Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado
by ExiliadodeVega
Summary: Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.
1. Chapter 1

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Y una nueva entrega, una que deseaba escribir hace mucho, sigo escribiendo no sé a dónde me llevara, tanto como tu desconozco el final. Espero te gaste este primer capítulo y el próximo miércoles (19 de julio de 2017) si todo sale bien publicare el segundo capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega. Ya descubrí que por más que publique nunca se deja ese nerviosismo, o mas bien esa ansiedad.

Espero disfruten tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **1\. Impresiones**

Poco a poco la luz fue entrando por la ventana, conforme la noche daba paso a un nuevo día. La luz del sol naciente y las sombras parecían mantener una danza, o más bien una pelea la oscuridad se retiraba ante una luz imparable. Las sombras siempre retrocedían, mientras la luz mágicamente empezaba a revelar los misterios ocultos en la oscuridad, de hecho era un bonito espectáculo. O así le parecería de no ser que se había despertado a las tres de la madrugada, y su enojo no le permitía disfrutarlo. Ya era la tercera mañana que madrugaba, sin saber aun el porqué, o más bien que su subconsciente se lo estaba ocultando demasiado bien.

El reloj en su mesa de noche marcaba las 6:18 am. Ya era demasiado tarde para volver a dormir, así que decidió que era tan buena hora como cualquier otra para empezar ese sábado. Estirándose en la cama se levanto, desperezándose. Para encaminase a su vestidor. Y alistarse para ese nuevo día. Mientras caminaba iba pensando en cómo vestirse. Haciendo repaso mental de la época del año, de la ropa que había estado usando los últimos días (sería imperdonable usar lo mismo dos veces en el mismo mes), del reporte del clima y media docena de variables más que podrían confundir a un ajedrecista de nivel nacional. Como le habían enseñado desde pequeña, para pensar que era una tontería y hacer una imaginaria bola con todo eso y tirarla al cesto que estaba al lado de su tocador, como siempre sus ojos siguieron la línea del espejo hasta un lienzo negro atado entre las decoraciones del espejo, una corbata de lazo… "Hoy se va."

Esa idea cruzo su mente como un relámpago, recorriendo todo su cuerpo para acabar en alguna parte entre su pecho. Y por más que quiso ignorarla dio unos paso y de detuvo frente al tocador. Conscientemente sabía que era tonto, ni siquiera era su corbata, se la habían dado solo por unas horas. Esa terrorífica, fantástica y feliz velada. Su subconsciente no logro frenar mas sus sentimientos y con un suspiro rozo la corbata con los dedos, así fue como Pacifica Noroeste inicio el último sábado de las vacaciones de verano.

Sí, hoy se iba, junto con su hermana volvía a su vida normal, a Piedmont, California. Después de poner su ordenada y sosa vida patas arriba, de volverla una vergüenza para su familia, de salvar al mundo y de salvarla de ella misma.

"Dipper." Pensó.

Aun confundida por esos pensamientos empezó a alistarse, ella y su familia ya no vivían en la antigua mansión. Aunque no podían llamar modesta la casa donde vivían ahora, pero no tenía ni el prestigio, el tamaño o la historia de la mansión Noroeste. La antigua mansión situada en la cima de la colina que dominaba todo el valle de Gravity Falls y que era visible desde cualquier punto del valle. Pero su nueva casa tampoco tenía ese aire a rancio, a dinero sucio, a estafa, en fin no olía a Noroeste.

Su actual casa no era tan grande, así que habían tenido que dejar a la mayoría de los empleados, solo quedando con el servicio 'indispensable' según sus padres: un chofer, un chef, dos mayordomos y 4 mucamas. Ella, como parte del castigo por deshonrar su apellido, no tenía mucama personal que la despertara o que le ayudara con su maquillaje o escoger su ropa, o sea para seguir siendo la diva de moda para la juventud de Oregón, pero eso le habría importado en otra vida, en la que era la perfecta heredera Noroeste. Además solo había sido incomodo un tiempo, pronto aprendió a como valerse sola y a decir verdad eso había sido un agradable cambio. El ser la perfecta y popular heredera, de la perfecta y rica familia Noroeste, había sido demasiado incomodo, lo comprendía ahora. Así que el liberarse de todo eso era otra razón más por la cual agradecerle.

"Aunque nunca le di un simple gracias."

Entro en el cuarto vestidor de su habitación escogiendo un atuendo de falda y chaqueta con una camiseta a juego y zapatillas, lo juzgo como cómodo y de buen gusto. Al ver el suéter con una llama pensó en Mabel, si bien Mabel insistió, desde que habían enfrentado a Bill, en llamarla 'amiga', ella se sentía intimidada por la chica Pines. Desde que la conoció sabía que era distinta, y así fue que la perfecta y educada Pacifica Noroeste, había perdido en todo contra la desconocida y alocada Mabel Pines, menos en mini golf, que gran consuelo. Aunque ella se las había ingeniado para comprar siempre la victoria, ella sabia mejor que nadie que había perdido, el ganar siempre era solo una parte más de fachada de la perfecta heredera Noroeste. Ella sabía que no estaba a nivel de la chica californiana. Podía ella decirle amiga así de fácil?

Ese verano como todos los demás, había vuelto a la mansión Noroeste, del internado donde era educada para convertirse en la dama perfecta. Para que la plebe viera a la heredera, a la princesa del clan Noroeste y, según sus padres, debían conocer a sus superiores y saber que no llegaban al nivel de su clase. Y Mabel Pines casi había arruinado su presentación en el pueblo. Como la odio en ese momento. Como se arrepentía ahora. Ahora lo sabia esa forma ganar, sin importarle nadie más ni nada más que el qué dirán. Esa actitud era dañina, era la lacra en su clan, de la familia de la que estaba tan orgullosa, hasta hacían solo unas semanas.

Y como lo odiaba en ese entonces. Dipper Pines flacucho, sudoroso, paranoico y nerd. Él se había enfrentado a ella en verdaderas batallas verbales una y otra vez y la perfecta, inteligente y educada Pacifica Noroeste descubrió que la derrota sabía muy mal. Ahora sabia que lo merecía, pero en ese entonces envidiaba a Mabel, con toda su alma, y al no poder aceptar esa envidia, la racionalizo como odio. Aun así cada vez que la agredía, o que la trataba de humillar. A Mabel no le importaba o Dipper aparecía en su defensa, incluso le habían dado los documentos sobre la verdad del fundador de su clan Nataniel Noroeste, destruyendo su orgullo familiar. Y para humillarla más, no lo habían hecho público, como si ella no fuera nadie, ella la gran Pacifica no les importaba a los Pines, Dipper podía destruir el buen nombre de su familia, pero su rencor en ese entonces no era con los Noroeste, el rencor de Dipper se lo había ganado ella. Por alguna razón nunca encontró el momento o la forma de destruir esos documentos. Seria parte del encanto del chico Pines, era preferible saber que la odiaba, a saber que para él no existía?

Dipper… el defensor de Mabel. En ese tiempo no lo sabía, hacia poco había descubierto que el odio que le despertaba Mabel era envidia. No material ella podía darse los lujos que deseara sus padres compraban su cariño con regalos y mimos, y su obediencia con vejaciones y regaños. Siempre había estado sola, aun rodeada de gente. Fueran empleados, falsos amigos, sus distantes padres, pero sola en su mundo, detrás del disfraz de la princesa perfecta. Mabel no, ella siempre lo tenía a él, nunca estaba sola, podían estar separados físicamente pero compartían un lazo que Pacifica no podía imaginar, y por si fuera poco parecía que la chica Pines le restregaba en la cara a su familia y a sus amigos. Cada vez que veía a los Pines solo notaba amor, aun con el estafador de su tío. En su familia, decir que el amor familiar no era uno de los valores Noroeste, era quedarse corto. Como odiaba esa campaña, el tintineo que significaba de que no era la perfecta Noroeste, que era un fracaso. Siempre había estado ahí desde que tenía memoria, al igual que una de sus fantasías, desde niña, soñaba con que un príncipe azul destrozara esa campaña y la apartara de ese deprimente lugar al cual llamaba casa, pero nunca fue su hogar. Aunque ya era demasiado mayor para creer en príncipes azules, o al menos eso había creído.

Estaba segura que eso era lo que le intrigo en un principio del chico Pines, era un enclenque, algo cobarde, nerd, lo que quisieran. Pero cuando se entero de cómo se había enfrentado, solo y desarmado a ese enano de Gedeón en su robot. Saltando sin pensarlo dos veces, a una muerte casi segura, por salvar a su hermana. Más aun, contra toda probabilidad venciendo al robot y su ocupante y salvándola. No quiso aceptarlo en ese momento, pero aun ahora, al pensar en eso se le aceleraba el corazón. Con un paladín como Dipper, que la defendía, con un valor y entrega total, como no envidiar a Mabel Pines?

Semanas más tarde y de repente Dipper parecía distinto, tras su victoria contra Mabel en mini golf. La mañana siguiente cuando los empleados de la mansión celebraron una pequeña fiesta por su victoria, fiesta a la que sus padres no se dignaron en despertarse para asistir. Sentía que había más en Dipper de lo que podía ver, lo sentía y su mente reaccionaba. La mansión Noroeste no estaba exenta de la cadena de rumores que toda comunidad rural tiene y Pacifica tenía que agenciárselas para poder oír a la servidumbre hablando de los gemelos Pines, cuando empezaron a ganar notoriedad en el pueblo. Algo había cambiado, pero en ese momento no supo que fue, ya no estaba tan interesada su odio/envidia con Mabel como en Dipper, esa extraña sensación. Conscientemente se decía que Dipper podría convertirse en una amenaza para el clan Noroeste, si se hacia lo suficientemente creíble y famoso podía dejar a la luz el secreto de Nataniel Noroeste. Se había vuelto una experta en auto engañarse.

Tenía la seguridad, de alguna forma estaba segura, que cuando en verdad importaba algo, cuando era necesario no habría nadie mejor o una mano firme en el timón en la más fuerte tormenta, que Dipper Pines. Esa extraña sensación la hacía envidiar más a Mabel, aunque ese odio que sentía por la pueblerina, ahora lo sentía menos virulento. No había nada en su mente consciente, pero sentía que en verdad toda la envidia que le tenía a Mabel era su propia culpa. Para entonces ya sabía que ella no estaba a la altura de la californiana, pero lejos de humillarla por eso, Mabel, le daba una mano para apoyarla y ayudarla, mano que siempre rechazaba. Más allá de la clase, del nombre o de todas las humillaciones. Le había enseñado a la gran heredera algo que en su casa nunca se había mencionado, pero por lo mismo no podía definir ese sentimiento.

Por ese entonces habían contratado personal extra para el servicio en la mansión, se acercaba la gala anual Noroeste, el evento más importante del verano para Gravity Falls y la gente que importaba en ese lado del mundo, o eso era lo que aseguraba su padre. Además entre los invitados de este año habían varios posibles arreglos matrimoniales para ella, sus padres no querían dejar nada al azar, para que la vida de su hija fomentara y aumentara el prestigio y fortuna del clan Noroeste, entre ellos un chico austriaco que podría darle a la familia, según sus padres, un merecido título nobiliario. Pero Pacifica estaba más interesada en todo lo que tenía que decir el personal auxiliar, contratado en el pueblo.

Y entre más gente más rumores. 'Dipper pines se enfrentó al bromista del súper Hallowen', 'Dipper Pines salvo a mí la prima de los fantasmas en una tienda', 'el chico atrapo al monstruo del lago, lo amaestro y lo dejo ir', 'El sobrino de Stanford Pines atrapo un ovni', 'El hermano menor del ex esposo de mi vecina, asegura que lo vio con montando a pie grande en el bosque', 'Según oí, Pines y la chica Corduroy son novios en secreto.' Lejos de pensar que todo eso eran cuentos o leyendas urbanas, creía algunos de esos rumores, otros por ser muy absurdos los ignoraba y otros prefería no creerlos. Aun así no sabía porque creía tan fácilmente en todas esas historias sobrenaturales en las que los Pines estaban envueltos. Ella se convencía que esa sensación al saber los actos del chico, era envidia por la de la fortuna que tenia Mabel con su paladín.

Fue cuando de golpe lo sobrenatural entro en su vida y la de sus padres, como otra herencia del clan Noroeste. En la vieja mansión. Y su bien merecida maldición.

Perdida en esos recuerdos Pacifica se dio cuenta que estaba casi arreglada y faltaba poco para las 7 de la mañana, hora en que el chef empezaba a trabajar. Se sentó en su tocador para aplicarse un poco de colorete, sombra y brillo a sus labios, ahora que podía darse el lujo de no ser siempre la perfecta hederá del clan podía darse el gusto de andar sin maquillaje, aunque le daba la razón a su madre una dama debía verse como una dama. Con un pequeño pincel empezó a aplicarse delicadamente el brillo en sus finos labios...

Un viendo frio recorrió la habitación, aunque no había ninguna ventana o puerta abierta. Un ligero temblor movió todos sus muebles, botando algunas cosas, las sombras se alargaron, la luz parecía ser succionada de todo, dejando en penumbra la habitación consumiendo la luz del sol y todo lo que tenía en la mesa frente a ella empezó a levitar y una enorme sombra translucida apareció justo detrás de ella con un hacha en cada mano. La figura se fue formando con una poblaba barba que rodeaba una calva a mas de dos metros, una camisa de franela con el pecho abierto dejando ver una espesa mata de vello, un pecho ancho y los brazos correspondientes que tensaban las mangas de la camisa, la figura termino de materializarse con una abertura en medio del cráneo y un ojo que mas que vacio parecía la entrada a una mina o un foso, o más bien a una tumba.

-"Viejos asuntos, viejos asuntos, viejos asuntos." Empezó un coro invisible, mientras la fantasmagórica figura se reía malévolamente.

-"Buenos días Archivald." Dijo la rubia sin dejar de aplicase el brillo labial.

-"No me digas que el miedo no te invadió… otra vez?" Dijo la figura decepcionada.

-"Para ser justa el efecto de oscurecer todo le dio un poco mas de sentimiento esta vez, pero luego de estas semanas. No crees que estaría esperándolo?" Dijo Pacifica mientras con una toalla de papel retiraba un poco de brillo labial que se había aplicado mal, al empezar a moverse el tocador.

-"Tan pensativa estabas que, esta vez, creí que la suerte me acompañaría." Dijo a modo de disculpa el leñador fantasma. Mas o menos así habían empezado el día desde hacía varias semanas, cuando empezó su amistad con el fantasma. Desde la última gala de la familia.

-"Sin sangre, fuego, o animales disecados moviéndose pierde mucho su efecto, pero estoy segura que le darías un buen susto a cualquiera." Trato de animarlo la chica. "Pero no demasiado, la pobre Linda aun no se recupera de tu truquito del estudio de mi padre. No hay forma que la convenzamos de entrar ahí." Le dijo algo molesta por el estado de pánico que había provocado en una de las mucamas.

-"Era en Preston en quien pensaba, cuando todo eso ideaba." Se disculpo Archivald, con una expresión verdalmente afligida. Otra de sus costumbres era el de jugarle pequeñas 'bromas' a Preston Noroeste, y a veces, a su esposa.

-"Sé qué te gusta asustar a mi padre, eso puedo entenderlo. Pero esa chica no tiene nada que ver con nosotros." Lo regaño de nuevo la rubia.

-"Fuera de su horario, ella entro y tan siquiera toco. Por lo que del todo mi culpa no es."

-"Eso ya lo hemos hablado mucho." Dijo pacifica, con el tono que había tardado años en perfeccionar, indicando que era su última palabra. "Si quieres puedes intentar asustar a mis padres, y a cualquier otro Noroeste, incluyéndome. Pero deja a los demás fuera. Ok?"

-"Pero Señorita Pacifica."

-"Puedes atravesar paredes y hacerte invisible, te costaba algo el vigilar el pasillo volviéndote invisible? Lo único que pido es que tengas cuidado." Ella sabía que el molestar a sus padres con sus bromas era una de las actividades con las que el espíritu se entretenía, mientras esperaba a cumplir la misteriosa tarea por la cual aun no había ascendido.

-"Más cuidado, de ahora en adelante, le prometo, tendré." Dijo el fantasma terminado la discusión. "Pero porque tan pensativa te hallabas?" Agrego.

-"Cosas mías Archivald."

Eran en verdad suyas? Archivald, como lo conocía ahora, al vivir era persona gentil, honesta y justa, que había sido engañado por uno de sus desagradables ancestros. Y por esa gentileza su último acto vivo: maldecir a su familia. Había cobrado una fuerza increíble, por ese último pensamiento de odio su alma no había logrado ascender. Por ciento cincuenta años, el odio por una promesa rota había alimentado su espíritu. Fue por Archivald que Dipper había entrado definitiva y aplastantemente en su vida.

Irónicamente todo había empezado como una idea de su padre. La noche antes de la gala anual de los Noroeste, Archivald se había manifestado para amenazar con cumplir su maldición. Y al no pensar en nadie más que pudiera lidiar con un fantasma y no desear cumplir la promesa que acabaría la maldición, sus padres la habían mandado a buscar quien controlara al fantasma. Al recientemente celebre cazador de monstruos del pueblo, al paladín de Mabel, a Dipper Pines. La mañana siguiente a la aparición del fantasma se alisto temprano y tomo una de las limosinas para conseguir la ayuda que sus padres deseaban. Mientras se dirigía a la casa Pines, la Cabaña del Misterio, en lo que ella había juzgado un disfraz, su cabeza era un sube y baja emocional. Feliz por ver a Dipper, preocupada por ver a Mabel, Feliz de ver a Mabel, ansiosa de ver a Dipper, asustada de verlos a ambos, al bajarse de la limosina frente a la casa Pines, aun no podía definir como se sentía, el llegar a la puerta sin echarse atrás fue gracias al miedo y al condicionamiento que le habían dado sus padres.

Como podría hablarles, o hablarle? Sabía que Mabel la podría perdonar, si no era que la había perdonado ya, además llevaba una ofenda de paz, invitaciones para la fiesta. Aprovechando que sus padres estaban desesperados, pensó que invitar a los Pines, tío y sobrinos, sería una buena idea, por eso tomo tres de las invitaciones sin nombre que habían quedado para eventualidades. Pero Dipper era otra historia, ella había tratado por todos los medios, incluso sobornado al periódico, para desacreditar a Mabel, y ahora por más extraño que a ella le pareciera lo lamentaba. Y sabia que Dipper no la perdonaría, además estaba el asunto del secreto. Sus padres le habían dicho que no contara la parte de la maldición que indicaba como se podían salvar, con solo dejar al pueblo entrar a la gala.

Suspirando fuerte toco la puerta y casi inmediatamente Dipper, mas desarreglado de lo normal, abrió la puerta. Eso la tomó desprevenida, había abierto la puerta mientras aun pensaba que hacer o que decir, se dejo guiar por que era: un negocio. 'Quiero que me ayudes', mientras pensaba en lo estúpido que fue solo decirle eso, él la miro despectivamente, dijo 'Eres la peor' y le tiro la puerta en la cara. Le dolió, dolió intensamente y sin ninguna razón que pudiera entender, sin cambiar de expresión Dipper le había dado su opinión de ella, como carámbanos puntiagudos de hielo atravesándola, frías y letales. Conscientemente borro toda preocupación, estaba ahí por un negocio, por su familia, para contratar a alguien, no importaba que fuera Dipper Pines. Sin saber que ese sentimiento era la respuesta de su corazón desolado y la indiferencia de Dipper. Se volvió fría ante esa indignación. No dudo mas, eran negocios, por más que se había preocupado antes, ahora se dejo guiar por indignación.

Al final enojada, como solo una mujer despechada podía estarlo, acepto invitar a los gemelos Pines y las dos amigas de Mabel a la fiesta. Afortunadamente su 'oferta de paz', había terminado por ser el pago a Dipper por su ayuda. Aunque ser obligada a invitar a 'chica iguana' y 'chica tenedor', no le agrado en lo más mínimo. Así con un apretón de manos quedo arreglada la ayuda de Dipper en el asunto de la maldición. Paso el resto del día enojada, odiando a Dipper Pines y al maldito fantasma y su maldita maldición por obligarla a pedirle su ayuda.

Ya en la tarde antes que empezara la fiesta, ella misma fue por los Pines, y compañía. En una limosina de vidrios oscuros, para evitar que los vieran entrar. Arreglándoselas como pudo para no manchar su vestido de gala llego a la puerta y fue recibida por un gruñido de Stan Pines. Sin decir nada el anciano solo abrió la puerta y la dejo entrar, llamando a los 'chicos'. Ella esperando por unos plebeyos! Prefirió no sentarse, para no arriesgarse a manchar su vestido. Aun podía sentir el rechazo de Dipper, que en ese momento era mutuo, pero lo interpretaba como un rechazo general a toda la familia Pines, sus amigos, empleados y mascota. Las chicas no estaban listas y Dipper estaba preparando su equipo 'especial' de nerd, o como decía para cazar fantasmas. Mientras esperaba a Mabel y sus amigas, no le quedo nada más que estar en la 'sala' de la cabaña con Dipper, que solo la había visto al entrar sin darle más importancia luego, él estaba más interesado en su 'equipo'. Aun así, Pacifica, y al tenerlo en frente sin nada más que hacer y sin desearlo lo evaluó.

"El mismo nerd de siempre, brazos y piernas de espagueti, cabeza grande, nariz marcada, orejas grandes, hermosos ojos castaños…". Empezó a sentir un tic en su ojo, que era eso? No, de donde había salido eso? Pero ahora que su mente había empezado y sin desearlo corría desbocada. Si brazos delgados, pero no de espagueti, podía ver cómo, aun siendo delgados, cada movimiento hacia notar músculos definidos, instintivamente le miro las piernas, expuestas gracias a sus pantalones cortos, la misma situación, eran delgadas, pero parecía que alguien había estado haciendo mucho ejercicio, no era el mismo chico que había conocido poco después del inicio del verano, y cuando se volvió a recoger algo dándole la espalda, no supo porque su cerebro entro en corto circuito. Se saturo de negaciones y auto explicaciones, quedo tan sumida en si misma que no noto cuando aparecieron Mabel y compañía, los condujo a la limosina casi en forma automática, solo cuidando que el ruedo de su vestido no se manchara por el terreno.

Volvió a sentirse si misma ya en la limosina, ni siquiera pudo protestar por los vestidos de Mabel y de chica tenedor, si bien chica iguana había demostrado tener más gusto del que ella hubiera creído y Dipper seguía en pantalones cortos. Concentrándose en pensar un proverbial 'no mires, no mires' y una cara de aburrida soberbia, que el mismo Stan Pines habría alabado como cara de póker. Llegaron a la mansión sin que ninguno de los pueblerinos que rodeaban la entrada notara a sus acompañantes.

Ya en la mansión el grupo fue recibido por sus padres, que aunque habían aceptado la presencia de los plebeyos, tampoco les gustaba mucho. La cara de sus padres era suficiente para saber cuál era su opinión de estos 'invitados inesperados'. Pero Preston Noroeste no era rico por ser tonto, tan rápido como entro Dipper y compañía paso a su modo negociante. Una sonrisa tan bien actuada que hasta el momento nadie lo había descubierto, una actitud amable. Eso fue suficiente para animar a Mabel y su grupo, dejando a Dipper y el pequeño problema paranormal en manos de su hija, mientras él seguía con los preparativos para la gala.

Lo primero en la mente de Preston Noroeste en ese momento era la gala y tener a un pueblerino, con pantalones cortos, zapatillas, camiseta, chaleco y gorra no era, por mucho, el ideal de un empleado de confianza de los Noroeste, si al menos fuera un heredero famoso o algún artista pero era un don nadie, así que dejo la difícil tarea de poner a ese pueblerino presentable también a su hija. Priscila Noroeste, la madre de pacifica, desde que se entero de que uno de los pueblerinos seria contratado para solucionar el inconveniente, decidió ayudar a que no fuera una mancha entre los invitados, conociendo a los pueblerinos como los conocía, no había nacido rica ni mucho menos. Decidió, acertadamente, que el joven caza fantasmas no tendría un traje adecuado, así que ordeno varios trajes formales para chicos de esa edad.

-"Nada del trato decía en ponerme esa ridícula ropa" Protestaba Dipper al entrar en uno de los vestidores de la casa.

-"Porque, era obvio no te íbamos a dejar andar por ahí así vestido." Respondió una incómoda Pacifica, señalando la ropa que hasta hacia unos momentos llevaba el chico. No lo había pensado bien y ahora, al estar a solas con Dipper, se había empezado a poner nerviosa. Afortunadamente la actitud del chico la había hastiado. Pero más inmediato, el se habría probado el último de los smokings que su madre había preparado y ninguno le había quedado bien. O muy cortos o muy grandes. Mirando atentamente la forma de Dipper, justo antes de sonrojarse, se dio cuenta de algo y tomando los pantalones del traje pequeño y la chaqueta y camisa de un traje más grande se los dio y espero a que se cambiara, confiando en que su maquillaje cubriera el leve rubor que le causaba estar a solas con el chico.

Pacifica esperaba, que al ser todos los trajes idénticos en tela y estilo, no hubiera problemas al mezclar los pantalones de un traje con el saco del otro. Ella había notado que, a pesar de que Dipper era de contextura delgada, tenía unos hombros marcados, esa era la causa que los trajes no le quedaran, pero al mezclar dos podían tener una oportunidad de que se viera respetable. El pantalón de talla menor que se ajustara a su cintura y piernas y el saco grande que se acomodara a su hermosa espalda… De nuevo empezó a sentirse confundida, así que decidió volver a entrar en modo de negocios, aprovechando la práctica que había tenido en la casa Pines y en la limosina.

-"Este traje es ridículo, porque quieren verme tan altanero como tu padre?" Protestó el chico desde dentro del vestidor.

-"Por algo se llama fiesta de gala, debes usar traje formal. Además no sabes que dices, no conoces de nada a mi padre." Digo Pacifica indignada por la forma irrespetuosa en que el chico hablaba de su padre, solo pudo pensar los de su clase no soportan ver a los de clase alta.

-"Preston Noroeste." Empezó a recitar el chico desde el vestidor. "Desde que heredo el control de las empresas y el titulo como patriarca del clan Noroeste. Ha aumentado el capital familiar, diversificando sus negocios. Gracias a una poco ortodoxa y muy agresiva política empresarial. Donde no han sido infrecuentes las Adquisiciones Hostiles de otras empresas competidoras o de nuevos ramos. Incluso ha sido llamado a testificar por la Comisión Nacional del Mercado de Valores y por otras entidades reguladores de valores estatales, así como por el Congreso Nacional y algunos Congresos Estatales, en varias ocasiones. Bajo sospecha de coacción, espionaje industrial, estafa y fraude entre otras. Aparece en la lista de los 100 hombres más ricos del país de Afficionado Afficionado Magazine, Forbes y otras revistas especializadas, pero, según las minutas de sus comparecencias, se sospecha que en verdad está entre los 10 más acaudalados del mundo, utilizando una serie de compañías fantasma, cuentas sin nombre en suiza, las islas Caimán y otros paraísos fiscales, falsas identidades y otros no tan legales métodos para ocultar su fortuna." Recito Dipper desde el vestidor. "Quieres algún otro dato de tu padre, conozco algunos datos internacionales o no confirmados que te podrían interesar…" La rubia no pudo más que abrir la boca sorprendida, en algún momento había considerado a Dipper Pines un posible peligro para los Noroeste, pero ahora lo había confirmado.

-"Pero…" Logro articular la rubia.

-"Pero solo soy un chico, para que lo sepas te metiste con mi familia, así que decidí averiguar un poco de la tuya." De hecho en ese momento Dipper, si decía la verdad, conocía más sobre los negocios de su padre que ella misma.

En eso un malhumorado e incomodo Dipper salió del vestidor, el smoking parecía hecho a la medida, dejando muy bien contorneada su figura y su hombros. Tanto así que de no ser por el estado de confusión e incomodidad que había dejado a Pacifica, por las revelaciones sobre su padre, habría entrado otra crisis de sobresaturación. Afortunadamente pudo distraerse, discutiendo con él al anudarle la corbata, mientras seguían con su batalla verbal, de modo que Dipper no se percato del disimulado roce en sus hombros. Ni ella que sus manos la habían traicionado, ella pudo dar media vuelta como enfatizando un punto en la batalla verbal, dejando al chico solo en el guarda ropa, ocultando el sonrojo que su inconsciente caricia le había causado.

Y lego las cosas se pusieron muy movidas. Fue cuando conoció a Archivald, que intento matarlos a ella y a Dipper. No con la forma que tenia ahora, como el mismo Pines dijo después sus poderes salían de la escala, persiguiéndolos por toda la mansión, mientras buscaban un espejo de plata, hasta ese cuarto secreto. Ese cuarto donde se ocultaba la terrible verdad de su familia. Y donde había pasado, donde al fin había encontrado a su paladín. El fantasma les había tendido una trampa. De repente se vio acorralada por el espíritu vengativo, sabía que estaba perdida, no tuvo tiempo de prepararse, vio al espectro levantando el hacha, alistando el golpe que terminaría con su vida… una figura se interpuso entre el hacha y su cuerpo.

En ese momento pensó que estaba muerta. Todo había pasado casi al mismo tiempo el impacto la había mandado contra la ventana y la cortina se le había enredado a ella y su salvador, el sonido de vidrios rotos, golpear el suelo del jardín y rodar por el borde del edificio. Aún sorprendida de estar viva, con la respiración agitada junto a su inesperado héroe, su paladín.

-"Lo atrapaste?" Dijo mirando al chico. El no respondió solo volteo a ver su mano donde tenía un pequeño espejo de plata, y donde una diminuta figura del fantasma que estaba por matarla, solo instantes antes, rugía de ira por su liberación. Y antes de darse cuenta corrió a abrazar al chico.

Dipper sin saber que pasaba la abrazó también, no sabía qué hacer era la primera vez que abrazaba a una chica pero le gusto, olía… bien. No sabía cómo describirlo flores y champagne… Mientras su cabeza se hacia un lio, que era esa sensación? Pacifica Noroeste… linda? Por una vez decidió no pensar mucho y siguió con los brazos alrededor de la chica. Mientras su corazón latía desbocado.

Pacifica, por un instante se sintió a salvo, una calidez que nunca había sentido, menos en los confines de la mansión. Para que al momento después se preguntara qué diablos estaba haciendo, abrazando a un pueblerino. No sabía que le estaba pasando pero debía actuar rápido, como cómo reaccionar ante esa situación…

-"Un billete y fingimos que esto nunca paso?" Recordando su educación, reacciono. Le habían enseñado que cualquier cosa podía ser solucionada con dinero. Inmediatamente se arrepintió, aun con el billete en la mano, podía desaparecer el billete, pero no lo que había hecho. Como podía tapar uno de los momentos más felices de su vida con dinero, en qué clase de monstruo se había convertido…

Sin una palabra Dipper tomo el billete.

"Que así, nada más, tan poco valgo para él, la primera vez que abrazo así un chico y para él vale solo 20 dólares. Qué diantres Dipper Pines, como te atreves a jugar así conmigo, juro que me lo vas a pagar…"

Luego Dipper se despidió de ella y sus padres ella se quedo un rato pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Dipper, por lo que lo conocía nunca lo había visto tan confundido y se le erizaba la piel al pensar que era la primera vez que ambos reían juntos, pero él se había marchado de la fiesta, tenía que acabar con el trabajo deshacerse del peligroso fantasma.

Se encontraba en el salón, con un vaso de ponche huir del fantasma le había dado mucha sed y aun tenía que tranquilizarse por el miedo, y por esa sensación que tenia, que no podía apartar de su mente, junto con la imagen de Dipper Pines interponiéndose entre el hacha y su cuerpo, no pudo dudarlo más ahí había pasado algo que la hacía feliz, al recordarlo una sensación de calor de protección la rodeaba se enrojeció pero no le importo. No podía verlo como un simple plebeyo más.

"Será que me gust…" No pudo terminar el pensamiento, un alboroto en la puerta llamo su atención y pudo distinguir la voz de su padre y la de él.

-"Noroeste, me debe una explicación señor." Oyó como Gritaba a su padre.

-"Dipper volviste…" Al entrar al recibidor miro a Dipper encarando a su padre, no era el tranquilo Dipper de siempre, o el defensor de su hermana. Esta vez pudo ver odio en sus ojos, su mera presencia parecía bajar la temperatura. Discutiendo con su padre, de alguna forma había descubierto el secreto de la maldición y le reclamaba al patriarca noroeste por haberlo engañado.

-"Solo eres otro eslabón en la peor cadena del mundo." No lo dijo con odio, el odio era para su padre. A ella le toco lo peor, el desprecio. Y peor aun fue que ella sabía que se lo merecía. Y estaba segura que en su vida nunca iba a sentir esa sensación de hacia unos instantes. Intento pedir perdón pero, esa maldita campana la obligo a callarse y permanecer ahí. Su padre y el chico siguieron discutiendo hasta que un enojado Pines salió de su casa. Sus padres tranquilamente volvieron a socializar con sus invitados prohibiéndole salir.

Mientras sus padres charlaban con otros invitados, ella tuvo la oportunidad de apartarse. No deseaba una fiesta, no tenía nada que celebrar deseaba llorar, estar sola, estar a mil kilómetros de todos ellos o estar junto a Dipper. Sin saber porque entro en la habitación secreta, la poca luz que se filtraba en ella y lo apartado de la fiesta le dio lo que buscaba algo de soledad, pesando en como por ser la perfecta Noroeste y esa campanilla siempre la habían controlado. No, sabía que era más que eso, era una chica muy lista. Era un comportamiento condicionado, ella debía de obedecer al oír esa campanilla era, así había sido y así seria siempre, de por toda la vida la seria la perfecta muñeca que sus padres querían.

Solo quería quedarse ahí en la oscuridad y llorar. Pero algo la intrigo, la ventana abierta y el viento dejaban entrar unos débiles rayos de luz y vio que bajo los lienzos donde el fantasma casi la había atrapado se iluminaban varias pinturas entre la penumbra trato de distinguirlas pero no podía. La ventana alumbro una linterna de mano. Aun a punto de llorar, la curiosidad la venció tomo la linterna de mano para iluminar las pinturas. Olvido la tristeza, olvido la desesperanza, lo que vio iba más allá de lo que una mente cuerda podría imaginar.

Como si de sicópatas se tratara sus ancestros, a quienes había aprendido a admirar, habían dejado una constancia de su podredumbre. Como los cuadros que mostraban a los grandes Noroeste repartidos por la casa, exhibiendo las virtudes de la familia. Aquí, en este cuarto oculto, escondido de todos. Estaba la verdad, la verdad de lo que Dipper le había dicho, la verdad que quería vengar el fantasma. Su vida entera era una farsa, solo se sentó ahí sin saber que mas hacer, quien querría ayudar a la heredera del peor legado del mundo, sentía asco de su familia, de sus padres y de sí misma.

Mientras se hundía más y más en la repulsión que su propia existencia le daba, él entro. Quería verlo? No estaba segura. Pero no podía aguantar más. Y quien mejor que Dipper para confesar los pecados de su familia, y lamentaba sus propios pecados. Se merecía todo ese desprecio que haba sentido antes, después de todo era una Noroeste. Le conto todo. Dejando a su corazón, si no tranquilo, al menos no tan pesado. Y se cayó dejando tiempo para que el hablara, preparada para recibir su desprecio.

"Pacifica… yo siento mucho lo que dije hoy… pero que seas hija de tus padres no significa que dabas ser como ellos." Pacifica sintió como si su corazón se detuviera. La había perdonado, más allá que eso la había exorcizado de todo su pasado familiar, sintió de nuevo, no esta vez lo supo, Dipper Pines no era un pueblerino mas, no él era alguien que salía de su escala. Su padre decía que no era de su clase y nunca había dicho algo tan cierto los Noroeste estaban a años luz por debajo de ese chico, esa alma gentil. El chico que había limpiado su alma.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de dar gracias o hacer nada mas, la maldición se estaba cumpliendo. Escucharon los gritos del fantasma y al salir el salón parecía un boque y toda la gente, los invitados estatuas de madera. Ella se aterrorizo más aun cuando sin dudar y sin miedo Dipper se enfrento al fantasma, pero era tarde y el chico no pudo vencerlo esta vez, convirtiéndose en una estatua mas. La maldición casi se había cumplido las llamas invocadas por el fantasma empezaron a correr por las paredes de la mansión.

Sin Dipper se sintió pérdida, que podría hacer ella una chica normal contra una algo así. Ella era solo una Noroeste… Y de repente todo fue tan claro como el agua. Solo un Noroeste podía vencer al fantasma antes de que la fiesta se convirtiera en una matanza. Antes de que el fuego se llevara consigo la mansión y todos sus ocupantes.

-"Hey Barba! Por aquí." Estaba aterrorizada, más allá de lo que se podría haber imaginado, pero sabía qué hacer. Durante todo el verano, esa velada y más con su último acto, Dipper le había enseñado que hacer, debía ser ella misma, debía enfrentar sus miedos. De ser necesario sacrificarse por algo más grande que ella misma, el beneficio de muchos o el beneficio de uno solo y especial, mientras solo miraba la estatua de madera que había sido Dipper.

El fantasma había sido claro podría salvarlos con solo abrir las puertas. Estaba por hacerlo cuando su padre la detuvo, mostrando el temple Noroeste estaban ocultos, tanto el cómo su madre, a salvo del fuego y del fantasma. Sin impórtales nadie ni nada más que el prestigio familiar. Ordenándole el acompañarlos al refugio, dejar que toda la gente muriera en nombre de algo tan falso como el prestigio Noroeste, intento de nuevo alcanzar la palanca.

Pero su padre había dejando su mejor arma para el final su carta de triunfo, la campanilla. La maldita campanilla la detenía. 'Dipper Pines salvo a mi prima de unos fantasmas' apareció como un relámpago en su mente. 'Dipper Pines salvo a su hermana o vi salto al vacío para entrar a la cabeza del robot.' Otro relámpago se la acudió. 'Que seas hija de tus padres no significa que dabas ser como ellos.' Lo vio en su mente claramente, lo sintió apoyándola, sosteniendo su mano acercándola más y más a la palanca.

Su padre, desesperado, seguía con la campanilla. Pero por cada tintineo de la campanilla aparecía una imagen nueva, Dipper enfrentándosele, protegiendo su hermana, Dipper haciéndola quedar en ridículo, por humillar a su hermana, Dipper salvándola del fantasma. Dipper Enfrentándose al fantasma. Dipper enfrentándose a su padre. Dipper. Dipper. Dipper.

Dipper mirándola justo en el momento que ella lo abrazo. Sus brazos al rededor de ella. Dipper no se doblegaría ante una familia como la suya, Dipper la arreglaría. Dipper la había arreglado a ella. No sabía desde cuando había fantaseado que el príncipe de sus sueños llegaría y destrozara esa campanilla, nunca se imagino que su verdadero príncipe le enseñaría que la campanilla no significaba nada. "Dipper…"

-"… nuestra familia es la que está rota y yo voy a arreglarla." Dijo Pacifica Elizabeth Noroeste bajando la palanca. Rompiendo la maldición, volviendo todo y a todos a la normalidad. El fantasma despareció dejando como recuerdo un hacha clavada en el piso.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	2. Chapter 2

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Y una nueva entrega, de esta historia que deseaba escribir desde hace mucho, sigo escribiendo no sé a dónde me llevara, tanto como tu desconozco el final. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (26 de julio de 2017) si todo sale bien publicare el tercer capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega. Ya descubrí que por más que publique nunca se deja ese nerviosismo, o más bien esa ansiedad.

Espero disfruten tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **2\. Aceptación**

El pueblo había entrado en la mansión Noroeste en una verdadera estampía, algunos de los invitados lo habían tomado como ofensa y se habían marchado, otros más entre el alivio, luego de sentir el aliento de la muerte en sus cuellos, se estaban relajando disfrutando como cualquier otro invitado o invasor a la fiesta. Frente a una de las puertas que daba al jardín en uno de los costosos sillones de cuero Pacifica Noroeste y su acompañante disfrutaban de la velada algo apartados del resto de los comensales.

Dipper solo la quería relajarse esa noche, Había descubierto una nueva categoría de fantasmas, que superaba la 10, lo había atrapado, se le había escapado y casi había muerto convertido en cenizas de madera, salvado gracias a la chica con quien compartía el sofá. En serio se sentía cómodo platicando con Pacifica, sorprendido era una chica valiente, inteligente. Ahora no parecía ser para nada a la chica arrogante que había ido a buscar su ayuda esa mañana. Luego de que pacifica acabalara con la maldición se había tomado el tiempo para saber cómo estaba su hermana y sus amigas, había visto a Mabel y sus amigas, bastante animadas platicado con un tipo al cual parecía faltarle con urgencia un corte de pelo y atuendo algo… pasado de moda algo así como 100 años, pues le recordaba el uniforme de gala, charreteras incluidas, del Ejército Imperial Austro-Húngaro. Según recordaba de las clases de historia de la Primera Guerra mundial. Pero quien era él para saber de moda o de decir que se veía mal o no.

-"Así que te llamas Elizabeth, con eso no hay que preocuparse en geografía." Le dijo a la rubia, continuando la batalla verbal en curso. "Si hubieras nacido niño te habrían puesto Oregón o Idaho, no supongo que serias un Washington, suena bien Washington Noroeste."

-"Al menos no me escondo tras un apodo, no creo que tus padres te nombraran Dipper o eran fanáticos de la astrología?" Acometió la rubia, lo que casi le da la ventaja. Usualmente, para Dipper, llegar a hacerle una broma con su nombre hacia que ella perdiera los estribos y se fuera molesta, dándole el triunfo por abandono. Aunque Dipper no quería prescindir de la compañía de la rubia, cosa que lo intrigaba y quería descubrir razón.

-"Eso es por mi marca de nacimiento." Dijo con un leve titubeo en la voz. "Siempre me han dicho así." Se aventuro a responder.

-"Demuéstralo, o esa supuesta marca es en algún sitio incomodo?" Respondió rápidamente la rubia, había sentido el titubeo en la voz de Dipper y le encantaba el saber que lo había puesto contra las cuerdas. A lo que Dipper simplemente se le quedo mirando a los ojos, Pacifica sintió que se ruborizaba un poco al ver esos profundos ojos cafés. Mientras Dipper perdía un poco la intención de su gesto, al descubrir el cálido y bello tono azul de los ojos de la Noroeste, recuperando un poco la compostura levanto su flequillo…

Los ojos de Pacifica se abrieron desmesuradamente. Marcada como si fuera en una noche clara de invierno se veía siete lunares en una disposición casi perfecta. Adosando a esto unas marcas de un rosado fuerte unían los lunares en la conocida figura celestial.

-"Wow, pero es increíble. Ursa Menor, verdad? De Ahí Dipper… claro." Dijo Pacifica dejando de lado la batalla verbal, asegurando el primer empate contra Dipper.

-"Contenta? No me gusta mucho mi nombre, así que prefiero Dipper." dijo Dipper acomodándose el flequillo. Pacifica miro a Dipper de una forma que este encontró agradablemente inquietante. "No me mires así eres la segunda… persona en el pueblo a la que le muestro mi marca."

-"Ah y quien más tiene ese honor?" Dijo Pacifica esperando reanudar la batalla verbal.

-"Wendy." Dijo Dipper sin inmutarse.

-"Y quién es esa Wendy?" Le respondió con un tono que aunque tranquilo, hizo que el preadolescente se estremeciera.

-"Ella trabaja en la Cabaña del Misterio, es una buena amiga. Posiblemente la hayas visto por el pueblo pelirroja, como así de alta, delgada…" Al ver la expresión de Pacifica, Dipper pensó que sería muy… incomodo seguir por ese camino. Así que cambio de rumbo. "Bien no importa… es solo una amiga." Digo desaprovechando, sin saber, la ventaja en la batalla verbal en curso.

-"Entonces cómo se llama Sr. Pines?" Ataco Pacifica, mientras hacia una nota mental de averiguar todo acerca de esa tal Wendy y su relación con Dipper. Poniéndole una post data: 'porque me importa?'

-"Que mi nombre pues… mi nombre… no me agrada mucho."

-"O sea que tienes uno, tan malo es?" Respondió la rubia, luego de todo el verano había descubierto un punto débil. Parecía que la batalla verbal por fin le daría una victoria.

Esto se estaba poniendo serio pensó Dipper, dos de sus secretos expuestos en cinco minutos, desde que haba acabado la parte sobrenatural de la velada Pacifica estaba muy animalada y con la lengua más acertada de lo normal. Quien podía culparla, casi había muerto media docena de veces ese día, al menos, y además se había enterado de un horrible secreto familiar. Pero nada del mundo haría que le revelara su nombre. O al menos eso pensaba.

-"Todos tienen nombre." Dijo tratando de ganar tiempo mientras su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad.

-"Si, pero cuál es el suyo Sr. Pines?" Dijo la Noroeste con una sonrisa en los labios, entrecerrando los ojos. Una expresión que Dipper encontró aterradora, por varias razones: ella no lo dejaría ir fácilmente y era extrañamente encantadora.

El chico sabía que debía hacer algo, miraba a todos lados, pero volviendo a los ojos azules y profundo de su acompañante. Tenía que encontrar una salida.

"Tan malo es Sr. Pines." Pacifica no era como el resto de familia, aunque desde chica había sido educada para ganar y eso no podía evitarlo, veía la meta cerca así que seguía presionando.

"Mi nombre… espera que desconsiderado soy." Dijo Dipper. "He dejado que el vaso de mi acompañante quede vacio en una fiesta formal, creo que eso no es de caballeros." Dijo suspirando mentalmente de alivio, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar esa mirara azul.

-"Co… Cómo?" Fue lo único que había dicho Pacifica, mientras Dipper tomaba su vaso y se encaminaba a una de las mesas. Lo había hecho Dipper se retiraba, al fin había ganado. Sonriendo por el triunfo miro a su acompañante. "Conozco tu debilidad Dipper Pines." Pensó satisfecha. En eso noto la una corbata de lazo, era la que le había dado a Dipper algunas horas antes, en un impulso que ni ella pudo entender la tomo y la guardo en el pequeño bolsillo, adosado a los guantes de su vestido.

-"Mi primer nombre es Mason." Susurraba Dipper mientras caminaba con ambos vasos en la mano. No le gustaba, nunca le había gustado, aun así era tan difícil decirlo? Sintió un escalofrió subiendo por su espalda para alojarse en su nuca, no quería voltear, sabía que la chica sequia mirándolo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, pensó que así se sentía pacifica cuando había perdido por abandono. Mientras le pedía a uno de los mayordomos dos vasos de ponche. Aun confundido por su reciente derrota y recordando sin querer esos profundos ojos azules. Descuidadamente dio un paso atrás. Sin notar al otro invitado que llevaba dos vasos del mismo ponche, con quien tropezó, derramando unas gotas.

-"Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte." Dijo una voz a su espalda. "Vielmehr… Discúlpeme." Era una voz de su edad agradable y educada, pero según pudo deducir Dipper mas cortes que nada pues la culpa había sudo suya.

-"No discúlpeme usted fue mi culpa estaba distraído." Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, dejando los vasos en la mesa y tomando una servilleta. Se encontró al chico con uniforme de caballería austrohúngara que había visto junto a Mabel y sus amigas.

-"Nichts geschah… no paso nada señor…?" Dijo el europeo extendiendo la mano.

-"Dipper Pines, un gusto…" Dijo extendiendo la mano. Luego tomando uno de los vasos del alemán, austriaco, húngaro? Pasándole la servilleta. "Espero que no se manchara su uniforme… traje."

-"No se preocupe por pequeñeces Sr. Pines, El placer es mío, barón Marius von Fundshauser de Austria, a su servicio." Dijo chocado los talones de sus botas y dando una leve referencia. "Pines de los Pines de Chicago?" Agrego el aristócrata. Sorprendentemente falto de acento alemán.

-"No Pines de California, estoy pasando las vacaciones en el pueblo." Dijo algo incomodo, era su primer encuentro con un barón.

-"A es de los invitados inesperados? Un poco toscos, pero le dan vida a una fiesta. En verdad estas reuniones suelen ser muy… langweilig… hmm Aburridas?" Dijo el aristócrata.

-"Es algo que no podría saber es mi primera gala formal." Respondió Dipper pensando que ese tipo no era el clásico rico o al menos no del tipo de los Noroeste. "Y no aunque soy del pueblo no soy exactamente un invitado, más bien tenía un compromiso con los Noroeste."

-"Trabajo?"

-"Pues… no… es algo difícil de explicar." Pensando que aunque los Noroeste no se merecían ninguna consideración había hecho un trato con ellos y era mejor mantener un perfil bajo.

-"Hmm… es extraño, se ha dicho mucho del señor Preston. Aun así… porque contrataría a un niño? Dijo Marius con una expresión bastante más seria.

-"Creo que… decir contratar… es demasiado era más bien como un favor personal." Pensando que si decía mas Pacifica podría verse en más problemas de los que tenia.

-"Barón?" Dijo una voz detrás de Dipper, como si la hubiera llamado con la mente." Es un placer verlo." Dijo levantando el vestido con sus dedos y haciendo una grácil reverencia.

-"O Fräulein Pacifica, tan bella como siempre." Dijo el barón repitiendo el saludo de golpe de talones, pero esta vez con una reverencia algo más pronunciada. "Ya veo el Compromiso… por eso escolta a la bella señorita." Dijo sonriendo, de una manera significativa. Ante la cual ambos aludidos se ruborizaron.

-"No es eso." Reacciono pacifica, ante una mirada intrigada del barón.

-"Estamos juntos por casualidad… juntos no… digo nos hacemos compañía." Agrego Dipper. Ante ambas respuestas el barón no dijo nada, pero se intensifico su mirada.

-"Déjeme explicarle su Excelencia." Puntualizo Pacifica. "Aun con su corta edad el Sr. Pines es el mayor experto en la región sobre temas sobrenaturales."

-"Nein, Fräulein Pacifica. Solo Marius por favor. Estamos entre amigos, no necesito cargar con títulos aquí." Agrego con un leve gesto de cabeza a la rubia. "Lo mismo va por usted señor Pines."

-"Dipper es más cómodo, Barón." Agrego el aludido.

-"Marius es más cómodo también, Dipper." Dijo en tono amigable mientras digería lo que recién le habían dicho. "Entonces si entiendo bien, todo eso del fantasma gigante fue real…" Perdiendo su compostura aristocrática y el color en sus mejillas agrego. "Necesito sentarme..."

Los dos americanos se miraron angustiados, mientras conducían a un alterado Barón a la silla más cercana. Ante la sorpresa de Pacifica, Dipper le señalo que le dejara a él explicarle al barón.

-"Lamento que se alterara Marius." Aun así la chica no le comprendió.

-"Déjame manejarlo, se lo que le pasa." Le susurro Dipper, no pudo evitarlo y olio el sutil aroma de su cabello. Sin desearlo imagino un bello campo de flores y una copa de champagne.

-"Está bien, tu eres el experto en eso." Respondió Pacifica devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-"Mira Marius, si fue real, puede que ahora estés confundido y asustado, estabas en un estado de negación y ahora estas en shock. Es normal." Empezó Dipper. "Hay cosas que la mente humana no puede asimilar bien, por eso busca alguna respuesta más fácil." Decía mientras Marius recupera el color y el ritmo respiratorio poco a poco, después de tomarse casi en un sorbo cada uno de los vasos de ponche que llevaba en las manos. "Lo importante es que ya paso." El austriaco se levanto y con el acostumbrado choque de talones se inclino, doblando su cuerpo desde la cintura en un ángulo de casi 90 grados frente a Dipper, quien sorprendido tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás.

-"Entonces Dipper le debo mi vida. Pida lo que desee, cualquier cosa, si está en mis manos. Sería poco para demostrarle mi gratitud…" Mientras Dipper más abochornado que cualquier otra cosa negaba con la cabeza y con las manos.

-"No Marius, a decir verdad hice un pésimo trabajo, si le debes gratitud a alguien es a Pacifica, de hecho todos se la debemos." Dijo mirando a la rubia que se ruborizo. "Ella nos salvo del fantasma."

-"No Marius Dipper es demasiado humilde el habría detenido al fantasma, incluso lo atrapo una vez, si fallo fue culpa de nuestra familia, quisimos ocultarle cierta… información bochornosa para la familia y eso termino casi en un desastre." A lo que Dipper quiso replicar, siendo detenido por el mismo Marius.

-"No expliquen más. Solo me importa que les debo mi vida a ambos." Dijo repitiendo la pronunciada reverencia ante Pacifica. "Si alguna vez están en Austria no olviden llamarme, me encantaría que visitaran mi castillo."

-"Gracias por la invitación, lo recordare la próxima vez que vaya a Europa." Respondió Pacifica.

-"Si alguna vez voy a Europa, ten por seguro que lo recordare, gracias." Respondió Dipper. Con lo que se gano una intrigada mirada de Marius. Dándose cuenta de la confusión del austriaco continúo. "Soy un chico simple de clase media, un viaje a Europa está fuera de mis expectativas."

-"Solo eso?" Dijo Marius minimizando la escusa. "Ambos están invitados a un viaje por mi cuenta todo pagado. Incluso como están de vacaciones los invito una semana a mi casa de verano, podríamos partir tan pronto consigan los pasaportes, así podríamos pasar los cuatro una semana en el mar Adriático."

-"Como nosotros solos?" Dijo Pacifica, con un ligero sonrojo.

-"Como los cuatro?" Dijo Dipper mas intrigado que acongojado. No podía evitar recordar haber visto a Marius hablar con su hermana y sus amigas.

-"O si es que, por mas traumatizante que fuera esta noche debo decir que también es una de las veladas más afortunadas que he tenido. He conocido a la chica mas especial y única que podría imaginar." Dijo ensoñadoramente el austriaco.

-"No me dirás que…" Dijo Pacifica dejando una insinuante pausa.

-"Recién la conozco, pero estoy ansioso por descubrirlo." Dijo con una confianza que el propio Dipper envidio. "Ya lo sé, como somos tres es un mal número para una charla, mejor que iré a pedirle que se nos una. Me harían el favor de esperar ahí." Indicando el mismo sofá donde se hallaban antes de que iniciara el incidente con el austriaco.

Mientas el aristócrata austriaco iba en busca de su acompañante, Pacifica y Dipper volvieron al sofá, en silencio a no ser de los murmullos de Dipper.

-"Dipper?" Interrumpió la rubia. "Que tanto refunfuñas?"

-"Como?" respondió el aludido.

-"Desde que Marius se alejo has estado farfullando y es muy desconsiderado de parte de un caballero." Dijo levemente molesta.

-"A Perdona es una mala costumbre mía, gracias por avisarme."

-"Y cual de tus muchas malas costumbres seria esa?" Dijo Pacifica deseando volver a la batalla verbal. Pero inexpertamente Dipper acepto el comentario.

-"A veces pienso en voz alta, como dices me pongo a farfullar."

-"Y en que pensabas si se puede saber?"

-"En que a las únicas que vi hablándole a Marius fue a Mabel y las chicas." Al oír esto a chica sintió una ligera incomodidad.

-"No me digas que eres un hermano celoso." Dijo con media sonrisa.

-"No lo creo. Pero no puedo negar que Mabel entra en la definición de 'chica especial y única', pero también estoy seguro que si un chico como Marius se hubiese interesado en ella, todos en la fiesta, nos habríamos enterado. Aun así queda la duda Mabel, Candy o Grenda?"

-"No dudo que Mabel pueda ser especial y única, pero la chica iguana y la chica…" Pacifica se interrumpió a media frase al ver la mirada de Dipper.

-"Grenda y Candy." Dijo Dipper en un tono incómodamente frio. "Pacifica sé que no has tenido una educación modelo. Tampoco soy nadie para educarte, pero al menos te pido que respetes a mis amigas." Mas que acongojada la chica se quedo en silencio, como recordando todas las veces que había humillado a las amigas de Mabel, el grupo no-populares. Su cara desmosto su arrepentimiento, al sentirse mal Dipper no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse a ella.

-"Como dije no soy nadie para educarte, pero si te puedo ayudar con un consejo, la mejor manera de aprender sobre la amistad y el respeto es siendo amistoso y respetuoso." E inconscientemente para enfatizar esas palabras tomo la mano de la chica. Pacifica sintió un hormigueo subiendo desde su mano por su brazo mientras Dipper parecía no darse cuenta, pero tampoco tenía la intención de retirar su mano. Lentamente empezaron a buscar la mirada del otro…

-"Dipper?" Interrumpió una voz. Como un resorte ambos chicos se separaron sobresaltados. Mientras veían a los recién llegados.

-"Grenda?" Dijeron al unisonó. Sin evitar notar os números que tenía en la frente y que se habían empezado a borrar.

-"Debí suponer que se conocían." Dijo Marius.

-"Claro es una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana."

-"Mabel? Debí darme cuenta, el parecido es asombroso."

-"No por nada somos gemelos."

-"Si… ya tengo… el gusto Marius." Dijo Pacifica evitando la mirada de Grenda.

-"Todos en el pueblo conocen a Pacifica Noroeste." Dijo Grenda ligeramente confundida e Irritada.

-"Marius, te incomodaría que hablara un momento en privado con Grenda?" Dijo Dipper por una vez leyendo el ambiente. "Puede ser que aun este alterada por ese asunto que platicábamos antes." Decía mientras, miraba a Grenda quien hizo un sutil movimiento de aprobación con la cabeza.

-"Suéltalo Pines, que es lo que debo saber. El fantasma que venías a cazar hechizó el salón, reanimo los animales disecados, nos convirtió en madera, de alguna forma lo detuviste y en medio del alboroto la gente entro a la fiesta. Eso no me extraña. Pero que de repente te pongas así de… amistoso con la peor chica de Gravity Falls, según tus propias palabras, en verdad me confunde." Dijo la chica, más confusa que intrigada, en el jardín a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, donde sabían que no serian interrumpidos ni oídos.

-"Veras… si… pero no… Para empezar yo también termine convertido en madera."

-"No querrás decir que…"

-"Si, fue Pacifica quien detuvo al fantasma. Y de paso dejo entrar a los del pueblo." Grenda no dijo nada, Dipper no necesitaba más, la cara de la chica mostraba su sorpresa. Él había resistido las malas pasadas de Pacifica desde inicio del verano y aun así se había sorprendió por todo lo que había descubierto de ella ese día. Para Grenda, quien había vivido toda su vida en el pueblo, debía ser muy difícil de asimilar la actitud de la rubia.

-"Veras Grenda es más fácil si te cuento todo desde el principio…" Dipper le resumió sus vivencias de esa tarde tanto con Pacifica, con los Noreste y con el Fantasma. Lo que habían descubierto del Clan Noreste y lo que él había descubierto de las actitudes de Pacifica y los despreciables métodos que usaban padres para educarla. Minutos después cuando acabo de narrar los hechos de la velada. Su amiga volvió a ver al salón. Apretando sus puños.

-"Esos Noroeste, casi nos matan de no ser por Pacifica. Pero como podríamos hacer algo por ella, no creo que la tenga fácil. Si vuelvo a ver a Preston o a Prisilla…" Dijo enojada, pero a Dipper le gusto la sutil distinción que hacia entre los Noreste y Pacifica.

-"No podemos hacer nada, al menos a mi no se me ha ocurrido nada. A fin de cuentas son los Noroeste, y nosotros solo somos nosotros. Pero Pacifica no es tonta ella se las podrá arreglar de alguna forma, espero. Pero…" dijo mirando seriamente a la castaña.

-"Aquí viene." Dijo Grenda con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-"Como, que viene?" pregunto Dipper.

-"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper. Como te dice Mabel. No puedo decir que te conozco como tu hermana, pero te conozco lo suficiente. Sé que no dejarías que algo, como que 'ellos son los Noroeste', te impida hacer lo correcto. Sé que estas o vas a pensar en algo. Siempre piensas en algo, aunque aun no sepas como, ni cuándo. Ya estas planeando como salvar a tu chica de sus padres." Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-"Que mi chica… no ella solo… ella solo…es una amiga" Dijo el Chico acongojado.

-"Perdona quise decir 'a la chica', mi error, no soy buena hablando" Dijo Grenda, mientras Dipper se tranquilizaba. "Pero en algo querrás que te ayude, verdad?"

-"Pues ayudarme a mí, no es exactamente a mí, es a ella, a Pacifica." Respiro hondo. "Yo sé que es que te estén molestando, mírame soy un nerd, cobarde y además debilucho, esa ha sido la historia de mi vida, por eso creo entender lo que has pasado con Pacifica."

Ella había estado con Mabel y su hermano todo el verano. Mientras el chico tomaba un segundo para acomodar sus ideas, ella se decía a sí misma. "Dipper podrá ser todo lo que dijo, pero cuando en verdad cuenta, cuando se necesita. Lo nerd se vuelve conocimiento y sabiduría, olvida esa cobardía para dar paso a un corazón valiente y lo de debilucho, ok sigue siendo un debilucho, aunque un poco menos de cuando lo conocí. Ya debía ser tiempo que se diera cuenta el mismo de eso. Pero no soy como Dipper, lo mío no es pensar, no puedo encontrar la forma de hacer que aprenda a valorarse como es. Bueno, el querer ayudar a Pacifica es un cambio." Volvió a mirarlo mientras sonreía sin querer. "Tal vez lo que ocupa es una novia por la cual preocuparse."

-"Sé muy bien que ella es abusiva, estirada, sarcástica, arrogante, insolente y egoísta." Continúo Dipper. "Pero no es su culpa. Nadie le ha mostrado nada mas, podrías ser…" Miro a la chica que le llevaba bastante más de una cabeza. "Más bien, podrías intentar ser su amiga?" Dijo el chico perfectamente consciente que Pacifica había hostigado a todo el pueblo y en especial a las que llamaba las 'no-populares' desde hacía años y que lo más probable era que Grenda la odiara por eso. Y que le arrancara la cabeza por su sugerencia. Mientras la chica lo miraba sin perder la sonrisa.

-"Piensas que te voy a arrancar la cabeza, verdad?" Dijo la chica.

-"No sé, lo harás? Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-"Si lo hare..." Dijo mientras Dipper se ponía pálido, pero sin dar un paso atrás. "No lo de arrancarte la cabeza, intentare ser amiga de Pacifica, pero no prometo nada, de acuerdo." Dijo escupiendo en su mano y extendiéndosela a Dipper. Visiblemente aliviado el chico imito el gesto para cerrar un pacto de saliva con Grenda.

-"Eso es lo que quiero, no pido que te obligues a ser su amiga, quisiera que solo le dejes abierta la puerta, que ella decida intentarlo y si merece que sean amigas, que lo sean. Ya debe tener muchos falsos amigos y muchos amigos por interés. Alguien como tu seria un cambio muy bueno para ella."

-"Si como tu digas, además que es lo peor que puede pasar?" Nunca le había dado la mano de esa forma a Dipper, era un buen apretón de manos confiable y firme. En ese momento no le pareció el chico que se había pasado medio verano detrás de Wendy, o él que le había roto el corazón a Candy…

-"Espera, Dipper podríamos dejar esto entre los dos?" Dijo pensando que revelar lo que había visto entre Dipper y Pacifica podría ser, a lo menos, impactante para su amiga Candy o mas aun en el caso de Mabel.

-"Lo de ser amiga de Pacifica, no creo que la mejor forma de iniciar una amistad sea…"

-"Esa Parte no, solo prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que me lo pediste." Antes de que pudiera protestar continuo "A nadie menos a ella."

-"No entiendo bien, pero si así lo deseas lo hare… gracias Grenda."

-"Ya que terminaste de explicarme el incidente, volvamos que no sé cuánto más me vayan a dejar a solas con Marius." Dijo mientras se encaminaban de nuevo al salón.

-"Por cierto Grenda tu cara." Dijo Dipper mientras le pasaba su pañuelo. "Parece algo la mancho de azul."

-"Era el teléfono de Marius. Yo no tengo móvil, y como no tenia donde apuntarlo, pensé que sería buen lugar en mi cara." Algo que le había caído bien de la más alta de las amigas de su hermana era su sentido práctico, y algo alocado.

-"No te preocupes he oído que en estas fiestas de ricos, los mayordomos están listos para casi todo, así que será fácil conseguir algo con que apuntar. Además si quieres puedo decirle a Pacifica que los dejemos solos."

-"No, con ustedes no hay problema, si están ahí evitamos que algo pase."

-"Marius… no lo creo el parece un chico muy formal para que pasara algo." Dijo Dipper pensativo.

-"Quien hablaba de Marius?" Dijo con mirada soñadora, pero una sonrisa demasiado culpable.

-"… entonces salto desde el acantilado y entro en la cabina del robot. El robot empezó a moverse, y convulsionar, parecía que luchaba contra el mismo, luego se despeño, pero él ya había logrado rescatar a su hermana y salir. Y bajaron juntos desde el acantilado, mientras el robot explotaba al caer al suelo." Oyeron la voz de Pacifica algo exaltada.

-"Das ist erstaunlich!" Respondió Marius emocionado.

-"Creo que mejor me apresuro." Dijo Dipper, apurando el paso, al oír una historia que había aparecido recurrentemente en sus pesadillas.

-"Chicos son siempre tan lentos." Dijo Grenda en voz baja, mientras Dipper entraba al salón. Sabía el más suculento chisme del verano o del año, tal vez de la década, pero no podía contárselo a nadie. Al menos aun no. "Como iba eso de que del amor al odio hay un solo paso o era del odio al amor." Agrego pensando que si Pacifica había puesto en ese estado a Dipper Pines en un solo día. De seguro era mucho más interesante y mejor persona de lo que podría haber imaginado nunca.

Grenda entro al salón mientras Dipper trataba de contar la verdadera historia del encarcelamiento de Gedeón. Sentándose junto a Pacifica pues ambos chicos, en forma de algún tipo de camaradería preadolescente, se habían sentado juntos. Durante más o menos una hora los cuatro pasaron platicando. Asombrando a Marius, con algunos de los extraños eventos en los que habían estado mezclados en el verano. Con Dipper interrumpiendo cuando pensaba que se exageraba un poco o que no se era exacto. Así el austriaco se hizo una idea de lo que era el vivir en ese extraño pueblo americano. Hasta que Marius se ofreció en traer bebidas para todos y le ofreció el brazo a Grenda para que lo acompañara.

-"Pacifica." Dijo Dipper, recordando de repente cierto asunto con Grenda. "Sabes donde podríamos conseguir papel y lápiz o algo así?"

-"Si claro, donde crees que estas pueblerino?" Dijo la sonriente rubia.

-"En la casa de la mas mimada chica del pueblo, por?" Respondió sin inmutarse. Riendo mientras compartían el chiste. A una señal de Pacifica se acerco uno de los mayordomos que les dejo una libreta y un lapicero con el escudo de armas de los Noroeste. "Ni siquiera es un bonito diseño, porque se empeñan en ponerlo en todo?"

-"Costumbre quizás, tal vez alguno de nuestros invitados tiene una colección de lapiceros o cerillas de cada fiesta a la que ha asistido." Respondió la rubia aun en tono de broma. La imagen hizo que ambos empezaran a reír. "Pero para que ocupas la libreta?"

-"Es que se me olivado lo del número de teléfono"

-"Esta es alguna forma sutil de pedirme mi número de teléfono? Dijo Pacifica olvidando que estaban solos, para de nuevo sentir ese cosquilleo y sonrojarse, sin saber aun el porqué. Aun no entendía. Pero recordando que mientras platicaban los cuatro, la forma en que el austriaco y la chica castaña se miraban, haciendo sutiles comentarios, pequeños roces. También que por la personalidad, ligeramente brusca, de la chica castaña Marius había acabado ya una vez en el suelo y otras dos veces, Dipper lo había logrado sostener a tiempo.

Se notaba a simple vista que tanto el barón como la pueblerina se gustaban. Así de simple. También sabía que ahora ya no solo veía a Dipper como a un amigo, pero qué más podía hacer, luego de comportarse por tanto tiempo como lo hizo. A la única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que necesitaba hablar con alguien, ocupaba algún consejo, estaba sintiendo cosas que no entendía y parecía que ella sola no podría tener una solución. Le habría gustado ser como Grenda no tan brusca, pero sincera.

-"Eso también pero… mira puedo entender que te moleste. Veras Grenda es una gran chica… digo de gran corazón… y creo que sería fantástico que se llevaran mejor, hace un rato cuando hable con ella le conté lo que paso esta noche, incluyendo la forma en que nos salvaste. Y está dispuesta borrar y empezar de nuevo contigo. Espero no haberme sobrepasado." Esperó a que la chica le gritara o alguna cosa, como no fue así continúo. "Y también están Mabel y Candy, Mabel creo que estaría encantada de ser tu amiga y Candy tiene el corazón de oro, creo que les deberías dar una oportunidad."

-"Porque…" dijo Pacifica, iba a decir 'Porque te preocupas tanto por mi', pero se arrepintió.

-"Porque creo que mereces que buena gente se preocupe por ti y ellas son las mejores que conozco." Dijo Dipper malinterpretando la pausa de Pacifica. "Además no creo que tus padres acepten una llamada mía, mas ahora." Termino el chico.

-"Nunca has oído de un teléfono móvil?" Le respondió la chica en un tono ligeramente arrogante. Para darse tiempo para tranquilizare y pensar un poco en lo que no se había atrevido a decir y porqué no lo había dicho.

-"Debí suponer que una niña mimada, como tú, debía tener un móvil, además con cobertura satelital. Pero mis padres opinan que ni Mabel ni yo somos lo suficientemente maduros para tener uno, además en mi caso sería una pérdida de dinero no tengo demasiados amigos allá en California, y con Mabel seria lo contrario."

-"No importa." dijo la rubia tomando una hoja de la libreta escribo su nombre seguido de su número de telefónico personal. Y se lo entrego sin una palabra, mientras Dipper anotaba ambos el número de la Cabaña del Misterio y de su casa en Piedmont, en otra hoja.

-"O gran idea Dipper." Dijo Marius a su espalda. "Desafortunadamente no tengo tarjetas de visita conmigo, pero me encantaría seguir en contacto con ustedes." Acto seguido les pasó un número de teléfono a los tres. Junto con un número de extensión. "Llámenme ahí, es la central de la filial de una compañía de mi familia aquí en América, con esa extensión no tendrán que preocuparse por la llamada internacional y además podrán localizarme aun si no estoy en Austria."

-"Yo solo tengo el teléfono de la casa, pero creo que no habrá problema en que se los de, de todas formas Dipper ya lo sabe." A lo que una mirada distraída al chico Pines la forzó a decir. "La hermana de Dipper lo sabe." Mientras Pacifica jugueteaba con el papel de teléfono de Dipper Grenda se le acerco y dándole otra hoja de papel le dijo. "Así podremos estar más en contacto, Paz." Mientras le pasaba otra hoja de Papel y con una letra poco femenina decía 'Grenda' seguido de su número y un 'Llámame!'.

"Durante vacaciones casi no estoy en casa durante el día, pero igual si ocupas algo cualquier cosa casi siempre estoy con Mabel o con Candy, así que llama donde Dipper." Le dijo cerrando el ojo con lo que Pacifica se sonrojo.

En eso los relojes empezaron a dar las once de la noche. Aunque no era tan tarde Pacifica se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

-"Si no volvemos rápido va a venir el tío Stan, por nosotros." Era la hora de queda para los chicos de la cabaña Pines, claro si no querían tener en 20 minutos a su tío, en bata, ropa interior y con pantuflas, sonando la bocina como desesperado a las puertas de la mansión.

-"Además yo y Candy vamos a pasar la noche donde Mabel."

-"Hay que ir por ellas, por cierto no han estado muy tranquilas?" Dijo Dipper.

-"Fuente de chocolate y queso derretido." Respondió Grenda. Explicando la razón de la ausencia de sus amigas.

-"Entonces dejen solo llamare a uno de los choferes y luego los acompaño de vuelta."

-"No debes descansar pacifica, hoy no fue un día muy tranquilo después de todo." Respondió Dipper, al oírlo Grenda dejo ver una media sonrisa.

-"Pacifica para mi seria un gusto escoltarlos a su casa." Acoto galantemente Marius.

El pequeño cuarteto se separo mientras Marius llamaba a su limosina, Grenda, Dipper y Pacifica fueron por las chicas, a quienes encontraron dormidas en un sofá cerca de la mesa de los fondues, con delatoras marcas tanto de queso y chocolate en sus caras. Mientras un repuesto Preston Noroeste, se había unido a la fiesta, excusándose por haber desaparecido temprano por un malestar de su esposa.

Las puertas tanto la de la casa como la principal de la mansión volvían a estar cerradas, parecía que los pobladores de Gravity Falls, aun dentro de la casa no eran molestados, pues varios se habían puesto a platicar con los invitados de 'clase', como los llamaba Preston, por lo que no quería hacer mas escándalo al echarlos mientras sus invitados siguieran en la mansión.

Al ver al grupo de Dipper, Preston lo miro directo a los ojos, mientras este llevaba en brazos a una semidormida Mabel, soportaba su escrutinio. Pacifica se sorprendió al notar como ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada, era en cierta forma una declaración de guerra entre ambos, Pacífica lo supo ese día habían sido las primeras escaramuzas, de lo que se volvería una guerra sin cuartel. Luego de unos segundos Preston aparto la mirada. Posiblemente convencido que el chico no sabía con quién se enfrentaba y que lo que le podría pasar, decidió ignorarlo como al mosquito que era. Ninguno de los presentes, salvo Pacifica, supo que era la primera vez que su padre perdía ese juego. Los ojos de Preston Noroeste eran famosos en todo el mundo. En una mesa de negociaciones, en un juzgado o en cualquier otro lugar nadie había soportado sin alterarse esa mirada. Y ahí había perdido contra un chico de 13 años.

-"Y esa risa?" Pregunto, Dipper.

-"Nada solo recordaba algo sobre Sun Tzu." Le respondió pacifica.

-"Que tiene que chistoso el Arte de la Guerra?" Dijo intrigado Dipper.

-"Cosas mías… digamos que recordé algo." Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, por lo que el chico prefirió no continuar, era algo tarde para empezar una de sus conversaciones con Pacifica.

Aparte de un conocido refrán que se le adjudicaba a ese antiguo militar chino, Pacifica, había recordado que ente las muchas cosas que había pensado que Dipper Pines era un enemigo del Clan Noroeste. Se dio cuenta que eso había verdad, el clan Noroeste lleno de estafadores y ladrones se había enfrentado a su peor enemigo y había perdido. No sabía cómo, pero cuando les había dicho a sus padres que iba a reparar las cosas no solo se refería a reparar la promesa con el viejo leñador, ella iba a reparar a los Noroeste, ella sería la última generación en sufrir de la vergüenza de las anteriores.

Una limusina Bentley se estaciono en frente del grupo, sin esperar a que su chofer le abriera, Marius, salió de la limosina. Invitándolos a entrar. Con lo amplio del vehículo, le fue fácil a Grenda el acomodar a la aun dormida Candy, mientras Dipper y Pacifica estaban de pie uno frente al otro con una semiinconsciente Mabel en brazos de su hermano.

-"Increíble sin contar el que me quisiera matar un fantasma, descubrir que hay fantasmas más fuertes que un categoría Diez y que luego me volviera de madera. Me encanto esta fiesta para ricos estirados." Dijo mirando de frente con una media sonrisa y un leve sonrojo al mirar esa mirada azul, que sabía no podría olvidar aunque quisiera. Mientras por su lado pacifica trataba de grabar en su mente cada rasgo el chico frente a ella, sin ocultar su sonrojo.

-"Pues debo admitir que esta es la primera gala de este tipo que disfruto, debería de invitar pueblerinos más seguido." Respondió Pacifica sonriendo.

-"Podrías bajarme Dip…" Dijo Mabel recuperando un poco la conciencia. "Jamás en la vida volveré a comer queso y chocolate." Continúo una vez que su hermano la puso de pie. "Da sueños raros... soñé que le coqueteabas a Pacifica, y que ella te correspondía." Para luego dar un leve bostezo.

Desde la limosina Marius abrió mucho los ojos, solo para ver la seña de Grenda de silencio. La cual entendió, para compartir una leve sonrisa con la chica. Cosa que, a Grenda, le pareció muy interesante en un chico.

Los de la limusina se despidieron una vez que Mabel entro y se acomodara, solo para dormirse de nuevo.

Dipper y Pacifica se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro unos instantes, tenían mucho que decirse, pero no se atrevieron a decir más.

-"Buenas noches Pacifica, al final disfrute mucho la fiesta. Descansa."

-"Buenas noches. Igual disfrute mucho, gracias por venir."

Dipper entro en la limosina mientras Grenda se despedía desde la ventanilla de Pacifica y Marius sonreía. Las puertas se cerraron y el lujoso automóvil empezó a moverse. Pacifica lo vio dirigirse al portón principal, que ya se abría para dejarlo salir. Dio media vuelta y volvió a la mansión. Y así termino la velada más aterradora y magnifica de la vida de Pacifica Noroeste.

Paso junto a su padre a quien le dio las buenas noches, así como a otros de los invitados y de los invasores de la fiesta, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y a su habitación. Con cuidado se cambio su traje de gala y se puso un cómodo pijama, despierta solo por fuerza de voluntad se acostó y se hundió bajo las sabanas. En ese instante cuando la conciencia dejaba su cuerpo, justo al dejarse vencer por el cansancio de uno de los días más ajetreados de su vida. Su subconsciente fue capaz de decir lo que supo desde esa tarde, cuando habían salido rodando por una ventana. Así las últimas palabras del día de la feliz, aunque dormida, Pacifica Noroeste, fueron "Te amo Dipper".

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	3. Chapter 3

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega, de esta historia que deseaba escribir desde hace mucho, sigo escribiendo no sé a dónde me llevara, tanto como tu desconozco el final, si entre mas escribo mas quiero escribir solo veo como las paginas se llenan una tras otra. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (2 de agosto de 2017) si todo sale bien publicare el cuarto capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

El día siguiente mientras la servidumbre recogía y reparaba la casa, Pacifica, alargo todo lo, que pudo el alistarse. En su casa nunca se habían preocupado por desayunar en familia, estaba segura que si no tenían visitantes no se preocupaban siquiera por si estaba en la casa, su mucama, Jackie, sabía lo ocurrido y también conocía a la familia, por eso también le ayudo a gastar más tiempo del necesario… Cerca de las diez no pudo dar más escusas y bajo al desayunador. Le pidió a uno de los mayordomos huevos con jamón, tostadas y jugó de naranja. Comió lentamente, sabía que entre más alargará reunirse con sus padres, duraría más la magia de la noche anterior. Dipper.

-"Cuando acabe su desayuno. Su padre desea que se reúna con él en su estudio, Señorita." Le dijo el jefe de mayordomos en un elegante y asentado susurro en su oído, había entrado a la estancia sin hacer ruido alguno, con excepción de una elegante tos. Para llamar su atención, acercándose a ella desde un lado. Y de una forma extraña, luego de darle el mensaje de su padre, le dio apretón en el hombro. Fue... cálido. En un tono menos profesional agrego. "Gracias por anoche señorita… De parte de todo el personal, sepa que tiene nuestra gratitud, pero los amos… nos han prohibido hablar con usted. Aun así no solo yo le debo la vida, se lo digo de parte de todos, si me despide el amo me importa poco, usted siempre será la dama de la casa para mí." De repente noto como silenciosamente varios mayordomos, algunas mucamas en el desayunador, dos de los chefs desde la cocina e incluso uno de los jardineros por el ventanal la miraban, nunca se había preocupado por la servidumbre, como le decían sus padres. Si alguna vez se había fijado en ellos tenían siempre la mirada distante, para ella esa era la forma normal en que se comportaban. Ahora había vida en sus ojos.

-"Muchas gracias…" por más que trato no pudo recordar su nombre, siempre había sido una pieza más del mobiliario para sus padres, pero para ella, ahora era…

-"Kimble." Agrego el mayordomo al notar su predicamento. "Jonathan Kimble."

-"Gracias Señor Kimble." Dijo extrañada. "Por favor dígales a todos que no me deben nada, que era lo único que podía hacer." Ante lo que Kimble solo hizo una reverencia.

"Se los haré saber, Señorita."

En silencio Kimble entro a la cocina, luego intercambio unas palabras con el otro mayordomo, aun anónimo, que la había atendido durante el desayuno y salió del desayunador. Pacifica siguió comiendo lentamente, intentando alargar lo más posible el reunirse con sus padres, pues estaba segura que ambos harían frente común ante ella, demostrando lo indignados que estaban por la vergüenza que había traído al clan Noroeste. Vergüenza? A la cadena más podrida de la historia. Su tristeza se convirtió en enojo, no iba a permitir que ellos arruinaran su día desde tan temprano.

Acabo de desayunar y se puso en pie. Mientras el mayordomo le empezaba a retirar el servicio, ella lo volvió a ver.

-"Disculpe cómo se llama?"

-"Jason Ritter, señorita." Dijo tomando una posición de firme.

-"Gracias por el servicio y la compañía señor Ritter… me podría decir quién preparo mi desayuno?

-"No sabría decirle, en este momento el señor Turkington, la señora Yang y el Señor Ramos, están en la cocina."

-"De todas formas dígales que gracias, siempre me han preparado muy buena y sabrosa comida." Dijo con una bella sonrisa. A la que Ritter respondió sonriendo con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Hecho esto Pacifica salió de desayunador con dirección al estudio de su padre, la misma habitación que el fantasma había hechizado. Una serie de 'buenos días, señorita' la siguió por toda la ruta, pues el personal, en pleno, reorganizaba la residencia. Pero por primera vez los veía como personas, y no estaba muy segura de que si las sonrisas que le brindaban eran normales, aun así con cada sonrisa su desesperación desaparecía un poco.

Al pasar por la puerta principal de la mansión vio a tres mayordomos y dos jardineros alrededor de una pequeña grúa, luego de desearles buenos días se interesó en lo que hacían, habían enganchado varias cadenas de la grúa al un hacha de mano clavada en el piso, pero por más que los cinco tiraban junto al motor y las poleas de la grúa, el filoso artefacto parecía inmutable ante su esfuerzo. Reconoció el hacha cómo la que 'adornaba' la cabeza del fantasma que casi había causado una masacre la noche anterior.

Sus padres podía esperar, no importaba que se enojaran más, por más enojados que estuviesen ya sabía que el peor castigo seria enviarla al internado en Maine, donde se olvidaban de ella nueve de los doce meses del año, exceptuando las fechas en las cuales debían fingir ser una feliz y perfecta familia, tanto para el público como algunos socios de su padre... Pero casi no le importaba, valía más lo que había visto en las sonrisas que acompañaban cada saludo desde que había salido de desayunador. Y fue gracias a Kimble, al recordar las palabras del caballero que lo había entendido. Esas miradas, esas sonrisas eran gratitud, por salvarlos, al revelarse contra sus padres y romper la maldición. Sentía que había dado el primer paso en la obra a la que dedicaría su vida.

Y por eso sabía que podría soportar cualquier castigo. Desde la noche anterior era una nueva y libre Pacifica Noroeste. Si sus padres pensaban que era un fracaso, que no merecía el pertenecer al clan Noroeste, para ella la estaba alagando, ella repudiaba a su familia. Y había tomado la responsabilidad de limpiar tantas generaciones de escoria. Sabía que rehacer al clan Noroeste le podría llevar toda una vida, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Qué más podía decir que era suyo además de su vida? Aunque cada vez que pensaba en abandonar el pueblo recordaba que no lo volvería a ver. A su salvador, su paladín, a Dipper Pines.

Se quedo ahí viendo sin ver como los empleados de su padre trataban de mover esa hacha. Miraba con ojos vacíos, pesando en ese verano desde que conoció a Mabel, cuantas veces había tratado mal a alguno de los Pines o de sus amigos, cuantas veces había podido estar con ellos, que tal si esto, que tal si aquello. Pérdida en un mundo de posibilidades perdidas y culpa, de lo que pudo ser el verano. Se olvido de todo lo demás, no supo por cuánto tiempo. Hasta que se percato de que los mayordomos habían dejado de trabajar, dejando los chirridos de la grúa y su zumbante motor eléctrico cómo únicos ruidos en el pasillo, y dirigían una pequeña reverencia a algún punto detrás de ella. No tuvo que girarse para saber quien había entrado en el pasillo.

-"Pacifica Elizabeth Noroeste." Dijo Preston. "Acaso tu vergüenza no tiene límites, hace media hora que te esperábamos, tu madre incluso pensó que podrías haberte escapado. Pero que se podía esperar de una fracasada como tú."

-"Perdóname padre, me distraje, ya iba a tu estudio." Respondió la chica, mientras su madre alejaba a los empleados de toda esa área, para evitar que aumentaran los cuchicheos y convertir la rebeldía de su hija en una noticia amarillista, que dañará aun más el buen nombre de la familia.

-"Quieres que te perdone?… ahora además de desobediente eres una desvergonzada. Luego de haber desacreditado a la familia, ahora somos la burla de toda la gente que importa, como podre ver de nuevo a los accionistas…" Le reprendió su padre, alzando cada vez más la voz.

-"No te pediré disculpas por eso. O lo hacía o todos en morían." Se atrevió a replicar la chica.

-"Y que con eso?" Le respondió el padre. Más enojado sacando la conocida campanilla. "Que importan unos cuantos, si el nombre de la familia está en juego." Empezó a tintineo la campanilla. "Eres una Noroeste, ya deberías saber que nada de eso está sobre el buen nombre de nuestra familia. Como te atreves a replicarme Pacifica."

-"Buen nombre, llamas a estafadores, ladrones y truhanes buen nombre. No me hagas reír, esta familia es solo una larga lista de podredumbre humana." Respondió la chica furiosa, descargando toda una vida de vejaciones. Sonrojado a su madre y llevando a su padre a un paso más cerca de la más pura ira. "Y no aprendiste ayer que esto ya no me importa." Dijo la chica arrancándole de las manos la campanilla y destrozándola contra el suelo.

-"Ya veo la Señorita rebelde, no quieres más la educación al estilo siglo veintiuno. Ya decía yo que no hay nada mejor que los viejos y efectivos métodos." Dijo Preston, transfigurado por la ira y con una expresión de rabia pura, quitándose el cinturón. Pesando en enseñarle el respeto que se merecía como padre, directamente a la carne de su hija. Prisilla miraba escandalizada la reacción de su esposo, iba a protestar.

-"Cuídate de golpear solo sobre su ropa, no queremos que le queden cicatrices o marcas permanentes, Preston." Dijo Prisilla, felicitándose mentalmente de haber espantado a los sirvientes. En mente empezó a ver normal lo que pasaba, su instinto de madre la obligaba hacer algo, pero algo mas la hacía pensar que era el derecho de su esposo el educar a su hija.

Pacifica se horrorizó, en toda su vida los castigos de sus padres habían sido vejaciones o privaciones, nunca habían sido físicos, aun así instintivamente volteo el cuerpo cubriéndose la cabeza y la cara lo mejor que pudo con sus brazos, parecía que ella no era la única en haber cambiado la noche anterior. Preston había tomado ambos lados del cinturón formando un lazo, para ampliar el área de impacto y el control del improvisado instrumento de castigo, sosteniéndolo fuertemente con la mano y los dedos mientras mantenía la muñeca relajada. Justo como su padre le había enseñado, cuando había sido su turno de ser educado o reprendido. Acomodo el brazo como lo hacía su padre, desde arriba y un poco atrás de la cabeza, inicio un movimiento parabólico que terminaría con el cinto estrellándose en la espalda de la niña.

En cámara lenta la niña supo que le sucedería, nunca pensó que sus padres se atreverían a eso. Aun así se mantuvo firme, no daría un paso atrás, no se doblegaría al primer tropiezo en lo que veía como la meta de su vida. Que era un cinturón contra un hacha pensó involuntariamente. Aun así anticipaba lo que sería la prueba más dolorosa de su vida hasta el momento. Llorando de miedo y desesperación, cerrando mas los ojos solo pudo murmurar: "Dipp…"

La grúa se destrozo mientras los eslabones metálicos que habían estado rodeando el hacha saltaron hechos pedazos y la misma hacha de mano se clavo en el piso justo frente al patriarca Noroeste. Archivald había decidido intervenir.

Pacifica aun protegiéndose el cuerpo se sorprendió igual que sus padres, el golpe que esperaba nunca llego, Preston sostenía los extremos de lo que había sido un costoso cinturón italiano de cuero en su mano, mientras el resto del cinturón caía al piso. Ambas partes habían sido cortadas perfectamente, como con un afilado bisturí, el filo del hacha de mano, que aun zumbaba ligeramente, clavada en el suelo. A los pies de Preston Noroeste.

-"NO TE ATREVAS A DAÑAR A UNA INOCENTE PRESTON NOROESTE." Resonó una voz conocida por los presentes, el fantasma del leñador. Para luego oírse cómo los vidrios de traga luz de la puerta explotaban cubriendo a los esposos Noroeste. La cara de Preston había pasado del rojo ira al blanco del más puro terror. "Y TÚ PRISILLA NOROESTE? QUE CLASE DE CRIATURA ERES QUE IBAS A PERMITIR QUE DAÑARAN A TU HIJA." Otro de los vidrios exploto sobre el matrimonio Noroeste, ambos se perdieron corriendo aterrorizados por el pasillo. Pacifica intento hacer lo mismo, pues ella más que sus padres, había sufrido por el odio del fantasma hacia su familia. Pero al intentar correr sus piernas le flaquearon y por más que quiso huir, tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer. "PACIFICA… Estas bien mi niña?"

Pacifica se sorprendió, ese tono de voz era cálido, no el frio y mortal tono que el fantasma había usado la noche anterior o hacia unos instantes con sus padres.

-"Solo me sentí cansada, sin fuerzas por un momento." Dentro de ella sentía, más que sabía. Que podía confiar en ese ente. Por más que la razón le recordaba que, solo unas horas antes, casi había logrado matarla a ella y a los demás presentes en la mansión. Se volvió a sentir con fuerzas pero ya no tenía el deseo de huir. "No debiste desaparecer, elevarte, reencarnarte o algo así?" Había descubierto que ahora la voz del fantasma provenía de un sitio concreto, del hacha de mano clavada en el suelo.

-"Eso yo pensaba pero al abrir los ojos aquí estaba. Al recordar lo último en observar antes de desaparecer, es a ti joven dama cumpliendo la promesa tanto tiempo esperada."

-"De todas formas gracias, me salvaste, sabía que no eran padres ejemplares, pero que llegarán a eso me sorprendió hasta a mí." Dijo la chica, de no sentirse de repente tan cansada se habría puesto a llorar. "Debió afectarme más de lo que creí, no puedo sostenerm…" Pacifica sintió como todo deba vueltas a su alrededor, las formas de todo iban perdiendo definición. Sintió que caía, mientras oía al fantasma.

"Pacifica mi niña estas bien, responde Pacifica, respon…" Y ya Pacifica no pudo sentir más mientras caía inconsciente.

Lo primero que noto Pacifica al despertarse fue que aun se encontraba muy cansada, demasiado para abrir los ojos, luego sintió que no estaba en el piso la habían puesto en una cama, a continuación que alguien sujetaba su mano.

-"Dipper?" Susurro pero apenas y logro separar los labios.

-"Señor Kimble, parece que la Señorita está reaccionando." Reconoció la voz, tratando de no dormirse. Era difícil asociarla, pero la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo… Jackie su mucama.

-"Llamemos a emergencias, yo tomo la responsabilidad." Dijo el Señor Kimble.

-"No te preocupes, Jonathan, tiene el pulso fuerte. Además la señora Yang sabe primeros auxilios… Si es necesario yo tomare la responsabilidad." Dijo una voz más joven… el señor Ritter. "De todas formas para mí sería más fácil conseguir empleo."

-"Luego veremos quién toma responsabilidad." No reconoció la cuarta voz, solo que era de alguna mujer aunque le sintió un ligero acento… la señora Yang? "Ahora silencio, dejen a la Señorita descansar."

Lentamente Pacifica abrió los ojos. Estaba en su cama, alguien había abierto las contraventanas y abierto los cristales de las ventanas y el aire tibio de julio entraba débilmente. Apartados cerca de la puerta, lo más alejados que podían estar de su cama, el señor Kimble y el señor Ritter la veían preocupados. Mientras a ambos lados Jackie y una mujer asiática que no reconoció, la Señora Yang supuso, la vigilaban de cerca. También le habían abierto la blusa y soltado la falda y quitado los zapatos. Y sintió un tensiómetro en su antebrazo.

-"Que paso?" Pregunto a nadie en particular.

-"El señor Kimble la encontró desmayada en la entrada, junto a los restos de la grúa del jardín Señorita." Le respondió Jackie dulcemente. "Entre él y el señor Ritter la trajeron a su habitación, me llamaron para atenderla, pero como no reaccionaba llamamos a la señora Yang. Pensábamos que se había hecho daño con la grúa." Dijo aliviada. Pacifica mas recuperada logro distinguir que la otra mujer a su lado tenía el atuendo blanco de chef. "Ya se siente mejor señorita?"

-"Si Jackie, gracias por preocuparte. Solo fue que de repente me sentí sin fuerzas y muy, muy cansada…" Dijo mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido: el intento de 'educarla' de su padre y la reaparición del fantasma.

-"No se preocupe señorita, le preparare una sopa especial. Recuperara las fuerzas en un santiamén." Dijo la señora Yang.

-"Se lo agradecería mucho… señora Yang." Dijo Pacifica sonriéndole a la dama. "Disculpen por preocuparlos."

-"No faltaba más señorita." Dijo Jackie. "Siempre nos hemos preocupado por usted y por como la tratan sus…" La elegante tos de Kimble interrumpió a la mucama.

-"Siempre nos preocupamos por usted señorita." Continuo Kimble, mientras miraba a todos, imponiendo silencio, gracias su cargo como jefe del servicio domestico de la mansión. "No se preocupe mas, Señorita Buscarino, quédese acompañando a la joven Señorita." Termino dirigiéndose a Jackie, mientras el resto de los empleados salían del cuarto. "Descanse Señorita Pacifica." Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Pacifica se encontró sola con su mucama, avergonzándose un poco por nunca conocer su nombre completo hasta ahora. 'La mejor manera de aprender sobre la amistad y el respeto es siendo amistoso y respetuoso.' Recordó una voz que nunca se apartaba mucho de su memoria.

-"Perdóname Jackie." Dijo en tono triste.

-"No se preocupe señorita, los demás se encargan de mi parte de trabajo además su madre no está muy pendiente esta mañana…" La joven se calló al notar que había hablado de más, poniendo un gesto de sorpresa y preocupación.

-"No te preocupes, Jackie, yo más que nadie se como es madre, no te preocupes no le diré nada." Y en verdad lo sabía, hasta ayer había pensado que su madre llevaba la casa con mano fuerte, pero ya no podía ocultase a si misma que Prisilla Noroeste era una jefa dictatorial y abusiva. "Además me disculpaba por no saber tu nombre completo, Jackie Buscarino suena muy bien, pero déjame seguir diciéndote solo Jakie."

-"Por eso no se preocupe Señorita, creo que nunca llegaron a presentarnos." Y pensando un poco mas agrego. "La Señora es exigente, pero es mejor así, entre más me pide, más puedo dar y saber mis limites, Señorita." Dijo Jackie con un tono más reservado.

-"Pacifica." Dijo la chica. "Creo que nos conocemos desde hace mucho para tratarnos de usted, así que dime solo Pacifica… o Paz."

-"Como podría, sería un irrespeto Señorita." Dijo Jackie, ligeramente turbada.

-"Me dirías aunque sea Pacifica si estamos solas?" Continúo la rubia. "Me encanta mi nombre me gusta más que Señorita." Dijo sonriéndole a esa mujer, que la había atendido tanto tiempo. "Además creo que te debo muchas disculpas por ser una malcriada tanto tiempo." Dijo pidiendo perdón con su mirada.

-"Como diga Señorit… Como quieras Pacifica, y no has sido tan malcriada, no te preocupes por eso." Respondió la mujer sonriendo.

"Gracias Jackie, pero aun me siento cansada, me podrías dejar un momento para descansar?" Dijo ya más animada Pacifica.

-"Pero señorit… Pacifica, estás segura que estas bien?" Dijo Jackie algo preocupada.

-"Fue solo el cansancio por todo lo de anoche, ya lo dijo la señora Yang. Además estoy ansiosa por probar esa sopa especial." Dijo animadamente mientras dejo salir un pequeño bostezo.

-"Bien Pacifica, pero volveré pronto con tu almuerzo." Dijo La mucama mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-"Gracias de nuevo Jackie y dale las gracias de nuevo a los demás por preocuparse por mí." Dijo Pacifica mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Mientras, en la cocina, la señora Yang se esmeraba en usar lo mejor que tenía a su alcance, para preparar la sopa para la joven ama.

-"Siguen encerrados en el estudio." Dijo Ritter entrando a la cocina mientras, Kimble, estaba sentado acompañado por otra mucama algo mayor, en la mesa para los empleados.

-"Entonces… estás segura que no tenía ninguna marca Niki?

-"Totalmente Segura." Respondió la señora Yang. "Con quién crees que hablas, Jonathan. Ni cortes ni golpes, moretones o siquiera algún rasguño."

-"Pero estaba seguro que el amo…" Interrumpió Ritter.

-"Recuerda lo de anoche." Aventuro Kimble. "Tenemos un fantasma de los malos en la mansión."

-"Aun asi dede temprano nunca lo había visto tan al señor…" Agrego Kimble. "Y aparte de la grúa, los pedazos de cadena y esa hacha encantada, también estaba lo que parecía aquella campanilla. Además las ventanas estaban destrozadas, al ver la Señorita ahí inconsciente imagine lo peor."

-"Sin mencionar lo que parecía uno de los cinturones del amo, al menos parte de él. Pensé que el amo se había vuelto loco contra la Señorita y destrozado todo." Menciono Ritter, al decir esas palabras cayo un silencio sepulcral en la cocina. Incluso la señora Yang dejo de trocear los ingredientes de su sopa. Conocían a los Noreste y que esa idea era más que una posibilidad remota.

-"Y La señora también estaba de mal humor desde temprano, lo que paso anoche fue todo un caos." Dijo la mucama que compartía la mesa con Kimble, rompiendo el silencio.

-"Pero a ellos no les preocupo nada." Agrego Kimble. "Estaban listos para ir a la habitación del Pánico, dejando que toda la mansión ardiera por ese fantasma." Dijo molesto. "Fue la Señorita quien rompió la maldición, Kristen." Continúo dirigiéndose a su acompañante. "Por más que el amo y la señora quisieron no la pudieron controlar. La Señorita les puso en su lugar, al fin."

-"Ya nos lo constaste varias veces desde anoche, Jonathan." Dijo la señora Yang mientras condimentaba unos vegetales, sofriéndolos en un sartén con mantequilla y probaba el caldo de otra olla.

-"Como odiaba ver la forma en que los amos controlaban a la Señorita con la campanilla." Dijo Jackie incluyéndose en la conversación y sirviéndose una taza de café.

-"Que haces aquí y la Señorita? Pregunto Kimble.

-"Me pidió que la dejara sola, quería descansar hasta que le sirviéramos el almuerzo." Luego algo pensativa dijo. "Aunque estaba confundida… esta cambiada. Me pidió arles las gracias a todos"

-"Si la note así desde anoche, sinceramente odiaba como la trataban los amos, pero no creía que ella pudiera enfrentarse a sus padres." Agrego Kimble. "No es la primera vez que veo eso en un heredero, mimos y regaños acompañan el dinero. Luego de eso… terminan en la primera plana de algún periódico." Termino con el semblante triste como si recordara algo.

-"Me lo dices a mi?" Agrego Ritter. "Aun me sorprende como se comporto al desayuno." Dijo mientras las tres mujeres se miraban con una risa disimulada.

-"Hombres". Dijeron las tres al unisonó.

-"Como?"

-"Hmm?" agregaron ambos mayordomos.

-"Que no ven que la Señorita ya no es tan niña? Ya es una pequeña mujercita."

-"Bien es difícil no notarlo." Se aventuro Ritter, poniéndose incómodamente rojo.

-"No me refiero a eso tonto." Le dijo la señora Yang dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. "Aunque también hay algo de eso." Dijo compartiendo la sonrisa los las otras dos mujeres, ante la mirada extrañada de los mayordomos.

-"No notaron nada con la Señorita y sus nuevos amigos?" Dijo la señora Yang aun sonriente disfrutando de la incapacidad que tenían los mayordomos de ver lo obvio.

-"Te refieres a los del pueblo." Dijo Ritter. "Se veía molesta e incómoda al principio, luego despareció con el chico caza fantasmas."

-"Y después que el chico atrapara el fantasma los vi. Si se veía algo incomoda, pero no molesta." Agrego el viejo Kimble, acercándose a la solución.

-"Cuando el genio apunta a la Luna, el tonto se queda mirando al dedo." Agrego la señora Yang citando cuatro mil años de sabiduría china.

-"No querrás decir que la Señorita y el caza fantasmas…? Agrego sorprendido Kimble.

-"Se lama Dipper Pines." Dijo Jackie

-"Ese debilucho es Dipper Pines?" Agrego Ritter sorprendido. "Por todo lo que dicen de él pensé que sería adulto."

-"No vieron como paso el resto de la velada la señorita?" Agrego Kristen.

-"O con quien?" Acoto Jackie.

\- "Entonces." Dijo Ritter sorprendido. "Ése debilucho y la Señorita?"

-"De él, no lo sé. No lo conozco, además un chico a su edad es peor que ustedes. Puede que no se diera cuenta. Pero seguro que para la Señorita si." Respondió la Señora Kristen y luego mirando a Ritter agrego. "Antes de decirle debilucho, te atreverías a enfrentarte a un fantasma, no más que eso a un monstruo como el de anoche?"

-"No, sinceramente, salí corriendo, pero me convirtió en madera." Dijo Ritter, sonrojado.

-"Nadie lo hizo." Agrego la señora Yang, no te avergüences. "Lo vi todo, no podía salir y estaba escondida en la cocina, no pude huir y lo vi. Él se enfrento cara a cara con el fantasma, pero parecía que el fantasma lo estuviera esperando. Lo ataco antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Y luego lo convirtió en madera. Pero de todos él fue el único que se le enfrento. Cuando el chico Pines se convirtió en madera gritando, pensé que estábamos condenados..."

-"Entonces ese fue el último grito." Agrego Kimble, atrayendo la mirada de todos. "Como saben estaba con los señores en la entrada al cuarto del pánico, oímos un grito y luego la voz de la señorita."

-"Así que la princesa salvo al príncipe esta vez." Dijo Jackie, con una sonrisa.

-"Eso parece." Acoto Kristen. Sonriendo también.

-"A los grandes sentimientos, grandes consecuencias." Dijo la señora Yang, mientras echaba el contenido de un sartén en el caldo, dejando casi lista su sopa especial. "Parece que ese 'debilucho', más valiente que todos los presentes, incluyéndome, se robo el corazón de la Señorita." Todos los presentes compartieron una mirada cómplice y una tibia sonrisa.

-"De todas formas." Dijo Ritter, viendo la realidad de las cosas. "No creo que los señores lo sepan aun, y cuando se enteren no quisiera estar en los zapatos de ese chico…"

-"No estaría tan seguro de eso..." Aventuro a decir Kimble. "Dime Jasón alguna vez has visto al amo, no verlo, sino aguantarle la mirada?"

-"Si y con una vez fue suficiente." Dijo Ritter estremeciéndose.

-"Pues anoche estaba en la puerta cuando los amigos de la Señorita salieron y el chico Pines… no me siento incomodo si le digo chico, el señor tampoco es muy joven aun…" Parecía que el caballero tenía problemas en decidirse, al final se fue por lo más simple. "Dipper Pines no solo le aguanto la mirada a Preston Noroeste, sino que fue el amo Preston quien aparto los ojos." La revelación de ese simple hecho dejo la cocina en silencio, aparte del burbujeo de la olla de sopa.

-"Al menos la Señorita tiene un muy buen gusto." Agrego Jackie. Mientras las mujeres presentes compartían una sonrisa.

-"Buen gusto o no, eso quiere decir que todas las cosas que dicen Dipper Pines son más que solo rumores, y solo es un chico de que 12 o 13 años." Dijo Ritter. "Eso es algo que quiero ver, si es que Pines no es estúpido y siente lo mismo que la Señorita." Continúo algo entusiasmado. Las mujeres sonrieron de nuevo. "Ahora de que me perdí?"

-"Señor Ritter, dígame usted no atendía el salón del jardín?" Agrego Jackie.

-"Pues en parte, tenía que estar el salón del ala del jardín y en el salón principal, porque?" Dijo Ritter todavía confuso.

-"No vio a la Señorita con su acompañante?" Continúo la mucama. Que había pasado varias veces cerca de la entrada al jardín, donde los chicos habían decidido pasar la velada. "Como se veía el señori… digo el señor Pines?

-"Mmm… pensándolo bien se veía inquieto." Dijo Ritter luego de recordar un poco.

-"Y Dime Jasón." Agrego Kimble, que siendo ya mayor había entendido. "Que podría hacer que un hombre, que se enfrento sin chistar a un fantasma como ese, se inquiete?" termino Kimble sonriente. Dejando la cocina sumida de nuevo solo en el repiqueteo de los platos que la señora Yang acomodaba.

-"La sopa esta lista" Dijo la señora Yang. Sin ponerles atención a los demás, pues su obligación era con la pequeña dama, que los había salvado la noche anterior. Ya había servido su sopa especial. Colocándola en una bandeja de plata, con un mantel blanco y un pequeño florero con una única flor. Junto con los cubiertos y una servilleta, un par de panes y una ensalada simple. Dejando a Ritter, para que terminara de acomodar las piezas de lo que le habían dicho. Mientras Kimble tomaba la bandeja y Jackie una mesa para desayuno, encaminándose ambos a la habitación de Pacifica. Rittler, aun tratando de entender lo que le habían dicho siguió a la señora Kristen para supervisar el arreglo de los pasillos y la Señora Yang revisaba el congelador pensando que podría preparar para la cena.

-"Aun no lo entiende Sr. Ritter?" Dijo la señora Kristen, en un tono bajo y sin volver a ver al mayordomo detrás de ella.

-"Si, no termino de entenderlo señora."

-"Le daré una pista, cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez que le gustaba una chica?"

-"Tendría unos 13 años."

-"Y recuerda como se sentía cuando esa chica estaba cerca suyo?"

-"Pues a veces me daba por tartamudear, recuerdo que siempre pensaba que mis manos estaban muy sudorosas y…" Ritter se calló de repente.

-"Veo que usted no es caso perdido aun, señor Ritter. Sé que es difícil ver a la niña que ha visto crecer en esas circunstancias, pero al menos tendrá ya una idea si alguna vez tiene una hija." Dijo la señora Kristen, sonriendo débilmente.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	4. Chapter 4

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega, cuando se me ocurrió esta historia en verdad no pensé que se volviera así de larga, en serio me pongo a escribir y las paginas empiezan a salir como si tuviesen vida propia. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (9 de agosto de 2017) si todo sale bien publicare el quinto capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **4\. Amistad**

Cuando Pacifica había convencido a Jacky de que la dejara sola en verdad no estaba cansada, pero ocupaba estar sola por un momento, no le gusto mentirle, pues en realidad la apreciaba. Pero tenía un asunto más urgente del que preocuparse. Sabía muy bien que no había imaginado ni alucinado. Ella había visto al hacha moverse sola y los vidrios destrozarse además de la voz del fantasma ella había podido hablar con él.

-"Fantasma estas ahí?" susurro, tampoco quería que la escucharan en el peor de los casos podrían llamar a emergencias pensando que tenía alguna conmoción o sentirse mal porque los había engañado. Espero unos segundos antes de repetir. "Leñador estas ahí?" Con lo grande de la mansión no podía oír a ninguno de los empleados, ni siquiera la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo en la cocina mientras alistaban su almuerzo. Pero también gracias a ese silencio logro oír un muy leve ruido.

-"…fica…."

-"Leñador?" Repitió casi inaudiblemente.

-"…fica… mi… ña"

Se acomodo la ropa de nuevo pues la habían puesto 'cómoda' después de su desmallo, lo que explicaba el porqué los mayordomos habían mantenido su distancia. Una vez arreglada de nuevo decidió seguir esos murmullos. Se acerco a la puerta y con el mayor sigilo salió de su habitación, esperando no encontrar a nadie.

-"…mi niña…" Logro oír más claramente la voz que suponía era del fantasma.

-"Sigue hablando así podre encontrarte leñador."

-"El …cha… estoy en el a…" Cada vez se oía más cerca mientras se acercaba a la escalera. Paso a paso empezó a bajarla esperando que no la viera algún empleado.

-"El hacha mi pequeña." Logro oír nítidamente pero muy bajo al llegar al descanso de la mitad de la escalera.

-"Estas en el hacha?" Dijo asombrada bajando el último tramo de escalera.

-"En el hacha aparecí y de ella moverme no puedo." Decía el fantasma con voz un poco lastimera. Poco a poco la chica llego al hacha esperando que nadie apareciera.

-"De otros no te preocupes, pues sentirlos puedo y tranquilo por ahora este lugar han dejado."

-"Entonces gracias por lo de hace un rato." Pacifica se dio cuenta que aun murmuraba.

-"No te preocupes por hablar, que mientras pienses en mi, te puedo escuchar."

-"No te creo." pensó Pacifica.

-"Créelo mi pequeña, pues para eso he venido, ya no soy ni venganza o maldición."

-"Entonces que eres?" Siguió pensando un poco sorprendida Pacifica.

-"Antes te lo he dicho. Lo último que recuerdo es a ti cumpliendo la promesa, tanto tiempo esperada y mi alma, el peso… la fuerza del odio perdió, me sentí libre y cerré los ojos, pues mi descanso final esperaba. Pero al abrirlos lo que vi fue a ti, mi pequeña, a punto de ser golpeada estabas. Que en peligro te hallaras fue la causa de mi despertar."

-"Así que estas para protegerme o fue casualidad?" Pregunto la rubia hincada junto al hacha.

-"Protegerte debo, pues a ti mi paz te debo. Mi pequeña. Si bien no conozco el porqué, sé que ahora a ti ligado estaré. Como si de ti mi paz dependiera y por ti mi respeto y amor cubrieran, anoche no solo la maldición rompiste, sino que mi descanso final me diste. Ahora mi espíritu un nuevo retoño es y de ti necesita para su madurez. También sé es que en tus manos el hacha debes tener, para yo de mi prisión salir ser capaz."

-"Seguro que no te vas a posesionarte de mi cuerpo, no quiero hacerle nada a nadie, mucho menos que piensen que me volví sicópata y ataque a mis padres con un hacha… tomar sin pensar un hacha mágica no creo que sea buena idea." Dijo Pacifica aun decidiendo si el fantasma era confiable o no. Por más que sintiera que era sincero, conscientemente sabia que debía tener cuidado.

-"Si eso es lo que te aflige, déjame intentar que lo rectifique." Dijo el fantasma mientras la hoja del hacha empezaba a perder la forma goteando hasta formar pequeños chorros de metal fundido, aunque Pacifica no sintió ningún calor. En menos de un segundo el mango se desprendió, dando un golpe seco en el piso, de la masa de metal que había sido el hacha. Que se había convertido en una esfera de metal parecida a una gota de mercurio, de un poco más del tamaño de su puño.

-"Con esta forma creo que no habrá problema pues del hacha ya ni el filo queda." Agrego el fantasma luego de la transformación. "Al metal estoy unido y su forma yo defino"

Pacifica se inclino mirando a la espera, que permanecía sobre el punto donde se había clavado el hacha, al salvarla de su padre unas pocas horas más temprano. Aun estaba intrigada del cambio en la actitud del fantasma, pues le habría sido igual de fácil el matar a su padre, aunque esa idea la estremeció, que solo asustarlo.

-"Ya te he dicho mi niña, que mi venganza se ha cumplido. Contra los Noroeste mi ira se ha ido."

-"Entonces que se supone que eres?"

-"El simple recuerdo de un viejo leñador, que sin más se ha convertido en tu protector."

-"No pareces peligroso y no creo que lo seas." Dijo Pacifica inclinándose y levantando la esfera. La sintió anormalmente fría al tacto, pero apenas pudo hacerse una idea de eso la esfera empezó a calentarse e iluminándose de repente. Mientras Pacifica parpadeaba para recuperar el enfoque, justo frente a ella estaba la imagen translucía que la había perseguido la tarde anterior.

Era el enorme fantasma, aunque lo suficientemente distinto. Ahora no se adornaba con las mismas flamas azules que conformaban su cabello y barba, ahora parecía cabello y barba normales, al menos le parecieron normales para un fantasma. En vez de la oscuridad sin fondo del ojo faltante mantenía, ese ojo cerrado. Y para cubrir la herirá que tenía en el cráneo, que le había causado la muerte, llevaba un sombrero negro de ala ancha. Al ver la aparición inconscientemente Pacifica soltó la espera y tratando de dar un paso atrás perdió el equilibrio. Cayendo hacia atrás. Las fuertes manos del fantasma, lograron evitar que se golpeara.

Agradeciéndole al fantasma Pacifica decidió no tentar más a su suerte. Tomando la espera volvió a su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta coloco la esfera en su tocador, sentándose en el mismo mientras trataba de comprender. La noche anterior es fantasma enfurecido la había tratado de matar a todos en la mansión y ahora decía que era su protector? Además protegerla de qué? Por un momento pensó en sus padres. Debía aceptar que nunca había pensado que su padre se atreviera a golpearla.

También estaba el hecho que en ese pueblo hablar de cosas simples y normales era… difícil por decir poco. Además de que el cansancio con que había estado lidiando desde la mañana, tampoco lo podía achacar a la impresión que había tenido cuando su padre la iba a golpear. Demasiadas preguntas y casi ninguna pista. Sabía que le sería difícil, si no imposible, descubrir que pasaba. Pero al pensar en otras soluciones al problema del fantasma, cuando se dio cuenta de la mejor opción sin desearlo soltó un suspiro y sintió como un estremecimiento le subía por la espalda.

-"Si Dipper estuviera aquí." Sintió ese calorcito dentro de ella que la había guardado hasta que se durmió la noche pasada. Conscientemente intento apartar la imagen del pueblerino, pero sabiendo que seguramente el encontraría alguna respuesta en ese libro nerd suyo. Sintió como un vacio al notar la ausencia del chico, lo que la llevó a sentirse más inútil que antes, en vez de solucionar sus problemas solo había logrado confundirse más. Usando un poco mas su lógica y dejándose engañar por su subconsciente se dijo a si misma que no podía llamar al chico, pues no era nadie que le importara que le sucediera, por lo que sería su último recurso. Aunque no lo deseaba aceptar por dentro sabía que no se atrevía a tomar su móvil y telefonear al chico. Volvió a ver el reloj, era casi la una de la tarde pronto volverían los empleados con su almuerzo y era preferible que la encontraran en la cama.

-"Primero presentémonos." Dijo a la esfera frene a ella. "Estarte diciendo Fantasma no me gusta mucho, además es maleducado que no me digas tu nombre si sabes cómo me llamo."

-"Es algo difícil de recordar, después de tantos años muerto, que nombre al vivir solía usar." El fantasma quedo en silencio ante la penetrante mirada de la chica. El pobre fantasma no mentía, su mente concentrada en solo venganza por tantos años había dejado despacio para poco más, pero aun así poco a poco esa niebla, que lo enturbiaba todo, se aparto lo suficiente. De repente recordó como lo llamaban sus compañeros… " Archivald… si Pacifica mi niña, Archivald me llamaba."

-"Mucho mejor fácil así Archivald, y no tienes que agregar nada solo llámame Pacifica. Encantada entonces." Dijo sonriendo, desde que había tocado la esfera sabía que no debía temerle al fantasma aunque al estrechar su mano la sintió fría al tacto, la sonrisa en la cara del espectro la alegro. "Solo Archivald, no recuerdas más?"

-"Nada mas recuero, aunque siguiera sé si quiero más de mi vida recordar, tanto tiempo ha pasado ya. Que no se qué sería de mi, si en mi pasado me perdiera, si en la aflicción de mi muerte me sumiera." Dijo en tono triste el fantasma.

-"Tienes razón, no insistiré mas en eso, si debes recordar algo lo recordaras y si te sientes mal puedes contar conmigo. Me defendiste así que te lo debo."

-"Te agradezco mi niña."

-"Ahora explícame cómo es que te volviste mi protector?" Dijo Pacifica, directo el punto, debía apresurarse, sabía que por costumbre el almuerzo se serviría en media hora y tenía que decidir qué hacer con Archivald para entonces. También deseo llamar a su nueva amiga, pero eso lo dejaría para después y también llamar a… Dipper, le resulto incomodo por un momento. Si empezaba a pensar en él, era como una canción pegajosa, no le era fácil dejar de hacerlo.

-"Explicarme no puedo solo digo lo que siento, es extraño pues ni yo mismo sé. Pero supe que algo te podría dañar, proteger a la heredara que me salvo, es mi deber."

-"Pero, no te ves igual, o sea tu mismo has dicho que cambiaste y que no puedas separarte mucho de esa esfera, deja mucho que desear. Sigues controlando ese fuego azul? o el bosque o los animales disecados, en fin todo lo de anoche?"

-"No a duras penas mi forma conservo y atado al metal que tienes así me he vuelto. De hablarte solo a ti puedo, al menos eso creo y por más que lo intente solo algunas de mis antiguas fuerzas conservo." Dijo creando una pequeña flama blanca en una de sus enormes manos. Pacifica sin querer dejo salir un pequeño bostezo. "Sentir presencias puedo y algo semejante a ver su espíritu logro, también como huellas en el bosque puedo saber donde ha pasado alguna persona e incluso seguirlo si es oportuno."

-"Pasaste de categoría 10 o más a categoría 1?" Dijo recordando de nuevo al chico Pines.

-"Si según lo que le oí al joven cazador, en eso la razón te doy." Luego de que el fantasma mirara al suelo agrego. "O menos, si es que cabe pues ni un fantasma completo soy, mi fuerza era la ira que la promesa rota causaba, pero al cumplir con la palabra por tu clan empeñada ahora mi fuerza…" El fantasma que callo mirando a la rubia con cierta incomodidad.

-"Que me ocultas Archivad?" Dijo la chica notando algo en el fantasma.

-"Que como vengador la ira e 150 años fuerza me daba… pero ahora de protector."

-"Perdiste la fuerza?" Dijo pacifica entendiendo e cambio en el fantasma. Además pensó el odio aunque un pensamiento negativo era fuerte y el llevaba 150 años odiando a su familia. "Que fuerza te mantiene ahora Archivald?"

-"Si pequeña, descubierto mi secreto y mi vergüenza, has logrado ya mi fuerza por la venganza disipar." Y suspirando el fantasma continuo mirando a los pies de Pacifica. "La gratitud hacia ti Pacifica Noroeste es la que ahora me da fuerzas."

-"Pero la fuerza de un día de gratitud no se compara a 150 años de venganza, verdad?" Continúo la chica.

-"Más que eso mi pequeña, me avergüenza seguir, pero tú lo debes de comprender. Porque el perdón a este viejo debes de conceder." Dijo el fantasma con la voz más triste aun.

-"No lo digas Archivald, eso encaja con todo como me he sentido todo el día desde que apareciste y esa unión entre nosotros. Tu gratitud es conmigo. Como antes tu venganza era con mi familia" Dijo la chica con tono neutro. "Mientras cada generación de mi Familia hacia que tu ira aumentara, ahora solo yo puedo darte fuerza a tu gratitud. Por eso me he sentido cansada…

-"Si pacifica al poca fuerza tener, de tu energía debo disponer."

-"Entonces me robas mi fuerza?" Dijo la chica sorprendida.

Tocaron a la puerta mientras Pacifica trataba de comprender que significaba todo el fantasma desapareció y la esfera de metal se derritió y recorrió su tocador hasta entrar en una de gaveta. El fantasma solo asintió, mientras su silueta desaparecía. Mientras el señor Kimble seguido de Jackie, entraban con su almuerzo.

Pacifica comió la deliciosa sopa especial de la señora Yang, pensando que nunca la había probado antes una sopa mejor, había decidido no pensar por el momento en Archivald y sus problemas con él, para poder disfrutar del almuerzo. Para distraerse, impidiendo que los problemas que tenía desde el día anterior la ahogaran. Además de que no quería quedarse sola, empezó a platicar con Jackie y Kimble. Aun le parecía extraño porque podía platicar tan fácil con ellos, si hasta el día anterior solo eran la servidumbre, sin desearlo volvió a oír 'la mejor manera de aprender sobre la amistad y el respeto es siendo amistoso y respetuoso'. Debía de darle la razón a Dipper, de nuevo. Parecía que cada vez le costaba menos el pensar en el chico, su forma de ser franca, valiente y desinteresara. En sus ojos cafés… de repente se empezó a imaginar cómo se vería Dipper en unos cuantos años, empezó a ruborizarse cando mezclo las formas de Stan Pines y su sobrino, pensando que seguramente Dipper tendría una espalda ancha como su tío, recordando cuando le anudo la corbata el día anterior y 'sin desearlo' rozo sus hombros. Dejando salir un suspiro.

-"... el vive en el pueblo y es un chico agradable." Dijo Jackie.

-"Muy agradable..." Dijo Pacifica aun con su mente en otra parte. Se había olvidado que Jackie le estaba platicando acerca de su novio, aprovechando que Kimble había salido. "Digo seguro es agradable Jackie, debe serlo si sale contigo." Logro corregirse a tiempo, pensando que la mucama no habría notado que estaba pensando en 'otra cosa'.

-"Pues eso espero. Trabaja en la fabrica de los señores, pero quiere abrir su propio taller." Continúo Jackie. "Esperamos que le vaya bien." Dijo con una mirada ensoñadora. "Y usted Señorita habrá algún chico que le guste?" La pregunta casi atraganto a Pacifica. "Perdone Señorita está muy condimentada la sopa?" Dijo confirmando que sus sospechas eran reales.

-"No fue nada solo que me distraje un momento. Dile por favor a la Señora Yang que es la mejor sopa que he probado. Además en qué quedamos con lo de señorita?" Respondió Pacifica sinceramente.

-"Perdón Pacifica." Dijo Jackie ocultando una sonrisa. "Es la costumbre…"

"Habrá que cambiar la costumbre." Un poco confusa agrego. "Jackie como supiste que te gustaba ese chico?"

-"Hay señort… Pacifica, eso es difícil de decir." Dijo la mujer levemente sonrojada. "Son cosas que pasan. Lo conocí de vista poco después de llegar al pueblo, y lo veía de vez en cuando, en mis fines de semana libres. Empezamos hablar un día, luego una cosa llevo a otra y me invito a salir." Dijo animada. "A veces los hombres son como niños, costo que me invitara a salir, pero logre hacerle pensar que era idea suya." Termino mirándola de forma algo cómplice. "Aunque no todos los hombres son iguales algunos son más atrevidos, otros menos. Puede ser el más valiente, pero al ver a la chica que le gusta se pone como nervioso o el más listo no sabe que decir." Dijo recordando un antiguo amor. Sabiendo que debía ayudar a la joven señorita.

Tomando la ultima cucharada de sopa y mojando un pedazo de pan con el resto del contenido del plato. Tal como años de clases de etiqueta le habían enseñado a no hacer, pero la sopa estaba deliciosa y solo la acompañaba su amiga Jackie. Luego acomodo la cuchara, indicando que ya había terminado. Mientras hacia ese procedimiento casi automático, Pacifica no pudo evitar sonreír al recordad la forma en que se comporto Dipper al irse de la fiesta, luego de atrapar al fantasma la primera vez.

-"Pareces más animada ahora, Pacifica." Dijo Jackie, haciendo que la sangre de Pacifica inundara sus mejillas. "Sobre eso de las relaciones, si me preguntas lo más importante es ser sincera con una misma, los chicos, y algunos hombres, son algo… lentos. Por eso una debe estar segura de sus propios sentimientos. A veces es difícil, pero eso evita el esperar por nada o el sufrir cuando no le corresponden." Dijo mirando a la niña mientras le tomaba las manos. "También ayuda a saber cuándo es necesario darles un pequeño empujón para averiguar si ellos sienten lo mismo que una." Por un momento pensó en la Señorita como una hermana pequeña, que no se atrevía a pedir consejo. Para luego recoger el servicio.

-"Nos vemos luego Pacifica, le pasare tu cumplido a la señora Yang seguro se alegrara de saberlo."

-"Gracias Jackie, y si dile a la señora Yang y a todos que gracias, y en especial gracias a ti." Dijo Pacifica entendiendo que tenia cosas muy importantes que pesar. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, de no ser que al terminar de comer y quedarse sola tenía que averiguar bien que se refería Archivald cuando los interrumpieron, que exactamente significaba el utilizar su fuerza. Abrió la gaveta y ahí estaba la misma esfera de Metal que había visto en la entrada de la casa.

-"Archivald?" Pensó.

-"Si mi niña?"

-"Que tan en privado estamos?"

-"En la segunda planta ya solo tu estas." Respondió el fantasma.

-"Ahora explícame bien y despacio, que a veces cuesta entenderte, que es eso de que usas mi fuerza?"

-"Por muchos años de la venganza y la ira subsistí, hasta que mi maldición con tu bondad destruiste, por eso mi espíritu te agradece. Cuando desperté al verte atacada mi fuerza quise usar, pero sin saberlo tú me la tuviste que dar."

-Esta mañana me sentí cansada por eso? Pero porque?

-"Se que te debo proteger, tu gratitud es mi fuerza ahora, el porqué tu fuerza mis actos devora, misterio para mí lo es ahora."

-"Quieres decir que por alguna razón estamos como ligados, que eres como un vampiro?"

-"Pues mi pequeña, no es mi voluntad, pero para defenderte así debe ser, ahora que mi antigua fuerza tuvo que desaparecer." Dijo el fantasma disculpándose.

-"Y que es esa fuerza me quitas… mi fuerza vital, muero un poco cada vez que apareces?" Dijo dando u paso atrás algo asustada.

-"No mi niña preferiría el purgatorio antes de tu vida hacer peligrar, cuando a tu fuerza me refiero es eso tu fuerza, más allá de hacerte dormir o cansarte no puedo llegar. Así que por eso tu salud no llega a peligrar." Dijo preocupado el fantasma. "Aunque debes comer un poco más para tu energía recuperar, perdona mi niña que esa es la única forma que te puedo ayudar."

-"Si entendí eso de lo que hablamos antes. Por gratitud te volviste mi protector, pero de que me sirve un guardaespaldas espiritual si cuando me tenga que defender me desmallo?" Dijo la rubia molesta.

-"Si bien mi fuerza solo en emergenticas querría usar, entre más te acostumbres más fácil mi forma podría usar, ahora solo a tu lado puedo estar, pero creo que en poco tiempo más podre moverme, sentir puedo a quienes estén cerca, además de que intensiones o sentimientos puedo notar. Y más en el metal mi fuerza se pude almacenar. Además como contenedor de mi ser ese metal puedo manipular. Y la sabiduría de un leñador a tu alcance te puedo brindar."

Pacifica no pudo ocultar su preocupación, por lo que podía suponer pocas de las habilidades del fantasma le serian de ayuda y el costo podría ser muy alto. Aun así no se sentía molesta con el fantasma, la había salvado esa mañana. Tal vez sería cosa de pensar en cómo aprovechar las habilidades del fantasma, por ahora solo le encontraba utilidad a su habilidad de sentir presencias. Mentalmente reviso lo dicho por el fantasma tratando de encontrar alguna otra habilidad útil.

-"Archivald dices que puedes manipula este metal?"

-"Hoy mismo viste, que el control de su forma tengo."

-"Dices que ocupas que este cerca del metal para tener tu forma, que en verdad estas dentro de metal. Pero que tanto puedes controlar esa esfera?"

-"Ni yo mismo lo sé."

Pacifica empezó a probar la habilidad del fantasma, haciendo que su esfera cambiara de varias formas. Un cubo, una caja, una pequeña vara. Con cada esfuerzo del fantasma sentía un liguero cansancio físico, pero empezó a adaptarse. Quiso bajar por algo para comer y recuperar energía, fue cuando se le ocurrió otra idea.

-"Archivald puedes dividir el metal?"

-"Como mi niña?"

-"Si lo piensas bien no podre andar por ahí con esa esfera de en todo momento. Pero si la divides en varias partes podría hacerse. Además también podrías no necesitar que este cerca de todo el metal."

-"Pensado no lo había hecho, pero intentarlo deseo Ya había imaginado quedar en esa gaveta encerrado, cada vez que tú fueras de mi lado."

Pasaron un par de segundos y ante el esfuerzo que provoco que debiera desaparecer su imagen. La espera volvió a derretirse formando una segunda esfera ambas del mismo tamaño. Provocando que la Pacifica se sintiera como si hubiera corrido toda la longitud del jardín de su casa.

-"Archivald?" Dijo respirando pesadamente.

-"Si mi pequeña, fue como subir una montaña."

-"Creo que te entiendo." Mirando ambas esferas pregunto. "En cuál de las dos estas?"

-"En ambas creo, me es difícil de entender, pero cuando te ver es como mirar tu reflejo desde dos espejos distintos." Ahora probemos separarte, dijo tomando una esfera y metiéndola en su bolsillo mientras la otra la guardaba en su tocador, te sientes bien?

-"En dos lugares me siento, también confuso, algo mareado." Dijo con un sentido de desagrado en su voz. "Pero sé que es necesario, así que en tus manos me pongo."

-"Bien Archivald dime si te sientes mal. Voy a probar ir a la cocina." Diciendo esto Pacifica se fue a la cocina donde la señora Yang se complació con darle un vaso de leche y galletas. Algo extrañada pues la Señorita no solía comer entre comidas.

-"Espero que no sea molestia señora Yang." Se disculpo Pacifica, mientras se sentada por primera vez en la mesa de la cocina y recuperaba energía con las galletas y la leche. Preguntándole mentalmente a Archivald como se sentía. Aliviada al enterarse que poco a poco se acostumbraba a esa extraña sensación

-"Seguro la Señorita está creciendo." Dijo la señora con una sonrisa. "No se preocupe aquí siempre tendremos algún bocadillo cuando lo necesite." Dijo animada.

-"Gracias señora Yang." Dijo acabando con el plato y terminado la leche. "Le incomoda que me lleve algunas para la habitación?" Decía mientras la mujer asiática sonreía.

-"Señorita no se preocupe como le dije siempre podrá confiar conmigo." Mientras ponía otro puñado de galletas en una pequeña fuente. "Tome señorita." Mientras pensaba que la Señorita ya dejaba de ser niña y pronto se volvería una jovencita.

Mientras subía Pacifica iba conversando con Archivald. Y sintiéndose extraña pues casi que al tragar la comida, se sentía repuesta y de nuevo con energía.

-"Tal como he cambiado para subsistir por tu fuerza, será que tu también cambiaras para darme sustento? Tu alimento se vuelve fuerza más rápido."

-"Eso espero, quisiera saber si deberé ponerme a dieta o hacer ejercicio, no quisiera perder la figura."

Pasaron probando las habilidades de Archivald, logrando descubrir que se podía dividir en al menos 10 partes que cada parte podía ser de distinto tamaña aunque le era difícil concentrarse luego de llegar a 5, también que cada parte podía cambiar a voluntad de Archivald, luego de cerca de una hora. Pacifica y Archivald estaban exhaustos, y agotada la reserva de galletas. Pacifica decidió tomar un descanso.

-"Ya que probamos que tanto podías cambiar de forma." Le dijo a la esfera pues Archivald había decidido no tomar forma de fantasma. "Deberíamos probar tus otras habilidades."

-"Que insistencia tienes, parece que darme un respiro no puedes." Se quejo el fantasma. "Pero me gusta que tengas carácter, así más fácil será para mi protegerte." Y un poco indignado agrego. "Continuar quiero pero con mis fuerzas no puedo. Te incomodaría que intentara dormir un momento."

-"No sabía que los fantasmas necesitaran dormir."

-"Sin saber cómo describir mi sensación es esa pues ahora del cansancio y me duele la cabeza."

-"No te puedo pedir más Archivald, creo que te he exigido demasiado."

-"Demasiado no ha sido, pues provecho le he encontrado, pero ahora sin más me despido. Aunque con solo una palabra estará a tu lado."

-"Gracias." Aunque en verdad Pacifica se había concentrado en su 'Guardaespaldas' para evitar pensar en varias cosas que ahora se le acumulaban en la cabeza, y que él tuviera que 'dormir'. Le daba la posibilidad de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. La actitud de sus padres la había alterado y había aprovechado el esfuerzo físico para distraer su mente. Además no podía evitar pensar continuamente en lo que Jackie le había dicho, y en Dipper, no ayudaba a mantener su mente en paz. Y se había decidido desde el día anterior a llamar a su nueva amiga, a Grenda, pues pensaba que debía acercarse más a ella, aprovechar esa puerta que Dipper había abierto, para así salir de esa cárcel donde sus padres la habían encerrado.

Mentalmente hizo una lista de las cosas que debía hacer. Se dio cuenta que había una cosa que deseaba hacer más que nada, pero no se atrevía. Había logrado apartar el terror que había sentido cuando el altercado con sus padres, ahora que ya no tenía más en que distraerse se sintió muy pequeña y sola, sabía que Archivald la defendería, pero no solo quería protección, quería consuelo. Ese consuelo que ahora sabia, había sentido el día anterior cuando abrazo a Dipper, luego de casi morir a manos del mismo Archivald. Tenía consiente la conversación con Jackie y estaba desacuerdo debía ser sincera con ella misma. Pero el hermano de Mabel?

No podía dejar de aceptar que, sin darse cuenta, pensaba en él, mientras pensaba empezó a acomodar su habitación, cosa que solía hacer Jackie, pero ella ocupaba tiempo para pesar. Así que tomo el traje de gala de la noche anterior y con cuidado o coloco en un perchero en su vestidor. Luego en el mismo perchero pensó acomodar los guantes pero en uno sintió un bulto. Al revisar el bolsillo interno del guante se quedo de piedra, quiso moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondió, ahí hecha un puño había una corbata de pajarita.

Recordando la noche anterior que en un impulso, que no supo de donde había salido, la había guardado cuando Dipper la dejo olvidada, antes de encontrarse con Marius. Fue entonces que todo le cayó encima, lo que deseaba pensar tranquilamente le cayó como una cascada de sensaciones. Su valor, su presencia, sus ojos cafés, sin quererlo rozo su mejilla con la corbata. La colonia que le habían dado aun se sentía, pero había llevado esa prenda toda la noche, incluso durante la persecución y cuando la salvo. Si bajo ese aroma de colonia estaba el aroma a Dipper, sonrió a pensar que una de las cosas que le achacaba era tener un problema de sudoración, pero también recordó que esa era una fase por la que los chicos pasaban. Pero ese aroma sutil oculto por la colonia no era de chico, se sintió de nuevo abrazándolo en el jardín. Por primera vez noto, algo distinto, agradable. Sin saberlo era un aroma a hombre.

'Por eso una debe estar segura de sus sentimientos.' Recordó a Jackie, ella lo estaba? Que sentía por el chico Pines. Había admirado o eso creía por la forma en que se enfrentaba a cualquier cosa por sus amigos, por los rumores sobre él, por la forma que no le preocupaba enfrentarse a ella misma, a ignorar sus debilidades para hacer lo correcto. Era admiración lo que sentía por ese pueblerino, por ese nerd, por ese chico que no había pensado dos veces en interponerse entre ella y un hacha, que le había dado el valor para enfrentarse a sus padres, que había abierto sus puertas a la amistad de una chica tan genial como Grenda, que se había hecho amigo en un momento de alguien como Marius...

Empezó a sentir ese calorcillo que la había estado rondando desde el día anterior y confusa, casi al punto del vértigo, se dio cuenta que no era admiración. O, mejor dicho, era más que admiración lo que sentía por Dipper Pines. Y en un momento de claridad lo acepto, no podía definir bien sus sentimientos, pero de algo estaba segura y como para saber que era real lo susurro.

-"Me gustas Dipper Pines."

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	5. Chapter 5

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. En definitiva esta historia está viva, solo empiezo a escribir y se escribe por sí sola, al punto de que escribo algo y yo mismo me sorprendo de lo que paso en la historia, incluso salvo una muy vaga idea no sé como vaya a terminar. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (16 de agosto de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el sexto capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **ón**

Dijo sonrojándose, olvidando todo lo que había pasado ese día. "Me gustas Dipper." Repitió, su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, respiraba fuerte. "Estoy sola ven conmigo Dipper." Dijo dejando salir la frustración del día junto con unas lágrimas de alivio. Abrazo fuerte esa corbata como símbolo de lo que sentía, de lo que quería llegar a descubrir. Dejándose caer en la cama susurrando su nombre. Sorprendida ella Pacifica Noroeste sintiendo eso por un pueblerino. Pero ese pueblerino se había enfrentado a su padre y a un monstruo sobrenatural el día anterior, y no recodaba cuantos más durante el verano. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que para algunas cosas no importaba el estatus o la clase social.

-"Me gustas…" Pero que sentiría él? Aun pensaría que era una niña malcriada mas, las dudas la llenaron y no dejaron que su conciencia llegara a la verdad que su subconsciente ya sabía, que no era un simple 'me gustas'. Quedo inmóvil en la cama, abrazándose a sí misma, apretando la corbata en sus manos, quería saber qué hacer, pero no podía, no sabía cómo, o no se atrevía su mente estaba confusa. Demasiados sentimientos nuevos para una niña. Demasiados eventos en solo dos días para cualquiera.

Nunca había hablado con una mujer que le ayudara, como ese día con Jacky, así se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Pero sabía que no podría hablar con ella de lo que recién había descubierto.

-"Que te pasa pacifica." Dijo un recuperado Archivald.

-"No sé si lo entiendas Archivald, es cosa de chicas." Sintió como si la esfera que aun se mantenía en su tocador se sonrojara.

-"Mil disculpas te pido pues como ayudar a una Señorita nunca se me ha ocurrido."

-"No me leías la mente?" Dijo alarmada pacifica.

-"Por eso no te preocupes, no nos leemos la mente o acaso has pensado en los retoños del bosque, o en comer asado de ciervo. Nosotros solo conversamos sin necesidad de usar la voz." Pacifica dejo salir un leve suspiro de alivio.

-"Te parece si dejamos la práctica por hoy? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y en que pensar."

-"Estoy cansado de eso no hay duda. Fue muy interesante para ser el primer día."

Pacifica busco en el mismo bolsillo de su guante, sacando tres hojas de papel, y decidió agregaros a la agenda de su teléfono móvil. El primero fue el número en América de Marius, el joven aristócrata, con quien su familia la quería casar. Sonrió al recordar como miraba a la chica que le hacía compañía la velada anterior. El siguiente fue el de Dipper, por un momento deseo llamarlo, pero con solo pensarlo se enrojeció, sabía que si llamaba en ese momento con el más joven de los Pines, lo más seguro era que no podría decir ni hola, de solo pensarlo su lengua se le trababa. Luego leyó el de Grenda y luego de anotarlo, se fijo en el 'llámame!' escrito tras el número. Ocupaba hablar con una chica, no podía pensar en nadie más que en ella. Sus 'amigas' del pueblo seguro volverían viral por internet y periódicos amarillistas cualquier conversación privada que tuviera con ellas. Además, aunque apenas la conocía a Grenda, Dipper le había dicho que podía confiar en ella y no negaba que eso influenciaba mucho su decisión.

El problema fue que ella misma dijo que pasaba más tiempo donde los Pines. Debía llamarla ahí, dudo un momento y dio marcar al número de Dipper ensayando que haría si era el chico quien le contestaba… Al menos así tenía una escusa para llamarlo, preparándose para sonar lo más casual al preguntar por Grenda. Aun algo insegura dejo sonar el teléfono una y otra vez hasta que la llamada se cortó. Dipper habría dado mal su teléfono? Lo habría anotado mal? Reviso la memoria de su móvil y ambos números eran el mismo, algo extrañada decidió llamar al número de Grenda. Pero podía hablar con ella acerca de lo que recién había descubierto? Si no ella con quien, pero… Antes de poder arrepentirse contestaron su llamada.

-"Hola aquí yo allá quien?" Dijo una voz por el teléfono.

-"Perdón es la casa de Grenda soy…"

-"Paz? Pequeña mimada! Llamas en un buen momento, aunque no esperaba que me llamaras ahora. Me alegra oírte amiga."

-"Que Grenda… Como estas" Respondió algo cohibida, pues no se aperaba una respuesta de esa forma.

-"He estado mejor."

-"Que pasa. Pensé que no estarías, como dijiste que solías estar con los Pines."

-"Pues si estaría ahí. No te has enterado? Es la comidilla de todos en el pueblo?"

-"Enterarme de qué?"

-"Pues a ciencia cierta nadie sabe, pero parece que el tío Stan hizo algo. Y el FBI, la ATF, la Tesorería o la protectora de animales fueron a su casa, con la mitad del ejército, y la clausuraron. Nadie sabe nada de los Pines desde la mañana. Solo rumores parece que el tío Stan está preso. Pero nadie ha visto a Mabel o a Dipper."

-"No puede ser, pero que podría hacer el viejo Stan." Dijo Pacifica preocupada.

-"No conoces bien a Stanford Pines, la cosa es que no podría hacer. Humm... lo raro es que lo atraparan."

-"No estás preocupada por Mabel y… Dipper?" Dijo la rubia.

-"En verdad no mucho, ya están acostumbrados. Deberías conocer mejor a los Pines." Dijo la chica en un tono bastante delator. "Oye no han sentido nada raro en la colina?"

-"Llame primero a la Cabaña, como no respondieron iba a preguntar dónde estabas." Dijo ignorando el tono de la chica aunque sonrojándose. "Sentir que cosas?"

-"La tierra ha estado extraño hoy, como con un ataque de hipo."

-"Hipo?"

-"Si, no sé cómo explicarlo las cosas flotan un momento y caen. Nada de que sorprenderse, solo hay que tener cuidado cuanto las cosas caen. Pero volviendo a lo importante qué harías si te contesta Dipper, o esa era una de las razones de llamarme? Me abría gustado saber cómo reaccionabas." Dijo riendo. "Pero eso puede ser otra vez, a que debo la llamada? Que tal va la vida de los ricos y famosos?"

-"No muy glamurosa, por decirlo de alguna forma." Dijo sonrojada.

-"No me digas, a tus padres no les gusto como termino la fiesta?" Si algo había notado Pacifica de esa chica era que no tenía pelos en la lengua. "Bien eso ya lo sabíamos, quieres hacer algo Paz?

-"Como hacer algo?"

-"Pues Mabel está desaparecida, Candy en practicando el violín, hasta que llamaste mi único plan para la tarde era ver TV y comer helado, pero pasar un sábado así, es un desperdicio. Ya tienes planeado algo o quieres saber cómo nos entretenemos los pueblerinos?"

-"Como?" Repitió la rubia aun sin entender.

-"No soy la de los planes, pero no se te antoja un pastel caliente y helado donde Linda Susan?

-"Quieres decir ir nosotros solas? A comer algo?" Dijo feliz.

-"No pensé que fueras así de lenta Paz, para que están las amigas?" Pacifica quedo fría, así de fácil, ella se había estado quebrando la cabeza pensando como invitarla para hablar en privado.

-"Claro me encantaría…" Pensando en que invitarla a la mansión estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Cómo podría ir al pueblo, la distancia desde la mansión era casi imposible para ir caminado, ir en limosina o podría pedir un taxi. En eso recordó que sus padres estaban enfadados con ella, pero explícitamente no le habían prohibido salir. Aunque que les habían prohibido a los empleados hablar con ella, eso contaba también para los choferes? Antes de hacerse más líos decidió ser franca. "Grenda encantada acepto tu oferta, me alegro de hecho quería hablar contigo… pero espera a ver si puedo ir y así lo arreglamos."

-"Te llamo o me llamas?" Respondió Grenda sin inmutarse. "No creo que pueda ir por ti, aunque podría ir cerca de la tu mansión."

-"No te preocupes por eso, veré como logro salir de aquí y luego me dices donde es ese local de la Linda Susan. Te llamo en veinte minutos." Dijo emocionada Pacifica.

-"Entonces te espero, hablamos luego Paz." Dijo colgando el teléfono. Salió emocionada de su habitación, hasta ese día todas sus amigas habían sido evaluadas por sus padres y de ellas no podía distinguía cuales eran amigas de interés y cuales solo fingían serlo. Para ella la amistad era algo que le ocurría a otra gente. Dejando a Archivald para que descansara Pacifica bajo a la cocina en busca del señor Kimble.

Se encontró con la señora Yang quien al verla le pidió que se tranquilizara. Le ofreció otro plato de galletas, mientras por el interfono de la casa localizaba a Kimble. Algo agitados por la urgencia de la llamada tanto Kimble como Ritter y Jackie aparecieron en la cocina, pero antes de que Pacifica pudiera empezar a explicar sus intenciones apareció también la señora Kristen.

-"Necesito ir al pueblo." Dijo Pacifica. Obligándose a tranquilizase.

-"Pero Señorita no puede salir." Dijo el señor Kimble. "Sin el permiso de sus padres, además los señores han estado desde la mañana… 'ocupados' y prefiero no interrumpidos. Supongo, ya que no han almorzado, que los señores estarán a la hora de la cena." Un silencio sepulcral rodeo la cocina, mientras Pacífica pensaba que hacer. Kimble mientras tanto empezó a ordenar la vaguilla de fiestas, en una de las cajas para ese fin. Señalando a los presentes que le ayudaran.

-"Debo ver a una amiga en media hora, es muy urgente." Insistió la chica.

-"Si nos deja saber que amiga es, nosotros la traeremos con gusto. Tenemos las direcciones de las señoritas aceptadas por los señores como sus amigas." Esas eran las órdenes de sus padres, ellos habían seleccionado a dos chicas del pueblo, hijas de ejecutivos de las empresas Noroeste, como todos los años, para que se mantuviera ocupada y los dejara pasar el verano. "O pero olvide la orden del amo de no hablarle. Si traemos una las señoritas amigas suyas los señores podría molestarse."

-"Pero no es ninguna de ellas."

-"Entonces no podremos hacer nada los señores fueron muy estrictos al indicar las amigas adecuadas para usted, y más ahora con la orden de no hablarle." Continúo Kimble, mientras seguía acomodando la vaguilla. Pacifica sentía que no podía hacer más. Pero no sería una prisionera en su propia casa.

Si era lejos no le importaba, iría caminado hasta el pueblo. Dio media vuelta sin ver a los empleados de la mansión. No los culpaba, sabía que dependían de sus empleos. "Entiendo no se preocupen, creo que no es un mal día para caminar." Y así habría sido de no ser que Kimble le hizo un giño.

-"Señora Kristen ya termino e hacer el inventario, supongo que con los… invitados sorpresa de anoche tendremos que hacer algunas compras de emergencia?"

-"Si señor Kimble." Respondió la señora Kristen. "Podría durar unas cuantas horas, pero creo que todo lo podremos encontrar en el pueblo."

"En tal caso vaya en uno de los autos, seguro podremos acabar de ordenar la mansión sin usted y creo que la Señorita Buscarino podría ayudarla."

-"Nunca están mal un par de manos extra." Respondió la señora Kristen. Mirando primero a Jacky y luego a Pacifica.

-"Hare que uno de los autos esté listo para llevarlas." Dijo Kimble mientras seguía con su labor con la vaguilla. "Señorita Buscarino acompañe a la Señorita y este segura que este cómoda." Con lo que Jacky acompaño a la aun confundida Pacifica fuera de la cocina. Dejándola en el comedor mientras la llamaba de vuelta el señor Kimble.

-"Pacifica ve a tu habitación estaré ahí en un momento." Dijo Jackie.

-"Pero Jackie…" Dijo Pacifica.

-"Tranquila, no te dijo en la mañana el señor Kimble, la única dama de la casa, para nosotros, eres tú. Ve a tu habitación y espérame." Para agregar en voz baja. "Tienes que cambiarte, no sería bueno para nadie reconociera Pacifica Noroeste en el pueblo, cuanto cualquiera puede saber que está castigada en casa, o decírselo a tus padres." Dijo sonriendo cómplicemente a Pacifica. "Deja que el señor Kimble se encargue." Unos instantes después, con una sonrisa, Pacifica volvía a llamar a su amiga.

-"Quien es?"

-"Halo Grenda? Soy Paz." Se sintió extraña pero le había gustado la forma en que abreviaba su nombre.

-"Un momento… Grenda te llama una tal Paz!"

-"Contesto en mi habitación Pa, gracias." Logro oír Pacifica.

-"Ella ya contesta, no tienes nada que ver con ese chico alemán verdad?"

-"Con Marius?"

-"De donde conoces a ese delincuente de voz aflautada?"

-"Lo he visto un par de veces."

-"Si lo ves por, muy marqués que, sea dile que…" Dijo la voz.

-"Que te he dicho Pa…" Interrumpió Grenda en la línea, mientras su padre colgaba. "Paz que paso lograste convencer a tus padres?"

-"Pues no exactamente." Dijo reconociendo a su amiga. "Pero estaré ahí en media hora, ahora donde te puedo localizar?"

-"Conoces la cafetería?"

-"Mmm… no."

-"Da igual ve al parque frente la estatua del fundador, estaré ahí en unos 15 minutos."

-"Ahí estaré pero mmm… puede que no vea igual, o que a primera vista no me reconozcas, pero no es por gusto." Respondió algo incomoda Pacifica.

-"No reconocer a la chica más conocida del pueblo? Eso sería difícil Paz."

-"Perdona pero es la única forma de que los empleados que me va a ayudar a salir estén a salvo. Así nadie podrá decir que me vio."

-"Y como vas a estar disfrazada?"

-"Ni yo sé aun, uno de los empleado de la casa me dijo que esperada y aproveche para llamarte."

-"Ya veo parece que la perfecta Pacifica Noroeste se va a ir de pinta sin permiso por unas horas?" Dijo Grenda en un tono de voz seria para luego reírse animadamente. "Pero creo que con unos padres como los tuyos, haría lo mismo Amiga." Dijo con su tono normal. "Créeme que si pudiera los obligaría a ser mas… humanos contigo, pero solo soy yo y ellos son los Noroeste."

-"Obligarlos… creo que no es tan imposible, pero mejor seguimos halando en persona, nos vemos Grenda."

-"Te espero Paz."

Al colgar fue hasta su librero, detrás de unos libros, justo donde los había dejado luego de que Dipper se los diera hacia casi dos meses, los había puesto en un sobre, varios folios de papel amarillento, con el sello 'Top Secret' y otros sellos que hacían incuestionable su veracidad, junto con otras pruebas y sus certificados, con el título de 'Encubrimiento Noroeste'. Nunca supo porque no lo había destruido. Eran las pruebas, que el mismo chico Pines había descubierto, acerca de la falsa historia de su familia, y el encubrimiento oficial que el gobierno había hecho al rededor de su ancestro y fundador del clan Nataniel Noroeste.

-"Que es lo que con tanta ansia observas, mi niña?" La voz del fantasma la sobresalto un instante, esos papeles que había escondido tanto tiempo, podrían ser la clave para evitar más consecuencias por su comportamiento en la fiesta y lo ocurrido el día de hoy. Pero debía ir con cuidado, como una Noroeste sabia como debían manejarse los negocios, que según su padre entraban en la zona gris de la moralidad, como por ejemplo el chantaje. Lo primero era guardar esos documentos en un sitio seguro, lo segundo seria como prepararlos para que fueran lo más escandalosos y divulgados posibles, para que fueran el equivalente periodístico de una bomba, si no se cumplían sus demandas. Sabía que no era algo muy moral, pero también que era la única forma que tendría de poder frenar a sus padres, además que el prestigio familiar era una cosa que a ella no le importaba.

-"Solo algo sucio sobre Nataniel Noroeste, que me puede ayudar mucho." Dijo Pacifica con una voz calculadora. "Ahora solo debo usarlo bien."

-"Ese estercolero?"

-"Esa es la idea." Respondió Pacifica, ahora donde podre llevar esto, pensaba mientras descartaba llevarlos en uno de sus bolsos, pues no sabía aun como la disfrazarían. Mientras decidía dejarlos en el sobre para mantenerlos más seguros, esos papeles viejos se habían convertido en su tesoro más preciado. Y esta vez acepto que no era por quien los había conseguido, con una hermosa sonrisa.

-"Archivald tienes idea de que tan lejos pueden estar alejadas dos partes de tu cuerpo?"

-"De la esfera dices, pues aunque preguntes no sé, pero cuando me separaste, difícil no fue acostumbrarme."

-"Te parece que probamos con ir de aquí al pueblo?" Dijo la chica para aprovechar la salida y matar varios pájaros de un solo tiro.

-"No tengo idea de que pueda ocurrir, por eso una mejor prueba no podía pensar."

-"Divídete sepárate en algo pequeño que pueda llevar en un bolsillo o aquí dijo mostrando su pequeña mano." Acto seguido una gota en forma de espera se separo de la esfera mayor. "Ahora anuda la parte chica como un anillo en mi dedo." La gota quedo como una cinta alrededor de su dedo índice. "No así lizo no que parece de matrimonio." Entonces e anillo formo un pequeño escudo al frente con dos hachas en forma de X. "Perfecto, pero cualquier cosa que sientas extraño me dices."

-"Como ordenes" Dijo el fantasma justo en el momento en que Jackie toco la puerta, al abrirle Pacifica noto una muda de ropa, junto a un par de zapatillas no exactamente nuevas o limpias y a una gorra para su disfraz.

-"Dice el señor Kimble que te pongas esto, mientras el termina de alistar algunos cosas. Ya sabes dónde va estar esa amiga?"

-"Me va a estar esperando en la estatua de Nataniel" Dijo apresuradamente Pacifica. Mientras ella empezaba a cambiarse Jackie uso el teléfono para comunicar el lugar del encuentro.

Un poco extrañada pacifica se vistió con el improvisado disfraz.

-"Afortunadamente hay muchos empleados en la mansión, y de todos los gustos y casi de todo tamaño, así que pude conseguir todo lo que el señor Kimble me pidió." Comentaba Jackie mientras la ayudaba a cambiarse. "Aunque creo que los zapatos son un poco grandes al señor Kimble le parecieron perfectos." En eso tocaron a la puerta. Al recibir permiso entro el Señor Kimble.

-"Perfecto." Dijo al ver a Pacifica con su disfraz. "Solo un par de detalles más y estará lista señorita." Sacando una pasilla de su bolsillo. "Déjela que se deshaga en su boca como una menta. Puede que esto la incomode un poco, es una pastilla irritante. Causara que su voz suene más grave por unas horas, aunque puede sentir escozor en la garganta. Espero que o sea un inconveniente."

-"Lo dudo creo que es una buena idea, muchos en el pueblo conocen mi voz."

-"Si Señorita, además podría ponerse esto en los zapatos, bajo la planta de los pies." Dijo mostrando dos pequeñas bolsas de tela, con costuras ligueramente irregulares. "Perdone la presentación, pero fue un trabajo algo improvisado."

Al ponerse las bolsitas en las plantas de los pies, Pacifica sintió que le incomodaban hasta que las acomodo bajo su empeine. Pero al caminar se sentía algo extraña. Deduciendo que las bolsas de tela contenían pequeñas piedras. Mientras caminaba volvió a ver al señor Kimble.

-"Eso hará que usted camine distinto Señorita. Podrá sonar extraño pero la Señorita camina como… bien como una señorita. Sería difícil para ella el cambiar la forma en que camina y su cuerpo se mueve…" Dijo ligeramente incomodo el señor Kimble. "Ejem… moviendo las caderas. Con esas bolsas molestándole los pies, para poder caminar más cómodamente tendrá que cambiar la postura de sus pies y con eso no podrá… desplazar sus caderas como acostumbra hacerlo." Termino de explicar ligeramente sonrojado.

Pacifica se miraba en el espejo de su vestidor caminado de frente y espalda y de lado. Se encontraba muy distinta a unos minutos antes.

-"De hecho tiene razón…" Dijo notando que su voz había enronquecido un poco y el ligero picor en su garganta al hablar. "Si mi voz suena extraña, creo"

-"Señorita si no supiera que es usted no creería que esa es su voz." Le confirmo Jackie.

-"Señorita recuerde." Agrego Kimble. "Este disfraz es una improvisación, si alguien se fija en usted notara que esta disfrazada, así que no llame mucho la atención ni se confié. El disfraz solo hará que cualquiera que la mire de pasada no la reconozca. Ya si es necesario, para otra ocasión, creo que podre hacer algo más elaborado, pero por el momento y si es solo por unas horas, estoy seguro que funcionara." Luego mirando detenidamente a Pacifica agrego. "Sería bueno que se quite toda la joyería."

Pacifica se congelo un instante pensando que debería dejar a Archivald, pero igualmente podía llevarlo en un bolsillo no como anillo. "A señor Kimble, podría levar algún maletín o algo así?"

-"Si buena idea, así podrá llevar un abrigo, aunque dudo que haga frio es esta época del año, además de llevar su teléfono, por su seguridad, recuerde necesitamos saber dónde está, para traerla rápidamente, si los señores preguntan por usted." Dijo sacando una especie de macuto de tela impermeable.

"El efecto de las pastilla es de dos horas." Agrego Kimble dándole una pastilla más. "Puede repetir la dosis, pero ya más de dos es seguro que mañana tenga faringitis, lo siento pero por ahora es lo mas que puedo hacer. En 5 minutos pondremos un auto en la entrada de forma que bloquee la vista desde la ventana del estadio del señor, así que aproveche y entre en él lo más rápido que pueda. La señora Kristen y la Señorita Buscarino, la acompañaran y estarán de compras esperando por su llamada, un vez que acabe su visita solo llámelas y la traeremos de vuelta. Con su permiso debo ir a organizar el vehículo."

Luego de eso Jackie acomodo su largo cabello con ayuda de algunos pasadores y le cubrió la cabeza con la gorra.

-"El señor Kimble es sorprendente, parece que es un experto en estas cosas."

-"Si Pacifica, él ha sido mayordomo en diversas casas por más de veinte años, según dicen ha visto de todo, se graduó en una academia para mayordomos en Londres, además de las tareas normales de un mayordomo también es él se encarga de seleccionar el personal tanto de la casa como los choferes y guarda espaladas. Aun así a cada tanto nos sorprende con algo."

Mientras Pacifica terminaba de alistarse, metiendo el sobre con las pruebas del encubrimiento junto con su suéter y celular en el macuto, Kimble bajo a las dependencias de los empleados para encontrarse con Ritter. Este estaba frente a su computador, aunque ahora no llevaba el uniforme usual de mayordomo, un traje de 3 piezas, lleva puestos unos jeans una camiseta de tirantes y con una chamarra de cuero en la silla, y los tatuajes, que solían estar ocultos por el saco, eran bastante más que notables en sus hombros y brazos.

-"Parece que tu afición nos será útil esta vez Jasón." Le dijo Kimble.

-"Oigo cierto deje de incomodidad e tu voz Jonathan?" Dijo Ritter dejando de lado su educada voz y entonación de mayordomo. Mientras dejaba de teclear en su ordenador, Kimble noto en la pantalla una foto del chico Pines, no era resiente, al menos no la maximizada, debajo podía ver las miniaturas de otras imágenes cada una más reciente, incluso varias en traje de fiesta, era la 'ficha' que mantenían de 'Pines, Dipper', atrás de la ventana con la ficha del chico podían verse imágenes de otros residentes del pueblo, en orden de modificación los primeros de la lista, los últimos que habían modificado eran los demás invitados de ayer de la Señorita. En lo que estaba trabajando Ritter era el 'Archivo Farley' de los Noroeste.

La idea de era el legado de un tal J. Farley, que había sido jefe de campaña del presidente F.D. Roosevelt, la gente importante mantenía archivos de absolutamente todo el mundo que conocía durante toda su vida. Así, por ejemplo, el chico que le lustraba las botas al padre de algún industrial podría volverse, treinta años después, en un jefe sindical, político o incluso posible socio. Para el alguna vez lustrabotas, el lustrarle los zapatos a una celebridad era un acontecimiento que posiblemente recordaría toda su vida, pero para el otro era solo algo que hacia lo en las mañanas, sin mayor significado que lavarse o vestirse. Pero si de repente el hijo del industrial se encontraba con el lustrabotas y decía algo como 'Tú no trabajabas en el hotel Ritz?' era una forma muy buena de quebrar el hielo y, además, podía inclinar un poco la conversación a su favor. Y con el uso de computadores los archivos Farley, contaban con varios niveles desde el caso del lustrabotas a amigos de la infancia o compañeros de estudio, incluso anécdotas de amigos que en treinta años podían olvidarse, además de correlaciones entre los miembros del Farley. En este caso bajo todos los datos de la entrada 'Dipper Pines' aparecía tres espacios en blanco, donde debía poner en qué forma se relacionaba con cada miembro de la familia Noroeste.

-"Jonathan tú tienes más experiencia en esto que yo, sinceramente no se que poner en Relación." Dijo Ritter, el Farley era compartido, los servicios de seguridad y relaciones públicas tenían acceso a él, pero pocos eran los que tenían permitido el modificarlo. Ritter y Kimble eran de los pocos en ese estrecho círculo.

-"En el caso de la Señora, agrega que estuvo presente en la gala y su trabajo con el fantasma." Empezó el inglés. "En el del Señor lo mismo agregando cierta hostilidad no violenta… no creo que en el caso del Señor y la Señorita debes subir el nivel de Pines. En el del Señor ponlo en segundo nivel, será bueno para el señor recordar cómo se comporto con ese chico, pero algo me dice que será difícil que lo olvide, aun así por ahora no creo que llegue a primer nivel del señor Preston. Pero en el caso de la Señorita, ponlo en primer nivel, dudo mucho que la señorita pueda olvidarlo… también a esta." Señalando a una foto de cuerpo entero de una chica, algo sobre desarrollada en un vestido amarillo. "A ella también ponla en primer nivel. Déjalo luego lo revisare yo, debes alistarte."

-"Como tu digas pero… sabes que le pondrá una señal de alerta en ambos casos. Puede que los de seguridad incluso contraten un investigador, ya sabes por las relaciones familiares del Chico."

-"Si te refieres al tío bien ya lo había supuesto." Dijo mientras abría otra ficha, 'Pines, Stanford' donde aparecía desde que los Noroeste le habían vendido el terreno donde se hallaba la Cabaña del Misterio a un largo expediente criminal. "Bien a él lo tenemos archivado desde hace mas de 30 años. Sería bueno que investigaras un poco hay varios puntos que no me gustan de este Stanford Pines." Dijo mandando la ficha a imprimir. "Aprovecha lo mas que puedas, aquí esta lo que tenemos hasta ahora, veamos que mas puedes encontrar." Le dijo pasándole la impresión de la ficha. "Yo me encargare que no interfieran los de seguridad. Que un científico de ese calibre acabe como estafador de turistas siempre me pareció raro, pero cualquiera puede tener aficiones… excéntricas." Dijo mirando de reojo a su antiguo pupilo.

-"No es tanto afición Jonathan, el disfraz es el otro, el de mayordomo. Yo siempre seré un así, aunque acepto que tuve la suerte de conocerte antes de acabar en prisión."

-"Quien tuvo suerte y quien no, no es el asunto ahora, pero con esa… indumentaria dudo que la Señorita te pueda reconocer. No puedo bajo ninguna circunstancia dejarla sin protección, así que toma el scooter para mandados y vete, la Señorita estará en la plaza del fundador. Haz lo posible para que no te vea, pero no le quites un ojo de encima, Jasón."

Jasón se alejo de Kimble mientras tomaba un casco de motociclista, con la forma de un casco alemán de la primera guerra mundial, rematado con una púa. "Debo apurarme no quiero que nadie me ve montado es esa miniatura."

-"Mmm… creo que podríamos arreglar ese asunto del préstamo que me pediste. Creo que esa motocicleta que deseas comprarte nos sería útil e ahora en adelante." Agrego Kimble en tono neutro, mientras los ojos de Ritter brillaban.

-"Te refieres a la Indian? A la Scout?"

-"Si no veo problema en tramitar el préstamo como parte de los gastos de seguridad, ya que dudo que esta sea la última vez que la Señorita necesite salir… sin toda la autorización requerida. Y aunque no me agrada que la Señorita utilice una motocicleta, creo que sería lo más práctico que tengas una motocicleta más versátil, si se llega a dar el caso que ella lo necesite."

-"Entonces podría ir al concesionario hoy mismo, si me doy prisa no habrá problemas con esperar a la señorita."

-"Perfecto entonces Jasón. No olvides llamar cuando estés en tu sitio y de comunicar si la Señorita esta en un apuro, pero te lo repito no interfieras a menos que sea estrictamente necesario."

-"No te preocupes Jonathan, veras que aproveche muy bien esa recomendación que me diste para la escuela en Londres, nadie sabrá que vigilo a la Señorita." Dicho esto fue a su habitación a ponerse su propio disfraz unos pocos minutos después el pequeño scooter de mandados salió hacia el pueblo, pero nadie que lo viera creería que el Mayordomo James Ritter lo conducía. Mientras Kimble recordaba, sonriendo, al jovencito con problemas de disciplina que había conocido hacia años, mientras servía a la familia Hilton.

Unos minutos después una limosina salía de la mansión Noroeste, dentro escondida en el espacio de las dos filas de asientos de pasajeros, Pacifica se sentía excitada y alegre por poder sentir un poco de libertad e ir a visitar a su amiga.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	6. Chapter 6

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. No sabría decir que le pasa a esta historia, cuando empecé a escribir este capítulo tenía La idea que tenia era totalmente distinta, aunque el resultado me gusto mas. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (23 de agosto de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el sexto capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

A Guest. Gracias por tu review, en el capítulo de la próxima semana y el siguiente sabrás porque el padre de Grenda se refiere a Marius como "delincuente de voz aflautada."

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **6\. Nataniel.**

Preston y Prisilla Noroeste, se miraban sin notarse, sin ninguna expresión con sus mentes en blanco. Se habían encerrado desde la mañana en el estudio, el fantasma del leñador los había obligado a permanecer ocultos, lo más alejados posible de su hija y de ese fantasma. Él detrás de su escritorio, ella echada en uno de los sofás. La limosina salió de la mansión y poco a poco se alejo. A los pocos minutos Preston recupero la expresión de su rostro, volvió a ver a su mujer, justo para notar como desaparecía un leve brillo amarillo de sus ojos. Volvió a ver su mano, aun tenia apretadas las puntas de su cinturón, las lanzo con repulsión odiándose a sí mismo, de la bruma de su mente apareció lo que había pasado y lo que casi había hecho.

-"Me he convertido en mi padre." Dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza entre las manos apoyado en su escritorio. Él creía que hombre no debía llorar, pero lloro en silencio.

Había pasado el ultimo limite que se había autoimpuesto, sabía que no había sido un padre ejemplar. Pero se había prometido a sí mismo, el día en que supo que su esposa estaba embarazada, que no sería como su padre. Que no golpearía a la criaturita que su esposa llevaba en su vientre. No tan silenciosa, Prisilla lloraba, sus alguna vez finos rasgos, ahora deformados por tratamientos de 'belleza', su sonrisa artificial, su maquillaje corrido por las lagrimas, su cabello teñido desaliñado. Nada podían ocultar el la desolación y el miedo de lo que se había convertido esa mañana. Al no proteger a su propia hija.

-"No lloren marionetas, sabían que esto iba a pasar." Resonó en sus cabezas luego de una risa maniaca. "Me pertenecen, toda su familia me pertenece, desde que ese miserable decidió que la vida podía ser más fácil. Los Noroeste son míos. Y esa malcriada de su hija también me pertenecerá."

Y así había sido por 150 años, generación tras generación. Cada generación infectaba a la siguiente de la sombra de un terror demente, que ninguno podía llegar a entender o a siquiera imaginar.

Más de 150 años atrás, un ambicioso pionero, había viajado desde la costa este, lleno de sueños de fortuna y esperanzas de gloria. Había encontrado un lugar para vivir, donde creyó podría hacer fortuna, en las inmediaciones de ese valle, luchando esperando cumplir sus sueños. Pero la cruda realidad de las tierras del oeste, lo habían privado de sus esperanzas. Aun desesperado, deseando cumplir sus sueños a toda costa. Había oído, entre las historias de los campamentos de leñadores y entre las leyendas alrededor de las fogatas, de la maldición que los indios aseguraban que castigaba ese valle, la razón de porque ningún indio vivía ahí, escucho sobre la leyenda y la profecía de la Bestia de un Ojo. Pero más allá de las profecías y maldiciones de la Bestia, prefirió escuchar el poder que podía dar.

Sin desearlo en sus sueños una figura difusa le ofrecía lo que deseaba. La Fortuna que había buscado desde que emprendió su viaje, el poder más allá de sus fantasías, un prestigio que ningún rey podía tener y más influencia que el mayor de los tiranos. Se volvió su obsesión dándole fuerzas, pensando en la recompensa que la Bestia le daría, no le importaba nada. Como muchos otros, antes y después de él, se dejo engañar por las promesas que superaban sus sueños. No lo sabía pero la Bestia era muy vieja, casi infinitamente vieja, desde aparecieron los humanos, los había aprendido a usar. Había tenido muchos seres como él, secuaces que podía influenciar lo suficiente. La bestia solo ocupaba de uno, con uno que tuviera la suerte, o la desdicha, de poder traerlo a este mundo, sería suficiente.

Obsesionado por esa idea, por esa salida de la vida que tenía que soportar, por esa forma de cumplir sus sueños, el pionero inicio la búsqueda. Siguiendo cualquier indicio, cualquier rumor, cualquier pista entre los indios, entre los leñadores, cualquier historia que escuchara. Paso años en las vecindades de ese misterioso valle trabajando de leñador, de peón de granja, en los establos paleando estiércol, nada más alejado de sus sueños de riquezas y oro en los nuevos territorios. Solo buscando a la Bestia que se le presentaba en sueños, y las promesas que le hacía. Y ya fuera por perseverancia, necedad o suerte supo del chaman que guardaba la leyenda, que sabia los canticos y las pócimas para evocar a la Bestia de un Ojo. Pero el anciano chaman se negó, más que nadie el chaman sabia que la Bestia buscaba como entrar al mundo, como dominar la tierra.

El viejo Chaman también sabia de la forma de actuar de la Bestia. Era un embaucador, la Bestia buscaba en los sueños de aquellos que eran sucesibles a su poder, ofreciéndoles sus más recónditos anhelos, sus más fuertes deseos o sus más pérfidas fantasías. Muchos grandes hombres habían caído ante esas tentaciones. Y una vez que un hombre caía en garras de la bestia, le era casi imposible salirse de esas maniáticas manos. Pero también existían quienes como el chaman se le enfrentaban, la bestia podía controlar a cualquiera y alguno podara descubrir como poder abrirle la puerta a este mundo, por eso era que entre los indios había chamanes que conocían sobre la bestia, esperando ni tener que usar ese conocimiento para frenar a sus secuaces, esperando lo mejor pero preparados para lo peor.

El anciano había aprendido esos secretos cuando se probó, ante sí mismo y ante sus iguales, que no caería en la tentación. Podría ser una inmunidad a la Bestia, que no le permitiera entrar sus sueños. O que aprendiera la verdadera finalidad de la Bestia y comprendiera que nada en este mundo valía la tanto como aceptar a la Bestia y dejarse embaucar para hacer su voluntad. Había visto casos en que un pobre incauto o un gran hombre había tendido que desaparecer por caer en las argucias de la Bestia.

En ese momento, la Bestia, se valía de la ambición y la desesperación de ese pionero. Para encontrar la entrada a este mundo. Se había negado, pero la Bestia había dominado más allá de toda razón al pionero.

El anciano sabía que una vez descubierto él y su secreto estaban en peligro. Por lo que alisto todo para huir de la zona. Pero la bestia era muy poderosa en ese hombre y logro seguir su rastro por días, hasta que o encontró y lo cazo. Así el pionero secuestro al anciano indio y al continuar este negándose a hablar sin dudarlo lo torturo. Lo torturo por días, pero el chaman sabia que cualquier sufrimiento seria poco comparado con lo que la Bestia podía llegar a hacer, y esperaba poder morir antes de que la Bestia lograra romper su espíritu.

El pionero no era tonto, llego al punto de casi matar al viejo y ya no tenía escrúpulos, pero si lo mataba debería empezar la búsqueda de nuevo. Ni él ni la Bestia querían esperar más. La bestia hacia cienos de años que no había estado tan cerca de irrumpir en este mundo. Por eso las ansias de escapar de la Bestia contagiaron al pionero en una forma demencial. Llevando a su cautivo lo suficientemente cerca de la tribu del viejo y se preparo para cazar. No animales, cazaba humanos, a los compañeros de la tribu del chaman. Cuando le llevo al primer rehén, el chaman supo que pasaría pero aun así se negó.

El desquiciado acabo con él rehén, en frente del al chaman, prometiéndole que uno a uno iría acabando con su tribu. El anciano vio en sus ojos el malvado brillo de la bestia así que sabía que no eran solo amenazas. Mientras se negara, su tribu sufriría por él, de ser necesario acabaría con todos. El anciano indio sabía que el pobre hombre ya no era dueño de sus actos y que cualquier bajeza cualquier, villanía serian poco para La Bestia. El extranjero ya estaba dominado, y cumpliría su amenaza. Aun sufriendo por su error al no escapar a tiempo, acepto que el sacrificio de su tribu valdría la pena, si con eso evitaba a la llegada de Bestia.

Lo acepto conscientemente, ese era el porqué los secretos de la Bestia eran solo trasmitidos a los de corazón más fuerte. No sería extraño que un esbirro de la Bestia, hiciera todo lo que fuera necesario con tal de cumplir el deseo de su amo. También se sintió indignado por su prepotencia, había llegado a pensar que era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero era su tribu, al ser un anciano conocía a todos, a muchos los había visto crecer, a otros más, al ser chaman, los había sanado o cuidado hasta que recuperasen la salud. Pensar en la muerte de todos a quienes conocía lo hacía sufrir más allá de lo que pensó posible, tampoco podía dejar que la Bestia y su secuaz cometieran tal barbaridad. En su desesperación ideo un plan para mantener a la bestia fuera del mundo y salvar a los suyos, solo necesitaba la oportunidad. Pero el secuaz no lo perdía de vista de día y la Bestia de noche, aunque intento varias veces acabar con su vida, no se lo permitieron.

Termino accediendo a las demandas del poseso, pero debía prepararlo todo. Necesitaba hiervas, raíces y hongos para una posición, copiar el dibujo de cierta cueva, antorchas de grasa de oso, una lista enorme. Pero el pionero no le importaba había esperado años y conseguir unas cuantas cosas mas no sería problema. Y aunque el chaman hizo de la lista, con la esperanza que fuera mortal para el pionero, este, con ayuda de la bestia, consiguió todo ileso. Además entre los ingredientes de la poción había algunos venenosos, que acabarían con la vida del chaman antes de revelar el secreto, pero la Bestia los conocía y lo amenazo con segur matando a su tribu si trataba de suicidarse antes de llevar a cabo la ceremonia. Pero como el chaman esperaba la Bestia no se preocupo, por un ingrediente que era usual en las pociones, pero mortal si se sabía cómo preparar.

La ceremonia de la Bestia debía ser en el lugar donde el poder de la Bestia era más fuerte, en el momento en que la bestia seria más fuerte. El pionero llevo al chaman donde pedía a una cueva en lo profundo del valle, con un extraño dibujo de un circulo con símbolos que no comprendió en una pared. Así esperaron la fecha idónea. Ese día, el anciano chaman, inicio su plan. Preparo una fogata donde se coció la poción. Dibujo un círculo y los símbolos de la pared en el piso, colocando las antorchas de grasa de oso en su posición idónea. Tomo la poción, y con un tambor inicio a cantar en su lengua: 'Triángulo, enredado. Señor de las Mentes, ven a la puerta. Todo lo que ve uno, ven a la puerta.' Y la Bestia de un Ojo se presento ante ellos.

Una endemoniada carcajada casi derrumba la cueva mientras la Bestia veía su liberación segura. El pionero se rio de felicidad pues creía que sus sueños se iban a cumplir al fin y el indio los veía ambos con miedo, pero determinado a no dejarlos pasar de ahí. Fue cuando el anciano recito el último verso. 'Ven a la puerta Triangulo de mente hasta que mi vida se mantenga.' Dijo mientras vomitaba sangre y caía a piso. Había agregado a la posición hongo de visiones pero en vez de secarlo y echarlo a hervir, primero lo había dejado toda una noche en agua, por lo que se había vuelto venenoso.

La Bestia dejo de reír, así como el pionero ambos sabían que el chaman iba a morir. Y por ese último verso en el hechizo al morir la puerta se cerraría la Bestia grito de furia, él el máximo embaucador había sido engañado por un simple humano. Mientras el anciano indio moría la puerta se cerraba y succionando a la Bestia, pero la Bestia logro pensar rápido e hizo un pacto con el pionero y dejo parte de sí mismo en él, el Espectro de Ojos Amarillos, para que resguardada el pacto. Antes de que no pudiera mantenerse la puerta reducida a casi nada, y la vida del anciano solo se podía medir en segundos.

El anciano ya no veía, reparaba forzadamente la toxina que había en el hongo, que en niveles bajos producía visiones ahora acababa con su sistema nervioso. Ya no veía, no oía y casi no sentía su propio cuerpo. 'Ves maldito indio por más que lo intentaste estoy aquí.' Le dijo el Espectro de Ojos Amarillos por labios del pionero, mientras levantaba el cuerpo. Pero ya el indio no lo escuchaba, su conciencia casi había partido. Solo algo quedaba de su ser, una profecía parte de su ultimo sacrificio.

'La bestia podrá volver, pero del Leñador y del Pino deberá teme….' Y en ese instante el anciano murió. Había logrado burlar a la bestia, al Pionero, salvado al mundo y salvado a su gente. Por eso se le premio con esa visión al futuro, un futuro donde la bestia seria derrotada. Dejando de respirar con una sonrisa en los labios. La bestia sintió que eso no lo había dicho el indio que algo mas había usado ese cuerpo mientras el corazón del indio dejaba de latir. Y sintió miedo.

Pero aun seguía ahí el pionero y la ínfima parte de la bestia que había podido entrar a este mundo, sustentada por el espíritu del pionero. El entrar en el espíritu del pionero y controlarlo había cansado al Espectro, así que durmió por días mientras se recuperaba como un parasito alimentándose del Pionero. Mientras el pionero planeaba, logro alejarse solo por los bosques intentaba volver al este. Pero al salir del valle pionero sintió como su cuerpo se desgarraba del dolor, algo evitaba que el Espectro saliera del valle, pero el Espectro sabia que debía salir. Si se quedaba en ese valle era lo mismo que no poder entrar a este mundo así que logro hacer que el pinero hiciera una valsa, y dejándola ir con la corriendo logrando hacer que el pionero se desmallara. Pudo salir casi volviéndose loco de dolor.

Ya una vez lejos del valle, sabía que debía volver, pues era en ese valle donde era más fuerte, pero el pionero no podía volver así de fácil, tenía que cambiarlo, tanto física como moralmente, y tenía que educarlo, para que aceptara su voluntad sin chistar. Fue así que el pionero volvió, cambiado lo suficiente por las menguadas fuerzas del Espectro, entrenado para hacer lo que el Espectro decía y con un nombre nuevo. El Espectro dejo que escogiera, como la región donde iba a vivir seria suya, o eso pensaba, era lo mejor llamarse así. Y el Espectro de Ojos Amarillos pensó que Nataniel, "lo dado por el Señor" era buen nombre en su forma burlona pues en este caso el señor será Él y su Yo Más Poderoso, así que un par de años después de la muerte del chaman Nataniel Noroeste volvió a la zona y al valle de Gravity Falls

-"Fui débil con ustedes, y subestime a 'Llama'. Nunca imagine 'Estrella Fugaz' y 'Pino' estarían con ella. O que 'Pino' era tan de fuerte e importante para 'Llama'. Ahora 'Llama' tiene un protector, o más bien dos. Maldición un leñador y un pino... Al menos logre ocultarme del fantasma." Dijo la voz a unos aun destrozados Preston y Prisilla.

Lo llamaban el Espectro de Ojos Amarillos o solo el Espírito. Creían que era parte del ente que había hecho un pacto con su ancestro. Su fortuna, su prestigio, su nombre, todo se lo habían conseguido gracias a ese Espectro. Para Preston era quien le ayudaba a saber que había en la mente de sus competidores y de sus socios. El que le daba esa ventaja en los negocios, el que atormentaba en sueños a los testigos y a los fiscales que se atrevían a ir en su contra. Para Prisilla había sido distinto, bajo ese ente ella se había convertido en la dama de sociedad, la dama culta, la confidente admirada de toda la alta sociedad. En la cara bonita que su esposo usaba en sus negocios, el trofeo de esa generación Noroeste, el vientre para la siguiente.

Hacía muchos años, al principio, no había sido así. Prisilla había caído enamorada de un Preston más joven, al principio influenciada con su fortuna, pero ella termino amando al hombre que había oculto tras la fortuna. Cuando llego al punto de ir en contra de las ordenes del anterior jefe del clan para estar con ella. Era esa cualidad primitiva de Preston, el no dejarse vencer y nunca estar satisfecho con nada menos el triunfo, lo que la había atraído mas allá de su fortuna. La había conquistado, para luego terminar ambos contaminados con ese Espectro. Ella sabía que no era culpa de su esposo, él tampoco sabía. Desconocía la tara de su clan, cuando formo una familia con ella.

El anterior patriarca Noroeste, había educado a su hijo usando la fuerza, la violencia y el dolor. Lo había moldeado como todos los demás herederos Noroeste anteriores. Había cultivado las para nada comunes cualidades de su hijo, para ser un depredador, al cual nada le importaba por conseguir su presa, y su presa era el poder. Sin otro fin más que ganar, sin importar el costo. Como si amaestrara a un caballo de carreras, más que educando a un hijo. Al cumplir Preston la edad adecuada. Su padre, empezó a buscar un vientre, para que diera a luz a la siguiente generación del Clan. Así estaba en el pacto, cada generación debía engendrar a la siguiente y que esta firmara el pacto, así lo deseaba la Bestia y así lo mantenía el Espectro, así el clan Noroeste acumulaba poder y fortuna. Mientras el Espectro aguardaba por su Yo Más Poderoso.

'Les daré a ti y tu familia prestigio, fama y poder. A cambio la primera sangre de cada generación deberá aceptar el pacto. Los Noroeste y yo estaremos ligados, ayudaran a que mi yo verdadero emerja en este mundo y me asistirán cuando Yo y mi Verdadero Yo nos unamos.'

Rezaba el pacto que cada patriarca noroeste y su esposa aceptaban cuando era proclamada la sucesión. Y fue así desde Nataniel Noroeste al padre de Preston. Siempre había sido un Noroeste y su esposa, engendrando al siguiente Noroeste, pero en el caso de Preston algo había pasado y había caído bajo los ojos azules y la cabellera rubia de una chica humilde, que había ganado un concurso de belleza del pueblo. Poco pudo hacer su padre, Preston sin saberlo había sido más rápido.

Enamorados solo como una pareja joven podía estarlo, habían roto las normas sociales y se habían casado en secreto para que el clan Noroeste no los pudiera separar. Mientras el padre de Preston, sin saber la decisión de su hijo, seguía buscando la madre para la siguiente generación del clan Noroeste, pero todas eran negadas por su hijo, algún defecto les lograba encontrar, alguna falla que las descreditara como dignas de engendrar al siguiente varón Noroeste, la primera sangre que continuaría el pacto. Y el anterior patriarca había continuado la búsqueda, entre herederas de buena cuna, de un vientre, de una potra, para ser la siguiente madre de un Noroeste. Como lo había sido su madre, su abuela y todas las esposas Noroeste desde época de Nataniel.

Sin saber que su hijo ya tenía su propia familia, su hogar y su esposa en el valle. Al enterarse del desatino de su hijo Preston, el Patriarca intento anularlo, pero ya era tarde Prisilla estaba en cinta. La primera sangre de la generación había llegado, el padre de Preston acepto el matrimonio para preservar el pacto y su fortuna. El Espectro en ese entonces aun solo infectaba al padre de Preston, pero era infinitamente viejo y sabía que era un problema dejarlo elegir libremente, y más aun, a una mujer de ese valle, donde lo extraño era cosa habitual. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando lo inaudito pasó. El primer nacido de esa generación Noroeste no fue un varón. En el clan Noroeste, por primera vez desde Nataniel, el primer nacimiento había dado a una niña. Pero ya era tarde aun para el Espectro de Ojos Amarillos, no pudo más que esperar a que la niña creciera, para cumplir con el pacto que esperaba eventualmente liberaría su parte más poderosa y seria uno solo de nuevo.

También era tarde para Preston y Prisilla, Preston no tuvo el valor de contradecir a su padre una segunda vez y su espíritu fue infectado al recitar y aceptar el pacto y poco después su esposa también fue condenada. La fortuna pareció sonreírle al Espectro, pues la niña que engendro Preston era la 'Llama', al controlarla podía evitar que se formara el Oráculo, la dejo vivir y crecer manteniendo el pacto con sus padres y su clan, vigiándola, evitando a toda costa que su identidad como 'Llama' fuera descubierta. Sabiendo que al controlar a 'Llama' en esa generación podría emerger a este mundo su Yo más Poderoso y sin peligro alguno volver a ser uno.

El Espectro sentía cerca el día en que volvería a ser uno, sentía Su presencia tan fuerte, tan sustancial, infinita y demente. Como hacía 30 años que casi pudo cruzar a este mundo en su totalidad, no solo como la sombra que habitaba en los Noroeste. Y esa sombra recordaba ser infinitamente poderoso, no tener que ocultarse en las mentes de simples humanos. El tener que esconderse de un simple fantasma lo humillaba. Ese día había sentido como había aparecido de nuevo la puerta. Solo faltaba abrirla y su Otro Yo, el infinitamente poderoso, podría pasar y dejaría de ser débil, de ser una sombra. Y podría acabar con esos insignificantes humanos. Como disfrutaría el torturar a los Noroeste.

Pero Preston había sido suave con su hija y ella al final se había revelado, haciendo peligrar el pacto entre el Espectro y los Noroeste. Por eso ese día había usado casi todas sus fuerzas para tomar posesión de sus cuerpos, estaba furioso. Le enseñaría a 'Llama' como debía comportarse. También como sentía cercano el día en que su parte más poderosa entraría a este mundo, debería de mantener alejada a 'Llama', pero no podía tocarla aun. El pacto con los Noroeste, por insignificantes que fueran se había vuelto su seguro, su plan de respaldo para entrar a ese mundo. Influenciándolos o controlándolos podría controlar a otros hacer que hicieran, incluso otra puerta. Debía mantener el pacto por más que le repugnaran esos insignificantes humanos. Pero al tomar sus cuerpos y mentes había agotado sus fuerzas, ya solo podía influenciar sus mentes, no podría controlar sus cuerpos. Todo gracias a la aparición de ese fantasma protector.

Aun así la Sombra era astuta, los pudo influenciar lo suficiente, sin que ellos lo supieran. Su amor de padres les decía que debían proteger a su hija. Valiéndose de esos sentimientos el Espectro les convenció de que proteger a su hija significaba alejarla de ellos, haciéndoles pensar que podría volver a controlarlos y esa vez ni fantasma podría evitar que ellos mismos dañaran a su hija. Los Noroeste no notaron que era el Espectro de Ojos amarillos influenciándolos para alejar a 'Llama', para evitar que interfiriera en la llegada de su Yo Más Poderoso.

-"Lo sientes?" Dijo Preston, aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Había descubierto que el Espectro se debilitaba al punto de desaparecer, cuando posesionaba su cuerpo, como la vez que había obligado a su esposa a aceptar el pacto.

-"Que hemos hecho Preston?" Respondió su mujer. Preston sabía reconocer la forma de actuar de su mujer de cuando era ella misma a cuando estaba influenciada por el Espectro. Sus gestos, su forma de hablar eran de la mujer que se había enamorado de joven, pero tenía que traerla a la realidad, tenían que tener prisa.

-"Dime si lo sientes Prisilla, no tenemos tiempo para lamentarnos ahora. Debemos aprovechar mientras esta débil." Dijo, era el mismo Preston decidido el hombre que fue de joven, pero ahora decidido a proteger a su hija, desgraciadamente de ellos mismos.

-"No, no lo siento." Dijo su esposa negando con la cabeza, aun llorando.

-"Debemos alejarla, lo más posible… un intentado en Suiza… no a Austria…" Dijo en un momento de inspiración. "Si haremos los arreglos ahora mismo, arreglamos su compromiso, estará segura con los Fundahauser."

-"Pero mi niña…" Replico Prisilla, acercándose lentamente.

-"Es por ella. Nos odiara, pero estará a salvo… a salvo de nosotros." Dijo apesadumbrado Preston. "Debemos mantenerla lejos, así aunque nos controle de nuevo… casi me hizo… el Espectro casi me hizo…" Se le quebró la voz cuando recordó lo que estuvo a puno de ocurrir esa mañana.

-"Lo sé." Dijo Prisilla junto a él sosteniéndole la mano, abriéndole la palma donde aun se marcaba, casi a punto de sangrar, el cinturón. "Pero algo lo asusto." Dijo besándole la mano, aun lo amaba, aun recordaba el joven del que se había enamorado.

-"Si lo sentí también… fue el fantasma de anoche." Dijo Preston recuperando un poco la compostura, debía ser fuerte por él, por su esposa y más aun… por su hija. "Por alguna razón el fantasma la defendió… ahora ese fantasma se está alejando… por eso nos soltó al fin…" Refiriéndose al Espectro. "Debe estar exhausto, nunca nos había controlado por tanto tiempo. Un leñador fantasma eso podría ser parte de la profecía del chaman." Dijo Preston mientras recordaba lo que todo Noroeste sabía. Entre los muchos documentos que guardaban, no los públicos donde mantenían la historia oficial, sino los otros los que mantenían en la bóveda de la casa en el Diario de Nataniel Noroeste.

"Las últimas palabras del indio fueron: La bestia podrá volver, pero del Leñador y del Pino deberá teme… Lo más posible es que la última palabra fuera Temer. Sentí que el Espirito se impactaba por solo fueron los delirios de un moribundo'

-"Pero es mi niña, mi bebe." Dijo Prisilla aun llorando, según la propuesta de la familia Fundahauser, Pacifica debería asistir a un internado en Austria para aprender las costumbres y el idioma, y saber comportarse como aristócrata, a ser una varonesa, para luego casarse con el heredero Fundahauser, al llegar a la edad adecuada. "No quiero separarme de ella." Aceptar el compromiso significaría que su hija viviría en Austria hasta casarse.

-"Por eso mismo… por nuestro bebe." Dijo Preston suspirando tomando la decisión más difícil de su vida. "Por nuestra niña, por Pacifica es que debemos aprovechar el momento." Dijo Preston, amaba a su hija, pero odiaba lo que el Espectro le obligaba a hacerle, y hoy había sido demasiado. "Si aprovechamos para aceptar la propuesta de los Fundahauser, el Espectro no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo." Dijo Preston, demostrando la agilidad mental que había logrado aumentar la fortuna Noroeste. "Si luego nos retractamos del compromiso, perderíamos nuestro prestigio y eso rompería el pacto... El Espectro no podrá hacer que nos retractemos… Así la mantendremos a salvo." Dijo abrazando a su esposa, llorando ahora no por lo que había hecho, sino porque tendrían que separase del ser que amaba mas en este mundo solo comparable a su esposa.

Prisilla lo sentía igual. Comprendió que era lo mejor… la mejor forma de proteger a su hija. Era una decisión que nunca habría podido tomar ella sola, por primera vez en muchos años beso a su esposo, no al ser que era controlado, sino al hombre de quien se había enamorado hacia tantos años y que aun amaba.

Preston sintió del amor que compartía con su esposa. Pero debían tomar esa oportunidad.

"Te amo." Dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. "Pero ahora debemos apurarnos no sé cuando tiempo estemos libres. Debo llamar a los Fundahauser, aceptar su propuesta, habla con esas amigas tuyas, diles que te guarden el secreto el compromiso, de esa forma para mañana toda la sociedad de la costa Oeste lo sabrá. Y ya no podremos retractarnos."

Ambos empezaron a usar el teléfono, simulando que era un día normal, no uno de los más tristes de sus vidas.

Mientras escondido de entre sus espíritus, El Espectro de Ojos Amarillos, la sombra de un demencial triangulo millones y millones de veces más débil de su Yo más Poderoso se reía demencialmente. Se había sorprendido por el compromiso que habían aceptado los Noroeste, Preston parecía que lo había puesto en jaque. Aunque sentía que lo único que importaba ahora era que 'Llama' estuviera lejos del valle, si no era así encontraría la forma de hacer que cumplieran su pacto, eran simples humanos que no se podían comparar con él, mucho menos con su Yo más Poderoso.

Había pasado poco tiempo con los humanos, pero había aprendido a controlaros muy bien. Lo que les había hecho decidir mantendría a 'Llama' lejos, para que se cumpliera la profecía de millones de años que El, su Yo más Poderoso llegaría a este mundo. Sin 'Llama' cerca para formar el Oráculo, podría tomar el mundo antes de que pudieran detenerlo y tendría tiempo de buscar y destruir a los demás avatares antes de que pudiesen detenerlo, además con eso mantenía abierto su plan de emergencia. La sombra que era parte de Bill Cifra estaba feliz sabiendo que su condena con esa inmundicia llamada humanidad acabaría pronto. Y así exhausto dejo a los Noroeste ser ellos mientras descansaba.

A colgar, Preston, había aceptado de palabra la propuesta del Albacea de los Fundahauser, ya no había manera honorable para echarse para atrás, al menos manteniendo intacto su prestigio entre la alta sociedad. Mientras Prisilla llamaba a sus amistades, las damas que habían asistido a la gala de la noche anterior y algunas que no, disculpándose por los inconvenientes. Compartiendo el feliz secreto de la futura unión entre los Noroeste y los Fundahauser. Pero algo dentro de ella le hacía recordar las palabras del Espectro: 'O que Pino era tan de fuerte e importante para Llama.' Pensando su hija, ya no como niña sino como una joven mujer y en la forma en que se comportaba con ese chico Pines… Seria ese el 'Pino' del cual el Espectro se había sorprendido? Y ese chico sería el otro protector de su hija junto al fantasma? Eran esos el 'Leñador' y el 'Pino' que la Bestia y el Espectro debían temer? Con todo su amor de madre así lo deseaba, pero de todas formas su esposo tenía razón y la mejor forma de proteger a su hija era manuteniéndola lejos.

Ya habían hecho todo lo posible, al menos hasta donde creían por ella. Su hija se iría lejos, no la verían crecer, pero estaría a salvo de esa maldición. Se quedaron abrazados, disfrutando de esos momentos en que eran ellos mismos. Esperando el inevitable momento en que la oscuridad que conocían como el Espectro de ojos Amarillos, volviera a tomar el control de su mentes y de sus cuerpos, insanamente dejándolos conscientes, en la cárcel que eran sus mentes, mientras disfrutaba del dolor que les causaban sus propias acciones. Pero ahora no estaba y hacia tantos años que no habían estado solos sin su control. Preston y Prisilla se amaban casi tanto como amaban a su hija, pero nunca lo podían demostrar, esa felicidad era algo que el Espectro les negaba. Por eso durante el tiempo que pudieran iban a disfrutar de esos instantes en que se habían despertado de la pesadilla que era sus vidas.

En la limosina, Pacifica se había sentado correctamente mientras terminaba de detallar su salida con Kristen y Jackie. Consientes que debían tener cuidado con que la descubrieran y preocupados de que los señores supieran que ella había salido. Sin permiso y peor aun a mezclarse con alguien de clase inferior. Una plebeya, habría dicho su padre, pero consientes que para Pacifica ese seria u primera salida en libertad. Una libertad que implicaba ocultarse, pero no podían hacer nada.

Por más que la señorita deseara contradecir a sus padres, ellos aun eran sus padres as que no les quedaba otra que acatar sus ordenes, para desgracia de Pacifica. Y sabían que los señores no cambiarían su forma de ser, aunque Pacifica creía tener la clave en s macuto, o al menos para presionarlos y conseguir un poco de la libertad que deseaba. Ya había formulado un plan ahora era cosa de saber que tan posible era el llevarlo a cabo.

Mientras la limosina se alejaba de la mansión seguía preguntándole a Archivald, como se sentía al menos esa parte de él. Mientras Archivald le explicaba que era sentirse alejado, como oír una voz en la distancia, poco a poco más lejos. Un poco después de bajar la colina, ya encaminados al pueblo Archivald dijo que había perdido contacto con su otra parte, al menos no podía oírla ni verla pero la sentía y parecía que amabas partes estaba bien.

Además Pacifica iba detallando el plan que se le había ocurrido para, tenía que aceptarlo ella misma, chantajear a sus padres. No le gustaba, creía que con eso bajaría al nivel de lodos los Noroeste antes de ella, usando un método despreciable para conseguir un beneficio. Pero ella, a diferencia de sus ancestros, no lo deseaba hacer así. Sería su último recurso, y ella podía soportar más de lo que sus padres habían llegado a imaginar, o ellos la habían forzado a endurecerse, parte de su infancia había muerto esa mañana, cuando miro los ojos de su padre a punto de golpearla ante la indiferencia de su madre.

Su determinación de cambiar a su clan la había mantenido firme ante ellos y la aparición de Archivald la había salvado, pero ella misma sabía que parte de su forma de ser había cambiado entre la noche anterior y hoy. Pacifica sabía que había madurado, ya no esperaba que un príncipe azul la salvara, su príncipe azul le había mostrado que dependía de ella el salvarse. Ya su meta en la vida era más fuerte ahora, sabía que tan podrida estaba su familia, o al menos eso pensaba. Debía de ser más fuerte para poder limpiar su apellido. Había resistido el primer obstáculo y pero no sería el último. Aun era una niña, pero esa mañana por primera vez, había visto la maldad y la desgarraba el haberla visto en los ojos de su padre, que su imaginación le hacían recordarlos con un maligno brillo amarillo. O eso pensaba.

La única ventaja que creía tener eran los documentos del montaje hecho sobre Nataniel Noroeste. Y la forma de usar esa ventaja era amenazar a sus padres con hacer público ese montaje, destruyendo la reputación del clan. Debía enviar copias de los documentos a varias personas tanto socios, como rivales de negocios de su padre y a algunos medios de comunicación. Para quienes una deliciosa historia sensacionalista, que implicaba a su familia, una de las más importantes en la costa oeste, seria siempre bien recibida.

Sabía que posiblemente no bastara con una amenaza. Lo primero seria intentar publicar imágenes de los documentos en internet, pero le sería difícil. Se le había ocurrido dejar en algún servidor público las imágenes resguardadas por una contraseña y luego de alguna forma el hacerlas públicas pidiéndole de antemano a alguna persona que lo hiciera dándole la contraseña y demás información, sin que lo supieran sus padres, para que cuando llegara el momento se extendiera de forma viral por internet. Iniciando un incendio mediático, además el segundo paso era enviar una copia a algún tabloide de segunda 'The Globe', 'The National Enquirer' o 'National Examiner', para así hacer que sus padres entendieran que iba en serio. Esperaba que no pasara de ahí, pero no debía contenerse, debía planear todo y prepararse para todo. Su padre más de una vez había dicho que lo más importante en un negocio era la planeación.

Si eso no los hacía ceder, debía tener listo todo para enviar las demás copias. Tenía que estar preparada para cumplir la amenaza, estaba segura que sus padres no le creerían a menos que fuera en serio. Y todo debía estar listo de forma que una vez iniciado solo ella podría detenerlo, si llegaba a eso posiblemente la tuvieran incomunicada o algo peor. Por lo que había descubierto hoy, no sabía hasta donde podrían llegar sus padres.

También debería mantener ocultos los originales. Llegado el caso debería de demostrar que la historia era real, las pruebas originales tendrían que estar seguras en algún sitio, un algún lugar donde sus padres no los pudieran encontrarlas y las hicieran desaparecer. Donde pudiera hacer públicos los originales y ante la mayor cantidad de testigos posible. Más allá de eso no sabía qué hacer. Pero creía que conocía lo suficiente a sus padres, que darían su brazo a torcer antes de que ella tuviera que llegar a tanto. Era una jugada arriesgada, pero era la única que podía pensar para evitar el castigo de sus padres.

Además tenía a Archivald. La protegería con todo su poder pero sabía que no era sufriente con el fantasma. Sin querer sonrió para sí misma. Él la protegería si supiera? Dipper seria de nuevo su paladín?

Las mujeres en el auto la vieron suspirar y malinterpretaron el silencio de la Señorita.

Si pudiese comunicarse con él… También Dipper la protegería? Podría ser que no le gustara ese método. Él era más honrado, más directo, más confiable. No había sido educado como un Noroeste. Pero de algo estaba segura era que comprendería que era la única forma en que ella podría enfrentarse a sus padres, con alguna posibilidad de ganar. No era tonto, para nada tonto.

Pero su plan tenía muchos puntos débiles, como mantenerlo en marcha y una vez que iniciara, de forma de ser ella la única que pudiera detenerlo, pensaba que era casi seguro que la incomunicaran. Como proteger las pruebas originales. Como hacer llegar las copias primero a internet, para volverlas virales, y luego al tabloide. Como enviar las copias a los medios más serios. Como mantener protegidas las pruebas y más aun, como hacer públicas las pruebas. Todo eso lo debía de ser planeado. Debería investigar todo eso, pero no sabía dónde. Dudaba mucho que existiera un 'Manual del Chantajista'. Aunque nadie sabía que podía encontrar en internet era mejor mantener un perfil bajo.

Se le ocurrió que debía comportarse como la antagonista de una historia de detectives, no le gustaba se sentía sucia, sentía que sus ancestros estarían orgullosos de ella. En algún momento debía de sacar a la luz la verdadera historia de Nataniel Noroeste y la fundación del pueblo, pero no deseaba tener que legar a esos extremos, al menos aun no. Cambiar su clan significaba el revelar toda la verdad, pero no lo había pensado hacer de esa forma, siendo una miserable chantajista. Podría vivir sabiendo lo que era, mas aun… que haría Dipper si lo supiera, creía que el entendería, porque si legaba a hacer eso sería su último recurso. Pero el chico Pines volvería a considerarla un eslabón más de la cadena que eran los Noroeste? Sentiría su odio o su desprecio o peor aun su indiferencia la borraría de la existencia de nuevo?

Sin tener más que hacer, sin poder llegar ella a una solución. Le pregunto a la única persona que podía. Y cerrando los ojos lo hizo.

-"Archivald?" Dijo en su mente y fue como si encendiera una luz sobe su cabeza en un salón infinitamente oscuro y grande.

-"Si mi niña?" Le respondió Archivald apareciendo junto a ella, no como el fantasma que era sino en carne y hueso bajo otro foco de luz. Pacifica se sintió confundida un instante. "Pacifica me has llamado a tu mente, para ti en vida así me veía, para conversar es este lugar que tu mente acaba de preparar, incluso nuestros recuerdos en este lugar podremos juntos observar."

-"Conociste a Nataniel Noroeste?" La imagen de su ancestro apareció del lado del fantasma.

-"Si tuve la desgracia."

-"Crees que yo sea… que yo sea como él?"

-"Pacifica tu corazón es puro, no como la inmundicia de Nataniel."

-"Pero…" Pacifica empezó a decirle sus planes mientras tras ella las imágenes de cómo había conseguido los documentos e imágenes recurrentes de Dipper aparecían mientras ella hablaba.

-"Pacifica tus preocupaciones debes olvidar, porque como ese patán, lo único que compartes es tu nombre."

-"Pero estoy pensando en chantajear a mis padres"

-"No mi niña, solo en tu protección piensas, no se te puede culpar si esa es la única forma que logras encontrar."

-"Tu ancestro no habría durado, más que eso tu corazón sufre por solo la idea de hacer lo que el maldito Noroeste no habría chistado en cometer." La figura del fantasma abrazo a la niña en su mente. "Debes llegar a entender que tu corazón es puro, no la oscuridad que tus ancestros han dejado lucir, así que por tus planes no te debes entristecer."

Pacifica sentía los brazos del fantasma, cálidos y dejo salir la preocupación que tenía desde que había descubierto su historia familiar. Si desearlo tras ella la imagen de Dipper en traje de gala apareció. '… pero que seas hija de tus padres no significa que dabas ser como ellos'.

-"Tú misma la respuesta has encontrado, en boca del joven caza fantasmas. Ya no eres Noroeste eres distinta en tu su oscuridad o veo. Y sé que no soy el único que lo ha notado. Acaso a pasar la tarde con una amiga no vas a ir?

-Una amiga, así de fácil? Que dirá si se entera de lo que ha hecho mi familia, que tal que se entera de lo que te hicieron, de lo que casi hace mis padres…" Archivald gentilmente tapo la boca e pacifica con su enorme dedo.

-"Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere." Dijo sorpresivamente el fantasma. "Debes ser sincera si deseas se buena miga pero solo si consideras necesario que tu amigo sepa toda la verdad, esa es tu decisión".

-"Pero no sé que es la amistad." Dijo Pacifica abrazando fuete a la imagen del fantasma mientras poco a poco empezaba llorar.

-"Yo sólo puedo mostrarte la puerta, tú eres quien la tiene que atravesar." Volvió el fantasma. "Pacifica eres mejor persona de lo que puedes imaginar." Y más seriamente agrego. "Tanto la amistad como el amor, no se aprenden o se enseñan, debes vivirlos." Así Pacifica se sobrepuso, debía vivir, saber vivir, debía saber que era la amistad, debía saber que era el amor y esos eran los primeros pasos que daba para hacerlo.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	7. Chapter 7

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Y ahora vemos como es la escapada de Pacifica, cuando se me ocurrió era solo eso, luego de alguna parte salieron varios capítulos. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (30 de agosto de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el octavo capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **7\. Grenda.**

Grenda esperaba frente a la estatua de Nataniel Noroeste, esa era el sitio de reunión usual con Candy y Mabel. Pero aparte de esperar ahí y por muchas razones el día era bastante raro, aun tomando en cuenta el nivel de normalidad del pueblo, y el punto que, desde que era amiga de los Pines, había superado esos niveles. Esa mañana muy temprano ella y Candy habían salido para sus casas desde la casa de Mabel, dejando a Mabel divertida registrando puertas al azar y a Dipper dormido luego de despertarse temprano para cortar la leña. La supuesta pijamada que tenían pensado hacer se vio imposibilitada por el cansancio general y la leve intoxicación de chocolate y queso de sus dos amigas. Así que había salido de la Cabaña antes que el gobierno llegara. Aparte de eso la tierra parecía tener hipo, de repente la gente y las cosas empezaban a flotar. Y lo más extraño era que estaba esperado a Pacifica Noroeste, la chica mas insufrible de todo el pueblo, para ir con ella a pasar la tarde.

Aun le parecía divertido como había cambiado todo tan rápido. Menos de un día había pasado desde que se estaba vistiendo para ir a la gala de los Noroeste, bien la parte de convertirse en madera no le pareció gracioso en su momento. Pero eso también ayudaba a que todo pareciera un sueño loco. Más aun si el día anterior alguien le hubiese dicho que hoy invitaría a la pesada, malcriada y mimada de Pacifica a ir por ahí, le habría dicho que estaba loco. Pero Pacifica le había parecido distinta, no tan ella, o tal mas bien mas ella misma, según le había dicho Dipper, de lo que nunca la había visto antes y para su sorpresa era chica muy agradable. Aunque le había prometido a Dipper que haría lo posible por mantener la mente abierta, haciendo y borrón y cuenta nueva con Paz, esa promesa había durado menos de una hora. Ahora quería conocer más a esa nueva Pacifica y no por una promesa a otro, ya no la veía como la niña mimada que todos conocían, sino la que se escapaba de su mansión para ir a pasar el resto de la tarde juntas.

-"Que tendría que ver Dipper en todo eso?". No habían tocado los detalles de lo que había pasado antes de encontrárselos y pasar casi toda la velada con ellos, junto con casi-novio Marius. Pero la forma en que había cambiado Pacifica, no solo su forma de ser, sino que salvando a todo el pueblo quitándole las ínfulas de superioridad a sus padres, sabía que debía de ser causado, al menos en parte, por el chico Pines. "Y que habrá hecho pacifica." Pacifica había impactado a Dipper, pasando de ser la 'Peor chica del Pueblo', a hacerse ojitos mutuamente mientras el otro no los veía, para apartar la vista cuando parecía que los iban a atrapar. También ocupaba ver a Pacifica y descubrir todos los detalles de lo que parecía ser el chisme más suculento de toda su vida. En eso empezó a sentirse más ligera, pero como estaba acostumbrándose solo se sujeto de la escalera donde se había sentado a esperar.

Pacifica abrió los ojos cuando Jackie le dio una pequeña sacudida en el hombro. Estada totalmente desubicada al ser sacad de ese espacio mental, donde había estado hablando con Archivald, por lo que había parecido horas. Pero al ver el camino se dio cuenta que apenas habían pasado solo unos minutos, apenas estaban por entrar al pueblo. Mientras las dos mujeres que la acompañaban habían tomado ese lapso por una liguera siesta.

-"Despierte Señorita ya casi estamos ahí." Le decía Jackie, mientras se lograba concentrar.

-"Gracias, Jackie." Dijo aun un poco desorientada. Mientras mentalmente volvió a hablar con Archivald

-"Gracias por tu ayuda Archivald."

-"Tu gratitud agradezco aunque no la merezco." Dijo pasa dejar salir un bostezo.

-"Como te encuentras? te sientes bien? Pasa algo por haberte separado tanto?" Dijo algo preocupada.

-"Si no mal me encuentro pero exhausto me hallo." Dijo el fantasma. "Además que la separación de la practica siento el efecto."

-"Deseas descansar?"

-"Como descansar podría, dejar indefensa a mi protegida?"

-"Descansa un poco. No creo que ocupe defenderme de alguna cosa en el pueblo además cualquier cosa que te necesite solo te llamare y estarás en mi bolsillo no?"

-"Pero protegerte es mi deber y eso voy a hacer."

-"Que tanta protección puedes darme estando exhausto? Descansa un poco, además me veré con una amiga y creo que no me sentiría muy cómoda contigo ahí presente, vamos a hablar cosas de chicas. No creo que te incomode aprovechar el tiempo para descansar."

-"Por cosas de chicas te refieres a ropas peinados y relaciones con algunos jóvenes varones."

-"Eso creo."

-"Si de repente me doy cuenta que mi cansancio es demasiado, pero a un llamado de ti estaré listo."

-"Gracias Archivald descansa." Pacifica sabia ya que Archivald unido a su fuerza, así que cuando él se 'durmió', se sintió más ligera. Solo había durado un par de segundo en su plática con Archivald. Por lo que las mucamas seguían hablando.

-"... ya todo listo entonces prepárese señorita la vamos a dejar en la calle, de forma que solo deba caminar un par de cuadras, no queremos que vean bajar de una de las limosinas de la casa." Agrego Kristen.

-"Si aunque es un poco incomodo caminar con eso que me dio el señor Kimble."

-"Pero al menos tuvo razón, la Señorita no camina como una señorita." Dijo Jackie riendo.

-"Bien lista para bajar, recuerde no llamar la atención Señorita." Dijo la Señora Kristen abriendo la puerta.

Brenda no noto la limosina, ese día que todo le daba por flotar, estaba más interesada en mantenerse sujeta a algo y cerca del suelo mientras esperaba que las cosas dejaran de flotar. Pero la pérdida de peso si afecto a Pacifica, que se encontraba a un poco más de una cuadra, cuando sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo, por instinto se impulso para sostenerse de un buzón postal que, afortunadamente, estaba cerca y bien sujeto a piso, mientras las cartas intentaban salir, aun mas confundida que asustada volvió a ver a los demás viandantes y autos. Algunos, los menos afortunados a varios metros del suelo. Se preocupo por las mucamas y el chofer, aunque no conocía, pero logro ver a unas cuadras de distancia como el auto estaba fuera de la zona de ingravidez. Eso además de tranquilizarla por sus amigos de la mansión, le permitió sobreponerse, en definitiva no era lo más extraño que había visto.

En eso recordó la conversación con Granda, le había dicho algo que la tierra tenia 'hipo', seguramente ese sería uno de sus 'hipos'. Algunos de los peatones más acostumbrados a los 'hipos' de la tierra y algo más atrevidos hacían piruetas en gravedad cero, otros eran impulsados por el viento contra tejados, autos o otros peatones, los menos afortunados aun se habían sostenido de autos o de otros peatones incluso uno estaba enriado entre las ramas de un árbol. Sin soltar su agarre Pacífica agradeció tener pantalones ese día pues estaba de cabeza lo que la habría hecho pasar una vergüenza con las faldas que solía utilizar y, afortunadamente el trabajo de Jackie con su cabello y la gorra, evitaba que el cabello le saliera volando y quedar con su disfraz expuesto. Pero así al menos podía mantenerse sujeta al buzón sin preocuparse por eso y ya racionalizado ese 'hipo', no se asusto solo era otra de las rarezas del pueblo.

Sin embargo pensaba si sería mejor dejar la salida con Grenda para otro día logro verla, era difícil no reconocer a Grenda aun de cabeza. Se sujetaba de una de los pasamanos en la escalera de la estación de policía y hacia lo posible por dejar sus pies apuntando al piso y flotar lo más bajo posible jalado su propio cuerpo con la escalera. Pacifica pensó que eso sería la mejor manera de esperar que la gravedad volviera. El que de repente salgas flotando no es nada bueno, pero tampoco era bueno cuando volviera la gravedad seria mil veces mejor aterrizar de pie y desde baja altura. Así que imitando a Grenda se hizo un ovillo juntando sus rodillas en el vientre, con lo que le era más fácil bajar el cuerpo y extender las piernas apuntando al suelo. Recién había acabado la Grenda la importaba mas su reunión que el sufrir de las pérdidas de gravedad, no podía decepcionarla, además que sabía que ocupaba hablar con una amiga de su edad. Continuo su camino esquivando los destrozos que la el 'hipo' había provocado.

Brenda también cayó sin complicaciones luego del 'hipo'.

Mientras se acomodaba pensando si sería buena idea llamar a Pacifica, noto que alguien cruzaba la calle y se dirigía directamente a ella. Distraídamente lo volvió a ver mientras se volteaba para limpiar un poco el escalón donde se había acomodado, pensando que ese 'Hipo? había sido el más largo, hasta el momento. Volvió a ver recordando que Pacifica iba a ir 'disfrazada' para pasar desapercibida, pero como podría pasar la chica más conocida del pueblo desapercibida? Se intrigo un momento mientras sentía que alguien estaba frente a ella.

Era el mismo chico que había cruzado la calle ahora estaba frente a ella como si pensara en hablar o no, lucia como uno de esos skater, pantalones algo anchos camiseta, un poco grande y zapatillas de deporte muy usadas y una gorra. Mirándola con las manos en los bolsillos y una bendita en el mentón. Así que la distrajo un momento, hasta que vio sus ojos de un azul profundo…

-"Paz…" Empezó a decir casi que en voz de grito, el 'chico' le hizo una seña para que no continuara, pero era tarde ya varias personas habían vuelto a ver a su dirección. "…ercival." Termino su grito. "Primo Percival, ya pensaba que te habías espantado y no ibas a venir." Dijo abrazando a Pacifica, susurrándole. "Has como si fueras mi primo. Sígueme la corriente" Demostrando que no era solo una cara bonita.

"Grenda! Tiempo sin verte." Continuo Pacifica en un tono de voz alto, mas por los nervios que otra cosa habría acabado así de rápido su disfraz? Pero al hablar ambas fuerte y abrazarse la mayoría de los peatones, por reglas sociales, no les prestaron más atención una cosa que salvo a Pacifica aunque ella no lo sabía. Y a los que si les intereso estaban en demasiado lejos o en mal ángulo para poder fijarse bien en el primo de Grenda.

Luego del abrazo y que los demás peatones, algunos levemente incómodos se alejaran, sin prestarles más atención o simplemente siguieran caminado. Ambas chicas se sentaron en los escalones.

-"Chica que disfraz es ese, si no supiera que eres tú no te reconocería."

-"Perdona por el disfraz, Grenda." Dijo pacifica con su refinada y femenina forma de hablar pero con una voz algo mas grave o como la de un chico que en pleno ataque hormonal. "Pero era la única forma de estar seguros que mis padres piensen que estoy en la mans…" Pacifica no pudo seguir pues Grenda está en medio de una carcajada. La cual acabo dándole un cariñoso golpe en el hombro a Paz.

-"Increíble hasta lograste cambiar la voz."

-"El mayordomo de la mansión salió muy… habilidoso en esto… en verdad increíble."

-"Ni que lo digas casi ni te reconocí."

-"El señor Kimble, el mayordomo, dijo que esa era la idea, que no me viera como yo misma. Al menos lo suficiente para evitar que alguien se fijara en mi." Dijo sonriendo. "Tú misma no tuviste más que verme para saber quién era."

-"Pues vaya tipo ese Kimble. Seguro será uno de esos estilo película de espías, con acento inglés y todo." Mientras miraba a Pacifica que la veía extrañada.

-"De hecho el señor Kimble es inglés, creo." Dijo como si de repente cajera en cuenta. Poniendo una expresión tan sorprendida, que le contagio a Grenda y ambas empezaron a reír al verse sus caras de asombro.

-"Ya, ya que luego la gente nos va a ver y me reconocerán." Dijo Pacifica dejando de reír, pero feliz de que compartir una risa con su amiga, recordando a la velada anterior. Grenda dejo de reír pero con un esfuerzo más notable.

-"Yo que pensaba que iba a ser un sábado aburrido hasta que llamaste Paz. Ahora parece que estamos jugando a los espías con todo el pueblo."Dijo secándose una lágrima de los ojos. "Pero creo que para evitar a tus padres era lo menos que podías hacer." Y con una voz un poco mas conmovida agrego. "Todo eso solo para verte conmigo?"

-"Grenda tu misma lo dijiste para algo están las amigas." Grenda sonrió levemente sonrojada, Las dudas, si le quedaban alguna, de que esa chica no era para nada como lo creyó por tanto tiempo se le despejaron. Tenía, por suerte, grandes y valiosas amigas: su vieja amiga Candy, que la conocía desde había olvidado cuando y su nueva amiga Mabel, que había logrado hacerse su amiga en unos instantes luego de conocerla. Pero ahora que conocía mas a Pacifica pensó que había encontrado otra amiga, de otro tipo, no una amiga de toda la vida o una chica que era terriblemente simpática, su nueva amiga Pacifica era como tomar un vaso de agua fría luego de pasar con sed una semana, solo que ese vaso de agua fría haría lo imposible para poder estar ahí. La personalidad de pacifica seguía siendo fuerte, solo que a la inversa. La fuerza que antes le había hecho apartarse de Pacifica era la misma con que ahora irradiaba esa confianza, esas ansias de ser su amiga.

-"Entonces vamos?" Dijo Grenda levantándose. "Tienes que probar el pastel que hacen donde Linda Susan. Solo andar un poco y listo."

-"Como haces para no caminar como caminas siempre?" Continuo mientras pacifica la seguía.

-"Y como camino siempre?" Le respondió la rubia.

-"Algo así." Dijo Grenda empezando a caminar como lo hacía Pacifica o al menos de una cómica y exagerada forma. "Como si fueras en una tabla en medio de un acantilado con algo amarrando tu cabeza". Pacifica vio la parodia de sí misma y fue tan graciosa que se rio.

-"Años de prácticas de buenos modales, andar equilibrando libros en la cabeza y esas cosas." Dijo poniendo cara de desagrado, sonriendo de repente al preguntar. "Pero ahora como camino?"

-"A ver para decirlo claro...C como un chico con dolor de pies, que tiene que ver donde pone los pies para no caerse. Ni pareces chica si te veo dese atrás." Ampliando la sonrisa de Pacifica.

-"O sea es difícil distinguirme por m forma de andar?" Dijo alegre. "Al menos esas cosas en mis pies sirven, pero podríamos ir un poco más despacio, a veces duelen."

-"Que cosas?". A lo que Pacifica empezó a contarle sobre las bolsitas que traía en sus zapatos y de todo lo que el Señor Kimble había planeado para ese disfraz.

-"Pues si ese tipo debe ser un ex agente secreto." Dijo Grenda pensativa. "Y esa pastilla que te dio te hace doler la garganta o algo así?"

-"Ahora ya no, mientras la chupaba me dolía y picaba la garganta un poco, luego me dejo un sabor estaño y después como insensible la lengua, pero creo estoy bien, solo siento una pequeña picazón, solo un poco molesta." Dijo mientras tosía un poco. "Aparte de esa tos."

-"Pues mejor, sería una lástima que no pudieras saborear el pastel de la cafetería."

-"Y donde queda esa cafetería, creo que oí hablar de él, pero nunca me intereso." El tono cortante de Pacifica habría molestado antes a Grenda, pero mientras platicaban de camino, ella entendió que no era por ser mala persona ni despectiva, era que hablaba así de la única forma que sabía, así que.

-"Pacifica re puedo dar un consejo de amiga?"

-"Claro Grenda tu eres la que sabe más de las costumbres pueblerinas que yo."

-"Es a eso a lo que me refiero, dices costumbres pueblerinas como si fuera algo malo, o que no sabias de la cafetería porque no estaba a tu nivel." Dijo seria. "Esa forma de hablar era lo que peor me caía de ti, además es tu carta de presentación, todos saben que Pacifica se cree mucha cosa como para estar con los pueblerinos ya sea conozcan en persona o no."

-"Perdona Grenda sabes que no es así" Dijo sonrojándose un poco, pensado si había ofendido a su amiga.

-"No tienes que disculparte conmigo, te conozco, o sea conozco a la verdeara tu." Dijo sonriendo y haciéndole un giño. "La tu que se pasa tanta molestias solo para probar un pastel, si luego te engolosinas y aumentas de peso no me heces la culpa, he?"

-"No te preocupes si supieras los postres que me dan en la mansión te sorprenderías, como las galletas de la señora Yang… un sabor tan delicado que un paladar poco sofisticado apenas lo podría reconocer hasta que explota en tu boc…" Pacifica que quedo callada el notar el tono de su voz. "…Perdón."

-"No debes disculparte conmigo, somos amigas Paz. Pero es bueno que sepas cuando empieza a salir la Pacifica de antes así la puedes controlar, además solo te pasa cuando te emocionas, eso me hace en verdad querer saborear esas galletas o esos postres."

-"No olvidare pedirle algunos a la señora Yang la próxima vez que nos veamos, o incluso podría mandarte unos a tu casa si así lo prefieres."

-"Mejor me espero a que estemos juntas la comida sabe mejor con amigos." Dijo Grenda negando con la cabeza, para luego cerrándole un ojo. "Puede que el pastel de Susan no sea tan bueno como los que hacen en tu casa, pero espero que la compañía valga la pena."

-"Claro que vale la pena, crees que habría pasado por tantos líos si no lo creyera?" Dijo la más baja mientras extendía las manos para mostrar su disfraz.

-"Ves son esas cosas la que hacen salir a la verdadera Pacifica." Dijo la castaña sonriendo. Y con un poco de malicia agrego. "...Seguro fue eso lo que Dipper vio en ti."

-"Que Dipper… verme… como anoche… no solo quedamos hablando por eso nos…" Dijo antes de notar la suspicaz sonrisa de su amiga. "Si, posiblemente." Dijo recuperando la compostura. Mientras Grenda la veía sonriendo, con los ojos entre cerrados.

-"Si te digo que te pusiste roja… te haría ponerte más roja, Paz?" Como de hecho sucedió.

-"Por que me pondría roja…" Sentía su cara arder hasta las orejas. "En serio se nota?"

-"Pongámoslo en esta forma si tuvieras esa reacción frente a Mabel, ocuparíamos ir al hospital con los oídos sangrando. Pero tranquila aquí estamos solo tú, yo y el pueblo." Lo que Pacifica sintió que el piso se movía, pero se recupero rápidamente. Ese día en verdad al piso le había dado por moverse. Pero también dándose cuenta que estaban en un callejón. "Algo bueno de tener amigas, es que puedes hacerles bromas." Se limito a responder al ver la leve cara de enfado de Pacifica, mientras ella sonreía plácidamente.

-"A si Grenda y que fue todo eso que me dijo tu padre sobre si era amiga de Marius?" Acoto Pacifica, la habían educado para no perder, así que uso una forma para al menos quedar empatada, o un poco de revancha, con su amiga.

-"A eso, Marius es demasiado intenso a veces, creerías que me llamo anoche donde los Pines y dos veces esta mañana una desde su avión y la otra desde el aeropuerto, por no decir que, antes de poder hablar con él, le pidió a mi padre permiso para visitarme. Eses pequeño austriaco puede ser muy insistente." Dijo Grenda con voz molesta, pero sus ojos la desmentían. Sin pena, sin sonrojarse solo hablando de las cosas tal y como eran, Pacífica vio que en vez de tomar revancha por la broma sentía envidia, no esa era un sentimiento negativo, más bien admiración por la seguridad de la Grenda.

-"Pero es muy alemán de su parte, hizo lo correcto según las buenas costumbres. Es que si le interesa una señorita, primero debe intentar obtener el permiso de la familia de ella para cortejarla." Dijo Pacifica como si recordara una lección de alguno de sus cursos de buenos modales.

-"Cortejarla?" Dijo Grenda dubitativa.

-"Pues es esencialmente pedir permiso para invitar a salir a una dama, o ir a su casa, pasar tiempo con ella, conocerla o más bien conocerse mejor todo con miras a un futuro. O sea fundamentar un noviazgo y luego, si se da todo bien para ambos, un compromiso y ya sabes boda y eso." Dijo de nuevo recitando algún manual de buenos modales y etiqueta. Al volver a ver a Grenda esta estaba con los ojos muy, pero muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas, los brazos doblados y los puños a la altura de su pecho fuertemente cerrados. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Poniéndose levemente azul, sin que pareciera respirar. Mientras empezaba a perder la verticalidad.

"Grenda, Grenda reacciona… Grenda anda respira." Decía la pequeña Pacifica mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a Grenda y al mismo tiempo sostenerla para que no perdiera su apoyo en la pared en la que, afortunadamente, se había recostado antes de que pacifica definiera 'cortejarla'. Mientras Pacifica pensaba que no podía aguantar más y, preocupada, estaba a punto de llamar por ayuda, aunque eso significara perder su disfraz. Cuidar a su amiga ahora era su única preocupación, manteniendo el cuerpo de Grenda aun en pie. Empujándola contra la pared con todo su peso, pero perdiendo terreno poco a poco. En ese momento Grenda dio un gran suspiro. Quitándole el peso de encima a la rubia, mientras recuperaba el color y demás funciones vitales.

Al momento ambas estaban apoyadas contra la pared de una tienda, totalmente exhaustas, Grenda volvió a ver a la rubia con un poco de pena.

-"Perdona… Paz… pero… cuando… me… emociono… mucho… a veces no… puedo respirar."

-"No… te… preocupes… ya… ya te sientes mejor? Amabas esperaron unos instantes a recuperar el aliento antes de seguir. Ninguna noto al motociclista que las había estado vigilando desde el otro lado del callejón y que se había acercado lo suficiente para de ser necesario ayudarlas. Ritter sabía que era indispensable para la Señorita el prensar que esta escapada era ella sola, enfrentando al mundo con sus propios medios, era más que una simple escapada, era una declaración de parte de la Señorita, fundamental para su desarrollo como persona. Pero también era consciente que por ningún motivo Podrían dejar a la señorita sin protección alguna, lo mismo había pensado el Señor Kimble y por eso había organizado esa 'vigilancia'. Tan disimuladamente como había aparecido volvió tras sus pasos, mientras observaba de lejos a la Señorita y su amiga. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la forma en que la Señorita lograba mantener a su amiga en pie, parecía que al fin la señorita tenía una amiga de verdad.

Y por lo que sabía de la chica Grenda, no tenía ninguna razón en pensar que era solo la señorita quien había conocido a una amiga. Había aprovechado bien el tiempo antes que dejaran a la Señorita en el pueblo, había arreglando que le enviara los papeles de la motocicleta por correo electrónico y también tenía pensado pasar un rato, aprovechando la encomienda, en la taberna 'Fractura de Cráneo", averiguando todo lo posible sobre ese tal Dipper Pines. Ahora todo lo que tenía eran rumores. Por mas que había intentado le había sido imposible encontrar la fuente de los rumores, en ese pueblo aun con lo pequeño que era, parecía que siempre era que alguien se lo había oído a alguien más, formando una corta cadena de rumores que era fácil seguir y hasta llegar al 'testigo presencial', que al final no recordaba ni haber visto algo y mucho menos contado el rumor. Aunque ese día estaba extraño, aun tomando en cuenta ese pueblo. Hoy aparte de todo las calles y el cielo estaban llenos de automóviles y helicópteros del gobierno.

Pasando desapercibido, como solo una persona entrenada para eso podía hacerlo, espero a que ambas niñas se recuperaran del extraño percance de la más grande. Mientras seguía ojeando los alrededores detrás de un par de gafas oscuras, según había averiguado por alguna razón el gobierno había asaltado la Cabaña del Misterio, tomando en custodia a los Pines y ahora una unidad especial estaba registrando la Cabaña del Misterio. Tomando en cuenta el expediente de Stanford Pines, no era extraño que lo apresaran. Lo verdaderamente extraño era que fueran de una agencia 'oscura' del gobierno y más aun que dieran tal despliegue de operativos de operaciones especiales, como si el tal Stan Pines fuera un espía, líder mafioso o algún científico que había descubierto algo que no debía.

Ese era el perfil más acertado, pero el mayor de los Pines había dejado sus investigaciones hacia treinta años, aunque todo podía ser una cobertura o bien se estaba poniendo un poco más paranoico de lo que debía por tratarse de la Señorita. Como iba ese refrán: 'Sé que soy paranoico, la pregunta es será suficiente?'. De todas formas era algo que también debía investigar. La Señorita se tenía que interesar en un chico, de la familia más extraña del pueblo más extraño que había conocido, y eso que se había criado en los suburbios de Los Ángeles.

Su disfraz no era improvisado, como el de la Señorita, disfrazado así podría toparse con su madre y esta, lejos de reconocerlo, cruzara la calle para evitarlo. Un bigote falso, una barba de dos días igualmente falsa y lo mejor una cicatriz muy notable en látex, indistinguible de una verdadera. Recorría su cara desde sobre la ceja izquierda en diagonal pasando por su ojo para acabar en su mandíbula. El viejo truco haz que se algo atraiga mucho la atención, será lo único en que se figaran y que notarían al verte y, eventualmente, que recordarían. Además esa cicatriz le ayudaba a andar con anteojos oscuros sin que nadie lo viera extraño, aun de noche.

-"Mejor no hablar de… chicos hasta… estar cómodas?" Dijo Pacifica ya recuperada.

-"De acuerdo." Dijo su amiga asintiendo con la cabeza. Mientras se voltea a y señalaba el otro lado de la calle. "La cafetería." Dijo la castaña, señalando un raro edificio que parecía un gigantesco tronco.

-"Siempre me pareció extraño ese edifico dices que es un restaurante?"

-"…Podrías decirle así." Respondió. "Es el más popular del pueblo, y no sólo por sus pasteles." Al oír esto Pacifica entra en cuenta. Y de una ojeada se dé cuenta que el estacionamiento esta casi lleno.

-"Pero si esta tan lleno… no me podrían reconocer?" Dijo deteniéndose de repente.

-"No había pensado en eso… hay un par de mesas al fondo, del lado del aparador, así que la ventana no da a la calle." Con eso pacifica noto que desde fuera podía ver a los clientes mientras comían, no había pensado en esa posibilidad. "Creo que si nos sentamos en una y le das la espalda a la puerta sería difícil que te reconozcan. Aunque veo que no había pensado en eso, si prefieres podemos ir a otro lado o solo dar una vuelta por ahí." Dijo Grenda a su lado.

-"No! Si dije que iba a comer el pastel de ahí contigo, no me voy a ir del pueblo sin hacerlo, que clase de persona rompe una promesa así de fácil, más con una amiga." Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-"Espera Paz." Dijo mientras la alcanzaba. "Déjame entrar primero así veré cual mesa esta mas… privada." Dijo entrando en el local. Mientras pensaba, luego de ver la cara determinada de Pacifica, el lío en que se había metido Dipper. Pacifica seguía siendo como antes en muchas casas unas buenas otras malas, Lo que antes la volvía malcriada, mimada y caprichosa ahora lo veía como decidida y determinada aunque algo confusa. Si quería algo parecía que no había poder en este mundo que la detuviera. Ahora la pregunta era que tanto estaba interesada Pacifica en el hermano de Mabel?

-"Hola Grenda, ya se me hacia raro o ver a ninguna de ustedes." La saludo Linda Susan al verla. "Y quien te acompaña?" Mientras ambas niñas sintieron el roce de hielo deslizándose por su espalda. Pero ya estaban en el agua así que no les quedo más que nadar.

-"Hola Susan, es mi primo." Mientras agregaba en un susurro. "Se llama Percival, pero no le gusta mucho su nombre." Dijo recurándose rápidamente con su aptitud normal.

-"A bueno… bienvenido y un gusto."

-"El gusto es mío señora." Respondo Pacifica, algo nerviosa. Pero Linda Susan no la conocía lo suficiente para identificarla, con una sola mirada como Grenda. Además tenía que seguir atendiendo las mesas.

"Encantada, tomen un regalo de bienvenida Per… chico." Dijo entregándoles una galleta a cada una, chips de chocolate para el Pacifica y una de jengibre para Grenda, ambas aun ligeramente tibias. Mientras Ambas chicas respondían con un 'gracias.'

Afortunadamente otro cliente llamo a Susan dejándolas solas. Pacifica siguió a Grenda por el Local hasta la mesa mas apartada y justo como dijo Grenda dijo estaba del lado apartado de la calle. Mientras Grenda e sentaba de frente a la puerta Pacifica quedo oculta por l propio asiento, mirando la galleta como si no supiera que hacer. Mientras Grenda empezaba a disfrutar el regalo.

-"No te gustan los de chocho chips?"

-"No es que no entiendo porqué me dio la galleta."

-"Así es Susan, le debiste parecer simpático. "Dijo riéndose dejando car algunas migas de galleta en la mesa." Mientras Pacifica se sentaba con la espalda muy recta y pegada a la silla la cabeza en alto, las piernas rectas y ambos brazos pegados al cuerpo uno sosteniendo una servilleta de papel y con el otro dando pequeñas mordidas a la galleta. Hasta que noto que Grenda la miraba divertida. Hacia nos instantes había acabado con la galleta.

-"Esa forma de comer, también es la forma de 'buenos modales.'"

-"Pues si es la forma correcta, siempre como así." Dijo algo cohibido, sabía que se estaba comportando como chica rica, de nuevo.

-"Hmm… trata de dar mordidas más grandes, deja que mientras masticas el chocolate se mezcle con el resto de la galleta. Y no seas quisquillosa que caigan una o dos migas no es la gran cosa." Así lo hizo, no deseaba resaltar y sus modales podían llamar la atención. Quitando la mano con la servilleta y aun con la espalda recta dio una mordida grande. Pensó que sería raro hasta que sintió como el chocolate se derritiera y se mezclaba con la galleta.

-"Hammm…" Dejo escapar aun con la boa llena. "Luego de eso al tragar agrego. "Deliciosa Es como el mismo sabor pero más… más…" Dijo comiéndose la mitad de lo que quedaba de la galleta. Por la excitación de su escapada había olvidado lo hambrienta que la dejaba el haber practicado con Archivald.

-"Ves nosotros los pobres no témenos malos gustos." Y antes que Pacífica malentendiera la broma sonido guiñándole un ojo. Apoyada en la mesa acabando con su galleta. Intenta esto en tu casa come una galleta y leche con chocolate pero deja que el chocolate se mezcle con la galleta en tu boca o sopea la galleta en el chocolate, luego me cuentas que te pareció." Ya ambas habían acabado con el regalo. "Y espera a probar el pastel."

Pacifica de nuevo en su posición correcta se sentada con la espalda resta, ante la mirada de Grenda sosteniéndose cabeza entre las manos con los codos sobre la mesa.

"Dime Paz aun en casa debes comer así siempre?" Comento Grenda. "Pareces incomoda, relájate un poco chica"

"Es la costumbre siempre desde que recuerdo he estado en clases de buenos modales." Relájate un poco anda sol suéltateeee." Dijo la castaña mientras dejaba deslizar su cuerpo en la mesa apoyada en sus codos. "A Propósito que esperas?"

-"Que la camarera nos traiga la carta?" Dijo Pacifica mientras ojeaba hacía la cafetería disimuladamente. "Por todo el ajetreo no me había dado cuenta pero en serio tengo hambre. Además huele muy bien aquí."

"A eso no lo ocupamos aquí." Dijo algo divertida Grenda. "En las cafeterías de pueblo no se usan menús, o bien ya aves que vas a pedir o le preguntas a la camarera. También puedes ver las fotos de la comida sobre el aparador y escoges que se te antoja." Y levantando la malo Grito. "Susan?"

-"Ya decidieron que van a comer? Voy para allá."

-"Que pie me recomiendas hoy Susan?" Pregunto Grenda.

-"Hoy tenemos Manzana, limón, arándano y pera". Respondió la mujer frente a ellas. Mientras apuntaba en una libreta.

-"Pero su soy una buena cliente, dime cual hiciste tu?" Agrego Grenda guiñándole el ojo. "Le dije a mi primo que probaría el mejor pastel del estado y cual sería mejor que el de la campeona de la feria estatal, he Susan?

-"Quieres que tenga favoritismo entre mis clientes Grenda? Eso no es ser muy buena profesional." Dijo mientras levantaba su parpado caído un par de veces su parpado izquierdo con los dedos. Repitiendo Guiño un par de veces. "Pero de ser yo compraría el de manzana, dicen que está hecho con manzanas silvestres frescas."

-"Entonces dos platos de pastel de manzana." Dijo Grenda imitando el gesto moviendo su ojo izquierdo. "Para acompañar de que tienes helado hoy?"

-"Perdona Grenda, pero aun no ha llegado el pedido de esta semana solo queda de vainilla o de chocolate." Dijo como disculpándose.

-"Una decisión difícil chocolate o vainilla que va mejor con manzana?" Decía Grenda mientras acariciaba su mentón con la mano.

-"Si difícil son duda." Agrego Susan. Poniéndose pensativa también.

-"Porque no ambos?" Pregunto Pacifica. La chica y la camarera la miraron asombradas. "Sería cosa de poner media ración de helado de cada sabor y listo."

-"Pues no sería problema." Dijo Susan. "Dos porciones entonces?

-"Dos porciones de las grandes." Agrego Grenda. "O no Percy?

Pacifica no tuvo que mas que asentir para que Susan se dirigiera a alistar su orden. Y en menos de 5 minutos. En la mesa se encontraban dos platos, parecidos a soperos, con una porción más que generosa de pastel y dos bolas de helado frio. Qué bien no estuvo frente a Grenda cuando ya estaba saboreando ese famoso pastel ganador de la feria estatal. Pacifica la miraba ligueramente perdida, no solía comer postres así. Pero recordó 'en Roma, haz lo que los romanos' y empezó a saborear ese pastel sintiendo como su boca recibía los embates agridulces de la manzana para luego refrescarla con el pastoso frio del helado. Entre Huumms y hammms ambas chicas empezaron a hacer desaparecer el poste.

-"Eres un genio Paz el mezclar la manzana la vainilla y el chocolate fríos con la manzana caliente se merece un premio." Dijo Grenda poco más de un tercio de pastel después.

-"No sé solo se me ocurrió probarlo así." Decía esta mientras lamia los restos del almíbar de manzana de su cuchara para rellenarla de helado.

-"Estos son los placeres de la vida, una buena comida y una buena amiga." Dijo Grenda señalando a Pacifica con su chuchara.

-"Gracias por invitarme." Le respondió esta.

-"Con cada bocado pienso que debí haberte invitado hace años, Paz." Y dijo de repente perdiendo un poco la beatifica expresión de su cara. "Ahora eso me recuerda, volviendo a los negocios. "Desde cuando tú y Dipper son tan… cercanos?

Afortunadamente, Pacifica, había tragado una cucharada de pastel mientras sostenía una de helado en su mano, así que aun con la sorpresa y haberse atragantado con saliva no hubo daños que lamentar. Y sonrojada sabia que debía de ser sincera ahora no podía ocultarle nada a una amiga.

Un poco triste y aun manteniendo la cuchara de helado que goteaba lentamente sobre el pastel Pacifica empezó.

"Desafortunadamente no somos cercanos, pero…"

Y luego de ese 'pero' le conto a su amiga todo lo que había sentido ese verano. Desde la fiesta en la cabaña del misterio y de cómo le había robado a Mabel la corona, de su rivalidad con Mabel y lo que le molestaba la chica californiana, no se dejo nada adentro, su curiosidad por Dipper, como oía rumores, como buscaba saber más de él, esa forma en que lo había empezado a ver después del partido de mini golf. Como fue que primero le desagrado, luego le dio curiosidad y más tarde admiración. Sin desearlo se aprovecho de la buena disposición de Grenda, y de su carácter amable. Para contarle todos sus sentimientos que había estado guardando. Hasta que llegaron al día anterior y al encuentro con el fantasma.

-"… no se en que me enrede y acabe en el suelo. Al volverme vi al fantasma casi sobre mí, con el hacha en las manos." Dijo Pacifica estremeciéndose a recordar. "No creo que pueda explicarte que se siente estar segura que vas a morir." Dijo con los ojos llorosos. "Y al siguiente momento, él estaba entre yo y el hacha, el golpe nos saco por una ventana y terminamos enredados en la cortina, todo se oscureció, por un momento pensé que estaba muerta y pero al darme cuenta logre salir de entre la cortina, fue cuando lo vi… tenia atrapado al fantasma. Lo siguiente que supe era que lo estaba abrazando y el a mi…" Se quedo callada con una sonrisa más bella y tierna de las que había visto en Pacifica, aun así Grenda reconoció. Mascando despacio saboreando el pastel, pero más el recuerdo de sus brazos en su espalda, los de él rodeándola, lo tibia y lo protegida que se había sentido en ese momento… lo viva que se había sentido. Mientras Grenda sonreía frente a ella.

"Chica al menos puedo decir que tienes buen gusto, pero no lo comparto, te gustan del tipo tranquilo… Pero algunas cosas de las que oíste de durante el verano no son muy exactas o las entendiste mal, otras que no te entraste y otras que del todo son falsas o al menos exageraciones. Aun todo eso es cierto, Dipper es el chico más sorprendente que conozco."

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	8. Chapter 8

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Seguimos con Pacifica en su primer paseo 'solamente' con su nueva amiga por el mundo real. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (6 de Setiembre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el octavo capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **8\. Revelaciones.**

-"Paz eres una gran chica, jamás pensé que congeniáramos así de bien y así de rápido." Dijo Grenda de repente muy seria. "Creo que hay cosas sobre Dipper como decirlo… no tan conocidas. Que deberías saber."

Pacifica la miraba extrañada. Mientas acato a comerse otra cucharada de pastel y helado. El tono y la expresión de Grenda habían cambiado.

-"Para ponerlo fácil existen cosas que no te sabes de Dipper, y que creo que deberías saber. Él es sorprende, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero no es un héroe de novela, tiene sus fallos y sus errores a cuestas. Pero te gusta, de alguna forma logro ver entre la mimada, rica y pesada de Pacifica Noroeste y te logro sacar de todo eso, solo puedes admirarlo por eso. Si ayer me hubieran dicho que hoy estaría contigo comiendo pastel y, más aun, tu disfrazada de chico, pensaría que era una broma. Que además me cayeras tan bien, tomando en cuenta cómo te detestaba. Sería cosa de locos. Pero aquí estamos." Dijo sonriéndole, ya con su tono normal de voz.

-"Pues si ayer me hubieran dicho lo mismos que estaría aquí con una pueblerina tampoco lo habría tomado en serio. Igual no lo habría creído. Pero luego de conocerte sé que es en verdad una amiga y eso es más de lo que habría podido imaginar." Respondió la rubia.

-"Si Paz y por eso no quiero que idealices a Dipper, debes aceptar que en verdad lo conoces poco, y que puede que estés deslumbrada por sus mejores cualidades. Nadie es perfecto. Tampoco es que sea doble cara. Aunque debo aceptar empezar solo lo conozco desde principios del verano.

-"Se que no lo conozco mucho, la primera vez que lo vi fue en esa fiesta a principio del verano en la Cabaña del Misterio. Aparte de ayer nunca había pasado con el mas de unos minutos."

-"En eso estamos igual ambas conocimos a los gemelos Pines en la fiesta de la Cabaña del Misterio. Y no sé si notaste como se comportaba con… Wendy?" Pacifica se puso a hacer memoria, desde ayer había estado pensando en Dipper, por lo que le resultaba fácil recordar.

-"Una chica mayor y pelirroja? Si Dipper me comento algo sobre ella ayer, pero no sé porque en ese momento no me gusto la forma en que hablaba de ella. Además recuerdo haberla visto por el pueblo." Dijo Pacifica pensativa.

-"Parece que tienes buenos instintos Paz, identificaste a tu mayor competencia a la primera." Respondió Grenda mientras Pacifica la miraba extrañada. "Dipper estuvo, está o ha estado, no sé si ya lo supero, enamorado de ella desde que llego al pueblo. Según oí Incluso casi llego a pelearse con un chico mayor a causa de ella. Ya sabes cosas de chicos. Inclusive de alguna forma se le declaro a Wendy, ella lo rechazo, pero aun siguen de amigos. Que pensara Dipper de ella ahora, no tengo idea. No es que Mabel sea chismosa con su hermano. Si pasas tiempo en la Cabaña de Misterio te das cuenta de todo, solo por estar ahí."

Pacifica aunque estaba comiendo pastel en ese momento sintió un mal sabor de boca. Pero en eso tenia razón Grenda, Cuando Dipper había mencionado a esa chica, no le había gustado, como decía Grenda algún tipo de instinto. Siguió comiendo en mirando a Grenda. Pero anotando mentalmente el averiguar todo lo posible de esa tal Wendy. De nuevo cayó en cuenta que, desafortunadamente, había mucho que desconocía del chico Pines.

-"Al menos no lo tomaste tan mal como esperaba." Continúo Grenda. "Dipper intento poner sus ideas claras, debe ser feo que te rechacen, por mas amablemente que sea. Además sigue viéndola a diario, debe ser difícil para el superar eso. Desafortunadamente le pidió ayuda a su tío para poder recuperarse de ese enamoramiento. Fue hace un par de semanas en un viaje por carretera, lo sé porque los Pines nos invitaron a Candy y a mí, además de Soos. Salimos en una destartalada casa rodante…" Pacifica siguió comiendo, en forma casi automática su postre. Mientras Grenda relataba ese extraño viaje, saboteando otras 'atracciones turísticas' por las carreteras de Oregón. Y como Dipper para 'recuperarse' de sus sentimientos por Wendy, se había vuelto alguna clase de aprendiz de casanova. Coqueteando, con un éxito asombroso, en cada atracción turística donde pasaban.

-"… y así llegamos a la última parada." Continuaba Grenda. "La atracción turística más grande de todo Oregón, la Montana del Misterio. Y ahí todo el coqueteo le exploto en la cara a Dipper, cuatro de la chicas con que se había topado lo encararon. Y luego fue todo un caos hasta que logramos escapar de esa montaña. El nunca pensó en las consecuencias, ya sabes es un chico después de todo. Además pedirle consejo a su tío Stan fue una verdadera tontería. Para colmo al final no sé si funciono o no, como te dije antes no se si sentirá algo por Wendy, aun."

-"Parece que si debo conocerlo mejor." Agrego Pacifica, algo decaída. Sin darse cuenta casi había acabado su postre mientras Grenda relataba ese viaje por carretera. "Debo aprovechar mejor esas ultimas semanas del verano." Dijo Pacifica aun impactada. Sin estar segura de por qué estaba más sorprendida por enterarse de la etapa de 'Don Juan' de Dipper, o celosa por el éxito que había conseguido.

-"Que piensas de él ahora?" dijo Grenda de nuevo seria. Mientras Pacifica intentaba organizar sus ideas.

-"Si… aun me gusta." Dijo sonrojándose un poco. "Yo no lo puedo juzgar, me doy cuenta que no lo conozco lo suficiente. Lo único que puedo hacer es conocerlo más y para eso debo aprovechar lo que queda del verano." Dijo mas determinada. Mientras veía a Grenda algo contrariada. "Dije algo mal, de nuevo?"

-"No nada de eso, y tampoco fue por lo que dijiste. Más bien estaba casi segura que ibas a reaccionar así. Si dices que te gusta, es porque te gusta y creo que ya habrás pensado en todo, eso incluye conocerlo mejor ya sea para bien o para mal." Dijo de nuevo animada. "Pero eso me pone en un pequeño lio." Agrego algo más seria. Mientras Pacifica la miraba desconcertada.

-"Ya que te conté esto no puedo dejarte a medias." Continúo la castaña. "No me gusta ser chismosa… al menos no mucho. Además no es de amigas contar secretos de otras, aunque no sé si esto cuente como secreto. No sería buena amiga, ni justa… para ninguna de ustedes dos, ya que ambas son mis amigas." Dijo Grenda turbada como si no supiera como continuar.

-"Cuales dos?" Dijo la rubia intentando comprender, porque de repente una chica tan directa y abierta como Grenda, parecía hablar en acertijos.

-"No comas ansias tratare de contarte todo, pero primero necesito que e prometas dos cosas." Dijo la más grande mientras miraba seriamente a la rubia. "Primero lo que te diré es secreto, nadie aparte de nosotras puede saberlo."

A lo que Pacifica solo acertó a afirmar con la cabeza. No se le ocurría, luego de todo lo que habían hablado esa tarde, porque algo seria así de secreto.

-"Y segundo, puede que sea difícil, y te entenderé que te niegues, pero podría ocupar contarle todo esto a alguien más, me refiero a que te gusta Dipper y lo que ocurrió en la fiesta anoche, del porque ahora somos amigas." Dijo de repente muy seria.

Pacifica empezó a perseguir las migas del pastel que quedaban en su plato, empapadas en helado derretido mientras pensaba.

-"Dame un momento." Empezó, a hablar lentamente y algo bajo, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. "Que seamos amigas… no es un secreto, díselo a quien quieras, me siento muy bien de ser tu amiga y es algo que no me gustaría tener que ocultar, el único problema son mis padres. No creo que acepten así de fácil que tenga una amiga del pueblo."

-"Sabes que no desearía meterte en líos y menos perderte como amiga. Por mi parte puedes estar tranquila, creo que los Noroeste no incluyen a mi amiga Paz" Dijo Grenda un poco más tranquila.

-"Gracias eso me hace querer salir a gritar que eres mi amiga." Dijo Pacifica menos pensativa y sonriendo, para inmediatamente volver a concentrarse en los restos del pastel. "Tampoco me molesta que se enteren de que me gusta Dipper, de ser posible lo gritaría en la plaza del pueblo… tal vez no, no me atrevería a tanto." Dijo sonrojándose. "Pero sé que si le dices a alguien, seria alguien de confianza y solo si lo crees necesario, no temo que empieces a decir chismes a cualquiera, eres mi amiga." Mientras levantaba su cabeza y le sonreía.

-"Igual cualquier cosa que me contaras." Continuo. "Puedes estar segura que puedes confiar que guardare el secreto. Si algo he tenido son falsas amistades que aprovechan la primera oportunidad para tratar de aprovecharse de una. Y siento, mas allá de lo que me dijo Dipper al conocerte, sé que no eres así. Por lo mismo yo no podría bajar a ese nivel de falsa amiga, se que tanto daño puede causar." Dijo extendiendo la mano para tomar la de la castaña, como sellando un pacto. Su pequeña mano casi desapareció en la tibia y gran mano de Grenda. Que la apretó suavemente. "Pero antes de decirme nada déjame tratar de adivinar que paso, así no tendrás que fallarle a otra amiga, tu única falta seria el corregirme si me equivoco." Pacifica no era nada tonta y sabia que la reacción de su amiga, sobre las andanzas de mujeriego de Dipper solo podían significar una cosa. Respirando hondo sin atreverse a ver a la otra chica se aventuro.

-"En ese viaje iban los Pines, su sirv…" Recordó que no debía referirse a la gente en esa forma. "El chico que trabaja para ellos, tú y tu amiga Candy?" Mientras Grenda asentía, Pacifica empezó a sentir como si algo le apretara el corazón. "Dipper se puso de Don Juan con todas esas chicas… con las que conoció en el viaje y con tu amiga Candy?" Supuso que Dipper empezara a jugar de casanova, para olvidar a esa Wendy, no era de admirar, aunque podía comprenderlo. Pero de ahí a coquetear con una conocida, con alguien que le tuviera confianza y más aun una amiga de su hermana, no era solo coquetear, era abusar del corazón de la chica. Eso era algo que no podía comprender o perdonar.

Podía ser que él estuviera confundido, podría ser que estuviera deprimido, incluso, y eso esperaba, ella podría equivocarse. Pero si era cierto, tendría que esforzarse mucho en olvidarlo, porque nunca podría perdonar al chico. Había conocido muchos falsos amigos y muchas falsas sonrisas y, al ser una heredera, le habían advertido que tarde o temprano habría falsos amores. Con toda su alma deseaba que no fuera así con Dipper, pero qué más podía ser. Mientras esperaba que Grenda hablara le pareció que el tiempo se detenía sobre la mesa.

-"Pues casi aciertas, Paz." Dijo Grenda, mientras Pacifica trataba con poco éxito de ocultar su decepción. "Pero, lo he pensado mucho, y en verdad no fue tanto culpa de Dipper, al menos no totalmente. Sé que podría sonar raro, pero desde que lo conozco no ha dejado de cambiar y no solo lo digo porque ya tiene algo más que huesos en esos ridículos brazos de espagueti. Poco a poco se ha vuelto más seguro, menos metido en sí mismo, es como si cada día fuera una versión mejorada de sí mismo." Pacifica dejo escapar una sonrisa porque ella misma había notado ese cambio. Desde el baile a principio del verano, a la velada de la noche anterior.

-"No sé tal vez esta en esa edad, como dice mi mama." Continúo Grenda. "En el viaje, luego de la primer atracción y, creo, de hablar con Stan, Dipper se veía muy seguro de sí mismo, puede que esas conquistas que hizo le dieran un empujón a su autoconfianza, no me canso de decir que es un chico y lo que le pase por la cabeza es un misterio." Dijo riendo. Mientras Pacifica pasaba de la decepción a la esperanza. "Nosotras, Mabel, Candy y yo, no sabíamos de sus andanzas de mujeriego, pero en algún momento del primer día del viaje, esa actitud hizo que Candy empezara a sentir cosas hacia él, por eso no creo que fuera su culpa, él solo estaba siendo él y Candy lo malinterpreto o se impresiono con él." Pacifica intentaba poner toda su atención en lo que decía la chica, porque no quería que su propia necesidad de perdonar a Dipper nublara su juicio.

-"Candy nos confeso en la noche que le había empezado a gustar y así, entre las tres, hicimos un plan para dejar a Candy y Dipper solos en el museo de la Montana del Misterio, el día siguiente. Solos aparte de Mabel y yo que los espiábamos, ambas queríamos ver lo que iba a pasar." Dijo algo avergonzada. "Dipper se veía muy nervioso, lo tome por buena señal, mientras Candy se ponía un poco más… intensa en su coqueteo con él. Fue cuando, una por una, tres de las 'nuevas amigas' de Dipper aparecieron. Y no creo que tenga que explicarte el caos que siguió, mas con Dipper olvidando los nombres de las chicas y perdiendo toda esa confianza y tartamudeando. Para no hacer muy largo el cuento, al final Candy termino descorazonada y las demás chicas hicieron algo parecido. Luego de eso estuvimos consolando Candy hasta que Dipper llego buscando ayuda, una araña gigante había secuestrado a Stan y…" Volvió a ver a Pacifica mientras esta pasaba de esa expresión de esperanza a una que podía pasar por asombro o incredulidad. "Créeme esas cosas no son tan extrañas cuando algún Pines esta cerca, te pido que tomes mi palabra, no bromearía con algo tan serio." Ambas quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras Grenda no sabía si continuar o no, pues la historia había pasado, por mucho, al lado de lo sobrenatural.

-"Grenda, anoche mi casa quedo hechizada por un fantasma con toda la gente convertida en madera, creo que me acostumbre de la forma difícil a lo extraño." Le respondió pacifica, más que convencida que, por increíble que fuera, lo de la araña gigante debía confiar en su amiga, y en esa rara cualidad de los Pines en volver todo extraño.

-"Entonces sigo, luego de eso no hubo tiempo de más reclamos, lamentaciones o disculpas. Hasta que pudimos rescatar a Stan y escapar a salvo de la Montaña. Pero lo que si sé es que no era su intención él coquetear con Candy, ella solo tuvo la mala o buena suerte de estar ahí y ser la primera en ver esa faceta de Dipper, sinceramente no sé que me habría pasado de ser yo, posiblemente habría terminado esa escena del museo arrancándole la cabeza." Un poco mas pensativa agrego. "Viéndolo de ese modo fue mejor que fuera Candy." Pacifica no pudo ocultar el suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que se había equivocado. Cosa que su amiga noto.

-"Pero lo peor no es eso." Agrego. "Como dije él se disculpo, y Candy le dijo que lo perdonaba y que seguirían siendo amigos. Además le dijo, y luego nos dijo a nosotras, que se había desencantado de él." Pero poniendo de nuevo la cara seria agrego. "Lo realmente complicado de todo eso fue que, no sé cómo fue que Dipper se disculpo con Candy… él ya había desatado ese extraño encanto Pines, por más que Candy lo siguió negando, sé que aun siente algo más que amistad, por Dipper." Pacifica quedo de piedra por un instante cuando no supo cómo reaccionar.

-"Por eso es que una de las condiciones era poder contarlo todo sobre mi?" Reacciono Pacifica levemente molesta, pero se dio cuenta que ese era el lio que tenia Grenda. Al comprender que Grenda estaba poniéndola al mismo nivel que una vieja amiga. A ella, que no llevaban más de un día como amigas, al nivel de Candy que se conocían de toda una vida. "Lo entiendo ella es tu amiga de toda la vida. Es lógico que te pongas de su lado, si deseas no volveré a tocar el tema. Pero no dejes de ser mi amiga si?" Dijo ya calmada y más preocupada por su amistad que por otra cosa. Mientras la otra chica sonreía de manera muy especial al oír el tono y el sentimiento de esa última oración.

-"Tienes razón en que Candy y yo hemos sido amigas desde hace tanto, que no recuerdo como la conocí. Pero la amistad no se mide así, a Mabel la considero tan amiga como a Candy y la conozco solo hace unos meses, y a ti… Cosas, como lo que acabas de decir, me hacen querer conocerte más. Creo que eres una gran chica y espero que podamos seguir siendo amigas… Me gustaría que todas fuéramos amigas." Dijo más sentimental que antes.

-"Gracias Grenda…" Pudo decir Pacifica, mientras trataba de no llorar.

-"Gracias a ti Paz… Pero por lo mismo ahora tengo dos amigas interesadas en el mismo chico y, para terminar de complicar todo, es el hermano de otra amiga." Mirando su plato continúo. "Creo que lo más fácil era quedarme callada, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que si yo me di cuenta de lo que sientes Mabel se daría cuenta aun mas rápido y creo que Candy también, por lo que no sería justa contigo. De la misma forma si es necesario le diré a Candy o, lo más seguro, como en tu caso le confirmare las sospechas."

-"Pero ellas son tus amiga, no es como si la traiciones, al menos eso podría pensar." Agrego la rubia. "Además a ellas no les han pedido que me sean mis amigas como te lo pidió Dipper."

-"Podrían sentirse así, aunque no creo que sea por mucho tiempo. Ambas Mabel y Candy me conocen, saben que no me gusta andar con misterios o secretos entre amigas." Y sonriendo de nuevo agrego. "En serio crees que si ahora estoy contigo es por un favor a Dipper? Puede que fuera por él que aceptara hablar con la insufrible Pacifica Noroeste, pero eso solo me dejo descubrir a la increíble Paz, quien y como eres en verdad. Creo que le debo darle las gracias a Dipper por eso. Solo espera cuando ellas te vean como te veo ahora, verán lo mismo que yo. Una gran chica y creo que una gran amiga."

Pacifica casi llega las lagrimas con eso ultimo, no sabía cuántas veces se había sentido así desde había ido a 'dar la vuelta' con Grenda. Y que debía hacer ahora. Al parecer no podía ocultar lo que sentida por Dipper, al menos a nadie aparte del mismo Dipper.

-"Como un chico tan listo puede ser tan tonto." Dijo en un susurro.

-"Apenas te das cuenta de eso? Los chicos son extraños… guapos pero extraños." Dijo Grenda notando ambos platos vacios.

-"Digamos que ahora que lo dices… si hay algunos que son mas lindos y más extraños." Dijo Pacifica con una pequeña risita.

-"Bien extraño es una palabra que le cae que perfecta a Dipper." Agrego Grenda pensativa. "No en una forma fea. Extraño como en novedoso o sorprendente. No es de mi tipo, pero aun así debo aceptar que tiene muchos puntos buenos."

-"Pues si pero como dices los rumores que oí no son muy exactos." Acoto la rubia.

-"Pero bien anoche debiste oírlo del mismo Dipper. Aunque creo que a veces peca de modesto." Mientras más pensativa agrego. "Creo que voy a repetir, pero no sé si helado o pastel."

-"A mí se me antojan ambos, si quieres te invito." Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Me tientas Paz, pero luego se me hace costumbre y no quiero que piensen que estoy aquí por tu dinero." Dijo Grenda pensativa.

-"El dinero de mis padres, en todo caso." Respondió la rubia. "Admas a mi también se me antoja y sabe mejor por la compañía como dijiste. Así que si te invito es solo para aprovecharme de que le des más sabor. Además." Agrego. "No se veri arao que tu primo Percy te invite, o si?" Dijo riendo.

-"Ahora saliste una verdadera aprovechada, he Paz." Respondió sonriendo. "Aun así no creo que estaría bien."

-"Hagamos, algo tu paga tu helado y yo tu pastel."

-"Eres una dura negociante, pero si tanto insistes creo que aceptare." Dijo riendo la castaña.

-"Trato hecho entonces." Mientras levantaba la mano para llamar a Linda Susan.

-"Paz este no es uno de esos restaurantes finos donde sueles ir." Dijo para luego levantar la voz. " Susan!" Mientras hacia unas señas. "Listo vienen dos órdenes mas. Quédate conmigo y podrás pasar por una pueblerina, o pueblerino o lo que sea." Dijo cerrándole un ojo.

-"Pues creo que mejor maestra no podría haber… Pero dime que tanto sabes de cierto chico de gorra azul que yo no sé." Dijo Pacifica con una mirada cómplice."

-"Se Mucho pero, no dices que quieres conocerlo mejor?" Dijo mientras Pacifica asentía. "Pues si te cuento todo lo que se de él, de que hablaran cuando estén juntos?" Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-"Bien eso no lo había pensado." Respondió sorprendida la rubia, mientras le servían el segundo plato. "Creo que no sé nada de coqueteo." Agrego en un susurro.

-"No te preocupes por eso, que el curso intensivo de coqueteo de Madame Grenda acaba de empezar." Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Parece que el inversión en pastel empieza a dar dividendos." Dijo la rubia sonriente, ya ambas frete a su segunda porción.

-"Vez que eres una gran negociante." Dijo comiéndose e primer bocado. "Pero es simple, solo busca al afortunado y habla con el siendo tu misma, no la falsa Pacifica de siempre, habla como la Paz que esta frente a mí." Dijo muy seria.

-"No sé si tenga tanta confianza."

-"Anoche no lo hacías nada mal, aunque parecía que te diera pena... dar el siguiente paso" Dijo meditando otro momento. "Si un chico te gusta déjaselo saber. Tú decides cómo, pero recuerda los chicos son densos, algunos no verían una indirecta aunque los golpees con ella."

-"Y así fue con Marius?"

-"Bien Marius…" Dijo Grenda.

\- "No te va a dar otro ataque verdad?" agrego Pacifica preocupada.

-"No lo creo al menos ahora no. Aunque no te preocupes, ya te dije que soy cliente de aquí. Susan sabrá que hacer."

-"Verdaderamente es un alivio."

-"Volviendo a Marius. Cuando vi su foto en la lista de invitados. Me dije a mi misma que era un bombón, pero demacrado bombón. Precisamente el tipo de chicos que me gustan."

-"No puedo negar que es lindo."

-"Pero por lo mismo pensamos, o sea las chicas y yo que era demasiado así que…" y mientras comían, más despacio esta vez, Grenda le conto a Pacifica que hacían ella y sus amigas mientras ella y Dipper eran perseguidos por el fantasma.

-"O sea le diste un golpe en la cara y así lo conquistaste?" Dijo asombrada Pacifica cuando acabo Grenda.

-"Bien mas o menos así fue. No lo hice con intención de coquetear, era que me haba enojado con ellas. Por eso digo que lo hay que hacer es ser una misma. Si el chico vale la pena el tomara el siguiente paso y si no, insiste u poco. Debes saber leer el ambiente." Dijo mientras Pacifica se entristecía un poco. "Tu como sentiste a Dipper ayer?"

-"No sé." Dijo algo confundida. "Animado parecía que la pasaba bien, incluso como se hizo amigo de Marius." Y terminado con u suspiro agrego. "No sé si debería hacerme ilusiones."

-"Pobre chica mimada, recuerdas como te trato en la mañana?" Dijo Grenda en un toco cómplice.

-"Como podría olvidarlo? Como se pudo atreverse a cerrarme la puerta así en la cara y yo que… y yo… y…" Dijo quedándose sin voz poco a poco. Dejando la cucharilla en su plato.

-"No tienes que decírmelo no sé si te acuerdas, pero yo también estaba en la cabaña. En la mañana eras la peor chica de Gravity Falls." Mientras pacifica seguía con la mirada perdida en su postre agrego. "Y que hicieron luego de lo del fantasma?"

-"Hablar" Dijo simplemente.

-"Solo hablar…" Dijo la castaña con una media sonrisa. "Hablarías, por toda la noche con el peor chico que conoces. Por gusto?"

-"N… No… al menos no creo." Dijo mas animada.

-"Paz, para que Dipper pasara de detestarte a pasar la velada contigo… diría que no son pocas las posibilidades que tienes ahora, solo debes de aprovechar lo que queda de las vacaciones."

-"De verdad los crees?"

-"Pues si no es demasiado tonto seguro que sabrá que eres una gran chica." Sentencio Grenda. "Solo debes aprovechar el tiempo." Pacifica pensándolo se dio cuenta que si en verdad era algo que le había gustado de cómo Dipper la había tratado esa noche que por muchas razones le parecía mágica. Firmemente determinada a aprovechar lo que quedaba del verano.

Pero no pudo evitar recordar cómo estaban las cosas en su casa, y que lo más posible era que la sacaran del pueblo, pero ya tenía un plan se dijo unas palmadas a su en su macuto, recordando los documentos que tenía en el.

"Ok pero cambiando de tema. O mejor dicho volviendo al tema… que fue eso de las llamadas de Marius?" Agrego la rubia.

-"Ahora que ya me dijiste que es cortejar veo porque papa se… altero un poco." Dijo Grenda aun con los ojos mirando algo en algún lugar sobre la cabeza de Pacifica. "Aunque creo que va un poco demasiado rápido."

-"Tiene que apurarse en eso, el peso de un titulo, o sea la Baronía, tiene muchas responsabilidades. Así que está siguiendo las 'buenas costumbres y etiqueta'. Primero permiso de visita, nunca se es demasiado joven, mas cuando siempre está el peligro que lo fuercen a un matrimonio arreglado." Dijo Pacifica continuando con su plato.

-"Un matrimonio arreglado?

-"Es cuando dos familias se ponen de acuerdo para que sus respectivos hijos se casen, incluso puede ser desde niños. Así la cada familia gana prestigio, dinero, posición y todas esas cosas." Respondió Pacifica. "Incluso sabes porque invitaron a Marius a la gala?"

-"Porque es rico?"

-"En Parte, pero según sé el regente de los Hundhausen, un primo del difunto padre de Marius, tiene problemas de liquides." Mientras veía los ojos de su a miga agrego. "Tiene muchas deudas. Así que hizo correr el rumor de que estaba dispuesto a arreglar un matrimonio con Marius por una dote que le beneficie, o sea que parte de la dote sea para él o que le den una compensación como casamentero. La dote es una costumbre lo que la familia de la novia le da a la del novio para aumentar su fortuna."

-"Como si vendiera el titulo a alguna familia junto con Marius?"

-"Para decirlo claro. Si." Y dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro. "Lo invitaron para que nos conociéramos mejor, una de las familias interesadas en el titulo de Marius son mis padres." Dijo poniéndose roja.

-"O Sea ellos, tus padres y ese primo de Marius quieren que se casen?" Dijo Grenda mas incrédula que sorprendida. "Había ido algo así pero en historia. Nunca pensé que todavía hicieran las cosas así.

-"No te molesta?"

-"No es como si tu quisieras algo con Marius o Marius contigo." Dijo quitándole peso al asunto. "Es cosa de tus padres y de ese primo Regis, o lo que sea"

-"Regente es alguien que ocupa el puesto nobiliario hasta que el heredero esté en condiciones de asumirlo, en el caso de Marius es hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad."

-"Y eso que tiene que ver con que pida permiso para cortejarme?" Pregunto Grenda ligueramente roja.

-"No se puede que sea alguna clausula en la herencia o algo de la nobleza austriaca. Podrían ser muchas cosas." Dijo Pacifica divertida. "O que como te veías tan linda anoche el pobre Marius no te puede sacar de su cabeza" Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Y ante la sorpresa de Pacifica Grenda se sonrojo.

-"Se que no soy la chica más guapa, Paz" Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-"No te atrevas a decir eso eres una de las chicas más hermosas que conozco." Dijo la rubia ligueramente alterada. "Anoche de todas eras la que se veía más bella y elegante."

-"Pero Paz yo se que soy muy grande y algo tosca…"

-"Vas a contradecir a la mayor experta en moda de Oregón, si yo digo que eres hermosa y elegante es que lo eres!" Y ya menos alterada siguió. "Mira como dejaste a Marius realmente impactado."

-"No fue para tanto… no le deje ni un poco morada la nariz además solo fue con el dedo. Pero se veía guapo y elegante."

-"Y tú también, eso te quería preguntar donde conseguiste ese vestido de anoche era fabuloso." Y de nuevo sorprendió al ver a Grenda sonrojarse.

-"En serio te gusto, ese vestido lo hice yo."

-"De verdad? Eres una modista nata."

-"Mama me enseño a tejer desde pequeña, siempre diseño y hago mis vestidos." Dijo con un tono más confiado. "Además como soy alta pensé que lo mejor era usar sandalias."

-"Ves eres Bella y habilidosa." Dijo Sinceramente. "No me extraña que Marius e fijara en ti."

-"Pero tú te sabes comportar mejor, tienes buenos modales y eres una dama."

-"Eso se aprende, no es tanto en comparación con tener una habilidad como la tuya."

-"Exageras, Paz, pero gracias."

Poco a poco esta vez sin sobresaltos sin historias de relaciones, de padres funestos, de amigos, de amigas o de coqueteos Pacifica y Grenda disfrutaron de su segunda porción de pastel y helado. Eran solo dos amigas hablando sus cosas. Modas, chicos, artistas, de Familias algo molestas en el caso de Grenda o totalmente insufribles en el caso de Pacifica. Y Pacifica conoció que era estar con alguien que no le importaba su estatus, el tamaño de la fortuna de su familia o el valor de su estirpe. Era la segunda vez que ella sentía que no estaban con la heredera Noroeste si no con Pacifica. Sentía que era la amistad verdadera que era ese sentimiento de querer estar con alguien solo por lo que era no por conveniencia. Pero sabía que sus padres no aprobarían y también aun no había oído la sentencia por la afrenta al apellido Noroeste que había cometido y lo único que tenia para enfrentarse a ellos era el contenido del Macuto. Las pruebas de la llama cobertura Noroeste.

-"…Paz." Decía Grenda. "… Control de vuelo llamando a Paz." Continuo mientras Pacifica retomaba el hilo de la conversación. "Hudson tenernos un pro… no parece que la consumiciones se han restablecido." Decía ahora sonriendo Grenda. "Andabas en Dipperlandia?"

-"No un lugar más aterrador, pensaba en que harán mis padres." Dijo Pacifica pensando que necesitaba al menos visa de turista para Dipperlandia, sonriéndole a su amiga.

-"Que es lo peor que te pueden hacer, encerrarte y tirar la llave?" Dijo Grenda, desde donde empezaba a digerir la doble ración de pastel y helado echada en la mesa, en tono de broma y sonriendo.

-"De hecho eso es lo que me temo y en un internado en Maine." Dijo triste Pacifica mientras a Grenda se la borraba la sonrisa de la cara.

-"Disculpa no se me ocurrió, dices que te mandaran a donde?"

-"Es un internado una escuela para señoritas, ya sé que sonara raro y que no era exactamente alguien a quien extrañar, pero no se te hacia raro que casi no estuviera en el pueblo."

-"Pues si solo estabas por aquí lo suficiente para echar a perder las vacaciones y uno que otro día festivo o fin de semana." Agrego la otra chica luego de hace memoria.

-"Mis padres solo me sacan de ahí cuando ocupan parecer la familia perfecta." Dijo enfadada contra nadie en particular. "Si no me necesitan estoy en una vieja mansión, cerca de Bangor una ciudad en Maine. Una escuela para señoritas de las más prestigiosas de América." Dijo pacifica con un tono que le hizo entender a su amiga que mejor no ahondar en ese tema.

-"En verdad crees que te manden ahí? Sin terminar el verano?"

-"Creo que eso es lo menos que podrían hacerme, o eso creía hasta esta mañana." De nuevo el tono de pacifica le indico a Grenda que ese tampoco era un buen tema.

-"Pero no tienes más familia o alguien quien te pueda ayudar?"

-"Nunca conocí a la familia de mi madre, y por mi padre solo estaba mi abuelo, siempre decía que mi madre era el mayor error de mi padre, y que yo no era apropiada para ser la heredera Noroeste, aunque a mi abuelo tampoco lo recuerdo bien murió cuando yo era muy niña." Respondió en un hilo triste de voz.

-"Pero podrías escaparte, costaría pero en mi casa creo que podría convencer a mis padres… hacer algo… no sé." Dijo apesadumbrada Grenda. Silenciándose poco a poco al comprender la situación, lo poco que podrían hacer ellas, incluso su lograba convencer a sus padres, contra los Noroeste. "Pero no te sientas mal por lo que dijo ese abuelo."

-"Siempre me había sentido mal por eso, por eso trataba de hacer todo lo que mis padres me decían para merecer ser una Noroeste, pero ya no más, por algo que me entere ayer." Dijo sonriendo fríamente." En verdad mi abuelo me alagaba al decirme que no era apropiada." Y sonriendo de nuevo otra vez. "Con que te ofrezcas a ayudarme es mucho para mi Grenda. Gracias." Para volver a sumirse en la tristeza. "Creo que encontré una forma de obligarlos a que me dejen en paz, una forma no muy legal o moral, pero es lo único que puedo hacer."

-"Si es por defensa propia creo que cualquier cosa es legal, o si no debería serlo." Digo la castaña decidida. "Sobre si es moral o no, si me pongo a pensar mucho en eso me duele la cabeza, así que en vez de que si moral o no, piensa si es justo o no lo que te hacen y si es justa o no la forma en que te piensas defender. Porque no sería forzarlos si te van a castigar por salvarnos a todos anoche. Piensa si en verdad dañas a alguien." Pacifica no dijo nada, pero Grenda noto que su mirara cambiaba en verdad.

-"Sabes tienes razón, ellos me dañan a mí, y la idea que tengo no dañaría a nadie, a nadie menos a ellos." Dijo levemente más animada la rubia.-"Dejemos el tema si por lo menos hasta salir de aquí si no me pondré triste cada vez que piense en este 'pastel y helado' con mi mejor amiga." Dijo fingiendo muy mal una sonrisa.

-"Creo que tienes razón en eso." Dijo la chica levantándose, sacando un monedero y un par de billetes.

-"Se te olvido el trato yo pago la segunda ronda."

-"Perfecto, pero mejor lo arreglamos el dinero aquí, así no tenemos que esperar a que Susan o la cajera se compliquen o hagan preguntas." Agrego Grenda poniendo un par de billetes en la mesa, mientras pacifica ponía otro par del doble de la denominación. "Ves ya te decía yo que era mala idea."

"No es tanto lo tu pagas el tu poste y tu helado del segundo yo pago mis dos postres y un helado extra, así que dame estoy toma este y así quedamos a mano." Dijo Pacifica mientras tomaba billetes y monedas de la mano de una impresionada Grenda.

-"Espera Paz." Dijo de repente preocupada. "Ahora que me fijo en ello tu voz suena normal."

Pacifica se inquieto un poco al darse cuenta, se había entretenido tanto que se le había olvidado el limite da la pastilla que Kimble le había dado. Tomado la segunda pastilla. Dejando que se disolviera lentamente en su boca. Dándole el dinero a Grenda para que ella pagara. Caminado despacio por el estacionamiento hasta la acera.

-"Que piensas hacer? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y estaría encantada de ayudarte." Rompió el silencio a castaña.

-"No Grenda gracias, pero es demasiado arriesgado, prefiero no decírtelo por tu seguridad." Su tono aunque animado al principio, estaba cargado de tensión. "Con suerte podre mantener a mis padres a raya, pero si saben que eres mi amiga podrían amenazarte de alguna forma, y no podría hacer nada para ayudarte. Por eso me pareció mejor la idea de venir disfrazada. Según mis padres aun estoy encerrada en la mansión."

-"Bien no se qué planeas pero es cierto, no podría hacer nada contra los Noroeste." Dijo cabizbaja. Y de repente levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Pero tú y yo sabemos quién puede." Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Pacifica. "Incluso seria romántico, el príncipe que salva a la princesa de su horrible familia." Dijo con la mirada ensoñadora.

-"No… sería aun peor. Si le hicieran algo a él… no se qué haría. Además, aunque sea muy listo, no podría hacer nada contra mis padres."

-"Pues será mejor que alguien le avise, estoy segura que ya está pensando en cómo sacarte de ese lio, lo sé desde anoche." Deteniéndose mientras caminaban se quedo viendo a la distancia los reflejos del lago y las perezosas nubes perdiéndose en el horizonte, frotando un puño contra el otro. "Hasta el momento ha podido ganarle a todo lo que se le ha enfrentado."

-"Aun así no quiero que se arriesgue, además solo soy una chica mas para él, solo una conocida. Ya tengo un plan, pero... me sentiría mejor si me prometes que si no me funciona le digas que… yo no…"

-"Tranquila amiga, creo que si hay alguien en este pueblo tan listo como Dipper Pines eres tú, así que si tienes un plan seguro funcionara, no creo que sea necesario decirle nada, pero tienes mi promesa. Aunque sabes que hará si se entera verdad?" Fue el momento para que Pacifica perdiera la mirara en el horizonte.

-"Creo que lo sé. Aunque no sea más que una conocida para él, haría lo que fuera para ayudarme. Por eso lo que te pido es que le digas que me fui para no estar cerca de mis padres, no que me obligaron."

-"Si es tu decisión lo hare, pero… no lo conoces seguro que me descubre."

-"No quiero pensar en eso, no quiero que se arriesgue…" Dijo con la mirara perdida.

-"Espero no tener que hacer nada pero si te secuestran tus padres, tratare de que no haga nada demasiado arriesgado." Luego notando el sol dijo. "No se pero es extraño, por cómo te tratan me gustaría que Dipper hiciera algo." Dijo ante la mirada atónita de la rubia. "Siendo como son tus padres, en especial tu padre, solo imagina como se sentiría si un niño de 12 años le gana."

-"Pero no…"

-"No sé por qué." Continúo sin oírla. "Es como algo que no ves, pero sientes. Como el horizonte sabes que está ahí, pero por más que quieras alcanzarlo nunca te acercaras a él. Eso siento a veces cuando veo a Dipper. Es algo más profundo de lo que crees al verlo. Es un alfeñique, pero se enfrento sin dudar a un robot gigante, puede tener miedo, pero ha encarado monstruos y fantasmas o cosas peores más de una vez. No sé si tenga límites, incluso los que el mismo se pone. Incluso logro hacer de la chica que mas detestaba una amiga." Dijo pasando la mano por los hombros de Pacifica.

-"A veces intimida… o no se no es una sensación como el miedo… es…"

-"La sensación que tienes en una película. Durante ese instante entre que todo sale mal y cuando el héroe llega y salva el día."

-"Si como que quedas a ansiosa esperando saber que hará."

-"Bien pero hay algo que ocupes, sin que me digas que es te podría ayudar." Dijo Grenda, volviendo a la realidad.

Pacifica se iba a negar de nuevo pero en eso recordó el plan que tenia, ocupaba digitalizar esos documentos. Sería imposible hacerlo en el estudio que su padre mantenía en la casa.

-"Pensándolo bien yo no conozco muy bien esta zona del pueblo, y ocupo usar una escáner y una computadora, no sabes si hay algún centro de copiado o centro de internet por aquí? Si voy al centro comercial alguien podría reconocerme."

-"Aun pienso que es poco, pero si ocupas eso vamos. Hay una papelería donde rentan unas computadoras y otro equipo de oficina en la otra cuadra. Creo que podría servirte."

Desde casi media cuadra de distancia y junto a dos de los motociclistas del pueblo, Ritter observo como la Señorita y su amiga. Cruzaban la calle para luego ir a una tienda, una librería o una papelería, la señorita entro por varios minutos, mientras su amiga la esperaba afuera y salió acomodando su Macuto. Para luego tomar su teléfono. Le dio un sobre a la otra chica y ambas se despidieron en la esquina una tomando hacia el pueblo y la rubia hacia las afueras, camino a la venta de autos usados. En eso sonó su propio teléfono.

-"Diga Jimmy al habla."

-"Señor Ritter, le informo vamos por la Señorita, a la salida del pueblo cerca del negocio de Bob Gleeful." Dijo la pausada voz de la Señora Kristen.

-"Bien la seguiré vigilando hasta que pasen por ella. " Dijo sin perder de vista a la Señorita. "Luego me gustaría quedarme por el pueblo un poco más para averigua mas de ese chico Pines y su familia."

-"Perfecto Señor Ritter, entonces nos veremos en la mansión." Coto la Señora Kristen.

Caminado despreocupado con sus amigos pandilleros Ritter vio como el 'chico' se apartaba algo del centro del pueblo, cuando paso a su lado una de las limosinas de la mansión se detuvo junto al chico y este subió en ella. Su teléfono timbro dos veces luego de una pausa timbro de nuevo y luego de otra pausa una tercera vez. Era la señal convenida ya sus deberes de guardaespaldas habían acabado, así que debía empezar el trabajo de detective. Dijo que quería tomar algo antes de irse y el pequeño grupo se dirigió al centro del pueblo. Y al estar casi al frente de la estación de policía, empezó a sentir como todo perdía peso.

-"Otro, sosténganse de lo que puedan." Les digo a sus amigos mientras se sostenía de un poste de electricidad. Logro alcanzar a uno de sus amigos que por relejo se había sostenido de un auto pero ambos empezaron a florar. Fue el hipo más largo que había sentido hasta el momento. No supo cuando duro pero fue lo suficiente para que los autos dieran media vuelta en el aire. Observando todo mientras sostenía a su amigo con las manos y a si mismo del poste con las piernas. Cada vez estaba más seguro que tenía algo que ver con Stanford Pines. No podía ser casualidad que, el mismo día que arrestaran a Pines, pasara algo tan extraño como esas inversiones gravitacionales.

De repente y de un solo golpe todo recupero su peso y de repente estaba a varios metros en el aire sostenido de sus pies a un poste y tomando de la mano a su amigo Bats Biker. Fue demasiado peso no pudo sostenerlo, mientras se ingeniaba para poder caer en sus propios pies. Mientras a unos metros Mano de Gato se había aferrado al escaparate de una tienda, así caer fue más fácil para el caer sin lastimarse, pero Bats Biker había caído mal y su brazo estaba torcido en una forma antinatural. Las alarmas, de muchos autos que estaban estacionados empezaron a sonar por oda el área Un par de hidrantes habían sido golpeados por auto mientras flotaban creando verdaderos estanques, algunos cerca e cables eléctricos. Rápidamente evaluó la situación y priorizo a Bats. Que gritaba de dolor mientras trataba de incorporarse.

-"Eh amigote tranquilo." Le decía mientras le ayudaba, había caído de costado posiblemente se había quebrado e brazo, y era un tipo grande que había caído de varios metros. "Sé que duele pero trata de no moverte."

Mientras estaba inclinado con Bats. Y con mano de gato corriendo hacia ellos. Vio como Stanford Pines salía corriendo de la estación de policía, le decía algo a un taxista que por milagro estaba en tan buen como su vehículo, vio darle algo, supuso que sería dinero y el taxi acelero saliendo del pueblo. Doblando la esquina, justo en el momento en que varios hombres con uniforme de fuerzas especiales, sin distintivos que reconociera, y otros usando el uniforme no oficial de las agencias oscuras, lo que les había ganado el apodo de 'Hombres de Negro', salían de la estación e iniciaban la persecución del taxi vacio, mientras Pines se ocultaba.

"Mano de Gato, lleva a Bats al hospital deben revisarle ese brazo." Dijo mientras seguía con la mirada a Pines. "Yo me quedare por aquí, parece que este fue muy fuerte, puede haber más gente que ocupe ayuda." Señalando la calle donde varias personas aun no se recuperaban de la caída y se veía el estado de destrucción causado por el ultimo 'hipo'.

Rápidamente llamo a La señora Kristen y luego a la mansión, luego de semejante incidente le preocupaba el estado tanto de la limosina con la Señorita como el de la mansión, pero aparentemente esos 'hipos' era muy localizados y afortunadamente la mansión estaba fuera de estos puntos calientes gravitacionales, y la limosina había tenido tiempo para salir del que se encontraba en el área del pueblo y el lago. Más tranquilo tenía ya claro que debía de hacer.

Mientras Bats y Mano de gato se alejaban se encamino hacia la plaza central donde parecía haber un punto gravitacional central, sin perder de vista al anciano Pines que se alejaba, directo hacia la Cabaña del Misterio. Al quedar fuera de vista de sus amigos empezó a seguir al hombre, al principio muy cuidadosamente. El truco del taxi no era algo que se aprendiera fácilmente o que estuviera en el temario de en alguna universidad, sería difícil seguir a alguien con esas habilidades. Todo el entrenamiento e instintos de Rittler le gritaban una cosa, ese tal Pines no era el viejo estafador que había hecho creer al pueblo que era, no sabía si detrás de ese 'encubrimiento Pines' había algo turbio, pero mientras no constatara lo contrario debía suponer que los Pines eran un peligro para la Señorita. Tenía que cumplir con su obligación con la Señorita y cuidarla. Era hora de descubrir cuál era el secreto que ocultaban los Pines.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	9. Chapter 9

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. El final de la escapada de Pacifica, ese día cuando la gravedad se comportaba extraña en el valle, el personal de la mansión está detrás del verdadero misterio de la Cabaña del Misterio. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (13 de Setiembre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare la siguiente. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

-A Joseph: Gracias por tu Review, a decir verdad el personaje de Kimble aun no sé si fue agente, pero explico un poco de su pasado en este capítulo, espero te guste.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **9\. Ritter**

Mientras Pacifica se encaminaba a la mansión, donde estaría segura de lo que fuera que Pines tuviera en su cabaña. Ritter tenía clara su obligación para la Señorita, sus compañeros de trabajo y, en alguna forma, con el matrimonio Noroeste. Al menos eso pensaba mientras seguía al anciano entre el bosque. Para su sorpresa el viejo Pines no se preocupaba mucho en evitar ser seguido. O bien estaba muy confiado en su truco con el taxi, cosa que dudaba, o 'algo' en verdad hacia que tuviera que correr, ese 'algo' era lo que más preocupaba Ritter. Lo habían entrenado para conseguir información, eso contaba también para su memoria, una cosa que pocos aprendía a usar en estos días, sin embargo Ritter tenía entrenamiento especial en eso, por lo que sin mucho esfuerzo lograba recordar la ficha que Kimble le había dado de Pines.

Pines haba conocido al señor Preston hacia más de 30 años, por ese entonces habían hablado de ciertos rumores familiares, que el archivo de Pines no especificaba. Aunque, cual fuera ese rumor, el padre de Preston había ordenado una investigación rigurosa del ese entonces científico. Los encargados de seguridad tiempo había contratado a un investigador, no demasiado escrupuloso, que había tanto robado la cartera de Pines como intentado entrar a su casa. Aunque esto último no lo había conseguido. Dada su afiliación con el gobierno, el laboratorio de Pines estaba bajo vigilancia 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana, lo mismo que su casa, pues compartían el mismo edificio, la actual Cabaña del Misterio. Lo que había frustrado cualquier intenso de 'revisar' su casa Luego y para no levantar sospechas el contenido de su cartera había sido copiado y la cartera entregada a la policía, como dictaba el procedimiento normal para esa época.

Por lo que la investigación dio solo dos datos interesantes, la afiliación, de nivel más que medio, de Pines con el gobierno y las fotografías que Pines guardaba en la cartera, la mayoría familiares que no importaban mucho con excepción de la posible existencia de un hermano. Y que Pines en algún momento había practicado boxeo. Ritter En especial se había fijado en una donde Stanford y su, aun no identificado hermano, aparecían de niños y era fácil determinar cuál era Stanford por las gafas. Pero esa fotografía lo había inquietado, según había aprendido, seguramente su subconsciente había notado algo, y como un instructor de su época de aspirante a mayordomo decía 'el subconsciente suele ser más inteligente que un mismo, lo malo es que pocos le hacen caso.'

Dicha fotografía estaba datada en la década de 1950 una imagen a blanco y negro de dos niños casi idénticos, la única diferencia era que uno era ligueramente más robusto y el otro usaba gafas. Parecía alguna playa, lo que indicaba unas vacaciones o algo así, ambos niños sonrientes apoyando un brazo sobre los hombros del otro. El más robusto sonriendo y saludando a la cámara con la mano, mientras Stanford sonreía con la mano en su bolsillo. Algo había llamado la atención de Ritter, pero sabía que lo mejor era darle tiempo al subconsciente que la evaluara, al menos eso esperaba, luego se daría cuenta conscientemente de que le incomodaba de la fotografía. En todo caso ahora no era el momento para divagar en eso, debía seguir a Pines. De todas formas aun tenía la impresión de esas fotografías tanto como toda la información que tenían sobe Pines en su bolsillo.

Según los datos que tenían de Pines había sido un científico adelantado a su época, como una mezcla entre Steve Jobs, Stephen Hawking y Leonardo da Vinci, sobresaliendo en varias ramas científicas. En sus primeros años en el valle, desde que había ingresado al 'Archivo Farley' de los Noroeste al comprar el terreno donde ahora se hallaba la Cabaña del Misterio, la información mostraba a Pines como investigador autónomo o asesor en varias entidades. Pero hacia 30 años algo había pasado, según parecía su mente había entrado en una espiral descendente, como otros genios, volviéndose paranoico. Y al final, posiblemente como forma de escape, había echado toda su carrera como investigador a la basura y convirtió su hogar y laboratorio en una trampa para turistas, usando la capacidad de su cerebro en estafar incautos, en vez de investigaciones. O al menos eso había hecho creer a todos.

Esas anomalías gravitacionales, por más rarezas que había oído en el valle eran por mucho las peores y más notables, ya no eran rumores el mismo se había visto envuelto en ellas. Y todo indicaba que Pines tenía algo que ver en todo eso. Que habría estado investigando en esos treinta años? Hasta donde sabía Ritter, los científicos aun no se ponían de acuerdo en que era la gravedad, menos aun en alguna forma de controlarla. En eso ese anciano llevaba una delantera indeterminada, pero enorme, al resto del mundo. No solo parecía saber que era la gravedad, por lo visto de alguna forma había llegado a controlarla. Para Ritter esto había pasado ya, y por mucho, de ser una vigilancia normal, ahora parecía una historia de ciencia ficción. Lo preocupante era que, al parecer, Pines era el villano de la historia, y que no solo los Noroeste, o la gente de la mansión estaban en peligro.

Y todo había iniciado por un 'interés romántico' de la Señorita. Hasta donde sabía el chico Pines no estaba involucrado con su tío abuelo, además al tener 12 años casi quedaba excluido de sus sospechas, pero no podía parar de recordar, a veces con algo de vergüenza, todo lo que ese chico había hecho. Pero ahora no solo por lo Noroeste, sino que un bien mayor, de eso estaba seguro. Debía de saber todo lo posible de Stanford Pines.

Pero había pocos civiles que se compararan con Ritter, gracias a una historia de casi 10 años de conocer a Kimble. En su ciudad natal Los Ángeles, un heredero algo loco y un posible escándalo. Kimble había acabado con tenerlo a él como único cabo suelto de la maraña que un desdichado crio rico había formado, que casi había destruido el prestigio familiar junto con su vida. Nunca supo muy bien porque o que fue lo que Kimble vio en él, pero en vez de hacerlo desparecer, volver su historia tan poco creíble como un encabezado de un tabloide. Ritter había ofrecido otra oportunidad y él, afortunadamente, la había aceptado. Así como menos de un mes después se despedía de lo poco que tenía en Los Angeles y viajaba a Londres. A un lugar que Kimble solo llamaba la Escuela y que Ritter termino llamando el Purgatorio.

Era una de esas extrañezas británicas como 'Thefiveo´clock tea', el flemático y casi robótico comportamiento de los Guardias Reales o los cuervos de la Torre de Londres. La Escuela de mayordomos, que no tenia nombre, era el áspide de ser un mayordomo, superando con creses al mayordomo inglés normal. Aunque un egresado de la Escuela debía saber de etiqueta, de vinos, de cómo llevar una casa y ser el asistente de confianza de la familia que lo empleara. Eso era solo una parte de su educación. Para los estudiantes de la Escuela además de aprender las habilidades normales de cualquier otro mayordomo. El curriculum podía variar de cursos de cocina a nivel de Chef, administración y relaciones internacionales. Incluso, como en el caso de Ritter, seguridad y protección.

Si bien le pareció normal al principio. Al llevar cursos de defensa personal y armas ligueras, en un caso en un intento de agresión el último que estaba junto al 'amo' era el mayordomo. Y este debería estar listo para al menos retrasar a cualquiera que lograra pasar a los guardaespaldas, dándole oportunidad a su jefe de huir o tempo pasa que los auxiliaran. Otros cursos como 'Evasión, Ocultamiento e Infiltración', dado por un ex sargento del S.A.S., o 'Investigación, seguimiento y desenvolvimiento urbano' impartido por un ex agente del MI5 sin olvidar 'Técnicas de manejo evasión y persecución" Impartido por un taxista retirado. Marcaban una verdadera diferencia.

Así el Jason Ritter que se había reencontrado con Kimble, cuando fue contratado por los Noroeste, además de ser un mayordomo refinado, tenía casi las mismas capacidades de un agente de seguridad nacional, además de licencias validas de piloto comercial de helicópteros, aviones, lanchas de motor y vehículos pesados. Como una licencia de investigador privado valida. Nunca pensó que el hecho de vigilar a la Señorita en esta escapada lo forzara a usar todo ese entrenamiento que había recibido en la Escuela.

Al llegar al borde del claro dónde estaba la Cabaña del Misterio, el anciano se detuvo, por primera vez echando un ojo a los alrededores entro al claro. Ritter lo vio entrar en la Cabaña, luego pensando en hacer su movimiento, Ritter, siguió por el bosque hasta otro punto del claro y entro caminando por el claro como si entrara desde la carretera principal. No era mucho, pero la escusa de querer comprar algo en la tienda de regalos podía servirle si aparecían de repente los de fuerzas espaciales o el mismo Pines, al menos era mejor que nada.

Pensó en llamar a Kimble siempre podía necesitar ayuda, si las cosas salían un poco de control y quien mejor que Kimble y algunos sus chicos de la seguridad de la mansión. Fue cuando la tierra dio otro 'hipo' o eso le pareció, porque de repente no solo perdió peso, sino que su cuerpo que impulsado hacia arriba, mientras el teléfono salía como catapultado de su mano, no tuvo ni tiempo de lamentarse mientras lograba sostenerse de las ramas de un árbol, ya a varios metros del suelo, pero gracias a esa altura tenía una inmejorable vista de la cabaña. Logro desplazar su cuerpo con sus manos y brazos por las ramas hasta llegar al tronco y sostenerse del árbol con piernas y brazos mientras seguía pendiente de la cabaña y el 'hipo' pasaba a categoría de 'eructo'. Era por mucho a anomalía más larga, Ritter calculo que levaría casi un minuto, sin perder fuerza, más bien veía como otros árboles, los más cercanos a la cabaña era desarraigados y mandados a volar, por la extraña fuerza que Pines tenia desatada. Poco a poco su agarre fue cediendo parecía que el árbol o el iban a perder asidero en cualquier momento y perderse en las alturas. Mientras luchaba por mantenerse sujeto fue cegado por un destello que pareció cubrir todo el claro y hacer desaparecer la cabaña el bosque y todo lo demás.

Por suerte y reflejos logro a sostenerse del tronco mientras estaba cegado. Lo que le salvo de una fuerte, o posiblemente mortal, caída. El fogonazo marco el punto más alto de ese 'hipo' y al mismo tiempo su final, tan rápido como todo había perdido su peso lo había recuperado. Más calmado, gracias a el subidón de adrenalina, evaluó su situación estaba a mas de 10 metros del suelo, no le quedaba más que bajar y rápido. Resbalando más de una vez hasta que termino cayendo del tronco los últimos metros empezó a acercarse a la cabaña, sus manos ardiendo por los raspones y una leve cojera, desafortunadamente era el bajón de adrenalina. Seguía más o menos su plan original, pues la entrada más cercana, a lo que quedaba de la cabaña era la tienda de regalos. Al racer la anterior anomalía había levantado toda la conducción y la había dejado caer.

Al entrar entre el caos provocado por la ultima anomalía noto que los agentes del gobierno había tomado el lugar como puesto de mando o cuartel temporal, había equipos, documentos, radios, de todo lo que pudieran ocupar los agentes desparramado por toda la tienda, gracias a las anomalías no solo por el piso sino paredes, anaqueles y hasta el techo de la tienda de recuerdos. Sin dudarlo un momento Ritter empezó a revisar todo el desorden, aprovechando que tendría unos minutos antes que los agentes volvieran, podría haber algo ahí que le ayudara a desmarañar o desenmascarar a Pines. Y tuvo suerte.

Gracias al reciente evento gravitacional el bosque estaba inusualmente silencioso, con toda la tienda sola y como, además, no había aire acondicionado ni ninguna otra fuente de ruido. Ritter logro oír un susurró y un pitido intermitente. Siguiendo el sonido encontró su fuente. Una tablet con una cubierta negra y el mismo logo de los vehículos y los uniformes de esa agencia, estaba encajada en uno de los soportes de madera del techo. Ritter tomando una silla logro alcanzarla, sorprendiéndose al ver que la fuente del susurro era un video de un hombre moviendo barriles de algún compuesto toxico, posiblemente radiactivo por el tipo de traje de protección que usaba. Se extraño de cómo estaría aun conectada, pero la forma en que había quedado en el soporte del techo hacia que la tapa, empujada por el viento, rozara periódicamente la pantalla. Lo que impedía que entrara en hibernación o se apagara, dándole la oportunidad ver su contenido sin necesidad de descubrir una contraseña. El problema era que los pitidos eran la alarma de batería baja, ahora luego de no sabía cuánto tiempo encendida, estaba por apagarse. Se podía ver el porcentaje que le restaba a la batería en números rojos y el mensaje de apagado de emergencia. Si quiera aprovecha esa oportunidad única, sin mayores problemas, debía encontrar una fuente de poder y rápido.

Reviso rápidamente la Tablet y para su fortuna utilizaba un cargador USB, al menos eso ampliaba sus posibilidades de encontrar un cargador, aunque el aumento del ritmo del pitido solo podía significar que a la batería le quedaba menos y menos tiempo, un par de minutos y su oportunidad de revisar los datos contenía esa tablet del anciano Pines desaparecería. En el suelo vio lo que parecía una computadora portátil con la pantalla hacia el piso. Al acercarse vio que había caído desde una buena altura, posiblemente desde el techo, lo que había desprendido la tapa del computador y destrozado el teclado. Revisando encontró el maletín de la portátil y dentro un cable USB además de el cargador para la computadora, acomodo una silla y una de las mesas plegables que estaban en el suelo. Con todo el cuidado posible levanto la computadora, notando que la pantalla estaba totalmente astillada y cuidadosamente la coloco en la mesa en la misma posición que estaba en el suelo y la conecto al adaptador y el cable USB. Tomando el cable USB lo conecto a la tablet. El pitido acabo mientras en el icono de la batería en la parte superior de la pantalla cambio de rojo a amarillo con un efecto de animación de 'cargando'.

Inconscientemente dejo salir un suspiro mientras cerraba el mensaje de alarma y el video. Reviso las demás aplicación activas y una era un lector de documentos, con el Archivo 'S. Pines' abierto accedió a esa aplicación. El documento estaba cerca del final donde mencionaban bajo la imagen de Stan Pines, mencionaba el registro de las inusuales pulsaciones de energía que se producían a mucha menor escala desde ese mismo día en la madrugada. Para luego mover el indicador de posición del documento y empezar a revisarlo desde el principio.

-"Bingo." El encabezado del documento era 'Stanford Pines'. Sin emocionarse mucho reviso las otras aplicaciones. Una era un visor de imágenes al abrirlo estaba la imagen de Pines reciente, pero al cerrar esta pudo ver más imagines del mismo cada una con una fecha, siguiendo las imágenes, siguiendo el orden la imagen más antigua, datada ya en su época de escolar. Las imágenes le parecieron extrañas de la misma forma que la que recordaba de los niños en la playa, pero era más notable entre mayor aparecía en las fotos. Pines tenía la costumbre de tener las manos en sus bolsillos, o de alguna manera ocultas a la cámara, al menos en todas las imágenes que vio, nunca pudo notar sus manos, y lo que más le parecía extraño era porque se había fijado en ese detalle?

Sin dejar esa inquietud totalmente empezó a leer la información que aparecía en el archivo de Pines. Primero estaba la descripción del individuo nombre, edad. Alias conocidos, que estaba en blanco. Un resumen sobre el último chequeo médico, al parecer Pines, aunque viejo, tenía una salud envidiable, además de estar en gran condición física, como pudo constatar al verlo correr desde la estación de policía hasta la cabaña. Relaciones familiares las conocidas, pero además de tener una ex esposa de nombre Marilyn Rosenstien. Señas particulares, una quemadura en forma de algún símbolo no identificado, posiblemente de su etapa de paranoide. Una marca a fuego no era nada agradable, pero la primera vez alguien lo noto coincidía con su etapa de paranoico y podía ser resultado de un episodio paranoide. Ningún medicamento, ninguna cicatriz, aparte de la quemadura en su hombro derecho.

Sobre los demás datos todo coincidía con el archivo que había impreso Kimble, nacido en New Jersey. Sobresaliente en los estudios desde la primaria. Confirmo que tenía un hermano, de nombre Stanley, y gemelo fraterno para ser más precisos, recordando que el chico Pines y su hermana también eran gemelos, posiblemente alguna predisposición genética en la familia. De ese hermano había una fotografía de un archivo criminal y estafador ex convicto. Luego un escueto resumen de su educación básica donde demostró que era un genio. Por alguna razón, acabo en una universidad de tercera. Pero demostrando que no había buenas o malas universidades, sino buenos o malos estudiantes, empezó a ganar respeto en la comunidad académica aun antes de conseguir su primer postgrado, algunos títulos de ensayos o artículos para revistas científicas, además de cierta inclinación hacia fenómenos inexplicables.

Luego, gracias a su tesis de postgrado, gano una beca de investigación y termino en el valle, paso varios años en ese ámbito académico, anotaciones de asesoría en varias organizaciones tanto privadas como gubernamentales. Y en las gubernamentales había trabajado para organizaciones limpias, incluso de consejero de la casa blanca, como otras no tan oscuras. Una anotación sobe su relación con el presidente Reagan, siendo el principal asesor, entre bastidores, de la Iniciativa de Defensa Estratégica o StarWars. Impresionado a Ritter. Y después desapareció del ámbito académico.

Se le considero paranoico por algún tiempo, luego una anotación de la muerte de su hermano gemelo, como posible causa de su distanciamiento y conversión de su laboratorio en una trampa para turistas. Junto a eso aparecía una fotografía de Stan Pines ante la Cabaña del Asesinato, como se llamaba su negocio en un principio, sonriente, saludando con la mano a la cámara, posiblemente tomada por algún agente que se hacía pasar por un turista… fue cuando su subconsciente empezó a gritarle algo, decidió revisar la foto, que había visto en el informe que le había dado Kimble de Pines y su hermano en la playa.

Mirando detenidamente la expresión la sonrisa y la pose eran las mismas que en la fotografía del informe gubernamental que recién había visto, pero no las del chico de gafas, Stanford, sino que coincidía con las de su hermano, Stanley. Revisando más detalladamente la fotografía noto algo aun más extraño, parecía que la mano del pequeño Stanford tenía seis dedos. Y lo relaciono con su inquietud de anterior sobre las manos de Stanford. Empezó a pasar las imágenes de la tablet, fijándose en las manos de Pines o más bien su ausencia. Mientras más imágenes pasaban el niño crecía, se volvía adolescente, luego universitario, adulto y luego cuando dejo sus investigaciones y empezó con la trampa para turistas, si aparecían las manos. Así siguió revisando fotografías que cubrían la época de Stan Pines como dueño de una trampa para turistas. Fue cuanto la última pieza del rompecabezas cayó en su sitio. Dejándolo literalmente frio.

Dejo escapar el aire, no se había dado cuenta que había estado aguantando el aliento desde que logro acomodar todas las piezas. Al darse cuenta de que el Stan Pines que había seguido, el que vivía en el pueblo no era Stanford, sino su hermano Stanley. Un engaño de treinta años. Sabía que era solo evidencia circunstancial y no había ninguna prueba real. Pero estaba seguro. Ocultar las manos era un acto inconsciente, por parte de Stanford. Por más genio que fuera, de niño habría sufrido mucho por esa deformación. Por eso no apareciera ninguna fotografía donde mostrara sus manos, al menos no si se daba cuenta que iban a fotografiarlo, el no ver las manos de Stanford Pines, era el reflejo inconsciente de este por intentar ocultar esa deformación, y de repente cuando dejo su carrera académica e inicio ese negocio, empezaban a aparecer sus manos en las fotografías, aunque manos normales y la fecha también coincidía con la aparente muerte de su hermano.

En la revisión médica del Pines que conocía no aparecía nada que indicara algún rastro de esos dedos supernumerarios, por lo tanto nunca había tenido polidactilia. Eso indicaba que no era Stanford Pines y el único que era capaz de suplantar la identidad de su Stanford era hermano gemelo. Aun debía de confirmar la polidactilia de Stanford, pero no sería difícil confirmarlo o negarlo, debía haber algún registro medico o incluso testigos, posiblemente familiares, de cuando los hermanos Pines vivían en New Jersey o de su época en la universidad. Ese era el secreto de los Pines. Pero en vez de responder preguntas producía otras mucho más angustiantes. Que habría pasado con el hermano genio? Porque el hermano estafador había tenido que usurpar su identidad? Era el Stanford real el causante de las anomalías gravitacionales? Seguiría vivo en alguna parte de la cabaña con algún tipo de arma del día del juicio? Fue demasiado para Ritter quien tuvo que sentarse un momento en el piso.

Obligándose a tranquilizarse debía evitar que su imaginación le diera una mala jugada debía enfrentar su miedo, enfrentarlo y controlarlo, si bien nunca espero encontrarse con un secreto de ese tamaño. Lo que fuera que planeara Stanley Pines, ya fuera con su hermano o sin él, en verdad podía ser peligroso, sabía que debía hacer algo rápido, si es que podía hacerlo. Esa última anomalía había pasado por mucho a las anteriores además del fogonazo, bien podría ser que lo que fuera que había oculto en la cabaña se había cargado. Estaba junto a un arma que podrá destruir al mundo? Un genio maniático y su hermano estaban por anunciar al mundo que lo tenían como rehén. Se dio una fuerte cachetada, al notar que estaba hiperventilando, dejando que el miedo lo controlara. Ya más fríamente reforzó sus sospechas de que en verdad había algo en esa cabaña de esa magnitud, por algo había aparecido el gobierno. Pero el gobierno sabría sobre el suplantamiento de los Pines… No según lo que había leído. Para el gobierno Stanford Pines se había vuelto paranoico y luego de la muerte de su gemelo, había abandonado todo.

Posiblemente el detalle de la polidactilia no había sido notado, era demasiado obvio para que alguien se fijara. Además también estaba el hecho que Stanley Pines era un estafador, bien pudo mantener en secreto sus manos normales ante su familia y conocidos, no podía saber el nivel de planeación e los gemelos Pines. Pero la pregunta que no deseaba hacerse era: para que lo habían escondido en la cabaña? Había visto el desastre que habían causado las anomalías gravitacionales en el pueblo, si de alguna forma ellos pudieran desatar una anomalía así en una ciudad importante o que alcance tendría… dejo de pensar en eso, si seguía por ese camino volvería a quedar incapacitado por el miedo.

Eso lo superaba y por reflejo intento tomar su móvil para hablar con Kimble, al no encontrar su teléfono recordó que debía estar destrozado en alguna parte del bosque. Tomo el teléfono de la tienda, pero estaba muerto. Los agentes podrían haber cortado la línea o alguna anomalía había cortado los cables, lo que fuera dejaba a Kimble fuera del cuadro por el momento. Pero también ya no era solo asunto de la mansión, era por mucho más extenso y peligroso, lo único que quedaba por hacer era llamar al gobierno, advertirles o pedir ayuda, pero la central de radio que habían instalado en el improvisado centro de operaciones estaba destrozada en el piso. Empezó a registrar todo, no encontró armas ni nada para actuar en solitario, debía esperar a que volviera el gobierno.

Tomo un intercomunicador que había encontrado y se lo coloco, no escucho nada más que estática. El equipo de operaciones especiales aun estaba fuera de alcance. De repente se sintió como en esas películas apocalípticas. Sería el tipo veía a los misiles nucleares despegando, consciente de lo que significaba, pero totalmente incapaz de evitarlo o seria el tipo que veía el fogonazo en la ciudad vecina y esperaba unos segundos antes de ser devorado por la onda de choque. Pensó en incendiar la cabaña, pero lo vio inútil solo advertiría a los Pines que no estaban solos y otra anomalía podía dejar inhabitable toda la zona. Tampoco podía simplemente aparecer ante los agentes así vestido. Seria inmediatamente tomado como parte del enemigo, un hostil en la jerga militar. En el mejor de los casos lo arrestarían sin hacerle mucho caso y en el peor lo usarían de tiro al blanco.

Aun con todo debía hacer algo, dejo de pensar un poco y empezó a actuar según el manual, un truco para evitar entrar en pánico. Lo primero seria ver con que contaba, decidió registrar la cabaña, al salir de la tienda, en el espacio entre la tienda y la cabaña en sí, encontró un puesto de primeros auxilios, o lo que quedaba de él, la camilla estaba volteada apoyada en una pared, los maletines estaban de cabeza y abiertos en el suelo. El equipo médico, las provisiones y los medicamentos estaban regados por el piso. Registrándolo encontró varias cajas que contenían monos negros de una pieza, chalecos antibalas, equipo de protección y algunos cascos. Uniformes de repuesto tal vez. Pero ningún arma. Siguió registrando la cabaña en busca de un teléfono fijo o móvil, una radio onda corta, algún equipo con conexión a internet, lo que fuera para poder poner sobre aviso de preferencia a Kimble y sino a los del gobierno. Luego de unos minutos volvió al puesto de primeros auxilios, ningún teléfono funcionaba, como lo había creído las líneas estaban cortadas. No había radios y el único computador que encontró utilizaba conexión de teléfono así que era inútil.

Podía volver al pueblo para hablar con Kimble, pero serian al menos veinte minutos antes de poder comunicarse con él. Y por más que respetara a Kimble, esto lo sobrepasaba ahora tras descubrir que el genio Stanford había sido suplantado por su hermano, las anomalías gravitacionales y el poder destructivo de estas, la inestabilidad mental que tenía el Stanford real antes de ser suplantado por su hermano, que además, tenía un expediente criminal. Un loco, un criminal y un arma que podría destrozar una zona como la del pueblo eran demasiado peligrosos.

Al menos estar haciendo algo le había permitido pensar que hacer. Se puso el uniforme, al ser de una sola pieza no tuvo más que ponérselo sobre su ropa, si bien usaba botas tipo vaquero eran negras y al ponerse el chaleco se disimulaba su chamarra, así que al menos no llamarían mucho la atención y eso le daría la oportunidad de comunicarle a los agentes lo que había descubierto sobre los hermanos Pines. Empezó a oír el residuo de voces en el intercomunicador así que decidió ocultarse en alguna parte. Si lo encontraban ahí solo, por mas uniformado que estuviese, igual seria tomado como un hostil por los agentes o peor aun por un infiltrado, la mejor manera era esperar a que volvieran a tomar la cabaña, con la esperanza de que lo que fuera que Pines, ya fuera solo o con su hermano, tenia aun no fuera funcional. Así ya en uniforme podría hacer notar la ausencia del sexto dedo en el supuesto Stanford Pines y de ahí en adelante dejar que el gobierno lidiara con los Pines.

Sin más se escondió bajo el piso de la cabaña, justo en ese momento empezó a oír los helicópteros y las sirenas, nada mas tendría que esperar mientras, ya los primeros vehículos entraban al área de la cabaña y los helicópteros sobrevolaban claro, pronto uno de los hombres de negro tomo el control de la situación mientras proseguían con el registro de la cabaña. No le quedaba más que esperar unos minutos, aun no parecía ser demasiado tarde pues los agentes habían entrado sin dificultad alguna a la cabaña. Empezó a sudar, el llevar dos mudas de ropa encima, además de la tensión hacia su reparación pesada, así que prefirió desconectar el micrófono audífono de su intercomunicador y ya sin el casco decidió no ponérselo al estar con el cuero cabelludo empapado de sudor.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	10. Chapter 10

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

-NOTA IMPORTANTE-

Por un ataque de creatividad el autor, o sea yo. Que se emociono escribiendo y cuando se dio cuenta eran las 2am. Como resultado la próxima semana habrá doble capitulo. Pues el día siguiente entre las brumas del dolor de cabeza que tenia se decidió que era muy grande y era mejor dividirlo en dos.

-FIN DE NOTA-

Una nueva entrega. Pacifica vuelve a la mansión para terminar un día que significa una nueva vida y se prepara para poder disfrutar de su vida. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (20 de Setiembre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare la siguiente. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

-A Joseph: Gracias, en verdad te agradezco el review, y el que te gustaran los empleados de la mansión, seguirán activos durante todo el Fic., en verdad me gusta mucho usar así a los empleados de los Noroeste. No puedo decirte cuando, pero no olvidare el Raromagedon, ni las ausencias de Pacifica. Aunque como no me canso de decir esta historia tiene vida propia, no se para cuando empiece el Raromagedon, espero que te guste la trama y el ritmo como van y tengas paciencia creo que valdrá la pena. Gracias por el tip y si ya había visto esa imagen. Aun espero que Hirsch este troll, y retome los personajes para otra historia. Para mi Gravity Falls tuvo el mejor final que le podían dar, pero quiero saber más de esos personajes.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **10\. Noche**

En el momento del fogonazo y de la ultima anomalía Pacifica estaba escondida entre los asientos de la limosina, justo después de haber pasado el portón de la mansión Noroeste. Y se preparaban para bajar de la limosina. Cuando empezó a sentirse más ligera advirtió, tanto al chofer como a Jackie y a la señora Kristen que se pusieran sus cinturones de seguridad y que intentaran no moverse para no desestabilizar el auto. Afortunadamente al estar lejos de las zonas esta anomalía o 'hipo' si bien fue el más fuerte. Apenas y movió la limosina. Una reacción parecida al de un pequeño sismo. Si bien las alarmas de los demás autos empezaron a sonar en la cochera de la mansión. Gracias a los arreglos de la gala de la noche anterior nada ni nadie sufrieron daños dentro de la mansión como pudo constatar la rubia al entrar apresuradamente. Seguida de la Señora Kristen y Jackie siendo recibidas las tres por el señor Kimble.

-"Señorita imagino que sería estresante ese… evento, pero le pediría que guarde la calma, recuerde que al estar… ausente sin permiso podría ser un problema si la vieran os señores." Dijo luego de asegurarle a pacifica que no había ocurrido nada. "Afortunadamente los señores salieron a una gala en Portland, por lo que no hay nada que temer o lamentar. Señorita Buscarino podría acompañar a la Señorita a sus habitaciones y ayudarla a cambiarse?"

Ante la tranquilidad de las dos mujeres Pacifica acepto ir a su habitación.

-"Como puede estar tan calmado?"

-"Cuando conozcas mas al señor Kimble, descubrirás que el siempre es así. Creo que se podría estar incendiando la mansión y el organizaría todo para darles refrescos y aperitivos a los bomberos. Pero no por eso es insensible, Paz. El Señor Kimble no tiene familia, o eso dicen, nunca se ha casado, y creo que tiene a todos en la casa como si fuéramos su familia." Dijo animada. "Es estricto, mas con esa personalidad que tiene, pero ya lo viste siempre piensa en todo y está pendiente de todos en la mansión." Dijo al entrar en la habitación de Pacifica.

No era la primera vez en el día que Kimble la dejaba impresionada así que supuso que Jackie tendría razón, en verdad seria un mayordomo tipo película de espías, como había bromeado con Grenda, pero lo pensó mejor y algo era la realidad y algo eran las películas. Aunque hasta ayer ella había pensado que los fantasmas eran solo de películas de terror.

-"Y a ver cuenta Paz, Que tal te fue en tu ausencia sin permiso." Dijo la mucama, parodiando un poco el acento del mayordomo al final de la frase.

-"Grenda es en verdad una chica increíble, creerías que…" Empezó a contar pacifica mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los incómodos saquitos, para masajease un poco los pies, sorprendiéndose de la pericia del trabajo 'improvisado' de señor Kimble, aunque las plantas de sus pies estaban adoloridas no había ninguna herida o siquiera alguna marca.

Jackie la escuchaba atentamente, pero sin dejar de quitarle el disfraz. Una vez con su cabello liberado de la gorra, Pacifica fue al vestidor y tomo una muda de ropa limpia, como siempre en su habitación la ropa usada, desaparecía para reaparecer luego nueva limpia y planchada. Sin dejar de admirar el carácter de Grenda y la delicia del pastel de manzana de la cafetería. Los problemas de los 'hipos' que tenían ese día e pueblo. Jackie la oía alegre al ver cómo reaccionaba la Señorita y el cambio radical que había sufrido en solo un día. Por un omento recordó la velada de la noche anterior y recordó que era precisamente esa chica, Grenda, la que junto con el joven noble austriaco. Habían estado una velada de amigos con pacifica y el chico Pines.

-"… y luego pasaron a recogerme." finalizo el relato Pacifica, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero pasando por alto la ida la papelería. Ahora sentada en su tocador mientras entre ella y Jackie desenredaban su cabello como todos los días casi sin excepción mientras pacifica permanecía en la mansión.

-"Crees que sería más fácil si me cortara un poco el cabello?"

-"Paz seria un crimen cortarte el cabello, lo tienes tan hermoso."

-"Pero siempre sea difícil de disfrazarme con el cabello así de largo." Dijo tomando un mechón rubio que se había colado por sobre su hombro.

-"No seas pesimista veras que pronto tus padres te dejaran salir con tus nuevos amigos al pueblo." Agrego Jackie no muy segura de sus palabras.

-"Igual podría servir un pequeño cambio de look, no se"

-"Aun así debes tener permiso de la Señora para cualquier cambio de look. No creo que se lo puedas explicar." Al decir eso Pacifica puso mala cara.

-"Siempre podría pasar un accidente, que me caiga un chicle, por ejemplo."

-"Piénsalo mejor te ves muy hermosa con el cabello así largo." Y sonriendo de forma traviesa agrego. "A muchos chicos les gusta más las chicas con el cabello largo." Pero se sorprendió ante la tranquila respuesta de Pacifica.

-"He estado penando mucho en eso y ahora me di cuenta que una debe ser como es por su propia voluntad, agradarse a una misma es más importante que agradarles a los demás."

-"Pues si tienes toda la razón Paz, pero a veces una cambia sin darse cuenta por la influencia de alguien especial." Ante lo que obtuvo la reacción que esperaba, no tan fuerte como creía, pero si lo suficiente para notar cómo se ruborizaba levemente.

-"Pero es malo cambiar por algo así?" Dijo la menor tímidamente.

-"No hay una respuesta para eso." Respondió después de pensarlo un momento. "A veces un cambio es para mejorar a veces es para empeorar, si notas que cambias debes ser sincera contigo misma y pensar si ese cambio es bueno, no solo para ti, sino también para las otras personas, en especial a las que les importas. Bueno al menos eso creo."

-"Creo… que cambie en algo desde ayer… no como mis padres les gustaría, pero no me disgusta, además creo que es bueno." Continúo la menor luego de unos instantes. Mientras veía la sonrisa de Jackie en el espejo.

-"Si lo hiciste, desde hoy en la mañana, eres distinta… no sé cómo explicártelo." Quedo mirando la mirara expectante de Pacifica en el espejo. "Ya se te daré un ejemplo, porque te preocupaste por no saber mi apellido hasta hoy?"

-"Me pareció que era injusta contigo, no sé qué te trababa mal al no saberlo."

-"Y antes como te sentías?"

-"Me parecía normal… no sé."

-"Ayer paso algo, no te hiciera pensar así?" Dijo mientras pacifica se sonrojaba intensamente"

"Si había pasado algo" Pensó. Un remolino llamado Dipper Pines, le había hecho ver muchas cosas. Desde que su orgullo familiar era falso a que en realidad ese orgullo no importaba. Qué cosas como la clase social no eran de valor. Que una buena amiga no depende de el nombre de su familia sino de sus actos, que ella había sido una persona pesada, desquitándose con los demás de cómo la trataban sus padres, pero impresionándolos con el dinero y posición de ellos, si y eso era solo la punta del iceberg.

-"No te preocupes por responder, solo date cuenta del cambio. Y acéptalo, aprende a ser como deseas ser." Dijo Jackie con una sonrisa. "Al menos a mí y creo que a todos los de la mansión nos gusta más como es Paz, a cómo era la Señorita Pacifica." Concluyo con una sonrisa. Pacifica respondió a la sonrisa, y muy despacio tomo la mano con que movía delicadamente el cepillo por su cabello y apretándola suavemente.

-"Gracias Jackie, se siente bonito también tener una amiga mayor que una."

-"No lo agradezcas Paz, sigue siendo tu misma, así eres una chica fantástica." Y apretándole la mano agrego. "Ya pronto estará la cena alístate."

-"Pero hoy me di cuenta que no me gusta comer sola, además no sé si tenga apetito luego de todo ese pastel."

-"No creo que ocupemos al señor Kimble para eso yo tampoco he cenado, si deseas cenar conmigo, y tal vez la señora Kristen." Pensándolo mejor agrego. "Aunque de todas formas le preguntare al Señor Kimble."

-"Eso haría que la comida sepa mucho mejor."

-"Entonces le preguntare al señor Kimble, si dice que no te avisare. Si no baja y come algo no puedes pasar la noche solo con pastel." Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-"Archivald?" Pensó sacando una pequeña esfera de metal de uno de sus bolsillos. "Ya estas completo?"

-"Si mi niña completo he estado desde que a subir la colina hemos empezado." Pacifica se haba preocupado por la prueba de dividir el 'cuerpo físico' de Archivald, para cuando en la limosina, Jackie y la Señora Kristen estaban platicando sobre el extraño fenómeno de los 'hipos', y la unieron a la conversación, por eso le habías sido imposible hablar con el fantasma, incluso entrar en ese espacio compartido de su mente pues significaba distraerse de la conversación con ellas, así que solo había estado pendiente a ratos del estado de Archivald preguntándole ocasionalmente como se sentía al acercarse al resto d su cuerpo. Aparentando estar cansada como escusa de su distracción. En algún punto de la carreta que subía la colina Archivald había dicho que cada vez se sentía más y más completo, pero se tenía que concentrar, así con la promesa de avisar cualquier cosa pacifica lo había dejado 'solo' mientras seguía la misma rutina de todos los días, con la novedad de quitarse el disfraz.

-"Y que sentiste? Que paso con cada parte de ti?

-"A decir verdad es extraño pues como si dos 'yo' hubiera habido, uno en esta casa encerrado, el otro por el pueblo en tu bolsillo escondido. Al acercarnos simplemente ambas mentes se unieron y los recuerdos de cada parte se ordenaron."

-"Si te entiendo bien cada uno de tus 'yo' fue independiente, desde que se alejaron lo suficiente hasta que volvieron a acercarse?"

-"Eso mismo ha pasado. Como si cada uno fuera yo mimo ha sido. Mi parte, que en la mansión quedo, echarse a dormir decidió."

-"Tu 'yo' que quedo en la mansión recuerda que hizo o estaba encerrado en la esfera."

-"Ese 'yo' que en la mansión quedo, pensando en ser de utilidad a practicar intente y por eso pronto me canse, pero si pude realizar todo de cambio de forma y sentir podía a todos en la mansión"

-"Entonces parece que al estar tus partes muy apartadas, ambas son conscientes, pero como dependen de mi 'fuerza' tuvo que dormir?"

-"Pues la deducción más lógica parece"

Dejo e hablar con Archivald cuando La llamaron a cenar, pero en vez de llevarla al comedor, sin mucha fanfarria, paso directo a la cocina junto con Jackie, la señora Kristen y el mismo señor Kimble, donde la señora Yang se esmero en darles una cena deliciosa. Con bromas entre los mayores que le hicieron recordar la tarde con su amiga.

Para Grenda o los gemelos pines esta extraña cena donde se notaba el cariño en la mesa, antes de los buenos modales seria lo normal y la excepción serian las cenas con sus padres donde la maldita campanilla sonaba cada vez que cometía algún error en la etiqueta, ponía mala postura o siquiera hablaba sin tener el permiso de sus padres. Kimble había sido claro cuando bajo a cenar. Una cena con los empleados de la mansión estaría fuera de discusión en cualquier otro momento, que solo podían tenerla así ya que los señores no estaba en casa. Luego de Servirles a todos la señora Yang también ocupo su puesto en la mesa.

Luego de eso se fue a su habitación, pero a investigar en internet que hacer con los documentos sobre Nataniel. Se sorprendió al encontrar más allá de toda lógica un 'Manual del Estafador'. Tenía claro que debía de poder iniciarlo y, de alguna forma, una vez iniciado debía poder frenarlo, por decirlo así solo tenía un tiro y debía hacerlo valer lo más posible. Supo de la información que guardaba un correo en internet, que era posible seguir su rastro, que cada archivo de imagen guardaba mas información que solo la imagen y también como despistar esos rastros. Paso a paso pensó en cómo esconder y luego evitar que se descubrieran los originales, si todo salía bien sus padres desistirían antes de eso.

Leyó que ese tipo de… negocios, lo más importante era generar el mayor alboroto posible, fue cuando recordó el cuarto secreto, ese donde Dipper le había salvado la vida y donde había descubierto las pinturas que representaban la podredumbre de los Noroeste.

-"Archivald estas dormido?". Pensó.

-"Pues ya una vez he dio que si piensas en mi te oiría, así que ahora ismo he despertado."

-"Perdona, pero necesito que me hagas un favor."

-"Disculparte no debes pues, en mi vida… o muerte un placer es ayudarte."

-"Necesito bajar al primer piso, sin que nadie lo sepa, podrías acompañarme para que me digas si se acerca alguien"

-"Ahora pocos quedan despiertos solo los hombres de la caseta, unas mujeres en el ala de empleados y ese inglés estirado."

-"No le digas así al señor Kimble." Luego pensando un poco pregunto. "Como puedes sentirlos si están lejos?"

-"A mí también me ha extrañado, pero al parecer mis fuerzas han aumentado."

-"Pues en eso tienes razón tampoco me he sentido tan cansada como la primera vez que me ayudaste."

-"Lo único que puedo pensar en que tu cuerpo a nuestro vinculo se empieza a acostumbrar."

-"También creo, además he estado comiendo un poco más, espero no engordar."

-"Por tus carnes no te debes preocupar, que tal como tú a mi te acostumbras, yo me acostumbro a ti, empiezo a saber qué cantidad de fuerza utilizar. Si no deseas tu peso cambiar, solo dime y yo te hare adelgazar." Dijo riendo.

-"Es un alivio al menos." Respondió no tan sonriente. "Entonces divídete para que vigiles abajo si es que alguien se acerca."

-"Bajar puedes tranquilamente pues, con mi fuerza de ahora pienso que hablar contigo más lejos puedo."

-"Estas seguro?"

-"Si al alejarte no me escuchas solo devolverte debes." Dijo mientras empezaba a silbar Yankee Doodle.

Aun un poco preocupada Pacifica salió de su habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, sin dejar de oír al fantasma. Bajo las escaleras y llego por la entrada secreta, pero ya habían cambiado la pintura desgarrada, y no sabía cómo abrirla. Luego 10 minutos se empezó a desesperar.

-"Mi niña hace tiempo que no te mueves, es acaso que algo te ha pasado?"

-"Si Archivald no puedo abrir la puerta."

-"No te alteres, pues a un carpintero experto tienes."

-"Entonces voy por ti."

-"Preocuparte no debes pues… espera intentare algo, no te alteres." Y al decirle esto empezó a dibujarse frente a Pacifica la enorme figura del leñador.

-"Hoy estas lleno de sorpresas, Archivald."

-"A veces yo mismo me sorprendo, un fantasma más completo me siento." Diciendo esto metió su cara en la pared. "A una artefacto interesante es, pero si pudiera empujar esta clavija tal vez…" y la puerta hizo un sonido como 'click.'

-"Ahora también puedes mover cosas."

-"Hacerlo podía, pero por tu fatiga temía."

Haciendo una nota mental de que debía investigar las mejoradas habilidades de Archivald, Pacifica entro en la habitación y tomo fotos de los aberrantes cuadros de sus antepasados. Así casi a media noche quedo tranquila, había pensado en ese plan de chantaje había aprendido trucos de cómo hacerlo realidad, de cómo hacer más impactante el escándalo y de que podía fallar.

Ya solo le quedaba dejar los preparativos listos, eso implicaba tener que ausentarse sin permiso otra vez, teniendo cuidado en no ser descubierta por sus amigos de la mansión o involucrarlos directamente. No le gustaba engañarlos, pero sabía que era por su propio bien. Con los recursos que podían disponer sus padres nadie, incluso ella, podía estar a salvo. Sabía que debía proteger los originales. Pero eso había sido lo primero que había pensado y ya lo tenía contemplado, por eso su necesidad de salir de la mansión, pero ahora no al pueblo. Según recordaba y, había revisado, el lugar idóneo para terminar su plan seria Medford, la ciudad más cercana al valle. Pero debía encontrar algún motivo para ir ahí sin levantar sospechas.

Se cambio para dormir y se acostó, pero la ansiedad no la dejaba dormir, estaba casi segura de su plan, aun así siempre podían haber cosas que ella no contemplara. Ahora más preocupada que cuando pensó en usar esos documentos, pues como se había dado cuenta en la tarde. Era muy posible que él, al querer ayudarle se vería mezclado en esa disputa con sus padres y tenía miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle. Y también sabía que por más que le pidiera no interferir, no le haría caso, aunque era una de sus mejores cualidades, la mera posibilidad de que le pasara algo no la dejaba dormir. Por eso se había decidido a aprovechar la ayuda de Grenda. Mientras estaba alistando todo en la papelería, se dio cuenta que las mejor manera de protegerlo no era pedirle que no interfiera. Por eso había escrito el mensaje que había dado a Grenda en un sobre, haciéndole prometer que solo se lo entregaría si ella desaparecía y no se comunicaba por una semana o el empezaba a actuar para ayudarla y que la quemaría sin abrirla si ella así se lo pedía. No le gustaba escribir lo que sentía. Abrir así, esa nueva sensación que tenía en una simple carta. Pero recordaba cada trazo, cada letra, cada palabra y cada sentimiento que había puesto en esa nota. A mano como debía ser una carta personal y al sexto intento.

'Querido Dipper, si leíste bien escribí querido. Sé que esto es un cliché, pero si estás leyendo esto es porque algo me salió mal y mis padres lograron alejarme del pueblo y de ti. Le pedí a Grenda que te entregara esta carta si eso llegaba a pasar. Eso y el hecho que trates de ayudarme.

Temo por ti, por tu seguridad, me preocupa más eso que lo que puedan hacerme. Si me alejan de ti me dolerá más de lo que imaginas, pero si te llegara a pasar algo nunca me lo perdonaría. Detesto escribir esto en vez de decírtelo de frente, pero no pude hacerlo antes de que me alejaran. Así que si estas de pie, siéntate antes de seguir leyendo…

Ya te sentaste, bien entonces dale vuelta a la página.

ME GUSTAS DIPPER PINES!

Me gustas, si leíste bien nerd. Me gustas tanto que no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Y también paso intranquila pensando en que te podrían hacer mis padres si tratas de ir contra ellos. No sé si me correspondes o no, pero no me importa ahora. También sé que, aunque te lo pida lo contrario, vas a tratar de ayudarme y con eso podrías ganarte la enemistad de mis padres. Así que en vez de pedirte que no hagas nada, te diré que hice y así podrás descubrir que me salió mal.

Intente usar unos documentos sobre el encubrimiento de Nataniel Noroeste, se que suena mal, para chantajear a mis padres. Ahora es el día después de la gala, el sábado en que a todo le dio por salir volando y arrestaron a tu tío, por cierto espero que este bien. Así que no sé qué pasara o que saldrá mal, no sabré porque te dieron esta carta. Mantendré un diario en internet con todo lo que haga, hasta que me impidan hacerlo. La cuenta estará en dipcifica()clouddisck,com*. Que cursi no, así me haces sentir nerd.

La palabra clave de la cuenta es mi nombre, cada letra intercalada con lo que te diga Grenda. Seguro ya con eso sabes cuál es. Aun así te pido que no hagas nada, deja que mis padres hagan lo que quieran, no me importa si tu estas bien. Si me mantienen alejada encontrare la forma de comunicarme con ustedes.

Ya sé que es más que posible que no sientas lo mismo que yo, no quiero que te sientas obligado conmigo. Aunque no me correspondas me has dado más de lo que podrías imaginar, solo mira a Grenda quien diría que ella y yo terminaríamos siendo amigas. Por eso ya te estoy eternamente agradecida. No quiero que te pase nada y lo más que pueden hacer es alejarme. No sé donde estaré en el momento en que leas esta carta. Pero veré que hago para comunicarme con ustedes, tengo más recursos que una simple heredera mimada. Dile a Grenda que no será tan fácil perderme como amiga. Gracias por leerme y por favor no te enfrentes a mis padres.

Quien te quiere, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de decírtelo.

Pacifica Noroeste.'

Se había sentido un poco tonta luego de escribir esa carta, pero igual se la había entregado a Grenda junto con la clave, un maniático de los misterios como Dipper se daría cuenta casi de inmediato. Aunque tuvo que deletrearle a Grenda 'Fibonacci (15) descendiente'. Lo que mezclado con 'pacifica' quedaba en 'p610a377c233i144f89i55c34a21' que, según el propio internet, si una computadora normal empezara ahora mismo a tratar de descubrirla acabaría el universo antes de que lograra descifrarla.

Estaba cansada y angustiada, reconocía que no sabía mucho de computadoras, por eso se había esperado en planear, afinar y apuntar cada paso de su plan, pero aun así pensó que no podría dormir, la tensión no se apartaba mucho, tanto que se sentía a punto de llorar. Pensó en el todo lo que había pasado desde el día anterior. Como se había sentido el jueves cuando se durmió, la rica y privillejada Pacifica Noroeste, heredera de una de las familias más ilustres del país, obediente hasta el máximo de sus padres y de las buenas costumbres, donde su clase la elevaba del resto de la gente. Y en cómo se acostaba hoy solo Pacifica, sin querer recordar su apellido, revelándose contra sus padres. Que el respeto y la obediencia no eran algo que se merecía, se debían ganar, como sus padres habían hecho lo imposible por no ganarlo, que a clase no importaba nada y, una chica de su edad, le había enseñado mas de cómo ser una persona que todas las clases de buenos modales que había recibido hasta el día anterior, que la clase y la amistad no tenían nada que ver. Y le fue imposible no pensar en él, la había cambiado… tanto. Pensó en lo que planeaba hacer, eso que la preocupaba, lo que la angustiaba hasta el punto de no poder dormir. Pero era por querer estar con él?

No, se respondió a sí misma, decir eso era casi ridiculizarlo. Sabía que quería estar con él, pero eso era solo una parte. Él ya le había dado mucho más, le había mostrado que vivía en la famosa jaula de oro, sin saber siquiera que vivía en una, menos aun cómo salir. Él le había mostrado que la jaula donde vivía no tenía ninguna cerradura, él le enseño de todo lo que se perdía, el le había dado… un nuevo mundo. Le dio la fuerza para abrir esa jaula y dar los primeros pasos fuera de ella. La fuerza para destruir esa jaula. Le había dado las ansias de libertad, esas ansias que había plasmado en hacer el plan. Tenía que ser fuerte, también, se lo debía a él, debía de ser la perfecta Pacifica Noroeste, solo un poco más, aparentar estar tranquila, hasta asegurarse de que nadie más que ella estaría en peligro. Teniéndolo a él en su corazón poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, pensando que era extraño. La segunda noche seguida que pensaba en él antes de dormirse. Pero aunque ahora estaba más preocupada, se dio cuenta que le encantaba dormirse así, pensando en él. Por eso el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo esa noche fue 'Gracias Dipper...'

Ya estaba dormida cuando el Señor Kimble salió en uno de los autos de la mansión, la camioneta de jardinería, para no llamar mucho la atención. El inglés estaba preocupado por Ritter, que desde que había acabado la vigilancia de la Señorita no se había vuelto a comunicar.

Continuara.

*Tuve que poner dipcifica()clouddisck,com porque no sale la arroba o la dirección.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	11. Chapter 11

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. El final de la escapada de Pacifica, ese día cuando la gravedad se comportaba extraña en el valle. El personal de la mansión está detrás del verdadero misterio de la Cabaña del Misterio y de los Pines, y con el pueblo lleno de agentes del Gobierno que harán si lo descubren. En este capítulo me aparto de los personajes principales, espero te guste. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (4 de Octubre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

-A Joseph: Gracias por tu Review, a decir verdad aun no diré mucho del Señor Kimble, pero explico un poco de su pasado en este capítulo, espero te guste.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **11\. Ritter.**

Mientras Pacifica se encaminaba a la mansión, donde estaría segura de lo que fuera que Pines tuviera en su cabaña. Ritter tenía clara su obligación para la Señorita, sus compañeros de trabajo y, en alguna forma, con el matrimonio Noroeste. Al menos eso pensaba mientras seguía al anciano entre el bosque. Para su sorpresa el viejo Pines no se preocupaba mucho en evitar ser seguido. O bien estaba muy confiado en su truco con el taxi, cosa que dudaba, o 'algo' en verdad hacia que tuviera que correr, ese 'algo' era lo que más preocupaba Ritter. Lo habían entrenado para conseguir información, eso contaba también para su memoria, una cosa que pocos aprendía a usar en estos días, sin embargo Ritter tenía entrenamiento especial en eso, por lo que sin mucho esfuerzo lograba recordar la ficha que Kimble le había dado de Pines.

Pines haba conocido al señor Preston hacia más de 30 años, por ese entonces habían hablado de ciertos rumores familiares, que el archivo de Pines no especificaba. Aunque, cual fuera ese rumor, el padre de Preston había ordenado una investigación rigurosa del ese entonces científico. Los encargados de seguridad tiempo había contratado a un investigador, no demasiado escrupuloso, que había tanto robado la cartera de Pines como intentado entrar a su casa. Aunque esto último no lo había conseguido. Dada su afiliación con el gobierno, el laboratorio de Pines estaba bajo vigilancia 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana, lo mismo que su casa, pues compartían el mismo edificio, la actual Cabaña del Misterio. Lo que había frustrado cualquier intenso de 'revisar' su casa Luego y para no levantar sospechas el contenido de su cartera había sido copiado y la cartera entregada a la policía, como dictaba el procedimiento normal para esa época.

Por lo que la investigación dio solo dos datos interesantes, la afiliación, de nivel más que medio, de Pines con el gobierno y las fotografías que Pines guardaba en la cartera, la mayoría familiares que no importaban mucho con excepción de la posible existencia de un hermano. Y que Pines en algún momento había practicado boxeo. Ritter En especial se había fijado en una donde Stanford y su, aun no identificado hermano, aparecían de niños y era fácil determinar cuál era Stanford por las gafas. Pero esa fotografía lo había inquietado, según había aprendido, seguramente su subconsciente había notado algo, y como un instructor de su época de aspirante a mayordomo decía 'el subconsciente suele ser más inteligente que un mismo, lo malo es que pocos le hacen caso.'

Dicha fotografía estaba datada en la década de 1950 una imagen a blanco y negro de dos niños casi idénticos, la única diferencia era que uno era ligueramente más robusto y el otro usaba gafas. Parecía alguna playa, lo que indicaba unas vacaciones o algo así, ambos niños sonrientes apoyando un brazo sobre los hombros del otro. El más robusto sonriendo y saludando a la cámara con la mano, mientras Stanford sonreía con la mano en su bolsillo. Algo había llamado la atención de Ritter, pero sabía que lo mejor era darle tiempo al subconsciente que la evaluara, al menos eso esperaba, luego se daría cuenta conscientemente de que le incomodaba de la fotografía. En todo caso ahora no era el momento para divagar en eso, debía seguir a Pines. De todas formas aun tenía la impresión de esas fotografías tanto como toda la información que tenían sobe Pines en su bolsillo.

Según los datos que tenían de Pines había sido un científico adelantado a su época, como una mezcla entre Steve Jobs, Stephen Hawking y Leonardo da Vinci, sobresaliendo en varias ramas científicas. En sus primeros años en el valle, desde que había ingresado al 'Archivo Farley' de los Noroeste al comprar el terreno donde ahora se hallaba la Cabaña del Misterio, la información mostraba a Pines como investigador autónomo o asesor en varias entidades. Pero hacia 30 años algo había pasado, según parecía su mente había entrado en una espiral descendente, como otros genios, volviéndose paranoico. Y al final, posiblemente como forma de escape, había echado toda su carrera como investigador a la basura y convirtió su hogar y laboratorio en una trampa para turistas, usando la capacidad de su cerebro en estafar incautos, en vez de investigaciones. O al menos eso había hecho creer a todos.

Esas anomalías gravitacionales, por más rarezas que había oído en el valle eran por mucho las peores y más notables, ya no eran rumores el mismo se había visto envuelto en ellas. Y todo indicaba que Pines tenía algo que ver en todo eso. Que habría estado investigando en esos treinta años? Hasta donde sabía Ritter, los científicos aun no se ponían de acuerdo en que era la gravedad, menos aun en alguna forma de controlarla. En eso ese anciano llevaba una delantera indeterminada, pero enorme, al resto del mundo. No solo parecía saber que era la gravedad, por lo visto de alguna forma había llegado a controlarla. Para Ritter esto había pasado ya, y por mucho, de ser una vigilancia normal, ahora parecía una historia de ciencia ficción. Lo preocupante era que, al parecer, Pines era el villano de la historia, y que no solo los Noroeste, o la gente de la mansión estaban en peligro.

Y todo había iniciado por un 'interés romántico' de la Señorita. Hasta donde sabía el chico Pines no estaba involucrado con su tío abuelo, además al tener 12 años casi quedaba excluido de sus sospechas, pero no podía parar de recordar, a veces con algo de vergüenza, todo lo que ese chico había hecho. Pero ahora no solo por lo Noroeste, sino que un bien mayor, de eso estaba seguro. Debía de saber todo lo posible de Stanford Pines.

Pero había pocos civiles que se compararan con Ritter, gracias a una historia de casi 10 años de conocer a Kimble. En su ciudad natal Los Ángeles, un heredero algo loco y un posible escándalo. Kimble había acabado con tenerlo a él como único cabo suelto de la maraña que un desdichado crio rico había formado, que casi había destruido el prestigio familiar junto con su vida. Nunca supo muy bien porque o que fue lo que Kimble vio en él, pero en vez de hacerlo desparecer, volver su historia tan poco creíble como un encabezado de un tabloide. Ritter había ofrecido otra oportunidad y él, afortunadamente, la había aceptado. Así como menos de un mes después se despedía de lo poco que tenía en Los Angeles y viajaba a Londres. A un lugar que Kimble solo llamaba la Escuela y que Ritter termino llamando el Purgatorio.

Era una de esas extrañezas británicas como 'Thefiveo´clock tea', el flemático y casi robótico comportamiento de los Guardias Reales o los cuervos de la Torre de Londres. La Escuela de mayordomos, que no tenia nombre, era el áspide de ser un mayordomo, superando con creses al mayordomo inglés normal. Aunque un egresado de la Escuela debía saber de etiqueta, de vinos, de cómo llevar una casa y ser el asistente de confianza de la familia que lo empleara. Eso era solo una parte de su educación. Para los estudiantes de la Escuela además de aprender las habilidades normales de cualquier otro mayordomo. El curriculum podía variar de cursos de cocina a nivel de Chef, administración y relaciones internacionales. Incluso, como en el caso de Ritter, seguridad y protección.

Si bien le pareció normal al principio. Al llevar cursos de defensa personal y armas ligueras, en un caso en un intento de agresión el último que estaba junto al 'amo' era el mayordomo. Y este debería estar listo para al menos retrasar a cualquiera que lograra pasar a los guardaespaldas, dándole oportunidad a su jefe de huir o tempo pasa que los auxiliaran. Otros cursos como 'Evasión, Ocultamiento e Infiltración', dado por un ex sargento del S.A.S., o 'Investigación, seguimiento y desenvolvimiento urbano' impartido por un ex agente del MI5 sin olvidar 'Técnicas de manejo evasión y persecución" Impartido por un taxista retirado. Marcaban una verdadera diferencia.

Así el Jason Ritter que se había reencontrado con Kimble, cuando fue contratado por los Noroeste, además de ser un mayordomo refinado, tenía casi las mismas capacidades de un agente de seguridad nacional, además de licencias validas de piloto comercial de helicópteros, aviones, lanchas de motor y vehículos pesados. Como una licencia de investigador privado valida. Nunca pensó que el hecho de vigilar a la Señorita en esta escapada lo forzara a usar todo ese entrenamiento que había recibido en la Escuela.

Al llegar al borde del claro dónde estaba la Cabaña del Misterio, el anciano se detuvo, por primera vez echando un ojo a los alrededores entro al claro. Ritter lo vio entrar en la Cabaña, luego pensando en hacer su movimiento, Ritter, siguió por el bosque hasta otro punto del claro y entro caminando por el claro como si entrara desde la carretera principal. No era mucho, pero la escusa de querer comprar algo en la tienda de regalos podía servirle si aparecían de repente los de fuerzas espaciales o el mismo Pines, al menos era mejor que nada.

Pensó en llamar a Kimble siempre podía necesitar ayuda, si las cosas salían un poco de control y quien mejor que Kimble y algunos sus chicos de la seguridad de la mansión. Fue cuando la tierra dio otro 'hipo' o eso le pareció, porque de repente no solo perdió peso, sino que su cuerpo que impulsado hacia arriba, mientras el teléfono salía como catapultado de su mano, no tuvo ni tiempo de lamentarse mientras lograba sostenerse de las ramas de un árbol, ya a varios metros del suelo, pero gracias a esa altura tenía una inmejorable vista de la cabaña. Logro desplazar su cuerpo con sus manos y brazos por las ramas hasta llegar al tronco y sostenerse del árbol con piernas y brazos mientras seguía pendiente de la cabaña y el 'hipo' pasaba a categoría de 'eructo'. Era por mucho a anomalía más larga, Ritter calculo que levaría casi un minuto, sin perder fuerza, más bien veía como otros árboles, los más cercanos a la cabaña era desarraigados y mandados a volar, por la extraña fuerza que Pines tenia desatada. Poco a poco su agarre fue cediendo parecía que el árbol o el iban a perder asidero en cualquier momento y perderse en las alturas. Mientras luchaba por mantenerse sujeto fue cegado por un destello que pareció cubrir todo el claro y hacer desaparecer la cabaña el bosque y todo lo demás.

Por suerte y reflejos logro a sostenerse del tronco mientras estaba cegado. Lo que le salvo de una fuerte, o posiblemente mortal, caída. El fogonazo marco el punto más alto de ese 'hipo' y al mismo tiempo su final, tan rápido como todo había perdido su peso lo había recuperado. Más calmado, gracias a el subidón de adrenalina, evaluó su situación estaba a mas de 10 metros del suelo, no le quedaba más que bajar y rápido. Resbalando más de una vez hasta que termino cayendo del tronco los últimos metros empezó a acercarse a la cabaña, sus manos ardiendo por los raspones y una leve cojera, desafortunadamente era el bajón de adrenalina. Seguía más o menos su plan original, pues la entrada más cercana, a lo que quedaba de la cabaña era la tienda de regalos. Al racer la anterior anomalía había levantado toda la conducción y la había dejado caer.

Al entrar entre el caos provocado por la ultima anomalía noto que los agentes del gobierno había tomado el lugar como puesto de mando o cuartel temporal, había equipos, documentos, radios, de todo lo que pudieran ocupar los agentes desparramado por toda la tienda, gracias a las anomalías no solo por el piso sino paredes, anaqueles y hasta el techo de la tienda de recuerdos. Sin dudarlo un momento Ritter empezó a revisar todo el desorden, aprovechando que tendría unos minutos antes que los agentes volvieran, podría haber algo ahí que le ayudara a desmarañar o desenmascarar a Pines. Y tuvo suerte.

Gracias al reciente evento gravitacional el bosque estaba inusualmente silencioso, con toda la tienda sola y como, además, no había aire acondicionado ni ninguna otra fuente de ruido. Ritter logro oír un susurró y un pitido intermitente. Siguiendo el sonido encontró su fuente. Una tablet con una cubierta negra y el mismo logo de los vehículos y los uniformes de esa agencia, estaba encajada en uno de los soportes de madera del techo. Ritter tomando una silla logro alcanzarla, sorprendiéndose al ver que la fuente del susurro era un video de un hombre moviendo barriles de algún compuesto toxico, posiblemente radiactivo por el tipo de traje de protección que usaba. Se extraño de cómo estaría aun conectada, pero la forma en que había quedado en el soporte del techo hacia que la tapa, empujada por el viento, rozara periódicamente la pantalla. Lo que impedía que entrara en hibernación o se apagara, dándole la oportunidad ver su contenido sin necesidad de descubrir una contraseña. El problema era que los pitidos eran la alarma de batería baja, ahora luego de no sabía cuánto tiempo encendida, estaba por apagarse. Se podía ver el porcentaje que le restaba a la batería en números rojos y el mensaje de apagado de emergencia. Si quiera aprovecha esa oportunidad única, sin mayores problemas, debía encontrar una fuente de poder y rápido.

Reviso rápidamente la Tablet y para su fortuna utilizaba un cargador USB, al menos eso ampliaba sus posibilidades de encontrar un cargador, aunque el aumento del ritmo del pitido solo podía significar que a la batería le quedaba menos y menos tiempo, un par de minutos y su oportunidad de revisar los datos contenía esa tablet del anciano Pines desaparecería. En el suelo vio lo que parecía una computadora portátil con la pantalla hacia el piso. Al acercarse vio que había caído desde una buena altura, posiblemente desde el techo, lo que había desprendido la tapa del computador y destrozado el teclado. Revisando encontró el maletín de la portátil y dentro un cable USB además de el cargador para la computadora, acomodo una silla y una de las mesas plegables que estaban en el suelo. Con todo el cuidado posible levanto la computadora, notando que la pantalla estaba totalmente astillada y cuidadosamente la coloco en la mesa en la misma posición que estaba en el suelo y la conecto al adaptador y el cable USB. Tomando el cable USB lo conecto a la tablet. El pitido acabo mientras en el icono de la batería en la parte superior de la pantalla cambio de rojo a amarillo con un efecto de animación de 'cargando'.

Inconscientemente dejo salir un suspiro mientras cerraba el mensaje de alarma y el video. Reviso las demás aplicación activas y una era un lector de documentos, con el Archivo 'S. Pines' abierto accedió a esa aplicación. El documento estaba cerca del final donde mencionaban bajo la imagen de Stan Pines, mencionaba el registro de las inusuales pulsaciones de energía que se producían a mucha menor escala desde ese mismo día en la madrugada. Para luego mover el indicador de posición del documento y empezar a revisarlo desde el principio.

-"Bingo." El encabezado del documento era 'Stanford Pines'. Sin emocionarse mucho reviso las otras aplicaciones. Una era un visor de imágenes al abrirlo estaba la imagen de Pines reciente, pero al cerrar esta pudo ver más imagines del mismo cada una con una fecha, siguiendo las imágenes, siguiendo el orden la imagen más antigua, datada ya en su época de escolar. Las imágenes le parecieron extrañas de la misma forma que la que recordaba de los niños en la playa, pero era más notable entre mayor aparecía en las fotos. Pines tenía la costumbre de tener las manos en sus bolsillos, o de alguna manera ocultas a la cámara, al menos en todas las imágenes que vio, nunca pudo notar sus manos, y lo que más le parecía extraño era porque se había fijado en ese detalle?

Sin dejar esa inquietud totalmente empezó a leer la información que aparecía en el archivo de Pines. Primero estaba la descripción del individuo nombre, edad. Alias conocidos, que estaba en blanco. Un resumen sobre el último chequeo médico, al parecer Pines, aunque viejo, tenía una salud envidiable, además de estar en gran condición física, como pudo constatar al verlo correr desde la estación de policía hasta la cabaña. Relaciones familiares las conocidas, pero además de tener una ex esposa de nombre Marilyn Rosenstien. Señas particulares, una quemadura en forma de algún símbolo no identificado, posiblemente de su etapa de paranoide. Una marca a fuego no era nada agradable, pero la primera vez alguien lo noto coincidía con su etapa de paranoico y podía ser resultado de un episodio paranoide. Ningún medicamento, ninguna cicatriz, aparte de la quemadura en su hombro derecho.

Sobre los demás datos todo coincidía con el archivo que había impreso Kimble, nacido en New Jersey. Sobresaliente en los estudios desde la primaria. Confirmo que tenía un hermano, de nombre Stanley, y gemelo fraterno para ser más precisos, recordando que el chico Pines y su hermana también eran gemelos, posiblemente alguna predisposición genética en la familia. De ese hermano había una fotografía de un archivo criminal y estafador ex convicto. Luego un escueto resumen de su educación básica donde demostró que era un genio. Por alguna razón, acabo en una universidad de tercera. Pero demostrando que no había buenas o malas universidades, sino buenos o malos estudiantes, empezó a ganar respeto en la comunidad académica aun antes de conseguir su primer postgrado, algunos títulos de ensayos o artículos para revistas científicas, además de cierta inclinación hacia fenómenos inexplicables.

Luego, gracias a su tesis de postgrado, gano una beca de investigación y termino en el valle, paso varios años en ese ámbito académico, anotaciones de asesoría en varias organizaciones tanto privadas como gubernamentales. Y en las gubernamentales había trabajado para organizaciones limpias, incluso de consejero de la casa blanca, como otras no tan oscuras. Una anotación sobe su relación con el presidente Reagan, siendo el principal asesor, entre bastidores, de la Iniciativa de Defensa Estratégica o StarWars. Impresionado a Ritter. Y después desapareció del ámbito académico.

Se le considero paranoico por algún tiempo, luego una anotación de la muerte de su hermano gemelo, como posible causa de su distanciamiento y conversión de su laboratorio en una trampa para turistas. Junto a eso aparecía una fotografía de Stan Pines ante la Cabaña del Asesinato, como se llamaba su negocio en un principio, sonriente, saludando con la mano a la cámara, posiblemente tomada por algún agente que se hacía pasar por un turista… fue cuando su subconsciente empezó a gritarle algo, decidió revisar la foto, que había visto en el informe que le había dado Kimble de Pines y su hermano en la playa.

Mirando detenidamente la expresión la sonrisa y la pose eran las mismas que en la fotografía del informe gubernamental que recién había visto, pero no las del chico de gafas, Stanford, sino que coincidía con las de su hermano, Stanley. Revisando más detalladamente la fotografía noto algo aun más extraño, parecía que la mano del pequeño Stanford tenía seis dedos. Y lo relaciono con su inquietud de anterior sobre las manos de Stanford. Empezó a pasar las imágenes de la tablet, fijándose en las manos de Pines o más bien su ausencia. Mientras más imágenes pasaban el niño crecía, se volvía adolescente, luego universitario, adulto y luego cuando dejo sus investigaciones y empezó con la trampa para turistas, si aparecían las manos. Así siguió revisando fotografías que cubrían la época de Stan Pines como dueño de una trampa para turistas. Fue cuanto la última pieza del rompecabezas cayó en su sitio. Dejándolo literalmente frio.

Dejo escapar el aire, no se había dado cuenta que había estado aguantando el aliento desde que logro acomodar todas las piezas. Al darse cuenta de que el Stan Pines que había seguido, el que vivía en el pueblo no era Stanford, sino su hermano Stanley. Un engaño de treinta años. Sabía que era solo evidencia circunstancial y no había ninguna prueba real. Pero estaba seguro. Ocultar las manos era un acto inconsciente, por parte de Stanford. Por más genio que fuera, de niño habría sufrido mucho por esa deformación. Por eso no apareciera ninguna fotografía donde mostrara sus manos, al menos no si se daba cuenta que iban a fotografiarlo, el no ver las manos de Stanford Pines, era el reflejo inconsciente de este por intentar ocultar esa deformación, y de repente cuando dejo su carrera académica e inicio ese negocio, empezaban a aparecer sus manos en las fotografías, aunque manos normales y la fecha también coincidía con la aparente muerte de su hermano.

En la revisión médica del Pines que conocía no aparecía nada que indicara algún rastro de esos dedos supernumerarios, por lo tanto nunca había tenido polidactilia. Eso indicaba que no era Stanford Pines y el único que era capaz de suplantar la identidad de su Stanford era hermano gemelo. Aun debía de confirmar la polidactilia de Stanford, pero no sería difícil confirmarlo o negarlo, debía haber algún registro medico o incluso testigos, posiblemente familiares, de cuando los hermanos Pines vivían en New Jersey o de su época en la universidad. Ese era el secreto de los Pines. Pero en vez de responder preguntas producía otras mucho más angustiantes. Que habría pasado con el hermano genio? Porque el hermano estafador había tenido que usurpar su identidad? Era el Stanford real el causante de las anomalías gravitacionales? Seguiría vivo en alguna parte de la cabaña con algún tipo de arma del día del juicio? Fue demasiado para Ritter quien tuvo que sentarse un momento en el piso.

Obligándose a tranquilizarse debía evitar que su imaginación le diera una mala jugada debía enfrentar su miedo, enfrentarlo y controlarlo, si bien nunca espero encontrarse con un secreto de ese tamaño. Lo que fuera que planeara Stanley Pines, ya fuera con su hermano o sin él, en verdad podía ser peligroso, sabía que debía hacer algo rápido, si es que podía hacerlo. Esa última anomalía había pasado por mucho a las anteriores además del fogonazo, bien podría ser que lo que fuera que había oculto en la cabaña se había cargado. Estaba junto a un arma que podrá destruir al mundo? Un genio maniático y su hermano estaban por anunciar al mundo que lo tenían como rehén. Se dio una fuerte cachetada, al notar que estaba hiperventilando, dejando que el miedo lo controlara. Ya más fríamente reforzó sus sospechas de que en verdad había algo en esa cabaña de esa magnitud, por algo había aparecido el gobierno. Pero el gobierno sabría sobre el suplantamiento de los Pines… No según lo que había leído. Para el gobierno Stanford Pines se había vuelto paranoico y luego de la muerte de su gemelo, había abandonado todo.

Posiblemente el detalle de la polidactilia no había sido notado, era demasiado obvio para que alguien se fijara. Además también estaba el hecho que Stanley Pines era un estafador, bien pudo mantener en secreto sus manos normales ante su familia y conocidos, no podía saber el nivel de planeación e los gemelos Pines. Pero la pregunta que no deseaba hacerse era: para que lo habían escondido en la cabaña? Había visto el desastre que habían causado las anomalías gravitacionales en el pueblo, si de alguna forma ellos pudieran desatar una anomalía así en una ciudad importante o que alcance tendría… dejo de pensar en eso, si seguía por ese camino volvería a quedar incapacitado por el miedo.

Eso lo superaba y por reflejo intento tomar su móvil para hablar con Kimble, al no encontrar su teléfono recordó que debía estar destrozado en alguna parte del bosque. Tomo el teléfono de la tienda, pero estaba muerto. Los agentes podrían haber cortado la línea o alguna anomalía había cortado los cables, lo que fuera dejaba a Kimble fuera del cuadro por el momento. Pero también ya no era solo asunto de la mansión, era por mucho más extenso y peligroso, lo único que quedaba por hacer era llamar al gobierno, advertirles o pedir ayuda, pero la central de radio que habían instalado en el improvisado centro de operaciones estaba destrozada en el piso. Empezó a registrar todo, no encontró armas ni nada para actuar en solitario, debía esperar a que volviera el gobierno.

Tomo un intercomunicador que había encontrado y se lo coloco, no escucho nada más que estática. El equipo de operaciones especiales aun estaba fuera de alcance. De repente se sintió como en esas películas apocalípticas. Sería el tipo veía a los misiles nucleares despegando, consciente de lo que significaba, pero totalmente incapaz de evitarlo o seria el tipo que veía el fogonazo en la ciudad vecina y esperaba unos segundos antes de ser devorado por la onda de choque. Pensó en incendiar la cabaña, pero lo vio inútil solo advertiría a los Pines que no estaban solos y otra anomalía podía dejar inhabitable toda la zona. Tampoco podía simplemente aparecer ante los agentes así vestido. Seria inmediatamente tomado como parte del enemigo, un hostil en la jerga militar. En el mejor de los casos lo arrestarían sin hacerle mucho caso y en el peor lo usarían de tiro al blanco.

Aun con todo debía hacer algo, dejo de pensar un poco y empezó a actuar según el manual, un truco para evitar entrar en pánico. Lo primero seria ver con que contaba, decidió registrar la cabaña, al salir de la tienda, en el espacio entre la tienda y la cabaña en sí, encontró un puesto de primeros auxilios, o lo que quedaba de él, la camilla estaba volteada apoyada en una pared, los maletines estaban de cabeza y abiertos en el suelo. El equipo médico, las provisiones y los medicamentos estaban regados por el piso. Registrándolo encontró varias cajas que contenían monos negros de una pieza, chalecos antibalas, equipo de protección y algunos cascos. Uniformes de repuesto tal vez. Pero ningún arma. Siguió registrando la cabaña en busca de un teléfono fijo o móvil, una radio onda corta, algún equipo con conexión a internet, lo que fuera para poder poner sobre aviso de preferencia a Kimble y sino a los del gobierno. Luego de unos minutos volvió al puesto de primeros auxilios, ningún teléfono funcionaba, como lo había creído las líneas estaban cortadas. No había radios y el único computador que encontró utilizaba conexión de teléfono así que era inútil.

Podía volver al pueblo para hablar con Kimble, pero serian al menos veinte minutos antes de poder comunicarse con él. Y por más que respetara a Kimble, esto lo sobrepasaba ahora tras descubrir que el genio Stanford había sido suplantado por su hermano, las anomalías gravitacionales y el poder destructivo de estas, la inestabilidad mental que tenía el Stanford real antes de ser suplantado por su hermano, que además, tenía un expediente criminal. Un loco, un criminal y un arma que podría destrozar una zona como la del pueblo eran demasiado peligrosos.

Al menos estar haciendo algo le había permitido pensar que hacer. Se puso el uniforme, al ser de una sola pieza no tuvo más que ponérselo sobre su ropa, si bien usaba botas tipo vaquero eran negras y al ponerse el chaleco se disimulaba su chamarra, así que al menos no llamarían mucho la atención y eso le daría la oportunidad de comunicarle a los agentes lo que había descubierto sobre los hermanos Pines. Empezó a oír el residuo de voces en el intercomunicador así que decidió ocultarse en alguna parte. Si lo encontraban ahí solo, por mas uniformado que estuviese, igual seria tomado como un hostil por los agentes o peor aun por un infiltrado, la mejor manera era esperar a que volvieran a tomar la cabaña, con la esperanza de que lo que fuera que Pines, ya fuera solo o con su hermano, tenia aun no fuera funcional. Así ya en uniforme podría hacer notar la ausencia del sexto dedo en el supuesto Stanford Pines y de ahí en adelante dejar que el gobierno lidiara con los Pines.

Sin más se escondió bajo el piso de la cabaña, justo en ese momento empezó a oír los helicópteros y las sirenas, nada mas tendría que esperar mientras, ya los primeros vehículos entraban al área de la cabaña y los helicópteros sobrevolaban claro, pronto uno de los hombres de negro tomo el control de la situación mientras proseguían con el registro de la cabaña. No le quedaba más que esperar unos minutos, aun no parecía ser demasiado tarde pues los agentes habían entrado sin dificultad alguna a la cabaña. Empezó a sudar, el llevar dos mudas de ropa encima, además de la tensión hacia su reparación pesada, así que prefirió desconectar el micrófono audífono de su intercomunicador y ya sin el casco decidió no ponérselo al estar con el cuero cabelludo empapado de sudor.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	12. Chapter 12

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. De nuevo me aparto de los personajes principales. El verdadero secreto de los Pines ha sido descubierto, y por nada menos que el personal de los Noroeste, pero que harán con ese secreto de más de 30 años? Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (4 de Octubre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **12\. Bosque.**

Era el final de la tarde más extraña y atemorizante que Jason Ritter, mayordomo de la Familia Noroeste, había pasado. Y eso que, como no dejaba de recordase una y otra vez, había crecido en la parte más… pintoresca de Los Angeles. Lo que había empezado como una, casi, rutinaria operación de vigilancia y protección, ser un guardaespaldas encubierto de la Señorita, además de indagar sobre la familia del posible interés amoroso de ella, Dipper Pines. Lo había llevado a descubrir una conspiración de al menos 30 años, donde un científico prominente, posiblemente paranoico, y su hermano, un criminal convicto, estaban enredados con lo que parecía ser un manipulador gravitacional, no sabía de qué otra forma llamarlo. Un arma que el mismo Ritter no podía comparar con ninguna otra, que supiera o que pudiera imaginar.

Por mucho la ciencia ficción o las películas de espías no eran sus géneros favoritos y menos aun se sentía un agente '00'. Con licencia para matar, que pudiera detener al villanesco científico loco de turno, salvar al mundo y de paso quedarse con la chica. De hecho con gusto cambiaria todos los artefactos de uno de esos héroes de película por el más simple y básico teléfono móvil con cobertura. Si de algo estaba seguro era que no quería estar ahí, entre el suelo y el piso de la cabaña que serbia de fachada a los hermanos Pines, y su… diabólico aparato. Incluso ya estaba hablando como un héroe de película. Aunque creía de verdad que, en el peor de los casos, ese artefacto dejaba obsoleto a todo el arsenal nuclear del mundo.

Lamentablemente, al ser especialista en seguridad, le habían enseñado a pensar en el peor escenario posible. Eso podía significar que toda la cabaña, agentes gubernamentales, vehículos helicópteros y medio bosque, junto con Jason Ritter salieran dispararos hasta perderse en el azul del cielo, o si podían controlar la gravedad en ambos sentidos, ser aplastados por su propio peso al aumentar la fuerza gravitacional del área. Había descubierto la conspiración entre los hermanos Pines gracias a un simple golpe de suerte, hasta el momento no sabía si buena o mala suerte. Luego de completar la misión de guardaespaldas de la Señorita. Poco después de que pasaran a recogerla otros miembros del personal de la mansión, vio como el sujeto que tenía que investigar, Stan Pines, el tío abuelo de Dipper Pines. Escapaba de custodia gubernamental y de paso distraía a los agentes con una persecución falsa, en una forma que no pudo más que admirar. Dejándole el camino libre para volver a lo que, ahora, parecía ser el laboratorio del científico malvado, también conocido como la Cabaña del Misterio, una trampa para turistas de segunda, regentada por el mismo anciano Pines.

Siguiendo a ese Pines había entrado en la cabaña y encontrando el expediente oficial de Stanford Pines, donde descubrió que el Stan Pines que había estado siguiendo, el que había sido dueño de la Cabaña y había vivido en el valle los últimos 30 años, no era el verdadero Stanford Pines. Sino su hermano Stanley, supuestamente muerto desde hacia treinta años. Stanford había sido un científico más que notable. Adelantado por mucho a su época, que había terminado paranoico. Stanley Pines era un estafador con un expediente criminal más pesado que un mal matrimonio. Lo cual junto con los 'hipos' que había estado dando el valle durante todo el día, más seriamente hablando anomalías gravitacionales. Daban como resultado un escenario verdaderamente apocalíptico. Ahora su única salida era alertar a los agentes de la existencia del gemelo y de la conspiración. Aun no sabía que había pasado con el Stanford original, pero ya fuera con su ayuda o por su cuenta Stanley había logrado activar ese manipulador gravitacional y el mismo había visto que tanta destrucción podía causar.

Empezó a deslizarse con codos y rodillas para salir de su escondite llevando un casco en las manos mientras oía a los agentes entrar en tropel al edificio. Era un contingente de agentes de operaciones especiales, la mayoría en uniforme, justo como el que había conseguido. Y dos agentes de operaciones oscuras del gobierno, con el famoso traje negro, uno mayor y de bigote, al parecer el jefe de la operación, a quien bautizo como Mostacho, y otro, más joven quien bautizo como Barbilla. Mientras esperaba la oportunidad para salir de debajo del piso sin levantar sospechas. Le pareció oír a barbilla salir de la cabaña e intercambiar unas palabras con Mostacho. No pudo oír mucho, pero lo que logro oír fueron las palabras 'puerta' y 'escondida' de parte de Barbilla y a Mostacho responder con 'llamar' y 'Washington'.

Era algo tarde para salir sin llamar la atención, así que para saber mejor que pasaba se puso el auricular, para estar al tanto de los agentes, para luego moverse lo más rápido que pudo hacia afuera. Estaba cerca de una de las esquinas del edificio, justo podía ver a los dos Hombres de negro. Mostacho se preparaba para hacer la llamada a Washington. Intento a apresurarse para evitar que cometiera ese error, lo menos que ocupaban ahora era que el gobierno interviniera con todo su peso, alertando a Pines o, peor aún, asustándolo y provocar que usara su artefacto. En su prisa se trabo el casco en alguna cosa, trato de soltarlo. Cuando el miedo lo petrifico. Sintió como la tierra se estremecía ligeramente.

Pensó que Pines iba a empezar a defenderse, usando ese aparato gravitacional. Primero fue un estremecimiento en el suelo, supo que lo siguiente seria salir volando con todo y cabaña o ser aplastado. Casi se hizo en los pantalones. Cuando, de repente, un zumbido como una retroalimentación le llego por el auricular el intercomunicador haciéndolo gritar. Justo en ese momento vio como todos agentes reaccionaban de la misma forma justo antes de…

Se dio cuenta que tenia calor, de hecho estaba sudando. Se sentía incomodo le pareció recordar que por alguna razón se había puesto un uniforme de operaciones especiales de una pieza sobre su ropa. Pensó que era de noche. Estaba oscuro como en el atardecer o seria el amanecer? Porque estaba pecho a tierra? Olía a moho, a humedad, debía ponerse a cubierto, estaba incomodo, pero algo le decía que estaba en peligro. Debía ponerse a cubierto rápido, todos sus instintos le decían que estaba en peligro. Y así lo hizo levantando su pecho con los brazos y en un movimiento como de danza logro mover sus pies hacia adelante, para tener apoyo. Sin levantar la cabeza más de 10 cm, primero debía cambiar su posición a cuclillas en un solo movimiento rápido, una maniobra básica para una persona entrenada. Siempre y cuando no hubiera olvidado que estaba acostado entre el piso y el suelo de una cabaña, un espacio de no más de 90 cm.

Ritter media 1,85m, desde tiempos en la Escuela había tomado por costumbre correr 10 kilómetros todos los días y tres días a la semana practicaba Sambo, la técnica Rusa de pelea sin armas, ya fuera solo, con el señor Kimble o con los chicos de seguridad por una o dos horas, por lo tanto estaba en mas que buena forma, pero de la que valía, no era híper musculado como un fisicoculturista, más bien tenía el cuerpo de un nadador o de un corredor, piernas que podían soportar tanto una carrera de 20 kilómetros como un Sprint de 200 metros y una espalda que podía soportar el peso que le ponía a sus golpes. Un físico que se enorgullecía de cultivar, idóneo para la defensa y protección. Pero con ese movimiento su cabeza impacto con una fuerza demoledora contra el piso de madera.

Lo primero que sintió fue el dolor del golpe, además del mareo y que las cosas perdieran definición, sintió como los pequeños hilos de sangre empezaban a correr por un lado de su cara, mientras su mente bordeaba la inconsciencia. A lo lejos podía oír, no sabía de dónde, los murmullos de varias personas. El reflejo de encontrar lugar del golpe en su cabeza hizo que sus dedos se enredaran en el auricular, lo que se lo saco de la oreja dándole un silencio que disfruto entre el intenso dolor al encontrar la parte herida con sus dedos. Se dio cuenta que estaba debajo de algo un piso o una caja o lo que fuera. Intento moverse pero no tenía mucho control solo podía ver hacia afuera, hacia la luz.

Habia dos hombres en traje y varios en uniforme, algunos uniformes eran como el que llevaba puesto, por un momento pensó que estaba con ellos, pero algo le dijo que él se ocultaba ahí, no pudo saber si de ellos, pero no se movió, al ver a los hombres de traje los recordó Mostacho y Barbilla, todos los presentes le ponían atención a alguien más, pero estaba demasiado confundido para notar más que eso. El descomido grito algo y de repente Mostacho ordeno alguna cosa e hizo unas señas. El junto a barbilla se fueron a uno de los autos, mientras los demás hombres se montaban en otros vehículos y helicópteros. Pensó en salir de su escondite para acompañarlos, pero se detuvo, el se escondía de ellos. Fue entonces como poco a poco la oscuridad que lo rodeaba fue consumiendo la luz de afuera, las voces empezaron a oírse graciosas, sabía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

Volvió en sí, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, por lo que pudo notar aun había casi la misma luz que antes, así que no debía haber pasado mucho tiempo, escucho voces, adultos y algunas algo más agudas… mujeres? …no niños. Dos un niño y una niña junto a… dos… no tres adultos, dos voces de ancianos y otra más joven. La voz de uno de los ansíanos era del que había hablado con Mostacho y Barbilla antes de que se fueran… las voces y los ruidos, las imágenes empezaron a mezclarse en su mente y de nuevo quedo inconsciente.

Se despertó de nuevo, seguía con calor, con más calor, seguía en ese lugar, estaba escondido y sabía que necesitaba ayuda. No lo encontrarían, debía salir de ahí, toco su cara sintió la sangre seca pero también sangre tibia y fresca, no podía quedarse ahí, sabía que necesita ayuda. Su piel picaba bajo la sangre en una línea se rasco sintió como si algo se despegara algo suave como piel, no, no era piel era látex, recordó que se disfrazaba, no supo porque lo hacía, pero se disfrazaba. Se había quitado una tira de látex, si una cicatriz falsa, no importaba ahora, ahora ocupaba ayuda. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba ayuda, había aprendido eso, lo tenía tatuado con fuego desde hacia tiempo, pero no recordaba donde lo había aprendido.

Si estabas hedido ocupas ayuda, si sientes que te desmayas debes esforzarte, concentrarte en permanecer despierto. Aférrate a algo, a lo que fuera, pero no debes de dormir. Pensando en eso puso un brazo frente al otro e impulsándose unos centímetros hacia afuera, el aire estaba viciado olía a sudor, a sangre, a moho y a suciedad, pero no a orines o eses sabía que eso era bueno, pero no sabía por qué. Y aun estaba oscuro y sentía calor. Sudaba. Debía salir de ahí, se repetía. Salir de aquí, buscar ayuda, seguir adelante, no dormir. Logro moverse otros 20 cm hacia la salida, empezó a dolerle la cabeza, pero era bueno el dolor lo mantenida consiente, debía salir de ahí.

Se arrastraba, no sabía si había vuelto a desmayarse, pero seguía moviéndose. Aunque lento, muy lento y la cabeza le dolía. De repente una bocanada de aire, frio, fresco. Le lleno los pulmones, recorrió la piel de la cara, había salido, pero no debía parar, debía buscar ayuda. Estaba herido y ocupaba ayuda. Se apoyo en una pared, usando toda su fuerza pudo ponerse de pie. Estaba frente a una casa eso era bueno, una casa era gente y la gente era ayuda. En una casa podía encontrar ayuda. Ya de pie vio la casa. Iba a gritar a pedir ayuda. Ocupaba ayuda lo sabía. El grito se le congelo antes de salir de su boca al ver la casa. Ocupaba ayuda, pero esa casa le daba miedo, era algo más fuerte que la necesidad de ayuda. La cabaña estaba destrozada, pero oía ruidos de gente hablando. Debía tener cuidado, sentía que había algo malo con en esa casa. Ahora estaba de pie.

Tropezando se alejo de la casa, camino hacia el boque, estaba cerca. Intento recordar donde estaba… en el valle, no recordaba el nombre y al pensar en eso le dolió mas la cabeza, no podía ver por un ojo estaba cubierto de sangre, al pararse sangro mas, sangrar era malo. Se toco la cara la sangre le cubría media cara, la sangre estaba en parte seca, en parte liquida y tibia. Recordó que el valle tenía un pueblo, gente, ayuda. Empezó a caminar, dándole la espalda a la cabaña que le daba miedo.

Los pasos eran difíciles intentaba no caer pero era difícil. Llego al bosque deba seguir en línea recta, eso lo sabía, pero había muchas líneas rectas, se fue apoyando de árbol en árbol tropezando con raíces y arbustos. Algo lo molestaba, lo frenaba, golpeaba al pasar por los arboles se enredaba en los arbustos, miro su mano. Que hacia llevando un casco? No lo sabía, no lo ocupaba, lo tiro entre el boque, pero no lo escucho caer. Pudo ver un reflejo en el cielo. Lo noto entre los árboles, cuando paso por un claro. El reflejo era bueno, el reflejo era luz y luz en la noche era gente. Ocupaba ayuda, gente que lo ayudara, ocupaba que lo ayudaran, el… quien era. Militar, su uniforme lo era, aunque se sentía incomodo y con calor mucho calor, se sentía pesado, llevaba un chaleco ancho, si un chaleco antibalas. Pesado, muy pesado e incomodo lo desabrocho, dejo que cayera al suelo con un sonido sordo. También tenía un cinturón le incomodaba, y no creía ocupar uno, lo soltó y cayo como el chaleco.

Vio el cierre y lo bajo traía mas ropa abajo del uniforme. Eso era mucha ropa, mucha ropa era más calor. Sosteniéndose en los arboles se empezó a quitar el uniforme, primero las protectores de codos, fue fácil mientras pudiera sostenerse de un árbol. Luego las rodilleras empezó a bajase una, pero sintió como perdía el equilibrio, afortunadamente logro llegar al siguiente árbol, notó que no eran de las elásticas sintió el material como se unía por detrás. Así era más fácil solo zafo los lados como un sonido de rasgado y cayo la primera. Después, en algún otro árbol, quedo la segunda. Empezó a sacar los brazos del uniforme, saco uno pero el segundo costó más, perdió el agarre y cayo, sin saber cómo logro sostenerse del árbol. Pero no tuvo fuerzas y acabo sentado. Pero así se pudo quitar más fácil el uniforme, eso le hizo sentir mejor, menos calor, el aire de la noche lo refrescaba. Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, antes de tirarlo reviso el uniforme no olía ni a orina ni a eses, eso era bueno lo sabía, pero no sabía por qué. Debía continuar caminando. Rumbo a la luz, a la gente.

Sin el uniforme tenía menos calor, pero aun así lo se sentía caliente, sentía su cuerpo sudoroso. Poco a poco el bosque se fue aclarando, había menos arboles donde apoyarse, pero también menos raíces con que tropezar, distinguió las primeras casas, estaba en un pueblo. Las casas eran buenas, esas no daban miedo. Grito, o eso quiso, pero su voz no salía. Estaba mal, necesitaba ayuda, aunque no oliera a orines o a eses estaba mal. Llego a la calle era bueno, podía encontrar algún auto, alguna ayuda. Estaba en el pueblo pudo ver la calle, los postes de alumbrado. Estaba en una acera. Ayuda aun ocupaba ayud… Escucho un gripo era alguien, lo habían visto se asusto pero no, era bueno que lo vieran, ocupaba que lo vieran, que lo ayudaran. Su resistencia cedió y empezó a caer, estaba inconsciente antes de tocar el piso.

Se empezó a formar un grupo de curiosos alrededor de él, ese día había sido todo un caos para ese pequeño pueblo, no era la primera persona que ocupaba ayuda, pronto el hospital recibió varias llamadas de urgencia del mismo lugar y despacho una unidad de rescate. Hacía algunas horas que lo peor de la crisis, que había destrozado el pueblo, había pasado y ya no estaban en alerta roja, habían bajado a amarilla.

Salió de la inconsciencia para quedar deslumbrado. Alguien le abría los parpados y le alumbraba los ojos cegándolo.

-"Tranquilo vas a estar bien sigue así, has aguantado mucho." Dijo alguien en tono neutro y rápido, mientras sentía la luz en su otro ojo. Estaba inmovilizado algo mantenía su cuello inmóvil algo duro rodeaba su cuello, sus brazos estaba sujetos al igual que sus piernas. "Pupilas dilatadas posible trauma encefálico." Oía murmullos. Gente, lo estaban ayudando, lo había conseguido. Sintió como se elevaba y se movía. Lo metieron en una caja grande… una caja no, una ambulancia, olía a desinfectante a limpio y a sangre. Quien le había hablado seguía con él y le pincho el brazo.

"Posible deshidratación." Continúo la voz. "No hay rastros de orina o eses. Pero tiene todos los demás síntomas de una conmoción cerebral. Que lo esperen en emergencias y en rayos. Y que alguien revise si el doctor Foreman aun no se ha ido, podríamos necesitarlo." Al fin lo había logrado había encontrado ayuda ya podía dormir, como deseaba dormir. La voz que lo ayudaba le gusto, y se sentía a salvo, a salvo de lo que fuera que había en el bosque, a salvo de esa cabaña que le daba miedo.

-"El paciente está de nuevo inconsciente pupilas dilatadas, trauma craneal y hemorragia moderada en el cuero cabelludo. Vamos aprisa." Decía la paramédica mientras tomaba el pulso y la presión. "Pulso y presión descendiendo. Diles que alisten una unidad de O-, le revisé la ropa no tiene identificación, billetera, brazalete, nada. Lo tomare como un John Doe. Parece joven, pero aun así anótenlo como posible diabético, también indica que tiene los labios partidos, posible deshidratado le aplico una unidad de solución salina." Decía al parecer a nadie, mientras se encargaba de limpiar la sangre de su cabeza, mientras el chofer se comunicaba con radio con el hospital. Eran pocos los casos no identificados en un pueblo chico como Gravity Falls, la paramédica no recordaba la última vez que había atendido a un 'John Doe'. Pero el día había sido muy ocupado con todos esos 'hipos' que había afectado al pueblo, aunque habían pasado horas desde el ultimo, y la sangre que limpiaba de este John Doe estaba coagulada y seca en algunos lugares, la sangre fresca, que había formado un pequeño charco en la acera, se había producido por el movimiento. Supuso que este John Doe había estado en el bosque mientras la tierra tenía un 'hipo'. Habría caído mal o flotado y se había dado ese fuerte golpe en la cabeza y de alguna forma había logrado llegar al pueblo.

La sirena se silencio de repente, indicando que estaban a punto de llegar al hospital. La ambulancia freno, frenando frente a emergencias. Apenas dándole tiempo a detenerse un grupo de especialistas sacaron a ese John Doe de la ambulancia. Iniciaron con la transfusión de sangre y las demás pruebas de rigor, mientras lo llenaban a rayos X. Ella, como paramédico lo acompaño, repitiendo sus conclusiones al médico a cargo, hasta que le pidieron irse cuando el paciente entraba en la sala de rayos X. Muchas cosas pasaban por la su cabeza, si bien había atendido a este paciente, por decirlo así el solo le había abierto la perta del hospital. De alguna forma las ganas de mantenerse vivo lo habían logrado llevar hasta el pueblo, luego de sufrir un golpe severo, lo imaginaba caminado semiinconsciente por el bosque desangrándose, no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Además llegar al pueblo en ese estado era en si un milagro… no un milagro era casualidad, eso fue pura y simple fuerza de voluntad, ganas de vivir mas allá de lo imaginable. A veces incluso un profesional como ella, se sorprendía de lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser un ser humano. Tomo nota mental de revisar mas tarde el estado de este John Doe. Tal vez lograra saber su nombre una vez que lo estabilizaran y que recuperara la consciencia.

Algún tiempo después una camioneta se estaciono un poco lejos del hospital, Kimble vestido de civil bajo de ella, caminado lo más rápido que podía sin llamar mucho la atención se dirigió a la puerta principal del hospital, más concretamente al puesto de información. Al desaparecer Ritter y más aun al no encontrar la señal de localización de su teléfono móvil, se había preocupado. Conociendo a Ritter era capaz de aparecer en cualquier momento. Pero el protocolo era estricto, al estar en una misión debía de comunicarse cada 4 horas, y hacia casi el doble de ese tiempo que no tenía noticias suyas. Extrañamente la última llamada de Ritter, fue pocos minutos antes de la última de las anomalías gravitacionales y la partida de los agentes del gobierno. Al no soportar más la angustia por su pupilo, Kimble había decidido, aunque sin mucha esperanza ir a buscarlo. Afortunadamente por los sucesos del día el canal de emergencias transmitía continuamente los números tanto para emergencias como para información.

Kimble había llamado a información donde amablemente le dijeron que no tenían a nadie con la descripción de Ritter en su sistema, pero que también por la saturación del trabajo del día, cientos de heridos leves, muchos afectados no se habían registrado aun y por ser un pueblo donde se podía conocer de vista a todos, era muy posible que no le tuvieran el cuidado que deberían a ingresar los datos.

Repitió la llamada alterando la voz y el acento para poder preguntar por el mismo Ritter, pero llamándolo Johnny y dando la descripción de Ritter en su personificación de motociclista con cicatriz incluida. Recibiendo el mismo trato amable, las mismas respuestas y el mismo comentario, pero esta vez con la sugerencia que posiblemente el hospital tuviera más información acerca de ese tal Johnny. Y más preocupado de lo que aparentaba había tomado la camioneta para jardinería de la mansión, que intencionalmente no tenía ninguna marca distintiva y casi a media noche se dirigió a buscarlo.

-"Disculpe." Dijo Kimble usando su tono normal de voz. "Me refirieron aquí desde el numero de información, busco a un joven…" empezó Kimble a describir a Ritter con todo el detalle que pudo. Pero pasando por alto la cicatriz pues si Ritter había ocupado ser llevado al hospital se habría quitado el disfraz.

-"Vaya día no? que tal la pasaron aquí?" Comentaba la paramédica con el otro secretario, mientras terminaba de llenar alguna clase de formulario.

-"Desde la epidemia de intoxicación con mermelada del 99 no había visto tanto trabajo, y como les fue a ustedes en la calle."

-"Afortunadamente nada demasiado grave, al menos en mi caso no se los demás... Pero bien ya acabo mi turno y el extra. Además parece que ya se tranquilizo todo no ha vuelto a haber levitaciones extrañas, o sí?

-"No desde hace varias horas, aunque aun aparecen algunos casos de alguna quebradura o esquince que pensaron que era un golpe. Lo usual, alguna gente se auto diagnostica y cuando ven que se pone feo corren al hospital…"

-"Si además tiene varios tatuajes en los hombros la espalda y lo antebrazos." Decía Kimble al secretario de al lado. Algo en el acento Inglés atrajo la atención de la paramédica. "Si mal no recuerdo los más notables son una carta una reina de diamante en el izquierdo y de un as de Picas en el derecho."

-"Alguna otra seña que recuerde?"

-"Si tiene la bandera americana en la parte superior derecha de la espalda y la…"

-"La bandera inglesa en el lado izquierdo?" Interrumpió la paramédica.

-"Exacto, además de otras filigranas en los brazos." Acoto Kimble.

-"Creo que es el John Doe, de mi última salida." Agrego la joven.

-"Usted atendió a Johnny."

-"No sabría con certeza, pero según dice es lo más posible incluso me pareció poco habitual usar un 21 de diamantes y picas."

-"En verdad, eso muy normal de Johnny… es muy original en sus gustos."

-"Al parecer tiene razón. Es el único no identificado en el hospital y además concuerda con la descripción." Agrego el secretario. "Por favor espere aquí mientras me comunico con el doctor encargado del caso." Le dijo a Kimble, mientras hacia una llamada telefónica. "Si lo desea tome asiento, el doctor lo atenderá en unos minutos"

-"Así que ese John Doe en verdad se llama John, que coincidencia." Comento la paramédica.

-"Perdone le acoto Kimble." Mientras evaluaba las ventajas y desventajas de conversar con la joven.

-"A puede que sea porque usted es extranjero, o así me parece su acento." Le dijo acompañándolo a un sofá. "John Doe es un nombre que usamos cuando tenemos un paciente sin identificar. Así es más fácil al momento de atenderlo."

-"O cierto creo que lo habré oído en la televisión o el cine y tiene razón soy inglés, pero Johnny en verdad se llama Jason, no John." Kimble pensaba que o bien la chica estaba siendo simpática o había malas noticias acerca de Ritter.

-"Lo suficientemente cerca, aun así es una interesante coincidencia." Dijo la joven sonriente, Kimble pensó que no estaba tratando de mantenerlo calmado así que se atrevió a preguntar.

-"Y como encontraron a Jason, me parece increíblemente descuidado salir sin identificación." Dijo sabiendo muy bien que ese era lo normal, cuando Ritter tenía que hacer ese tipo de encargos.

-"Bien no debería decir nada, es responsabilidad del médico a cargo. Pero su amigo Jason tiene suerte, el Doctor Foreman, lleva su caso y es el mejor especialista en neurología que témenos.

-"Entonces necesito la intervención de un neurólogo?" Dijo a medias preocupado pero exagerando su reacción.

-"Extraoficialmente, señor…"

-"A disculpe, estoy algo nervioso, así que olvide mis modales. Me llamo Kimble, Jonathan Kimble un placer señorita…"

-"Encantada señor Kimble, yo soy Linda Cardellini."

-"El placer es mío señorita Cardellini."

-"Como le decía señor Kimble, encontramos su amigo Jason inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza. Cuando llegue donde estaba parecía haber salido del bosque y estaba semiinconsciente, podía significar muchas cosas malas, así que como el doctor Foreman es nuestro especialista y estaba de turno, lo atendió." Luego en tono más bajo agrego. "Pero no creo que deba preocuparse." Al oír esto Kimble se tranquilizo, no solo por la salud de Ritter, sino porque la señorita no había mencionado nada acerca de su disfraz, aunque ya tenía lista una escusa creíble para que llevara una cicatriz falsa, siempre era mejor no tener que usarla.

En eso un doctor de piel negra alto y joven entro en el área de recepción.

"A ese es el doctor Foreman." Comento Linda mientras el doctor se acercaba.

El doctor se presento y luego condujo a Kimble al cuarto de observación en emergencias donde descansaba Ritter. Para que hiciera la identificación oficial. Además preguntarle un poco la historia clínica del mismo. Mientras un poco apartada, pero aun pendiente Linda los acompañaba.

Luego de hablar con el doctor sobre el caso de Ritter. Y oír de sus propios labios como Ritter había tenido una conmoción cerebral y una deshidratación, que califico a ambas de leves, y afortunadamente había recibido el tratamiento a tiempo, ahora lo único que restaba era dejarlo en observación por unos días para estar seguros. Ya cumplido ese deber el doctor se despidió de Kimble y de Linda. Dejándolos en la recepción de emergencias para, posiblemente, continuar con su turno.

-"Entonces creo que debo darle las gracias señorita." Dijo Kimble, mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos del hospital hacia la salida. "De no ser por su oportuna ayuda, no sé que habrá pasado con Jason."

-"No merezco todo el crédito, yo solo le di primeros auxilios y lo traje aquí, él fue el que camino no se cuanto tiempo con una conmoción cerebral y deshidratado por el bosque."

-"Si algo tiene Jason, además de ser necio, es ese gusto por estar vivo, posiblemente eso le ayudo." Dijo Kimble sonriendo por primera vez. "Pero el mismo doctor lo dijo, llego justo a tiempo al hospital y eso fue gracias a usted señorita Cardellini." Dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza ya en la puerta de salida. "Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por usted solo pídala."

-"No se preocupe señor Kimble, era mi deber. Además ayudar a otros, ya es una recompensa en sí." Dijo algo sonrojada.

-"Aun así." Continúo Kimble. "Aquí tiene mi tarjeta, por favor en cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarla por favor comuníquese." Dijo pasando la tarjeta de visita. Mirando la forma en que Linda se sorprendía.

-"Vive en la mansión Noroeste?"

-"Si tanto el señor Ritter, digo Jason, como yo somos parte de los empleados domésticos de la mansión." Viendo la cara de extrañeza en la joven agrego. "Ambos somos mayordomos en la mansión."

-"Un par de días pesados no?" Dijo al recordar los rumores del caos de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

-"A veces el trabajo se pone, como podría decir… interesante."

Luego de asegurarse que Linda no necesitaba que la llevara a su casa y de despedirse de la paramédica. Kimble tomo el camino de vuelta a la mansión. Recordando que, afortunadamente, los señores no volverían hasta el lunes. Saludo al servicio nocturno, y se fue a su habitación. Antes de acostarse reviso su reloj eran casi las 4 a.m. y para las 5 debería empezar a preparar la casa para un nuevo día. Al parecer la Señorita había llegado a 'esa' edad y, lo peor, la causa era el chico mas… inquietante del pueblo, si bien no parecía un mal chico, tenía la mala costumbre de atraer problemas. Pero tampoco podía negar que, desde que conocía a la Señorita, no había visto sonreír tanto y de una manera tan hermosa como desde la gala del día anterior. Y sabía que eso querría decir que tendría que cuidar más a la Señorita, mientras la ayudaba a soportar a sus propios padres. Aunque estaba tranquilo por la salud de Ritter, tendría que pasar unos días en el hospital, eso le dejaba sin su mano derecha por un tiempo. Si a veces el trabajo se ponía interesante.

Continuara.


	13. Chapter 13

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Pacifica empieza a descubrir la vida de la mansión, nuevas puertas se abren frente a ella, descubre hasta donde llega ese descubriendo eso nuevo llamado amistad y las preparaciones para sus padres. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (11 de Octubre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **13\. Domingo.**

Pacifica estaba en lo alto de una torre, sabía que estaba encerrada y que el aterrador dragón amarillo de dos cabezas, que estaba enroscado en la base de la torre no la dejaba salir. En eso el dragón levanto ambas cabezas. Escalando la colina, pues como toda torre estaba en la punta de una colina. Se distinguía una figura en cota de malla, casco abierto, con una capa azul ondeando al viento, un espada al cinto y bajo la capa un escudo en la espalda. Una de las cabezas del dragón dejo salir una columna de llamas mientras la otra un aire tan frio que helo la mitad del prado en la base de la torre de la torre, desplazándose pesadamente, con unas pequeñas patas, el dragón fue al encuentro de la figura.

Pacifica aun no podía distinguirlo bien, pero si noto que tomaba la espada en una mano mientras sacaba el escudo de debajo de la capa con la otra, tranquila, pero rápidamente tomo guardia con la espada, cubriéndose con el escudo mientras este recibía el primer embate del la cabeza de fuego del dragón. Moviendo con una sola mano, como si fuera una rama, la espada claymore, que era más alta que él. Increíblemente el escudo resistió el ataque de dragón. Mientras la segunda cabeza, la de hielo, se prepara para congelar al caballero, este avanzo rápidamente, dándole estocada tras estocada a la cabeza de fuego, pero la pesada espada parecía no hacerle más que rasguños al escamoso cuero del monstruo, le caballero se coloco de entre ambas cabezas, agachándose y subiendo el escudo, evitando que el aliento de hielo lo golpeara y en vez de eso impactara en el cuello de la cabeza de fuego. Fue cuando lo logro ver bien era… Sir Dipper Pines, había llegado a rescatarla.

Golpeando la parte congelada del cuello de la cabeza de fuego, la claymore empezó a hacerle daño al dragón, pero ahora oía que entre golpe y golpe Dipper gritaba algo.

-" …cifica er… …bre, el …gón es …te co… …que …es."

-"No puedo entender que me dices." Le gritaba desde la ventana. Ahora que se fijaba más en la pelea mientras el caballero luchaba veía al dragón amarillo, parecía extraño reconocía sus caras, la cabeza de fuego con que Dipper luchaba y atacaba con su espada, de alguna forma le recordaba a su padre, la cabeza de hielo, que Dipper engañaba para atacarse a sí mismo le recordaba a su madre, pero ambas con unos malévolos ojos amarillos que le helaban la sangre. Poco a poco el dragón empezó a perder terreno ante los embates de la espada y la agilidad sobrehumana del caballero, la cabeza de hielo sangraba en varias partes una sangre azul. Aun con su aparente ventaja el caballero seguía gritando

-"…fica eres …bre el …gón es tan fue… como …as que lo es."

Cada vez Dipper se acercaba más y podía oírlo mejor, pero estaba empezando a cansarse, el luchar con el dragón estaba haciéndolo perder fuerzas. Podría parecer que estaba ganando, pero la pelea se había vuelto una lucha de desgaste. Debía ayudarlo, sabía que no podría soportar por mucho tiempo más el ataque del Monstruo Amarillo. Se empezó a desesperar no sabía cómo. Pero al parecer él sí, y continuaba gritando lo mismo una y otra vez, sin detener su ataque. La cabeza de fuego con el cuello manchado de azul por la sangre y congelada por los ataque de hielo de la segunda cabeza parecía perder fuerzas por instantes. Pero, aun si la derrotaba quedaba la segunda cabeza. De alguna forma Dipper llego a la base de la Torre, donde pacifica pudo verlo respirando fuertemente, apoyándose contra la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras el dragón lo encaraba de nuevo, la mano que sostenía la espada estaba quemada y ampollada mientras el hombro del otro brazo mostraba el daño que provocaba el frio.

-"Pacifica …es …bre …dragón es …erte …mo cr… que lo es."

Sin pensarlo mucho volvió a tomar guardia tas el escudo, corriendo para poner la cabeza de hielo entre él y la cabeza de hielo. Al acercarse con todo el impulso de la carrera salto, golpeando con la claymore el cuello del monstruo, el corte fue profundo haciendo que la cabeza de fuego aullara en agonía, pero por la misma herida una ráfaga de fuego casi atrapo a Dipper en el aire. Lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio al tocar suelo, se ponía de pie aun manteniéndose tras el escudo. Parecía que era el final de Dipper, mientras la cabeza de hielo se levantaba sobre la agonizante cabeza de fuego. Levantando la cabeza justo antes de que la cabeza enviara su aliento congelante contra él, grito de nuevo.

-"Pacifica eres libre, el dragón es tan fuerte como creas que lo es."

Pacifica lo recordó, la campanilla fue a tomarla de su altar en medio de la habitación de la torre, sabía que era lo único que podría usar como arma contra el Monstruo Amarillo. Al volver a la ventana estaba asustada y enojada, enfadándose más aun por lo que vio. Dipper increíblemente había puesto una rodilla en el suelo y cubriéndose con el escudo, y poco a poco, con toda su determinación se ponía en pie. Si perdía, perdería de pie como un verdadero hombre, pedrería luchando. Se mantenía firme sosteniéndose de la espada clavada en la tierra, usándola como un bastón, mientras mantenía el escudo frente al ataque de hielo, pero el frío lo rodeaba, su cabello ya estaba congelado y su piel seguía el mismo camino, incluso su ropa se volvía blanca al congelarse el sudor de la batalla. Sus pies le temblaban ante el esfuerzo. Ya no gritaba mas, solo lo oía como la llamaba.

-"Pacifica, Pacifica… Pacifica…" Ella tomo la campanilla y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzo hacia la Bestia Amarilla…

-"Pacifica, Pacifica. Pacifica mi niña. Despierta." Abrió los ojos, ya no había torre, Monstruo Amarillo o Dipper vestido de caballero, ni nada. Quedo confundida unos instantes, poco a poco fue consciente que todo eso había sido un sueño, mientras notaba la alarma de su reloj en la cómoda de la cama, y a Archivald llamándola. Parpadeo hasta estar segura que estaba despierta, sentía aun el sabor amargo de ver a Dipper en ese estado, una mezcla entre una preocupación increíble y un sentimiento de orgullo, de admiración. No, debía aceptarlo, de amor hacia ese caballero, ese príncipe que se enfrentaba al Dragón Amarillo.

-"Si me permites decir, un sueño más pesado que un oso en invierno pareces tener." Comento el fantasma.

-"No soy nada buena despertándome, vas a tener que aprender a vivir con eso, Archivald." dijo mientras se restregaba la cara y se daba unas cuantas palmadas en las mejillas. Para luego apagar el despertador, eran poco mas de las siete, aun algo temprano, pero no le gustaba desayunar sin limpiase, aunque si todo iba desacuerdo con el plan tendría que volver a disfrazarse. Cuando noto la figura de Archivald frente a su cama. "Archivald?"

-"Si mi niña?" Dijo inocentemente el fantasma.

-"Que hacían en tus días, si entrabas en la habitación de una chica de mi edad?"

-"Cuando yo respiraba, en casi todas las casa, todos los niños de la familia, la misma habitación usaban."

-"Bien es que ahora debo alistarme, ya sabes bañarme y vestirme todas esas cosas de mujeres." Dijo usando el mimo toco con que había descubierto el fantasma obedecía sin chistar. La imagen fantasmal se le quedo viendo mientras parecía pensar, y uno o dos instantes después abrió los ojos e intento decir alguna cosa, pero no pudo decir nada mientras se 'sonrojaba' aunque por su tono de piel era pasar de un gris claro a un gris más oscuro e inmediatamente desapareció.

-"Mil perdones te pido, a una señorita mi deseo incomodar no es, en mi defensa recuerda que muchas cosas han cambiado desde que mi época ha pasado."

-"No te preocupes, Archivald. Pero espero no descubrir que me espías, o algo así." Dijo, parte en broma parte en serio. Casi pudo jurar oír un golpe en su cómoda pero podía ser su imaginación.

-"Mi honor empeño, en que esos deseos no poseo, de eso jamás te deberás de preocupar, pues aunque un simple leñador como caballero a una damisela se tratar." Pacifica más tranquila salió de la cama y empezó a alistarse, en lo poco que conocía a Archivald sabía que era o había sido un buen hombre pero de otra época, y como tal muchas cosas se le pasaban sin mala intención, además siempre había sentido que podía confiar en él.

Mientras se alistaba para el desayuno no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño, sabía que era casi un ejemplo de libro de psicología, si algo tenia de bueno el internado en Maine era que tenían clases casi personalizadas, donde habían sabido cultivar la capacidad intelectual de la rubia. Su interés por Dipper era algo que su subconsciente gritaba a más no poder en ese sueño, el dragón con los rostros de sus padres, y además manteniéndola encerrara era también un ejemplo clásico. Lo que más la extrañaba del sueño era el mismo dragón, ella siempre había imaginado a los dragones con la clásica forma occidentales como los de las películas un cuerpo de reptil, de piel escamosa y con una o varias cabezas, y casi siempre alas, pero eran usualmente verdes, porque ese tono de amarillo, que además por alguna razón la llenaba de miedo? Además el sueño era recordando la gala, cuando desobedeció a sus padres. O era por la preocupación por el castigo que sus padres le habían prometido, o por el plan que deseaba alistar ese mismo dia. Pero poco a poco como la mayoría de los sueños fue dejando de pensar en el.

Ya estaba lista unos minutos antes de las 8, una falda simple zapatillas, medias y una camiseta, se sentó a arreglarse el cabello antes de bajar, decidió ponerse un poco de brillo en los labios, abriendo la gaveta de su tocador para tomar el brillo, y ahí junto a la esfera de Archivald estaba la corbata de Dipper, por un momento olvido que la tenia ahí y la rozo con sus dedos olvidando el brillo de labios, sintió ese calor que había aprendido relacionar con él, mientras dejaba la corbata junto a Archivald, no le había dicho nada al fantasma de sus sentimientos y estaba segura que el fantasma no se daría cuenta, pero con la corbata cerca de su esfera podía estar segura que no le pasaría nada. Recordó el labial y se lo estaba aplicando cuando alguien toco a la puerta. Antes de responder, se concentro, todas esas lecciones de cómo ser una dama no dejar que la preocupación te controle, guardar todo eso y esconderlo en alguna parte de tu cabeza donde no fuera molestar. Respiro un par de veces y estaba lista.

-"Paz? Ya estas despierta?" Dijo Jackie del otro lado de la puerta. "No sabes lo estricto que es el señor Kimble."

-"Ya estoy lista." Dijo antes de abrir la puerta. "Buenos días Jackie."

-Buenos días Paz." Respondió Jackie, mientras se caminaba seguida de la rubia. "Que se te antoja desayunar hoy?"

-"Tengo tanta hambre que, de lo que sea, pediré otra ración." Respondió, mientras ambas reían bajando la escalera.

-"Nunca me imagine que fueras a despertar con tanta energía, o tanto animo." Dijo Jackie. "De todas formas hoy es el turno del Señor Ramos de cocinar el desayuno, espero que te guste la comida mexicana.

-"El es mexicano?."

-"No que yo sepa, pero le encanta la comida mexicana, así que hoy toca desayunar algo mexicano." Quedándose callada un momento agrego. "Pero si quieres comer otra cosa Paz sabes que…"

-"Jackie eso es lo que más me gusta. Será una sorpresa, me gusta no saber, esperar a descubrir que me dan a desayunar, sonara raro pero es una experiencia nueva." La forma en que lo dijo y su expresión inocente y feliz hicieron que Jackie quisiera abrazarla, pero el señor Kimble le había advertido, a todo el personal, de no hacer esas demostraciones de cariño. No por temor a que el cambio en el carácter de la Señorita fuera pasajero, era más bien preocupación. Si por mala suerte repitieran esos actos en frente de los señores, esos podrían tomar medidas graves tanto como para el personal como con la Señorita, no importaba de quien fuera el desliz de ellos o de la Señorita, las consecuencias podrían ser graves. El mismo hablaría con la Señorita al respecto ese mismo día, pero ellos debían seguir comportándose, lo más posible como con la antigua Señorita Pacifica.

Al llegar a la cocina noto que ese turno de desayuno era para los que tenían libre el domingo o los rezagados, en la mesa estaban la señorita Kristen y la señora Yang vestidas con ropa normal, un hombre de alto, o más bien grande en todo sentido, calvo y tez oscura, en uniforme de chofer, algo en él le hacía creer conocerlo, pero al ser un chofer seguro lo haría visto antes y, su antigua yo, lo tomado como otra pieza del auto. Junto a él había una chica, blanca, con un cabello rubio rojizo, ligeramente rellena, en uniforme de mucama. Aparte del siempre vigilante, aunque ahora con unas ojeras, señor Kimble. Cuando pasó la puerta de doble pivote de la cocina, la conversación que tenían en la mesa acabo de repente, pero no sin antes oír "Ritter" y 'hora de visita'.

-Hola Buenos días." Dijo Pacifica sin perder la expresión animada. Desde el día anterior la aburrida mansión se había vuelto muy entretenida.

Las sonrisas de la Señora Kristen y la Señora Yang junto con sus buenos días Señorita, no tardaron en llegar. Mientras el señor Kimble hacia una pequeña reverencia y la saludaba de igual forma.

-"Bu… buenos días Señorita Pacifica." Dijo la mucama, aun anónima, mientras su cara pasaba de la palidez de la impresión a un leve sonrojo de vergüenza.

-"Buenos días Señorita." Dijo mucho más tranquilo el hombre de uniforme.

Antes de sentarse vio, en la cocina propiamente dicha, a un hombre alto y delgado con uniforme de chef, mientras cantaba alguna cosa en voz baja y se concentraba en su trabajo, no había notado su llegada. Pacifica sin mucha ceremonia tomo un asiento libre, quedando de frente a los demás comensales, mientras los dos desconocidos parecían mostrar muestras de incomodidad. Jackie tomo el asiento de al lado tomando un vaso y sirviéndole jugo de naranja fresco.

-"Gracias Jackie."

-"Ni lo mencione Señorita. Además debes tomar un buen desayuno estas creciendo. A si espera." Y señalando a los dos desconocidos agrego. "Ella es Jennifer Coolidge, es mi compañera de habitación, y él es Kevin Richardson, uno de los choferes, que no te engañe su apariencia. Siempre quiere poner cara de rudo, pero en verdad es como un osito de felpa gigante." Dijo riendo su broma libreando un poco la tensión que tenían ambos empleados. Quienes aventuraron unas tímidas sonrisas. "Ves te dije." Puntuó, cosa que causo que la tensión desapareciera un una disimulada carcajada de todos a excepción del señor Kimble, quien se limito a una sonrisa, todo un logro según se entero después Pacifica.

-"Señorita Coolidge, Señor Richardson un gusto, gracias por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo." Dijo la chica levantándose y extendiendo la mano para agradecerles.

-"El gusto es mío Señorita, quería agradecerle personalmente, yo estaba en servicio el viernes." Le dijo Jennifer, apretando tímidamente su mano.

-"Igualmente." dijo Kevin." Es siempre un gusto manejar un Bentley, mas si va una adorable damita como usted en él." Dijo el hombre mientras su 'cara de rudo' se convertía en una sonrisa. Por lo que Pacifica entendió lo de 'osito de felpa gigante,' mientras su enorme mano le apretaba gentilmente la suya. "Yo estaba afuera y para cuando me di cuenta usted y ese chico Pines ya habían logrado solucionar el asunto." Con lo que se gano una mirada de tanto Jackie, la Señora Kristen y la Seora Yang. Y como conocedor de ese tipo de miraras, aunque no sabía el porqué, prefirió dejar el tema.

-"Si, no sé qué habría pasado de no estar Dipper en la gala." Comento Pacifica tranquilamente antes de sentarse. Sin poder ocultar un leve tono de orgullo. Todo ese ajetreo en la mesa atrajo la atención del cocinero quien, sin fijarse mucho quien era, puso un plato frente a Pacifica y le sirvió el desayuno.

-"Cuidado, pueden estar calientes por dentro, por ahí tienes la crema y ahí está mi salsa especial de chile secreta, para todo gusto la poco picante, la picante y la suicida." Dijo al servirle. Indicando varios recipientes en la mesa. Mientras reía de su broma, para quedarse callado al darse cuenta que le estaba sirviendo a la Señorita.

-"Gracias." Dijo Pacifica mirando su plato y de repente se sorprendió a si misma pensando en Mabel Pines, y luego en todos los Pines en pleno, incluso en el chico que trabajaba con ellos. "Tacos." Dijo animadamente mientas tomaba uno con una servilleta y empezaba a comerlo, sin agrégale ninguna salsa, pues no le gustaba mucho el picante. Pero se aventuro a ponerle una pizca de natilla y al probar la mezcla, le agrego mas dejándola caer dentro de la tortilla.

-"Y donde irán con el señor Ritter?" Dijo Pacifica mientras terminaba el primer burrito y lo pasaba con un trago de jugo. "El silencio que reino en la mesa le indico que algo no iba bien. "Donde está el señor Ritter, desde anoche no lo veo." Dijo mas intrigada que preocupada. Pacifica sintió un escalofrió cuando todos los presentes se volvieron a ver al Señor Kimble.

"Señorita no hay de qué preocuparse, pero el Señor Ritter estará indispuesto por unos días." Dijo tranquilamente el inglés.

-"Indispuesto?"

-"Si ayer mande al señor Ritter al pueblo… y le ocurrió un accidente por causa de los fenómenos gravitacionales." Y antes que Pacifica se preocupara mas agrego. "No fue nada grave, pero lo llevaron al hospital y tendrá que quedarse unos días en observación, ayer en la noche fui a verlo y hoy más temprano llame al hospital para cerciorarme de su estado." Dijo el inglés sin soltar su té. "Posiblemente un grupo de los empleados vaya a visitarlo, cuando sea el horario de visitas del hospital."

-"Pero entonces está bien?"

-"Si Señorita, seguramente el señor Ritter se va a alegrar de saber que usted pregunto por él." Pacifica se sintió desolada, más que por la preocupación por el señor Ritter, había esperado poder salir de nuevo en una 'ausencia no autorizada' y darle inicio al plan que había detallado la noche anterior. Pero, aparte de que le parecía insensible con el señor Ritter, la ausencia de la gente de la mansión implicaría que no podría salir de ella y menos aun ir a Medford. Y además el tiempo apremiaba ya que el día siguiente sus padres volverían a la mansión. Tuvo que controlarse para que toda la angustia no saliera de donde la tenía encadenada, en lo más profundo de sí misma, pero algo debió de dejar lucir en su rostro.

-"Señorita no debe preocuparse por el señor Ritter si el señor Kimble dice que está bien lo está." Agrego la señora Kristen, luego de que la cara de Pacifica mostrara su consternación.

-"No es eso señora Kristen, no me preocupo por el señor Ritter." Dijo dándose cuenta de que podían malentenderla agrego. "O sea sé que el señor Kimble no jugaría con algo serio. Sé que eñ señor Ritter debe estar bien, aunque me gustaría ir a verlo al hospital, si se pudiera." Dijo roja de la congoja. Pero la mano de Jackie apretó la suya, sonriéndole en una forma que le decía 'tranquila.'

-"No te preocupes Paci..." Dijo Jackie callándose ante los acerados ojos del Señor Kimble. "Señorita creo que todos sabemos que te preocupa el señor Ritter. Pero entonces porque la cara larga?"

-"Que mañana vuelven mis padres." Dijo mientras la conversación en la mesa se detenía. "Y quería aprovechar hoy para conseguirle un regalo a Grenda." Cosa que era absolutamente cierta, lo que no dijo era lo que planeaba hacer además de las compras.

-"Que desea comprarle?" Intervino el señor Kimble. "Podríamos hacer la compra por internet o por medio de alguno de los suplidores de la mansión."

-"Pero no sería lo mismo que buscar un regalo y saber qué es perfecto para mi amiga, hacerlo como dice es muy artificial, y ya estoy cansada de amistades y esas cosas artificiales." Respondió Pacifica, un poco desanimada recordando que en sus cumpleaños o navidad recibía una montaña de regalos, pero entre todos, no había ninguno que alguien se hubiese pasado más de 5 minutos buscando o que pensara que era perfecto para ella.

-"Y bien Señorita." Agrego la Señora Kristen con una significativa pero muy rápida mirada al señor Kimble, quien sabiamente decidió no defender su idea. "Que se le ocurrió regalarle a su amiga."

Pacifica tomo aire porque parecía que las cosas se había apresurado de repente y sin dejar de comer su segundo burrito, que en esta ocasión decidió probándolo con una gota de la salsa 'poco picante.' Que la obligo a tomarse lo que restaba de su jugo de un trago. Y con una sensación de hinchazón en la lengua.

Así explico que deseaba darle algo a Grenda, sabiendo que podía pasar mucho tiempo hasta que se vieran de nuevo, pero que a Grenda no le gustaría que le regalara nada. Les dijo a los presentes el gusto y el orgullo que vio que tenia Grenda, al decir que ella misma diseñaba y cosía su ropa, incluso el vestido que llevo a la gala. Una forma disimulada de hacerle un regalo era comprar una tela fina, para pedirle que le conexionara una falda, una blusa o algo, y que 'sin querer' comprara mas tela de la que ocuparan, así podría decirle que se la dejara. Pero que no creía que en domingo y mas luego de los destrozos del sábado pudieran encontrar alguna tienda abierta de ese tipo en el pueblo.

Por lo que en Medford seria más posible encontrar lo que buscaba. Ante la expectación de los demás, las mujeres de la mesa recordaron la gala y comentaron el elegante vestido amarillo que usaba la nueva amiga de la señorita, si bien era sencillo, denotaba calidad y buen gusto. Sorprendiéndose por la habilidad de la niña. La idea para que su amiga no pudiera negarse al recibir el regalo también les pareció acertada, porque en cierta forma al confeccionarle algo a la Señorita, se sentiría como si ambas intercambiaran obsequios.

-"Pero que genial idea Señorita." Dijo la señora Kristen, justo conozco el lugar idóneo, aunque si esta en Medford. Solo que no se si estarán abiertos en domingo… aunque pesándolo bien es en un centro comercial, así que de seguro estarán abiertos." Mientras miraba a señor Kimble quien ya hacia cálculos sobre cómo organizar la seguridad en esa ida de compras. Más aun sin Ritter cerca que sirviera de guardaespaldas.

-"Incluso mire Señorita, tenía pensado ir a Medford a hacer unas compras hoy, así que si no le incomoda ir de compras con una vieja. No veo problema en que me acompañe." Agrego la señora Kristen, aprovechando el momento de vacilación de Kimble. Que, mientras pensaba que decir, recibió una mirada muy convincente no solo de la Señora Kristen, sino de la señora Yang, de Jessica y de Jackie también.

-"Usted no es vieja y me encantaría ayudarle en sus compras."

-"Dado que estará con usted, no creo que haya problema alguno." Capitulo el señor Kimble, aun pensando cómo mantener segura a la Señorita. "Incluso, ya que van a ir ambas, sería buena oportunidad para… aumentar los atuendos para el disfraz de la Señorita. Así que podrían aprovechar para comprar más ropa de niño de la talla adecuada." Como buen inglés, no se rindió sin que pareciera que salía ganando en algo. Ante la sonriente mirada de la señora Kristen. Y de Pacifica.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	14. Chapter 14

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Pacifica está decidida a liberarse de sus padres y del abuso que recibe de ellos. Ahora cuenta con un arma, un plan para obligar a sus padres a darle esa libertad, su inteligencia y ayuda de sus amigos, los empleados de la mansión, a quienes debe ocultar sus planes para protegerlos. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (18 de Octubre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

-A Joseph: La habilidad de Grenda la saque del episodio del 'Misterio en la Mansión Noroeste'. No digo que Mabel no sea creativa, creo que es demasiado creativa, al punto de sobrecargar su vestido, al igual que el de Candy. Desde mi punto de vista la que iba más elegante era Grenda. De ahí el comentario. Sobre los sueños no sabría decirte, todo mundo sueña. Y no sé si que Archivald sea así de curioso, aunque tampoco sé si tenga la habilidad. Como siempre gracias, es un gusto leer tus reviews.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **14\. Medford**

Al acabar la segunda ración de tacos y terminando con la crema, ante la asombrada de los presentes. Ganándose una sonrisa del señor Ramos, el cocinero, al alabar el desayuno. Pacifica subió a su habitación. Inesperadamente el primer paso de su plan había sido fácil. El centro comercial al que irían lo había revisado la noche anterior y tenía todas las facilidades que necesitaba para los siguientes pasos de su plan.

El señor Kimble le indico a Jackie, que también había acabado su desayuno, que ayudara a Pacifica con su atuendo, así que ambas salieron juntas de la cocina y se separaron cuando Jackie se dirigió a la lavandería para recoger el disfraz de Pacifica, mientras se dirigía a su habitación converso con Archivald, indicándole que saldrían, y que se preparara. Al cruzar la puerta y ver su cómoda ya junto al cuerpo de Archivald se encontraba una pequeña esfera.

-"Listo para viaje estoy, pero a dónde iremos aun me intriga volveremos al pueblo tal vez?"

-"No Archivald iremos un poco más lejos, conoces Medford?"

-"A si mi memoria no me engaña el pueblo su fama tenia, pues la estación de ferrocarril más cercana al valle tenia. Aunque con todo no era muy visitada pues el viaje las montañas pesaba y más de un día de trabajo llevaba." Pacifica volvió a pensar lo… desactualizado que estaba Archivald, pues el viaje de una hora a Medford le parecía lago. Luego de explicarle que 'solo' sería una hora de viaje, preparo lo que tenía que llevar el efectivo para comprar lo necesario y los documentos sobre Nataniel. Fue cuando encontró el primer problema, lo que demostraba que el plan mejor pensado funciona a la perfección hasta ponerlo en práctica. Ahora debía acompañar a la Señora Kristen y de alguna forma preparar todo lo demás, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

Primero debía llevar los documentos sobre Nataniel de forma que la Señora Kristen no sospechara. Tomo el mismo macuto que había usado el día anterior y puso varios ejemplares de revistas de moda adolescente y artículos de moda, entre los que escondió el sobre con los documentos del encubrimiento de Nataniel, y aprovechando escondió mil dólares en efectivo, que según había revisado internet, alcanzarían para comprar lo que necesitaba.

Poco después entro Jackie con la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior, para salir con Grenda.

-"Lista para convertirte en Percival de nuevo. Debes apurarte Paz, no es un viaje corto."

-"Tan lista como podría estarlo." Luego de unos minutos, la apariencia de Pacifica había vuelto a Cambiar ahora no era la jovencita de largo cabello rubio conocida por medio Oregón, sino un chico mas.

-"Y con esto estas lista." Dijo Jackie mientras terminaba de acomodar la melena rubia dentro de la gorra sujetándola con pasadores. "El señor Kimble dice que no será lo mismo el estar sentada comiendo que pasar estar cambiando por el centro comercial, así que mejor te pones las bolsitas en los zapatos al llegar, y que si te molestan los pies debes sentarte por unos momentos." Dijo Jackie mientras le daba las bolsitas para que las guardara en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Mientras Pacifica se levantaba y tomaba el macuto. "Eso de nuevo?"

-"Si, se que quiero regalarle, o al menos eso creo. Pero si no lo encuentro me gustaría poder tener más ideas a la mano." Dijo abriendo el macuto, y mostrándole las portadas de las revistas.

-"Bueno pero no dejes que nadie las vea, eso acabaría con tu disfraz."

-"Gracias, tendré cuidado, Jackie."

En la puerta de la mansión se encontraba ya lista la señora Kristen y el señor Kimble.

-"Ya que esta lista señorita tome." Le dio el señor Kimble, mientras le entregaba otras dos pastillas irritantes. "Medford está bastante alejado, aun así hay que tener cuidado en todo momento así que o se confié. Además usted es toda una celebridad."

-"No te preocupes Jonathan, estoy segura que la Señorita va a tener mucho cuidado." Acoto la señora Kristen. "Además a diferencia de ayer no irá sola." Justo en ese momento la camioneta de jardinería, se estaciono ante la puerta. Dentro, también vestido de civil, el señor Richardson le tendió la mano para que subiera.

-"No se preocupe señorita estos asientos están hechos para tres, así que no creo que se sienta incomoda. Sé que no es un Bentley, pero igual llevar a un par de damas como ustedes es un gusto" Dijo mientras el señor Kimble ayudaba a subir a la señora Kristen. Y sin más demora iniciaron el viaje a Medford.

Pacifica saco una de las revistas donde había unos modelos de falda, parecidos a los que había pensado pedirle a Grenda enseñándoselos a la señora Kristen. Antes de que preguntara por el macuto.

-"Tal vez en un rosa o un rojo oscuro..." comentaba Pacifica.

-"Podría ser así realzaría el tono de tu cabello y de tus ojos…" Respondía la Señora Kristen.

-"Por suerte yo solo voy como animal de carga, para llevar cajas." Interrumpió el señor Richardson. "Alguna vez han oído cual es la mayor diferencia entre hombres y mujeres?"

-"No." Respondieron ambas mientras la señora Kristen mandaba una muy significativa mirada hacia el chofer.

-"Los hombres vemos menos colores." Dijo riéndose tan alegremente de su propio chiste, que termino contagiando a sus acompañantes.

Lo que Pacifica no sabía era que los choferes, aunque vivían en la misión, no pertenecían a la rama de empleados de la mansión sino a seguridad. Cada uno era experto en conducción defensiva, lo que significaba que podrían muy bien estar al a par de un piloto de rally, defensa personal y manejo de armas, por ejemplo el señor Richardson era un ex policía de carreteras. El que el señor Richardson, fuera su chofer y ayudara a 'llevar cajas' quería decir que sería el guardaespaldas de la Señorita. Era solo la parte 'visible' del apresurado plan de vigilancia que el señor Kimble había hecho.

La parte 'invisible', o así lo esperaba Kimble, era Ferguson, otro de los choferes que, con un disfraz improvisado por el propio Kimble, había salido 15 minutos antes que Pacifica y compañía en su propio auto, ligeramente alterado, lo que casi aseguraba que llegaría más de media hora antes a el Centro comercial en Medford. Aunque las capacidades de Ferguson, en vigilancia y seguimiento eran casi nulas comparadas con las del Ritter. Kimble habría preferido poder enviar a Richardson, como parte invisible, por su experiencia como policía. Pero lo mismo que lo hacía un excelente guardaespaldas, su enorme talla, hacia que fuera imposible que pasara desapercibido y lo peor era que la señorita ya lo conocía. Por milésima vez lamentaba la ausencia de Ritter, tanto en lo personal como en lo laboral.

Luego de casi una hora, en que Pacifica no tuvo oportunidad de preocuparse por lo que estaba por hacer contra sus propios padres, gracias a la plática de modas con la señora Kristen, y las ocasionales bromas de el señor Richardson. Entraron en Medford, aunque Pacifica conocía la cuidad habían sido pocas las veces que llegaba a ella en auto, y siempre en limosina, la vista desde la elevada camioneta le hacía ver todo como nuevo y excitante. Pero no por eso olvido tomar la pastilla del señor Kimble.

-"Wow." Dijo Richardson. "Sabía que los niños cambian la voz de repente cuando crecen pero eso fue demasiado rápido." Dijo sonriente. Como le habían comentado antes Pacifica lo vio como un osito gigante.

-"Bien Señorita." Agrego la señora Kristen. "Lo primero que haremos es el encargo del Señor Kimble. Así que iremos a una tienda, déjeme hablar a mí, el que un chico de su edad no esté contento con que su… madre le compre ropa no se verá extraño. Y como no sabemos si alguien del pueblo estará cerca usaremos el nombre que le dio su amia, así que con su permiso la llamare Percival. La parte difícil es que tendrá que usar el vestidor de hombres. Cuando tenga que probarse la ropa. No se sienta intranquila, preocúpese solo lo necesario y trate de salir entrar cuando no escuche a nadie. Además no se verá extraño, al menos no mucho que este junto a la puerta del vestidor de chicos." Mientras decía esto Pacifica pasaba del sonrojo a la palidez. Entrar en un vestidor de hombres estaba fuera de sus más extremas expectativas.

-"Lo intentare." Se limito a decir Pacifica cabizbaja.

-"Pacifica, encaraste a un monstruo fantasmal, te enfrentaste a tus padres. Veras que podrás con eso." Dijo comprensiva la señora Kristen. Que no estaba segura si Kimble había sugerido el comprar más ropa para la Señorita, si bien no como revancha, sino mas bien para mostrarle que debía tener cuidado con los impulsos repentinos y sus consecuencias. Ella al igual que Richardson sabía del plan de doble guarda espaldas que había ideado Kimble. Pero opinaba que el inglés a veces era demasiado paranoico, en especial con la Señorita.

En eso pacifica sintió un movimiento en el bolsillo donde estaba la pequeña esfera que contenía a Archivald.

-"Archivald?"

-"Si bien no sé que sea un vestidor, por lo que dice la dama me hago la idea. Si a tu tranquilidad ayuda, recuerda que al ser hombre y ser fantasma, invisible puedo vigilar y cuando todo esté despejado te pudo avisar." Pacifica dejo salir un prolongado suspiro de alivio. El tener que usar el vestidor de hombres la había tomado tan de sorpresa, que se había olvidado de su amigo fantasmagórico. Con el ahí podría usar el vestidor sin mayor problema.

-"Entonces cuento contigo Archivald, por favor sigue a atento todo el tiempo."

-"Creo que podre hacerlo señora Kristen"

-"Ese es el espíritu Señori… Percival." Dijo la señora Kristen cerrándole un ojo.

-"Gracias señ… Mamá." Le respondió Pacifica con una sonrisa, dejando fría a la otra mujer. Que, después de unos instantes, se dio cuenta que Pacifica estaba entrando en su papel de 'Percival' tanto como ella debía entrar en su papel de 'mamá de Percival'. Entonces la camioneta paso frente a la estación de autobuses SpeedyBeaber, doblado para entrar al estacionamiento del centro comercial. El señor Richardson estaciono el auto y una vez detenido pacifica se coloco las bolistas en sus zapatos y tranquilamente entraron al centro comercial. El Centro comercial compartía el edificio con la estación de autobuses, abarcando toda una cuadra y, en el caso del centro comercial, varios pisos. Lo que le deba al centro comercial una afluencia de clientes procedentes, pasajeros que esperaban el transbordo. Y a la compañía de trasporte las ventajas de una zona extra de descanso y comidas.

Pacifica con la molestia en sus pies caminaba junto a la señora Kristen, y un paso atrás iba Richardson, conocía las marcas de moda en ropa para chicos, pues eso también salía en las revistas que solía leer, pero extrañada la señora Kristen paso de largo las tiendas más prestigiosas.

-"Percival, ya te lo dije, eso es solo pagar por solo la marca, puedes encontrar la misma calidad con solo buscar un poco más, así que no protestes" Dijo la señora Kristen, en voz baja, al notar la mirara de extrañeza de Pacifica.

-"Si mama…" Dijo Pacifica, mientras buscaba lo siguiente en su plan. Una tienda, o preferiblemente un quiosco donde vendieran netbooks. Que según había revisado la noche anterior debía estar abierto hoy. Pero también noto como varias personas los volvían a ver, temiendo que algo en su disfraz estuviera mal llamo la atención de la señora Kristen. Señalando disimuladoramente a varios mirones. La señora Kristen le hizo un gesto tranquilizador mientras apuraba el paso alejándose del señor Richardson. Pacifica entendió que una mujer blanca con su hijo, seguidos de cerca por un hombre de piel negra, y más aun de la talla del señor Richardson, llamaban la atención de cierta clase de personas. Algo que le pareció, de alguna forma, incorrecto. Pero así era la gente.

Luego de pasar por tres tiendas en la parte menos exclusiva del centro comercial y tener que entrar en igual número de vestidores, sin mayor problema más que el sonrojo de Pacifica gracias a la ayuda de Archivald. Y que el señor Richardson, empezará a llevar bolsas de distintitas tiendas y se pudiera acercar a ellas, al parecer para la misma gente que veía mal a un hombre de color con una mujer blanca, no veía mal que ese mismo hombre de color pareciera empleado de la misma. Cosa que a Pacifica le pareció aun peor que lo anterior. La señora Kristen decidió que era suficiente Ropa. En total habían comprado cinco pantalones ente jeans y otros estilos, de diversos colores y todos del tipo holgado, al igual que seis camisas, para que la incipiente figura de Pacifica quedaran oculta. Además de, para consternación de Pacifica, cuatro mudas de ropa interior. Lo que requirió una pequeña platica con la señora Kristen. En susurros sección de ropa térmica de la tienda que por ser verano estaba prácticamente vacía, aunque por ser esa región de Oregón tenía ventas todo el año.

-"Señorita se que puede ser algo… bochornoso, pero que pasaría si se sienta y alguien nota su ropa interior?"

-"Usare cinturón."

-"Podría ser, pero usted debe saber más de moda adolescente que yo, que tanto se usa cinturón?" Pacifica, al darse cuenta de la solidez de las razones de la señora Kristen solo pudo agregar.

-"Parece que no tengo salida." Dijo mientras tomaba la ropa, junto con la ropa interior y se encaminaba al vestidor.

Luego de esa casi traumatizante experiencia, de su atuendo solo faltaban los zapatos pero por razones obvias, si se probaba unos zapatos las bolsitas del Señor Kimble podrían causar que alguien sospechara. Así que la Señora Kristen entro sola a la zapatería, mientras ella y el señor Richardson, esperaban un poco alejados eso le permitió a Pacifica revisar un plano del centro comercial y localizo el quiosco que buscaba. Ahora el problema era como llegar ahí con la presencia de la Señora Kristen y el señor Richardson, además debía de encontrar la forma de ir a la sección del edificio que funcionaba como estación de autobuses. Al menos el quiosco que al que ocupaba ir y la entrada a la estación estaban bastante cerca.

Pero sin que ella lo notara el señor Richardson seguía vigilando hasta que localizo a unos 50 metros, aparentemente interesado en un aparador y comineo un helado, al señor Ferguson. Sin más intercambiaron una mirada, como cada vez que ambos habían hecho contacto visual durante las compras de Pacifica y la Señora Kristen. Luego la señora Kristen apareció con dos bolsas y tres pares de zapatos de la talla de pacifica, dos de zapatillas y unos un poco más formales. Pacífica los vio y no le parecieron de mal gusto, además su disfraz no era para ir a alguna fiesta o por gusto mientras fuera lo suficientemente convincente estaba tranquila. Por lo tanto las compras habían sido rápidas al no importar mucho la ropa.

-"Me sorprende lo rápido que compramos todo." Dijo Pacifica.

-"A decir verdad también lo creo." Acoto la señora Kristen. "Debió ser porque lo único que ocupábamos era ropa que fuera acorde al disfraz"

-"Saben cuál es la razón." Acoto el señor Richardson.

-"Cual?" Se adelanto la señora Kristen a Pacifica por un instante, por la cara que tenia Richardson, era seguro, para ambas, que haría otra de sus bromas."

-"Que han comprado como si la Señorita fuera un chico." Dijo en voz baja.

-"Eso que tiene que ver?" Dijo Pacifica adelantándose esta vez.

-"Que las mujeres van de compras." Empezó el señor Richardson en voz baja. "Y los hombres vamos a comprar." Dijo en voz baja pero terminada con una sonora carcajada. Que contagio a sus acompañantes, no sin una mala cara de parte de la señora Kristen justo al oír el comentario, pero dejándose llevar por la calidez de la risa del chofer.

-"Ya listo esto vamos por el regalo para su amiga señorita." Dijo la Señora Kristen, mientras seguían riendo encomiándose a comprar la tela.

Para ser domingo la tienda estaba repleta, o posiblemente por ser domingo, día en que muchas amas de casa y mujeres trabajadoras tenían el tiempo y la oportunidad de comprar telas ya fuera para usarlas ellas mismas o amigas, familiares o costureras de barrio, Medford era ese tipo de ciudad. Para su fortuna Pacifica había visto el catalogo de la telas e la tienda por internet el día anterior. Mientras estaban parados frente a la tienda la señora Kristen como toda una matriarca tomo el mando del grupo.

-"Señor Richardson, por favor espere aquí afuera. Con esos paquetes ahí adentro no hará más que incomodar e incomodarse usted mismo, mientras Pacifica y yo iremos a buscar la tela." Ganándose una significativa mirada de parte del chofer/guardaespaldas. "No se preocupe por nosotras, estaré pendiente de la Señorita, además entre toda esa gente lo mas que podría pasarle es que alguien le pise el pie, o si tiene muy mala suerte y esta distraída algún codazo." Sin estar totalmente convencido Richardson cedió ante la señora Kristen.

Decidieron separarse tal y como lo había esperado Pacifica mientras la Señora Kristen se perdía en la tienda revisando mesas y pidiendo la ayuda de los dependientes, Pacifica se dirigió a un aparador ceca de la otra entrada de la tienda. Afortunadamente las clientas siempre preferían a las encargadas con experiencia y dejaban a varias chicas, posiblemente en trabajos temporales de verano, casi desocupadas, en especial una que parecía algo aburrida por trabajar en fin de semana. Gracias a lo cual Pacifica pensó que estaría más dispuesta a colaborar con ella si aparentaba estar interesada en algo de relativa importancia. Mientras se acercaba al aparador, no directamente hacia la chica que había escogido, pero si quedando lo suficiente mente cerca para parecer llamar la atención de otras dependientes mas ocupadas. Hasta que quedo casi frente a ella. La miro un momento y le empezó a hacer señas para que se acercara.

-"Que deseas amigo?"

-"Disculpa eres dependiente?"

-"No amigo estoy aquí por la vista."

-"Perdona entonces no quería interrumpirte…" Dijo aparentando un poco de mal humor.

-"Hey amigo". Dijo la adolescente. "Espera que se te ofrecía."

-"Entonces estas trabajando?" Dijo Pacifica sin querer poniendo sus puños en sus caderas y contorneándose un poco entrecerrando los ojos. Cosa que no dejo de notar al dependiente.

-"Si… lo que sea y que buscabas dandi?"

-"Mi madre me pidió que buscara esto." Dijo mientras sacaba la libreta del macuto. "Pieza de tela de seda de punto de 12x1.5 metros, doble ancho, de color rosa 106." Mientras la dependiente tecleaba en una computadora.

-"Si tenemos pliegos completos, si eso es lo que busca tu madre." Respondió la dependiente.

-"Fantástico, podría ver un pliego?" No estaba segura de que fuera el tipo de tela que buscaba por solo una fotografía. "Sé un poco de esas cosas, creo saber lo que mama quiere."

-"Si déjame ir a la bodega… dame un minuto." Si en verdad ese ligeramente… delicado chico la ayudaba a vender un pliego completo, se quitaría a su supervisora de encima por lo menos por una semana, además tampoco tenía mucho más que hacer y era mejor que la vieran haciendo algo.

-"Si parece perfecta, es hermosa..." Dijo pacifica mientras sentía la tela con los dedos, aunque el color era un poco más apagado que el rosa que le gustaba era hermosa. "Sería posible de que me la guardes un momento mientras le aviso a mi mama?" Dijo pacifica mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho dejando la cadera ligeramente inclinada.

-"No es la política, pero si no tardas mucho..."

-"Gracias, estaré aquí enseguida." Pacifica no soporto y dio un saltito de alegría aplaudiendo suavemente.

-"Y tu mama es modista o costurera?"

-"Si, se podría decir que es así. Muchas gracias ya vuelvo." Dijo la rubia disfrazada, despidiéndose y encaminándose a la puerta principal y al pasillo central del centro comercial, mientras la dependiente pensaba que era casi seguro que ese 'chico' terminaría en la industria de la moda o posiblemente estilista.

Mientras en la puerta lateral, Richardson se había cansado de hacerle indicaciones con la cabeza a Ferguson, y marcaba a su celular para que se acercara para cubrir la puerta principal de la tienda que daba al pasillo ancho del centro comercial, sin levantar sospechas, al menos eso esperaba el ex policía. Pero ya se había retrasado lo suficiente Pacifica había salido de la tienda y caminado rápido lo mas que podía con la incomodidad en sus pies, para acercarse al quiosco, pues sabía que aun no tendría tiempo de ir y volver de la terminal, aunque le quedara cerca,

-"Disculpe que modelos de netbooks tiene?" Le pregunto al joven encargado del quiosco.

-"Pues en la tienda manejamos equipos Asus y Acer…" Luego de un rápida enumeración de cosas como discos duros, unidades de almacenamiento de de estado sólido, sistemas operativos, tamaños de pantalla y cantidad de puertos. Cosas que no ocupaba. Pacifica, que sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, volvió a tomar su libreta. Y lo interrumpió en medio de la regalía de especificaciones técnicas.

-"Ocupo una netbook que tenga…" Dijo describiendo las características mínimas que había recopilado el día anterior

-"Entonces podría interesarte una de estas dos, presentándole dos cajas cada una con la imagen de una computadora, casi igual en si la única diferencia apreciable era que la marca de una era Asus y otra Acer, y la diferencia de 40 dólares entre el precio ambas.

-"Para ti cual es la mejor?"

-"La Asus tiene mejor respaldo, es la que yo compraría." Dijo el dependiente mas basado la comisión que otra cosa.

-"También venden Modem de conexión móvil, de ser posible con un chip de datos prepagado incluido?"

-"Si el prepago te ofrezco 1GB ilimitado por un 49,90 dólares pagando el primer mes, y después 40 dólares al mes y el modem es gratis."

-"Y no haría rebaja por pagar en efectivo?"

-"Podría pensarlo."

-"Piensa rápido." Dijo Pacifica sacando tres billetes de cien dólares. En realidad el precio no le importaba, pero, según el 'Manual del Estafador' y lo demás que había aprendido en internet, los vendedores recordaban más a alguien que pagaba sin chistar, que a otro que regateara.

-"Y cual netbook te gusta chico?"

-"Depende de la rebaja. Pero ya con modem, chip de datos y plan de internet incluidos." Dijo mientras el vendedor que seguramente aprovechaba el verano con un trabajo de medio tiempo, hacia cálculos de cual sería comisión.

-"Me gusta esa actitud, parece que has ahorrado este verano y quieres una computadora así que te voy a ayudar te ofrezco la Acer ya con el plan por 390."

-"350."

-"380"

-"360"

-"380, o acaso quieres que también te de un beso" Cosa de la que se arrepintió al recordar la forma de moverse del chico.

-"Trato." Dijo Pacifica luego de hacer como si pensara por unos momentos. Sacando del macuto un billete de cincuenta y tres de diez. Un par de minutos después había pagado los 380 dólares y llenado los papeles de contrato del plan de datos, que era por el primer mes de servicio. A sabiendas debería hacer ese trámite, había usado una web, que considero ligueramente ilegal, donde gratuitamente podía crear una identidad falsa, pero lo suficientemente convincente para engañar a una tienda, pero posiblemente el lunes cuando la compañía telefónica recibiera el documento perdería el servicio, pero para entonces ya no importaría. Tomando la bolsa con las cajas del equipo se apresuro para volver a la tienda. Ya tenía cumplida otra fase de su plan.

-"Llévate esto también. Créeme luego me lo agradecerás." Dijo el chico. Mostrando un pequeño mouse. Así por sugerencia del encargado gasto otros 5 dólares.

-"Que la disfrutes chico." Dijo el adolescente."Y revisando el contrato de compra del plan de datos dijo. "Eres canadiense?"

-"Gracias. Oui, moitié Canadien." Respondió sonriente, mientras el adolescente ponía cara de 'eso lo explica'.

-"Ouruvoy" Intento responderle el chico, mientras terminaba de registrar los datos en la caja registradora. Aun con el descuento había tenido una comisión de 10 dólares, por lo que estaba alegre. Todo el trámite le había llevado menos de 10 minutos.

Ferguson se había acercado, al hablar con Richardson, este le había dicho que revisara la otra entrada de la tienda en el pasillo principal, sin volverlo siquiera a ver. Y había continuado hasta la esquina, caminado distraídamente mirando ventanales, como si estuviera buscando algo o simplemente viendo precios, mientras su helado se derretía. Al menos no llamaba mucho la atención, Richardson se sentía incomodo y preocupado, nunca había sido jefe de una operación de vigilancia. Si bien su experiencia lo calificaba, Ferguson aunque calificado como chofer de seguridad, estaba muy verde en vigilancia, de ahí la demora en atender a Richardson.

Kimble se preocupada por la Señorita, pero también tenía que supervisar la seguridad de la mansión y era de los que consideraran que la mejor maestra era la experiencia, y por eso los había mandado a ellos a esta misión, ligueramente mas difícil que un entrenamiento. Las posibilidades de que alguien reconociera a la señorita en Medford eran despreciables, y de que le hicieran algún daño ya fuera por ser quien era o casualidad también lo eran. No por eso debían de tomarla fácil la Señora Kristen le entregaría un informe a Kimble, sobre su desempeño y sabia que el retraso de Ferguson les iba a restar puntos.

La futura ausencia de Ritter, de duración aun indeterminada, dejaba a Kimble en una posición que no le gustaba, la mejor forma de verlo era una cabeza sin manos, Al tener que encargarse del manejo de la mansión, ser asistente en más de un rubro de los Noroeste, y además cargar con la seguridad. Por eso era que se había arriesgado a esos métodos extremos. Al menos ya Ferguson tomaba su puesto caminando lentamente hacia los quioscos del pasillo central. Dándole cobertura a ambas puertas, con lo que aseguraban, de forma discreta, a la Señorita. Y así le hizo saber a la señora Kristen cuando lograron cruzar miraras unos instantes después.

Pero afortunadamente para Pacifica, que para cuando Ferguson entro en el Pasillo central, ella ya había guardado la bolsa con la netbook y sus demás compras en la paquetería de la tienda, para ir a buscar a la señora Kristen. Quien seguía aparentemente mirando telas, mientras constataba cuanto tiempo había salido Pacifica de su vista. Cuando la Señorita apareció frente a ella. Diciendo que había encontrado la tela perfecta, presentándola como su madre, la Señora Kristen reviso el pliego, el costo y le pidió que lo empaquetaran. Mientras Pacifica no podía evitar mirar de reojo a la paquetería.

Mientras se dirigían a pagar pasaron frente a la sección de pasamanería de la tienda quedándose u momento viendo cuentas, botones, dijes y demás artículos decorativos bonitos, pero de materiales poco costosos. Que pescaron la imaginación de Pacifica, por la novedad que cosas tan bonitas no debían ser hechas de piedras preciosas o metales preciosos, unos botones que eran casi indistinguibles a los broches de diamantes de su madre o copias de algunas de las mancuernillas de su padre. Unos broches al parecer llamaron su atención en vez de las, para ella comunes, diseños de escudos familiares, o de marcas de alta costura, de alguna empresa o así. Había algunos en forma de ositos, gatos, bombones y otros diseños más juveniles pero igual más a su gusto.

-"Interesante… y barato no pensé que vendieran joyería aquí." Dijo en voz baja de forma que solo la señora Kristen la pudiera oír.

-"No es joyería es pasamanería, piensa e ella como joyería de imitación, por ejemplo." Dijo señalando los broches que ella había visto. "Pueden recordarte a alguno de la Señora Prisilla pero en verdad no son joyas lo más seguro es que serán de cristal o si son más finos de un cristal llamado circonio, en vez de metales preciosos usan materiales más económicos."

-"Pero aun así bonitos." Dijo Pacifica señalando los que habían atraído su atención antes.

-"Y de diversos precios y calidades." Dijo la Señora Kristen señalando los mismos diseños es en oro material. "El buen gusto no es una cosa de que tanto dinero se tenga en la cuenta del banco, sino de eso… gustos."

Volviendo a ver los que le habían señalado, noto que eran vendidos en paquetes con forma de estuches de varios tipos cada uno. Con compartimientos para cada diseño y además en lo que parecía imitación plata, oro o simple metal.

-"Pero vamos, Señorita." Le apuro su acompañante. "Debe apurarse a tomar la otra píldora del señor Cimble ya está empezando a hablar mas como usted y aun debemos hacer unas cuantas compras mas. Así una aparentemente calmada y felizmente salieron Pacifica acompañada de una igualmente clamada Señora Kristen salieron de la tienda. Mientras le entregaban la incómoda bolsa con el pliego de tela al señor Richardson, quien las siguió hasta la primera de las tiendas para damas, donde deseaba ir la señora Kristen en primer lugar. Seguidos por Ferguson.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	15. Chapter 15

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Pacifica pone en marcha su plan. Cuidando de cada paso, sabe que solo tendrá esa oportunidad, además debe luchar con la presión por tener todo listo antes que sus adres vuelvan al pueblo. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (25 de Octubre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **15\. Automatización.**

Después de tres tiendas mas y casi una hora Pacifica empezó a preocuparse, debía encontrar una escusa para poder estar sola, ir por su netbook y realizar las siguientes fases de su plan. De ser necesario debería de engañar a la señora Kristen si no se le ocurría algo rápido. Aunque se divertía bastante al ayudar a la mujer. Si bien la consideraba hermosa y nunca había caído en la tentación de preguntarle su edad, ella misma le dijo que tenía poco más de 35 años, sin familia, pues, al igual que los mayordomos, algunas mucamas debían ser dedicadas a sus empleadores. Mientras se preocupaba por comprar alguna ropa y demás. Pues, como dijo, eran pocos los fines de semana que tenia oportunidad de usar ropa normal, perfume o incluso algo de joyería. Pues la señora Prisilla era muy estricta en esos temas. Y lo que más sorprendió y acongojo a Pacifica fue que hasta no ver su tarjeta de crédito no supo su nombre.

-"Si Perci?"

-"Nada mama." Dijo Pacifica mientras dejaba de ver la tarjeta de la Señora Kristen.

-"No se preocupe señorita." Dijo la señora Kristen al salir de esa tienda. "No me gusta mucho mi nombre, desde pequeña prefería que me dijeran por un apodo. Y ahora Todos me llaman Señora, aunque creo que aun estoy joven. "Dijo sonriendo. "Con el tiempo mi nombre se volvió algo que solo le daba a la gente que era más cercana a mí, creo que he llegado a pensar en que es como un reglo o una muestra de amistad"

-"Pero no es un feo nombre."

-"Hay muchas cosas en la vida que te hacen guardar tu nombre en secreto."

-"No lo entiendo. Aunque me recuerda alguien." La Señora Kristen no tuvo que mirar a la Señorita para saber que se había sonrojado. Dipper no era un nombre y aunque ya conocían el nombre del chico, como mujer sabía que algún motivo tendría para ocultarlo.

-"Bien señorita para que sea oficial. Un gusto me llamo River Kristen. Aunque le pido que siga llamándome como hasta ahora."

-"Entonces te pido que me llames Pacifica, cuando estemos solas, River."

-"Hecho Pacifica" Dijo River en un susurro. Lo que ilumino la cara de la niña con una sonrisa. Sorprendida la Señora Kristen se dio cuenta que Pacifica era, aparte de los señores, la quinta persona en saber su nombre. Sus padres habían sido de ideas neo hippies y por eso tenía un hermano llamado Forest, que debía vivir en alguna parte de Colorado, no lo sabía con exactitud, aunque solía recibir cartas de él desde ese estado respondiéndolas a la oficina general del FWS, Fish and Wildlife Service, del estado. Entidad para la que trabajaba su hermano quien una vez graduado de la universidad había preferido una vida lo más natural posible.

Pacifica también se entero que a diferencia de Jackie o varias de las empleadas de la mansión ella no tenia novio, o ningún otro interés amoroso. Aunque Pacifica había notado la forma con que ella se llevaba con el Señor Kimble y que entre las mucamas, incluyendo las de más estatus, era las pocas que le llamaban por su nombre al señor Kimble. Y la forma en que decía Jonathan, también era reveladora, pues no mostraba el respeto casi reverencial de los demás, o la amistad normal de otros por el maduro, pero aun atractivo mayordomo. De repente el estar de pie tras siguiendo a la señora Kristen empezó a pagarle su factura, los pies empezaron a molestarle como en la noche del día anterior. Cojeando un poco.

-"Señorita, se encuentra bien?" Pregunto la señora Kimble, mientras estaban caminando hacia otra tienda. "Parece incomoda."

-"Un poco esas bolsitas empiezan a molestar un poco más de la cuenta."

-"Si lo desea podemos irnos, puedo terminar mis compras otro día."

-"No es para tanto." Dijo Pacifica viendo su oportunidad. "Creo que con sentarme un poco se me pasara."

-"Segura Señorita?" Intervino Richardson quien se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de ambas.

-"Si señor Richardson." Dijo pacifica. "Pero le había prometido a la Señora Kristen el acompañarla en sus compras y además era divertido, jamás he acompañado a mi madre a comprar nada." El señor Richardson y la señora Kristen se volvieron a ver de forma significativa. "Si incluso vi algunos sillones por ahí, así la señora Kristen no tendrá que sentirse presionada por mi presencia."

"No será ningún molestia, incluso podríamos irnos ahora." Acoto la señora Kristen.

"Pero para mi Señora Kristen." Dijo ligeramente triste Pacifica. "Le dije que le ayudaría en las compras y no puedo ayudarla más, eso me hace sentir que estoy rompiendo una promesa." Luego dijo mirando hacia los lugares de descanso." Además me fije que varias de las tiendas ya no tenían lo que había venido a buscar, por eso me sentiría muy mal si nos fuéramos ahora y se agotara lo que vino a buscar." Dijo seriamente.

"Está bien Señorita, si así lo desea." Capitulo la mujer mientas miraba al señor Richardson, quien aprobó su decisión. "Pero no se aparte mucho." Ferguson se encontraba del otro lado del amplio pasillo un poco adelante del grupo principal ahora comiéndose un hotdog.

"Sobre eso esperaba poder ir a uno de esos sillones, Dijo señalando el pasillo a su espalda. "Así podría soltarme los zapatos y podre relajarme soltándome los zapatos."

Así pacifica había conseguido, o eso esperaba, el tiempo que necesitaba para terminar alistar su plan. Alegre porque la exageración no era exactamente una mentira. Mientras ella se encaminaba por el casillo central hacia donde estaba la tienda de tela para recoger su recién comprada netbook, la Señora Kristen se encaminaban a otra tienda, con un cada vez más cargado señor Richardson. Quien al entrar en la tienda fuera de vista de la Señorita llamo a Ferguson y se alegro al oír que había seguido desde lejos a la señorita.

Pacifica paso por alto los tres primeros sitios de descanso pues estaba ocupados, El tercero estaba vacío, pero igual lo paso por alto. Camino justo en frente al quiosco de electrónicos donde el encargado ni siquiera le dedico una segunda mirada, olvidando todo ese canadiense 'delicado' al cual le había vendido un equipo. Y entro a recoger la computadora. Recordando que a gente se acordaba mas de las cajas o bolsas que de una persona, desempaco el equipo, que aunque esperaba que fuere pequeño, no lo esperaba así de pequeño, boto los empaques de polietileno, pero deshizo la caja guardándola, junto al equipo aun en su respectivo empaque de plástico, en el macuto. Igual hizo con el modem y el mouse, y se metió el sobre con el chip en el bolsillo.

Más atrás y del otro lado del pasillo, el comportamiento de la Señorita le había parecido extraño a Ferguson, quien se acercaba caminado normalmente, ya sin aparentar el estar mirando ventanas a la tienda. Pacifica acomodaba la caja desarmada en su macuto, dejando en una de las cestas de basura varias de sus revistas de moda, para luego hablar con la vendedora de pasamanería de la tienda. Ya para ese momento Ferguson estaba cruzando el pasillo y llamando a Richardson, quien se alarmo pues la señorita había salido del área de vigilancia, en otras palabras se había perdido de vista. Ferguson llego a la puerta de la tienda casi chocando con Pacifica que salía de la misma, con la bolsa conteniendo la caja de broches para costura que más le habían gustado para Grenda.

-"Disculpa no te vi." Dijo Ferguson luego de casi chocar con Pacifica, sin haberla reconocido de inmediado.

-"La culpa es mía, no debí pasar por la tienda distraída" Dijo Pacifica quedándose aun perturbada y algo nerviosa, esa fase del plan había demostrado ser más difícil de lo que había pensado. Preocupada porque en ese momento había salido del papel de Percival y había hablado de sí misma en femenino. Pero el hombre había entrado a la tienda, aparentemente, sin darle más importancia. Así que Pacifica solo pudo notar su espalda pariéndose en la tienda.

Ya dentro de la tienda Ferguson no dejaba de auto recriminarse. El mismo se había 'quemado.' No podía saber que tanto podría recordar la Señorita del hombre con que casi había chocado, pero debía de creer que ella lo podría reconocer, afortunadamente estaba disfrazado, pues así aun tenía la posibilidad de mantener su empleo, con suerte.

-"Que paso qué?" Dijo Richardson cuando le conto lo sucedido. "Sabes que dirá Kimble." Dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de todas las clientas de la tienda, mientras la señora Kristen se aceraba a él.

-"Kevin paso algo en casa?"

-"No señora. Solo que se perdió Nerón." 'No señora' código de que Pacifica estaba bien y no se había dado cuenta de nada. 'Se perdió Nerón' código que le había pasado algo a Ferguson que le impedía el seguir con la vigilancia.

-"… Quédate ahí amenos 10 minutos y sal de ahí, pero compra algo con sentido." Digo ya más calmado Richardson al teléfono. Dejando a Ferguson pensando que podía ser 'algo con sentido' que un hombre comprara en ese tipo de tienda. Mientras Richardson salía al pasillo para ver hacia la tienda de telas y a Pacifica devolviéndose por el pasillo para sentarse en uno de los sillones vacios. "La Señorita esta en uno de los sitios de descanso a unos 25 metros de este lado del centro comercial. Cuidado te vuelve a ver, sal por el pasillo lateral. Continua la vigilancia desde lejos" Y corto in poder ocultar su molestia. Para ya con más tiempo poder detallarle a la señora Kristen el fiasco que le había pasado a Ferguson.

-"Cuando Kimble se entere lo a despedir, y posiblemente a mí tambien." Sentencio el chofer.

-"No se preocupe Kevin. Jonathan es severo, pero justo, estoy segura que no peligran… al menos no mucho sus empleos, aun." Ella conocía a Kimble desde hacía más tiempo que cualquiera en la mansión, con la posible excepción de Ritter, estaba segura que el inglés ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, por algo dijo que esta era una misión de entrenamiento y que por lo tanto los dos hombres que componían el equipo de seguridad aun no habían fracasado. "Mientras la Señorita no reconociera a Ferguson, puede que no pase a mas."

-"Aun así creo que es mejor irnos, Ferguson no podrá seguir siendo la parte invisible de la operación y ya con eso la operación está comprometida. Lo mejor es asegurar a la Señorita." Dio el hombre de seguridad. Kristen solo sabía de seguridad lo que con el tiempo le habían enseñado Ritter y Kimble, y era cierto que Ferguson había 'comprometido' esa operación, pero también sabía que era ser niña, para ella era más que una misión de entrenamiento.

-"Kevin." le dijo al señor Richardson. "Si usted opina que debemos irnos pues nos vamos, pero por favor vaya usted mismo a decirle a la Señorita que nos devolvemos a la mansión, mas aun después de lo que dijo." Vio como lo que había dicho lograba pasar la rabia que tenia Richardson. "Para ella no es solo una salida de compras, es su primer salida de compras. Puede que como hombre, como no ha dejado de recalcar no lo comprenda, pero debe recordar que ni siquiera ha acompañado a su madre de compras. Que cree que pensaría si ahora va y le dice que nos vamos?"

-"Que nos vamos por su culpa. Que le está echando a perder la salida a usted."

-"Entonces que decide?"

-"De todas formas es solo una misión de entrenamiento y creo que el señor Kimble va a hacer que Ferguson aprenda a que no es bueno apurarse antes de tiempo." Y marcando al teléfono llamo a su compañero. "Sigue con la vigilancia a distancia, date un tiempo e intenta cambiar de ropa para que seas no te reconozca."

-"Roger, gracias Kevin."

-"No me des las gracias dáselas a la señora Kristen, pero no creas que con esto te salvas de hablar con el Señor Kimble."

Sin tener la menor idea de todo lo que estaba pasando con sus conocidos de la mansión, Pacifica, aun sintiéndose culpable por dejar a la señora Kristen sola con sus compras. Estaba sentada en uno de los puestos de descanso del centro comercial, eran tres sillones grandes en forma curva con una mesa redonda en el centro, donde una serie de conectores d diversos tipos y varios pegatinas con la leyenda 'Free Charging Station. Medford-SpeedyBeaber Mall' se había puesto unos delgados guantes de montar, según lo que sabía debía de tener cuidado de evitar dejar sus huellas digitales y sacando el cargador de la pequeña computadora, lo conecto en la mesa y el lado opuesto en su computadora. Respiro profundo un par de veces y encendió el equipo por primera vez. Con un mensaje de bienvenida en la diminuta pantalla.

Pasaron diez minutos, mientras el sistema operativo le preguntaba diversas cosas para hacer 'más agradable su experiencia'. Con una dificultad añadida pues usar el diminuto teclado o el touch pad con esos guantes se volvía casi imposible, aunque dejo en su gran mayoría en blanco o usando la información de la identidad falsa que había usado antes, una vez terminado esto la pantalla quedo en blanco. Unos instantes después apareció en la pantalla un mensaje de espere y al final el escritorio. Le conecto el modem USB, ya con el chip dentro. Y siguiendo las instrucciones que estaban en el sobre del chip agrego los datos de su contrato y el palabra de acceso que venía en una área del mismo sobre que tuvo que raspar, al ingresarlos y dar enter el icono en la parte inferior derecha un recuadro apareció en su pantalla mientas dos flechas parecían perseguirse la una a la otra, luego la pantalla apareció la leyenda de "Consiguiendo Dirección IP….Conexión establecida." Que indicaban que desde ese momento tenía acceso a la mayor fuente de información que se había conocido.

Luego de eso automáticamente se abrió el sistema que instalaba los programas que ofrecía gratis con el plan de internet, no se preocupo por estos, cliqueando en todos "Para Después". Lo mismo que había hecho con los programas preinstalados en su nueva computadora. Todo lo que ocuparía debía ser descargado desde internet. Siguiendo las anotaciones que había hecho la noche anterior, descaro e instalo un programa, aparentemente ruso, llamado BlackIvanFreeVPN, una vez instalado, con la mayoría de los mensajes en caracteres cirílicos. Luego en sus notas decía escoger el servidor con mas GB y más próximo, para descargar las aplicaciones necesarias. Según la pantalla se selección de VPN del Negro Iban escogió la conexión con mas GB y más cercana, en ese momento. La mejor era una en Montreal, Canadá con el poco prometedor nombre de Homme_entoure_des_vandales.

Agradeciendo a este francés aparentemente paranoico, Pacifica inserto a tarjeta SD de su teléfono en la ranura para tal fin de la netbook, y abriendo un archivo de texto que había preparado. Con la lista de aplicaciones necesarias, direcciones de descarga y notas o consejos de instalación, el primer programa que descargo, bastante más lento que BlackIvan, EXIFEdit que se encargaría de eliminar los datos no deseados de las imágenes. Otro más un editor de imágenes llamado N0b0dycaresAGIF, que tenía herramientas para censurar imágenes de forma segura. Y otros dos llamados FilesNuke y DicksNuke que dejarían el disco de su computadora tan limpio como si saliera de fábrica. Y de último, para hacer más convincente todo, GeldborseXBT un cliente para algo llamado coin. Cerro la aplicación de Iban, y activo el modo avión de la netbook, haciendo desaparecer al equipo y a ella de internet.

Paso los siguientes minutos copiando y modificando las imágenes de los documentos y fotos de cuadros guardándolas en carpetas. Siguiendo un orden riguroso anotado en la libreta, que había estado pensando desde que había tenido esa desesperada idea. Como no se cansaba de decir 'el Manual' la planeación y el cuidado a los detalles era fundamental. Las fotografías originales las guardo en una carpeta llamada Dipcifica, esas las pondría en la cuenta dipcifica . Ya para entonces había dado cuenta de la imposibilidad de usar el touchpad del pequeño computador, con esos guantes, como era su idea original. En silencio le agradeció la idea al vendedor.

Creo otra carpeta con el nombre de 'carnada', esta contendría los documentos originales 'censurados', fue la mejor palabra que se le ocurrió para llamarlos. Los Textos tachados en negro, al igual que las fotografías las habían ocultado usando N0b0dycaresAGIF con un efecto de censura por pixelado, lo que no dejaba ver las fotografías, pero si dejaba ver que había algo bajo ese pixelado que sería muy interesante. Y para el texto solo utilizo el 'lápiz' y color negro, pero en esas aéreas donde mencionaban los datos personales. No hizo un tachado completo, para que se notada algo, lo suficiente para hacer a algún tabloide no pudiera resistirse a publicarlo. Aunque fuera publicarlo como rumor, incluso lo más posible era que las imágenes de ´carnada´ adornaran la primera plana de algún tabloide, esas imágenes eran muy jugosas para que no fueran publicadas.

Fue por eso que al cubrir los nombres siempre dejaba un pequeño error que dejara adivinar la primer o la última línea, o ambas que diera una idea de quién era encubierto, se podía notar el inicio de la 'N' o parte de la 'L' de Nataniel. Así como parte de la 'N' y de la 'e' de Noroeste, pero lo suficientemente poco como para que, ni el más arriesgado tabloide con ayuda del especialista en imágenes de más renombre se atreviera a publicar el nombre que se podría deducir. Aunque por más que sospechaban, solo lo mencionarían como un rumor o un nombre más entre muchas posibilidades, eso reducía mucho los candidatos, lo suficiente para que se pensara en los Noroeste, pero no como para decirlo directamente. Además con todas las demás líneas perfectamente cubiertas solo con el nombre mal cubierto sería como decir 'Estoy deseoso por decirlo todo, que tanto quieren escucharlo?'

Además de eso en esa primer imagen se verían bien los sellos 'Top Secret' y el sello gubernamental. Esa sería el primer en ser enviada. Era la bola que inicia la avalancha, o la chispa que iniciaba el incendio. Además al solo mencionar el encubrimiento dejaba abierto lo que había bajo la mentira a la imaginación, dejando que cada quien imaginara cual era el oscuro secreto debajo de ese encubrimiento. Conociendo a la alta sociedad, en menos de un día habría al menos una docena de rumores igual de malos o peores sobre los Noroeste.

Si todo iba según su plan, sus padres, para cuando su nombre se mencionara en susurros como el posible encubrimiento, estarían desesperados por ocultarlo todo de nuevo y entonces seria cuando cumplirían sus demandas.

Pero no podía estar segura. Fue por eso que había creado otra carpeta esta con el nombre de 'anzuelo', en anzuelo estarían las mismas imágenes que en carnada, pero en estas eran de antes de de cubrir las fotografías. Lo único que agrego en estas, fue utilizar un efecto de pixelado en la figura de Nataniel, además en 'azuelo' puso las fotos de los cuadros del cuarto secreto de la mansión, pero usando el pixelado en la figura del villano de turno, la prueba de las cualidades de los Noroeste desde el mismo Nataniel hasta sus Padres. 'Anzuelo' era su última oportunidad si sus padres no habían dado el brazo a torcer.

Y la cuarta carpeta era 'línea' si se llegaba a publicar anzuelo para entonces era prácticamente seguro que alguien relacionaría las imágenes de los cuadros, con las falsas imágenes que adornaban los salones de la mansión Noroeste. Ya sería un secreto a voces la identidad que protegía el encubrimiento. Pero lo último que decía del 'Manual del estafador' era 'Cumple tu Amenaza'. En 'línea' había puesto las imágenes originales, Si 'línea' se hacía público todos los sucios secretos de su familia serian revelados y significaría que sus padres le habían ganado al retenerla o no sabía que mas, pero ya para entonces el 'prestigio familiar' estaría por los suelos. La ultima 'caña' la dejo vacía por el momento era donde dejaría la ubicación de los documentos originales. Ya con eso listo y revisado cuatro veces, pues en la segunda encontró errores. Hizo un archivo con el contenido de cada directorio, cada cual con una palabra de seguridad, solo apretando teclas sin orden y manteniendo la letra 'shift' anotando esas secuencias de caracteres en un archivo de texto.

Eso acababa otra fase, una de las últimas, de sus preparativos. La siguiente fase era pone toda esa información en internet. Pero también era la más fácil, había elegido la aplicación BlackIvan, por esa razón, según decía su página estaba diseñado para evitar ser detectado, cosa que habia enfatizado el 'Manual'. Había descubierto que en internet se ofrecían espacios de almacenamiento o servidores de archivos donde sin costo alguno podía guardar lo que fuera, ya había usado otro para preparar una forma de comunicarse con Dipper. No ocupaba nada más que crear una cuenta, con información no verificada y podría guardar los archivos por tiempo indefinido, ya había seleccionado nueve de estos servidores. Volvió a abrir la aplicación de BlackIvan seleccionando cualquier VPN, entro en la primera, género una cuanta con una identidad falsa, subió uno de los archivos que había hecho y cerró la aplicación. Repitió el proceso varias veces, creando una cuenta distinta y subiendo un único archivo. Hasta que todos los archivos con toda la información de conspiración Noroeste estuvieron almacenados en internet. Luego guardo el archivo con las direcciones, las cuentas y las contraseñas en el directorio 'dipcifica' y abriendo de nuevo BlackIvan lo guardo en , Dipper debía saber que había hecho.

Abrió de nuevo BlackIvan e instalo GeldborseXBT, creando una cuenta, lo que significaba una larga serie de caracteres. Si algo no había aprendido en 'el Manual' era que todo chantaje tiene un motivo. Posiblemente la tomaran por broma o sospecharían de un mensaje que decía como poder enturbiar a una de las familias más importantes del país si fuera gratis. Podría ser por rabia, ganas de vengarse, despecho, celos, o una lista enorme de problemas, pero para un tabloide, sin poder confirmar ninguno de esos motivos, solo habría uno que lo convencería, de al menos, revisar un mensaje enviado, por un medio como internet, más aun llegado de una dirección anónima. Ese motivo era la codicia. Pura y simple codicia, alguien que se había topado con la conspiración por casualidad y quería sacare el mayor provecho posible, manteniéndose anónimo y seguro. La preocupación, casi paranoica, que había puesto al preparar su plan por mantener el anonimato. Solo haría sospechar de 'alguien' que había dejado que la codicia le ganara a al sentido común. Y según el 'Manual' no había forma más segura conseguir dinero, manteniendo el anonimato, que pedir el pago en coins.

Con eso termino una fase más. Ahora seguía alistar todo para que de forma automática empezara a mandar la información, y para eso había vuelto a confiar en el 'Manual del Chantajista' y en internet. Existían las llamadas agentas en línea. Había buscado varias que le permitieran enviar 'Invitaciones' o 'recordatorios para eventos' por correo electrónico y tenía sus direcciones listas, usando casi el mismo método de una identidad falsa, y cerrar BlackIvan consiguió varias cuentas en estas 'agendas'. Repitió el proceso varias veces, para cada uno de los sitios. Al final ya tenía varias cuentas en esas agendas en línea. Utilizando una creó un recordatorio que se mandaría por correo electrónico, el jueves por la tarde de esa semana, a los tres principales tabloides del país, justo a tiempo para la edición del viernes, dejando el fin de semana para que empezaran a correr los rumores. Con el título 'Conspiración gubernamental para cubrir la desagradable historia de una de las familias más importantes del país" y como mensaje la dirección y contraseña que contenía 'carnada' y al final una nota 'Un regalo para su edición del viernes. Esperen la siguiente parte el miércoles, si depositan diez mil dólares en coins en esta cuenta…" seguido de la clave que había creado como 'billetera,' usando a aplicación GeldborseXBT. Con eso aseguraba que alguien revisaría el contenido del archivo, iniciando la proverbial bola de nieve, que terminaría borrando el poder que tenían sus padres sobre ella.

Usando sus otras cuentas en las agendas, preparo que se enviara la dirección y el código de 'anzuelo' el martes siguiente. Y de igual forma otras tres agendas enviarían 'línea' tres días después. Y que el miércoles la misma información fuera enviada a socios de su Padre, matriarcas y patriarcas de alta sociedad, amigos de su madre, competidores de su padre y otras distinguidos personajes tanto políticos, líderes de opinión y otros que tenían algo que ver a favor o en contra de la Familia Noroeste. Además por otra agenda otra copia de Anzuelo, sería enviada a las direcciones privadas de sus padres, el siguiente viernes por la mañana con un mensaje.

'Queridos mamá y papá.

Soy Pacifica, como se habrán dado cuenta por los periódicos, sé todo sobre la verdad de Nataniel Noroeste y el encubrimiento que lo hizo ver como el fundador del pueblo. No solo eso, se que ha hecho nuestra familia desde entonces, sorprendidos?

No sé que me hicieron o donde me enviaron, pero me da igual. Ahora creo que reconsideraran su decisión, luego de ver lo que está en la primera dirección adjunta. No lo hago como revancha, seria de muy malos modales el no dejarlos rectificase, o como dirías padre de llegar a un acuerdo mutuamente provechoso. Soy la única que puedo detener esta 'filtración de información' antes que se convierta en el escándalo del año. Pero solo cuando lo desee, ya está listo que el martes próximo la información del segundo link sea enviada a un grupo selecto de sus conocidos, si lo desean pueden ver la lista al final de la carta, no sé si habré olvidado a alguno, de todas formas tarde o temprano todo se hará público, a menos que me convenzan de evitarlo, les sugeriría que se den prisa, el Clan Noroeste no es algo que me importe mucho.

Espero que se sientan orgullosos, me han hecho comportarme como una verdadera Noroeste. No me imagino lo feliz que estaría el abuelo ahora. Si no creen esto revisen el tercer link.

Se despide de ustedes Pacifica N.'

El tercer link era algo que solo la carpeta 'dipcifica' y el link que enviaba a sus padres contenía. Selfies de ella mostrando tanto los documentos sobre Nataniel, como los cuadros en el cuarto secreto de la mansión.

Ya con eso casi terminaba el plan. La última fase del plan era la de guardar lo originales, debía ser la primera, pero al no tener donde hacerlo debió de postergarla. En última instancia, como plan de emergencia, el mismo Archivald podría ayudarla a esconderlos en la mansión o en sus inmediaciones, pero no serviría igual esos informes debían tener el máximo impacto posible con la mayor cobertura. Al menos eso era lo que debían pensar sus padres. Y, de salir a la Luz, debía ser justo en el momento preciso, luego de que 'línea' fuera expuesto, el jueves de esa semana, una semana después de que iniciara todo con la distribución de Carnada. Confirmando el rumor, pero si eso pasaba a ella ya no le importaría, si 'línea' era expuesto sus padres le habrían ganado.

Utilizando la aplicación FilesNuke borro las carpetas con todo lo que había creado en la última media hora, de forma que ni el mayor experto podría recuperarlo. Por eso no apago la netbook cuando decidió ir a terminar el plan. Se amarro los zapatos y se levanto, el trabajar tanto con un teclado tan diminuto, más la presión y ansiedad acumulada le había hecho sentir tensos los brazos y los hombros. Mientras se estiraba volvió a ver la cercana entrada a la estación de autobuses. Decidió arriesgarse a caminar sin las bolsitas para poder llegar más rápido. Sin importar como saliera su plan, esa sería una de las últimas veces que debía disfrazarse de Percival. Le debía mucho a ese disfraz. Pero también había cosas que no se le habían ocurrido en su momento, que ahora verdaderamente la preocupaban.

Por su suerte Ferguson haba acabado otro recorrido y había decidió cambiar un poco su atuendo por lo que se encaminaba a comprar una chamarra y así se lo comunico a Richardson cuando le pidió permiso para hacerlo. La forma del pasillo hacia invisible el sillón desde la puerta por lo que este salió de la tienda donde estaba, volvió a ver el sillón donde se encontraba la Señorita, pero lo más que distinguió fue una gorra, su primer instinto fue acercase a verificar que esa era la Señorita. Pero en eso Pacifica se levanto como estirándose, dándole apenas tiempo de ocultarse en otra tienda.

Tomando un poco de tiempo Richardson volvió junto a la Señora Kristen, mientras ella le decía que casi había acabado sus compras. Solo debía ir a otra tienda más adelante en ese mismo pasillo antes de volver a la mansión. Pacifica los vio salir de la tienda y entrar a otra, ese era el mejor momento. Aun así tuvo que esperar pues sus pies se habían hinchado ligueramente por lo que le que le costó el acostumbrarse a caminar aun sin las bolsitas en las zapatillas. Apenas vio desaparecer a los empleados en la tienda se encamino a la estación. Ya dentro busco el área de almacenamiento de equipaje, fila tras fila de casilleros de alquiler. En las primeras filas estaban los más modernos que usaban una tarjeta magnética como llave luego los que tenían un candado de seguridad por combinación.

Fue a estos últimos y busco donde se rentaban, como lo esperaba era un sistema automático. Una maquina, que le recordó las vendedoras de refrescos, estaba en medio de los casilleros, con una lista de precios '1 día o menos 1 Dólar, 1 semana o menos 15 dólares, 1 mes 100 dólares.' Luego el contrato de arriendo que Pacifica ojeo fijándose en '…Después de pasado el tiempo de arriendo establecido, si no se ha devuelto la llave del casillero todo su contenido será propiedad de SpeedyBeaber Inc. Y se dispondrá de ellos de la manera que se piense adecuada...'

Pacifica habría preferido algo más de tiempo, pero si todo salía bien su plan le daría la libertad que necesitaba en un máximo de dos semanas y tendría otras dos para recuperar los documentos, ya se le ocurriría algo. Y si algo salía mal, ya no importaría. Pago los 100 dólares a la maquina, en una pantalla LCD apareció '61-8' y la maquina dispenso un candado e imprimió un papel con las instrucciones para cambiar la combinación. Fue con esta al casillero 61-8 y guardo los documentos sobre Nataniel junto con la tarjeta SD que contenían las fotos del cuarto secreto, acto seguido guardo la posición del lugar con el GPS de su teléfono. Ahora debía cambiar la combinación lo primero que se le ocurrió fue '08-31-98' y cerró el casillero. Se fue al asiento más cercano saco su netbook. Creó un archivo de texto con el nombre 'originales' escribiendo en el 'Casillero 61-8', la combinación y las coordenadas del GPS. Abrió la aplicación de Ivan y con el mismo sistema de abrir una VPN por vez, subió el archivo 'originales' a los distintos servidores donde estaba ´línea´ y 'dipcifica'. Sonrió débilmente, pues cayó en cuenta que la combinación era muy delatora, si se sabía interpretar. Y que si Dipper veía ese archivo no tardaría nada en darse cuenta.

Luego abrió la aplicación DisckNuke, seleccionando 'Formateo Completo de Seguridad', y 'Apagar al Finalizar' Y dio enter, DisckNuke eliminaría cualquier resto de información del disco, de forma que seria imposible de recuperar. Ya que había cumplido su cometido, la útil netbook se había convertido en una incómoda prueba material. Debía deshacerse de ella, afortunadamente junto a la puerta de salida de la estación había visto un puesto de recolecta del 'Ejército de Salvación', volvió a acomodarse las bolsitas en sus zapatos y se dirigió a la salida. Pacifica sonrió por la ironía, mientras le entregaba el pequeño aparato, los discos de recuperación y el mouse al encargado del puesto del 'Ejercito de Salvación'. Dejándose el modem USB y el Chip de datos, depositándolos en dos basureros distintos. Y con eso termino la última fase de su plan, quiso poder relajarse, pero aun debía volver la mansión. Volvió a adoptar su aptitud normal, como siempre le habían enseñado, una dama no debía dejar de comportarse como tal, aunque tuviera los nervios destrozados.

Ferguson con su flamante nueva chaqueta seguía caminado lentamente hasta que dio la vuelta para entrar al pasillo principal del centro comercial, mientras se acercaba al sillón donde se encontraba la señorita. Sintió algo amargo subirle desde el estomago hasta la boca cuando lo encontró vacio. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más que la Señorita había desaparecido, automáticamente llamo a Richardson.

-"Que?" Dijo este al responder en la tienda 'Dama Elegante', casi dejando caer los paquetes, llamando la atención de las presentes en especial de la señora Kristen. Con su mente corriendo lo más rápido posible, lo primero era verificar que la Señorita en verdad había desaparecido. "Tranquilízate Keith, respira profundo y revisa bien el pasillo." Decía mientras se aceraba a la puerta. "Estas seguro que ella no está, fíjate bien. Yo revisare desde este lad..."

-"Falsa alarma, Kevin." dijo Ferguson, en un suspiro de alivio. "Veo a la Señorita, creo que se dirige a la tienda 'Dama Elegante,' debí pasarla por alto por el disfraz."

-"Perfecto, viene para acá, sigue donde estas Keith." Volvió hacia adentro para encontrarse con la señora Kristen. "Nada… solo que Ferguson entro en pánico. Pero la señorita viene para acá." Respondió Richardson a la pregunta en los ojos de la señora Kristen. Quien dio la vuelta para seguir con sus últimos encargos, mientras pensaba que la calificación de Ferguson ya había bajado de la línea roja y que haría Kimble en respuesta. Mientras Richardson se acomodaba en su lugar cerca a la puerta y ponía una, para nada disimulada, cara de hastió.

Lo que Ferguson en su ansiedad no había mencionado era que la señorita, se acercaba en diagonal a la tienda, saliendo desde el lado 'incorrecto' del pasillo, contrario a donde había estado descansando, donde no había más que la entrada a la estación y algunos puestos, como el del 'Ejército de Salvación', para luego rodear un jardín interno y encaminarse a la puerta de la tienda del lado 'correcto' del pasillo. Entrando a la tienda, donde la vio Richardson.

-"Ya se siente mejor señorita?"

-"Mucho mejor, Gracias."

La Señora Kristen los volvió a ver sonriéndole, mientras se dirigía a la caja. Saliendo de la tienda minutos después llevando una bolsa en cada mano, pues ya el señor Richardson parecía haber llegado a su límite de seguridad de carga. Mientras el grupo se dirigía a la salida Pacifica le mostro el set de broches de pasamanería que había decidido regalar junto con la tela a su amiga. Respondiendo la duda que ambos empleados tenían sobre el incidente que había dejado expuesto, o 'quemado', a Ferguson. Al salir al estacionamiento la señora Kristen noto la cara ligueramente perturbada de Pacifica.

-"Señorita que le pasa?" Se preocupo un poco al ver como Pacifica se ponía pálida para luego sonrojarse. Y pidiéndole que se acercara le dijo algo al oído, que casi hace que la mujer sonriera, pero se detuvo a tiempo, si bien le había enternecido la Señorita, para la niña era un tema de lo mas serio. "No te preocupes, yo me encargo." Ya para entonces estaban frente a la camioneta y el señor Richardson les había abierto la puerta y acomodado los paquetes en la sorprendente amplia cabina del vehículo. Y luego las ayudo a subir.

Cuando arrancaron Richardson se sorprendió un poco mientras la señora Kristen le quitaba la gorra a Pacifica, soltándole unos pocos mechones de cabello formando una cola que hábilmente anudo con un listón que saco de su bolso, para volver a colocarle la gorra.

-"Con eso bastara, ya no pareces chico y con esa cola parece que tienes el cabello más corto." Decía la mujer, mientras Richardson las miraba intrigado de reojo, saliendo de Medford.

-"Kevin, podrías parar en algún restaurante o algo así?" Dijo la señora sin más explicaciones.

-"Si señora." Dijo este mientras cambiaba de carril. Para poder tomar la entrada de un restaurante de comida rápida cercano.

-"Aprovechando tengo hambre y conociendo a Kevin, lo más seguro es que estará peor. Pero usted quiere comer algo Señorita?" Mientras Richardson parqueaba cerca de la entrada del restaurante

-"No se la pastilla me hace picar la garganta." Pero pensando mejor agrego. "Aunque ayer pude comer el pastel sin problemas."

-"El señor Kimble me advirtió de eso." Respondió la Señora Kristen." Con que coma o beba algo frio bajaran las molestias. A Kevin ni le pregunto, ya me ha hecho el favor de llevarme antes, ese osito de felpa tiene el apetito de un oso preparándose para la hibernación. "Dijo sonriente." Pero estamos un poco atrasados. Sé que no suele hacerlo Señorita, pero le incomodaría comer en el auto mientras adelantamos camino?"

-"No creo que tenga problemas." Respondió Pacifica mientras tenía un extraño 'Déjà vu', como esa mañana en el desayuno. Pesando en Mabel Pines y los demás miembros de su familia.

-"Perfecto entonces." dijo la mujer bajando de la camioneta y ayudando a Pacifica. Cosa dejaba a Richardson con una mezcla de intriga y preocupación en el rostro. "La señorita y yo ocupamos usar el tocador." Respondió simplemente. Malentendiendo el porqué la cara perturbada de la Señorita, gracias en su disfraz de chico.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	16. Chapter 16

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Ya todo está hecho y Pacifica y compañía vuelven al pueblo, que hará al final del domingo, que podría ser su último día del verano en Gravity Falls. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (Primero de Noviembre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

-A Joseph: Según una exhaustiva investigación, le pregunte a algunas primas y amigas, dada la moda de poner nombres de parejas. Ese sería el nombre de la carpeta, ya si fuera a ser una galería de fotos posiblemente le pondría '❤Dipper❤'. No creo que Grenda haga eso ella es toda una damisela, porque no se lo preguntas… ok mejor no, podría arrancarte la cabeza.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **16\. Regalos.**

Pacifica pensó que la sensación de angustia le iba a quitar el apetito. Más aun acostumbrada como estaba a restaurantes de 5 tenedores, hoteles de 5 estrellas, su propio chef personal y cenas de sociedad, creyó que no comería nada. Y por el apuro en usar el tocador, escoltada por la señora Kristen, no se fijo mucho en el local de comida rápida. Pero a salir vio y olio la comida, se sintió desfallecer, no tenía idea de que eran esas hamburguesas, papitas o aros de cebolla. Pero empezó a hacérsele agua la boca de solo pensar en ello. Tenía hambre, ya fuera porque Archivald estuviera consumiendo su 'fuerza', por la tensión acumulada, que como todos no se cansaban de decir había llegado a 'esa' edad o una mezcla de todo.

-"Señorita si lo desea puede ir al auto."

-"No Señora Kristen, este lugar me parece interesante, es un restaurant para comer 'rápido'?"

-"Pues eso depende del hambre que tanga Señorita." Dijo la mujer sonriendo. "Lo de 'comida rápida' es que no hay que esperar mucho por la comida. Debe ser parecido en algo a la cafetería donde usted fue ayer."

-"Si, ahí también tenían fotos de los latos con sus precios."

-"Bien las fotos están algo retocadas, pero igual se come bien aquí." Dijo señalando las fotografías. "Escoja que quiere."

-"Eso de hamburguesas hay muchas variedades. Son como sándwiches?"

-"Se podría decir." Pesándolo un momento agrego. "Déjeme escoger por usted, usualmente se comen con salsa de tomate, y se acompaña con alguna fritura, puede verlas ahí. No recomendaría comer esto a diario, es un poco grasoso no muy saludable, pero de vez en cuando no creo que este mal. "La señora Kristen se sentía un poco extraña, enseñándole a pacifica cosas que toda chica de su edad debía de saber. Por años había visto como la educaban para ser la perfecta dama. Era cierto que a veces le molestaban los métodos de los Noroeste con su hija, pero negarle así la infancia. De Todas formas no tenía derecho de hablar, podía criticar a los Noroeste, pero ellos eran los padres de la niña y ella una simple empleada. A veces le había dicho a Jonathan, pero el famélico ingles se abstenía de comentar sobre sus empleadores. Aunque había sido el primero en alegrarse por el cambio repentino de la señorita. Al final decidió comprar dos hamburguesas dobles y una orden de papas extra grandes para Richardson más un refresco grande, una simple con queso para ella y otra igual para la señorita, papas fritas y aros de cebolla, con un refresco mediano cada una. Aunque pensándolo mejor compro una hamburguesa de más y otra orden de papitas, al recordar la forma en que Pacifica había desayunado. La pequeña Señorita de la casa ya no era tan pequeña. De repente algo en ella se despertó y si pensarlo abrazo a Pacifica.

-"Y esto." Digo extrañada la niña. Pero igual respondiendo al abrazo.

-"Parte del disfraz." Mintió la señora Kristen cerrando un ojo. Soltándola cuando llegaron a la caja para hacer el pedido. Pacifica se sorprendió al entender que era lo rápido de la comida, mientras la señora Kristen pagaba. La comida ya estaba en el mostrador, varias bosas de buen tamaño. Ya habían metido todo en paquetes y una especie de bandeja para los vasos, mientras pacifica ayudaba con las bebidas la señora Kristen llevo lo demás.

Antes de arrancar al camioneta ya habían repartido la comida entre los tres, y mientras Tomaban el camino al pueblo. Para su propia sorpresa Pacifica le encanto la hamburguesa y sin darse cuenta acabo con sus aros de cebolla. Mientras la señora Kristen sacaba la hamburguesa extra con su acompañamiento. Sin dejar de ver a Pacifica aun temía que al no estar acostumbrad se pudieres atragantar pero ambas hamburguesas desaparecieron casi tan rápido como las de Richardson. Mientras acababan de tomar el refresco con las frituras, la señora Kristen vacio sus papitas.

-"A mi aun me quedan, desea co… co… compartir?" Dijo de repente Pacifica extrañada, la palabra y solo había aparecido en su mente, te tanto así que le había costado pronunciarla. Más aun ofreciéndole el paquete de papitas a la señora Kristen. Quien sonriendo acepto la oferta para terminar su refresco.

-"Ya estoy satisfecha Señorita, muchas gracias."

-"De nada." Dijo la rubia, acabando con el paquete, y sin dejar de pensar en los Pines. Pero extrañamente en Mabel, no en Dipper, como se había acostumbrado. Así siguieron comiendo y al terminar y guardar la basura en las misma bolsas, y alabar la comida, Pacifica volvió a sumirse en esa sensación que había tenido desde que terminada de usar la computadora como si algo le comiera el pecho. Pero afortunadamente esta vez, mas con esa sensación, no tuvo que llevar el peso de la conversación pues entre la señora Kristen y el señor Richardson empezaron a comentar cosas sobre la casa, sobre el señor Kimble, el señor Ritter, cosas comunes del manejo de una mansión de ese tamaño, pero que a la vez eras nuevas para Pacifica. Aunque Pacifica no estuvo callada durante el viaje, La señora Kristen, que había desarrollado unos sentimientos que, ella misma, no entendía bien hacia Pacifica, la notaba extraña.

Al terminar de comer, Pacifica se limpio los labios con una servilleta de papel y acabo su refresco para luego imitar a la señora Kristen, y dejar los paquetes de la comida que había vaciado, en las mismas bolsas donde los habían llevado. Satisfecha.

-"Archivald?"

-"Si mi niña?"

-"Como te sientes?"

-"Cansado mi niña pues no si bien la distancia no es problema el tiempo ha sido demasiado, y causarte problemas no deseo, por eso no sé si domar debo."

-"Mejor descansa Archivald, que de todas formas, creo que es mejor que no me duerma aun. Descansa todo lo que puedas y ya en la misión te despertare."

-"Gracias mi niña, pero sabes ya que si ocupas de mi aquí a tu lado estaré." No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Pacifica sintiera 'eso' que había asociado con los momentos en que Archivald dormía. Si bien ya se había dado cuenta que el fantasma era consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras estaba 'despierto'. Al 'dormir' si no se 'despertaba' por sí mismo la única forma de hacerlo era llamarlo mentalmente Mientras cavilaba sobre las mejoradas capacidades del fantasma, Su cara volvió a mostrar la opresión que había estado sintiendo.

-"Señorita que tal si aprovechamos que tenemos que pasar cerca del pueblo, para ir a entregar el regalo?" Dijo la señora Kristen malinterpretando callada actitud de Pacifica, pensando que todo se reducía a que el día siguiente volverían sus padres, e independientemente del castigo que le dieran no podría ver a su nueva amiga o tener las libertades de los últimos días en un tiempo. Y mucho menos a Dipper Pines.

-"Como?"

-"Ir a casa de su amiga Grenda" Continuo la mucama. "Seria incomodo el ir a la mansión y luego volver al pueblo. Mejor vamos de una vez, solo debemos llamar al señor Kimble para avisarle."

-"Pero no sé donde vive Grenda, además no habíamos quedado en vernos hoy, podría no estar en casa." Dijo Pacifica sin entender bien porque intentaba evadir la visita, o al menos posponerla.

-"Pero tiene su teléfono, solo llámela. Así le pregunta su dirección y aprovecha para saber sí puede ir." Pacifica nunca había ido a casa de algún amigo. Desde que la conocía, sus salidas se resumían a ser parte de los Noroeste, ante la sociedad, y pasar el resto del año olvidada por su familia, donde lo más parecido a visitar a una amiga era ir a su habitación, en el internado.

-"Pero lo más seguro es que este donde los Pines." El mero hecho de verlo ese día, sabiendo que el día siguiente empezaría su castigo la perturbaba mas, por una parte la idea le atraía, por otra pensaba que sería una despedida y no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

-"Bien si no está en casa, solo nos dirán que no está." Le respondió, sin mencionar que también sería el perfecto momento para ir a casa de los Pines. La señora Kristen había pasado esa etapa hacia más años de los que le gustaba pensar, y sabía que la Señorita debía tomar esa decisión por si misma o, si el chico Pines era la mitad de listo que todos decían, seria él quien aparecería en las puertas de la mansión.

-"Pero no quisiera incomodar…"

-"Si es a nosotros es un gusto salir de la mansión, y si es a su amiga dudo que le incomode. Si no está en casa bien veremos qué hacer, y si lo esta se alegrara de que la visiten" Luego de ver la indecisión de la niña agrego. "Además va con el plan para hacerle el regalo, si quiere que le confeccione algo de vestir, le debe tomar sus medidas."

-"Tiene razón señora Kristen." Dijo pacifica, de nievo rindiéndose, nuevamente, ante la lógica imbatible de la mucama. Sacando su teléfono.

-"Espere señorita, mejor comuniquémonos antes con el señor Kimble." Dijo la mujer sacando el suyo. "Es mejor tener antes su aprobación así no decepciona a su amiga." Agrego absolutamente segura que podría contra cualquier objeción que tuviera Kimble.

Y, tal como pensó, Kimble tenía una serie de objeciones. Las cuales fueron hábilmente evadidas, sin que Pacifica se diera cuenta. Desde el riesgo de seguridad, que era casi inexistente, por lo improvisado de la decisión y el hecho de la presencia de Richardson. O que el disfraz de la Señorita o que sus pastillas para cambiar la voz, serian inútiles en una casa. Pero era obvio que en la casa de su amiga supieran ya de ella. Además la señora Kristen había tomado su decisión, no sin antes pensar en que era mejor y más seguro para Pacifica. Y eso fue lo que Kimble noto en su voz. Una de las pocas cosas claras para el mayordomo, era que podía confiar en la señora Kristen, además que cuando usaba ese tono no le servía de nada el negarse. Colgando el teléfono Kimble busco en la ficha de la amiga de la Señorita. Crenda Faruolo. Cinco minutos después una de las limosinas dejaba la casa con el chofer y tres pasajeros en ropa normal, para dejarlos en la afuera del pueblo, por mas confiable que fuera la señora Kristen, Kimble había despachado otro equipo de seguridad para vigilar la casa de la familia Faruolo. Estarían ahí antes que llegara La camioneta con la Señorita.

-"Hola, aquí yo, allá quien?"

-"Hola Grenda"

-"Como estas Paz todo bien?"

-"Bien gracias y tu, pensé que estarías en la Cabaña."

-"Lo estaría, pero Mabel dice que quedo muy dañada, incluso que el viejo Stan dijo que iba a estar una temporada cerrada por reparaciones. Aunque sinceramente no sé, Mabel se oía rara al teléfono. Como cuando dijo que Pato y Gompers se iban a casar. Le ofrecí ir a ayudarlos, pero se negó, que no podía ir por un negocio de su tío, y conociendo a Stan Pines podría acabar en la cárcel... Además como los padres de Candy la mandaron unos días fuera del pueblo, hasta que estén seguros de que el pueblo es seguro, estoy otra vez varara sin planes." Lo primero que pensó Pacifica fue 'la boda de quien?' y lo siguiente fue…

-"A Paz y no te preocupes por quien ya sabes, todos están bien en la cabaña." Dijo Grenda lo que provoco un leve sonrojo al otro lado de la línea... "Y antes que repreguntes los del ejercito y el gobierno desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron, el viejo Stan se las arreglo de alguna forma, creo." Era así de fácil de leer, era cosa de ser amigas o Grenda le podía leer la mente?

-"Entonces estarás en tu casa?

-"Si, pero si quieres hacer algo solo dime, soy toda oídos"

-"Quería preguntarte si tus papas saben que somos amigas?"

-"Si, perdona si era secreto, pero tuve que decirles donde pase la tarde ayer, mas con papá, que no le gusto mucho la insistencia de Marius. Se puso peor aun cuando les explique lo del cortejo, aunque no sé si se los explique bien, me ponía nerviosa. Pero no te preocupes entendieron que si dicen algo tú y tus amigos de la mansión podrían tener problemas.

-"Gracias, entonces estarás en tu casa?

-"Hmm, si… por que la pregunta?"

-"Te incomodaría que pase un momento? Ocupo pedirte un favor." Dijo animándose un poco.

-"Para nada mi casa está abierta siempre para mis amigos." Dijo a castaña algo exaltada. "Si no te importa que solo este papá, desde que se entero de lo de Marius, bien se ha puesto un poco… sobreprotector. Y mama está haciendo doble turno en el hospital. Además s vienes de Percival, tendré que explicarle que no tienes nada que ver con Marius."

-"No exactamente como Percival, sigo disfrazada, pero no tan incómoda. Pasare en auto a tu casa, con dos amigos de la mansión."

-"Deja que le pida permiso a papá."

-"Señorita interrumpió." La Señora Kristen. "Dígale a los padres de su amiga que no se preocupen por nosotros."

-"Grenda dijo que iba a pedirle permiso a su papá."

-"Dice papá que mientras ninguno de tus amigos sea Marius está bien. Pero te sabes mi dirección?"

-"Dile que no se preocupe, son empleados de mi casa. Me la darías tu dirección por favor?"

-"Mira es…"

Unos minutos después Richardson estacionaba la camioneta en la dirección que le había dado la Señorita. En un pueblo como Gravity Falls no se podía hablar de suburbios, pero la casa estaba en las afueras del pueblo. Era una calle bonita y tranquila de casas de uno o dos pisos, con detallados jardines delanteros, sin más que una tienda de conveniencia en la esquina y, lo que parecía, un parque deportivo comunal en la siguiente calle. En vez de tener grandes jardines traseros las casas lindaban con el bosque. Un ambiente bonito según cualquier estándar. Aunque modesto para los ojos de Pacifica, que se recrimino por pensar que toda la cuadra cabria fácilmente en los jardines de la mansión.

Habían entrado al pueblo por la misma desviación que pasaba cerca de a la Cabaña del Misterio, por lo que Pacifica no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana, mientras la conversación con la señora Kristen moría poco a poco. Tras una rápida escala en una pastelería, donde compraron bocadillos para el café. La Señorita había vuelto a su estado taciturno, parecido a cuando habían salido del centro comercial, al punto de dejar de notar lo que se veía por las ventillas. Pero esa actitud era malinterpretada por la señora Kristen, que se sentía deprimida al ver el estado de un pueblo tan tranquilo como ese luego de ser asolado por lo que fuera que había pasado el día anterior. Como habían tenido que cruzar el pueblo y entre más adentraban parecía que los daños aumentaban. Aunque los destrozos eran muy localizados, como el radio de explosión de una bomba, e iban distanciándose más entre mas entraban en el pueblo. Ninguno noto que, por su dirección, entre mas se adentraban al pueblo más se alejaban de la Cabaña del Misterio.

La casa de los Faruolo estaba en las afueras. Y esa zona no había sido tan afectada como en el centro, donde los destrozos llegaban a ser graves. El chofer echo una mirada a ambos lados de la cuadra. Había un hombre sentado con lo que parecía un almuerzo improvisado en frente de la tienda de conveniencia. Y vio otros dos que parecían platicar mientras botaban una bola de basquetbol, esperando a que en el aro del parque quedara libre. Los reconoció como parte de los empleados de la mansión. Ya más confiado pues ninguno dio alguna señal de problemas, Richardson, ayudo a la señora Kristen y espero a que esta ayudada a Pacifica, para luego tomar los paquetes de la señorita. Siguiéndolas ante la puerta de la casa.

Pacifica se sentía incomoda, no por visitar a su amiga, aunque eso le daba un poco de nerviosismo extra. Después de que dejo su plan en marcha, había tenido unos momentos de tranquilidad, pero poco después esa sensación de opresión había vuelto. Así que ponía esa cara que había notado la señora Kristen. Justo estaba por decirle que se tranquilizara cuando la puerta se abrió y una sombra rodeo con sus enormes brazos a Pacifica.

-"Que gusto verte Paz." Dijo la sobra antes de que Richardson, empezara a preocuparse.

-"A mí también me da gusto Grenda." Dijo Pacifica dese algún lugar entre los brazos de la chica.

-"Dame un respiro, para presentarte." Con lo que logro sacar la cabeza del abrazo de oso de la castaña.

-"A Claro Pacifica, perdona no suelo tener muchas visitas."

-"Ni yo hago muchas visitas, parodias bajarme?" Dijo la rubia que tenía los pies a unos 20 cm del piso. Lo que por alguna razón les causo risa a amabas.

-"Bien ella es la señora Kristen. Es una de las empleadas de la mansión." Acoto la rubia luego de un momento.

-"Un placer señorita Faruolo" Dijo la mujer extendiendo la mano.

-"El placer es mío, pero díganme Grenda." Dijo estrechando suave, pero firmemente la mano de la mucama.

-"Entonces es un placer señorita Grenda, La Señorita me ha hablado mucho de usted." Dijo la señora Kristen.

-"Solo Grenda por favor." Dijo aún sonriente.

-"Esta bien Grenda."

-"Y él es el Señor Richardson."

-"Kevin Richardson. Encantado, Señorita Grenda." Mientras Grenda lo miraba y abría la boca." Es la costumbre, perdona Grenda." Dijo sonriendo.

-"Pero no se queden aquí en la entrada, o sea a idea es que no reconozcan a Pacifica." Dijo Grenda. Invitándolos a entrar.

-"Ya llegaron tus amigos Grenda." Resonó una voz que parecía hacer temblar media casa, casi por instinto y reflejos Richardson llevo su mano al lugar donde antes llevaba su arma, la señora Kristen perdió el ritmo de la voz, mientras Pacifica, que anqué esperaba algo así, casi dio un salto. Entonces vieron salir de una de las puertas hacia la sala donde estaban a un hombre no muy alto y de casi el mismo tono de cabello que Grenda.

-"Si papá."

-"Un gusto. Carlo Faruolo."

-"Un placer…"

-"Es difícil no saber quién eres, aparte Grenda me pidió permiso para que vinieras. Esta es tu casa Pacifica." Dijo el padre de Grenda mientras le daba la mano.

-"Gracias señor Faruolo." Y volteados le presento a sus amigos de la mansión.

-"Desean café, soda o algo?" Continúo Faruolo. "No seremos millonarios, pero sé cómo ser un buen anfitrión." Dijo Faurolo sin darle la mayor importancia, como si conociera al chofer y la mucama de siempre.

-"A mí me gustaría un café." Acepto la Señora Kristen. "Espero que acepte esto." Dijo ofreciendo la cajita de cartón que contenía los bocadillos que había comprado.

-"Eso parece delicioso." Pasemos a la mesa señora Kristen. "Y usted Richardson?" Mostrando casi la misma expresión que caracterizaba a su hija.

-"Café estaría bien gracias."

-"Papa…?"

-"Claro princesa. Sería aburrido para ustedes estar con unos viejos." Dijo sonriente.

-"Bien entonces estaremos en mi habitación." Respondió Grenda. "Vamos Paz?"

-"Dame un momento." Dijo Pacifica mientras tomaba la bolsa con la tela y los abalorios que había comprado.

-"No se preocupe por el tiempo Señorita. Pase un rato agradable con su amiga." Dijo sonriente la señora Kristen, mientras pasaba los bocadillos de la cajita a una bandeja que el padre de Grenda le facilitado. Mientras Richardson si saber que más hacer tomo asiento ocupando casi dos lugares del sofá. Al tiempo que Carlo anunciaba que el café estaría en unos minutos.

-"Entonces estaremos arriba Pa." Dijo mientras su padre entraba en la cocina. "Qué es eso que llevas ahí Paz?" Dijo señalando la bolsa.

-"Te dije que ocupaba un favor." Dijo alegre. La señora Kristen sonrió al notar que desde hacia unas horas no había visto a Pacifica así de animada.

Mientras las niñas se perdían subiendo las escaleras volvió el señor Faurolo. Con una cafetera plateada, varias tazas, azúcar y un recipiente con leche. Llenando la pequeña sala de el aroma a café. Colocando todo junto a la bandeja de bocadillos.

-"Espero que les guste, es una receta familiar" Dijo el dueño de casa sentándose de frente a los invitados.

-No se hubiera molestado." Dijo la señora Kristen. Mientras serbia café para los tres.

-"No es molestia, aunque disculpen que no esté mi esposa, trabaja en el hospital y ya saben lo de ayer."

-"Uno de nuestros compañeros de trabajo está en el hospital, estaba en el bosque durante uno de esos incidentes. Y se Golpeo la cabeza muy fuerte." Añadió Richardson.

-"Lamentable." Espero que este bien, al parecer increíblemente solo hubo heridos leves.

-"No sabes muchos detalles aunque tuvieron que…"

-"A creo que es el John Doe..."

-"Si anoche el mayordomo jefe lo identifico…"

-"Su compañero fue my afortunado…"

-"Dejemos de hablar cosas tristes." Corto la charla la señora Kristen. "Esperamos que esta semana el señor Ritter, pueda al menos salir del hospital y volver a la mansión."

-"Casi había olivado que ustedes trabajaban para los Noroeste." Acoto el anfitrión. "Estaban presentes el viernes?"

-"No por suerte estaba en el estacionamiento." Respondió Richardson.

-"Yo no, pero no me gusta recordar eso."

-"Imagino, pero podría hacerle una pregunta, señora? No tiene que ver con el… incidente"

-"Claro de que se trata?" Dijo la señora Kristen intrigada.

-"Conoce a ese chico alemán. Ese tal conde, barón o algo así?" Dijo de repente muy serio.

-"Se refiere al Barón Von Fundshauser?"

-"Si ese tal Marius. Creo qué ese delincuente tiene ideas muy… extrañas para mi princesa." Respondió con un tono que hizo palidecer un poco a la señora Kristen, mientras Richardson se atragantaba con el café.

La habitación de Grenda era pequeña. Una cama, un ropero, un escritorio, unos estantes con libros y revistas de todo tipo, una mesa una silla y en la esquina, muy bien iluminada, había una vieja máquina de coser y una silla. La cama estaba semi sepultada con muñecos de felpa, las paredes, pintadas de un rosa tan pálido que casi era blanco, alrededor de la cama había algunos posters de bandas de moda, en la cabecera estaba una de 'Sev'ral Timez', aparentemente autografiada. Alrededor de la máquina de coser había patrones de ropa, revistas de modas y varios vestidos, o eso parecían, en distintas atapadas de elaboración. Pacifica noto que era pequeña, pero no lo pensó, era como Grenda acogedora y dulce. Los muebles parecían nuevos y cuidados, incluso en la cabecera de la cama se podía ver escritito Grenda, junto con algunos dibujos de castillos, unicornios y princesas.

Pacifica no pensó que la habitación era pequeña, porque lo primero que pensó al verla fue en amor. Era la materialización de los sentimientos de los padres de Grenda. En comparación su habitación, allá en la mansión de la colina, con su vestidor a un, lado su propio cuarto de baño con jacuzzi era insignificante. Si, antes había pensado que toda la cuadra donde vivía Grenda cabía en los jardines de su mansión, pero, en comparación, todo el amor que tenía en su propia habitación desaparecía en la infinidad de la habitación de Grenda. Era raro para pacifica sentir envidia, al menos hasta ese verano nunca tuvo envidia de nadie. Se sintió mal con Grenda al sentirse así.

-"Anda, Paz, que haces así en medio de la habitación, ponte cómoda." El hueco que Pacifica había tenido en su corazón todo el día empezó a dolerle más allá de solo hacerla sentir mal. Fue a sentarse a la mesa, pero un oso de felpa le había ganado la silla y por alguna razón le pareció de mala educación quitarle el lugar. Grenda se había sentado en su cama, lo que dejaba como única silla libre la de la máquina de coser, pero Pacifica pensó que sentarse ahí seria como entrar con los pies llenos de barro a alguna galería de arte, se podía hacer, pero uno no se sentiría bien.

-"Grenda antes de eso quería pedirte el favor." Dijo tratando de ganar tiempo. No sabía si para estar más con su amiga o salir de ahí.

-"Y que favor querría de mi la chica más rica del pueblo?"

-"Ella no sé, pero yo quiero…" Dijo mientras le pasaba la bolsa a Grenda. "Quiero que mi amiga me haga una falda." Dijo mientras Grenda sacaba el pliego de seda y los abalorios. Mirando extrañada a Pacifica.

-"Como?"

-"Que quiero que la mejor modista que conozco me haga una falda." Dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba a la castaña.

-"Pero… pero Paz, yo sé, que siempre usas ropa de diseñador."

-"De diseñador si… pero nunca la he escogido yo, además esa ropa es solo tela, quiero algo que tenga sentimiento. No hecho a mi medida, sino hecho para mí." Decía mientras Grenda revisaba la tela, por mucho era la mejor que había sentido. Y los abalorios eran de los mejores que había visto.

-"Entonces tu quieres que yo…"

-"Si me harías el favor, como amigas?"

-"Pero esto es demasiado." Dijo tomando la tela. "Podría hacerse una tienda de campaña con esto."

-"Nunca he ido a comprar tela antes, no sabía cuando ibas a necesitar." Dijo la rubia, sonriente. Ambas sabían que eso era demasiado material. "Creo que a lo que sobre le podrás dar un buen uso." Mientras Grenda había captado la idea.

-"Pero si… es demasiado." Y tomando la caja de abalorios. "Además esto?"

-"Eso es un regalo, pensé que te gustaría."

Ya había adivinado "Esa mimada y malcriada de Pacifica" pensó mientras atesoraba las intenciones de su amiga. Pero le gustaba la tela y en verdad no era un regalo, y los abalorios no era un regalo demasiado caro, o al menos eso creía. Dijo mientras miraba de cual tienda era la bolsa.

-"Fuiste hasta Medford solo para comprar esto?" La sonrisa de la rubia desapareció.

-"Bien no solo a eso, pero comparte eso fue la parte buena del viaje." Dijo pacifica en un tono tan distinto que Grenda se asusto.

-"Paz, creo que sería mejor si te sientas dijo ando unas palmadas a la cama justo junto a ella." Casi como hipnotizada la rubia camino hasta ahí y se sentó. "Cuéntamelo." Dijo Grenda en tono tan suave que parecía el aleteo de una mariposa, pero con la fuerza de un huracán.

-"No puedo contarte, no quiero que te involucres." Digo sin apartar os ojos de alguna parte del piso.

-"Es de lo que no me querías contar ayer?"

Pacifica solo asintió con la cabeza. Con la cara oculta bajo la gorra. La presión, esa sensación como si su corazón no quisiera latir, ese hueco que sentía crecer dentro de ella. La angustia de esos días, el miedo a sus padres, el plan, el miedo a que no resultada, miedo a no volver a sentir esa amistad y esa nueva sensación, miedo de no volverlo a ver a él. La tensión de tener que hacer cada paso de su plan perfecto, pues era su única oportunidad de ser libre, el tener que ocultar la verdad y mentirle a su amigos. Todo lo que había sentido desde que pensó en el plan le lleno la mente, no la dejo pensar, no podía pensar. Se sentía sin fuerzas, sin poder aguantarlo más. Pero debía controlarse.

Aun así Grenda estaba muy cerca y lo escucho. Fuerte como una copa de cristal al romperse, un único sollozo. Era todo lo que Pacifica se había permitido, pero Grenda sabía que era demasiado, aun para la altanera de Pacifica Noroeste y mas para su amiga Paz. Se volvió y ella a seguía igual. Indiferente al resto del mundo, viendo algún punto en el piso. Era algo cruel lo que fuera que la habían obligado a hacer. No sentía lastima por ella, sentía algo mas amistad, empatía, la necesidad de no dejarla sola. La necesidad de proteger a su amiga. Ella sabía que era grande, pero no importaba lo grande y fuerte que fuera, la pequeña niña que estaba a su lado estaba más allá de toda la ayuda que le podía dar, se sintió inútil. Sin saber muy bien porque paso sus brazos por los hombros de Pacifica.

Pacifica estaba encerrada en su mundo, en ese lugar dentro de su mente, donde el dormido Archivald le había enseñado a entrar, ese espacio vacío. Apartada de todos, de todo. Pero lo sintió. Sintió como los grandes brazos de su amiga la rodeaban, el calor de la amistad, un tipo de cariño sincero que nunca había sentido la arranco de ese vacío donde se había ocultado. No se dio cuenta en qué momento empezaron a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas, o cuando empezó a llorar y sollozar cada vez más fuerte. No se dio cuenta de eso porque lo único que podía sentir era a su amiga.

-"Llora Paz no tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo." Le decía mientras le palmeaba la espalda. "No digas nada. Pero déjalo salir todo… nadie te ha dicho que las amigas son para eso… para reír y para llorar juntas." Mientras ambas lloraban. Poco a poco esa presión en su pecho, ese vacío en su corazón. Dejaron de incomodarle sentía el calor humano el cariño de una amiga que la hacía imposiblemente más y más fuerte, que ya no tendría que soportar ese peso sola.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	17. Chapter 17

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 **-Perdón por el retraso-**

 **Se me complico la semana. Me haría seppuku, pero las espadas están muy caras y más si es solo para usarla una vez, además quiero saber en qué termina la historia de Pacifica.**

Una nueva entrega. La primera visita a donde una amiga sigue su curso, Pacifica en el dilema de su inminente castigo apronte mas sobre ese maravilloso nuevo mundo que es la amistad. Mientras el Padre de Grenda aprende más sobre ese aterrador nuevo mundo que es tener una hija adolescente, con un 'amigo' rico y además de la nobleza. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (8 de Noviembre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

-A Joseph: Yo también lo espero, si golpea a Marius imagina seria un incidente internacional además que feo para Grenda.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **17\. Favores.**

Pacifica no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pudo ser un minuto, una hora, un día. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Se había permitido desentenderse del mundo desahogándose, nada mas importaba, pero no en un vacio como antes, ya no se sentía sola… Grenda la estaba acompañado. No era que el miedo a sus padres, la preocupación por su plan, los métodos que se había visto obligada a usar y todo lo demás que le había provocado esa ansiedad que la había atormentado todo el día ya no existiera. Pero no encendía la razón del porque que esa ansiedad había pasado, la presión que había tenido que soportar, el papel que había tenido que representar, cada vez la oprimían menos. Con cada gota que salía de sus ojos se sentía mejor, más relajada… Era como si el peso que había estado soportando se hubiese aligerado.

Se dio cuenta que en algún momento había acomodado su cabeza en el regazo de Grenda, también sentía las grandes manos de su amiga acariciarla suavemente el cabello, su gorra también había desaparecido. Pero las gentiles manos de tu amiga no permitían que las horquillas y presas de su cabello lastimaran su piel. Dejo de llorar pero quería sentir más esa sensación de compaña, mientras Grenda la arrullaba suavemente. Se sentía tan relajada luego de pasar tensa todo el día que empezó a sentirse adormilada. Poco a poco se levanto mientras Grenda dejaba de arrullarla.

-"Ya te sientes mejor Paz?" Dijo sonriéndole.

-"Eh." Dijo confusa. En verdad se sentía mucho mejor. Sabía que era gracias a Grenda que de nuevo la había ayudado. Fue cuando noto que Grenda también tenía los ojos hinchados. "Si gracias… no sé que me paso… no me sentía bien."

-"No tienes que decir nada, pero la próxima vez que necesites alguien con quien llorar sabes que puedes confiar en mí, amiga." Eso era todo ocupaba… llorar? No lo pensó de nuevo no ocupaba solo llorar. Muchas veces se había sentido así, pero 'un Noroeste nunca pierde,' así que tampoco llora, le habían dicho. No… no solo ocupaba llorar, ocupaba alguien, con quien llorar. Por primera vez se sintió desprotegida… No, no era cierto, llego a su mente como un golpe… el Fantasma… el hacha… Dipper. Si, su abrazo, esa era la misma sensación que en el jardín antes de la fiesta o más bien una muy parecida. Se sentía confusa.

Había abrazado a Dipper en un reflejo, de repente se sintió muy pequeña y asustada y ahí estaba el feliz luego de salvarla. Fuerte, valiente, con su tonta cara de nerd, con esos hermosos ojos cafés. Pero igual que ahora se había sentido protegida por él. Pero Grenda era una sensación distinta no tanto de protección, era de comprensión.

-"Gracias..." No supo que mas decir mientras intentaba organizar sus pensamientos.

-"Paz, somos amigas. Así que va siendo tiempo que lo entiendas si te sientes mal yo me siento mal, si te sientes bien yo me siento bien." Dijo justo cuando se abrazaban de nuevo.

-"Gracias por ser mi amiga." Fue lo único que pudo agregar la rubia.

-"Podría decir lo mismo." Dijo Grenda mientras, ocultaba la ira que sentía por los padres de Pacifica, sin poder imaginar lo que su amiga habría tenido que sufrir. Por años había detestado a Pacifica Noroeste. La presuntuosa, la mimada, años en que no había pensado un instante la razón de ese comportamiento, años que resentía. Ahora se daba cuenta que esa actitud, ese comportamiento. Eran los gritos de ayuda y de pena de esa niña gentil, hermosa. Que debía seguir lo que le habían enseñado esos dos monstruos que eran sus padres. Por años sintió incluso envidia por ella, pero ahora sabía era solo un papel. Como ella misma decía, tenía que ser la perfecta Pacifica Noroeste cada vez que estaba con sus padres. Y Dipper Pines lo había descubierto en una sola tarde.

Nadie nunca siquiera había imaginado eso de Pacifica, siempre tan confiada y prepotente, pero aparentemente tan autosuficiente, tan segura de sí misma. Incluso Dipper había llegado a odiarla por lastimar a su hermana, pero él había ido más allá. Había visto más allá de lo evidente. Y había descubierto un tesoro oculto en esa estatua de barro que era Pacifica Noroeste. Él había sido el primero en todo el valle en ver a la verdadera Paz.

-"Y que en verdad pensé en arrancarle la cabeza." Dijo tan suave que ni Pacifica la entendió.

-"Como?"

-"No nada solo pensaba en alguien… que me hizo un favor." Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-"Pero…" Dijo pacifica mientras peonia esa expresión de niña perdida. "Hablando de favores no creas que era solo una escusa, en verdad quiero que la modista mas talentosa que conozco me haga un falda." Dijo ignorando lo demás.

-"Entonces, empecemos." Dijo Grenda mientras dejaba a Pacifica para ir a su rincón, con su máquina de coser volviendo con unas revistas, un cuaderno de dibujo y una cinta de medir alrededor del cuello.

-"Empezar?"

-"Pues claro me sorprendiste con lo de la tela y la ropa, pero ahora me gusto la idea, además que uses algo hecho por mi me encantaría." Respondió la castaña, mientras le pasaba las revistas. "Las demás no se pueden dar el lujo de mandar a hacer ropa o comprar los materiales, lo más que he hecho es un dobladillo, una aplicación o una extensión." Dijo desalojaba al osito de su silla. "Así que tu serás mi primer gran proyecto aparte de mi ropa." Dijo sonriente. "Levántate y ponte recta, debo tomar tus medidas. Pero también debes decirme cómo quieres la fala o no sé que quieras con esa cantidad de material. Tienes algo en mente?"

-"Pero… mañana vuelven mis padres." Dijo la rubia triste. "De seguro no me van a permitir salir de la mansión."

-"Por eso mismo." Dijo la Castaña mientras media la espalda de la rubia. "Quiero que esté lista cuando eso que hiciste hoy pase y te quiten el castigo." Poniendo tanta seguridad en sus palabras como si fuera un hecho, una seguridad que Pacifica aun no se podía permitir sentir. Peo la rubia se permitió sentirse segura.

-"Bien había pensado en una falda no muy larga con cintura ancha como un fajín liza pero…"

-"No por nada eres la diva de la moda que te parece una como esta, pero…" Dijo pasando las páginas de la revista.

-"Si podría ser así de larga y ese corte…."

Después de usar la cinta de medir, e ir anotando en la libreta los resultados Grenda hizo un bosquejo de Pacifica. No era un retrato solo una figura que tenia las finas proporciones de su amiga. Luego con trazos más finos, que le permitieran borrar y rehacer fácilmente, empezó a dibujar sobre este las ideas que le daba su amiga.

Para Pacifica que había visitado los salones de los modistas de su madre, ya fuera acompañándola o encargando alguna prenda, lo que solía ser el simple trámite pues lo que a ella le gustara siempre estaba de ultimo al elegir el estilo o el diseño. Fue una experiencia nueva y deliciosa, ya había olvidado la tensión del día mientras seguían en esa labor. Lo único que podía notarse de lo que había pasado ahí era la leve hinchazón en los ojos de ambas niñas, pero entre sonrisas bromas y comentarios eso también fue desapareciendo. Mientras Pacifica miraba las revistas, dando ideas y sugerencias, Grenda seguía con sus bosquejos, sin permitirle ver nada a su amiga.

-"Creo que ya está." Dijo Grenda mientras Pacifica se levantaba del piso desde donde veía a su amiga dibujar, luego de que Grenda la aprovechara como modelo para refinar su dibujo haciéndola posar.

-"Puedo verlo?"

-"Claro tu eres la que debe dar la última palabra." Dijo Grenda con un leve tono de orgullo. Dijo mientras le daba la libreta de dibujo a Pacifica.

-"Esta hermosos Grenda eres una artista." Exclamo la rubia al ver el bosquejo de ella misma con una falda de corte recto, ligueramente sobre sus rodillas, con pretina ancha y algunas líneas que indicaban una aplicación bordada, que se detallaba a un lado, junto con varios botones decorativos.

-"No es para tanto Paz, es simple." Dijo la castaña ligeramente sonrojada.

-"No se es linda y me gusta ese diseño de bordado, nunca se me habría ocurrido. Me gusta tener una amiga así de talentosa."

-"Solo porque eres tú te creo."

-"Como dijiste soy una experta en modas y me encanta." Dijo con el tono que ligeramente altanero que a veces solía usar. "Y esos botones, no me digas que diseños usaras quiero que sea sorpresa."

-"Lo que diga madame." Dijo riendo. "Además tu eres la interesada, y no podría desear alguien más que tu para que sea mi primera modelo."

-"Cuando seamos adultas y seas una diseñadora famosa. Con tu propia casa de modas, será un orgullo decir que fui tu primera modelo." Dijo sonriendo Pacifica, con la misma seguridad que Grenda la apoyaba.

-"Paz, no soy tan buena para decir eso."

-"Grenda cualquiera desearía tener tu talento." Dijo la rubia de repente seria. "Nada mas necesitas pulirlo, y veras que convertirte en mi modista personal también ayuda. Al menos mi apellido servida para algo bueno." Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-"Se que prometí no preguntarte nada de esto, además se que es duro para ti decirlo, pero debo saber cuando crees acabe tu castigo, digo para que tener lista la falda." Pacifica se ensombreció un poco, porque había logrado apartar todo eso de su mente, pero la forma en que Grenda confiaba que acabaría su castigo le dio las fuerzas.

-"Si todo va bien para la próxima semana, o a lo más la siguiente. Para el 18 o el 19."

-"Hmm… deberé apurarme para tenerla lista, pero no dudes que te la daré apenas te quites ese castigo de encima." Dijo pensativa.

-"No sé qué decir."

-"Di 'gracias' y luego yo diré 'de nada' y todos contentos."

-"Gracias."

-"De nada". Dijo para que ambas empezaran a reír. Y con ese chiste, Grenda logro disipar la atmosfera sombría que había rodeado a Pacífica. "Una cosa más, ya que serás mi primer modelo me harías un favor?"

-"Claro, sería un honor para mí ayudar a una modista tan dotada." Dijo Pacifica sin hacerle caso a la sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa que tenía su amiga.

-"Pues que como es ropa para chica ocuparía la opinión masculina." Dijo con un tono ligeramente malicioso.

-"Claro que lo hare. Me parece muy buena idea, posiblemente el señor Kimble o el señor Ritter podrían darte su opinión, hablando de eso también la señora Kristen…" Pacifica se calló al ver la forma seria en que su amiga negaba.

-"No servirían, porque ellos son mayores, debe ser la opinión masculina de alguien de nuestra edad."

-"Pero a quien conozco que pueda darme su opi…" Pacifica quedo muda, al ver la trampa en que su amiga la había hecho caer.

-"Exacto cierto chico de gorra azul." Dijo Grenda con lo que Pacifica se sonrojo y antes que pudiera decir algo la castaña agrego. "Si, sé que él menos que nadie, tendrá alguna idea de moda, pero solo quiero saber si te ves linda en esa falda o no."

-"E... En... Entonces solo quieres que vaya donde él y le pregunte si estoy linda?"

-"Hum no, también podrías decirle que te invite al cine o a comer helado." Dijo ya con una sonrisa alegre, aunque que bordaba en la malicioso. "Pero será mejor que tu le digas donde, porque creo que si lo dejamos a él, acabarías recorriendo alguna cueva o el bosque en busca de pie grande o algún monstruo dientón, de ojos saltones y verde o en el peor caso algún platillo volador. Y una falda no es lo mas practico en esas ocasiones." Acabo con una pequeña risa.

-"Creo que te estás aprovechado de mi." Dijo pacifica aun sonrojada con un mohín.

-"Piensa que solo estoy presionado un poco, ya con ese castigo perderás al menos una semana. Así que mejor será que seas más… agresiva."

-"Y eso lo dice la chica que piensa que coquetear es golpear al chico en la nariz." Dijo pacifica ligeramente a la defensiva. "Aunque debo aceptar que funciono." Agrego pensativa.

-"Eso solo confirma que a veces es bueno ser un poco intensa." Dijo ahora un poco roja. "Pero no te voy a obligar… si no quieres." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-"Te prometo que voy a pensarlo." Y un poco más roja agrego. "…A pensarlo mucho."

Con el diseño acabado, los ojos secos y el espíritu de Pacifica más tranquilo ambas niñas siguieron platicando un poco más, como esperando a que las marcas de su llanto desaparecieran. Por una vez Pacifica se alegro e estar disfrazada, habría sido un caos el arreglarse el maquillaje, después de llorar. Luego de un tiempo, como si lo hubieran acordado se levantaron para salir de la habitación. Por las ventanas se podía ver las sombras largas que traía el atardecer.

Eran pasadas las 7 de la tarde, ninguna tenía de que les había llevado tanto tiempo aunque Pacifica se sentía feliz, no solo por el desahogo que sentía sino que era la primera vez que había visitado la habitación de una amiga.. Seguían comentando sobre la falda, los diseños de moda de ese verano y opiniones de Grenda sobre algunas de las declaraciones de Pacifica y su predilección por el cuello redondo, gustos aficiones y demás. Llegaron a la escalera.

-"Pero entonces no sabes nada de Pato Detective?"

-"No mis padres no me permiten ver casi nada de televisión." Dijo algo entristecida. "Aun así si dices que el final de temporada es el viernes no creo que pueda ir. El comentario hizo que ambas continuaran en silencio mientras empezaban a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando las niñas subieron las escaleras la expresión y la atmosfera alrededor del señor Faurolo dio un vuelco de 180 grados, como si fuera reemplazado por su gemelo maligno, esa expresión y sensación gentil desaparecieron por completo, siendo reemplazadas por la una expresión de ansiedad y una mirada vacía de alguna clase de ogro, o al menos eso pensó la señora Kristen. Mientras que Richardson paso del modo 'tranquilo' a 'alerta' calificando a Faurolo como amenaza y preparándose para entrar en acción y de ser necesario incapacitarlo. Ambos eran expertos en leer lenguaje corporal, algo que no se podía precisar los había puesto en alerta.

Cada cual por su cuenta, había aprendido a poder anticiparse uno o dos segundos a las acciones de otra persona. Basados en su cosas como cambio en el tono o ritmo de la voz, dilatación de los ojos, sudoraciones, ticks nerviosos, postura, una serie de reacciones involuntarias que toda persona tiene , que era llamado lenguaje corporal. Richardson había sido policía de caminos, cada vez que detenía un auto podría ser un chico que había tomado el auto sin permiso o un auto robado, tenía que decidir, en instantes, si el conductor o pasajeros convertirían el poner una infracción en algo mucho más peligroso. En el caso de la señora Kristen tuvo que aprender, llevaba casi 10 años conociendo a Kimble.

Y ese cambio fue desencadenando por la mención del barón Von Fundshauser. Para el chofer, que no estaba muy al tanto de los rumores de la mansión, era solo era poco más que un apellido extranjero. Y mientras se daba la gala del viernes pasado, había intercambiado unas palabras con su chofer, además de que en algún momento había oído ese en la mansión. En cambio para la señora Kristen era distinto, sabia de la posibilidad de que se hiciera un arreglo matrimonial entre el clan Noroeste y la casa Von Fundshauser, ella estaba al tanto de tanto la familia noble, como sus negocios y las tradiciones austriacas. Así que oír las palabras 'Marius' y 'delincuente' en una misma, oración le parecieron extrañas.

Si bien Marius Von Fundshauser tenía buena apariencia y la riqueza, también la educación y madurez del joven Barón lo hacían de los pocos aristócratas que, en verdad, merecían el titulo. No era raro que algunos se aprovecharan de su estatus. No podría decir si fue por haber sido huérfano, o por la educación que la casa Von Fundshauser había dado, pero lo importante era que había recibido el visto bueno como posible pretendiente de la Señorita por parte del mismo Kimble. Quien era, por mucho, mas 'quisquilloso' que los mismos señores Noroeste.

Pero también recordó que en la gala de ese año, se esperaba que ambos herederos rompieran el hielo y se conocieran mejor. Pero la gala había sido cualquier cosa menos como se esperaba, y no solo la señorita había conocido a alguien más, si bien no se podría decir pretendiente, otro 'interés', distinto del joven austriaco. Sino que además, según lo pudo ver en la misma noche de la reunión, el Barón había encontrado otro interés también. Y que en ese momento estaban frente al padre del interés del joven Barón. Quien estaba más que algo incomodo por las atenciones que su hija había recibido. Tampoco sabía muy bien que había hecho el señorito Marius para recibir el tratamiento de 'delincuente.' Y más aun sin saber muy bien porque se decidió a ayudaba al barón y a la amiga de la Señorita. Y que lo mejor era indagar sin mostrar nada más que un interés casual.

-"Si señor Faurolo, el barón Marius. He tenido el gusto de atender algunas fiestas donde ha estado y además he oído mucho sobre él." Dijo la señora haciendo una pausa, esperando que su anfitrión llenara ese silencio. Uno de los trucos que había aprendido de Kimble era que el sonido es como el vacio y la naturaleza detesta el vacio e intenta llenarlo, era igual que usar una aspiradora esta causaba un pequeño vacio y al tratar de llenarlo el aire también llevaba el polvo. Al dejar que la discusión muriera intencionalmente, y con Richardson al tanto de esa técnica, el único que quedaba para llenar ese vacío auditivo era el mismo Marco Faurolo.

-"Creería que se paso todo el sábado llamando a mi princesa?" Dijo claramente ofuscado.

-"En verdad? Luego de un viaje tan largo."

-"Si, el pequeño rufián dijo algo que estaba en el aeropuerto y luego en su casa, que creerá que soy?"

-"Si tuvimos que arreglar las cosas en el aeropuerto de Medford para que recibirán su avión y le dieran mantenimiento." Dijo la señora Kristen minimizando el asunto como fuera como pasarlo a recoger a la parada de autobús. "Su limosina vino desde las oficinas de su casa en California. Y por razones familiares debiera estar el lunes en Austria así que no podía más que viajar el viernes."

-"Así que no es solo un rufián, sino también un mimado niño rico." Dijo el hombre en el mismo tono y sin cambiar de expresión. La señora Kristen se dio cuenta que ese acercamiento era del todo inapropiado, al parecer había subestimado el paternalismo del señor Faurolo. Decidió otro acercamiento.

-"No tanto el Joven Barón fue invitado a la gala para que se hiciera amigo de la Señorita."

-"Y fue tan valiente que, en vez de acercarse a una chica que pudiera defenderse como Pacifica, se acerco a mi princesa, menudo… señorito." Al parecer cuando habían repartido las cabezas duras al señor Faurolo, le había tocado la más dura por su insistencia. Ya sin armas que esgrimir, la señora Kristen, incómodamente intercambio una mirada con el chofer, al darse cuenta que la atmosfera abiertamente hostil hacia el Barón Von Fundshauser y por extensión a todos los de clase alta, de 13 años e interesados en su hija o los conocidos de estos, con la excepción de la Señorita. Mientras dejaba otro vacio auditivo.

-"Me quise oponer a que Grenda fuera a esa endemoniada gala, pero mi esposa me convenció de dejarla ir, además iba con sus amigos. Así que le podría pasar? Nada más que ser convertida en madera y casi volverse cenizas." Dijo ironizando en el mismo tono hostil. "Ella es muy buena hija nos cuenta todo. Así que el sábado por la mañana nos conto del incidente, además algunos vecinos estaban entre los que invadieron la mansión. No quiero ni imaginar que habría pasado de no estar ahí el chico Pines." Un leve cambio de expresión, un parpadeo y una dilatación de las pupilas le dio un indicio a la señora Kristen. "Y al final para que a ese delincuente le vinieran ideas 'raras' con mi princesa." Dijo bajando los ojos.

-"No se ponga así, Si los hubiera visto a los cuatro, parecía natural que se reunieran, parecían conocerse de toda una vida." Ese comentario hizo que el anfitrión levantara la vista.

-"Se refiere a Grenda, Candy y los gemelos Pines?" Dijo en un tono de voz más suave. "Grenda y Candy se conocen desde bebes y los sobrinos del viejo Stan, bien son de un material muy especial si me entiende." Dijo mientras se servía más café y un bocadillo salado. "La niña Pines es un sol, debo aceptar que es difícil de entender… a veces, pero nunca he visto nadie tan animada y tan… llena de vida. Debo aceptar que al principio no me parecía que Grenda fuera amiga de los sobrinos de ese viejo de Pines. Pero la sobrina es única. Y el chico… el chico, se sale de todo lo visto en este pueblo o, para lo que se, de todo Oregón. La primera vez que lo vi parecía solo ser la sombra de su hermana, el clásico nerd. Pero sí que me equivoque no sé si usted escucho lo que paso con ese farsante de Gedeón." Con referencia al escáldalo que había estremecido el valle hacia medio mes. "Como todos creían en ese estafador y entre todo el pueblo solo el chico Pines logro ver cómo era en verdad." La señora Kristen tuvo ganas de sonreír, sin querer Faurolo, había caído en la trampa que le había enseñado Kimble y dándole un tiro más para probar.

-"No me refiero a las señoritas Candy y Mabel, me refiero a la Señorita Pacifica, la señorita Grenda, el joven Barón y el señor Pines."

-"Se refiere al viejo Stan?" Dijo Intrigado.

-"No." Dijo riendo débilmente. "Sonara raro pero en la mansión, por respeto a nuestros compañeros, tratamos a Dipper Pines de señor o de joven Pines."

-"Y como es eso?" Dijo extrañado. Pero como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo de antemano, fue Richardson quien le respondió.

-"Como se sentiría en decirle señorito al único que se atrevió a enfrentarse un monstruo como el que hechizo la mansión, más bien el único hombre en toda la mansión que se atrevió a enfrentarlo?" Dijo con su 1,80 de alto y casi 100 kilos de peso. "Le digo que afortunadamente yo estaba en el estacionamiento. Pero por lo que he oído fue algo épico."

-"Si ese chico Pines esta hecho de una madera muy especial."

-"Usted lo ha dicho, señor Carlo." Confirmo el chofer. "De una madera muy dura y especial." La Señora Kristen mentalmente sonrió de nuevo, dándole en silencio las gracias al chofer.

-"Si el señor Pines o Joven Dipper, para no confundirlo con su tío, congenio casi de inmediato con el joven Barón. Ellos dos su hija y la Señorita siguieron platicando toda la velada, luego del incidente… como si fueran amigos de toda la vida."

-"Así que el ruf… el barón es amigo de Dipper Pines?"

-"No podría asegurar cual sea su relación, pero el barón los llevo a su casa al terminar la velada. Así que al menos deben estar en buenos términos."

-"Esa noche mi hija haba pedido permiso para quedarse donde los Pines, luego de la fiesta." Dijo pensativo. "Así que no sabía que al chico Pines le caía bien el barón..."

-"Como dije, no sé cual sea su relación." Dijo la señora Kristen. "Solo puedo decir cómo se veían en el salón de la mansión."

-"Señora Kristen, y usted Richardson." Dijo seriamente, pero ya sin esa sensación de hostilidad. "Ayer, cuando mi Grenda nos pidió permiso para salir con Pacifica Noroeste, en un principio se lo negamos." Dijo minándolos a los ojos. "Si supiera las veces que Pacífica Noroeste hizo llorar a mi princesa me entenderían. Pero luego nos dijo que era una promesa que le había hecho al chico Pines. Bien ya entonces era algo que considerar, además recuerden como estaban las cosas ayer." Dijo terminándose su café. "Entonces al hablarlo mi esposa y yo llegamos a la conclusión de permitirle ir. Con esos 'hipos' igual estaba segura en casa que afuera, el sobrino de Stan Pines si bien es un imán para los problemas también lo es para solucionarlos y, además, era mejor que Grenda se desencantara de Pacifica de una vez, si era el caso."

-"Lo entiendo perfectamente." Dijo la señora Kristen. "A mi misma me ha sorprendido el cambio de la Señorita."

-"Aun no me creo por completo que la misma Pacifica Noroeste que atormentaba a mi hija, ahora este en su habitación como amiga. Que incluso se disfraza para escapar de esos terribles padres para poder verse. No creo que sepan cómo se siente cuando una hija está más feliz y eso es lo que ahora le da Pacífica al ser amigas, veo más feliz a mi hija y todo debido al joven Pines, como le dicen ustedes." Volvió a ver a la señora Kristen y agrego. "Ahora que lo noto usted sabe lo que se siente… y que se siente la misma gratitud al chico Pines."

-"No señor, no debería yo solo soy parte del personal de la mansión…" Respondió ligeramente turbada, cosa que Richardson fingió no notar.

-"Entiendo ella es la Señorita, la hija de sus jefes." Interrumpió Carlo. "Pero uno como padre aprende anotar algunas cosas... Pero volviendo al barón me gustaría hablar con Pines, pero por el momento le daré el beneficio de la duda. Sonara extraño que un hombre de mi edad respete a un mocoso de trece años, pero si supieran como salvo a este pueblo de ese rapaz de Gedeón. O lo que me ha contado Grenda, que pensé que eran exageraciones, cada vez que salía en el diario eran los mismos rumores de siempre aprovechando que es un fuereño. Pero entonces todo el pueblo lo vio mandar a la cárcel a Gedeón y destruir esa máquina infernal. Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es darle una oportunidad a ese Marius." Inconscientemente la Señora Kristen sonrió, una vez el padre de Grenda le diera una oportunidad al joven barón, sabia que el mismo Marius encontraría la forma de acabar con la coraza del hombre, que a fin de cuentas solo quería proteger a su hija, además de pensar en lo feliz que se pondría la Señorita por su amiga.

Era increíble, justo como había ocurrido con el personal de la mansión, ese chico Pines se había ganado el respeto de el padre de Grenda, a tal grado que por solo mencionarlo había dejado una abertura que Marius podría utilizar. No por primera vez desde que conoció al chico se sorprendió de ese don. Sin ir muy lejos le había dado la fuerza a la Señorita de enfrentarse a sus padres, o era que le enseñado a usar una fuerza que siempre había estado dentro de ella? La Señorita había cambiado para mejorar, pero más allá de lo que una niña enamorada podría cambiar, o al menos eso creía. Cuál sería el límite de esa misteriosa habilidad, ese don que tenía el chico Pines, ni siquiera sabía si quería llegar al punto de descubrirlo.

-"…Señora Kristen?" Decía el señor Faurolo.

-"Perdóneme estaba pensando en algo."

-"No se preocupe, pero le quería pedir un favor." Dijo el hombre volviendo a su animada forma de ser. "Por años supe que llegaría el día en que algún chico se interesara en Grenda o que ella se interesara en alguno. No diré que estoy contento, pero al menos se que esperar." Tenía una expresión que parecía que estaba pidiendo agua en el desierto. "Pero en el caso de ese chico, el barón. No solo es extranjero, sino que es rico y noble. No sé ni como decirle o como hablar con el sin que parezca que le quiero arrancar la cabeza. Me podría ayudar?"

El repentino cambio en la aptitud de Faurolo la tomo desprevenida. Era un padre preocupado que de repente se encontraba ante que su princesita estaba creciendo, y, más aun, de alguna forma había entrado en un mundo más allá de su comprensión, el mundo de el jet set, de la clase alta. De la aristocracia, de títulos nobiliarios y casas reales, de Herencias y ordenes de sucesión. Para alguien como ese hombre de clase media, un trabajador. Encarar eso que solo salía en algunas revista o en noticieros debía ser aterrador. Con una sonrisa amistosa, la señora Kristen, comprendió

-"Me permite que le llame Carlo?" El hombre solo acato a asentir con la cabeza. "Carlo puede asustarse un poco, pero no debe de hacerlo, son personas como cualquier otra. Si ellos tienen más dinero y no niego que algunos se les suba a la cabeza eso. Pero dígame que siente con que la Señorita y su hija se hicieran cercanas?"

-"Pues si al principio acepto me incomodaba, pero ahora sé que es una niña normal, una pobre niña por mas millonaria que sea."

-"Y que conoce del barón?"

-"Aparte de su nombre y que es austriaco no sé nada. Ayer luego que Grenda salió con Pacifica, nos intento explicar algunas cosas, pero en verdad, no podría decir que le entendimos. Dijo cosas de cortejos, de matrimonios arreglados, de pedir permiso de visitarla, de pedir su mano." Se le tenso un poco la voz al decir eso. "Que podría imaginar yo si mi niña, aun en primara me dice eso?"

-"Carlo, debe entender que Marius está educado de una forma distinta, con costumbres regidas por tradiciones de más de 200 años. En su círculo social no es extraño que se den aun matrimonios arreglados, que la generación de Marius un debe de cargar con el peso de la caída de la aristocracia. Podría pensar que la vida de la clase alta es más fácil, pero vea a la Señorita, y a su hija, son niñas normales…" Y así la señora Kristen continúo hablando sobre lo distinto y lo semejante que era la vida de alguien como Marius, o la misma Señorita. Que su intención de 'cortejar' a Grenda era una forma sofisticada de pedir permiso para invitarla a salir o visitarla. De las normas de las buenas costumbres de la aristocracia austriaca. De la cual solo quedaban los títulos sin siquiera un Rey, abolido desde hacía casi un siglo.

También aprovecho para hablar de Marius como persona de cómo había perdido a sus padres, de su vida bajo la tutela de familiares o internados, de su madurez al querer estar al tanto de la empresa familiar, de los negocios de su casa que iban desde industria pesada, a moda como en el caso del padre de Marius, como los von Fundshauser habían vestido al ejercito, desde tiempos del Imperio austro-Húngaro, y con su padre se habían extended a telas y líneas de ropa.

-"Así que él me pide permiso a mí para poder salir con mi hija?" Dijo luego de un tiempo.

-"Eso dictan costumbres, y creo que el joven barón, cumple esas reglas."

-"Me gustaría saber más de eso, pero incluso yo de chico nunca me preocupe mucho por la familia de una chica, hasta ese terrible momento en que debía de presentarme como 'su amigo' o peor si decía 'su novio.'" Dijo sin ocultar un cierto escalofrió nostálgico. "Entonces cree que en ese Marius va en serio con mi princesa?"

-"El pidió permiso solo para poder conocer más a su hija, que pasara después nadie lo sabe. O dígame usted solo salió con su actual esposa de joven?" La expresión y el silencio del hombre fueron las únicas respuestas que necesito. "El joven Marius está siendo lo que cualquier otro joven de su edad, pero a su modo."

-"Hay que ser valiente." Dijo recordando su adolescencia. "Creo que me deje llevar y lo prejuzgue. Aun así me gustaría saber más de esas costumbres y esa etiqueta, incluso estoy seguro que a mi esposa podría entender mas de eso que yo."

-"Pues Carlo, para mi seria un gusto ayudarlos en lo que pueda. El joven barón es buen chico, si llegan a conocerlo se darán cuenta." Decía mientras sacaba una tarjeta de visita de su bolso. "Mi trabajo me mantiene ocupada, pero creo que les podre ayudar, aquí tiene para que se pueda poner en contacto conmigo." El hombre aun recelaba del barón, para estar mas seguro debía hablar con el chico Pines. Pero parecía cierto que había prejuzgado y, lo más seguro, mal entendido al chico austriaco. Si bien se resistía a que su princesita ya saliera con chicos, era reconfortante saber que Marius se adhería a lo que llamaban buenas costumbres y tradición.

De alguna forma satisfecha por haber ayudado a Grenda, la Señora Kristen, empezó a lentamente cambiar el tema. Para hablar de cosas más mundanas, aprovechando los acontecimientos del día anterior le fue fácil. Pero mientras platicaban no pudo evitar pensar que ese buen hombre, ese padre preocupado le había ayudado a ella también, al reafirmar sus ideas sobre el Chico Pines. Esperando que fuera lo suficientemente listo para ver a la Señorita, como la Señorita lo había empezado a ver a él.

Las voces de las niñas, desde arriba de las escaleras interrumpieron su conversación, llegando a atacar lo quedaba de los bocadillos en mesa. Con la Señorita relajada, al fin sin el peso que la había oprimido todo el día. La señora Kristen se había dado cuenta que por más que la Señorita cambiase, era aun una niña y como tal ocupaba a una amiga de su edad para poder desahogarse del destino que la espera el día siguiente, con la llegada de sus padres. Pero ya con las niñas ahí era hora de acabar la velada y volver a la mansión. Con promesa de volverse a reunir pronto, una promesa que, según pensó la Señora Kristen, era más que una mera formalidad. Las niñas se despidieron al igual que los adultos. Sin antes pedir al dueño de casa que mantuviera su visita en secreto.

Al llegar a la mansión la señorita los sorprendió de nuevo con su buen apetito al tomar una cena algo tardía, pues la estadía donde los Faurolo se había extendido bastante. Pero para ambas había sido muy fructífera. Poco después de cenar mientras Pacifica se encontraba en su habitación, comprobando las habilidades de Archivald las cuales habían crecido en increíblemente desde la vez en que para salvarla del cinturón de su padre había dejado casi inconsciente. Podía mover objetos pequeños y mantenerlos sin cansarla, y no solo se limitaba a sentir a los demás de la casa podía recorrer la casa y gran parte de los jardines. Cuando estuvo satisfecha y cansada tomo unas galletas que tenía listas para reponerse, y justo cuando iba a cambiarse para dormir La llamo su amiga.

-"Grenda?"

-"Paz a que no adivinas que paso?" dijo la castaña exaltada.

-"En este pueblo preguntar eso es muy difícil de responder." Dijo repentinamente seria mientras terminaba riendo.

-"En eso tienes razón Paz. "Dijo la niña al otro lado de la línea. "Pero no se que le dijeron esos amigos tuyos a mi papa pero dijo que mañana quería hablar con Marius. Y sin poner cara amargada."

-"Seria que la señora Kristen le dijo algo?" Dijo la rubia sonriendo emocionada por su amiga.

-"Si veras luego que ustedes se fueran papa me pidió que llamea a casa de los Pines." Decía en la línea. "Ya eso era extraño, pero se puso más aun cuando pidió hablar con Dipper."

-"Con Dipper?" Dijo Pacifica a medias sorprendida a medias emocionada y alegre de oír su nombre.

-"Si como lo oyes no se dé que hablaron, pero luego de eso subió a decirme si tenía forma de comunicarme con Marius." Pacifica no sabía porque pero estaba seguro que el cambio de aptitud del padre de Grenda debía ser gracias a la señora Kristen, pero igual que mucho era por causa de Dipper. "Luego dijo que quería hablar con él pero que ya era muy tarde mas para Marius en Europa. Lo llamaríamos mañana a primera hora."

-"Que emoción Grenda te deseo suerte." Dijo la rubia al teléfono.

-"Si y lo mejor era que le decía Marius ni delincuente, ni rufián, ni nada así. Parecía incluso alegre por alguna razón."

-"Me alegro por ti amiga."

-"Y yo mas no se qué le habrán dicho tus amigos o Dipper. Pero diles gracias de mi parte, bien a tus amigos al menos." Dijo sonriendo ante el sonrojo de la rubia.

-"Lo hare no te preocupes."

-"Y no aparate que ahora mismo empezare con esa falda. Así que debes volver rápido para que la estrenes." La forma en que dijo 'estrenes' volvió a sonrojar a Pacifica que no olvidaba la promesa que había hecho de cómo estrenaría esa falda.

-"Espero estar de vuelta lo más rápido posible." Dijo contagiada por la seguridad de la castaña.

-"Entonces buenas noches Paz. Espero me llames cuando puedas."

-"Espero poder llamarte pronto, en el internado tienen un reglamente estricto sobre el uso de teléfonos."

-"Buenas noches Paz."

-"Buenas noches Grenda." Granda seguía con el cuaderno de dibujo y creando, podía imaginar a Pacifica con esa falda, y se enrojecía u poco al pensar que haría Dipper al verla con ella. Ya había decidido todo menos en los botones decorativos. Solía ser fácil poner algo bonito, unos gatitos, flores o un corazón, pero esta vez no, esa falda era algo muy especial, recordando el toro regalo de Pacifica decidió abrir el paquete de abalorios y echares una ojeada. Tenía los usuales, pandas, gatos, animales de todo tipo. También emojis, caritas, símbolos chinos, corazones, etc. aunque había uno que le intrigo, al principio pensó que era un perro pero tenía el cuello muy largo viendo la lista del paquete se sorprendió eran llamas, quien se le ocurriría poner llamas en abalorios para costura. Tomo el botón y por alguna razón le recordaba a pacifica. 'Las llamas son los más grandes guerreros de la naturaleza'… no sabía dónde había oído eso, seguramente de algún documental de la televisión pública de Gravity Falls. Y eso era Pacifica, si una guerrera. Tomo los botones de llamas y pensó en la forma más bonita de ponerlos en su diseño.

Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche de uno de los días más extenuantes que Pacífica podía recordar, casi un sube y baja emocional, pero en fin de cuentas decidió que había sido un buen día. Y pacifica estada acostada. No se sentía como el día anterior, hoy un leve sopor la conducía al sueño, al hablar con Grenda se había desahogado de la presión pero no del cansancio del día. Grenda que tenia ahora el visto bueno de su padre o al menos eso parecía. Y de nuevo Dipper tenía algo que ver en eso. Sonrió al pensar si segaría siendo todas las noches, dormir pensado en él. Mientras esa idea aun rondaba su cabeza cerró los ojos y durmió.

Eran pasadas las 11 cuando el jet se detuvo en la sala de abordaje privada del aeropuerto de Medford, como había sido un vuelo nacional no hubo ningún retraso y pocos minutos después tomaban la limosina en la mansión.

Habían sido dos fiestas y una apresurada carrera de vuelta al valle, pero ya estaba hecho, gracias al cuchicheo de la alta sociedad y las respuestas vagas sobre el compromiso entre Pacifica y Marius Von Fundshauser. Casi habían confirmado el compromiso. Mejor aún, había logrado ser vistos conversando con Brandeis Von Fundshauser, tío y regente de la baronía Von Fundshauser. Y habían acordado los detalles del acuerdo matrimonial, incluyendo la compra por parte de las empresas Noroeste de acciones de la empresa de Brandeis y la inyección de capital que el noble ocupaba para evitar la bancarrota.

Por más que el Espectro había tratado de romper el acuerdo era demasiado tarde, y, por el pacto original con Nataniel, el Espectro no podría hacer nada que dañara la reputación de los Noroeste. Como quedaría dañada si ellos rompían el compromiso. Esa parte de ellos que amaba a su hija sobre todas las cosas estaba feliz, pues la alejarían del Espectro de Ojos Amarillos. Sabían que sería doloroso, pero era la única forma de mantenerla segura de el Espectro y de ellos mismos.

Y ya tenían arreglado todo. Para no lidiar con el fantasma que defendía a Pacifica, el día siguiente la enviarían al internado de Maine. Ya cuando estuviera todo listo, poco más de una semana después, volaría a Austria directamente. Donde ingresaría al internado donde estaría por los siguientes cinco años, hasta tener la edad adecuada. A salvo, bajo la protección de la casa Fundshauser, y alejada del Espectro de Ojos Amarillos. Según el acuerdo en ese internado le enseñarían lo necesario para convertirse en la baronesa Von Fundshauser. La esposa perfecta para Marius.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	18. Chapter 18

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Los Padres de Pacifica han vuelto a la mansión, y la niña sabe que le espera. Tendrá que reunirse con sus padres como debía hacerlo hacia dos días, pero esos dos días han cambiado su vida. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (15 de Noviembre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **18\. Sentencia.**

El sol caía a destajo como plomo fundido sobre las arenas del territorio de Arizona, al ser casi medio día, todo aquel que tuviera más de medio cerebro, o no fuera empleado del gobierno se protegía bajo los techos del pueblo de Tumbstone, a la par del edificio del banco, aprovechando el corredor techado de este, varias personas esperaban la dirigencia del medio día que, como era natural, estaba retrasada. Era un día normal en ese pueblo de los Territorios del Oeste. Pero a Pacifica, encerrada en el segundo piso del salón N.O., por sus padres, no le interesaba en absoluto nada de eso.

De repente la gente que aprovechaba las sombras para poder aliviar un poco el calor refrescándose con el seco viendo de desierto, dejaron toda la calle principal desierta, todos se había escondió y puesto a cubierto. Solo el silbante viento al rozar los cables del telégrafo y por los edificios de madera era el único sonido de fondo. Pero gracias al piso de madera, se oían los firmes pasos de botas y el tintineo de espuelas. Se abrió la perta doble de un saloon al otro lado de la calle. Y Dipper the Kid salió caminado tranquilamente, tomando un vaso de leche, listo a hacer valer la justicia y la promesa que jamás le había hecho a ella. Ignorando el sol del mediodía camino hasta la mitad de la calle de tierra.

Pacifica sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Un sombrero blanco, un desgastado poncho mexicano hasta las rodillas, botas de cuero de cascabel y espuelas en estrella. El pistolero volvió a ver hacia su ventana y sonriendo la saludo tocado la punta de su sombrero. Ella le devolvió el saludo sonriéndole a la vez, sin saber muy bien si la había visto o no. Con el corazón en un hilo, la rubia vio como caminado despacio, para colocándose a unos 20 pasos frente a Dipper, en un traje negro, la estrella de sheriff en el chaleco, un espantoso sombreo amarillo chillón, con sus dos Colt .45 al cinto apareció Preston 'the Bat' Noroeste, su padre, y el peor de los sheriffs que había logrado comprar el cargo. Pero, indiscutiblemente, el más rápido desde Wyatt Earp.

Cambiar a su hija por una veta de plata, bajo protesta de ella, había cruzado la línea que le había dado 'The Kid'. Y ya que no había mas que hablar, el asunto había acabado en esto, el clásico duelo a al medio día. Dipper tiro el vaso vacio de leche y acomodo su poncho en los hombros. Dejando ver la doble pistolera con sus dos Colt Dragoon de cacha blanca, junto con su desprotegido pecho, donde solo se podía distinguir la paca en forma de escudo, donde en grandes y simples letras, quien supiera leer entendía, 'U.S. Marshal', que lo acreditaba como el represéntate de la ley para todo el territorio. Bat le dedico una fúrica mirada, con sus ojos de serpiente tan amarillos como su sobrero, venía a acabar con su reinado en el pueblo. Pero sonrió, otro problema que se solucionaría con un tiro.

-"Noroeste, usted debe dar algunas explicaciones, señor." Dijo tranquilo el pistolero del poncho. Mientras encasquillaba sus revólveres.

-"Ten cuidado con tu tono chico." Dijo el mayor de los dos en forma despectiva, mientras acomodaba sus .45. "Acaso no tienes idea de a quien le hablas?"

-"La tengo Noroeste y por eso lo hago." Dijo sonriendo y separo ligeramente las manos de la cintura, de forma en que rápidamente lograra hacer escupir plomo caliente a sus Dragoon. "Así que va a hacerlo de la manera difícil Noroeste." Respondió el Marshall manteniendo la mirada del Sheriff.

-"Quién la va a tener difícil va a ser el sepulturero, para encontrar un féretro de tu tamaño chico." Dijo adoptando la misma posición.

-"Pues le sabrá mal al sepulturero, porque he venido a cumplir la ley no a matarlo, confiemos en que el médico del pueblo pueda atenderlo antes que se le envenene la sangre." Volviendo a ver de nuevo a la ventana agrego. "Además no me gustara que cierta dama este triste por usted, aunque no lo merezca."

-"O Dipper..." Pensó Pacifica. "No debiste preocuparte, te dije que yo me las arreglaría con ellos, pero ahora…" El doble estallido la hizo brincar olvidando lo que estaba pensando, mientras su corazón se desbocaba. Viendo las dos pequeñas nubes de humo que el viento esparcía por la calle saliendo de los revólveres. Que, como por un acto de magia habían salido de sus cartucheras y disparado en menos de un latido de corazón. Ambos pistoleros mantenían la vista fija en el otro, ella sabía que alguno había acertado y el otro no, pero se resistían a perder esa lucha de miradas. Hasta que uno tuvo que ceder ante el dolor.

Pacifica vio como Dipper se sostenía el brazo.

-"Yo gano." Dijo Dipper que sin apartar la mirada. "No se preocupe Noroeste, tengo mejor puntería que usted. Señor."Su antebrazo se empezaba a teñir de rojo. "Espero que pueda volver a mover el brazo." La Colt .45 del hombre de traje negro, se deslizo de su mano hasta el piso, su brazo estaba inarticulado, colgando del hombro. El arma cayo a sus pies instantes antes que un hilillo de sangre que se salía desde la manga de su saco la empapara. Apartando la mirada de los ojos del chico, para mirar incrédulamente el arma. Aun sin sentir el dolor de la cala que le había atravesado el brazo. Aun antes de sentir el dolor se dio cuenta que había perdido el duelo, no solo eso había perdido su prestigio y su mayor destreza, ya nunca podría disparar. Era la peor venganza que se hubiera imaginado. Pero Pacifica noto como, justo antes de que su rostro se convirtiera en una máscara de dolor, sonreía malévolamente. Siguiendo sus ojos vio tras una de las ventanas del segundo piso de la posada, justo frente a ella, del otro lado de la calle. Noto el tono amarillo del vestido de su madre tras el cristal barato, y la forma de la carabina Spencer .52 del ejército, que le pertenecía a su padre. Su madre era muy buena tiradora y le estaba apuntando a Dipper.

Pacifica saco la pequeña Derringer de su vestido. La campañilla labrada en la cacha de ébano le recordaba que era un regalo de sus padres, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Era un tiro casi imposible, pero apunto lo mejor que pudo. No apuntaba a su madre, jamás podría hacer eso, pero si al vidrio tras el que se ocultaba, con lo que la haría perder el tiro. Lo que le daría tiempo suficiente a Dipper de ocultarse. Respiro profundo sintiendo como el aire caliente le llenaba los pulmones y obligándose a tranquilizare jalo el gatillo… La detonación fue tan grande que la echo al suelo.

Se levanto rápido preguntándose si había podido romper el cristal. Casi cayéndose de su cama mientras se daba cuenta que no estaba en cuarto con piso de madera sino en su habitación confusa y angustiada. Aun preguntándose si su madre había tenido oportunidad de disparar. Y preocupada por ambos por Dipper y por su madre. Ya no sentía el calor agobiante ni el aire seco y caliente de Arizona en el antiguo oeste, estaba en su cama a principios de siglo 21, un rayo de sol se filtraba por las cortinas de su habitación y el reloj marcaba poco menos de las siete de la mañana, y en eso recordó quien era y que era lunes.

Se restregó los ojos para ver la transparente figura de Archivald casi frente a ella. Con cara de haberse comido todas las galletas sin permiso.

-"Buenos días Archivald." Dijo mirándolo interrogativamente.

-"Buenos días mi niña." Respondió el fantasma apartando la mirada.

-"Que hacías Archivald?" Dijo usando 'ese' tono de voz, pues el fantasma había tomado esa tonalidad gris que indicaba que algo había estado haciendo.

-"Al verte así dormida, solo una cosa debía hacer, como buen fantasma."

-"Me estabas espiando?" Dijo Pacifica ya enojada enviando la imagen mental de ella tirano la esfera al pozo sin fondo de la cabaña del Misterio.

-"Mi honra ofendes al pensar esas intensiones." Replico el fantasma a medias compungido y a medias asustado."Más de una vez te he dicho que esos deseos no guardo, pero como fantasma…"

-"Como fantasma que?"

-"Si te debo decir pues asustarte era mi deseo, y al despertar uno no del todo despierto esta, esa oportunidad quise aprovechar." Pacífica se quedo pensando aun seria, a veces era difícil recordar que el hombre, mas bien el fantasma, con quien ahora vivía era de otra época y si bien aun no se acostumbraba a tenerlo cerca, por más que le fuera simpático y deseara ayudarla. "Pero que sueño mas intranquilo tenias incluso de despertarte sentí la necesidad pues en alguna clase de pesadilla podías estar."

-"Ni que lo digas." Dijo Pacifica notando que estaba empapada en sudor. Y preguntándose si debía leer algún libro de psicología sobre la interpretación de sueños. Por cierto Archivald y en verdad tienes que asustar a la gente?"

-"Si cada vez la necesidad más me apremia, anoche mismo a dos guarias asuste, al jugar un poco con sus vasos de café."

-"Pero no que tu maldición era con los noroeste?" Dijo pacifica pensando que dejar un fantasma suelto podría ser mu incomodo para los de la misión.

-"Es injusto, asustarlos solo porque estén cerca no los hagas."

-"Pero, parte de mi razón de estar como fantasma es a los Noroeste y sus lacayos debo asustar y además controlarme no puedo."

-"Bien, pero no asustes a los empleados de la casa, ellos son del pueblo… entendiste?"

-"Entenderte puedo, mas cumplirte no puedo."

-"Hay tres noroeste en esta casa, me prometes solo asustarnos a los Noroeste?"

-"Solo por complacerte. De asustar a otros me abstendré, además el miedo de un noroeste es como una fresca miel."

"Será hora que me dejes, recuerdas las cosas que una dama debe hacer?"

-"Si bien lo has dicho y lo sé, aunque aun creo que bañarte todos los días para tu salud es un peligro." Otra época otras costumbre, decían que por eso habían inventado los perfumes se dijo la niña. "Pero otra cosa me apremia y avisarte debo que esos maleantes que llamas padres, en la mansión los siento." Pacifica se puso pálida una mezcla de enojo y de temor la invadió, sabía que sería hoy, cuando sus padres volvieran, que le darían su castigo. Sería tiempo de saber si toda la preparación que había hecho tendría frutos. Pensó que estaba al menos lista, no iba a ser la pasiva Pacifica de siempre, obediente al extremo de sus padres, tampoco era la inocente, que desconocía la verdad de su familia. Decidió ducharse con agua fría para estar lo más despierta posible cuando tocara a sus padres anunciar su veredicto y su castigo. Mientras Archivald estaba en su espera ella se alisto para lo que le depárese ese lunes. Para cuando llego Jackie a despertarla, con el desayuno en una bandeja, la encontró lista con una linda falda verde, que su madre llamaba verde lago y que detestaba, al menos esa temporada, y con una blusa azul más fuerte, que también iba contra los gustos de su madre.

-"Buenos días señorita madrugadora. Creo que nunca te he visto despierta tan temprano dos días seguidos."

-"Buenos días Jackie, me desperté y no se me ocurrió nada para quedarme en la cama." Dijo sonriendo y cayendo en cuenta que era cierto. "Y esa bandeja?"

-"Tus padres están en casa." Dijo incomoda de dar la mala noticia. "Llegaron anoche y ordenaron que te empezaras a arreglar a las ocho porque querían hablar contigo a las diez." Decía mientras ponía la bandeja el desayuno en la mesa. "Incluso yo pensé que estarías dormida aun."

-"Igual ellos supongo." Dijo sentándose para desayunar. "Hubiera preferido desayunar como ayer, pero si mis padres están en casa, hay que seguir sus normas. No me gustara que ustedes tuvieran problemas." Diciendo esto le quito la tapa a la charola del desayuno. "Burritos?". Dijo cuando vio una porción grande de burritos y una taza grande de crema además de jugo y fruta.

-"El señor Ramos dijo que quería que probases sus burritos." Dijo Jackie mientras servía el jugo. Pacifica pensó en hacerlo ella misma, así le daba una escusa a Jackie para quedarse. Ninguna había dicho nada, pero ambas sabían que era de lo que deseaban hablar los señores con Pacifica, así que para no arruinar el desayuno no tocaron el tema.

-"Pero según tenía entendido los turnos para el desayuno…"

-"No hizo el desayuno de todos… solo preparo el tuyo." La interrumpió Jackie con una expresión compungida. Pacifica ya había empezado a ponerle crema al primer burrito cuando entendió que ese no solo era un desayuno, era un regalo que le daba el señor Ramos. Agradeció esos dos días que le habían dado sus padres, sin quererlo le dieron oportunidad saber que era sentirse en casa rodeada de amigos. Siguió comiendo en silencio, mientas Jackie esperaba de pie detrás de ella. No quiso hablarle, no sabía que decir, y si decía lo que no debía acabaría llorando y posiblemente Jackie también. Recordó el sábado, supuestamente ese día le debieron dar el castigo. De como había gastado todo el tiempo posible para postergar reunirse con sus padres.

El sábado estaba asustada, confundida con sentimientos encontrados, entre la diversión que había tenido en la velada, la sensación nueva, extraña pero de alguna forma agradable cada vez que pensaba en él, y ese extraño sentimiento de soledad. Ella debía enfrentar sola a sus padres. Pero hoy no se sentía así. Sabía que era casi un hecho que la enviarían fuera del valle, al internado en Maine. Pero no se sentía así ahora. Sentía a Jackie junto a ella, no era la nulidad que la había ayudado a gastar tiempo el sábado, era una amiga quien la acompañaba ahora. En silencio, pero no ignorándola, sin hablar pero comunicándose.

-"Estuvo delicioso dile al señor Ramos que me encantó y dale mis saludos." En silencio Jackie recojo la mesa y estaba por salir.

-"Jackie…"

-"Si Señorita."

-"Estos últimos días fueron más lo mejor del verano, y estoy feliz de que me llames Pacifica."

-"Pacifica." Dijo la mucama mientras se agachaba para abrazar a la niña. Mientras unas lágrimas trataban de escapar de sus ojos.

-"No llores si, quiero recordarte como la amiga sonriente que descubrí que eres." Dijo la rubia consciente de que si su amiga lloraba, ella lloraría también y no quería darles esa satisfacción a sus padres. Jackie no dijo nada, solo la abrazó más fuerte y la beso en la mejilla.

-"No creo que pueda despedirme de todos." Agrego la niña tratando con algo de éxito mantener la voz tranquila. "Pero diles que estaré pensando en ellos hasta volver a vernos. Y espero que el señor Ritter salga pronto del hospital."

-"Se los diré y ten por seguro te estaremos esperando." Respondió con una sonrisa. "Tomare tu tiempo aún faltan horas para las diez." Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, siguió caminando tranquilamente y en silencio hasta llegar al comedor. Cuando entro en la cocina nadie tuvo que preguntar por que lloraba. Se sentó en la mesa dejando la bandeja a un lado mientras su amiga Jessica la consolaba.

Pacifica no tenía ganas de esperar.

-"Archivald?"

-"Si mi niña?"

-"Creo que adivinas que me iré del valle por un tiempo." Dijo aun tranquila. "Crees que tendrás algún problema?"

-"Al ir a Medford nada ocurrió, el viajar fuera del valle no creo que problemas de." Dijo sin salir de su esfera. "La pregunta que me hago es de donde tu certeza de que te irás con presteza?"

-"Mis padres solo me tienen en el valle el verano para que vean que buena familia somos, pero no les gusto que los desobedeciera y abriera la puerta el día de la gala. No sería la primera vez que me envían de vuelta a Maine antes de que acabe el verano, pero ahora no quiero irme." Dijo dejando se le quebraba la voz.

-"No tengo más que opinar, pues a ti prometí cuidar. Me lamento, pero si el deseo de tus padres es, por más que desee sus mentes no puedo cambiar."

-"Gracias Archivald." Dijo la rubia recomponiéndose un poco. "Dime donde sientes a mis padres?"

-"Preston en su oficina esta, pero Prisilla aun en su habitación se encuentra."

-"¨Podrías cambiar de forma y acompañarme?."

-"Para servirte estoy, que te gustaría llevar, una pequeña hacha tal vez te podría ayudar?"

-"Desde un principio te dije que no seria ninguna 'asesina del hacha,' además tu dijiste que ya no eras un espíritu vengativo."

-"Manchar de sangre tus manos no quiero. Si recuerdas, cuando te conocí, esa bestia de tu padre estaba por golpearte mientras tu madre solo los miraba." Dijo el fantasma enojado. "Para defenderte debes estar preparada."

-"Si eso también lo sé, por eso te quiero llevar a ti."

-"Defenderte lo hare aunque no me lo pidas. Ahora ni a sombra que fui llego a alcanzar y solo de tu fuerza debo confiar. No deseo pues dejarte inerme ante esos… padres."

-"Eso lo sabemos tu y yo. Para lo que ellos saben aun eres el fantasma que casi destruyo la mansión. Solo has una demostración de tu presencia si piensas que debes hacerla, acabo de desayunar así que deberías tener fuera suficiente para algo elegante, contundente y no muy difícil. Además no es el momento perfecto para asustarlos?"

-"No me lo había figurado, pero una buena idea me has dado." Dijo mientras Pacifica notaba a la espera moverse. Separándose en varias esferas más chicas.

-"Tampoco puedo llegar con los bolsillos llenos de bolitas" Dijo la rubia, pero entro a su vestidor y saco un cinturón de tejido de alambre delgado y plateado, con una gran chapa en la hebilla que tenía el escudo con la N y W. "Podrías convertirte en algo como esto?"

-"Es un diseño intrincado, pero aun así de fácil idea." Decía el fantasma mientras su cuerpo físico, las esferas, se volvían liquidas y se juntaban. Formando la copia del cinturón que mostraba Pacifica. Pero en vez del escudo Noroeste tenía dos hachas cruzadas. Aun así sobraba un poco de material. Con lo que quedó forma esto dijo mostrando sus pendientes favoritos en forma de aros.

-"Hacerlo no me gustaría, pues de una dama joven su piel nunca tocaría."

-"Acariciaste niños cuando vivías?" Dijo usando 'esa' voz.

-"Pues sí, pero que al infierno vaya a dar su esas caricias de mala intención las diera."

-"Bien imagina que es lo mismo, o que me proteges como si fueras un escudo."

Pero aun sobro material así que Archivald se convirtió en un anillo y unas pulseras.

Y así acompañada, o vestida con un Archivald ligueramente renuente. Pacifica salió de la habitación.

Pacifica pensó que tenía que obedecer su juego, pero nadie le impedía cambiar un poco las reglas, luego de alistarse un poco fue al estudio de su padre. Posiblemente la habían mandado a despertar esperando que estuviera media dormida. Sin esperar más toco a la puerta del estudio.

-"Dije que no me molestaran." Rujio su padre.

-"Me manaste a llamar Padre."

-"Pacifica? Tan temprano… te acabas de despertar?" Dijo saliendo al pasillo.

-"No, pero me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo. Espero que durmieras bien." Y disfrutando del tono y la cara de extrañeza de su padre agrego. "Si deseas vuelvo mas tarde." Dijo con una seguridad y una confianza que ella misma no sabía si eran actuadas o reales.

-"No te vas a escapar de esta tan fácil." Le dijo dejándola entrar al estudio, para acomodándose tras su escritorio. "Esperemos a tu madre." Le dijo mientras llamaba a su esposa por el teléfono interno. "…Si ya está en frente mío ven de inmediato."

-"Perdona, pero pensé que era urgente. Por eso vine apenas termine de desayunar, padre." Pacifica tomo asiento en la misma silla donde siempre cuando era castigada o premiada, donde tenía que dar cuenta de sus calificaciones o de cualquier evento en que participara, donde debía informa si era una Noroeste y había ganado o desprestigiaba a los Noroeste al no obtener el primer lugar. Le tenía pavor al estudio de su padre, tanto que nunca había ido por su propia voluntad hasta ese día. Preston la notaba… tranquila. Extrañado de que no se mostrara inquieta o abiertamente angustiada. Era un truco que solía usar, para hacer alguna reprimenda tanto con Pacifica como con sus empleados o socios. Hacer que esperaran, al dejaros esperando, la angustia los consumía. A la mezcla de personalidades, entre el verdadero Preston Noroeste y el Espectro de Ojos Amarillos esa sensación de poder, de generar miedo y control le encantaba.

-"Bien no voy a decir que no me sorprenda, pero no creas que esta vez vas a escaparte con truquitos de magia." Dijo por el tono despreocupado de su hija. Por más que a Preston le incomodara admitirlo en los momentos en que el Espectro lo dejara libre, se despreciara a sí mismo, sabía que eso también era una parte muy oscura de su propio ser, las ansias de dominación que le había inculcado su padre. Como siempre, desde que la calamidad y el destino lo habían unido al espectro, sabía también que el ente que compartía su cuerpo disfrutaba tanto el hacer sufrir a otros como el hacerlo sufrir a él mismo. Y sabia, pues el espectro lo torturaba continuamente mostrándole como su amada Prisilla era sometida a la misma tortura. Pero en ese momento, muy dentro de él grito de coraje por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero también estaba feliz pues mantendría a su hija fuera del alcance del maldito ente.

"Lo sientes Noroeste sientes como a rodea esa aura de fantasma, sabes que debes hacer ahora." Pensaba pensamientos ajenos. Los pensamientos del Espectro. "Parece tranquila, será una actuación? Casi tengo ganas de decirle su fabuloso convenio con los von Fundshauser, solo a ver si le gusta saber que ya no será libre nunca más. Pero ese maldito leñador está ahí y no puedo dejar que les haga algún daño a ustedes mientras no me posesiono de ella."

Pacifica no podía ver eso, solo veía al tirano de su padre, ignorándola mientras manejaba las industrias Noroeste. Sabía muy bien que esa noche no la pasaría en la mansión, también esa ocasión como nunca antes deseaba disfrutar el verano, ser libre, salir con Grenda, acercarse más a él, desayunar, comer, pasar tiempo con los empleados de la mansión. Era que confiaba que su plan fuera un éxito? No, la influencia y dinero de sus padres podían encontrar los documentos o hacer algo para evita que los medios se dieran cuenta y así evitar el escándalo. Ella no podía está segura de ese plan diera frutos, aunque era un clavo ardiendo del cual se tenía que sostener para no caer en la desesperación.

-"Preston." Dijo su madre antes de entrar al estudio

-"Espero durmieras bien madre." Saludo Pacifica, pero ignorándola entro a la habitación, aunque se notaba que el tener que apresurarse no había sido muy de su gusto, la niña tuvo que concentrarse para no sonreír. Prisilla camino directo a donde su esposo, como si la quisiera mantener apartada y sin volverla a ver siquiera. Acomodándose de pie, a la derecha de Preston ya una vez ahí se digno a dirigirle una mirada, que la habría hecho temblar unos días antes. Ella solo los miraba con una aburrida sonrisa, sin desear dares el gusto de verla romperse. Prisilla pudo ver a su hija, sabía que esta era muy posiblemente la última vez que la viera así en esa casa, los planes estaban hachos y los papeles en curso. La siguiente vez que viera a su hija seria en algún lugar de los Alpes austriacos.

"Qué? Te preocupa tu bebe, crees que ese truquito de enviarla lejos cambiara su destino, tan poco me conoces Prisilla." Podía sentir al espectro disfrutando la angustia de su espíritu, no cambio de expresión, pero recordó a su bebe, a su amada hija, la forma que a había tratado, el tipo de madre detestable que ese espectro la había obligado a ser. También que no la vería convertirse en mujer, que la apararía de su lado, al menos ya no le haría más daño y la mantendría a salvo de esa maldicion. "En serio crees que estará a salvo de mi, Prisilla?"

-"Pacifica"

-"Si padre?"

-"Has pensado en lo que le hizo tu comportamiento al buen nombre de la familia?" Dijo Preston, mientras Prisilla la seguía mirando con esa mezcla de rabia y decepción.

-"No padre, he pensado mas en las personas que salve." Por un momento quiso enfrentarse a ellos, pero no quera bajar a ese nivel. Seguía si saber porque se sentía así de tranquila, era por Archivald? No, el buen fantasma era un gran amigo y de mucha ayuda, pero ella misma sabía que si sus padres en vedad la quisieran lastimar el fantasma poco podría hacer.

-"Valen más esas vidas que el Prestigio?" Acoto Prisilla. La personalidad que le obligaba a tener el espectro no pudo expresarle lo orgullosa que estaba de su hija, como madre sentía distinta a su hija, pero ese era un sentimiento que tenía bloqueado por el Espectro.

-"Para mí lo valen, madre."

-"Y sabes lo que no ha costado a tu madre ya mi el remediar lo que hiciste?"

-"No lo sé, pero acaso vale más que una sola vida?" Dijo cambiando el tono, enojándose para no quebrarse ante ellos.

-"Habla con el respeto que se merece tu padre, señorita" Dijo Prisilla.

-"Le tengo el respeto que se merece alguien que quería dejar morir a esas personas, madre." Prisilla en un pestañeo estaba en frente de Pacifica, con la mano alzada a punto de darle un cachetada. Pacifica no se movió, solo miraba a su madre directo a los ojos, una mirada llena de desprecio, mientras su madre se preparaba para golpearla. "Voy a tener que enseñarte a respetar." Dijo la Prisilla/Espectro mientras el corazón de Prisilla/madre se rompía al ver la mirada que se ganaba de su hija. Preston miraba impávido la escena Preston/Espectro feliz gozando la tragedia humana que se desarrollaba en esa habitación, Preston/padre sufriendo al no poder hacer nada por las dos personas que más amaba.

Fue cuando Archivald decidió intervenir.

El Cristal de la estantería a espaldas de Preston se destrozo, cuando una placa de cristal labrado, el reconocimiento al mejor empresario de Oregón, por la Cámara de Industriales, perdió su balance y rompió el vidrio para terminar destrozándose contra el piso. Mientras los demás trofeos placas medallas empezaban a temblar.

Todos incluida Pacifica se sorprendieron, pero el Espectro se aterrorizo. No podía dejar que ese violento fantasma atacara al matrimonio noroeste, aun ocupaba sus marionetas, al menos por ahora. Prisilla volvió a su lugar junto a Preston, mientras Pacifica se permitió una ligera sonrisa, Archivald había elegido el mejor momento. Ya con los Noroeste a una distancia que esperaba segura, el Espectro, se hundió escondiéndose en sus mentes para que el fantasma no lo sintiera. Hasta que tan rápido como había aparecido la presencia del fantasma desapareció. Y Para no arriesgarse más el Espectro retomo los cuerpos y los espíritus de los Noroeste.

-"Bien señorita, si así lo quieres no se diga mas, te irás hoy mismo a Maine." Ya deben tener listo tu equipaje y la limosina está esperando." Dijo Preston ante la impávida mirada de Prisilla.

-"Entonces nos despedimos aquí padre… madre. Disfruten del resto del verano." Dijo Pacifica aun con media sonrisa en el rostro y diciendo las palabas 'padre' y 'madre' con el mismo tono que usaría al notar en sus zapatos que había pisado algo que no debía. Se levanto y salió de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella mientras el Espectro los liberaba, deseaba saborear esa desdicha del matrimonio Noroeste. Ellos se abrazaban llorando, así se despedían de su hija, la amaban sobre todas las cosas, pero gracias al Espectro, solo se ganaban un insoportable desprecio. Pero no la culpaban, ellos sabían que no podía amarlos, que para la niña se merecían eso. Que ella no podía saber que el maldito ente amarillo los controlaba.

En su camino de vuelta a la habitación, Pacifica estaba más tranquila que lo hubiera imaginado. Había entendido, en el momento de ver la mirada de odio de su madre, porque estaba tranquila. Al ver ese odio, ese extraño brillo en los ojos de su madre, que le recordaba los sueños que había tenido. En verdad ese verano tenía más que perder que cualquier otro, siempre era ella sola con sus padres, incuso todo su plan de chantaje lo había hecho sola, pero ahora ya no sentía esa soledad. Sentía la felicidad de comer postres con su amiga, la felicidad de sentarse a la mesa, de comer con los empleados, podía casi sentir la suave mano de Grenda acariciándola mientras lloraba.

Más que eso sentía unos brazos rodeándola en el jardín de su casa. Brazos fuertes que la protegían, una espalda que la amparaba, que había salvado y no solo su vida. Unos ojos castaños cambiando de la angustia al alivio, en cosa de segundos. Ojos que sentía miraban hasta el rincón mas oculto de su alma. Si, este verano tenía mucho que perder si se iba, pero también nunca había tenido nada por que luchar y lucharía. Guardo su tristeza en alguna parte, ya tendría tiempo a solas para llorar. Ahora debía de alistarse para el viaje y confiar en que la bomba mediática que había plantado explotara en la cara de sus padres.

Por un momento recordó la escena cuando se rompió el trofeo. Miraba directo a su madre, ese tono amarillo maligno en sus ojos. Y en el momento cuando Archivald actuó, justo por un instante también vio las lágrimas a punto de salir, una sensación casi infinita de pesar y un sentimiento de cariño? Estaba viendo cosas. La estarían influenciando esos sueños?

Continuara.


	19. Chapter 19

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Los padres de Pacifica dieron sus ordenes y el castigo de la niña ha sido impuesto, pero no solo esos eran los planes de los esposos Noroeste. La usencia de la niña, que logro hacer tanto en un fin de semana, se sienten. Mientas se va desvelando el verdadero motivo del viaje de la niña. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (22 de Noviembre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **19\. Conexiones.**

Al llegar a su cuarto, Jessica estaba empacando la maleta que necesitaría para el viaje, en si eran pocas cosas, pues en su dormitorio tenía varios uniformes, y algunas mudas de ropa, para los fines de semana, que en teoría tenia libre, aunque según el reglamento del instituto ocupaba el permiso de sus padres para salir de las instalaciones.

-"C… Ca… Casi todo está listo Señorita."

-"Gracias, alistare algunas cosas y te ayudare. Y no te preocupes tanto Jessica."

-"No se preocupe, Señorita."

Mientras acomodaba algunas pocas cosas, entre ellas una corbata de lazo negra, originalmente parte de un smoking para adolescente, pensó en llamar para despedirse. Ella nunca había tenido nadie de quien despedirse, pero este verano tenía a su mejor amiga Grenda, aunque también lo tenía a él, pero sabía que si hablaba con Grenda no podría seguir actuando y terminaría quebrándose y a él… no tenía idea de cómo decirle… que decirle… Que se iba… como explicarle… nada.

Media hora después, Pacifica, con su maleta, estaba en el vestíbulo de la mansión, lista para abordar la limosina que la llevaría al aeropuerto de Medford. No le extraño que sus padres no fueran a despedirla, seguían con la ley del hielo con ella, supuso que habían quedado en malos términos luego de su animada conversación mas temprano. De hecho aparte de Jessica, quien le había ayudado a llevar la maleta y el señor Kimble nadie la había ido a despedir.

-"Señorita." Dijo el inglés. "Los empleados de la mansión querían venir a despedirla." Dijo como si le leyera la mente. "Pero les prohibí hacerlo, para evitar problemas con los señores Noroeste. Así que por favor discúlpeme. Además todos le envían sus parabienes y que tenga bien viaje."

-"Gracias señor Kimble, podría decirles que entiendo que no puedan estar aquí ahora y que igual deseo que estén bien y verlos lo más pronto posible?" Dijo ligueramente animada, pero aun así no logro engañar el ojo crítico del mayordomo.

-"Lo hare." Dijo mientras se inclinaba para acomodarle la chamarra que se había puesto para el viaje. "Y también yo espero volverla a ver pronto mi pequeña dama. La casa ahora se sentirá vacía sin usted." Pacifica sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver los ojos del Señor Kimble. Luego se despidió de Jessica y el señor Richardson tomo su maleta y la acompaño a la limosina. Para empezar el viaje que terminaría, al final de la tarde, en ese pueblo de Maine. Una hora hasta el aeropuerto de Medford, unas 5 horas en avión y un poco más en auto, hasta la mansión que albergaba la Escuela e Internado de Damas Jóvenes.

Kimble sabía que la Señorita no estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba, podría ser que no quisiera alterar más al resto del personal o que no deseara demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos a sus padres, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que esa era mucha presión para una niña. Como había cambiado a la Señorita tanto en tan poco tiempo? O era que no lo había notado, podría ser que de alguna forma la Señorita hubiera estado evolucionando de la niña malcriada que había sido hasta hacia pocos días a la amable y fuerte damita que se despedía hoy de él. Que habría disparado ese cambio? O, Kimble no era tonto, era más bien un 'quien' había disparado el cambio?. Pero ya luego se encargaría de ese 'quien' en especial, ahora su preocupación estaba con la jovencita que, a bordo de la limosina, ya había partido para el otro lado del país.

Para Kimble quien, como Mayordomo de los Noroeste, debía velar por ese clan, su prestigio y su buen nombre. Su obligación estaba clara, para mantener su propia dignidad, el inglés debía de proteger el buen nombre de sus empleadores. Pero, por sus años en ese trabajo con los Noroeste, había descubierto que generación actual de la familia estaba más allá de cualquier intento de salvación, desilusionado había pensado que el clan Noroeste estaba condenado a caer en la deshonra, llevándolo a él con ellos. Hasta que la Señorita había revelado su propia personalidad, como floreciendo para convertirse de una niña malcriada y engreída, en una joven digna y respetable, además que, de alguna forma, en ese fin de semana había logrado ganarse su corazón. Por eso la niña, que se alejaba en limosina, era ahora la única esperanza de salvar al clan y su propia honra, mas como hombre que como Mayordomo. Deseaba cuidarla y su mente lo había racionalizado al hacerle ver el proteger a la Señorita como su obligación para los Noroeste. Debía cuidarla, incluso de sus propios padres.

Tenía la sospecha que el castigo esta vez iba más allá que mandarla a Maine. Tenía sus fuentes y había oído el rumor del arreglo compromiso del joven barón von Fundshauser, aun no podía estar seguro de si ese arreglo era con los Noroeste. Pero ya había empezado a investigar si ese compromiso tenía algo que ver con la Señorita. Además incluso si en esta ocasión los señores Noroeste no intentaban 'corregir' a una agradablemente rebelde Señorita, sería cosa de tiempo que lo hicieran, y no quería dejarla desprotegida y sola. Afortunadamente para cuidarla estaba en el mejor lugar, al ser mayordomo de los señores Noroeste, y ser considerado mas como un bien útil que una persona por ellos. Esto le había permitido saber mucho más de los negocios del señor Noroeste de lo que podría ser considerado seguro. Solo debía de conseguir las pruebas, para tener el arma que le permitiría defender el Futuro clan Noroeste del clan Noroeste actual. Aprovechando el momento puso manos a la obra. Debía descubrir que tan ciertos eran los rumores, además que debía escoger, entre todos los negocios sucios, a cual podría sacarle provecho para ayudar a la Señorita. Además podría ser que lograra encontrar a alguien, tal vez ese chico Pines, para mantener integra su posición de mayordomo.

Antes del medio día, un Jet ejecutivo, con el escudo de la 'N' y la 'W' en su cola, partió hacia la costa este. Con mínima tripulación piloto, copiloto y una asistente de vuelo. Y una única pasajera una, aparentemente tranquila, niña de 12 años. Aun soportando para no quebrarse, podría ser que sus padres averiguaran como se sentía con solo preguntarles a la tripulación del avión. La asistente le pregunto si deseaba algo, aun en jet privado eran más de 5 horas de vuelo. Pacifica con una sonrisa en su rostro le pidió que deseaba descansar, así que la aeromoza le dio una frazada y apago las luces de la cabina de pasajeros, quedándose en la cabina principal. Pacifica, al sentirse sola, en la privacidad que daba una frazada barata. Pudo deja de actuar y quebrarse, tenia 5 horas para lamentarse por el verano, por sus amigos y por él. Al fin se permitió llorar como no lo podía hacer en la mansión. Era un viaje largo ya vería como se recomponía cuando el avión aterrizara. Su única compañía era un confundido fantasma que trataba de consolarla.

Al llegar a Maine se sentía desahogada, tomo la limosina propiedad de la Escuela e Internado de Damas Jóvenes de Maine, que la esperaba en el aeropuerto. Luego de un viaje por carretera, llego a esa mansión escondida entre los bosques de Maine, donde era olvidada por sus padres casi todo el año. Prefirió no tomar la cena esa noche e irse directamente a su dormitorio, donde siguió desahogándose. Ya sin más freno que no dejar que las demás estudiantes escucharan su llanto.

Grenda había intentado llamar a Pacifica repetidamente en la mañana y en la tarde, por ultimo decidió pedirle ayuda a su padre, quien le dio el teléfono de la Señora Kristen.

-"Aló?"

-"Perdone es la señora Kristen?"

-"Quien es?"

-"Perdone soy Grenda Faruolo, la amiga de Pacifica."

-"A si linda. Como estas? como están tus padres?"

-"Bien gracias y usted?

-"Bien gracias… déjame adivinar, no llamaste para saludarme, verdad?

-"No la vedad es que…"

-"Ya se fue… la Señorita salió temprano en la mañana, luego de hablar con sus padres."

-"Me lo supuse… nos despedimos ayer, pero aun tenía la esperanza que no se fuera."

-"Nosotros tenemos la esperanza de que volverá ponto."

-"Yo pienso lo mismo y tengo que apurarme esa falda debe estar lista para cuando ella vuelva."

-"Si… para cuando vuelva." Dijo la mujer aguatando el llanto.

-"Muchas gracias señora… le molestaría que la vuelva a llamar a preguntar por ella?"

-"Claro que puedes hacerlo Grenda… si ocupas hablar también me encantaría hablar contigo… te cuidas niña." Dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación, llorar en ese momento era un lujo que solo se podía dar en privado en esa mansión.

-"Hasta pronto señora Kristen, vera que ella… que ella aparecerá un día de estos por ahí." Dijo la niña al colgar, contagiándose del estado de ánimo de la mujer. Encerrándose a llorar por la desgracia de su nueva amiga y el sentimiento de falta que le daba. Al igual que en la mansión la señora Kristen lloraba sentada en su habitación, y Jackie no había salido de la de la suya desde temprano. Cosas que el flemático ingles logro disimular perfectamente ante la señora Noroeste.

Pero la llamada más sorprendente fue a la cabaña del misterio.

-"La mundialmente famosa Cabaña del Misterio. No aceptamos devoluciones y se cumplen todos las normativas de advertencia de seguridad."

-"Llamada para el señor Pines, desde Austria." Dijo una agradable voz de mujer.

-"De Australia?"

-"No señor de Austria."

-"No sé que podría querer el señor Pines con alguien de Australia, por cierto aun están vigentes los tratados de extradición?"

-"No que yo sepa señor." Dijo la mujer algo confusa. "Es una llamada para el señor Dipper Pines desde Austria."

-"Y quien conoce Dipper en Australia?"

-"No sabría decirle señor."

-"Hummm… bien no creo que haya ningún problema. Deme un segundo." Stan tapo el micrófono del teléfono. "Dipper teléfono." Pensando que en todo el verano era la primera vez que alguien llamaba a su sobrino, y más aun de Australia?

-"Teléfono?" Dijo al ver a su tío el chico de la gorra azul.

-"Si igual me sorprende." Dijo el anciano dándole e auricular.

-"Gracias, Stan." Y acomodándose el teléfono. "Dipper Pines al habla."

-"Manténgase en la línea, en un momento le van a hablar." Dijo la telefonista mientras dejaba la clásica melodía de elevador. Luego de unos segundos, mientras Stan pensaba si tenía algún negocio que tuviera que ver con Australia.

-"Dipper! Gott sei Dank, ich wusste nicht, mit wem ich reden soll. Du musst mir Freund helfen." Dijo una voz masculina tan agitado que apenas pudo reconocerlo.

-"Marius?"

-"Wenn ich es bin. Verzeihen Sie meine Manieren, wie geht es Ihnen?" Dijo no más tranquilo

-"Marius estás hablando en alemán, no te entiendo. Tranquilízate un poco, si sigues en alemán no te podre entender." Dijo el castaño. Que pensando lo que pasaría si Mabel se enteraba de con quien hablaba sería imposible poder hablar. Además Aunque no encendía alemán, estaba seguro, por el tono, que debía ser algo grave. "Tranquilízate un poco, mira cambiare de aparato, no cuelgues amigo."

-" Entschuldigen Sie mich. Danke… Perdona por alterarme. Gracias."

-"No cuelgues." Dijo colgando el teléfono. "Tío Stan podría usar el teléfono de tu oficina?"

-"Si pero de donde conoces a un australiano?" Contesto el mayor de los Pines.

-"No es australiano es austriaco, lo conocí en la fiesta de los Noreste el viernes." Y pensando un poco agrego. "Si Mabel pregunta mejor no le digas donde estoy, ya sabes cómo se pone con los chicos guapos."

-"Eh… Si lo que sea. No vayas a poner los pies en el escritorio."

Ya en la oficina de su tío, se sentía mal por ocultarse de Mabel pero el chico había sonado muy exaltado, siendo Marius debía de ser algo grave el que perdiera así su temple. Y sería muy complicado prestarle la atención que ocupaba con su amigo, mientras mantenía tranquila a su hermana.

-"Ya estas más tranquilo Marius?" Dijo tomando el teléfono.

-"Si Dipper gracias, perdona por no poder controlarme antes." Dijo con su tono habitual. "Es que ocupaba hablar contigo, de algo… personal." El tono con que lo dijo le recordó a Mabel al hablar de chicos, solo podía ser una cosa.

-"Si es sobre el padre de Grenda, no sé muy bien que porque me llamo ayer por la noche. Quería hablar de ti, estuvimos platicando un poco y dijo que la próxima vez que llamaras quería hablar contigo, estoy seguro que podrás seguir hablando con Grenda." Escucho un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. "Debió ser una confusión, el señor Faruolo es muy amable."

-"Danke… Gracias Dipper te lo agradezco mucho." Dijo el noble de nuevo ligueramente alterado, pero ahora más que nervioso Dipper pensó que estaría alegre. "No sé que le dijiste al señor Faurolo, pero de nuevo gracias."

-"Ni yo entendí porque me llamo, bien imagino que no había nadie más a quien preguntarle." Dijo mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido ese fin de semana. "Espera antes que nada todos aquí estamos bien." No podía saber que tanto había corrido la noticia de los eventos del sábado.

-"Como?"

-"Mira Marius ayer…" Dipper pasó los siguientes minutos narrándole lo que había ocurrido el sábado, con algunas excepciones.

-" Unglaublich… Increíble la gravedad?" Dijo asombrado. "Bien según me contaron el viernes en ese pueblo pasan las coas más extrañas." Pero volviendo al tema con su carácter germano agrego. -"Te agradezco de nuevo." Dipper pensó que era la cuarta o quinta vez que se repetía, debía ser un problema serio. "Pero no es por eso por lo que necesito tu ayuda."

-"Para eso están los amigos, no? Dime en que te puedo ayudar." Pudo oír como el barón respira profundo un par de veces, no entendió muy bien como, pero sabía que eso indicaba malas noticias y se preocupo.

-"Dipper… Dipper amigo me quieren casar." Dijo demasiado serio para que Dipper pensara que era una broma.

-"Como?"

-"Parece que mi tío Brandeis ha hecho los arreglos, mañana me cito por la tarde la condesa Hohehauser, mi abuela, la matriarca de mi casa. Creo que para discutir los detalles, pero no se qué hacer."

-"Espera déjame entenderlo, eso de que te van a casar, es que hicieron un convenio matrimonial contigo?"

-"Da…"

-"No sabía que seguían haciendo eso en Austria. Y menos a tu edad."

-"No puedo decir que sea frecuente, pero tampoco es de sorprenderse. Según se ella es una Fraulein… de casi mi edad."

-"Ni siquiera sabes quién es, o como se llama?"

-"Ni siquiera sabía que había encontrado alguna candidata. Hace unas pocas horas me advirtieron que mi tío había encontrado alguien y que iría a pedir consentimiento a mi abuela, para formalizar el arreglo. Luego de eso me citaron donde mi abuela."

-"Y por lo que veo no estás muy dispuesto."

-"Ese es el problema Dipper, siempre he sabido que la baronía tiene sus obligaciones y nunca me preocupe mucho por ello… hasta ahora. Por eso valoro tu consejo en esto, antes del que cualquiera de mis otros conocidos."

-"El mío?"

-"Dipper no se cómo explicarlo bien eres un chico… normal y todos mis conocidos o son aristócratas o de familias importantes y por eso valoro mas tu opinión, además eres la persona más integra y valiente que conozco, sé no te dejarías guiar por tradiciones o ambiciones." No dijo que además creía que era mucho más valiente que él y que ocupaba su consejo para saber qué hacer con la tradición, su familia y lo que sentía.

-"Bien cuál es el problema?" Y sin dejarle responder la pregunta se respondió a sí mismo. "No quieres que te escojan una esposa?"

-"Ja! Hasta hace poco no me habría importado, pero ahora no se qué pensar."

-"Pero como podrían obligarte a cásate?"

-"Si me lo ordena mi abuela, como matriarca de la casa, deberé aceptar."

-"Eso no me dice nada, que pasa si no aceptas?"

-"Seria una deshonra para la casa, mas para el apellido Fundshauser."

-"Nada mas?" Dijo el americano al parecerle un motivo ridículo.

-"No sabes que es mantener el alto a la casa y el apellido." Dijo reprochándolo ligueramente. "Mi padre fue un gran hombre, que se labro su propio camino. Aun sin ser el heredero el hizo crecer las empresas y el prestigio de la casa. Por lo que al merecer mas el titulo que incluso mi tío, su hermano mayor, lo honraron con la baronía y no podría hacer que su nombre se empañe."

-"Esta bien perdona si no entendí, pero que crees que preferiría tu padre que te obliguen a ser infeliz o que seas feliz?"

-"Que fuera feliz."

-"Que lo enorgullecería mas a tu padre, que sigas tu propia vida o que dejes que alguien más te controle?

-"…"

-"Tu padre no hizo lo que hizo por un titulo, el titulo lo gano luego de ser sí mismo y por su esfuerzo." Dijo muy serio Dipper. "Ahora bien que valdría mas para ti que te den el titulo o ganártelo como tú padre?"

-"Entonces dices que me niegue a ese matrimonio?"

-"Digo que seas la persona que eres. Yo no me hice amigo del barón von Fundshauser, ni tampoco Grenda. Ambos conocimos a Marius."

-"Eres extraño Herr Dipper Pines, te hablo para pedir tu consejo y más bien me preguntas a mí."

-"De que servirla que yo te dijera que hacer? No sería lo mismo que hacerle caso a tu tío?" El teléfono quedo en silencio por unos instantes.

-"Ja du hast recht… Sí tienes razón" Y luego de unos segundos agrego. "Debo pensar mucho para mañana, puede que tenga que irme temprano para el castillo Hohehauser."

-"Espero haberte ayudado amigo."

-"Si gracias… amigo, se siente raro decirte así." Dijo de nuevo con más naturalidad. "Aquí es casi media noche y mañana deberé madrugar."

-"Somos amigos Marius, creí que era natural decirte amigo."

-"Ja… si pero es… creo que te debo mi vida de nuevo." Dijo con un tono de admiración. "Buenas noches… o aun será la tarde en Oregón."

-"Si aún es temprano aquí, espero que te vaya bien Marius."

-"Gracias Dipper y algo mas…" Dijo el austriaco. "No le digas nada a Grenda, deja que yo se lo diga."

-"Ni lo menciones no soy chismoso. Buenas noches, hasta pronto Marius."

-"Hasta pronto Dipper… y gracias." Agrego en un tono solemne.

Mientras Dipper salía de la oficina, obligado por su promesa a no mencionarle la llamada de Marius a su hermana, y buscando a Stan para que también el guardara el secreto. Para volver al trabajo para reconstruir la Cabaña del Misterio. Empezó a imaginar cómo sería la vida de los ricos y famosos, que no era tan glamorosa como la presentaban en las películas. Y solo con dos ricos que conocía, Pacifica que vivía la vida que sus padres la obligaban y Marius que debía seguir las ordenes de algún otro. Y sin darse cuenta se perdió en sus pensamientos sobre sus dos amigos ricos. Al volver a salir de ese estado de pensamiento profundo, le extraño el estar pensando en flores y champagne.

Cuando Marius Colgó eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, estaba en el castillo Fundshauser, en la oficina que una vez había usado su padre. No había tocado nada, era la misma decoración que su madre le había dado a la oficina lo único nuevo era su computadora. Por lo demás cualquiera esperaría que la puerta se abriera y el antiguo barón entrara por ella, seguido de su esposa. Esa había sido uno de los sueños recurrentes de Marius luego del fallecimiento de sus padres. Detrás de él había un retrato de ambos. Se habían conocido, cuando ambos eran poco más que adolecentes, en alguna aburrida fiesta de sociedad. Dos hijos de nobles muy alejados de la línea de sucesión para que les prestaran la atención.

Menos la del uno por el otro, mucho había oído de cómo no hubo mucho que arreglar ya que ambos tenían hermanos mayores y sobrinos que los apartaban del título. Tanto de los von Fundshauser, en el caso de su padre, como de los von Hohehauser, en el de su madre. Para la familia de su padre era ligarse a una de las familias con más abolengo de Austria, incluso de toda Europa. Para la familia de su madre era una preocupación menos, evitaba el tener buscar un candidato, dar una gran dote y no los dejaba en mala posición. Poco más de un año después su padre había enviado a su petición formal, por intermedio de su abuelo, para pedir permiso de visita a la casa Hohehauser. Habían semi formalizado su relación cuando su madre entraba a estudiar mercadotecnia en la universidad y su padre estaba empezando su tesis en ingeniería industrial. Y se casaron al graduarse ella, ya para entonces su padre había empezado la reestructuración de las fabricas Fundshauser, empezando una carrera que las llevo a la cima de la industria. Fue cuando su tío Brandeis cayó en desgracia al invertir muy mal parte de la fortuna familiar.

Pero esas pérdidas fueron solventadas por las decisiones rápidas del padre de Marius, que pidiendo préstamos sobre las fábricas que tenía a su control y aumentando la productividad de estas. Ayudado por las ideas comerciales de su madre, al diversificar las industrias con varias líneas de ropa casual y deportiva, salvaron a los von Fundshauser de una bancarrota. Para entonces los padres de Marius eran una pareja en ascenso en la sociedad, tanto por sus contactos como por su buen tino empresarial. Cuando el abuelo de Marius decidió que era tiempo de pasar el título, el único que, en verdad, se sorprendió de que el hermano pequeño recibiera la baronía Fundshauser fue Brandeis. Para entonces la joven pareja ya había concebido un niño. El mismo, pensó Marius, mientras recorría con los ojos el estudio. Fue cosa de la calamidad que el trabajo de su padre se viera interrumpido por… por su muerte. Pero Marius se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a estar al nivel de su padre, gracias a esto y a sus dotes naturales nadie dudaba que fuera en buen camino. Pero todo podía cambiar, dependiendo de la decisión de su abuela.

Marius recorría sin mucha atención las pinturas de la oficina. Había oído decir que a su padre le parecía sobre cargada, pero que su madre decía que un barón no solo debía serlo si no parecerlo y una oficina así era lo que todos esperaban de alguien con su titulo. Había varios niveles de pinturas y fotografías, tanto originales como replicas famosas. Fue cuando los ojos, más bien la miradas plasmadas en algunas pinturas y fotografías atrajeron su atención. Su padre con personalices tanto nacionales como extranjeras como el ex primer ministro alemán Helmut Kohl, la inglesa Margaret Thatcher, el ruso Mijaíl Gorbachov, el surafricano Nelson Mandela y varios más. Noto algo que todos, incluido su padre compartían.

Era como un aviso de 'observa' dejado por sus padres. Todos esos personajes, que habían forjado la historia del siglo pasado, compartían algo… cierta mirada, cierto gesto, no supo muy bien cómo explicarlo. No era feroz, ni altivo, mostraban una expresión de superioridad indiferente, sin ser soberbia. Superioridad que demostraron al moldear la historia. Marius estaba cansado, pero exaltado busco en la biblioteca del estudio, en los libros de historia más imágenes de personalidades como esas, llegando hasta el siglo XIX, donde dejaban de ser fotografías para ser retratos. En muchas podía ver esa misma mirada capturada por distintos aristas, aunque otras mostraban soberbia o incluso pedantería, según la afiliación del fotógrafo, pero había aprendido a descubrir ese rasgo, apenas lo recordaba de su padre, era un sello distintivo de su abuela. Esas personas compartían esa característica que aun no podía identificar. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que él mismo recordaba haber visto a alguien así en persona, de cerca y en la situación más increíble. Hacia unos días, en la gala de la Noroeste, en la misma persona que le había ayudado a tomar la decisión más difícil que recordaba, pero también que no le había ayudado más que a ser el mismo.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, exhausto. Al menos ya no tan preocupado porque debía hablar con su abuela, la mujer más fuerte que conocía, la mañana siguiente. Mas confiado, armado con en el consejo de su amigo. No pudo evitar recordar esas fotografías y pensar: "Ellos moldearon el presente en que vivimos… Qué clase de futuro iras a moldear tu, Dipper?"

Continuara.


	20. Chapter 20

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Marius esta intranquilo por un rumor en el que está envuelto. Ya había pedido consejo a su única amistad que lo podría ayudar, desde el punto de vista de un chico 'normal,' Dipper Pines. Lo que no sabe son las ramificaciones de ese rumor. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (29 de Noviembre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **20\. Austria.**

Marius esperaba en el pasillo, por los ventanales se podía ver como el verano teñía los Alpes de verde, disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que empezaba la zona de nieves eternas en los picos de las montañas. Era un hermoso escenario para haber construido el castillo Hohehauser justo ahí, lo que lo volvía una atracción turística. Pero faltaban aun unas horas para la apertura de los recorridos por el castillo, las fortificaciones, la sala de armas y el museo de la familia. Había intentado llegar antes que su tío, desde que supo sus intenciones para arreglarle un compromiso, y que lo único que ocupaba era la aprobación de la candidata, por parte de su abuela. Pero ambos conocían las costumbres de la matriarca de la casa, por lo que al legar Marius la limosina de su tío ya estaba estacionada en el castillo.

Y al solicitar audiencia con la condesa, el secretario, le había comunicado que había pedido no ser molestada, y cuando la condesa le pedía algo a alguien, conseguía exactamente lo que pedía. La anciana de casi 80 años, en verdad bisabuela de Marius, había manejado la casa Hohehauser en solitario desde que había quedado viuda hacia casi tres décadas. Y, sin hijos varones, había decidió mantener el titulo, mientras encontraba un sucesor apropiado. Bajo su dirección la casa había prosperado más allá de lo imaginable. El grupo empresarial, parte del patrimonio Hohehauser, era uno de los más grandes de Europa. En lo social la casa Hohehauser había crecido como una vid, absorbiendo a otras casas menores, como los Fundshauser. Inteligentemente, el abuelo paterno de Marius, al dejar la baronía a su hijo menor, también había ligado su casa a la casa de la condesa, expandiendo los intereses de la familia más allá de industria textil. Por esas razones Mechthild von Hohehauser se erguía como una de las mujeres más poderosas de Europa.

Había hecho esperar a presidentes y primeros ministros, a potentados industriales, por lo que a Marius no le quedo más que imitarlos. Pero, gracias a su amigo americano, luego de pensar toda la tarde anterior pensando en lo que habría hecho su padre, se preocupo un poco más en que haría él mismo, no como el barón von Fundshauser, sino como Marius. 'Grafin', o la Condesa, Mechthild von Hohehauser, la mujer de hierro, que lo había acogido al morir sus padres, que lo había criado, que lo había apoyado e impulsado siempre anteponiendo el deber a sus sentimientos. Aunque recordaba las primeras noches que paso en ese catillo, sabiendo que sus padres no volverían, llorando junto a ella, ya no lo preocupaba. Ella a quien los más poderosos de Europa llamaban 'La Condesa' o 'Grafin', en mayúsculas pues solo había una como ella. Dame Mechthild o Dame Hohehauser, dependiendo de si se era o no merecedor de hablarse por su nombre o su apellido, pues el titulo de Dame se lo había ganando a pulso. Irradiaba respeto, y fuerza, y para algunos, que en verdad la conocían, un tipo de ternura estricta. Una candidez metálica, aun mas para los muy pocos que la podían llamar 'oma' Mechthild, o abuelita.

Marius había crecido en ese castillo, como Pacifica, él se había educado en internados. Pero, a diferencia de ella, no era olvidado en el internado. Eran habituales los fines de semana o días libres, o incluso tardes, en que los familiares cercanos de sus padres, sus 'tanten' y 'onkel', o su propia 'oma', pasaran a recoger al pequeño Marius, ya fuera para un pasar el fin de semana o solo un paseo, aprender a cabalgar, ir al cine o simplemente disfrutar de su compañía. Para ambos lados de la familia, el joven Marius, era el futuro y corazón de ambas casas. Y más por la tragedia que había enmarcado su infancia. También, cabía notar, que estaba muy bien ubicado en ambas líneas sucesoras. Y su propio logro de empezar a demostrar tanto la inteligencia y dedicación de su padre, como la innovadora mentalidad de su madre.

Conocía la historia familiar de ambos lados de su familia tanto de la Baronía Fundshauser como del Condado Hohehauser. De cómo el casillo donde estaba ahora llevaba ahí más de mil años y antes de eso había un fuerte para proteger el valle. Entre las montañas de los Alpes austriacos se alzaba el imponente castillo. En la punta de una colina con sus muros de casi 3 metros de ancho siguiendo la forma de la cima alcanzando, en algunos sitios, casi diez metros de alto, formando algún tipo de figura geométrica de varios lados. Con muros roca maciza había sido construido para durar y para soportar. Desde tiempos del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, que había dominado media Europa, a la segunda guerra mundial, que había quemado Europa, fueron muchas las veces que se movilizaban ejércitos a favor o en contra del castillo, pero este había soportado siglos de araques, batallas, asedios y bombardeos. Aun ahora, convertido en una atracción turística y residencia, la maciza mole de piedra solía impresionar a más de uno. Los que la conocían decían que ese efecto era potenciado por su actual dueña e inquilina.

Luego de esperar pacientemente media hora, le comunicaron que su abuela le concedería la audiencia, justo después de hablar con su tío, pero Marius sabía que la mejor forma de dejar por terminado el problema era hablar con ambos a la vez así que había pedido que su tío esperada también, a lo que Brandeis gentilmente acepto. El estudio privado de su abuela no se parecía al de su castillo, era espartano y funcional, el único detalle significativo era el cuadro detrás del escritorio donde plasmaban a ella y al antiguo conde hacia sesenta años, el día de su boda.

-"Oh Marius que coincidencia, Brandeis me estaba hablando de algunos asuntos que te conciernen, o no es tanta coincidencia?" Dijo la Condesa, mientras lo miraba fijamente con una de miradas de acero, pero de alguna forma tierna. Marius lo supo en ese momento, era una prueba que su 'oma' le preparaba. No era secreto que Brandeis había rechazado la decisión de darle el título a su hermano menor, saltándose el orden de sucesión, y aun ahora deseaba el titulo de Marius, que regentaba. Con su padre muerto, la línea de sucesión pasaba al hijo, y si por alguna razón este no podía, pasaba al tío mayor, en este caso Brandeis. Aunque seguramente sus planes no llegaban a tanto. Si el actual Herr Barón regente era celebre por algo era, desafortunadamente, por su pobre planeación.

-"Grafin Dame Mechthild, Abuela, espero se encuentre bien ese día." Dijo Marius poniéndose firme y haciendo una reverencia frente a su abuela. Luego de saludar con una leve inclinación a su tío.

-"Me encuentro de maravilla, Barón von Fundshauser." Dijo mirándolo Parece que amaneciste muy educado hoy con tu 'oma' Marius." Dijo la condesa extendiendo la mano para que el chico, aun con la cabeza baja, se la besara. "Ahora ven y saluda a tu vieja 'oma' como sabes." Dijo Extendiendo lo brazos para recibir el beso y el abrazo de su nieto. "Cada día te pareces mas a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre." Dijo con un leve deje de nostalgia.

-"Me alegra oírla y gracias 'grofsmutter.'" El que ella dijera que era su 'oma,' no le daba permiso a usar el término familiar, así que cuando no estaban solos, usaba el más educado 'grofsmutter.' Le respondió mientras se acomodaba al lado de su tío, ya con el permiso tácito de sentarse. "Me han llegado ciertos rumores y quería confirmarlos." Dijo más relajado.

-"Si sobrino, luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda, he encontrado a la candidata ideal para ser tu consorte." Dijo Brandeis, luego de volver a ver a la Condesa. Marius se quedo de piedra al ver confirmadas sus sospechas. Y no pudo menos que admirar la forma en que su tío lo había dicho sin necesidad de usar palabras incomodas como 'arreglo', 'prometida', 'matrimonio' o 'esposa'. "Y además en términos muy favorables en tanto a dote como a cuna." Que traducido significaba era una muy rica y buena familia.

-"Te agradezco el esfuerzo tío." Dijo el joven barón. "Pero incluso yo creo que soy muy joven para eso, ya estamos en el siglo XXI, recuerdas." Acotaba mientras sonreía. "Nunca pensé que el rumor fuera cierto."

-"Bien es parte del trato, como le decía a 'Dame' Hohehauser." Accedieron a que la candidata pasara los siguientes años bajo nuestra tutela, así aprenderá las buenas maneras, las costumbres, y el idioma." Marius dedujo que 'ella' no era noble, ni austriaca. "Además cabe la posibilidad de adoptarla legítimamente por parte de la casa Hohehauser, así no habrá problemas con su linaje." Sin dejar de sonreír Marius supuso que no era europea, alguna pobre, o más bien muy rica, chica que deseaba ser de la nobleza o alguna familia que querían un, para ellos, merecido titulo.

-"Bien me parece que debo agradecer aun más su esfuerzo tío." Dijo mirándolo sin ponerle atención, observando de reojo cómo su 'oma' evaluaba la conversación, sin parecer muy interesada, mientras Brandeis caía en su plática diciendo más de lo que debería. Luego, si quería, podría averiguar cuáles eran esos beneficios, ya no estaban en la época en que la dote era una ciudad o un territorio, ahora supuso serian lotes de acciones, patentes, incluso dinero en efectivo. Pero no importaba, ahora lo que tenía que averiguar era como quitarse ese 'favorable arreglo' de encima, como a Brandeis le gustaba fanfarronear, solo debía fingir interés en la enumeración que su tío hacia de los beneficios. Porcentajes de inversión en algunas empresas de la casa, ayuda a modernizar algunas plantas, algunas patentes sobrevaluadas que pronto dejarían de tener valor. "El que este aquí señor tío, significa que han llegado a un preacuerdo supongo, siempre ha sido una persona muy hábil"

La Condesa veía como Marius estaba manejando la conversación. Supuso acertadamente que Brandeis estaba subestimando a su sobrino, otra demostración de por qué ese hombre había perdido el titulo que Marius ostentaría algún día. Debía de saber que el vivir en ese castillo con ella podía significar más que recibir al huérfano de la familia. Mechthild sabía nadie era inmortal y que más bien había sobrevivido demasiado. Le pesaban las responsabilidades, y deseaba poder descansar en este mundo, antes de ir a descansar con su amado conde. Al descubrir las cualidades de su nieto, se había dado cuenta que había encontrado a su reemplazo. Y por eso lo educaba, hoy era solamente una lección más, por eso había accedido a oír el intento de Brandeis de vender el titulo.

"Si, así Marius, él es una persona presumida y te prejuzgo mal, alábalo y descubre lo que deseas saber." Pensaba al ver la cara afable de su nieto.

-"Seguro fue una negociación difícil, señor tío. Conseguir tan buenos resultados."

-"Son los años sobrino, algo que tu padre nunca logro entender, ser paciente. Quería todo listo para la semana pasada y mira a donde lo llevo eso?" Lo llevó a tener el titulo que siempre deseaste, incompetente, se contuvo de responder Marius. Conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su tío por su padre fallecido.

"Tranquilo Marius, sabes que en una discusión no se deben perder los estribos, además el pobre ni siquiera sabe lo que dice, solo se ensalza a sí mismo." Pensaba la condesa al notar cómo, de repente, una sombra de ira paso por los ojos de su nieto. Tomo nota que el joven debía trabajar más en aparentar calma.

-"Pero tío no me ha dicho lo importante, quien es la afortunada candidata?" Acoto Marius soportando el ataque de ira hacia su tío.

-"Pues Marius chico, parece que fue gran idea que fueras la semana pasada a América." Marius no tuvo que fingir estar de acuerdo, había conocido a alguien tan especial y que la quería conocer más. También un amigo, que le había mostrado que la edad y los buenos consejos no tienen nada que ver.

-"Entonces Regente, la candidata es americana?"

-"Si de una de las familias más importantes de América y también de las más ricas." Dijo orgulloso el antiguo heredero.

"Lo manejas perfectamente Marius, sigue así." Lo alentaba mentalmente su abuela. Fue cuando se quedo pasmada, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Marius al oír el nombre de la chica.

-"Q… Quien?" Dijo Marius al perder la serenidad.

-"Pacifica Noroeste, sobrino. Justo quien deseábamos que conocieras. La Heredera de los Noroeste. Son una familia de plebeyos, pero de plebeyos muy ricos." Digo orgulloso, mientras Marius aun no se sobreponía. "El sábado me hablaron sus padres para hacer un acuerdo informal, así que tuve que viajar para afinar los detalles, fue un poco difícil, pero ese Preston es un simple plebeyo con dinero." Continúo Brandeis fanfarroneando. "Por lo que ya no es solo una candidata, ya prepare todo." Dijo orgulloso, sin darse cuenta del estado de turbación de su sobrino, al punto de que ya no le prestaba la misma indolente atención que había aprendido de su abuela.

-"Va a venir directo de América a un internado cerca del castillo, para que nuestra casa se encargue de ella." Continuó explicando. Mechthild no lograba entender como porque su nieto había perdido la compostura, afortunadamente Brandeis estaba tan ocupado hablando de si mismo que no noto la reacción de Marius. La condesa no veía nada grave en el asunto, sabía que la chica Noroeste era hermosa, para su edad, y que su madre también. Podía ser que fuera algo malcriada o maleducada, una niña mimada, como muchos millonarios americanos y no le gustara esa actitud. Porque dudaba que fuera lo contrario, que la americana hubiera flechado a su nieto, no dudaba de que pudiera ser una hermosa niña, pero también dudaba que a Marius le atrajera. Además conocía Marius, era más inteligente que eso, debía haber algo más. Algo que hiciera de esa descabellada idea del arreglo tan perturbadora. Debía conocer más detalles de esa gala, aparte de los rumores de fantasmas.

-"Lo único que esperamos es la aprobación de 'Dame' Hohehauser, esta misma semana ingresara en el internado. Entonces ya solo sería esperar a que ambos tengan la edad conveniente." Finalizo el regente.

Pero Marius no había oído esto último, más que como un eco que, poco a poco, lograba entrar en su mente. Cuando escucho el nombre de Pacifica, su amiga Pacifica. Lo primero que pensó fue: "Como le diré a Grenda?" Luego antes de desear haber oído mal y preguntar de nuevo el nombre pensó: "Pacifica no es de esa clase de chicas, además esta Dipper." Y al final cuando estuvo seguro de que era de Pacifica de quien estaban hablado pensó: "Que hará Dipper cuando se entere?"

Fue cuando su mente se fue de paseo, pensar en Dipper Pines molesto contra su casa, de alguna manera fue más de lo que podía soportar. Solo podía recordar las andanzas de su amigo americano, que si no fuera porque Grenda las confirmaba, no las habría creído. Estaban esos enfrentamientos sin miedo, sin dudar. Audacia, ingenio y valentía pura contra el fantasma, contra robots, contra monstruos, contra ese tal Gedeón. Y no podía olvidar que, hasta donde sabia, era la única persona que había vencido a la Mirada de Preston Noroeste. Podría seguir diciéndole amigo? Esperaba que sí, tenerlo como enemigo no era algo que le deseara a nadie.

Luego de la impresión inicial descendiera, empezó a pensar de nuevo. Ya solo miraba a su abuela, mientras su tío decía algo sobre que se había impactado por la buena noticia. Sabia, o estaba bastante seguro, que Pacifica no era ese tipo de chicas. Podía ser que fuera cosa de sus padres? Seguramente. También Dipper, además de ser muchas cosas, era muy inteligente y, según todo lo que había oído de él, no se apresuraba a enojarse. Su ira era como un tren, no se apresuraba a tomar velocidad, pero una vez que estaba en marcha era prácticamente imparable. Seguramente entendería que no era que él o su familia quisieran apartarlo de Pacifica, que por más que dijera que no tenía nada, habría tenido que estar ciego y sordo para no notarlo el viernes.

Ya más tranquilo, un poco confuso por la reacción que inconscientemente había tenido. Sabía que el americano era su amigo, era una persona agradable y alguien en quien poder confiar, pero ese segundo cuando pensó que podía enojarse con su familia, había sido de puro pánico. Aunque era su error, no de Dipper, por eso se sintió culpable por asustarse de él. Lo primero de bebía hacer era lo correcto decirle a Grenda antes que nadie le dijera. Pero para eso habría tiempo. Debía aprovechar que su tío estaba ahí para poder conseguir más información, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

Mechthild pensaba que la reacción de su nieto era extraña, perturbándose por algo, que sabía, era algún desesperado plan para salvarse de un mal negocio del barón en funciones. Incluso había pensado en ser una mera observadora, para calibrar a su nieto. Estaba claro que Marius se negaría, algo que le gustaba era su independencia, en tal caso ella no aceptaría el compromiso. Pero la había sorprendido mientras parecía estar en otra parte continuo leyéndolo, nadie llegaba donde ella sin saber cómo leer a las personas... Miedo? Si eso había visto en la expresión del joven barón, que habría pasado ese viernes para que su nieto olvidara todo lo que se había esmerado en que aprendiera. Necesitaba saberlo, ya tenía una idea de cómo conseguir esa información. Pero eso le daba la oportunidad de enseñarle otra lección para Marius. Había pensado en negar de plano el plan de Brandeis, pero ahora tenía motivos para postergar su decisión.

-"'Dame' Hohehauser" Finalizo su discurso el regente. "Entonces aprueba el arreglo con los Noroeste?"

-"Bien mi estimado Herr Fundshauser, es un asunto delicado… y sorpresivo." Dijo patusamente, mientras Marius salía de su ensimismamiento. "Ha hecho un trabajo magnifico, pero tan rápido que no he considerado ni a Fraulein Pacifica, ni a sus padres. Además de los detalles económicos del acuerdo. Permítame unos días para estudiar los documentos que trajo y le daré una audiencia de nuevo."

-"Pero 'Dame' Hohehauser." Dijo ligueramente turbado. "Fraulein Pacifica y sus padres solo esperan su aprobación para…"

-"Le daré una audiencia, para que les informe lo antes posible." Corto la condesa. Usando un tono que nadie intentaría objetar, a menos que fuera tonto.

-"Pero Dame, los Noroeste esperan…"

-"Le daré una audiencia cuando lo decida. Si están tan ansiosos como usted dice, no creo que unos poco días les moleste. Puede retirarse." Dijo reafirmando su tono de voz con una mirada azul como el Hielo.

-"'Dame', de todas formas la señorita estará aquí para el final de semana, para ir acelerando los tramites, por insistencia de sus padres." Concluyo el antiguo heredero. Lo que la Condesa entendió que estaba ansioso por recibir la tajada de la dote que le habían prometido los Noroeste. Tras lo cual el aludido se despidió muy educadamente de la condesa y de su sobrino. Saliendo del estudio de la dama.

-"Marius querido, perdona que no te pueda atender ahora, pero ya sabes que a mi edad a veces me siento indispuesta. Además debo pensar seriamente sobre lo dicho por tu señor tío." Dijo congelantemente seria.

-"No tiene por qué dar explicaciones 'grofsmutter', aunque me gustaría saber la decisión ante la propuesta de mi señor tío. Claro cuando lo encuentre usted conveniente." Dijo Marius aun algo alterado.

-"Gracias por tu comprensión querido, pero ven y despídete de tu 'oma.'" Dijo haciendo el ademan de levantándose.

-"Siempre es un gusto verte 'oma.'" Decía mientras ayudaba a levantase a su abuela. Tras lo cual acompaño a la condesa en silencio hasta el vestíbulo. "Debo irme también, hay algunos asuntos que debo atender." Y dándole un beso a la mujer, dejo que uno de los empleados de uniforme lo condujeran a la salida y luego a su limosina.

La anciana le dio una significativa mirada a Herr Bauman, su mayordomo en jefe, quien entiendo y la acompaño de vuelta al estudio. Donde luego de ayudarla a sentarse permaneció formalmente de pie. Mientras la dama se acomodaba en la silla y juntaba sus manos.

-"Herr Bauman, usted que diría del joven barón?"

-"Que se está convirtiendo en un caballero digno." Respondió el mayordomo.

-"Si le pedí venir conmigo en privado es para que sea más… honesto, Bauman."

-"Si usted lo pide." Dijo aun en posición de Firmes. "Mi 'Grafin' el joven Marius a aprendido muy bien como llevar las riendas de la casa y del grupo industrial, además sus capacidades sociales. Con unos años de práctica, podría ser comprable a usted. Aunque aún falta pasar por la incómoda etapa de adolescente, si madura como su padre será un buen heredero en su debido momento." Dijo el mayordomo sin cambiar ni de postura ni de tono de voz.

-"Eso mismo pensaba yo." Respondió en tono tranquilo Mechthild. "Pero ahora me ha entrado una duda. Dígame el conoce al mayordomo de los Noroeste?"

-"No, señora."

-"Pero creo recordar que fue a La Escuela, al igual que usted, o me equivoco?"

-"No señora. El señor Kimble, el mayordomo de los Noroeste, también egreso de la Escuela, de hecho su segundo, el Señor Ritter, también."

-"Eso esperaba, qué sabe usted de la gala del viernes y si ocurrió algo en particular con mi nieto?"

-"Bien está el asunto del fantasma." Dijo tranquilamente, no se podía legar a una posición tan alta en el servicio de 'Dame' Mechthild, si algo como un fantasma lo alteraba. "Pero imagino que querrá decir a nivel mas… personal?" No ocupo que respondiera, la leve sonrisa en la cara de la condesa le indico que eso era lo que le preocupaba. "Pues señora Condesa, según se luego del incidente del fantasma acabara. El señorito paso el resto de la velada en compañía de la señorita Pacifica Noroeste y una pareja de jóvenes local, casi de su misma edad."

-"Quiere decir con eso que Marius y la chica Noroeste congeniaron?"

-"No condesa, disculpe la confusión, al parecer la Señorita Noroeste estaba acompañada y el Señorito conoció a una de las invitadas. Déjeme recordar… Si el joven se llama Mazón Pines, más conocido como Dipper. La señorita es una familia de América clase media, como le dicen en América, Grenda Farduolo." Bien ahí había una pista, era cosa de seguirla.

-"Podría contarme lo que le dijo ese señor Kimble de como pasaron la fiesta esos jóvenes y mi nieto?" Dijo la condesa invitando con un ademan al mayordomo para sentarse. "Quiero que me diga todo lo que sepa de esos tres jóvenes."

-"Bien por dónde empezar… al parecer ese rumor sobre el fantasma es cierto. Así que los señores Noroeste encargaron al joven Pines el capturar al fantasma, pero como condición el pidió invitaciones para su hermana y dos amigas. Una de estas amigas es la señorita Farduolo…"

-"Que le encargaron capturar el fantasma a un joven de la edad de Marius?" Interrumpió Mechthild, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Solo recordaba haber visto un exorcismo y lo había hecho un pastor luterano de edad madura con años de experiencia, casi a costo de su propia vida.

-"De hecho es un poco menor que el joven barón. Pero al parecer el joven Pines es… especial." Especial en ese contexto y el tono con que hablaba Bauman, solo le daban un posible significado. La condesa empezó a darse cuenta del calibre del nuevo amigo de su nieto. "Así que según sé el joven Pines y la señorita Pacifica…" El mayordomo relato con todos los detalles que conocía de lo ocurrido en esa extraña gala. La que la condesa considero casi salida de una historia de terror, tanto que de no tener confianza absoluta en quien le relataba lo sucedido y en sus propias experiencias no lo habría creído. Incluyendo el final de la velada con los cuatro jóvenes aparentemente emparejados, y como dijo Bauman en 'una atmosfera muy relajada, según Kimble.'

-"Creo que fue una gala a la que no lamentare haber faltado, pero aún tengo muchas dudas respecto a esos jóvenes."

-"Igual me pasa a mí, así que le pedí a Kimble que me diera informes más detallados de la señorita Pacifica, la señorita Farduolo y del joven Pines. Posiblemente durante la tarde se comunique conmigo, cuando sea de día en América."

-"Gracias Herr Bauman, espero que me comparta conmigo todo lo que ese señor Kimble averigüe, o al menos todo lo que considere conveniente." Dijo con una sonrisa, dando por acabada la reunión. El mayordomo se levanto dio una reverencia y se fue a ocupar del trabajo cotidiano de un castillo de la talla del Hohehauser. La condesa siguió con su día normal. Si bien le preocupaba su nieto, no por eso el mundo dejaba de girar. De todas formas hasta que los mayordomos compartieran información, seguramente Bauman le diría a Kimble sobre el arreglo matrimonial, pues no lo consideraba un secreto de la Casa. Así era como trabajaban los egresados de La Escuela, y era mejor permitir esa situación a perder los servicios de gente como Bauman.

Desafortunadamente la paciencia, si se aprende, se aprende con la edad. Mientras su abuela esperaba tranquilamente a tener más información, Marius se desesperaba dejando pasar la mañana del martes, mientras en América era aun la noche del lunes. Afortunadamente la noche anterior, Dipper le había dicho que tenía permiso de hablar donde Grenda, cosa que no había podido hacer en varios días. Pero ahora en vez de una bonita charla, tendría que decirle a su casi-novia sobre las intenciones de su familia. Casarlo con una de sus amigas, y también debía decirle a su amigo americano, que la persona con quien lo querían casar y la razón por la que le había pedido consejo era su chica o lo que fuera.

Ese fue uno de los días más largos que Marius podía recordar. Para no ser inconsciente o mal educado había decidido hablar con Grenda primero. Según ella misma le había dicho usualmente estaba en su casa hasta las siete de la mañana, para así disfrutar del verano. Pero esa hora eran las cuatro de la tarde para él. Y había salido del estudio de su abuela antes de las nueve. El resto de la mañana y casi toda la tarde se le hicieron eternos. Soportando la tentación cada vez más grande de llamar a América. Podría distraerse, sabía que todo lo del arreglo era una prueba de su oma, pero había fracasado, el mismo se recriminaba. Había quedado aturdido al oír quien sería su prometida. Más aun que no era una posibilidad sino casi un hecho, solo faltando la autorización de su abuela.

Según la condesa, su tío era incompetente. Al grado de que su presencia como barón era solo empírica, para aparecer en actos protocolarios y estampar su firma en algunos documentos, bajo la supervisión del personal de la Condesa. Aun así Brandeis von Fundshauser regente de Baronía, creía en sí mismo, tanto como un para pensar en sí mismo como un empresario exitoso, no era tonto, pero cuando era joven y aun heredero había caído en un círculo de 'amigos' por conveniencia, que al estar de acuerdo siempre con él, le habían hecho creer era mucho más listo de lo que era en realidad. Por lo tanto el haber perdido su concentración esa mañana podía ser un verdadero problema, el no era tonto y podía ver los beneficios de una unión entre la casa Fundshauser y el clan Noroeste, con el beneficio extra para la casa principal, los Hohehauser.

Además conocía a su abuela, sabía no le temblaría la voz para ordenarle el cumplir con ese arreglo. Pues aunque 'Dame' Mechthild lo quería, no era conocida como la dama de hierro por ser sentimental. Empresarialmente era más agresiva que el Preston Noroeste, pero sin tantos cuestionamientos judiciales. La condesa hacía gala de una inteligencia superior y acceso, gracias a sus contactos en lo social como en lo industrial, a una red de información envidiable. Ambos hechos unidos a su férreo carácter germano, hacían que usualmente estará uno o dos pasos adelante de sus competidores. Utilizando sus contactos en la sociedad para mantenerse a la cabeza del mundo financiero y empresarial. Usando su prestigio mundo financiero y empresarial para mantenerse a la cabeza de la sociedad, se había formado una brecha entre ella y sus competidores. Y, en ambos círculos, su matrimonio con Pacifica beneficiaría a su casa, por lo que era claro lo que haría su abuela.

Entre más tiempo tenia mas pensaba, entre mas pensaba mas se preocupaba. Casi no almorzó y desde la una de la tarde estaba en su estudio, con la intensión de revisar unos documentos, pero desistió cuando, sin querer había leído tres veces la misma página de un informe. Y así casi al punto del colapso, el reloj llego a marcar las cuatro de la tarde.

-"Aló, casa Faurolo?"

-"Si quien habla?" Marius estaba tan ansioso que había pegado la oreja al auricular del teléfono así que la respuesta le dolió, antes de apartar el auricular un poco.

-"Soy Marius von Fundshauser. Señor Faurolo?

-"Oh, chico, perdón, barón como se encuentra?" Dijo Carlo Faurolo amablemente al teléfono. Ante la atónita expresión de Marius.

-"Muy bien, y usted señor?

-"Bien gracias y como pasas la mañana?"

-"La pase muy bien señor." Mintió, en honor a las buenas costumbres. "Pero aquí ya son las cuatro de la tarde."

-"Estas en Austria?" Dijo asombrado el padre de Grenda. "Si ahora recuerdo usas tu propia línea o algo así?"

-"Una línea especial me comunica con las oficinas de mi familia en California, de ahí me transfieren la llamada hasta Oregón." Explico el austriaco, tampoco quería que pensara que tenía su propio satélite de telecomunicaciones. -"Señor Faurolo hable con Dipper y el me dijo que usted deseaba hablar conmigo." Aunque lo mataba la ansiedad, debía seguir las normas. Lo primero era solicitar permiso para hablar con Grenda.

-"Si mira chi… barón creo que me apresure un poco antes, pero alguien me explico todo y el chico Pines dice que responde por usted." Mentalmente Marius agradeció a Dipper… de nuevo.

-"Si le puedo jurar por mi familia que mis intenciones son honorables." Dijo muy serio.

-"Me explicaron como son las cosas para ti, así que te daré permiso chi… barón de hablar con Grenda, por teléfono. Dicen que eres un buen ch… barón, disculpe barón me cuesta acostumbrarse a decirle así."

-"Señor Faurolo, no se preocupe dígame Marius o chico o como quiera. No me importa mucho mi título con usted."

-"Pero no quiero parecer mal educado."

-"No se preocupe por eso. No es mala educación si se lo ido yo además prefiero que hable lo más natural posible conmigo." Explico.

-"Como digas Marius. Como te decía tienes permiso de hablar con Grenda, pero no mucho ni a deshoras, como eres de otro país imagino que habrá diferencia horaria, pero perdona tengo que ser inflexible en ese punto."

-"No se disculpe, más bien le agradezco su permiso."

-"No nada de eso, si todos los chicos pidieran permiso como tú me sentiría mucho más tranquilo con mi princesa." Luego repentinamente serio acoto. "Pero si deseas invitarla a salir o venir a mi casa, debemos hablar en persona, creo que es lo mejor."

-"No lo haría de otra forma señor Faurolo." Supuso que mencionarle que, según el protocolo, lo primero era enviar un represéntate, seria de mal gusto. Pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado el protocolo, en ese momento.

-"Imagino que no solo querías hablar conmigo." Dijo Carlo sonriéndole al teléfono.

-"Si señor, si es posible me gustaría hablar con su hija." Afortunadamente con su abuela había aprendido a aparentar calma, aunque feliz por el trato que le daba ahora el padre de Grenda, seguía angustiado por cómo reaccionaría ella ante su posible compromiso con Pacifica.

-"Espera un segundo." Dijo para luego gritar "Grenda teléfono." Marius caminaba como león enjaulado alrededor del escritorio, como si el cable del auricular fuera una cadena.

-"Hola aquí yo, allá quien?" dijo una gruesa, pero añorada voz en el teléfono.

-"Grenda, Buenos días."

"Ma..Ma… Marius?" Dijo de repente Grenda intentando respirar. "Pero, mi papa?... Dipper hablo contigo?" Dijo la chica luego de lograr ordenar sus ideas.

-"Si hable con Dipper y me dijo que podía hablar con tu padre. Al menos ya escalé de maleante a conocido." Dijo sonriendo, como todo adolescente al hablar con la chica que le gusta.

-"El domingo vino… Pacifica a mi casa… con unos amigos… desde su mansión. Mientras estaba con Pacifica… ellos o más bien la señora que trabaja en su casa…" Decía la chica aun algo confusa. Y recuperando el aliento.

-"Si algo así me dijo Dipper que tu padre había hablado con él." Dijo Marius muy germano, como si comentara que no había llovido en el Sahara. "Algo más que le debo."

-"Si, pero tampoco te emociones en llamarme mucho, o estar preguntando por mí todo el día." Respondió la castaña, porque el austriaco a su modo era muy insistente, y le gustaba su independencia.

-"Claro como tu digas." Dijo sin estar muy convencido, pues nunca se había sentido como cuando hablaba con ella.

-"Y como está el barón más guapo de Austria?" Dijo ya recuperada, con la forma de ser que había encantado al joven.

-"Pues feliz de oírte, pero angustiado por lo que debo decirte." Dijo directo al grano como buen austriaco. Ante la extrañeza de la chica. "Has visto a Pacifica estos días, o a Dipper?"

-"Con ellos? Bien imagino que no lo sabes. Los padres de Pacifica la castigaron, por dejar entrar a la gente a la fiesta. La mandaron ayer mismo a un internado, en otro estado, por el resto del verano. Y ahí tienen reglas muy fuertes tanto para llamar como para recibir llamadas de teléfono. Aunque de alguna forma se las arreglo para llamarme hoy y según dijo podía dejarle algún mensaje, parece que de alguna forma puede usar su teléfono un momento en las mañanas. Ese lugar en verano no es exactamente un parque de diversiones." Dijo algo triste, en los pocos días que llevaba conociendo a la verdadera Paz, ella se había hecho de querer, y de extrañar, mucho. "A Dipper lo veo a diario, su tío tiene a toda su familia, e inclusive a mí sí me atrapa, trabajando para reparar la cabaña. Supiste lo que paso el sábado?"

-"Si Dipper me comento de esos fenómenos." Respondió con el mismo tono. Recordando, algo extrañado, que la ley en América era muy estricta con el trabajo infantil. "Grenda creo que ese castigo de Pacifica es solo una parte de lo que le pasa." Dijo casi impredeciblemente más serio, pero Grenda lo noto. "De hecho es por eso que he deseado hablar contigo todo el día."

-"Que es? Dilo de una vez baroncito." Dijo Grenda ya intranquila por el giro que había tenido la conversación con Marius.

-"Grenda…." Dijo organizando sus ideas. "Sabes la razón de que me invitaran a la gala Noroeste?" Era mejor empezar desde un principio, dado que con el nivel de libertad que gozaba la clase 'baja' sería difícil explicarle, más aun por teléfono.

-"Si Paz me lo dijo. Algo de que un tío Regis, Regente, no recuerdo bien el nombre, quería que se conocieran, para tener un arreglo de matrimonio." No era la primera vez que Marius se sorprendía por la facilidad y franqueza de su… Amiga. Era algo que le encantaba de ella. "Ustedes los ricos sí que piensan raro."

-"Si, pero es mi tío Brandeis, el regente de la baronía. Y lo malo es que…" Despacio sin mostrar mucho la ansiedad que había tenido desde esa mañana, Marius le conto a su amiga sobre la audiencia que habían tenido el y su tío con su abuela esa mañana. Tras lo cual quedo en silencio, esperando que ella al menos se dignara a despedirse y no simplemente ignorarlo.

-"Eso me enfurece…" Fue lo único que dijo la americana.

-"Discúlpame Grenda, si te enojas con alguien que sea conmigo. Pacifica, hasta donde sé, aun no sabe nada." Dijo mostrando sus sentimientos por primera vez en toda la conversación

-"Como crees que me enojaría con ella… o contigo? Acaso crees que estoy loca. Quien me enfurece es tu tío y, más aun, los padres de Paz. Aquí ustedes son las víctimas." Dijo sacándole la presión que había tenido en su pecho, desde que lo había sabido en el estudio de su abuela.

-"Pero entiendes que podrían obligarme…"

-"Eso obligarte, o obligarlos. No es cosa de ustedes, solo por ser jóvenes los están obligando. Si tuviera a ese tal Preston frente a mi estoy segura de haría que recuerde que aunque alguien sea más chico o no tan rico como él, no es menos persona." Marius lo escucho casi eufórico, ese fuego en la voz de Grenda que tanto le atraía, mas porque, afortunadamente, la chica había entendido y no se había enojado con él. "Me enoja mucho, no sabes cuánto." Marius se quedo de piedra al oír un pequeño sollozo. Jamás pensó que Grenda pudiera sentirse así.

-"Tranquila Grenda, veras como se soluciona todo."

-"No lo entiendes Marius, ni me pude despedir de Paz."

-"Te prometo que hare lo que pueda para que no se cumpla ese acuerdo."

-"De todas formas tu mismo lo dijiste para fin de esta semana se irá a Austria. Eso ni ella lo sabe aun. Y yo apurándome ya casi tenia lista su falda." Marius nunca se había sentido tan impotente lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era poder consolara, abrazarla, darle su hombro para que llorara.

-"Si quieres puede visitarla, pídele permiso a tu padre, o del que venga también yo los traeré cada vez que lo desees." Dijo, era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento.

-"No será lo mismo." Dijo entre sollozos. "Pero por eso me gustas, te lo agradezco."

-"No tienes nada que agradecer haría todo lo posible para que estés feliz. Además si no fuera por Pacifica y Dipper estaría muerto…" De repente recordó la otra llamada que debía hacer.

-"Le vas a decir, verdad?" Dijo la chica entendiendo silencio del austriaco. Sin decir nombres solo había otra persona que debía saber sobre el destino de Pacifica.

-"Debo hacerlo, es mi amigo, o espero que siga siéndolo."

-"No te preocupes por eso, entenderá que no es culpa tuya." Dijo serenándose.

-"Eso creo, tu lo conoces mejor que yo."

-"Nadie lo conoce del todo, pero es listo y sabrá que eres otra víctima, como Pacifica." De repente la línea quedo en silencio. "Incluso creo que Paz no debe saber que pasa, intentare comunicarme con ella, me dijo donde puedo llamarla en caso de emergencia… estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasar."

-"Entonces me debo despedir, ambos tenemos mucho que hacer, espero llamarte luego, no sé si pueda dormir. Aquí ya son casi las 5 de la tarde."

-"Si estás bien, a veces olvido que estas tan lejos." Dijo sin forzar una sonrisa, aun estaba triste por su amiga, pero ella sabía del plan que había hecho Paz, aun si no sabía si podría contra el poder de la familia de Marius.

-"De todas formas hare que rompan ese acuerdo." Dijo Marius con una seguridad y un tono que le gustaron a Grenda. "Dile a Pacifica que no se preocupe por mi familia, yo me encargare de todo."

-"Se lo diré… Gracias por ayudarla." Dijo tiernamente.

-"No solo lo hago solo por ella, pero no dejare que ella sufra si puedo evitarlo."

-"De todas formas gracias." Ahora Grenda deseaba tener a ese pequeño austriaco entre sus brazos.

-"Te debo dejar, si no lo llamo ahora puede que luego pierda la confianza."

-"Lo entiendo, no te olvides de llamarme. Adiós"

-"Adiós..." Dijo a la joven, mientras oía como colgaba, escuchando el tono intermitente del teléfono. Para colgar y marcar otro número.

-"Buenos días." Dijo cuando respondieron el teléfono. "Se encuentra Dipper? Por favor dígale que soy Marius y que es urgente."

Continuara.


	21. Chapter 21

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Volvemos a Oregón, a ese extraño fin de semana cuando la gravedad empezó a ponerse intermitente. Luego de pasar treinta años entre dimensiones como se encontrara Stanford Pines. Que pensara de la familia que de repente recupero y de los más jóvenes de quienes desconocía su existencia. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles… No Hoy mismo gracias a un ataque de inspiración que dejo casi sin dormir al pobre autor, hoy mismo pueden leer el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

-A Joseph: Perdona por no responder tu review la semana pasada. Si he visto eso, afortunadamente esa escena no es canon, porque si no alteraría mucho este fic. Suelo hacer una búsqueda de Gravity Falls una o dos veces al mes, sueño con el día que anuncien que Hirst retomara los personajes, si sé que es solo un sueño :(. Si el tema te gusta te recomiendo buscar las anotaciones en tinta invisible de la página sobre el misterio en la Mansión Noroeste.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **21\. Stanford.**

 **Primera parte.**

Stanford Pines estaba culpablemente feliz.

Había buscado la forma de volver a la tierra desde hacía décadas, y sin mayor aviso había vuelto, gracias al culpable de su desaparición su hermano Stanley. Para colmo de males nada más entrar en esta dimensión y alguna agencia del gobierno había invadido su casa. Pero eso se había solucionado, comparado con el verdadero problema era insignificante. Y gracias a la forma tosca que su hermano había puesto a funcionar el Portal no solo había casi destruido al valle y al pueblo, podía haber dejado una Puerta abierta para la mayor amenaza concebible. Según sus instrumentos esa Puerta, de existir, aun no era lo suficientemente poderosa, para preocuparse, esas eran las buenas noticias, eso y el que él hubiera vuelto. Las malas noticias era que sus instrumentos no eran concluyentes, podía aun existir una Puerta, pero débil. Tendría que mejorar sus instrumentos para detectarla. Y contenerla antes de que atrajera mucha atención.

Por eso se preocupa al punto donde una persona normal no podría dormir. Pero luego de treinta años había aprendido lo que muchos solados saben, La felicidad esta en dormir lo suficiente. Podía pasar de estar alerta a estar dormido casi a voluntad. Ahora se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su laboratorio, tantas veces había soñado el recostarse aquí que se sentía feliz de volver a la tierra. En la mañana tenía mucho que hacer. Debía evaluar los daños y empezar a solucionar los problemas que su hermano podía haber causado… al rescatarlo. Cada vez que recordaba el peligro en que los había metido a todos solo por salvarlo se enfadaba, pero muy dentro de él estaba feliz de estar en casa, ahí en la tierra.

Se alisto para dormir, dejando su rifle y su pistola, en un armario. Dudaba que los niños, los nietos de Sherman entraran, pero no debía ser descuidado con las armas. Tomo la manta que le había pasado Stan y se recostó en el sofá. Aun no deseaba dormirse tenía que intentar digerir el resumen que le había dado su hermano de las últimas décadas. Recostado sintió como su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente a la gravedad terrestre. Repaso la 'puesta al día', que le había dado Stan una vez que habían quedado solos. No le extraño que sus padres hubieran muerto, pero lo sintió. Un cosa era suponer algo y otra el saberlo. Aunque prefirió no saber detalles aun, era mejor tener una idea superficial de lo que no sabía, ya luego Stanley le iría dando más detalles. Lo que si le sorprendió fue enterarse de la muerte de su hermano menor.

-"Murió en la segunda guerra del golfo." Le había dicho Stan, con su voz ligeramente quebrada. "Te imaginas, el pequeño Shermy, el coronel Sherman Pines. Muriendo por un país, un gobierno, que no se merecía su lealtad, en una guerra que sólo sirvió de publicidad."

Stan nunca había sido muy entusiasta del gobierno, pero Shermy… Su padre lo había inscrito en una academia militar, para evitar que se 'echara a perder como su hermano,' refiriéndose a Stanley. Pero el inquieto hermano menor, el que siempre había sido el tercero de un dúo perfecto. Se enamoró del ejército, de la camaradería. Como dijo el bardo de esa 'Banda de Hermanos.' Él no había muerto por un gobierno, o un país, murió para evitar que otro soldado, o posiblemente muchos soldados murieran. Por algo había merecido la estrella de Plata y, según Stan, en alguna parte de California se iba a construir una secundaria con su nombre. Ford supuso que Shermy sería más feliz por salvar a otros que porque le pusieran su nombre a un edificio.

Además, de entre los tres Shermy, era el que más había vivido. Recordó cuando se había casado, y que lo había felicitado al nacer su hijo, el padre de los dos chicos que pasaban el verano en la cabaña. Ni él, ni Stan habían tenido esa suerte, al hablar con Stan supo que él creía lo mismo, en vez de vivir habían desperdiciado sus vidas. Él con su pasión por la ciencia, Stan por su fascinación por el dinero fácil. Y ambos condenados por treinta años de soledad, gracias al incidente del portal. En si le sentía un poco de celos a su hermano… el difunto Coronel Sherman Pines.

Estaba cansado y había sido uno de os días más sorprendentes de su vida. Así que se dejo caer en la inconsciencia el sueño, sonriendo.

Escucho un ruido sabia que se había dormido pero nada más… aun no estaba totalmente consciente, pero su mano, casi por instinto, había ido directo a su cintura al lugar donde tenía la cartuchera de su pistola… nada. Eso lo termino de despertar, rápidamente alerta busco su rifle, pero tampoco lo encontró… Para entonces ya se había puesto de pie y estaba listo para cualquier cosa, hasta que de repente los recuerdos del día anterior le llegaron. Estaba en casa… No ocupaba sus armas, o al menos eso creía. Le costaría un poco acostumbrarse a vivir de nuevo la pacifica vida de un pueblo en el noroeste. Tener sueño ligero era otra de las habilidades que lo habían mantenido vivo todo ese tiempo.

El ruido supuso seria alguien caminado en el piso de la cabaña, volvió a ver el reloj casi las cuatro de la madrugada, luego la puerta, un silencio por unos momentos Un suspiro, un golpe, sonido de desgarro, una pausa y de nuevo, los tres sonidos se repetían cada pocos segundos, alguien partía leña. Conocía a Stan y estaba seguro que por mas tacaño no cambiaría la calefacción central de la cabaña. Y dudaba que el chico gordito que trabajaba para Stan fuera a esa hora a cortar leña. Bien era cosa de ir a averiguarlo, de todas formas ya había dormido lo suficiente. En Eso recordó su rutina matutina de antes del incidente que acabo mandándolo literalmente fuera de este mundo. Algo que no había deseado por mucho, mucho tiempo, y al fin podía tenerlo. Deseaba una taza de café.

Subió a la cabaña para quedarse, quedando ligeramente impactado al ver su cocina. Habían pasado años, no la reconoció. No le quedaba más que hacer que buscar el café, aunque fuera su casa no había estado en ella por treinta años. Con una extraña molestia, se dijo a si mismo que debía acostumbrarse al sentido del orden de Stanley. En alguno de los estantes estaría el café y luego vería que hacer. Varios minutos después y más que enojado con Stan por su 'sentido del orden', decidió ir por su hermano y de ser necesario sacarlo de la cama, para que le dijera dónde estaba el café. Había olvidado por completo ver quién o había despertado y aun continuaba cortando leña.

-"Buenos días cerebrito." Gruño su hermano desde la puerta de la cocina.

-"A Buenos días Stan." Dijo aun más serio de lo necesario. "Podrías decirme como consigo un poco de café en este lugar? Stan tomo un recipiente con forma de gato de sobre el congelador. "Fuerte y sin azúcar verdad?" Dijo tomando el depósito del coffee maker y llenándolo de agua.

-"Si así me gusta, y aun recu…?

-"Vivimos casi veinte años en la misma casa." Dijo no muy animado. "Cuando pruebas eso que tu llamas café una vez, no lo olvidas." Decía mientras dejaba gotear el café y ponía a calentar un poco de agua para el suyo. Pero Ford no le prestó atención mientras disfrutaba el aroma del café recién hecho que empezaba a llenar la cocina.

-"No me refería a eso." Mintió. "No me digas que cambiaste tu opinión de los gatos?"

-"Fue un regalo y sabes que no me gusta desperdiciar nada. Y no preguntes."

-"Y quien te regalaría algo así, no parece algo que la niña te diera."

-"Mejor no preguntes y la niña se llama Mabel, no le gustara que no la llames por su nombre."

-"Y el chico Dipper no es así? Extraño apodo."

-"Y lo dices tú seis dedos?" Dijo sonriente. "Es por un marca que tiene, le han dicho así desde que aprendió a hablar, además no le gusta su nombre, cosas de la edad." Y mirándolo de reojo agrego. "Se llama Mazón, pero no le digas así y si le dices, no lo supiste por mí, de acuerdo." Dijo sonriendo por primera vez en el día, pasándole su tasa de café. Que Ford saboreo como… como si hubiera esperado toda una vida para probar el café.

-"Ahh… Ahora que lo pienso." Dijo luego de degustar el primer sorbo. "Si tu estas aquí, quien corta la leña?" Dijo intrigado aun por quien lo había despertado.

-"Precisamente Dipper, es uno de sus deberes. No es tonto lo hace a esta hora cuando aun no hay sol y entra en calor con el frio, luego se acuesta de nuevo, duerme un poco mas y desayunamos los tres en familia." Mientras lo volvía a ver. "… cuatro. Es domingo así que desayunamos a las ocho, debes estar listo para que acompañar a la familia, cerebrito." Volviendo a usar el tono huraño. "Creo que los chicos te consideran de la familia y les gustara verte."

-"Pero ahora tengo mucho que…"

-"Somos una familia y desayunamos en familia, señor 'soy demasiado nerd' para estar con ustedes." Dijo mas enfadado aun, interrumpiéndolo. "No creas que es por mí, es por los chicos. Si fuera por mí, si no sales de ese sótano hasta que ese listo para irme, sería perfecto."

-"Pues me encantaría echarte Stanley, pero primero debes devolverme mi nombre y debo arreglar todo lo de ayer." Dijo acentuando sus palabras, moviendo la taza medio llena en la mano.

-"Bah… como sea ya eso lo discutimos anoche. Igual mientras estemos viviendo aquí, debo reconstruir la cabaña. Tenemos que tener una casa y además las cuentas no se paga solas, tu aparato casi la destruye."

-"No me culpes por no saber usarlo bien, además ahora debo ocuparme en solucionar el lio que causaste."

-"Si serás…" Luego de eso se hizo ese silencio incomodo. De quienes tienen mucho que decirse, mucho que reclamarse y mucho que perdonar, pero no se atreven a mostrar sus sentimientos. Solo interrumpido por el rítmico golpeteo desde afuera. Unos momentos después también eso se acabo, haciendo más incomodo el silencio. Dipper somnolientamente entro acomodo el hacha en su lugar, para evitar herir a nadie, al pasar saludo a sus tíos y subió a dormir un par de horas más.

-"Tiene que aprender a ser responsable…" Respondió Stanley de pasada a la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano. "Al principio no le gusto, pero ahora al menos no protesta, a veces creo que en verdad lo hace sonámbulo." Dijo mientras Ford miraba hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido su sobrino. Tío Stan no estaba tan equivocado, Dipper se las arreglaba para no despertarse totalmente. Así solo con meterse de nuevo en su cama ya estaba dormido. Entre sueños se quejo de tener que cortar la leña, al menos ahora ya no le dolía el cuerpo y lo hacía más rápido.

Dipper era consciente que no era un chico muy normal. El hacer las cosas, incluso las peligrosas como cortar leña o caminar desde la casa a la escuela mientras se mantenía semidormido. Más extraño aun, estar consiente en la mayoría de sus sueños, aunque tampoco era raro que pudiera tomar control de su yo del sueño. Nunca le había parecido extraño, hasta que se entero de cómo los demás otros niños como dormían y como soñaban, al oírlos hablar de eso en el jardín de niños. Al preguntarle a Mabel se entero de su rareza, o 'cosa de nerd' como ella lo había llamado aunque riendo. Pero eso lo hacía sentir incomodo, por lo que ahora la única que sabía de esa habilidad al soñar era Mabel.

Y esa vez no fue la excepción, apenas se acostó y se durmió totalmente empezó a soñar. Ya había tenido 'versiones' de ese sueño, pero con sutiles diferencias. En esta ocasión era en una calle del pueblo, como lo habían visto en las noticias, destruida por efecto del portal y estaba en medio de una multitud de Dippers, su yo en el sueño debía atravesar la multitud, suponía que era relacionado a la fotocopiadora humana. Estaba ansioso por cruzar la multitud, aunque consiente que era un sueño repetido, nunca sabía o recordaba por qué debía hacerlo. Los otros Dippers lo bloqueaban con sus cuerpos y algunos incluso intentando agarrarlo, siempre trataban de detenerlo, poco a poco lograba cruzar la multitud, hasta que distinguió una hermosa cabellera larga y pelirroja, cuando solo hacían falta unos pasos para salir de esa multitud de sí mismos. Abrió los ojos.

-"Despierta dormilón." Le dijo animadamente su hermana. Al vivir con el tío Stan cada uno había recibido una serie de tarea, además de trabajar en la Cabaña del Misterio, mientras ella ayudaba en la casa, en la caja o hacer la compra a Dipper le tocaban las tareas más 'masculinas', según su tío. Ella sabía que Dipper se despertaba a cortar leña. Pero también conocía sus peculiaridades, como el hacer las cosas semidormido o 'estado autonerd,' como lo llamaba ella. Una vez lo despertó, su hermanea se dirigió hacia el baño, mientras él se quedaba pensado. Con una mente analítica como la que tenía el sueño era fácil de entender. Era sobre su deseo, o su pequeña obsesión, con Wendy que no lo dejaba del todo. Según todos, esa etapa pasaría. Pero aun dolía un poco saber eso de "solo amigos."

Ya despierto empezó a recordar el día anterior, aun estaba un poco avergonzado con tío Stan por no haber creído en él. Pero en verdad se emociono al recordar que al fin había descubierto al autor. Y viéndolo en perspectiva era casi obvio que la Cabaña tuviera algo que ver con todo eso, La alfombra, fue lo primero que le vino a lamente, la fotocopiadora humana también, el pozo sin fondo sería cosa de su tío Ford? Qué relación tendría McGucket y la pistola borra memoria, mas aun Ford se había comportado como si no solo supiera que existía el arma sino cómo funcionaba Y lo más increíble el portal y la anti gravedad. Hasta donde había podido ver y hasta donde sabía eso pasaba mucho el estado de la ciencia actual dejándolo para solo especulaciones o historias de ciencia ficción, o fantasía. Imposible en el mundo real.

Poco a poco pensó en artículos científicos de Hawking, Sagan, Dawkins, Kakú, y varios otros, que escribían artículos para el público en general. Su mente empezó a digerir toda la información. Era lo que él llamaba 'pensamiento profundo,' que era lo contrario a soñar. Estaba despierto, pero se desconectado del mundo, sin concentrarse en nada en particular, pero estrujando toda la información buscando una respuesta o una explicación. Pero entraba tanto en su mente que se desconectaba de todo por unos instantes, Mabel había terminado por bromear, diciéndole que se hundía profundamente, de ahí que le pusiera ese nombre. De repente su mente se dividía una y otra vez, cada parte pensando de forma ligeramente distinta, preguntándose distintas ángulos de lo que le intrigaba. Muy a menudo entraba y salía de ese estado casi sin darse cuenta, a veces por un parpadeo, o un poco más que segundo, pero otras, como esa vez, varios minutos. Nunca recordaba cual era el proceso por el que su mente pasaba luego de 'dividirse'. Al volver a ser sí mismo, entendió que su tío había logrado unificar las leyes del universo. De alguna forma no solo había resuelto la famosa Teoría del Campo Unificado, sino que además el portar hacia uso de ella. Solo de pensar que alguien lo había logrado se estremeció.

-"Listo Dipper, no seas dormilón y báñate bien por una vez, al menos hazlo para que le des una buena impresión al tío Ford." Dijo la niña sacándolo de su ensoñación. Aun ligeramente aturdido se metió sin poner mucha atención en la ducha, hasta que el corro de agua fría lo devolvió cruelmente a la realidad.

-"Caíste Nerd."

-"Mabel…"

-"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper no sabes lo que me gusta cuando estás en ese modo nerd. Es tan fácil hacerte bromas cuando estas así." Dijo con una sonrisa. Ya para entonces Dipper había puesto el agua caliente y se frotaba todo el cuerpo a conciencia para recuperar el calor que el agua fría del bosque le había robado. "Además, así me aseguro que estés bien aseado, Bro."

-"Pero si yo siempre…"

-"Por eso digo, me aseguro." Dijo aun riendo la niña. Mientras salía de la habitación.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras Dipper escucho como empezaban a desayunar, el tío Stan siempre era muy flexible en casi todo, pero eran realmente pocas las veces en que no habían desayunado en familia. Y ahí estaba también el tío Ford, ligeramente incomodo. Mientras comían notaba el ambiente pesado, era como si sus tíos aun no se habituaran a estar el uno con el otro, por más intentos de Mabel, de calentar la situación ambos tenían mucho que hacer antes de llegar a olvidar sus problemas.

Al terminar y mientras Mabel se encargaba de los platos del desayuno y tío Ford daba una vuelta por la cabaña para 'ver que había hecho Stanley con la casa,' no le quedo más que seguir la rutina y salió a bosque a un claro cercano donde lo esperaba el tío Stan.

-"Estaba seguro que no te olvidarías de ayudar a tu viejo y bueno tío Stan." Dijo cuando lo vio entrar al claro. "Vamos a ver si me ayudas con lo que practicamos esta semana." Agrego mientras le lanzaba un par de guantes de box. Y se acomodaba detrás viejo saco de manta, que colgaba de una rama que usaban como un improvisado saco de golpeo. "Recuerda no eres muy grande así que debes compensarlo con precisión y velocidad." En el saco había algunas pegatinas de la 'Tienda de la Telepatía', y por las marcas se notaba Ahí era donde debería golpear. A Dipper no le gustaba la violencia, y ese truco de tío Stan de 'ayudarlo a mantenerse en forma,' sabía que era una, según su tío, forma sutil de enseñarle boxeo. Pero al menos eso valía como un deber, al principio lo hacía solo para que tío Stan no le pusiera el doble de carga de leña al día. Pero sus ideales pacifistas habían acabado durante el verano. Primero gracias a el multioso, luego a Robbie, el ex de Wendy, y termino agradeciéndolo, cuando Gedeón secuestro a Mabel. Aunque aún seguía haciéndole creer a su tío que no se daba cuenta.

Así empezó la rutina repetir las combinaciones de golpes hacia las distintas imágenes de Gedeón que el tío Stan había puesto en el saco. El anciano sostenía con su cuerpo el saco, mientras el chico seguía las indicaciones sobre dónde, cómo o con que mano dar el golpe. "Así chico anda ahora res jabs rápidos de derecha a la 'carita del enano sonriente,' un gancho de izquierda al 'enano con los brazos en alto', un directo de derecha al 'enano guiñando el ojo.' Recuerda tu respiración. " Luego Stanley empezó a mover el saco haciendo que las pegatinas fueran más difíciles de acerar, pero gracias a ser ambidiestro y a esos meses de practica a sus reflejos no falo ningún golpe. Según recordaba todo había empezado cuando su tío dijo que ocupaba un compañero para hacer boxeo de sombra en las mañanas, luego había ido subiendo la intensidad y el tiempo de prácticas a casi una hora.

-"Bien ya basta por hoy, espero que recuerdes esas combinaciones." Dijo Stanley después de algunos minutos. "Ahora ven vamos a probar u poco de lucha libre." Dijo poniéndose en guardia, esa era la otra parte de ayudar a mantenerse en forma de a su tío. Al principio era pasar siendo zarandeado por su tío por un cuarto de hora. Ahora era lograr bloquear al anciano por media hora. Obviamente tío Stan no ponía todo su empeño pero tampoco se lo dejaba fácil.

-"Anda pequeño, no seas muy rudo con tu viejo tío." Decía en forma desafiante. Mientras el chico esperaba, algo que había aprendió con de esos 'deberes' era que una pelea se gana o se pierde antes de tirar el primer golpe, o hacer el primer movimiento. Al principio pensó que por el tamaño su tío tendría las de ganar siempre, pero poco a poco encontró métodos donde ser pequeño y rápido le ganaba a ser grande y lento. Fue así poco después de empezar a 'ayudar' a su tío había logrado bloquearle las piernas dejando al anciano en el suelo. Aun así el conteo estaba a favor de Stan en una proporción de cuatro a uno. Hora y media después de llegar al claro, tío Stan decidió dar por terminados sus ejercicios, ambos estaban agitados y sudorosos.

-"Muy bien dijo Stan desde el suelo." Después de la primera vez que su sobrino había logrado mandarlo al suelo, siempre se aseguraba de que el claro estuviese libre de basura, piedras, ramas o piñones. "Es hora de empezar a trabajar, hay que arregla la cabaña cuando antes." Decía mientras el chico le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Secretamente feliz de que Dipper lo hubiera podido mandar al suelo. Ninguno de los dos notó que, por casualidad primero y luego por curiosidad, Stanford los había visto 'hacer ejercicio,' oculto detrás de un árbol.

-"Stanley donde dejaste mis cosas?" Dijo Ford enfadado, al entrar. "Que hiciste con mis libros y mis documentos y mis…" Saber eso había sido la razón original de ir al bosque.

-"Ford han sido treinta años, y tenía que mantener tu casa. En verdad no sé donde puedan haber quedado." Dijo Stan recuperando su mal humor. "Muchas de tus cosas las tuve que botar." Dijo mientras el humor de Ford empeoraba.

-"Pero cómo pudiste mis investigaciones, mis libros, mis experimentos…"

-"No podía saber que servía y que no, incluso con esas etiquetas en ese lenguaje de nerd…"

-"Pero esa no es razón para…"

-"Lo único que guarde son tus anotaciones, los aparatos que parecía que tu habías construido y todo lo que estuviera firmado por ti." Dijo sin cambiar de expresión, sacando una llave de su llavero y lanzándosela. "Están en la habitación del fondo en el tercer nivel del sótano." Que Ford atrapo al vuelo. "Dipper antes de ducharte ve con tu tío Ford, podría necesitar una mano."

-"Si tío Stan." Dijo Dipper sonriente luego de ver la posibilidad de entrar al sótano, sin duda el lugar más impactante no de la cabaña, sino del valle.

-"Preferiría hacerlo yo solo…"

-"Vas a ser buen tío y vas a dejar que tu sobrino te ayude, o no Ford?" Gruñó Stanley. Atrapado entre la espada y la cara que había puesto su sobrino, Stanford Pines no pudo decir más.

Al entrar a la habitación donde esperaba encontrar un tiradero de papeles, revistas, algunos de sus prototipos y planos. Lo primero que sintieron al pasar el marco de la puerta fue frio, un aparato de aire acondicionado mantenía la habitación bastante más fría que el resto de la casa, eso aunado a la ancha puerta, lo que parecía paredes con aislamiento térmico y la poca humedad lo hacían el lugar ideal de almacenamiento para documentos. Lleno de cajas de varios colores de cartón plastificado.

-"Mejor voy a buscar una suéter, estarás bien con el frio tío Ford?"

-"No te preocupes sobrino." Dijo señalando su sobretodo. "Esto está hecho en capas la de afuera es un tipo de lana, pero adentro es un tipo de fibra especial hecha de tubos microscópicos que tienen una conductividad térmica en la dirección del eje del tubo, pero no transversalmente, por lo que me mantiene bastante cómodo incluso a temperaturas bajo cero. Además de ser aislante de radiación y microondas." De repente se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado como el mismo, o sea muy nerd como diría su hermano, lo más seguro era que el chico no entendiera lo que había dicho.

-"Ese sobretodo esta hecho de algo así como nanotubos de carbono." Dijo el chico mientras se frotaba los hombros para entrar en calor.

-"Ya descubrieron como producir nanotubos en la tierra?" Dijo ligeramente sorprendido, más por la respuesta de su sobrino que por los nanotubos.

-"Solo en laboratorios especializados según sé, pero por algo que leí seria lo único que podría hacer lo que dices." Dijo sin mostrar demasiado interés. "Entonces ya vuelvo." Al quedarse solo Stanford supuso que era casualidad que su sobrino estuviera enterado de algo tan abstracto como las propiedades de los nanotubos de carbono.

Las primeras cajas que vio las de más arriba eran azules, caja estaba etiquetada con frases como: "Algo sobre electrónica o cosas eléctricas. 5", "Cosas sobre el clima. 10", "Cuadernos y papeles, con números y símbolos. 5". Estaban pulcramente ordenadas cosa que no asociaba con Stanley. Y dentro de cada caja había de bolsas al parecer al vacio conteniendo los documentos, con una etiqueta que al igual que las cajas intentaba dar una idea de su contenido. Todo increíblemente en un estado bastante aceptable. Pero no lo que buscaba, algunos instrumentos para poder detectar si existía alguna Puerta dimensional inestable. Aun así pudo más su curiosidad y reviso algunos de los contenidos de las bolsas. Y obviamente se notaba que Stanley lo había ordenado, mal pero sin mala intención. Al parecer debería de pasar un par de días solo organizando todo eso. Pero debería esperar.

Al volver Dipper el empezó a pasarle las cajas que el chico ayudaba a mover sin chistar hasta que llego al nivel de cajas verdes, ahí había puesto Stan sus aparatos, iban desde su osciloscopio a su magnetrón de impulso gravitacional. Todos en sus respectivas cajas de cartón y con relleno de estereofon, cada uno en su bolsa al vacio. Logro encontrar su detector de anomalías gravitacionales, que podía modificar para detectar la radiación de fondo producida por una Puerta.

-"Wow, esto es increíble." Dijo el chico detrás de él. Mientras tenía un folder con la etiqueta 'Top Secret' en las manos. "A perdona tío Ford, vi la etiqueta y me gano la curiosidad."

-"Ten cuidado con lo que lees son documentos del gobierno."

-"Perdón, pero en verdad el proyecto Guerra de las Galaxias tenía en cuenta hackear computadores rusos?"

-"A Sobre la Iniciativa de defensa estratégica si, estaba trabajando en eso cuando… paso lo que paso." Dijo tristemente.

-"O sea originalmente si era real?"

-"Como real?"

-"Todo el mundo cree que fue un fracaso o un plan para que los rusos quedaran en quiebra."

-"Ganamos la guerra fría?...Enfócate Stanford. Sobre la iniciativa, al menos cuando el presidente Reagan me pregunto si era posible hice algunos estudios, pruebas y cosas así. Resulto con que si era posible y por eso prepare varios documentos para el presidente, ese debe ser uno." A los pies del chico había una caja con la etiqueta 'Cosas de matemática, sobre números primos y calculo de números grandes o algo así.' "Precisamente ese es un sistema teórico para calcular números primos, automáticamente." Dijo mientras revisaba las cajas que en que había estado buscando. Sacando un objeto de tamaño y forma de un radio a baterías. "Este es el prototipo que menciono ahí."

-"Y así poder romper la seguridad de cualquier computador." Agrego el chico. "Eso es posible, y todavía de una forma automática, eres impresionante tío Ford."

-"Si bueno es un truco que aprendí por ahí. Aun así al final no era factible en la práctica. Si se podía romper la seguridad de cualquier sistema, pero de qué sirve si el sistema está aislado, por eso diseñe un emisor de pulso electromagnético de foco estrecho."

-"Como un pulso electromagnético enfocado?"

-"Exacto y un alcance de algo más de dos mil kilómetros, podía freír los circuitos de cualquier cosa desde una órbita baja."

-"Pero entonces, no sería más como un MASER?"

-"Exacto seria efectivamente un MASER, pero la potencia aumenta exponencialmente por el uso de plasma para la cámara de liberación de microondas en vez de de moléculas..." De repente recordó que estaba hablando con un niño de 12 años.

-"Entonces dependiendo de la frecuencia, la atmosfera podría bloquear el rayo para que no sea destructivo en tierra."

-"Dipper donde aprendiste eso?" Dijo gélidamente.

-"No se algunas cosas las leo en revisas. otras las leí en línea." Malinterpretando la expresión de su tío agrego. "A si eso debió ser antes de tu tiempo. Ahora todo el mundo usa internet, no como en los ochentas. Ahora si esta en internet se dice que está en línea." Pero Stanford Pines estaba sorprendido y asustado. Debía vigilar mucho a su sobrino, sorprendentemente era lo suficientemente listo para atraer Su atención y lo suficientemente curioso para caer en Sus garras. Bien no podría echarlo ahora, pero entre menos estuviera con él y aprendiera menos de sus investigaciones sería mejor.

Continuara.


	22. Chapter 21b

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Stanford volvió a su casa y a su mundo desde otra dimensión, que puede hacer un hombre luego de algo así. Tiene que evitar que la Puerta, la brecha dimensional que utilizaron para recuperarlo, se mantenga y reintegrase a una familia, la más peculiar de Gravity Falls. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (6 de Diciembre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **21\. Stanford.**

 **Segunda parte.**

Luego de encontrar lo que buscaban ambos subieron. Encontraron a Stan revisando los daños de la casa junto a Soos. Aparentemente Wendy, la otra empleada de la cabaña llegaría más tarde, pero ya estaba al tanto de la existencia de Ford y de que debía mantenla en secreto.

-"Estoy ansiosa por ver la cara que pone al conocerte tío Ford." Algo más triste agrego. "Estoy preocupada, las chicas aun no me han llamado y con lo de ayer…"

-"Llámalas y saluda a Cindy y a Glenda de mi parte también."

-"Candy y Grenda, tío Stan."

-"Como sea anda llámalas antes que arrepienta…"

-"Gracias." Dijo la niña.

-"Mabel… será mejor que mantengas a tu tío Ford en secreto por ahora, no queremos que le digan nada a sus pa… que se preocupen."

-"Okeey dokeey, tío Stan." Dijo al dirigirse al teléfono.

-"Creo que es mejor mantenerte oculto por un tiempo, hasta dejar todo en orden. No voy a decirte que te ocultes en el sótano, aunque conociéndote seguramente eso harás. Pero entre menos gente sepa que hay dos Stanford Pines mejor."

-"Tú eres el que sabe manejar esas cosas."

-"Entonces yo y los chicos nos quedaremos arreglando la cabaña y tú has lo que tengas que hacer en el sótano."

-"Por mi perfecto."

-"Pero me encantaría ayudarte tío Ford." Replico Dipper.

-"Disculpa Dipper, pero lo que quedo ahí abajo es demasiado peligroso para cualquiera, incluso para mí y eso que sé que es y cómo funciona. Así que lo mejor es que todos los demás se mantengan fuera del sótano por el momento." Quiso agregar en especial tú, pero se contuvo.

-"Además yo te necesito mas aquí, déjale el trabajo de nerd a los nerds." Agrego Stan levemente enojado.

Luego de eso Mabel llego con la noticia de que sus amigas estaban bien, pero a Candy la habían enviado fuera del valle. Wendy, quien no le había creído del todo a Soos, casi tiene un ataque de nervios al ver dos versiones de su jefe. Y así la familia Pines y colaboradores empezaron los trabajos de reparación de la cabaña y, en el caso de Stanford, la evaluación de daños. Stanford se empezaba a acostumbrar a la vida en familia, las pequeñas cosas que no había disfrutado desde que habían echado a Stanley de su casa. Comer con familia, hablar con sus sobrinos, poco a poco sentirse más a gusto con su hermano. Descubriendo también las peculiaridades de sus sobrinos. Conversando con ellos y los empleados de Stanley en la mesa.

Aparte de eso lo más memorable del domingo fue que por la noche por primera vez en el verano Dipper recibió una llamada telefónica. El padre de una chica, una de las amigas de Mabel, según comento luego Stan, aunque sin que se enterada Mabel. Porque, según dijo el chico, era sobre un amigo guapo. Tuvieron que explicarle a Stanford cómo reaccionaba su sobrina con un chico apuesto.

Ya más tarde en la noche aun algo extrañado por sentirse en familia, Ford estaba en su diván. Desafortunadamente el detector de anomalías gravitacionales, había dado positivo y una Puerta del tamaño de una molécula había quedado como efecto residual de la activación del portal, quiso enojarse con Stanley, pero no valía la pena. Además en cierta forma agradecía el cuidado que habita tenido con sus cosas por tanto tiempo. Había pasado toda la tarde improvisando un contenedor, con lo que había guardado su hermano. El contenedor estaba funcionando, aun como medida de emergencia con los recursos que tenía. Tendría mejorar el contenedor, pero no podía hacer mas en domingo, el día siguiente debía de conseguir materiales y componentes, o al menos intentarlo.

Le había extrañado la forma de hacer las cosas de Stan con los chicos, mientras que a Dipper lo trabajaba como los demás o incluso más dado que era el más pequeño, Mabel lo seguía anotando cosas que él decía o haciendo cálculos o 'dándole ideas,' como decía Stanley. A veces obligada a concentrarse y dejar de divagar por su tío. Parecía que su hermano nunca había oído del abuso laboral infantil. Y más aún sobre la liberación femenina, aunque A Strafford tampoco le habría gustado ver a Mabel trabajando con los demás. Aunque era claro que era más estricto con Dipper que con sus empleados, el chico no protestaba.

Ese era otro problema de su sobrino, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era que, en algunos aspectos Dipper, era como él a su edad: algo retraído, pero muy inteligente. Aun con eso apenas y le daba crédito a las conversaciones de sobremesa, el chico tenía algo que él no descubrió hasta luego de ser succionado por el portal. A esa edad él era dependiente de su hermano, no solo sicológicamente. Su hermano debía salir en su defensa siempre, no podía negarlo él era un cobarde que huía de todo. Y lo siguió siendo hasta después de ser succionado por el portal, cuando su vida corrió peligro y sin tener como o a donde huir, se defendió. Y así fue su vida desde entonces, seguía siendo algo cobarde, pero eso no evitaba hacer lo correcto, aun si lo correcto le daba miedo. Al parecer su sobrino tenía esa misma actitud ante el peligro. Eso lo preocupaba aun más por la seguridad del chico. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada ahora, así angustiado fue como Stanford Pines se sumió en el sueño por segunda vez en casa.

Hasta que, igual que el domingo, algo lo despertó a las 4 de la madrugada. No tuvo que preguntarse esta vez que había sido, Dipper de nuevo madrugando para cortar leña. Subió un poco después y encontró la cabaña desierta, sin más ceremonia puso a hacer café y a calentar agua, estaba casi seguro que su hermano aparecería, minutos después la amargada cara de Stanley le dio la razón.

-"Buenos días Stanley." Dijo ofreciéndole una garra de café como le gustaba a su hermano un poco demasiado azucarado.

-"Hola Stanford". Respondió probando el café. "Gracias por recordar cómo me gusta, pero ya no lo tomo tan dulce sabes, cosas de la edad." Dijo en un tono casual, extrañamente no tan gruñón como hasta ese día. Simplemente diluyo la azúcar con más café y agua caliente. Se estaban poniendo al día, un poco más amables que la última vez. Dipper termino de cortar leña y paso dando los buenos días rumbo a su habitación.

-"Stanley, ayer no pude decir nada porque Mabel y Dipper estaban aquí, pero todo eso que contaron sobre Dipper es cierto?"

-"Extrañamente si." Dijo Stanley más serio. "El chico parece ser un imán para problemas, pero en cierta forma le debes el estar de nuevo en casa, si es que te importa." Dijo sirviéndose más café.

-"Como que se lo debo a él?"

-"Como te dije es un imán de problemas lo primero que hizo este verano fue encontrar tu tercer diario." Continúo con el mismo tono. "Tenía que hacerme el que no ve para tratar de alejarlos del peligro. Pero por más que lo intente nunca he logrado mantenerlo alejado de problemas, no sé si será un don o una maldición. Luego de esa primer experticia con los gnomos…" Stanley le dio un resumen de lo que sabía había hecho su sobrino hasta el momento. Como vivía angustiado por los peligros que ambos niños, pero en especial el chico, se veían expuestos.

-"O sea el consiguió el segundo diario de ese tal Gedeón. Y ya con los tres diarios lograste hacer funcionar el Portal?" Dijo Stanford aun impresionado por ambos. Stanley solo afirmaba con la cabeza, mientras terminada con su taza de café. Pero Stanford se dio cuenta que Stanley no conocía todo lo relacionado con su sobrino, por ejemplo no sabía cómo había conseguido el borrador de memoria.

-"Además también descubrió tu truquito de usar tinta invisible."

-"Aun no sé si agradecerle por eso o no." Dijo Stanford pensativo. "Aun así es impresionándote."

-"Mas de una vez estuve tentado a mandarlos de vuelta con sus padres pero… algo me hacia cambiar de opinión. Además…"

-"Si creo que te entiendo, solo dos días aquí y no veo como seria estar sin ellos cerca." Con el semblante mas abatido agrego. "Es por esas cosas por lo que más lamento de lo que paso. Me siento aislado tres décadas apartado del mundo." Dijo sorprendido por no culpar a su hermano.

-"Bien sobre eso…." Agrego Stanley. "Ven conmigo." Bajaron al sótano al cuarto que había convertido en almacén, estaba tan frio como el día anterior, pero a Stanley no le pareció importarle el frio. Buscando entre las cajas, acomodo varias. "Te tenia esto listo para cuando volvieras."

Las cajas tenían fechas como títulos. Cada una contenía almanaques, revistas y libros de resúmenes de noticias y eventos de cada año que su Ford había estado perdido. Algunas fotografías familiares, bautizos, bodas, funerales, reuniones. Recortes de periódico, Libros de historia, de artículos de sociología, política, en si todo lo que Stanley había imaginado que le serviría a ponerse al día. Stanford las miro asombrado.

-"Cuando me di cuenta que me llevaría más tiempo del que imagine el traerte de vuelta, empecé a guardar esto. Para que cuando volvieras fuera más fácil para ti el ponerte al día." Dijo con casi una sonrisa. "Con lo nerd que eres seguro podrás leerte todo esto en una semana." El hecho de la importancia suprema que tenía para su hermano el traerlo de vuelta y el que Stanley nunca había dudado en que lo haría, casi lograron penetrar la obstinada terquedad de Ford.

-"Pero Stanley…" Dijo al recordar el peligro en que había puesto a todos su hermano, endureciendo su expresión.

-"No digas nada…" Dijo Stanley enfadado. "Sé que no lo vas a agradecer." Dijo dejando a su hermano en el almacén. Para empezar un nuevo día.

Para Stanford, ese lunes fue una copia casi exacta del domingo, los chicos no solían pasar tanto tiempo en casa, pero luego del desastre del sábado no había muchos lugares a donde ir. Además tampoco con quien, según supo Dipper no era muy sociable y de las amigas de Mabel una estaba fuera del valle y la otra se encontraba indispuesta. Así que ambos se pasaron el día en la Cabaña ayudando a reconstruir junto con los demás. Pero pensándolo mejor Stanford se dijo si mismo que ver su casa llena de turistas y convertida en una especie de casa de la risa, no sería una experiencia buena para empezar a vivir de nuevo en la tierra. Así que agradeció cuando Stanley dijo que iban a cerrar hasta repararla.

Luego del desayuno Stan y Dipper practicaron de nuevo, mientras llamaba a sus antiguos suplidores de equipo para conseguir los compontes del contenedor. No tenía muchas esperanzas, había pasado demasiado tiempo y muchos ya no lo tenían entre sus clientes, otros no existían ya y para como algunos componentes se habían vuelto de uso restringido. Y, gracias a Stanley, el nombre Stanford Pines ya no tenía ni una fracción del peso que una vez había tenido en el mundo académico. Al mal tiempo buena cara, debía de poder encontrar algunas piezas en tiendas normales que pudiera modificar lo suficiente o incluso con partes del portal que ahora estaba desarmando.

Para sorpresa general de todos, incluida Mabel que termino por enterarse, Dipper recibió otra llamada, según Stanley de Australia. A Stanley no le importo, a Mabel la enojo, por cerca de 15 minutos para luego olvidar el tema, y a Stanford intrigo. Según lo que le habían dicho de Dipper no tenía amigos, pero tener uno de Australia era un poco contradictorio, así que decidió preguntarle,

-"Creo que tío Stan entendió mal, me llamaron de Austria, no de Australia." Notando la mirada de 'a quien conoces en Austria', Dipper le relato la gala de los Noroeste de la semana pasada, incluidos el fantasma y al aristócrata que había conocido.

-"Un fantasma que sobrepasa la categoría 10?"

-"Eso creo, lo tenía en un espejo de plata, al parecer compartía las características de las pinturas encantadas. Aun así de repente destrozo el espejo y escapo volando a cumplir la maldición de los Noroeste. Lo perseguí, pero cuando llegue a la mansión era tarde, había convertido a todos en madera, incluso a Mabel y sus amigas. Trate de atraparlo en una charola de plata lo suficientemente reflejante para ser un espejo, pero no pude. Termine convertido en madera, de no ser por Pacifica…" Dijo quedándose en silencio un instante. "… Pacifica, la hija de Preston Noroeste, rompió la maldición. Luego de eso nos quedamos todos en la fiesta y ahí conocí a Marius." Stanford se tuvo que aguantar la curiosidad sobre el fantasma de categoría superior a 10, aunque el chico tenía razón si había sido capaz de escapar de un espejo debía ser más fuerte de lo que podría suponer.

-"Bien sobre que le habría dado poder de repente como dices, seria interesante investigarlo, pero no tenemos tiempo ahora…"

-"… Tampoco creo que me reciban de buena gana en la mansión Noroeste. Creo que Preston Noroeste y yo quedamos en malos términos… muy malos términos."

-"Cuando conocí a ese Preston hace tiempo… debí suponer que sería el siguiente cabeza e familia. Tampoco me agrado mucho ni él, ni su padre."

-"En su mayoría son una familia que no se da a querer…" Dijo Dipper con un tono y una mirada que incluso a Stanford le parecieron extraños.

-"Y se nota que es rico ese chico austriaco llamarte solo para saludar."

-"No en verdad fue a causa de lo que te comente que le gusto Grenda. Y parece que su familia tiene otros planes, así que me llamo para pedirme consejo. Ocupaba el punto de vista de un chico normal." Por un momento Ford pensó si su sobrino cabría en la definición de chico 'normal.' "…Si tío Ford?" Agrego Dipper luego de la pausa repentina de su tío. Stanford se encontraba en un dilema, mientras no se asegurada de que la Puerta estaba contenida, o mejor aun destruida. Prefería no incitar la curiosidad de su sobrino de su sobrino. No quería imaginar lo que podría pasarle si caía en manos de… Él.

-"No es nada sobrino. Solo tuviste un error de principiantes en eso, lo importante de un espejo de plata, además de las propiedades tumatológicas… he… mágicas de la plata, no es que refleje, en verdad es, anqué suene raro, que sea un espejo. Que se hiciera para reflejar a la gente. Si por ejemplo esa charola la hubiesen usado de espejo por algún tiempo habrías podido atrapar al fantasma... o eso creo si dices que era más fuerte que un nivel 10 y ya había escapado de un espejo… Habrá dejado alguna resonancia, aun con su maldición cumplida?"

-"Una qué?" Dipper estaba seguro que ese fantasma no podría dejar nada bueno. De repente se dio cuenta que estaba preocupado por Pacifica.

-"Una resonancia." Respondió Ford al ver el tono preocupado de su sobrino. "Para ponerlo fácil sería lo que la sombra es a un cuerpo físico." Y notando que no le cambiaba la expresión agrego. "Digamos un fantasma de categoría uno o tal vez menos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse es muy difícil que, aun siendo así de fuerte, dejara alguna resonancia y, de todas formas, como dices el fantasma cumplió su maldición así que no le haría daño a nadie."

-"Me quitas un peso de encima." Dijo Dipper aliviado. "Si bien los Noroeste no son de mi agrado, Pacifica es una… buena chica. No me gustaría que estuviera en peligro."

-"No hay de qué preocuparse por tu amiga, ahora bien debo seguir con mi trabajo nos vemos en la cena Dipper."

-"En verdad no quieres que te ayude estoy seguro que el tío Stan…"

-"El tío Stan dice que no lo vas a ayudarlo, aunque me lo pidan ambos de rodillas." Dijo Stanford ligeramente enfadado detrás del niño.

-"Eso mismo te diría yo Dipper. Disculpa pero en lo que trabajo es muy peligroso. En unos días se solucionara todo y podremos hablar un poco más tranquilos." Dijo ganándose una enojada mirada de su hermano.

Ya otra vez en la noche, antes de de dormir en su sofá, Stanford seguía inquiero. Afortunadamente el contenedor soportaba y creía haber encontrado todo para armar uno más permanente, aunque le levaría, con suerte, unos días el tenerlo todo listo. El trabajo desarmado la maquina que creaba y mantenía las Puertas estables, El Portal, estaba casi acabado. Al menos eso le quitaba mucha ansiedad. Lo que lo preocupaba mas ahora era su sobrino Dipper, sabía que había leído su tercer Diario y parte del segundo, afortunadamente Stanley había tenido el primero. Pero que tanto había leído, y lo que más lo inquietaba que tanto había entendido. Su curiosidad seria como una vez fue la suya, y Él lo atraería. Podría un niño como Dipper soportar a Ese embustero? Esperaba nunca saber la respuesta. El había caído en sus engaños, había visto la verdad a tiempo para salvar al mundo, aun así había pagado una condena peor que en una cárcel las últimas décadas. Pero eso era el pasado gracias al gruñón de su hermano. Ya se había encariñado con los chicos, la niña era como Stanley de cuando tenía su edad, pero aun más animada y tierna, una fuente de dulzura y de alegría, y de creatividad sorprendente, según le habían dicho fue capaz de recrear al propio Stanley en cera o de escribir y montar un musical en una semana. El chico era serio, más parecido a él, aunque mucho mas sociable de lo que había sido él. Lo malo era que atraía problemas como un imán al hierro y además con el suficiente coraje de solucionar todos sus problemas, valiente y listo. Tal vez, solía pensar demasiado las cosas, pero brillante. Eso lo inquietaba más, lo convertía en una presa muy atractiva.

Pero parecía que había evitado lo peor, si bien debía de tener cuidado de proteger a su sobrino de su propia curiosidad la vida estaba de nuevo sonriéndole y con un poco de suerte podría mantener todo a salvo, incluso ya había empezado a perdonar a su hermano, imaginaba lo importante que era la familia para él. Aunque las cosas seguían un poco tensas con Stanley, que cada uno tuviera trabajo importante que hacer les daba tiempo de acostumbrarse el uno al otro. Tal vez era cosa suya tal vez cosa de Stanley. Pero ninguno llegaba a perdonar al otro. A veces cuando estaba arriba en la cabaña y veía a sus sobrinos recordaba que en algún momento él y Stanley habían sido así alguna vez, mitades de un dúo perfecto. Volvió a dormirse, esa noche pensando en esos días en las playas de Nueva Jersey.

Y como se había hecho costumbre lo despertó Dipper al salir a cortar leña. Subió, y puso hacer café, mientras esperaba a Stanley.

-"Buenos días Stanley." Dijo sentado en la mesa con su tasa mientras otra humeaba en el asiento frente a él.

-"Hola Stanford". Dijo poniendo su expresión amargada. "Porque tienes cara de que quieres hablar?"

-"Stanley, crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que haces con el chico?" Dijo sin perder la expresión afable.

-"Supuse que te darías cuenta, eso mismo intento hacer papa. Éramos los clásicos gemelos retraídos, papa pensó que sería bueno algo de box."

-"Como iba eso que siempre decía. 'Si la vida te golpea…"

-"… Debes golpearla de vuelta.'" Acabo la frase sonriendo. "El viejo era duro y testarudo, pero no era tonto."

-"Por el viejo dijo levantando la taza." Mientras su hermano lo mirada tristemente. "A disculpa olvide que terminaron… mal… esa noche."

-"No te preocupes. Las osas mejoraron entre él y yo cuando 'Stanley' murió. Fue duro ir a tu propio funeral, pero creo que papa y yo de alguna forma logramos arreglar las cosas…" Se quedo callado un memento y agrego. "Creo que él y mama lo supieron siempre, incluso cuando nos despedimos por última vez dijo que…" Era lo malo de ser viejo, la gente que quieres se iba para no volver.

-"Debió estar feliz entonces, a su modo." Intervino Ford. "Si no te mando a la cárcel por mi desaparición, entonces sabía que no era nada malo. Seguro pensaba que me hacías algún tipo de favor o algo así." Digo Stanford esforzándose para no caer en la melancolía. "Entonces por el viejo?" Sabía que su hermano la debió de pasar mal al fingirse muerto, pero aun no estaba listo para perdonarlo.

-"Por el viejo" dijeron mientras hacían un brindis con café. "Volviendo a los chicos, la cosa fue que el hijo de Shermy. Me llamo para pedirme ayuda con los gemelos." Luego dijo con un poco mas de humor. "Te imaginas que yo ayude con niños, bien recuerda que él piensa que soy tu."

-"Sinceramente no veo mucha diferencia en eso ambos sabemos lo mismo de niños…" Pero recordó como trataba Stanley a su empleado, ese tal Soos, que según sabia había trabajado con él desde hacia cerca de 10 años, desde niño hasta ser adulto, había tenido a Stanley. Debía pensar eso mejor y saber si en serio Stanley no sabía nada de niños.

-"Pero no era sobre niños, era sobre gemelos. Y alguien le comento al chico de Shermy que Dipper le recordaba a su tío Stanford."

-"Y todos piensan que tu eres yo…" Intervino casi sin intención Stanford.

-"Si lo que sea, según el padre de los chicos el psicólogo de su escuela dice que crearon una personalidad dividida."

-"No será identidad dividida?" Intervino Stanford.

-"Eso mismo nerd, que mientras Mabel tenía muy alto sus números en habilidad social y creatividad, Dipper los tenía muy bajos y en habilidades cognoscitivas y pensamiento abstracto es al revés, Dipper tomo todo el paquete y más. Y además Dipper es sicológicamente dependiente de Mabel."

-"No puedo decir que me sorprende, casi estaba seguro de eso."

-"Y como yo, o sea tu eres un genio, y yo me hago pasar por ti. Me pidieron ayuda. Y no supe como negarme. Cuando la otra solución que tenia era meter al chico en una academia militar. Y es muy buen chico, estuve ahí cuando nacieron. No tuve corazón para condenarlo a una vida de soldado y los invite a pasar el verano."

-"Así que estás haciendo lo que hizo papá con nosotros?"

-"Si no funciono muy bien con nosotros, pero al menos es mejor que te den un tiro en algún país de que ni has oído hablar." Dijo tristemente para sumirse en sus recuerdos.

-"De niños solo éramos buenos cuando estábamos juntos, eso es lo que les preocupa a sus padres, mira como nos fue al final." Dijo Stanford señalándose a sí mismo. "Que has hecho para ayudarlos?"

-"Con Dipper enseñarle a valerse por sí solo. Ya debes saber que potencial tiene, incluso a mi me sorprendió este verano. Y con Mabel, aprender a ser más sensata, también me sorprendió, creerás que la deje encargada de la Cabaña tres días y no le fue peor que a mí?" Dijo sonriendo orgullosamente.

-"No me extraña en ninguno." Dijo sonriendo ante la sonrisa de Stanley. "Pero…" Agrego un poco más serio. "A mí el que me preocupa Dipper, es que creo que es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien."

-"Lo sé, pero es más listo que yo o cualquiera que conozca… menos tú." Dijo mientras se le iluminaba el rostro.

-"Eso mismo pensé yo, creo que podre ayudarte con él, apenas deje el sótano libre de peligro para todos."

-"No sabes cómo te lo agradecería hermano, nosotros echamos a perder nuestras vidas y creo que lo justo es ayudarlos a ellos." Stanford solo acato a palmear el hombro de su hermano en forma de asentimiento, desde que se habían vuelto a ver nunca lo había llamado hermano."

Dipper termino con la leña como de costumbre saludo a sus tíos para subir y volver a dormir. Ya mas aliviados ambos se pusieron cada uno en lo suyo mientras empezaban en día.

Antes de que terminaran de desayunar sonó el teléfono. Stanford lo contesto por instinto, una voz ligeramente alterada y un ligero acento pregunto por Dipper.

-"Sobrino llamada internacional." Dijo. Antes de que se levantara de la mesa, Mabel ya se había imaginado de quien se trataba y su rosto estaba iluminado. Pero su hermano le hacía señas para que no lo interrumpiera, cosa que ignoro. Teniendo que interponerse entre ella y el teléfono.

-"Aló… Hola Marius ya arreglaste las cosas con tu familia?... Espera habla más despacio y tranquilízate. Si hablas rápido y con tanto acento no te entiendo..." Stanford estaba pasando junto a Dipper cuando, mientras hablaba con su amigo extranjero, cambio el tono de la voz del chico, un tono que le recordaba un planeta congelado. Sin alzar la voz solo dijo.

-"Que ellos le van a hacer que con Pacifica?" Stanford recordó cuando luego de ser tragado por el portal tuvo que aprender a manejar su ira. La ira nublaba la mente y tenía que concentrarse en su meta sin dejar que la ira lo controlara, o controlando su ira, la forma en que actuó su sobrino se lo recordó. La mirada de los ojos de Dipper no era de un niño, incluso había visto bestias con una mirada más tranquila, su mano se puso blanca apretando el teléfono. "No te preocupes Marius… no te culpo, en todo caso tienes tanto que ver con eso como ella… Si gracias por decirme, es muy inesperado… Puede que este algo en shock sinceramente nadie esperaría una noticia así… No te preocupes por mi estoy calmado… Si cualquier cosa te hablo… bien esperare tu llamada y gracias por decirme."

Mabel no dijo nada, ni siquiera pidió que saludaran a Marius de su parte, había dejado de hablar cuando vio la mirada de Dipper. Solo una vez lo había visto así, cuando Gedeón la había secuestrado. Stanford reconoció el estado en que estaba su sobrino, lo conocía muy bien, lo había mantenido vivo por treinta años. De Alguna forma ellos dos sabían que alguien había llevando a Dipper más allá de su límite.

Dipper ni los notó, solo colgó el teléfono, para quedarse quieto sin hacer nada. Tampoco se daba cuenta de ellos, había entrado en su estado de pensamiento profundo… y todo su intelecto estaba evocado a una sola cosa. Salvar a Pacifica Noroeste.

Continuara.


	23. Chapter 22

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. El pasado de una persona suele guardar las claves de su presente, pero que pasa cuanto algo agita las aguas del estanque en que tranquilamente se ha dejado hundir ese pasado. Que nos puede decir sobre un hombre el revisar lo que sale a la superficie luego de agitar su memoria. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (13 de Diciembre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **22\. Paddy.**

Para muchos el lunes es el peor día de la semana, por el 'simple' hecho de tener que volver al trabajo, pero para Jonathan Kimble, quien siendo un mayordomo en jefe, velaba por la mansión y por el clan Noroeste siete días a la semana y 52 semanas al año, era solo un día más. O así era usualmente.

Había sido un fin de semana interesante, en la forma de la antigua maldición china: 'Espero que vivas… tiempos interesantes.' En 4 días se había encontrado con la aterradora maldición de un monstruoso fantasma, había visto a más de 200 personas, incluidas algunas muy cercanas, convertirse en estatuas de madera, la mansión se había vuelto un bosque, poblado por los cuerpos disecados animales de la colección de trofeos de la familia y además a punto de incendiarse. También haba visto a la Señorita enfrentar a sus padres, cosa que casi le había hecho llorar de la emoción, y hoy la había visto partir de la mansión. Además se había dado cuenta de la existencia de la persona más… 'interesante,' en el sentido chino, del valle. Mazón 'Dipper' Pines.

No lo consideraba un mal chico, solo demasiado… interesante. Atraía las cosas interesantes como la miel a las abejas. Incluso había atraído a la Señorita, cosa que reafirmaba su creencia que el único secreto que jamás podría desvelar el hombre era la mente de la mujer. El joven Pines, no parecía tener ningún punto sobresaliente, decir que era del montón era casi un alago, además estaba en esa edad que los jóvenes son… jóvenes. Aunque ese era un problema que se solucionaba con el tiempo, si no se moría en el intento. Aunque era justo decir que con esa faceta el señor Kimble se sentía extrañamente identificado. Pero al conocerlo se dio cuenta que al joven Pines no le faltaban atributos notables, incluso podría decir que tenía demasiados para su propio bien. Atributos por los que el joven se había empezado a volver poco a poco una celebridad local, desde principios del verano.

Desde que trabajaba en la mansión ancestral de los Noroeste, en el condado Tronco Suelto, Oregón. Había tenido que extender mucho su definición de normalidad. La Escuela lo había preparado para todo, y además le habían enseñado a esperar lo inesperado. Y exactamente eso fue lo que encontró en su segundo trabajo en América, cosas absolutamente inesperadas pasaban ahí. La mansión estaba en un valle rodeado de bosques y algo apartado, cerca de un pueblo rural llamado Gravity Falls. Aparentemente normal, tenía todo lo esperable en un pueblo perdido en las montañas, pero al principio creyó que los habitantes eran un poco más paranoicos que lo normal en América, los rumores de monstruos, fantasmas y otros fenómenos inexplicables superaban por mucho lo que consideraría sano. Era cosa casi que diaria avistamiento de un monstruo al estilo Loch Ness en el lago local, dos o tres avistamientos del muy norteamericano pie grande a la semana, mas de una docena de casas o edificios embrujados, uno que otro telépata y otras criaturas mitológicas varias.

Y como todo mayordomo que se respete a sí mismo, al menos de los egresados de La Escuela, sabía que había cosas en este mundo que no eran fácilmente explicables. Pero el volumen de tales incidentes en ese valle, superaba por mucho cualquier expectativa. Así que no hizo más que hacerse el desentendido e ignorarlo. Usando el prejuicio americano hacia la personalidad flemática inglesa a su favor, por lo que exagero esa característica. Pero todo había cambiado ese verano, todo se había vuelto mucho más 'interesante.' Y en gran medida gracias al joven Pines.

En ese verano los rumores habían aumentado considerablemente, por más que le pareciera imposible, y los rumores más impresionantes giraban en torno al joven Pines, su hermana o ambos. Eso no era problema, lo que pasara fuera de los muros de la mansión podía bien obviarlo o ignorarlo, cosa imposible cuando la Señorita empezó una rivalidad con la hermana del joven Pines. Al principio lo vio como algo positivo para la heredera, había encontrado a su primer rival de peso en Mabel Pines. De una manera que la hija de los Noroeste no entendía, los triunfos contra la niña Pines parecían ser perdidas. Pocas veces la Señorita le había ganado por sí misma, debía seguir la tradición de su familia, el juego sucio.

La Señorita era muy talentosa, al grado de poder presumir de su talento, pero si estos no bastaban para darle el triunfo no le importaba hacer trampa, comprar el resultado o ambas. Era el estilo del clan Noroeste, como había oído al señor Preston repetirle a su hija continuamente: 'Un Noroeste siempre gana'. Sin tomar en cuenta cosas fútiles como la moralidad o la justicia, era la manera Noroeste de hacer las cosas. Eso era, suponía Jonathan, parte de su castigo. No era supersticioso o creía en el karma, al menos no conscientemente, pero decir que la forma en que un chico de Belfast había terminado siendo mayordomo en Oregón había sido interesante, podía quedare corta, en su vida había hecho muchas cosas, algunas que aun atormentaban su conciencia. Lo importante, para Kimble, fue que Señorita se dio cuenta de que el comprar triunfos era peor que perder, más si se volvía un hábito, como en el caso de la joven Pines.

Y estaba contento por eso, al menos veía un rayo de esperanza para su redención. Llevar por el buen camino a Pacifica Noroeste iba a ser trabajo largo y delicado, al cual había consagrado su vida. La señorita Pines le había enseñado a la Señorita de la inutilidad y el mal sabor de un triunfo comprado. La joven Pines le había hacho replantearse esa nefasta tradición familiar. Era un paso pequeño, pero importante, que socavaba los principios que los Noroeste mantenían como lema. Kimble había decidido a salvar al clan, pero consideraba a la generación actual insalvable. O siendo más coloquiales pensaba que estaban podridos hasta la medula, de ahí que había centrado sus esperanzas en la Señorita. El verano iba bien y era gratificante ver como había empezado a cambiar.

Fue cuando la rareza del valle había entrado a la mansión de forma aplastante, en forma de una maldición, que parecía que acabaría con el clan Noroeste, o al menos eso había creído. Pero, por idea de señor Preston, el joven Pines había metido su nariz, ayudado a que la Señorita abriera los ojos a la verdad de su familia, salvándolos de la maldición. Pero a la vez, complicado todo. La presencia esa velada del joven, había causado que la Señorita pasara de ser una niña malcriada, la clásica heredera rica, a una joven dama. Lo que había pensado que tardaría años lo había visto suceder en una tarde. Cuando se entero que la Señorita tenía un interés sentimental por Pines, tuvo que refugiarse en su exagerada 'personalidad inglesa.' Pero lamentablemente todos esos cambios de la Señorita, la convirtieron en una rebelde y un peligro para el buen nombre del clan, al menos en opinión de sus padres. Quienes, por más injusto que le parecía, eran los que tenían a su cargo la educación de la señorita.

Eso había acabado por volverse una tragedia, cuando castigaron a la Señorita con mandarla lejos de la mansión. Siempre había sido una niña encantadora, más aun si sus padres no estaban cerca y la obligaban a ser una digna heredera, al estilo Noroeste. Kimble no sabía cuántas veces tuvo que quedarse impávido ante la forma en que le trataban 'educar', consideraba que lavado de cerebro era definición más adecuada, a la Señorita, usando esa maldita campañilla. Y para su mayor preocupación según fuentes de toda confianza, la señora Kristen, la señorita Buscarino y otras de las empleadas de la casa, esa rebeldía había iniciado por el joven Pines. Eso había encendido una alerta en su cabeza, más aun cuando sus compañeras de trabajo habían dicho que el chico Pines parecía corresponder, de una forma torpe aunque honesta, a la Señorita.

Cuando se entero de la 'situación especial' entre la señorita y el joven Pines, su intención original de averiguar todo lo posible sobre el joven, se había vuelto imperiosa. Y afortunadamente tenía como conseguir un informe detallado sobre el joven Pines. Por eso el sábado apenas la Señorita había dejado los imites de la mansión. Había entrado en su habitación, dando a entender que continuaría el trabajo que él y Ritter hacían sobre el archivo Farley de la familia. En vedad utilizo su computadora portátil conectada a una red de internet por telefonía celular. Y con un programa de mensajería hizo una llamada a Londres. Además debía de dar su informe de la gala, y el giro paranormal que habita tenido lo obligaban a explicar directamente lo ocurrido.

-"Buenas noches. Roland habla." Dijo una voz, ligeramente somnolienta, del otro lado de la línea.

-"Sir Justin, le habla Jonathan Kimble, tengo una duda sobre admisiones de aspirantes en la academia."

-"Que acaso no sabe qué hora es?" Dijo su interlocutor enojado. "Llame a una hora más sensata muchacho." Dijo colgando el teléfono. En realidad Sir Justin Roland, ex mayordomo en el castillo de Buckingham, honrado por su majestad con la Gran Cruz del Imperio Británico, en secreto, era el actual administrador en jefe de la Academia de Servicio y Modales para Mayordomos, que servía de tapadera para La Escuela. Sin desconectarse del servicio de mensajería Kimble paso su tempo revisando los informes de los conocidos por el clan Noroeste, dándole el tiempo que le había indicado sir Justin. También había sacado de su cajita fuerte, una memoria USB, que contenía otro sistema de mensajería, fuertemente protegido. Así 59 minutos después de haber cortado apareció el mensaje 'JRolland desea hablar con usted desea contestar… (S/N)'

-"Jonathan muchacho." Dijo Sir Justin. "Es extraño que uses las facilidades de La Escuela luego de… bien tú lo sabes." No había sido un desliz de parte de sir Justin, Jonathan estaba en la lista amarilla de La Escuela. Desde cierto incidente varios años atrás, con otra importante familia americana, casi los había forzado a incluirlo en la lista roja. Pero antes de que se le quitaran los beneficios la mete ágil de Kimble y el reclutamiento fortuito de Jason Ritter, había prevenido que se expusiera de más. Entrar en la lista roja era perder casi todos los beneficios que otorgaba ser miembro de La Escuela. La Escuela nunca dejaba ir a nadie, más del nivel que tenía Kimble, no era una sociedad secreta al estilo hollywoodense, cuyos miembros caídos en desgracia desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Era una sociedad, que si bien no era secreta tampoco era del dominio público, donde el nivel era sinónimo de confianza y al nivel de Kimble era de confianza absoluta. Entrar en la lista roja no era por perder esa confianza, era atraer demasiado la atención pública.

Al estar en la lista amarilla podía seguir gozando de los beneficios, aunque con la limitante que no podía hacerlo directamente y cada solicitud debía ser evaluada por uno otro integrante de La Escuela de alto nivel, en su caso Sir Justin. Sería como el custodio de Kimble hasta que dejara la lista amarilla, era quien juzgaría el nivel de exposición de la solicitud, y la necesidad de la misma, para brindarle o negarle el apoyo que necesitaba. De una manera muy sutil el antiguo mayordomo le había recordado que su paso a la lista roja podía depender de lo siguiente que dijera.

-'Sir Justin espero no molestarlo a estas horas. Pero ha ocurrido un incidente en la gala Noreste que creo que podría interesar a los miembros, además de eso me gustaría hacer una solicitud." La Escuela era, esencialmente, una red de información. Los miembros, aun los de más bajo nivel o los que estaban en la lista roja, debían de informar esencialmente todo lo que vieran. Entre mayor era el nivel más fácil era el acceso a dicha información.

Los miembros de La Escuela estaban cerca de la cima de la cúpula de poder mundial, usualmente sirviendo té, café, refresco o bocadillos; organizando eventos o manteniendo en orden de alguna mansión o castillo. Su deber era el compartir todo lo consideran importante y que pudieran descubrir con los demás miembros de la Escuela, bajo estrictas reglas que cada uno se imponía. Los miembros confiaban en el juicio de los demás. Era un anacronismo, el hacer girar toda esa organización en un valor tan subjetivo como el sentido común de otros y la confianza, pero extrañamente había funcionado desde hacía más de 100 años, sin que el publico siquiera sospechara de su existencia.

-"Te escucho Jonathan…"

-"Perdone creo que voy a tener que excederme un poco, fue una velada inusual, por decirle de alguna forma, aunque a decir verdad todo empezó el jueves por la noche…" Kimble pasó a relatar los eventos tanto de la noche del jueves como el viernes, desde la aparición del fantasma, algunas acciones de los invitados y los extraños eventos ocurridos en la gala. Aunque no hubiera pasado el asunto del fantasma, habría sido su obligación el enviar un informe escrito sobe esta. Eran pocas las veces que tantas personalidades se reunían, y en tales eventos incluso algo como una pequeña discusión, un coqueteo o una conversación mantenida frente a la mesa de canapés podría significar algo para algún miembro y así lo habría hecho de no ser que el informe parecería una historia de fantasmas, donde el caza fantasmas había sido el Joven Pines.

-"De no ser tu podría muy bien pedir que te envíen al manicomio por contar algo así, creo inusual no es la palabra que usaría… Pero tampoco es la primera vez que alguna fiesta es… animada por algún evento sobrenatural." Dijo el anciano, como el pilar de sus asociados era la confianza no era extraño que creyera en Kimble. "Ya veo por qué es importante como para que lo sepan los miembros directamente. Lo que me extraña, conociéndote, es la hora, siempre te preocupas por no incomodar, desde tiempos que eras simple un instructor. Llamar de madrugada no va con tu forma de ser Jonathan." Dijo recordando cómo había entrado Kimble a la escuela.

-"Pues mi lord, como informe anteriormente, se había invitado al barón von Fundshauser con intención de que conociera a la heredera Noroeste, para probar su compatibilidad para un arreglo matrimonial. Cosa que incluso sus padres parece que olvidaron, luego de lo que le relate, el monstruo fantasma y lo de las estatuas de madera." Dijo dejando un momento para que sir Justin hiciera memoria. "Al parecer el joven barón conoció una jovencita local por la cual se intereso."

-"Eso podría serle de interés a algunos miembros en Austria, o más aun en toda Europa."

-"Si ya estoy preparando un informe sobre la Señorita Faurolo. Pero también la Señorita Noroeste parece que se intereso por uno de los invitados, el joven Pines."

-"No es la primera vez que una niña impresionable se interesa por ese tipo de personajes que entran y salen de lo paranormal como si nada, o piensa que el joven Pines podría ser de cuidado?" Por un momento Kimble se dijo a si mismo que ese chico era más que de cuidado, aunque no en el sentido que su mentor creía. Recordó que en su prisa por informar sobre la gala había mencionado participación de Pines en el asunto, pero no su edad.

-"A sobre eso señor, creo que olvide mencionar el joven Pines tiene doce años, unos pocos meses más que la señorita…"

-"Doce… y se enfrento a un ente de ese nivel?" Dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea cambiando el tono de voz por primera vez. "Alguna clase de prodigio o santo tal vez?" Dijo Sir Justin de repente muy serio.

-"Aun es muy pronto para decirlo, si bien el joven Pines se ha labrado una reputación en la localidad… apenas y empecé a oír de él a principios del verano."

-"O sea no es de local?"

-"No en verdad es pariente de un empresario local de atracciones turísticas." Era una forma muy inglesa de referirse a la Cabaña del misterio.

-"O ahora que lo dice… debí darme cuenta… Pines. Claro Stanford Pines, el investigador venido a menos?"

-"En efecto el Doctor Pines es su tío abuelo y el joven Pines pasa el verano con él."

-"Como fue que a tan corta edad…" Se le escapo a sir Roland, mientras en silencio pensaba que un niño, o más bien un joven. Pues hacer lo que Kimble le había mencionado, era estar muy por encima de las capacidades de un niño.

-"Hasta el momento, como he dicho, se ha labrado su propia fama, pero nada que pudiera confirmar solo rumores." Continuo Kimble mientras Roland asimilaba la edad del joven Pines, el caza fantasmas más joven del que había oído hasta entonces rondaba los treinta años. "Ya le he contado como abundan los rumores en esta zona. Aparte del desenmascaramiento de un estafador local, no me había percatado de la veracidad de ellos, creo que en ese sentido la maldición fue un golpe de suerte. Conocer las aptitudes de ese tipo de jóvenes prodigios siempre es una ventaja mas si los logramos identificar así de jóvenes. Según los rumores mas sustentados…" Agrego Kimble mientras empezaba a relatar los rumores donde el joven Pines se había visto involucrado.

-"Pues comprendo que no informara de eso Kimble." Dijo sir Justin en un tono más de negocios. "Sería difícil de creer si no se toma en cuenta de lo que usted fue testigo."

-"Gracias señor." Se excusó Kimble.

-"Creo que en su caso tampoco habría informado nada, como dice los sucesos de esa fiesta en verdad fueron un golpe de suerte." Agrego el caballero en un tono más comprensivo. "Pero ya qué sabemos de ese prodigio lo tendremos que mantenerlo vigilado, por el momento será su responsabilidad."

-"Sobre eso sir Justin, creo que podría tener un conflicto de intereses."

-"Aparentemente el interés de la señorita Noroeste le preocupa?" Dijo el anciano, había vivido lo suficiente para intuir esas cosas y conocía muy bien a Kimble.

-"Exactamente señor. La solicitud de la que hable, solicito un informe del joven Pines, hasta donde logre averiguar vive en Piedmont, California además…" Le dio los pocos datos precisos que tenia." Creo que uno de los miembros podría indagar un poco sobre él."

-"Se refiere a documentos oficiales?"

-"Si, aun con sus peculiaridades el sistema educativo de este país suele ser muy dirigente en lo que a salud y estado mental de sus niños, por eso estoy casi seguro que entre los informes escolares del joven podrían haber datos que merezca la pena saber."

-"Tiene usted razón Jonathan, y si creo que hare una llamada a la mansión del gobernador de California. Aunque dudo que por más que deseemos no se pueda hacer nada hasta el lunes. A menos que sea una emergencia.

-"Eso imagine, pero creo que el lunes estaría perfecto."

-"Entonces le informare a mas tardar la noche del lunes Jonathan." Sin necesidad que hablaba según su uso horario y por la diferencia sería durante la tarde del lunes en América.

-"Muchas gracias su excelencia. Le deseo un buen día."

-"Gracias Jonathan." Dijo el anciano desde Londres antes de cortar. Sir Justin no tuvo que decir que esperaba le informe escrito de la fiesta, antes que fuera tarde hizo las llamadas correspondientes a Londres y a Austria. Además de anotar 'Mazón Pines, Piedmont, California.' En un documento que mantenía en secreto. A pesar de haber vivido tanto o gracias a haber vivido tanto tenía un sueño algo estrafalario y ese chico del que hablaba Kimble podría muy bien ser quien lo cumpliera.

Así que Kimble había esperado desde el sábado, y ese lunes, ante el peso extra de trabajo gracias a que sus mejores colaboradores Jason Ritter y River Kristen estaban indispuestos tubo que manejar la casa él solo, incluido el viaje de la señorita a Maine. Si bien no era un trabajo pesado debía estar ahí lo que le daba tiempo para hacer algo que, dada la atmosfera general por la partida de la Señorita, hubiera preterido no hacer y eso fue pensar. Y aun peor recordar. Así mientras recorría la mansión para constatar que volviera a su estado normal luego de la casi funesta noche del viernes, su mente divago por un lugar incomodo. Su pasado. Y mientras recorría la mansión revisando el estado de los pisos y las alfombras, la ausencia de polvo en todas las superficies y algunos trabajos más pesados como marcas de quemaduras y la reparación de agujeros en los pisos, su mente empezó a divagar.

Jonathan Kimble, había nacido en la cuidad de Belfast, Irlanda. Durante la época en que Irlanda estaba en guerra consigo misma. Tanto católicos, separatistas, como protestantes, unionistas, intentaban hacer oír sus opiniones por medio de disparos y ocasionales bombas. Aun así su infancia fue tranquila y normal en un barrio conservador, de la antigua clase obrera inglesa, que dio paso a la actual clase media. Tenía un padre estricto que se declaraba neutral, aunque más del lado separatista, que del lado unionista. Y una madre que en verdad no le importaba mucho la política. Como buen inglés su padre había dejado su educación, casi por entero, en manos de su madre, sin que eso lo mantuviera alejado de su hijo.

Así desde pequeño Jonathan había vivido la amenaza del conflicto irlandés, pero como los humanos tenemos esa habilidad de habituarnos a todo el Conflicto Irlandés era solo el telón de fondo de su infancia. Mucha más atención la habían tenido sus amigos. Vecinos de una edad compatible a la suya, con los que solía rondar por el día, compañeros de juegos en su infancia y poco a poco amistades en su adolescencia. Así cuando tenía la edad de la señorita, como era natural le llamo la atención una compañera de juegos.

Su nombre aun hoy le dejaba un extraño sentimiento en la boca del estomago, y gracias a los años y un continuo deseo de olvidar lo que más le recordaba de ella eran unos ojos azules y una frondosa cabellera rubia. Paddy, o Patricia, había sido el su mundo desde entonces. Primero la recordaba como la chica un poco agresiva que le encantaba subir a los techos, compartir chicles o escapar de clases. Luego otras actividades más acordes a un adolecente habían ocupado su tiempo. Paddy se fue convirtiendo en el centro de la vida del joven Jonathan. Desde la edad de la señorita Paddy había sido casi todo de todo para él, por mas que había tratado de olvidar aun podía ver su sonrisa, o la forma que tenia de mirarlo, su hermosa cabellera o sus ojos profunda y maravillosamente azules.

No fue sorpresa que a una edad que ambas familias consideraban adecuada que empezaran a salir. Esos recuerdos eran felices. La primera vez que noto 'diferente' a los demás chicos. La primera vez que la sintió el hormigueo en su piel cuando ella lo rozaba, la primera caricia, el primer beso. Ella había sido su primera y en algunos casos, aun después de toda una vida, su única en muchas cosas. Pero tristemente lo que más recordaba era su cabellera, porque ese sábado que habían quedado de ir a ver el partido entre las selecciones de futbol de Inglaterra e Irlanda y tuvo que decirle a última hora que no podía acompañarla, ella molesta no se despidió, se dio la vuelta y se alejo caminado. Su cabellera era lo último que había visto de ella.

El coche bomba se lo había adjudicado un grupo extremista del bando unionista, estaba en el estacionamiento del estadio de futbol. Por retrasos en el partido había estallado antes de que terminara, lo que había reducido el número de víctimas en una gran proporción, pero aun así había matado a Paddy... Se culpo, por no haberla acompañado, el nunca habría salido antes del silbatazo final del partido. Luego del funeral la vida en su casa fue empeorando. Las opiniones de su padre sobre la política dejaron de ser simples comentarios, para volverse fuente de acaloraras discusiones que su madre fiel a la armonía hogareña nunca pudo limitar. Y poco a poco hizo que su presencia fuera mas y mas intolerable, eso y que todo le recordara a Paddy.

Jonathan ocupaba a quien culpar, pero no culpo solo a los separatistas, culpo al conflicto, a ambos lados por igual. Y a su entender la única respuesta era más intervención británica, para su padre esas ideas eran casi insultos, más porque Jonathan las decía con esa intención. La casa antes una tranquila casa de clase media se volvía un campo de batalla reflejando el estado del país. Fue cuando Jonathan decidió que si había que endurecer al ejercito, el debía formar parte. Aun no cumplía la edad necesaria, bajo los estándares del más conservador y antiguo ejército moderno, pero, por lo mismo, había más expertos en aligerar esos requisitos y no le fue difícil encontrar a uno. Fue cuando Jonathan Kimble desapareció de su casa.

Y Patrick Williams de 20 años, aunque no los aparentaba, se había enlistado en las Fuerzas Armadas de la Corona. No había podido elegir el nombre y en una ciudad donde uno de cada diez hombres se llamaba así, era lógico que su identificación falsa fuera lo más común posible. Además de la ironía, con el tiempo el oír como todos le llenaban Paddy era un recordatorio del motivo por el que había entrado al ejército. El motivo que lo enardecía y esa furia le daban fuerzas, por años no pudo más que concentrarse en su meta.

A esa dedicación le deba el sobresaliente en el entrenamiento básico y su grado de cabo antes de un año de estar en activo. Pero el sobresaliente en armas que lo habían convertido en el Tirador Designado de su unidad, era una habilidad propia. Y él no dormir por dos días luego abatir su primer blanco fue como dejo de ser persona y se volvió soldado. Esa sensación de sentirse observado, esa ventaja en su visión periférica que le permitía inconscientemente darse cuenta de los sutiles cambios del entorno. Por el que se gano el apodo del afortunado. Era como un sexto sentido, que lo hacía estar listo y ser el primero en disparar o en ponerse a cubierto. Pero mientas pasaban esos primeros años su madre recibía llamadas una vez al mes de Jonathan, lo que le evitaba olvidarse de su nombre, su padre lo había considerado muerto, al enterarse que estaba en el bando 'equivocado'. Eso hasta la vez que llamo y le respondió su padre, le comunico que había quedado viudo y solo en el mundo pues no le quedaba nadie más de su familia. Paddy Williams lo sintió, pero pensó que esa sería la tumba de Jonathan Kimble…

La excelencia atrae miradas, Paddy Williams entro en la lista de aspirantes al SAS. El 'Special Air Service', la fuerza de elite británica. El más antiguo grupo militar de elite del mundo, de la que todos los países tenían su versión o su copia. Su capacidad con el fusil fue lo que le dio la entrada, pero era solo eso. Un pase para entrar al más brutal entrenamiento que se conoce donde es normal que de diez candidatos, uno lograra llegar al final del entrenamiento. Fue estudiado por médicos y psicólogos y agotado por instructores y entrenadores, pero siempre tuvo claro una cosa, que a quien debía superar era a el mismo. Siempre bajo el lema oficial: 'Quien Arriesga Gana.' Y Paddy gano. Esa fue su meta desde un principio, el SAS, el equipo antiterrorista británico. Eran conocidos por los ataques a blancos selectos, al menos los que salían a la luz. Por culpa del SAS entre más violenta era la vida de un terrorista y era más breve.

Pero eso era en tiempos de paz, pero poco después de vestir boina arena y el emblema del puñal con alas, Inglaterra entro en guerra muy al sur. Y antes de cumplir su objetivo contra los terroristas, el ahora sargento Williams, empezó a entrenar para un objetivo que no consideraba más limpio que los actos terroristas. Una operación oscura, destruir aviones y matar a sus pilotos. Habían puesto en aprietos al destacamento naval británico. Estuvo entrenado para esa misión en Escocia, por varias semanas, hasta que una bota mal hecha le costó un esquince en su tobillo y tuvo que despedirse de sus amigos que partían al sur. A muchos de los cuales nunca volvió a ver por un error estúpido él se estrellaron en las frías aguas antárticas. Aun estaba en Escocia para asistir al funeral de su coronel. No se concentro en nada de lo que dijeron, en las alabanzas al buen hombre y al oficial que conocía y admiraba o en el tono triste de los acordes. Todo eso lo sabía ya, lo único que podía recordar del sepelio era como niña del capitán no paraba de llorar, posiblemente sin entender porque su padre no volvería más, con su largo cabello rubio Algo dentro de Paddy Williams le hizo recordar a Jonathan Kimble.

Y se dio cuenta de lo estúpidos que habían sido los que habían vendido su bota defectuosa, lo estúpidos que habían sido vender piezas de mala calidad para el helicóptero donde murieron sus amigos, lo estúpidos que fueron los que iniciaron una guerra para afincarse en el poder. Y al final se dio cuenta de algo fundamental, lo escupida que era la guerra. Pidió su dimisión de las SAS antes que la guerra del sur terminara. Pero qué hacer con un soldado y francotirador experto, mantenerlo limpiando su rifle en alguna base, entrenando a otros en lo que llamaban arte de matar? Fue cuando un sujeto fue a la base donde esperaba sus ordenes de traslado, llamaron al sargento Williams a una oficina, pero al entrar el hombre le llamo Señor Kimble y le ofreció lo que había buscado, justicia contra los terroristas. El hombre era un reclutador del MI6.

El MI6 no era como las películas con agentes 00 con licencia para matar. Matar era un asunto serio que requería órdenes firmadas. Era otro invento Británico, que tenía como hijos bastardos a la CIA, el MOSSAD, la extinta KGB y la actual FSB y otras versiones distintitas en cada país. Siguieron llamándolo Paddy, para que esforzar en crear una identidad nueva si la anterior cumplía con sus necesidades. Su trabajo era ser un 'conserje,' debía abrir puertas cerradas o de botar la basura, y solucionar otros problemas varios que solían tener nombre y apellido, para equipos de intervención oscura del MI6. Usualmente desde un, muy inglés, cuarto de milla o media milla de su objetivo, usando un rifle de caza modificado, en vez de los modelos militares, pero con balas de alto poder. Y una mira especial.

Pasó un tiempo como 'conserje', su número de 'aciertos' era algo confidencial, a excepción de las noches en que las caras no lo dejaban dormir, si bien un francotirador mataba desde lejos tenía que ver la cara de su blanco, el lema del francotirador un disparo era un 'acierto.' Era solo seguro si la bala atinaba en la cabeza. Luego de su éxito como 'conserje' fue ascendido a 'barrendero', A diferencia de los 'conserjes' los 'barrenderos' trabajaban solos y formaban la fuerza más oscura del MI6. Como ex miembro del SAS sabia como buscar información y técnicas de inserción y evasión, así que lo único que solían darle era una dirección y una fotografía y ya en el lugar le facilitaban una 'escoba'. Ya se sabía que le tendría que pasar a la persona que vivía en esa dirección y que coincidía con la fotografía, era la política de necesidad de saber, un barrendero no ocupaba saber de que era la basura que barría. Los 'barrenderos' se encargan de hacer desaparecer la basura. Pero nada de lo que hiciera parecía tener efecto. Podía muy bien 'barrer' a un jerarca de un grupo extremista para que, unos días después, el mismo grupo secuestrara un avión o uno de sus miembros entrara en un autobús vistiendo varios kilos de explosivos.

El trabajo de 'barrendero' empezó a volverse rutinario. Primero ingresar a la zona donde se encontraba el objetivo, una vez ahí dejaría saber que estaba listo. Una marca de tiza, un mensaje en los económicos de algún periódico, hacer una llamada desde una cabina telefónica a una fecha y hora en particular o algo así. Sin dejar a su contacto saber nada más que estaba cerca, un barrendero no tenía cara y no tenía voz. Su contacto debía saber que estaba listo, el contacto podía ser desde un diplomático, no necesariamente inglés, a otro miembro el MI6. Esa era la parte más peligrosa de cualquier misión, si no le respondían debía salir, huir, de la ciudad, o mejor aun del país lo más rápido posible. Cuando le respondían, igualmente de forma aparentemente inocente. Solía ser una dirección o instrucciones para encontrar su 'escoba'. Un rifle de modificado, vendido al otro lado del mundo, y una botella de acido u otro material para 'lavar la escoba' luego de usarla, así se aseguraba de no dejar ninguna huella.

Todo 'barrendero' podía ser atrapado por los colegas de su blanco o por oficiales locales. El MI6 le había dado un método para evitar decir algo en caso de ser atrapado, no era como en las películas: el diente falso con la dosis de cianuro. El veneno estaba implantado en una capsula bajo una uña en una de sus manos, su contenido, según le dijeron era tan efectivo como indoloro. Además era solo metabolizable al digerirlo, no había peligro si, por alguna razón, la capsula se rompía. Si era atrapado solo debía tener 20 segundos libre para morder a través de la uña, succionar y ya no habría riesgo de decir nada bajo interrogatorio, por más ingeniosos fueran los métodos de sus captores. En eso se había convertido la vida de Paddy Williams. Que lejos de encontrar la paz de la justicia, ahora solo se limitaba a seguir órdenes.

Recibió una fotografía y una dirección en Siria, la fotografía era de un hombre en Siria, de unos 30 años, era fácil para la mayoría de los orientales suponer que los sirios eran un pueblo de tez oscura, pero en verdad una parte de la población es de origen ario o sea comparte ancestros comunes con los alemanes y europeos. El hombre de la fotografía tenía piel y cabello claro. Ingresar a Siria no fue especialmente difícil, entrando como arqueólogo aficionado en un tour a diversas ruinas. De camino a su hotel localizo la dirección de su blanco, afortunadamente estaba cerca de una mezquita, aparentemente en reconstrucción. Comentando con los trabajadores sobre el buen trabajo que hacían y algunos datos que había aprendido sobre las mezquitas y otros monumentos como parte de su tapadera, guio la conversación a lo difícil del trabajo, dejándolos protestar por su horario, escuchando las bromas que se hacían entre sí sobre la seguridad, que era casi inexistente.

Aprovecho su tapadera para pedir permiso de tomar unas fotografías del edificio, tenía un minarete que subió, para asegurarse que dominaba toda el área y usando la cámara y el lente tomo varias fotografías de los alrededores, incluso la casa del blanco. Seguramente le revisarían la cámara pero tenía el equipo de revelado en su equipaje. El día siguiente fue a un tour por las mezquitas de Damasco. Y su contacto, quien fuera que fuese sabía su itinerario y la señalización. Al revisar las ruinas justo como en las fotos que había visto, vio una marca de tiza y en una grieta entre dos columnas, al revisar había un trocito de papel.

El día siguiente en otro tour, a unas ruinas de la época romana, encontró justo donde decía el papel una caja de zapatos Fijándose que nadie lo viera tomo la caja y la guardo en su mochila. En otra ruina más tarde una marca indicaba un depósito de basura. Ahí en una bolsa alrededor de tubo metálico, que de igual manera escondió. Al llegar al hotel, hacer el chequeo de vigilancia normal, constato que, como era de esperarse, habían revisado su habitación. Reviso los paquetes. Contenía un rifle monotiro desmontable de fabricación aparentemente brasileña, una mira telescópica, cinco balas .308 modificadas de precisión y largo alcance, una bolsa de plástico donde podía caber el arma, una libreta de apuntes y una botella de una popular marca de refresco, cerrada de fabrica pero llena de acido. Usando guantes de látex monto y desmonto varias veces el arma, reviso la mira y las balas, una vez que estuvo conforme con esto leyó la libreta. La libreta era el diario de seguimiento del blanco, donde alguien había apuntado la rutina diaria de este por las últimas semanas. Con esa información ideo las oportunidades de barrer al blanco y escogió la más próxima. El día siguiente que además era domingo. El trabajo de un barrendero era entrar, barrer y salir lo más rápido posible.

El punto que había escogido, el minarete estaba a 300 metros de la casa, el blanco solía desayunar a las siete los domingos y según su revisión inicial la ventana del comedor era perfectamente visible desde el minarete. Pero para asegurarse uso el baño de su habitación como cuarto oscuro improvisado. Revisando las fotografías que había tomado en la tarde, confirmo su plan. Reviso los vuelos del día siguiente, reservo tiquete en un vuelo a las ocho pm con destino a Chipre. Fue a la recepción y pidió su cuenta hasta el siguiente día, pagando la multa por adelantar su partida, de igual forma podía simplemente salir temprano, barrer y tomar el avión, pero no deseaba levantar sospechas. Más en un país como Siria. Solicito que le levantaran temprano, luego alisto sus maletas y durmió.

El día siguiente salió del hotel a llamar un taxi, simulando enredarse con las maletas el taxi que estaba esperándolo fue abordado por otro turista y el tomo el siguiente, nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadoso en su línea de trabajo. Le indico al chofer que su destino era el aeropuerto, pero ya de camino lo desvió, luego de comentar con el chofer su interés por las mezquitas y su interés por cierta mezquita que estaba en reparaciones. A las siete menos cuarto bajo del taxi frente a la mezquita como había esperado el guarda de noche estaba dormido y el de día aun no había llegado. Subió al minarete y monto el rifle. A las 6:35 ya estaba listo ahora era cosa del blanco el ser buen chico y cumplir con su rutina diaria. Diez minutos después empezó a ver movimiento en la sala, a las 7:46 habían puesto el servicio en la mesa y vio al blanco sentarse a desayunar. Decidió dejarle disfrutar su última comida, se convencía a si mismo que cada vez que 'barría' a alguien era una ejecución no un asesinato.

Con la mira del arma vio como el Blanco acababa su desayuno, puso el dedo en el gatillo empezó a controlar su respiración. Y deslizo el dedo para accionar el gatillo. Gracias a la potencia bala hizo un pequeño orificio en el cristal. Para seguir una línea recta hasta la cabeza del blanco y destrozar su bulbo raquídeo, del blanco murió antes de sentir el dolor de la bala y vio como caía hacia el costado opuesto impulsado por el golpe. Pero, mientras el blanco caía, una figura pequeña aun en bata de dormir lo intento sostener y empezó a llorar manchando la bata de sangre, a Paddy se le hizo un nudo en el corazón, nunca imagino, o si lo hizo no le prestó atención, que el blanco estaría con su familia. Más aun que moriría, que lo mataría, justo en frente de ellos. No podía apartar la vista de la escena una mujer, posiblemente la esposa, ahora la viuda, del blanco intentaba ayudar a sostener el cuerpo de su esposo. Y la cabellera rubia de la niña se manchaba de rojo al tratar de sostener el cadáver de su padre.

Lo siguiente que Paddy recordaba era que estaba en el avión a Chipre, no lograba recordar que había hecho con el arma o que le había dicho al taxista, o como había pasado los puestos de vigilancia sirios. La imagen del hombre cayendo muerto de la silla, su hija llorando con los ojos azules inundados de lágrimas, pues debía tener ojos azules. Oía su llanto como el de otra niña hacia años en Escocia. Cuando volvió donde su supervisor este lo envió a Londres donde lo un psicólogo le diagnostico estrés postraumático. EL MI6 cuidaba muy bien a sus hombres así que pago el tiempo que paso en sanatorio, y las visitas a terapia. Y al volver solo le dieron trabajo de oficina, aun sufría ataques de pánico cuando oía su nombre: "Paddy". Al dormir tenia pesadillas: niñas lloraban, por sus padres, por sus muertes, de distintas edades en vestidos blancos manchados de sangre. Empezó a beber. Todo para olvidar la escena de ese último asesinato, sabía que no podía ser, pero cuando recordaba esa escena podía oír tanto los llantos de la niña, como los gritos de la esposa.

Al final no pudo soportar más y renuncio de su trabajo, seguía siendo Paddy Williams, pero sentía ganas de llorar al oír ese nombre, lo aterrorizaba ver una mujer de cabello rubio. Trabajaba de guardia nocturno en un estacionamiento, para alejarse de la sociedad, en el día intentaba dormir, pero no podía a menos que se emborrachara. Le temía a dormir, a las pesadillas donde una jovencita ala que no le podía ver la cara, rubia y llamada Paddy, que le faltaba medio cráneo y goteaba sangre sobre su bata blanca, llorando le preguntaba porque había matado a su padre. No había pasado aun un mes desde que había salido del sanatorio y ya sentía como poco a poco iba descendiendo hacia una fosa con el nombre de Paddy Williams.

Fue cuando una noche, en el estacionamiento un caballero de traje entero llamo su atención. Al decirle que deseaba casi cayó al suelo de rodillas, cuando el caballero respondió.

-"Buenas noches mi nombre es Justin Roland." Se presento el caballero. Mientras en su solapa podía ver la insignia del palacio d Buckingham. Que todo miembro de rango del ejército de su majestad aprendía a respetar y confiar. "Un amigo mutuo, del que me reservare su nombre por el momento me pidió hablar con usted." Por más que en os meses siguientes Paddy pregunto quién era ese amigo Roland solo se limitaba a decir que a su tiempo le diría.

Así paso un año en que, el en ese entonces mayordomo de la reina, solía pasar a hablar con el varias veces por semana, le brindo lo que más ocupaba en ese momento compañía. Volvió a terapia, las pesadillas encontraros su explicación consciente y fueron desapareciendo. Empezó a dormir más. Y beber menos por un año Justin Rolando había sido su apoyo. Había aprendido a vivir con lo que había hecho sabiendo que no podría pagar su deuda.

-"Williams." le dijo una vez Roland. "Me sorprende la forma que se ha recuperado, pocos podrían salir de donde usted estuvo."

-"No me recupere solo aprendí a vivir con lo que hice." Dijo taciturno. "No me dejare morir, asesinado por mi pasado. Siempre seré un asesino, pero me niego a matar a alguien más. Incluso si es a mí mismo."

-"O sea que no cree que haya perdón para usted?"

-"Por lo menos no en este mundo, si es cierto que arrepentirse sirve de algo, como decía mi madre. Creo que entonces encontrare el perdón."

-"No está siendo algo pesimista?"

-"Diría que más bien realista."

-"Si le dijera que podría ayudarle para que se perdone a usted mismo?"

-"Diría que no sabe de lo que habla Roland." Solo había dicho que sufría de Estrés post traumático nunca le había comentado cual era el motivo.

-"Se sorprendería enterarse de todo lo que se Jonathan." Hacía años que nadie se refería a él de esa forma, cosa que dejo ver en su expresión. "Si, sé su nombre real, Jonathan Kimble de Belfast. Y esperaba que Jonathan y no Paddy me diera unos minutos para presentarme formalmente." Fue cuando lo recluto como instructor para La Escuela. Un año después, Kimble aprendía a como llevar una casa, modales en la mesa y de vinos. Fue entonces cuando Jonathan Kimble salió de entre los muertos y Paddy Williams fue enterrado con honores militares.

Continuara.


	24. Chapter 23

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. El señor Kimble se ha forjado una nueva meta una, meta de redención, con la meticulosidad inglesa, enfocándose no en el clan Noroeste, sino en su heredera. Como interactuara ahora que dentro de su reticulada concepción irrumpen de repente tanto la adolescencia de la Señorita y el que se hace llamar Dipper Pines. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (20 de Diciembre de 2017), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **23\. Forja.**

Cuando el señor Kimble se dio cuenta había terminado de revisar todo el mantenimiento y aseo de la mansión. También los arreglos que toda fiesta deja como recuerdo. Pero dejar eso sin revisar, al menos dos veces, sería imperdonable en una mansión como la Noroeste. Aparte de raspones en los mueles, manchas de diversa índole en los muebles y el piso. Extrañamente la alfombra del salón del jardín, la favorita de la señora, parecía que había sido deliberadamente vandalizada, con barro, líquidos y quien sabia que mas. Aun así no era nada que un profesional con equipo adecuado no pudiera solucionar. Luego de un fin de semana la mansión volvía su esplendor. Cosa que evitaría la ira de la señora Prisilla. Ya solo debiera de hacer el pedido para reemplazar lo que se había 'desparecido' durante la fiesta, que en esta ocasión sobrepasaba por mucho lo normal. Supuso que parte se debería al fantasma y a que, le pareció lógico, los invitados de último minuto se habitan llevado algún recuerdo.

Aunque satisfecho por el trabajo, ese lunes ara especialmente sombrío. La Señorita no estaba, en solo un fin de semana todos habían descubierto lo que Kimble ya sabía, el magnetismo natural de Pacifica Noroeste. Para muestra el estado de la Señora Kristen y de la Señorita Buscarino, no les había dado el día libre, pero mantenían sus labores en las dependencias de los empleados o sus propias habitaciones, había preferido mantenerlas apartadas de la señora Prisilla, varios otros miembros del personal se apreciaban más apagados que lo normal un lunes. Desde antes que la limosina que llevaría a Pacifica al aeropuerto partiera, ese verano habían descubierto que la mansión Noreste no era el sitio frio que todos creían, que tenía un corazón cálido, y los señores habían arrancado sin compasión ese corazón para enviarlo al otro lado del país. O eso esperaba.

El mayordomo esperaba ser el único que sospechaba que el castigo no solo era volver a Maine. Gracias a algún represente europeo de La Escuela, estaba al tanto de que los Fundshauser habían encontrado la candidata ideal y ya habían acordado el matrimonio del joven barón, sabiendo que los Noroeste estaban interesaros en agregar un titulo nobiliario a su apellido y el 'oportuno' viaje de la señorita, la situación le daba mala espina. Se había comunicado con La Escuela y Sir Justin, lo había comunicado con Herr Bauman, mayordomo principal de la casa Hohehauser, familia de la que los Fundshauser formaban parte. Ambos tenía mucho que compartir, la información sobre la gala, las amistades y otras relaciones que habían surgido en ella, el evento paranormal que muchos de los afectados, como de costumbre habían precedido olvidar, ser convertido en madera era muy buena escusa para tener síndrome de estrés postraumático. Luego de esa entrevista telefónica ambos mayordomos, habían decidido ahondar en el asunto Noroeste-Fundshauser.

Luego de informar al señor Preston de la conclusión de los trabajos y dejado en su escritorio las facturas por servicios externos, suplidores y demás. Preston Noroeste solo había entrevisto el informe y las facturas. Para empezar a hablar de la forma en que Pacifica había arruinado todo. Preston solo se estaba desahogando por la, según él, mancha que había caído en la familia, y al tener a Kimble como un útil más de la casa, con más comprensión que un perro, lo había aprovechado. Para alarma de Kimble dijo también que habían logrado "limpiar el buen nombre… y solucionar el problema de Pacifica." Gracias a una maratónica asistencia a tres eventos de alta sociedad en la costa este entre el sábado y el domingo. Afortunadamente Kimble logro mantener su expresión de flemático interés.

Luego pidió que el señor Preston le dispensara, pues debía seguir revisando los trabajos aun inconclusos, y salió del estudio. Si en verdad ellos habían hecho lo que pensaba… Aparto lo que había pensado, esas ideas eran los ecos del fantasma de un soldado británico, cuyo nombre no quería recordar, sin embargo lo recordaba. Había estudiado esa idea hacia mucho, afortunadamente la vida, ambas la de Jonathan Kimble y la de ese soldado muerto, le había enseñado a no precipitarse. Como Pacifica no tenía otra familia, en caso de que la niña quedara huérfana, heredaría una de las mayores fortunas del mundo. En ese mundo con sus demonios de traje entero, era lo último que deseaba. Los Noreste no eran buenos padres. Pero fungían la función esencial de ser un muro, de mantener a Pacifica a salvo del mundo, por más que llegaran la atormentarla. Aunque no había desechado del todo la idea, solo la había postergado a que Pacifica fuera mayor.

Pero el Mayordomo sabía que no podría hacerlo, había demasiada sangre en sus manos y rostros que aun lo atormentaban de noche. Aun así la actitud de los señores Noroeste lo llevaba a ese extremo. Para no pensar en las múltiples y sutiles formas que tenía para hacer desaparecer a los señores Noroeste decidió mantener su mente ocupada y desde su oficina se usando su computadora personal y un programa especial de correo reviso las noticias que había de La Escuela, como el sistema tardaba tiempo en dejar legibles las noticias, no pudo evitar recordar como había empezado todo. El padre del señor Preston, ligueramente paranoico por los comunistas, gracias a la política del senador McCarthy, había despedido a todo el personal al principio de la década de 1950. Desde entonces los trabajos en la mansión eran manejados por empleados sometidos a un control de lealtad, que superaba el de la misma Casa Blanca. Por no decir que debían ser 'verdaderos americanos,' según los criterios del antiguo jerarca y para el antiguo señor Noroeste ser educado en Europa, era suficiente para dejar en duda su lealtad.

Usualmente el cargo de Mayordomo era de por vida. Y de alguna forma 'hereditario,' el Mayordomo entrenara a su propio hijo o a otro pariente cercano, o entrenaba a alguno de sus subalternos para el cargo. El oficio de mayordomo era cruel con la familia, muy pocos podían prestar atención a sus casa y las casas donde trabajaban, Kimble ya se había hecho a la idea de pensionarse anciano y pasar sus últimos años al servicio de La Escuela, como Sir Justin. El caso era que al momento de que el Mayordomo, ya no podía seguir con el cargo los mismos empleados de la casa empezaban a obedecer las instrucciones de su heredero, lo normal era que se le reafirmara en el cargo por parte del dueño de la casa. La Escuela sabía eso mejor que nadie, muchas familias llevaban varias generaciones con miembros de La Escuela en tan alto cargo. Las nuevas generaciones de egresados entraban en las filas de los empleados de las casas, con la excelencia que era sello de los egresados lo normal era que el Mayordomo Jefe, fuese o no miembro de La Escuela, el terminar por entregando el cargo a algún egresado. Con el beneplácito de la familia, de la casa, o del clan. Así poco a poco La escuela se había extendido hasta el nivel actual.

Pero en el caso de los Noroeste, habían roto esa sucesión con el antiguo t paranoico jefe del clan. Cuando Preston heredó la jefatura vio que las excentricidades de su padre bajaban el prestigio de la su casa. Según la alta sociedad no había nada más prestigioso que un mayordomo inglés. Por ese entonces había pasado el desafortunado incidente de Kimble en Los Angeles. Así que varios miembros de La Escuela, vieron una insuperable oportunidad para acercarse a una de las familias más poderosas del mundo, con un miembro de alto nivel de La Escuela. Aun con la nada aragüeña reputación Noroeste, y el debacle del que recién se había salvado Kimble, sabían que era una oportunidad de oro. Aunque el mismo Kimble se sentía incomodo por la reputación que empezaba a ganar Preston Noroeste.

-"Jonathan muchacho, se que será difícil, pero no pierdes nada con concertar entrevista con el señor Noroeste. Además sabes el poder que tiene un mayordomo, si sabe como emplearlo." Había respondido Justin Roland. Y así el señor Kimble acordó con la escuela que lo intentaría por un año como prueba. Debía saber si se adaptaba, a esa familia americana, no se adapto. El problema con los Noroeste era que seguían entrando y saliendo de esos negocios turbios, con una facilidad solo superada por su efectividad. Era por todos sabido, al menos todos los de la Escuela, que la misma revista Forbes o Afficionado Afficionado Magazine preferían no incluir todos sus bienes. A diferencia de estas revistas, La Escuela calculando de forma conservador ponía a Preston Noroeste entre los 50 hombres más acaudalados del mundo. Kimble se había quedado, haciendo alarde de la resistencia ganada, literalmente, en otra vida. La razón era Pacifica la heredara del clan. Saber que en algún momento ella seria la cabeza del clan, era la razón de Kimble para permanecer en la mansión. Debía de mantenerla lo más libre de la influencia de sus padres. Así trabajando desde las sombras, de la forma más peligrosa, a vista y paciencia de todos. Intentaba que la Señorita Noroeste no siguiera los pasos de sus padres, con poco éxito. Fue por eso que casi lloro de felicidad cuando Pacifica se había enfrentado a sus padres, cuando decidió entre sus órdenes y salvar a los asistentes a la gala, abriendo las puertas de la misión.

Cuan se entero de que en verdad fue Dipper Pines el que había obrado ese cambio en la Señorita, se alegro por ella, y de una manera muy inglesa agrego que si bien el chico era un imán para peligros era un… buen chico. Y así se lo había dicho a todos a River, más conocida como la señora Kristen, a la señorita Buscarino, a Jason Riter, a sir Justin y a herr Bauman. Y en vedad lo creía, joven Pines era un… buen chico. Sus únicos inconvenientes, aparte de ser un imán para los problemas, eran su mala conducta, su mal aseo, su voz chillona. Su clase no importaba, pero si el que no sugiera los más rudimentarios modales, como la mayoría de los americanos. Cuando Kimble vio la bandeja de entrada de su correo especial estaba llena de mensajes. Estaban los mensajes que esperaba, uno procedente de California, la información sobre los expedientes escolar y medico del chico Pines y el otro firmado por herr Bauman, desde Austria. Y los demás de miembros que en su no conocía o que solo había oído mencionar. Al leer estos noto que eran versiones de: 'Que paso en la gala y cómo fue que lo solucionaron.'

-"Un fantasma maldijo a los Noroeste, cuando estaba a punto de cumplir la maldición y matar a todos los que estaban dentro. La Señorita lo impidió, por influencia de un… buen chico." Pensó sin quererlo y siendo honesto consigo mismo tuvo que aceptar que desde que supo las razones del cambio en la Señorita, el chico Pines, dejo de ser solo otro de los niños del valle, aunque un poco más conocido, para volverse un… buen chico. Y por los mensajes que leía, en ese momento más de veinte miembros de la escuela, algunos de los cuales los reconoció como Mayordomos de los invitados del viernes, le estaban preguntados, directa o indirectamente por Pines.

Kimble ya había visto eso y sabía que era, en casos como esos el estrés post traumático solía bendecir con amnesia del momento del trauma, además lo que había pasado era algo que la mayoría achacaría a una alucinación o una pesadilla. Después al encontrarse la víctima en un ambiente tranquilo y dependiendo de la capacidad mental del afectado, ese velo en la memoria podía desaparecer, recordando lo ocurrido, o volverse pesadillas recurrentes y terrores nocturnos. Y ahora algunos de los personajes de más peso en el mundo estaban preguntando por el… buen chico, Kimble no sabía que responderles. Gracias a su educación en la Escuela, había leído a los clásicos, y no solo a los occidentales, si antes había pensado en una de las tres maldiciones chinas para describir al muchacho. Ahora se enfrentaba a otra: 'Que los poderosos conozcan tu nombre.' Eso lo hizo pensar en Pines el… buen chico.

No era que le desagrada el joven, tampoco podría decir que en ese momento le agradara y tampoco podía decir que no le despertaba ninguna reacción. Reconocía que además de sus defectos el muchacho tenía grandes virtudes, la valentía y la inteligencia se peleaban el primer lugar, en las que le vinieron a la mente, perseverancia también, sentido de responsabilidad y de amistad engordaban la lista, fácil de tratar como o pudo constatar al verlo en la gala con el joven barón… y la Señorita. Además estaba seguro que era cosa suya la repentina nueva amiga de la Señorita. Por algo había pedido su expediente. Debía conocer más Dipper Pines, para poder saber que era esa sensación, o incomodidad que tenia. Dejando el mensaje de herr Bauman para después, pues prefería estar tranquilo. Ni enojado porque le confirmaban sus sospechas, ni feliz porque las descartaban.

Y empezó a leer el expediente de Mazón Pines, nacido el 31 de agosto de 1999, residente de Piedmont, California... A mitad de la lectura tubo que revisar de nuevo los datos personales, el documento parecía referirse a otra persona. Calificaciones eran buenas pero sin llamar especialmente la atención, a excepción de deportes y manualidades, donde solía ser un simple aprobado, aunque había llegado a las finales de deletreo en varias ocasiones y tenía un IQ verdaderamente alto. Según el documento solía ser víctima de agresiones y abuso por otros niños la escuela, 'bulling' como le llamaban los americanos. Era un solitario, no tenía amigos en la escuela con excepción de su hermana Mabel de la que era psicológicamente dependiente. Ninguna actividad extra curricular, ningún logro… nada. Solo era un chico algo por encima de la media en lo académico. Sin quererlo se pregunto si mismo este era el mismo chico que había vuelto de cabeza el valle?

Leyó mas atentamente las conclusiones del más reciente informe de los psicólogos escolares: 'Se trata de un niño de constitución física normal baja y de un potencial intelectual adormecido por la falta de ambición, nótese su IQ. Trabaja lo menos posible, aun así consigue resultados más que aceptables. Desafortunadamente es el estereotipo del niño medio. Posiblemente algún shock insospechado le despertaría, pero el departamento psiquiátrico no puede hallar nada que despierte su potencial. No se le recomienda para actividades fuera de las normales de la escuela. Todo parece indicar no puede alcanzar su tope máximo.'

Al acabar el Informe de M. Pines apareció el encabezado de otro informe de M. Pines, pero no de Mazón Pines sino de Mabel Pines. Aparentemente el que hubiese dos alumnos en la misma escuela, el mismo grado y con las mismas iniciales y apellido había desconcertado un poco a su colega en California y para agilizar las cosas había enviado ambos. Mabel Pines, nacida el 31 de agosto de 1999, residente de Piedmont, California... Notas normales, ligueramente más altas en artes y deportes, varios premios en artes y manualidades, IQ ligeramente sobre la media, una niña esforzada. Popular entre sus compañeros de salón y en toda la escuela. Miembro de clubes de tejido de apreciación musical moderna y de moda, teniendo cargos en varios comités. Como Algunos grandes descubrimientos eran por suerte.

En las conclusiones del mismo informe que antes había leído del chico decía sobre Mabel: 'Se trata de un niña de constitución física normal alta y de un potencial creativo enorme y aprovechado. Trabaja todo lo que puede tanto en la zona de ciencias como en la de artes, aun así no consigue resultados más que aceptables en ciencias aunque muy altos en artes. Es la viva imagen de un alma libe y extrovertida, disfruta de vivir el momento. Aunque ese compartimento podría ser preocupante aparentemente logra un equilibrio entre el sentido común y su personalidad extrovertida. Muy bien situada para las actividades extraacadémicas en especial. Es lo que se ha dado en llamar coloquialmente un alma libre."

Estaba claro para Kimble lo que pasaba, si bien lo que más le había llamado la atención del joven Pines era su valentía y su inteligencia, para el mismo Pines lo más importante era la responsabilidad. Se sentía responsable por su hermana. Si ponía eso en prospectiva casi todos los rumores y acontecimientos que se habían esparcido por el valle tenían un eje común, Dipper salvaba a alguien, en varias ocasiones a Mabel Pines. No era difícil imaginar cual era el motivo de la valentía de ese chico, era el motivo más noble, el proteger. El shock que los psicólogos de la parte tranquila de california no habían podido encontrar era salvar a alguien. Ahí era cuando el tremendo potencial del chico Pines salía a la luz.

Al repasar el informe sobre el joven pines se veía que su desempeño escolar no era por falta de ambición, en algún momento, posiblemente en el primer grado de la escuela, supo del método de promoción del sistema educativo californiano, si destacas o si sobresales en un curso automáticamente te promueven cuso adelantado. Con lo que dejaría a su hermana sola. El carácter de Mabel Pines era demasiado impulsivo para su propio bien, de ahí la vigilancia de su hermano, debía cuidarla, debía cuidarla de la realidad para que ella siguiera siendo ella misma. El motivo por el que Mabel seguía siendo un alma libre era porque su hermano velaba para que así siguiera. Como había visto en la gala Dipper Pines tenia don de gentes, la popularidad del chico no quedaba opacada por la de la hermana, más bien el chico permanecía en la sombra para vigilar que nada entorpeciera a su hermana.

Lo más seguro era que no fuera un comportamiento consciente de ambos, solo que así se había acostumbrado a vivir. Según recordaba era lo que llamaban 'identidad dividida', pero algo en este verano había empezado a cambiar en el chico, posiblemente en la chica también, y cada uno empezaba a identificarse a sí mismo como una persona independiente. Tal vez el inicio de la pubertad, todo eso a lo que se habían visto en estos meses en el valle o quién podía saber lo que había empezado ese cambio. No podía estar seguro de la chica, pero Dipper Pines estaba reconstruyéndose a sí mismo. Y, hasta el momento, sus logros hablaban por sí mismos del tipo de hombre en que se convertiría. Era más claro el interés de la Señorita y la forma en que la había influenciado. Pines era un proceso, no una persona, poco a poco el niño nerd inseguro que había llegado a pasar el verano estaba dando paso a alguien más, alguien que Kimble se sorprendió al darse cuenta que podría llegar a admirar.

Pero era un proceso delicado, Kimble pensó en una fragua y como moldeaban el metal, golpeándolo y retorciéndolo lo suficiente fuerte para hacerlo cambiar de forma, pero lo suficientemente suave para no romperlo, por algún motivo imagino que golpeaban un lingote de metal en bruto, que era el niño Pines, para volverlo una placa lisa y resistente, no una espada Dipper Pines no era agresivo, era defensor, un escudo. Cada vez más fuerte, más lustrosa y, no pudo evitar pensar, más resistente. Pero algo en el joven Pines le parecía decir obra en construcción. Si algo había entrevisto, era que aun no llegaba a su máximo potencial. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado el verano, incluso enfrentarse a un robot gigante con las manos desnudas o quedar convertido en madera, no pudo más que preguntarse qué clase de shock sería necesaria para hacerlo llegar a su máximo. Que tendría que defender Dipper Pines para alanzar su máximo potencial y convertirse en Mazón Pines. Era una edifico construyéndose a sí mismo, o bien un escudo forjándose a sí mismo, que debía de soportar el edificio o que debía proteger el escudo ara demostrar su fuerza?. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, fuera lo que fuera ese shock sería mejor para todos que el chico quedara inconcluso.

De repente noto que ya no pensaba en él como en un… buen chico. Esa sensación ya no seguía igual, había entendido algo del joven Pines o, más bien, gracias al joven Pines. Era claro que la Señorita cambiara mas por ese poco refinado muchacho, que por los años que llevaba intentado influenciarla. Supo que era lo que había sentido hasta ese momento, celos. No de los sentimientos de la Señorita, no era como si creyera que nadie la merecía, sino de la influencia que Pines había tenido con ella. En pocas semanas ese chico había conseguido más que él en años. Incluso estaba seguro que no había sido intencional. Ese chico lo estaba ayudando a cumplir la meta de su vida y redimirse, y él le había tenido celos.

-"Eres un idiota Jonathan." Se dijo a sí mismo. Se dio cuenta Dipper Pines estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo por sí mismo al crecer o evolucionar como persona. En tal caso la maldición 'Que los poderosos conozcan tu nombre' en verdad sería perjudicial para el chico Pines. Con las cualidades que tenía en este momento, no serian pocos los que querrían enlistarlo para sus empresas. sus casas o sus clanes. Pero eso echaría a perder el trabajo que hacia el mismo Pines. Podía recordar sin esforzarse mucho a varios herederos que había dilapidado fortunas por el simple hacho de haberles creído a los que trataban de ganar sus favores al darle siempre la razón, dejándolos con un sentimiento de superioridad, creyéndose tan listos que no se podían equivocar. Llevándolo a cometer las peores equivocaciones. O el caso de saber lo que un heredo valía y pedirle que se esforzara más de lo que podía llevarlo al fracaso y a perder su confianza.

Posiblemente Mazón Pines estaba ente esos y si no lo estaba, de todas formas hacia un muy buen trabajo él solo. Ya con todo claro y más tranquilo pasó la siguiente hora preparando los informes de la fiesta que le solicitaban, así como los informes para Her Bauman. Si pudiera mantener esa amistad con la Señorita, él sería una pieza clave de la renovación del clan Noroeste… aun era muy temprano para pensar en un 'clan Pines.' Se abstuvo de pensar en eso, aunque posiblemente la Señorita, como toda adolescente en esa situación, ya lo habría pensado. Aunque no le molesto la idea había entendido algo visceralmente algo más allá de los papeles o de las acciones que conocía del joven Pines. Algo que gustaría confirmar, pero hacerle un visita al joven estaba fuera de discusión. Sabía que podría hacer que el joven sintiera la presión, quería conocer el tipo de metal que estaba siendo forjado en Mason Pines.

Antes de responder a los que preguntaban qué había pasado en la gala decidió que sería injusto tomar el solo la decisión de no compartir la existencia de Pines, por lo que que le envió el informe a sir Justin pidiéndole su opinión sin mencionar la omisión del nombre Pines. Aduciendo que había sido un suceso paranormal que había sido controlado por la Señorita. Antes de acabar con los informes para herr Bauman, un mensaje apareció en su computadora. 'JRolland desea hablar con usted desea contestar… (S/N)'

-"Sir Justin ya leyó mi informe?"

-"Si Jonathan muchacho, pero note que no es exactamente como lo que me habías contado. Qué paso con la intervención del joven Pines?"

-"Si mi lord por eso se lo envié, supongo sabrá la cantidad de miembros que me han preguntado por la gala?"

-"Si fueron la mitad de los que me han pedido informes a mí, sería el record en lo que va del año."

-"Exacto y pienso que sería mejor dejar en el anonimato al joven Pines."

-"Esa es tu opinión profesional… Jonathan."

-"Si sir, creo que para el muchacho sería mejor ir a su aire, antes de permitir que otros se interesen por él."

-"Y en que te basas?. Sé que no es mi incumbencia, pero Jonathan tu mismo dijiste que tenias un conflicto de intereses."

-"Sir Justin acabo de leer los informes educativos, psicológicos y demás información sobre el chico Pines y… creo que él es de los que es mejor dejarlos madurar mas por sí mismo, no creo que exagere al decir que el mismo atraerá la atención en su momento."

-"El caso del 'príncipe mal educado'?"

-"Esa sería una posibilidad, creo que el joven Pines debe descubrirse un poco a si mismo antes que empiecen a presionarlo o alabarlo."

-"Confió en tu juicio Jonathan, pero confía en los miembros. Como sugerencia al menos diles que es lo único que podrás decir por el momento."

-"No estaba seguro, pero también creo que sería bueno que cuando el joven Pines llame la atención, los miembros sepan que muchos de sus empleadores le deben la vida."

-"Es tu decisión Jonathan, eres quien conoce al joven."

-"Modificare el informe para los demás miembros, desea revisarlo antes de que se los envíe, sus sugerencias siempre son bien recibidas."

-"Lo leeré como todos, confió en ti Jonathan." Respondió el caballero desde el otro lado del atlántico. "Entonces pasa una buena noche."

-"Y usted un buen día Sir Justin"

Ya casi acababa los documentos para herr Bauman, en ellos si se extendía mas con la participación de Pines en el cambio de la Señorita, que acabo con el dominio que tenían sus padres sobre ella y de paso salvando a los invitados de la fiesta. El caballero austriaco debía conocer mejor al joven Pines, era importante que supiera la clase de personas con que el joven barón se relacionaba. En el informe a los demás menciono un tercer participante que había ayudado a la señorita a salvar la fiesta, así como una escueta explicación del porque prefería mantenerlo en secreto.

Pero antes de enviarlo decidió leer la misiva de Herr Bauman, esperando que con eso le quitaran sus sospechas acerca de los señores Noroeste. Lamentablemente no fue así. Más bien al contrario al leer el arreglo, no solo aprovecharían la ausencia de la señorita, sino que sería enviada a Austria sin siquiera consultarle, sin decirle que abandonaría el país de antemano, como si fuera solo 45 kilos de carne o una máquina para crear a la siguiente generación Fundshauser. Sintió su ira hacia los Noroeste encenderse, cuando el germano explicaba los pormenores del arreglo, mientras leía una parte de su mente evocaba a ese soldado inglés, a quien afortunadamente la misma misiva hizo callar. El Mayordomo de los Hohehauser, sospechaba que el arreglo de matrimonio, concertado por Brandeis Fundshauser, regente de la baronía y tío del joven barón. Era una prueba más para el joven barón, por parte de su abuela.

Kimble conocía lo suficiente del mundo para saber la clase de mujer que era Grafin Mechthild von Hohehauser, y como el joven barón era otra pieza de metal siendo forjado en otra fragua, con métodos y metas distintos. No era raro que se ambos jóvenes se hubieran comportado como amigos desde el primer momento que se conocieron, eran parte de los candidatos a la siguiente generación de personalidades mundiales, pero uno había nacido con una cuchara de plata en la boca y el otro era… de California. Esa idea le vino a la mente sin siquiera pensar, pero una vez hecha la comparación del joven Pines con el barón, la misma talla que le propinan al joven barón, no desencajaba con lo que pensaba del chico Pines.

-"Al menos tendrá que aprender buenos modales…" La Señorita estaba en esa misma lista de 'futuros líderes,' rica y heredera de la fortuna Noroeste, serian claros los motivos de una alianza Noroeste- Hohehauser, casi dudo de lo que suponía herr Bauman, para la Condesa sería ventajoso unir la casa austriaca con el clan americano. El patrimonio de la pareja seria de los mayores en el mundo y con el joven Marius a la cabeza, en la forma que lo estaban educando, no era difícil imaginar que ese patrimonio aumentaría considerablemente. Si bien no dudaba en la opinión de Herr Bauman, nadie podía saber lo que la Grafin tenía en mente, desde hacía tres décadas había sabido manejar uno de los grupos industriales, un territorio casi exclusivamente masculino, además siendo viuda. Y no solo logro con manear el grupo Hohehauser, sino que expandirlo. Sin usar mucho juego sucio.

Aunque menos preocupado por las palabras de su colega no pudo sentirse tan calmado como el europeo. Además sin querer pensó en la desolación que traería a la casa ese arreglo, donde la Señorita no volvería en varios años. Pero Kimble no era de los que se quedan dormidos en sus laureles empezó a imaginar algún método para evitar ese arreglo, si bien no podía actuar contra los Fundshauser, o sus familiares. Sabia suficiente de los Noroeste como para que se le ocurriera alguna forma 'convencerlos' de que no era tan buena idea el arreglo matrimonial. Tomando en cuenta la clase de negocios que le conocía al señor Preston

Se dio cuenta que evitar la unión de los grupos industriales Noreste y Fundshauser-Hohehauser sería el mejor modo de mantener su anonimato y, de paso, obligar a la disolución del arreglo matrimonial, una vez que se hiciera público. No eran pocos los competidores que no verían con buenos ojos esa unión. Y lo mejor no debería usar ningún chivo expiatorio ni nada por el estilo, eso siempre dejaba hilos incómodos capaces de ser seguidos hasta la fuente, o sea él. Incluso un competidor sabría que el escándalo, si bien dejaría mal parado a las industrias Noroeste, no lo afectaría lo suficiente para debilitarlo, pero si lo suficiente para que el grupo Fundshauser-Hohehauser prefiriera no verse involucrado. El 'negocio' que iba a usar para forzar la unión era una compra hostil de una empresa. Había sido una trampa muy ingeniosa por parte de Preston Noroeste. Primero se hizo público, de manera obviamente anónima, un posible desfalco, que terminó siendo falso. Pero, antes de constatarse como falsos, los rumores condujeron a la caída en picado del valor de la empresa. Lo que el grupo Noroeste aprovecho para ofrecer comprar las acciones y hacerse con el control de la misma. Ese pequeño asunto estaba siendo investigado por la Comisión Nacional del Mercado de Valores, un precioso trapo sucio puesto secar al sol.

Mientras pensaba en eso otra idea paso por su mente, qué pensaría el joven Pines de los arreglos de los señores Noroeste? Era una pregunta que le pareció muy interesante, si era en verdad lo que pensaban, que el chico Pines parecía corresponder a los sentimientos de la Señorita. Pero también parecía que Grafin Hohehauser no iba autorizar el plan del tío del joven barón, anulando el arreglo matrimonial.

-"Una lástima, sería una gran oportunidad para ver que tan forjado esta Pines... y también para saber sus sentimientos hacia la Señorita." Fue lo primero que pensó.

Continuara.


	25. Chapter 24

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

—AVISO—

Ya llegamos a esa época en que todos nos amos en mayor o menor medida de parranda. Por eso el fic entrara en un hiato de 2 semanas. Espero me disculpen y Que me extrañen. Espero encontrarnos el año entrante con más historias de ese pueblito que todos nos encanta.

Les Deseo Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

—AVISO—

Una nueva entrega. Pacifica ha aceptado su fortuna, esperando que el regalito que tan hábilmente dejo en la estación de autobuses de Medford la pueda sacar del internado. Lo que no sabe es que el verdadero propósito de sus padres. Espero te guste este capítulo, y el primer miércoles el próximo año miércoles (3 de Enero de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **24\. Desesperación.**

Al llegar a la Escuela e Internado de Damas Jóvenes de Maine, luego de su viaje desde Oregón. Pacifica no hizo más que meterse en su habitación y seguir llorando hasta quedarse dormida. La habitación era comparable con una suite de un hotel 5 estrellas. Aunque sin medios de entretenimiento, antigüedades como muebles una decoración esmerada y la personalidad que le había puesto ella en los años que llevaba es ese internado. Los empleados del lugar mantenían todo en su lugar, lo que implicaba que no tenía privacidad, aunque nunca le había parecido así. Toda su ropa usada, la cantidad de veces que se cambiara, desaparecía y volvía a aparecer limpia y planchada la mañana siguiente en su vestidor privado, casi tan bien como en la mansión Noroeste. Por alguna razón ahora podía llamar o pensar en la mansión Noroeste como su casa, por extraño que le pareciera, durante su vida, había pasado más tiempo en el internado que en la antigua mansión de Oregón, pero en los últimos días había hecho un lazo con la mansión, sus ocupantes y sus vecinos del valle, mucho más fuete que con ese cuarto, que ahora la parecía anónimo. Decorado con el gusto de otra chica, la Pacifica que había sido antes. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que, hasta ahora había sido una indigente sin hogar, pero ya tenía un lugar donde pertenecía y al cual añorar.

Durante los meses de clases compartía la mansión con unas 200 niñas mas, entre los 7 y los 13 años, pues el internado solo daba los cursos hasta la secundaria. Las inquilinas, ahí eran solo eran alumnas en los salones de clases, podían seguir sus estudios superiores de secundaria y pre universidad en el segundo plantel del internado, ubicado lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que las inquilinas tuvieran contacto entre si. Los directivos pensaban que mezclar adolescentes de más de 14 y niñas podía dar lugar a problemas y ligueros escándalos, como solía pasar en otras instituciones. Incluso se decía que se preparaba un tercer plantel para las niñas de 7 a 10 años, ubicado en otra mansión en alguna otra parte de Maine. Por ahora solo unas pocas, menos de 30 inquilinas, usaban los servicios de internado en verano. Por varias razones, la principal eran los cursos de repaso, el internado tenía una aprobación del 100%, pero algunas de las inquilinas eran instadas a recibir cursos extra en verano, bajo la posibilidad de no recibir invitación a quedarse el siguiente año. Otras razones iban desde evitar ser parte de una lucha interna de sus familias, hasta las que, como en el caso de Pacifica, se volvían un asunto… delicado para sus familias. Ese sitio con sus estrictas normas era el mejor lugar para ocultar a esas herederas y de ser posible hacerlas aprender cuáles eran el comportamiento adecuado y sus obligaciones para con sus respectivas familias.

Pacifica no ceno, por eso al despertarse, aun con los ojos un tanto hinchados y por insistencia de Archivald, se sintió morir de hambre. Si hubiera sido un día de clases normal el servicio nocturno siempre estaba listo para ofrecer bocadillos, refrescos o té, para las inquilinas que estudiaban hasta tarde, o que se mantenían despiertas por cualquier otro motivo, lo único que se pedía usualmente era estar presente en el desayuno que, entre semana, solía servirse a las 9am. Aunque luego de las diez pm ninguna niña podía estar fuera de su habitación, sin una buena escusa y las luces se apagaban por control central a las once. Por lo que Pacifica hizo algo que nunca había creído llegar a hacer, hasta unos pocos días antes, ir a la cocina. No tenia que acomodar su pequeña maleta, que solo contenía unas cuantas prendas para el verano, el día siguiente alguna camarera anónima lo dejaría todo listo mientras ella iba a desayunar. Lo único que hizo fue encargarse de Archivald.

-"Disculpa por olvidarte Archivald decía mientras iba poniendo las partes de Archivald en una mesa y estas poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en liquido y juntándose, formando su clásica forma de esfera.

-"Pacifica mi niña por mi preocuparte no debes, en cambio me alarmas todo el día tú misma no has sido y la congoja te ha consumido. Además debes apurarte y comer, pues desde el desayuno si mi memoria no me falla, ni un solo mendrugo no has probado y, peor aún, parece que tu espíritu sigue desolado."

-"Gracias y no te preocupes, ya me desahogue y me siento mejor, pero me siento hambrienta, aun no me gusta estar aquí y perderme el verano, pero aun no he perdido la esperanza aun me queda lo que me ayudaste a hacer en Medford. Vamos a buscar algo de comer antes que no pueda salir de la habitación."

Lo que más sentía ahora era la aislación, pero no soledad. Pues aun a la distancia sabia que en ese apartado valle de Oregón había quienes la esperaban y la querían, y también quienes ella quería… o incluso más que solo querer. Cuando llego a la mansión, la directora del internado le había dicho que, por orden de sus padres, le habían quitado los privilegios de teléfono e internet. Todo el edificio del internado y los jardines, incluso la parte de los bosques que pertenecían a la propiedad, tenían inhibidores de señal celular. Por lo que solo dejaba los teléfonos fijos de las oficinas y las extensiones en las habitaciones de las inquilinas. Con aparatos que eran capaces incluso de enviar mensajes de texto a celulares, gracias al uso de telefonía por internet.

Pero el teléfono de su habitación estaba muerto para llamadas al exterior del internado, aun quedaba la posibilidad de usar el teléfono de otra alumna, a menos que el mismo sistema telefónico bloqueara las llamadas al valle en Oregón. Pero también eso la dejaba en manos de las demás inquilinas, el precario balance de poder dentro del internado era casi salvaje. Mas para ella que, entre las niñas de su edad y la mayoría de las mayores, estaba en la cúspide de la cadena alimenticia. No había ninguna chica que podría llamar amiga, no como Grenda al menos, solo tenía partidarias y colaboradoras y claro también enemigas y contrarias que harían lo que fuera para ver disminuida a la gran heredera Noroeste, esa era la vida en esa institución, lo más seguro era que desde el día siguiente empezaran las inútiles luchas de poder y prestigio en el internado, pero era algo que a ella no le importaba ya.

Se había resignado a esperar, luego de llorar de desesperación y enojo, logro ver que aun no tenía todo perdido. En el peor de los casos volvería a Oregón el próximo verano o en navidad. Y con un poco de suerte, si su plan funcionaba, podría volver a Oregón antes que el verano acabara. Claro la posibilidad de no estar por casi un año no era agradable. Le harían falta muchas cosas la amistosa cara de Grenda, sus amigos de la mansión y, claro, él. Estaba segura que nada cambiaría mucho en el valle, el año siguiente Grenda seguiría siendo su amiga, podrían volver a ir a comer pastel, visitarla en su casa, pasar un bonito verano. Los empleados de la mansión, ella esperaba que siguieran en la mansión luego de año, era difícil que alguno se fuera. Lo peor era que en un año era seguro que debería despedirse de él, sin siquiera haberle confesado lo que sentía. No se hacía ilusiones y sabía que era difícil que él volviera el siguiente verano y que no lo volvería a ver más. Decidió mejor no pensar mucho en eso, si todo salía mal y no podía volver ese verano, en su momento pensaría que hacer.

No creía que el castigo de su celular durada mucho, sería raro que ella, Pacifica Noroeste, no pudiera usar el teléfono, lo que significaba que recuperaría su privilegio de teléfono para el inicio de clases. Así que de todas formas debía buscar la forma de poder comunicarse con sus amigos del valle. Podía pedirle a otra inquilina el teléfono y probar llamar al valle, en su móvil tenía el número de Grenda, pero no quería mostrar esa 'debilidad,' que era como lo tomarían las demás niñas. Alguna podría ser lo suficientemente lista para sacarle provecho, con solo decirle a sus padres el número al que llamaba, podía acarrearles problemas a sus amigos. Había aprendido algo luego del domingo que había pasado angustiada en un centro comercial en Medford, sabía que debía tener paciencia, ya mañana martes vería como poder comunicarse con el valle.

Mientras había llegado a la planta baja, con ayuda de Archivald descubrió donde estaba la cocina, pues solo conocía el comedor, y el fantasma podía sentir a la gente dentro del edificio, sabía que la cocina debería estar cerca del salón comedor y el fantasma sentía un presencia en esa dirección además de algunos adultos y las inquilinas en el edificio. Los instintitos de protector de Archivald estaban intranquilos pues desconocía el lugar, por lo que viendo que Pacifica no lo ocuparía mas por unos momentos le pidió permio para recorrer la mansión y reconocer el terreno. Dejándola sola frente a la puerta de la cocina, sin más que pensar toco la puerta.

-"Si señorita?" Le respondió una empleada que parecía estar terminado de limpiar el lugar.

-"Buenas noches, señorita, espero no incomodarla. Me presento soy Pacifica Noroeste, un gusto." Dijo con la naturalidad que habría usado en su propia casa.

-"Buenas noches señorita Noroeste, no faltaba más claro que no incomoda." Dijo la empleada ligueramente intrigada las inquilinas, en especial las que pasaban el verano en el internado, usualmente veían a los empleados como ella como parte del mobiliario. "En que puedo ayudarla?"

-"Vera señorita…" dijo esperando que la empleada se presentara, pero fue un momento algo largo, tanto que incluso Pacifica empezó a sentirse incomoda.

-"… A perdón. Me llamo Stephanie Ramírez, soy parte del servicio de noche de la mansión."

-"Un placer Stephanie." Dijo la rubia entrando en la cocina y extendiendo la mano, que algo intranquila la empleada tomo apretándola ligueramente.

-"El placer es mío Señorita Noroeste." Como todo el personal del internado conocía, al menos de oídas, a todas las inquilinas.

-"Veras Stephanie." Dijo la rubia con una sonriendo para dar una buena impresión a alguien desconocido. "Salí de mi casa justo después de desayunar y luego volé hasta acá desde Oregón y me encontraba… indispuesta. Por lo que me perdí la cena. Sé que el servicio nocturno no funciona en verano, pero en verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre."

-"Hay señorita no se que pueda haber en la cocina, y de todas formas no tengo permiso de preparar nada." Dijo realmente preocupada por la niña, era raro una de las chicas del internado que se comportara tan amables.

-"No se preocupe Stephanie, con unas frutas o algunos bocadillos creo que puedo pasar la noche." Dijo sonriendo como si fuera, como en verdad sentía, lo más normal el mundo. Pero sin presionar a la joven, ahí en el internado las reglas indicaban el trato que el personal debía tener con las inquilinas. Por lo que tomar muchas confianzas con la empleada podía darle problemas.

-"Bien no creo que nadie se moleste, además usted es una inquilina. Déjeme buscar señorita." Unos minutos después pacifica caminaba de vuelta a su habitación luego de darle las buenas noches a una aun confundida Stephanie. La empleada había preparado una pequeña canasta de mimbre, de las mismas que usaba el servicio nocturno, con un par de manzanas, una pera y tres barras de granola, además de una botella de medio litro de te frío de una marca comercial. Aun faltaba media hora para el toque de queda y Pacifica decidió que era mejor aprovechar lo que quedaba del día para acostumbrarse de nuevo a ese lugar. Por lo que salió de la mansión aprovechando que las puertas a los jardines internos nunca se cerraban, esperando que el aire nocturno de agosto le ayudara a despejarse un poco. Sentada en los escalones, sin preocuparse mucho por la hora, empezó a dar cuenta de su improvisada cena. Iba por la segunda manzana, después de dar cuenta de la pera y dejando las barras de granola para el final, cuando noto el ligero escalofrió que había aprendido a asociar con la presencia de Archivald.

-"Poco a poco la soledad consume el edificio y más que nada solo algunos que están despiertos."

-"Gracias Archivad, aluna vez estuviste en Maine antes de… tu sabes cuándo estabas vivo?" Algo cómodo de hablar con el pensamiento era que podía hacerlo y masticar a la vez.

-"Saberlo no podría, por más que deseo no lo puedo decir, de mi vida poco recuerdo."

-"Aquí es como en casa, la mansión está rodeada de bosques, lo malo es que parece la versión elegante de una cárcel." Pensó Pacifica mieras tomaba té. "Pero la mansión no es ninguna cárcel y podía salir cuando quisiera, claro con la ayuda del habilidoso señor Kimble y sus demás amigos de la mansión."

-"Llamas a esto prisión pro si no hay ni celdas un empalizadas o acaso hay te han dejado libe?"

-"Archivald es una prisión y e tienen incomunicada, recuerdas mi teléfono?

-"Ese aparato que como si de magia se tratara te permite hablar a lo lejos?"

-"Si ese, mira." Dijo la niña mientras señalaba una caja cercana pegada a la pared, un inhibidor. "Esas cajas evitan que mi teléfono funcione, ningún otro teléfono de este tipo funciona dentro del internado y mis padres ordenaron que no pudiera usar los teléfonos fijos." Estoy encerrada e incomunicada." Dijo con un ligero mohín, inconscientemente, buscando otra barra de granola pero ya había acabado con su cena y se acabado el resto del té de un sorbo.

-"Pero si por el bosque vague un poco y ni una sola cerca encontré…"

-"Eso es lo peor, pueden decir que no hay cecas, pero quien podría caminar 10 kilómetros hasta el pueblo más cercano a través de ese bosque…" Se quedo callada ante la cara confusa de Archivald, para él el bosque era lo que para ella un centro comercial. Tan natural que ni recordaba que estaba ahí. "Archivald a ti te costaría ir al pueblo?"

-"Pues mi niña ese bosque desconozco, pero un bosque es buen lugar para caminar y con una o dos horas muy lejos puedes llegar." Pacifica pensó, mientras acomodaba la botella vacía en la canasta, que había oído que el bloqueo de celulares llegaba a casi un kilometro en el bosque, cosa que la ponía fuera del alcance de todas las niñas. Pero ninguna tenía a un montañés fantasma para ayudarla.

-"Archivald?" Le dijo mientras se apuraba a dejar la canasta, antes de que empezara el toque de queda. "Te parecería una caminata por el bosque mañana por la mañana?"

-"Pues siempre he pensado que para todos una caminata por el bosque saludable es y que con tu animo actual el aire mañanero seria un aliciente."

-"Podrías revisar el bosque esta noche, deben haber muchas cajas como las que te enseñe. Y ocupo ir donde haya menos."

-"Como fantasma rápido como viento soy así que con unos momentos un lugar como el que buscas encontrar podre." Ya había dejado la canasta en una mesa auxiliar junto a la puerta de la cocina y se dirigía a su habitación, afortunadamente había empacado su teléfono, durante los meses de clases había excursiones vigiladas y organizadas por el internado al pueblo cercano donde podía usar su teléfono sin complicaciones. Nunca pensó que lo ocuparía para una excursión por el bosque. Lo primero que hizo aprovechando que aun tenía luz fue el dejar cargando el teléfono. Archivald se despidió para ir a recorrer el bosque.

Las clases de verano empezarían a las 9am, en la mañana las demás chicas estarían en clases o rumiando por las habitaciones. Lo que le esperaba le daría el tiempo necesario para ir y al menos avisar como se podían comunicar con ella, además deseaba oír a sus amigos. El único problema era a saber si Archivald podía ayudarla un poco más. En la habitación de Pacifica como en la de todas las demás había una computadora, aunque la de pacifica ya había probado que no tenía acceso a internet, estaba muy controlada incluso se grababan todos los accesos a ella, pero era lo último en quipos, y tenía equipo de video conferencia. Temprano antes de que las demás chicas fueran a desayunar empezó a probar su equipo conectando la cámara.

-"Archivald, podrías probar algo?" Dijo en el momento en que el fantasma estaba mor mover su silla, y se oían rechinidos entre las paredes.

-"Si mi niña?" Dijo el fantasma atrapado in fraganti.

-"Crees que puedes hacer que esto parezca descompuesto?" Dijo señalando la pequeña cámara sobre el monitor.

-"Mi niña, aun que fabricado por el hombre es, para mi mas magia parece." Dijo el fantasma confundido

-"Eso pensé pero tiene muchas partes con solo un pequeño toque tuyo se podría descomponer."

-"Peri igual si no se donde tocar, si densas podría el aparato arrancar."

-"No eso sería demasiado evidente, creo que es mejor hacer que parezca que tiene un daño o algo temporal." Respondo la rubia mientras pensaba. "A ver mi aquí dijo señalando el lente. "Podrías apartar ese pedazo de vidrio y empañarlo por dentro?"

-"Pues cosa fácil parece. Déjame probar a ver si lo merece." Pacifica no escucho nada, pero poco a poco la imagen quedo empanda y distorsionada con pequeñas gotas de humedad.

-"Perfecto Archivald, fue difícil?"

-"No mi niña fácil ha sido, fue cosa del vidrio mover un poco."

-"Intenta que el vidrio no parezca tocado, sepáralo solo el mínimo."

-"Así lo he hecho, con una lupa y paciencia deberían buscar. Si la ranura por donde entro la brisa quisieran encontrar."

-"Eso es un buen comienzo, pero no sería creíble que las cámaras se empañen a la vez." Razono la niña. "Mira dentro del aparato puedes notar unos cuadrados como bichos negros con patitas de metal?"

-"Si verlos puedo con facilidad, esas patitas parecen pegadas con metal fundido estar, a una lamina de eso que llaman plástico"

-"Crees que puedas soltar alguna de esas patitas, pero con mucho cuidado y que se pueda colocar de nuevo como estaba…" La imagen del monitor empezó a distorsionar los colores hasta que quedo de un tono amarillo uniforme. "Muy bien Archivald, ahora trata de ponerlo como estaba." La imagen volvió a su tono normal.

"El pequeño cuadrado negro con algo como plomo parece estar ligado, solo un poco lo he calentado." Se explico el fantasma. "Luego calentarlo de nuevo he hecho y como si no lo tocase ha quedado."

-"Muy bien ahora también deben haber pequeños cables, pegados a cajas o al plástico. Prueba hacer lo mismo que antes, pero sin olvidar ser cuidadoso…" Media hora después cuando Pacifica salió al comedor Archivald sabia más de 10 formas de sabotear equipo electrónico.

Pacifica bajo a desayunar recibiendo el saludo de algunas de sus conocidas, todas interesadas en porque había vuelto tan pronto. Pacifica, hasta donde pudo guardo silencio, dando evasivas y al final dejando salir algo de verdad. Que se había a enojado con sus padres y el quedarse en la mansión se había vuelto imposible, aunque cierto las demás niñas lo tomaron de forma equivocada. Apenas desayuno para tener una escusa para ir a comer a los jardines. Vestida con jeans de marca y zapatillas pensó que estaría lo suficientemente a la, moda como para no atraer sospechas y lo suficientemente cómoda para una caminata por el bosque.

Antes de marcharse, le dijo a quinen le pregunto, lo único que hacia entretenido el verano era la llegada de alguien, que iría a hacer una pequeña caminata por los jardines, como método para un nuevo régimen que estaba probando. Había algunos senderos delineados por el bosque que las inquilinas solían usar. Intentando escapar, al menos aparentemente, de la vigilancia constante. En esa mansión solían vivir algunas de las herederas de las familias más ricas o influentes del país, suculentos blancos para cualquiera que deseara secuestrarlas. Por lo que no se tomaban la seguridad a la liguera, había cámaras, sensores de movimiento y no sabía que mas en los bosques, a manera de equipo de seguridad y vigilancia. Que entrarían en efecto si alguien caminaba fuera de los senderos, a deshoras o sin permiso. Por lo que evadirlos sería difícil, pero de nuevo para eso esperaba que Archivald la ayudara. Una conversación la saco de sus cavilaciones, tuvo que evitar sonreír cuando escucho como, la noche anterior, algunas de las chicas decían haber visto una sombra y otras habían oído ruidos de pisadas o rechinar de puertas.

-"Archivald…?" Pensó usando 'esa' voz.

-"Como fantasma me he comportado y nuestro trato aun mantengo, ninguna de estas niñas del pueblo es, que mi palabra de a los del pueblo no asustar, mantengo." Pacifica pensó que había olvidado la parte de 'solo asustar a los Noroeste,' pero ya luego podría hablar de eso con el fantasma, luego. Además parecía no había daños, al menos no aun, y Archivald en cierta forma se sentía más animado. Iba a ser flexible con el fantasma pus sabia que el necesitaba asustar, casi tanto como ella comer. Pero debía poner límites, tampoco quería que alguna de las hiñas más pequeñas quedada tramada, ya era sufrientemente malo pasar el verano en este lugar.

Fue a la oficina de la directora para pedir permiso y de paso ver el mapa con los senderos, para elegir el que estuviera más cerca de una zona fuera de los inhibidores de señal. En si el mapa no era exacto ni a escala, el bosque consumía una fracción pequeña de lo que en verdad era, dando la idea de que era un jardín solo un poco más extenso de lo que las inquilinas podían encontrar en una mansión o una casa de verano. Afortunadamente en tiempos de Archivald los mapas a escala eran una novedad con lo que sabiendo donde era el norte y algunos puntos de referencia como los jardines de rosas o el estanque de patos se logro ubicar.

-"Varios puntos apartados de esas cajas he encontrado, el más cercano es el del camino 'Brisa de Otoño', saliendo de él a 600 yardas está ubicado." Pacifica hizo la conversión no era mucho eran poco mas de 500 metros, pero entre los árboles.

Así que Pacifica pidió permiso para recorrer ese sendero. Paso al comedor donde pidió una cesta con unas frutas, contando que era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado en Oregón, a nadie le extraño, según todos ella estaba solo poniendo la moda de caminar y hacer dieta sana. Salió rumbo al sendero 'Brisa de Otoño', no le extraño el no encontrar a ninguna de las herederas en los jardines, las que no tenían clases, seguramente estarían en sus habitaciones reponiendo sueño o algo así, de todas formas le había pedido a Archivald que vigilara. Así sin que nadie la viera entro al bosque caminado por el sendero. El sendero era de casi dos kilómetros de largo, pero serpenteante, apartándose menos de 200 metros del linde del jardín en su punto más alejado. Pero ahí no era donde se dirigía Pacifica, el punto más cercano que encontró Archivald en su recorrido por el bosque estaba, como había dicho Archivald a unos 500 metros entrando en el bosque, casi a la entrada del sendero. Mientras caminaba por los jardines le indicaba a Archivald que debía de hacer. El fantasma no era tonto solo estaña desactualizado, pero confiaba en pacifica, así unos segundos antes que Pacifica entrara tranquilamente al bosque se separaron.

Los guardias de seguridad siempre alertas, pero muy discretos tenían su centro de control en un subterráneo, bajo las casetas de la entrada, justo lo suficientemente cerca para ser efectivo, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que las inquilinas no supieran que eran vigiladas con rifles de asalto. Ahí controlaban las más de 300 cámaras y sensores de diverso tipo en el edificio, el jardín y el bosque. Todo se proyectaba en un centro de control que nada tenía que envidiar al de un banco o incuso una prisión de alta seguridad, no por nada era una de las instituciones más caras del país. Pacifica no sabía exactamente como era o cómo, pero se había imaginado que debía existir un lugar así con personal lo suficientemente entrenado para afrontar una pequeña crisis, pero estaba segura que nada los podría preparar para lo que estaba por hacer Archivald.

Desde los monitores de ese centro los encardados del turno de {la mañana, usualmente el turno más tranquilo, podían ver en los distintos monitores miniaturas de las cámaras de seguridad, en otro un esquema de la mansión, los jardines y el bosque donde aparecían las lecturas de los sensores de movimiento y micrófonos. Con eso y la poca cantidad de inquilinas era posible saber donde estaba cada una. Fue cuando Archivald empezó con las ordenes de Pacifica. Varias de las cameras empezaron a perder su enfoque, distorsionarse. En otras zonas de la mansión los detenedores emitían a avisos, pronto el sistema entro en automatismo y las alarmas empezaron a sonar, los encargados los jardines desaparecieron de las pantallas mientras varios de los senderos infamaban de la presencia de alguien sin autorización. Era el caos las alarmas se disparaban por todas partes de la mansión ninguno estaba preparado para todo eso, incluso el jefe de turno, un ex miembro del servicio secreto, no podía pensar bien era demasiada información y demasiado rápido. Por decir poco todo el departamentito entro en pánico.

Así que cuando la niña rubia salió del sendero activando unos pocos sensores más y aprovechando que las cámaras se habían descompuesto nadie la noto. Pacifica había planeado todo con ese sentido si bien evitar que supieran que salía de la zona delintada, lo que podía hacer, con ayuda de un fantasma que podía moverse rápido como el viento era que simplemente los que vigilaban estuvieran saturaros. Sabia la ruta que el fantasma le había indicado usando ese método de comparar la mente que habían usado antes, así que conocía toda la zona ramas puedas posos todo para poder correr hasta el punto donde no debería de haber problemas para usar su celular, incluso ella se sorprendió de lo fácil que era ahora moverse por el bosque corriendo a ese punto fuera de los inhibidores de señal.

Mientras pacifica se adentraba en el bosque Archivald iba de un lugar a otro del internado, a veces arreglando lo que había descompuesto antes, otras reparándolo, tal como había practicado con el aparato de pacifica ese 'ojo falso', dolo tenía que mover las patitas de las cajitas negras, cables o empañar vidrios. También según le había indicado Pacifica aplastaba el suelo o tapaba otros aparatos, moviéndose rápido, lo más rápido que podía. Y sonreía divirtiéndose ese truco con los aparatos llenaba a alguien de pánico mas bien a muchas personas en algún lugar... podía sentirlo. Era una necesidad como fantasma que por insistencia de la niña no podía satisfacer, pero ahora extrañamente sentía como estaba causando casi tanto pánico como esa noche hacia unos días en la mansión Noroeste.

Pacifica llego a una zona no muy distinta a otras del bosque, pero era la imagen mental que le había dado Archivald, Estaba agitada y se había dado cuenta que para correr por el bosque no era buena idea usar zapatillas, un par de veces había sentido como se le doblaban los tobillos, afortunadamente nada tan fuerte como para detenla, pero creía que debería ponerse algún ungüento o hielo para que no molestara mas. Se fue deteniendo para recuperar el aliento, antes de llamar, ahora caminaba lentamente con el teléfono en la mano mientras el indicador de servicio decía fuera de área. Unos pocos pasos más adelante y casi como un acto de magia el teléfono anuncio que había ancorado una red y se estaba conectado a ella. Se fijo en la hora unos minutos más que de las nueve o sea las siete, hora de Oregón.

-"Hola aquí yo, allá quien?"

-"Grenda?"

-"Pacifica…?" Dijo extrañada la chica. "Que paso como estas…? estás en tu casa…? puedes usar el teléfono?"

-"Granda por favor tranquilízate… que no sé cuando tiempo tenga." Dijo la rubia sabiendo de cómo las sorpresas podían afectar a su amiga. "Solo digamos que logre usar el teléfono sin permiso, necesito que estés tranquila." Agrego seria.

-"Ya solo fue la impresión pese que no volvería a oírte en mucho tiempo. Ayer hable con la gente de tu mansión, Sigues en Maine?"

-"Si aquí sigo, pero ocupaba saber de ustedes, todos los del valle están bien?"

-"Por lo que sé si al menos los del pueblo… y sus inmediaciones." Dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo quien era el que más le importaba del pueblo. "Ya todo está volviendo a la normalidad luego de lo del sábado."

-"Sabes de el señor Ritter uno de los empleados de la casa que estaba en el hospital?"

-"Si es quien creo que es saldrá mañana como lo atendieron a tiempo no fue nada grave solo tiene que descansar, al menos eso comento mi mama."

-"Y él ha… él ha…"

-"No creo que aun sepa que te fuiste." Respondió Grenda a la pregunta que pacifica no sabía cómo formular. "Pero algo raro pasa en la Cabaña, además que el viejo Stan nos pone a trabajar cada vez que nos ve, parece como que ocultaran algo, incluso Mabel tiene cara de querer decir algo, pero prefiere guardárselo. Así que no creo que tuviera la oportunidad de darse cuenta aun…" Pacifica se sitio en parte alegre y triste, dentro de ella estaba feliz que Dipper no supiera que la habían enviado lejos por hacer o correcto, sabía que podía intentar algo que en verdad se ganara la enemistad de sus padres, y triste porque de nuevo se daba cuenta que para él ella era nada más que una amiga.

-"Bien creo que es mejor así no hace nada que pueda enfadar a mis padres..."

-"Yo tampoco he dicho nada, porque te preocuparías mas, pero estoy segura que enojara conmigo cuando se entere." Dijo algo ensimismada la castaña, pensando que 'los chicos eran así'. "Y cuanta que tal es allá?"

-"No es tan malo, pero no es estar allá amiga me haces falta. Pero no puedo hablar mucho, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda usar el teléfono sin que se den cuenta. Podrías llamar a la señora Kristen?"

-"Confía en mi les diré que llamaste." Dijo con su mismo ánimo de siempre. "Incluso si él llega preguntar le diré que hable contigo."

-"Si hablas con el dile que no haga nada que pueda enojar a mis padres."

-"Bien no sé si pueda ser de utilidad decirle a Dipper que no sea Dipper, pero lo hare."

-"Gracias Grenda, mira tengo que a colgar ahora, pero mañana a esta misma hora o parecido volveré a llamar, además si quieren déjeme mensajes en el buzón." Dijo algo triste. "No es mucho, pero al menos así no estoy totalmente incomunicada."

-"Bien Paz, estoy feliz de saber de ti." Luego dijo un poco más seria. "Quieres que le diga?"

-"No es mejor así al menos estoy más tranquila." Y pensándolo un poco agrego. "Pero si te pregunta dile que yo decidí irme antes del final de verán, que mis padres no me obligaron, pero me sentía tan incómoda en la mansión y que preferí salir del valle."

-"Como tú quieras, aunque no me gusta mentir. Lo hare solo por ti y porque te creo que seria peligroso para él, otra cosa es que me crea. De todas formas esperare tu llamada mañana, ya verás que todo se solucionara rápido, y que tu falda va muy bien." El recordar eso le saco una sonrisa a la joven reclusa. Al menos sabía que alguien confiaba en que volvería pronto.

-"Entonces hasta mañana Grenda." Cortó y emprendió el camino de vuelta corriendo por el bosque. Mientras Archivald seguía haciendo de las suyas y el nivel de la alerta de seguridad estaba en rijo, Y el jefe de seguridad del internado había asumido el control, en el caos que había causado Archivald, era la voz de la razón y de la experiencia. Lo primero que hizo fue ordenar cerrar la armería. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era no querer hombres asustados con rifles de asalto por el internado. Luego se dio cuenta de que las alarmas y demás ocurrían al azar sin orden sin razón aparente.

El antiguo agente del Servicio Secreto, se forzó a estar clamado mientras evaluaba la situación. La única forma que podía pensar que ponía a las internas en riegos, era un ataque que empezara con un ataque cibernético, la respuesta era enviar patrullas de dos hombres a la propiedad, pero solo armados con radios. Para que sirvieran de vigilantes, ya que los vigilantes electrónicos estaban fallando. No era tan viejo como para pensar que los tiempos en que la vigilancia se hacía a pie eran mejores, solo que era lo único que podía hacer. Aun si con eso delataba la presencia del contingente de seguridad a las internas. Ya había empezado organizado las patrullas cuando poco a poco el caos electrónico empezó a disminuir desapareciendo en la nada justo como había aparecido en primer lugar. Nadie en el centro de control pensó que la jovencita rubia paseaba por uno de los senderos del bosque, levemente agitada, estuviera fuera de lo normal.

Pacífica había corrido por el bosque lo más rápido que había podido, con más cuidado de no torcerse un tobillo esta vez. Y así la escapaba a la zona libre de bloqueo, con la llamada a llamada a Grenda, duraron apenas 17 minutos, según el cronometro de su reloj, pero para ella era como un sorbo de agua en el desierto. Poder oír a su amiga y avisar en el valle que estaba bien. Y si también saber que él estaba bien aunque aun o sabía cómo tomar que no se hubiera dado cuenta que ya no estaba en el valle. Ahora paseaba de nuevo por el sendero comiendo, aparentemente distraída, el contenido de la cesta. Se sentó un rato en un mirador bajo un pino para acabar su vianda y siguió e camino que volvía a los jardines de la mansión.

Ella caminaba tranquila mientras Archivald más excitado de lo que se había imaginado, le contaba lo que había pasado en el edificio principal, todo siguiendo sus órdenes. Además de ir saboteando equipos y causando falsas alarmas había vigilado tanto como pudo a los encargados de seguridad, no sabía muy bien porque había sentido el miedo que tenían en el subterráneo y que eran muchos, que se habían organizado para salir, pero como ella le había indicado en ese momento había empezado a reparar lo que había saboteado, además de decirle la hora que había estado vigilando en los diversos relojes del edificio, que Pacifica se había cerciorado que estaban todos sincronizados.

Eso le dio los datos que no conocía esa mañana, los tiempos de reacción de los de seguridad, que tanto tiempo pasaba en caos a causa de los tucos de Archivald, cuanto tiempo tenía antes de que se organizaran, además se había cronometrado ella misma. Se había sorprendido al correr los más de 500 metros que separaban el sendero de su destino en menos de 5 minutos, y no en línea recta sino atravesando el bosque, y aunque había corrido dándolo todo, no se había sentido agotada. Eso la intrigo hasta que recordó su extraña simbiosis con Archivald, mientras este le decía que el miedo que había causado lo había puesto más fuerte y más alerta mientras duro el caos. Lo importante era que ya sabía cuando tiempo disponía para ir usar su teléfono y de ser posible llamar al valle antes que los agentes de seguridad salieran a hacer rondas, que era cuando podían descubrirla. Darse cuenta que podía tomar la energía de Archivald y poder correr más rápido y sin agitarse había sido algo inesperado, pero bienvenido.

Mas tarde y recordando la conversación que había oído hablo muy seriamente con Archivald, no le prohibió el asustar en el internado, pero sí que no podía asustar a las mas chicas, no quería que alguna se traumatizaran, pasar el verano en ese lugar ya era mucho castigo, o asustar a las que tenían cursos de verano, aun con esas condición entre el personal de la casa y el de seguridad el fantasma tenía más que suficientes personas a las que asustar. Aunque el pánico que había provocado entre los hombres de segundad había sido una agradable sorpresa, que había revitalizado a ambos, era imposible ara él dejar de asustar de una forma más 'personal'. De todas formas ese martes le dijo que volviera a sabotear un par de veces más los equipos de seguridad, en toda la mansión o en zonas. Pacifica esperaba que a los de seguridad les pareciera alguna falla en el equipo, al menos podría durar esa semana y aun esperaba que la amenaza del encubrimiento Noroeste fuera lo suficientemente pesado para sacarla de esa cárcel.

Durante el lunes se paseo por la mansión incluso sintiendo por primera vez lo que sabía que llamaban empatía incluso ayudo a algunas de las chicas en sus deberes de los curos de verano. La mayoría se extraño, pues Pacifica nunca había ayudado a nadie. Siendo parte del cuadro de honor del internado, incluso en los cursos opcionales que estaban varios niveles por encima de los cursos normales, su ayuda fue más que bienvenida. Un par de veces durante el día y otra más en la noche envió a archivar a sabotear los sistemas de seguridad para no atraer la más mínima sospecha hacia ella, además que le convenía, por decirle de alguna forma, que el fantasma tuviera sus baterías cargadas.

El día siguiente fue como el anterior desayuno poco y luego fue a pedir permiso para usar los senderos, para no repetir mucho su comportamiento decidió tomar el sendero 'Atardecer de Primavera,' esa vez Archivald iba a iniciar su sabotaje antes de que ella saliera de la mansión, ese sendero era el que estaba más cera de las puertas de la mansión, calculaba que, a bien paso sin parecer que se apurada, le llevaría 2 minutos en llegar al bosque. La zona libre de interferencias de señal se apartaba casi media milla del sendero, eran como 800 metros, estaba segura que no le llevaría más que 10 minutos la parte de ida y vuelta, recibiría sus mensajes de voz y de texto para luego leerlos, y podría hablar unos 20 minutos con Grenda.

El caos empezó casi a la misma hora del día anterior, pero como era ya la tercera vez no cundió el pánico, empezaron a revisar las alarmas y como las veces anteriores nada parecida ir mal, ya habían revisado los sensores y a regañadientes el jefe de seguridad le había pedido permiso a la directora permiso de tener en guaria a las patrullas, pero asustada por el qué dirán la directora aun dudaba de si permitir a los hombres de seguridad el paso por el intentado, supuestamente con solo personal femenino. Pacifica contaba con eso, y aunque el estrés no le daba energías a Archivald, aun estaba a tope por el miedo que había causado ayer y algunas apariciones entre el personal y las inquilinas la noche anterior.

Nueve minutos después de que Archivald empezara a causar el caos Pacifica ya estaba en la zona indicada y su celular logro captar señal. Raídamente la alarma y varios mensajes en la pantalla le indicaron que tenía varios mensajes de texto, entre los que solo reconoció el nombre de la señora Kristen los otros eran de números que no tenía en su agenta, incluso varios desde el mismo número, y un mensaje de voz de otro número desconocido. Entonces sin más llamo a Grenda.

-"Hola Grenda?"

-"Pacifica estaba esperando tu llamada. No sabía si me pedirás llamar hoy." Pacifica nodo el cambio en el tono y habitual humor de su amiga, tanto así que empezó a preocuparse.

-"Grenda que paso se te escucha extraña."

-"Pacifica Marius me llamo más temprano…" Eso lo podía explicar era obvio que el padre de Grenda había permitido a Marius hablar con su amiga, de ahí su extraño humor."

-"Ya veo espero que este bien y parece que estas feliz por oírlo. Te dijo algo especial?" Dijo la rubia pensando en sus amigos que además de la distancia no habían podido hablar durante días. Sabiendo lo que era estar separada de esa persona especial.

-"Si gracias el está bien, pero Pacifica… Marius se entero de algo que te incluye… más bien los incluye a ambos. Por favor déjame contarte que no se si pueda hacerlo si me interrumpes." Eso empezó a preocuparla de nuevo y más que ates la voz de su amiga y su forma de hablarle casi le daban miedo.

-"Te escucho Grenda." Y la escucho… Supo que no era mentira por la seriedad de Grenda, pero deseo no creerle. Luego de unos instantes no supo más de sí. De repente estaba en su habitación, sollozando en su cama, con solo recuerdos fragmentados de cómo había salido del bosque, y mantenido la calma hasta estar segura y encerrada. No recordaba si le había dicho algo a Grenda, no recordaba siquiera donde estaba su teléfono, había preparado todo par a obligar a sus padres a darle libertad, pero las palabras de Grenda se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, como la sentencia que sentía que eran.

-"La familia de Marius y tus padres arreglaron que te vayas a Austria desde el intentado, quieren hacer que estudies allá… hasta que tengas la edad para casarte con Marius. Parece que no quieren que vuelvas nunca al valle amiga."

Continuara


	26. Chapter 25

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

—Perdón—

Para probar nuevas e interesantes formas de empezar el año, me enferme el 1 de enero, según yo una gripe, según los médicos de urgencias una bronquitis viral. Dicho esto espero me disculpes por no actualizar cuando prometí, era difícil escribir, por no decir usar la PC o tablet con acceso a internet. Dicho esto espero que tuvieran unas felices fiestas, y mejor principio de año.

— Perdón —

Una nueva entrega. El plan para alejar a Pacifica definitivamente del valle se ha descubierto al fin, ahora se sabe que están involucradas dos de las familias más poderosas del planeta. Los Noroeste, de América, y los Hohehauser, de Europa. Dos fuerzas empiezan a moverse para defenderla, a ambos lados del atlántico, los tambores de guerra tocan al son de la felicidad de nuestra querida rubia. Espero te guste este capítulo, y el próximo miércoles (17 de Enero de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

Para Josep: Gracias espero que pasaras buenas fiestas tu también, es bueno tenerte por aquí, eres el mismo Joseph, con h, de antes?

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **25\. Esperanzas.**

Marius pasó muy mala noche, calculaba que en total había dormido solo un par de horas, por más que el día anterior había sido extenuante. Desde la mañana cuando tuvo la apresurada audiencia con su abuela y su tío. Cuando se entero de el alcance, y pensó en las repercusiones, de ese nefasto arreglo matrimonial, pasando por toda una tarde de angustia dándole tiempo al mundo de girar, hasta que fue de la mañana en Oregón y poder hablar con sus amigos y con Grenda. Esas fatídicas llamadas de teléfono.

Le había contado a Grenda y a Dipper los planes que tenía su tío para él y Pacifica. Hablar con Grenda fue un desahogo y un consuelo, era algo que no le debía sorprender de una chica que había llegado a considerar especial. El problema había sido Dipper… El americano no se había enojado o desesperado, tampoco había gritado como pensó que cualquier otro lo haría, lo que hizo fue peor. Le respondió con calma, un tono de voz calmado y frio. Tan cortante como el hielo que sintió que le llenaba las venas, mientras su amigo le daba las gracias. Sabía que Dipper iba a hacer algo, era una de las razones por las que había pasado intranquilo.

Antes de cenar volvió a llamar a Grenda… quería preguntarle cómo había tomado la noticia Pacifica. En vez de eso la chica casi no dijo nada, solo sollozo al teléfono mientras decía palabas inconexas, ese llanto lo había hecho enfadar más de lo que había imaginado. Por un momento supo como se había sentido Dipper, habían hecho llorar a su persona especial. Mientras su único pensamiento era de querer estar ahí para confortar a la chica americana. Muy dentro de su corazón deseaba hacer pagar al causante de sus lagrimas, un precio my alto por cada gota de sufrimiento que había enturbiado sus ojos… justo lo que Dipper habría pensado en su lugar. Pero en el caso de Dipper, sabía que Pacifica habría llorado aun mas y Dipper no tenía el consuelo de poder hablar con ella. Y todo eso le quito el apetito, prefirió no cenar y era la causa principal que hubiera pasado la noche en vela pensando.

Conocía poco a Dipper Pines, pero no era difícil llegar a conocerlo, había sido el tema de conversación durante esa extraña velada el viernes pasado. Sabía que la definición de lealtad del americano se perdía en el horizonte, que tenía una capacidad incomparable y el valor de hacer lo que consideraba correcto… hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Podía no ser este mes o este año o, incluso, esa década, pero si lastimaban a alguien que él quería, lo lamentarían tarde o temprano. Desafortunadamente no había forma que nadie tomara en cuenta su opinión respecto a su amigo americano. Nadie pensaría que una gran noble y rica familia austriaca debiera cuidarse de un chico americano de clase media y de solo 12 años. Incluso Marius no lograba entender muy bien porqué… respetaba tanto al americano. Lo respetaba por ser su amigo, pero solo pensar de tenerlo como enemigo le erizaba el cuello. Aunque su familia era culpable, aunque fuera solo en pare, del sufrimiento de Pacífica. Confiaba que su amigo se diera cuenta que había sido solo su tío y no él, su abuela o alguien más de la familia quien había tomado como mercancía de trueque a su… amiga.

Pero eso no era todo, Marius había descubierto los planes de su tío, podía ser que dejar que llegara tan lejos fuera otra de las pruebas que solía hacerle su abuela, pero no podía cerrar los ojos, los beneficios económicos de una unión con los Noroeste eran incalculables. Por eso tampoco podía simplemente desechar que su abuela diera el visto bueno. Por si fuera poco no había hecho nada más, desperdiciando todo el día preocupándose por lo que pensaría Grenda, sin pensar en una solución. Eso era lo que noto en Dipper, se dio cuenta de la razón de ese tono frio. En el mismo instante en que el americano descubrió el problema, había empezado a buscar una solución. Esa mente que había descubierto que debían respetar, o incluso a temer, había empezado a funcionar. Que saldría de eso… malas noticias, posiblemente para los Noroeste, pero su familia no estaba exenta de riesgo. Para Marius era claro como el agua que Dipper iba a hacer volver a Pacifica, costara lo que costara.

Y él había pasado todo el día solo angustiado. El germano se dio cuenta que aun no era tarde, al menos no demasiado, si se tenían los contactos. Fue al despacho de su padre, y llamo al Mayordomo del castillo. Venia pensando que acción tomar desde que, en esa misma habitación, Dipper mismo le había aconsejado que debía de hacer, sin decirle que hacer. Pero primero debía de cumplir como caballero, indirectamente había causado dolor a una mujer, mas aun a una amiga. Una sensación de pesadez, que identifico como cobardía, le indicaba que su honor como barón, como austriaco, como amigo y como hombre estaba manchado. Escondiéndose, mientras dejaba que Grenda llevarse el peso de darle las malas noticias a Pacifica. Gracias al consejo de Dipper tenía claro que lo que debía hacer, pero primero debía disculparse y tratar de consolar a su amiga, además de debérselo a Pacifica sentía que también se lo debía a Dipper.

Una cosa interesante de la aristocracia europea, al menos las familias antiguas sin tomar a esos nuevos lores y sires que habían aparecido en el siglo XX y lo que iba del XXI, era que todos de alguna forma eran una sola familia, incluso muchos habían mencionado que todas las guerras en Europa, antes de la segunda guerra mundial, eran pleitos de familia llevados hasta el límite. Un poco exagerado ir tanto así, pero lo cierto era que la familia de Marcus era numerosa y gracias a unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y algunos parientes o empleados molestos por lo temprano del día Marius localizo un nombre y un número. Sin pensarlo mucho hizo una llamada.

Era casi la hora del toque de queda en la Escuela e Internado de Damas Jóvenes de Maine, y Pacifica no había comido nada en ese día. Ni sentía ganas de hacerlo, Stephanie, la mucama que había conocido el día anterior, de alguna forma se había enterado y le había ido a dejar una cesta de frutas, granola y refresco, parecida a su cena del lunes. Aunque Pacifica había agradecido el gesto, no había ni vuelto a mirar la cesta. Si alguna vez había tenido un mal día había sido ese, Luego de la noticia que le había dado su única amiga. Al oírlo se sintió entrado como en una bruma, no como de sueño sino en una pesadilla. Había pasado casi todo el día y poco a poco se estaba recuperado del golpe.

Los planes que sus padres habían hecho, salían tanto de sus expectativas, que volver al valle ahora le parecía imposible. Incluso el plan de amenazar a sus padres estaba arruinado, a los Fundshauser no les importaría la historia familiar, era un arreglo donde solo importaba la fortuna del clan Noroeste. Conocía lo suficiente del mundo para saber de la condesa von Hohehauser, la dama de hierro original, según creía la bisabuela de Marius o algo así, parecía pensar que la unión entre ambas fortunas seria provechosa y no le importaría el oscuro pasado de su clan. Lo que significaba que en menos de una semana dejaría el país para no volver, al menos no en los siguientes años. La noticia había sido tan fuerte que no la había querido aceptar, luego recordaba como Archivald la había obligado a volver al sendero casi arrastrando los pies, sin tener en cuenta nada, afortunadamente había apretado tanto su teléfono que al llegar a su habitación tenía un feo moretón en la mano, pero al menos no dejo el aparato en el bosque. Seria incomodo si alguien lo descubriera, pero eso ya no le importaba mucho.

Se había decidido a escapar, con Archivald de su lado, salir de los terrenos de la mansión era casi trivial. Luego volvió un poco más en sí y la razón se impuso a la fantasía, podía escapar pero que haría una niña de 12 años sola en Maine, a miles de kilómetros de sus amigos y con su familia revolcando tierra y mar para encontrarla. Con la ayuda del fantasma podía vivir algún tiempo del bosque y ocultarse, pero en que se diferenciaba eso de que la enviaran a Europa? Además solo serviría para darles el gusto a sus padres de saber cuánto daño le habían hecho. Desesperada se dio cuenta que ya no tenía más que hacer, que su vida ya no le pertenecía, que sería robada de nuevo, luego de solo un fin de semana de libertad.

Se repetía a si misma que no había podido volver a verlo y que no podría volverlo a ver nunca más. Recordó la sonrisa de Grenda cuando le saco la promesa de declarársele, con la falda que le había empezado a hacer. Luego pensó que le haría llegar una carta donde le diría que sentía, pero que ganaría con eso, que en el peor de los casos él se enfrentaría no solo a su clan sino a la familia Hohehauser. En el mejor de los casos sentiría mal por ella pero como amiga, de todas formas que podía sentir él al recibir esa carta, mientras ella se iba a Europa por años.

-"Dipper te importa si te quiero?" le preguntón a la pared, aun sin decidirse a escribirle la carta al nerd que la había robado el corazón. Y como si lo hubiera invocado tocaron a su puerta.

-"Noroeste?" La llamo una de las inquilinas, un poco mayor que ella. "Sé que estas ahí, todas lo sabemos. Que paso te asustaste en el bosque?" Reconoció la voz, era Amara una de las chicas mayores que pasaban las vacaciones en el internado. Su madre viuda prefería pasar el verano en el mediterráneo que el preocuparse por su hija. Su padre, según había oído, fue un noble. "Mira no he venido a burlarme, por más que lo desee. En verdad tengo algo serio que decirte." Pacifica no respondió, sus relaciones con la chica nunca habían sido cordiales y ahora era el peor momento para verla. "Mira sé que no somos amigas, pero podrías ser mi boleto fuera de aquí, te llaman por teléfono." Luego de no prestarle atención la chica pareció rendirse, unos instantes después volvió a tocar la puerta. "Dice el primo Marius que te diga que es departe de él." Pacifica se extraño pero se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta.

-"Marius?"

-"Si, su Señoría desea hablar contigo… Este… Eso quiere decir que son ciertos los rumores?" Pregunto usando un tono que, en su estado, Pacifica no supo identificar.

-"Que rumores?"

-"Eres así de lenta o te haces Noroeste? Bien no importa, ya casi van a apagar las luces y no quiero ganarme otra amonestación de los carceleros." Dijo con voz cansina la adolescente. "Vas a hablar con el primo Marius o no?" Pacifica no dijo nada y la otra chica tampoco esperaba que lo dijera, solo dejo la puerta de la habitación y camino hacia la suya, con pacifica ligueramente atrás, aun intrigada por saber que tenía que ver Amara en todo ese asunto. Entraron en la habitación y la chica tomo el auricular descolgado.

-"Si aquí esta pero es un trato le dirás tu abuelita que me saque de aquí?... Si como sea a la gran Grafin Mechthild von Hohehauser, podría gustarle un poco de compañía por unos meses…" Dijo el titulo con un poco de burla, la chica parecía que era parte de la nobleza como Marius, pero no que fuera Noble como él. "Si solo habla con ella… se que eres de los que cumplen su palabra… de nada si saldré, ya te la paso." Dijo mientras le ofrecía el teléfono a Pacifica.

-"Pacifica…?"

-"Marius?"

-"Te debo una buena explicación y una conversación, pero primero me podrías decir si la prima Amara salió de la habitación?" Dijo Marcus en su pausado tono normal de voz.

-"No aun está en la habitación, por q…"

-"Dile que el trato es que salga o no le diré nada a mi abuela…"

-"Dice Marius que el trato no era así." La rubia se volvió, aun ligeramente confundida, había estado demasiado tensa todo el día para captar algunas cosas. La chica que simulaba leer una revista. Simplemente se levanto y salió de la habitación.

-"Apúrate a hablar con tu novio, que no quiero que me castiguen por su culpa tortolitos." Dijo en voz alta antes de cerrar la puerta, de manera que Marius pudiese oírla tanto como Pacifica.

La alusión al arreglo hizo que el peso del día volviera la chica.

-"Es mejor hablar esto a solas, no deseo echarle más leña a los rumores pero es preferible, ya debe parecer un incendio forestal."

-"Marius… Grenda me conto…" Dijo esforzándose para no llorar de nuevo.

-"Se lo que te conto Pacifica, sobre los planes de mi tío." Dijo ahora fingiendo tranquilidad, tratando de tranquilizarla, había oído como se le quebraba la voz a su amiga. ¨Perdona mi cobardía en no hablarte antes, debo aceptar que me engañe pensando que lo tomarías mejor si te lo decía Grenda. Discúlpame."

-"No hay nada que disculpar, mejor saberlo de una vez y creo que fue mejor oírlo de Grenda." No menciono que si él le hubiera dicho no le hubiera creído.

-"De todas formas es en parte mi culpa, debí hablarte antes justo como hable con Dipper." Dijo causando que la americana sintiera un bloque de hielo deslizarse por su espalda.

-"Dipper lo sabe…" Dijo Pacifica en una mezcla de miedo y alivio.

-"Es mi amigo debía de ser yo quien le dijera. Al menos lo tomo… tranquilo." Dijo sin poder ocultar esa ligerísima pausa. Que pacifica capto.

-"Que te dijo. Le deje dicho a Grenda que le dijera que no hiciera nada… Que me iba por mi propia decisión..." Dijo la rubia temiendo por el chico Pines. Aunque el solo la tomara como amiga, sabía que no le gustaría nada la forma en que la trataban sus padres. Y lo que intentara hacer para 'convencer' a sus padres, seguro le ganaría la enemistad del clan Noroeste, ahora también la de la familia Hohehauser, esa situación la hizo preocuparse más por él, que por os planes de enviarla a Europa. "Tú no sabes cómo es… Temo que haga algo imprudente."

-"No te mentiré, cuando se lo dije lo tomo con calma, pero una calma muy perturbadora." Debía ser sincero.

-"Marius te lo ruego convéncelo que no haga nada, si enfada a mis padres o a tu abuela…"

-"Pacifica…" Dijo el germano un poco más animado, parecía que sus dos amigos sentían algo más que amistad entre ellos. "En serio crees es que alguien podría convencer a Dipper Pines de no hacer lo que crea correcto? Crees que lo juzgue mal?"

-"… Tienes razón." Dijo suspirando, esa fuerza de carácter del chico californiano era una de las razones por las cuales lo había empezado notar. "Pero entonces ayúdalo y protégelo al menos de tu familia, no se que podría intentar, conociéndolo podría hacer alguna locura. Si es por mi diles a todos… que cumpliré el acuerdo matrimonial… pero que no le hagan nada."

-"Tienes mi palabra, nunca dejaría a un amigo en peligro, aunque dudo que Dipper haga algo sin pensar y menos que ocupe mi protección o mi ayuda." Luego ya más animado agrego. "Pero no ocupas prometer nada sobre ese absurdo acuerdo, puedes olvidarte de todo eso confía en mí."

-"Pero Marius... tu familia."

-"Yo sé qué hacer con mi familia, por eso te llamaba. Debía pedirte perdón y decirte que no debes preocuparte por ese convenio, entiendo que no confíes mucho en mi, e puedo asegurar que ese arreglo va a desaparecer no importa lo que pase." Pacifica había oído como Dipper intercedía con el padre de Grenda a favor de Marius, el castaño confiaba tanto en ese chico europeo como para hablar bien de él, y para rematar con el padre de una de las amigas de su hermana, para ella eso era más que suficiente.

-"Marius, si Dipper confía en ti, lo mismo yo."

-"Pacifica la razón de lo que te digo es…" Debía ser sincero y decir todo lo que había planeado. Y le conto lo que iba a hacer esa mañana. "Claro primero hare que mi abuela invite a la prima Amana a acompañarla unos días… tampoco debo ser injusto con ella. Aunque si cree que en ese internado son estrictos, se nota que no conoce a oma Mechthild."

-"Pero Marius..." Dijo Pacifica algo impactada aun.

-"No solo lo hago por ti, sino por mí. Ya lo había pensado hacer, incluso antes de saber que tú eras la otra damnificada, además no podía dejar que siguieras angustiada."

-"De todas formas te lo agradezco Marius." Algo en la voz del austriaco le hizo saber que no podría decir nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-"No deberías." Dijo el austriaco con una sonrisa. "Si no fuera porque le pedí ayuda y consejo a alguien, lo más seguro es que no me atrevería a hacerlo." Marius escucho como pacifica suspiraba al otro lado del mundo. "Si precisamente, como te dije incluso antes de saber que el arreglo matrimonial seria contigo, le pedí consejo a él." El corazón de Pacifica empezó a latir desbocadamente, sentía el hormigueo en el rostro que indicaban que estaba enrojeciendo, se sentía orgullosa, alguien como Marius lo tenía en tan gran estima.

-"No me extraña…" la llamada se corto antes de poder terminar la oración. Justo en el momento en que Amana entraba a la habitación. Mientras Pacifica sostenía el auricular, se había silenciado totalmente, no daba ni siquiera el tono intermitente de una llamada cortada.

-"Ya debes irte ya apagaron las luces de los pasillos, Dijo la chica. "Pronto irán a revisar las habitaciones donde no haya nadie o en las que haya más de una chica. No quiero meterme en problemas por tu culpa Noroeste." Dijo mientras pacifica seguía con la sonrojada, había estado a punto de usar a Marius, para confesarse con Dipper. "Mañana podrás hablar de nuevo con tu novio Noroeste, parece que no sabías que ellos siempre cortan los teléfonos al mismo tiempo que las luces de los pasillos. Por más que me encantaría ver que te regañan por no estar en tu habitación, eres tan sosa y buena niña que dirás que estabas en la mía. Así que ve saliendo y si te preocupa Marius desde un principio sabia que estaban por cortar el teléfono." Casi empujada Pacifica se vio en el pasillo oscuro.

-"Archivald?"

-"Tu compostura ya has recuperado mi niña." Dijo el fantasma preocupado.

-"Me siento mejor, gracias. Me podrías ayudar a ir a mi habitación, debo apurarme." Lo primero que hizo Pacifica al entrar en su habitación fue dar cuenta de la cena que le habían dejado. Hablar con Marius le había devuelto el apetito.

Marius no hizo más que colgar la línea, luego podría hablar con Pacifica tanto como quisiera. Un par de autos se detuvieron en la entrada del castillo y de adentro salieron unos caballeros que parecía que habían sido interrumpidos durante el desayuno. Aun así ambos impecablemente vestido con sendos ternos oscuros y maletines. El Mayordomo fungiendo de secretario les hizo pasar hasta el recibidor de Marius, el mismo joven barón les abrió la puerta el mismo dejando fuera al Mayordomo, que no pudo seguir las ordenes de herr Bauman de estar al tanto de todo o que hiciera Marius. Luego de las gentilezas de costumbre y pedir perdón por la hora a ambos hombres, Marius explico lo que deseaba que hicieran. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos. Debían apresurarse pues Marius debía hacer un par de llamadas más a América, esta vez más alegre.

Horas antes, como Marius supuso noticia había afectado a mucho a Dipper, sin embargo la forma que había pasado el día distaba mucho de cómo lo había hecho Marius, Dipper no era de los que se quedaban desperdiciando el tiempo. Se había enojado, en eso tenía razón su hermana, no se había enojado tanto desde que vio a Gedeón secuestrarla. Para él era indígnate que una amiga, después de sufrir todo lo que había sufrido Pacifica, ahora le obligaran a alejarse del valle, pensó que si no hacía nada nunca la volvería a ver… que nadie ni Grenda la volvería a ver. Se levanto al terminar el desayuno y decidió indagar un poco más.

-"Hola, casa de la Familia Faurolo?"

-"Buenos días señor Faurolo, soy yo Dipper. Disculpe la llamada tan temprano se encuentra Grenda?"

-"Dipper? ...Como estás muchacho?" Dijo el hombre animadamente. "No hay nada que disculpar, tenias razón recién hable con ese chico Marius, no parece mala persona, muy formal y todo un caballero. Pocos chicos son como ustedes. Además mi princesa se puso feliz cuando le dije que tenían permiso de hablar."

-"Sabia que todo se iba a solucionar, si incluso Marius me llamo hace poco, luego de hablar con Grenda."

-"Si cuando la llamo estaba muy animada. Aunque no sé por qué luego de hablar con él, Grenda parece estar intranquila. Crees que fue por algo que le dijo?" El chico noto un leve deje de padre sobre protector en el señor Faurolo.

-"Lo más seguro es que si, pero no es nada que deba preocuparlo. Creo saber que le dijo, es un problema que de Marius y varios de sus amigos aquí en el valle estamos preocupados. Por eso quería hablar con ella, si no es molestia."

-"Para Dipper Pines mi casa siempre está abierta, por temprano o tarde que sea, pero déjame ver si ella quiere hablar contigo... Seguro que no fue cosa de Marius?"

-"Se lo aseguro, tiene más que ver con problemas de su familia que con él, pero no es nada que involucre a Grenda." Dipper había fingido que no pasaba nada, no le gustaba engañar así al padre de Grenda, pero era mejor que no supiera de los planes matrimoniales que le estaban imponiendo a Marius.

-"Bien iré a ver a mi princesa, no cuelgues."

-"Estaré esperando señor…"

-"…Dipper?"

-"Buenos días Grenda, supongo que sabrás porque te llamo?" Sabía que Pacifica había congeniado con ella, incluso al punto de hacerse amigas. Conociendo a la castaña ella estaría sufriendo por el destino, que parecía haberse ensañado con su amiga. La voz de Dipper proyectaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Grenda ya se haba desahogado con Marius así que al oír al chico californiano se sorprendió, su forma de hablar le dejaban ver una luz al final del túnel donde habían metido a su amiga.

-"Si al principio pensamos que la iban a enviar a un internado en Maine, como castigo por lo de abrir las puertas el viernes. Salió del valle el lunes, hable con ella ayer por la mañana, ninguna tenía idea de lo que planeaban hacer con ellos. Más temprano Marius me dio la noticia de lo del trato ente su familias, él dijo que te diría a ti y yo le dije a ella…" La línea quedo muda un momento. "…Dipper?"

-"Perdona Grenda, solo pensaba que Pacifica no es de las que se dejarían, al menos ya no. Incluso que la obliguen a ir a Maine, mucho menos ese arreglo con la familia de Marius… Y como pude no darme cuenta que ella no estaba en el valle hasta ahora." Ese fue el único cambio en la voz del chico que logro captar, la última frase había sido pura tristeza y auto recriminación.

-"Ella quería mantener su castigo en secreto." Dijo tratando de confortar al chico. "Además luego de todo lo que paso este fin de semana, lo de los agentes del gobierno y como quedo la Cabaña luego del sábado. Nadie te culparía, tenias mucho que hacer. También ella quería… que no te involucraras, no pienses mal de ella solo pensaba en tu propio bien." Tomando un leve respiro decidió decirle todo lo que sabía, sin menciónale la carta que Pacifica le había dado el día que habían salido a comer pastel, no sabía qué hacer con ese sobre, pues las coas habían empeorado mucho. Tal vez demasiado para entregárselo a su amigo. "No sé que hizo, pero dijo que tenía lista una forma de obligar a sus padres a ser mas humanos."

-"Ya veo, eso siempre me gusto de ella, sabía que no se iría sin pelear." Por el tono en que lo dijo, Grenda se imagino que ahora estaría sonriendo. "Bien gracias Grenda y no te preocupes por Pacifica." Esa última frase encendió las alarmas de la chica, conociendo a Dipper empezaría a moverse para librar a su amiga y posiblemente a Marius de esa condena nupcial. Como todos los que en verdad conocían al chico Pines, no podía ni adivinar qué haría si en verdad se ponía serio.

-"Dipper no sería buena amiga si no te dijera esto. Pacifica se preocupaba menos por su castigo que de lo que puedan hacer sus padres si te entrometes demasiado." Dijo de repente seria, ya tenía a una amiga sufriendo por el destino, no quería que otra sufriera por su hermano, además no quería ni pensar en decirle a Pacifica que algo le había ocurrido a Dipper.

-"No te preocupes que podría hacer yo para enojar a los Noroeste? Además que gusto habría en traer de vuelta a Pacifica si no podemos estar todos juntos?" Grenda pensó que Gedeón habría pensado que podría hacer Dipper, mientras se sentía a salvo en la cabina de su robot, justo antes de que el chico de la gorra saltara dentro. También se dio cuenta de que Dipper ya había pensado algo, que solo le decía eso para que no se preocupara. Y que obviamente nada de lo que ella dijera podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-"Lo que tu digas… Pero Dipper prometerme que tendrás cuidado, no me gustaría darle más malas noticias a Pacifica."

-"Grenda me conoces cuando no he tenido cuidado?" 'Cuando saltaste a la cabina del robot mientras estaba en el puente del ferrocarril, cuando enfrentaste al fantasma sin nada más que un espejo, cuando lograste que los fantasmas de la tienda quedaran tranquilos y salvaste a Wendy y sus amigos, cuando dejaste que ese tipo que había salido de un juego te golpeara casi a matarte, solo para que desapareciera del mundo real sin matar al raro ese de Robbie…' pero prefirió hacerse la tonta. "Bien cumplí con pedírtelo, pero Dipper hagas lo que hagas primero piensa en Pacifica."

-"Créeme siempre pienso en ella… Digo primero en ese caso… O sea en esto, no es que piense mucho en Pacifica… es que no quiero que las cosas se pongan peor para ella, por eso pienso en ella primero..." Grenda sonrió ante la confusión del chico. Era definitivo que tarde o temprano debía de darle malas noticas a Candy.

-"Bien entones si sé algo más de ella o de Marius te hablo, y no hagas nada demasiado extremo."

-"Adiós Grenda, igual si averiguo algo te digo, y sabes que no hare nada extremo como dices tú." Dijo riendo, mientras colgaba el teléfono, sin querer notar que cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que mentía. Grenda se quedo muy tranquila sabia que pronto su amiga volvería, ya fuera por la ayuda de Marius que se lo había prometido o de Dipper que no sabía mentir.

Como de hecho le había mentido. Incluso mientras hablaba con la castaña, una parte de su mente empezó a trabajar, Pacifica había planeado 'una forma de obligar a sus padres a ser mas humanos.' El viernes cuando hablo con Pacifica, ella desconocía los negocios de los noroeste. Y era difícil que en solo unos días, al menos hasta el lunes que se había ido del valle, hubiera descubierto alguno de esos negocios sucios. Que mas podía hacer que esos ricachones pedantes cambiaran de opinión? Solo el prestigio, el mismo le había dado los documentos que volvían en nada el apellido noroeste, también estaba ese cuarto secreto en la mansión. Pacifica no era tonta sabría que entre ambas cosas podía amenazar a sus padres, si les hacía saber que sabía todo ese oscuro pasado familiar, tenía las pruebas y que también cómo y a quien decirlas. Seguro habría preparado todo para que fuera como una avalancha, que solo ella pudiera detener. Pero igual de sorpresiva había sido la participación de los Fundshauser, seguramente de la bisabuela de Marius la condesa Hohehauser.

De los austriacos no sabía nada, él había investigado a los Noroeste cuando Pacifica había empezado su rivalidad con Mabel y había descubierto mucho trapo sucio, y mucho más si sabias donde buscar, pero eran solo rumores y no era un experto como para poder romper la seguridad de los lugares donde, estaba seguro, podrían encontrar pruebas de esos rumores o quien sabia que mas. De la Familia de Marius casi no sabía nada, por eso esa misma mañana iría a rentar tiempo de computadora por unos dólares. Debía conocer a su enemigo bien, antes de saber donde atacarlo. Pero estaba más tenso de lo que había supuesto, afortunadamente entre sus labores del día aun faltaba ayudar a ejercitarse al tío Stan. Esas vacaciones había descubierto que unos cuantos rounds de box y lucha eran inmejorables para bajar el estrés.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando entro al claro y en vez de solo Stan encontró ahí a ambos gemelos, discutiendo como casi siempre, lo malo era que discutían a quien 'ayudaría a ejercitarse' ese día. Tío Ford se quejaba de que, desde que había vuelto a la tierra, no se acostumbraba al poco ejercicio. Antes que saliera de su asombro su tío Ford lanzo una pieza de metal al aire.

-"Sello." dijo Stan.

-"Placa." acoto Ford.

-"Espera cerebrito déjame ver esa 'moneda.'"

-"Perdona Stan, tienes razón no tengo monedas de la tierra, ese es un…"

-"No importa que sea como puedo decir cara o sello, ese pedazo de metal no tiene ni lo uno ni lo otro."

-"Este lado se le llama placa y a este denominador."

-"Claro, supongo que con esa forma el resultado será igual que con una redonda."

-"La forma no tiene nada que ver." Respondió el tío, Ford acariciándose el puente de la nariz abajo de sus anteojos. "En verdad tiene la misma probabilidad de salir lo uno que u otro más aun porque esta moneda esta balanceada."

-"No trates de engañar a un estafador." Respondió tío Stan, sacando una moneda de su bolsillo. "Sello." Dijo tirando la moneda al aire. Pero rápidamente tío Ford la tomo en el aire revisándola.

-"Stanley…"

-"A esa es la moneda de broma que tienes dos sellos?" La cara de su hermano indicaba que prefería no tocar el tema. "Mi error siempre es buena para hacer bromas a los chicos, aquí tengo otra." Dijo sacando otra más, pero ante la mirada atenta de Ford, era una moneda normal de 25 centavos con el perfil de Washington en un lado y el sello dl águila en la otra. Tío Stan la lanzo al aire. Pero mientras bajaba la mano de tío Ford se adelanto atrapándola antes que terminara su vuelo.

-"Tú mismo lo dijiste no hay que dejar que los estafadores estafen." Decía mientras prensaba la moneda entre su mano y su puño."Ahora dime Stanley, la dejo así o la vuelvo."

-"Como desees cerebrito." Dijo Stan sin el más mínimo humor."

-"Dilo esto tiene que ser justo." Acoto su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Como sea déjala así y pido sello." Dipper pasó los siguientes 45 minutos o así lamentando la decisión de su tío Stan. Al menos la parte de su mente que estaba ahí enfrentándose a su tío Ford, una buena parte de su intelecto estaba revisando las formas de conseguir información de los Fundshauser y los Hohehauser. Mientras el resto de su intelecto se fijaba mucho al igual que el resto de su cuerpo de las extrañas posturas y dolorosos movimientos del tío Ford, supo que ese no era un estilo de pelea como el de tío Stan. No boxeaba o luchaba como deporte, el había aprendido a luchar en ese raro viaje de 30 años entre dimensiones, donde no había peleado por deporte sino por su vida.

Entre caída y caída se dio cuenta que con la familia de Marius sería como con los Noroeste, se encontraría con un muro que no sabría romper al menos no a tiempo para ayudar a Pacifica, en el peor caso ella dejaría el país esa semana. Debía apresurare en saber todo lo posible sobre los austriacos, con los Noroeste había sido más tranquilo había podido seguir los rumores hasta los muros contra intrusos informáticos de varias compañías, bufetes de abogados, oficinas de prensa, oficinas gubernamentales y computadoras personales. Pero siempre protegidas, tanto por contraseñas como por otros medios no tan simples. Pero el principal problema eran las contraseñas. Cosas como engañar a una computadora con una dirección geográfica falsa o usar una computadora por control remoto no eran tan difíciles como romper la seguridad de esos muros.

Después de perder el aire por una caída mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba, tratando de no dejar salir el desayuno, pensó en lo que sabía de la seguridad en internet. Como si viera el artículo donde lo había leído recordó los puntos clave de la seguridad en internet. La criptografía, esa útil ciencia que llevaba siglos conservando secretos, originalmente usada por gobiernos desde los antiguos griegos y romanos, no en balde uno de los sistemas criptográficos más antiguos era llamado Cifrado Cesar, pero había evolucionado mucho y con las computadoras personales cualquier persona podía tener asegurada su información a un nivel gubernamental, por sistemas que llevarían miles de años en desencriptar o descifrar.

Y en que se basaba la criptografía en internet, pensó mientras se ponía en guardia frente a su tío Ford, mientras tío Stan los animaba y los bromeaba por igual a ambos, seguro que, por el momento, su desayuno seguiría en su estomago. Toda la seguridad en internet dependía de unos números especiales muy grandes y algunas operaciones simples entre esos números grandes y los datos a proteger. Por lo que después de realizar esas operaciones si no se conocía el número grande original la información quedaba convertida en un galimatías imposible de entender. Más interesante de esos números grandes era que eran números primos, que no había ningún otro número que al dividirlo diera un numero sin fracciones, o semiprimos, que eran el resultado de multiplicar dos números primos.

Por que se basaba en eso la criptografía, pensó justo antes que tío Ford lo lanzara por quinta o sexta vez al piso. Mirando unos segundos al cielo, recuperando el aire y sintiendo como cada vez que respiraba un papel de lija pasaba por sus pulmones. Que no había forma rápida de descubrir si un número era primo, eso era la base de toda la seguridad. La única forma de estar seguros de que un numero era o no primo era empezar a dividirlo desde 2 hasta llegar a sí mismo, si encontraba un numero que al dividirlo no tuviera parte fraccionaria se descartaba como primo, pero si pensaba que cuando se hablaba de números primos grandes eran números con más de 100 dígitos. La mera tarea dejaba quemada a la más poderosa computadora que se conocía.

Y ahí en el piso del bosque con el sol calentándole agradablemente la cara, una suave briza secando su sudor y cada aspiración quemándole no tan agradablemente los pulmones recordó de algo. Su tío Ford tenía una maquina que, de alguna forma, calculaba números primos. Era como la llave maestra de internet con esa máquina no había muro que le cerrara el paso. Más animado, aun sintiendo que los bronquios le saldrían a pedacitos por la boca, supo que debía hacer que su tío le ayudara. Conocía, al menos en teoría, las técnicas básicas del hacker, pero de nada servía cuando se encontraba con una cerradura de encriptado.

-"Tío Ford." dijo mientras ponía los brazos en guardia. "Que te parece si hacemos esto un poco más entretenido que solo jugar a botar a Dipper?"

-"No sé qué pensaras pequeño sabelotodo pero a mí me parece muy entretenido ahora." Intervino tío Stan, sonriendo descaradamente.

-"Como más interesante sobrino?" Dijo tío Ford en su taimada forma de hablar, Dipper no había logrado ni que se agitara.

-"Tío Ford, llevas más de media hora tirándome de un lado al otro del claro, que tal si ponemos mas en juego que un par de huesos rotos?"

-"Algo mas en juego?... Esto no es un juego."

-"Esta proponiéndote apostar algo cerebrito, deja que el chico diga que pensó."

-"No estoy desacuerdo con las apuestas Stanley."

-"Bien por ti… gallina."

-"Que dijiste?"

-"Nada… cloc co co cloc." Dijo Stan la ultima parte en voz apenas audible.

-"Stanley no seas infantil." Dijo Ford alterado. "Piensa qué ejemplo le darás al chico?"

-"Piensa que ejemplo le das tu… clo co co cloc."

-"Stanley podrías comportarte." Dijo frotándose el puente de la nariz.

-"Solo escucha su idea, quien sabe puede que no sea tan aterradora… cloc cloooc"

-"Bien dime qué es eso de poner más interesante el asunto, sobrino?"

-"Tío Ford llevas más de media hora tirándome de aquí para allá, es algo aburrido no crees?" Y sin esperar que el anciano respondiera agrego. "Digamos 15 minutos, si en 15 minutos no puedo mandarte al suelo, prometo que no volveré a mencionar el portal ni nada de tu laboratorio o molestarte con el diario…"

-"Podría ser, pero que esperas a cambio?"

-"Que me debas un favor… no será nada del diario o de que me dejes entrar en tu laboratorio, más bien es algo del trabajo que hacías antes de lo del portal."

-"Dices que me lograras ganar una vez en 15 minutos, y si no ya no vas a meter la nariz en mis cosas y más aun con el portal?" Dijo el anciano consciente de que era más seguro para su sobrino el no meterse más en esos misterios. "De acuerdo."

-"Pero no olvides tu parte del trato."

-"Mientras no tenga que ver nada con el portal o sea peligroso, te ayudare en lo que sea, Dipper." Dijo adoptando una de sus posturas de lucha.

-"Entonces trato." Dijo Dipper levantado los puños en la postura clásica de Box. La única diferencia era que ahora tenía todo su intelecto en la pelea y revisaba los recuerdos de la última media hora de prácticas con su tío, buscando patrones, posturas y demás puntos flacos que volvían al más fuerte una presa, tal como tío Stan le había enseñado. Mientras tío Ford miraba al chico despreocupadamente, si quería más incentivos para la práctica estaba bien, Stanford conocía esos movimientos él también hacia mucho había practicado boxeo. Por eso pensó que estaba listo para cualquier cosa que un niño de 12 años pudiera hacer. Cinco minutos después la expresión del anciano había desaparecido, por segunda vez Dipper había, de alguna forma, escapado de entre sus manos y desaparecido de su línea de visión, por instinto, más que por otra cosa, imagino que estaría detrás de él e hizo una barrida a ciegas hacia atrás, que acabo con su contrincante en el suelo.

Parecía que el chico con que había empezado a practicar y el chico con quien practicaba ahora eran dos personas distintas, sus movimientos no tenían un patrón, nada que ver con los rígidos patrones del boxeo o la lucha. Ya no usaba una técnica, si no fuera por la edad del niño diría que estaba peleando por instinto. Porque de eso estaba seguro, para Dipper, hacía tiempo que eso ya no era una práctica. Parecía que el incentivo había valido la pena.

Dipper se levanto rápidamente, casi lo había pillado esta vez, pero el truco de ponérsele a su espalda ya no lo podría volver a usar, menos no con alguien como su tío Ford. El anciano se había recuperado de la impresión y volvía a ponerse en guardia con sus brazos en alto y bajando el cuerpo, lo que hacía que su gabardina tapara sus pies, imposibilitando a Dipper saber si iba a avanzar o a defender esta vez. Era un truco muy bueno sin aperturas y sin la menor indicación de su siguiente movimiento, el tío Ford podía usar su gabardina casi como un arma. 'Lo malo de las armas era que el contrincante también podía usarla, si lo dejan.' Pensó Dipper al recordar un truco, no exactamente limpio, que le había enseñado tío Stan.

Con su guardia alta avanzo hacia el tío Ford, haciendo un amague contra uno de sus muslos, el anciano movió el cuerpo rápidamente para atrás, bajando los brazos para atrapar la mano del chico, pero en verdad Dipper había usado su movimiento para impulsarse y saltar hacia él, con el puño cerrado directo a su cara. Por instinto Ford hizo la cabeza para atrás. Pero Dipper no tenía la intención de golpear a su tío. No quería hacerle daño, además sabía que no tenía ni el peso, ni la fuerza para que tal movimiento fuera efectivo. En vez de eso tomo una de las mangas de la gabardina y la bajo junto con la hombreara rápidamente a la espalda de su contrincante, mientras con el mismo impulso tomaba la otra y la bajaba de la misma forma, dejando a su tío con los brazos momentáneamente inmovilizados. Pero un momento era todo lo que ocupaba. Sin dar mucho tiempo le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla, mientras literalmente se columpiaba de la gabardina de su tío.

De repente Ford se encontró mirando al cielo. Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta era de la risa de Stan, que se sostenía la barriga y terminaba también en el piso, mientras su sobrino estaba frente a él extendiendo la mano, en un gesto que supuso era para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero al estrechar la mano recordó que ahora le debía un favor.

Continuara.


	27. Chapter 26

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Pacifica esta en problemas, la apartaran del valle aparentemente por años, lo que molesto a quien no debía, alguien que se siente en necesidad de defenderla. Quien tiene la inteligencia y la oportunidad para ayudarla, alguien a quien no le tiembla la mano, aun ante los apellidos más poderosos del mundo. Espero te guste este capítulo, y el próximo miércoles (24 de Enero de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Gracias a todos quienes se preocuparon por mi salud, afortunadamente ya estoy mucho mejor.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **26.** **Escudo**.

Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no tenía más que rumores, entredichos y pruebas circunstanciales. Nada lo suficientemente firme, aun siendo un aficionado podía notar la pericia con que habían ocultado todo. Era imposible confirmar nada, pero también era obvio que alguien como Preston Noroeste, no podía estar tan limpio. La misma falta de evidencia demostraba que habían hecho un concienzudo trabajo de ocultar todo, sabía que era solo cuestión de saber encontrarlo. Todo dejaba sus huellas, era un campo de la computación que se llamaba informática forense, que se enfocaba en revisar los espacios vacios, archivos temporales, volcados de memoria y otras zonas donde las computadoras dejaban información 'temporalmente'. Donde aunque se tratara de eliminar, con suerte encontraría rastros suficientes para reconstruir lo que habían querido destruir, era como usar un sabueso para encontrar un cadáver, pero este cadáver en especial estaba enterrado en discos duros.

Pero saber eso era una cosa y ponerlo en práctica era otra totalmente distinta. La solución idónea era lograr la ayuda de la única persona que conocía que sabía lo suficiente, alguien que había diseñado un plan para interferir el sistema de computación de los misiles rusos. Su tío abuelo Ford. Pero apenas conocía al científico de la familia y pedir su ayuda para eso le parecía imposible. Ahora había encontrado un modo, aunque le costó ser vapuleado 'gentilmente' por 45 minutos.

Dipper había quedado lleno de raspones y moretones, le dolían partes del cuerpo en las que ni siquiera solía pensar muy a menudo y parecía que respirar se había vuelto un lujo. Durante la 'practica amistosa' con su tío Ford, la expresión 'solo duele cuando me rio' cobro un nuevo significado, quería reír del gusto al ver a su tío Ford en el suelo, pero sentía que si hacia tal esfuerzo sus pulmones, en verdad, empezarían a salirse en trocitos por la boca. No le guardaba rencor, sabía que tío había sido rudo, pero no por hacerle daño. Lo que habían practicado hoy era el tipo de lecciones que se aprendía mejor si dolían. Siendo sincero consigo mismo era claro que el anciano había ido suave, al menos lo más suave que pudo con él. No eran las prácticas deportivas de box o lucha que había tenido durante el verano con tío Stan, eso era más parecido a cuando tío Stan decía 'dejemos de ser caballeros,' y le enseñaba los trucos que posiblemente había aprendido en alguna cárcel.

En eso se parecían, aunque a tío Ford debía costarle ir más suave de lo que había ido. Había descubierto que, por alguna extraña razón y experiencias distintas, ambos ancianos no le enseñaban a 'practicar' box, lucha o lo que fuera que usaba el tío Ford. A él nunca le había gustado la violencia, pero había aprendido que a veces debía usar la violencia y si debía usarla mejor usarla bien. Y eso le trataban a enseñaban sus tíos. En esas ocasiones cuando 'dejaban de ser caballeros,' como ahora lo había hecho tío Ford, tío Stan le enseño que lo más importante de una pelea no era ser elegante, demostrar técnicas complejas o caballerosas, tampoco era demostrar que eras mejor. Lo importante en esa tipo de peleas, en las que habían participado sus tíos y donde habían aprendido esos trucos y esos movimientos, era que perder significaba morir.

Luego de unos momentos logro componerse lo suficiente como para ayudar a levantarse al tío Ford. Los siguientes 15 minutos fueron una agonía de resistencia, aguantando los embates, mucho más intensos de su tío, aunque busco las aberturas que antes había encontrado, en su tío era ahora mas concienzudo y evitada darle una segunda oportunidad, además que de todas formas ya había conseguido su objetivo. Otro día, dando un poco más de tiempo y ya más acostumbrado a 'ejercitarse' con tío Ford, volvería a tratar de derribarlo. Al menos ahora ya no era una pelea de un solo lado y con amagues y contras se logro mantener a salvo y lejos del suelo.

Mientras poco a poco recuperaba el aliento, sus tíos volvían a discutir, no era que tío Stan se había molestado con tío Ford por lo poco amable había sido con él, era que tío Ford no le había gustado la forma en que su hermano había reaccionado ante su derrota. Pero por una vez estaba demasiado excitado y cansado como para que le molestara la rivalidad de niños entre ambos ancianos, poco a poco sentía que su pulso volvía a la normalidad, incluso creía que ya podría hablar sin perder parte de su aparato respiratorio en el intento

-"Stanley tu mismo dijiste que te había empezado a derrotar pronto."

-"Si, pero al menos conmigo tubo que probar por unos días, a ti te dejo en el suelo en menos de una hora, un niño de doce años es muy rudo para la señorita nerd?" La última parte la había pestañeando con sus manos bajo la cara, en una mala imitación de una expresión de preocupación.

-"Eso mismo es lo que paso el chico ya aprendió trucos sucios de ti, lo has convertido en un peleador callejero, estas orgulloso?"

-"De hecho lo estoy." Dijo el anciano con la mejor de sus sonrisas, dejando al otro sin palabras por unos instantes. El chico para su sorpresa se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Los dos ancianos continuaron discutiendo todo el camino a la Cabaña, mientras él los seguía, tomando un poco de agua del termo que tío Stan siempre alistaba para su 'ejercicio,' era agua tibia, alguna clase de té, y levemente salada. Según tío Stan mientras se tenía el cuerpo caliente por el ejercicio lo peor que debía de hacer era tomar algo frio, como tenía cierta lógica no objetaba el calmar su sed con esa especie de té que usaban. Eso le había dado tiempo para poner sus pensamientos en orden, también la idea original de bajar el estrés había funcionado.

Esa mañana cuando Marius le había dicho de las intenciones de su familia, más específicamente de ese tal Brandeis, Marius no sabía que tanto estaba de acuerdo su abuela, quien era el verdadero peso pesado de su familia, y de los Noroeste, en el caso de la familia americana no era necesario buscar culpables. Ese acuerdo matrimonial con que quería unir las fortunas de ambas familias, tomando como cosas a sus respectivos herederos. Marius había hablado demasiado seriamente como para obviar el asunto, que ya habían discutido antes, pero sin saber que otra la afectada seria Pacifica. Esa situación lo sacaba de sus cabales, la nada agradable sensación de ser carcomido por la ira no le gustaba, pero no la dejo tomar el control debía usar esa ira, debía de tomarla como combustible, pero no quedar quemado por ese sentimiento.

Le molestaba más que nada la imponencia que sentía, como el mismo había dicho el viernes a Pacifica, era solo un chico. A principios del verano, cuando Pacifica, solo destacaba por hacer sufrir a Mabel, él había buscado en internet todo lo que pudo sobre los Noroeste. Parecía raro ahora, que conocía a la verdadera Pacifica, hacia pocos meses había usado todos los trucos que conocía para armarse contra la rubia. Pero aunque encontró mucho, supo que solo había raspado la superficie de lo que eran los negocios de los Noroeste. Sabía que debajo de esa superficie había un abismo oscuro y maloliente. Ahora que tenía entrar en ese abismo para ayudar a la chica y a Marius, no sabía cómo. Además debía empezar desde cero la investigación sobre la familia austriaca. Nunca había tenido una razón para aprender a hackear computadoras, solo sabía lo básico y lo teórico, pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba hacerlo.

Todo eso le venía atormentado desde que colgó el teléfono, podía bien aprender a ser hacker, no le parecía difícil, pero según Marius lo más posible era que Pacifica dejara el país esa misma semana, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para aprender. Había entrado en pensamiento profundo incluso antes de colgar el teléfono. Así fue como, casi que por acto de magia, supo que la única solución era su tío Ford. Pero el anciano seguía manteniéndose distante de la familia, y aun más de él. Posiblemente aun estaría confuso por volver a la tierra o no sabía qué. Lo malo era que no le tenía confianza suficiente como para abiertamente contarle todo, posiblemente pensara que era líos de niños, además por alguna razón al pensar en decir que era por salvar a Pacifica, lo hacía sentirse incomodo. Pero sus pensamientos seguían ando vueltas sin sentido no podía encontrar una solución, hasta que mientras lo pensaba vio la luz al "ejercitarse" son su tío Ford.

Luego de refrescarse para aliviar la incómoda sensación del sudor. Mientas los demás estaban repartidos por la cabaña Dipper encontró a su tío Stan en la sala de televisión, convertida ahora en cuartel de las reparaciones, se había aburrido de molestar a su hermano. Antes de preguntarle por su hermano, este apareció secándose el cabello, usando la misma ropa de antes. Parecía que en verdad era una maravilla tecnológica pues estaba limpia y como recién salida de la secadora.

-"Fue una entretenida forma de hacer ejercicio, espero vernos mañana, sobrino."

-"Eso lo decidirá la moneda."

-"Tienes razón, sería muy interesante verte besar el suelo Stanley."

-"Veremos quién besa el suelo más a menudo." Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, que hizo que el chico empezara a ver más magulladuras en su futuro.

-"Bien me laman cuando esté listo el almuerzo." Dijo el científico mientras tecleaba la combinación que abría la puerta oculta tras la máquina de dulces.

-"No olvidas algo tío Ford?"

-"Como que podría ser…?"

-"El chico está siendo educado cerebrito, no recuerdas su apuesta?"

-"Apuesta…?"

-"Si lograba botarte en 15 minutos, le deberías un favor de nerd." Dijo El anciano sonriendo, disfrutando de recordar la pelea… el entrenamiento. "Según mi reloj le levo 11 minutos y unos segundos… Así que le debes el favor."

-"Si sobre mis investigaciones…" Dijo el anciano. "Dipper te ayudare, pero ya sabes mis condiciones." Sabía que debía de desconfiar de un trato tan bueno, pero jamás pensó que su sobrino pudiera tomarlo desprevenido con ese truco.

-"Es sobre tu prototipo para interferir misiles rusos, dijiste que era funcional verdad?"

-"El Generador de Números Primos, si es funcional pero para que querrías algo así?" Había aprendido, por las malas a tenerle cierta saludable desconfianza al niño, posiblemente había pasado mucho tiempo de calidad con su hermano. Dipper tenía que elegir bien sus palabras, tío Ford podía estar desactualizado, pero era un genio, debía de decirle lo que ocupaba pero con mucho cuidado.

-"Me gustaría saber si sirve para descifrar algunas partes de la internet actual y probar algunas cosas."

-"Pues según recuerdo de internet lo más seguro es que así sea. Aunque no se qué tan peligroso pueda ser, o que información buscas."

-"Mira el chico tiene 12 años no creo que quiera robar un banco… aunque sería buena idea."

-"Stanley…" Dijo el científico al darse cuenta de la expresión de su hermano.

-"Bien ya no digo nada mas sobre eso… por ahora" Dijo refunfuñando.

-"Tío Ford no lo usare para robar un banco o nada así. No buscare en los archivos de la escuela, o en algún sitio indebido. Nada mas quiero revisar algunas cosas, nada del otro mundo…" Stanford volvió a ver a su hermano, este solo lo miro con la expresión que decía que el chico no mentía. Aun así dudaba en cumplir su promesa además tenía que terminar su trabajo en el sótano. "Prometes que no te meterás en líos o modificaras algo de lo que encuentres en internet?"

-"No es mi intensión hacerlo." El anciano volvió a ver a su hermano, que era quien más conocía al chico, no le confiaría su prototipo a Stanley, pero eso era un asunto de familia. Sabía que podía confiar en que él conociera a su sobrino. Con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza su hermano dio el visto bueno. "Además tío Ford, no te da curiosidad saber si ya alguien logro proteger internet de tu maquina?" Con eso se convenció, el orgullo de inventor, que siempre había tenido, quiso saber si habían logrado llegar a su nivel.

-"Ok que rayos era un trato, pero habrá que modificar el prototipo, treinta años no pasan en balde, imagino que las computadoras ya no usan puertos paralelos, o si?"

-"Creo que será un poco más difícil, pero creo que sé cómo conseguir la información, tío Ford."

-"Cuando vivía aquí la biblioteca del pueblo distaba mucho de estar actualizada. Y no creo que vendan libros sobre eso, al menos no en las librerías que recuerdo."

-"Pues como decías tío Ford las cosas han cambiado mucho en internet, creo que podre conseguir la información de los conectores actuales e imprimirla para que la leas y modifiques tu prototipo."

-"O sea ya tienen internet en el valle?" Dijo sorprendido el científico.

-"No te imaginas el alcance que tiene internet ahora tío Ford…" Dipper intento resumirle un poco lo que significaba la red de redes y su uso más común la Word Wide Web.

-"Increíble incluso vender comida y llamadas de video conferencia en la palma de la mano…" Dijo poniendo la típica pose Pines de pensar, cruzando los brazos y sosteniéndose la cabeza, guardando silencio.

-"Ya le volvió a pasar, se me hacia raro no verlo así…." Comento el tío Stan.

-"Así como?"

-"Cosas de nerds creo." Respondió el anciano. "Él solo que se pone a pensar tanto en algo que podría olvidarse de respirar, podía quedarse en esa posición por horas."

-"Casi me dan ganas de renegar de la apuesta." Concluyo Ford luego de casi un minuto. "Pero si me das tu palabra de no meterte en líos, lo hare. Creo que podre ingeniarme una interface entre mi prototipo y las computadoras actuales, toda computara se basa en el mismo principio."

-"Gracias tío Ford."

-"Ni lo menciones Dipper, así al menos me distraigo un poco." Y luego mirando a su hermano agregó., "Stanley como es que en la cabaña no hay ni una computadora y aun mas internet?" Seguramente era otro de los resultados de haber pensado en el tema.

-"Las computadoras… Esas cosas son invención del gobierno para espiar a los ciudadanos honestos." Dijo muy seguro el aludido.

-"Entonces no te deberás preocupar por eso. No puedo dejar que Dipper ande por ahí con uno de mis inventos. Más ese creo que aun debe estar considerado como 'Top Secret'. No me gustaría que lo lleve por la calle." Volviendo a ver al niño agrego. "Dime Dipper es muy difícil conseguir una computadora y un servicio de conexión, cumpliré con lo que te dije pero siempre y cuando no uses el prototipo fuera de la casa." Eso sería un problema pues ocupaba tener esa información lo antes posible.

-"No sé en el valle, pero para una computadora se consigue en una tienda, en el Centro Comercial hay una especializada, e instalar el servicio suele durar menos de una semana en mi casa, no sé cuando duren aquí."

-"Vas a dejar que esos metomentodo del gobierno puedan espiarnos por una computadora?"

-"Es mi casa Stanley y te prometo que nadie se meterá contigo, sabes que al menos en eso si puedes confiar en mí." Dipper parecía estar en shock, él se había quejado con tío Stan sobre lo mismo, pero había preferido dejar el asunto. En especial después de la noche que él, su tío y su hermana habían pasado en la cárcel, prefería alejar a tío Stan lo más posible del concepto de fraude por computadora.

"Bien…" Dijo mirando la cara amargada de su tío. "Creo que el más indicado para eso sería Soos. Incluso el y su novia suelen hablar todos los días por internet y además siempre ha vivido en el valle."

Mientras los ancianos hablaban con Soos, quien ciertamente conocía a los encargados de la tienda que se ofrecieron a tener esa misma tarde listo el quipo e instalado internet, momentáneamente por conexión celular, mientras la compañía instalaba los cables. Dipper había ido corriendo a un cibercafé del pueblo y sacado la información técnica de las actuales conexiones de comunicación entre computadoras. Le parecía increíble como habían salido las cosas. Su tío no solo le daba la llave y para las puertas de internet, sino que estaba poniéndole una alfombra roja a esas puertas para que entrara. Luego de una hora volvió con las especificaciones de los conectores USB, tanto en hardware como en software. Sabia donde buscar documentos necesarios en los sitios de algunas organizaciones como IETF, RFC, ISO y algunas compañías privadas. Su tío parecía solo ojear los documentos de no ser que ocasionalmente hacia anotaciones en una libreta. Luego de unos minutos había hecho un diagrama y junto con Soos reviso su diseño, podía ser que algunas partes ya no existieran. Pero luego de unas modificaciones sin importancia volvieron a enviar a Dipper al pueblo a conseguir los componentes.

Stanford Pines era un genio, entre genios y treinta años de viaje inter dimensional no lo habían cambiado.

-"Son matemáticas y las matemáticas nunca cambian. Dipper." Afortunadamente Stanford había aprendido a programar en C. Así que sus derivados C++ y Java, al menos para su intelecto, eran simples dialectos del C original. Con un poco de soldadura y componentes comprados en el pueblo, había diseñado y construido una interface entre su prototipo y las computadoras actuales. Y un poco de programación permitió conectarlo a la recién instalada computadora. Como primera prueba había descifrado los documentos 'Enigma,' comunicaciones entre las fuerzas navales nazis, que habían estado codificados desde la segunda guerra mundial. Después de eso la prueba final fueron algunos sitios de correo, no sin antes permitir que Dipper ocultara la información geográfica y demás huellas que podría dejar su equipo.

La habían instalado en la oficina de Stan, aunque el anciano aun seguía algo inconforme, había estado desacuerdo en que Dipper no debía bajar al sótano, intuía los peligros que su hermano guardaba ahí. Y prefiero tragarse su orgullo antes de exponer a su sobrino. Mientras su hermano, después de relajarse un poco con esa tarea, a su parecer trivial, había decidido continuar el trabajo de desmantelar el Portal y asegurar la micro Puerta.

-"Dipper confiare en ti. Pero como condición es que solo podrás usarlo con mi permiso. Y tampoco te encerraras en esta habitación todo el día, tus padres te enviaron a pasar el verano conmigo, no importa que fuera Stanley usando mi nombre, me siento responsable por ti."

-"No te preocupes tío Ford. No creo que estar metido en una habitación sea forma de pasar el verano."

-"No creas que no se que con eso tienes acceso a toda internet, pero confió en ti y tu tío Stanley confía en ti. Así que sabemos que no harás nada indebido o peligroso."

-"Gracias tío Ford."

-"Y te agradezco por tratar de no engañarme, sé que esto tiene que ver con esa amiga tuya, la niña Noroeste." Dipper se quedo sin aire por unos instantes mientras la expresión en la cara de su tío se volvía más seria. "No voy a decir nada sobre tu amistad con esa chica, pero creo que su familia la debió meter en algún lio y que ella debe ser importante para ti. Stanley y yo nunca aprendimos a abrirnos con otras personas, de alguna forma ambos aun seguimos lamentando eso."

-"Si, pero tío Ford…"

-"No voy a impedírtelo… acepto que aun no te conozco bien, pero como dije antes si conozco a Stanley. Crees que él tampoco se dio cuenta? Si es así dime porque mientras todos los demás trabajan reconstruyendo la Cabaña, él te dejo pasar la tarde conmigo? Y más aun dejar instalar la computadora aquí y dejarte solo con ella?" Dipper miraba al suelo sin saber que decir.

-"Además, creo que tanto Stanley como yo sabemos que si no puedes hacerlo con mi prototipo, buscaras alguna otra forma de ayudar a tu amiga. Alguna otra forma posiblemente más peligrosa. Así que o te dejamos encerrado aquí o te ayudamos. Y Estoy seguro que encerrarte no serviría de nada. Eres ese tipo de hombre, que daría la vida por sus… amigos." Dijo mientras le apretaba el hombro. "Ayuda a la chica… no te preocupes nadie más en la casa lo sabrá, solo te pido que tengas cuidado. Los Noroeste son una familia peligrosa." Y mientras lo volvía a ver el anciano sonrió y le cerró un ojo. "Aun siendo una Noroeste tu amiga debe ser única." Dipper no supo muy bien porque se sintió incomodo ante esa sonrisa y esa mirada.

-"Lo es… creo"

-"Bien ten cuidado… y te llamaremos a la hora de la cena." Dijo el anciano dejando la oficina.

Dipper se quedo solo en la oficina. Por la excitación del momento no se había dado cuenta, pero en verdad había sido fácil que tío Stan le dejara trabajar con tío Ford, y que luego le permitiera jugar con ese 'aparato.' A diferencia de tío Stan, que era más reservado, tío Ford fue directo al punto, no supo si era por sus años fuera del mundo o que no sabía tratar con niños, no sintió como si su tío lo tratara como a un niño, con el tiempo aprendería que Stanford Pines había vivido lo suficiente durante sus viajes, que para él la edad no era lo mismo que la madurez.

Así mientras los demás estaban cada uno en lo suyo. El estaba solo con internet, solo y siento lo más cercano al amo de internet del que tuviera noticia. Siempre se ha dicho que la información es poder y por unas horas ese chico de 12 años seria la persona más poderosa del mundo. Pero no buscaba el poder para su beneficio, solo tenía una meta y su tío solo le había dejado usar una herramienta. Empezó a buscar información sobre todos los que la habían hecho sufrir. Ahora ya no era solo un chico. Ahora tenía como protegerla. Si alguna vez alguna persona había necesitado ser protegida, al menos a sus ojos, era ella Pacifica Noroeste.

Se sumergió en los más profundos abismos de internet con eso como meta y con ella en mente.

Continuara.


	28. Chapter 27

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Pacifica sigue esperando que su condena se cumpla, mientras, desde los bosques de Oregón, una potencia se prepara a luchar contra los Noroeste. Pero no es la única, otros se preparaban para luchar por la felicidad de la joven rubia. Espero te guste este capítulo, y el próximo miércoles (31 de Enero de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **27\. Capa.**

El día que Jason Ritter salió del hospital, nada haría pensar que era un miércoles fuera de lo ordinario. De no ser porque, como una nube de niebla, la ausencia de la Señorita se sentía pesada en toda la casa. El señor Kimble lo fue a recoger al hospital, habían conseguido que le dieran la salida en la mañana. La historia oficial, que todos los que habían ido a visitarlo durante estadía en el hospital podían atestiguar, era que Ritter ya no soportaba más estar en ese lugar. En verdad era porque Kimble lo necesitaba con urgencia, para un asunto que no tenía que ver nada con la mansión y si mucho con sus dueños.

Al llegar a la habitación con una muda de ropa. La ropa que llevaba Ritter en el momento de su 'accidente', el sábado pasado. Había sido desechada luego de que las hábiles manos de los paramédicos la habían hecho jirones, para poder darle primeros auxilios. Precisamente una de estos, la señorita Cardellini, estaba ayudando a un mal encarado, pero aun así sumiso Ritter a desayunar. Desde que el inglés había conocido a la chica el sábado, en la noche del accidente de Ritter, se había vuelto casi que una presencia constante en la habitación, cosa que a su subalterno parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto. Kimble no presumía de tener las dotes intuitivas de la Señora Kristen, pero incluso él podía decir que había que ser ciego para no saber que esa actitud era más que celo profesional.

-"Buenos días Jason, Linda. Como esta nuestro paciente favorito hoy?" Saludo al entrar luego de tocar a la puerta, sin necesidad de decir quién era gracias a su acento y su flamante terno negro, uniforme clásico de los mayordomos.

-"Buenos días señor Kimble, aquí Johnny como siempre protestando por la comida de hospital." Dijo la chica con fingida molestia.

-"Alguna vez has probado esto, es como comer cartón de colores." Protesto Ritter. Kimble sabía que Ritter era un experto en supervivencia, que no le haría muchos ascos a comer gusanos y lombrices, pero dada la compañía entendió el fingido berrinche.

-"Anda Jason se buen niño y termina tus huevos batidos." O al menos eso le parecía que era lo que la Señorita Cardellini estaba tratando de hacer comer al joven. "De todas formas ya está todo listo en la mansión, así por la tarde podrás darte gusto comiendo. Claro dentro de los limites." Dijo malinterpretando la expresión de la paramédica.

-"Así que este niño mimado logro salirse con la suya, ha estado suplicándole a casi todos para que le den de alta." Dijo aun en son de broma la señorita. Lo cierto era que, afortunadamente según los mismos doctores el golpe, aunque fuerte solo había causado una leve contusión y un copioso sangrado del cuero cabelludo. Que dado el impacto habían temido en alguna lesión en las vertebras del cuello, pero aparte de una ligera astillasión en las vertebras cervicales, C4 y C5, no había nada que temer, aunque Jason tuvo que usar un cuello ortopédico dos días, solo para estar seguros.

Ya acompañados el Ritter y su amiga no pudieron seguir con el jueguito del niño malcriado, además la mera presencia del señor Kimble hacia que cualquiera sintiera la necesidad de estar haciendo algo de provecho. La señorita Cardellini se ofreció para buscar al doctor Foreman, quien llevaba el caso y preparar los documentos firmados de salida. Además debía de buscar los medicamentos e indicaciones para la convalecencia en casa del accidentado.

-"Muchas gracias la despidió el Señor Kimble." No bien se hubo cerrado la puerta se acerco para hablar un poco más en confianza con Ritter.

En ese momento, a solas, Kimble puso al corriente a Ritter de la situación verdadera de la Señorita. Para la mayoría de los empleados de la mansión la señorita 'solo' había sido enviada de vuelta al internado en Maine, donde pasaba casi todo el año y, como era normal, sería cosa de tiempo para volverla a tener presente en mansión. Aun sin saber toda la verdad, la mansión se sentía más deprimente de lo normal. Era como si luego de haber saboreado la luz de la Señorita la misma casa la echara en falta.

Kimble esperaba que el verdadero motivo por el los Noroeste habían sacado a su hija del valle pasara más tiempo en secreto, al menos lo suficiente para agotar toda posibilidad de traerla de vuelta. A él mismo no le gustaba nada la situación actual, aun con la opinión de Herr Bauman, de que todo el asunto del arreglo matrimonial era alguna clase de prueba o de lección para el nieto de la condesa von Hohehauser. Kimble pensaba que con alguien como Mechthild von Hohehauser, él no se podía dar ese lujo, la condesa era toda una leyenda en el mundo bursátil, y la unión entre los Hohehauser y los Noroeste no dejaba de ser demasiado atractiva. No le había dicho a nadie el secreto, supuestamente aparte de los señores, nadie en la mansión lo conocía. Él solo siguió su instinto, los rumores y las pistas lo hicieron dar con Herr Bauman, el Mayordomo de la casa Hohehauser, y confirmar, al menos en parte, sus sospechas. También había pensado como traer de vuelta a las Señorita, además del cariño que sentía por la Señorita, ella jugaba un papel primordial para el futuro del Clan Noroeste.

Hacía años, incluso antes de trabajar con los Noroeste. Kimble sabía que la generación actual, Preston y Prisilla Noroeste, estaban tan podridos que era un desperdicio tratar de hacerlos cambiar, y tanto para él, como para los demás miembros de La Escuela, tanto poder en ese tipo de personas era un tema delicado. Por eso había centrado sus esfuerzos en hacer a la siguiente generación noroeste, la Señorita Pacifica Noreste, digna del poder que ostentaba su clan. Con bastantes pocos resultados, pero todo había empezado a cambiar hacia pocos días. Gracias a la intervención el natural crecimiento de la Señorita y de un factor externo, Dipper Pines. El contacto e interés de la señorita con una persona como Pines, quien se había ganado el respeto de Kimble, habían hecho a la heredera darse cuenta, en parte, del papel que debía presentar como futura cabeza del clan Noroeste. Al fin se iban arreglando las cosas para el inglés, solo para enterarse que la Señorita seria apartada de su cuidado gracias a un arreglo matrimonial con el heredero Hohehauser.

Su idea era a amenazar anónimamente a ambas partes para evitar la unión de los grupos industriales y, como efecto secundario, evitar la boda. Todo pasaría como una jugada sucia de algún competidor. Así la señorita podría volver a la mansión, ya sin la sombra de los austriacos sobre ella, y él seguiría siendo el elegante mayordomo inglés, que no mataba ni una mosca a menos que se lo ordenaran sus patrones. Y podría seguir cultivando la nueva aptitud de la Señorita y, según parecía, velar por el joven Pines. Que se las había agenciado para llamar la atención de las personas con más peso en el mundo.

Ya sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, ahora solo ocupaba ejecutarlo, desafortunadamente cuando él se había vuelto agente, se habían preocupado más en enseñarle la parte 'operativa,' manejo de armas cortas, explosivos y puntería de precisión; que la inteligencia informativa; sabotaje, investigación y manejo de sistemas informáticos. Que de todas formas en su momento no ocupo y ahora se sentía incapaz de aprender. Para eso tenía a Ritter. Como la mayoría de los muchachos americanos Ritter había crecido con un control de juegos en sus manos. Después con la instrucción adecuada, por parte de otro de esos personajes que daban clases para La Escuela, sin hacer muchas preguntas. Cambio el mando de la consola por un teclado y los juegos por verdaderos campos de obstáculos electrónicos. Y había aprendido a nivel de experto, aunque eso le quitaba mucho tiempo, pues debía estar al día con el campo de batalla electrónico.

Lograron platicar todo esto mientras la amiga de Ritter se encargaba de los documentos de salida. Ya con eso listo el señor Kimble tuvo, inusitadamente, el tacto suficiente para encontrar una escusa ara dejarlos solos unos momentos. Después de lo cual ambos hombres, con ayuda de la señorita Cardellini, hicieron el trámite de egreso de Ritter y, un poco antes de las 10 am, lograron salir del hospital. Sabiendo que ocuparía y muy molesto con los Noroeste, Riiter, paso comprando unas cuantas cosas en el pueblo, la más voluminosa una computadora portátil, por medio de uno de sus 'amigos', lo que aseguraba que no pudieran relacionarla con ellos y varios módems y chips de conexión a internet por telefonía móvil.

Ya a las once Ritter estaba en su habitación, luego de ser recibido por el personal. Que por insistencia de Kimble lo dejaron para que 'descansara,' Debía darse prisa y como soldado debía estar al pie del cañón, Kimble conocía muy bien los negocios de los Noroeste, pero usar sus fuentes era demasiado peligroso, sería como ponerse un letrero de 'yo lo hice sobre' la cabeza. Ritter tendría que romper la seguridad de varios sitios en internet, para mantener las apariencias y mantener la coartada que había pensado Kimble. Así apenas quedo solo en su habitación tomo el primer modem y el primer chip y empezó a buscar la información sobre el negocio sucio que Kimble había decidido usar.

Jason Ritter era el primero en afirmar que no era un hacker del nivel que se requería para eso, si fuera circuncidas normales. Pero, a diferencia de un hacker normal, él tenía ayuda interna, el mismo Kimble le había dicho que buscar y donde. La cosa era aplicar sus conocimientos para irrumpir en esos sistemas y conseguir así mantener la identidad tanto de Kimble como de él mismo ocultas y seguras, con el aliciente que sería para beneficio de la Señorita. Ya con Ritter trabajando, dejando un rastro que apartada los ojos de él mismo, Ritter o La Escuela, el señor Kimble pensó que al menos lo que quedaba del miércoles seria, dentro de lo que cavia, un día tranquilo. Desafortunadamente estaba equivocado.

El secreto que todo mayordomo compartía para mantener su apariencia al nivel que deseaban sus patronos, era tener varios trajes exactamente iguales y cambiarse varias veces al día. Kimble solía cambiarse un mínimo de tres veces al día coincidiendo con las tres comidas principales, en casos excepcionales también se cambiaba para servir el té de la tarde. Ya con Ritter instalado en su habitación, con la portátil sin marcas y los módems y líneas anónimas de internet, usando su convalecencia como escusa para que se quedara solo, Kimble se fue a cambiar para servir el almuerzo a los señores.

Estaba anudándose el nudo de su corbata dejando su traje impecable, cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-"Ya salgo, un momento por favor."

-"Abre Jonathan." Esa sencilla respuesta dejo frio a Kimble por varios motivos. El primero era que podía contar con la mano los que se atrevían a llamarle por su nombre en la mansión, incluso los señores Noroeste lo conocían como señor Kimble, estaba seguro que no sabían su primer nombre. El según do motivo fue el tono de voz, era más bien bajo, pero había tanto peso en ella que Kimble supo de inmediato que serian problemas. Y el tercero era quien le hablaba, River Kristen, la señora Kristen tenía la extraña habilidad de ponerlo ligeramente nervioso siempre.

-"Un momento por favor." Dijo mientras abría la puerta, pensando que podía ser lo que hiciera que la señora Kristen se comportara así. Solo se le ocurría una cosa y dadas las capacidades intuitivas de la mujer temió lo peor. "Señora Kristen, pasa algún problema con el almuerzo de los señores?" No tuvo tiempo de evitar que la mucama en jefe entrara a su habitación, de repente le parecía más incontrolable que un incendio forestal, y al menos para él, más peligrosa.

-"Desde cuando lo sabes Jonathan?" Dijo en ese mismo tono de voz que, junto con la forma de mirarlo, hizo que Kimble se estremeciera. Los ojos estaban vacios, más allá de la pena.

-"Desde el fin de semana tenía mis sospechas, pero no fue hasta ayer que lo confirme." Solo podía haber algo que pusiera a la señora Kristen en ese estado, Kimble pensó que más bien había tenido suerte en que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes. De alguna forma había descubierto los planes que tenían para la Señorita.

-"…" No tuvo que decir nada, River tenía ese extraño don que hacía que la gente detestara su silencio, por lo que Kimble empezó a hablar.

-"Ya sabias que uno de los objetivos de la gala era saber que tan bien congeniaban la Señorita y el joven barón. Ya habían empezado a considerar un arreglo matrimonial entre ambos, al parecer la conducta en la gala de la Señorita hizo que los señores tomaran una decisión y aceptan el arreglo con unos términos algo drásticos."

-"Algo drásticos?¨ Dijo la mujer dejando salir, al fin, alguna emoción en su voz. "Deja de actuar como ingles por una vez. Te conozco Jonathan, más de lo que nadie en esta mansión, incluso en algunas cosas se mas de ti que el mismo Ritter." Kimble no tuvo que darle la razón, era cierto la intuición de River Kristen había logrado romper muchas de las capas con que mantenía su verdadera personalidad apartada y a salvo. "Mandarla por seis años a un internado para que aprenda a ser la esposa de un noble es solo 'algo drástico'?" Al decir esto la mujer se desplomo en la cama y empezó a sollozar levemente. "Como pueden tratar así a su hija, que no ven lo maravillosa que es?"

-"Señora Kr…" Suspirando Kimble dejo caer su disfraz. "River, yo tampoco deseo apartarme de la Señorita, pero es su hija, si ellos deciden enviarla a Europa no podemos hacer nada."

-"Sabes el domingo." Dijo como si n lo escuchara y hablara consigo misma. "Cuando estábamos en el centro comercial me llamo mama… si sabía que solo era parte del disfraz. Pero… una niña como ella… quien no querría tenerla como hija." Kimble no pudo hacer más que dejarla llorar, ofreciéndole el hombro. Mientras sentía, no por primera vez, que algo que pensaba muerto dentro de él empezaba a agitarse. "Esa amiga suya Grenda llamo el otro día ella también espera que la Señorita vuelva… aun le está haciendo la falda…"

-"Tranquila River veras que todo se arreglara…" Era un secreto, pero también no soportaba sentir el sufrimiento de la mujer.

-"Como se arreglara Jonathan… tu mismo lo dijiste son sus padres… Si ellos deciden que se valla para cumplir ese estúpido arreglo matrimonial…" De repente dejo de sollozar, aun con los ojos inundados de lágrimas volvió a ver al inglés. "Es ese plan que tienes para el futuro del clan Noroeste… No está en tus planes el que aparten a la señorita de tu vista… Tú aun puedes hacer algo… Tu y esos amigos tuyos de los que nunca hablas." Dijo de repente acusadora. Mientras la mente de Kimble corría a más no poder.

-"…" Sabía que nunca podría engañar a River Kristen, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio.

-"Tienes algo pensado, por eso insististe en ir por Jason tu mismo y te las arreglaste para ir a recogerlo y luego que lo dejaran solo…" Agrego mirándolo de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, haciendo sentir incomodo a Kimble. La señora Kristen guardo un insoportable silencio.

-"El fin de semana." Empezó a decir Kimble incapaz de soportar esa mirada y ese silencio. "Según los rumores, el actual regente Fundshauser había cerrado el acuerdo matrimonial de su sobrino Marius, pero no sabía con certeza si involucraba a la Señorita. Hable con el mayordomo de los Hohehauser, que esta relacionados con los Fundshauser y él me confirmo que el regente había cerrado el acuerdo con los Noroeste. Solo esperan que la cabeza de los Hohehauser, la Condesa Mechthild, de su visto bueno, si lo hace… bien deberemos despedirnos de la Señorita."

-"Todo eso lo descubriste con esos amigos tuyos?"

-"…"

-"Y con esos amigos puedes encontrar una forma de hacer que la Señorita vuelva?" Dijo ya más tranquila la señora Kristen.

-"…"

-"Por eso ocupas a Jason en la casa, él debe de hacer algún trabajo 'especial' de esos que sueles darle y que se supone que nadie más sepa?" Dijo ya sonriendo. "No tienes que responderme. Siempre te comportas como el tipo duro y calculador, pero acaso crees que no note que le tenías celos al amigo de la Señorita, a Dipper Pines. Creo que ves a la Señorita como algo más que el futuro del clan Noroeste y que…" Se calló sonriendo por primera vez desde que había entrado, sin volver a su ánimo de hacia unos instantes, pero de nuevo intimidantemente seria agrego. "Me prometes que harás lo posible para que la señorita sea feliz?"

-"Si River te lo prometo…" Dijo Kimble sin percatarse al principio que lo decía de corazón. Sin darse cuenta que mucho de ese sentimiento era el deseo de mantener esa sonrisa. "No por esas extrañas ideas tuyas sobre planes a futuro para el clan Noroeste, sino por ella. La mansión, luego de que ella floreció este fin de semana, sería insoportable si no vuelve." No agrego que verla así de triste era algo que no quería repetir nunca. Sin darse cuenta el mismo, ahora no solo quería hacer volver a la Señorita por el futuro de los **N** oroeste, por la propia Señorita o incluso por su redención. No podía entenderlo conscientemente, pero no soportaría ver a River así otra vez.

De repente ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban solos en la habitación del señor Kimble, sentados en la cama y prácticamente abrazados. Fue como si por unos instantes el mundo se hubiera olvidado de girar, pero que ahora recordaba volver a moverse. Kimble casi salto para ponerse de pie frente al espejo. Simulando estirar su traje para hacer desaparecer unas inexistentes arrugas, mientras la señora Kristen, también poniéndose rápidamente de pie, se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo. Afortunadamente a la Señora Noroeste no la gustaba que la 'servidumbre' usara maquillaje.

-"Solo una cosa más Señora Kriten." Agrego el inglés de nuevo en su modo 'inglés.' "Como se entero de… los planes de los señores?"

-"Ayer la señora Prisilla ordeno empacar todas las cosas de la Señorita, lo que me pareció extraño." Empezó a explicar la señora Kristen, en el mismo tono casual que hablaría del precio de las verduras. "Además el señor mando a poner guardapolvos en los muebles de la habitación de la Señorita. Hoy me llego un memo, de una agencia de Transporte, preguntando sobre el equipaje de la Señorita para el viaje en avión a Austria, me hizo recordar algunas cosas y lo demás me lo confirmo usted." Kimble suspiro visiblemente aliviado. Había sido la casualidad y las dotes intuitivas de la señora Kristen los que habían logrado juntar las piezas del secreto.

-"Entonces supongo que no le ha contado a nadie?"

-"No estaba segura hasta que hable con usted, señor Kimble"

-"Podría guardar el secreto, señora Kristen?" Dijo expectante. "Por cómo se comportaron algunos miembros del personal con la partida de la señorita. Si se saben de los planes de los señores podría ser un caos."

-"No se preocupe señor Kimble, pero si no soluciona rápido ese… incidente no será secreto por mucho tiempo." Dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

-"Gracias Riv… Señora Kristen." Agrego el mayordomo. "Ya casi es hora de servir el almuerzo, la veré en el comedor."

-"Nos vemos entonces, señor Kimble." Dijo a manera de despedida la mujer saliendo de la habitación. Ya en el pasillo y sola, logro relajarse aunque en su cara podía leerse con toda facilidad 'Que demonios fue eso?' Consciente de lo que había sentido hacia solo unos instantes. Repitiéndose una y otra vez que no podía haber nada, que no debía haber nada, entre un mayordomo y un miembro del personal, esa era una de las reglas no escritas que regían a las personas como Jonathan Kimble. Y se las arreglo para mantenerse a 'distancia segura' de Kimble por lo que restaba del día.

Mientras Kimble seguía mirando con cara de bobo la puerta cerrado pensando las mismas cosas que la señora Kristen. Pero al menos el tenia su entrenamiento y así pudo componer su imagen lo suficiente para actuar normalmente durante el resto de la tarde. Aunque las veces que paso a preguntar por el progreso de la investigación, hackeo, de los negocios Noroeste a Ritter, su subalterno logro captar que el Mayordomo jefe no se comportaba de la misma forma que de costumbre, estaba inusitadamente parlanchín. Aunque Ritter en verdad tenía algo que informar, había empezado la 'investigación' durante la mañana, pero en algún momento a media tarde empezó a ver extraños rastros, que al principio le parecieron casuales, en los servidores donde lograba entrar.

Pero, luego de unas horas, esos rastros casuales parecían un camino asfaltado en medio de una nevada, solo los podía encontrar si se los buscaba. Pero tan firmes como el concreto, al menos mientras la memoria temporal de los servidores retenía sus rastros. Alguien aparte de él estaba buscando información sobre los negocios de los Noroeste, de los negocios turbios y los ilegales. Con mas habilidad que cualquier otro hacker del que hubiese oído hablar, al punto de aparentar un mantenimiento de rutina de los equipos, pero era imposible que todos los equipos que visitaba estuvieran en mantenimiento al mismo tiempo o con minutos de diferencia. Como ninguna compañía aceptaría tener tal fallo de seguridad, era imposible que comunicaran la intrusión, lo que lo dejaba a él como único testigo. Alguien estaba haciendo lo mismo que él, pero con una maestría que lo dejaba impresionado.

-"Así que otra persona esta tras los Noroeste?" Dijo Kimble al oír a su subalterno.

-"Si, pero de una forma que es difícil de imaginar, de hecho si no fuera porque lo vi en varios servidores y casi a la vez no me habría percatado. Quien sea que lo hace no deja ningún rastro, ni de que entro, ni de su presencia, y solo por suerte supe que buscaba. Es muy inteligente, tuneliza varios protocolos, deja varios daemons activos copiando y enviando información por esos túneles a alguna parte, y se desconecta. Para que su presencia en el servidor sea solo de unos cuantos instantes." Al ver la cara de su jefe se dio cuenta que había hablado como hacker, algo entusiasmado al ver la pericia con que alguien estaba haciendo el hackeo.

-"Perdona Richard, creo que me emocione." Se disculpo.

-"No te preocupes, por lo que dices estás viendo a un maestro en el arte de romper códigos."

-"Si, pero no es lo más sorprendente, si debe ser la misma persona quien rompió los códigos de esos sistemas, pero eso lo podía haber tenido listo hacia tiempo." Dijo entusiasmándose de nuevo. "Lo increíble es que deja daemons, un tipo de programas, para que envíen la información que busca, pero estos daemons son diferentes a lo que había oído, debe usar algún sistema de inteligencia artificial para buscar la información que quiere y luego disfrazarla y sacarla del sistema, eso es lo que llaman tunelizar, deja ejecutando sus daemons y luego se desconecta. Supongo que así puede tomarse su tiempo para revisar toda la información que consiguieron sus daemons después, sin preocuparse de que algún supervisor logre descubrirlo por casualidad. Puede que parezca un desperdicio, como si se llevara todo un cargamento de arena para buscar una sola pepita de oro, pero lo importante es que se lleva la pepita y no deja el menor indicio que estuvo por ahí."

-"Pero si es así debe tener una carga enorme en la comunicación."

-"Lo es, pero cada pequeño daemon que deja, está oculto y desactivado, cuando se activa empieza a enviar los datos a alguna parte, no me preguntes donde. Al estar tunelizado es imposible de seguir, además cada uno se conecta con un servidor BlackIvan para que sea más difícil de encontrar."

-"Pero aparte de dejarte sorprendido crees que sea peligroso?

-"Creo que es lo más peligroso que he visto en internet, hasta donde se es lo más peligroso que hay."

-"Perdón hice mal la pregunta, es peligroso para nosotros? Si ese otro hacker busca información de las empresas Noroeste, podría sacar a la luz el escándalo del falso desfalco?"

-"Pues no según he visto paso por alto se pequeño asunto va por peces más grandes." La manera coloquial de hablar de Ritter ya había dejado de sorprender a Kimble. "Busca casos donde el mismo Preston Noroeste se ensuciara las manos. Negligencia, chantaje, difamación, lo que busca son casos que enviarían al señor Preston una temporada a una institución federal." Eso también era preocupante si algunos de los negocios más sucios de los Noroeste salían a la luz ya no habría más clan Noroeste que mantuviera segura a la Señorita. "Parecería que es alguien que odia al señor Noroeste, sabes si en alguno de sus negocios hizo enfadar a alguien muy listo?"

-"A quien no ha hecho enfadar el señor Preston?" Era cierto, incluso no era necesario alguien muy listo, solo alguien que pudiera contratar a alguien muy listo. "Pero por lo que dices no puedes seguir a donde envían la información?" En ese momento era imperativo saber quién iba contra los Noroeste, esencialmente porque eso podía poner en peligro a la Señorita. Pero Kimble quedo pensando. "Alguien muy listo…"

-"Jason según te he entendido, si usa ese sistema de BlackIvan es imposible seguirlos?"

-"Si por eso es el más usado los servidores BlackIvan, además de estar codificados, aparecen y desaparecen es algo como un protocolo TOR…"

-"Perdona, Jason." Interrumpió Kimble. "Si me lo explicas, aun si te llego a entender, perdería el hilo de lo que estoy pensando. Puedes ver si alguien del valle está usando ese sistema Ivan?" Alguien muy listo y enojado con Preston Noroeste, le venían muchas personas a la mente, pero si era algo reciente le venía solo una cara a la mente, la mera idea era algo alocada, pero no tanto tomando en cuenta en quien estaba pensando.

-"Bien el sistema Ivan está diseñado para ocultar el trafico saliente." Empezó a pensar Ritter en voz alta. "Pero si sabes cuál es el nodo de entrada, sería posible hacer un escaneo de puertos y con un poco de suerte saber que tanto ancho de banda se consume por conexión… Perdón" Dijo al notar la cara de Kimble. "Resumiendo si sería posible, sabiendo algunos datos que puedes conseguir en el mismo sistema, aunque posiblemente el sistema de administración de los servidores BlackIvan los cierren una vez detecten la revisión. Podría atrasarnos un poco."

-"Creo que vale la pena el riesgo, así por lo menos podríamos descartar algo que se me ocurrió."

-"Lo que mandes Jonathan." Dijo Ritter mientras empezaba a preparar el sistema que revisaría las conexiones a los servidores BalckIvan más cercanos. "Listo de todas formas ya era hora de cenar, por estar en esto no almorcé. Así mientras ceno le daré tiempo a los servidores de Ivan para que vuelvan a estar en línea." Dijo mientras ponía en ejecución el sistema de revisión. Lo que conllevo a que los servidores más cercanos y útiles empezaran a desconectarse en una panonia informática automática. Antes de cerrarse los servidores del paranoico sistema de conexión anónimo, le dieron las tazas flujo de información que estaba siendo enviada al valle. "Pues no podría asegurarlo, pero si tienes a alguien en mente y que viva en el valle la cantidad de datos que está siendo transmita concuerda."

Kimble empezaba a acostumbrarse de que el chico Pines encontrara alguna manera para sorprenderlo. Ahora el problema sería evitar, de la forma más anónima posible, que usara lo que había conseguido contra Preston Noroeste.

Continuara.


	29. Chapter 28

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. El arreglo matrimonial aun está vigente, como un hacha sobre la felicidad de Pacifica, pero las fuerzas que velan por la felicidad de la niña empezaron a moverse. Otra voz se alza al otro lado el océano. Espero te guste este capítulo, y el próximo miércoles (7 de Febrero de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **28\. León.**

Mechthild von Hohehauser estaba recordando el significado del escudo de armas de su familia. El blasón del escudo de su la casa era el toro. Según los entendeos simbolizaba el valor y la magnanimidad, y la masculinidad del fundador de la casa. Además el toro era un dios-sol y, a menudo, era un no muy sutil recordatorio de parentesco real. Originalmente los Hohehauser eran un brazo menor de una de tantas casa reales de los principados germanos. Con los años ese escudo había ido cambiando, entre mas casas se adherían a la casa principal el blasón se iba mezclando con los de las casas absorbidas. Ahora el oso era 'guardado' a los lados y arriba y abajo por cuatro figuras más un ciervo, un jabalí, un zorro y abajo, como ultimo integrante de la casa, estaba el león de los Fundshauser, cada animal tenía su significado, pero ahora solo le interesaba el del león.

Con el sol de la mañana, despuntando sobre la montaña a sus espaldas, la larga cabellera castaña de Marius von Fundshauser se teñía levemente de rojo, sus ojos color café claro habían adoptado una expresión tranquila, pero de agudeza casi felina, además su mirada estaba cargada de ese tipo fuerza que le hacía recordar a su esposo muerto. La anciana se dijo que si el primer Barón Fundshauser tenía los mismos rasgos que su descendiente frente a ella, el blasón del león en verdad lo simbolizaba. El león era el símbolo del valor y la intrepidez, el coraje inmortal y, por tanto, de un guerrero valiente. Pero por eso mismo, entre la nobleza europea, era de los símbolos más usados, pero en el caso de su nieto en verdad lo merecía.

-"Entonces esa es tu última palabra Marius?"

-"Si oma Mechthild." Le dijo tranquilamente mirando los documentos, que la anciana aun tenía en sus manos, esa misma mañana los habían redactado, firmado y legalizado en su castillo el abogado de la familia y el juez del distrito, los dos hombres que había mandado llamar en medio desayuno, habían rechazado la oferta de Marius de desayunar con él, aunque ambos en verdad habían tenido que apurarse en salir de sus casa, sin desayunar e ir al castillo Fundshauser, ese era el efecto que tenía una llamada urgente del heredero potencial de la casa Hohehauser, y su grupo industrial. Pero redactar esos documentos era suficiente para hacer olvidar a cualquiera su desayuno. Para Marius, que había estado preocupado por los problemas que había provocado el arreglo matrimonial, ese mismo documento significo su primera comida tranquila desde que se había enterado de todo al oírlo de su tío y de su abuela.

En la misma oficina estaba Brandeis Fundshauser, con una mueca que era mal sustituto de una sonrisa. Como una paloma picoteando en un campo minado, sin notar lo peligroso del lugar donde estaba, pero, por esa misma ignorancia y el poco peso, a salvo de convertirse en un recuerdo de pedazos de carne y de sangre chamuscada con unas cuantas pumas dispersándose por el viento. Lo único que pensaba era que, al fin le harían justicia, o al menos eso creyó al oír el motivo por el que su sobrino los había reunido. Grafin Mechthild, se había olvidado de su presencia. Pero el desheredado deseaba constatar con sus propios ojos lo dicho por su sobrino. Los documentos que, al menos para él, significaban que el desatino de su padre se había arreglando luego de dos décadas.

-"Grafin, me dejaría ver el documento?" Como única repuesta recibió una de las miradas que lo hacían sentir incomodo de la anciana. Y sin mediar palabra le paso el folio legal.

-"Es por esa chica americana, por Grenda Faourolo?" le pregunto la condesa a su nieto.

-"No exactamente, tal vez en parte, pero no es solo por eso… oma."

-"Piensas que es así de fácil?" Arremetió la anciana.

-"En la parte legal lo fue, como seguro viste abuela, ya está legalizado… No puedo seguir atado a la familia de esa forma, me indigna la forma en que se actuaron." Un poco más serio agrego. "Por lo tanto es la única respuesta que puedo dar." Por el tono en la voz de joven, la condesa fue consciente que su prueba podría haberse ido de las manos.

Mientras Brandeis leía en voz baja el documento que revivía un sueño que pensaba perdido.

'Yo Marius Augustus Wenceslao Ferdinand Jindrich Wilhelm Von Fundshauser und Hohehauser, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y sin presión o coerción alguna…' Seguía una jerigonza legal, hasta llegar a lo más deseado por el desheredado… 'Por la presente abdico a mi título como barón Von Fundshauser, y todas las ventajas, beneficios y obligaciones que este conlleva. Esto de forma inmediata a las Siete horas del día de hoy, fecha…" Firmado, sellado y legalizado. Según pensaba Brandeis al ser el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, podría legalizar su estatus como barón ese mismo día, como lo merecía desde un principio, ese había sido su derecho de nacimiento.

-"Todo esto por el arreglo matrimonial?" Decía la anciana aun si poder creer del todo la forma cómo había acabado su prueba.

-"Si abuela." Marius aun no sabía que tan en serio iba la condesa con ese arreglo, pero había decidido cortar por lo sano. "No creo que las personas sean consideradas como partes de un trato y tú misma aceptaras que una unión con los Noroeste sería beneficiosa. Con ese documento, la posible unión y el arreglo matrimonial ya no tienen ningún efecto, quedan nulificados."

-"Pero si con eso renuncias a todo es un tanto extremo, no lo crees?" Acoto la anciana.

-"Sobo abdico a la baronía y al legado del grupo Hohehauser, aun me queda la fábrica textil y las líneas de ropa, que son herencia de mis padres y las mantendré como un homenaje a ellos. Por el momento almacenare mis cosas y dejare el castillo, quedo en mejor posición que muchos, aunque con eso me desligo oficialmente de la familia y del título." Dijo animadamente. "Incluso es más de lo que mi padre tenía cuando comenzó."

-"Pero, renuncias al legado Hohehauser?"

-"No renuncio a nada, porque no hice nada para merecerlo." Y un poco más serio agrego. "Una parte de mi aun… aun se siente defraudada por lo que quisiste hacer al permitir ese arreglo."

-"Nunca me diste oportunidad de decir si lo aceptaba o no."

-"Pues nunca lo sabremos, preferí tomar el asunto en mis manos. Pero al no negarte desde un principio a ese arreglo hiciste sufrir a personas, si era una de tus pruebas… prefiero evitar que algo así vuelva a suceder… y si ya ha sucedido antes prefiero no saberlo." Dijo con esa expresión de depredador. "Aun con todo siempre serás mi abuela y como ahora soy un plebeyo puedo decirte oma públicamente." Dijo suavizando un poco su tono de voz y permitiéndose sonreír.

La condesa Mechthild supo que había calibrado mal, muy mal a su nieto. Era extraño que alguien lograra sobrepasar, de una forma tan impresiónate, sus expectativas. Ella creía que Marius aun no era lo suficientemente maduro, pero esa creencia le había explotado en la cara.

-"Deseo hablar en privado con mi nieto." Dijo a nadie en particular, pero era obvio que se refería a Brandeis.

-"Entonces me despido Dame, de todas formas debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos." Brandeis aun seguía imaginado el prestigio que ser el barón le traería, debía darle a su sobrino algún tiempo, pero no mucho una semana o menos, para que abandonara el palacio de la baronía. También las ganancias de las empresas Hohehauser, que ahora estaban bajo el control de Marius, pasarían a sus manos y le ayudarían con sus negocios. Pensó en los Noroeste, pero ya no importaban lo único que ocupaba era su dinero, por lo demás eran simples plebeyos con suerte. Con la renta de las empresas Hohehauser, volvería a poner a flote a sus negocios. Debería hacer una reducción de personal y otros gastos. Pero la decisión de su sobrino le daría más libertad de acción, como antes de que su hermano le quitara todo aprovechando una mala racha y unas pequeñas equivocaciones. Al fin seria reconocido, al fin seria quien manejara la baronía Fundshauser. Al fin se cumpliría el destino que le habían negado.

-"No, solo retírese y espere fuera, Brandeis, luego de hablar con mi nieto, deseo conversar con usted." Con la mirada en que lo dio no fue necesario explicarle mucho. Obedientemente pidió permiso a ambos y salió de la habitación. El hombre en si no era tonto, tenía una inteligencia normal, o casi, no era lo suficientemente listo para saber que no era tan listo como el mismo creía. Y no era lo suficientemente responsable para saber lo que implicaba sus obligaciones. Desconocía la responsabilidad que tenía el que ostentaba el titulo, solo imaginaba el titulo como una ganancia en sí mismo.

La condesa lo miro salir, sabiendo que el tío de Marius siquiera se había dado cuenta de la importancia de lo que había pasado esa la mañana, inclusive a ella le parecía que había sido un sueño o, más bien, una pesadilla. Que había empezado poco después de las siete cuando Marius se presento en su oficina y pidió una audiencia. Antes de aceptar ver a su nieto le informaron que el tío del joven barón también había llegado al castillo, lo único que pensó en ese momento era que el mismo Marius lo había llamado para así hablar con ambos. Teniendo a ambos familiares en la sala de espera la condesa prefirió no hacerlos esperar mucho, mandando a reacomodar su agenta de la mañana y dejarlos pasar. Esperaba que Marius pidiera una audiencia, pero que presentara sin más, saltando todas las formalidades y además trayendo a su tío, la había intrigado. Dejo pasar a Marius primero antes de permitirle entrar a Brandeis.

-"Grafin Dame Mechthild, Abuela, espero se encuentre bien ese día." La había saludado formalmente para luego acercarse y darle un beso, lo sintió extraño, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-"Feliz de verlo Barón Fundshauser, y dime Marius que te trae a verme con tantas prisas el día de hoy y además con tu tío?

-"Oma son dos asuntos el primero es más fácil es sobre mi prima Amana, Amana von Mittelhauser, me he enterado que su madre la dejo todas las vacaciones en un internado en América y me pidió que le preguntara en su nombre si no deseaba una dama de compañía." La condesa recordó a la chica y la otra tragedia que había pasado unos años antes. El padre, un sobrino suyo, había muerto en un accidente de tránsito dejando a una viuda joven y una hija. Había oído rumores del comportamiento de la madre, pero ahora que lo sabía oficiarme, deba tomar cartas en el asunto. No deseaba tener una heredera descarriada que enturbiara el nombre de la familia. Si bien no podría sustituir a Marius sería bueno tener compañía femenina para variar.

-"La hija de Abelard… me confirmas lo que temía. Te prometo que tomare las medidas pertinentes lo más rápido posible."

-"Gracias oma."

-"Pero no fue solo por eso que viniste hoy, además que convenciste a tu tío de venir."

-"En eso tiene usted razón Oma, pero debía de cumplirle a la prima Amana, di mi palabra que le haría legar su solicitud." Se sentía orgullosa de esas pequeñas cosas de la personalidad de Marius, sabía que había criado a todo un caballero.

-"La promesa a tu prima ya está cumplida, cual es el otro asunto?

-"Seria mejor si el tío Brandeis está presente. Oma Mechthild." Tras lo cual hicieron pasar al regente al despacho

-"Vine apenas Marius me informo que lo pidió Dame Hohehauser, siempre es un gusto verla, nunca estoy ocupado para usted mi señora." Dijo Brandeis, luego de los saludos acostumbrados, con una sonrisa.

-"Perdone señor tío, pero no fue la dame quien lo llamo, necesitaba hablar lo más pronto posible con ambos y pensé que lo mejor sería decirle que la condesa quería vernos."

-"Marius!" Dijo su abuela ligeramente enojada. "Como te atreviste a invitar a tu tío usando mi nombre." Y mirando al tío agrego. "Perdone Brandeis, no sabía nada de esto entenderé si desea irse."

-"Si no entiendo como Marius ha causado tal desacato y más usando su nombre, Dame. Ha sido un placer pasar a saludarla, Marius. Sin más me marcho." Dijo el hombre despidiéndose de los presentes y encaminándose a la puerta.

-"Como dije me disculpo, pero aun así es algo que nos incumbe a nosotros tres. Es sobre un problema con el arreglo con los Noroeste." Brandeis se detuvo en seco, el arreglo estaba hecho y firmado. Pero aún faltaba que el grupo Noroeste invirtiera en sus negocios, no sabía de ningún problema, pero era mejor oír lo que tenía que decir Marius. La dama Mechthild supo por donde iría la reunión, la respuesta de Marius a los planes de su tío. Objetaría la decisión o se negaría de plano. Según lo que había averiguado de su Mayordomo, esa pequeña prueba se había convertido en una oportunidad única de calibrar a su nieto. Dependiendo de cómo reaccionara podría bien rechazar la propuesta, como había pensado hacer desde un principio, o aparentar postergar más su decisión.

-"Pensé que tu tío tenía todo solucionado, Marius. Que incluso la familia Noroeste había empezado los arreglos para que su hija viajara esta misma semana."

-"Si sobrino que es ese problema que dices que hay?"

-"Simplemente me niego, no pedo permitir tal atrocidad, señor tío." Dijo sonriendo a su tío con una expresión que hizo que su tío se paralizara por un instante.

-"Como atrocidad, es en por la familia, su prosperidad y su futuro, Marius. Deja de decir insensateces…" Dijo acaloradamente el hombre, reaccionado luego de unos instantes y tomando el camino a la puerta. "Dame, me despido, espero que usted haga entrar en cabales a Marius, sabía que tarde temprano el titulo le quedaría grande."

-"No se preocupe Brandeis hablare con él." Dijo la anciana mientras pensaba que Marius se había decidido por una negación directa y hostil. Le pareció bien, pero poco diplomático y demasiado dramático, seguiría dándole largas al asunto Noroeste un poco…

-"El problema señor tío." Continúo Marius cortando tanto los pensamientos de su abuela, como a su tío que ya abría la puerta para salir. "Es que esta mañana he dimitido al título." Fue como si a los dos adultos de la habitación les dejaran caer un balde de agua helada. "Así que no creo que los Noroeste estén dispuestos a seguir con el arreglo."

-"Déjate de bromas muchacho, ya es demasiado para una broma infantil, menos para un berrinche."

-"No es ninguna broma, señor tío."

Brandeis se volvió despacio para ver a su sobrino, obviamente era una fanfarronería, un capricho del niño. Aunque por un momento pensó que si su sobrino abdicaba, el titulo seria de él, como siempre debía haber sido, pero aun no tenía esperanzas, nadie abdicaría a la fortuna y a la posibilidad de heredar la casa Hohehauser. La abuela no lo dudo, la declaración de Marius la había dejado muda. La forma la expresión en que lo había dicho era innegable, que era en serio. Conocía mejor que nadie a Marius, o eso había creído, además sabia de la visita al castillo más temprano de los dos representantes legales, gracias a su mayordomo. Aun así tomo el sobre que le entrego Marius y sintió un estremecimiento. Brandeis noto la escena y de devolvió de la puerta mientras veía como la gran condesa se perdía en la imagen de Marius contra la ventana.

-"Pero Marius… lo entendiste mal querido. Nunca hubiese dado mi, autorización para…" La mano extendida de Marius y La fuerza de su mirada fue suficiente para cortar su disculpa, y la personalidad que creía estar formando, la desbordo.

-"No importan los 'hubiese'. Abuela con tus decisiones, solo por tu deseo de saber cómo reaccionaría yo, causaste mucho sufrimiento ajeno Pero ya no mas, que esta vez me entere, conozco a las personas que dañaste. Si dices que era una prueba para mí, porque inmiscuiste a terceros que no tenían nada que ver con la familia, que te dio el derecho de jugar con las personas. No lo hago por odio, tú misma me enseñaste que una persona, más aun alguien en nuestra posición, debe tener ética y moral. Alguna vez pensaste en cuantos podías hacer sufrir solo por una prueba para mí?"

-"Si te probaba Marius, pero no por capricho…"

-"Oma…" La volvió a interrumpir el joven. "Aun te quiero y siempre serás mi abuela, pero me decepcionaste… no se qué hacer… qué pensar." La mirada de león, cambio podía verla decepción que le había causado y la tristeza por sentirse traicionado por la mujer que lo había criado, algo dentro de la anciana se rompió. "Te hare saber donde estaré viviendo mientras hago arreglos mas permanentes, hoy mismo dejare el castillo Fundshauser." El tono de su voz era definitivo, la condesa lo sabía.

-"No Marius, el castillo no es de la baronía, es tu herencia como lo fue de tu padre, no es necesario que abandones tu hogar… no te pido nada a cambo ni siquiera que reconsideres tu decisión."

-"Gracias… oma. Ahora debo poner en orden ciertas cosas, así que te pido que no me busques, cuando logre tener las cosas más en claro te prometo que volveré a verte."

Se despidió dándole un beso a su abuela. La anciana no se movió esperando que su nieto volviera, diciendo que entendía por qué lo debía probar, sabía que era una esperanza vana, pero aun así espero en silencio… hasta escucho como la limosina salía de los terrenos del castillo.

-"Herr Bauman…" El mayordomo con su traje negro, salió de entre los archivadores, donde Dame Hohehauser, le había pedido que escuchara en secreto la reunión con Marius y su tío "Creo que lo he perdido…"

-"Dame… puede que el joven Marius aun no lo vea claro, ha sido un golpe. Incluso yo no esperaba que el amo Marius tomara una decisión tan drástica… lo subestime."

-"Yo también… y ahora ha roto los lazos con la familia." Nunca pensó que su prueba resultara de esa forma.

-"Dame el amo Marius acaba de demostrar que es más maduro de lo que yo o incluso usted podíamos pensar." Acoto el Mayordomo. "Pienso que debe darle tiempo… para él estos han sido días muy difíciles."

-"Pero duele, la forma en que me miro… Mi bebe me ha demostrado que se ha vuelto un hombre… Desafortunadamente usted no conoció a mi amado Wilhelm."

-"No, solo he oído hablar del antiguo conde."

-"A veces Marius me lo recuerda, puede parecer débil, pero cuando se decide… bien cuando se decide es capaz de enfrentarse a mí y a toda la familia."

-"Ahora que hará con reacción del joven señor?"

-"Estoy preocupada y dolida, herr Bauman. Pero por más que me sienta así ahora todo está en sus manos, no me queda más que confiar en Marius." Dijo suspirando. "Tomo la decisión más arriesgada para él, pero la más segura para sus amigos eso es de admirarse, incluso no me di cuenta de cuando creció tanto."

-"Por lo que revisamos ayer, parece que sus nuevos amigos en América lo han hecho madurar muy rápido." Dijo el Mayordomo recordando como la tarde anterior junto con la Dame había revisado la información que le había mandado el señor Kimble.

-"Al menos algo bueno salió de esa estúpida idea de Brandeis." Pensando que hacer amistad con la heredera de la familia Noroeste, era una gran ventaja para el futuro empresarial de Marius. Sobre la señorita Faurolo, se sorprendió como había sido atraído por una mujer fuerte aunque sencilla, pero por lo que supo de Grenda Faurolo, no veía con malos ojos si el futuro de la familia quedaba en sus manos. Pero más que nada el joven Pines, había tenido que dar crédito a lo que decía el informe sobre ese joven, según Bauman, el señor Kimble era un miembro de confianza de La Escuela, por lo tanto lo que había leído era justo lo que el Mayordomo de los Noroeste sabia y pensaba de ese joven, por más increíble que le pareciera. Desde niño ella veía a su nieto como el sol que atraía a otros cuerpos celestes, únicos e incomparables. "Está formando su corte como un rey, sin tener aduladores solo gente que vale pena, que no les importara aconsejarlo o decirse donde se equivoca." Dijo al recordar al otro Fundshauser, que aun estaba esperando para terminar la reunión con ella.

-"Entonces que va a hacer con la decisión del joven Marius?"

-"Me cuesta admitirlo." Dijo la dama pensativa. "Pero ha tomado una decisión, la opción más difícil, y no sé si ahora pueda entender porque debía probarlo de esa forma, espero que se dé cuenta de mis motivos, no me atrevo a esperar que me perdone... al menos espero que me entienda, que sepa que no es solo un capricho."

-"Conociendo al joven Marius, una vez que lo piense un poco mejor seguro se dará cuenta."

-"No lo sabría herr Bauman, está molesto y indignado, el mismo lo dijo… lo decepcione." Dijo con una tristeza imposible, sufriendo por cada segundo en que el joven se mantendría apartado de ella. "Tal vez si fue demasiado el permitir que todo ese asunto con la señorita Noroeste. Mas cuando me entere que la conocía."

-"Pero el mismo dijo que iba a pensarlo." Acoto el mayordomo. "Además hay que recordar que en todo este asunto el amo Marius ha tenido el apoyo del joven Pines." Dijo el mayordomo recordando los altos valores sobre la familia que el americano.

-"Lo sé, pero creo que ahora no soy de las personas favoritas del joven Pines. El aun es muy joven, como el señor Kimble menciono, es posible que ni lo sepa aun… Pero creo que cuando hice sufrir a Pacifica Noroeste me gane un enemigo." Dijo la dama, su nieto había madurado mas allá de lo que ella imagino, y eso la enorgullecía, pero la forma en que se comporto con ella aun le calaba el alma. El silencio embargo a ambos, hasta que por el intercomunicador le comunicaron a la Dame que Brandeis Fundshauser aun estaba esperándola.

-"Entonces la dejo mi Dame. O desea que siga presente?"

-"No her Bauman, a para tratar con ese hombre no ocupo de su ayuda o su consejo."

-"Antes de irme es mi obligación, tanto como empleado que como amigo de la familia, recordarle que podría ser que el mismo joven Pines pueda ayudar al joven amo a darse cuenta."

-"Lo pensare…" Her Bauman la dejo sola y mientras Brandeis entraba recordó cuando, por primera vez, habían tocado el tema del arreglo con los Noroeste en esa misma oficina, y la forma en que Marius reacciono al saber del arreglo. Era algo que había preferido no pensar. Esa vez había sido la fuente de la incertidumbre que tenía en ese momento, de esa forma en que la había visto el niño que había criado.

La mirada de Marius cuando escucho sobre con quien había arreglado su matrimonio fue de incredulidad primero y después… miedo? Sabía que Marius no le temía a los Noroeste, pero al que le había consejo fue al joven Pines, era acaso la personalidad del americano tan fuerte… ella imaginaba a su nieto como un sol, al que otros astros menores orbitaban, pero por primera vez pensó distinto. Su nieto era un sol, pero aun los soles eran atraídos por soles más fuertes. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta, Mason Pines no era parte de la circulo interno de Marius, era Marius quien se había vuelto parte de la círculo del joven americano. Se decidió que debía medir mejor a ese joven americano.

Pero por el momento eso podría aguardar. Ahora era una mujer que había sido despreciada por lo mas cercano a un hijo que tenía en ese momento, y el causante de todo estaba sentado justo frente a ella, aun confiado en que sería el siguiente barón. Brandeis pensaba que ese día seria memorable por su fortuna, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error.

Continuara


	30. Chapter 29

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Parece que al fin Pacifica puede ver una luz al final del túnel, su felicidad y su vida se empiezan a solucionar. Pero aun hay quienes no lo saben y están listos para luchar por la joven rubia, una lucha aparentemente inútil pero si muy peligrosa. Espero te guste este capítulo, y el próximo miércoles (14 de Febrero de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **29\. Poder.**

-"Se lo dijiste?"

-"Si, era mejor que se enterara de una vez."

-"Te dije que es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien."

-"También aun es muy joven, es inexperto. Debe darse cuenta que no solo vale ser listo."

-"De todas formas…"

-"No te preocupes no lo dejare, meterse en mis asuntos aun… no me veas así, créeme es mejor que tenga a alguien quien lo guie, mira como acabe yo."

-"No creo que Mabel o sus padres o tomen muy bien."

-"Stanley, va a durar años en estar listo… además que creo que le encantara la idea y será interesante tener un aprendiz."

-"Pero si le llega a pasar algo yo te…"

-"No le pasara nada… o eso espero. Dime luego de vivir en este lugar por treinta años, crees que haya alguien mejor que yo?" Solo obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta. "Al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso." Ambos ancianos habían pensado lo mismo, sabían que no podrán detener a su sobrino nieto así que, cada uno a su modo, lo había ayudado para estuviera en el menor peligro posible. Pero ambos pensaron que aun con eso debían darle una pequeña lección de humildad, no los había tratado de engañar, les había dicho una verdad 'ligueramente filtrada.' Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta que significa esa chica, Pacifica Noroeste, para él, pero era bueno que supiera que ellos estaban al tanto si no de su motivo, de su meta.  
Fue la mera casualidad que Stanford fuera el primero en hablar con el chico. Encontrando a su hermano esperando en el pasillo.

Dipper no se entero de esa conversación casi en la puerta de la oficina, estaba muy atareado dando los toques finales a lo que espera fuera un método para forzar a la familia Noroeste a ser más gentiles con su hija. Si para eso debía amenazar al propio Preston con la cárcel, bien se lo tenía mereciendo. En la tarde mientras su tío Ford estaba 'actualizado' su generador de Números Primos. El estaba pensando y recordando. En su mente habían fluido conceptos de programación y de inteligencia artificial, de lógica difusa y de arboles de decisión, de comunicación por Internet y lenguajes interpretados. Mezclando conceptos que había leído, oído o que se le habían ocurrido.

Luego de ese maratónico brainstroming de pensamiento profundo supo qué hacer, o al menos la mejor manera de hacerlo. Luego empezó a usar la misma recién adquirida computadora para probar sus ideas. La necesidad de buscar información sobre problemas legales en las compañías, o escándalos, incluso secretos de patentes y demás ocultos en alguna parte de los sistemas informáticos en las diversas sedes, despachos, oficinas legales y un pesado etc. Que le permitieran ejercer presión sobre dos de las familias más importantes y ricas del mundo, los Noroeste de América y los Hohehauser de Europa.

Creo sus 'sabuesos', pequeños paquetes de código, que se ejecutarían por medio de algún interpretador de comandos, disfrazados como parte del sistema o 'daemons.' Cada 'daemon' con una nariz de Inteligencia Artificial que le haría buscar lo que necesitaba por medio de arboles de decisión y lógica difusa y una cola en internet donde tunelizaría dicha información, a través de los servidores BlackIvan, usando ese sistema minimizaría el peligro de ser descubierto, dejando la intrusión a los sistemas en algunos minutos, luego de soltar a sus 'sabuesos' estos harían el trabajo de buscar y enviarle la información, ya con tiempo la podría revisar tranquilo. Había muchas ocasiones donde la mano criminal parecía algo fuera de lugar, algo casual o mala suerte. Por eso algunos sabuesos tenían un área gris, no haba forma para que un sistema de inteligencia artificial supiera que era raro y que no, solo algunas que tenían más posibilidad de pasar que otras. Aun así el lograr que sus sabuesos olieran eso sería imposible, fijando algunos valores, que sabia arbitrarios, a algunos eventos para que los procedimientos de lógica difusa les pusieran atención, fue el acercamiento mas practico que pensó para identificar esos sucesos.

Como ya había investigado a los Noroeste, sabía que buscar que negocios buscar, los más turbios. Ese fue su primer objetivo con la llave que le había dado su tío, ahora sus sabuesos estaban en varias decenas de servidores y sistemas relacionados de alguna forma con los Noroeste. No se preocuparía por ellos ahora, ya todo el trabajo estaba hecho, sus sabuesos estaban generando toda una biblioteca sobre los malos negocios en que estaba, estuvo metido o instigado Preston Noroeste. El mientras tanto lamentaba no saber alemán, leyendo hasta donde podía en ingles sobre la familia austriaca y ocasionalmente usando software de traducción automática.

Pero casi nada turbio, mucho menos algo ilegal a alto nivel, había leído sobre Mechthild von Hohehauser, la impresionante jefa de la familia, así como del grupo industrial y bisabuela de Marius. Dipper Pines quedo impactado, no se apegaba a la idea tenia de la mujer que en sus maquinaciones había tratado a su nieto y a Pacifica como si fueran piezas de maquinaria u objetos. Supo de su vida, de su infancia, de su matrimonio, de su viudez, de cómo en vez de acobardarse había sacado dientes, garras, y hasta cuernos, no solo defendiendo el legado de su esposo y su familia, sino que imponiéndose como la voz cantante en Europa, social y económicamente. Era consciente que la unión de los grupos Noroeste y Hohehauser los volvería líderes a nivel mundial. Los beneficios de esa unión, sellados con el arreglo matrimonial, eran difíciles de imaginar. La condesa, como era llamada, tenía esa extraña mezcla de cualidades que la hacían un líder justo. No solo eso entre mas leía sobre la 'Dama de Hierro' más le parecía extraño su comportamiento.

Dejo de leer pues se sentía en un callejón sin salida, las acciones pasadas de la condesa y como había tratado a Pacifica y a Marius, no tenían lógica, debía de verlo desde otro ángulo, pero le era imposible en ese momento. La investigación de los Noreste estaba hecha, solo debía de esperar para revisar lo que encontraran sus sabuesos, por otro lado sentía que algo no cuadraba con los germanos. Su mente solo daba vueltas en círculos, decidió dejar que su subconsciente trabajara un poco olvidándose de los nobles europeos, de los ricos americanos y, al menos trato de olvidar, a su amiga en Maine, aunque para su supresa, eso ultimo con poco éxito.

Empezó a navegar por internet revisando los sitios que solía frecuentar en casa, siempre había sido un apasionado de los misterios, las conspiraciones y lo oculto. Solo para tener decepción tras decepción. Todo lo que encontraba de alienígenas, encubrimientos, conspiraciones, sucesos paranormales se derrumbaba ante un análisis critico. Ahora los veía porque sabía que siempre podía haber algo de trigo en el paja, al menos había confirmado la existencia de los hombres de negro. Si bien no eran la peligrosa y oscura agencia internacional, que los fanáticos de las conspiraciones creían que acallaba testigos, destruía pruebas y encubría hechos. Tenía muy presente a los agentes Powers y Tigger, quienes en su necesidad de confirmar sus sospechas casi habían descubierto el portal y al encubrimiento de su tío Stan. Investigo un poco más, podían ser aun peligrosos. Apenas habían pasado unos días y no estaba seguro de si en verdad el tío Ford había destruido toda la información, seria contra toda lógica que solo tuvieran una copia de la información.

Por lo que empezó a indagar sobre el asunto, dejando que su mente se apartara de la familia Hohehauser.

Tuvo que buscar usando lo único que tenía, los nombre de los agentes. Pero había miles de hombres de apellidos Powers y Tigger, que coincidían con las edades que les calculaba, en las agencias gubernamentales, podía revisar las fotografías de esos empleados del gobierno, pero sería un trabajo de nunca acabar. Pensando un poco, recordando todo lo que había oído de ellos. Recordó que el mayor, Powers, le había dado una pista más, tenía un desorden que le hacía incapaz de reír, eso sería raro que no pareciera en ninguna parte. Luego de buscar unos minutos en internet encontró el síndrome de Harington o Nunquamrintis, que en si era la imposibilidad genética de sonreír y, en algunos casos fuertes, incluso de sentir humor. Y que los estudios sobre esta estaña condición eran llevados a cabo en el Marx Brothers Memorial Hospital de la UCCH (University for Clowns, Comedians and Humorists).

Al entrar en el sitio web del hospital, encontró mucha información de casos y de pacientes con ese extraño padecimiento, los pacientes se limitaban a unos pocos poblados de una zona del suroeste norteamericano. Pero gracias a la ética médica no se hacían públicos los datos de los participantes en ese estudio, cambiando por seudónimos clásicos de 'Paciente A1' o 'Paciente B4,' pero no era nada para el Generador de Números Primos, minutos después pudo ver los expedientes de los acecidos por ese desorden.

Y ahí encontró a Powers, 'Paciente D3,' más joven y sin bigote, junto con su nombré real. Seguía una breve reseña personal, pero desaparecía hacia unos 10 años mientras formaba parte del FBI, pero quien entraba en el gobierno siempre dejaba rastros ocultos, pero ahí estaban. Siguió su rastro, por medio de las oficinas de manejo de pensiones. La máxima de 'sigue al dinero' le sirvió, si bien las entradas estaban protegidas, como bancos que eran, el ahora Agente Powers pensaba en cómo mantenerse una vez se retirada. Ahora trabajaba para una agencia con el extraño nombre de 'Oficina de Asuntos Internos Generales,' ya con el nombre de Powers y para confirmar también encontró al agente Tigger.

Encontró datos del chasco que la dupla, junto con varios escuadrones de operaciones especiales, había sufrido la semana pasada. Además que Powers, que tenía pendiente una promoción que ahora estaba en peligro, por el asunto en Oregón. Pensó que se lo tenía merecido, gracias a ese hombre había llegado a pensar incluso que su tío Stan era un asesino, o un sicópata que deseaba destruir al mundo, de paso casi había abandonado al tío Ford en otra dimensión, sin oportunidad de volver a casa. Deseaba vengarse, el fiasco de la semana pasada era en verdad complejo y ahora mismo estaba bajo investigación. Una movilización de ese nivel, con un peligro máximo de exposición, sin ningún éxito y con una explicación tan dudosa como una lluvia de meteoritos. Dejaba sus dudas y sospechas.

Leyó las minutas de los investigadores de asuntos internos. No se había encontrado pruebas de los supuestos meteoritos, por lo que la operación para investigar la extraña fuente de radiación, los robos de desechos radiactivos y la investigación del otrora científico genio parecía no tener nada en común, además que por la complejidad de la operación habían sido expuestos más de doscientos agentes y aun se debía evaluar ese peligro. Como muestra estaba el comentario de uno de los peritos del caso. 'Esta investigación deja en duda las pruebas de que el doctor Pines fuera el ladrón de el material peligroso. Dado que gracias a su nivel de seguridad, aun vigente y vitalicio, el doctor podía hacer una solicitud de materiales, sin tener que responder preguntas o arriesgarse con un robo y manejo de los materiales como hacen suponer los videos. Además la desaparición de gran parte del material no hace más que aumentar las dudas acerca de la fiabilidad de los agentes."

Y como en toda operación del gobierno buscaban el responsable, o mejor dicho a quien echarle la culpa. Ahí estaba los comentarios oficiales, hechos por los investigadores y peritos asignados al caso, mientras los agentes aun estaban en espera del resultado. Al ser una operación oscura del gobierno cada perito o investigador se mantenía en el más absoluto secreto, y sus informes serian solo para los ojos de quien fuera el jefe de la agencia o de esa sección y con suerte algunos miembros de defensa, del senado o la casa blanca, si lo solicitaban y hacían todo el tramite burocrático. Solo debía agregar unos cuantos comentarios de reproche o de mal profesionalismo sobre Powers y Tigger y, con suerte, acabarían contando pingüinos en la base MacMurdo de la Antártida.

Incluso era la forma más fácil de solucionar el asunto. Podía escribir o modificar algunos de los informes de los peritos, para achacarle a Tigger mal uso de los recursos. Decir que la lluvia de meteoritos, que se había sacado de la manga su tío, era un intento del agente por alejar las sospechas de su mal juicio o incluso malos manejos. Por lo que quedaría desacreditado tanto él como todo lo relacionado con la investigación sobre su familia.

Redacto el informe donde ponía más que en duda los actos del agente Powers y como Tigger, su joven compañero, lo había encubierto. No era difícil encontrar pruebas de la falsedad de una lluvia de meteoritos que nunca había ocurrido o poner en duda los registros de radiaciones de treinta años de antigüedad. Mientras escribía, se dejo llevar por la ira hacia los agentes, recordando lo que le habían hecho creer y lo que casi había hecho por su culpa. Detallo las posibles causas desde incompetencia a un posible desfalco, sabía que la venganza era dulce, la propia Pacifica le había enseñado eso… Pacifica que ahora estaba sufriendo por culpa del mal uso del poder de sus padres… Pensó en lo que estaba por hacer y en que se diferenciaba del comportamiento de Preston Noroeste… se sintió mal cuando se dio cuenta que, esencialmente, estaba abusando del poder de igual forma que el millonario. Su única escusa era que nunca antes había tenido tanto poder, un poder que podía arruinar vidas. Los agentes le habían hecho daño, pero tratarlos así era injusto. Ellos solo cumplían con su deber, debía aceptar que ante las pruebas que le enseñaron, el llego a equivocarse tanto como ellos por las acciones del tío Stan.

Se dio cuenta que, por unos momentos, ese poder, ese control que estaba ejerciendo sobre internet, se le había subido a la cabeza. Por un berrinche casi haba destruido la carrera, si no es que mas, de dos hombres. Se dio cuenta que no había sido el mismo por unos instantes, y de no haberla recordado… pensando en Pacifica, habría cometido una falta la que lo perseguiría el resto de su vida. Nunca antes había entendido bien eso de 'El poder Corrompe', posiblemente porque nunca había tenido tanto poder. Sintió que se había defraudado a sí mismo, pero aun no era tarde. Empezó a conformar pruebas para sustentar el caso de Powers. No fue fácil tuvo que falsificar datos de la NASA, afortunadamente el espacio era tan grande que con solo eso podría ser suficiente, redacto que unos pocos pedazos de piedra, no mayores que un refrigerador, pasaron por las capas más externas de la ionosfera, generando algún tipo de interferencia, muy parecida a la radicación de fondo que dejaba el portal al cargarse.

Solo debía mencionar ese efecto, ahora los supuestos meteoritos estarían tan lejos y eran tan pequeños que tendrían que mover el telescopio Hubble para confirmar, o en este caso, desacreditar la explicación. Valdría solo una nota de ese fenómeno, sería insignificante, a nadie de la NASA le importaría, además modifico los registros electrónicos para que pareciera verdad. No importaba que no aparecieran en las bitácoras que tenía el observatorio, nadie iría a revisar las notas en papel de los astrónomos. De todas formas entro en el sistema de archivos del centro de investigación para re etiquetar las bitácoras de la semana pasada y luego archivarlas, borrando los registros de donde estaban, dejándolas ocultas en algún archivo, de los miles que tenía el laboratorio y sin ningún registro electrónico de que lo había hecho. Haciendo desaparecer esos documentos, tan bien como si los hubiera quemado.

Mientras se encargaba de ocultar el apellido Pines todo lo posible, para alejar a otros curiosos. De la misma forma que lo registros de la NASA, ocultando los originales en papel bajo montañas de documentos o enviándolos a destruir, borrando o degradando archivos hasta hacerlos ilegibles, elimino todo rastro de las acciones de su tío Stan para salvar a su tío Ford, y lo que no podía borrar lo hiso dudoso, creando falsos reportes de especialistas, falsos reportes de informantes. Una maraña de información cruzada bajo la que escondió a su familia y todo lo relacionado con las investigaciones de su tío Ford con el portal. Mientras lo hacia su subconsciente empezaba a atar cabos y casi cuando terminaba, al final logro encontrar el hueco en el callejón sin salida que era Mechthild von Hohehauser. Aun así se obligo a terminar y a revisar dos veces que su familia estuviera a salvo. Una vez seguro de eso volvió a centrar su atención en los austriacos.

Relaciono lo que leyó sobre el mismo Marius y con su abuela, a pesar de ser rico y de la tragedia cuando era aun muy niño, no lo mantenían en una jaula o un pedestal, había tenido problemas, como cualquier chico, o mas incluso y más difíciles. Marius había sido educado en internados, aprendiendo a ser todo un noble, además de materias normales como matemáticas y ciencias, estudiaba etiqueta, historia, esgrima, equitación y un gran etc. dando siempre lo mejor. Superándose a sí mismo. El americano había sabido la razón desde el día en que Marius le había pedido consejo, trataba de imitar a sus padres, llenando el vacío de su presencia convirtiéndose en un monumento a la vida de sus progenitores. El quería no solo seguir los pasos de sus padres sino superarlos, convirtiéndose el mismo en un monumento a su memoria.

Había tenido problemas tanto deportivos, como sociales y escolares. Demasiados si cabe, cada problema tuvo que enfrentarlo con sus propios recursos, su fortuna y el prestigio de su familia, además de su buen juicio y sentido común. Reitero su impresión inicial de su amigo austriaco, que no era solo una cara bonita. Le parecía extraño siempre había oído de los mimados niños ricos, y ahora que conocía a dos niños ricos, ninguno era mimado, Pacifica había vivido en una jaula donde siquiera sabía que era vivir. Marius, al contrario, si sabía que era vivir, o más bien sobrevivir. Su abuela lo estaba educando, no sólo para ser cabeza de familia, sino el tipo de líder que ella misma era. Estaba creando una segunda versión de sí misma, no una imitación, un mejoramiento de su liderazgo, moldeando a Marius. Al fin había dado con la razón del comportamiento de la anciana.

Y tuvo que aceptar que no había obrado con malicia, la Dama de Hierro había mal entendido a los Noroeste y había pensado que Pacifica era solo otra heredera mimada y arribista social. Por más que quería enojare con la dama no pudo, la condesa se había equivocado con Pacifica al montar esa prueba para Marius, pero todo tenía sentido si tomaba en cuenta para lo que estaba preparando a su nieto, vio mas allá de las ventajas comerciales de la unión entre ambos grupos, mas allá de los beneficios económicos y sociales. Vio a futuro en el que la Dama de Hierro sabía que no estaría y como estaba confiándoselo a Marius. No podía culparla en desear que su nieto estuviera lo mejor preparado posible. Si era como él pensaba, su amigo germano, heredaría una de las labores más difíciles del mundo, ser el remplazo de la Dama de Hierro. Decir que no lo envidiaba era quedarse corto, lamentablemente para el californiano, el liderazgo real no era algo que se deshará, era algo que se ganaba.

Pero más tranquilo decidió que era hora de ir a dormir, sus sabuesos seguirían indagando en los negocios Noroeste y debía encontrar alguna forma para confirmar sus suposiciones obre la dama de hierro. Eran casi las 11 de la noche y además había prometido no abusar con el internet o la computadora. Y el día siguiente debía despertarse temprano para ir a cortar la leña. Además pensó sobándose un hombro también tendría que ayudar a alguno de sus tíos a ejercitarse, deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que tío Stan ganara el día siguiente. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus movimientos y además sabía controlar más su fuerza que el tío Ford. Aun pensando en los austriacos se fue a dormir, como siempre fue un sueño lucido… lo bueno era que había aprendido a controlar el sentido del tiempo mientras estaba dormido así que lograba descansar casi sin pensar en nada. También cuando tenía que pensar un segundo en ese estado de sueño podía sentirse como un día.

Su subconsciente seguía trabajando así que soñaba, se encontró en un sueño repetido, el de la multitud de Dippers, el escenario cambiaba así como la cantidad de clones en su sueño, esta vez la multitud era tan grande y ominosa que difícilmente podía dar un paso, y se encontraba en el bosque aunque no reconoció el lugar. Y también su yo del sueño sabía que debía encontrar a algo al otro lado de la multitud por lo que, mientras el Dipper real veía, el Dipper del sueño se abría paso entre sus propios clones. Pero estos cerraban filas y le hacían casi imposible pasar, pero poco a poco iba atravesando la multitud, centímetro a centímetro llegaba al borde podía sentirlo, pero entonces como todos los días a las 3:50 am abrió los ojos. Se quedo extrañado era la primera vez que no lograba llegar hasta el borde de la multitud, ya despierto, mientras se vestía para ir a cortar la leña, analizaba su sueño ya lo había tenido antes, era 'el sueño de Wendy.' Parte de su obsesión, enamoramiento o atracción por la pelirroja. Había empezado a soñarlo poco después de conocerla, luego del baile en la Cabaña a principios del verano. Pero pensaba que ya todo estaba bien con la chica, lo habían rechazado, gentilmente, pero no por eso no le había dolido y el mismo se estaba conformado con ser solo amigos. Ya era momento de empezar ese jueves y una pila de troncos y un hacha lo esperaban.

Termino de cortar la leña y paso por la cocina dando los buenos días a sus tíos, para ir a dormir de nuevo, posiblemente soñara lo mismo y en esa ocasión si podría llegar al final de la multitud y distinguir a la pelirroja para despertarse sin llegar a ella, así era el sueño por más que había tomado control del sueño nunca lograba acercarse lo suficiente, seguramente era su subconsciente advirtiéndole, desde un principio, que lo suyo con Wendy era imposible. Y como lo esperaba volvió a soñar lo mismo aunque ahora la multitud de Dippers parecía más grande. Y, otra vez, siguiera se acerco al borde.

Luego del desayuno en familia y los ejercicios, no tuvo suerte y el tío Ford había vuelto a ganar, aunque la sonrisa de Tío Stan era muy sospechosa. Se las arreglo para mantenerse a distancia prudente del tío Ford lo más que pudo, pero con los movimientos del anciano no siempre pudo escapare y esta vez cambiaba de postura sin patrón aparente, dejándolo sin opciones, no como el día anterior. Pero si algo sabia, gracias a Tío Stan era que intentar mantenerse huyendo era la mejor forma de perder. Así que, aunque no logro derribar a su tío, logro ponerlo en aprietos un par de veces, a costo de un dolor punzante en sus costillas. Luego de la acostumbrada discusión entre sus tíos, habían quedado que la puntación estab favor de tío Ford, tío Stan quería que la caída del día anterior valiera tres puntos, pero tuvo que aceptar que valía solo uno cuando tío Ford acepto solo si le aplicaban la misma regla a él, con lo que estaría muy debajo de su sobrino.

Luego debía de hacerle un favor a su tío Ford e ir a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo. Así podía usar la mañana en revisar lo que habían encontrado sus sabuesos e indagar más sobre la dama de Hierro. Estaba listo para salir cuando el teléfono sonó y contesto tío Stan.

-"Dipper, te llaman de Austral... Austria de nuevo." Dijo justo cuando estaba por salir.

-"Lo tomare en la oficina tío Stan." Posiblemente era Marius y prefería mantener a Mable alejada.

-"Aló?"

-"El Señor Mazón Pines?" Dijo la una telefonista con un débil acento y un tono neutro.

-"El al habla…" No valía la pena decirle a esa telefonista que no le gustaba su nombre.

-"Un momento le van a hablar…" dijo dejando una de esas incomodas tonaditas de espera. Por poco menos de un minuto.

-"Mazón Pines?" Dijo otra voz femenina pero de más edad y en un inglés británico. "Disculpe que lo interrumpa a esta hora y no poder presentarme en persona..."

-"Es un placer conocerla Condesa, aunque sea por este medio." Respondió dejado sorprendida a la condesa von Hohehauser. "En verdad también me parece perfecto poder hablar con usted." Una cosa buena de internet era que había podido oír algunas entrevistas con la dama. "Perdone si no uso los modales adecuados, pero aparte de su nieto nunca había hablado con la nobleza."

-"No sé si debería sorprenderme de que sepa quién soy, joven Pines."

-"Gracias, pero por favor solo dígame Dipper, como todos."

-"Sabrá porque lo llamo joven Pines?" El tono no era de prepotencia, como cuando hablaba con los padres de Pacifica, o con la misma Pacifica antes del viernes pasado. Sintió que era un tono educado y calculadamente neutro… Una prueba?... A él?

-"No se me ocurre otro motivo que el arreglo entre su familia y los Noroeste." Dijo más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. "Aunque no entiendo la razón de hablar conmigo." Del otro lado de la línea la dama seguía sorprendida. Eran pocas las personas, aun los jóvenes, que no se ponían nerviosos cuando ella usaba ese tono de voz, al parecer había medido bien al joven Pines. Mentalmente tomo aire, no podía dejar entrever el estado en que estaba desde que Marius había abdicado.

-"Bien no es del todo sobre, eso aunque creo que Marius soluciono el problema antes que yo…" Dijo en un tono más normal, ahora dejado notar un poco de acento.

-"… C… Como dijo?" Por primera vez noto que se ponía nervioso, al parecer los informes sobre los intereses de los dos jóvenes americanos estaban en lo correcto.

-"Es por eso que ocupo su ayuda joven Pines… Marius forzó la ruptura del arreglo…" luego de una pausa, más larga de lo que era de esperarse, agrego. "Él abdico a la baronía." No se sorprendió, sabia que Marius era valiente y era de esperarse que buscara como solucionar ese problema. Sintió que la dama se contenía, no solo le decía que había perdido un heredero, y años de educarlo. Era una mujer que temía por distanciarse de alguien amado… su nieto. Dipper tomo un momento para pensar.

-"Imagino que Marius lo vio como la opción que garantizaba el bienestar de Pacifica." Dijo más tranquilo que lo que la condesa esperaba. "Así ya no importan usted, su familia ni los Noroeste. Al no haber aspirante a barón tampoco hay posible arreglo matrimonial."

-"Bien analizado joven Pines. Serviría de algo que diga que no iba a dar mi autorización a ese arreglo?" Dijo de nuevo en ese tono neutro

-"No... Estoy seguro que Marius tomo en cuenta eso antes de tomar su decisión. Posiblemente no le importe. Creo lo que Marius aun no entiende es porque no se negó desde un principio, al no hacerlo la que más sufrió fue una inocente."

-"Y usted que piensa Joven Pines?"

-"Que calibro mal su prueba, pero sin mala intención, debió investigar más a los Noroeste antes de seguir con el asunto del arreglo matrimonial. Posiblemente tomo una decisión apresurada." Respondió el americano tranquilamente. Tomando en cuenta los sentimientos que el americano aun no se daba cuenta que tenia hacia la chica noroeste, no dejaba de sorprenderla.

-"Pero disculpe la curiosidad, usted no se escucha afectado."

-"Ahora no lo estoy, pero en verdad llegue odiarla condesa." Dijo el chico. "Pero creo que logre entender que era una prueba y sus razones. Por eso la perdone." El joven sabía cuando debía ser sincero, era una cualidad difícil de encontrar, extrañamente se sintió mejor como si el pecho de repente se sintiera más ligero al saber que la perdonaba. "Entendí que a usted le habrá costado mucho aprender a guiar a su familia y al grupo industrial. Desea que cuando sea el turno de Marius, le sea más fácil. No me gusta que Pacifica la pasara mal, pero creo que usted lo hizo por amor a Marius."

Dejo de sorprenderse, se encontró con algo que no esperaba, alguien que rompía su capacidad de asombro… no pudo evitar recordar cierta tarde a finales de la década de los 40 y a otro joven que la había impresionado. Entendía porque Marius confiaba en ese desconocido joven americano, había demostrado tener una mente ágil, valor, una capacidad empática… y era imposible determinar que mas. Ya estaba segura, era otro sol, como su Marius pero distinto. Quien orbitaria a quien, sería una pregunta que solo los años responderían, pero ahora lo sabía, Marius había encontrado un amigo que en verdad valía la pena… y no solo como amigo. Se decidió a arriesgarse, al parecer otra de las cualidades del joven era inspirar confianza.

-"Gracias jov… Dipper." Dijo luego de unos instantes. "Podrías ayudarme… podrías ayudar a esta vieja?" No era el tono neutro, era un tono tan normal como cualquier abuela, pero con acento. Aunque la conocía por las entrevistas que había hecho, una matrona alemana alta, rondaba el 1.80 de altura, de cabello cano con rasgos del rubio de su juventud y ojos azules, por un instante le recordó a la abuela de Soos.

-"Sería un honor ayudarla, pero si es porque Marius aun no comprende el asunto del arreglo matrimonial. Creo que debería confiar más en su nieto, ahora estará alterado, cuando pueda pensarlo mejor de seguro podrá solucionarlo todo con usted. Si no se le pasa en unos días le prometo que hablare con él."

-"Lo dices en serio Dipper."

-"Claro que sí, estoy seguro que él la ama y cuando piense bien las cosas entenderá que ha sido un lamentable malentendido… Pero creo que hay alguien con quien se debería disculpar."

-"Eres todo un caballero Mazón Pines." Dijo de nuevo con su voz normal. "Por favor sigue siendo amigo de mi nieto." Por alguna razón oírla decir su nombre no lo incomodo.

-"No es difícil ser amigo de Marius."

-"Gracias por escuchar a esta vieja, pero creo que no será la última vez que sepas de mi Dipper."

-"Sera un honor volver a hablar con usted condesa." Dijo pensando si sería buena idea aprender alemán y modales.

-"Gracias Dipper. Y estaré al tanto de ti." La línea quedo en silencio, solo con el tono intermitente. Mientras colgaba, sintió un ligero escalofrió, todo el tiempo supo quien era la mujer con quien había hablado, pero de repente cayó en cuenta que una de las personas que hasta los presidentes deseaban mantener contentas, quería estar 'al tanto' de él, eso le hizo sentirse algo incomodo. Otra vez pensó en la condesa como una versión alemana de la abuelita de Soos. Era extraño pensar eso y saber que esa mujer era comparable, al menos en poder puro, influencia y fortuna a Preston Noroeste. Pero al menos eso le quitaba un peso de encima, Pacifica seria libre de ese arreglo y el podría tener más tiempo para buscar algo contra los Noroeste. Se sentía mas animado al saber que Pacifica no se iría del país esa semana, también sabía que mientras no pudiera defenderla de sus padres, ella no podría ser lo feliz que merecía. Sus sabuesos seguían recorriendo los sistemas desenterrando los cadáveres que había dejado a su paso Preston Noroeste y quien sabía que más, ya no ocupaban su vigilancia. Sin más que hacer tomo su gorra y se encamino al pueblo. Ahora era todo más fácil solo debía lidiar con el clan y el grupo industrial Noroeste.

Continuara.


	31. Chapter 30

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

\- Feliz Día De La Amistad-

La sombra del arreglo matrimonial parece que al fin ha dejado libre a Pacifica, ahora quienes velan por la felicidad de la chica se preparan para enfrentar al Clan Noroeste, devolverla a donde debe estar, por lo que se alistan para luchar. Desde donde los defensores de la chica rubia no se pueden imaginar una fuerza aparece a dar pelea. Espero te guste este capítulo, y el próximo miércoles (21 de Febrero de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

30\. Lohengrin.

Pacifica se había levantado más animada ese día que en toda la semana desde que se subió al avión que la había llevado a Maine, pensaba en salir luego del desayuno para hablar con Grenda, seguramente su amiga se habría preocupado por ella por cómo había terminado su última conversación, pero también ya sabría lo que había hecho Marius, conociéndola no le importaría mucho, pero estaría triste de que Marius se distanciaría de su abuela. Como todos en su nivel social, ella había oído mucho sobre la condesa von Hohehauser, pero también sabía los sentimientos que Marius tenía por su abuela, y los sentimientos de Grenda por Marius, su amiga se sentiría mal por él.

Desayuno poco, iba a usar el mismo truco del picnic y a Archivald de distracción como había hecho antes, pero al ir saliendo del comedor le indicaron que la esperaban en la dirección del internado. La directora le comunico que iba a recibir una llamada y que se dirigiera a su habitación. Como los únicos que tenían la posibilidad de comunicarse con ella eran sus padres, por un momento fantaseo con la idea de que decirles lo que pensaba hacer Marius, o tomando en cuenta la diferencia de horario, seguro era algo que ya había hecho. Pero si ella les decía sabrían que se había comunicado con el mundo exterior y podían tomar medidas, desecho la idea antes de llegar a su habitación, era mejor fingir ignorancia.

-"Aló?"

-"La señorita Panifica Noroeste?" Dijo la telefonista, con un ligero acento, que no reconoció del todo, pero debía ser europeo.

-"Ella habla."

-"Espere en línea por favor." Por un instante le pareció extraño que sus padres llamaran desde Europa, pero tampoco sería la primera vez que ellos iban de viaje dejándola 'olvidada.'

-"Hola eres Pacifica?" La voz era suave y educada de una mujer mayor.

-"Si… quién es? como pudo llamar?"

-"Solo una dama que desea hablar contigo y como pude hablar tengo mis métodos para convencer a las personas." Eso quería decir que la directora o algún otro puesto más pesado del internado habían permitido esa llamada. Y que la mujer al otro lado debía de ser muy influyente, una muy influyente dama europea.

-"E… Es la abuela de Marius?" Dejo escapar por sorpresa la rubia, la anciana rio.

-"Parece que hoy no puedo sorprender a nadie… el peso de ser famosa." Dijo riendo suavemente, pensando que la niña Noroeste tampoco era solo una rubia americana más. "Si soy la condesa Mechthild von Hohehauser. Encantada de oírte." Pacifica primero se asusto un poco, lo más lógico sería que después de la abdicación de Marius la dama estuviera furiosa, pero el tono maternal de la anciana impedía que se sintiera incomoda.

-"Condesa perdone por lo de Marius, le puedo asegurar que no se lo propuse… yo…" No podía más que sentir la necesidad de disculparse.

-"No te preocupes Pacifica, conozco a mi nieto…" Suspiro y Pacifica imagino que dejaría salir una lagrima. "Pero no es de él de quien quiero hablar, un amigo tuyo me recordó que me debo disculpar contigo. Perdona por ser insensible no era mi intención que lo pasaras mal y en verdad el arreglo…." Pero Pacifica no escucho la disculpa, un amigo y no era Marius seria acaso…

-"Hablo con Dipper?" La anciana volvió a reír de una forma ligeramente más picara.

-"Si niña tienes un gusto excelente… en amigos." Dijo mientras Pacifica se sonrojaba. "Si llame al joven Pines hace poco." Pacífica sintió como se aceleraba el corazón, la condesa von Hohehauser había llamado a Dipper… "Y me dijo que si a alguien le debía disculpas era a ti, un chico en verdad brillante. Arreglar la llamada es fácil si mencionas que podrías comprar todo el lugar y despedir a la mesa directiva para contratar gente más cooperativa..." Dijo riendo. "Solo bromeo… digamos que mi nombre hace que la gente sea fácil de convencer. Además ya sabían de ese tonto arreglo."

-"A si el arreglo, no sé si ya se hizo público lo de Marius…"

-"Lo evite…" La interrumpió gentilmente la anciana. "Al menos por unos días no se hará público, afortunadamente pude convencer al juez del distrito que postergara un poco presentar los documentos, no quiero que ni tú, ni la señorita Faurolo se vean comprometidas."

-"Grenda también?"

-"Solo imagina que haría la prensa con ese incidente, un heredero prefiere abdicar antes de comprometerse con alguien de clase y así mantener una relación con una plebeya, seria como el tema de una mala novela rosa, no quiero que ustedes niñas se vean mezcladas en eso." Pacifica vivía en ese mundo de rumores y medias verdades sabía muy bien lo que harían con un chisme como ese, aunque no lo había pensado en ese detalle como la condesa. "Además, según el joven Pines, Marius y yo nos arreglaremos ponto…" Suspiro la germana. "Espero que tenga razón… si mi nieto vuelve a tomar el título ya no habrá noticia." El tono de esa frase hizo que todos los instintos maternales de Pacifica empezaran a sonar.

-"Entonces debe de dejar de preocuparse por su nieto, condesa... Si Dipper lo dice, puede estar segura que Marius ya debe de estar pensando como volver…" Pacifica no la miraba, así que no pudo ver la sonrisa de la anciana, la intensidad de esa confianza, esos sentimientos y la forma en que había dicho 'si Dipper' le hicieron recordar a la dama a un chico de ojos vivos y soñadores, que había conocido poco después de la gran guerra, aun siendo una niña. Un niño excepcional que, con el tiempo, había sido primordial en la reconstrucción de Alemania y el resto de Europa, soportado los embates del comunismo, un niño que la había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, cuando años después le pidió compartir sus sueños y su vida.

-"Pacifica, disculpa por el sufrimiento que te cause a ti y a Dipper." Repitió la disculpa, segura que la niña no la había oído la primera vez. "Atesora estos momentos mi pequeña, intenta ser feliz con él, no importa que digan o que hagan los demás, intenta sentir cada momento de tu vida al máximo… siempre podrás contar conmigo como amiga, solo espero que me llegues a perdonar por lo que te hice." Ella misma se sorprendió, mientras Pacifica enrojecía. Era Mechthild von Hohehauser, posiblemente la mujer más poderosa del mundo, pero esa niña, a quien no conocía, la habían hecho recordar a la pequeña Mechthild, la niña que vivía en el castillo sola, una pequeña dama de la nobleza en un país que había prohibido legalmente la nobleza.

Recordó como leía antiguas historias y relatos escritos. Solo los aprobados por su institutriz, no las historias que esa mujer llamaba 'libros de untermensch,' solo los aprobados por ella donde el héroe era un patriota a la raza y de raza pura, la cual valía más que su valor o su coraje. Entre los libros aprobados estaban las antiguas sagas sobre caballeros, romances de hacia mil años, esa mujer había desaparecido antes del final de la guerra, pero aun se sentía su legado en forma de la biblioteca del castillo. Aun así la niña del castillo había encontrado un héroe que valía más allá de su raza, pues aunque héroe de una leyenda germana no era germano, el paladín de Elsa de Brabante, del legendario Reino del Grial. Que salvaba a su dama de las mentiras del villano en un duelo singular, con su espada con alas de cisne.

Esa niña sola y asustada, viviendo en un país destrozado por una guerra cruel y estúpida, que solo sabía que se debía defender. Hasta que había conocido a alguien en su misma posición, pero él no solo se defendía, el atacaba y, más que nada, protegía, el fue su cisne la salvo de sí misma, de su soledad auto impuesta. Sin necesidad de espadas o duelos le enseño que era el valor, con la magia de su ingenio y de su sonrisa se volvió su paladín. En alguna forma supo que era su protector, de él saco fuerzas para dejar de ser la niña del castillo. Junto a él paso los últimos años de infancia, su juventud y su adultez. Le deseo a la niña americana la misma suerte o más de la que había tenido ella.

-"Condesa por lo que entiendo Dipper no la considera culpable, el sabe que es odiar, pero también que es perdonar, créame que lo sé. No entiendo que paso o que pasara de ahora en adelante, pero confió en su juicio, la perdono por todo y dejemos el pasado en el pasado."

Se había imaginado a su nieto como un sol, había encontrado otro sol en Mazón Pines… si tenía que seguir con las comparaciones astronómicas. Pacifica seria un planeta, en ella florecía la vida por la luz de un sol, donde los varones mostraban fuerza, ella demostraba las capacidades de la vida la adaptabilidad, el ingenio, el ansia por vivir. Lograría aprender y vivir hasta lograr brillar por luz propia. Alguna vez ella había sido así…? No lo podía recordar, incluso pensó que no podría evaluarse a si misma y ya era muy vieja para preguntarle a alguien. Pero así lo deseo, su Wilhem ya no estaba con ella para ayudarle a recordar. Marius tendría la misma suerte que el joven Pines, se pregunto cómo sería la niña Faurolo, Grenda, quien le había robado el corazón a su nieto.

-"Espero que el joven Pines te vea como lo que eres a tiempo… y no te sientas incomoda ambas somos mujeres, no sé si sabrás los chicos suelen ser algo lentos por más listos que sean, pero no te preocupes mi pequeña…" Pacifica nunca había tenido una conversación así con una adulta. Su madre siempre se había mantenido distante, la única excepción eran Jackie y la señora Kristen, pero con las mucamas sentía que la brecha empleada y patrona siempre estaba presente. Encontraba la experiencia de hablar con la condesa refrescante y liberadora. "Tú que conoces a ambos dime como se ven mi Marius y tu amiga Grenda juntos?"

-"Felices, creo que sería la forma más rápida de describirlos." Dijo recordándolos en la fiesta y como Grenda hablaba del noble. "No podría decirle nada de las cualidades de Marius que usted no sepa, pero la forma en que es Grenda… Condesa vera ella es…"

-"No Pacifica…" La interrumpió amablemente la anciana. "Lo primero que hare cuando Marius vuelva, confiare en ti y en el joven Pines, es que invite a la señorita Faurolo. No quiero averiguar cosas a sus espaldas, eso sería ser una entrometida, pero la lego a conocer, creo que no será ser una abuela entrometida."

-"Tendrá que convencer al padre de Grenda, vera él es algo sobre protector…" Pacifica se sorprendió siempre había imaginado a la Gran Condesa, como una especie de ogro con traje de diseñador, pero mientras su conversación derivaba en banalidades más la veía distinto, sería como el viejo Stan Pines, que tenía esa cara amargada para todos con excepción de quien consideraba su familia.

La niña se abrió ante la maternal voz de la dama, al nunca haber conocido a sus abuelas y su madre siempre distante la experiencia de platica de mujeres, ya no de chicas como con Grenda, fue tan impactante como esa tarde, hacia pocos días, comiendo pastel con helado. La mezcla de sinceridad y confianza con la experiencia de la mujer era como si bebiera de un bazo que nunca se llenaba, que inclusive no sabía que tenía. Para la Condesa fue como volver en el tiempo, a cuando sus hijas o sobrinas eran niñas. Ella había vuelto al papel de madre con Marius, sabía muy bien que se sentía más su madre que su abuela. Pero lo que sentía con esa niña que ansiaba ser escuchada, ser tomada en cuenta, que deseaba sentir una voz que la reconfortara, que la aconsejara, que fuera firme pero justa. Era una experiencia nueva para ambas y ambas la disfrutaron.

Luego de toda la mañana hablando, donde la anciana se entero de cosas como el comportamiento de los Noroeste con su hija, gracias al cambio de tono y la forma como la niña cambiaba de tema cada vez que se acercaba a sus lazos familiares, a los celos que había desencadenado Mabel Pines, con lo que acabo sintiendo lo que sentía por el gemelo de esta. El relato de la fiesta de ese viernes desde el punto de vista de la niña. La amistad de Grenda y el sufrimiento que había causado ella misma al no descartar de plano las ideas de Brandeis. Mientras Pacifica oía de primera malo hechos que había leído en libros de historia, de modas de hacia cincuenta años, del esposo de la dama, de su Wilhem, de lo que fue conocerlo, vivir con él y sepultarlo, de lo que fue ver nacer y vivir sus hijos y nietos, incluyendo la madre y el padre de Marius. Del mismo Marius, pero con la prudencia de la anciana de no decir nada que pudiera acongojar a su nieto. Y una promesa de que, cuando pudiera, Pacifica iría a Austria como invitada de la casa Hohehauser. Ambas se iban a despedir. Pacifica de repente se quedo callada.

-"Pacifica, que pasa mi pequeña?"

-"Cond… Oma Mechthild." En algún momento de la conversación le pidió que la llamara de esa forma, si estaban en privado como ahora. "Perdone, pero tenía pensado… escaparme para hablar con Grenda. Creo que podre hacerlo más tarde solo me preocupe por un momento."

-"Habla con Amana, ya mande los documentos y me darán su custodia en unos días, pero mientras siga en América pídele que de mi parte te preste su teléfono, créeme no se negara. También hablare con los del internado para que 'no noten' que usas el teléfono. Incluso creo que no será difícil que te dejen la llave de la habitación de Amana, para que tú puedas usar su teléfono. Aunque no soy omnipotente creo que podría convencerlos. Mi pequeña."

-"Gracias Oma pero…" Dijo pensando en lo que se divertía Archivald con sus escapadas. "No es nada, gracias oma… le diré a Amana." Archivald podría seguir causando sus pequeños revuelos entre los de seguridad sin que ella necesitara la distracción.

-"Entonces un placer Pacifica, estaremos en contacto."

-"Eso espero Oma Mechthild, y no se preocupe mas por Marius."

-"Hasta pronto mi pequeña." Y la línea quedo muda. Y ambas confundidas, pacifica sabía que había hablado con una de las mujeres más importantes y poderosas del mundo, pero con lo único que podía compararla era una mezcla entre la señorea Kristen y, por esa preocupación por su nieto y su familia, Stan Pines. En verdad era confuso. La condesa se dio cuenta que se había abierto con esa niña a quien solo conocía por teléfono y por el informe que le había conseguido su mayordomo, extrañada de que la hubiera cautivado tan fácilmente, empezó a entender lo que decía el informe de Kimble sobre ella, 'un magnetismo natural'. Ambas se comportaron como si se conocieran desde hacía años, como si la niña fuera otra de sus nietas. Una pequeña nacida y educada para ser una dama. Con un ingenio sorprendente, encarando la vida con una sonrisa aun teniendo a ese matrimonio como padres. Esperaba que el joven Pines fuera lo suficientemente maduro para saber que personas como Pacifica Noroeste solo se presentan, si acaso, una vez en la vida.

Ese día la condesa había tenido la visita del vicepresidente de la Volkswagen, luego charlas por teléfono con el Ministro Federal de Economía y Tecnología alemán, sobre desarrollo de automóviles en sus plantas, y más tarde un funcionario de alto nivel del Banco Central Europeo, para financiar algunos de sus nuevos negocios, pero con el paso del tiempo las platicas con esos niños americanos fueron por mucho lo más relevante del día y con los que, cada vez que lo recodaba, dejaba asomar una sonrisa. Luego de colgar, volvió a llamar a un número móvil. Unos instantes después la puerta trasera de su oficina se abría, Herr Bauman usaba el único duplicado de la llave de si oficina.

-"Me llamo, dame?"

-"Herr Bauman podría buscarme información sobre los niños, no solo la que consigue de parte de sus amigos, ellos suelen ser demasiado sutiles, y deseo saber todo sobre esa pareja." Inconscientemente había empezado a pensar en Pacifica y el joven Pines como una sola entidad. "Nunca pensé que habría alguien que se le pareciera tanto, pero mi Wilhem… el Conde fue formado en la guerra y moldeo la postguerra. Mazón Pines aun está incompleto, pero no se podía espera mucho en esta época, él no ha tenido que vivir una guerra, como nosotros en nuestro momento. No ha tenido que fingir dormir mientras bombarderos pasan sobre él o mientras el fuego de toda una ciudad se nota en el horizonte. No sé si estar agradecida o decepcionada por eso. El conde reformo Europa para apartarla del salvajismo y mantenerla a salvo del comunismo, tan hábilmente que su mayor deseo, ser olvidado por la historia, se ha cumplido. Herr Bauman si ese niño llega a despertar totalmente… será mejor estar de su lado." El mayordomo no sonrió aunque quiso, parecía que la dame se había recuperado de su altercado con el joven Marius.

En Maine ya era hora de comer y Pacifica de nuevo tenía hambre, al entrar al comedor pues no le apetecía estar sola, saludo a Jesica quien estaba limpiado una de las mesas que le pidió usar. Pacifica se sentó mientras tomaba el menú, las inquilinas podrían contar con comida a nivel de un restaurante de 5 tenedores.

-"No te recomiendo la carne, parece que el cocinero no está muy animado hoy." Escucho una voz desde atrás. "Siempre comes sola Noroeste me permites sentarme?" Dijo Amana mientras tomaba la silla junto a Pacifica, sin esperar la repuesta de ella. "Según dicen las chicas algunos empleados de la mansión juran que sus habitaciones están encantadas. Seguro el chef es uno de esos."

-"Creo que toda mansión que se aprecie de serlo, debe tener al menos un fantasma." Respondió animada la rubia, mientras mentalmente tomaba nota de pedirle a Archivald que no asustara al personal de la cocina.

"Preocuparte por eso no debes, aun hay muchos otros a los cuales poder divertirme." Dijo Archivald en su mente.

"Voy a revisar mas tarde a quienes puedes y no puedes asustar, no quiero que las demás estén incomodas por tus aficiones." Archivald no respondió, pero la niña se lo imagino cabizbajo.

-"Parece que sea lo que sea que hizo el primo Marius funciono." Continúo Amana. "Lo que aun no entiendo es porque la dama de hierro pregunto por ti."

-"Solo he hablado con la Dame Mechthild, por teléfono, pero soy amiga de Marius tal vez por eso."

-"Y ya me dijeron, no te preocupes por usar mi teléfono Noroeste, pero ni se te ocurra registrar mis cosas… naa da igual no hay nada que deje aquí que me incomode que revises. Espero que vivir con la dama de hierro sea mejor que vivir aquí, todos dicen que aparte de con Marius, es un ogro."

-"Si piensas así seguro lo será…"

-"Como?" La corto la chica alemana.

-"La condesa." Dijo sin volver a ver a su compañera. "Si piensas que es un ogro, la trataras como tal y ella te va a responder de la misma forma. No sé que sea tener una abuela, no conocí a las mías." Se voleo para mirar a su compañera. "Ella me parece una dama amable pero estricta. Solo trátala como tararías a cualquier otra mujer mayor, claro con el debido respeto."

-"Lo pensare Noroeste, pero eso quiere decir que lo de tu y el primo Marius era verdad o solo rumores."

-"En parte verdad en parte rumor." Dijo la rubia de repente algo desanimada. "Cosas de mis padres y un tío de Marius según sé." Y soltando un suspiro de alivio agrego. "Al menos ya no debo preocuparme por un matrimonio arreglado." Dijo volviendo a ver el menú, pero pensando en volver al valle y en cierto chico de ojos soñadores y gorra azul.

El cual en este momento estaba enfrentado a dos ogros y un elfo. O al menos así aparecía en el tablero de Calabozos, Calabozos y más Calabozos. Tenía una tirada mas para lograr acabarlos, antes que su tío terminara con sus puntos de vida, en ese momento eran lo que quedaba de una banda de asaltantes que había emboscado a su personaje, no sabía que era una de las jugadas favoritas del tío Ford. En su morral tenía el tesoro del calabozo, un arco y una flecha mágica de doble impacto, pero ocupaba un +20 para usarla, y 10+ por cada objetivo adicional a los dos de la flecha. Además de eso tenía el regalo del Hada de las Nieves, una 'Ventisca en una Botella,' una ventisca invernal por 3 turnos 20+, 'Zapatos de veinte Leguas' 30+, la cuerda mágica de uno de los elfos derrotados 2+ y tres capas de crin de unicornio 1+, de tres ogros caídos.

-"Oh que harás ahora Aventurero? Tu salida está cortada y aunque has pelado bien mi banda de forajidos te acabara."

-"No si saco un…" Y lanzo el dado. Rodo por el tablero sobre sus 32 caras hasta que freno con un 25, buen tiro, pero no suficiente. El tío Ford sonrió era suficiente para lanzar la flecha, pero no suficiente para potenciarla, mataría a dos de sus forajidos, aunque el tercero acabaría con el Aventurero en el siguiente turno. Estaba listo para ofrecerle la mano por una partida entretenida, cuanto calmadamente su sobrino anuncio su jugada.

-"Invoco las tres mantas de crin de unicornio, para cubrirme. Invoco a la cuerda mágica que me rodee y ate junto con las mantas a un árbol" Y con una nada disimulada sonrisa anuncio la última jugada. "Y con lo que queda. Invoco la 'Ventisca en la Botella.'" Con eso consumía los 25 puntos de magia que había sacado. La sonrisa de triunfo se borro de la cara del tío Ford, mientras imaginariamente en el tablero, la nieve y los fuertes vientos recorrían el bosque, al Aventurero y a los forajidos. Pero el personaje de Dipper, con triple protección contra el frio y a salvo de los feroces vientos, apenas y lo sentía, ocupando solo una tirada de 5+ para que su vida corriera riesgo, mientras la nieve, el frio y el viento consumía a sus forajidos que, aun con sus propias mantas, eran arrastrados por los vientos helados, dejando su esperanza de vida en un 28+. Solo quedaba hacer las tiraras de vida por cada uno de los turnos, de las que tío Ford sabía que era imposible salir ileso.

"Y con eso al final te gane hechicero!" Era la cuarta partida y el hechicero llevaba una ventaja en todas. El anciano que había sido el campeón en su universidad, se había negado a ser parte del equipo para los torneos interestatales porque consumían mucho tiempo. En otras palabras, aunque un poco oxidado, estaba a nivel de un profesional, si ese juego fuera lo suficientemente popular para tener audiencia.

Sin quererlo el anciano sonrió, empezaba a darse cuenta que sorprenderse de su sobrino era una pérdida de tiempo. Lo había encontrado en su laboratorio con piezas de su juego favorito. Le pareció algo interesante que hacer, mientras dejaba secar el polímero del contenedor de la micro Puerta, que había agenciado calentando tuberías de plástico, el contenido de un par de tubos de súper goma, reactivos de un juego de química y algunas cosas más de la ferretería. Eso debería funcionar… al menos por el momento. Sabía que no duraría, pero le daba tiempo de pensar en otra solución, cuando empezara a desgastarse el polímero debía de arreglarlo de nuevo. También sabia donde más podía ir, pero habían pasado 30 años desde la última vez que había ido ahí. La edad no perdona y era muy posible que no volviera… si iba solo. Miro a su sobrino mientras acomodaba las piezas del juego… pensaba que sería demasiado riesgoso que lo acompañara.

-"Si tío Ford?" Dijo este al darse cuenta que lo observaba.

-"Ser el hechicero es divertido, pero no tienes algún calabozo propio para que cambiemos de lugar?"

-"No disculpa tío Ford." Mintió el niño, claro que recordaba varios calabozos, después de sufrir tres derrotas por parte de su tío sabía que no estarían a su nivel. "Pero dame esta noche y tendré listo al menos uno." Al fin no tendría que contenerse, podría hacer un calabozo con toda su capacidad, los que sus contrincantes en California habían terminado por llamar 'agujeros negros,' se podía entrar, pero no salir. Mientras el siempre había superando los más fuertes calabozos de los chicos de su edad, por eso se sentía excluido incluso entre los nerds, excluido de la mayoría de las partidas, por no decir del club de DD&D de la escuela. Dejándole como única salida a su afición las partidas en línea, donde podía fácilmente crearse una identidad falsa de adulto. Aunque nada superaba a la sensación de una partida real. Ésa mañana con su tío le había ayudado a olvidar que sus sabuesos seguían rastreando internet en busca de los secretos de la familia Noroeste, pero jugar con su tío no era fácil, poco a poco tuvo que concentrarse más en cada partida, hasta que en la última había usado, sin darse cuenta, casi toda su capacidad.

-"Bien entonces aventurero desea otra aventura?" Aun faltaba tiempo para que el polímero se consolidara.

-"Porque no hechicero?" Según calculaba sus sabuesos aun estarían desmembrando los servidores por unas dos horas más.

Desde que había vuelto a este mundo, Stanford Pines, estaba realmente intrigado por su sobrinos, la niña era difícil de evaluar, pero al menos por ahora no tenia riesgos, no era el tipo de persona que le interesaría a Él. Mabel tenía un don de saber que decir o hacer, y aunque la hacían impredecible, era lo que hacían casi imposible conocerla y no sentir afecto por ella. Todas cualidades remarcables, pero no las que Él buscaba. En cambio el muchacho era lo contrario. O eso pensaba luego los pocos días que había pasado con ellos. Debía de protegerlo y para hacerlo debía de saber cómo era, lamentablemente no podía correr riesgos y debía hacerlo rápido. Y cuando apareció en su oficina con ese dado fue su oportunidad. Aun lamentaba tener que estudiarlo como un sujeto de laboratorio.

Cada calabozo estaba pensado como un test sicométrico donde pudiera evaluar distintos tipos de razonamiento, pensamiento deductivo, pensamiento tridimensional, pensamiento inductivo, lógica, comprensión de entorno, estrategia, memoria, personalidad. Aprovechando la inmersión en el mundo de fantasía que permitía ese juego, podía ver lo que el muchacho deseaba ocultar, el porqué las calificaciones de su sobrino eran contradictorias, porque prefería vivir aislado, ser un nerd, en algo le recordaba a sí mismo. Aunque había algo mas, algo que escapaba, que sentía como se apartaba de lo que había visto hasta ahora. Ese algo que había hecho perder la última partida. La 'Ventisca en la Botella' era el arma que equilibraría al Aventurero contra el amo del calabozo, 'el Esqueleto del Gigante.' Pero el muchacho había optado por no usarla, alargando la lucha final dentro del calabozo, combinando ataques de corta distancia con la 'daga de cristal' y de larga distancia con el 'arco mágico de dos flechas.' Buscando y aprovechando las debilidades del 'Esqueleto del Gigante'. Hasta que logro dejar en cero su nivel de vida.

Por más que lo quisiera medir a su sobrino el hechíceselo pensaba ganar, por eso había preparado a los bandoleros, esperando fuera del calabozo. Al encontrar la emboscada había seguido con su táctica de ataque y huida, pero era una batalla de desgaste, al consumir la magia de la 'daga de cristal' estaría acabado, o al menos así era como la tenía planeada. Los bandoleros, aunque débiles contra el Aventurero, lo superaban en número, la magia élfica los ayudaba a recobrarse y esos eran los factores principales, cada ataque del Aventurero acabaría con al menos uno de sus bandoleros, en cambio los ataques de los bandoleros no podría dañarlo mucho. Luego de la lucha en el calabozo el Aventurero no soportaría hasta acabar con sus contrincantes. Era seguro que Dipper se había percatado de eso. Pero no huyo con las 'botas de 20 leguas' con lo que quería en su trampa, los arqueros elfos podrían desgarrar su moral con una tirada de dados baja, perdiendo el tesoro y la partida.

En vez de huir… había optado por la batalla de desgaste, esperando el momento justo y, usado un combo que no se había imaginado al final, dándole vuelta a la partida. Pura y simplemente lo había superado, el día anterior en táctica, en la pelea de entrenamiento, ese día en estrategia al plantear una batalla de desgaste falsa, solo para dar un elegante y contundente golpe de gracia. Esa forma de pensar, que en parte le recordaba a Stanford y a el mismo, pero también a Shermy. No Shermy Pines como lo recordaba, el joven con problemas de disciplina, el tercero del dúo dinámico. Sino el que no había conocido, el coronel Sherman Pines, héroe de la segunda guerra del golfo. No habría forma de evaluar eso, esa cualidad siempre se escaparía de su comprensión, de eso había servido su derrota, al vencerlo le demostró que eso que no podía evaluar, lo que no conocía de su tercer hermano, solo haría a su sobrino nieto más fuerte y algo que ni él esperaría. Además hacia décadas que no jugaba, pero eran pocas las veces que se había divertido tanto, podía estar seguro que esas primeras partidas de DD&D con su sobrino nunca las podría olvidar.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo rodeados de papel cuadriculado, graficas, notas y lápices. Tirando los dados para calcular los niveles iníciales de la quinta partida donde ya a Stanford no le importaba evaluar a su sobrino, solo le importaba disfrutar con él. En Maine Pacifica le hacía compañía a la transformada y animada Amana, mientras esta alistaba las pocas cosas que ocuparía en Austria. Y en Europa una anciana dormía más tranquila de lo que había estado en décadas, y en sus sueños el cielo estaba cubierto por una bandada de aves, guiadas hacia el horizonte por cisnes blancos.

Poco a poco el reloj avanzaba. Al ser las tres de la tarde los sistemas de bases de datos de varias agendas en línea enviaron los recordatorios para ese día y esa fecha. Los tres tabloides más importantes del país recibieron correos electrónicos desde tres de estas distintas agendas. Los encargados de revisar el correo se encontraron el título de 'Conspiración gubernamental para cubrir la desagradable historia de una de las familias más importantes del país.' Lo suficientemente interesante para echar una ojeada. Al leer y revisar el contenido varios de los encargados dejaron salir una sonrisa, al menos podrían asegurar las ventas del día siguiente.

Continuara.


	32. Chapter 31

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Una bomba que mediática está por estallar, la amenaza de la verdadera historia del Clan Noroeste va a golpear a sus dirigentes. Que tanto daño puede hacer esa niña que su único deseo es la libertad, así empieza la primera batalla por la independencia y felicidad de Pacifica Noroeste. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (28 de Febrero de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

31\. Confianza.

Portland, además de ser la capital de Oregón, es uno de los centros industriales y de servicios más importante del noroeste americano, originalmente utilizando al Rio Columbia como vía natural se convirtió en un centro comercial y aun conserva el titulo de ser la ruta más importante de trigo y otros granos a Norteamérica, entre sus industrias más notables se encuentra la de tecnología de punta, la de artículos de consumo, la siderurgia y la industria pesada. Por eso no es de extrañar que en la área comercial de la ciudad o el centro existan algunos de los edificios más altos de la región, entre ellos la Torre Noroeste, con sus 89 pisos, aun es notable por ser uno de los primeros rascacielos de Portland. Como su nombre lo indica era, desde su construcción, la sede del Grupo Industrial Noroeste, ocupando en su totalidad los pisos del 50 hasta el helipuerto de la azotea. Siendo el piso 87 la oficina central, y los pisos 88,89 y la azotea la residencia de la familia Noroeste cuando se encontraban en la ciudad y no en su mansión en los valles de las Cascade Mountains.

El hecho que el Jefe, con mayúscula, viviera en el mismo edificio, le permitía obviar el tránsito pesado de la mañana, gracias a un elevador privado y directo. Esto hacia que los jefes de departamento tuvieran que hacer esfuerzos casi épicos para estar a tiempo. Preston Noroeste era considerado un empresario muy capaz y un líder, tomaba muy en serio su puesto de presidente, por lo que usualmente estaba en su oficina antes de las 7 am, de manera que los jefes de departamento y de las empresas subsidiarias debían estar aun más temprano.

Como era un día entre semana Preston se había despertado temprano y se preparaba para desayunar solo, como era su costumbre. Desde joven había demostrado tener cualidades de liderazgo, aunque no al nivel que ahora. La sagacidad, el buen tino, prepotencia, la más que cuestionable moralidad y el casi sadismo con que manejaba el grupo industrial eran gracias al más oscuro de los secretos familiares del clan. En su mente, como un titiritero, vivía una maldición. El Espectro de Ojos Amarillos, que en este momento doblegaba la mentalidad del hombre, como lo había hecho con su esposa, su padre, su madre y todo el clan Noroeste, remontándose hasta 8 generaciones atrás, con el infame Nataniel Noroeste. Hacía casi una semana el Espectro había dejado libres las mentes de sus esclavos, el actual matrimonio Noroeste, que por unas horas fuera de su control habían ideado la forma de salvar a su única hija de la maldición del espectro, de la tara de la familia. La amaban y sabían que solo conseguirán que su odio hacia ellos aumentara, pero no había ningún sacrificio que no estuvieran dispuestos a hacer para salvar a su hija, ser odiados por quien más amaban era un precio bajo para salvarla de la maldición, por eso no dudaron en hacerlo.

Pero con el sadismo con que solía disfrutar de sus marionetas humanas el Espectro se había vanagloriado ante ellos porque, por el momento, deseaba que Pacifica estuviera alejada del valle, luego ya encontraría la forma en que la niña volviera a casa de sus padres, para continuar el ciclo de la maldición, renacer en cada nueva generación Noroeste. Según los planes originales del matrimonio ese mismo fin de semana Pacifica viajaría a Europa, para cumplir un acuerdo matrimonial con una casa noble austríaca. Así las Familias Fundshauser y Hohehauser, se volverían su escudo contra la maldición. La desesperación de Preston y Prisilla al saber que para el Espectro el que Pacifica estuviera al otro lado del atlántico en ese momento, era lo que deseaba hacia que dentro de sus espíritus no pudieran conciliar la paz.

El Espectro estaba tan fundido a sus mentes que incluso, en ocasiones, ellos no sabían cuáles eran sus ideas y cuales las del espectro. Preston seguiría el arreglo con Brandeis Fundshauser, por lo menos por un tiempo, debía cumplir las clausulas y las clausulas secretas del arreglo. La primera era comprar un paquete de acciones de las empresas textiles manejadas por Brandeis, para la dupla Preston-Espectro era un pobre incompetente que se las había arreglado para casi llevar a la ruina varias de las empresas de la familia, por lo que había puesto en venta el titulo y a su sobrino. El jefe del clan Noroeste mantenía eso en mente, así como media docena de otros asuntos, más importantes sobre el grupo industrial. El problema en el caso de los austriacos era una de las clausulas de la maldición original.

'Les daré a ti y tu familia prestigio, fama y poder. A cambio la primera sangre de cada generación deberá aceptar el pacto. Los Noroeste y yo estaremos ligados, ayudaran a que mi yo verdadero emerja en este mundo y me asistirán cuando Yo y mi Verdadero Yo nos unamos.'

Gracias a los cotilleos de las damas de alta sociedad, iniciados hacia unos días por una liberada y triste Prisilla, la futura boda entre la heredera Noroeste y el siguiente barón Fundshauser, se había vuelto el chisme del año. No solo eso, la unión de ambas familias animaba y preocupaba casi por partes iguales a la cúpula del poder mundial. Al unir no solo los apellidos, sino las fortunas y grupos industriales, la mera posibilidad catapultaría a la nueva pareja a un indiscutible primer lugar mundial, con una amplia brecha para el segundo. Por lo tanto sabían que el Espectro no podía simplemente renegar del acuerdo, hacerlo sería ir contra el prestigio, la fama y el poder de los Noroeste.

Para el Espectro desde el principio esa generación Noroeste había salido 'mal' como lo sabían tanto Preston y Prisilla. Primero Preston, aun bajo la pesada vigilancia de su padre, se había enamorado de Prisilla, antes de que recitara la maldición. Luego lamentablemente para el Espectro, cuando el padre de Preston y el mismo se habían dado cuenta de todo, Prisilla ya llevaba en su vientre a la primera sangre de esa generación. Por si fuera poco esa primera sangre no había sido un varón, como en las anteriores generaciones, esa primera sangre fue una niña, la que se llamaría Pacifica Noroeste.

Lo primero que había pensado el Espectro era matar a esa criatura no nacida, abortar a ese producto mal hecho. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que eso rompería el pacto, pues el mismo mataría a la primera sangre. Pero si uso la amenaza a la vida de la criatura para obligar a los jóvenes Prisilla y Preston a aceptar la maldición. Ya con sus padres en control empezó a 'mejorar' el producto de esa unión. Lo normal era, como el caso de Preston, que una mujer con el nivel social y económico adecuado, fuera usada por el Espectro por su vientre, que luego podría ser desechada. Con el ente velando que la primera sangre fuera un varón, que sería educado rígidamente, con una ínfima parte del Espectro dentro de él, para mantenerlo a salvo y moldear su carácter en el tipo de personalidad que el espectro ocupaba.

Pero la niña no fue así, la mente de su madre no había sido infectada al momento de su concepción, y por ende no había nada del espectro en ella. Por eso habían tenido que formar su carácter y su personalidad, por esa razón Pacifica fue la primer noroeste en convivir con su madre, eran necesario controlar a ambos padres para moldear su mente. Y así fue que a golpes de una campañilla, con vejaciones y malos tratos junto a riquezas y mimos de recompensa, dejándole una sensación de inseguridad en todo al ser mimada y maltratada por igual. Dejando solo la soberbia, lo único constante en la vida de la niña era la superioridad del clan Noroeste, y tuvo que aferrarse a eso para poder seguir cuerda. Todo había ido muy bien para el Espectro hasta ese verano. Todo había ido muy bien hasta que ese 'producto mal hecho' conoció a los Pines.

Lo único favorable para el Espectro fue que esa niña era el avatar de la 'Llama' y podía controlarla hasta cierto punto. Si su 'Yo Más Poderoso' volvía durante la vida de la niña el riesgo del oráculo era mínimo. Era necesario tomar precauciones, por las generaciones en que el Espectro había sufrido al estar encadenado a esos sacos de carne que eran los Noroeste, nunca había sentido tantos avatares del oráculo. Hacía años había sentido a su Yo más Poderoso y cerca al avatar de 'Mano' y de 'Erudito', luego fue el falso Stanford Pines, su hermano Stanley según logro investigar, el avatar de 'Pez', y empezó a sentir como el resto de los 10 avatares aparecían con los años. Y ese verano 'Pino' y 'Estrella Fugaz' habían aparecido, por si fuera poco miembros de la misma familia Pines. El Espectro sintió peligro cuando el Fantasma del Leñador había irrumpido en la mansión, las palabras de un indio moribundo resonaron en sus recuerdos. 'La bestia podrá volver, pero del Leñador y del Pino deberá teme…' Cuando creyó que podría hacer que uno destruyera al otro, o en el mejor de los casos, podrían destruirse a la vez. Con lo que el augurio del indio sobre el pino y el leñador dejaría de preocuparle. Pero cuando 'Pino' estaba a punto de ser destruido, la niña que nunca debió nacer lo había salvado.

No solo eso, en una sola tarde todo el trabajo desde que había nacido esa niña fue destruido, ya no percibía confusión y soberbia dentro de ella y el respeto que debía sentir por su clan se había vuelto desprecio, al grado de enfrentar a sus padres y a el mismo. Tanta era la influencia que tenía 'Pino' y que fuerza ocultaba ese pequeño cuerpo era algo que aun no compendia. Ahora el Espectro no solo sentía peligro, había sentido miedo, miedo de 'Pino.' No podía soportar su vergüenza al temerle a un simple humano. Al grado de no poder soportar la mirada de ese niño. La fuerza que ponía en su mirada, por medio de los ojos de los Noroeste, que por generaciones había doblegado a cualquier humano que lo retara, había sido inútil contra un infante. Esa misma noche y los días siguientes sintió que su 'Yo Más Poderoso' estaba cerca, más cerca que nunca. También sintió que 'Mano' había vuelto, por primera vez desde que había sido desgarrado y condenado a vivir en las insignificantes mentes de los humanos, podía sentir a los diez avatares… se cumplía la profecía. Su otra parte, su 'Yo Más Poderoso,' estaba por volver. Por lo que el plan para alejar a 'Llama' era lo mejor que podía pasar. Con 'Llama' lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera formar el oráculo, lo siguiente era destruir a 'Estrella Fugaz', a 'Pez', a 'Mano', pero sobre todo a 'Pino' y borrar la humillación que sentía.

Ya antes se había encargado de humanos problemáticos, ahora seria incluso más fácil, eran personas que todos llamarían normales ni magnates, ni políticos, ni incómodos testigos ocultos o bajo protección. Ese fin de semana un asalto conmocionaría al pueblo, una tragedia que envolvería a toda la familia Pines, muertos por un desconocido mientras desvalijaba la tienda de la Cabaña del Misterio. Si hubiera tenido labios habría sonreído, en su lugar Preston Noroeste sonrió al sentarse a la mesa, con un poco de suerte 'Hielo' y 'Pregunta' también desparecerían. Mientras tranquilamente se servía café recién hecho. Vestido con su normal traje de tres piezas, zapatos italianos y corbata. Tranquilo sabiendo su plan de acción y a quien debía llamar para preparar el atraco en la Cabaña, y dejar de preocuparse de los Pines, prepararía todo para la llegada de su 'Yo más Fuerte' sin ningún problema. Y tomo el 'periódico' para enterarse del acontecer en ese mundo, que estaba seguro pronto seria suyo.

Personas como Preston Noroeste no leían el periódico como gente normal. En todo momento uno de los departamentos de la sección de relaciones públicas de Industrias Noroeste, afiliado a la mayoría de medios de comunicación ya fuera televisión, radio, periódico o sus contrapartes por internet preparaban resúmenes de las ultimas noticias en todos los ámbitos que se interesara su Jefe. Tanto los resúmenes como las noticias eran puestos en un lector de una tablet para que las leyera si le interesaban, al igual otra parte más pequeña mantenía las secciones de sociales, moda y chismes para Prisilla Noroeste. Ese fue el primer revés que tuvo el día Preston-Espectro. En una nota sacada del Times de Londres anunciaban que Brandeis Fundshauser había sido removido de su cargo por una sesión extraordinaria de los inversionistas del grupo Fundshauser, según la opinión de los expertos su ultimo fracaso había colmado la paciencia de la 'Dama de Hierro,' la condesa Hohehauser, quien momentáneamente asumiría el cargo. Al ser Brandeis el más interesado en el matrimonio de su sobrino, ponía en peligro el arreglo matrimonial. Era una simple complicación, Preston-Espectro, había previsto esa posibilidad. Con todo listo para enviar a Pacifica a Europa, el simplemente seguiría con el arreglo, y si se revocaba daba lo mismo. Un internado en Austria era tan bueno o mejor que la Escuela e Internado de Damas Jóvenes de Maine. Termino de desayunar, se aseguro de estar impecable en el espejo del recibidor del penthouse, y entro al elevador.

El elevador solo tenía tres botones sótano, oficina y penthouse, pero mientras él, su esposa y empleados clave podían acceder al primero y el ultimo, solo él por medio de un scanner de retina podía detener el elevador en la oficina, el scanner de retina había remplazado recientemente a la tarjeta magnética que había usado anteriormente, que a su vez había reemplazado a la llave que había instalado originalmente su padre. No era para menos la puerta del elevador estaba directamente en la oficina del CEO de Industrias Noroeste. Uno de los sitios con más secretos de la costa oeste, el sueño de cualquier estafador o espía industrial. También donde Preston-Espectro pasaba la mayor parte del día, lo que la hacían blanco tanto de secuestradores como asesinos. La oficina era casi un cuarto del piso, en si una esquina, donde dos de los lados eran ventanales que daban una insuperable vista de Portland, obviamente con vidrios blindados que podrían proteger del impacto de un RPG o un misil guiado, por no decir armas menos poderosas como una bala de francotirador calibre .50. Nadie llegaba al nivel que Preston Noroeste, usando sus métodos, sin ganarse más enemigos que la mayoría de los políticos, terroristas y jefes mafiosos.

Pero desde que salió del elevador Preston sintió que algo pasaba, los agudos sentidos del Espectro notaban una conmoción. Puso su saco en el perchero dejándose el chaleco y llamo a su asistente. El puesto de Asistente del CEO de Industrias Noroeste, aun con su enorme sueldo, no era muy solicitado, pero Recursos Humanos siempre podía conseguir a alguna persona calificada para el mismo, entre los cientos de empleados que ocupaban el edificio. La razón era simple, Preston Noroeste era de los que culpaban al mensajero por el mensaje, no era que creyera que era el causante o que pensara en que le traían mala suerte, solo que Preston-Espectro solía desahogar su mal genio en la primera persona que veía. Y si era por un informe mal redactado, una mala noticia, alguna citación judicial, que los 'Portland Trail Blazers' habían jugado mal o que estaba de mal humor esa mañana el Asistente terminaba despedido. Lo que podía acabar con una carrera de años en industrias Noroeste. Cada asistente tenía una 'vida útil' de tres meses.

Aunque el 'otro' asistente, su puesto oficial solía cambiar según lo necesitara él o el mismo Preston, llevaba en el puesto más de 10 años, este se encargaba de la parte oscura de los negocios Noroeste, incluso la gran mayoría suponía que no era más que una leyenda urbana. No tenía nombre o al menos ninguno que usara por más de una semana. Por lo mismo no tenia pasado o currículo. Su oficina estaba en el piso 23 un pequeño cuchitril, ligeramente más grande que un armario de limpieza, sin ningún distintivo en la puerta blindada. Precisamente era a él a quien Preston tenía pensado encargar el asunto Pines. Por eso cuando este 'asistente' entro a la oficina Preston-Espectro estuvo seguro que algo estaba pasando. Para facilitar como llamarlo tenía un gafete en el bolsillo que decía "Hola! Soy Tim."

-"Señor Noroeste tenemos un inconveniente." Vestía un traje barato de dos piezas, aunque impecablemente limpio y planchado, no había nada en su rostro que resaltara demasiado, aparte de un lunar en la mejilla izquierda, este lunar no era real solo usaba el principio de llamar la atención, al igual que una ligera cojera provocada por usar la suela del zapato izquierdo casi seis veces más gruesa que la del derecho. Así si alguien daba una descripción de él, gracias al lunar y la cojera describirían a otra persona. Sin decir más le paso a su jefe tres ejemplares de periódico, correspondientes a los tres tabloides de más circulación del país. Con marcadores en distintas páginas, al parecer la noticia que les interesaba no había podido superar, hasta el momento de la primera tirada, a un escándalo de Hollywood, el caso de paternidad de un gobernador y el avistamiento de 'Pie Grande' en una de las playas de California.

Al abrir el primer periódico, bajo un encabezado de media página 'Gobierno sobornado por Millonarios de la Costa Oeste' aparecía el escaneo de un documento que había visto pocas veces en su vida, pero que era imposible de no reconocer, una copia del mismo así como la película en formato de '16mm' que la explicaba estaban en la bóveda de la mansión Noroeste, su padre había sido una de las 8 personas que habían podido conocer la historia original y el único fuera del gobierno que tenia los documentos y las pruebas de su autenticidad. Mantener la calma había sido casi épico. Si bien las imágenes habían sido pixeladas y partes del texto tachadas con negro.

-"Según descubramos el documento fue escrito por una máquina de escribir Underwood modelo Raphael eléctrica, antes de 1963 cuando la compañía fue absorbida por la italiana Olivetti." Menciono 'Tim' aparentando no notar la cara de su jefe. "En los diarios no señala eso como posible prueba de autenticidad, pero lo pudimos confirmar cuando un amigo en el 'Enquirer' nos paso una copia de la imagen original, un especialista confirmo la marca y modelo de la maquina, por algunos detalles en la impresión de los caracteres. Por ser una máquina de escribir electromecánica cada carácter, sea mayúscula, minúscula, letra o símbolo ocupa el mismo espacio así que es solo cosa de usar una regla y dividir para saber de cuantas letras es cada palabra tachada." Dejando enfrente de su jefe una impresión con aumento de la imagen del periódico, en donde aparecían los tachones en negro de los datos. Siguió explicando. "Si puede notar las marcas en negro no cubren bien las palabras dejan parte de la primera y última letra."

Solo recibió una especie de gruñido por parte de su jefe. Mientras le daba una lupa por si estaba interesado en revisar lo que decía.

-"En las partes donde está cubierto el nombre." Continuo 'Tim.' "Puede notarse como la primera letra podría ser una 'N,' una 'L' o una 'P' mayúscula. Al igual que la última letra solo coincide con una 'l' o una 'e' minúscula, según el caso. Además del nombre y el apellido son de ocho caracteres de largo…"

-"Creo saber que trata de decirme… Tim. Pero por que dejaría tachado de esa forma?" Preston sabia que bajo las marcas negras estaba el nombre 'Nataniel Noroeste.' Cosa que a 'Tim' no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Si el jefe le decía que no se referían al fundador del clan así seria, si el jefe quería que el causante de esa filtración desapareciera o aparecieran pruebas de que era una falsificación así seria. Ese era el motivo por el que el hijo del asistente del CEO había sido asaltado y su padre había pedido libre ese día libre y 'Tim' había tomado su lugar.

-"Ese es un mensaje a usted como sacado de un libro…"

-"A que se refiere?"

-"Revisamos el correo que llego al 'Enquirer' borraron la información de la imagen, pero estamos seguros que fue tomada el sábado pasado. El correo fue enviado por un sistema automático de mensajería gratuita, suponemos que a los otros dos periódicos recibieron mensajes de la misma forma, estamos buscando corroborar eso. Ya tengo listos los equipos para… 'revisar' los servidores de mensajería, pero nada nos garantiza que logremos encontrar quien envió las fotografías originales, o el lugar o donde estén."

-"No ha respondido a mi pregunta…" 'Tim' prefirió no volver a ver a su jefe, ese tono de voz haría que pusiera esa cara y esa mirada que el había aprendido a temer.

-"Según el 'Enquirer' quien sea que envío esta imagen pidió diez mil dólares no rastreables para enviar el resto."

-"Solo diez mil?"

-"Si señor o estamos frente a un tonto, cosa que dudo, hasta el momento ha cubierto muy bien su rastro, o se va a comunicar con usted. Lo más seguro hoy mismo para dar sus condiciones para no seguir con este juego." Escucho solo un resoplido de indignación. "Estamos frente a un chantaje. Y sin tener más datos mi gente no puede hacer nada por el momento." Preston simplemente apretó la fotografía con las manos, sabía muy bien que cuando descubriera quien estaba detrás de esto esa persona lo iba a pagar muy caro. Nadie se burlaba así de los Noroeste.

-"O sea solo puedo esperar?"

-"En parte si, cuando el sujeto se comunique con usted, solo déjenoslo a nosotros que nos haremos cargo de que… de que pase lo que usted desee señor." Respondió Tim con una sonrisa. "Pero no somos los únicos con expertos en maquinas de escribir y que sabemos dividir señor. En Relaciones Públicas están un poco enloquecidos por las llamadas telefónicas. Y los demás departamentos no están mucho mejor" Preston-Espectro se imagino la clase de conmoción que ese tipo de noticias podían suscitar. "Me tome la libertad de bloquear los teléfonos hasta acabar de explicarle la situación señor." Su jefe solo le dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. "Empezaremos a tomar medidas, pero si la filtración sigue no creo que podamos hacer mucho." Dijo Tim mientras se dirigía a la puerta. No bien se había salido cuando todas las luces de su teléfono empezaron a parpadear.

Antes de contestar ninguna llamada reviso el índice bursátil, el grupo Noroeste había perdido hasta el momento 0.01 puntos en el Dow Jones, o sea en los Delaers de Wall Street en New York, y 0.03 en el Nasdaq, que representaba al comercio electrónico de acciones. Y apenas había pasado una hora desde que se habían abierto los mercados. Era la peor caída en lo que iba del año y eso que casi estaban en setiembre.

Lo que mucha gente no sabe de la bolsa de valores era que esta basada en la confianza. No del tipo de confianza que le das a un amigo si le prestas el auto, te pide prestado dinero o que lo avales en un préstamo. Tampoco el tipo de confianza que tienes en que el chofer del taxi en que vas manejara con cuidado, lo mismo cuenta si vas en un autobús, un tren o en un avión. Y tampoco el tipo de confianza que depositas en un amigo al contarle un secreto o pedirle un consejo. Esta confianza era un poco más mundana, era la confianza en que te van a dar más dinero del que invertiste en primer lugar y no te harán perder el dinero que invertiste.

Nunca está de más recordar una anécdota que casi todo agente de bolsa o economista conoce. De cómo un banco quebró por un mal entendido, un inversor que pasaba temprano por la mañana en su auto confundió la fila para entrar a un autobús frente al edificio de un banco, con una fila para retirar dinero. Se alarmo y vendió todas las inversiones que tenía en ese banco, luego llamo a un par de amigos advirtiéndoles que el banco en cuestión tenía problemas. Estos amigos hicieron prácticamente lo mismo retiraron su inversiones y llamaron a sus amigos, empezando una cadena de sucesos que le mino la confianza en ese banco. Para la tarde el banco en verdad estaba en problemas y el día siguiente se declaro en quiebra. Preston Noroeste y por supuesto el Espectro sabían que se enfrentaban a la misma situación. Las palabras 'soborno' y 'gobierno' no daban especialmente mucha confianza.

Aunque su apellido y el nombre del fundador del clan no habían sido expuestos. No había que ser genio para, como había dicho 'Tim,' dividir y medir los espacios de las letras. Aun en la imagen que había salido en los tabloides. Y mucho menos un experto para saber que era una máquina de escribir electromecánica. Así que los pequeños inversores empezaron a perder confianza en las empresas Noroeste, lo que significaba vender sus acciones. Como había mas oferta que demanda el precio empezaba a bajar, lo que haría que otros inversores decidieran vender, devaluando mas las acciones e iniciando un fatídico circulo vicioso. Esa podía ser la proverbial bola de nieve que empezara el alud. La primer llamada que tomo Preston era al departamento de inversiones, al oír la voz del Jefe, el director del departamento, que ya empezaba a sentir como le dolía su ulcera gástrica, se sintió peor. Pero Preston no le interesaba buscar culpables, solo dio la orden de empezar a comprar acciones para así estabilizar el precio, una táctica simple e inútil si la tendencia seguía en baja, pero le daría un poco de tiempo.

Luego llamo a relaciones publicas para que empezaran una campaña de desinformación y desprestigio, no contra los tabloides, a quienes solo tildaba el haber sido engañados y tampoco en su nombre, tratar de decir el mismo que no se referían a su familia seria como aceptar la culpa. Diversos expertos empezaron a aparecer dando su opinión sobre la imagen desde la falsedad de los sellos a que toda la imagen era un montaje por computadora. Por varias horas Preston pasó al teléfono hablando con presidentes de grupos de inversionistas, Trusts, grandes inversores y socios corporativos.

Mientras poco a poco la marea se iba revirtiendo, dejando a la propia empresa con más acciones de sí misma, lo que siempre era una buena noticia. A las diez de la mañana salió la segunda tirada de los tabloides. Que además de repetir las imágenes, esta vez en primera página, prometían una ampliación del reportaje el siguiente miércoles y esta vez sí mencionaban las pruebas que había dicho 'Tim' antes. Varios especialistas acreditados en maquinas de escribir, inclusive con muestras de el mismo modelo de máquina de escribir 'Underwood Raphael.' Especialistas en Imágenes por computadora que aseguraban la veracidad de las imágenes, y algunos ex agentes del gobierno quienes reconocían y daban fe de la autenticidad de los sellos. No importaba si eran reales o no, importaba que aparecieran en un periódico de alcance nacional. Aunque esos especialistas no daban pruebas suficientes para escribir 'Noroeste', el apellido si figuraba entre la corta lista de familias de la costa oeste que tenían o habían tenido el peso para forzar un encubrimiento gubernamental y su apellido era de ocho letras.

Preston seguía con el auricular al oído tratando de convencer que era alguna movida sucia contra el grupo Noroeste. Un intento para frenar la posible unión entre ellos y el grupo Fundshauser, era la mejor explicación que podía dar para ese comportamiento. Cerca de las once se había calmado un poco la bolsa, solo deberían de aguantar un poco mas de tres horas para el cierre por el fin de semana de Wall Street. Preston-Espectro Estaba de muy mal humor y sudando copiosamente mientras comía un aperitivo en su oficina. Cuando sonó su teléfono móvil.

-"Diga?"

-"Jefe?" Reconoció la voz de inmediato, era 'Tim.' "Ya hicimos lo que pudimos, rastreamos los email de las fotografías, todos fueron enviados por distintas agendas en línea o servicios similares, cada mensaje tenía un link y una contraseña a un servicio de almacenaje distinto, donde estaban las imágenes. Según ya debe suponer la prensa siguió las indicaciones y ya le pagaron por la siguiente entrega, que será el martes. Ahí se pierde el rastro, intentaremos acceder a los servidores de esas agendas y los de almacenamiento, pero desde ahora le digo es casi imposible que consigamos algo más que una dirección de internet falsa. Como le dije antes el sujeto debe ser muy listo." La voz de 'Tim' era neutra no dejaba entrever ningún sentimiento de abatimiento, mal estar o furia por no poder dar con el chantajista. En cambio Preston tenía que hacer esfuerzos descomunales para que su voz sonara tranquila. "Ya tenemos intervenido su teléfono y un par de grupos listos por si el sujeto está en la ciudad, aunque lo dudo. También tenemos intervenido el servidor de correo del edificio, si es que el sujeto decide comunicarse por ese medio. De cualquier forma comuníquese conmigo apenas el sujeto se comunique con usted. La mejor forma de atraparlo es cuando intente cobrar el chantaje." Y corto dejando sin apetito a su jefe. Pero de todas formas acabo su bocadillo, sabía que ese viernes se pasaría al teléfono hasta que cerraran las bolsas nacionales.

No recordó que debía decirle a 'Tim' que se encargara del asunto Pines. Entre más tiempo pasaba al teléfono lograba recuperar más confianza en el Grupo Noroeste, al menos de los grandes inversionistas. Que se habían creído la escusa del juego sucio contra la unión Noroeste- Fundshauser, pero sabía que no podría mantener mucho tiempo esa ilusión, más con la reciente noticia sobre el cambio en la directiva del grupo Fundshauser. Solo quedaba dejarle el asunto a ese hombre que se hacía llamar 'Tim', pero el Espectro quería ver sufrir al chantajista, le diría a 'Tim' que atraparan vivo al sujeto para ver sus agonizantes últimas horas.

Entonces, a las once de la mañana, llego un mensaje automático desde una agenda por internet. A las direcciones privadas Preston y Prisilla Noroeste.

'Queridos mamá y papá.

Soy Pacifica, como se habrán dado cuenta por los periódicos, sé todo sobre la verdad de Nataniel Noroeste y el encubrimiento que lo hizo ver como el fundador del pueblo. No solo eso, se que ha hecho nuestra familia desde entonces, sorprendidos?

No sé que me hicieron o donde me enviaron, pero me da igual. Ahora creo que reconsideraran su decisión, luego de ver lo que está en la primera dirección adjunta. No lo hago como revancha, seria de muy malos modales el no dejarlos rectificase, o como dirías padre de llegar a un acuerdo mutuamente provechoso. Soy la única que puedo detener esta 'filtración de información' antes que se convierta en el escándalo del año. Pero solo cuando lo desee, ya está listo que el martes próximo la información del segundo link sea enviada a un grupo selecto de sus conocidos, si lo desean pueden ver la lista al final de la carta, no sé si habré olvidado a alguno, de todas formas tarde o temprano todo se hará público, a menos que me convenzan de evitarlo, les sugeriría que se den prisa, el Clan Noroeste no es algo que me importe mucho.

Espero que se sientan orgullosos, me han hecho comportarme como una verdadera Noroeste. No me imagino lo feliz que estaría el abuelo ahora. Si no creen esto revisen el tercer link.

Se despide de ustedes Pacifica N.'

En los links adjuntos estaban las imágenes y pruebas no solo del encubrimiento de Nataniel Noroeste, además había pruebas contra algunos de los peores seres humanos que jamás habían existido, las generaciones pasadas del clan Noroeste. Era imposible de creer para el Espectro, la única persona que no podría dañar, la mocosa que no debía haber nacido, se había vuelto contra él, contra su clan. El Espectro quedo impactado, se habían burlado de él dos veces en una semana. Y lo que era peor no solo fueron dos miserables humanos, sino que ambos eran solo niños. Quedo lo suficientemente alterado como para perder el control de sus marionetas, por lo que tanto Preston como Prisilla Noroeste se rieron del ente, orgullosos de su hija.

Continuara.


	33. Chapter 32

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. La batalla de la guerra civil entre los Noroeste esta por empezar, mientras Pacifica aun se encentra en Maine, nuevos amigos aparecen. En Oregón también se percatan de este ataque, no se quedan esperando para alistar la ofensiva contra el Clan Noroeste. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (28 de Febrero de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

32\. Consecuencias.

Esa mañana en el escritorio de la directora de la Escuela e Internado de Damas Jóvenes de Maine estaba llena de renuncias, al menos de los que habían tenido la decencia de escribir una renuncia, la mayoría simplemente se habían ido de las instalaciones, muchos siquiera habían hecho su equipaje. Pero ella no los culpaba, las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos decían que la noche del jueves tampoco había sido fácil para ella. Mientras tomaba la tercera taza de café cargado entro el jefe de seguridad del internado un ex Boina Verde, ex agente del servicio secreto, y con una cara peor que la suya.

Con solo verla no tuvo que preguntar nada, pero ella igual respondió.

-"Soy alérgica a las abejas y me pase la noche soñando con que todo un enjambre me perseguía."

-"En mi caso eran serpientes." Dijo con un estremecimiento casi imperceptible. "Pensé que había superado la ofidiofobia."

Ninguno podía culpar a los que habían renunciado, y tampoco podían explicar porque muchos dentro del personal, en especial los de seguridad habían tenido pesadillas toda la noche. Había sido casi obvio que dados los acontecimientos en la última semana muchos gritaran que la mansión estaba embrujada o que habían despertado a algún fantasma o desencadenado una maldición. Incluso habían utilizado un kit anti guerra química para verificar si no estaban siendo atacados con agentes alucinógenos.

-"Ahora tenemos suficiente personal de seguridad para tener dos turnos de 12 horas, aunque demasiado justo y pagando medio turno extra a los que se quedaron, mas una bonificación. Va a llevar tiempo volver a tener el personal suficiente para el volver a la normalidad. Pero al menos puedo asegurar que, por el momento, la seguridad del edificio y las inquilinas esa en orden." Dijo el ex marine. Sin tener que mencionar que una noche mas como la anterior y deberían cerrar el establecimiento. Unas pocas renuncias más y las inquilinas no estarían seguras. El final perfecto para una de las semanas más extrañas que ambos habían tenido.

La epidemia de renuncias y los rumores de los que llamaban el fantasma de la mansión había corrido como incendio forestal entre las niñas que 'disfrutaban' sus vacaciones en ese lugar. Pero afortunadamente para ellas, ni el personal de cocina ni los empleados de servicio de la mansión se habían visto afectados. Pacifica había sido muy clara con Archivald sobre ese punto. Además de que cuidara de no asustar demasiado a nadie. Por lo que Archivald no llego a provocar ningún paro cardiaco o algún derrame cerebral. Ella se sentía mal por hacerlo, pero cuando descubrió que podía olvidarse de la familia Fundshauser, debía recuperar el tiempo que había perdido. Había descubierto que el fantasma ganaba fuerza al provocar miedo y compartía esa fuerza con ella.

Como tenía planeado desde hacía casi una semana el jueves las pruebas parciales del encubrimiento de Nataniel Noroeste salieron a la luz y el viernes se harían públicas. No podía estar segura del impacto que tendría en el prestigio y confianza sobre el clan Noroeste y el grupo industrial que tenían. Pero de lo que si estaba segura era que iba a necesitar toda la fuerza que tuviera para enfrentar a sus padres, y en esa fuerza la energía que le podía compartir Archivald había sido una agradable sorpresa. Así que había dejado que Archivald se divirtiera, siempre y cando siguiera sus restricciones.

Y por la forma en que se sentía al despertarse, temprano como la había hecho desde que había conocido al fantasma, parecía que había funcionado. Incluso la imagen de Archivald cuando trato de asustarla esa mañana había perdido parte de su transparencia, recordando un poco la forma en que lo había conocido. Cuando su relación era muy distinta y el fantasma la había querido matar y lo habría conseguido de no ser por él.

-"Que estarás haciendo ahora Dipper?" Se estremeció al pensar en que podría estar haciendo o que habría hecho el chico. Había conseguido que oma Mechthild la llamara para disculparse, esa influencia ya lo hacían más impresionante, si era posible. Pero eso mismo le daba más miedo, había confirmado que haría algo, posiblemente él se enfrentaría a sus padres. La tarde anterior había disfrutado hablar con su amiga Grenda gracias a la ayuda de… su amiga Amana, aun no podía decir si la chica mayor la consideraba amiga o no. Y en eso de amistades aun no tenía experiencia suficiente para saber si ella consideraba a Amana su amiga.

Hablando desde la habitación de la austriaca, mientras esta preparaba su equipaje 'de mano.' Había pasado casi una hora platicando con Grenda. Al final cuando ya empezaba a hacerse tarde pregunto por él. 'Ya debes saber cómo es Dipper, sé que está pensando en algo, de eso no hay duda, pero lo niega y sigue con lo de que podría hacer un simple chico… Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte o le entregue tu carta?' Pacifica se había sonrojado de solo pensar en que leyera la carta que había dejado, por lo que le pidió que aun no la entregara, tampoco sabía que podía decirle así que no podía enviarle un menaje. Aunque eso solo le había más determinación para enfrentar a sus padres, para defender al chico de la gorra. Ese era otro de los motivos por los que había dejado libre Archivald la noche anterior. 'Perdona que le dijera, pero el pregunto, le dije que te preocupaba que le pasara algo.' Pacifica había vuelto a sonrojarse. Pero sabía que su amiga no lo había hecho con mala intención. Luego de decirle de que no se preocupara y despedirse había ayudado a Amana con las últimas maletas de su equipaje de mano.

Se alisto como todos los días y como aun era temprano para desayunar decidió salir a caminar por la mansión, ponía un poco incomoda esperar sentada en su habitación. ¨Paseo por la mansión semi desierta, aparte de algunos cuantos empelados que empezaban sus labores diarias. Sin darse cuenta muy bien a donde iba, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente la puerta de Amana. Mientras penaba a donde ir se abrió la puerta.

-"Buenos días Noroeste vienes a despedirte o a asegurarte que me voy? O ocupas el teléfono?" Dentro de la habitación podía oír los compases de una orquesta mientras un se oía una animada canción en lo que le pareció italiano. Ante la extrañada expresión de la rubia la chica mayor puso una expresión ligeramente incomoda.

-"No en verdad solo pasaba por aquí y me quede pensando, perdona si te interrumpí Amana."

-"No es nada, ya solo espero un poco para bajar a desayunar. Tenía la impresión que pensé que eras de las que se despertaba tarde."

-"Y quien pensaría que te guste la ópera." Había reconocido la melodía era 'Fígaro!', del Barbero de Sevilla, la perfecta Pacifica Noroeste había acompañado a sus padres varias veces a la ópera, o sea eventos de sociedad donde sus padres demostraban a la clase alta su fortuna al subvencionar la temporada de la ópera o eventos igual de aburridos llenos de gente tica pero hueca. No disfrutaba de eso pero el entonces importante para ella clan Noroeste, y su prestigio la obligaban a poner buena cara y soportar esas ocasiones. Hacia uno o dos años habían puesto en escena esa obra de Verdi, que en verdad había disfrutado más por el tono humorístico.

-"No preguntes Noroeste…" Dijo de repente la germana en un tono más frio. "Igual vamos bajando pronto abrirán el comedor. Según me dijo la abuela Mechthild enviaría por mi hoy. Seguiré tu consejo, pero aun me gustaría que me ayudes, en verdad a veces no sé en si pensé bien al pedirle ese favor al primo Marius."

Ambas niñas bajaron al comedor, que aun no abría sus puertas pero se podía ver a los empleados alistando todo para recibir a las inquilinas. La opción de desayuno en la cama estaba prohibida. Pero desde dentro ambas saludaron a Jesica, la amiga de Pacifica, quien se apresuro a hablar con uno de sus superiores. Que luego les abrió la puerta.

-"Aun es un poco temprano, pero es saludable desayunar temprano. Así que señoritas por favor entren."

Rápidamente Jésica les había preparado su mesa, en verdad ninguna mesa estaba apartada para nadie, pero la mucama siempre tenía esa mesa lista para ellas. Mientras pacifica trataba de explicarla a Amana como comportarse con su abuela. Luego de llegar a medio desayuno parecía que la chica aun no entendía muy bien lo de tratar a los demás como te gusta que te traten.

-"No creo poder explicártelo… que tal si solo confías en mi?"

-"Lo recordare Noroeste… si lo dices, parece que sabes tratar a las personas." Dijo la mayor al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Jesica que se acercaba con una bandeja de té. De la que ambas se sirvieron un poco.

-"Me pareció extraño que pusieras música clásica tan Temprano…"

-"Mira Noroeste, te confieso que si hace unos días alguien me dijera que estaría desayudando contigo lo habría reportado por usar drogas, eres mejor chica de lo que pensaba. Aun así mejor no toquemos ese tema… si?" Parecía un tema delicado por lo que siguieron desayunando en un ambiente más frio. Por lo que fuera que estaba pensando la germana y la americana que no podía evitar pensar si la imagen del documento del encubrimiento había atraído la atención de al menos uno de los tabloides. Y que tanto del prestigio de su familia o mejor aun la confianza en las Empresas Noroeste se vería afectado. Al terminar la rubia, más por estar distraída que por otra cosa se encontró de nuevo frente a la habitación de la mayor. Ya una vez en la puerta era mejor hacer cualquier cosa que estar esperando noticas en su sola en su habitación, además parecía que a Amana no le incomodaba su presencia.

Al abrir la puerta Pacifica se quedo extrañada de la melodía que inundaba la habitación, no era que se sorprendiera más que oír a 'Fígaro!' temprano, solo que esa tonada tenía una implicación muy distinta que solo había oído en un templo. Y ahora salía del televisor que Amana había dejado encendido, en algún clase de canal de música especializado. Al parecer la germana noto la cara luego de que ambas pasaron a su habitación, mientras ella revisaba sus maletas.

-"Si es raro poca gente la reconoce, aunque por tu reacción la has oído antes. Posiblemente en alguna boda." Dijo la chica mientras buscaba alguna cosa en la habitación.

-"Es la marcha nupcial, verdad?"

-"El nombre completo es el Coro Nupcial de Wagner. De la ópera 'Lohengrin', Tercer acto, Primer escena." Mientras la tonaba seguía por un coro femenino en lo que parecía alemán, con ambientación en un castillo. Mientras el coro seguía Amana empezó a cantar, mientras lo hacían las artistas en el televisor.

" ¡Campeón de la juventud, avanzad!

¡Joya de la juventud, avanzad!

Dejad ahora el esplendor del banquete nupcial,

y entregares a los placeres del corazón!

Esta habitación de dulce aroma, preparada para el amor,

Ahora os cobijará, lejos del esplendor.

¡Fielmente conducidos, acercaros al lugar

Donde la bendición del amor siempre estará con vosotros!

¡El valor triunfante, recompensa del amor,

Se os une en fidelidad como la más feliz de las parejas."

Y empezó a bajar la voz mientras el coro de mujeres salía haciendo lo mismo y dejando a una pareja en el escenario.

Cuando su amiga termino Pacifica no sabía si aplaudirla o felicitarla por su bella voz. Era una voz hermosa, como si hubiera practicado años para cantar para ella. Mientras su amiga, ya se había decido que sin importar lo que opinara la germana, ella la consideraría su amiga, por un momento recordó a Mabel Pines y entendió una de las facetas que mas la integraban de la chica californiana. Pero al darse cuenta de que había cantado en voz alta, Amana se puso más que ligeramente roja.

-"No sé mucho de ópera pero que bella voz tienes!"

-"No te burles Noroeste…"

-"No en verdad nunca pensé que tuvieras ese talento y ese gusto." Y mirando la puesta en escena de la obra agrego. "Lástima que no sepa mas de ópera, pero sé lo que me gusta y tu voz me gusto."

-"La ópera va más o menos así Elsa Von Bramant, perdón Elsa de Bramante, es acusada por el conde Friedrich von Telramund, de matar a su padre y a su hermano y le pide al rey que la condene y le dé a él el control de los territorios Bramant, cuando juzgan a Elsa, la mujer gordita de que canta ahora, Telramund la acusa y al no haber pruebas de su inocencia la van a condenar, entonces ella dice se haga un Juicio de Dios, eso es un combate entre Telramund y un campeón o paladín que la defienda, le preguntan quien la defenderá y ella habla de un caballero con quien ha soñado. Justo cuando todos pierden las esperanzas de que aparezca este caballero llega un bote tirado por un Cisne y el bote lleva al mismo caballero de los sueños de Elsa, se pelea con el malvado." Mientras narraba esta parte Amana empezó a moverse como si paleara con una espada.

-"Lo vence en el duelo pero le perdona la vida." La joven seguía emocionada actuando la historia mientras la narraba. "Acepta casarse con Elsa, pero con la condición que nunca pregunte de donde es ni su nombre. El rey nombra al caballero sin nombre Protector de Bramante, la tierra de Elsa. Los nobles que se han aprovechado de su posición, luego de la muerte del padre de Elsa, al igual que a Telramound, que ahora es proscrito por haber mentido, desean librarse del caballero, pero saben que nadie podría ganarle. Así que la esposa de Telramound, Ortrud, que es una princesa pagana y bruja, dice que si alguien pronuncia el nombre del Caballero el perderá todo su poder. Intentan hacer que el mismo lo diga pero el Caballero se niega y el rey lo respalda, aunque al final el Caballero dice que solo hay una persona que le puede hacer esa pregunta y es Elsa que será su esposa. Telramund y Ortrud tratan de hacer que Elsa rompa su promesa, al principio ella soporta la tentación, y se casan ahí es donde cantan el Coro Nupcial, pero justo ahí." Dijo señalando el televisor, Donde la pareja de actores aparentemente sola, cantan a dúo una insístete Elsa y un cada vez mas angustiado Caballero. Elsa empieza a dudar.

"Luego de tratar de convencerlo que diga su verdadero nombre y origen, angustiada por los malos consejos y todo lo que le han dicho ella hace la pregunta fatídica. Justo en ese momento Telramund y cuatro nobles que están en de su lado entran para matar al Caballero. El Caballero los vence fácilmente, matando a Telramund." Decía mientras seguía dando golpes y estocadas con su espada imaginaria. "Luego llevan el cadáver de Telramund ante el rey. El Caballero y Elsa van lamentando que ella rompiera su promesa. Ya con el Rey todos reconocen que la muerte de Telramund fue en defensa propia y entonces el Caballero dice quien es. Es el hijo del Rey Parsifal, antiguo caballero de la mesa redonda, y es caballero protector del Santo Grial, y al final dice su nombre Lohengrin. Pero que debía mantener su anonimato y como Elsa rompió su promesa debe volver a su tierra y no ver su amada nunca más. Llega el mismo cisne con que apareció por primera vez, pero antes de irse Ortrud, susurra que ella embrujo al hermano de Elsa y lo convirtió en ese cisne, Lohengrin la escucha y rompe el hechizo, y cuando lo ve la bruja Muere. Lohengrin se va dejando a Elsa para lamentarse de haber roto su promesa. Y ahí termina… algo triste no es verdad?" Mientras en la pantalla apenas empezaba la pelea entre Lohengrin y Telramund.

-"Si lo es, pero fue porque Elsa no estaba a la altura de su paladín." Dijo la americana, recordando que hasta hacia poco ella fantaseaba con algo bastante parecido a esa historia.

-"Pero eso de ser la pobre doncella en desgracia y que solo un hombre pueda salvarla es un poco anticuado."

-"Aparentemente sí, pero que tal si el caballero en vez de vencer al malvado le mostrara a Elsa que ella podía vencerlo desde un principio…" Dijo Pacifica sin poder ocultar lo que había sentido el viernes.

-"Ahí está de nuevo." Reconociendo la expresión de la chica rubia. "Esa misma cara pusiste anoche antes de terminar de hablar con tu amiga, o sea anoche hablabas de algún chico?"

-"Dijiste que no ibas a espiar, que solo no querías que te vieran afuera a esa hora, incluso te pusiste los audífonos." Dijo la rubia indignada.

-"Lo lamento, a decir verdad al principio fue casualidad." Dijo la chica enrojeciendo. "Note que ponías esa cara de cachorrito y me intrigo. Trate de no ponerle mucha atención. Y los audífonos estaban conectados, pero… la ópera no es para oírla fuerte. Y si te oí que lo llamaste Deeper, Dipper, Flipper o algo así." Volvió a ver a la americana. "En verdad Pacifica… créeme no era mi intención. Al menos no al principio, pero me intrigo quien sería. Allá en casa todas mis amigas están medio enamoradas del primo Marius, y si ese chico… como sea que se llame te gusta más que el primo… Bien no pude contener mi curiosidad. Perdóname." Dijo bajando la cabelza.

-"Es Dipper… No sé cómo se llama, parece que no le gusta su nombre o algo así, pero todos, incluso su familia, le dicen Dipper." dijo más calmada la rubia, ligeramente sonrojada. "Tratar de compararlo con Marius es difícil, si se parecen en algunas cosas pero en otras son como el día y la noche. De alguna forma se hicieron amigos el viernes pasado."

-"Me habría gustado verlo, el primo Marius es difícil que congenie con alguien. No es que sea ermitaño, antisocial ni nada, pero es algo peculiar."

-"Peculiar es una de las palabras que me vienen a la mente al pensar en Dipper Pines." Contesto la rubia en tono más normal. "Aunque creo que esa palabra se queda corta hablando de él."

-"Pero ese apodo 'Dipper' es extraño estoy segura que lo recordaría si lo hubiese oído antes, es de alguna familia de la costa oeste?"

-"Él es de California, pero si con familia te refieres a la gente de dinero, su familia es de clase media, lo conocí porque él y su hermana están pasando las vacaciones en el pueblo cerca de la mansión Noroeste, Gravity Falls." Dijo mientras la castaña la miraba extrañada.

-"Un chico de clase baja en la gala Noroeste?"

-"Te dije que peculiar se queda corto cuando se refiere a él."

-"Parece que en verdad es todo un personaje, si no fuera como te ves cuando hablas de él creo que no te creería Noroeste." Mientras Pacífica sonreía pensando. 'Si crees que eso es peculiar, mejor no digo nada mas o me tomarías como la peor embustera del mundo.'

-"Pero porque me dices eso a mí?" Dijo la germana cayendo en cuenta.

-"Creo que en verdad no era tu intención espiarme, cuando te disculpaste fue la primera vez que me llamaste por mi nombre." Dijo sonriendo. "Amigas entonces?" Dijo extendiendo la mano.

"Amigas." Dijo la otra niña estrechando su mano luego de pensarlo un poco. "Y lo justo es justo, si me gusta la ópera, recuerdo que antes de que mi papa… Antes de que el… Cuando era más niña me llevaba a la ópera, a él le encantaba." Empezaba a perder la expresión ensombreciéndose un poco. "Mi madre nunca fue muy aficionada, así que casi siempre éramos solo él y yo." Su voz empezaba a bajar lentamente. "Yo me emocionaba cuando me enteraba de algún estreno, de alguna obra, porque sabía que pronto una noche me ponía un vestido lindo, luego yo y papá, con uno de sus trajes elegantes, iríamos a uno de esos hermosos teatros con mucha gente que saluda a mi papa. Papa siempre me tomaba de la mano y caminaba despacio para que yo tuviera que correr… Y durante la función me iba explicando que pasaba en la ópera, las conocía todas, así que no le preocupaba tener que ir diciéndome que pasa en voz baja… creo que mi gusto por la ópera es una forma de recordarlo." Dijo con un semblante triste. "Pero era muy chica cuando… cuando nos dejo… apenas y puedo recordar su rostro." Dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-"Dime como era su mano?" Pregunto Pacifica al notar que la chica se entristecía, por eso. Ella sabía que no era necesario recordar un rostro, había más recuerdos una voz tranquila, una mano que te guia, una espalda que te cubre, unos brazos que sabes que no te dejaran caer. Si eran recuerdos muy recientes y nada de eso había sentido con su padre. Aun así los atesoraba tanto como esa mirada castaña, que no podría decir lo que la hacía sentir con mil o un millón de palabras.

-"Era grande y fuerte, pero me sostenía con fuerza, pero con mucho cuidado, creo que para que no me separada de él o me perdiera, mi mano parecía que desaparecía en la suya. Sentía como un calor, me sentía feliz y protegida aun en medio de la multitud, era como si él me…" Se quedo callada un momento, bajando la cabeza y dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas mas y un leve sollozo, pero Pacifica estaba segura que no eran de tristeza. "Gracias Noro… Pacifica, es como si aun sintiera esa mano rodeando la mía, nunca podre olvidarla... ni a papá."

Luego de eso pasaron platicando de cosas como opera, el primo Marius y del misterioso Dipper Pines, hasta que el teléfono sonó comunicando que la limosina en que Amana empezaría su viaje a Austria estaba lista.

-"Entonces nos veremos en unas semanas Pacifica. Dijo la mayor luego de que recogieran su equipaje, despidiéndose en el pasillo frente a la puerta de su habitación. "Ya tienes la llave?"

-"Si no te preocupes por eso." Dijo la menor de las dos dándose una palmadita en un bolsillo. "Deberías de educar la voz, eres una artista Amana."

-"Ser artistas es cosa de otros yo debo ser Amana von Mittelhauser, no creo que a la familia le guste mucho siquiera que tome clases de canto."

-"Ya que no sabias como hablar con Grafin Mechthild, dile exactamente lo que me dijiste, podrías sorprenderte."

-"Podría ser pero aun no se…"

-"Hagamos una apuesta, te atreverías a preguntarle algo de mi parte?"

-"Creo que si… Aunque porque siento que me vas a embaucar?"

-"Posiblemente porque tengas razón." Dijo sonriente la rubia. "Entonces pregúntale de mi parte si ha sabido de Dipper Pines. Si sabe algo de él le hablas sobre tu interés artístico y si no dejare de mencionar el tema, te parece?"

-"Puede que sea muy peculiar ese chico, pero que la dama de hierro lo…" Dijo antes de ver la mirada de Pacifica. "Creo que me sorprenderé un poco, pero ya acepte y lo hare." Dándole un abrazo a su nueva amiga se despidieron. Mientras Amana tomaba la limosina que la llevaría Aeropuerto Internacional de Bangor. Pacifica no le quedo más que ir a su habitación, no había apartado de su mente lo que pasaría ese día y que si todo iba como lo había planeado recibiría una llamada de su padre. Una parte de ella le tenía envidia a Amana por tener ten lindos recuerdos de su padre.

Pacifica había buscado información de su mismo teléfono, sabía que podrían romper cualquier sistema de seguridad si le ponían las manos encima, lo que daba acceso a toda la información que contenía, incluso podían acceder los archivo que había borrado, a la lista de llamadas y al historial donde registraba, además de las llamadas, la situación geográfica de donde los había hacho. Si descubrían eso sería peligroso para Grenda, y podía ponerle dificultades a Marius y a su abuela. Afortunadamente la paranoia era bastante común en internet, logro encontrar un editor que tomaba los archivos con esa información, y lo podía editar, lo mejor era que utilizaba un método seguro para borrar el original sin dejar rastro del mismo. Incluso tenia la opción de borrarse a sí mismo, así una vez editado y el editor borrarlo solo ocupaba apagar su teléfono para mantener a Marius y su familia como un recurso de último momento, y estar segura que su amistad con Grenda no sería descubierta tan fácil. El programa también podía borrar de igual forma sin dejar ningún rastro las imágenes que ella había tomado de la sala de los horrores en la mansión. Pero simplemente los borro, estaba segura que iban a revisar su teléfono dejar ese aparente error sería una distracción.

Poco después de la una de la tarde, sonó su teléfono.

-"Hola padre, estaba segura que me hablarías. Como esta madre?"

Casi al mismo tiempo en Oregón el peculiar amigo de Pacifica, empezaba a acostumbrarse al nuevo régimen de ejercicios, o el juego de 'todos contra Dipper' que sus tíos tenían con él. Esa mañana la moneda había favorecido a tío Stan, afortunadamente pensó que la rivalidad entre hermanos seguiría, por lo que desde un principio estaba listo para todo… y en verdad fue todo, los único trucos sucios que su tío no había usado era tirarle tierra en los ojos o sus queridas nudilleras. Con todo luego de esa práctica el aun mantuvo el margen de cuatro a uno contra tío Stan, mientras que por los días anteriores tío Ford seguía ganando en un pesado seis a uno, pero en los trucos de tío Stan logro encontrar pistas contra los movimientos de tío Ford, posiblemente era la forma del anciano para querer ayudarlo… no ni él podía engañarse con eso, la verdad era que tío Stan quería ver a su hermano en el suelo.

Después de bañarse, fue a la oficina a revisar a sus sabuesos, como lo esperaba ya todos se habían suicidado y la cantidad de información que habían dejado era simplemente inmensa, pero eso y lo esperaba. Usando basándose en los sabuesos originales había refinado si nariz, así ahora tenía listo un sistema que recorrería ese enorme archivo buscando datos y asociándolos, no podía hacer milagros como el generador de su tío Ford. El recorrer y evaluar tantos datos seria un trabajo más pesado que implemente buscarlos, la idea era parecida a usar un colador para quitar la información innecesaria, pero en ese caso eran varios coladores al mismo tiempo, uno después de otro. Posiblemente tardaría un par de días en dar resultados.

Sabía que la abdicación de Marius se haría pública tarde o temprano, más bien le extrañaba que aun no lo fuera, sospechaba que cierta dama austriaca estaría ejerciendo presión, pero aun con eso era cuestión de tiempo para que la notica saliera a la luz. Cuando pasara el también saldrían tanto nombre de Pacifica como el de Grenda, si alguien recordaba la gala del viernes pasado. Más preocupado por su robusta amiga que por Pacifica, o eso se decía a su mismo. Reviso la columna de chismes de un periódico en línea. No se sorprendió mucho al notar cual era la noticia que se había vuelto el chisme del día y al reconocer la imagen de los documentos que el mismo le había dado a Pacifica hacia pocas semanas.

-"Bien jugado." Dijo en voz baja mientras irrumpía por el sistema de seguridad del National Enquirer. Reviso la información del correo original, estaba preocupado. No era como si simplemente ella enviara las fotos por correo, al ser una noticia de tal alcance pronto no solo los Noroeste, sino cualquiera que tuviera algo en contra del clan, e incluso el gobierno estaría buscando más información sobre esas imágenes. Luego un momento había entrado en los servidores de la agenda en línea que había enviado el mensaje y del servidor donde estaban las imágenes. Algunos minutos después dejo salir un suspiro de alivio no logro encontrar más pistas. Se sintió extrañamente orgulloso por su 'amiga.'

Si él, usando el aparato de su tío, no podía seguir la pista, estaba seguro que nadie más podría, había llegado a encontrar las direcciones de internet del origen de los archivos en los registros de los servidores donde estaban las imágenes, las siguió y encontró la pared de la red BlackIvan. Uno de esos servidores de almacenamiento era un poco más seguro y había almacenado la identificación única del equipo desde el que habían conectado al transferir el archivo, le costó un poco localizar esa información, tanto usando servicios legales de internet como irrumpiendo en forma ilegal. Como supuso la identificación del equipo correspondía a un modem vendido en Oregón, pero para llegar hasta ahí de forma legal necesitarían un par de ordenes judiciales y hacerlo de forma ilegal, como lo había hecho él, era supuestamente imposible. Pacifica había sido muy detallada y lista, cubriendo sus huellas de tal forma que cualquiera se toparía con muro tras muro, solo para poder acercarse a la fuente de esas imágenes.

Era casi imposible que alguien averiguara mas, podían seguir al modem, saber donde lo habían vendido. Pero era difícil que recordaran a quien se lo habían vendido, conociendo a Pacifica ella consideraría lo conocida que era, así que se habría encargado de esa parte también. Siguió probando distintas cosas hasta estar seguro que ni siquiera los Noroeste, con todo su dinero, poder y falta de moralidad podrían encontrar una pista mas allá de la tienda de electrónicos en Medford, Pacifica estaba segura, sonrió al pensar en lo hábil que había sido. Pero no todo eran buenas noticias. El plan de su 'amiga' tenía un fallo primordial, aunque difícil de ver, podría ser que ni siquiera ella lo supiera aun y debía pensar en cómo saber si o había contemplado o no. Y de ser necesario como ayudarla, entro sin querer en pensamiento profundo…

Al volver en si su tío Ford le estaba en la oficina. Preguntando acerca de la partida tenían planeada de DD&D. No había llegado a interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero aun con eso lo único que podía pensar era en el periódico del pueblo, la edición cuando habían encontrado culpable a Gedeón. Era extraño, pero estaba seguro que ahí estaba la respuesta, así que acompaño a su tío para su partida al sótano. Había preparado un par de calabozos y de seguro su tío había hecho lo mismo, ocupaba distraerse para solucionar ese fallo en el plan de Pacifica. Además por más que deseara sabía que no podía hacer nada para apurar a su subconsciente, pero este encontraría una explicación. No tenía más opción que esperar. Luego solo debía pensar cómo usar eso para ayudar a Pacifica. Debía estar listo para cuando eso pasara, debía relajarse un poco aunque fuera difícil. Por eso tener una tranquila maratónica de DD&D contra su tío Ford, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	34. Chapter 33

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Los Noroeste encaran el prime golpe, fuerte pero no los hace caer, ahora van a la contraofensiva, y saben quién es la persona causante de todo, una de ellos, Pacifica. Ahora deben evitar que se haga más publicidad, y limitar los daños y si es posible acabar con la fuente, pero aun no saben contra que se engentan o de que extremos podrían tomarse para asegurar la felicidad de la niña. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (14 de Marzo de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

33\. Búsqueda.

El día había sido casi normal, aparte de que un hechicero omnipotente de otra dimensión había querido comerse su cerebro, junto al de su tío Ford, y haber pasado uno de los momentos más bochornosos de su vida, era divertido nunca antes se había preguntado si se usaba ropa interior bajo la túnica durante la edad media. Pero, aparte del detalle de la túnica, el día no fue demasiado extraño, dado el verano que había pasado. Lo más sobresaliente del día venía de parte de los Noroeste, de toda la familia, no solo de ella.

Antes de ser secuestrado junto con tío Ford por Probabilitor el Insufrible, quien era el culpable del asunto de la túnica. Se había enterado de cómo los Noroeste habían empezado a tener problemas, y estaba seguro que era un conflicto interno. El grupo empresarial Noroeste había tenido el peor debacle en la bolsa desde que Preston Noroeste había asumido el cargo de CEO. Las imágenes de los documentos que él y su hermana habían encontrado, sobre el fundador del pueblo habían tomado un matiz mucho más amplio que el solo dejarle claro a Pacifica que no se metiera con Mabel. Ahora la opinión pública, y por ende los medios de comunicación estaban buscando cualquier pista sobre los documentos, una interminable serie de 'Sin comentarios' o de el clásico chiste para alejar la atención, era lo único que había encontrado sobre las reacciones de los involucrados, tanto la alta sociedad de la costa oeste como del gobierno.

Al volver de la épica y mágica aventura contra Probabilitor y su pandilla, Grenda pidió el teléfono prestado. No tuvo que preguntar para que después de ver la cara de la chica al volver con el grupo que miraban el final del maratón de Pato Detective, luego del cual sería el estreno del capítulo final de temporada. Aprovechando que los demás estaban concentrados en el televisor, hablo con la chica.

-"Nada?"

-"No contesta, el numero que me dio timbra hasta cortarse." Rascándose la cabeza agrego. "Ella dijo que no la llamara a su móvil, pero estoy a punto de hacerlo."

-"Yo también estoy preocupado." Dijo el chico, el tono de voz le dijo a su amiga que preocupado era decir poco. "No hagas nada aun, dame un poco de tiempo antes de hacer algo." La niña no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de alivio, al ver la fuerza de esos ojos en los que había aprendido a confiar. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se reunió con el grupo. Mientras él sin decirle a nadie se encamino a la oficina donde estaban sus armas, la computadora y el acceso a internet.

Si bien era normal que le dejaran el peso de todos los problemas, no le importaba, siquiera se daba cuenta de que así era, para el simplemente era que un amigo necesitaba ayuda. No se pregunto porque en ese momento todo su intelecto estuviera enfocado, ni se le ocurrió que era porque quien ocupaba ayuda era Pacifica Noroeste. Lo importante era que él estaba sin poder preguntarle o advertirle a su 'amiga' de que podía estar ganando una batalla, pero que, por esa victoria, podría perder la guerra. Tampoco estaba seguro de que la rubia no tuviera eso contemplado, era consciente de que la chica no era para nada tonta, aunque le echo la culpa a la duda por esa inquietud que lo consumía. No le quedo más que esperar lo mejor, sabiendo que debía prepararse para lo peor. De todas formas aunque su 'amiga' hubiera visto ese problema y tuviera algún plan para corregirlo, no estaba de más pensar en un plan B. Aunque ese plan B también se le escapaba, de alguna forma sabía que tenía una pista, durante todo el día, cada vez que había pensado en la chica rubia, por alguna razón su subconsciente lo interrumpía con una imagen de Gedeón, pasar el día recordando al pequeño albino haba sido peor que la amenaza de que su cerebro fuera la cena de un mago extra dimensional.

'Conócete a ti mismo y conoce a tu enemigo. Así en cien batallas, no estarás en peligro.' Era uno de los aforismos de 'El Arte de la Guerra' de Sun Tzu. No significaba como muchos creían, que podrías ganar todas las batallas. El antiguo general chino no se refería a eso, sino que siguiendo esa simple frase sabrías de antemano el resultado de una batalla. Con lo que podías elegir cual batalla pelear, cual evitar, en qué momento escapar o atacar, sin que eso acabara con el peligro de perder la guerra. El se conocía y sabia que su subconsciente era 'más inteligente' que su consiente. En ese momento, esa parte de su mente, que se escapaba a su control, estaba tras la pista de una solución al fallo en la estrategia de Pacifica contra el clan Noroeste y que más temprano que tarde descubriría una solución, y por ende la clave para ganar la guerra de independencia que su amiga estaba librando o, al menos, un método para evitar perder esa guerra. Se conocía, conocía el problema y sabía que podría evitarlo. Era tan simple como eso, sin exagerar, sin presumir era un hecho. Lo que no podía dejar de pensar conscientemente era como comunicarse con Pacifica, racionalizándolo con la necesidad de saber si había tomado en cuenta o no el fallo en su estrategia.

Gracias a un muy ilegal método logro conseguir las imágenes originales que habían salido en la prensa para buscar la información escondida que estas contenían, supo que habían sido hechas hacia poco más de una semana, el sábado en que se había abierto el Portal, cuando el pueblo había quedado casi destruido. El día que había conocido la existencia de su tío Ford y el encubriendo que tío Stan había mantenido por tres décadas. También sabía que ese sábado Pacifica, disfrazada de chico, había ido a pasar la tarde con Grenda, aunque aun le costaba un poco imaginar a la rubia disfrazada de chico. Estaba claro que esa había sido la oportunidad para escanear los documentos, pero prefirió no confirmar nada con su amiga castaña. Entre menos personas se involucraran era mejor, más cuando se enfrentaba al clan Noroeste y su líder Preston, aunque sabía que a Grenda la apoyaría la nobleza austriaca, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Lo único que sabía sobre el paradero de la niña Noroeste era que hasta el jueves en la noche estaba en el internado en Maine, pero suponía que los Noroeste habían tomado manos en el asunto, ya fuera que la niña hubiera revelado que era ella quien estaba detrás de la filtración de los documentos, porque sus padres prefirieran el mantenerla alejada de los medios de comunicación o simplemente mas vigilada. No tardo mucho en entrar en el sistema del internado. En el registro diario aparecían dos salidas una a las 10:00 hora local, la de Amana von Mittelhauser, y a las 11:45 la de Pacifica Noroeste. Con ese dato podía empezar a buscarla.

Lo primero que revisó fue el aeropuerto de Medford, aunque estaba casi seguro que Preston Noroeste no haría algo evidente, en medio del escándalo, como enviar su propio jet por Pacifica, era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar, y de hecho en los registros del aeropuerto el jet propiedad de los Noroeste no había salido de su hangar. Como ya estaba dentro del sistema del aeropuerto decidió revisar los vuelos, alguno podría parecer sospechoso, para eso entro en el sistema de control de vuelos, cada avión que había usado el aeropuerto ese día estaba registrado, junto con su plan de vuelo. Todo estaba en orden y no había constancia de algún vuelo de Maine a Medford, que atrajera la atención. Lo que atrajo su atención era un vuelo chárter que se había reabastecido en el aeropuerto durante la tarde. Reabastecerse duraba poco más de una hora, según había visto en los mismos registros, y ese avión había estado más de dos horas en tierra. Eso podía significar muchas cosas desde que algún miembro de la tripulación se había indispuesto y tuvieron que esperar por su reemplazo a alguna pequeña falla mecánica que no quieran reportar, los seguros solían ser muy quisquillosos con eso, y que ya fuera la tripulación de tierra o la tripulación del avión habían solucionado. Aun con eso en cuenta decidió investigar, mas a fondo.

El cárter iba con destino a Japón, luego de salir de Medford, tomaría la ruta polar a Tokio, hasta ahí nada extraño. Lo interesante era que según el informe de vuelo había estado estacionado en Nueva York, hasta la mañana de ese mismo día, según los registros de la FAA, La Administración Federal de Aviación. Había salido de New York a las 13:10 hora local, o las 11:10 hora de Oregón, luego de hacer una escala para reabastecimiento en Maine, que no aparecía en el plan de vuelo, voló a Medford y por ultimo despego para seguir la ruta polar. Estaba lo suficientemente oculto, de hecho la única forma legal de descubrir esa ruta, aparte de los mismos funcionarios de la FAA, requería que un Juez Federal o de la Suprema Corte dictara una orden. Además la misma compañía dueña del cárter, tenía otro avión en la costa este en tierra sin vuelos programados, con los papeles en regla para salir del país y volar a Japón. Obviamente hacer volar otro avión desde el otro lado del país podía tener muchas razones. Aunque sabiendo que buscar la razón era obvia.

-"Bingo!" Dijo Dipper en voz baja. Aun así no se sentía tranquilo, algo le obligaba a conocer sin la mas mínima duda el paradero de Pacifica. La terminal privada del aeropuerto de Medford, era un edificio de principios de los 90, pero con varias remodelaciones, lamentablemente el sistema de seguridad y vigilancia no era unas de esas remodelaciones. Usaba un sistema de cámaras de seguridad, que era de tecnología de punta, para unos 15 años antes. Las cámaras dependían de un sistema de cableado en vez de ser las modernas cámaras de conexión inalámbrica, además contaba con su propia sala de control, pero igual que el sistema de seguridad el sistema de computadores, aunque modernos, se valían de una infraestructura independiente, lo que lo dejaba físicamente desconectado de internet. Por más que Dipper controlara ahora internet, algo tan simple como la ausencia de un cable le dejaba ese control en nada. Si no fuera porque estaba preocupado le habría dado gracia, todo su trabajo de la ultima media hora se había vuelto humo, o casi al no poder confirmar la presencia de Pacifica en la terminal. Debía buscar otro enfoque.

Debía encontrar algo, alguna forma de confirmar o refutar que Pacifica había volado en ese avión hasta Oregón. Algo único, algo que la diferenciara y pudiera corroborar por internet. Entro en la compañía que aseguraba los automóviles de la mansión Noroeste. La aseguradora obligaba a los autos de lujo a tener un sistema de localización GPS, por lo que logro identificar un auto de la mansión que había llegado al aeropuerto poco después de la llegada del avión, y vuelto a la mansión poco antes de que el avión emprendiera su vuelo a Tokio, reviso las cámaras de seguridad de la entrada del aeropuerto con la esperanza de ver a la rubia en la limosina, solo para ver que la limosina tenia vidrios ahumados.

Debía pensar algo, algo que permitiera identificar a Pacifica. Empezó a recordar cada vez que había visto a la rubia, cosa que no era muy difícil ya fuera porque solía pensar mucho en esas ocasiones o porque tenía muy buena memoria. Cuando la conoció en el baile a principios del verano, la primera vez que había sido el mismo mientras platicaba con Wendy, recordó lo bien que se veía en su falda rosa y que en verdad le había gustado su cabello Rubio, aunque en ese momento estaba mas interesado en el cabello rojo de Wendy, y que fue su primer choque con Mabel, a la última vez que la había visto… en ese elegante y hermoso vestido de gala.

Después de unos segundos volvió en si ligeramente sonrojado, no había entrado en pensamiento profundo, solo que por unos instantes recordó todo lo podía de Pacifica, incluso ese tic que tenía cuando se ponía nerviosa y empezaba a giñar el ojo. O como la encontró en la misma habitación donde había encontrado al fantasma… sola en la oscuridad, cuando supo que había dicho cosas que no debía y que en verdad pacifica no tenía la culpa.

-"Si hubiera sido más valiente." Dijo sin darse cuenta. Sorprendido por sus propias palabras de dio cuenta que se había quedado embobado y perdido su objetivo. O tal vez no… si la fiesta de la semana pasada, con ese incomodo smoking y la corbata de moño prestados, luego de declarar la guerra a Preston Noroeste, del escape del fantasma y que pacifica rompiera la maldición. Recordaba haber pasado el resto de la velada con ella, Marius y Grenda, sin darle mucha atención a lo demás, pero la decoración de la mansión. La estatua de hielo de Pacifica, lo cual estaba bien, le hacía recordar el mito de las sirenas o incluso el nacimiento de Venus, pero desfigurada ponerle lo que parecía un teléfono móvil formado con unas conchas. Era parte de la conducta de los Noroeste con su hija, alabándola y denigrándola en igual medida, pero le hizo darse cuenta de algo.

Sus padres pensaban que darle a él o a Mabel un teléfono móvil era innecesario y un lujo que no valía el gasto, por eso él no se había dado cuenta. En cambio Pacifica siempre tenía a la mano su teléfono, Grenda había hablado con ella varias veces a Maine. Esa era la forma de saber si Pacifica había estado o no en ese vuelo y con algo suerte podría comunicarse con ella. La efectividad de los teléfonos móviles, era que no requerían ser grandes, eran llamados celulares por la idea bajo la cual se habían desarrollado. Cada teléfono móvil, esencialmente, era un pequeño radio bidireccional, las antenas celulares emitían a esos radios, de ahí el área de cobertura de una antena podía decirse que era la célula de la que derivaba la palabra celular. Lo importante para él era que cada teléfono le 'avisaba' por medio de un código especial a la antena más próxima que estaba en rango, que había entrado en la cobertura de su 'célula,' así el sistema de la compañía telefónica sabría donde enviar la llamada. Era, por decirlo de alguna forma, como el teléfono le decía 'hola' a la antena celular más cercana. Y esa señal de 'hola' era enviada automáticamente varias veces por segundo. También el computador de control de cada antena 'recordaba,' por algún tiempo, que teléfonos estaban en rango.

Gracias al número que ella le había dado la semana pasada podía saber la compañía que le daba servicio, con eso tener acceso al sistema de antenas, luego localizar la antena que estaba en rango de la terminal privada del aeropuerto de Medford, entrar al sistema de mantenimiento de la antena, revisar sus registros y… Dejo escapar un suspiro, la había encontrado. Solo para confirmar siguió la señal 'hola' y como era respondida por las distintas antenas hasta llegar a la antena que le daba cobertura al valle. Era extraño aunque no podía comunicarse aun con ella, se sintió más relajado. En algún momento de la tarde la señal se perdía, pero no se alarmo demasiado, lo más posible era que el teléfono de había quedado sin batería.

Sabia como era Preston Noroeste seguramente trataría de obligar a su hija a que detuviera la avalancha mediática que había provocado, pero tampoco llegaría tan lejos como para hacerle daño, no podía arriesgarse. En ese momento, mientras no supieran donde estaban almacenadas todas las copias y los originales, era mejor para los Noroeste mantener a Pacifica incomunicada, pero sin alterarla. Era la única que podía evitar que el clan noroeste callera del pedestal donde se había mantenido. Aun así saber donde estaba solo era una parte del problema, aun debía advertirle del fallo de su estrategia.

Al volver a la sala del televisor y ver el final del penúltimo capítulo del 'Pato detective.' En los comerciales y los tráiler del final de temporada, aprovecho que Grenda fue por más botanas, pues el grupo para ver el episodio ahora contaba con el mismo y Ford.

-"Grenda, gracias por ir a salvarme a mí y al tío Ford."

-"Ni lo menciones, además fue divertido…" Por la forma en que parpadeo Dipper supo que no sería buen momento para mencionar a Marius. "Bien sobre lo otro, descubrí donde está."

-"Pacifica?" Dijo sorprendida, no hacía más de una hora que el chico le había dicho que 'le diera tiempo.'

-"Si está en la mansión Noroeste, creo que la tendrán encerrada, pero aun así está bien y a salvo…" Mintió aunque estaba casi seguro que así seria. "Lo mejor es que no trates de comunicarte con ella." Preston noroeste no usaría la fuerza contra su hija, pero si el sabia que Grenda significaba algo para ella, podría poner en peligro a la castaña. "No te puedo decir el porqué, pero podrías complicar mucho las cosas para ambas si tratas de hablar con ella o de verla."

-"Lo entiendo. Entonces tu harás algo?" Dijo muy seria.

-"Tratare." Dijo el chico de la gorra igual de serio. Grenda lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él no era de los que se rendían y era de los que conseguía lo que se proponía, para ella ese 'tratare' tenía el más valor que la promesa cualquier otra persona, se había sentido preocupada por su amiga. Ante la intensidad de esa mirada castaña se tranquilizo. También se dio cuenta que era precisamente lo que había preocupado a Pacifica, pero ese día no tenía el sobre con la carta consigo.

-"Cuento contigo." Dijo la chica dándole a su amigo, bastante más bajo que ella, un leve golpe en el hombro, que le recordó como se había ejercitado con su tío Stan. Aunque la castaña, seguía preguntándose qué hacer con el mensaje que había dejado su amiga rubia, decidió ir a la sala, ya más tranquila y disfrutar del programa de televisión. Al final había sido una bonita velada, aunque el anunciado último episodio de la temporada había sido demasiado cliché. Sin mucha ceremonia La Cabaña fue despidiéndose de sus amigos. Sin más que dar las buenas noches, la forma en que lo miro Grenda antes de irse lo intrigo un poco, pensó que posiblemente aun estaba preocupada por su amiga. No podía saber el conflicto interno que tenia entre la promesa que tenia de entregar el mensaje y los giros que toda la situación había tomado. En ese omento habían pasado varias horas desde que había acabado la reunión en la Cabaña.

Dipper usualmente se dormía temprano. Pero era casi la una y aun no lograba que Morfeo hiciera tu trabajo. Sentía a Pacifica más alejada que nunca, desde que había conseguido el Generador de Números Primos, confió en que le sería fácil el enviarle un mensaje o incluso hablar con ella en el internado en Maine, tanto que no se preocupo por hacerlo. Dejando que Grenda llevara ese peso durante toda la semana, en parte pensó que era cosa de chicas, que Grenda era más amiga de Pacifica y poder hablar entre ellas sería lo mejor para ambas. Aunque fueran malas noticias, las chicas se entendían mejor. Ahora Pacifica estaba a pocos kilómetros, incluso pensó que, si iba por el bosque, en menos de una hora estaría en la mansión Noroeste.

Pero una cosa era acercarse a ella y otra muy distinta poder hablar o siquiera darle un mensaje, era en cierta forma gracioso, por una semana habían estado a ambos lados del continente, ahora que estaban cerca la sentía más distante que nunca, pero gracioso o no ocupaba saber de ella. Si obviamente para advertirle, pero aun por más que pensaba en el asunto aun le parecía imposible. Era la primera vez que tenia insomnio, desde que podía recordar. Nunca se había enfrentado al insomnio, él solía dormirse cuando deseaba, eso era lo normal, pero algo le impedía hacerlo. Claro que sabía sobre el no poder dormir, sabia cosas que podían ayudarlo y causas del insomnio, aunque hábilmente logro no pensar en la causa. Prefirió pensar en cómo dormirse, sabía que era cosa de relajarse y que tomar leche caliente podía ayudarlo, por lo que bajo a la cocina.

Otro de los miembros de la Familia Pines que sabia como dormir cuando lo deseara era el tío Ford. En s caso no era lo normal, era una habilidad adquirida, en los treinta años que había pasado entre dimensiones aprendió que dormir era indispensable, por eso podía conectar y desconectar un interruptor imaginario en su cabeza pada poder dormir. Además desde su tiempo como universitario había acostumbrado a su cuerpo a dormir 5 horas en vez de las 8 que era lo normal, incluso podía pasar casi un mes con solo 3 horas de sueño al día, antes de que su cuerpo le pasara la factura.

Y ahora estaba usando ese tiempo para evaluar el día. Había cumplido el sueño de cualquier fanático de los juegos de rol, el ser capturado por el hechicero supremo y vencerlo. Ser secuestrado por un caníbal no era algo exactamente nuevo para él, pero si lo que había dicho y hecho el mago. Lo que más le intrigaba era la razón de que solo los había secuestrado a él y a su sobrino, habiendo tres cerebros más a su alcance. 'Ustedes son los jugadores más listos que conozco' no podía dejar de pensar en esa simple oración. Desde que Probabilitor había cobrado existencia en esa dimensión era omnipotente y omnisciente, literalmente un dios. Tanto como Él, aunque más infantil, mucho menos malicioso e infinitamente menos sádico. Así que siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, de entre todos los jugadores de DD&D de la dimensión o al menos del mundo, él y su sobrino estaban en la cumbre.

Debería decirle a Dipper, su relación con Él, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que si alguien en el valle atraería Su atención era Dipper. Él lo había engañado, adulándolo por años, valiéndose de su cuerpo y su mente para que le diera forma al portal y luego construirlo. Recordó la esfera del contenedor que mantenía estable la Puerta, se preocupaba de que el chico podrá evitar ser engañado. Podría mantenerlo a salvo de su influencia…

-"Tampoco puedes dormir tío Ford?" la voz de Dipper casi lo hizo salar de la silla.

-"Digamos que fue un día algo ajetreado… aun para el valle." Después de pensar un poco agrego un poco más preocupado. "No será que lo que te dije de la ruptura te este molestando?"

-"Mentiría si te digo que no tío pero… si alguien puede mantenernos a salvo de eso eres tú tío Ford." Dijo mientras ponía un vaso de leche en el microondas. "No es algo que me quite el sueño."

-"Me siento alagado porque confíes tanto en mi, incluso después del asunto de Probabilitor." Dijo sonriente.

-"Si pero fue divertido estar dentro de un calabozo." Dijo Dipper. "En verdad me preocupe, hasta que Probabilitor reto al tío Stan." Tomando el vaso y sentándose en la mesa con el anciano.

-"Y eso?" Stanford se había sentido mejor después de que llegara su hermano, Mabel y su amiga a rescatarlos. Para él era pura y fría lógica, antes de que aparecieran su muerte era inminente, luego tenían una pequeña posibilidad de sobrevivir.

-"No lo notaste?" Dijo extrañado su sobrino, luego de tomar un trago del vaso aun con el bigote blanco gracias a la leche.

-"Notar que?"

-"Podría ser cosa de que de joven lo hiciera, pero desde que conozco al tío Stan, esa fue la primera vez que lo vi mascando chicle." Dijo el chico. "Me pareció obvio que solo le estaba dando largas al asunto cuando pidió que explicara que quería hacer. Ya sabes que si hay dados en un juego dárselos al tío Stan, confiando en que seguirá las reglas… bien es algo inocente." Stanford Pines recordó cuando su hermano había tirado un 38 con lo que habían derrotado al hechicero y su bestia. Así que, conforme a las reglas y a apuesta, el hechicero y sus criaturas desaparecieran al reconocer su derrota, y como una vez acabada la partida, había quedado una pequeña mancha rosada en donde había estado el dado. Eso y que a Stanley nunca le había gustado mascar chicle. Probabilitor si bien era omnisciente, no se preocupo por que su hermano hiciera trampa, venia de un universo basado en un juego, las trampas estaban fuera de su comprensión. El hechicero, igual que él, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del truco de Stan con los dados. Fue más una corazonada que un proceso lógico, pero supo que si había alguien que Él no podría engañar, era el chico sentado en la mesa.

-"Si tío Ford?" Dijo el chico al notar como su tío no apartaba la mirada de él.

-"A Stanley nunca le han gustado los juegos de azar, si juega uno es que tiene alguna forma de eliminar ese inconveniente." Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Aun era muy joven y le faltaba experiencia, era mejor que no se diera cuenta que lo había sobrepasado… aun. Era como un rompecabezas, tenía todas las piezas para volverse una imagen que le quinaria el hipo a cualquiera que lo viera, el debía ayudar a armarlo. Era mejor guardar eso como un secreto. "Por cierto antes de volver arriba deberías revisar la computadora, pase cerca de la oficina y oí una alarma supongo que será alguna de las cosas que hiciste."

-"Entonces será mejor que vaya a revisarlo de una vez para luego irme a dormir. Buenas noches de nuevo tío Ford." Se levanto y aun con más de medio vaso de leche se encamino a la puerta.

-"Buenas noches sobrino." Ford decidió seguir pensando en qué hacer en su sofá. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo, mientras la figura de su sobrino avanzaba en la penumbra hacia la oficina. Tiempo después el vaso de leche se había enfriado, mientras Dipper miraba sin dar crédito a los resultados del de los filtros al primer archivo creado por sus sabuesos, el de creado por los sabuesos con esa área gris, el de los sabuesos que buscaban coincidencias y cosas extrañas. Según los resultado y lo que el mismo había calculado, y vuelto a calcular una y otra vez, sin crees su resultado. Hacía años que la humanidad debía de haberse extinguido de la faz de la tierra, consumida en una guerra de proporciones apocalípticas.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	35. Chapter 34

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Mientras la batalla por la felicidad de Pacifica sigue se desvela un secreto impactante, que va mucho más allá que la familia Noroeste. Mientras al fin Dipper consigue descubrir que era eso que había estado perturbándolo, ese presentimiento que era como un grito de su subconsciente. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (21 de Marzo de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

34\. Azar.

Dipper se despertó diez minutos antes de las 4 de la mañana, como casi todos los días ese verano. Se puso en pie y fue por su abrigo y sus zapatos, debía ir a cortar la leña, al no encontrarlos, le intrigo hasta darse cuenta que estaba vestido. Aun semidormido, o en estado auto nerd como le llamaba su hermana, salió a cortar la leña, acabo de hacerlo, pasó por la cocina dando los buenos días a sus tíos y subió a su habitación. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que no se había cambiado y había dormido con la ropa puesta, se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama.

Había pasado la noche soñando con el frio, el hambre, las ciudades destruidas, y los miles de muertes provocados por la edad glaciar que la humanidad había provocado, una posible herida mortal. Lo malo de tener buen memoria era que podía recordar tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Y había mucha información sobre lo que podría causar una guerra atómica aun "una limitada" a unas cuantas bombas como las que habían destruido Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Posiblemente había sido la primera persona en lograr cavar tanto en internet, como para saber lo cerca que había estado la humanidad del suicidio. Sus sabuesos habían entrado, posiblemente a conexiones entre diversos sistemas de computadoras a notas, registros, declaraciones, memorándums y un enorme etc. Información que aun era considerada como secreta o clasificada, y que posiblemente nunca saliera a la luz pública, y él estaba de acuerdo. La verdad era demasiado inquietante.

Era algo que le había quitado de la cabeza incuso a Pacifica Noroeste, al menos la noche pasada y parte de la madrugada. Había creado sus sabuesos para describir las verdades ocultas de los Noroeste, y tener un arma contra Preston y Prisilla y así ayudar a su hija. Pero había encontrado algo que siguiera el esperaba, algo aterrador. Una parte de sus sabuesos, tenían lo que él llamaba área gris. Estos, en vez de buscar datos directamente sobre la familia Noroeste, buscaban por decirlo de alguna manera casos en que había pasado algo extraño o fuera de lo común, como ninguna computadora podía saber qué era eso lo definió matemáticamente. Sucesos que ocurrieron aunque la probabilidad de que esto pasara fuera muy baja. Con eso podía reunir aparentes perdidas, desapariciones o invalidación de evidencias por cualquier razón, desaparición de testigos o que algún testigo cambiara su declaración, perdida de investigaciones, accidentes y demás sucesos así. Que podrían muy bien aparentar ser mala o buena suerte, según el caso, pero en realidad podrían ocultar alguna trampa o negocio turbio. Si esto beneficiaba a los Noroeste podría darle pistas de donde buscar.

Cuando había ido a revisar la alarma que su tío había oído y observo los resultados de su filtro, quedo impactado el resultado. Según lo había definido el filtro ordeno los sucesos del menos posible al más posible. El segundo filtro buscaba conexiones entre estos datos extraños buscando la cadena causal que los provocaba. Lo posible y lo que no, según como lo había planteado, entraba en la rama de la matemática llamada probabilidad y estadística. El dicho 'Por un clavo se perdió una herradura, por la herradura se perdió un caballo, por el caballo se perdió un mensaje, por el mensaje se perdió una batalla, por la batalla se perdió la guerra, por la guerra se perdió el Reino' era un ejemplo simple de una cadena causal. La probabilidad y estadística era la forma en que la matemática llamaba al azar. Podía ser explicado con una moneda, lanza una moneda al aire tiene una posibilidad de 50% de ser cara y 50% de ser sello. Expandiendo ese ejemplo la estadística era que tirar un millón de monedas, el resultado que serían esperable seria de de ese millón 500000 o cerca fuera cara y el resto fuera sello. Como las palabras raro o extraño no eran posibles de definir para una computadora, Dipper había puesto ese tipo de sucesos valores de posibilidad muy bajos.

Otra cosa interesante se la estadística, volviendo a el millón de monedas, es que si en vez de los 500000 sellos salían 600000 o 400000, que salía del resultado esperado, por ende había 'algo' que estaba interfiriendo, estos resultados alertaban al sabueso y el dato que lo contenía era enviado por internet para ser evaluado. Los filtros que luego tomarían esos sucesos trataría de asociarlos como cadenas causales, dándole a lo mismo una posibilidad única a toda la cadena. Pero como se calculaba eso, usado de nuevo las monedas si la mitad de las veces que tirabas una moneda esta salía cara y la otra mitad sello, se decía que la posibilidad de sello era de un medio de las veces, o sea de 0,50. Si se lanzaba otra moneda está también tendría un 0,50 de posibilidad de ser sello, así que multiplicándolas daba 0,25 si agregabas otra moneda la volvías a multiplicar, dando 0,125 así tirar una moneda tres veces seguidas la posibilidad que solo saliera sello era de 12,5% y la regla se mantenía sin importar cuantas veces tiraran la moneda siempre seria multiplicar el resultado anterior por la posibilidad de esa ocasión. Claro los hechos históricos y humanos no son tan simples como lanzar una moneda, pero esa regla es siempre la misma.

Así que cuando Dipper vio que el acontecimiento como 'Supervivencia de Especie: Homo Sapiens' aparecía como primer lugar en el resultado del filtro, se sorprendió. Primero pensó que sería un error, por lo que reviso la cadena causal que había dado ese resultado, las matemáticas no mienten, pero si los datos con los que se habían aplicado esas matemáticas. Dipper sabia de los llamados 'incidentes nucleares,' ocasiones en que ya fuera URRS o USA, por una alguna razón estuvieron a punto de iniciar la tercera guerra mundial. Los más conocidos eran la crisis de los misiles en Cuba de 1962, cuando USA descubrió que URRS construía bases de misiles en Cuba o el caso del Misil Noruego. Pero al revisar el resultado de su filtro se sorprendió.

El primer dato de la cadena causal era de un mensaje confidencial de Winston Churchill al presidente Truman. La nota de Churchill, quien consideraba a los comunistas una amenaza tan grande como las potencias del eje y los nacionalistas, le comunicaba la idea al presidente americano, que dado que los ejércitos aliados aun estaban en Europa, debían atacar Rusia antes de que el comunismo forzara otra guerra como la que recién habían sufrido. El 'inconveniente' de la superioridad numérica del ejército rojo, como lo había llamado el británico, quedaba reducido al emplear la nueva súper bomba americana contra formaciones, bases, puestos de control e inclusive la misma capital rusa, Moscú. El plan del político Ingles era simplemente una manera de evitar alargar la guerra. Como datos relacionados por el filtro estaban las propuestas e incluso estrategias propuestas de algunos militares americanos, como el General George Patton, que opinaban lo mismo que Churchill. Por alguna razón Truman no había estado desacuerdo. La respuesta al ex primer ministro no aparecía solo se mencionaba 'Paquete de Fotografías: Victimas y Sobreviertes de Hiroshima.'

También entre esos datos estaba la aparente falla de Seguridad o ceguera de los servicios de inteligencia Norteamericanos sobre el desarrollo del programa nuclear ruso y el caso de los espías que ayudaron a pasar la tecnología de la bomba a Moscú, incluidos los planos de la bomba de uranio o 'FAT BOY', o la búsqueda que se había declarado en Rusia por encontrar depósitos de Uranio, o la creación de reactores para la producción de Plutonio.

La destitución del General Douglas MacArthur, luego de amenazar a China y Corea del Norte con un ataque nuclear, su posterior escarnio público, lo que le cerró las puertas de la carrera política que esperaba acabara en la casa blanca.

La caída en desgracia del asesor de Stalin, Lavrenti Beria, militarista y en su momento jefe de los servicios secretos de la URSS y encargado del proyecto de la bomba atómica Rusa. Y su posterior ejecución acusado de ser espía británico.

Y la cadena de sucesos seguía, mientras esto se mantenía, la posibilidad del uso de armas nucleares cada vez aumentaba, pero de igual forma parecía que se evitaba.

El hecho que logro convencer a Dipper que era algo más que mucha suerte fue la crisis de misiles de cuba. Primero estaba el fiasco de la invasión a Bahía de Cochinos, un contingente de exiliados adiestrados por la CIA, invadieron Cuba, pero por alguna razón el contingente aéreo de apoyo fue descubierto antes de lo previsto por el ejército cubano y derribado. Luego de varios días Kennedy, decidió abandonar a esa invasión de exiliados, al no autorizar el apoyo aéreo, para mantener un bajo nivel, en una operación que de todas formas se sabía que era apoyada por su gobierno. La fuga de información del plan de invasión a la isla y detalles de la Operación Mangosta, ambos con propósito de derrocara Fidel Castro, que había obtenido la URRS. EL asentamiento de armas nucleares en Alemania y Turquía por parte de USA. Lo que hizo que el líder de la URRS, Nikita Jrushchov, ofreciera a Castro como aliados y hermanos comunistas, fuerzas del ejército ruso convencional infantería, blindados, cazas y bombarderos. Así como una base de submarinos y las plataformas de misiles nucleares.

Por un golpe de suerte los misiles fueron descubiertos, siendo transportados en barco casi a la vista de cualquiera que pasara sobre ellos, lo que inicio la crisis. Por otro golpe de suerte la CIA logro conseguir información de que las bases de lanzamiento y los misiles aun no eran operativos. Lo que le dio la oportunidad a Kennedy de iniciar el bloqueo a cuba. Luego de 13 días en que el mundo aguanto la respiración, ante el choque de las potencias. Rusia de retiro, dejando su ejército convencional en Cuba y, aun bajo las protestas de Castro, desmantelaron las bases y retiraron tanto los misiles como las ojivas. Lo único favorable de esa crisis fue la creación de la llamada línea roja, o teléfono rojo, un medio por el cual tanto el presidente de USA como el líder de la URRS podían mantener una comunicación rápida sin tener que buscar medios diplomáticos.

-"Si tío Stan viera esto seguro empezaría a gritar trampa." Había susurrado Dipper al darse cuenta que no necesitaba más, aunque las pruebas seguían desde los 60 hasta después de la desaparición de la URRS. Y además su sistema continuaba bajando la supervivencia del Homo Sapiens. Demasiadas coincidencias, demasiada suerte, demasiados actos irracionales, demasiadas fugas de información. Que era lo que había mantenido al mundo a salvo por más de 60 años. Buscando algo con que defender su 'amiga' se había topado con un misterio, del mismo nivel que el de Gravity Falls. Aun así se asusto podía ver que era un razonamiento lógico, pero eso no le quitaba el miedo. Y estar en una oficina a las 2 am sin más abrigo que un chaleco y con la mente tan cansada como el cuerpo, logro darse una idea de lo que paso o lo que seguía pasando.

"Los primeros pasos fueron para evitar que USA, como única potencia nuclear mundial provocara guerras, tarde o temprano ideas como las de Patton o MacArthur tomarían más fuerza y estarían dispuesto a usar de nuevo las bombas. En esos días aun se creía que lo peor de una explosión nuclear era que consumiera todo el oxigeno de la atmosfera, que creara una nube radiactiva o algo así. Alguien se dio cuenta que aun no se sabía lo suficiente como para arriesgarse, y empezaron las medidas para evitarlo. Por eso la crear otra potencia nuclear para equilibrar la balanza, así ninguna de las dos usaría armas nucleares por miedo a la otra. Lo que llevo a la guerra fría. Un movimiento muy arriesgado, pero necesario, dejando al mundo en un expectante empate nuclear. El invierno nuclear fue presentado en los 80 y popularizado por Carl Sagan... Actualmente es más difícil… no se puede mantener el equilibrio entre tantos países… Cuál sería la siguiente movida… quien o que ha estado salvando al mundo…" Ya su cerebro estaba a punto de desconectarse, Morfeo al fin lo abrazaba, así que no era consciente de lo que decía. "… Salvarlos a todos… No solo a ella… Quien o que…"

Al despertarse le dolía el cuerpo, poco a poco y gracias a las caras largas de sus tíos recordó que había dormido en el escritorio del computador, Pero ahora además de la cuestión de cómo comunicarse con Pacifica estaba, el misterio de quien que había mantenido a la humanidad a salvo, que había prevenido el uso de armas nucleares.

-"Parece que la leche caliente fue más efectiva de lo que pensé anoche tío Ford." Dijo cuando se sentó a desayunar." Posiblemente sus tíos podrían ayudarlo pero también preguntarían como había conseguido la información, por el momento, aunque no le gustaba hacerlo, tubo que mentirles dando una escusa por haber dormido en la oficina."

Sorprendentemente su tío Ford, lo miro como alguien que había pasado noches en vela estudiando o simplemente que su cerebro se negó a dejar escapar una idea.

"Si a veces pasa, supongo que en parte fue culpa mía, si no hubiese dicho de la alarma de la computadora habrías subido y dormido en tu habitación, o no Stanley?" Por alguna razón el tío Stan estaba más gruñón de lo normal ese día. Así que solo volvió a ver a su hermano. "Bien pero que no se repita, seguro tu cuerpo debe estarte castigando más de lo que podáramos hacer nosotros." Dijo Acertadamente el anciano adivinando por la postura de su sobrino que este escasamente podía doblar el cuello y mover el hombro sin dolor y su brazo izquierdo debía ser casi una tortura, como realmente se sentía Dipper. "Pero parece que vamos a tener que dejar por hoy nuestros ejercicios." Ante lo cual el chico, que no había tomado en cuenta sus ejercicio matinales, le agradeció mentalmente. Así que luego de desayunar Dipper pudo ir a recuperarse de sus, malestares, obviamente a la oficina, donde aún le quedaba por leer mucha de la información que había encontrado esa madrugada.

No se fijo en los datos conocidos sino en minutas de reuniones, declaraciones de testigos, o comentarios de participantes. Afortunadamente después de la caída de la URRS y el colapso económico muchos de los archivos que las agencias de seguridad de la potencia comunista, se habían vendido al mejor postor y estos claro incluían además de servicios de seguridad, analistas políticos y estudiosos, que junto la información que sus sabuesos habían conseguido de sus contrapartes occidentales. Aunque después de hora y media en que había revisado la información de la década de los 80 y final de los 70 aun no encontraba nada, pero también sabía que algo se le escapaba. Era como tener un rompecabezas al que le faltaba una pieza para acabarlo y sabía que la última pieza estaba en una caja, lo malo era que la caja misma estaba llena de más piezas además de la que necesitaba. Era frustrante ahora su subconsciente estaba manejando ambos problemas como comunicarse con pacifica y quien o que había evitado la extinción del Homo Sapiens.

Mientras pensaba mirando al techo intentando moverse lo menos posible para evitar que su cuello le recordara los inconvenientes de dormir en un escritorio.

-"Ey Dip"

-"Si Mabel?" Dijo sin cambiar de posición. "Estoy un poco ocupado."

-"Dice el tío Ford que si te duele el cuello lo vayas a ver." Dijo su hermana. Y Dipper dijo que igual no hacía nada ahí que en el sótano así que la siguió. Al final el tío Ford seguía en la cocina donde acomodo una silla para que su sobrino se sentara.

-"Vamos a ver Dipper quítate el chaleco y la camisa y deja a tu tío encargarse." Al no ser tío Stan, Dipper confiaba mas en sus métodos así que obedientemente le hizo caso.

-"Tienes algún invento para aliviar dolores musculares?"

-"No es un invento mío es algo mas como la acupesión." Mientras tomaba de la cabeza del chico en una aparente llave de lucha.

-"Espera tío esto esta doliendo masss…" Y de repente nada.

-"Listo eso debía de arreglar tu cuello ahora veamos la espalda y el brazo."

-"Pero si no tengo nada en la espal… Auch"

-"Decías algo?"

-"Nada tío Ford estoy en tus manos." Pocos minutos después literalmente sentía el cuerpo, más liguero ante las hábiles manos del tío Ford.

-"La acupuntura y esos métodos están en lo correcto al pensar que hay algunos puntos que ayudan al bienestar corporal igual que otros causar el efecto contrario." Decía el anciano mientras su sobrino se acomodaba la camisa de nuevo. "Tenias mucha tensión y estrés acumulados, estás seguro que has estado durmiendo bien?"

-"Mas o menos tío Ford… Deberías enseñarme esos puntos de presión" Dijo recordando como en varias prácticas su tío le había causado daño solo sosteniéndole o bloqueado un movimiento

-"Te voy a enseñar algunas, y oros ejercicios que usan esos puntos para eliminar los efectos de la tensión, pero si no quitas la fuente de estrés también te afectara mentalmente y para eso no hay ejercicios Sobrino."

-"Lo intentare, tío Ford." De no estar Mabel presente habría usado esa oportunidad para compartir su descubrimiento con su tío, seguramente entre ambos podrían lograr descubrir que había alejado al mundo de la tumba. Pero la oportunidad paso y mientras volvía a la oficina acompañado de Mabel, ambos escucharon el tono de noticia urgente del televisor por lo que fueron a ver qué pasaba. Unos minutos después estaba pensando en la noticia.

"Nunca me preocupe por él, siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, uno no piensa mucho en quien es el alcalde del pueblo, además según dicen era un ermitaño que pasaba de su casa a la alcaldía y viceversa. La primera y aparentemente única vez que lo vi fue la semana pasada cuando el Alcalde Befufflefumpter, fue la única persona presente, aparte de los Noroeste cuando le declare la guerra a Preston Noroeste. Claro son contar a los mayor…" Abrió de repente los ojos. "Era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta de clase alta y sin pensarlo casi no conté a los mayordomos, que sucedería si me acostumbrara, mas aun si cualquiera se acostumbrara a su presencia, serian solo sombras como magos que rellenas tus vasos o tus platos… seria la fachada perfecta." Era una pista o más aun una revelación, mientras los demás esperaban para ir a la reunión especial en el salón del pueblo. Empezó a releer sus informes pero ahora no buscaba pistas, sabía que buscaba menciones a esos que no tenían cara, que solían estar ahí sin llamar la atención, que eran casi parte del mobiliario, los empleados de servicio… cualquier mención.

'… solo unas semanas antes de la salida del libro de Sagan, el presiente Reagan nos planteaba su plan para el amento del arsenal nuclear, solo se interrumpió un momento mientras nos servían el café de la tarde.' Parte censurada de la autobiografía de Alexander Haig, Jefe del Estado Mayor del Presidente Reagan.

'… a la hora del té la Primer ministra menciono la posibilidad de aumentar la presencia naval en las islas Falkland con el envió del HMS Renown, para la disuasión nuclear del gobierno argentino, la primera Ministra acabo su té y le fue servida una segunda taza, antes de explicarle que una detonación nuclear en tan cercana al polo sur podría perjudicar...' Notas de Meteorological Office, Her Majesty's Governmen, Londres.

"-Camarada podría explicar en detalle a este comité el origen de las evidencias contra el camarada Beria?

-En parte camarada Secretario. La filtración se obtuvo de dos fuentes, la primera fue dada por un informante un antiguo integrante del Partido Comunista de Gran Bretaña, que trabaja como empleado hogareño de un líder industrial y político burgués. En una reunión con la aristocracia local mientras compartían habanos, durante la conversación se comento sobre la asociación alguien cercano al líder rojo, refiriéndose al camarada Stalin, que era favorable a los ideales capitalistas de Majestad Británica. Alertados por esto se empezó a buscar confirmación. Esta se obtuvo gracias a otro informante, nuestro agente se hace pasar como miembro del Partido Nacionalista Surafricano, residente en Washington D.C., informo que la señora de la casa opinaba que el camarada Beria era mal entendido y según su esposo era lo mejor que le podía pasar a la Unión Soviética, dicha mujer es la esposa del ayudante del asesor de Inteligencia y confirmado como miembro de alto Rango de la CIA Americana." Declaración de un agente de la NKVD a Gueorgui Malenkov Secretario del Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética, 1953.

'El principal problema con el presidente Truman fue que le llegaron las fotografías censuradas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, se había determinado en filtrar al público en general de la mayoría de estas, pero al presidente se le iban a dar las menos fuertes mientras se le preparaba para ver las más impactantes. Al parecer hubo un error en la oficina, hasta donde sabemos las fotografías oficiales se le iba a enviar y el paquete de las fotografías censuradas se iban a archivar, para preparar al presidente antes que las viera. Alguna persona equivoco los sobres. Al final el Presidente, poco después de tomar su café de la mañana, tuvo que ser ayudado por uno de los mayordomos de la casa blanca al entrar en una crisis nerviosa, luego de ver lo que había ocurrido con la población japonesa.' Declaración Secreta de un Miembro de la Oficina de prensa de la Casa Blanca, 1945.

En casi la mitad de los datos casos que había encontrado su filtro, los informes mencionaban un empleado de la casa, a los miembros del servicio domestico o directamente un mayordomo, estaba envuelto en los eventos que habían promovido el equilibrio nuclear, evitado el inicio de una tercera guerra mundial o incluso el uso de armas nucleares. Para el chico californiano eso explicaba de manera contundente el resultado inesperado de su búsqueda en internet. Como muchos había oído de las teorías de conspiración, ideas paranoicas y sin más que conjeturas sobre las de las maléficas organizaciones como el club Bilderberg, los Rothschild, los Masones, los Iluminati, incluso los Reptilianos que obraban desde las sombras para la dominación mundial. Pero ahí tenía los datos y pruebas irrefutables de que en verdad había una 'organización mundial,' pero en vez de buscar el dominio había estado salvando a la humanidad, por más de medio siglo, de su autodestrucción. Ahora que al menos estaba tranquilo con eso, o al menos dejarlo para después, podía concentrarse en como comunicarse con Pacifica. O eso pensaba.

De todas formas decidió usar el mismo método que había usado para investigar a los Noroeste, prefería estar seguro de las intenciones de esa organización de Mayordomos. Ahora su meta no era tan difícil, era algo que una de que una computadora entendiera, entrando en las computadoras de la CIA, el FBI en América y del MI5 y MI6 británicos. Sus sabuesos solo buscarían referencias a reuniones donde los invisibles empleados ya fuera mayordomos o cualquier otro aparecieran, o directamente información sobre esos individuos. Y, para evitar verse con toneladas de información basura, definió un filtro en sus mismos sabuesos. Solo buscarían datos donde el nivel de seguridad fuera clasificado como alto, o superior. Reviso el progreso de sus filtros anteriores y que aun estaban ordenando la información sobre los Noroeste y sus empresas. Aun no tenía idea de cómo comunicarse con Pacifica o solucionar el fallo en su estrategia, no podía hacer nada ahí así que cuando Si tío Stan y su hermana salir para la reunión del pueblo pensó que sería una buena forma de alejar su mente y dejar y dejar a su subconsciente trabajar.

Pocas horas después se había vuelto jefe de campaña de su tío Stan que se postulaba para alcalde, como si n tuviera sufriente en la cabeza, pero dejar al padre de Gedeón como alcalde estaba fuera de discusión. Habían pasado por una copia del pergamino del 'Acta del Pueblo', que en verdad era por orden oficial un pergamino. Antes de empezar la primera reunión de campaña, mientras los demás miembros, sin contar a tío Ford que aun estaba ocupado en el sótano, y contando con Candy, la amiga de Mabel que recién había vuelto a pueblo una vez que sus padres lo habían considerado 'seguro.' Así mientras Dipper se concentraba en tratar de entender las extrañas leyes del pueblo a Soos. Wendy, Mabel Grenda y Candy, bajo la supervisión del tío Stan y usando los materiales que habían sobrado de la reparación de la Cabaña.

Mientras todos estaban llenos del más puro espíritu y democrático espíritu electoral. Incluso habían convertido a la misma cabaña y al salón en un centro de campaña. Dipper se encontró con el mayor problema del día, no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza al 'Acta del Pueblo', al ver las últimas líneas del pergamino entendió porque. La Firma de Lord Quentin Trembley III, Esq. Era la primera en ratificar el documento y la de de Eustace Huckabone Befufftlefumpter era la última. Pensó en llamar a Mabel dado que ese documento estaba mas allá de sus posibilidades, pero se estaría divirtiendo con sus amigas decorando la cabaña, solo le quedaba alguien a quien pedirle ayuda. Así que uso el teléfono.

-"Buenas tardes Oficina de Ley Extraño?"

-"Tanto?"

-"Oh como te encuentras Dipper. Alistándote para iniciar la carrera electoral?"

-"Si tanto pero tengo un problema."

-"Imagino que será con el 'Acta del Pueblo'?"

-"En verdad es algo confusa, pero bien seria una consultoría legal."

-"O Dipper gracias por eso, pero creo que es mi deber patriótico ayudar a todos los candidatos. Además quien te podría cobrar después de lo que hiciste por el pueblo?"

-"No fue para tanto…"

-"Para mí y muchos otros lo fue, por cierto te diste cuenta que no hay edad límite para el puesto? Porque no te postulas, podría asegurar que ganarías." Dijo Tanto Extraño riendo.

-"No, no, no. Gracias Tanto, pero prefiero dejarle la política a otros." Dipper no había pensado en eso, pero si ganaba como le explicaría a sus padres que no podía volver a casa porque era el alcalde. Por otra parte podría ser la solución a sus problemas. Además ya el tío Stan estaba en la carrera por el puesto.

-"Si en verdad es tu decisión te entiendo. Igual creo que tu tío, con todo, seria buen alcalde. Al menos puede contar con mis semillas."

-"Semillas?"

-"A es cierto. Afortunadamente esa acta fue mi trabajo de graduación. Sería un poco complicado decirte en que párrafo tienes algo con que medir?"

-"Como una regla o una cinta de medir?"

-"Exacto."

-"Listo tengo una cinta, es en sistema métrico."

-"Bien seria 2 pies 4 culpadas a del inicio del inicio del pergamino, deja buscar la calculadora…"

-"Serian 71,12 cm."

-"A exacto. Ahí es donde está el proceso electoral." Luego de unos segundos el chico continúo.

-"Pero ese sistema… es en serio?"

-"Lo mismo dijo mi profesor sobre esa parte."

-"Pero un águila?"

-"Al más puro sentido patriótico, no te parece?"

-"Pu… Pues si algo."

-"Legalmente Gravity Falls y todo el condado Tronco Suelto, son parte de Oregón. Pero dada sus peculiaridades legales es mas como si estuviera bajo el acta de una reserva indígena." Comento el abogado.

-"Que quieres decir con eso?"

-"Una reserva indígena ante los ojos de la ley, por estatutos de la corte suprema de 1832 y 1831, es considerada un estado soberano, dentro de otro estado soberano." Dijo Tanto si cambiar su tono de voz. "Por lo cual toda reserva indígena tiene su propio sistema legal independiente del sistema federal y estatal. De ahí que las elecciones sean… algo irregulares." Dipper no se sorprendió mucho al conocer personalmente a quien había escrito el acta, que en su momento también había declarado la guerra a los panqueques o la prohibición de pantalones.

-"Así que es un estado dentro de otro, interesante." Era una forma de no hacer publicidad sobre el verdadero fundador de Gravity Falls.

-"Otro ejemplo más resienten es que Gedeón Alegría, fue encerrado en una prisión para adultos." De repente Dipper empezó a poner mucha atención. "Precisamente Gedeón, al ser considerado por el alcalde como perjudicial para el pueblo, su edad fue ignorada, es una de las potestades que tiene el alcalde de Gravity Falls."

-"Y Existen oros casos en que la edad pueda ser omitida?" Parecía que había encontrado una de las piezas faltantes de los rompecabezas que había tenido los últimos días.

-"Claro como te dije incluso un niño puede postularse para alcalde."

-"Más bien me refería a mayoría de edad o derecho familiar…"

-"No será que te quieres casar Dipper verdad?" Dijo Tanto mientras reía animadamente. Mientras Dipper se ponía rojo.

-"No en verdad o es eso. Por ejemplo, imagino que por ser tan antigua no tiene nada escrito sobre abusos familiares o derechos de los hijos?"

-"Buena pregunta… puedes leer en parrado a 2'6''." Dipper busco en el párrafo a casi 80cm del borde del pergamino. "Bien ahí puedes leer sobre las condiciones de la mayoría de edad 'un varón puede ser considerado mayor de edad desde el momento en que puede escupir a la misma distancia o superior que su padre o tutor legal."

-"Pero solo es sobre hijos varones?"

-"Faltaba mucho para el movimiento de Liberación Femenina. Pero cada ley en esa acta define a quien se le aplica, por ejemplo en el párrafo del 3'1''"

-"Dices a este?" Dijo el chico mientras empezaba a leer. "'Se declara padre al que este casado legalmente con la madre del hijo o hija, un tutor legal puede ser impuesto por el padre y la madre o, si la corte juzga pertinente, puede ser elegido o ofrecerse voluntario entre los notables del pueblo, entre los empleados de la familia o si la familia tiene algún empleado. Siempre y cuando este empleado sea un varón que pueda contar hasta diez, que sea al menos de la misma altura o superior del hijo o hija y que tengan más de 5 años, incluyendo uno bisiesto, trabajando para algún miembro de la familia y viviendo en el valle de Gravity Falls.'" Fue una revelación por la cual el chico estuvo a punto de gritar las gracias al octavo y medio presidente de los estados unidos, pero se obligo a estar tranquilo por el momento.

-"Exacto, sabía que lo ibas a entender rápido, y en la misma acta se declara a tutor legal como alguien que 'puede tomar las decisiones de un padre sin ser el padre,' eso es un poco ambiguo, pero al igual que la selección de un tutor legal se deja en manos de un juez acreditado. Explicar el proceso para la acreditación de un juez puede tomar más de una hora. Y sobre los notables del pueblo es cualquier persona que pueda postularse como alcalde, pero también menciona que un tutor debe ser al menos 6 años mayor que el hijo, es interesante al menos tu podrías ser tutor de un niño de 4 años, si trabajaras para su padre desde hace seis años."

-"Y que me dices de mantener encerrada a la gente?"

-"Ahí abría que definir encerrado si es un criminal, pues es legal incluso el alcalde puede obrar con cierta libertad en eso. Pero en lo de libertad en el Acta se prohíbe la trata de esclavos, pero no su posesión o sea en Gravity Falls aun es legar tener esclavos, siempre que no sean vendidos o comprados en el pueblo y regiones aledañas. Con la única excepción, a si aquí está en el 3'5''. 'Se prohíbe que se mantenga encerrado bajo su voluntad a cualquier persona o animal de ojos azules o verdes,' espero que nadie le diga esto a linda Sue imagina si no puede encerrar a sus gatos."

-"En verdad te acreditaron eso como trabajo de grado?" Dio el chico mucho de lo que habían hablado parecía sacado de alguna comedia. Aunque esa comedia parecía ser otra arma contra Preston noroeste sabiéndola usar.

-"Si aunque hubo un poco de ajetreo y mi trabajo despareció, pero mis profesores aun así me dieron una calificación alta." Dijo orgulloso el abogado. "Pero si estas pensando en eso esas leyes solo son validas dentro del valle o sea dentro del condado Tronco Suelto, en eso es también igual que en las reservaciones. Las leyes son de carácter local."

-"Interesante Tanto, gracias por esa clase de derecho… local?"

-"Local… Qué bien suena." Dijo Extraño, riendo animadamente "Creo que pondré eso en mi oficina y mis tarjetas 'Especialista en Derecho Local' Me gusta cómo suena. Solo por eso te daré un bono por servicios legales."

-"Un bono?"

-"Si la idea la tome de los supermercados. Como esos de 'compre uno y lleve el segundo gratis,' te daré el segundo gratis sin que necesites comprar el primero."

-"Pero sobre lo de los jueces acreditados quien los elige?" Ya sabía cómo podría usar ese bono.

-"En eso es como la suprema corte o sea es el ejecutivo, en este caso el alcalde, elige al juez, pero esa elección puede ser rechazada por el legislativo, en este caso los notables del pueblo, sin embargo dado que el águila lo eligió, el alcalde es el máximo juez del pueblo, como dijiste tu tan acertadamente, aunque sea solo localmente. Al salir del condado todo eso pierde cualquier peso o valor legal."

-"Bien tanto entonces contamos con tus semillas?" Dijo Dipper de repente con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Tú y tu tío pueden contar con ellas."

-"Gracias Tanto." En estos días pasare por tu oficina por ese bono.

-"Sera un placer y dile a tu tío que le deseo suerte."

-"Claro Tanto, suerte para ti también. Y Gracias."

Solo ocupaba que su tío ganara las elecciones para poder ayudar a Pacifica. Si mas se puso su sombrero y salió a la primera reunión de campaña, pero ya no solo seria para evitar que Bud alegría ganara el puesto. Ahora era algo más personal que cualquier cosa que planeara ese insípido alvino.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	36. Chapter 35

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Pacifica regresa a Gravity Falls, envuelta en mas seguridad que un convicto peligroso, sus padres sabían que ella era la culpable de la fuga de información sobre la verdadera historia familiar. En la mansión aun no saben que ha sucedido, pero lo que si saben es que ahora Preston Noroeste y todo su grupo industrial están en peligro, nadie sabe cuán profunda es la ira que la desdicha de la niña ha provocado. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (28 de Marzo de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

35\. Retenida.

La luz regresaba a la mansión Noroeste. Una limosina recorría el camino de Medford al valle de Gravity falls, abordo iba Pacifica Noroeste que había sido llevada en avión desde Maine, la acompañaban su madre y un empleado de su padre con un traje barato, pero impecable y con un gafete en su bolsillo proclamando a todos su nombre. 'Hola! Soy Tim.' Ambos se habían reunido con Pacifica después de que el avión, que la había llevado desde Maine, aterrizara en el aeropuerto de Medford. Luego de que Tim se aseguro nadie podría reconocer a la niña, habían subido a esa limosina con vidrios ahumados. Aparentemente a 'Tim' no le importaba Pacifica mas allá de mantener su presencia en secreto, era como si para él la única otra persona en el auto fuera Prisilla. Incluso cuando había tomado el teléfono móvil de la niña. Se lo había pedido a la madre, sin siquiera volver a ver a la dueña.

Entonces había conectado una portátil al teléfono para romper su seguridad, no se habían molestado en pedirle a la rubia que lo hiciera. Mientras la limosina avanzaba Tim revisaba la memoria del teléfono, pero eso era algo que Pacifica ya había tomado en cuenta.  
Así que el silencio del automóvil era solo interrumpido por los dedos del hombre en el teclado, al escavar en el teléfono. Cuando estuvo conforme con lo que había hecho desconecto el teléfono de la computadora, lo apago y se lo dio a la madre.

-"No hay registros de los documentos, también revise las llamadas y otros registros nada que pueda ayudar, pero encontré algunas cosas muy interesantes." Mostrando varias imágenes que estaban borradas pero había reconstruido en la memoria del teléfono, con el mismo desinterés que le daba a todo. Mostraran lo que mostraran las imágenes, a él simplemente no le importaba, por eso se había vuelto el 'otro' asistente de Preston Noroeste. Se limitaba a hacer lo que su jefe le pedía, sin molestarse en cosas vánales, para el simplemente era seguir las ordenes de quien le pagaba… cualquier orden. Las imágenes que había encontrado borradas del teléfono y reconstruidas, por lo que parecían un rompecabezas sin terminar y distorsionado, por esa misma situación el sistema en que la imagen guardaba la información extra en las fotos había sido dañado, esa información no podía ser recuperada. Aun así se las imágenes eran reconocibles. Al menos para Prisilla, eran los cuadros del cuarto de trofeos del Espectro de Ojos Amarillos. Pinturas donde se mostraba los 'grandes logros' de cada generación Noroeste. Parte de los regalos que su hija había dejado ocultos en internet.

-"Como lo descubriste?" Dijo Prisilla con todo el desprecio que pudo poner en su voz.

-"En verdad crees que eso importa, madre?" Respondió la niña, en un tono nutro, sin apartar los ojos de la ventana.

Prisilla Noroeste, escoltada por Tim, se habían apresurado desde Portland luego de un mensaje por correo automático anunciara al matrimonio Noroeste, que la niña era la causante del deblaque que los había golpeado esa mañana. Mientras Preston, en calidad de Ceo, seguía manteniendo conversaciones y ordenando medidas para evitar que las acciones de las Empresas Noroeste siguieran en una alarmante baja en la bolsa. Había mandado a Prisilla junto al su asistente. El ente conocido como Espectro de Ojos Amarillos, se mantenía oculto. Dejado solo lo que podía llamarse pequeños ganchos en la mente de la mujer, el Espectro aun sentía la presencia del Fantasma que había tratado de acabar con el clan Noroeste la semana pasada y que ahora por, alguna razón, velaba por la heredera del clan. Era demasiado riesgo el que lo descubrieran.

-"Tendrás mucho que explicar, señorita."

-"Eso será cuando padre y yo hablemos en persona, al menos así me dijo él." Respondió manteniendo la misma aparente calma. "Estoy segura que debes saberlo." Su padre no había mencionado nada de los correos ni del encubrimiento a su despreciable antepasado. Solo le había dicho que se preparara para ir al aeropuerto, luego subió a un avión, este la dejo en el aeropuerto de Medford. donde su madre y ese tipo extraño habían pasado a recogerla.

La niña sabia que sin duda ese día debería hablar con su padre, alguien a quien había aprendido a obedecer sin pensar y casi sin objetar, pero ahora temía más que respetaba y lo mismo podía decir de su madre. Al menos ya no trataban de controlarla con esa ridícula campanita. Esa era la primera frase que le había oído a su madre, pues aunque la saludo en el aeropuerto solo recibió una mirada de desprecio. Pero por primera vez en su vida sabia que al menos ella era la que tenía el control, al no estar su padre supo que su plan estaba teniendo éxito, tal vez estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. No podía saberlo con certeza, no había podido enterarse de que pasaba, y no tenía ningún medio, por el momento de enterase de lo que pasaba. Aun con eso lo que no decían o lo que no pasaba le daba una idea de que su plan iba viento en popa, 'si no hay noticias, es buena noticia'. Estaba pensando en eso cuando entre los arboles logro distinguir la entrada al valle. Poco después la limosina entro por el portón principal de la mansión y paso directamente al garaje, donde la madre, la niña y el hombre descendieron. Eso confirmo lo que pensaba, no deseaban que supieran donde estaba, los medios debían estar en una tormenta, buscando cualquier, una tormenta que estaba azotando a Industrias Noroeste.

Para Tim fue una operación perfecta, había escondido a la heredera en un vuelo aparentemente inocuo desde la costa este y había hecho parecer que la Señora había abordado el Jet de la familia, nadie había seguido a la limosina desde Medford y tampoco era raro que la limosina entrara directo al garaje, por lo que evitaba sospechas de algún curioso con prismáticos. Nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la señorita y su madre, lo que hacía imposible descubrir donde estaban. Luego de salir del aeropuerto el Jet Noroeste se dirigió a Maine, para poner algunas pistas falsas, ahora tanto la Señora como su hija estaban a salvo, ocultas de los medios. El día había empezado mal para los Noroeste, en especial en la parte de sus industrias. Desde que reviso las imágenes que habían iniciado todo supo que era un chantaje.

Para su sorpresa todo el problema fue causado por la señorita. Originalmente creyó que la fuga de información sobre la familia de su jefe, había sido que alguien se había topado con los documentos por casualidad, ese alguien se dio cuenta del valor que tenía esa información, y era precisamente ese valor, el chantaje que le pidiera a los Noroeste lo que lo llevaría a un muy doloroso final. Incluso si pedía el dinero en coins, podrían seguir ese dinero informático si se sabía a quiénes pagarle en el FBI o La Tesorería.

Para su sorpresa la causante de todo eso era la niña que había ido a buscar, su edad o sexo no habrían importado o que era la hija del jefe. Lo único que importaba era que Preston Noroeste no quería que sufriera ningún daño. Lo cual limitaba mucho las formas en que podrían obtener la información y detener el escándalo. No pudo más que darle el respeto que merecía, algo así como honor entre ladrones. Además sabía que tarde o temprano ella seria la dueña de las industrias Noroeste, por como había puesto en jaque a su padre era claro para él que sería más temprano de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar. Así que no estaba de más ser un poco más amable de lo normal. De todas formas siguió las ordenes de su jefe, en una habitación de huéspedes había improvisado un cuarto de vigilancia, para controlar las más de 10 cámaras y micrófonos ocultos en el cuarto de la señorita Noroeste y otros tantos en el resto de la casa. Era primordial frenar la fuga de información y también era más que probable que la niña tuviera un cómplice en la mansión. Preston Noroeste había dicho que no podían tocar a su hija, pero cualquier persona involucrada era otra historia.

Toda información que entraba y salía de la mansión, era registrada e investigada y algunos de sus hombres estaban buscando información de quien o quienes podrían ser el cómplice de la rubia, aunque parecía que era inútil. Su gente seguía entrevistando al personal de la casa, pero hasta el momento casi todos concordaban en que la señorita no había salido del terreno de la mansión desde el viernes pasado. El otro punto importante eran los documentos originales, si lograban encontrarlos, las imágenes digitalizadas no serian más que buenas falsificaciones. Pero por el mismo tamaño de la mansión encontrarlos o descartar que estuvieran, podía durar mucho más tiempo del que tenían.

Al dejar a la niña con su madre se dirigió a él improvisado centro de control. La mansión Noroeste era atendida por un pequeño ejército de empelados nominales, este ejercito casi se había duplicado por la gala del viernes de la semana pasada. Sabía los detalles de la gala su mismo jefe le había relatado los hechos, pero eran corroborados algunos de estos empleados, personas que el mismo había infiltrado en la gala, en parte como seguridad y en parte como espías. Sabia de la maldición, del fantasma, del fuego y de las estatuas de madera. Pero después de ese punto las historias de sus infiltrados empezaban a divergir. La señorita había salvado no solo la mansión, sino las vidas de todos los presentes al romper la maldición dejando entrar a la gente del pueblo. El chico Pines, había logrado detener al fantasma, salvando la mansión y de paso dejando entrar a la gente del pueblo. Cuando el fantasma se enfrento al chico Pines había quedado debilitado, por si mismo había dejado entrar al pueblo en la mansión y había desaparecido.

Cada uno de sus infiltrados tenía una versión diferente. Eso solo le dejaba claro que no podía confiar mucho en esos infiltrados, posiblemente sufrían de síndrome postraumático y que debía investigar a ese 'chico Pines.' También varios infiltrados habían abandonado su puesto y no tenía casi ningún informe sobre que paso en la fiesta luego del fantasma. Eso aunado con los huéspedes improvisados o invasores hacia que la cantidad de posibles cómplices de la niña aumentara mas allá de lo que podía controlar.

El apellido Pines incluso era mencionado por su jefe y la señora Noroeste. Era su mejor pista en ese momento, por lo que varios hombres le estaban siguiendo la pista a ese tal Dipper Pines. Además de tres niñas locales que lo acompañaron a la fiesta. No había descubierto nada demasiado remarcable aun, solo que tenía casi la misma edad que la señorita Pacifica y que se había enfrentado a su jefe. Algo muy valiente, muy estúpido o muy inocente, como era solo un chico lo califico como algo inocente de su parte. Al parecer tenía una veta ahí, el niño era una especie de celebridad en el pueblo vecino. Pero como en todo pueblo pequeño, donde los desconocidos parece que tienen una marca que los identifica, era poco lo que podía tener en claro de ese chico, incluso no estaba seguro de si Dipper era su verdadero nombre.

Por otro lado estaban los miembros de la servidumbre de la casa. Algunos tenían eran muy colorido, en especial el jefe de mayordomos, pero resaltaba tanto que era imposible que él fuera el cómplice, el segundo más sospechoso de la lista estaba fuera de discusión, pues había estado en el hospital varios días luego de la fiesta. La mucama jefe así como la mucama personal de la señorita, tenían versiones casi idénticas de lo que había ocurrido la semana después que los señores noroeste habían salido de la mansión, o de la fiesta, las diferencias en sus declaraciones entraban dentro de lo esperable. Cada vez le sorprendía mas como esa niña rica había urdido el plan de chantaje, más cuidadoso que había visto.

Aunque muchas cosas habían sucedido sin que Pacifica lo supiera, no le bajaba mucho merito. Cuando en la mañana apareció la noticia del encubrimiento de los Noroeste, ya el señor Kimble esperaba que algo así pasara. Lo había sabido desde que descubrió que Dipper Pines, había roto la seguridad de varios sistemas de computadoras a través de internet y estaba detrás de Preston Noroeste. De hecho era menos grave de lo que esperaba. Estaba seguro de que el chico había usado ese encubrimiento, del que ni siquiera él o Ritter habían encontrado pistas como arma contra los Noroeste. Al principio pensó que el chico de había preferido usar esa información en una forma sutil, apartándose de su modo normal de actuar. Presionado a los Noroeste, en vez de literalmente decapitadlos, como temía.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba investigando lo más oscuro de empresas Noroeste, era consciente que debía apresurarse a convencer al chico de contenerse. El joven Pines estaba buscando, más bien ya debía de haber encontrado, pruebas de acciones no muy éticas o incluso criminales que podrían acabar con el Grupo Noroeste, llevar a Preston Noroeste a prisión o ambos. Había aprendido a no menospreciar a ese chico de 12 años y si no se contenía la Señorita resultaría la más afectada, al quedar sin la protección de su padre. A él mismo le parecía raro pensar en Preston protegiendo a alguien, pero para Pacifica quedar sola en un mundo donde existían muchos Preston Noroeste, era el peor escenario que podía imaginar.

Poco antes del medio día de ese viernes, cuando el señor Preston aviso de la llegada de los ayudantes del tal Tim a la mansión. Sospechando lo peor, Kimble, alerto a Ritter para que el joven mayordomo empezara a encubrir las acciones de la Señorita durante el fin de semana pasado. Mientras el inglés preparaba todo para recibir a los 'investigadores'. Acordaron entre a todos los involucrados decir lo mismo. Aparte de los eventos extraños de la fiesta, el fin de semana pasado fue como cualquier otro, salvo que la señorita había estado en su habitación, afortunadamente eran pocos los que sabían de que 'Percival' había salido de la mansión en dos ocasiones, Ritter junto a la más confiable Señora Kristen les explicaron que solo debían decir esa historia. Afortunadamente ese fin de semana la señorita se había ganado el corazón y, más importante, la lealtad de todos en la mansión, en parte por la personalidad que había al fin florecido, o más bien liberado de sus padres, y en parte por la valentía contra el fantasma y más aun frente sus padres que les había salvado la vida.

No importaba mucho los detalles, todos habían sufrido en la gala la noche del viernes, así que era esperable pequeñas omisiones o confusiones. Era claro el mismo Preston Noroeste había visto a su hija junto a los demás jóvenes del pueblo, eso podría ser peligroso para ellos, en especial para el Joven Pines y la señorita Faurolo. Tanto Kimble como Ritter y la señora Kristen conocían muy bien a Preston Noroeste, y aunque esperaban lo mejor debían prepararse para lo peor. Mientras pensaba esto Kimble recordó el momento en que ese niño había vencido con solo su mirada a su jefe, confiaba que las investigaciones sobre los documentos y los cómplices no lograrían nada en ese sentido. Incluso sería interesante saber que resultaría de un choque directo entre ambos. Pero el debía defender a la Señorita y ella sería la más afectada, ganara quien ganara.

Cuando los 'investigadores' enviados por Industrias Noroeste llegaron, se apropiaron de dos de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Una la prepararon como cuarto de interrogatorio, instalando según le pareció por la cantidad de micrófonos que tenían en la habitación, un detector de mentiras por tensión de voz, al haber sido todos afectados por la fiesta del viernes, no debía de temer por los demás empleados. Las modificaciones de tensión o las pequeñas desviaciones de tono de voz y otras ligueras modificaciones al hablar que ese aparato media, obviamente saldrían alteradas por recordar haber vivido esa experiencia con el fantasma. El comunicarle a los demás empleados que usarían un detector de mentiras seria contraproducente. Más intrigante le pareció la otra habitación donde estaban instalando varios monitores así como grabadoras, computadoras y demás equipos. Un puesto de mando. Y como algunos de los investigadores habían entrado en la habitación de la Señorita. Seguramente también usarían sistemas de vigilancia, intervención telefónica y de interferencia o rastreo de señales de teléfonos móviles.

Primero lo llamaron a él para entrevistarlo. Como 'jefe del servicio de la casa.' Un título que no le agradaba nada y que se apresuro a corregir con su mejor acento ingles.

-"Por favor, caballeros. Mi puesto es Jefe de Empleados de la Casa o Jefe de Casa, otro título está mal empleado." Ganándose algunas miradas. Lo cual era bueno, nadie llamaría tanto la atención teniendo algo que ocultar. La entrevista siguió normalmente preguntas sin relación con algunas preguntas disimuladas sobre la Señorita. Una cosa que pocos saben es que al hacer una pregunta se da casi tanta información como al responderla, si sabes cómo utilizar las respuestas y pedir que explicaran las preguntas. Así que poco a poco, mientras trataban de sacarle información a Kimble, él se iba haciendo una imagen de lo que en verdad había sucedido. Afortunadamente estaba actuando, así que cuando se percato que en verdad era sobre la Señorita, y que ella era la causante del caos de ese viernes, pudo aparentar su sorpresa. Así luego de la entrevista sin la más ligera perturbación. Siguió con su personaje de mayordomo inglés.

-"Me encargare que les envíen refrigerios y bocadillos de la cocina, según ordenes del señor Preston les ayudaremos lo más posible." Dijo antes de salir de la habitación, nadie noto como con el talón de zapato metía entre el borde de la alfombra y la pared lo que parecía y solía tener la función de un botón de su chaqueta.

-"Esta bien, pero sería incomodo tenerlo aquí." Respondió el que parecía el jefe de esos hombres. "Usted está 'limpio' traiga esos refrigerios personalmente, pero déjelos en la otra habitación viejo." Si inmutarse por el aire de superioridad del hombre Kimble, mando a alistar una bandeja de emparedados, un calentador de café, un pequeño refrigerador con refrescos, una bandeja con carnes frías y pan. Usado un carrito el mismo las acomodo en una mesa portátil en la habitación de control. Tampoco notaron que dejaba otro botón oculto.

Esos 'botones' eran piezas extraviadas de los almacenes del MI6, eran llamados equipo de vigilancia pasiva. El material del botón servía para enfocar las ondas sonoras a un diminuto micrófono, que convertía el sonido en electricidad haciendo innecesarias las baterías, esta pequeña corriente era utilizaba para cagar un sistema de condensadores eléctricos, estos a su vez daban la energía para un micro chip que grababa y compactaba los sonidos por un programa micro impreso, luego los trasmitía estas grabaciones compactadas en señales de menos de un segundo a baja frecuencia, de no más de 50 metros de alcance efectivo, un poco más lejos que de la habitación de Kimble. Donde eran captados y almacenados por un aparentemente inocuo reproductor de música USB. Lo que dejaba a los vigilantes vigilados. Y dadas las caracterices de los 'botones' hacia que detectarnos fuera prácticamente imposible.

Luego de acabar sus deberes se disculpo y fue a su habitación. Una de las primeras cosas que enseñan a cualquier agente era saber si estaba bajo vigilancia. Por eso cuando cruzo la puerta de su habitación, noto la marca en la alfombra, o más bien la ausencia de esta, supo que alguien había entrado y posiblemente estaba bajo vigilancia. Sin más empezó a cambiarse el uniforme mientras recorría la estancia en busca de algo fuera de lugar. Por la miniaturización de micrófonos e incluso cámaras, era casi una tarea inútil. Mientras no pudiera usar un dispositivo rastreador de la señal de radio o que localizara el pequeño campo eléctrico causado por una batería debía simplemente debía de tener cuidado con lo que decía. Era obvio que estaba buscando al o los cómplices de la Señorita. No pudo más que sonreír.

Él un ex miembro de la SAS, ex agente de la parte más oscura del MI6 y miembro de La Escuela, había sido burlado por la Señorita, de solo 12 años. No se sentía enfadado, era como un padre al ser superado por su hijo. Sabía, más bien creía y esperaba, que la Señorita no conociera nada de sus otras responsabilidades. Aun si lo supiera o no la Señorita, había urdido y ejecutado una operación, si no podía más que ponerla a su nivel, era toda una operación de inteligencia para presionar a sus padres, ejecutada en frente de sus ojos y sin que siquiera sospechara. Mientras no supieran que había salido, usando la personalidad de Percival, que el mismo había ayudado a crear, no pasaría de ahí, los únicos que sabían de esa salida eran dos de los Choferes, la señora Kristen, la señorita Buscarino, algunas empleadas más, y claro él y Ritter. También estaban los amigos de la Señorita, pero ellos estaban a salvo mientras en la mansión se ocultara la existencia de Percival. Confiaba en que estarían seguros, ninguno de los investigadores era rival para el joven de la gorra.

Analizando lo ocurrido recordó las únicas veces que la señorita había quedado sola fueron el sábado y el domingo. El sábado bahía sido custodiada por Ritter y el no había visto nada extraño hasta que habían recogido a 'Percival' o al menos eso informo antes de su accidente. Eso solo dejaba Medford el domingo. Según el informe de esa salida calculaba Pacifica había quedado 'sola' por poco más de hora y media, mientras aguardaba en el área de descanso. Luego de que Ferguson se quemara a sí mismo. En ese tiempo ella había conseguido una computadora, un acceso a internet creado toda una red de mensajes que según había averiguado correspondían a distintos servidores en internet, donde estaban almacenados los documentos, de los cuales no tenia duda de su autenticidad, preparado que estos mensajes se enviaran automáticamente en previsión a el castigo que sabría que recibiría de su padres.

Dado que esa fue su única ocasión que tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo supuso que los originales de los documentos estarían en alguna parte del Mall de Medford. Y según el nombre y lo que recordaba de ese edificio la única pregunta sería si los originales estarían en la sección de equipajes o en los lockers? Mucho era culpa de Ferguson, pero en verdad, habría notado raro que la señorita usara una computadora? Era una de esas preguntas que siempre quedaban en un 'Si…?'. Mentalmente se rio de sí mismo cuando terminaba de alizar el traje frente al espejo. Parecía que Mazón Pines no era el único que podía sorprenderlo.

Siguió con su rutina diaria mientras los investigadores seguían con sus entrevistas, supuso que varios estarían en el pueblo, la entrada de las personas a la fiesta habría sido o era el peor escenario para encontrar un cómplice. También sabía que el nombre Pines saldría repetidamente en las 'entrevistas,' si no es que ya era de conocimiento de los investigadores, por unos instantes pensó en como advertirle al chico. Luego se dio cuenta que era como advertirle a un lobo sobre que unas ardillas lo estaban buscando. Un poco antes de las seis de la tarde la señora, la Señorita y el 'otro' asistente de Preston Noroeste llegaron a la Mansión.

Después de eso las cosas empezaron a ponerse graciosas, al menos para él. Para los 'investigadores' posiblemente fue una pesadilla tras otra. La electricidad de la casa sufría altibajos, empezó a salir humo de la habitación que servía como centro de operaciones, lo que causo que el sistema anti incendios de la mansión destruyera los delicados equipos electrónicos, un par de investigadores sufrieron ataques de pánico y el refrigerador, que el mismo bahía instalado, sufrió una combustión u explosión espontanea, activando de nuevo el sistema anti incendios y destruyendo los equipos de respaldo. Parecía que estaban teniendo una dosis extra fuerte y un curso intensivo de lo que era 'Gravity Falls.' Estos eventos fueron aprovechados Kimble y Ritter, más acostumbrados al pueblo, para tomar varias medidas anti vigilancia y hacer que tanto la habitación de Kimble, como la de Ritter y la de la señora Kristen, la sala de estar de los choferes y el puesto de vigilancia del equipo de seguridad, junto con varias mas incluyendo el salón sur y el comedor del ala este, sufrieran de interferencia electrónicas no identificadas. Que aunado a todo lo que pasaba en la mansión fueron ignoradas por los 'investigadores,' algunos ya en estado de pánico. Dejando esas aéreas como puntos libres de vigilancia.

Tim se encontraba en medio de esto, por una vez había perdido su perturbadora sonrisa y no podía entender muy bien que pasaba, pero dado los informes de la gala de la semana anterior, podía mantener controlado el miedo que tenía. Pero ese estado era suficiente para influenciar a sus hombres que luego de ver la sombra en el humo de su comida al explotar de repente como una bola de fuego estaban severamente perturbados. Cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando llego el jefe del clan, todo el detallado plan de vigilancia que habían ideado para vigilar a la niña rubia había sido desbaratado. Las esperanzas de captar algún desliz de la niña o de algún posible cómplice en la mansión se habían convertido literalmente en humo. Tim había perdido su semblante tranquilo y ahora empezaba a sudar ante la mirada de su jefe.

-"Señor Noroeste no sé cómo explicar…" Tim quedo en silencio congelado por la mirada de Preston, era de una ira sin límite que o aterraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, pero sienta que esa ira afortunadamente no estaba dirigida a él.

-"Algún resultado con os empleados?"

-"No señor y como le dije todos da positivo el detector de mentiras… cuando les preguntamos algo sobre el sábado pasado o la fiesta."

\- "Y sobre ese tal Pines?"

-"Solo rumores el pueblo es pequeño, no suelen hablar con los extraños. Aunque sería fácil que le sucediera un accidente."

-"Y arriesgarnos a que mi hija... No por el momento no haga nada… drástico. Al menos hasta saber tan extendido esta todo."

-"Como usted ordene."

-"Mi hija está en su habitación?"

-"Desde que la trajimos no ha salido de ella."

-"Quienes saben que está aquí?"

-"EL servicio de la casa, mis hombres, la señora Noroeste y usted." Su jefe solo lo miro de esa forma. Apartando la vista continúo. "Me encargue de que el viaje de la señorita no pudiera ser rastreado, nadie en el aeropuerto podría saber que era ella, la tripulación del avión que la trajo va a estar fuera del país por varias semanas…" Tim continúo explicando las medidas de seguridad a su jefe.

-"Al menos podemos dejar de preocuparnos por extraños." Agrego al final Preston Noroeste. Ninguno de los dos podía saber que Kimble, acompañado por Ritter, los estaban escuchando gracias a los 'botones' que el mayordomo había instalado. "Déjenla incomunicada hasta nuevo aviso que sus hombres se encarguen de que no le falte nada."

-"Si señor, además sería imposible que alguien supiera el paradero de la señorita, seguramente aun creen que se encuentra en Maine." Al oír como habían trasladado a la Señorita desde Maine, Kimble, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Esas eran casi las mismas medidas que habría tomado él, al parecer ese tal Tim no era ningún aficionado. Desde que llegaron la gente de industrias Noroeste había advertido al personal de no divulgar la presencia de la Señorita o de su madre en la mansión. Él le dijo a todos los relacionados con 'Percival' lo mismo, era muy peligroso para ellos mismos o para la Señorita que cualquiera supiera de su paradero, lo que solo Ritter conocía era del otro motivo.

Era fundamental que el chico Pines no supiera que la Señorita estaba retenida en la mansión, a fin de cuentas era un chico de 12 años. Kimble había aprendido a no menospreciarlo por su edad, pero aun tenia la madurez de un adolescente y el mayordomo estaba seguro que se comportaría como tal, peor aún, como un adolescente enamorado. No creía intentaría nada a lo Romeo y Julieta o escapar con la Señorita. Pero si el chico sospechaba que maltrataban a la niña, lo siguiente que sabrían era que un alguacil federal aparecería en puerta de la mansión, con una orden de arresto para Preston Noroeste. Antes de llegar a eso lo único que podía hacer era hablar directamente con el chico Pines, para evitar que destruyera el muro que protegía a la Señorita de la selva que era el mundo de los negocios. Al salir Ritter de la habitación le envió un mensaje a Sir Justin. Sabía que si hacia lo que había pensado irremediablemente entraría en la lista roja de La Escuela, pero era eso o dejar que Dipper Pines acabara con Preston Noroeste.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	37. Chapter 36

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Pacifica volvió a la mansión que nunca ha podido llama "hogar," al valle donde viven todos sus seres queridos y sus padres, pero esa cercanía es una ilusión está más alejada de ellos de lo que nunca había estado. Y ahora se tendrá que enfrentar a una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo, la de su familia, y a las dos perdonas mas malévolas que conoce, sus padres. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (4 de Abril de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

36\. Incomunicada.

La mañana del viernes, la primera vez que hablo con su padre, solo habían hablado algo así como 10 minutos al teléfono antes de que colgara. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, ya sabía que su familia no era normal, que la forma con que la trataba podía rozar en el abuso, que como decía su abuelo 'Ella no era apropiada para ser la heredera Noroeste,' esa sentencia la había atormentado toda su vida hasta hacia una semana, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad era el clan Noroeste. Eran pocas las veces que recordaba a sus padres sonriendo con ella… Sonreían cuando ella ganaba, 'Un Noroeste siempre gana.' Y eran sonrisas de soberbia, de prepotencia no sonreían con ella sonreían por lo que ella lograba. No era la simple sonrisa de ver a quien quieres, la que veía en la cara de personas normales, que le habían enseñado a menospreciar, en la cara de personas como el viejo Stan Pines, al ver a sus sobrinos. La educaron de esa forma, ella era una Noroeste, era mejor de ellos, pero hasta hacia poco se dio cuenta que envidiaba esas sonrisas.

También estaba su amiga Amana, había practicado opera y educado su voz, por recuerdo a su padre, tanto que estaba casi al nivel de una profesional. Ella lo único que recordaba era que sus padres siempre estaban ahí cuando ella ganaba y no estaban cuando osaba quedar en segundo lugar, y no compartían sus triunfos. Sus triunfos no eran de ella, eran del Clan Noroeste demostrando su superioridad. Pero sus derrotas, sus segundos lugares, eran solo de ella, nunca se había percatado que una familia no solo estaba ahí cuando se ganaba. Las fiestas de la victoria, a las que sus padres, incluso ni iban o solo aparecían sin darle mucha atención, eran para anunciar al mundo que ella era mejor, pues ella era una Noroeste, por lo tanto tenía que ganar.

Y ella aun deseaba el triunfo, ya no con las ansias de su familia donde todo valía, pero le gustaba ganar, no sabía si era su educación o por cual razón el sabor del triunfo era dulce. Por eso cuando le colgó el teléfono a su padre, justo cuando parecía que iba a empezar a regañarla, se sintió increíblemente bien. Por primera vez era ella quien tenía el control, ya no debía bailar al ritmo que le dieran sus padres, mucho menos con esa estúpida campanilla, le colgó porque sabia que su padre no tardaría mucho en llamarla de vuelta, por una vez el gran Preston Noroeste debía ser quien agachara la cabeza. Y como si lo hubiera invocado el teléfono había timbrado de nuevo.

-"Pacifica no te atrevas a colgarme, así el teléfono pequeña mal…" Pacifica no lo dejo terminar la frase.

-"O que padre? Por mi las cosas están bien como están ahora. Si quieres no volverme a llamar hazlo, pero recuerda que el tiempo pasa."

-"Vas a acabar con el prestigio familia o más, acaso no entiendes que estas provocando?"

-"Creo que debieron bajar las acciones y habrán empezado a surgir rumores sobre el 'honorable' clan Noroeste." Había pronunciado su apellido como si acabara de meter la mano bajo una piedra y aplastando algo con los dedos. "Padre a mi no me importa."

-"Como te atreves pequeña…" Dijo Preston furioso.

-"Mal, mal, mal padre, tu sabes que en una negociación el que se enoja pierde." Dijo con más seguridad que en la que en verdad sentía. "Si quieres te doy tiempo para calmarte, pero como dije antes… el tiempo corre."

-"Entonces dime que deseas acabar con esta locura?" Dijo Preston Noroeste luego de un suspiro o más bien un gruñido.

-"No crees que es muy impersonal hablar algo tan importante por teléfono?"

-"Bien estaré en Maine en la tarde."

-"No, hablaremos en el valle. No será difícil que vengan por mí." Dijo cortantemente.

-"Co... Cómo?" Esta vez mas que Preston, fue el Espectro de Ojos Amarillos el que había hablado, tener a 'llama' en el valle era lo peor que podía pasar.

-"Padre no me hagas repetirlo."

-"Crees que podrás dar tus condiciones así de fác…" Pacifica volvió a colgar el teléfono. Así su padre sabría que eso no era tema a discutir. Quince minutos después cuando empezaba a preocuparse el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-"Un auto te llevara al aeropuerto antes del medio día."

-"Ves que solo es cosa de hablar para llegar a un acuerdo mutuamente provecho…" Esta vez fue su padre quien colgó el teléfono.

-"Al valle entonces volveremos a viajar?" Dijo una voz que solo ella podía escuchar.

-"Si Archivald, por lo que debes volverte a convertir en joyería." El fantasma se había convertido en diversas piezas. Ya vestida con la joyería que era el cuerpo del fantasma. Su amiga Stephanie, una de las empleadas del servicio en el internado y uno de los empleados varones la ayudaron con su equipaje. Luego de subió a un auto rentado, al saludar al chofer este le respondió con un simple "hola", encaminándose al aeropuerto. El empleado que conducía, supuso que sería de industrias Noroeste, al no usar la limosina del internado, no tenía cara de querer hablar así que prefirió ver el paisaje. Esa zona de Maine aunque era un estado del este y desarrollado tenía un aire a antiguo, a bosque, poco a poco empezó a pensar en el valle y el pueblo de Gravity Falls. Luego de eso el aeropuerto y un jet que no conocía. Varias horas de vuelo, en que la tripulación no pareció acordarse de ella, aterrizar en aeropuerto de Medford. El avión no se detuvo en la terminal, se detuvo un momento en la pista y luego entro en uno de los hangares.

Se estiro el cuerpo al levantarse y bajar del avión luego del vuelo de varias hora. Habían puesto la escalinata y en el suelo del hangar encontró a su madre, la saludo pero ni siquiera le respondió, pensó que estaba sola, pero un hombre de traje de oficinista con un gafete que anunciaba "Hola. Soy Tim!," parecía ser su escolta. Además por la forma en que todos se comportaban con él pensó que de alguna forma era el jefe de esa operación. Varias veces antes ella sola o con su familia habían tenido que pasar desapercibidos, por lo que se dio cuenta de que tanto el auto rentado como el avión y el que entrara en el hangar era para que nadie pudiera identificarlos. Quiso sonreír, pero se contuvo. Parecía que su plan iba a las mil maravillas.

Salieron del aeropuerto en una limosina con vidrios ahumados, noto como el jet de la familia despegaba, al parecer tampoco querían dejar constancia de donde estaba su madre. Tomaron su teléfono y empezaron a revisarlo, pero ella ya había tomado medidas para eso, no podrían encontrar nada que la incriminara, o que incriminara a otros, en especial a él. Un poco más de una hora después estaban en la mansión. Igual que en el aeropuerto habían entrado en la mansión de forma que nadie pudiera decir si ella o su madre iban en la limosina, el tipo extraño del gafete, con una perturbadora sonrisa la dejo con su madre, ella la acompaño a su habitación.

-"Bien señorita ahora mismo vas a detener esto." Dijo Prisilla mientras le daba una portátil encendida. Pacifica solo se sentó en su cama, sin siquiera mirar la computadora.

-"Padre no hablo contigo madre, dije que podría hablar con ustedes en el valle. No que esa era mi única condición." Se gano otra de las iracundas miradas de su madre.

-"Pequeña malcriada… no mereces nada desagradecida… No creas que vas a conseguir nada…" Pacifica no le interesaba que tuviera que decir su madre, necesitaba que ambos dieran su brazo a torcer. Simplemente miro la computadora y pensó en su fantasmal amigo.

"Busca un ventilador y detenlo." Pensó. La pantalla de la computadora quedo en blanco y empezó a notar un leve olor a plástico quemado.

"Mi alimento temor es, pero el sabor del temor Noroeste es un manjar." Resonó una voz áspera en su cabeza mientras su madre tiraba la computadora. Y daba unos pasos alejándose de la niña.

-"Bien si o quieres así pequeña desagradecida." Dijo la madre. "Esperemos a tu padre, pero no creas que te saldrás con la tuya."

-"Como digas madre… pero solo recuerda el tiempo pasa." Prisilla Noroeste que estaba tan acostumbrada como su esposo a nunca perder, azoto la puerta de la habitación dejando sola a la niña. Una vez sola esta noto que la computadora había desaparecido de la habitación, había visto como uno de los empleados en traje de oficinista estaba cerca de la puerta y había saludado al entrar, o más bien saludado a su madre, todo eso lo había tomado en cuenta hacia una semana, cuando planeo todo, de igual forma al estar segura encendió y apago las luces en siguiendo el ritmo de la primer tonada que le vino a la cabeza, eso podría confundir mas a la gente de seguridad. En ese momento lo que más la intrigaba era ese tal Tim. Ninguna de las mucamas de la mansión apareció, así que supuso que estaría aislada, se lamento no poder ver a Jackie o a la Señora Kristen, incluso al señor Kimble y los demás, pero tampoco podía hacerles notar que los extrañaba, podría ser peligroso para ellos, lo más posible era que pensaran que tenía algún cómplice, y lo estarían buscando. Empezó a acomodar sus cosas.

No se sorprendió mucho al encontrar su teléfono en la mesa de noche, seguramente estaría trucado, cualquiera que la llamara o a quien ella llamara seria inmediatamente sospechoso. Lo reviso, parecía normal tenía acceso a internet, todas las aplicaciones que recordaba y no noto nada extraño, pero supuso que debía haber algo, por un momento se ofendió con ellos, pensar que caeria en un truco tan simple. Luego se dio cuenta de la razón real. No era para que ella lo usara, era para que alguien la llamara, sería lógico que un cómplice la contactara, igual de lógico era que evitara eso apagando el aparato, pero además de inútil haría que Tim o alguno de los hombres que había visto al llegar a la mansión creyeran en algún cómplice, lo suficiente como para que encontraran alguno aunque no existiera. No quería involucrar a nadie más.

Ese tal Tim había podido revisar las áreas borradas de su teléfono, lo más seguro era que podría copiar el chip de la compañía telefónica. Aun si le lo apagaba o le pedía a Archivald que estropeara el aparato, si alguien la llamaba podría ser muy peligroso, sabía que podían clonar su número. Pensó en su amiga Grenda. Le había dicho que no la llamara, y al menos nadie sospechaba que ya no aun seguía en Maine… No, estaba segura que si él la buscaba la encontraría. Podía ser que ahora que estaba tan cerca se sintiera más alejada de él, pero sabía que no era solo su imaginación o su deseo. De desearlo él sabría cómo encontrarla, no se le ocurría cómo lo haría y nadie normal podría saberlo y era la consiente que Dipper Pines era la contradicción a normal, una definición de extraño… maravillosamente extraño.

Ahora que lo pensó era mejor esperar el peor caso, que sabría donde estaba y que haría algo. Recordó la sonrisa de Tim, si hacia algo lo que fuera contra su familia seguro ese hombre seria el que 'ajustaría cuentas' con él. Grenda debía de darle su carta cuando sospechara que haría algo. Pero ahora sería cosa de horas, le daría oportunidad de darle el mensaje… lo dudaba.

"Archivald revisa la casa busca al hombre que venía con nosotros en el auto."

"En este mismo piso se encuentra, rodeado de lo que llamas televisores esta. Pero algo extraño acontece, pues tu imagen en ellos se aparece."

"Como mi imagen?"

"Vista desde distintas partes parece, como si de unas ventana se tratara, también se ven cuadros pequeños de otras partes de esta habitación".

"Cámaras… hasta en mi baño y mi vestidor…" Pacifica se sintió más indignada que enojada. Evoco esa área en su mente que compartía con el fantasma. "Archivald, muéstrame esa habitación donde se encuentra mi imagen." Por la proyección supuso seria una habitación de huéspedes. Había al menos cuatro de esos hombres en traje barato, entre ellos Tim, varias computadoras, monitores y una mesa con bocadillos. Se vio a sí misma en varios monitores acostada boca abajo en la cama desde atrás, desde el frente y desde un lado cada imagen con un identificador 'Cámara #_' abajo. En otros monitores pudo leer recuadros con las leyendas 'Micrófono #_'. La estaban espiando. Busco el computador que controlaba las cámaras era fácil pedirle a Archivald que lo destruyera, las computadoras eran frágiles. Hacía poco había descompuesto la portátil de su madre con solo detener un ventilador.

Cuando había buscado 'el manual del Chantajista,' descubrió que los computadores se calentaban mucho, incluso algunos llegaban a explotar, por la diferencia de temperatura si se les retiraba el ventilador mientras estaban corriendo. Pero el problema no se solucionaría con destruir esa computadora, estaba segura que otra controlaba los micrófonos, también sabía que podían hacer otra de las que había en la habitación reemplazara la que controlara las cámaras, además pensó en el efecto psicológico… que tendría algo más impactante, algo amenazador.

-"Archivald podrías ver dentro de esa comput… esa caja metálica?" Pensó mientras la señalaba. "Debería estar muy oscuro dentro."

-"Para tus ojos tal vez… pero recuerda que una criatura de la noche soy."

-"Criatura de la noche?"

-"Lo vi en uno de esos televisores… Un titulo interesante es…" Dijo algo incomodo. "Si bien de noche puedo ver."

-"Bien prueba a meter tus ojos dentro de esa caja." Fue como hacerle un zoom a la imagen rápidamente la computadora abarco toda la proyección y de repente se oscureció. Pero no lo suficiente aun podía ver gracias a algunas luces dentro de la misma computadora. Encontró lo que buscaba una voluminosa pieza formada por varias láminas delgadas de metal, sobre la tarjeta madre con un ventilador en la parte de arriba, un radiador o enfriador. Parecía estar ajustado a la tarjeta por tornillos.

-"Archivald cree que puedes quitar esos tronillos?"

-"Antes lo he hecho así que problema no encuentro."

-"Ve quitándolos pero deja uno." Dijo mientras trataba de encontrar algo más en la penumbra dentro de la computadora. Se le había ocurrido al recordar el leve olor a humo que había sentido al estropear la computadora de su madre. El computador generaría calor hasta quemarse, pero si además de eso le ponía algo inflamable produciría humo y, como la mansión era de madera, tenía un sistema de extinción de incendios por rociadores de agua. Solo ocupaba ese humo y algo de suerte

-"Ya los tornillos he soltado y del último solo poco más de una vuelta le he dejado."

-"Puedes mover ese manojo de cables?"

-"Dices esos listones de colores?"

-"Si esos mismos, puedes ponerlos sobre la pieza donde estaban los tornillos?" El manojo de cables, con aislante de plástico, se movió hasta quedar sobre el aparatoso sistema de enfriamiento. Pacifica sonrió, incluso se habría podido ver a si misma sonriendo en el monitor. Todo estaba listo para una bonita fogata. A una orden suya el fantasma retiro el último tonillo y el enfriador y presiono los cables contra el chip mientras este empezaba a calentarse, al ser un fantasma solo sintió el calor pero sin dolor. Pacifica no se dio cuenta pero las imágenes de las cámaras empezaron congelarse unos instantes. Solo uno o dos segundos mientras más se calentaba el chip y empezaban a tostarse los cables. Al perder su aislante los cables metálicos se tocaron, produciendo cortos circuitos, que además de quemar la tarjeta madre, el disco duro y otros componentes de la computadora, eran más fuentes de calor. La pantalla quedo en blanco. Pero la computadora seguía encendida así que el suministro de electricidad hizo exactamente lo que Pacifica quería, incendiando el plástico de los cables.

El manojo de cables ya estaba ardiendo dejando escapar un hilo de espeso humo negro. El operario de la computadora se apresuro a desconectarla, pero ya era tarde el humo llego al detector que formaba parte del sistema anti incendios y lo siguiente fue que varios aspersores empezaron automáticamente a rociar toda la habitación, con lo que podría compararse con una tormenta en miniatura cayendo de repente sobre el delicado equipo electrónico aun encendido. Que era exactamente el resultado que deseaba la niña, el agua hizo el trabajo por ella y esperaba que con eso el equipo de vigilancia quedara dañado.

El alboroto fue tal que pudo irlo desde su habitación, más segura que no podía verla simplemente sonrió ante los gritos que podía oír sobre la alarma de incendios. Intento abrir la puerta pero, el hombre de traje de oficinista que la custodiaba se había apartado de la puerta y ahora caminaba de vuelta a su puesto con el traje empapado.

-"Por favor no salga Señorita Noroeste, al parecer fue solo un malfuncionamiento del sistema de incendios, no debe preocuparse, no dejaremos que le ocurra nada." Dijo el hombre de forma aparentemente sincera.

-"Gracias pero usted sabe si la alarma de incendio se activa, no me iba a quedar quieta."

-"Por eso mismo deje abierta la puerta antes de ir a ver qué ocurría." Le respondo el hombre. "Por ahora no hay peligro, aso que por favor señorita entre de nuevo."

-"Gracias." Le respondió la niña mientras recordando que su habitación no tenía una cerradura, al revisar noto que habían cambiado la manilla usual por una del tipo de seguridad.

-"Archivald?" pensó la niña.

-"Si mi pequeña?"

-"Revisa esa habitación. Y dime que dicen."

-"Un placer será." Dijo animado el fantasma. La niña pensó que la descarga de adrenalina por el humo y la alarma le había dado más energía al fantasma. Pasaron unos minutos mientras ella pensaba si debía comunicarse con Grenda, o tal vez con él, antes que se vieran involucrados en todo el tema del escándalo.

-"Según he podido oír el equipo inutilizable quedo, y de toda la información se perdió." Resonó en su mente. "El hombre que en el viaje desde Medford nos acompaño, les dijo que el equipo de esáldp en poco más de una hora listo estará."

Eran buenas y malas noticias al parecer había subestimado a los hombres de su padre, pero le daría al menos una hora sin preocuparse. La mejor solución era buscar las cámaras y los micrófonos. Aunque no había destruido el equipo por miedo a que descubrieran algo, los únicos secretos estaban en su cabeza, la información de los siguientes mensajes e imágenes, además de la ubicación de los documentos originales. Así como su relación con la gente de la mansión y sus amigos tanto en el valle como fuera del país.

Por un momento se preocupo, sabía que habían drogas que podrían hacerla hablar, y llegado el caso estaba segura que sus padres no dudarían en utilizarlas, por las conversaciones que había tenido con su padre estaba segura que no iban a usar métodos más agresivos para hacer que hablara. Aunque era por eso que había dado la idea de un cómplice, al menos eso pensarían por su insistencia de estar en el Valle, incluso había jugado con las luces de su habitación como si enviara un código a alguien con un buen par de biloculares. Estaba casi segura que sus padres no llegarían tan bajo, al menos por el momento, aun así, lamentando como podían ser con ella, no era una certeza del total.

-"Por que tu faz se ensombrece?"

-"No te preocupes Archivald cosas de chicas tal vez…" respondió sabiendo la reacción del fantasma ante esos temas.

-"Dime si me equivoco." Comento un poco después el fantasma. "Todo ese ajetreo con la caja de metal era para una flama provocar?"

-"Si algunas de esas piezas usan electricidad, ya te había hablado de cómo la usamos ahora. Se calientan y use eso para encender el material de colores de los cables."

-"Avisarme debiste hacer." Dijo Archivald materializándose en frente de ella. "Mientras en una de sus enormes manos se formaba una pequeña flama azul. "En comparación a mi antigua fuerza no es mucho, pero bastado esa fogata seria." Dijo mientras la chica lo miraba sorprendida.

-"Pero… desde cuándo? Porque no me dijiste nada?" Dijo la rubia entre confusa y molesta.

-"Desde que mi fuerza se incremento. Decirte no hice pues supuse ya lo sabrías, recuerda que las flamas en mi antigua forma controlaba." Dijo explicándose, Pacifica recordó que el mismo Archivald había dicho que entre más tiempo pararan juntos mas se acostumbrarían ambos a su rara… no tomando en cuenta el valle no era tan rara… simbiosis.

Una hora después cuando ya habían secado el cuarto de huéspedes y cerrado el sistema de aspersores, el fantasma le informo a la niña que estaban colocando nuevos equipos en la habitación. Espero hasta que estuvieran conectados, esta vez no tendría la ventaja de los aspersores para destruir todo el equipo de una sola vez, pero tenía las renovadas habilidades pirotécnicas de Archivald.

-"Archivald, que tal sientes en animo en la otra habitación?" Dijo Pacifica mientras examinaba la imagen por medio de los ojos de archival.

-"Delicioso, cual comida recién hecha."

-"Comida?" Dijo la rubia notando un pequeño refrigerador junto a la pared. Una vez había leído sobre el peligro de la expolición de refrigeradores. En si un refrigerador es un termo con un sistema de enfriado. Dos cajas de metal una dentro de la otra, con un aislante, usualmente, muy inflamable entre ellas. Si por alguna razón ese aislante se incendiara nada de notaria pues el espacio entre ambas cajas estaba sellado, pero el calor permanecería por suficiente tiempo, el aire dentro de la caja pequeña del refrigerador escaparía poco a poco por el empaque de hule magnetizado de la puerta, pero mientras estaba caliente era los suficientemente caliente para causar una explosión por oxigeno, si entraba aire de repente. El truco era evitar que el sistema de seguridad funcionara.

Archivald zafó el sensor de seguridad del refrigerador y usando su control sobre el fuego encendió el aislante. Por unos minutos, aparentemente no paso nada, el vapor se lentamente se escapaba por el empaque puerta, dejando solo las latas de gaseosa extremadamente calientes. La explosión podría ser peligrosa así que Pacifica espero el momento exacto, afortunadamente a nadie le dio sed. Hasta que la temperatura dentro del refrigerador, ahora convertido en una bomba, había bajado un poco y ninguno de los hombres de traje estaba cerca. Fue cuando le dijo a Archivald que abriera la puerta del mismo. Al entrar de golpe el aire con su contenido de oxigeno dentro del compartimiento cerrado y extremadamente caliente, causo una 'explosión combustible aire.' Poco después de la primera explosión, las botellas y latas de refresco dentro del refrigerador exploraron también, llenado todo de un roció de vapor con olor a refrescó.

Afortunadamente la mayor lesión, por la explosión, fue una pierna golpeada, Pacifica esperaba que solo estuviese rota, cuando la tapa del refrigerador salió disparada y golpeo a uno de los operarios. La habitación se lleno del contenido de las latas, como si fuera una maquina de niebla una nube de vapor y dulce, proveniente de los refrescos, cubrió toda el área. El golpe de voltaje por la explosión del motor del refrigerador quemo algunos de los equipos, otros como monitores y piezas más delicadas quedaron dañadas por la onda de choque y por último la nube de niebla, mezcla del vapor de agua y el azúcar de los refrescos, fue succionada por los ventiladores de las fuentes de poder, el azúcar se fue solidificando causando que los ventiladores se frenaran y la humedad se condensara en las partes metálicas del equipo, el resultado fue como la primera vez cortos circuitos y sobrecalentamiento.

La fuerza, la onda de impacto y los demás factores de la explosión fueron tan eficaces para acabar con los equipos como los aspersores de la vez anterior. Con el valor añadido que la sombra de Archivald se logro apreciar entre la nube de vapor. Varios de los que notaron su silueta sabían sobre la fiesta de la semana anterior y el monstruoso fantasma. El pánico no tardo en extenderse en todo el personal de seguridad. Las caras de preocupación y de miedo fueron una recompensa extra para la niña y ayudaron al fantasma a recuperar fuerzas. Incluso el mismo Tim se veía angustiado, Pacifica siguió observando cómo desalojaban la habitación, mientras oía al hombre hablar por su móvil, según escucho no habría forma de reemplazar los equipos al menos hasta el día siguiente.

Más tarde ya de noche su Archivald le comunico que su padre había entrado en la mansión. Además que Tim le había informado sobre los resultados y los percances del día. Cuando tocaron a su puerta pensó que sería su padre que al fin se dignaría a hablar con ella, en vez de eso era Tim, el asistente de su padre, como el miso se hacía llamar. Diciendo que sus padres deseaban hablar con ella. Mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para ir de nuevo al estudio de su padre dos hombres de seguridad entraron con una pantalla de 52 pulgadas, lo que parecía un sistema de audio y una computadora portátil, instalaron todo y salieron de la habitación. El mismo Tim realizo la conexión y en la pantalla apareció la imagen del escritorio de su padre vacio. El hombre luego salió cerrado la puerta y según pudo oír quedándose vigilando fuera. Supuso que sería una forma de evitar la amenaza de Archivald.

Cuando entraron en cámara estaban ambos, una de las parejas más poderosas del mundo, sus padres Preston y Prisilla Noroesteaste. Pero la miraban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, iba más allá del desprecio. La miraban como un estorbo, como el artículo defectuoso que al final se echaba a perder y era necesario desechar. Afortunadamente sentía la compañía de Archivald, pues por mas preparada que estuviera, no espera tal nivel de odio de parte de ellos. Sus condiciones eran simples o acababa con su 'ridícula rabieta infantil' o ellos se encargarían de que no saliera de la casa hasta que cumpliera los 21 años, incluso la llamaron demente por sus actos. Lo que intuía que podían encerrarla en una institución para que así ni siquiera la mayoría de edad la salvara de su control. Era más que lo que esperaba. Sentía como todo se hundía en la mirada de sus padres, un vacio que tragaba todas sus esperanzas. Con un 'Piensa lo que hiciste esta noche, danos tu respuesta mañana' acabaron con toda la confianza que había tenido.

Pero nada más le hacía palpable su situación actual, en todo el día solo había dicho un par de docenas de frases, era prisionera en su propia habitación y a los únicos que había visto eran a los empleados de seguridad. Originalmente había pensado en forzar a sus padres a firmar un documento legal donde accederían a no enviarla de nuevo al internado y así permanecer en el valle, y darle ciertas libertades y concesiones en Gravity Falls. Pero se dio cuenta que ellos se habían molestado más de lo que había supuesto, toda esa movilización, todo ese equipo solo para mantenerla encerrada e incomunicada y mantenerla vigilada en busca de un posible cómplice. Con esa conferencia con sus padres supo que cualquier concesión que pudiera ganar podría ser usada en su contra. Si por ejemplo descubrían su amistad y amenazaban a Grenda, a ella no le quedaría más que obedecerlos. De todas formas era seguro que cualquier contrato o documento legal podría ser rebatido por su padre o sus abogados, tampoco había pensado que a su padre no le importaría mucho darle una sustanciosa propina a un juez. Sabía que tenía una mano ganadora en ese momento pero su victoria solo seria momentánea y luego… luego sabia que todo sería peor.

La niña no podía saber que ese odio que había sentido no era de sus padres, que aun sufrían por ella, era por causa del Espectro que los dominaba, el Espectro que sentía como su 'Yo Más Poderoso' estaba cerca. Ahora tener a la 'Llama' en el valle era peligroso. Además que estaba frustrado por el momento, ella misma lo refrenaba, no podía hacer nada contra los malditos Pines 'Mano', 'Pez', 'Estrella Fugaz' y, su odiado, 'Pino.' No estaría en paz hasta hacerlos desaparecer, pero no podía saber que tanto sabría esa mocosa gracias al fantasma. Debía controlarla de nuevo, estaba atado por el mismo pacto que ataba a los Noroeste y esa malcriada, ese defecto lo había arrinconado.

Pacifica apenas había mantenido su compostura ante sus padres, por más habilidosa que fuera ellos tenían la experticia de su parte, amedrentarla había sido fácil. Ahora ella estaba hundida en la desesperación, de repente su elaborarlo plan se había vuelto cenizas ante las amenazas de sus padres. Lo único que podía pensar era en darles la información que pedían los servidores donde estaban las imágenes, donde había ocultado los originales de los documentos, todo. Ella era solo una niña que se había dado cuenta muy tarde de que no podía ser rival para esos que eran sus padres. Luego de que terminara la conferencia quería llorar. Todo era inútil había perdido estaña segura que nada podría hacer. Pero unos toques en la puerta evitaron que lo hiciera, su educación como Noroeste se impuso, no dejaría que la vieran llorar. Era su cena traída por el mismo hombre de traje que se había encontrado luego de la primera vez que había destruido el cuarto de control.

Mientras sacaba fuerzas para decidirse a comer se dio cuenta que así actuarían sus padres, estaría incomunicada, aparte de Archivald. Era una niña sola que había querido entrar en el oscuro mundo de sus padres. Se sentó ente la mesa plegable y quito las tapas de las charolas. Una sopa y un postre, con una flor en un pequeño florero. Empezó a llorar se sentía muy pequeña, muy sola. Era ella contra sus padres y el gran clan Noroeste, sin mucho entusiasmo probo la sopa. Distinguió el sabor de inmediato… La sopa especial de la señora Yang, eso le trajo los recuerdos de sus amigos en la mansión, de repente algo llamo su atención y reviso el pastel. Sin preocuparse por no haber terminado la sopa, era ese el pastel de manzana de Linda Susan. La sonriente cara de Grenda apareció en su memoria. Pero había algo más en la charola, el pequeño florero con una única rosa amarilla en medio, y como adorno ramas de pino verdes recién cortadas. Eso la hizo recordar y pensar en él.

Se rio de sí misma, era cierto Pacifica no era contendiente contra los Noroeste, pero no estaba sola. Tenía amigos que la apoyaban, tenía amigos que la reconfortaban y… lo tenía a él. Ahora su sonrisa dejo de ser la amable sonrisa de una niña de 12 años, ahora era más parecida a la sonrisa que ponía su padre cuando contaba alguno de sus grandes éxitos en los negocios. Sabía que no era ella la que se había quedado sin nada, que no eran sus planes los que se habían vuelto cenizas… Sabía que quienes estaban perdidos eran los Noroeste.

Aun tan sorprendido por la conversación, por la pura maldad que había visto derrochar a los Noroeste contra su hija, Archivald había precedido guardar silencio.

"Archivald?"

"Si mi pequeña?" Respondió el ente mientras notaba como la fuerza de su protegida aparecía de nuevo, como inundaba sus propias venas a tal punto que temió incendiar la habitación.

"Aliméntate… aliméntate bien, tienes a los hombres de traje y a mis padres, date un festín." Dijo la niña sin poder evitar que algo de malicia sonara en su voz. Debía tomar el control de la situación, debía de saber de sus amigos, de Grenda y de él. Pero, sobre todo, debía vencer a sus padres en su propio juego.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	38. Chapter 37

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. En la mansión empiezan a respirar un poco más tranquilos por el estado emocional de Pacifica, quien recupero su voluntad de luchar. Pero eso no evita la preocupación de Kimble, por su redención y sus planes para redimir al clan Noroeste, así que se decide a actuar abiertamente para defender a Preston Noroeste. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (4 de Abril de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

37\. Métodos.

Cuando el señor Kimble se entero que su jefe iba a tener una conversación Padre a hija con la Señorita, temió lo peor. Sabía que la mirada de Preston Noroeste tenía algo que le cojeaba la sangre. El mismo, ex miembro de las SAS y del MI6, un par de veces había sufrido ante la mirada de su jefe. Era algo que la Señorita, difícilmente podría soportar. Además el propio Preston había preparado todo para doblegar psicológicamente a su hija. La niña estaba encerrada, los únicos que tenían permiso a entrar a su habitación eran los miembros de seguridad y para tortúrala mas le habían dejado su teléfono móvil. Era un escape a esa soledad, pero también seria la condena a quien llamara, o más aun incluso a quien la llamara.

Miro a Ritter frente a él, pero su subordinado tampoco tenía idea de que hacer. La lógica y el entrenamiento fallaban en ese caso Intentar pasarle cualquier mensaje seria imposible pues los hombres de seguridad revisaban todo lo le daban a la señorita, no se sorprendería que lo escanearan con rayos X o ultrasonidos. Necesitaba otro enfoque algo que se le escapara a él mismo y más a ese 'asistente' de Presto Noroeste. No fue sorpresa para ninguno el ir a hablar con la Señora Kristen.

Cuando Kimble termino de explicar el problema la mujer se le quedo esperando como dejando que continuara.

-"Si señora Kristen ese es el problema, hay que ayudar a la Señorita."

-"Y… eso es todo?" Respondió la mujer, como si no entendía cual era el problema. "O sea no lo ven?" No tuvieron que responder, ambos profesionales en operaciones especiales se volvieron a ver confusos.

-"Bien ya casi es hora de la cena, los señores Noroeste ordenaron que le enviaran la cena a la habitación de la Señorita… No hay mucho tiempo." Dijo tomando su teléfono. "Es seguro verdad?" Dijo minado primero el teléfono y luego preguntándole a Kimble.

-"Por el momento al menos…"

-"Perfecto." Dijo marcando un número. "Hola Kevin aun estas en el pueblo…" Hablaba con Kevin Richardson uno de los choferes. "Podrías pasar por la cafetería… No, esa no. La que tiene forma de tronco." Volvió a mirar a los mayordomos. "Podrían decirle a Niki que prepare su sopa especial? Si Keith quiero que compres algo para llevar…" Decía mientras alistaba todo. En unos cuantos minutos había llegado el chofer con su encargo y el olor de la sopa especial de la cocinera, Niki Yang, llenaba la cocina. La Señora Kristen alisto todo en una charola, pero se le quedo mirando pensativa.

-"El señor sabe como confundir a la gente con su mirada." Dijo pensando en voz alta, sin ponerle mucha atención a los dos confundidos mayordomos.

-"Si cuando te ve directo a los ojos es como cuando una serpiente a un conejo, es como si el miedo te paralizara y no hay esperanza siguiera en huir." Acoto Ritter.

-"No solo eso, toda esta seguridad, mantenerla incomunicada deseando hablar con sus amigos y al mismo tiempo temiendo por ellos si la llaman... desean que la Señorita pierda las esperanzas…" Sentencio mirándolos de repente.

-"La Señorita solo tiene doce años, y con todo eso es lógico que se sienta desesperanzada." Acoto Ritter.

-"Esa es la trampa, siempre hay esperanzas. Debemos hacer que la Señorita sepa que es así. Recordándole que aun tiene amigos y personas que la quieren y la pueden ayudar y…" Dijo como si de repente pensara en algo, saliendo de la cocina. Un par de minutos después volvió del jardín con algo en sus manos. "Y recordarle que la esperanza no es algo pasivo, la esperanza también está en saber que hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar." Dijo tomando un florero poniendo una rosa amarilla en medio y decorándolo con varias ramitas de pino recién cortados del jardín. Lo que le saco una sonrisa al señor Kimble. "Hay que recordarle que no está acabada, que no es un conejo punto de ser devorado por una serpiente, que debe recuperase y luchar... Que es lo gracioso?" Dijo ante la sonrisa del inglés.

-"Pensaba en el caso de la serpiente y la liebre… que pasaría con un animal que no se queda congelado al ver a la serpiente?"

-"Simple se comería a la serpiente." Dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa ligeramente tenebrosa, después de que se llevaran el carrito.

-"Crees que funcione?"

-"Estoy segura que la Señorita lo entenderá, pero si quieres estar seguro habrá que esperar a que devuelvan las bandejas." Los tres esperaron cerca de una hora a que debolvieran el carito.

-"Al menos no ha perdido su apetito." dijo Riiter.

-"Debes aprender a observar no solo ver Jason." Le reprocho Kimble. Solo él y la señora Kristen fueron conscientes, desde un principio, que las ramitas de pino que acompañaban a la flor ya no estaban. Al menos así estaba más tranquilo, había aprendido a confiar en la intuición de River Kristen. Aun así había tomado una decisión sobre el joven Pines, antes de acostarse, reviso su computadora, durante la tarde había dejado un mensaje en el foro de La Escuela. Aunque no debía pedir permiso, se había decidido a actuar abiertamente para evitar que el chico fuera contra Preston Noroeste, pero si debía comunicar su decisión a La Escuela y en especial a sir Justin. Seguramente debía haber un mensaje de confirmación o comentarios de los miembros.

'JRoland desea hablar con usted desea contestar… (S/N)' Apareció en la pantalla de su portátil apenas al encenderla. Cosa que le sorprendió, en Londres debían ser las siete de la mañana del domingo. Entro al sistema y saludo al usuario a Roland, al parecer su mentor quería hablarle en privado.

Sir Justin era el miembro más prominente de La Escuela así como uno de los mayores. Aunque La Escuela era una especie de anarquía, donde cada quien actuaba por el bien común y la meta común, sin tener un organismo dirigente o líder, salvo ocasiones muy peculiares. Solían confiar en las opiniones de los más experimentados, siendo una especie de meritocracia. Así como respetaban la opinión de Kimble como ex agente de la MI6, respetaban la experiencia de Justin Roland por 'haber estado ahí.'

Había estado ahí en la torreta trasera de un Lancaster de la RAF. Había estado ahí escapando de Alemania luego de que derrabaran su bombardero. Había estado ahí, junto a los soldados aliados, celebrando la rendición alemana. Había estado ahí, en Berlín, durante la ocupación. Había estado ahí en la fiesta de celebración en la embajada americana celebrando la rendición japonesa. Había estado ahí cuando supo la verdad de las súper bombas y la invasión rusa de Japón. Había estado ahí, como ayudante de cámara, durante los juicios de Núremberg. Había estado ahí cuando empezó la guerra fría… Había estado ahí cuando acabo. Y, lo más importante, había estado ahí mientras se mantenía el equilibrio atómico. La extraña paz, el vals en el borde del precipicio que había sido la Guerra fría. No solo había estado ahí, había sido la pequeña voz al oído y el oído tras la puerta de la familia Real, y de los primeros ministros desde el segundo mandato de Churchill hasta Thatcher. Muy pocos conocían la verdad detrás de su reconocimiento por la Reina. Menos aun le decían Sir Justin.

Roland había aprovechado ese fin de semana, finales de julio, para visitar a algunos conocidos y en cierta forma pagar viejos favores. Por cosas de la vida sufría de un caso extremo de miedo a volar, afortunadamente Europa a nivel mundial, contaba con la red ferroviaria más extensa, cómoda, rápida y eficiente, aun así desde Londres a su destino habían más de 30 horas de viaje. En cierto momento cuando considero que tenía una conexión segura había leído el mensaje donde Kimble anunciaba su decisión de confrontar directamente al joven Pines. Pero razonándolo un poco podía ver una posibilidad, no demasiado remota de solucionar el ese pequeño problema en Oregón. Además, ya tenía este viaje programado por lo que podía solucionar el problema de Kimble al mismo tiempo que, aparénteme, visitaba a un miembro de La Escuela, uno de los pocos que podían llamarse de segunda generación, hijo de un antiguo colega y mentor. Quien había organizado todo en la casa donde trabajaba, incluso el permiso de su empleador, para recibir a ese caballero inglés. Aun era muy temprano cuando llego y la casa era segura, por lo que se apresuro a comunicarse con Kimble, afortunadamente lo logro encontrar conectado.

-"Sir Justin? Me gustaría decir que es un placer, pero…"

-"Ah Jonathan entiendo leí sobre tu predicamento, he estado esperando para comunicarme directamente contigo. Parece que evaluamos mal la situación con respecto al problema de los Noroeste."

-"Era algo que nadie se habría figurado solo unos días atrás, afortunadamente me di cuenta tiempo, antes de solo poder lamentarse."

-"He seguido atentamente lo que ha pasado en torno a los Noroeste, y el joven Pines, además del asunto con los Funshauser."

-"Entenderá mis temores entonces, señor."

-"Si Jonathan, aunque te quería pedir que me dieras un poco de tiempo, creo poder hacer algo, no puedo saber que tanto pueda ayudarte, pero… es mejor que perder un miembro como tú."

-"Sinceramente no veo como y cada minuto cuenta… estoy casi seguro que el chico ya tiene algo contra Noroeste…"

-"Entiendo, pero de todas formas allá es de noche. Espera a que me comunique de nuevo contigo mañana. Solo eso te pido."

-"Bien no pensaba en ir a visitar al joven pines hasta el sábado por la mañana."

-"Entonces perfecto, Jonathan y no lo des todo por perdido aun, creo que aun tengo un buen truco para ayudarte."

-"Gracias señor." Dijo algo aliviado Kimble, conocía a su mentor y, aunque sabía que ese 'truco' podría sacarlo del apuro, no pregunto qué haría y tampoco le extraño que no le dijera que pensaba hacer. La Escuela, como otras entidades de inteligencia, se regían en el principio del mínimo conocimiento necesario, esencialmente al saber lo menos posible se evitaban fugas, no se puede decir algo que no se sabe.

Era extraño pensar en ese caballero, o lord del reino, ahora dueño oficial y director de una escuela de mayordomos, había sido un niño normal creciendo en Londres en la década de los 30. Era, confidencialmente, el más respetado miembro de La Escuela. Pero nadie está solo y sus logros no solo fueron suyos, además de los demás miembros, cada mayordomo tiene tanta influencia o acceso a tanta información como su empleador.

Para Roland el viajar en tren siempre le recordaba esa vez, siete décadas atrás, cuando había tomado el camino contrario. Con la amenaza continua de los nazis y la ayuda de algunos héroes, que se enfrentaban al régimen. Podían no significar mucho en términos de la totalidad de la guerra, aun así arriesgaban sus vidas por desconocidos. Gracias a todas esas personas de las que nunca supo el nombre, el entonces sargento Roland había podido salir vivo de la Europa ocupada. Y toda esa travesía había empezado por un pequeño nazi…

Su Lancaster fue dañado por una batería de 88 mm alemana. El avión se mantuvo volando y perdiendo altitud por algún tiempo, pero le ordenaron saltar del avión. Despertó en algún lugar posiblemente tras las líneas enemigas, sin tener idea de donde estaba. Su comandante y piloto tuvo que volar a ciegas, gracias a que un cañón antiaéreo alemán mato al navegante. El bombardeo había sido nocturno, lo último que recordaba era correr hacia la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, de alguna forma logro abrir su paracaídas… Después su primer recuerdo fue sentir el sol calentando su piel. Y el segundo fue dolor, mas dolor del que podría imaginarse, por lo que volvió a perder el conocimiento.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, recuperaba y perdía la conciencia contiguamente. Una vez creyó ver a un niño, con lo que parecía un traje de la Gestapo jr., pantalones cortos negros y camisa marrón con la bandera roja y negra en el brazo. En algún momento, cuando recuperaba la conciencia, noto que ya no estaba en el bosque. Estaba en algo parecido a una cama. Se mantuvo consiente aunque se sentía fatal, oía a desinfectante y su pierna le dolía, pero a un nivel lamentablemente soportable. El aire era frio, pero estaba sudando bajo algunas frazadas, lo que lo había despertado esta vez había sido el sonido de una puerta, ahí estaba el mismo chico con el uniforme de Gestapo jr.

-"Comer…. puedes?" No se había fijado el niño tenía una bandeja con un plato cubierto con una tela. Cuando el niño descubrió el plato el olor de la sopa le hizo olvidar el dolor de la pierna. "No mucha fiebre ya… puedes comer solo?" Por su cabeza le paso la idea de que lo habían capturado… pero era cierto que había tenido fiebre alta, eso explicaba como se había sentido, pero dudaba que eso fuera un cuartel, o que el niño fuera un oficial nazi, y la sopa olía demasiado bien. Trato de mover el brazo… se sintió mareado por el esfuerzo. "Yo dar…" El pequeño nazi le dio de comer. Cucharada a cucharada hasta acabar la sopa, esa era la mejor comida que Roland podía recordar haber tenido en toda su vida.

En ese momento el sargento artillero Justin Roland de la RAF, solo le interesaba comer. Al tiempo supo la historia, su piloto había tenido la mala fortuna de adentrarse mas tras las líneas enemigas, donde le dieron la orden de saltar. No recordaba nada, pero era claro que se había caído mal y se había fracturado la pierna, había logrado ocultar su paracaídas y adentrarse en el bosque, posiblemente días antes de que el niño, o más bien joven ahora que lo veía mejor, lo encontrara. El chico en uniforme de Gestapo jr, en vez de avisar sobre un inglés derribado a las autoridades nazis, le había dicho a su padre. Habían esperado a la noche para moverlo. Ya en ese lugar con el contenido de su kit de supervivencia y algunas pocas cosas que se perimieron conseguir o improvisar, lo habían ayudado a recuperarse de la infección que la fractura de su pierna había causado. Pero ahora estaba débil. Ni siquiera podía caminar sin ayuda, el padre del chico había hecho lo posible por acomodar y entablillar su fractura, pero no dejaba de ser una medida de emergencia, era demasiado riesgoso pedir ayuda a algún médico local.

Sabía que había estado de suerte y que esa suerte podía ser la maldición para familia que lo había ayudado, si descubrían que lo habían hecho en el mejor de los casos ambos padre e hijo recibirán una piadosa bala en la cabeza. Por eso era mejor irse lo más pronto posible y no saber donde estaba o quienes eran ellos, así que nunca hizo preguntas innecesarias y ni el padre ni el chico le dijeron nada, si luego era capturado no podría decir algo que no sabía. Pero tampoco permitieron que se marchara, al menos no hasta estar recuperado. Su recuperación fue lenta, varios meses después de despertarse en esa habitación y luego de entablar una amistad con el chico y el padre, los tres opinaron que podía seguir por el mismo, pidió que le taparan los ojos y lo dejaran en alguna parte del bosque. El padre estuvo de acuerdo lo llevo en auto, escondido en el maletero por lo que parecieron horas. Nunca supo si el bosque donde se despidió del padre, fue el mismo donde lo había encontrado el hijo. Luego de quedarse ahí, con su uniforme y solo su arma personal, espero a que el primer grupo de resistencia se comunicara con él, de alguna manera el padre había hecho los arreglos. Antes que empezara a clarear el día hizo contacto. Solo intercambiaron palabras claves. Luego lo condujeron por el bosque. Con lo que empezó la travesía más peligrosa de toda su vida, volver a territorio aliado.

Era otra historia de guerra y habría acabado ahí de no ser que después de lograr evadir a los nazis y volver a Inglaterra, teniendo una licencia para terminar su recuperación, mientras recibía tratamiento la guerra acabo. Los rusos habían tomado Berlín, el monstruo comunista había destruido al monstruo fascista. Ahora Justin Roland un artillero, condecorado, de la RAF con miedo a volar y una ligera cojera al caminar, no sabía qué hacer hasta que lo desmovilizaran. Uno de los puntos positivos de esa experiencia, además de estar vivo, fue que había aprendido alemán. Su benefactor anónimo se había esforzado en que aprendiera un alemán fluido y con acento austriaco, en parte eso había hecho más fácil su evasión a Inglaterra. Por su conocimiento del alemán fue comisionado como ayuda de cámara, el titulo que en el ejercito significaba mayordomo, de uno de tantos oficiales de escritorio que ahora tendían que lidiar con los enemigos derrotados, llego por tierra a las ruinas que una vez habían sido Berlín. Sus labores se reducían a preparar el desayuno, pequeños trabajos de oficina y traductor. Pero pudo ver lo que había sufrido Alemania. La propia Berlín, Colonia, el yermo que una vez había sido Dresde. No podía odiar a los alemanes, odio a los.- líderes nazis por lo que habían provocado, odio a la guerra por lo que lo había obligado a hacer.

Al sentirse en deuda busco a los que le habían salvado, aprovecho sus permisos para ir a la zona donde había caído. Sabía que era difícil pero sin embargo lo logro, no le sorprendió que fueran una familia acaudalada. Luego mantuvo correspondencia con esa familia con lo que su alemán escrito mejoro y al ser dado de baja, con la experiencia de ser ayuda de cámara. Sus benefactores le ofrecieron un trabajo, ahí el sargento Justin Roland termino siendo empleado en un castillo, entrenado por herr Wittenberg, el mayordomo jefe. Ese mayordomo formaba parte de lo que después conocería como La Escuela y en el joven ingles encontró un diamante en bruto.

La segunda Guerra había sido un golpe brutal para los ideales de los mayordomos, habían tratado de evitarla. Habían ayudado al ministro francés Daladier y al primer ministro inglés Chamberlain, quienes esperaban que la razón se impusiera a la guerra, de alguna forma compartían sus ideales, pero la guerra no tiene ideales, solo intereses. Justin era un experto en ello, tenía las cicatrices que lo confirmaban, pero no solo él. Una nueva oleada de mayordomos había experimentado la guerra más atroz de la historia. Sus sufrimientos y la incapacidad de sus mayores les enseñaron a todos que no solo debían ayudar a fomentar la paz, debían pelear y, de ser necesario, forzar una paz. Por eso los mayordomos empezaron a cambiar lentamente. Al principio fueron casos aislados, ideas propias, riesgos limitados a un solo individuo. Fotografías que aparentemente habían sido mal etiquetadas, fugas de información, aparentes errores, aparentes golpes de suerte. Lo que la nueva generación sabia era que ellos eran prácticamente invisibles, los que no eran contados, el ruido de fondo en las reuniones, fáciles de obviar o ignorar.

Debían aumentar su influencia, impulsando su alcance como tentáculos rodeando los pilares del poder, haciendo que sus empleadores tuvieran más importancia, más influencia. Impulsándolos e influyéndolos. Ser una elite entre los mismos mayordomos, para así lograr entrar en las casas más grandes y poderosas del mundo. Tener acceso a más poder desde las sombras de las charolas de té y bocadillos. Siempre ocultándose a plena vista, siempre pendientes. Pero en los primeros años de la década de los 50 era solo una idea, un sueño de lo que llegaría a ser. La economía de la escuela era gestionada por los mismos miembros, no eran extrañas las clausulas en los testamentos donde se le dejaba una pequeña fortuna al mayordomo de la familia, con eso y la información que obtenía desde las casas de los magnates y líderes de la economía mundial pudieron mantenerse libres de preocupaciones económicas.

Aun en este estado embrionario, a lo que aun no se le podía decir La Escuela, ya tenían sus logros. Habían orquestado los primeros pasos para evitar que los americanos fueran la única potencia nuclear. También evitado que los militares y políticos americanos y aliados, utilizaran las nuevas súper armas. Pero no había forma de ponerse de acuerdo, la misma composición de los mayordomos no tenían ninguna estructura jerárquica... No había un orden o consenso, se había logrado mucho dando libertad a cada miembro, pero lo mismo que los hacia una organización fuerte y secreta jugaba en su contra. No tenían lidéreles, lo más cercano eran las sugerencias tomadas por una especie de comités, eso les daba flexibilidad y evitaba que las peculiaridades de cada cual interfieran con la meta común. Pero esa flexibilidad consumía tiempo, era la trampa de toda democracia. Había ocasiones en que se necesitaba una decisión rápida, podía no ser la mejor decisión, pero era mejor que la inactividad.

Pasaron varios meses, una tensión que no se palpaba crecía mientras Estados unidos peleaba la guerra de Corea, y MacArthur empezaba a barajar lo que él llamaba la opción atómica. Harry Truman, luego de tener pesadillas por las fotografías que misteriosamente habían aparecido en su escritorio del bombardeo que había ordenado a Japón, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para evitar que las masas siguieran al héroe del pacifico.

Su jefe solía hablar de esos temas y, al verlo más como un buen amigo más que como un actual empleado, solía saltarse la formalidad. No era raro que mientras atendía a los señores empezaran a platicar con él, aun bajo la mirada vigilante y algo incomoda de herr Wittenberg, quien trataba de inculcarle la necesitada de mantener una distancia entre jefe y empleado.

-"Justin como ex aviador, qué opinas de los americanos?" Le dijo una vez mientras este les servía, bajo la supervisión de su superior.

-"De los americanos no sé, pero sus soldados eran buenos muchachos en su mayoría… aunque algunos tenían ideas raras."

-"Si son gente extraña, pero también ellos estaban más interesados en el pacifico que en Europa."

-"Su guerra fue contra los japoneses, nos ayudaron contra Hitler por tratados y la intervención de sus políticos." Acoto el hijo.

-"Y qué opinas de la situación en Asia, Justin?"

-"Es un problema político más que militar creo, aunque con MacArthur es difícil separarlos, es un secreto a voces que tiene ambiciones políticas, no sería el primer general en volverse presidente."

-"El problema es sus súper bombas." Acoto el más joven. "Aun es demasiado poco lo que se sabe de explosiones tan fuertes como un volcán o de esa radiación que causan."

-"También la mayoría de los militares pensaran que para que tener un arma que no se va a usar." Agrego el padre. "Aunque no creo que alguien cuerdo quisiera mas Hiroshimas o Nagasakis."

-"Ya eso no es algo tan militar, MacArthur ocupa una victoria aplastante para tener paso libre a la casa blanca. O no lo cree así Justin?"

-"No podría decirlo con tanta seguridad señorito pero… si posiblemente." En un mensaje que les había llegado hacia pocos días les habían informado de la 'Estrategia Atómica' que pensaba usar MacArthur.

-"Lo que pasa es que el pueblo ama a los ganadores, pero odia el fracaso." Acoto el padre. "Ahora el ejército americano está sufriendo desde la entrada de china a la guerra, el General Walke, es partidario las estrategias conservadoras de MacArthur. Ambos están fracasando ante el pueblo si se le da la oportunidad MacArthur usara sus súper bombas contra las fuerzas chinas. El pueblo lo vería como la única solución y lo aceptara sin más." Esa era la misma conclusión a la que habían llegado ellos.

-"Incluso Churchill tuvo que esperar a que Chamberlain quedara en ridículo para ser primer ministro."

-"Exacto, si MacArthur siguiera perdiendo y Walke empezara a ganar las cosas serian distintas, las ideas de MacArthur serian vistas como desesperadas por los políticos y el pueblo no lo apoyaría." Dijo el chico.

-"Si se pudiera mal informar a los chinos y norcoreanos." Agrego el padre pensativo. "Una forma hábil de ganarse su confianza dándoles los planes de MacArthur, y luego mal informándolos sobre los planes de Walke." Dijo mientras ojeaba el periódico. "Así con el primer movimiento harían que la popularidad de MacArthur bajara y con el segundo haría que su estrategia nuclear fuera innecesaria." Ninguno de los nobles noto la forma en que ambos mayordomos se miraron.

Pocas semanas después MacArthur demostraba que no era una carta de triunfo, al ser derrotado y tener que retirarse ante el ejército coreano. Mientras el general Ridgway, quien reemplazaba al menos intrépido y recientemente fallecido general Walke, lograba liberar Seúl y hacia retroceder a los comunistas. Menos de un año después el mismo MacArthur se retiraba del ejército y de la vida pública, el mundo había esquivado la bala nuclear por poco. Pero eso hizo que Roland y los demás mayordomos se dieran cuenta de algo, eran una fuerza que podía inclinar la balanza mundial, aunque inútil si no podían ejercer esa fuerza. Y para ejercer esa fuerza, sin el peligro de embriagarse con ella, alguien debía de tomar la decisión, pero la pregunta aun era quien.

Los mayores en ese tiempo, como el supervisor de Rolland, habían sabido de las ambiciones de Hitler, del rearme de Alemania o de los movimientos de tropas. Pensaron que habría pasado si esa información hubiera sido filtrada en su momento a los franceses o los ingleses o, incluso, a los polacos? Eso entraba en el mundo de los que tal si… Lo único que había salido claro de la segunda guerra mundial era una forma de no hacer las cosas. Y gracias a ese joven ex artillero aéreo, que había sufrido en carne propia sus errores, vieron otra forma. Cuando menciono el plan de acción para remover al peligroso MacArthur, no todos estuvieron de acuerdo, más aun por ser un 'recién llegado,' pero algunos si lo estuvieron. Estos mayordomos, en su mayoría americanos, guiados por el que se había aventurado a Causar el 'error' que había mostrado al presidente Harry Truman las fotografías del terror que había provocado en Japón. Decidieron prestar sus oídos y sus destrezas al plan del joven inglés. Era una jugada arriesgada el causar esas 'fugas' de información, pero el éxito demostró su efectividad. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando ese joven recién llegado y su mentor explicaron la procedencia del plan.

Era un nuevo camino que se les presentaba, un peligroso camino, pero el único que tenían, debían seguirlo para conseguir sus metas. Su ideal, no era tan efímero y esotérico como la 'Paz,' ahora la paz estaba supeditada al fin de todos. La humanidad había llegado a un punto donde podía suicidarse en masa por la ambición, fanatismo, ideología o demencia de unos pocos. Y los que habían sufrido la última gran guerra eran los indicados para evitar ese suicidio. La siguiente propuesta llego de un ex miembro de inteligencia. Debían saber cómo conseguir información, debían saber cómo simular una fuga de información, debían volverse 'agentes' en vez de solo mayordomos. Sería difícil en el mejor de los casos, muchos prefirieron no seguir ese camino, pero ninguno abandono sus ideales o a sus compañeros, lo que demostró que el método de confiar en la 'lealtad a los ideales' era efectivo. Cuando la idea de fundar una escuela como fachada apareció de alguna parte y aprovechado el cliché del mayordomo ingles que había empezado a popularizarse, fue obvio que mejor lugar que el fundarla era Londres. Un antiguo mimbro fundo la escuela de mayordomos, los ex agentes de inteligencia y ex soldados sin importar el uniforme que vistieran en la guerra compartieron su conocimiento. La guerra había marcado a todos en mayor o menor medida, algunos pocos la habían sufrido en carne propia, otros lloraban a sus pérdidas. Pero ninguno de esos valientes deseaba repetir esa barbarie a escala global.

Para ellos la voz de ese nuevo integrante, ex artillero, ex compañero de desdichas y de horrores, era una que podían entender. Pero no fue la única. Los que habían vivido la guerra en el frente o en oficinas, los que había tenido que mandar a jóvenes a morir o matar a sus enemigos, los que habían defendido sus ciudades y los que habían bombardeado las de sus enemigos todos aunaron sus capacidades a los propósitos de sus mayores. Compartiendo conocimiento, arriesgándose y ocultándose. No todos tenían la ventaja de la experiencia, no todos tenían la ventaja del conocimiento, pero eran una legión, decidieron que deberían compartir sus habilidades y sus conocimientos. Fue cuando La Escuela se fundó como era actualmente, siguiendo con la fachada una escuela de Mayordomos en Londres. Los que siguieron ese camino usaron cientos de escusas y así poco a poca en cada mansión o castillo donde una vez trabajo un integrante ahora trabajaba un especialista en inteligencia, al principio el comunicarse era difícil y delicado, mensajes escondidos en partidas de ajedrez, en recetas, en fotografiaras y mil otras formas lograron mantener un contacto bastante eficiente. Eso les dio un sentido de unión de grupo. Eran los que guardaban el mundo de sí mismo. Pero recordando la máxima sobre el poder y la corrupción, fueron lo suficientemente listos como para evitar ese escenario, así aun 50 años después de fundada, La Escuela nunca había tenido una jerarquía.

Pero Justin era más organizado y empezó revolucionar los sistemas, con las mismas convicciones e ideales. Lo primero fue crear las listas, los niveles y los métodos. De cómo nivelar a los miembros, de cómo mantener la información a un minino evitando ser descubiertos. De cómo seleccionar y educar a los postulantes, aprender a educarlos y al mismo tiempo observarlos, para incluirlos poco a poco, subiendo los niveles de La Escuela, dejando la estructura hereditaria del puesto de mayordomo, permitiendo a cada miembro el riesgo de postular o patrocinar a nuevos miembros. Evitar que nociones como el nacionalismo, el racismo, la familia o el ansia de poder interfieran en sus ideales. Cada nivel que subía cada miembro, al igual que su patrocinador, era medido, calificado y filtrado para asegurar su lealtad y eficiencia, no a La Escuela como tal sino a los ideales que guardaba.

Poco a poco esos ideales de confianza, de discreción y de lealtad se volvieron fundamentales. La Escuela termino teniendo mucha influencia, sabiendo muchos secretos, sabiendo cómo debían ocultar o publicar o traficar con esa información. Esas eran sus armas con eso evitarían el suicidio de la humanidad. También la noción de que ningún miembro de la escuela tendría preferencia ante otros y que se mantendrían alejados de la luz pública. No deseaban ser corrompidos por dentro, por eso cualquier idea de jerarquía fue rechazada. Y su mayor arma era su invisibilidad, si solo uno de sus miembros era descubierto todo se vendría abajo. De ahí que si alguno llegaba a llamar al atención indebidamente o demasiado seria excluido temporal o permantentemente.  
Eso fue llamado las listas amarilla y roja respectivamente.

Todo acto de La Escuela seria tomado gracias a un consenso de los miembros. Pero, como lo había visto el mismo Justin, a veces era necesario que alguien tomara la batuta. Con la capacidad de tomar las decisiones correctas. Pero el problema no era tan simple, la solución obvia era al menos tan antigua como la República de Roma o la Polis de Atenas, elegir a 'alguien' que tomara las decisiones en tiempo de necesidad o por turno. Pero eso había significado la perdición tanto para la República Romana como para Atenas. Fue cuando tomando como ejemplo la experiencia de MacArthur, propuso que debían escoger a alguien cercano, pero esa persona no debería ser miembro de La Escuela. La pregunta fue entonces si tales personas existían. Era peligroso pero quien mejor que ellos para encontrar a esos individuos, gente que prefería el bien común.

Para Roland no fue raro que, muy delicadamente, se le propusiera a su benefactor de la segunda guerra mundial, el hombre que había entablilladlo su pierna, enseñado a marchas forzadas a hablar alemán y mantenido a salvo de los nazis; ser parte de esos primeros 'Asesores' de La Escuela. Fue asesor, cada vez que se lo pidieron, por el resto de su vida. El mismo hombre, el empleador de Roland, por la confianza en el joven mayordomo y el deseo de que La Escuela tuviera más alcance, lo recomendó a un antiguo amigo, para que le ayudara a mantener su casa. Gracias a eso Justin abandono Austria y volvió a su nativa Inglaterra, contratado por el conde Louis de Mountbatten, primer Lord del Almirantazgo y una de las personalidades políticas y aristocráticas más grandes de Gran Bretaña. Dejando a Justin y a La Escuela a un solo paso de la Reina y en condiciones de acceder a toda la información militar, en especial naval, inglesa. Nunca volvió a trabajar para su amigo el chico ex nazi y su padre el conde nazi y su hijo que le había salvado la vida y dado un propósito.

Pero ahora estaba de nuevo donde todo había comenzado, no muy lejos de donde había sido derribado. Si miraba atrás no solo pagaba un favor, sino que podía muy bien preparar el camino para la siguiente generación de La Escuela. Durante los últimos años los asesores no habían sido suficientemente certeros. El podía entenderlo, no era que los Asesores o La Escuela bajaran de nivel, era que el mundo había pasado a otro nivel. El mismo había tenido un atisbo de eso cuando su jefe y amigo, el Muy Honorable conde Louis Mountbatten de Birmania, el último Virrey de la India y cuñado de Su Majestad la Reina, fue asesinado en un ataque terrorista del Ejercito Republicano Irlandés, en 1979. El mundo cambiaba, ahora locos y fanáticos con dinero y seguidores, podrían influir casi tanto como las potencias atómicas en su tiempo. Al igual que esas facciones de la humanidad que no estaban de acuerdo con la paz, La Escuela debía cambiar sus métodos.

Un paso preliminar para eso fue preparar nuevos integrantes, con lo que consiguió que un experto en el tema del terrorismo y antiterrorismo se uniera a La Escuela, primero como maestro, luego como miembro. Un ex miembro de las SAS y del MI6, Jonathan Kimble, que en pocos años había alcanzado renombre y estar muy cerca de la cúpula de La Escuela aun al tener que arriesgarse y entrar en la lista amarilla. Pero el cambio ya estaba hecho ahora los miembros eran agentes, algunos como Kimble y su protegido Ritter, al nivel de fuerzas de operaciones espéciales. Pero no solo La Escuela como tal ocupaba nueva sangre o nuevas ideas. Podía ser que ahora allanara el camino, para conseguir esa nueva generación de Asesores. Por lo que le pidió a su anfitrión que le permitiera hablar con el dueño del castillo, quien acepto reunirse con él en una de las salas del lugar.

-"Buenos días señor." Dijo sir Justin en perfecto alemán.

-"Buenos días." dijo el dueño con un poco de sorpresa. "Usted es sir Justin el invitado de Herr Wittenberg, deseaba verme?"

-"Si señor, deseaba agradecerle por permitirme quedarme en su casa."

-"No es ninguna molestia, aunque me extraño cuando Herr Wittenberg me dijo que usted deseaba hablar conmigo." Dijo ligeramente intrigado.

-"No sé si sabrá que yo también fui mayordomo. Trabaje con el padre de David… de herr Wittenberg."

-"Solo menciono que usted era un viejo amigo de su padre, no que trabajaran juntos." Dijo amablemente el joven. "Además si trabajo junto al padre de herr Wittenberg también debió trabajar con mi familia." Y tomando un momento para pensarlo agrego. "Me incomoda que un invitado este solo mirándome y ya es hora de desayunar. Ya que usted no tiene la escusa de David de mantener las distancias entre empleado y patrón, me honraría con acompañarme a desayunar sir Justin?"

-"Sera un placer, es poco frecuente para mi estar con jóvenes de mente tan ágil barón." Dijo mientras, seguía al joven a un desayunador y preparaba un lugar justo frente al joven barón. "Sabe que al verlo ahora, me recordó la primera vez que vi al señor Conde."

-"Ahora estoy un poco distanciado de la familia, me haría el favor de llamarme por mi nombre?"

-"Como usted diga barón, pero me es difícil." Le dijo sir Justin a Marius von Funshauser mientras se servía café.

Continuara.


	39. Chapter 38

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. El caballero inglés y el noble austriaco siguen recordando el pasado, hechos que influyeron en todo el mundo. También es aun más personal entre el antiguo mayordomo y el joven noble, más que una asignación el anciano debe encaminar al joven y para eso solo tiene los recuerdos de su vida y el gran secreto de la familia noble. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (18 de Abril de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **38\. Wilhelm.**

Marius volvió a ver al caballero inglés mientras este tranquilamente se servía café. No menciono nada hasta que tomo su primer sorbo de café y le dio una mordida a una tostada.

-"Así que usted conoció a mi abuelo, al Conde?" Desde la muerte de su bisabuelo el título de conde había estado vacante.

-"A Ambos al conde y a el padre de él su alteza. Como le dije usted es casi idéntico a él, tendría casi su misma edad, tal vez un año más, pero la primera vez que lo vi lo primero que pensé era que la estaba disfrazado de oficial de la Gestapo o yo tenía una alucinación." Noto como cambio la forma de mirarlo. "Fue a finales de la guerra había sido derribado, no recuerdo muy bien como había sobrevivido al salto en paracaídas y me había escondido en un bosque."

-"Bueno si era por la época no se puede culpar, o se era parte del sistema…" Marius pensó que era un error, siempre notaba a forma en que cambiaba el tono de los europeos mientras platicaban de la guerra con él o con un germano en general, aunque le pareció extraño que un inglés conociera a un austriaco durante la guerra. Sin contar con que era parte, aunque a regañadientes su familia había pertenecido del partido nazi.

-"Nunca dije lo contrario." Dijo el anciano en tono conciliador. "En eso tiempo o se era nazi o se era traidor, incluso el actual Papa católico tuvo que unirse a las juventudes Hitlerianas. La mayoría del pueblo austriaco era activamente pro nazi. Afortunadamente para muchos, como en mi caso, hubo quienes no se dejaron engañar." El cambio en la postura del joven noble le indico a Roland, que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-"Disculpe la interrupción sir Roland." El inglés pensó en pedirle al chico que obviara el honorifico, pero sabía que su educación le haría difícil el referirse a el mismo solo por su nombre.

-"Como decía yo era parte de la tripulación de un Lancaster, no era piloto o nada tan glamoroso, era el artillero de cola. Y como muchos otros yo y mis camaradas tuvimos mala suerte, o bien un artillero alemán tuvo suerte, el avión quedo dañado por una explosión. El piloto quedo casi volando a ciegas y confundió el rumbo, el avión no dio más en esta área y el piloto dio la orden de saltar, de todos fui el único en sobrevivir." La voz del anciano se quebró un poco al recordar a los jóvenes que habían muerto ese día. "De alguna forma logre abrir el paracaídas y caer casi ileso, aun no sé muy bien como."

-"Un bombardero por esta zona?"

-"En ese tiempo no había nada más que los mapas, la luna, las estrellas, sextante, la brújula o incluso las luces de las ciudades o el paisaje para guiar un avión, nuestro navegante estaba mal en ese momento." Era una forma suave de decir que la cabina del navegante había sido completamente arrancada del Lancaster." Creo que pase varios días en el bosque, luego de caer, me fracture y herida se infecto. Por lo que no supe cuando tiempo paso hasta que un chico en lo que me parecía un uniforme de la Gestapo jr. me encontró."

-"Mi abuelo?"

-"Si el mismo conde Wilhelm, aunque en ese tiempo faltaba mucho para ese título. Estaba mal así que pensé que había sido una alucinación o un sueño. Según supe después entre el chico, aun con su uniforme nazi en miniatura, y el señor… ese sería su tarara abuelo esperaron a la noche para moverme, entre ambos me llevaron a alguna de sus propiedades… Pasaba más tiempo inconsciente que consiente, cuando logre superar la infección, el antiguo conde, que tenía un inglés más fluido, me explico que había pasado." El joven Marius nunca había ido esa historia de guerra por lo que saber cómo su familia se había opuesto al régimen nazi lo emocionaba. "Así empecé mi recuperación muy alejado de las líneas amigas. Pensando en que debía salir de la Europa ocupada, el señor insistía en que hablara alemán, y fue gracias a sus esfuerzos que logre dominar el idioma. Hubo ocasiones en que pasaba desde el desayuno hasta que dormía, mas de 13 horas practicando con su alteza, hablando conmigo solo para afinar mi alemán."

Luego de eso el caballero siguió con su historia de cómo al sentirse mejor, lo habían ayudado a contactar con una célula de resistencia, como recorrió el camino hasta las líneas amigas. Viajes en tren, a pie, en auto, en mula, en barcaza. Las veces que responder un inocente saludo en alemán le había salvado la vida, y como cada día conocía héroes anónimos que no solo le habían ayudado a él, pero el único con que se había reencontrado era con el señor duque como le llamaba.

-"…casi mes un después de despedirme del señor Conde y claro del señorito, su abuelo, y renqueando por lo que me pareció media Europa, el señor me dio primeros auxilios y entablillo mi pierna, pero el hueso había soldado mal, a veces cada paso era casi una tortura. Cuando llegue cerca de la costa francesa me escondieron en una casa, no lo sabía entonces pero los aliados habían reconquistado la zona, aun así era una zona gris había patrullas tanto aliadas como alemanas. Pase escondido hasta que un pelotón americano pasó cerca, no puedo expresar la sensación cuando me sentí al fin en suelo amigo."

-"Eso fue casi épico, sir Justin." Dijo el joven austriaco.

-"Era la guerra debemos de haber sido miles quienes sufrimos así, en ambos bandos. Sin contar los que no lo consiguieron, barón." Dijo mientras miraba al joven. "Siempre debe recordar que una guerra, este en el bando que este y sea quien sea que gane, tiene sus héroes y sus villanos. Una guerra no es contra otro pueblo, pues todos somos misma humanidad, la guerra es contra la misma humanidad… De todas formas la guerra había terminado para mi, Para entonces esa área estaba bajo control aliado pero cuando mencionaron que me mandarían en avión me aterrorice casi tuvieron que drogarme, en vez de eso tome un barco y luego trenes hasta el hospital de veteranos, desde que fui derribado tengo pánico a volar, además claro de mi pierna, eso me mantenía alejado de cualquier avión. Como no debían apurarse en enviarme de vuelta al frente, un buen doctor me arreglo la pierna, eso significaba volver a romperla y acomodar los huesos de nuevo en su posición adecuada. Con eso y la terapia me permitió volver a caminar sin cojear y sin ese dolor constate." No venia al caso decirle al joven que nadie se esperaba que lograra caminar sin cojear de nuevo y mucho menos tan rápido. "Intente apurarme, sabía que no volvería a un avión, pero debía haber en algo en lo que ayudar, no a los aliados sino a Europa, mi derribo y ese año que había pasado hicieron que cambiara la forma de ver las cosas. No sé si por fortuna o por desgracia los rusos se me adelantaron y avanzaron contra Berlín."

-"Entonces ahí termino la guerra para usted sir Justin?"

-"Fue el final de la guerra en Europa, aun faltaban los japoneses en el pacifico. Aunque es cierto no volví a la guerra, pero creía que aun quedaba mucho por hacer, así que no acepte la baja. Gracias al señor conde tenía un alemán más que decente, por lo que me comisionaron de ayuda de cámara de un general durante la ocupación. Les debía mucho a muchas personas, pero siempre se escondieron en el anonimato, la mejor forma de agradecerles era ayudar a toda Europa. Lo único que podía recordar alguna con certeza era donde había iniciado mi huida. Así que empecé a buscar por esta zona al chico en uniforme nazi y su padre. Cuando casi había perdido las esperanzas los encontré. Al fin luego de más de un año de conocerlos me pude presentar con el conde Augustus von Hohehauser y su hijo."

-"Pero…"

-"Pero como acabe siendo mayordomo de la familia?"

-"Pues si aun me a curiosidad…"

-"Como dije los reencontré, pero aun faltaba mucho para sentirme satisfecho, mi superior siguió por Alemania y Austria por algún tiempo, yo era prácticamente su valet personal, además de traductor y secretario, cuando vi que ya la milicia empezaba a dejar que los 'ex nazis' se las arreglaran por sí mismos, preferí pedir la baja y volverme civil. Cuando el señor conde se entero me ofreció un puesto y acepte. Ente como parte del servicio al castillo Hohehauser, pero el señor conde insistió en que me entrenaran como mayordomo, así que acabe cambiando mi uniforme por un traje negro de tres piezas. Después de eso, ya como mayordomo, trabaje 10 años a su servicio. Luego el mismo conde insistió en que fuera a ayudar a un familiar lejano y amigo. Y gracias a su recomendación empecé trabajar para el conde de Birmania, en Inglaterra."

-"A conoció usted a lord Mountbatten?" Dijo ligeramente confundido el joven. Entre las rarezas de la nobleza Europea estaba que todos eran familia. Y todos los nobles sabían los caminos entre el berenjenal genealógico de todos, además solo había existido un conde de Birmania.

-"Si, trabaje en la casa Mountbatten desde que su Señoría fuera instituido como Primer Lord del almirantazgo a su muerte. Ese día insistió en que no me necesitaría…" Dijo el anciano recordando cuando el Shadow V, un pequeño velero recreacional donde el lord inglés recordaba sus días como capitán de la armada, fue destruido por una bomba plantada por terroristas del IRA. Matando al noble, político y héroe inglés, además de otras tres perdonas. "… como solía decirme que puede hacer un aviador en un barco, además que marearse."

-"Un destino injusto para un gran hombre, solo por ser familiar de la Reina… por algo le llama terrorismo, cualquiera está expuesto. Pero entre más conocido seas, más expuesto estas." Dijo el joven.

-"Tiene razón en eso pero, en verdad era para causar caos entre los ingleses en ese momento, casi nadie recuerda del otro atentado ese mismo día donde murieron 18 personas." Pero el anciano caballero no menciono que aunque esa no fue la primera vez que sabía de actos terroristas, pero empezado a sentir como el mundo cambiaba por eso un cambio que ahora era lamentablemente palpable.

-"Pero dejemos esos recuerdos malos, son pocas las ocasiones en que puedo hablar con alguien que conociera a mi abuelo y al padre de este, el Señor Conde, al menos gente que no solo dice lo políticamente aceptable."

-"Cada vez me lo recuerda mas, el joven Wilhelm siempre fue directo, aunque ya mayor aprendió un poco de moderación. Además tampoco ayudaba mucho que en ese tiempo aun me costara los honoríficos, sabía que se debía hablar con cierta propiedad a la nobleza, pero fue algo que herr Wittenberg casi deseo hacerme entender a latigazos…. Jejeje ese viejo era un verdadero monstruo cuando se enojaba… pero volviendo a al tema, suelo llamar 'chico' al joven Wilhelm, pero como le dije tenía casi su edad, poco menos de 14 y yo tenía poco mas de 18 cuando lo conocí, me enliste a los 16 y a los 17 ya tenía varias hora de vuelo en combate. De hecho nunca, ni siquiera de adultos, lo pude ver totalmente como un noble, de hecho cuando el estricto mayordomo no estaba cerca solíamos llamarnos solo Wilhelm y Justin. Creo que él fue más un hermano menor para mí y al ser hijo único en cierta forma, si me permite el atraimiento, para él fue lo mismo."

-"Ahora que o menciona, me pareció reconocerlo de algunas viejas fotografías que guarda oma…" el tono como que el joven noble lo menciono solo le confirmo al caballero lo que pensaba sobre la relación, ahora tirante, del joven barón con la condesa. Se dio cuenta que el joven se había dado cuenta de su error, solo buscaba una escusa para perdonarla. Al menos eso hacía más fácil el favor que debía.

-"Muy posiblemente, Wilhelm, digo el joven con…" Con un movimiento de mano su interlocutor le dio permiso de usar el nombre sin honoríficos.

-"Mi oma…. no suele hablar mucho del Conde, pero recuerdo que mi padre mencionaba a veces al 'amigo sensato' de su suegro, o 'al inglés sensato.' Estoy casi seguro que se refería a usted o me equivoco?"

"Su padre nos abandono muy joven… pero si él solía llamarme así, de hecho era normal entre las hijas de Wilhelm y su familia, mientras estuviéramos en privado, llamarme el tío o 'el tío inglés,' lo de 'el amigo sensato' lo dijo por primera vez la condesa. A decir verdad el chico siempre fue impulsivo, el conde Augustus solía decir que yo no había sido el primer gran lio en que lo había metido su hijo, pero al menos si el más provechoso y el que duro más tiempo." Lo diecia mientras la cara de Marius se iluminaba.

-"O sea para mi usted es una de las leyendas familiares." Dijo algo excitado el joven. "Mis tías mayores, las hijas de oma, a veces hablan de cómo su padre, afortunadamente, tenía a su amigo ingles para frenarlo, algunas de sus ideas eran un poco…"

-"…Radicales?"

-"Radicales, es una forma de decirles, en mi familia nunca hemos visto la diferencia entre nobleza y la gente común gracias a eso, sus ideas se han ido diluyendo en las otras ramas pero oma jamás permitiría eso en la fama principal. De hecho mi familia le debe mucho."

-"Y yo le debo a su familia barón… Wilhelm nunca me vio como de forma distinta, aunque de hecho la educación, en se tiempo era una diferencia, por eso aunque era menor que yo y solía hablarme como un igual, insistía en pedirme que me comportara como tal. No solo en lo referente a modales, él mismo se encargo de darme trabajo extra en la biblioteca y decirme que libros leer para que me educara, todo lo que soy ahora se lo debo a él." Sin decir que, en su 'otro' empleo, las clases que recibió del joven conde más de una vez le habían dado claridad en los momentos más oscuros.

-"Me habría encantado conocerlo."

-"Solo debe de verse en un espejo, no es por alabarlo nada mas, según se por David, usted es más parecido de lo que podría imaginarse." Dijo feliz en anciano.

-"De eso mucho debe ser genética, podría decirse que no es tanto mis logros sino de la condesa, al no tener hijos varones ella misma, soy el primer varón de mi familia educado por oma…"

-"A la condesa Mechthild… la niña triste." Sir Justin se dio cuenta de cómo esa forma de referirse a la condesa sorprendía al joven.

-"Como?" Marius haba oído mucho de su abuela, pero eso de la niña triste, estaba tan alejado de su carácter que le costó digerirlo.

-"Pues vera, creo que llevaba menos de un año trabajando para el Conde… una vez luego de una gala, Wilhelm llego 'extraño' creo que desde que lo vi supuse que era, lo veía como mi hermanito, pero la mañana siguiente el me lo conto." Dijo dejando una pausa. "Según él una de las invitadas a la fiesta, un poco menor que él, era una niña interesante pero que solo podía describirla como la 'niña triste.' Esa niña triste era por supuesto Mechthild Von Mittelhauser."

-"Mi oma 'la niña triste'?" Dijo Marius aún confuso.

-"Si pero supe que para Wilhelm era más que eso. Pronto empezó a indagar entre sus amigos, jóvenes y algunos no tan jóvenes, nobles y de clase alta. Empezó a investigar a la familia Mittelhauser. Como dije antes durante la guerra los nazis no habían logrado engañar a los Hohehauser, pero la familia de la condesa no tuvo tanta claridad o más bien suerte. Espero no hablar de mas…"

-"No se preocupe sir Justin hace mucho que la mentira de la segunda republica desapareció." Marius se refería al ardid que los políticos y dirigentes austriacos habían urgido al notar que Alemania perdería la guerra irremediablemente, proclamando a quien quisiera escuchar y quien no que Austria había sido la primera víctima del nazismo alemán. Fundando lo que llamaron la Segunda República Austriaca, mientras escondían las pruebas de que el ejército 'conquistador' había tenido un recibimiento de héroes. "También sé de la asociación de los Mittelhauser con el nacionalsocialismo."

-"Sabe también de Wenceslao von Mittelhauser y sus hijos Alaric y Dagoberth?"

-"El padre y los hermanos de oma Mechthild?" Contesto el muchacho. "No mucho, es un tema muy delicado en la familia, solo sé que fueron miembros del Parido nazi murieron en la guerra."

-"No solo fueron miembros del partido. Los tres, como antiguos nobles del imperio Austro-Húngaro, recibieron una educación militar y fueron parte del ejército alemán." El semblante del chico pareció congelarse. "De la familia Mittelhauser solo la madre, la duquesa Amana, no creyó en los nazis, aunque no pudo hacer mucho, era la década de 1930 faltaba mucho para la liberación femenina, mas en el caso de la nobleza. Más por guardar las apariencias que por convicción se abstuvo contrariar las ideas políticas de su esposo. Sus hijos de 10 y 4 años al inicio de la guerra, fueron educados con el fervor nacionalista de su padre, la niña nacida poco antes de la guerra, logro mantenerse a salvo de las ideas nazis. Dado que el duque, al ser militar de alto rango, solía estar en el frente, le dejo la educación de la niña a la duquesa, quien supo educarla no de una forma directamente anti nazi, la duquesa Amana fue más allá y cultivo la capacidad de discernimiento y autocritica de su hija, esas ideas se contraponían al fanatismo nazi. Pero aun así ella misma, su abuela la condesa, aunque inocentemente se consideraba a si misma nazi."

-"Oma nazista, eso simplemente no…" Al ver la reacción del joven, el anciano levanto la mano apaciguadoramente. Marius no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse callado al sentir esa mirada azul como un iceberg.

-"No hay por qué inquietarse, la condesa tenía menos de diez años. Los desfiles, las marchas, los uniformes bonitos y llamativos, la palabrería sobre un futuro para la raza superior eran cosas que un niño no podía entender, pero que le gustaban. Ella no tenía defensas, fue otra víctima inocente de la maquinaria propagandista nazi, aunque en verdad ella no era nazi… La duquesa logro mantenerla alejada de las ideas nazis. Por más que la joven condesa hacia el saludo nazi, honrando a ese embaucador, por más que vestía el uniforme, o cantaba en honor a la heroica guerra no tenía la capacidad de entender lo que hacía y gracias a las ideas que madre logro sembrar a escondidas de su esposo y de los miembros del castillo, la joven condesa en cierta forma logro ver más allá de esa careta que usaban los nazis." El aciano se quedo callado un omento mientras se recomponía.

-"Bien si supongo que la propaganda nazi debía afectar a todos por igual… la gente olvida que ellos estaban seguros que el Tercer Reich duraría mil años. Debían preparar a la siguiente generación." Dijo Marius como si hablara sobre parásitos intestinales.

-"Tiene razón barón, aunque 'embaucar a la siguiente generación' sería lo más correcto. Los nazis empezaron a cambiar todo desde la historia, hasta la biología para autoproclamase superiores a los demás europeos. Así la guerra era justa ante su pueblo pues decían defender la cultura y raza como hederos y protectores de Europa, declarando cualquier prueba contra esas ideas como falsas y anti alemanas. El problema fue que la duquesa Amana, dadas las carencias de la misma guerra, un resfriado se volvió pulmonía y luego neumonía, murió antes de que acabara la guerra, y ahí empezaron las fatalidades de los von Mittelhauser."

-"Si se refiere a las muertes… eso creo que lo sé. Solo la abuela sobrevivió, por eso un primo del duque heredo el titulo."

-"Si pero no es tan fácil, la duquesa Amana, murió dejando a su hija sola, su padre no podía atender a la niña por lo que prefirió que se quedada en casa, con su hermano Dagoberth, Aldaric ya estaba en el ejercito. El duque nombro una institutriz para manejar la casa y educar a los niños, créame que 'María' de 'La Novicia Rebelde' es la mayor mentira que pudieron decir de la guerra. En verdad no recuerdo el nombre Frau… no se que, una cuarentona que le glorificaba al partido nazi, a la raza aria y, sobre todo, a Hitler. Empezó por limpiar la casa de cualquier material contrario al espíritu alemán. Incluso los escudos de armas y los pabellones que los guardo como reliquias del pasado germano, pero no aptos para mentes influenciables." El anciano inglés recordó como los nazis habían hecho una lista de libros, películas, arte, música y demás formas de expresión que consideraban anti alemanas. Cualquiera de estas creadas por las razas inferiores como judío o polacos, donde se desmintiera la historia oficial de la raza Aria, se opusiera al régimen nazi o sus policías y un largo etc. fue quemado y destruido, sus autores perseguidos y en algunos casos muertos o enviados a un campo de concentración, todo en aras de mantener viva la mentira de la raza superior y los ideales nazis. Pero afortunadamente para la futura condesa, fue muy tarde para eliminar lo que le había enseñado su madre, posiblemente no lo sabía entonces pero el hecho de pensar antes de actuar o de sopesar las ideas objetivamente la salvo del monstruo que iba a devorar su familia.

-"Si he oído eso de la propia oma, sobre como por el gusto de Hitler por Wagner el único héroe no ario que sobrevivió en su casa durante la guerra fue Lohengrin por ser parte de las operas de Wagner."

-"Eso es un claro ejemplo que la Condesa no era nazi, pero bien… luego de la muerte de la duquesa, en 1944 llego la noticia de que el mayor de los hijos, Aldaric, estaba perdido en acción, una forma en que los alemanes decían muerto en combate. Poco después de eso y ya que Dagoberth era mayor, su padre decidió que estaría mejor y más seguro en una academia alemana, apartando al hermano favorito y dejando sola a la joven condesa. Para ella la muerte de Aldaric fue penosa, pero él se había mantenido con su padre casi toda la vida de la condesa, así que no la impacto tanto, era distinto con Dagoberth que se había criado con ella. Hacia el final de la guerra el duque Wenceslao, que de alguna forma había sobrevivido a la purga luego del intento de asesinato de Hitler, murió por durante una ofensiva aliada, con lo que Dagoberth, de poco menos de 15 años, se volvió duque von Mittelhauser. Dado su nacionalidad y al luto, extrañamente, le permitieron elegir si volvía a defender Austria del avance soviético, pero prefirió seguir en Alemania. Juro lealtad a Alemania y morir por Hitler, lamentablemente cumplió esa promesa en alguna calle de Berlín gracias una arma rusa. De los tres nunca se recupero ningún cadáver." El silencio se esparció como la tinta en un vaso de agua.

-"Ni siquiera tuvo una tumba donde llorarlos…" Dijo el más joven rompiendo ese muro de silencio.

-"Afortunadamente, un primo del duque Wenceslao, logro llegar antes que la multitud entrara al castillo. Salvar algunas pocas pertenencias, entre ellas documentos y la caja fuerte del duque, junto con la niña. Ella vivió con sus primos unos meses hasta que se normalizo un poco la situación, luego gracias a las cuentas que habían quedado en Suiza, ese mismo primo, Abelard Mittelhauser empezó a reconstruir el castillo. Si bien el titulo del ducado era por línea masculina, Abelard estaba muy alejado de la sucesión, así la joven Mechthild heredo el titulo, pero al señor Abelard no le importo mucho… No podía hacer más por la niña así que contrato personal para mantener el castillo y cuidarla. Con eso la ahora Duquesa quedo sola y triste en ese enorme castillo, después de perder a las personas que más había querido."

-"Entiendo porque lo de la niña triste." Acoto Marius.

-"No exactamente. Wilhelm tenía una de las mentes más analíticas que conocí, empezó a frecuentar a la entonces señorita Mechthild. Pero siempre se encontraba con el mismo muro, la joven duquesa había cerrado su corazón. Póngase en su lugar barón a los diez años el mundo le arrebato todo lo que amaba, eso la dejo devastada. Pero afortunadamente a su abuelo había pocas cosas que lo pudieran detener. En las que, modestamente, me incluyo." Dijo el anciano sonriendo por primera vez desde que había empezado la historia. "Pero en cosas de faldas un caballero no interfiere con otro, o al menos eso me dijo el viejo conde Augustus."

-"Mi abuelo logro de alguna forma romper ese muro, soy una de las muchas pruebas vivientes de ello." Dijo Marius sonriendo a la vez.

-"Como dije Wilhelm empezó a frecuentar a la duquesa, solía tener los moretones para demostrarlo, decía que era ruda… pero con un lado tierno, en ese momento no sabía si detenerlo o al menos intentarlo o no. Creo que mas por insistencia que otra cosa, poco a poco empezó a ser mejor recibido por la joven dama, supe de que la condesa se condenaba a si misma por creerse nazi, pero esas ideas fuero erradicadas por la artillería pesada que era la lógica de Wilhem, luego de eso el muro empezó a desmoronarse y al fin todos sus esfuerzos dieron fruto, logro encontrar la ranura del muro." Para ese momento Marius hacía mucho que había olvidado que estaba 'en malos términos' con su oma.

-"Y bien que encontró?"

-"Miedo." Dijo sir Justin. "Para ella tanto su padre como su hermano Alaric y su amado Dagoberth, incluso ella misma, se habían dejado engañar por la propaganda nazi…" Dijo con una media sonrisa al saber que tenía a su público cautivado. "Lo recuerdo tan bien como si hubiera sido ayer, llego con los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera estado llorando por horas, cosa que en verdad había hecho. Me conto como la niña triste era así porque tenía miedo, vivía aterrada de que volviera a pasar, no algo tan difuso como una guerra, la aterrorizaba que algo o alguien lograra engañar a sus seres queridos y no solo los apartara de ella, sino que fueran a su propia destrucción. Según me conto Wilhelm cuando logro llegar a ese punto la duquesa rompió en llanto y repetía una y otra vez que si ella hubiera podido educarlos, que los habría preparado para cualquier cosa, costara lo que costara. Fue como su abuelo logro entrar en ese muro. Con la confianza que le daba su edad y sus sentimientos por ella, le propuso a su dama que lo probara todo lo que quisiera y su alguna vez llegaba a fallar ya no insistiría mas."

-"Probarlo?" Dijo joven con un extraño tono de voz.

-"Si y ahí empezó uno de los romances más extraños pueda imaginar. Cada cierto tiempo la condesa preparaba alguna prueba para Wilhelm y cuando el lograba superarla ella empezaba a pensar en la siguiente. Así pasaron años, incluso dejé de trabajar para los Hohehauser. En ese tiempo estaba trabajando para Lord Mountbatten, Wilhelm y yo solíamos mantener una amistad por correspondencia, por lo que sabía de las dichas y desdichas que sufría y gozaba con su dama. Una tarde mi lord me llamo a su estudio y me dijo que tenía una llamada telefónica para mí. Su abuelo ni quiera saludo solo dijo 'lo conseguí', no necesito decirme más, yo sabía que había pasado la última prueba de la baronesa. Aprovechando esa llamada no tenía que decirme que se habían comprometido, olvidando donde estaba y que las tradiciones le obligaban a primero invitar al lord de la casa. Por supuesto su excelencia lo felicito y ambos fuimos invitados la boda. "Al parecer la condesa expresaba su amor…"

-"…por medio de pruebas." Dijo Marius, en voz baja. Con su mente chocando como un tren con la razón del comportamiento de su abuela. Mientras el viejo caballero lo veía y pensaba de nuevo lo mucho que se parecía a su mejor amigo, el motor oculto de la reconstrucción de Europa el Conde Wilhelm von Hohehauser. Uno de los primeros y más eficaces Asesores de La Escuela.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	40. Chapter 39

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. La visita 'turística' de sir Justin continua por Austria, luego de pasar parte de la mañana de ese domingo platicando con Marius. Pero aún es temprano y le falta cumplir con otro propósito, no tan oficial como ayudar al joven barón y su abuela, pero si tan importante. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (25 de Abril de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **39\. Monumento.**

Sir Justin considero que había ayudado lo suficiente al joven barón Fundshauser, debía dejarlo para que el mismo llegara a sus conclusiones. Podría ser que esperada mucho del joven, pero dentro del esquema de las cosas. El caballero esperaba al menos eso del barón. Afortunadamente gracias a la expresión que vio en la cara de su anfitrión, estaba seguro que cumpliría con sus expectativas. Continuaron su charla en sala de estar del castillo, comentando acerca de nulidades y algunas noticias, poco a poco el inglés llevo la conversación al reciente escándalo en la costa oeste americana, como esperaba su anfitrión se animo un poco, mientras comentaban sobre el escándalo causado por los documentos que habían aparecido.

-"Tiene alguna idea de la veracidad de ese escándalo." Dijo el inglés. "Según me comento David usted acaba de pasar una temporada en esos lares."

-"No era mucho más que un poco de turismo, debía atender ciertos compromisos, tanto míos como en representación de la familia, por casualidad fueron en la costa oeste." El inglés sonrió al notar que el noble austriaco ocultaba algo. "No estuve lo suficiente como para tener una opinión. Lo único que tengo claro, dadas las fuentes de ese escándalo, es que nadie podría decir que es real o falso, cualquiera con mínimos conocimientos pudo crear esas imágenes en una computadora." Dijo volviendo a ser sí mismo. Casi logrando ocultar que sabia más de lo que decía.

-"Sera esperar el miércoles, según el Times, será cuando publiquen la segunda parte del reportaje."

-"Si habrá que esperar… pero dudo que pase a mas." Dijo el joven pensando un podo antes de dar su opinión. "Pero volviendo al ahora, según herr Wittenberg, vino a Austria por placer."

-"Si barón, desde mi retiro prefiero mantenerme ocupado. Sigo la máxima 'mente sana en cuerpo sano,' además no soy de los que pueden quedarse quietos y dejarme languidecer en algún lugar." Cosa que el barón había notado, si bien su interlocutor debía sufrir lo achaques de su edad, el tono de su voz así como esa mirada de un azul metálico indicaban que distaba mucho de la primera impresión de ser el frágil abuelito de alguien. "Afortunadamente conseguí ser instructor en un instituto. Nada muy complejo, ya sabe aplicar mi experiencia, instruir a las nuevas generaciones. Pocos se imaginan todo lo que implica el cargo de mayordomo. Etiqueta, algo de cocina, manejo de la casa para citar algunas responsabilidades." Que esencialmente era cierto, aunque muy inexacto. "Esta semana me la ofrecieron para vacaciones, así que decidí aceptar una invitación, que por diversas razones había postergado por algún tiempo."

-"Algún otro veterano?" Interrumpió el germano.

-"No exactamente… pero casi." Agregó el inglés sonriendo. "Aun quedamos un puñado de viejos que sobrevivimos a esa atrocidad, pero esas reuniones son usualmente a nivel de batallones o escuadrones. En mi caso, la mayoría de mis amigos cercanos de la guerra no sobrevivió."

-"O mis disculpas..." Dijo el joven quedando en un incomodo silencio.

-"No se preocupe, es algo que no podía saber. Además usted podría verse como un monumento a su memoria, todas las nuevas generaciones que han logrado vivir sin el flagelo del nazismo. Además ellos siempre me acompañan, no hay día que no los recuerde y que no intente darle valor a su sacrificio." Dijo dejando a su acompañante pensativo.

-"Creo que todos deberíamos vivir agradeciendo esos sacrificios." Dijo con solemnidad el noble.

-"A mi modo de ver cada ver su propia vida es un agradecimiento a todos ellos. Pero, volviendo al motivo de mi visita, en cierta forma tiene razón, aunque me sorprende que no sepa el motivo de mi viaje. Si como dice ha oído hablar del 'inglés sensato' amigo de su abuelo. Puede que fuera una sorpresa que le tenían preparada, no sé si eso me hace sentir alagado o como una reliquia de museo, posiblemente las dos cosas." Decía mientras sonreía. "A decir verdad vengo a visitar a su alteza la condesa."

-"A oma Mechthild?"

-"Fue la esposa de mi mejor amigo, además de una amiga. Por lo que sé, ustedes eran muy cercanos, por eso me sorprendió que no supiera de mi visita."

-"Estos días oma Mechthild y yo nos distanciamos un poco." Dijo ensimismándose de nuevo. Aprovechando que esa expresión podía ser malinterpretada, el amable inglés continúo.

-"No piense que me inmiscuiré en sus asuntos familiares. Soy lo suficientemente viejo para saber cuándo es mejor guardar silencio o soltar un sermón. Ahora es tiempo de lo primero, así que no diré nada de que usted ya está en esa edad o que la condesa es un ángel, posiblemente ambas cosas sean ciertas." Dijo sonriendo de nuevo. "Ella no ha cambiado nada desde que el conde me hablo por primera vez de ella, ruda… pero con un lado tierno." Quedándose un momento pensativo y con una pequeña sonrisa agrego. "Si el señor conde, su abuelo, estuviera vivo ahora le gustarían lo que llaman, deportes de riesgo."

-"Si la condesa tiene esa cualidad de que puede volverte loco y aun así seguir queriéndola, creo."  
Dijo el joven mientras reía del comentario del inglés.

-"He retrasado mucho esta visita, si bien no estamos al mismo nivel muestras agendas suelen estar muy ocupadas. También aprovechare mi estancia en esta zona, desde mi terapia en la pierna me interese en el senderismo. Hace mucho que no viajo y creo que el aire de las montañas será muy bueno para mí."

-"Si lo permite me encetaría acompañarlo en alguna caminata." Dijo el joven, ligeramente preocupado de un caballero de esa edad se adentrara en los bosques. "Si me promete hablarme más sobre mi abuelo y lord Mountbatten." Agrego a manera de escusa.

-"No quiero excederme al hacer senderismo con un joven como usted. Pero le prometo que continuaremos platicando de ellos, es un gusto para alguien de mi edad poder platicar de estos temas con alguien de la suya. Además ya hice arreglos con una asociación de veteranos, creo que la edad minina de los tours por los senderos es de 70 años, además del personal de apoyo" Dijo con la sonrisa afable que lo caracterizaba.

-"Entonces permítame invitarlo a la cena y si puede convencer a herr Wittenberg, de acompañarnos sería fantástico."

-"De seguro lo sabe, David es la personificación del cliché alemán, así que no compartirá la cena con usted, pero démelo en mis manos, algo se me ocurrida."

-"Si lo desea podemos ir a platicar al salón."

-"Gracias barón, pero usted mejor que nadie conoce a la condesa. Si sabe que estuve aquí y me retrase al visitarla, ella podría hacer que me expulsen de Austria…" Dijo el anciano riendo. "Ambos conocemos el carácter de la condesa, barón"

-"Por favor solo Marius, onkel Justin."

-"Solo Justin, por favor señoría." Dijo el lord inglés un poco incomodo al ser llamado onkel, o sea tío, por el joven noble.

-"Usted fue el mejor amigo de mi abuelo y también de oma, de eso no tengo dudas, me haría el honor de considerarme al menos su amigo?"

-"Como usted diga joven… Marius."

-"Gracias onkel Justin."

-"Ahora debo irme si deseo llegar mínimamente puntual a la residencia de la señora condesa." Dijo el inglés sabiendo que sería inútil protestar, algo en la actitud del chico le recordaba demasiado a su viejo amigo.

-"Si lo desea puedo prestarle mi limosina?"

-"Gracias, pero no Marius. Ya tengo todo arreglado, además si llega una limosina donde la condesa, la tropa de paparazzi y turistas, que suele rodear el castillo, no nos dejarían tranquilos. Mejor que solo sea un viejo entrando por una puerta de servicio." Dijo señalando su teléfono móvil.

-"Tiene usted razón creo." Dijo el joven mientras se despedían.

-"Entonces lo espero…" Dijo el anciano al teléfono. "Me vendrán a recoger, pero aprovechare para dar una caminata, así que si me disculpa." Se despidió el inglés. Después de caminar casi un kilometro, lo que era su rutina matinal para mantenerse en forma, subió a un automóvil para el viaje hasta el castillo Hohehauser.

Era el castillo donde se había despertado después de sobrevivir a la caída de su avión, donde había pasado años, siendo a la vez empleado y amigo, instructor e instruido. Ese castillo que siempre le traía recuerdos de una vida mucho más simple y de cómo la fue complicando poco a poco. De ser un miembro más de los mayordomos, que no tenían un nombre en ese momento, a ser parte de los que conformaron La Escuela. Pero sobre todo recuerdos del mejor amigo que había tenido en toda su vida, esa había sido la casa de Wilhelm.

Mientras el auto se acercaba más a la antigua construcción. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que ese castillo había significado a nivel mundial, incluso en un nivel que muchos ni siquiera sabían que existía. Ahí el Conde Augustus había aprovechado el boom económico, luego de la segunda guerra mundial, y la excelencia de la industria germana para sementar las industrias Hohehauser, de una planta siderúrgica que se había mantenido a salvo de los bombardeos aliados, paso a una industria pesada y de refinación, alimentado con metales de calidad a la reconstrucción de la economía europea. Luego gracias a la agilidad de mente del conde había diversificado sus intereses formando el núcleo de lo que su hijo había consolidado en el Grupo Hohehauser, en parte La Escuela los había ayudado, dándoles una pequeña ventaja que supieron aprovechar al máximo.

El tanto el grupo Hohehauser como la influencia del Conde Augustus y de su hijo empezaron a ser palpables en Alemania y por ende el resto de Europa, los campos de batalla se convirtieron en granjas y en prados, las ruinas volvieron a ser hogares, edificios y plantas industriales. Tanto el conde Augustus como su hijo, se convirtieron en la voz de confianza y consejo de los políticos. Ellos fueron las 'fuentes bien informadas,' 'informantes mas allá de toda duda' o 'los consejeros anónimos" nombrados en infinidad de reuniones y conferencias, en la medida de lo posible tras bastidores. Ellos tenían acceso limitado a la información obtenida por La Escuela, y si se supiera que solían aconsejar mas acertadamente de lo estadísticamente posible podría levantar sospechas, lo que era una de las razones de su anonimato. De ahí que eran pocos los que sabían el peso que esos nobles austriacos habían tenido en el milagro de la reconstrucción europea. Y entre los que lo sabían, reconocían que la importacioncita de la información, depende de la capacidad de quien la utiliza y de cómo la utiliza.

Gracias a esa influencia, y al mismo poder que la familia y el grupo Hohehauser empezaban a tener, La Escuela misma acelero su crecimiento. Tanto el Conde Augustus como su hijo eran héroes olvidados por su propio deseo, eran pocas las menciones a ellos en los libros de historia, y eso estaba bien para ambos. Por otra parte su influencia en la sociedad también empezó a ser palpable, gracias a las hábiles manos del miembro más reciente de la familia Hohehauser, que usando las mismas fuentes que su esposo y su suegro fue adquiriendo cada vez más nivel e influencia dentro de la sociedad Europea. En el viejo continente, en la parte no infectada del virus del comunismo, aun siendo democrática, las viejas costumbres y los viejos apellidos aun tenían importancia tanto en el pueblo, como en la economía. Así fomentando sus lazos de manera natural el apellido y el titulo fueron cobrando más renombre. Aun dado que el matrimonio del joven conde nunca tuvo hijos varones, lo que en condiciones normales significaría un demerito. Pues el apellido Hohehauser desaparecería.

Gracias a la influencia del carácter, inteligencia y fuerza de joven condesa, había administrado los diversos títulos de sí misma y su esposo y aumentado el prestigio adjunto a cada uno. Muchos veían a la joven condesa, gracias a sus hijas, como una versión reducida de su antepasada, la Reina Victoria de Inglaterra, que fue conocida comúnmente como la abuela de Europa, dado que sus descendientes, sin mantener su apellido, fueron las casas reinantes en Europa de principios del siglo XX. Gracias a las capacidades sociales e inteligencia de la joven Dame Hohehauser, que usando dichos títulos, se impulso a sí misma y a su familia y, en forma secreta, a La Escuela.

Ya mediados del siglo XX las únicas monarquías, por ende noblezas, con poder en Europa se limitaban al Gran Ducado de Luxemburgo y al Principado de Mónaco, pero aun así incluso donde la nobleza fue abolida judicialmente, como, paradójicamente, había ocurrido en Austria, dichos títulos aun tenían peso en la sociedad europea de cualquier nivel. La psicología europea estaba ya condicionada, dando como resultado las monarquías constitucionales y la nobleza ceremonial. Sin el mismo poder inherente que una vez fue de la aristocracia, pero el valor de los títulos tenía más que ver con el prestigió o, lamentablemente, el snobismo y arribismo social. Sin embargo el contar con un titulo era una meta que más de uno deseaba, y algunos lograban ya fuera por merito, algunas monarquías solían premiar a sus súbditos o personalidades extranjeras con títulos. Los ejemplos más notables eran las monarquías de Gran Bretaña, Bélgica y, posteriormente, España. Otros podían comprar títulos, aunque esta práctica era vista de manera negativa entre la 'alta' sociedad.

Gracias a la joven condesa Hohehauser, la duquesa Von Mittelhauser al momento de nacer. Al casarse la pareja consiguió el, algo incomodo, titulo de Wilhelm y Mechthild 10° duques Von Mittelhauser, 11° condes Von Hohehauser, 8° vizcondes Von Kurzeshauser, además de otros títulos de menor renombre que les pertenecían o a los que podían optar. Luego, por matrimonio de una de sus hijas, entraría el titulo de la baronía Von Fundshauser. Pero a diferencia de los títulos comprados y casi al nivel de los otorgados por la realza, esos títulos significaban más que simples adornos al apellido. Gracias a los esfuerzos de la condesa la pareja tenía un tratamiento casi real entre las cortes y la sociedad europea, que en su propia forma podía ayudar a La Escuela. Una carta de recomendación con la firma 'Von Hohehauser,' era casi suficiente para garantizar un empleo. Pero el título que más valía, el único en verdad le importaba, el de más valor para la sociedad y en especial para la Condesa, era con el que había nacido su esposo. El Condado Von Hohehauser, que en ese momento llevaba más de 20 años sin sucesor.

-"Sabia que lo estaba guardando y ese joven parece ser la persona ideal para heredarlo y no solo ese titulo." Dijo si Justin antes de bajar del auto en las cercanía del palacio. Se quedo a las puertas del muro mirando mientras un animado grupo de turistas se alineaba para una de las visitas guiadas. Mientras notaba a tres autobuses y algunos autos particulares estacionados en el sitio donde alguna vez habían estado las caballerizas. No se le podía comparar con un parque temático o un zoológico, pero el mismo aceptaba que una pieza arquitectónica como el castillo, ahora con salones convertidos en salas de exhibición y museos, era digna de admirarse.

En otros tiempos esos portones permanecían cerrados casi siempre, salvo para dejar entrar algún auto, pero de esa forma, con las anchas puertas de roble abiertas, se podían admirar los jardines aun tan hermosos como él los recordaba. En el estanque, en medio de lo que ahora era una rotonda para los vehículos, la pequeña cascada aun se dejaba oír cantarían y las sombras de colores de los peces ornamentales, posiblemente los descendientes de los que en su momento el mismo Wilhelm alimentaba. Hacía mucho se había enterado de que el castillo había sido declarado ´patrimonio de la humanidad.' Pero una cosa era ser simplemente una pieza de exhibición y conservación, y otra era ser la atracción que podía ver y sentir, si bien el ambiente era digno, podían oírse las risas de los las familias y sus chiquillos, disfrutando del jardín o subiendo por el camino de mulas desde la base de la colina, siguiendo algún camino dentro del bosque, las familias, en el área que aluna vez fuera el destartalado edificio de la armería, se alistaban en mesas o en el césped con sestas de picnic, o comprando chucherías o comidas en el reformado bastión de la guardia. Aunque un pensaba en lo que habría hecho Wilhelm al tener extraños recorriendo su casa.

"Posiblemente el mismo habría sido el guía." Pensó sonriendo al recordar la personalidad de su amigo, mientras traspasaba los portones de la fortaleza, pagando la cuota de entrada como cualquier turista. Algunos grupos se reunían alrededor del sendero de los jardines, que 'el mismo conde había cuidado,' como la anunciaban los letreros. "Esa era parte de la rutina de Wilhelm… decía que eso lo mantenía cuerdo." Cuidar las plantas, desde seleccionar las semillas y los semilleros a organizar el jardín y podar los setos. Aun recordaba como el jefe de jardineros se ponía incomodo cuando le daba las 'sugerencias' de lo que debía hacer el conde. "A veces empezaba a las 6am hincado sembrando o cuidando las plantas en un embarrado traje de trabajo, con guantes, botas de hule, sudoroso y con la cada manchada de barro." Solía ser impactante verlo, pocas horas después, en un traje de tres piezas, en la oficina con una vista a ese mismo jardín, mientras guiaba a sus industrias, o incluso a toda Europa, hacia el futuro. El futuro que todas esas personas disfrutaban.

Otros senderos conducían al bosque, que rodeaba al mismo castillo hasta la base de la colina donde se edificaba, el bosque era relativamente nuevo, según otro rotulo databa del siglo XVIII y originalmente había sido una de las defensas de la fortaleza, un yermo de varios cientos de metros subiendo por la colina, era esa área la que debían pasar los sitiadores sin ningún lugar para guarecerse de las flechas de los defensores del castillo. Pero de eso hacia mil años, luego se convirtió en el parte del coto de caza de los Hohehauser. Ahora era una especie de reserva natural según puro observar.

Recordando cuando trabajo y vivió en ese lugar, como solía ser su refugio cuando trabajaba para la realeza británica. En tiempos en que trabajaba para lord Mountbatten y luego como cada visita fue alejándose más y más, hasta que, tras el funeral de su mejor amigo, el solo pensar en estar ahí le hacía sentir un hueco en el corazón. Si La Escuela tuviera que hacer un monumento era seguro que sería ahí mismo, pero eso nunca sucedería... No, lo pensó mejor al ver a los turistas, ese era el monumento a La Escuela y a su amigo. Esas voces, esas caras, esas vidas floreciendo. Pensó de nuevo en todos esos años manteniendo el equilibrio, en los sacrificios que habían tenido que efectuar, las tragedias que habían tenido que permitir o incluso causar. Todo se resumía en eso en las vidas que habían salvado, en la humanidad.

Sonrió, alguien menos capaz de él o que no supiera de los esfuerzos de su amigo no lo entendería, él sabía que ella lo había planeado así, la alguna vez llamada 'la niña triste,' la condesa Von Hohehauser. Había erigido ese lugar, para llenarlo de gente, de risas y de vida en honor a su esposo. Las voces de los turistas y su presencia eran un canto a su memoria. También a la devoción y amor que ella aun sentía por el conde, y sus ideales, la dama de hierro con un corazón de oro. Era imposible que, aparte de él, alguno de esos turistas supiera todo lo que le debían a quien había vivido ahí o a la mujer que no solo estuvo detrás de él sino a su lado todos esos años. Todo el castillo o más bien toda la montaña era el monumento a su amigo y, por extensión, a La Escuela.

Al comprender eso se sintió como si entrada en una catedral, alguna de ruina egipcias, respirada el aire de algún sitio de una batalla trascendental… o cuando por primera vez entro al palacio de Buckingham. Esa sensación de estar donde se forjó la historia, aunada a ver los resultados de esos esfuerzos. Hacía años que no estaba ahí, incluso pensó que sería una muestra de respeto visitar el castillo como un turista mas, ser simplemente Justin, el veterano de guerra, pero lamentablemente no estaba ahí por placer y perdería esa única posibilidad de dar los respetos a ese lugar, a quien y á que representaba, como debería, como otro visitante mas del castillo, como simplemente otro miembro de la humanidad. Había ido ahí con un motivo en particular, luego de cumplir el encargo 'oficial' de ayudar al joven Marius. Ahora debía ayudar a otro amigo, y luego de eso ya no sería un turista mas, sería el mejor amigo del difundo conde para algunos o un viejo conocido para otros, en todo caso ya no sería tratado como un simple turista. Al entrar al castillo perdería ese bendito anonimato, pues debía ir a hablar con la condesa. Ella era la única persona que, según esperaba, podía salvar a Jonathan Kimble de perder su puesto en La Escuela.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	41. Chapter 40

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Los Jardines ahora públicos de su antiguo amigo siguen manteniendo a Justin Roland viajando por sus recuerdos de su amigo y La Escuela. De cómo había descubierto el papel de La Escuela en este nuevo y terrorífico mundo, la forma en que debían evolucionar y de lo que consideraba fundamental para cumplir ese papel. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (25 de Abril de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **40\. Caballos.**

Pero sir Justin decidió recorrer el jardín, estaba seguro que su anfitriona entendiera el porqué de su retraso. En el jardín como en ningún otro lugar podía sentirse la esencia de su gran amigo. Luego de pagar el tiquete siguió al guía, mientras este explicaba las características de las plantas o algunos comentarios sobre el castillo y la familia Hohehauser sin prestarle la más mínima atención, pues sabía todo lo que deseaba de ese lugar. Sabia aun más que el guía y que los historiadores y biógrafos. En la actualidad La Escuela tenía una 'sede,' o más bien un centro de reclutamiento y entrenamiento, la noción y la idea de sede implicaba un centro, una jerarquía y La Escuela forzosamente evitaba eso. Ellos mejor que nadie sabían del peligro de manejar tanto poder, de ahí que evitaran las jerarquías.

La Escuela no tenía una Sede si tenía una cuna, y él estaba en ella, además era antigua casa de su mejor amigo. En ese ligar habían salvado a la humanidad de sí misma. Y no se detenía ahí, una vez Wilhelm había mencionado que esa no era más que la semilla del árbol que habían creado mantenía en sus ramas al mundo, estaban también las vidas que deberían salvar. Había acabado la guerra fría pero como los estertores de un ahogado aun podían arrastrar a la humanidad a su muerte, la sombra de la aniquilación atómica. Su gran amigo no había vivido para ver la caída de la Unión Soviética, pero dudaba que hubiera estado contento. Ahora no tenían que hacer malabares con dos ideologías mientras se mantenían con un pie en la cuerda floja. Y el mismo Wilhelm, le había hecho darse cuenta de eso, en ese mismo jardín…

A principios de 1980 cuando aun se recuperaba de la muerte, el verano pasado, de otro gran amigo, el Muy Honorable conde Mountbatten de Birmania. Se dio cuenta del nuevo enemigo de La Escuela. Una sombra esquiva que se deslizaba entre los poderes mundiales, países subdesarrollados, arrastrándose pueblos y ciudades, desiertos y junglas, no importaba donde. Creciendo en donde fuera para poder corromper como un cáncer. Y todo fue en una charla de nuevo había sido gracias a Wilhelm.

-"Es un nuevo mundo, Justin." Le había dicho el conde mientras fumaban, caminado por el jardín fuera de la casa, pues a la condesa le desagradaba el humo y el olor. "Es un nuevo y atroz mundo. Lois… Lord Mountbatten solo es la víctima más prominente. Pero lo que lo mato es una bestia que nos ha perseguido por años."

-"Si pero una cosa es saber de ella, verla a lo lejos otra es sentir su aliento." Dijo el inglés quien estuvo a punto de tomar ese fatídico velero. "Es extraño como de repente te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es algo que le ocurre a otros… justo después de que casi te ocurre a ti."

-"A eso me refiero, tú que estas acostumbrado a tener una vida 'interesante' piensas así, solo imagina que será para la gente común los que solo pasaban por ahí, la gente del pueblo que deberá llorar por ese chico que tuvo la mala suerte de ser grumete del lord, para las amas de casa o para los trabajadores, la gente de la calle en toda Inglaterra. Qué seguridad podrán sentir, pensaran 'si ellos mataron al lord que nos protegerá a nosotros…" Dejando pasar un instante, mientras disfrutaba el habano, el conde continuo. "Es algo que nadie podría esperar. Ahora los expertos en seguridad y antiterrorismo no se dan abasto. No solo los nobles, también los políticos y las celebridades cualesquiera que sobresalga temen por ellos y sus familias."

-"En cierta forma una cosa es prepararse para un secuestro y otra para que explote una bomba en un bote… su auto o en su casa."

-"Pero lamentablemente dudo que esos barbaros se contengan ahí." Dijo el conde deteniéndose de repente. "Es como la publicidad… no me mires así, sé que es macabro pero no encuentro otra analogía, si deseas hacer que un producto venda usas a algún famoso que lo anuncie, o que muchos no famosos lo usen." Dijo mentiras dejaba salir un suspiro. "Pronto les será casi imposible para ellos atacar a figuras importantes, entonces buscaran como causar el impacto, el terror que buscan de otra forma. Intentaran aumentar la cantidad de víctimas, hacer llamativos sus crímenes no atacando famosos sino multitudes."

-"Es enervante, y debí darme cuenta antes pude haber hecho algo." Dijo con voz cansada. "Pero revise todos los informes que tenía nada advertía de algo así."

-"Lo que pasa es que nadie está listo para algo como eso… ni siquiera tu y los tuyos." Se habían acercado a la fuente donde la cascada que usaban para oxigenar el agua evitaba que oídos indiscretos les pudieran entender. "Tu aunque no lo parezcas eres un hombre de acción, fuiste aviador y enfrentaste la muerte tres veces por semana durante la guerra." Ambos exhalaron el humo mientras Justin solo asentía. "Pero eso mismo te indispone, eres perdona la comparación, como una caballo de careras listo para arrancar encerrado en un establo."

-"No te preocupes, tienes razón al decir que estoy más tenso desde agosto."

-"Ustedes han estado manteniendo en equilibrio al mundo, casi como hacer malabares con dos granadas de mano por casi 50 años. De repente te diste cuenta que de alguna parte alguien les empezara a tirar pedradas." Roland sabía cuando su amigo estaba inspirado así que prefirió no interrumpirlo.

-"Ahora son solo una molestia, pero escalan, se organizan, tendrán más apoyo. Saben bien que buscar, saben cómo influir en alguien como volverlo fanático… Ya no es la guerra como la conocimos, como la sufrimos. Donde las atrocidades eran a causa de la guerra, no una guerra de atrocidades." Se masajeo la frente mientras extendía más el tema. "Ahora solo imagina si alguno de esos grupos se organiza y logran conseguir, armar o crear alguno de esos juguetes del diablo que tienen las potencias gas, microbios, armas nucleares. Es el peor escenario que puedo imaginar, de seguro ya deben estar tratando de explotar eso. No puedo pensar como ellos, cada cual ve su 'causa justa' en forma distinta, pero si debo decir que temo por algo es por eso."

-"Tú siempre has sido el de las grandes ideas… que podemos hacer? Estoy de acuerdo contigo la pregunta no es si se atreverán a usar un arma de destrucción masiva, la pregunta es cuando y como la usaran."

-"Mírate, perdona de nuevo, eres como un caballo de carreras, estas entrenado a correr en una pista de hierba o de tierra, pero de repente al empezar la carera notas que acaban de poner una cubierta de asfalto en la pista, no sabes que hacer. Cuando volaste en tu primera misión en la guerra, seguro que te podrías haber orinado del miedo al oír las cargas antiaéreas, pero era algo que conocías para lo que habías entrenado, también hablado con otros que pasaban por lo mismo. Luego cuando empezaste con tus amigos los mayordomos, herr Wittenberg te dio la entrada, él te enseño los primeros pasos de ese vals en la cuerda floja y tú mismo lo fuiste aprendiendo a bailarlo." Apago el puto en la suela de su zapato y lo mantuvo en la mano para no ensuciar el lugar "Ahora te estás preguntándote como correr en esa nueva pista y no lo sabes, lamentablemente, yo tampoco… Ni siquiera puedo saber si habrá alguien que sepa que hacer. Esos animales algunos juran que es 'luchan' por patriotismo, otros por ideología, independencia, raza, religión, muchas palabras que se ven muy bonitas. Pero en verdad luchan por venganza, envidia o el más despreciable odio. Es algo que va allá de lo que puedo entender."

-"Si las mejores mentes no pueden ver una solución…"

-"Las mejores mentes actuales…" Dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en el impresionante paisaje de la campiña austriaca. Conociéndolo su amigo simplemente guardo silencio dejándolo hundirse en sus ideas.

-"Sabes, un tiempo leí un una antología de cuentos americanos." Sir Justin no menciono nada, así era el conde, solía estar hablando de algo y cambiar de tema su ritmo, como esperando que todos pudieran seguir su línea de pensamiento. Solía volver de alguna forma al tema original, pero esa era una de las peculiaridades de su amigo, su intelecto podía compararse con la fuerza de una caldera, pero esa caldera no estaba sujeta a un tren y a sus vías, sino a un barco, que en vez de seguir una línea fija seguía una ruta. Con toda esa potencia se podía navegar una en vez de seguir una vía.

-"El que más me gusto se sitúa en u futuro a unos cien o doscientos años en el futuro." Sir Justin trato de evitarlo pero o pudo dejar de mostrar su desagrado ante lo que consideraba literatura infantil. "No me digas que opinas igual que Mechthild, no son cuentos para niños, es ciencia ficción."

-"Pero temas como hombrecitos verdes y rayos de la muerte…" Replico el inglés. Había calificado al conde odia decirse que era un lector compulsivo y casi omnívoro para empeorar las cosas, lo que quería decir era que siempre tenía algo para leer y de casi cualquier tema.

-"No seas como mi esposa ella dice que es como cuentos de hadas y de fantasmas o de monstruos, por lo que no son literatura 'adecuada.'" Justin estaba a punto de darle la razón a la condesa. "Pero como todo hombre instruido seguro abras oído hablar de la tormenta de Shakespeare, donde uno de los personajes es un hada y otro un monstruo, o para ser mas precisos, del mismo autor sueño de una noche de verano." Lo cual dejo la opinión del inglés a salvo sin salir de su boca antes de ser destrozada por el barco que era la ente del austriaco. "Si exactamente esa misma cara puso ella… aunque sigue diciendo que no debería perder mi tiempo en esa 'literatura.'"

-"En honor a nuestra amistad te daré el beneficio de la duda."

-"Siempre puedo contar con esa mente inglesa tuya, creo que te regalare un par de libros para que te des cuenta que no es… solo de hombrecitos verdes y rayos de la muerte." Ambos tuvieron que mantenerse serios después del tono de esa afirmación.

-"Te prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo en leerlos."

-"Aunque si ese cuento es esencialmente del tipo hombrecitos verdes y rayos de la muerte." Dijo sonriendo. "El autor nunca da muchas referencias a 'ellos' solo son unos aliens militaristas, así que no se sabe si serán humanoides y de su color menos aun. También hay naves con rayos batallas espaciales héroes." Antes de darle tiempo a su interlocutor agrego. "Es una muestra como tomar una idea vieja y darle un giro nuevo e interesante."

-"Sin olvidar a los rayos de la muerte."

-"De hecho en ese cuento el 'rayo de la muerte' es de especial importancia, para resumirte la trama es más o menos así. Los aliens, sean del color que sean, han atacado repetidamente a la humanidad, Y por una razón que no viene al caso decir ahora el mundo empieza a educar a niños genios como militares, el personaje principal es uno de estos niños, en el momento en que empieza la narración tiene once años, aunque el autor no lo cuenta debió cumplir doce durante los eventos del cuento. Como todo buen personaje principal ese chico tiene algo especial. Todos esos genios viven en una academia, la Escuela de Batalla, donde reciben por así decirlo los principios básicos de cómo ser un soldado, y están separados en 'ejércitos'. Una parte fundamental de su educación son los llamados juegos donde en un ambiente especial y con ciertas normas para evitar accidentes esto ejerceos de niños se enfrentan. No me veas así se que es incomodo pensar en niños soldados pero es una ventaja de la ficción puedes sumir lo mas extraño como normal."

-"Tu eres el que le gusta leer eso, así que si tu lo dices…"

-"Bien no importa tanto la trama sigue a nuestro joven protagonista como le exigen mas allá de lo razonable, pero el siempre logra vencer. Luego de eso lo envían a lo que llaman escuela de mando y empieza a practicar un tipo de simulacros de batalla por medio de computadora, pero en vez de niños son flotas enteras de naves contra las flotas de ese enemigo extraterrestre. A si además de tener hombrecitos verdes y rayos de la muerte, también tienen una forma de viaje inter espacial híper lumínico y una especie de comunicador instantáneo a cualquier distancia."

-"Porque será que el desprecio a la física convencional no me sorprende?" dijo irónicamente el inglés.

-"Acostúmbrate es ficción, o acaso es "físicamente aceptable" que hechicen a un personaje y lo dejen con cabeza de burro?" Acoto siguiente el comentario en tono de forma. "Bien para acabar, luego de la última batalla donde el protagonista, mas muerto que vivo y a punto de un colapso nervioso, gana destruyendo el planeta simulado de los extraterrestres. Se entera que nunca ha sido una simulación, que el siempre ha controlado a flotas reales. Algunas de las flotas salieron de la tierra hace cien o más años, pero que sus tripulaciones aun se mantienen jóvenes por el viaje súper lumínico y comandándolas en tiempo real por medio de ese comunicador instantáneo. Acaba la guerra y todos felices menos el chico y los demás niños soldados sin infancia como tal, imagino que luego deberían de darles terapia o no se..."

-"Entonces dices que debemos tratar de crear a quien entienda a esos terroristas, que lo vea como un juego pera así poder lidiar con ellos. Crear a un asesor par La Escuela?" Dijo extrañado.

-"No creo que eso es casi tan difícil como lo de los rayos de la muerte, las naves mas rápidas que la luz o la comunicación instantánea." Justin no se sorprendió mucho aunque por unos instantes había jugado con esa idea de poder tener a un Asesor a medida del enemigo. "Pero pierdes la otra parte de la trama." Ante la mirada expectativa de du interlocutor agrego. "Las flotas las enviaron cien años antes de que naciera el protagonista, cien años antes de que el genio que iba a ganar la guerra siquiera naciera. Las enviaron confiando que ese genio apareciera y cuando apareció empezaron el contragolpe."

-"Eso que tiene algo ver con el terrorismo?"

-"Si claro Justin, que no vez nosotros no podemos, no creo que se pueda crear al genio que los logre enfrentar, la historia ha demostrado que siempre aparecen ambas piezas de la moneda, como la filosofía oriental no hay un Ying sin un Yang."

-"Perdona pero aun no puedo entenderte."

-"Es difícil incluso no sé si sea posible ahora, pero estoy seguro que tal vez en diez o en veinte años, esa persona que pueda enfrenarse a los terroristas aparezca." Tomando una pausa esperando que su amigo entendiera prosigo. "Y tú y los demás son o serán su flota."

-"Acaso quieres decir que no hagamos nada antes de que…"

-"No todo lo contrario, en el cuento las flotas esperaba en su viaje con la confianza en que apareciera su comandante… nosotros, más bien tu y los tuyos no pueden darse ese lujo, tampoco solo esperar. Pero deben estar listos."

-"Listos cómo?"

-"Hace poco los compare con un caballo de carreras, bien es lo mismo. Tu no entrenas al caballo y al jinete a la vez y juntos. Se entrena al caballo para que esté listo cuando tenga al jinete indicado. La Escuela es el caballo y debes alistarlos para cuando llegue ese jinete. También sé que me falta visión no solo deben estar listos por si asfaltan la pista, deben estar listos con la resistencia para una competencia de enduro de varios días, o una la agilidad y reflejos para una competencia a campo traviesa, o enseñarle a nadar al caballo. Incluso, siguiendo con la idea del caballo, la silla y las herraduras también deben afinarlas y podría ocupar tanques de oxigeno tal vez, me entiendes ahora?"

-"Entonces dices cambiar al caballo?"

-"No pero casi, la escuela como es ahora, por el mero hecho de no haber levantado sospechas por todos estos años y literalmente manejado a la política del mundo es casi perfecta, el caballo es lo único que no podemos cambiar, ya está arraigado en ustedes… pero se puede adaptar."

-"Me cuesta trabajo, pero creo que te entiendo."

-"Y tú más que nadie tienes la capacidad de efectuar esos cambios, sin dejar de hacer el buen trabajo que han hecho. Porque si ustedes son el caballo y ellos la pista, aun dependemos que exista un mundo donde poder ganar la carrera. Pueden aprender ustedes mismos, buscar ayuda, contratar gente que sepa de antiterrorismo o incluso ex terroristas, como podría saberlo, pero confió en ti cuando lo tengas en frente sabrás que es lo que ocupas. El núcleo de La Escuela fue gente como tú que sufrieron el horror de la guerra, ahora se necesita gente que sepa del horror de esta nueva clase de guerra. Solo nos queda estar listos y la esperanza que alguien que pueda enfrentarlos aparezca."

El recorrido había llegado a su fin el guía trataba, amablemente de guiar al anciano turista fuera del sendero.

-"Aun confió en esa esperanza. Cuando aparezca el jinete… su caballo estará listo." Dijo mientras seguía pensando en lo que habían discutido aquí dejándose llevar por la marea de gente.

Poco tiempo después de esa conversación el fue contratado en el palacio de Buckingham, por recomendación del mismo Príncipe Felipe, consorte real, en recompensa a los años que había pasado trabajando para su difundo tío lord Mountbatten. Aun paso del primer ministro, y el consejo de ministros, ya había colocado varios de los miembros en otros ministerios, con lo que no solo empezó a buscar información sobre la 'amenaza principal' que eran los gatillos calientes tanto americanos como de la OTAN, dejo de lado esa amenaza para centrarse en la nueva que recién había descubierto, así la Escuela leo al MI5 y al MI6.

Contradiciendo el dicho que un perro viejo no puede aprender cosas nuevas, estudio al terrorismo. Aun no entendía muy bien a qué se refería con alistar el caballo y sus arreos. Supo de los grupos terroristas, de sus metas de sus 'causas justas'. También de cómo se mantenía una lucha subterránea oculta de los ojos normales, era semejante al juego de escondidas entre las potencias de la postguerra pero al mismo tiempo mucho más complejo. Debía saber cómo preparar a La Escuela, poco a poco llego a un punto donde no odia seguir mas. Y como todo hombre sabio empezó a buscar ayuda.

La Escuela no estaba lista para esa tarea, las miembros eran excelentes en lo que hacían, pero una cosa era ir las conversaciones e influir un poco en ellas, simular fugas de información en sus mansiones o las ciudades, que e nivel donde actuaban sus nuevos adversarios, o los niveles pues lo primero que entendió fue como el terrorismo no está ligado al nivel social o cualquier otra métrica que usara antes. Debían ser mas activos ser mas investigadores que informantes, no ser mas los titiriteros de en las sombras, debían ser ellos quienes tomaran las acciones. Supo que debía haber otro cambio en el proceder de la escuela, la pregunta era seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo de nuevo? Al menos Wilhelm confiaba que si, y tenía la mala costumbre de no equivocarse.

Lo primero fue empezar a cambiar el entrenamiento y búsqueda de postulantes a la escuela, los miembros confiaron en sus ideas mientras no se dejara de emplear el mismo método que había funcionado desde la década de los 50. Empezó a buscar, gracias a sus contactos, con la parte gris y a veces oscura de la sociedad expertos, empezaron a aumentar los cursos de defensa personal, de vigilancia y contra vigilancia, antibombas, armas pesadas un largo etc. Donde los especialistas que les enseñaban tenían mucho conocimiento y poca memoria.

Pero sabía que aun no era suficiente uso su acceso a los archivos no sabía exactamente que buscar pero empezó por los agentes que estaban en vigilancia o un estado especial, el MI6 sabía que la mejor manera de mantener a sus agentes era mantener a sus ex agentes lo más felices, ahí fue donde encontró la triste historia de Paddy Williams, leyó los informes, los diagnósticos de los médicos, psicólogos y psiquiatras que lo habían atendido, no era el único con una historia así, pero para sir Justin había desarrollado un sexo sentido, no era nada como pre conciencia o algo por el estilo, era que su sub consciente podía notar datos y hacer conexiones. Por alguna razón el hombre que había empezado el camino depresivo a su tumba le llamo la atención.

Profesionalmente era impresionante ex sargento de las SAS, Francotirador, agente de inteligencia, promovido como pocos, hasta dejar las SAS por decisión propia. Luego llamo la atención al MI6 para hacer trabajos de 'limpieza', ascendió a ser un agente en solitario y la última misión donde su mente se quebró. Pero lo que le intrigo era su pasado, quien era Patrick Williams antes de unirse al ejército. Encontró huecos, vacios e incongruencias, intuyo que había algo más, algo oculto. Era normal que jóvenes ansiosos trataran de entrar al ejército antes de la edad necesaria, el mismo lo había hecho, aunque los controles eran mucho más rigurosos ahora que en la segunda guerra mundial. Muchos reclutadores preferían hacer comprobaciones 'algo superficiales.' Pensando que el señor Williams era más de lo que pretendía ser. Debía saber más de su pasado.

Podía seguir la pista al ex sargento hasta llegar a un puesto de reclutamiento en Belfast, lo cual viéndolo amablemente deducía el área de búsqueda de todo un país a solo una ciudad de medio millón de personas, esperando que viviera en la ciudad. Con eso Williams estaba oculto bajo un mar de gente. Pero Roland contaba con toda una vida de experiencia, con su propio ingenio y con La Escuela, según sus cálculos de la edad de Williams consiguió copias de los anuarios de las escuelas secundarias de la ciudad, y fue tarea para los Postulantes, en uno de sus nuevos cursos de identificación e investigación, el compararlos con la foto del archivo de reclutamiento del ex sargento. Fue así como logro resumir las posibilidades de medio millón a solo cinco y los mismos postulantes, buscaron la información de cada uno. Pero era su responsabilidad, era su corazonada, saber más de Paddy Williams.

Para eso planeo un viaje rápido de una semana a Irlanda. El segundo nombre de la lista era Jonathan Kimble. Por su calidad de inglés y en ese tiempo prefirió buscar un colega de las cercanías Afortunadamente un irlandés compañero suyo, de tiempos de que trabajaba para el lord, había encontrado puesto en la misma Belfast. Y se ofreció ser su acompañante. Llegaron a una casa de los suburbios de la ciudad, la casa de la familia Kimble, pidieron hablar con el padre. Era un anciano y algo desconfiado a principio, pero después de saber que habían pasado por terrores como los suyos gracias a esos maniáticos del terror les invito a tomar té, casi llorando les conto de su hijo, de Jonathan, de cómo le habían arrebatado a la persona que mas amaba, de cómo él había sido tan ciego como para no ver el dolor de su hijo y de cómo había abandonado su casa.

-"Saben algo de mi Jonathan?" Dijo con la voz temblando, "Al menos sigue vio, no hizo ninguna locura?" El hombre merecía saber algo era un poco más viejo que el mismo Justin, incluso podrían haber compartido el mismo infierno en Europa.

-"No lo sabemos con certeza, pero estamos buscando casos como el de su Jonathan." Le respondió al anciano.

-"Confiare en ustedes señor, espero que me digan la verdad, no sé si saben algo de mi Jonathan o buscan victimas como él, pero si lo encuentran…"

-"No se preocupe si lo llego a encontrar hablare con el." Dijo Justin mientras le tendía la mano al hombre. "Es una promesa."

Y cumplió su palabra, ya que había averiguado los motivos de Paddy Williams, alias Jonathan Kimble, empezó a frecuentarlo. El hombre demolido por su pasado había perdido todas sus fuerzas, todo contacto con su antigua vida. Trabajaba como guardia nocturno y trataba de ahogar sus penas en alcohol. El anciano inglés, sin importar si ese hombre fuera el que buscaba, no podía simplemente dejarlo morir. Platicaban… platicaba él, platicaba Jonathan, conversaban ambos. Por un año, Roland uso esas platicas, iba midiendo al hombre detrás de esa pena. Viendo como, poco a poco, se recuperaba saliendo de un pozo del que casi nadie podría salir, cada vez más seguro que era indispensable para La Escuela.

Jonathan Kimble salió de las cenizas de Paddy Williams, y empezó a dar clases de antiterrorismo para La escuela. Justin vio como encontraba su redención. También adapto, según sus conocimientos los planes de Justin para que La Escuela fuera más activa, siendo el primer no miembro en tener tanta infuncia .

-"En vez de enseñarnos, porque no te nos unes Jonathan?"

-"Perdone Justin, pero cree que yo podía aprender de modales de vinos, de etiqueta o de cómo llevar una mansión?"

-"Tanto como tú piensas en que La Escuela será capaz de sobrevivir en ese mundo de las agencias inteligencia y contraterrorismo…" Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero Justin solo pensaba que el caballo ocuparía las herraduras que solo Kimble podría darle.

-"Pero mi pasado, lo que he hecho como podrían confiar en mi…"

-"Quien lo hizo ya murió, hace más de un año que Paddy Williams descansa con honores militares." Y tomándolo del brazo agrego. "Jonathan Kimble dejo de vagabundear por el mundo, volvió a su casa y ahora da clases de defensa personal en una escuela de mayordomos."

-"Pero…" Dijo el hombre mientras su conciencia lo torturaba.

-"No solo debes arrepentirte Jonathan, debes redimirte y para mi modo de ver este es el mejor lugar para hacerlo."

Jonathan Kimble se volvió un nuevo tipo de miembro de La Escuela, no era un mayordomo aprendiendo a ser espía, o agente, era un agente aprendiendo a ser mayordomo. El les enseñaba sobre plantar equipo de escucha ellos le enseñabas sobre etiqueta. El les enseñaba como evadir o saber si eran seguidos, ellos sobre vinos y como poner un mesa, les enseño a buscar informantes aprendió a llevar una casa. Luego d graduarse siguió su aprendizaje fue mayordomo por nos años en Londres, en casa de un Asesor y bajo supervisión de un miembro de generación de Roland. Durante ese tiempo junto al mismo Justin ayudo a reformar los cursos 'extras,' incluso en campos que no conocía, pero lo que si conocía era sobre terrorismo. Investigación de financiera, los llamados crímenes de cuello blanco, siguiendo la máxima de 'sigue a dinero', sabotaje e infiltración en equipos de computo, supervivencia urbana, Plantar información y desinformación.

Algunos miembros duraban de las acciones de ese recién llegado, pero el peso de su patrocinador obraba a su favor, lo que le dio el tiempo que ocupaba para demostrar si el cambio que promovían era necesario. Luego fue contratado en América... Un heredero malcriado, pandillas y drogas involucradas y una muerte. Como ningún otro Miembro antes que el logro solventar la situación, ensuciándose las manos, dejando los guantes blancos. Usando lo que sabia y muchos tucos sucios. Pero lamentablemente quedo expuesto, La Escuela seguía funcionado gracias a su anonimato pero Kimble se había tenido que exponer, hábilmente logro exponerse lo mínimo, pero sin embargo había dejado el anonimato, lo que le valió entrar a la lista Amarilla, No sin ganarse los elogios de los mas conservadores de los Miembros y demostrar que el nuevo método funcionaba.

Empezó a ser respetado no solo por sus alumnos sino por la generación anterior y aun más por la generación de Roland. Luego del debacle que lo situó en la peligrosa lista amarilla, había encontrado a otro postulante del mismo tipo que él, Jason Ritter, que era uno de los nuevos postulantes, de los que usaban métodos nuevos y más activos. El ahora pensionado Sir Justin no estaba seguro que había obrado como su gran amigo habría querido, pero había hecho lo más posible para que el caballo estuviera listo para ser montado, la cantidad de integrantes del tipo de Rittter y Kimble se multiplicaba, la escuela estaba cambiando pero él debía asegurarse que la escuela siguiera al nivel de los acontecimientos, necesitaba a Jonathan, era el fututo como en su momento lo fue él.

No sabía si al fin había aparecido el Jinete, bien podría ser el joven que con quien se albergaba, educado por su abuela para ser un líder? O seria ese desconocido prodigio americano? Eran tan distintos y semejantes como Alejandro Magno y Napoleón. El primero educado aprovechando sus dotes naturales y cultivándolos entre sus pares, el segundo apareciendo del más absoluto anonimato, saliendo a la luz por sus propios meritos y destrezas. No podía saber si alguno de ellos o ambos eran la respuesta que le había dado su amigo, o bien tendrían que seguir esperando, si alguno de esos jóvenes seria el Jinete, él y los demás Miembros serian su Bucéfalo o bien su Marengo. De lo que si estaba seguro era que el futuro de La Escuela dependía de que el señor Kimble siguiera en La Escuela. Sin pensarlo más y estando frente las puertas principales del castillo saco su teléfono.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	42. Chapter 41

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Dos viejos amigos se encuentran para hablar, recordar al esposo y amigo fallecido, además de la promesa del futuro que ambos conocen, y un favor del que podría depender ese futuro. Mientras en el valle lo que parecía iniciar como una semana más tranquila, pero el entrenamiento de Dipper, al estar a cargo solo de su tío Ford, da un giro al menos para este último. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (9 de Mayo de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **41\. Entrenamiento.**

-"Disculpe la Dame está descansando hoy. Si desea dejar algún mensaje, lo atenderá mañana sin falta." Al ser la línea privada su interlocutor no pregunto quién era, sabía que debía ser alguien muy importante para conocer ese número. A Sir Justin la voz del secretario le era familiar, pero era mejor ser discreto.

-"Entiendo pero creo que se alegrara de oírme, le podría decir a la condesa que Justin Roland esta en el jardín?" Herr Bauman casi pierde su compostura al oír ese nombre, no solo era uno de los más prestigiosos personajes de La Escuela, además era de los amigos más antiguos de la condesa. "Sir Justin, perdone por no reconocerlo, inmediatamente me comunico con la Dame Mechthild."

-"Gracias Herr Bauman, pero será mejor ser discretos, sería extraño que la condesa se emocione por un vejo empleado."

-"No tiene que decirlo… tomare las medidas del caso." Veinte minutos después sir Roland flanqueaba la entrada de uno de los saloncitos de té, en la zona privada del castillo. Acompañado por su colega germano.

-"Justin pensé que iba a tener que decirle a Isabel que te ordenara venir…" Dijo con falso enojo la condesa, mientras sir Justin se atragantaba un poco sabiendo que la condesa sería perfectamente capa de pedirle a su majestad la Reina Isabel que le ordenara ir a visitarla. "No recuerdo la última, vez que viniste a visitarme."

-"Fue hace mucho creo Dame mis disculpas..."

-"Me dices dame de nuevo y te mando a la mazmorra… creo que hay una exhibición muy interesante ahí, no Herr Bauman?"

-"Si dame." Respondió impasiblemente el germano. "Actualmente es una exhibición instrumentos y métodos de interrogacion de épocas un poco menos civilizadas."

-"Pero condesa…"

-"No vienes a mi casa por más de veinte años, incluso te envié la invitación para la apertura oficial al público. Y ahora olvidas como me llamo?"

-"Lo acepto, perdona Mechthild a veces la costumbre se impone."

-"Bien además estamos en confianza Herr Bauman, es de la familia."

-"Me honra Dame, pero es de mala educación estar interrumpiendo a viejos amigos así que si me disculpa iré a revisar la cena…" Dijo expectante.

-"Si, que preparen otro lugar no dejare que este viejo maleducado se vaya sin más." Respondió la mujer a la mirada interrogante de su mayordomo.

-"Pero Mechthild…" El inglés prefirió callarse al ver la forma en que lo miraban. Mientras el mayordomo alemán salía del saloncito.

-"Ahora que ya cumplimos con el teatrito que paso en verdad? Sé que aun te incomoda venir por recordar a Wilhelm.

-"Si hubiera sabido en que habías convertido el castillo habría venido antes, perdona hasta no poder sentirlo."

-"Wilhelm siempre decía que la tierra solo es más que un préstamo… Que nos hacen nuestros descendientes." Dijo la mujer suspirando. "Además hay más que suficiente espacio, podemos vivir aquí tranquilamente y en comodidad mientras ellos disfrutan de como cuido Wilhelm su mundo."

-"Si creo que le habría encantado ver así ese viejo edificio."

-"Pero te conozco, no viniste a ver el castillo, eso es como un premio adicional para mí."

-"En parte aproveche para venir, además tenía que hacer un par de dirigencias… ambas se relacionan contigo Mechthild." Dijo guardando silencio mientras los miembros del personal del castillo les servían té y pastas.

-"Como así ambas…?"

-"Esta mañana tuve el agrado de hablar con mi anfitrión por esta semana, lo has educado muy bien."

-"Marius…como fue." Dijo la mujer sorprendida y algo triste. "Ahora no estamos en muy buenos términos…"

-"Lo sé, como te dije hable con él…"

-"Como? De que hablaron? Que le dijiste?"

-"Nada que no debiera de saber, creo. Es increíble cómo se parecen, me sentía como si volviera en el tiempo a la guerra, aunque debería hacer algo con su cabello."

-"Supongo que son cosas de la edad, pero es guapo como su abuelo…"

-"Nunca tuve esos sentimientos para con Wilhelm." Dijo el inglés riendo.

-"Me dirás que le contaste?

-"Historias de guerra, de su abuelo, de la post guerra cosas así." Dijo sirviéndose unas pasteas con el té. "Pensé que iban a acabar con lo del 'inglés sensato,' incluso me llamo 'onkel Justin'"

-"Su madre también te llamaba así"

-"Pero debemos guardar las distancias."

-"Ahora no eres un empleado y además la reina reconoció tu valor o no Sir Justin?"

-"Aun así no debería de…"

-"Ser ducado? Al menos eso creo que lo hice bien." Dijo con la misma expresión de antes.

-"Si ese tema dejémoslo saldado por ahora, veras que seguro piensa un poco en su situación actual."

-"Crees que me entienda, que me perdone?"

-"Me sorprendería que no lo hiciera, incluso estoy seguro que solo ocupaba saber donde ver para entenderte."

-"Casi lo mismo que me dijo el joven Pines." Dijo pensativa mientras su invitado sonreía casi maliciosamente.

-"Sabes, ahora que lo mencionas, el otro motivo por el que vine…"

-"El escándalo del viernes? No creo que pase a mayores."

-"Ese no es el problema…"

El sol perezosamente aparece sobre las montañas derritiendo la fina capa de escarcha que se formo durante la noche en los pequeños charcos, la luz hacia casi infinitas las sombras de los árboles centenarios, con rayos iluminado la semi oscura superficie. El día empezaba perezosamente esa mañana de domingo. Una ardilla listada tempranera bajo de uno de esos majestuosos pilares naturales buscando su desayuno, posiblemente nueces o bayas si tiene suerte... cosa que no paso. Un pequeño hombre, barbudo con gorro puntiagudo la atrapo y se la comió de un bocado. Así es la naturaleza, luego de desparecer la ardilla y su satisfecho depredador la mañana sigue su curso. Eso podría resultar extraño en algún otra parte, pero es el valle de Gravity Falls. No se podara esperar nada más. A las 4 a.m. Dipper ni siquiera se preocupo por el gnomo… o bien la ardilla.

Como todos los días, sin importar que ahora fuera el jefe de campaña de su tío Stan, estaba cortando leña. Aun semidormido, estaba preocupado, mientras mecánicamente ponía un tronco en el tocón, balanceaba al hacha, golpeaba el tronco con la suficiente fuerza para cortarlo pero no tan fuerte como para que el hache se clavara en el tocón, acomodaba los pedazos en la pila, tomaba otro tronco y lo ponía en el tocón, para indicar el ciclo de nuevo. Su mente no dejaba de repetir que ella estaba encerrada y debía encontrar una manera de avisarle del fallo del plan contra su familia. Tenía más cosas que pensar o preocuparse la computadora aun no había terminado de organizar la información sobre Preston Noroeste o el descubrimiento de esa conspiración de mayordomos, que por de alguna forma estaban enredados en todo el asunto de la guerra fría. De repente al ir por más troncos encontró que había acabado con la carga de ese día. Acomodo el hacha en su hombro y se encamino a la cabaña.

Luego de guardar el hacha paso por la cocina como era usual y les dio los buenos días a sus tíos, se fue a acostar aun sin solucionar nada. Se despertó a las 7 para alistarse. Ese día pintaba muy ocupado empezaría la primer campaña electoral en Gravity Falls en un siglo, debía encontrar la forma de hablar con Pacifica, encontrar más sobre la conspiración de los mayordomos y, con suerte, quitar a Preston Noroeste del mapa. Y lo único en que pensaba era en Pacifica, y en lo que Tanto le había dicho la noche pasada sobre el acta del pueblo. Al menos seria una semana sin ejercitar con sus tíos, o eso pensó, hasta que al terminar el desayuno mientras tío Stan se 'alistaba mentalmente' para su primera acción de campaña, tío Ford le dijo que lo esperaba en el claro.

-"Vamos a aprovechar esta semana que Stanley, va a estar ocupado." Dijo tío Ford, con su sonrisa más sincera, al verlo llegar.

-"Yahee!" Adelante trato de aparentar los ánimos que no sentía, pensando que esa semana sería la más difícil desde que había empezado a hacer 'ejercicios' con tío Stan.

-"No te preocupes sobrino, ambos sabemos que 'ejercitarte' con nosotros es una forma de darte unas clases defensa personal… o agresión personal en el caso de Stanley. Somos viejos y por lo tanto sabios… inclusa Stanley a su manera." Dijo guiñándole el ojo. "En algún momento te diste cuenta que debes saber defenderte. Que le digas de otra forma no cambia mucho el objetivo. Esta semana te entrenare de otra forma… menos violenta." El suspiro da alivio del chico fue audible en todo el claro. "Además e vería mal que el jefe de campaña estuviera lleno de moretones."

-"Gracias tío Ford." Respondió más animado, despidiéndose de la semana infernal que se había imaginado.

-"De nada pero primer una demostración." Dijo el anciano alargando la mano y tomando al chico un poco abajo del codo derecho. "Por ejemplo ahí…"

-"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Grito casi tragándose su misma voz, al sentir como si algo valiente le jalara la mano por debajo de la piel, para luego sentir entumecerle del codo hasta los dedos. Intentar usar ese brazo le fue imposible. Parecía que esa semana tampoco sería un paseo por el parque.

-"El cuerpo humano… o de cualquier vertebrado." Dijo recordando algunos conocidos de sus viajes dimensionales. "Tiene un esqueleto interno soportado por músculos y tendones, eso que te acabas de sentir… o aun sientes fue que use mis dedos para aplicar presión en el punto de unión de uno de los huesos del antebrazo con los tendones que le dan movilidad a la mano." Continúo el anciano en su tono catedrático. "Debes aprender a no solo localizar ese punto, sino a aplicar la fuerza suficiente para que además del dolor, cause cierta parálisis temporal. Mira ahora aunque quisieras no puedes hacerme nada con esa mano. Deja te que ayude." De una forma similar pero presionando la parte inferior del antebrazo recupero el control de su mano.

-"Esto es como el masaje que me diste ayer?" Dijo el chico sin darse cuenta que se frotaba el brazo, aunque el dolor y la insensibilidad habían desaparecido. Parecía que tío Ford aun no aprendía a bajar el nivel de fuerza para las demostraciones.

-"En parte, pero también te libere presión estimulando algunos de tus nervios, terminales y nódulos nerviosos. Igual te las enseñare, debes saber cómo localizarlas según tu oponente. Los nudos nerviosos, los tendones y las uniones musculares, si logras afectar esos puntos son más efectivos que el golpe mas fuerte."

-"Parece que será una semana… interesante."

-"Y también te explicare una… digámosle técnica. Aunque creo que ya sabes cómo hacerlo, solo te enseñare a cómo hacerlo conscientemente."

-"Algo así como el toque de muerte Vulcano, a proyectar mi Ki o leer el patrón tensión de los músculos de mi contrincante?" Dijo el chico dejándose llevar.

-"Algunos de esas técnicas te las podría enseñar o podría decirte como descubrirlas, pero no tenemos tiempo y para algunas ocuparías aprender lo que llamarías magia." Respondió luego de meditar un poco. "Pero esto es más básico, además creo que tienes una idea de cómo hacerlo… Dipper que pensaste la primera vez que peleaste conmigo, cuando usaste ese truco de la gabardina?"

-"Note que usabas tu gabardina casi como un arma, al bajar el cuerpo no me dejaba ver tus pies, tío Stan siempre dijo que lo malo de las armas es que pueden volveré en tu contra." El anciano sonrió ante la respuesta.

-"Bien pensado, pero no me refería eso, tanto tu como yo nos movíamos y te acomodaste para pasar mi guardia e inmovilizarme con la gabardina, que pensaste en ese momento?" Acoto dejando a que su soborno pensara su respuesta.

-"Solo recuerdo que lo pensé y que me imagine haciéndolo, veía como te movías, mi cuerpo moviéndose solo, en si no pensaba en nada… creo." Dijo pensativo.

-"Exacto ese es el estado al que quiero que aprendas a entrar en una pelea, o en casi cualquier cosa el olvidarte de ti mismo y solo concentrarse en tu objetivo." Digo de nuevo en modo catedrático. "Los japonenses lo laman 'Mushin.' Esencialmente es el estado en el que haces lo que estás haciendo con una entrega total sin pensar en ninguna otra cosa, sin ninguna vacilación, sin críticas, dudas ni inhibiciones de ningún género. Es actuar de un modo espontaneo, puro, perfecto y total… sin ningún tipo de bloqueo. Solo es posible lograr esto cuando 'el yo' sé olvida." Dijo ahora más motivado, pero extrañamente para el chico ese 'estado' no era totalmente desconocido. Lo que no sabía era que se podía 'entrar' en él a voluntad.

-"Creo que entiendo… Pero como puedes enseñarme a hacerlo?"

-"No puedo…" Respondió solemnemente. "Puedo enseñarte la puerta pero no a pasar por ella, ese estado es también llamado 'estado de flujo.' Imagina que tu mente es un rio… pues no hay que ser el rio hay que ser el agua." Y sonriendo, luego de esa aparentemente ambigua declaración, dejo cerrada la cuestión. "Lo que haremos estos días será media hora de practica física y otra media hora de meditación. Cuando medites primero trata de desligarte de todo, luego piensa en algo y concéntrate en eso, ese sería el segundo nivel, si tienes suerte incluso eso desaparecerá y llegaras al último nivel, al 'Mushin.' Luego podrás usarlo sin siquiera pensarlo."

-"Suena como película de artes marciales china… aunque creo que te entiendo tío Ford. Pero en que debo concentrarme?"

-"Esa es la parte más fácil… debes relajarte y luego será lo primero que llegue a tu mente." Dijo poniéndose en guardia. "Pero aun nos quedan veinte minutos de practica física antes de que inicies tu estudio de la meditación sobrino." Fueron 20 minutos que Dipper no podría olvidar. Su tío le ayudo a recuperarse, antes de iniciar la segunda parte de ese entrenamiento.

Veinte minutos después Dipper estaba con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo lo más relajado posible, sentado a la sombra de los arboles con las piernas cruzadas pon las manos descansando sobre ellas. Pero poder concentrarse en una única cosa era muy difícil el viento al rozar su piel sudada, el murmullo del bosque, las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su piel, su respiración aun agitada, la respiración sorprendentemente tranquila de su tío sentado junto a él. Paso veinte minutos esforzándose en pensar en ese 'algo' que le había dicho su tío, desesperándose al no logarlo. Se dio cuenta que lo hacía mal, su tío dijo que se relajara, pero al tratar de encontrar en que pensar se esforzaba demasiado. Así que dejo de intentarlo, no se dio por vencido, solo dejo de buscar algo en que pensar. Los ruidos del bosque empezaron a parecerle lejanos, el viento enfriando su piel lo sentía como a través de una capa de malvavisco, su respiración se oía distante. Justo cuando ese 'algo' empezaba a aparecer en su mete se sorprendió tanto que repentinamente fue consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, pero había rozado ese segundo nivel."

-"Bien será mejor que la próxima vez traigamos algún reloj con alarma." Dijo su tío abriendo los ojos luego de sentirlo moverse. "Es difícil tener noción del tiempo si meditas."

-"Si bien al menos creo que llegue al primer nivel…"

-"En cierta forma no me sorprende." Respondió el anciano con una media sonrisa. "Puedes meditar en cualquier momento, pero suele ser mas efectivo cuanto sea de noche, o al menos así lo era para mí cuando empecé a hacerlo." Luego de eso volvieron la cabaña. Dipper estuvo bañado y listo para explicar el sistema electoral al equipo electoral y su tío, afortunadamente Tanto le había enseñado lo básico la noche anterior. Solo para ver el peor inicio de campaña que podría tener su tío. Iba a ser un verdadero problema evitar que Bud ganara.

Mientras los demás evaluaban los catastróficos daños, a la ya hundida imagen de su tío Stanley. Él fue a revisar el computador, anunciaba al fin trabajo concluido sobre las empresas Noroeste, mientras sus sabuesos seguían trabajando en la conspiración de los mayordomos. Como esperaba Preston Noroeste tenía mucho que esconder ahora lo que debía escoger era como exponerlo, podría muy bien usar algunos de los casos que estaban aun abiertos todos a la vez, u tipo de arma de detracción masiva mediática, lo malo de ese enfoque era que desperdiciaría algunos tiros y que tantos trapos sucios apareciendo de repente podía ser en si mismo sospecho. El otro enfoque era ir dando a la luz poco a poco las andanzas de Preston, pero el problema sería ir desde algo pequeño y escalando hasta los secretos mas jugosos y escandalosos del patriarca Noroeste. Mientras lo pensaba empezó a fijarse en los datos parciales de su otro filtro, sobre los mayordomos.

-"Hey amigo te hablan de Austria." Escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta. El tenía en mute el teléfono de la oficina. Por un momento se intrigo que querría Marius.

-"Gracias Soos, lo contesto aquí amigo."

-"Bien compañero, entonces iré a colgar el otro, esa señora… es raro me recordó a la abuelita, pero con acento extraño."

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	43. Chapter 42

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Pacifica se sobrepone a la desesperación que sus padres le han inducido, aun tiene esperanza y decide que debe enfrentarlos y para eso debe preparar todas sus fuerzas. Ella tiene a su lado al fantasma, pero él tiene una peculiar forma de reunir energía, esa noche en la mansión Noroeste se convertida en otra leyenda urbana. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (16 de Mayo de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

-A Joseph, es un gusto verte de nuevo, como siempre tus comentarios son agradecidos y tomados en cuenta. Y si podrías tener razón, según leí sobre el 'Migate no Gouki,' es parecido al 'Mushin.' Aunque, como bien dices, en el universo 'Dragon Ball' no en el de 'Gravity Falls'… acabo de pensar algo toda la trama de Gravity Falls es porque ahí la pared entre dimensiones -universos- es muy pero muy delgada…

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

42\. Responsabilidad.

Ese mismo domingo Pacifica se despertó como siempre, a diferencia que no oía nada, luego recordó la noche anterior y se quito las bolitas de algodón de las orejas. Así había podido pasar buena noche de sueño en la mansión. La mayoría de los residentes había pasado una, en el mejor de los casos, mala noche. El peor de los casos…. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso, en ese momento. No tenía nada de hambre y había despertado con más energía de la usual, sabia cual era el motivo de toda esa energía. Por eso con más razón tenía que desayunar, tomar en esa forma la energía de Archivald, que solía ser muy limitada y difícil de conseguir, era un desperdicio.

En su cabeza rondaban las instrucciones que dio al fantasma. 'Aliméntate bien, tienes a los hombres de traje y a mis padres, date un festín.' Lo dijo cuanto se dio cuenta que sus padres irían con todo contra ella decidió ir con todo contra ellos, no era una decisión basada en la ira o la venganza, era una decisión totalmente lógica, con solo una pizca de venganza. La habían sepultado en la desesperación. La mirada de ambos, con ese tinte amarillo enfermizo que pensaba era efecto de su imaginación, la convenció que no tenía salida o esperanza. Había entrado en un pozo donde no encontraba luz… hasta que gracias a los empleados de la casa, lo recordó. Era una Noroeste, para bien o para mal la habían educado así, si no había luz ella la crearía, agradecía a sus amigos los empleados el recordárselo. Tenía mucho que ganar su libertad, perder el estigma de ser una Noroeste y reformar al clan, sus amigos, Grenda y los empleados de la mansión y también lo tenía a él.

Se dio cuenta que sus padres usarían todas sus fuerzas, así que necesitaba reunir las suyas, por eso le dio esa la orden al fantasma. Evaluando su situación su mayor fuerza, en ese momento, era Archivald, su amigo y protector fantasmal. El, una vez, fantasma vengador se había vuelto una especie de guardia espaldas espiritual. Que solía seguir sus órdenes y que poco a poco conocía sus habilidades, esa extraña simbiosis que ninguno de los dos podía explicar. Una de esas habilidades era su fuente de alimento, en parte compartía su propia energía, pero si la usaba ella misma seria afectada, como la primera vez que lo conoció, con lo que se volvía un fantasma débil. Por eso le había permitido alimentarse su otra fuente de energía, su principal fuente de energía, causar miedo. Tenía que hacerse responsable de lo que había pasado esa noche deba preguntarle al fantasma, esperaba que no hubiera demasiado que lamentar.

Recordando esa extraña tarde hacia poco más de una semana, pensaba que quedaba en el nivel 1 o menos en esa escala de fantasmas. El mismo Dipper lo había mencionado, antes que, para su sorpresa se diera cuenta era un nivel 10. Ella misma había leído lo de 'Reza por piedad,' recordando esa tarde bajo un sofá… "Ese ridículo libro, que el mismo Dipper había contradicho cuando atrapo a Archivald en un espejo, salvándome la vid…" al pensar en esa escena empezó a sentirse acalorada y un escalofrió descendió por su espalda. Si luego de eso lo había abrazado sin saber el porqué, ahora lo tenía muy, o más bien, demasiado claro. "Dipper Como puedes ser tan listo, tan nerd y tan… Tannn!?" Grito para sus adentros, mientras su parpado empezaba a contraerse.

"Los chicos son así" Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

"Archivald?" Pensó extrañada, era la primera vez que el fantasma irrumpía en su mente sin preguntar.

"Si mi niña?"

"No me dijiste que solo podías leer mi mente cuando platicáramos?" Dijo algo preocupada, no sabía si el festín de la noche anterior había despertado alguna nueva capacidad en el fantasma.

"Muy cierto es, Pacifica."

"Entonces ahora como supiste que estaba pensando?" Dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

"La razón desconozco, pero si he de dar una respuesta diría que una cosa es conversar entre dos, otra muy distinta es un grito que todo el pueblo podría oír." Con lo que la niña termino de sonrojarse. Pero se preocupo el no poder pensar libremente de nuevo.

"Tu mente pensó en mi luego el grito sobre el 'joven cazador' oí." Pacifica espero que fuera como un teléfono, primero debían contestar la llamada y luego hablar. Pero debía probarlo, dejo de pensar en Archivald como cuando dejaban de hablar, buscando cualquier cambio en su expresión y mentalmente grito. "Archivald Sal Fuera de Mi Habitación." El fantasma solo la miro son sus ojos vacios.

"Oíste algo?" Pregunto volviendo a iniciar su 'llamada.'

"No pues algo has dicho?" Con lo que la niña se tranquilizo al confirmar su idea del teléfono. Podía pensar lo que quisiera mientras no 'llamara' antes a Archivald.

"Tuve hijos y tuve la edad del 'joven cazador,' tu amigo… Por eso en su lugar me puedo poner." La forma en que dijo 'joven cazador' la sorprendió, era de… respeto?

"Nunca te pregunte… dijiste que no recordabas nada de tu vida."

"Ahora que lo dijiste solo recordé, confuso es. Como si a través de la niebla viera."

"joven cazador?" Pensó sin desearlo.

"De mi memoria no me fio, pero dudo que otro, mas aun a esa edad, tal valentía muestre." Pacifica sonrió orgullosa, le empezaba a parecer normales o repetitivos ese tipo de comentarios sobre Dipper. Y esperaba nunca acostumbrarse o dejar de oír sobre el chico de la gorra.

"Pero te le pudiste escapar, al final lo derrotaste." Dijo ligeramente molesta, sin olvidar considerando que fue gracias a ese fallo del chico que ella había empezado a romper sus cadenas.

"Él su palabra iba a cumplir, aunque tu padre no lo merecía. Pero paso a paso al entrar más en el bosque todo mi ser ardía. De repente cuando me iba a expulsar, de mi se compadeció y el bosque acepto mostrar, fue cuando mi fuerza aumento y el espejo se reventó."

"Si el menciono algo así, como que subiste de categoría de repente."

"De categorías no sé, solo sé que escapar pude."

"Debió pasar algo en ese bosque. O Algo del bosque te debe dar más fuerza…" Dijo intrigada, cualquier forma que Archivald fuera más fuerte podía ser útil. "Si logramos salir de aquí debes llevarme ese lugar."

"De la mansión unas quinientas yardas es." Ya habían acabado de hablar de las trivialidades, debía hacerse responsable de sus órdenes de la noche pasada. Había aprendido, en carne propia, como una decisión tomada a la ligera podía perjudicar a un tercero, aunque ya había perdonado a la condesa y entendía que era solo por amor a Marius. Debía saber cómo se había alimentado el fantasma durante la noche anterior y si había algo que lamentar.

"Ahora Archivald…" Dijo de repente seria. "Muéstrame como te alimentaste."

"Pero mi niña. Creer no puedo que debas saber eso."

"No quiero saberlo, pero debo saberlo." Dijo la niña con desagrado. "Yo te dije que lo hicieras, por lo tanto es mi responsabilidad, si cierro mis ojos y me desentiendo de las consecuencias seré como mis padres. La misma condesa me enseño que debo estar preparada para asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos y decisiones."

"Mostrarte no deseo, pero como bien dices tú responsabilidad es. Mi dueña no eres, pero cierto es lo que dices y si tu deseo es, negarme no puedo." Entonces entraron a ese estado compartiendo sus mentes, la noche empezó a pasar como una película proyectada, una película de terror.

Para los empleados de seguridad de empresas Noroeste, que había intentado pasar la noche en la mansión y para los mismos señores Noroeste la noche había sido cercano a ser absorbidos en una nueva leyenda urbana, 'La Noche Maldita de la Mansión Noroeste.' Preston y Prisilla tenían de su lado al Espectro de Ojos Amarillos, aunque este prefirió ocultarse, para no ser descubierto por el Fantasma del Leñador o la niña.

El fantasma, luego del permiso de Pacifica, la única condición de niña fue no asustar a nadie más allá de lo que su corazón pudiera soportar, el mismo Archivald no deseaba llegar tan lejos tampoco. Fue preparando su festín con cuidado, según iba persiguiendo los ingredientes. La entrada habían sido pesadillas y pequeños sobresaltos, de ahí tomo energía para manifestarse en forma de sombra y manipular objetos, como plato fuerte. Luego pudo manipular las pesadillas y subconscientes así como proyectar esas imágenes como ilusiones, reales pata sus víctimas, ese fue el postre. Los gritos de terror de los empleados de trajes baratos habían empezado poco después de la una am, por lo que desafortunadamente fueron una molestia para el personal nocturno de la mansión, y cuando además de gritar empezaron a disparar al aire o salir desesperados gritando y corriendo. Tomando el primer auto que encontraran, o simplemente perdiéndose escapando corriendo.

Era como ver una película de terror desde otro ángulo, no desde la perspectiva de las víctimas, sino del victimario… del monstruo. Pacifica vio como, literalmente, Archivald fue cazando a los hombres de trajes baratos. Primero a los que hacían guaria solos o en parejas, rondando las habitaciones de invitados, la de la niña y las de sus padres. Lentamente empezaron a reunirse, buscando la sensación de seguridad que daba el no estar solo, pero los volvió blancos más fáciles para el depredador que se alimentaba de sus emociones. El primer grupo del que se alimento fueron los que habían estado rondando por la mansión y habían huido al inutilizado centro de control. La niña podía sentir que el miedo atraía a Archivald, como el aroma de la más deliciosa comida, el fantasma se paladeaba al acercarse al centro de control… luego de eso gritos y sus víctimas corrieron por la cada uno por su lado o en parejas.

Pero aun dejaban tras de sí ese rastro, ese aroma que solo hacia desear alimentarse más al fantasma. Se escondieron en varios de los cuartos, en el área de invitados donde sus compañeros dormían. Los ataco empezando por los grupos más grandes, era una pesadilla viva, el fantasma proyectaba sus miedos, sus recuerdos, a algunos sus víctimas. Pero el fantasma no podía verlos, y por ende tampoco la niña, ellos solo oían los gritos de esos hombres. 'Alégate de mí, alégate de mí. No se me acerques. Largo, fuera. Auxilio, ayúdenme.' 'Yo te mate no deberías estar aquí, quédate muerto no te me acerques, no… Por favor no.' 'Si lo sé perdóname vete nunca vuelvas perdóname vete, vete, solo vete.' Cada hombre le gritaba a sus propios temores y pecados, que el fantasma les hacía ver.

Se ocultaron en cuartos, fuera del edificio, en el jardín, pero igual no puedes ocultarle la comida a un perro, o en este caso a un lobo. El fantasma los encontraba… Y seguía alimentándose. Poco a poco los gritos se vivieron menos comprensibles primero balbuceos sin sentido, luego gritos, al final llantos. Mientras tomaban su única salida huir de ese endemoniado lugar. Algunos disparando a sus miedos robando los autos de la mansión, destrozando antes de lograr salir las enormes puertas con que la aventura de Pacifica había empezado. Así fue como Archivald se alimento uno por uno… dejando lo mejor para el final, el ultimo que quedo en la mansión fue 'Tim.'

Fue el que más tenía que lamentar y que recordar, se había escondido en uno de las escaleras al sótano fue poco a poco sintiéndose seguro, a medida que el silencio envolvía la mansión. Hasta que sin saberlo fue el último de Seguridad que quedo en la mansión… dejo de oír los gritos, los ocasionales disparos o los autos arrancando quemando los neumáticos, los choques contra el edificio y fuera de ella. Logro 'tranquilizarse.' Y en ese momento la sombra del fantasma lo cubrió… sus pesadillas cobraron forma ante sus ojos. Maldijo sus visiones, las ataco. Intento golpearlas… pero cuando usan tu conciencia contra, ti entre más sucia este peor es el resultado. 'Te mate te mate…. Eche tu cuerpo al rio…' 'Piérdete eras solo una herramienta a nadie le importa lo que te pasara.' 'No fue culpa mía, tu padre metió las narices donde no debía, tenía que recibir su lección.' 'Largo, largo déjenme en paz….'

Salió de su escondite al garaje de la casa, disparando contra sus propios espectros. Trato de conseguir un auto, pero su auto había desaparecido así como las camionetas y la camioneta de sus hombres, las limosinas eran imposibles de abrir con solo sus manos o el arma. Ya sus gritos y sus pensamientos eran incongruentes, el pavor era más fuerte. Salió corriendo por la puerta destrozada del garaje disparando al aire, cruzando la calle internándose en el bosque perseguido por su propia vida. Mientras empezaba a asomarse la aurora, él se perdía en el bosque gritando con dirección al pueblo. Pacifica estaba rígida casi en shock. Nunca se imagino que la reacción de esos hombres, que había traído su padre como sus carceleros sería tan extrema u la afectaría tanto… Sus padres, Archivald no había mostrado ninguna imagen de ellos. Lo miro, el fantasma no lo deseaba hacer, pero la niña no quería verlos por venganza, para disfrutar de su reacción. Como con los demás de esa noche debía saber que causaban sus decisiones.

"Sabes que debo verlos…" Dijo sin usar esa voz que siempre lo obligaba a obedecer, lo dijo como si fuera un trago amargo que debía de tomar.

"Si mi niña lo sé…" Nada le daba más placer o más fuerza que el miedo de un Noroeste, pero podía ser demasiado para la niña. Aun así se lo mostro.

La habitación de sus padres estaba en silencio con la luz apagada, debía ser poco antes de la media noche, imagino que estarían en la cama. La luz se encendió… Preston, de mal humor, medio dormido y en un pijama de seda se levanto y la fue a apagar. Al estar casi dormido otra vez bajo la frazada la luz volvió a encenderse… Ahora menos enojado y mas intrigado la apago de nuevo. Despertando a su esposa susurrando algo entre ambos…. Otra vez se había casi dormido de nuevo y la luz se volvió a encender. Preston se levanto enojado. 'Piensas que con eso me asustaras.' Dijo lanzando uno de sus zapatos italianos y destrozando el candelabro con el, llenando de vidrios el suelo. Su esposa se había despertado al oír los gritos del hombre y la caída del candelabro de cristal. 'Todo en esta casa me pertenece. Nada de lo que hagas podrá asustarme, oíste fantasma de pacotilla?' El hombre no sabía… no podía saber lo que le esperaba a él o a su esposa. La luz se volvió a encender los restos del candelabro emitieron luz…

Por reflejo Prisilla se abrazo de su brazo buscando protección. 'No te preocupes querida nada de lo que haga podría asustarme…' Fue cuando empezó a proyectar sus conciencias. Preston por una vez se puso blanco, pero no se podía decir aun si era del miedo o de la ira, mientras Prisilla empezaba a voltear mirando a la nada. 'No he podido volver lo he intentado pro se que los abandone.' Dijo de repente la mujer. Su esposo trato de calmarla para de repente decir 'Te enterré, yo mismo pague tu funeral, ya no me podrás hacer más. Estas muerto Padre, ya no me harás nada.' 'No lo quise hacer…' Empezó la mujer. '… Me obligo yo te quiero créeme… no me odies noooo, noo, nooooo.' 'No me veas así… no pude evitar ser así contigo… no podía controlarme… perdón no me desprecies, no me odies… todo menos eso no así no, no, no, no mi…' Al parecer ambos empezaron a tener la misma alucinación, ambos compartían un pecado que no dejaba sus conciencias. Poco a poco sus gritos fueron bajando de intensidad convirtiéndose en un balbuceo sin sentido. Mientras lloraban entre miedo y arrepentimiento.

Ni la niña ni el fantasma podían ver qué era lo que los atormentaba pero pronto quedaron en un estado catatónico pidiéndole perdón a alguna sombra de su pasado. Fuera lo que fuera Archivald no tuvo que quedarse con ellos y continúo la cacería de sus empleados. Una vez había desenterrado esa culpa de sus memorias no la pudieron volver a esconder. Solo volvía de vez en vez para ver el estado del matrimonio, hasta que en algún momento antes del amanecer ambos se habían dormido o desmallado. No les preocupo mucho en ese momento, tanto la niña como el leñador obviaron cual sería ese recuerdo, eso que los llenaba de una angustia a tal grado. Quien no deseaban que los odiara, o que no los ignorara.

"Y así fue ya nada me guardo, como pediste te mostré la noche que paso."

"Debía de verlo dijo la niña con lagrimas en sus ojos… debía de hacerme responsable…" Debía hacerlo pero no por eso le era fácil superarlo, poco a poco mientras se alistaba se fue tranquilizando. Ya bañada y vestida pensó si debía esperar a que le trajeran el desayuno, supuestamente los miembros de seguridad debían traérselo, pero ya no quedaba ninguno. Al ir a abrir la puesta esta estaba cerrada, por lo que recordaba era una puerta de seguridad blindada, tampoco funcionaba el teléfono, no tenia televisión solo equipo de video conferencia que habían instalado sus padres. Eso recordó que la mansión se había vuelo una cárcel, su cárcel.

"Archivald?"

"Si mi niña?"

"Podrías abrir esa puerta?" Luego pensó en que imagen debía proyectar… Sus padres ya estaban consientes de la existencia de Archivald. Pero no del Archivald actual sino del espíritu vengador que casi había quemado la caza y convertido a todos los presentes en madera. Era mejor que siguieran pensando de esa forma. "Podrías arrancarla?"

"Por ahora solo mover los cerrojos puedo…" Dijo pensativo el fantasma. "Si mi fuerza puedo concentrar por un tiempo, casi seguro que desgonzarla podré."

-"Abre los cerrojos y empieza a concentrar tu fuerza para cuando vuelva, todavía creen que tienes la fuerza del espíritu vengador, debemos mantener esa imagen." Debía aparentar que el fantasma aun poseía la misma fuerza, que ni toda la seguridad de industrias Noroeste podrían detenerla si contaba con él. "Iré a desayunar."

"Entiendo dijo el fantasma." No parecía incomodo por esa farsa, el sabia que ahora no era tan fuerte, pero también que su meta original había cambiado.

"Donde están mis padres ahora?"

"De su habitación no han salido, dormidos aun deben estar."

"Puedes avisarme si salen?"

"Preocuparte no debes, que siempre un ojo les echo."

Pacifica bajo a la sala y desde un teléfono interno se comunico con el señor Kimble. Hablando como antes de conocer al personal de la casa pidió un desayuno normal. El mayordomo entendió que la niña les hablaba de esa forma por si aún estaban intervenidos los teléfonos, alguna grabadora automática, el mismo señor Kimble sabía que ninguno de los intrusos había logrado pasar la noche en la mansión. Tampoco se había preocupado por la niña, los dos 'accidentes' que habían ocurrido la tarde anterior con los equipos de vigilancia y recordando algunos eventos que iniciaban con esa hacha de mano que no podían levantar, ni con ayuda de una grúa, y el desmallo del sábado anterior de la Señorita el sábado después de la gala. Había llegado a una conclusión.

El señor Kimble estaba seguro que el ente, ese monstruo, que había atacado a los Noroeste y sus invitados en la gala, ahora la debía proteger, de cierta forma, a la Señorita. En la noche había despertado cuando las victimas de Archivald habían empezado a gritar pero subconscientemente no le importo. Pero el primer disparo lo saco de cama, encontró a Jason Ritter de camino a los pasadizos que comunicaban el área de las habitaciones de los empleados, en la parte de atrás de la propiedad, con el edificio principal de la mansión. Para ese momento una pequeña multitud estaba indecisa entre pasar o no a la mansión. Ese extraño reflejo que compartimos con los demás primates, la curiosidad. Si algo puede ser peligroso habrá una multitud ansiosa para saber lo que es. Inmediatamente el señor Kimble, con el mejor tono de sargento instructor que pudo lograr, convenció al personal que estaba ya presente y a los que aun estaban llegando a permanecer en sus habitación. Afortunadamente, gracias al estado de miedo imperante, no le fue muy difícil el convencer a todos de hacerlo, incluso los que no se habían dado cuenta del caos que había en la casa principal o los que simplemente se habían quedado en sus habitaciones, además de hacerlos querer encerrarse.

Tambien les aseguro que la Señorita estaba bien, con más seguridad de la que el mismo sentía, aun encerrada en su habitación. Luego él y el señor Ritter revisaron las zonas cercanas, pero sin adentrare en la mansión, para establecer un 'perímetro de seguridad,' cerrando todas las vías de acceso de los dormitorios de empleados a la mansión y los jardines. Montando ambos un puesto guardia en el pasillo principal para evitar alguna desgracia. Como buenos…'soldados' organizaron el resto de la noche en dos turnos, donde primero Kimble y después Ritter lograron descansar el resto de la noche. Una vez amaneció y con a Ritter como encargado del personal, el señor Kimble recorrió la mansión.

Paso por la habitación de la señorita, sin mucho consuelo ver la puerta cerrada, sabiendo que sería demasiado difícil poder abrirla, siguió a la habitación de los Noroeste, los intento despertar, pero que se habían encerrado en su habitación… Más por la Señorita que por el matrimonio esperaba que estuvieran a salvo. Al revisar las cintas de vigilancia de la mansión y el material y las habitaciones usadas por los empleados de seguridad, pudo confirmar que nadie había salido herido, convertido en madera o cualquier otra cosa que no seria extraña para ese valle. También pudo constatar los daños puertas destrozadas desde el interior, agujeros de bala en las paredes, el portón de entrada destrozado y la desaparición de los automóviles de servicio, junto con los vehículos que había usado el personal extra. Aun confiado en que la Señorita y sus padres estaban bien, volvió a las dependencias de los empleados para incoar las tareas de reconstrucción. Aun con las pruebas sobre la seguridad de la niña él, junto a los demas miembros del personal no pudieron evitar dejar salir un suspiro de alivio al saber que la Señorita deseaba su desayuno.

El desayuno fue lo más formal posible en la mesa del comedor, no en la de la cocina como Pacifica habría preferido, aun debía mantener distancias por el bien de los empleados. Era como cualquier desayuno de unas semanas atrás. Sola en la enorme mesa del comedor, mientras le servían y comía, sin siquiera dar las gracias. Era como la 'antigua' Pacifica de no ser por la cara de preocupación de la niña al ver las ojeras en la mayoría de los empleados, supo que el horror causado en sus carceleros los había hecho pasar mala noche, los únicos que parecían haber pasado una noche tranquila eran el mismo señor Kimble y el Señor Ritter, a quien Pacifica le dedico una sonrisa, al verlo por primera vez desde que fuera internado en el hospital.

Luego del muy formal y silencioso desayuno, donde solo las expresiones y los gestos de la Señorita se apartaban de su antigua forma de ser. La Señorita subió d nuevo a su habitación. Pocos minutos después un golpe pareció estremecer toda la casa, al ir a revisar Kimble y Ritter vieron como la puerta de la habitación de la señorita había quedado incrustada en la pared, el Señor Kimble solo hizo una nota mental para agregarla a las reparaciones de la casa. Mientras el mismo y Ritter colocaron varios biombos mientras alistaban los materiales para cambiar, momentáneamente, la puerta por alguna de una habitación en desuso.

El señor Kimble reporto, a las autoridades estatales, pues no confiaba en la policía del pueblo, la desaparición de los vehículos que pertenecía a la mansión, olvidándose de los hombres de Industrias Noroeste. A media mañana empezaron a tener noticias de los miembros de seguridad, gracias a la policía la mayoría habían sido apresados por exceder el límite de velocidad o accidentes menores, un par por tener armas sin permiso o registro. Ninguno tenía más que golpes algunos una fractura. De la mayoría no tuvo noticias, aunque no le preocupaban.

El más desafortunado había sido 'Tim' tenia, literalmente muchos esqueletos en su pasado, todos los cuales llegaron a reclamarle esa noche. Las imágenes de todos esos enfadados personajes de su pasado, y la sangre que, solo a sus ojos, goteaba de las paredes de la habitación, había sido demasiado para la supuestamente muda, ciega y sepultada conciencia del hombre. Que en pleno ataque de pánico había salido corriendo, peligrosamente disparando a imágenes que solo él podía ver, de personas que pensó que ya nadie podría volver a ver. Lo último que se sabía de él era que salió corriendo por los portones destrozados. Hasta cerca de medio día cuando llamaron del hospital, un hombre con su descripción y un gafete de industrias Noroeste con la leyenda de 'Hola soy Tim,' había sido encontrado desmallado en el bosque a los pies de la colina donde se alzaba la mansión. Un grupo de campistas había oído lo que pensaron eran fuegos artificiales ocasionales, poco después dejaron de oír las leves explosiones y escucharon los gritos incoherentes de un hombre. El cual encontraron colapsado con un hilillo de sangre y saliva saliendo de su coma y los ojos abiertos y perdidos en la nada. Por lo boscoso de la zona el paciente había tardado en ser atendido por la brigada de rescate de Gravity Falls y conducido al hospital, donde seguía en un estado catatónico.

Sin saber esto Pacifica debía de a hablar con sus padres, pensó que ellos la llamarían, pero ya era la tarde del domingo y no había recibido ningún aviso de parte de ellos. Envió a Archivald a despertarlos. El fantasma abrió las cortinas de todas las ventanas, si notar ningún cambio en el matrimonio. Se habían quedado dormidos o desmallados, sentados contra el respaldo de su cama. Gracias a su recién adquirida fuerza y un poco de ingenio saco los clavos de la cama causando que, al caer esta, sus ocupantes despertaran ante la luz del sol y el viento que se colaba por las ventanas. Antes de eso por encargo de la niña, rasgado en la pared, como si fueran por las garras de laguna bestia. Dejo un mensaje en letras de casi medio metro cada una que decía. "DESEO CHARLAR CON USTEDES CUANDO DESPIERTEN, PACIFICA. PD: EL TIEMPO PASA."

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	44. Chapter 43

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. En Oregón la llamada de una conocida hace ver a Dipper los peligros que su venganza personal contra Preston Noroeste podrían acarrear para su 'amiga,' pero aun así decide protegerla de alguna otra forma. En Europa sir Justin y la condesa esperan que su liguera intervención sea suficiente para evitar que Jonathan Kimble se arriesgue a intervenir directamente. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (23 de Mayo de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

43\. Rebote.

-"Condesa?"

-"Joven Pines como se encuentra? No llamo demasiado temprano verdad?"

-"No para nada condesa no se preocupe." Dijo aun extrañado por la llamada.

-"Dipper perdona que te pregunte esto, en especial un domingo, sabes algo del escándalo sobre el encubrimiento en la costa este?" Esa era una pregunta fácil de respuesta difícil, él y su hermana habían descubierto los documentos y se los había dado a Pacifica, quien los había usado contra sus padres. "Por tu silencio supongo que es una respuesta complicada…" Dijo la dama al otro lado del atlántico. "Da lo mismo, solo quería tener la opinión de alguien de confianza en el lugar y, según sé, eres más que un amateur en casos como ese de secretos y conspiraciones. Pensé que tu o algún conocido tuyo podría estar involucrado"

-"Pues no se mucho… de ese encubrimiento." Dijo totalmente seguro que la dama no le creería. "Sobre si se de alguien, tengo mis sospechas, pero no he podido confirmarlo con ella."

-"Sospechaba algo así, desapareció del internado, pero no sabía dónde estaba, sabes si está bien." Era una pregunta solo por formalismo, la dama sabía que si el joven sabía que la niña estaba en peligro, no estaría tranquilamente hablando por teléfono.

-"No sé cómo esta , aunque no tengo motivos para pensar que no se encuentra bien, solo que ahora la mansión debe ser una celda para ella." El tono de voz era suficiente para saber que estaba preocupado, pero confiaba en que Pacifica estuviese bien.

-"Entonces seguiré investigando, aunque los involucrados sabrán cómo ocultar sus asuntos."

-"Cualquier cosa que logre averiguar se la comunicare."

-"Gracias Dipper. Y volviendo al escándalo, es una lástima, quería tener la opinión de alguien local, ahora tendré que esperar a que me den un informe sobre el caso." Dijo la dama, con un tono que indicaba que ambos sabían que el otro ocultaba algo. "Pero sea quien sea que inicio ese rumor debe estar en guardia, tener mucho cuidado. Si esa famililla fue capaz de mantener ese encubrimiento, podría hacer cualquier cosa para que siga oculto." El tono lúgubre con que dijo 'cualquier cosa' no dejaba malinterpretar la peor consecuencia.

-"Créame que quien quiera que sea el culpable debió cubrir muy bien su rastro… Puede estar segura, no creo que nadie lo habría hecho mejor." El tono que uso en la última esperaba que dejara en claro que, en verdad, no tenía nada que ver con esa 'fuga de información,' al menos directamente. Cosa que dame Mechthild sabia, pues hablaba desde su oficina y en frente de su escritorio estaba Sir Justin, quien la había puesto al tanto de la situación Pines-Noroeste y lo delicado que era el tema para La Escuela.

-"Y qué opinas de la supuesta conspiración?"

-"De ser cierta sería un golpe para la reputación de esa familia… obvio si es cierta. Por ahora los rumores implican a mucha gente y los medios son los únicos que ganan algo." No menciono que sabia como la bolsa había resentido esa noticia. "Pero supongo que habrá que esperar al miércoles para saber si continúa la historia, o en cambio se deshace como un castillo en el aire."

-"Lo mismo pienso, afortunadamente la reputación puede afectar la parte bursátil, esa familia a lo mucho será afectada por la falta de confianza…"

Luego de parecer recordar unos momentos agrego.

-"Eso fue como cuando mi esposo y mi suegro fueron acusados de ser ex nazis, luego de la segunda guerra mundial. Un competidor, hizo todo un evento mediático, incluso contrato a un 'historiador' y 'testigos' de confianza, para socavar el nombre de nuestra familia."

-"Debió ser incomodo…"

-"Más que eso, aun ahora las relaciones con el partido Nacional Socialista alemán son ilegales en Alemania y Austria, incluso actualmente hacer el saludo nazi es penado por la ley. En ese entonces la sede del grupo Hohehauser estaba en Bonn, donde residíamos junto con nuestras hijas mayores. Era la época de la caza de nazis y sus juicios. Gracias a esas supuestas pruebas mi esposo y mi suegro estuvieron a punto de ser encarcelados mientras se evaluaban las evidencias. Pero el mismo instituto Wiesenthal y el testimonio de un amigo de mi esposo, un aviador inglés, que él y mi suegro ayudaron a escapar del territorio nazi. Los cargos fueron descartados, afortunadamente para mí y mis hijas." Esa última parte le pareció extraña así que.

-"Porque usted y no ellos?"

-"Como?"

-"Perdone condesa, creo que no pensé mucho en lo que dije."

-"Te preguntas porque me parece más afortunado para mí y mis hijas?" Dijo la condesa sonriendo como si supiera que había dado en el clavo. "Dipper si Wilhelm hubiese estado soltero todo habría sido más fácil para todos, posiblemente los habrían encarcelado hasta que esos cargos falsos cayeran por su propio peso. El escándalo no era tanto para dañar permanentemente el apellido de nuestra familia, era para presionar con mantenerlos alejados, para evitar que mi suegro y mi esposo pudieran defender la fortuna familiar o a mí y a mis hijas. O al menos ese era el peligro." Dipper no quiso imaginar lo que le habría pasado a quien osara atacar a la joven condesa o alguna de sus hijas.

-"No creo que hubiesen tenido mucho éxito."

-"No trates de hacerte el caballeroso con esta dama, joven pandillero americano." Dijo a tono de broma. "Pero en cierta forma creo que habría podido defenderme muy bien." Dijo soltando una ligera risa, como si ella si hubiera imaginado muchas veces lo que le habría pasado a quien osara hacer algo contra sus hijas. "Pero este mundo de la 'clase alta', como le dicen, es más peligroso que una jungla… en mi caso pensaron que carecía de la habilidad en el caso de mis hijas incluso no tenían siquiera la edad suficiente. Serian como indefensos cachorros perdidos cazados por hienas, chacales o buitres de traje entero." Al oír eso la imagen de Preston Noroeste apareció en la mente del chico.

-"Creo que me hago una idea de a qué tipo de 'personas' se refiere."

-"Si muy posiblemente conoces a uno de los peores. Él es un buen ejemplo, pero hay muchos depredadores de ese tipo. Que solo esperan ver una presa indefensa para ir por ella." Después de una ligera pausa para que sus palabras calaran en el joven continúo. "Lo que más nos preocupaba en ese momento era que de alguna forma me implicaran a mi… no es fácil aceptarlo pero mi padre y mis hermanos si fueron nazis… De hecho solo gracias a que yo no era más que una niña durante la época del nazismo, fue que me pasaron por alto." Luego de unos segundos agrego. "No hubiera podido soportar que mis niñas fueran dejadas solas en esa jungla."

-"No podría entenderlo, pero sé que la familia es lo más importante." Dijo Dipper mientras algo empezaba a incomodarlo.

-"Con todo logramos solucionarlo y luego aplastamos a esa persona y al 'historiador' y los 'testigos' que había contratado. En esta jungla que es la clase alta siempre aparecen hienas o chacales que van por una presa o buitres que buscan rematar o alimentarse de un cadáver." Después de una ligeramente mordaz risa agrego. "Los buitres pueden servir cuando uno ha dejado herida a la hiena. Pero es mejor saber quiénes son las hienas y los otros carroñeros. Siempre es mejor saber cuál es tu enemigo y de donde vendrá el siguiente ataque. A tener que vigilar a todos por si alguno es un carroñero disfrazado."

-"Creo que lo entiendo…"

-"Por ejemplo esta ese incompetente de Brandeis, el tío de Marius." El americano había oído ese nombre más de una vez, la ultima como nota editorial al ser despedido de su propia empresa, gracias a su incompetencia. "Tuve que soportarlo por años solo para que sirviera de protección a Marius. Hasta que su incompetencia sobrepaso su utilidad."

-"O sea solo seguía en su puesto para que fuera como un escudo para Marius?"

-"Esencialmente tienes razón, era mejor dejarlo a él aun con toda la su incompetencia, que dejar que los esas bestias fueran tras Marius, al menos así podía concentrarme más en mi nieto. Además una buena forma de aprender es ver como no se deben hacer las cosas, en ambos sentidos Brandeis le sirvió a Marius." Dipper no contesto, estaba pensando, comparando a ese tío de Marius con un pararrayos, con un cebo para mantener a los carroñeros alejados, defendiendo y protegiendo a Marius, sin tener idea de lo que hacía. Útil incluso con todos los problemas que termino provocando. Que tanto serviría algo así, sería como usar una especie de perro guardián, o más bien, de hiena guardián, que protegería a su futura víctima de los demás depredadores.

-"Nunca había pensado en eso, en verdad ese mundo parece aterrador." Luego de unos segundos agrego. "Pero lo olvidaba, dígame ha tenido noticias de Marius?" Dijo algo culpable, esperaba que Marius se diera cuenta de su error por sí mismo, no podía explicar solo que le estaba dando tiempo.

-"Si aunque el aun no habla conmigo, al parecer la visita de un viejo conocido de su abuelo le ayudo según creo… sé que podría sonar como solo esperanza de una vieja espero que nos arreglaremos pronto."

-"Si ese es el caso tal vez lo hable con él, solo para estar seguro."

-"Te lo agradezco Dipper, también si sabes de el escándalo o de cierta señorita espero que me avises."

-"No se preocupe condesa."

-"Bueno asa feliz domingo."

-"Hasta pronto Condesa." Dipper corto la llamada mientras volvía a revisar la pantalla del monitor, ahí había lo suficiente como para enviar a Preston Noroeste a prisión, incluso en algunos casos la misma Prisilla la pasaría mal. Esa era su intención cuando empezó esa investigación. Pero las palabras de la condesa hacían eco en su mente. Resumiéndolas era 'Mejor malo conocido…' los Noroeste eran de lo peor que podía imaginar, la forma en que habían mantenido a su hija en esa burbuja, condicionándola o amaestrándola en vez de educarla, la forma en que se habían deshecho de ella para obtener beneficios y como la mantenían ahora encerrada en su propia casa. Si se ponía a pensar podría haber método, además de sacar a sus padres de la imagen, para que la vida fuera más amable con la niña, sería más difícil que quitar del medio al matrimonio Noroeste, incluso podía usar lo que sabía para chantajearlos, pero si hacia eso, aunque fuera por una buena causa, el matrimonio seguiría sin castigo.

Al otro lado de la balanza estaban los carroñeros, como les había llamado la condesa, sería imposible para él mantener a Pacifica a salvo de ellos, a menos que le hiciera caso a la broma de Tanto… Sintió como le picaban las orejas al pensar en la broma que había hecho el abogado. Se dio cuenta que en algún momento había tomado un lápiz y lo estaba mordisqueando. Se le quedo viendo a las marcas de sus dientes, hacia tanto tiempo que había dejado ese comportamiento, ni siquiera sabía desde cuándo, pero debía ser en las últimas semanas. Boto el lápiz en el basureo sintiéndose culpable, pero debía concentrarse, no podía dejar que estrés le embotara la mente.

Por más que lo odiara debía dejar a Preston y Prisilla libres, eran un muro de espinas que también herían a su hija, pero un muro entre ella y los demás carroñeros. Se dio cuenta que su deseo por ver a los Noroeste tras las rejas era más que nada por venganza, pero no había pensado bien que significaría para su… amiga. No podía lidiar o siquiera vigilar a las demás hienas, así que el apellido noroeste y el peso de sus industrias, mantendrían a salvo a la rubia de ese peligro, un peligro que ese mismo apellido y grupo industrial causaba. Creando un círculo vicioso a más fortuna, habría más carroñeros la querrían de presa, pero ocupaba esa misma fortuna para mantenerse a salvo. Todo se limitaba a eso a la fortuna Noroeste… Era fácil sacar del mapa al matrimonio Noroeste, pero podía hacer algo contra una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo. Más aun tendría el derecho de hacerlo sin preguntarle a ella, o incluso era moral lo que se le había ocurrido.

Por eso como cualquier chico de 12 años enamorado, aunque no se diera cuenta, le importo un rábano. Pacifica estaba en esa situación por la fortuna de su familia, así que la respuesta era fácil, no debía atacar a los Noroeste aun, o a los carroñeros que irían tras su dinero, sino a la fortuna del clan misma. Si disminuía esa fortuna 'esas personas' perderían interés en la niña lo que la mantendría a salvo o, al menos, a un nivel donde él la pudiera cuidar. Ahora debía pensar una forma de hacer quebrar al clan Noroeste. Pero tenía toda internet a su control, que tan difícil seria? Empezó a pensarlo, pero si dejar de revisar los resultados que había dado las búsquedas en la computadora. Aun no podía centrar su mente, seguramente el tío Ford había entendido eso, lo más seguro era que por eso le empezara a enseñar como entrar al estado 'Mushin.'

En el área privada del un castillo que se había vuelto uno de los atractivos turísticos de esa región austriaca sir Justin miraba a su vieja amiga.

-"Crees que sea suficiente con eso?"

-"Has hablado con el joven Pines, Justin?" El inglés negó con la cabeza.

-"Su reputación lo precede, Kimble me ha hablado mucho de él."

-"Es aun un niño, lo más seguro es que le no supiera la utilidad de los padres de Pacifica, solo le importaba vengarse de ellos en nombre de su hija." Dijo la dama apoyándose en su silla con una ligera sonrisa. "El es del tipo protector, aun no debe estar consciente de porque lo hace, pero desea proteger a la niña." Dejando la mirada soñadora continúo. "Ahora que lo hice consiente de la clase de personas que rodean a los Noroeste y la forma en que ellos le sirven de protección a su hija, no habrá que preocuparse por lo que le pase a Preston, al menos aun no."

-"Ese 'aun no' es el que no me gusta."

-"Pensé que era un chico sorprendente, pero si como dice Kimble logro irrumpir en internet para encontrar los trapos sucios de los Noroeste, no es solo su inteligencia sino sus recursos. Entiendo a tu amigo Kimble, esas habilidades con tan poca experiencia podrían ser extremadamente útiles, pero tambien peligrosas." Y frotándose la nariz bajo el arco de sus anteojos agrego. "Es una suerte que sea amigo de Marius, ahora entiendo porque reacciono así cuando escucho de los planes de Brandéis sobre su arreglo matrimonial. Es una de sus habilidades, incluso creo que puede calibrar mejor a las personas que yo."

-"Pero el joven Marius…"

-"No trates de convérseme, sé que mi nieto es muy capaz, increíblemente capaz. Pero no capaz en la misma forma que el joven Pines. Así que no hay forma de compararlos." Y otra vez poniendo de nuevo cara de negocios continúo. "Creo que con esto tu amigo Kimble no tendrá que darse a conocer así que está a salvo. Si no yo misma hablare con el joven pines antes que haga algo irreparable contra Noroeste, Kimble puede despreocuparse."

-"Me podrías ayudar?" Dijo señalando su teléfono. "Ocupo una conexión segura."

-"Puedes usar mi computadora, Herr Bauman la mantiene segura." Con lo que el caballero envió un mensaje a su amigo en América. "Seguramente está ocupado… La puedo dejar encendida para saber si recibió el mensaje?"

-"No faltaba mas… además veo que te preocupa mucho el señor Kimble, parece más que solo otro de tus asociados."

-"En verdad es yo mismo lo postule para La Escuela." La dama lo volvió a mirar, en la escuela todo miembro tenía derecho a postular a otros. Estos postulados serian evaluados por los demás antes de dejarlos siquiera echar una ojeada a lo que era en verdad La Escuela. No eran pocos los que habían pasado a la lista amarilla por una mala elección de postulante y algunos en la lista roja estaban ahí por un fallos es sus recomendados. Pero también Roland era una especie de leyenda viviente, por lo que el mismo había decidido no postular a nadie, pues eso significaría que esa persona seria tratada en forma distinta y por ende le sería más fácil fallar al no cumplir con las expectativas que daba su mecenazgo. Con solo eso Jonathan Kimble debía ser una persona excepcional. "Y no me veas así se qué esperas una explicación, no te preocupes si lo mencione es que puedo contártelo."

Roland compartió con la condesa la historia de Jonathan Kimble, empezando por como él estaba cambiando La Escuela ante la nueva amenaza que tenía el mundo, sin mencionar quien lo había alertado y cuál era su meta final, que bien podría incluir a su nieto. De cómo, tras años de buscar, encontró ayuda en ese pobre hombre que se ocultaba bajo el nombre de Paddy Wiliams. Luego le resumió la triste espiral hacia la depresión y posible muerte que había empezado ese hombre. De la cual salió con su nombre original Jonathan Kimble, sus habilidades y su instrucción y de cómo los nuevos miembros de La Escuela empezaban a ser mas como 'fuerzas especiales' o 'agentes operativos' en contraposición a los antiguos miembros.

De su primera asignación de la que gracias a su entrenamiento y a no tener miedo a quitarse los guantes y el traje, había logrado salir airoso de un escándalo que la misma condesa recordaba, donde la muerte de un heredero apenas era la punta de un iceberg que el mismo Kimble mantuvo oculto bajo el agua. De la forma en que logro salvarse de la lista roja al presentar a su propio postulante, quien era otro de los nuevos 'agentes operativos' de La Escuela. Y que aun así estando en lista amarilla había sido contratado por los Noroeste. Donde tenía años trabajando. Literalmente en la boca del lobo, o de la hiena en el caso de Preston Noroeste. Y como guinda al pastel el mismo Kimble había sido el primero en señalar a Dipper Pines. Y visto tras la malcriada Pacifica Noroeste de hacia a unos pocos días, a la actual señorita como una esperanza para la reivindicación de todo el clan Noroeste. Y, lo más importante, Jonathan Kimble hasta el momento siempre había tenido la razón. No se podía saber si era por suerte o por habilidad, pero era una característica que La Escuela no dejaba pasar como simples mitos o tradiciones.

-"Pues parece que tienes razón en cómo ves ese futuro, el mundo de ahora es casi tan oscuro como cuando era niña, pero al menos parece que La Escuela estará mejor preparada." Dijo la dama dándole la razón.

-"Eso espero."

-"Pero…"

-"Si también balancee ese riesgo, es menor al que Jonathan se comunique con él."

-"Solo quería asegurarme, recuerda Wilhelm nunca confió en las coincidencias."

-"Espero que el joven Pines, deje pasar esta. Además no tiene bases para saber de nosotros." Dijo de forma demasiado segura, con lo que la condesa se sintió levemente incomoda.

En Oregón el objeto de sus preocupaciones estaba buscando la forma de acabar con la fortuna Noroeste sin, de paso, destruir la economía mundial.

Cuando su tío le dijo que fuera cuidadoso con el Generador de Números Primos, no solo se preocupaba por su seguridad. Cosa que le hacía respetar mucho a su tío, pues con eso le demostraba que tanto confiaba en él. Dipper no debía de ser cuidadoso consigo mismo, debía tener cuidado con lo que hacía. Debía tener cuidado en no dejar huellas y sobretodo de no llamar la atención. Su tío Ford estaba consciente del potencial de internet, cuando la gente piensa en economía e internet los sitios de compas online suele ser lo único que les llega a la cabeza, puede que algunos piensen en los trámites bancarios por internet. Pero eso es solo la sombra de una tenebrosa montaña. La montaña formada por los millones de dólares que los bancos se transfieren entre sí, la casi infinita cantidad de información que guarda y transmite desde diarios personales; secretos industriales o estatales; planes militares; correspondencia privada; correspondencia corporativa; fotos, imágenes o videos de familia; fotos, imágenes o videos no exactamente de familia; y un enorme etc. que abarcaba todo y a todos a nivel mundial.

Tal cantidad de información, que alegre, cómoda y confiadamente, todo el mundo pone y transmite por internet es gracias a que la seguridad de internet. Pocos lo toman en cuenta pero confían que esa cosa que conocen como ''internet' no permitirá que todo lo que trasmite y se aloja en ella sea visto o sea alterado por quien no debe, al menos en su mayoría. Para información más importante mayor la seguridad, así que confiadamente puedes hacer desde un deposito en el banco o desearle feliz cumpleaños a una amiga a pagar varios millones de dólares en acciones o enviar los resultados de una investigación sobre materiales que hará posible la construcción de un estación espacial para más de un millón de personas. Ahora que tal si se descubre que esa seguridad puede fallar, por ejemplo si Dipper quisiera solo haría que las cuentas de las empresas Noroeste estuvieran en ceros. Pero mucha gente se daría cuenta de eso, de que de alguna forma la seguridad en internet fallo estrepitosamente, y todo el traslado de información en internet se detendría. Era como la pérdida de confianza, pero a escala global resultando en una depresión económica sin precedentes. Incluso si el deja salir a la luz algunos de los daos que consiguió podría poner en jaque a los analistas de seguridad que buscarían una causa y al no encontrarla, más lentamente pero igual de seguro internet dejaría de ser una vía de comunicación segura.

Por eso cada vez que ha tenido que modificar algo siempre había hecho parecer que fue un error, incluso modificando las bitácoras de uso de los equipos de computo. Por eso para acabar con el problema de Pacifica, la fortuna de sus padres, debía encontrar la forma de que parezca natural o dentro de los limites de error aceptables. Pero mientras investiga cómo hacerlo, sigue ante el monitor intentando concentrarse, pero aun no sabe cómo. Además aun siente algo raro por la llamada de la condesa que no puede explicar. De repente recordó que hacía unos pocos días, cuando la condesa lo llamo por primera vez, le dijo que hablaría con Marius cosa que mas por darle tiempo a su amigo que por olvido no había hecho, posiblemente esa era la causa de esa sensación. Tomo el teléfono recordando el número que lo comunicaría con su amigo europeo.

-"Hallo?"Dijo una voz conocida, en lo que parecía ser alemán. Definitivamente iba a poner aprender alemán en su lista de pendientes.

-" Marius?"

-"Dipper? Que gusto oírte estaba preocupado! Tienes noticias de Pacífica? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Grenda y mi prima Amana me han mantenido al tanto desde que desapareció del internado y de cómo la localizaste."

-"No hay nuevas noticias, pero creo que por ahora es bueno no tener noticias."

-"Te escuchas tranquilo eso me tranquiliza."

-"Aun la tienen en la mansión, no creo que sus padres hagan nada, al menos hasta mañana."

-" Was gut… perdona… me alegro!"

-"No te preocupes yo mismo estaba pensando en aprender alemán. Nunca me preocupe por saber si está entre los idiomas que dan en mi escuela o si hay algún club de alemán, pero no son las únicas formas. Seguro que a mis padres me ayudara a aprenderlo."

-"Seguro que sería bueno, no es tan distinto del inglés… incluso me ofrezco a practicar contigo por teléfono." Dijo sin chistar. Cosa de ricos, supuso el americano, usar llamadas internacionales solo para practicar idiomas.

-"Pues gracias… lo tendré en cuenta."

-"Das macht nichts!... mejor empezar a practicar de una vez, eso significa 'No es nada' o 'No importa.'"

-"Espera Marius, al menos dame tempo a que sepa lo básico, mientras podemos seguir como siempre?"

-"Bien… esperare." Sabía que no era simple amabilidad que el americano pondría todo su empeño en aprender alemán. "Si puedes ayudar a Grenda a aprenderlo te lo agradeciera."

-"No puedo prometer nada, recuerda estoy aquí solo por las vacaciones."

-"Pero el señor Faurolo te respeta mucho, creo que si le dices que está bien podría aceptar que yo le page clases de alemán a Grenda."

-"No creo que sea para tanto, pero si quieres en cuando lo vea se lo mencionare." Marius sonrió su amigo aun no era consciente de su impacto en las personas.

-"Bien ya que no es nada de eso porque tu llamada?" Como buen germano solía hablar sin rodeos.

-"Marius espero que no te incomode, pero tu abuela hablo conmigo."

-"Oma Mechthild…"

-"Si la misma condesa, luego de que renunciaste al título, ella no sé muy bien cómo, pero estoy seguro que debe tener muchos medios, supuso que yo debía saber algo. Además debía intuir algo de mi amistad contigo y con Pacífica. Una gran dama, entendió su error, incluso se disculpo con Pacífica."

-"Ya tenía mis sospechas, por lo que la prima Amana me comento."

-"Amana no la conozco a nadie de ese nombre."

-"Esta, más bien estuvo, en el mismo internado que Pacífica, pero parece que por ahora va a vivir con Oma. Ella fue la primera en darse cuenta de la desaparición de Pacífica…" Dijo mientras recordaba algo. "…Si puedes hablar con Pacífica podrías darle un mensaje de parte de Amana. 'Perdió la apuesta y que Oma le presento al director de la opera de Viena, él y Oma ya arreglaron todo para que empiece a tomar lecciones…' No me preguntes tampoco me dijo que quería decir con eso, solo que si podía se lo dijera a Pacifica." El tono de la última frase daba a entender lo de quien entiende a las mujeres.

-"Tampoco prometo nada, pero lo tendré presente."

-"Das gut…" Dijo pero no se preocupo en disculparse esa vez ahora que sabía la intención de su amigo en aprender alemán. "Pero de que hablaste con Oma?"

-"Esencialmente le explique que su nieto es muy cabeza dura, pero que pronto recapacitaría y se daría cuenta que exagero." Dijo sin rodeos. "Y que si seguía de cabeza dura hablaría con ese nieto."

-"Pues si de cabezas duras hablamos se nota que no conoces bien a mi abuela…" Cosa que el mismo Dipper aceptaba, si bien había investigado a la condesa no podría decir que la conocía.

-"También recién me hablo, creo que se preocupa por Pacifica, ya sabes sobre escándalo del encubrimiento…"

-"Cualquiera que pueda medir, sabría que uno de los pocos apellidos a los que podría referirse ese documento es 'Noroeste.' Suponemos bien?"

-"Lamentablemente esa es una de las razones por las que está encerrada en la mansión."

-"Da… eso complica las cosas por el momento, espero que ella sepa lo que hace."

-"También eso me preocupo, así que revise todo, puedo asegurar que nadie fuera de los interesaros directamente podría saber que fue ella, incluso lo planeo bien es una bola de nieve que solo ella puede detener."

-"Pero sabe los riesgos?"

-"No lo sé. La tienen incomunicada o por alguna razón ella no se comunica, tengo que saber si se dio cuenta del riesgo, pero aun no encuentro como." No tuvo que decir que era el riesgo o fallo del plan de la niña y tampoco lo preocupado que en verdad estaba.

-"No te preocupes seguro que encontraras la forma." No había duda en su voz, justo como cuando se lo había dicho Grenda, creía que posiblemente solo él y su casi novia eran los únicos conocían la relación entre el castaño y la rubia, además de las capacidades de ambos. "Puedes contar conmigo y con la familia Von Fundshauser. Eres mi amigo, ambos lo son, así que no dudes en pedir lo que sea, ella también me preocupa."

-"Gracias Marius y ten por seguro que de ser necesario te buscare tu ayuda… Pero nos estamos apartando del tema aquí." Dijo después de un instante "Sigues siento un nieto cabeza dura?"

-"No creo que al fin entiendo a Oma, sé que no solo hizo lo que hizo por capricho. Tuve una muy interesante conversación con un viejo amigo de la familia esta mañana."

-"Así que no necesitas que te explique lo cabeza dura que eres… Alguien ya lo hizo por mi?" Dijo riendo.

-"No exactamente, difícilmente sabría las razones de mi disgusto con mi abuela, estábamos platicando sobre mi abuelo. Fue su amigo desde tiempos de la guerra. Y así pude saber cosas de Oma que nunca había imaginado. Incluso quede sorprendido ni siquiera sabía que mi huésped había trabajado en el castillo Hohehauser, y mucho menos que aun siendo inglés, él y mi abuelo se conocieron durante la guerra. En verdad sir Justin es una persona notable…" La línea quedo muda del otro lado "Dipper? Estas ahí?"

-"A perdona Marius solo que acabo de caer en cuenta de algo, me podrías disculpar, por ahora debo de colgar."

-"Claro no hay problema, hablamos luego."

-"Si y me alegra que te arreglaras con la condesa, pero no la hagas esperar más al menos llámala."

-"Si esperaba digerir un poco mas lo que supe esta mañana pero c creo que te hare caso, Gracias." El austriaco corto la llamada.

Para Dipper ese nombre fue la última pista que necesitaba. Esa misma mañana iba a filtrar la información sobre Preston Noroeste, pero 'afortunadme' la condesa le hizo ver que era peor para Pacífica si lo hacía así. Era demasiada coincidencia y por su forma de ser no le gustaban las coincidencias. Pero había algo más, algo no tan aparente, sabía que su subconsciente estaba tratando de decirle algo, casi que lo gritaba. Mientras platicaba con su amigo seguía ojeando el resultado de los filtros de su búsqueda sobre la conspiración de mayordomos. Ya la había leído pero sin ponerle mucha atención, Ese nombre le hizo recordar el titulo de una nota de prensa.

'Justin Roland mayordomo del palacio de Buckingham, es honrado por su majestad por una vida de trabajo.'

La nota era solo unos pocos párrafos donde se explicaba que después de trabajar por mas de dos décadas para la realeza el aludido mayordomo, que se retiraba a la vida civil, fue honrado con un título de lord por ser amigo y confidente personal de los miembros de la casa Real y de la casa Mountbatten. No parecía nada del otro mundo, pero casi al final mencionaba que había empezado su carrera, al finalizar la guerra en Austria, trabajando para la familia Von Hohehauser. Fue cuando su subconsciente llego a su consiente, como si fuera una catarata faces de la conversaciones

'…la visita de un viejo conocido de su abuelo…'

'…el testimonio de un amigo de mi esposo, un aviador inglés…'

'…y mucho menos que aun siendo inglés, él y mi abuelo se conocieron durante la guerra…'

No tardo ni 30 segundos en comprobar que ese amigo del conde Wilhelm Von Hohehauser y Justin Roland era la misma persona. Y el nombre del mayordomo se repetía varias veces más en el filtro. Debería ser parte de la conspiración de mayordomos y, además, parecía preocuparse por Preston Noroeste. La Condesa era sincera respecto a Pacífica, sin querer decir su nombre se interesaba en la seguridad de su amiga. Pero ese lord inglés sabía todo eso, además había ido a Austria, precisamente con Marius y su abuela. Y más preocupante parecía que se había dado cuenta de lo que él se proponía hacer. Se obligo a tranquilizarse, respiro profundo mientras dejaba que uno a uno los datos que tenia se fueran acomodando por su propio peso.

Era imposible que supieran que había irrumpido en las computadoras, solo alguien con un aparato con la capacidad del Generador de Números Primos de su tío tendría, una pequeña, posibilidad de descubrirlo, incluso el mismo había borrado a conciencia todas sus huellas. La única forma era si alguien estaba 'mirando' los archivos justo en el momento en que sus sabuesos estaban en el mismo sistema y podía seguir la descarga, por la red BlackIvan hasta el sistema de internet del valle, era una posibilidad muy baja. Era más posible pensar que sospechaban o sabían que él era el cómplice de Pacifica, como dio a entender la condesa. Por las acciones que habían hecho estos mayordomos estaba seguro que su intensión era evitar una guerra que nadie ganaría. No tendrían nada que ver con Preston Noroeste, a menos que fuera alguna clase de peón, cosa que ponía en duda luego de conocer los negocios del magnate.

Pero lo más intrigante era como sabían de él? Si hasta poco más de una semana siquiera había visto a un mayordomo y mucho menos a uno inglés…

Entre los datos de ese lord, estaba que ahora era el director de algo como una academia de mayordomos. Era una pista difícil, pero era lo único que podía pensar que lo relacionaran con el caballero inglés. Antes de iniciar una búsqueda para confirmar sus sospechas, reviso la información que tenia de esa academia. Y ahí lo reconoció, tal vez más joven y con algo más de cabello, pero la misma cara firme, los hombros fuertes y la expresión neutra, supo que conocía al hombre de la imagen, una graduación de la 'Academia de Servicio y Modales para Mayordomos' casi de 20 años atrás. El chico californiano se dio cuenta que la conspiración de mayordomos llegaba hasta la mansión Noroeste, mientras miraba la fotografía digitalizada de uno de los graduados de la academia del lord inglés. En la imagen aparecía, mucho más joven, el mayordomo de la mansión Noroeste Jonathan Kimble.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	45. Chapter 44

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. La impresión de su descubrimiento le cala fuerte al joven californiano, frente a él se presenta el que, posiblemente, sea el secreto mejor guardado desde la última guerra mundial. No es para menos pues es la verdadera gran conspiración a nivel mundial que desenmaraño totalmente casi por casualidad, buscando como ayudar a su 'amiga', una verdadera caja de pandora con más oportunidades y más misterios. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (30 de Mayo de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **44\. Agente.**

Dipper se quedo mirando la imagen en la pantalla, fueron unos pocos momentos para su mente se enfocaba en una sola idea, mientas veía al más joven Jonathan Kimble junto un grupo de hombres en traje entero y guantes. Fue como si de un chorro de agua helada recorriera su espalda y su cuerpo lo traiciono por la impresión sintió ganas de vomitar.. El conocía el miedo, pero la sensación que le provocaba lo que había descubierto no era como saltar a la cabina de un robot de 10 metros, mientras la maquina caminaba por un puente a 300 metros del suelo y sin saber si el vidrio se rompería o pelear contra un ser bidimensional extraído de un juego de pelea, capaz de destrozar arboles de un golpe, literalmente hacer que llovieran puños en llamas o lanzar rayos de sus puños, con la esperanza que siendo un 'juego' al dejarse vencer seria el 'Game Over' y desaparecería, sin dañar a nadie más y confiando en quedar vivo para ver ese 'Game Over.' No, ahora no tenía la ventaja de la adrenalina. Nunca se había sentido tan solo o tan pequeño en su vida.

Una cosa es ser valiente en el momento, entrar en una casa en llamas para sacar a alguien que grita por ayuda, otra muy distinta es el oír la alarma, subirse al camión y saber que al final de ese viaje lo espera un incendio y con su vida en peligro. Además de asustado estaba ansioso. Había desenmarañado una conspiración a escala global, de al menos de unos setenta años. El mismo aceptaba que distaba mucho de querer el 'dominio mundial,' como las de los conspiranóicos que pululaban más que los anuncios de el fin del mundo en esos días. Tampoco tenía que ser muy listo para recordar que sacrificios habrían estado dispuestos a hacer, lo que habría costado evitar que empezara un conflicto nuclear.

Cuantos habían muerto en guerras, guerras locales, guerras revolucionarias o guerras regionales? Como si al agregarle un apellido la palabra guerra dejara de ser atroz. Cuantos habrían tenido que desaparecer? Para evitar que sus ideas radicales y sus puestos de poder fueran el detonante de una bomba termonuclear. El primer nombre que le vino a la mente fue el George Patton, uno de los héroes de la segunda guerra mundial. Conocido por su abierto anticomunismo, que deseaba, ya que tenia al ejercito en Europa y las súper bombas americanas, destruir la URSS, el comunismo y a Stalin. La muerte de Patton fue peculiar por decir poco. Un doble accidente de tránsito, pues el auto que lo conducía fue golpeado por un camión y, después, la ambulancia que lo trasladaba fue embestida por otro camión.

La organización de mayordomos podría ser 'buena,' pues según descubrió habían evitado la extinción de la raza humana, pero eso no significaba que tenía las manos llenas de sangre. Todo a favor de un bien mayor, pero eso no auguraba nada bueno para él. Fue cuando salió de ese estado, una parte de su mente estaba pensando en otros sacrificados para evitar que se usaran armas atómicas, en qué hacer con esa información, si había sido en verdad el primero en descubrir esa conspiración o era el último en una lista de anónimos y ahora desparecidos personajes secundarios en la trama histórica, en sí 'ellos' podrían saber que los había descubierto, que tan extendidos estarían esos mayordomos, en que Pacífica se veía linda la vez de la competencia de golf, que entre tío Ford y tío Stanley cual sería en verdad mejor alcalde y un largo, aunque normal etcétera. Pero así solía estar su mente.

Por su cabeza paso los cientos de veces la historia de los problemas de un pobre tipo que a veces sin desearlo de repente sabía demasiado. Era un tema cliché en obras de ficción. El clásico personaje que descubre alguna clase de conspiración, usualmente gubernamental o de algún billonario, que tiene sus propias ideas de cómo debería ir el mundo, contra cuya organización el personaje tiene que arreglárselas para sobrevivir de alguna forma y lograr hacer público el oscuro plan o bien detenerlo por su cuenta. Pero esos finales felices eran solo el estilo 'Hollywood' de hacer las cosas. La verdad estaba en las noticias, usualmente el que sabía demasiado se llevaba esos secretos, prematuramente, a la tumba.

Al pensar eso su mano, en un acto reflejo, apago el computador. Cosa que no serbia para nada pues el había hecho que toda la información fuera respaldada continuamente. Se le quedo mirando a su mano y luego al monitor oscuro, al ver su propio rostro empezó a ser más él mismo y a pensar más lógicamente. Ya mas tranquilo se dio cuenta que, si bien había descubierto esa conspiración y el patrón que seguían los mayordomos, fue solo por 'casualidad' teniendo todos los datos 'cualquiera' podría ligarlos coherentemente. Pero era una maraña de información, más de una persona debía sospechar de porque nunca había ocurrido una guerra atómica, de entre ellos algunos habían raspado la verdad y otros habían perdido el norte, los aliens no quieren que tengamos una guerra mundial para esclavizarnos, los aliens son buenos y pacifistas por lo que evitaron el uso de armas nucleares. Debía concentrarse en los datos.

El mejor que nadie sabía que posiblemente era la primer persona con tal nivel de acceso a la información. No entendía muy bien cómo, pero de alguna forma esos mayordomos habían controlado, al menos hasta cierto punto, a las potencial mundiales. Más aun sin ser descubiertos, o al menos sin salir a la luz. El había sido muy cuidadoso, era casi imposible que alguien supiera que había roto la seguridad de toda internet y era mejor, no solo para el sino para el mundo entero, que las cosas siguieran así. Por lo que si se mantenía callado y cuidaba lo que decía, nadie sabría que el había descubierto ese el secreto. Claro que no lo olvidaría, ni por su propia seguridad, seguiría investigando. Aunque eliminaría los pocos rastros que había, encendió la computadora y descargo el programa 'FilesNuke' para eliminar cualquier rastro de información en el disco, de todas formas lo que ocupaba lo tenía en su mente.

Mientras el borrador de archivos cumplía con su cometido sobrescribiendo, de forma física en el disco, caracteres aleatorios en los espacios donde estaba la información sobre los mayordomos, para evitar que algún miembro de la familia o de sus amigos de la Cabaña encontrara algo que no debía. Dipper cayó en cuenta que dentro de la mansión Noroeste, bien podría haber alguien que fuera más que otro nombre e la nomina de Preston Noroeste. El suponía que no todos los empleados deberían ser lacayos o secuaces del millonario, aunque era mejor pensar así para evitar tener problemas él, o hacer que Pacifica los tuviese. Ahora tenía demás de la sospechas, tenía un nombre. Más por que era la única oportunidad que tenía que porque en verdad esperase encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarlo a contactar a Pacífica o incluso ayudarla a salir del control de sus padres, empezó a buscar la información sobre Jonathan Kimble.

Como siempre empezó a buscar de manera 'legal,' por medio del internet en webs de noticias, de revistas online o blogs. Encontró que su suposición de que los mayordomo están ahí pero nadie se fija en verdad en ellos era más que cierta, no había casi ninguna información sobre el inglés. Como aun nenia los datos del Grupo Noroeste logro saber desde cuando había sido empleado y de paso un informe de antecedentes del hombre que posiblemente el propio Preston había mandado a investigar.

Había trabajado para los Noroeste desde hacía 6 años, poco después de la muerte del padre de Preston. Antes de eso se había visto involucrado en un escándalo, trabajaba para una importante familia en el sector de medios de comunicación y entretenimiento, en los Angeles. Todo empezó gracias a las malas amistades del heredero de la familia, lamentablemente el niño rico se había visto envuelto en asuntos de pandillas y de drogas. Casi no tuvo que seguir leyendo, era lo clásico, una guerra de pandillas, por un lado a la que 'pertenecía' el niño rico y otra competidora, aparentemente habían intentado secuestrar al niño rico, pero algo salió mal y ambas pandillas se enfrentaron y el niño rico fue presa del 'fuego cruzado!.' O al menos eso decía el informe digitalizado del incidente, pero ese '!' no tenía idea de que significaba o bien solo era una mancha en el escaneo, pero le quedo la duda.

Después de eso el informe seguía la una pequeña biografía de Jonathan Kimble la graduación de la un poco de su vida escolar, su lugar y fecha de nacimiento, en verdad no era inglés, sino irlandés. Además de una carta legalizada del ministerio de justicia británico declarándolo, legalmente, como alguien 'digno y honesto.' El informe se extendida mas, pero en sobretodo términos legales que no entendió muy bien. El trámite de una Green Card e informes sobre sus credenciales como mayordomo, equivalente a una carrera universitaria. Era mucha información pero la parecía que tenía huecos, o bien debía tenerlos. Nadie es parte de una conspiración internacional con una vida tan normal o, también, cualquiera que sea parte de una conspiración de ese alcance podría hacer que, en papeles, su vida fuera de lo más normal.

Por eso y el símbolo o la mancha que parecían una '!'. Decidió ver el informe del incidente en Los Angeles, el sistema informatizado de LAPD no fue problema para él y una vez dentro uso el mismo sistema para revisar los informes de caso que involucraba al irlandés. Afortunadamente estaba subdividido así que prefirió no leer la sub sección de autopsias. Ojeando más que leyendo repaso el caso, de la mala suerte y posterior muerte del niño rico, que en verdad tenía 20 años. En el informe de uno de los detectives pudo encontrar e nuevo el símbolo '!' y era en una parte donde el detective no estaba seguro de la veracidad de los hechos. Al segur leyendo aparecieron mas ambigüedades. Era claro que 'alguien' había manipulado a la policía. Dudaba que fueran los mayordomos, la conclusión de la policía era que el niño rico había estado en el lugar y momento equivocados.

Pero según el expediente de ese niño rico era su costumbre estar en el lugar y momento equivocados, siempre tenía mala suerte con sus amigos, era acusado falsamente o diversas formas de estar en líos con la ley, pero siempre saliendo sin mancha en su expediente. Era claro que el niño rico, como muchos otros herederos mimados, tenía un recurso legal que la gente común no, la fortuna y renombre de su familia, que lograba acallar a la policía, fiscales, testigos y demás. Así que su lamentable muerte también debía ser tomada de esa forma.

Tomando en cuenta esto empezó a leer entre líneas, para darse una idea de que había pasado realmente. Para eso tenía los mismos reportes de la policía y declaraciones de testigos que habían sido desestimadas o filtradas para el informe final. Por fortuna el detective que había investigado el caso había puesto esas marcas '!' donde sospechaba que había alguna clase de encubrimiento, para tener una idea de cómo era ese detective reviso su historial. Policía por casi 10 años, al momento de ese crimen, entro a la academia de policía al ser licenciado de forma honrosa luego de la primera Guerra del Golfo Pérsico, con grado de sub oficial. Posiblemente por recuerdo de su abuelo tenía cierta tendencia a confiar en los ex militares.

Toda la información estaba ahí, incluso cualquiera podía conseguirla de forma legal, algo que pocos conocen es la llamada 'Ley de Libertad de Información,' que salvo casos específicos hace a los documentos gubernamentales en USA accesibles al público, pero para solicitarlos tenía que ser mayor de edad y esperar tres semanas, tampoco era que se sintiera incomodo al leer esos documentos, era algo moralmente ambiguo y también era por beneficio de ella. Así que se hizo una idea de la fatídica suerte de ese el niño rico.

Como supuso desde un principio no era una inocente víctima. Según algunos testigos el heredero pertenecía a la pandilla 'atacante,' la dependencia de las drogas o por el mero gusto de probar algo nuevo, el heredero se había vuelto criminal, sabiéndose defendido por la fortuna familiar. Y fue capturado por la pandilla contraria para dar un 'mensaje' a la pandilla agresora.

Lo que suscitaba dudas en el detective era como había sido la respuesta de la pandilla ante el secuestro. Las pandillas no son conocidas por sus tácticas y estrategias, más allá del enfrentamiento directo o la emboscada a balazos. Pero al parecer la pandilla intento rescatar al heredero, mientras la mayoría de los miembros atacaba el frente de la casa donde se ocultaban sus rivales, los defensores fueron cayendo uno por uno. Extrañamente ninguno resulto muerto, pasando a ser el enfrentamiento entre pandillas menos sangriento registrado en todo USA. Los poco más de 20 pandilleros habían sido incapacitados, en el informe aparecía literalmente 'neutralizados,' cada uno por separado, en un lapso, que podía estimar, según los testimonios, de menos de 20 minutos. Ninguno de los pandilleros recordaba exactamente que paso, algunos habían sentido 'algo,' uno incluso dijo que un golpe por la espalda, otros un ruido que los atrajo y luego nada.

Eso fue dentro de la casa fuerte, los atacantes al notar que no respondían sus disparos, titubearon posiblemente pensando en una trampa, pero fue lo suficiente para que aparecieran las fuerzas del orden, haciéndolos escapar del lugar. El detective anoto la forma en que habían inmovilizado a los pandilleros, que no existiera rastros de un tercer grupo o huelas de alguien ajeno a ambas pandillas y, mencionado su experiencia en la marina, informaba que toda la escena del crimen le recordaba una operación antiterrorista de fuerzas especiales. Los cuerpos inconscientes estaban escondidos donde no pudieran ser vistos y así dar la alarma, cada uno de los pandilleros había sido atado y amordazado y, como había mencionado antes, ninguno tenía huellas dactilares, sangre o siguiera cabellos para pruebas el ADN que pudieran relacionara su 'atacante' con la pandilla contraía. Lamentablemente para el niño rico todo eso fue en vano, según los forenses al llegar la policía llevaba muerto más de un día, ese era el 'mensaje' que debía dar. Reviso la lista de detenidos, entre los inconscientes, aparecía el nombre de un joven con unos pequeños antecedentes como pandillero, Jason Ritter, al que se le había visto por última vez en compañía del niño rico.

Esa nota el final del informe era la verdadera revelación, Jason Ritter actualmente trabajaba para la mansión, como mayordomo para ir más lejos. Al revisar su currículum no fue mucha sorpresa que fuera graduado de la misma academia que Kimble. Un miembro de una conspiración de mayordomos había tratado de salvar a un ex patrón, usando métodos que recordaban fuerzas especiales. Era como un patrón aritmético, un inglés mas fuerzas especiales igual a la SAS, como todo niño americano, amante de los juegos de computadora, sabía que en términos ingleses fuerzas especiales significaba SAS, el 'Special Air Service,' y la más oscura MI6.

Para haber controlado a los pandilleros, entrando en la casa fuerte usando como distracción el ataque de la pandilla rival, no dejar mas rastro que los pandilleros inmovilizados, o bien había conseguido un escuadrón de asalto o era un elite entre la elite. Siguió la pista, asumiendo que el que se había encargado de los pandilleros era el misterioso señor Kimble, en qué momento había sido entrenado de esa forma? Había pasado varios años en la academia de mayordomos, pero si consideraba que había actuado solo eso no se enseñaba según había leído en libros de su abuelo eso era solo gracias a la experiencia de campo. Empezó a hurgar más en la vida del señor Kimble.

Y rápidamente lo encontró, o más bien no encontró nada de el por más de 10 años, en algún momento a mediados de los ochentas Jonathan Kimble desapareció poco tempo después de que un atentado terrorista cobrada la vida de un conocido, o más bien una amiga, Patricia o 'Paddy.' Según el diario tendría unos años mayor que él, y por una fotografía del diario era rubia y bonita. Según sabia las SAS eran un cuerpo especial del ejército Británico, pero al revisar por J. Kimble no encontró nada, además el era aun menor de edad en ese momento. No sería el primero en mentir sobre su edad para entrar al ejército. Asumiendo algunas cosas y forzando su entrada en la base de datos del ejerció de Su Majestad, lo encontró, bajo el nombre de Patrick 'Paddy' Williams. El soldado Williams había tenido una carrera meteórica en el ejército y a la primer oportunidad había solicitado unirse a 'la prueba de acceso' para los escuadrones SAS.

El ahora sargento Williams había pasado la brutal prueba de acceso a las SAS, con mención honorifica, tomando en cuenta que solo era el primer paso y no era raro que de todo un grupo de postulantes ninguno lograra aprobar, menos del 10 por ciento de los solicitantes 'sobrevivía' a las pruebas, era todo un logro. Pero esa solo era la prueba de acceso lograr ser admitido era un proceso más, lo difícil empezaba luego. Pero el completo su entrenamiento, luego de diversas operaciones antiterroristas contra el IRA, de las que prefirió no buscar detalles. Cuando estallo la llamada guerra del Atlántico Sur, de las Falklands, o de las Malvinas, el sargento Williams fue comisionado para la llamada 'Operación Mikado,' el ataque a la base naval argentina de 'Río Grande.' Pero la mala organización produjo un accidente y casi un tercio de los comandos de SAS para esa operación murió y los demás fueron enviados de vuelta al Reino Unido, Williams ni siguiera había podido salir de Escocia la sede de las SAS, por un esquince.

Aparentemente Williams era amigo de uno de los fallecidos en una fotografía funeral pudo verlo consolando a la hija del fallecido, una niña rubia. Después de eso Williams dimitió de las SAS, pero sorprendentemente desapareció de nuevo, incluso no aparecía nada en las bases de datos militares sobre él. A ese nivel era difícil salir del radar, simplemente porque en un miembro de las SAS, el gobierno había invertido tanto en entrenarlo como en un caza de última generación. Las fuerzas especiales convertían a los soldados, ya de por si entrenados, en una pieza de arte en términos de entrenamiento y de experiencia.

Tal como había seguido a los hombres de negro que habían causado tantas problemas con su tío Ford solo tuvo que seguir los rastros de la pensión de Paddy Williams, para encontrarse con la pared del programa antiterrorista de la MI6, de agente de fuerzas especiales había pasado a ser agente secreto del peor tipo. El tipo que hace desaparecer personas que resultaban incomodas vivas.

Todo hasta que unos años después aparecía su baja por salud, por complicaciones psicológicas de un estrés post traumático. El MI6 ocultaba mejor las cosas así que no pudo saber que había pasado directamente de ellos, pero si supo la fecha, gracias a los tiquetes de avión, desde y hacia a  
Damasco. Desafortunadamente Siria tenía un bloqueo a internet. Aunque podía romper ese bloqueo si siria censuraba internet, sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar acceder a ese país. Así que busco otro enfoque. Como el ex sargento Williams era un acecino a nombre del MI6, aparentemente solo se 'encargaba' de terroristas y personas ligadas a algún grupo terrorista, por lo que busco si algún sospechoso de pertenecer a uno había muerto durante esa semana. Encontró cuatro posibles, ningún asesinato, solo 4 muertes por causa natural, o al menos así lo habían declarado las autoridades.

Tres hombres, una mujer. Dos menores de treinta años, uno en sus treintas y el último en sus cuarentas. Tres casados, dos con hijos pequeños, uno de los cuales para ligera sorpresa de chico tenía una hija de menos de 10 años en esa fecha, con una hermosa cabellera rubia. Según las noticias ese desafortunado había muerto por un paro cardiaco en su propia casa, en Damasco, pocas horas antes de que el avión que levaba a Williams partiera hacia Chipre, en la que sería su última misión. Dado el tiempo, el lugar y la oportunidad podía estar seguro que ese paro cardiaco había sido una tapadera, ningún grupo terrorista publicaría la muerte de uno de sus miembros en un lugar, supuestamente, 'seguro.'

Luego de eso Williams entro en una espiral depresiva, según informes médicos incluso no podía oír que le llamaran 'Paddy,' con solo oír ese nombre podía tener un ataque de histeria. Un par de años después Paddy Williams moría a causa de los excesos que hacía para soportar su atormentara vida. Fue enterrado, con honores militares, en el cementerio de la Cuidad de Belfast. Menos de un mes después Jonathan Kimble reaparecía como instructor de defensa personal en cierta academia de mayordomos. Dipper se sintió mal por el hombre, cuantas veces podía alguien perderlo todo, pero eso le daba no una certeza sino una corazonada con fundamentos, las cuatro veces que Kimble había sufrido algún shock en su vida una niña rubia, en el primer caso algo mayor que una niña, estuvo involucrada todas de distinto tono pero que podían ser consideradas rubias, como cierta heredera que él conocía.

Se dio cuenta de la hora había pasado toda la tarde en la oficina, salió aun asimilando todo lo que había descubierto para encontrarse con el desastre que la campaña de su tío Stan que no entendía razones, gracias a las declaraciones del mismo candidato, debía encontrar alguna forma de convencerlo, de que usara ese don para el engaño que hacían de las atracciones de la Cabaña del Misterio una tan exitosa trampa de turistas, en una forma más legal, en la política.

Además quería estar más seguro de a quien le sería más importante para Kimble los mayordomos o Pacífica, mientras pensaba en como asegurarse de eso. Tuvo un indicio de cómo salvar a Pacífica o al menos salvarla del fallo en su plan contra sus padres, aunque no podría habla con ella, cosa que lo perturbo de una forma que no pudo entender. La idea había empezado a cuajar gracias a su conversación con Tanto, el abogado, y el descubrimiento de la doble o tal vez triple vida del señor Kimble, solo le daba otro punto en el cual apoyarse. Era gracioso usar la extraña legislación del un pequeño valle perdido en Oregón y una conspiración internacional contra el clan Noroeste.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	46. Chapter 45

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. La noche de terror ha pasado pero repercutirá esto en el clan Noroeste, más aun para en su heredera. Pacifica empieza a defenderse y atacar usando las armas que tiene en contra de sus padres. Ahora con el escándalo pendiendo sobre el clan todo queda en manos de Preston y Prisilla, y por supuesto Pacífica Noroeste. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (6 de Junio de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final.

Para Joseph: No te disculpes por un comentario, creo que una de las mejores cosas del mundo del fanfiction es la interacción autor-lector. Estoy de acuerdo con tu primer comentario la sangre azul, pero ya estaba usando al personaje de Marius así que lo puse a sufrir un poco con las 'pruebas' de su abuela, y a sus abuelos con sobrevivir a la segunda guerra mundial y vivir en la post primera guerra mundial, sabias que en Austria es ilegal usar el 'Von.' Creo que implique que tanto Marius y sus abuelos eran 'especiales' no por ser de la nobleza, sino porque lo simplemente lo son. También esta que el cargo de Mayordomo evoluciono en las casas nobles hasta ser lo que es ahora, y más aun en lo que lo convertí. Simplemente ocupaba un personaje con ciertas cualidades y ahí estaba Marius, debía decir cómo evolucionaba y antes de darme cuenta estaba escribiendo de toda su familia. Espero que los actos de mis personajes sean "realistas" y la trama conexa, para eso tengo los review, así que te agradezco todos tus comentarios.

Sobre Dipper y el señor Kimble, ese par podrían tener su propia novela para ellos solos. Sobre el trauma de Kimble, siempre me han gustado los personajes trágicos que se levantan luego de caer buscando la redención y en el caso de Kimble si que cayó. No te puedo decir como seguirán, pues ni yo mismo lo sé. Es como si de repente los personajes hicieran lo que les da la gana, sin preocuparse por pedirme permiso. Y muchos esperamos la novela de Gravity Falls, algunos esperamos más de una. Ya falta poco, dos interminables meses más, para que salga en ingles.

Y te quería pedir disculpas por no responderte ese mismo día, ese miércoles fue de locos y apenas y pude subir el capito a tiempo.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **45\. Balance.**

Mientras Dipper se enteraba del alcance de la organización de mayordomos, que ni siquiera con el control de internet logro descubrir que era llamada simplemente 'La Escuela,' y sobre el oscuro y trágico pasado del mayordomo de los Noroeste. Pacifica no la pasaba mejor, por el momento se había alzado como mandamás de la mansión Noroeste, gracias a la noche de terror que Archivald había causado. El mismo señor Kimble no sabía qué hacer con los 'agentes de seguridad,' al menos con los que tenía noticias. No había quedado uno solo de esos agentes en la mansión gracias al terror que había provocado el fantasma, pero poco a poco iban apareciendo en manos de diversas autoridades u hospitales de la región.

Al menos la mayoría, aunque se preocupaba mas por los que estaban desaparecidos, no por ellos, sino por como la Señorita reaccionaria si les pasaba algo irremediable, así que cada noticia de que alguno aparecía y afortunadamente sin involucrar a terceros. Habían sido arrestados o detenidos por la policía de caminos o la policía estatal, algunos habían sufrido accidentes, afortunadamente nada demasiado grave con una excepción. Hasta el momento el que peor había salido de la noche anterior fue el asistente de Preston Noroeste, quien se hacía llamar 'Tim.' El hospital del valle se había comunicado con la mansión al revisar sus pertenencias y el gafete de 'Hola soy Tim' con el logo Noroeste, pues el hombre estaba en estado catatónico. El señor Kimble se había hecho cargo de suministrarles abogados y apoyarlos con el peso y los seguros de la industria de su jefe, dado que era fin de semana era el empleado de mayor rango de industrias Noroeste en la zona, aunque el mismo Preston podía delegar esa autoridad, este y su esposa se habían encerrado en su habitación.

Los trabajos en la mansión ya iban bastante adelantados, gracias a la planeación del mismo Kimble, varios de los empleados, incluyéndose el mismo, tenían experticia en construcción y remodelación. Las balas habían sido removidas de las paredes y los orificios tapados con masilla de secado rápido. En unas horas, cuando la masilla estuviera lo suficientemente seca, una mano de pintura acabaría con las evidencias de que se habían disparado dentro de la mansión. Igual que el cambio de la puerta de la habitación de la Señorita. Pero había trabajos que no podían hacer sin materiales, personal y equipo especializados como por ejemplo la puerta de seguridad que habían puesto en la habitación de la Señorita, claro que no pensaba en instalarla de nuevo, pero ni entre todos los empleados habían podido desprenderla de la pared donde 'de alguna forma' se había incrustado. También las reparaciones del portón principal de la casa, destrozado por alguno de los autos en que se habían fugado, estaba fuera de las posibilidades de los empleados..

Todo esto sería reparado en su momento, la mansión mantenía, como si fuera un hotel, sus propios suplidores y compañías de manteamiento. Que verían con buenos ojos que dos veces en 10 días la mansión Noroeste tuviera que ser retocada. El trabajo, y la preocupación por la señorita lo habían hecho apartar su mente de lo que había decidido hacer ese día, hablar directamente con el joven Pines sobre los problemas que tendría la Señorita si, como estaba seguro, Preston Noroeste acababa en prisión gracias al joven de gorra. Así que casi se sorprendió cuando. En uno de sus cambios de traje, aprovecho para revisar su portátil y encontró un mensaje de Sir Justin.

-"Sir Justin?"

-"A Jonathan muchacho, al parecer estas ocupado?"

-"Pasamos una noche algo ajetreada en la mansión y aun estamos evaluando y arreglado los daños."

-"Espero que no fuera a causa del joven Pines?" Dijo el lord preocupado de que la advertencia de la condesa hubiera sido demasiado sutil o llegado demasiado tarde.

-"No señor aparentemente el joven Pines no tuvo nada que ver esta vez… creo, aunque es al parecer el fantasma del leñador volvió."

-"Otra vez el hechizo del bosque y las estatuas de madera?"

-"Afortunadamente esta vez fue más… sutil."

-"Algo que lamentar?" Dijo con un tono que indicaba que el lamento debería hacerse en un cementerio.

-"Aparentemente no, aunque aun no tengo noticias de todos los… damnificados. El fantasma ataco a unos empleados que había triado el Señor Noroeste y al matrimonio Noroeste nada más."

-"Parece algo complicado, pero por lo visto tiene mucho que hacer aun, deberé esperar pasa saber tu informe."

-"Gracias sir Justin, en verdad esta contingencia no la esperaba. Incluso no he podido pensar en la cita que tenía planeada hoy."

-"Si te refieres al joven Pines, creo que está arreglado, no debes preocuparte más por él y lo que le pase a Preston Noroeste." A lo que siguió un largo momento en que un peso, que ni siquiera sabía que sentía, se retiro de los hombros del mayordomo de los Noroeste. No pensó en preguntarle cómo ni porque estaba así de seguro a su interlocutor, podía decirse que era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaría ciegamente. "Se lo agradezco mi lord."

-"Nada de eso Jonathan, es lo menos que podía hacer, además me sirvo para tomar unas, muy pospuestas, vacaciones." Dijo tranquilamente.

-"Enviare el informe cuando estemos menos ajetreados, creo que varios de los miembros estarán interesados."

-"Lo espero con ansias entonces Jonathan, sin más me despido."

-"Espero disfrute de sus vacaciones Sir Justin."

-"Gracias."

Ya con ese problema resuelto podía centrarse más en la familia Noroeste, dejando de lado al joven Pines. Afortunadamente había constatado que la Señorita estaba bien, de hecho parecía la única persona en toda la mansión que había tenido una buena noche de sueño. Aunque sabiendo que era en parte culpable de la noche de terror, no era de extrañarse. Lo que le preocupaba más en ese momento era el estado de sus patrones. Conociendo a la niña y por cómo iban apareciendo los empleados de seguridad, confiaba en que la Señorita no se había excedido al atacar a los intrusos y a sus padres, al menos no de forma permanente, pero en el caos de la noche anterior cualquier cosa podría haberles ocurrido.

Afortunadamente a media tarde solo el teléfono.

-"Kimble!"

-"Diga señor?"

-"Venga a la habitación principal, solo?

-"Como ordene señor." La relación entre un mayordomo y su jefe era hasta cierta forma 'especial.' Más por tradición que otra cosa, se suponía que un mayordomo le seria leal a su jefe. Incluso más que su esposa, factor que La Escuela había explotado por más de 60 años. Los miembros de La Escuela respetaban esa tradición, a menos que fuera a favor de la causa que defendían. Por lo que obedientemente se presento ante la puerta de loa Noroeste. Tocando e identificándose esperando a que le permitiera entrar. Cuando recibió el premiso y vio el estado de la habitación principal se sorprendió. La estancia estaba en penumbra, no parecía haber más luz que la que se podía filtrar por las ventanas y ahora por el umbral de la puerta, las estanterías y las paredes donde el matrimonio mantenía sus mayores trofeos y demostraciones de estatus estaban destrozadas y el contenido de las estanterías y las piezas de estas desparramados por la alfombra, la colección de pinturas de los pasados matrimonios Noroeste estaba rasgados mas allá de cualquier restauración, el candelabro de cristal italiano estaba destrozado cubriendo junto con los vidrios de las estanterías el piso y toda la alfombra persa de trozos de vidrio, algunos no más grandes que astillas y un olor mezcla de terror con alguna otra cosa mas casi le hizo perder la expresión neutra con que encaro a sus patrones, ambos aun en la cama.

-"Deseaba algo el señor?" Dijo con su característico tono ingles. Con lo que se gano una mirada de odio de Preston.

-"Que voy a desear, mire el estado de la habitación, con los vidrios por todo el piso no podemos siquiera poner un pie fuera de la cama." Dijo Preston, para su forma de ser dejar que lo vieran en tal lamentable estado era una humillación mas, de las que ese fantasma y la niña malcriada debían pagar. El mayordomo fijándose mejor noto que las astillas de vidrio cubrían incluso las pantuflas del señor y los zapatos de estar en casa de la señora, solo pudo encontrar uno de los zapatos del señor, pero asumió que estarían en el mismo estado, había usado el teléfono al lado de la cama para comunicarse con él.

-"Un momento por favor, señor." dijo mientras cuidadosamente entraba en la habitación, cada paso, por más cuidadoso que fuera, trituraba el vidrio, hasta entrar al vestidor, de donde volvió con dos pares de pantuflas para el matrimonio, las que entrego en la mano de Preston. Mientras el matrimonio se ponía los zapatos, abrió las ventanas totalmente para iluminar y airear un poco la habitación. Sin siquiera hacer un gesto ante el desastre como si fuera un día totalmente normal.

-"Imagino que los señores tendrán hambre, desean el desayuno en la habitación o en…"

-"Como vamos a comer aquí!" Le respondió Prisilla, con el mismo tono que su esposo. "Tomaremos el desayuno… para esta hora ya sería almuerzo, en el comedor del jardín."

-"Desean algo en especial para el des... perdón el almuerzo los señores?" Le respondió a su jefa, con la misma expresión que solía hacerlo todos los días.

-"Esta tratando de burlarse de nosotros?" Exclamo Preston molesto.

-"Burlarme de que cosa? Señor." Respondió tranquilamente Kimble mientras permanecía estoicamente de pie, pero recorriendo la habitación con la vista, notando por primera vez un área donde la pared había sido destrozada, aparentemente para borrar algunos trazos como de letras. Ante esa respuesta y la expresión nula del mayordomo, se dieron cuenta que no era una broma o nada por el estilo, simplemente estaba haciendo su trabajo, más allá de un simple sin comentario, el inglés no haría mención de que alguna cosa estuviera fuera de lugar a menos que así se lo indicaran.

-"No nada Kimble, le dejo a su elección el almuerzo…" Respondió Preston por ambos. "También espero que usted mismo ordene la habitación."

-"Como usted desee señor, aunque podría pedirle ayuda al señor Ritter, así estaría listo todo el doble de rápido." Dijo dando a entender que el segundo mayordomo de la mansión era tan confiable como el mismo. "Además algunas… partes no podríamos repararlas a menos que tengamos ayuda de un especialista." La zona de la pared posiblemente requería que se cambiaran los paneles de madera y para reemplazar el candelabro seria varios días mientras se compraba uno nuevo, lo enviaban de Italia y lo instalaban, además debían de revisar la instalación eléctrica. "Sugeriría a los señores cambiarse, por el momento, a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes."

-"Entonces llame también a Ritter, pero nadie más. Sobre el usar una habitación de huéspedes, ya veremos, Kimble, por el momento aliste esta habitación y encargase pongan unas luces y la electricidad." Dijo Preston mientras él y su esposa se dirían a sus respectivos vestidores, cada uno con un cuarto de baño privado.

Más tranquilo por la salud mental de la Señorita, Kimble llamo a Riiter, encargándole que trajera todo el material de limpieza y recipientes para la basura para recoger el desastre en que se había vuelto la habitación, mientras el mismo empezaba a limpiarlo todo y sus patrones se alistaban, era esa desconfianza propia de Preston lo que hacía que el puesto de mayordomo en esa mansión, al menos desde el Punto de e vista de La Escuela, difícil o incomoda. Pues al no haberse educado con empleados de confianza dejaba una brecha entre él y sus empleados. Pero mientras hablaba con su mayordomo Preston había sido abiertamente hostil, más ahora que había sido humillado por su propia hija.

Al llegar Ritter con los enseres el matrimonio aun no estaba listo, sin embargo en la más absoluto silencio ambos mayordomos empezaron a limpiar, desechar y ordenar los estragos del fantasma. En la cocina se preparaba el almuerzo-desayuno para el matrimonio, y se alistaba el comedor del jardín. Entre bostezos y ojeras la casa iba volviendo a una tensa y aparente normalidad. El último de los empleados de seguridad perdidos apareció en manos de la patulla de caminos del estado de Oregón, con eso al fin se tranquilizo pues no había daños que lamentar más que los autos algunos golpes y pagar abogados pues un par de los hombres se habían resistido al arresto ya fuera por temor o, con más razón necesitar ayuda legal, por tener antecedentes penales.

Mientras la mansión volvía a la normalidad. Pacífica estaba en su habitación, gracias a Archivald podía saber todo lo que pasaba en el edificio, aunque por el momento se concentraba en sus padres. La puerta de su habitación había sido 'removida' y habían puesto otra normal en su lugar, la habitación aun parecía una celda al no tener siguiera sus revistas o cualquier otra cosa para entretenerse y tampoco quería meter en problemas a los empleados, por lo que mantenía la misma distancia que la antigua Pacífica tenia con ellos. Por eso Archivald platicaba con ella, sin quitarles su fantasmal ojo de encima. Aunque el fantasma aun mantenía la amnesia de cuando estaba vivo, tenía recuerdos 'parciales' muy entretenidos.

Cosas que ella solo haba leído, del viaje desde la costa oeste, de los indios que poblaban el lugar y de lo que era vivir en esa época en la frontera. No le sorprendió mucho el saber que los indios locales consideraban maldito el valle, o si no maldito al menos embrujado y eran pocos los que en ese tiempo solían aventurarse por ahí, mientras el pueblo de Gravity Falls era un puesto de leñadores, anécdotas de cazadores y de inviernos muy fríos o veranos muy lluviosos. Y del despreciable Nataniel Noroeste, se dio cuenta que en verdad debían cambiar la estatua del pueblo. Pero por más que deseaba no encontraba pistas sobre la verdadera identidad de Archivald, se había prometido a su misma buscar a los descendientes de su amigo fantasma para, de alguna forma, pagarle su ayuda. El fantasma también le decía que hacían sus padres. La noche anterior había dejado claro que aunque sus padres tenían un control 'legal' sobre ella, una cosa era tenerlo y otra muy distinta el usarlo.

Haciendo que Archivald aparentara ser aun el fantasma vengador, era claro que ocuparían un pequeño ejército, algún exorcista o ambos para encargarse de él, cosas que no estaban fuera del alcance de sus padres. Pero como ella seguía recordándoles, el tiempo corría y cada día que pasaba era un día más cerca a la siguiente publicación del escándalo. Por lo que tendrían que aceptar sus condiciones. Así que decidió darle un poco mas de peso a sus demandas, había esperado que su padre fuera a su estudio. Estaba sorprendida de que luego de pasar la noche que habían pasado siguieran tan calmados, de los demás de los que se había alimentado Archivald no quedaba ninguno en el valle, sin contar a ese tipo despreciable que estaba aun en el hospital. Archivald era muy útil para espiar, así que sabía de cada llamada que habían hecho al teléfono de la casa y por ende también estaba tranquilo nadie más que los implicados había sufrido daños. Cuando Archivald le indico que Preston había entrado solo a su estudio, puso el siguiente paso de su plan a funcionar.

-"Hola padre." Dijo con una voz fría, sobresaltando a Preston, tomándolo con la guardia baja, luego de que Archivald encendiera el sistema de video conferencia, no muy bien pues no había encendido el sistema de video solo el audio. Cosa que sobresalto a Preston mientras el fantasma recordaba cómo debía conectar el video. La imagen de la niña rubia apareció en la pantalla. "Espero que no pasaras muy mala noche…"

-"Niña malcriada si crees que con eso ganaras algo estas muy…"

-"Yo pase muy buena noche, afortunadamente." Dijo sin preocuparse en ponerle atención a su padre. "Parece que la idea de mantenerme encerrada no funciono muy bien."

-"Acaso crees que con eso ganaste? No entiendes nada pequeña malcriada, sigues encerrada aquí y con solo una llamada, un chasquido y traeré todo un ejército, los que sean…" Preston se quedo callado cuando sintió como su bolsillo se calentaba, rápidamente saco y lanzo su teléfono móvil no sin evitar quemarse los dedos, en el piso la costosa alfombra del estudio quedo totalmente arruinada y quemada, al igual que el teléfono.

-"No, parece que quien no ha entendido las cosas no soy yo… Yo estoy encerrada?" Dijo con cara de no entender las cosas. "Quien durmió bien a noche y quién no, padre?" Alertada por los gritos y el olor a quemado Prisilla entro en la habitación. Justo como esperaba Pacífica.

-"Buenos días madre. Justo eras la persona que faltaba para esta pequeña reunión familiar."

-"Pero que deseas pequeña…" Una mirada a su esposo y a pequeño fuego que empezaba a extenderse por la alfombra, fue sufriente para que guardara silencio. Mientras al estar juntos ambos el Espectro sintió la presencia del fantasma, así que prefirió esconderse dejando casi solo al matrimonio.

-"O si que descuidada soy, podría haber incendiado la habitación." Dijo mientras el fuego se extinga lentamente. "Solo deseo hablar de cómo pueden evitar que el apellido Noroeste sea tratado como se debe. Madre."

-"Ya basta de juegos que quieres?" Dijo enojado y asustado la parte consciente de Preston, mientras muy en el fondo el verdadero Preston se alegraba de cómo su hija estaba controlando la situación. Mentalmente, gracias a la presencia diluida del Espectro, pudo sentir como su esposa se sentía igual. El tormento de la noche pasada fue muy duro para ellos al punto de casi enloquecer, pero sabían que era la única arma que podía usar su hija. Por eso aceptaron sacrificarse y sufrir para darle esa oportunidad a su hija.

-"Pues un arreglo que nos beneficie a todos, padre." Dijo en la niña como si regañara a un niño algo lento en entender. "Yo no deseo salir del valle y ustedes quieren sacarme de él, incluso tenían pensado enviarme a Austria…" Dijo dejando que aflorara un poco de su rabia. "Como pudieron ver la noche pasada tengo un… amigo que opina igual que yo." Dijo sonriendo con parte de la malicia que había sentido de sus progenitores.

-"Quieres quedarte en el valle perfecto malcriada, tienes mi palabra… contenta?" Acoto el padre. "Ahora vas a decirnos donde están esos documentos y vas a detener todo ese circo…"

-"Que es lo que siempre dices de las promesas…?" Dijo como haciendo memoria. "A si 'solo un tonto aceptaría un promesa.' Te parezco tonta padre?"

-"Entonces que quieres? Un contrato legal o algo así señorita? Estamos en medio de la nada y es domingo como esperas que…"

-"Pero padre… No acabas de decir que con solo chasquear los dedos todo un ejército estaría aquí. Me sorprendería que no puedas llamar tan facialmente a un abogado…"

-"Para hacer qué?"

-"Pues obvio que un contrato, pero tiene que apurarse… la fecha límite para la siguiente entrega es el martes. Así que solo les queda el resto del domingo, el lunes y pensemos la mañana del martes."

-"Si crees que es tan fácil…" Preston prefirió callarse cuando las estanterías del estudio empezaron a vibrar.

-"El dinero hace más fáciles las cosas o no es así padre? Así que para que mi abogado pueda revisar los documentos deben apresurarse o el apellido de la familia lo pasara muy mal. Exactamente como merece." Y desconecto la video conferencia. Ambos se volvieron a ver, aun no volvía el espectro, pero les costó mucho a ambos el sonreír por la felicidad. Cuando apenas lo había logrado, la primera sonrisa real de ambos en más de 10 años, la pantalla se ilumino de nuevo. Con lo que volvieron a ser títeres controlados por el Espectro de ojos Amarillos.

-"Olvidaba decirles 'mi amigo' se vuelve un poco incontrolable por las noches, como habrán visto. Y no tengo muchas ganas de pedirle que se controle, así que es riesgo suyo el quedarse hoy en la mansión. Ahora sí madre, padre que pasen feliz domingo… a que mal casi lo olvido recuerden que el tiempo corre." En su habitación Pacífica se dejo caer exhausta, en solo esos minutos Archivald había gastado gran parte de la energía que había conseguido la noche anterior. Y como buena negociante había logrado evitar que se vieran sus debilidades y, más aun, ni siquiera tenía un abogado que revisara los documentos que de seguro sus padres conseguirán. Poco después Archivald le comunico que habían abandonado la mansión. Para agregar que necesitaba descansar un poco pues había gastado demasiada energía. Pacífica se pregunto si Archivald dormiría. De todas formas lo merecía, todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

 **Continuara**.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	47. Chapter 46

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

—Perdón—

Ayer no pude publicar. Internet murió ayer, y revivió en algún momento de la madrugada.

— Perdón —

Una nueva entrega. Ya es la tarde del domingo, en la mansión noroeste el balance de poder cambiado y, al menos por ahora, la joven heredera puede darse un descanso. Pero aun no está libre más aun sabe que está en peligro y necesitara ayuda, debe encontrar alguna fiema de conseguir es ayuda, o quien la defienda. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (13 de Junio de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final.

 **46\. Valle.**

Los Señores Noroeste dijeron que mientras terminaban de reparar la habitación principal irían a su condominio en Portland, y dejarían a Pacífica en la mansión, cosa que no sorprendió mucho al Señor Kimble. Como lo esperaba se dieron pisa y, al no ocupar equipaje, uno de los choferes los llevaría inmediatamente al aeropuerto. Pidieron que el avión de la familia estuviera listo para ir a Portland, pues según le dijeron tenían prisa, el simplemente salió del estudio para hacer los preparativos, mientras sumaba una alfombra persa a la lista de gastos provocados por el altercado entre la señorita y sus padres. Menos de media hora después de hablar con Pacífica la limosina que los llevaba salió de la mansión, como cada vez que se marchaban siquiera se despidieron de su hija, aunque esta vez ella conocía la razón.

-"Es joven e inexperta."Les susurraba el Espectro una vez la limosina se había alejado lo suficiente de la mansión, como para no poder sr sentido por el leñador. "Puede tener al mejor abogado, pero aun así nuestros abogados y esos jueces que nos deben favores no la dejaran salirse con la suya, es mejor que se suba en su falso éxito, cuando caiga el golpe a su ego será apenas el comenzó de su castigo." Decía como si pudiera disfrutar de antemano de la desesperación de la niña. "Como se merece esa malcriada, ella que nunca debió haber nacido siquiera, que osó ponerme en ridículo." Pero muy dentro ambos confiaban en que su hija volviera a engañar al fantasma.

Pacifica se sintió libre al estar en su casa sin sus padres, casi como la semana anterior, al menos tendría un respiro. Salió de su habitación, con la ausencia de sus padres se sentía de nuevo libre, como antes de que la llevan a Maine. Pero no se confió, debía saber si sus padres o los hombres de seguridad habían dejado 'algo', ese 'algo' podía ser tan simple como una grabadora en las líneas de teléfono o tan complejo como intervenir las líneas y todas las conversaciones serian oídas, analizadas y grabadas en directo en alguna otra parte, incluso aun podía haber empleados de su padre en el pueblo para que siguieran vigilándola. Archivald se había 'encargado' de todos los que se quedaban en la mansión, pero podía haber más. No sabía si aun era peligroso para los empleados de la mansión o incluso sus amigos en el pueblo ser amistosos con ella.

Como era media tarde aun llamo a la cocina, con la escusa de que le sirvieran un te frio con algún bocado en el jardín, suponiendo que si habían dejado micrófonos estos no servirían a la intemperie y podría habar tranquilamente con Jackie o la Señora Kristen, las que siempre solían encargarse de esos refrigerios. Esperando un poco a que todo estuviera listo se dirigió al jardín interno, ese mismo donde había corrido de la mano con Dipper mientras los perseguida la versión más vengativa y agresiva de Archivald, sin importarle mucho paso por el salón preferido de su madre, donde se decepciono al ver que ya habían limpiado las marcas de lodo, refrescos y todo lo demás que ella y él habían arrojado a la alfombra, por un momento pensó ellos mismo como una pareja, pero más que ruborizarse se entristeció… estaba segura que ese verano ya no tendría oportunidad de acercarse más a él.

Al salir del salón pensando en esa noche de la semana pasada en medio del jardín había una glorieta con una mesita plegable, un parasol y un servicio de té frio y galletas, junto con el mismo señor Kimble, al sol con su aparentemente incomodo traje entero.

-"Lamento que deba servirme aquí Señor Kimble." Dijo mientras se acercaba al inglés recordando que él era quien mandaba en la casa, si estaba ahí seria por alguna razón.

-"No se preocupe señorita es una hermosa tarde, incluso me agrada la oportunidad de disfrutar del sol en su compañía." Dijo con su característico tono calmado.

-"Me alegra poder estar con usted, estaba muy preocupada por lo que esos hombres pudieran hacerles a ustedes."

-"Afortunadamente no hubo mucho que lamentar, salvo algunos desperfectos en la mansión y algunas lesiones menores en esos… hombres." Dijo el inglés, malentendiendo a propósito la preocupación de la niña, mientras servía el té frio.

-"Además mis padres tuvieron que salir de la casa…"

-"Si debido a que hay que trabajar mucho en su habitación, calculo será al menos una semana antes que este lista de nuevo." Y sonriendo de una manera extraña, que la niña no pudo ver, agrego. "Tambiénesos dementes que trajeron sus padres desaparecieron en la noche y se destruyeron todos los aparatos que trajeron esos que parecían lo que usan los espías…según las películas claro." A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos.

-"Eso quiere decir que ya se puede usar el teléfono normalmente?" Dijo sonando, sin desearlo, demasiado interesada.

-"El teléfono de la mansión siempre guarda la lista de llamadas que se han hecho o recibido, la duración y el numero. Pero sobre teléfonos móviles no sé, aunque recuerdo que vi una película en que los 'malos' clonaban o copiaban, no recuerdo exactamente que, pero hacían con el chip del teléfono, por lo que podían oír las conversaciones de los 'buenos,' bien no sé si eso pueda hacerse." La chica perdió la chispa que había iluminado sus ojos. "Pero el héroe se dio cuenta y logro usar el teléfono por otro medio, un truco que permitía hablar sin necesidad del chip."

-"Los héroes siempre encuentran la forma de burlar a los malos." Dijo aliviada. "Y como lo hizo ese héroe?"

-"Era una película de hace unos años, los teléfonos inteligentes eran una novedad. Así que el chiste estaba en que los 'malos' no sabían el truco, era solo conectarse a internet sin usar el acceso a Internet por teléfono móvil. Hay servicios de teléfono por internet. Ese héroe usando una red inalámbrica, como la que tenemos en la mansión, pudo hablar sin que el 'malo' se enterada. Con todo y que habían clonado su chip."

-"Interesante… recuerda como se llamaba la película?" dijo con un tono ligeramente divertido en la voz, recordando lo que Jackie y la Señora Kristen habían dicho más de una vez sobre el caudal de 'peculiares' conocimientos que tenía el señor Kimble.

-"Lo siento señorita soy malo con las películas, nunca recuerdo los títulos o los nombres de los actores." Se disculpo el mayordomo.

-"No se preocupe solo que un poco de curiosidad. Pero recuerda que fue solo así, ese héroe simplemente uso internet?"

-"Si mal no recuerdo antes de usar internet, también reseteó el teléfono, para estar seguro que los 'malos' no habían instalado algún tipo de aplicación espía."

-"Lo que se aprende en las películas, verdad señor Kimble?" Dijo sonriente la niña.

-"Si aunque no me gustan mucho las películas de espías, prefiero los clásicos." Dijo mirando su reloj. "Si me disculpa, Señorita, tengo que atender las reparaciones a la mansión, no creería los destrozos que ese grupo de dementes hizo anoche, su padre debería tener más cuidado con quien contrata."

-"No suelo meterme con cosas de la empresa… aun." Dijo sonriente. "Espero que no sea demasiado trabajo señor Kimble, también quería aprovechar la tarde deseaba dar un paseo por el jardín, llevo varios días encerrada." Mientras el mayordomo se alejaba agrego. "Gracias señor Kimble."

-"No debe darlas, como le dije es un bello día para estar en el jardín." Respondo inglés, en un tono ligeramente más animado que de costumbre, dando media vuelta. Mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su sien. Pacifica acabo su té, casi de un trago. Aprovechando las galletas con su renovado apetito, se dirigió a su habitación. Sin preocuparse por dejar un rastro de migajas en las alfombras, por el olvidado teléfono móvil. Desafortunadamente casi no tenia carga, entre las pocas cosas que habían dejado en su librero estaba el manual de instrucciones para el teléfono, debía de cargarlo al menos al 90% antes de iniciar el reseteó. No le quedo nada más que dejarlo cargando.

No podía quedarse mirando cómo se cargaba el teléfono, ya que aun sentía que Archivald estaba 'dormido', prefirió no despertarlo por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba en verdad sola. Pero recordó que en verdad deseaba dar un paseo por el jardín, para confirmar algunas cosas. Volvió al jardín y se sirvió otro vaso de té, pero desafortunadamente ya no quedaban galletas, podía ir por mas a la cocina pero prefirió no hacerlo. Aun con el vaso de té siguió caminado por el jardín, alejándose aparentemente sin rumbo de la casa, pero con una idea general de adonde quería ir y disfrutando de la sensación de estar libre. Luego de pasar el muro bajo que separaba el jardín del 'bosque' empezó a sentirse extraña, más ligera como si e bosque la animara.

"Aquí fue si por ese tronco aun se pueden ver las velas."

"Archivald?"

"Perdona mi niña, pero recuerdo ese toco rodeado de candelabros. El joven cazador, Tu amigo, conmigo sobre como u familia lo había engañado. Perdido me sentía, pues mi venganza cumplir no podía y vencido estaba, por más que le suplique que los Noroeste el honor de una promesa no valían, demostrando que mil veces más que tu padre valía, su palabra a regañadientes iba a cumplir. Exorcizarme dijo que haría, hacerme pasar al otro lado, preparo todas esas velas y estaba listo para iniciar el ritual, pero mientras el bosque sentía, y los arboles nos rodeaban en este lugar, mi cuerpo como incendio forestal sentía. Aquí, justo aquí fue donde logre escapar de tu joven cazador… Perdón de tu 'amigo' el joven cazador." Dijo cando noto que la chica se enrojecía. Pero sin poder dejar de notar los candelabros alrededor de un tocón y los pedazos del espejo con que le habían salvado la vida, cuando Archivald no era tan amable.

"Dijiste que no pensabas escapar?"

"Si, en verdad solo deseaba ver el bosque una vez más, pero mientras el joven cazador me mostraba el bosque de repente mi alma ardió y calentó tanto el espejo que lo tuvo que soltar y así escape." Luego de una pausa. "Y ahora nuevo pasa mi fuerza crese, mi alma arde." También la rubia podía sentir como empezaba a sentirse como esa mañana. Sabía que era por el Bosque… aunque ya había estado en un bosque en Maine, el Bosque del valle era distinto, podría ser pero recordó algo que dijo el fantasma.

"Archivald recuerdas hacia donde mirabas?"

"En verdad no puedo, El joven el candelabro de tres velas a nuestra derecha estaba y de espaldas al muro tu amigo se encontraba. Sobre su cabeza levanto el espejo y así su palabra conmigo cumplió, mostrándome el bosque poco a poco el espejo giro."

Pacífica se paro en ese lugar dando lentamente la vuelta sobre si misma mirando al Bosque y vio… árboles. Pero había una diferencia los árboles de una zona del Bosque eran más gruesos, más altos, mas frondosos, mas verdes. No era un área grande era como si los arboles mas grandes se hubieran decidido apiñar en un solo lugar, como si…se quedo fría al imaginarse la razón.

"Archivald dices que el hacha salió del bosque?"

"Si, el hacha que a la mansión lleve, mi actual 'cuerpo,' la misma que mi vida acabo."

"Archivald moriste durante una avalancha de lodo verdad?" Dijo mientras se fijaba en la forma del suelo bajo los árboles, donde podían verse piedras enormes entre las raíces de los árboles.

"Era arrastrado por el lodo, según recuerdo aferrado a un tronco estaba. Cuando oir un ruido a mi espalda y sin saber de dónde el hacha…"

"Archivald creo que estamos frente a tu tumba…" Lo interrumpió mientras palidecía, pero sentía como cada célula de su cuerpo ardía con la energía del bosque, sabiendo que en verdad bajo esa zona, esos árboles más frondosos se encontraban los restos del cuerpo que una vez fue su amigo el fantasma leñador. "Mira esos árboles son más grandes, más recios como si algo les ayudada a crecer…" No podía saber si se había nutrido del cuerpo de quien en vida había sido Archivald o, como en su caso, compartían la energía vital del fantasma.

"Antes de cumplir mi maldición, de cuando me salvaste, mi vida recordaba. Recuerdo que a tu amigo sobre el engaño de Nataniel le conté y del por qué a los Noroeste maldije. Lo último que estando vivo vi fue el hacha acercándose, al alejarme de la puerta de la mansión fue, si no fuera por los árboles desde aquí ese lugar podría ver. Muy posible es, si podría por el lodo mi cuerpo enterrado aquí debió ser." Dijo sorprendido el fantasma, La chica sintió como una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

"Todo por culpa de mi familia. Nunca podre disculparte lo suficiente."

"Un Noroeste como tú nunca ha existido, tu disculparte no debes. Un monumento a mi memoria y la de todos los que han sufrido por tu familia eres. No llores mi pequeña, eres la respuesta, eres el eslabón que rompió la cadena."

Aun confundida por ese descubrimiento volvió despacio a la habitación, el fantasma estaba más alterado de lo que dijo pues prefirió quedarse en ese lugar del bosque, que ya la niña consideraba como propiedad del fantasma, debía hacer algo para que se reconociera, algo en honor a su amigo. Pero solo sabía que se llamaba Archivald y pocas cosas más de su vida, podía darle más tiempo para recordar, aunque sabía que por más que el señor Kimble le dijo que sus padres se ausentarían una semana de la mansión estarían ahí a mas tardar el lunes por la tarde, con el documento que ella les había pedido, seguramente lleno de trampas legales que ella no podría encontrar de manera que sería invalido, De alguna forma debía conseguir un abogado, pero por ser su padre quien era sería difícil encortar alguno que no controlaba ya o llegara a controlar en poco tiempo. Entre los 'enemigos' que había encontrado de su padre recordaba que había varios con el título de abogado, pero su le pedía ayuda a uno de ellos, seguramente estaría más interesado en os documentos que perjudicaban a su padre que en ayudarla, con lo que le saldría el tiro por la culata.

Aun con eso en mente, llego a su habitación a revisar el teléfono, que desafortunadamente aun no llegaba al esperado 90% de carga, aun así no le quedaba mucho para llegar gracias al poco uso que le había dado desde que se lo habían devuelto. No le preocupaba pesetearlo pues todo lo importante para ella estaba a salvo en internet. Ya si bien aun no consideraba segura su habitación empezó a acomodar su equipaje, en parte para dejar pasar el tiempo. Para notar como alguien había revisado sus maletas, seguramente confiando que ella le pedida a algún empleado, posiblemente a Jackie, que acomodada la maleta no había tenido mucho cuidado, de todas formas no había nada que ligara a la gente del valle con ella, o más bien casi nada, aparentemente olvidada en una de sus maletas había una corbata de lazo para hombre, o para niño por el tamaño, era su único recuerdo de él y por el momento una de sus más preciadas posesiones. Afortunadamente por lo insignificante no debió llamar la atención de cualquiera que revisara su maleta. Lo guardo en su bolsillo cuando Archivald se sintiera más relajado le pediría que lo guardara dentro de la alguna de las partes en que dividía su cuerpo, la espera, el metal que originalmente había sido el hacha que lo había matado.

Eso la hizo pensar en la primera vez que vio a Archivald, no en las partes bonitas, todos sus 'poderes' estaban relacionados con el bosque, había reanimado a los animales disecados, los trofeos en taxidermia que las generaciones anteriores de los noroeste habían matado con sus propias manos, había convertido la mansión en un bosque y a casi todos los ocupantes en madera. También controlaba el fuego, que en cierta forma era parte fundamental de un bosque como elemento de renovación, más que de destrucción. Era mas seguro que por algún factor extraño, muy a la medida de todo lo que solía ocurrir en ese valle el bosque había acogido al espíritu de Archivald y en cierta forma había mantenido o, más bien, compartido su fuerza.

El sondo del teléfono al encenderse la saco de sus pensamientos. Ya había llegado a un nivel seguro de batería por lo que podía empezar el raboteo. Siguiendo las instrucciones del manual mantuvo apretado los botones en el orden que decía, hasta que apareció en pantalla 'Borrar todos los dados de Fabrica y restaurar la configuración por defecto' con dos botones abajo 'Si' y 'No'. Al apretar si apareció otro mensaje más pidiendo confirmación 'Se borraran todos los datos del sistema,' sin pensarlo mucho le dio aceptar y el teléfono se apago, luego de unos instantes empezó el sistema automático, después de casi media hora, empezó el tedioso proceso el tedioso proceso donde tuvo que conectar el teléfono a la red de telefonía móvil. Para luego de dar sus datos como estaban originalmente y sus contraseñas y sus accesos a internet.

El teléfono revivió, recuperando automáticamente la información que había guardado en internet, claro que la información importante no estaba en el servidor por defecto del teléfono, estaba seguro en otra parte de internet, donde solo ella conocía los datos de entrada de registro y la contraseña. Para iniciar a ecualizarse la última versión, cosa que no supo cómo evitar y que consumió ora media hora. Prefirió por el momento no reinstalar ninguna aplicación pues alguna podría ser tipo caballo de trolla siendo a su vez una aplicación espía. Así el teléfono quedo en 'modo básico' solo podía usarlo como teléfono claro y para navegar por internet, aunque lo primero que hizo fue desconectar el acceso a internet por medio de la red móvil.

Ya con el teléfono reencarnado y absolutamente en blanco, sin contar los datos para la conexión a la red de telefonía móvil. Estaba justo como el señor Kimble le había indicado, así que pensaba que era imposible que la espiaran de ahí en adelante. Luego fue fácil el configurar la red local de la mansión, que sabía que estaría libre de cualquier espía, confió en el señor Kimble que le había dado la idea y, más aun, el procedimiento para usar el teléfono en forma 'segura.' Ya con eso y usando el navegador que traía por defecto el teléfono empezó a buscar esos sistemas de telefonía por internet.

No le costó mucho encontrarlos pero su tuvo que revisar varios hasta dar con uno que daba una semana de prueba 'gratuita' pues cada llamada debería llenar una encuesta anónima, le preocupo un poco que tan anónimo seria, incluso pensó en preguntarle al señor Kimble. Pero tenía pocas opciones los demás sistemas de telefonía solicitaban un número de tarjeta de crédito, aunque aparentemente no era mayor problema. Pues recordaba varios de los números de sus tarjetas de crédito, pensó que sería tan llamativo como poner un letrero de neón virtual, diciendo que ella había usado ese sistema, y laminablemente una función de todos esos sistemas era el 'recordar' las últimas llamadas realizadas. Si bien hablar con el inglés era lo más rápido peso que sería comprometerlo mucho, por su forma de decir las cosas posiblemente daría la respuesta refiriéndose a alguna película o un libro donde abordaban el tema, pero algo en la forma en que le había ayudado le decía que en verdad no quería llamar la atención. Por lo que dejo al señor Kimble como último recurso.

Dejando al mayordomo como último recurso, empezó a buscar información sobre que tan anónimas serian esas encuestas. Luego de casi una hora de leer informes técnicos, blogs y web magacines encontró que no solo eran anónimas por publicidad sino que debían serlo gracias a los métodos en que se basaba la 'Estadística en la Investigación de Mercado' y para mas seguridad encontró una página web donde podía falsificar una identidad en línea, y una versión del sistema de redes seguras BlackIvan para dispositivos móviles. Desafortunadamente a cambio de esa seguridad perdía el numero de vuelta, en otras palabras solo ella podría llamar nadie podría llamarla de vuelta, pero no era muy distinto a como se manejaba en el internado. Así que se decidió usando una identidad falsa y una conexión segura de BlackIvan hizo una cuenta en el sistema de telefonía por encuestas y descargo e instalo la aplicación.

Luego de llenar varias encuestas, usando los datos de esa personalidad falsa, tenía suficientes 'créditos' para hacer varias llamadas que deseaba, si bien cada encuesta tardaba más que una simple llamada valía la pena si mantenía sus contactos fuera del radar de sus padres. Por unos días antes que volvieran sus padres seria 'libre' de nuevo para llamar a quien quisiera, sin preocuparse por lo que le pudiera pasar. Abrió a aplicación que instalo, marco el número, y toco el botón de llamar.

 **Continuara**.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	48. Chapter 47

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Aun es la noche antes de lo va ser la primera batalla por la libertad de Pacifica Noroeste. Sus padres, marionetas de un mal mayor cuentan con todo el peso de su fortuna, mientras Pacífica solo cuenta con sus amigos, pero hay uno en especial que ni ella misma conoce que alcance puede tener su ayuda. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (13 de Junio de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **47\. Apoyo.**

Era una agradable noche de agosto, tranquila aun más en un pueblito apartado como Gravity Falls, donde se podría decir que guardan las aceras por la noche, más aun en domingo. Por eso la llamada sorprendió a Tanto. Pero tampoco era raro que lo llamaran a deshoras, siendo el único abogado del pueblo o al menos uno de los pocos que había logrado desenmarañar y organizar las caóticas leyes del pueblo. Mientras se apuraba a contestar el teléfono recordó que cuando empezó su tesis de graduación de la escuela de leyes había buscado información de ese tal Quentin Trembley, encontrando una extraña pared gubernamental. Y ahora, dado que el alcalde Befufflefumpter había muerto, era, junto con el juez del condado, la mayor autoridad en 'Leyes Locales' como les había dicho Dipper Pines.

-"Aló! Extraño a habla."

-"Tanto?"

-"Hola Dipper, oí el programa de radio, parece que tu tío Stan tiene algunas ideas muy… peculiares."

-"Pues… digamos que tiene un modo muy personal de ver las cosas."

-"Pero al menos dice lo que piensa, aunque lo que piense no sea del agrado de todos, es algo que me gusta en un funcionario publico, así que aun tiene mis semillas."

-"Padece que contigo tenemos un total de 8 votos, gracias Tanto." Dijo levemente desanimado, según las extrañas leyes del condado, en este caso adelantadas a su época, pues el género no influía en sobre quién podía ser un elector. En la carta del pueblo se definía a un elector como cualquiera que 'cumpliese todas, menos una de las condiciones para ser un Candidato Digno.' Lo cual hacia que todos los conocidos de Dipper y su hermana fueran aptos para elegir al alcalde.

-"No creo que las cosas estén tan mal, bueno desafortunadamente tu tío no quiso usar ese don suyo… aun no entiendo cómo me convenció para comprar una estatua de un 'ciervonejo,' aun con esa… cualidad lo considero el mejor candidato." Dejando un leve instante agrego. "Deberías convencerlo si usara esos dones de convencimiento es posible que hasta Bud le de sus semillas. También apenas es el primer día de la campaña no te desanimes, aun falta lo mejor"

-"Se lo mencione, pero dice que cuando está en público prefiere decir lo que piensa, no lo que los demás quieren oír."

-"Un punto de vista admirable, menos en la política. Pero si te tiene a ti seguro encontraran algo que hacer."

-"Me alagas Tanto."

-"No es nada, pero no creo que estés haciendo una encuesta de campaña, a que se debe el gusto de tu llamada?"

-"Bien cómo explicarlo… cuando me dijiste que me ibas a dar una consultoría legal gratis era en serio o en broma?"

-"Totalmente en serio, al menos para ti." Dijo el abogado cambiando el matiz de su voz.

-"Incluso si no soy yo exactamente quien ocupa a un abogado?"

-"Pues sí, me hice abogado para ayudar a la gente, por eso preferí volver al pueblo. Aquí la gente es más gente que en la ciudad, si me entiendes. Aunque también es poco el trabajo para un abogado, debo tener varios trabajos parciales." Dijo Tanto seriamente.

-"Trabajos parciales?"

-"Si soy además de abogado privado, el procurador del pueblo, también hago trabajos de investigación en los archivos, como cuando se ocupa información para la venta de alguna propiedad, soy curador del museo, ocasionalmente ayudo en la biblioteca del pueblo, soy profesor temporal tanto público como privado y soy el genealogista oficial del pueblo también." Dijo orgulloso.

-"Al menos parece que no pasas aburrido." Más bien parecía que era sobre explotado.

-"Para nada, además estoy bien como estoy sin muchos problemas, prefiero la tranquilidad del pueblo a la vida en la ciudad." Dijo animadamente para volver a poner tono de negocios. "Volviendo a tu pregunta, pensé que querrías ayuda para postularte, dado los inconvenientes con la campaña de tu tío."

-"En serio podría?" Si era elegido alcalde, aunque fuera por el resto de las vacaciones, luego tendría que renunciar, podría solucionar muchos problemas.

-"Pues en teoría no, ya el periodo de inscripciones paso. Pero seguro podría encontrar algo."

-"No gracias Tanto, creo que sería muy complicado, creo."

-"Entonces que podría hacer por ti?" Dijo para agregar. "O más bien de parte tuya, aunque no imagino que algún amigo tuyo ocupe asesoría legal."

-"O sea, no es que ella este en problemas judiciales, sería más bien derecho familiar."

-"Una chica… en verdad no será que te quieres casar Dipper?" Dijo Tanto, riendo al recordar la broma que había hecho el día anterior con el chico. Mientras Dipper sentía como se enrojecía.

-"N... no, no, nada de eso es otro tipo de líos." Dijo de repente un sonrojado Dipper

-"Solo era una broma, Dipper, pero bien a cual de tus amigas tiene problemas familiares que ocupe un abogado." Dijo pensativamente. "Que sepa andas siempre con Candy, Grenda, Wendy y a veces con Tambers, las conozco y a sus familias, aunque la familia de Wendy es algo… extraña. Ninguna de ellas creo que tenga problemas familiares y si es una amiga en tu casa, no tengo acreditación de la Barra de Abogados de California, así que no podía ayúdate."

-"No es una de ellas y es del valle… Este… hum… Es Pacífica Noroeste."

-"A veo… como decir esto, me pones en un pequeño aprieto. Aunque ella está en mi jurisdicción, lamentablemente no te puedo ayudar."

-"Como…?" Dijo el chico sorprendido, el conocimiento del abogado era fundamental para ayudar a Pacífica. "Imagino que su apellido debe ser muy pesado incluso para ti Tanto."

-"No es por eso… no me enfadare pues tienes razón muchos se amedrentarían por ir contra el clan Noroeste." Dijo en un tono neutral, pero sinceró. "Pero para mí, como abogado, ir en contra de los Noroeste seria como para un ingeniero diseñar el puente mas largo o un rascacielos, o para un atleta ir a las olimpiadas." Dijo mas animado. Dipper entendió esa forma de ser. Un famoso explorador británico, George Mallory, al anunciar que escalaria el Everest le preguntaron por qué lo iba a hacer algo tan peligroso, a lo que simplemente respondió 'Porque está ahí,' desafortunadamente Mallory fracaso y su cuerpo fue encontrado por casualidad en 1999, a solo 500 metros de la sima. Pero ese era el sentido, para Extraño un juicio contra los Noroeste seria su consumación como abogado.

-"Perdona por malinterpretarte, pero entonces porque no puedes ayudarme con Pacífica?"

-"No te lo puedo decir." Dijo calmadamente.

-"Co… como?"

-"Es simplemente eso, no te lo puedo decir. En este momento no puedo hablar con nadie sobre asuntos legales que involucren a Pacífica Noroeste." Dijo con ese tono de negocios de nuevo.

-"Creo que te entiendo Tanto." Dijo el chico después de unos momentos, pero sí en algún momento ocupas mi ayuda con eso, puedes contar conmigo."

-"Gracias por entender, sabía que lo harías. Y Si ocupo tu ayuda no te preocupes te la pediré." Respondió sinceramente el abogado, como muchos en el pueblo confiaba en la capacidad del chico californiano.

-"Entonces, por el momento, ya no tengo nada que decir."

-"Buenas noches Dipper, recuerda para cualquier otra cosa puedes contar conmigo."

-"Gracias Tanto, lo tendré en cuenta. Buenas noches." Dijo y colgó el teléfono. Luego de pensar mucho en lo que había descubierto sobre Jonathan Kimble, y no encontrar una forma de estar seguro se decidió por arriesgarse. No le gustaba ir sin algo en mente, pero había aprendido que era mejor actuar a tiempo, aun con información imprecisa. Por lo que se iba a arriesgar con el mayordomo, ya pesaría en algún plan de contingencia, pero para eso ocupaba la asesoría legal de Tanto. Pero era un abogado, y como buen abogado estaba ligado a lo que llamaban 'Confidencialidad Abogado Cliente' o sea que el abogado, en este caso Tanto, debería guardar absoluta confidencialidad y acatar los deseos de su cliente. El castaño se quedo intrigado, de alguna forma la misma Pacífica había contratado a Tanto.

Con más necesidad, al menos conscientemente necesitaba hablar con Pacífica. Conociendo a Tanto el solo hablaría con el si la misma Pacífica le permitía hacerlo y el tenia lo que más se necesitaba en una corte información.

Algún militar dijo en algún momento que una guerra se gana, incluso antes de disparar el primer tiro, no se gana en los campos de batalla o en las cortes internacionales, se gana en las calles y en las oficinas, en los centros de inteligencia, se gana por saber lo que el enemigo no quiere que sepas o dejar que el enemigo 'sepa' lo que tú quieres que sepa, ser verdad o, lo más posible, mentira. Ya sea del mismo enemigo o incógnitas para ambos. El ganador va a ser el que tome las decisiones a tiempo y acertadas. Para eso era indispensable la información entre, más acertada mejor.

En la segunda guerra mundial, Japón con su flota dominaba el Pacífico, mientras los americanos trabajaban a marchas forzadas para tener una flota del mismo nivel que la japonesa. Soportando el avance japonés a duras penas, todo hasta que los japoneses fueron forzados a cometer un error.

Japón iba a empezar una nueva oleada de ataques contra las bases americanas, dispersas por todo el Pacifico, con el fin de que los americanos dispersaran su flota. Para eso, los japoneses, iban a concentrar su fuerza de portaaviones y atacar las bases una por una, la primera seria la que ellos llamaban 'AF', eso era lo que habían descifrado los americanos. Aunque no tenían idea de cuál de sus bases seria 'AF' si dispersaban su flota defendiendo todas sus bases se cumpliría el objetivo nipón. Como el código naval japonés no había sido descifrado completamente, la marina americana sabia cuando y las fuerzas que entraran al ataque, pero desconocían cual de sus bases era 'AF.' Fue cuando una corazonada de dos analistas, que creían que 'AF' se podía referir a la base de Midway, un archipiélago de poco mas de 26 kilómetros cuadrados, en el que había solo espacio suficiente para la base y aeropuerto militar. Esos analistas lograron convencer a su jefe de enviar un 'inofensivo' mensaje falso, usando un código de bajo nivel de seguridad, un código que pensaban que no era seguro.

'La panta de agua potable de Midway está dañada.' Poco después descifraron 'AF se está quedando sin agua.' Fue la primera y la más significativa derrota de la marina imperial japonesa, en una única batalla perdieron más de la mitad de su flota de portaviones, contra solo uno de los americanos, incluso algunos estiman que el balance de esa batalla fue de 1 favor de los americanos. Con eso el avance japonés se detuvo, al no poder recuperase sus portaviones y al final fue el punto de salida de la ruta de la Armada Americana a Tokio. Y, en última instancia, fue el primer paso en la rendición incondicional de Japón. Todo por la información que supieron manejar los especialistas americanos.

En ese momento el chico de la gorra tenía información sobre el personal de la mansión que sobrepasaba en mucho la de los mismos Noroeste, incluso tenia la corazonada de que si le daban a escoger entre la familia Noroeste y Pacífica el Señor Kimble escogería ayudar a la niña. Además conocía secretos de los Noroeste que, en comparación, volverían el encubrimiento gubernamental sobre Nataniel simples rumores de vecinos, que podrían usar como material de negociación.

Pero no podía decirle nada a Tanto, sabía que el abogado se rehusaría a oírlo y no tenía tiempo, o al menos eso pensaba, o más bien deseaba, de hacerle llegar la información, también podía haber juzgado mal y que no fuera Pacífica quien lo había contratado, aunque prefirió ni siquiera pensar en esa catástrofe. Suponía que si Pacífica necesitaba un abogado y la fecha límite de la siguiente entrega de los documentos sobre el escándalo a la prensa, estaba a caer, a poco más de un día, o sea el martes. Todo se decidiría para el día siguiente o sea el lunes y de alguna forma legal. Al parecer la Rubia si había contado con que el escándalo era más pasajero que la espuma en un vaso de refresco y debía de usarlo pronto o se disiparía. En ese sentido estaba bien no confiar en la palabra de sus padres y contar con un documento legal que la respaldara.

Mientras pensaba que hacer busco a Tanto en internet, el destino de la niña estaría en sus manos con o sin su ayuda, lo que encontró lo sorprendió. Al fin entendía porque Tanto solía decir que prefería el vivir en el tranquilo pueblo que en la ciudad. Decir que era una rareza era decir poco, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta al ver a Tanto Extraño, el amigable abogado de pueblo, que estaba ante uno de los abogados más hábiles de todo Oregón, o más. Se tranquilizo al saber que Pacífica estaba, al menos legalmente, en las mejores manos que podría conseguir.

Pero ella supuestamente estaba encerrada, incomunicada en la mansión de sus padres. Al menos ahora su situación había mejorado un poco para ella, aun así ocupaba a Tanto para ayudarla, Sin más información no podía hacer nada, necesitaba de alguna forma que Pacífica le diera autorización a Tanto de halar con él. En ese momento para cualquier acción legal que pesaran necesaria información, y estaba seguro que al menos en ese sentido era la persona que más sabia sobre la mansión Noroeste y sus habitantes.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	49. Chapter 48

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

—Perdón—

Ayer no pude publicar. Me toco una tarde y noche algo imposibles.

— Perdón —

Una nueva entrega. Retrocedamos un poco en el tiempo en esa noche de Domingo, Pacifica tiene al fin la posibilidad de comunicarse, pero con quien lo hará. Un nuevo reto que pondrá a prueba la amistad, esa círculo que rodea a la niña rica y que empieza a desarrollar se fortalecerá o irá en declive como su familia desea. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (13 de Junio de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

-A Joseph, sobre la fortuna de los Noroeste ya he dejado unas pistas de lo que le va a pasar en mi Fic. ;) No creo que le pase nada malo a Paz, así que puedes estar relativamente tranquilo con ella. Sobre que los Noroeste dejen a Paz en paz, jejeje, tengo unas ideas entretenidas sobre cómo va a ser, espero te guste y me des tiempo a narrarlas.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **48\. Negación.**

Varias horas antes cuando 'El Comité de Campaña de Stan Pines,' o sea, los gemelos Pines, Candy, Grenda, Soos y Wendy habían llegado al consenso que cualquier cosa que hicieran sería inútil, dada la actitud del candidato, y después que Dipper prometiera pensar en algo. Soos se ofreció a llevar a las chicas a sus casas en su camioneta. Aunque un poco apretados mientras iban a dejar a Wendy cerca de su cabaña, pues la camioneta de Soos no era 4x4, y ya más cómodos Grenda y Candy pidieron que las dejara en casa de la primera, pues hacía tiempo que no habían podido hablar gracias a que los padres de la chica asiática la habían sacado del pueblo por su seguridad.

Como ambas niñas vivían cerca era usual que los sobreprotectores padres de la asiática la dejaran pasar hasta tarde donde su amiga, pues ambos trabajan en el mismo hospital que la señora Faurolo y la actitud del Señor Faurolo, con respecto a las amistades de su hija, les agradaba. Así que al llegar asaltaron el refrigerador, no exactamente como señoritas, y subieron con su botín a la habitación de Grenda. Ya que estaban en campaña habían rechazado la invitación de Mabel para hacer una pijamada, más que nada porque ambas sabían que ocupaban a un Dipper al 100%, en vez del estado que solía tener después de una de sus pijamadas. No les paso por la mente el hacer una pijamada ellas solas, una pijamada era cosa de amigas y dado que la californiana no estaba, si se les hubiese ocurrido habían pensado que era deslealtad con la tercera de su grupo.

Así que se pusieron al día, la asiática solía ser quien más aprovechaba de la afición de su amiga con la costura, por lo que ese era un tema del que siempre hablaban y aunque la asiática noto que el nuevo proyecto de su amiga no era para ella misma, pretirió no mencionarlo solo alabo la tela y el corte que al falda iba tomando, desde que había regresado al valle luego de ser 'evacuada' a Medford donde su auela, notaba algo extraña a su amiga, pero suponía que era a causa de su aminovio austriaco. Quien, obviamente, fue otro de los temas de la noche, en el apartado de 'chicos,' que desde cierto paseo con los Pines se había vuelto un tema difícil, en especial para la asiática, pero imposible de abandonar. Para luego hablar de otras chicas y de la 'hermana' mayor Wendy, que desde hacia unas semanas intentaba ser más abierta con ellas, sin dejar de salir con sus amigos mayores claro, pero últimamente solía pasar más tiempo con Mabel y por resonancia con ellas. Ambas sabían la razón que era la misma que volvía el tema de 'chicos' difícil.

Dipper Pines.

La historia con Candy era 'simple,' en un viaje por las 'atracciones turísticas' de Oregón, algo en la niña había hecho click, mientras el individuo en cuestión trataba de recuperarse de un desamor, más exactamente de Wendy. Pero el tratamiento con que se quiso curar, por consejo de su tío, coquetear a diestra y siniestra, y gracias a su inflada autoconfianza, accidentalmente, Candy se había enamorado de él. Su breve historia de amor aparentemente termino cuando de repente, cuando las otras dos del trío los habían dejado solos, varias de las conquistas de la carreta del individuo habían aparecieron una tras otra. Después de eso fue el caos sobrenatural, muy a lo Pines una araña humanoide gigante y una montaña llena de cuevas con arañas que iban del tamaño normal a el de un pastor alemán o mayores. Después de salir vivos de esa 'atracción,' el inmencionable había pedido perdón, pero de una forma tal que no solo fue perdonado, sino que volvió a encender la llama en el corazón de la asiática.

La Historia con Wendy era más conocida, desde que llego al pueblo el individuo se había 'enamorado' de ella cosa que todos notaron, tanto así que el novio de turno de la leñadora le tenía unos bien fundamentados celos, pero que cuando el sujeto por un desliz declaro sus sentimientos y luego tuvo la confianza para hablar con la pelirroja, fue rechazado, y dejado en la temible 'friend zone.' El problema, para la pelirroja, fue que pensó lo que había hecho, dándose cuenta que el individuo en cuestión era solo unos pocos años menor que ella. Así que ahora ella, que se había 'friendozeado' sola. Trataba de volver a un terreno más romántico, pero como sabían por las 'Revisas para Chicas,' salir de la 'friend zone' era una tarea casi imposible y amarga.

Estaban leyendo revistas, luego de tocar todos los temas de interés, pasando el rato mientras era hora de que la pequeña asiática debía volver a su casa, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Cuando el teléfono sonó, por la hora no tenían idea de quién podía ser. Como el señor Faurolo estaba ocupado y respetando las costumbres de la casa, Grenda fue a responder, no reconoció el número, además era demasiado largo para ser local, pero tampoco coincidía con las llamadas a larga distancia que se había habituado a recibir.

-"Aló aquí yo, allá quien?"

-"Grenda?" Era una voz conocida de alguien que la había atormentado por años, para volverse una querida amiga hacia poco. Sintió un estremecimiento, según sabia estaba incomunicada por sus padres, que literalmente la tenían prisionera.

-"Pacífica?" Dijo alzando la voz sin querer, al darse cuenta volvió a ver a su amiga de toda la vida mientras esta la miraba y se acomodaba lo anteojos. "Pero cómo?"

-"Me encantaría contarte, pero es muy largo. Amiga deseaba oír tanto tu voz, te prometo que te lo contare todo apenas pueda. Como están todos, me tienen preocupada, en especial 'él,' ha hecho algo?" La castaña o tuvo que preguntar quien había hecho algo, pues sabia cual era la mayor preocupación de la rubia, precisamente el innombrable. El mismo de quien había estado intentando no hablar con su otra amiga. Pero la preocupación en la voz de la rubia y su alegría por al fin poder hablar con ella la traiciono.

-"Todavía nada, pero ya conoces a Dipper, casi podría asegurar que está tramando algo." Dijo sin intención el nombre que no se debía decir a la persona quien no debía decirlo y frente a la persona que no debía oírlo.

-"Que D… D… Di Dipper que con Pacífica?... Pacifica Noroeste, esa Pacífica?" Balbuceo sin pensar la asiática mientras se ponía pálida. Grenda se percato que había pisado una mina, o más bien una bomba nuclear.

-"No me gusto ese todavía." Dijo la rubia al otro lado de la línea. "Que ha hecho? Lo has visto hacer algo sospechoso?" De repente la concentración de Grenda se fue de paseo, posiblemente impulsada por la explosión de la mina.

-"Pacifica… desde la mansión… perdona estoy acompañada." Logro decir luego de la impresión. Podía sentir como la tensión crecía a ambos lados de la línea. Candy la veía de una forma que la hacía ponerse incomoda y Pacífica se oía muy preocupada. Con ella en medio sosteniendo el auricular, estaba feliz de oír a su nueva amiga, mientras se preocupada por la reacción de su antigua amiga. Tanto que llego a su punto máximo. "Disculpa Pacifica… espera debo de…" Los ojos de la castaña estaban muy, pero muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas, el brazo libre presionado su pecho y el puño a la altura de su pecho fuertemente cerrado, mientras, en el auricular del teléfono empezaban a aparecer finas grietas. Sus labios tomando un ligero tono azul y dejo de respirar. Luego de un momento demasiado largo, mientras que Pacífica no hacía más que repetir su nombre preocupada, la heredera Noroeste escucho un golpe y como el teléfono caía al piso.

-"Grenda que paso? Reponedme amiga…" Gritaba al teléfono, mientras en la habitación la otra niña, viendo la reacción de la más alta, supo que había sufrido uno de sus ataques de la ansiedad. Había corrido al verla caer, hincándose en el piso, poniéndola cómoda acomodando su cabeza en su regazo. Poco a poco volvía a respirar normalmente y sus labios perdían esa fea coloración azul, pero no daba señales de recuperar la consciencia. La chica rubia estaba preocupada al punto de llorar y continuaba ya no hablando, sino gritando. Tanto que la asiática logro oír el susurro en el teléfono.

-"Grenda que paso? Estas ahí Grenda? Por favor responde? Que paso háblame? Que paso que…."

-"Que le dijiste Pacífica" Dijo la pequeña asiática tomando el teléfono, en un tono tan frio que debió de congelar las líneas, pero era una voz que la rubia no reconoció al teléfono.

-"Decirle… Yo… Como esta Grenda… Está bien?" Dijo entre sollozos la rubia. "Qui… Quién eres?"

-"Por me no sorprende que no me reconozcas, no recuerdas a la 'Chica Tenedor'? Somos muy poca cosa para la gran Pacífica Noroeste? Ahora responde, Noroeste, que le dijiste a Grenda? Que planeas hacer contra Dipper?" Dijo la chica al teléfono, enojada por su amiga y el chico. Pacifica se quedo callada, en sus ansias por hablar con su única amiga no pensó que ella no estaría sola. Casi suelta el teléfono, al recordar la tarde en la cafetería y la promesa que había hecho con Grenda, sobre la otra amiga, la que también sentía algo por el chico californiano. No tuvo que razonar mucho que había pasado. Su llamada repentina y estar con la chica que compartía su mismo interés amoroso, debió ser demasiado estrés para Grenda. Conociéndola solo podía ser una cosa.

-"Granda tuvo uno de sus ataques?" Dijo ya más tranquila. "Esta respirando bien ya, no se golpeo?"

-"Si está recuperándose y afortunadamente cayó en un almohadón, no es la primera vez que le da un ataque fuerte al teléfono, ya respira bien. Solo es cosa de esperar un…" Dijo tranquila, para recordar con quien estaba hablando y continuar con el mismo tono de antes. "Y tu como sabes de los ataques de Grenda, que nos tienes vigiladas? Quieres hacernos pasar peor que de costumbre? Como deseo que acabe el verano para que desaparezcas del valle. Porqué siempre tienes que venir a echarnos a perder las vacaciones? Tu niña mimada…" Seguía la asiática desahogando años de frustración al teléfono.

-"A que está bien, que alivio." Dijo la rubia, sin querer oír los reclamos de la otra niña, en cierta forma eran y no eran para ella, pues la que las había hecho sufrir y las molestaba era la antigua Pacifica, la que vivía en el mundo que sus padres le habían creado, no ella. Pero aun así había aprendido mucho sobre responsabilidad. "Perdón" Dijo desde el fondo de su corazón, con tanto sentimiento que la otra chica quedo callada.

-"Que dijiste?" El impacto del tono de voz de Pacífica fue demasiado para la pequeña asiática.

-"Te pido que me perdones, sé que me comportaba como una bruja o peor, por eso solo pido que hagas un esfuerzo por perdonarme por todas esas ocasiones. Créeme que no era mi intención que algo le pasara a Grenda, creo que fue la tensión del momento."

-"Tensión, de qué? Desde cuando conoces tan bien a Grenda? Que tiene que ver Dipper con todo esto? Nos tienes vigiladas? Como tienes el teléfono de Grenda? Que estas pla…" La mano de su amiga, que acababa de recuperar la conciencia, la interrumpió.

-"Esta bien Candy, ella me no hizo nada." Dijo desde su regazo, mientras se ponía de pie. "Me das el teléfono un momento?" La chica asiática aun sin comprender nada le paso el teléfono.

-"Aló Paz? Perdona por mi… ausencia."

-"Grenda amiga todo fue culpa mía, perdóname no se pude ser tan tonta."

-"No te preocupes, no estás acostumbrada y en parte fue culpa mía por no decir nada antes, no debí quedarme callada sobre ti, solo que no quise preocuparlas… creo que Mabel habría intentado alguno de sus extraños planes de rescate." Pero la razón de que no había dicho nada estaba en esa misma habitación, mirándola entre confundida y enojada.

-"Entonces fue culpa de ambas y no se diga mas. Esa chica… es tu amiga Candy verdad?"

-"Si, creo que entenderás que se pusieron complicadas las cosas por aquí." Dijo mientras la pequeña asiática la miraba sin comprender. "Te podría hablar luego, creo que debo tener una plática muy seria con Candy."

-"Lo entiendo amiga, es lo que me dijiste esa tarde en la cafetería?"

-"Lo captaste rápido."

-"Bien, pero ahora solo puedo 'llamar,' no hay forma de que 'me llamen' y en verdad necesito hablar contigo, perdona por ser insensible."

-"Nada de eso igual yo quería oír tu voz, tienes mucho que contarme. Entonces llámame de nuevo en una hora."

-"Como que amiga? Que tiene que ver 'esa' con Dipper?" se apresuro a decir la tercer chica. Con una expresión que la castaña entendió muy bien.

-"Mejor en dos horas, hay algún problema?"

-"No… Imagino que debes querer habar con ella justo como hablaste conmigo." Dijo fallando en sonar casual.

-"Mas bien discúlpame a mi Paz."

-"Se lo buen amiga que eres, no te preocupes, segura que no ocupas más tiempo? Podría llamarte mañana."

-"Tranquila Paz, ya conoces a la gran Grenda." Respondió confiada.

-"Entonces te hablo mas tarde." Dijo la rubia sin saber qué pensar, angustiada y preocupada.

-"Hasta más tarde." Y terminaron la llamada.

Grenda colgó el teléfono y encaro a su amiga asiática.

-"Candy, discúlpame por no hablarte de esto antes… fue en parte porque no pude, y en parte que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Aun así créeme Pacífica es una gran chica, que ha pasado por cosas terribles." Dijo entre seria y triste a su amiga mientras ambas se sentaban en la cama.

-"Pero como puedes decirlo no recuerdas como nos ha tratado todos estos años y todo lo que nos hizo este verano, todo lo que quiso hacerle a Mabel, de no ser por Dipper…" Dijo quedándose en silencio un momento. "Si, de no ser que él, que siempre la lograba dejar callada… este verano no haría sido tan bueno." Dijo con otro tono más sentido.

-"Te dije que te iba a explicar todo, pero dame un momento que no soy ninguna genio y debo organizar mis ideas." Dijo la castaña. "Bien como contar esto para que no parezca una serie de televisión?" Dijo para sí misma. "Bien… fue el día de la gala de la mansión noroeste, tu y Mabel se emocionaron con las fuentes de queso y chocolate, después del asunto del fantasma, mientras Marius y yo…" Así sin ninguna interrupción de su amiga, Grenda empezó a contarle lo que había pasado en los últimos días desde la promesa que había hecho con Dipper y de cómo había descubierto a la 'verdadera' Pacífica. Solo para saber lo terribles que eran sus padres. Y que, hasta esa llamada, ella estaba prisionera en su propia mansión. Casi con lagrimas en los ojos en las partes donde sabía que su amiga rubia había sufrido en verdad. Para acabar llorando de felicidad por al fin oír su voz. No le sorprendió mucho que os ojos de la niña asiática también estuvieran algo empañados.

-"Así que todos estos años ella ha tenido que sufrir eso, esa vida de mentiras y esos padres que parecen unos malditos?"

-"Así fue hasta que cierto chico californiano, se dio cuenta." Era mejor no tentar a la suerte mencionando al innombrable frente a su amiga, al menos todavía. "Muy a lo Pines le salvo la vida y pudo ver algo en ella que nadie, incluso nosotras que la conocemos por años, vio antes y, de paso, de alguna forma le ayudo para que enfrentara a sus padres y al hacerlo ella nos salvo de ese fantasma."

-"Ella nos salvo me sorprende, de Dipper pues… así es él." Dijo aparentando.

-"Bien por eso es que ella se preocupa por él." Acoto contundentemente, dando por terminado el tema. Desde el incidente en la 'Montaña del Misterio' y el viaje de 'turismo por carretera' los sentimientos su amiga asiática la ponían en problemas, luego de que su primer enamoramiento termino en una decepción, para, casi inmediatamente, volver a enamorarse, de la misma persona. Ella no lo aceptada, aunque sus amigas, e incluso creía que Wendy, se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba al innombrable. Por lo tanto se estaba apartando de las demás. Aunque Grenda no estaba muy versada en esos asuntos, creía que ese secreto le hacía daño a su amiga.

-"Me estas ocultando algo." Le recrimino la más pequeña. "Si solo fuera eso no te había dado un ataque."

-"Eso es lo que paso." Contesto seriamente. "Hay más detalles, pero son cosas entre Pacífica y Dipper. Y tú misma dices que Dipper es solo un amigo, el hermano de Mabel." Era un poco cruel poner a su pequeña amiga contra la pared de esa forma, pero tenía que hacerla reaccionar.

-"Si dices por lo que paso en el viaje, eso ya paso ahora esta…" empezó a decir la asiática, pero se detuvo al ver la forma en que la miraba su amiga. "En serio lo veo solo como un amigo." La expresión en su amiga no cambio y aparentemente no iba a continuar con el tema. "Grenda…"

-"Si es 'solo un amigo' no ocupas más detalles sobre Pacifica y su relación con él." La expresión de la asiática empezó a quedar en blanco, mientras se daba cuenta de lo que adonde quería llegar su amiga. "Que… que quieres que diga?"

-"Candy todos tenemos derecho a guardar nuestros secretos, pero como ambas son mis amigas deben estar en igualdad de condiciones."

-"No querrás decir que a ella le gusta…" Dijo ahora angustiada.

-"No quiero decir nada… incluso importaría algo los gustos o disgustos de Pacifica Noroeste?"

-"Pero tú sabes que a mí no…" Le respondió casi con lagrimas en los ojos. Pero haciendo un nudo en su corazón, la más grande de las dos logro seguir mirándola de la misma forma. "Desde cuando lo sabes?"

-"Desde cuando se qué?"

-"No me obligues a decirlo, no quiero decirlo, no lograre nada con decirlo." Dijo la chica mientras cerraba los ojos humedecidos, negando con su cabeza. Grenda quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero sabía que nada estaba bien, que no confesar sus sentimientos era lo que le hacía daño.

-"Entonces no hay más que hablar." Se obligo a decir la castaña. Luego empezó un incomodo silencio mientras la asiática no parecía saber que expresión poner y luego de ese momento casi eterno tomo una decisión. Con los ojos encharcados y un tono que rondaba en partes casi iguales la desesperación, la esperanza y la angustia, abrió su corazón diciendo, en voz alta, lo que se había tratado de ocultar a sí misma.

-"Me gusta… lo oíste, estas contenta de oírlo, me gusta Dipper Pines, me gusta desde el viaje, me gusta mucho." Dijo empezando a llorar mientras su amiga la abrazaba. "Me gusta tanto que duele, no puedo ni estar cómoda con esa Wendy siempre rondando por ahí." Dijo la chica de anteojos rodeado a su amiga con sus brazos. Grenda lloro con ella mientras poco a poco el dique de sentimientos, que la desconfianza y timidez de la chica de anteojos había formado, se iba secando al fin. Cuando la castaña sintió que su amiga ya había dejado salir la suficiente presión, secándose sus propias lagrimas y con una voz más tranquila de lo que en verdad creía poder sentirse continúo.

-"Anda fue tan difícil decirlo?" Dijo mientras dejaba asomar una sonrisa de alivio, la otra chica también se empezaba a sentir mejor. Era como si algo que le oprimiera el pecho se hubiera liberado.

-"Pero ya lo rechace una vez… es el hermano de Mabel… Es… es..." Dijo la péqueña en un susurro que se fue perdiendo en el silencio.

-"No soy quien para dar consejos sobre eso… no soy muy delicada que digamos, de aquí en adelante te las tendrás que arreglar tu sola, pero no te sientes mejor?"

-"Creo… creo que sí. No sé qué paso, pero siento algo, es una sensación rara linda, pero fea a la vez."

-"Con eso ahora ambas están al mismo nivel dijo de repente Grenda… Por decirlo de una forma sobre Pacífica de todo lo que hizo el verano de lo único que en verdad es culpable fue esa antipatía con Mabel…" Dijo la castaña. "No puedo culparla estaba celosa."

-"Tiene razón, seguro que si hubiera un hermano como Dipper nada de eso…" Empezó la chica en un punto donde se apartaba ligeramente de la realidad.

-"No era celos por su hermano, era celos por Dipper… Candy no me siento bien al decirte esto, pero como una vez le dije a Paz, debo ser justa con ambas." Y suspirando para sacar fuerza agrego. "A Paz le gusta Dipper, o más que gustar creo."

-"No me sorprende." Dijo sinceramente, aun sin querer entender. "Cualquiera que lo conozca se sentiría así."

-"Pero quien le salvo la vida, quien quiso que fuera mi amiga, quien la cuido hasta cuando estaba en Maine, quien se enfrento a esos monstruos que tiene de padres…"

-"Si lo sé así es Dipper…" Empezó a decir la asiática, solo tuvo que ver la forma en que su amiga la veía para saber que Grenda sospechaba que no solo era Dipper siendo Dipper. "Quieres decir que a ella también."

-"Me lo confeso desde un principio." Dijo la castaña seriamente. "Aunque el muy tonto aun no se da cuenta. Es un chico después de todo." Explicando el comportamiento del chico de la gorra. Mientras la asiática sentía como algo le apretaba el corazón.

-"Pero aun no se confiesa." Dijo de repente la más pequeña. "Y menos aun él le ha respondido. Así que no hay nada escrito todavía." Pensando que si Grenda creía que iba a dejar que 'otra' estuviera con el chico de sus sueños sin luchar, no la conocía tan bien como suponía, aunque la 'otra' fuera la chica más popular y rica del pueblo. Grenda solo sonrió, al parecer Dipper Pines hacia que su amiga de repente fuera más segura de sí misma. Pero era cierto que ese par no se habían dicho nada o incluso hablado desde el viernes de la gala, pero ella era la única que había hablado con ambos. Con Paz era fácil, ella aceptaba sus sentimientos y Grenda estaba segura de que, si no hubiera tenido tantos problemas en esa semana, habría hecho lo que Candy no se atrevía a hacer. En el caso de él, podía sentir que no se comportaba con Paz como con las demás chicas, con excepción de Mabel. Sentía que había algo ahí, algo desde mucho antes del fantasma del leñador, pero que podía saber ella solo tenía doce años y apenas sabía que era tener un casinovio.

-"Aun así me gustaría alguna vez ir todas donde Linda Susan, y poder comer pastel y helado las cuatro, o cinco si contamos a Wendy."

-"En verdad con lo que ha vivido y lo que le paso no parece tan mala como creía, incluso podría caerme bien una vez que la conozca." Dijo sinceramente la asiática, conocía a Grenda de toda una vida y para que Pacífica se la ganara en tan poco tiempo, significaba que en verdad la chica debía ser mucho mejor o, más bien, muchísimo mejor de lo que creía. Aun con el asunto del chico en medio. Y como casi se cumplían las dos horas que Grenda le había pedido a Pacífica, prefirió dejar sola a su amiga. Esperaba después de oír la odisea por la que había pasado la niña rica, poder conocerla mejor en su momento. Después de todo ambas compartía algo, en cierta forma.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	50. Chapter 49

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Pacifica al fin puede hablar con su amiga mas tranquilonamente, De sus problemas y de sus inquietudes tanto con su familia como con cierto chico. Así que Grenda la reconforta un poco más y le ofrece su ayuda, Y la de un nuevo actor en la trama de la familia Noroeste. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (4 de Julio de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **49\. Refuerzos.**

-"Te vas tan pronto?"

-"Creo que vas a estar muy ocupada con ella y como no me conoce es mejor dejarlas solas." Le dijo a la castaña. "Creo que será más cómodo para ambas que las deje solas, pero dile de mi parte que Candy Chui no es de las que se rinden fácilmente."

-"Esta bien de todas formas mañana hay que despertarse temprano, aun tenemos una elección que ganar. Si nadie llega con una buena idea para hacer que el señor Stan use 'su encanto,' no sé cómo podremos evitar que Bud gane la elección."

-"Tienes razón, bien entonces llamas a tu papa o le decimos al mío que te lleve?"

-"No podría hacer que tu padre se moleste por algo tan simple… además mi papa estará más tranquilo si me viene a recoger, dice que hay animales raros que salen por la noche." Así que pocos minutos después el señor Chiu pasaba a recoger a su hija, algo extrañando por lo temprano. Poco después, como si Pacífica hubiera estado pendiente del reloj sonó el teléfono.

-"Hola Grenda perdona por lo de antes, no pensé que estarías acompañada."

-"Tranquila Paz, tampoco fue para tanto, una vez que conozcas a Candy veras que es una gran chica. Estoy segura que se llevaran bien."

-"Pero le contaste todo?" Dijo tímidamente.

-"Todo. Te dije que no iba a tomar partido por ninguna." Dijo alegremente. "No te confíes mucho nunca la había visto tan decida. Me pidió que te diera un mensaje 'Candy Chiu no es de las que se rinden fácilmente'"

-"Puedes decirle de mi parte que yo tampoco y voy a hacer todo lo posible por recuperar este verano, es algo de lo poco bueno que aprendí de mis padres." Dijo algo más sombría. "Sé que he perdido mucho tiempo y aun no sé si pueda acercarme más a él, ya solo quedan dos semanas del verano. Y aun estoy preocupada por qué harán mis padres."

-"Pensé que habías solucionas algo con ellos?"

-"No entrare en detalles pero digamos que ahora estoy más preocupada de lo que puedan hacerle a otros por mi culpa o para amenazarme que lo que me puedan hacer a mí." Cosa que sorprendió a la Castaña solo sabía de otra persona que había enfrentado, más aun ganado a los Noroeste. Cada vez veía que las probabilidades de su amiga asiática desaparecían en un mar de compatibilidades con su amiga rubia. "O al menos por unos días por unos días."

-"No te apresures Pacifica no debes ser la 'Perfecta Pacífica Noroeste' nunca más y menos conmigo." Dijo sintiendo que la rubia se apuraba para no pensar en que lo que tenía que hacer, lo que había hecho y lo que había sufrido. Antes que nada cuéntame que ha pasado desde que saliste de Maine y te llevaron a tu casa?"

-"Eso me pregunte desde que te llame antes como supiste donde estaba?"

-"Pacifica puede que no conozcas mucho a Dipper, pero creo que en muchas cosas sabes más de él que yo, se quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que… una amiga desapareció?" Casi pudo oír como la sangre le legaba a las orejas a su amiga rubia. "Me tarde mas en decirle que habías desaparecido de lo que le tomo saber que estabas en tu casa. No puedo imaginar cómo te encontró, según todos los periódicos después de algo que paso con unos documentos seguías en Maine, algunos decían que había rumores de que habías dejado el país, incluso en las noticias apareció que habías salido del país pare evitar el escándalo, ni siquiera Marius logro saber dónde estabas, el también creía que habías salido del país." Dijo sabiendo cómo se sentiría la chica de saber quien la había encontrado."

-"Entonces supo donde estaba todo el tiempo?"

-"Si pero por el momento olvidemos al señor Pines, dime como fue?"

-"Cuando me dijiste lo de Marius sentí que me iba a desmallar. No sabía qué hacer, me sentía perdida, pensé que nunca loa iba a volver al valle, o verte siquiera a ti Grenda, fue algo horroroso pensar en que en que… que…." Y lloro. Lloro como lo que era, como una niña de 12 años que había pasado por algo que nadie debería pasar, se desahogo sin saber porque. Sin recordar que había estado prisionera e incomunicada, que temía por todos a quienes quería, que sus padres le habían hecho perder toda esperanza, que la habían obligado a usar a Archivald como arma o todo lo demás. Nada más sabia que quería un hombro donde llorar, alguien que llorara con ella y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. La única persona que podía, que sabía que lo ocupaba, era su amiga.

Cuando al fin se desahogo la rubia y Grenda no sabía cómo sentirse por haber impuesto un nuevo record en 'conversaciones sentimentales.' Pacífica entre sollozos le relato como había pasado los últimos días, solo mencionando que el fantasma leñador había vuelo, aunque no tan sanguinario y afortunadamente no se le había aparecido a ella, Pacifica prefirió aun el mantener en secreto a Archivald de sus amigas, era algo demasiado difícil de explicar por teléfono y también se llevaría su buen tiempo, ya que ni ella misma sabía mucho sobe los porqués de su fantasmal amigo. Al final le dijo que sus padres habían preferido pasar una semana en su pent-house de Portland 'para dar tiempo a que se arreglaran su habitación.'

-"Y todos estos líos, fueron por aquello que hiciste en la papelería del pueblo?"

-"Todo menos lo del contrato matrimonial." Y cambiando de tono magreo. "Cuando hables con Marius por favor dile que se lo agradezco."

-"Se lo diré, pero debo decirte por esa 'prueba' parece que se puso un poco tirante la relación con su abuela, pero según predijo el mismo Dipper se le paso. Por un momento me preocupe, Marius pensó que él se iba a vengar de su familia y estada muy preocupado.

"Es buen amigo, imagino se sentiría como yo." Dijo aliviada. "Por más que Dipper sea… bien Dipper, lo único que conseguiría seria meterse en problemas si buscaba problemas con los Hohehauser."

-"No, lo entendiste al revés." Dijo la castaña. "Marius estaba preocupado por lo que Dipper podría hacerle a su familia." Dijo sorprendiendo a Pacifica. "Parece que a mi chico lo pone a sudar tu chico." Dijo riéndose mientras al otro lado de la línea Pacifica no noto la broma, pensando si sus preocupaciones con Dipper y sus padres estaban fundadas. Recordando la conversación con la condesa supo que no toda la gente rica era tan poco escrupulosa como lo eran los Noroeste, l cual no la alivio. 'Pero ya nunca más, hare del apellido tan limpio como quieren hacerlo creer.' Pensó.

-"Eso me recuerda sobre la carta que le escribiste a Dipper…" Pacifica enrojeció al recordar todo lo que había escrito en ese momento.

-"No me digas que se la diste!" Casi grito al teléfono.

-"Tranquila aun lo tengo y ni siquiera lo he abierto como prometí. Pensé en dárselo, pero en eso desapareciste y no supe qué hacer con el sobre." La tranquilizo, tanto así que Grenda pudo oír un suspiro. "Pero ya que te puedo hablar que quieres que haga con el sobre, se lo doy o le hablaras por teléfono?"

-"Todo depende de cómo me vaya mañana, seguro mis padres traerán a un abogado… o varios, les mentí diciendo que tenia uno, así que no se qué hare… Sobre la carta por el momento consérvala, si notas que va a hacer algo contra mi familia dásela." Lo que contenía ese sobre era muy personal como para decirlo por carta y ella deseaba poder decirlo personalmente, pero también creía que era como una red de seguridad si el californiano intentaba enfrentar a su familia.

-"Bien, aunque no prometo que lo pueda hacer, si Dipper se decide a hacer algo, ya habrá pensado que hacer antes de hacerlo, así que no creo que me dé cuenta hasta que pase." Dijo con sinceridad la castaña.

-"Está bien tampoco te pido imposibles. Puedo estar más preocupada de lo que debería, pero si algo les paramara a ustedes por mi culpa no se qué haría."

-"Tenle más confianza a Dipper." Dijo la castaña. "Créeme si hace algo, tus padres no sabrán que fue él."

-"No puedes saber cómo son mis padres y que tanto se atreverían a hacer. Con solo una posibilidad en mil de que sospechen de ustedes, de que piensen que están de mi lado, de que crean que pueden usarlos para amenazarme no me siento tranquila." Dijo de repente seria y triste.

-"Tienes razón como podría saber eso? Pero te prometí que vigilaría a Dipper. Si se da el caso le entregare el sobre." Dijo no del todo convencida. "Al menos creo que la próxima semana estarás más libre puede que 'tu primo Percy' salga de nuevo. Me encantaría presentárselo a mis amigas."

-"Estoy segura que a 'Percy' le encantaría conocerlas." Dijo animada. "Aunque sea solo esa semana."

-"No dijiste que estaba arreglado que traerían todo ya listo, una especie de contrato o algo legal?"

-"Si, pero para gente como mis padres los contratos no son nada, solía comentarlo mi padre y yo creía que era solo por nuestra clase… Seguro contrataran a algún abogado para que lo haga fácil de invalidar y lo puedan romper cuando quieran y más que eso estoy segura que mi padre ha hecho tratos deshonestos con jueces antes." Dijo levemente desanimada, había asumido las cosas como eran, sabía que cualquier documento que sus padres le llevaran, por mas legal que fuera, era solo cosa de tiempo para que fuera revocado. Tenía claro que cualquier promesa o contrato que hicieran, por más legal que fuera, solo duraría hasta el miércoles, cuando no apareciera la siguiente parte de los documentos en la prensa.

-"O sea ocupas un abogado?"

-"Creo que ocuparía toda una escuela de abogados, pero de que me sirve pensar en imposibles. No conozco a ninguno, al menos ninguno que se atreva a enfrentarse a mis padres, además no tengo dinero como pagarle a uno."

-"De cómo pagar no sé, pero conozco un abogado aquí en el pueblo."

-"Un abogado?" Dijo la rubia incrédula, no se le ocurría de donde conocería alguien como Grenda a un abogado.

-"Si a Extraño."

"Perdona Grenda, en verdad creo que es extraño que conozcas a un abogado." Dijo la rubia confundida.

-"A…" Dijo riendo "Disculpa ese es su apellido, se llama Tanto Extraño." Dijo luego de reírse un poco por la confusión. "Es profesor asistente en el pueblo, pero en verdad tiene título de abogado." Pacifica pensó que podría hacer un abogado de pueblo contra los bufetes que contrataban sus padres, además no tenia forma de pagarle.

-"Pero aun así, como le podría pagar?" Dijo sin pensar.

-"Tanto… disculpa el señor Extraño es un abogado de pueblo, en una clase dijo que le han pagado con leña, con arreglarle la casa, incluso una vez le pagaron con jamones y botes de mermelada. Que prefiere vivir en el pueblo y no le importa estar en economía de canje, aunque no lo entendí bien."

-"Economía de canje?" Dijo pacifica volviendo a ver su alhajero. "Como algo de joyería?"

-"No sé, tendrías que hablar con él." Dijo después de pensar un momento. "Lo bueno es que también da clases de recuperación, así que tengo su teléfono, si quieres te lo doy para que hables con él." Pacífica no se lo pensó mucho, era mejor tener un abogado de pueblo a no tener ninguno, lo malo era que no sabía cuando le quedarían de créditos de llamada. Se dio cuenta asustada que el contador de créditos de la aplicación de su teléfono marcaba cero créditos, pero que abajo en letras rojas decía 'Manteniendo llamada Actual… Cortesía de . Recuerde recargar diariamente su teléfono, próxima encuesta en 09:34:04 horas.' Mientras miraba la hora bajo de '09:34:04' a '09:34:03' Lo que indicaba que no podría recargar su la aplicación en casi medio día.

-"Me encantaría pero se me acabaron los créditos de llamada, no puedo llamar otra vez hasta mañana, no creo que pueda."

-"Y si hacemos una audio conferencia con mi teléfono?" Dijo la castaña, sin pensar mucho.

-"Grenda eres una genio. Pero podrás?"

-"Solo es cosa de probar, no es muy difícil Mabel, Candy y yo siempre lo hacemos. Por si no sirve te daré su número, le explicare lo que te pase y lo llamaras mañana, te parece?"

-"Está bien, en 10 horas podre hablar de nuevo, si no podemos hablar ahora, dile también que tengo que canjear por sus servicios." Pero no le contesto Grenda.

-"Aló! Extraño a habla." Dijo una voz masculina, muy formal y tranquila.

-"Señor Tanto?" Dijo Grenda. "Sigues ahí Paz?"

-"Si quién es?"

-"Si aquí sigo Grenda, no me dijiste que ya lo estabas haciendo."

-"Grenda Faurolo… me haces una broma?"

-"No señor Extraño es que mi amiga no podía volver a llamar y ocupa sus servicios así que hice una teleconferencia."

-"Solo te creo porque eres buena chica, así que tu amiga necesita clases de recuperación?" Dijo tranquilo el hombre.

-"No, pero mejor que ella se lo explique no crees Paz?"

-"A será mejor es un gusto señor Extraño."

-"Lo mismo digo, pero quien eres? …Suenas conocía, pero no ubico tu voz, estas en el mismo curso que Grenda?"

-"Si… es un poco difícil de explicar y no ocupo su ayuda como maestro, ocupo a un abogado."

-"A ver bien es algo con respecto a la elección?"

-"Cual elección?"

-"A si Paz, el pueblo esta eligiendo alcalde y no te imaginas quien es uno de los candidatos..."

-"Esperen, esperen." Dijo el abogado. "No empiecen a divagar. Primero Grenda que su amiga se presente."

-"Disculpe señor Extraño, soy Pacífica Noroeste." Ambas amigas nada más pudieron oír algo como un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	51. Chapter 50

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Por cosas del destino o la Teoría de la Rareza de Gravity Falls, según Ford, Pacífica Noroeste ha encontrado la mejor ayuda legal contra sus Padres. Ahora está en manos de Tanto el decidir si acepta el caso o no, para eso le pide que se explique desde un principio. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (11 de Julio de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

-A Joseph: Las leyes en el valle son 'extrañas,' de ahí los chistes que menciona Tanto sobre el matrimonio en el valle, espero que te guste como voy a desenredar todo esto. Gracias por tus comentarios. Y si la elocuencia de Dipper es fabulosa, como cuando hizo cambiar a Gedeón, siempre me gusto y lo use en un par de oneshots 'Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Veteranos' y 'Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Wendy.' No soy jugador de Skyrim así que no entendí la referencia, perdona. Pero volviendo a la historia aun está más desde la perspectiva de Pacífica, con ocasionales apariciones del castaño, solo te puedo decir espera y veras, o al menos espero que valga la espera. ;)

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **50\. Extraño.**

-"Oh vaya!" Dijo el abogado sorprendido por primera vez. "Entonces eres tú la amiga de Grenda que ocupa un abogado?" Sinceramente no podía creerlo.

-"Ella misma, veras Tanto…"

-"Espera Grenda, ahora ambas, piensen en mí como un abogado. No como el profesor o el amigo del pueblo, debemos mantener las cosas a cierto nivel distinto." Dijo calmadamente. "Bien Pacífica, estoy suponiendo que entiendes para que se necesita un abogado dada tu familia, estoy en lo cierto?"

-"Si señor Extraño."

-"Bien con eso claro, porque no vas con los abogados de tu familia, deben tener todo un ejército solo en las oficinas centrales de Industrias Noroeste."

-"El caso es que mi padres y yo no estamos en buenos términos, no somos lo que podría decir una familia común y mucho menos feliz, de hecho necesito ayuda legal para tratar con ellos." Dijo la chica seriamente, tomando la misma actitud que el abogado.

-"Debo decirte que no soy especialista en derecho familiar, si eso es lo que buscas."

-"Las diferencias entre yo y mi familia sobrepasaron por mucho una riña familiar… creo. Están muy alejadas de lo que usted podría llamar problemas familiares."

-"Esos Noroeste son unos monstruos." Acoto Grenda.

-"Grenda, gracias por tus comentarios, pero deja a Pacífica hablar, no es por ser pesado hay que seguir ciertas reglas. No te confundas Pacífica el derecho familiar es muy amplio, pero debía decirte solo para asegúrame."

-"Lo siento, señor Tanto."

-"No te preocupes Grenda, pero por ahora déjame hablar con Pacífica." Dijo en forma comprensiva, para volver al tono de negocios. "Y, Pacífica, específicamente para que ocupas mis servicios como abogado?"

-"Vera es casi una emergencia…" De repente se calló, dándose cuenta que involucraría a ese hombre, no desea que a más personas sufrieran por su causa, pensando en lo que podría hacer la ira de sus padres contra cualquiera que la ayudara. "Ahora no sé si fue buena idea hablar con usted."

-"Nunca había perdido un cliente tan rápido." Dijo en tono de broma, para volver al tono de abogado. "Si tienes problemas tan grandes que ocupas un abogado, piensas en que podría hacer yo, un simple abogado de pueblo, contra el clan Noroeste?"

-"No, no señor Extraño, es que usted no conoce a mis padres… no sabe a qué extremos podrían llegar."

-"Si es tan grave el asunto, deberíamos comentarlo en persona. Podrías ir a mi oficina mañana?"

-"Ese es uno de los problemas la tienen encerrada en su mansión." Dijo Grenda.

-"Es verdad eso?"

-"Si, desde el viernes, además creo que tienen intervenido mi teléfono, por eso tuve que usar un truco para hablar con Grenda y por lo mismo usamos la teleconferencia." Hablo lo más seria que pudo, pero incluso Tanto, que apenas y la había visto en algún acto oficial del pueblo, noto la tensión que estaba soportando.

-"Bien entonces, creo que me hago una idea de que serian capaces tus padres." Dijo sabiendo que no podría dejar a la niña sola, fuera o no cosa de sus padres. Por la forma de hablar sabía que verdaderamente le estaba pasando algo, al menos algún nivel de maltrato infantil. "Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero es responsabilidad de los adultos proteger a los niños. Así que te pido de nuevo que me expliques porque ocupas un abogado." Pacifica dudo un momento no podía simplemente involucrar a más gente. "Si te preocupas aun por mí, me obligas a ser un poco rudo dado que es tan grave desde ahora considérame tu abogado, bajo el acta de protección de menores y que, aunque no me digas nada, estaré mañana temprano en la puerta de la mansión Noroeste, de ser necesario con una orden de la corte, para hablarte." Dijo el abogado con una actitud más protectora. "Así que la forma más efectiva de mantenerme 'seguro' es que me cuentes todo."

-"Créele Paz, si Tanto lo dice mañana estará con la policía tocando los portones de tu casa."

-"Gracias por la confianza Grenda, pero que te dije?"

-"Disculpa Tanto, le prometo no decir nada mas." Mientras su amiga se disculpaba, Pacífica entendió que era tarde, no tendría más que involucrarlo. Pues era verdad que si se inmiscuía entre mas supiera seria más seguro para él, incluso podría negarse si así lo deseaba, renuentemente decidió contarle todo.

-"Vera señor Tanto han pasado ciertas cosas que han vuelto vivir en mi casa, o más bien con mis padres, algo imposible. Logre hacer que mis padres dieran su brazo a torcer, pero como los conozco, no confió en sus promesas. Por eso les pedí que hicieran algún documento legal, seguramente mañana lo traerán. Incluso les mentí, diciendo que tenían que traerlo pronto para que mi abogado lo revisara, pensé que así no pondrían algún truco legal o algo, pero…"

-"Pero más bien podrían traerte un documento tan complejo que no lo puedas entender, o tan impreciso que puedan refutarlo." Dijo el abogado. "Bien, aunque parece que no me estas contando toda la historia, otra cosa que pido a mis clientes es que sean totalmente sinceros conmigo. En este caso entre mas detalles sepa será mejor, para ambos."

-"Es una historia algo larga…"

-"Tienes tiempo de contármela ahora o mañana?"

-"No sé si pueda mañana, mis padres podrían tener el documento listo durante la noche." Usualmente los abogados 'pueblerinos,' como Tanto tenían un horario cómodo, pero los abogados de los grandes bufetes, perdían esa tranquilidad. Esa era una de las razones por las que había decidió rechazar varias ofertas en firmas de abogados. A Tanto no le gustaba presumir, pero había estudiado, gracias a una beca, en la Universidad de Harvard y para mas decir se había graduado 'Suma Cum Laude.' Y aun mantenía buenas relaciones con la universidad, incluso mantenía una columna trimestral y comentarios sobre en derecho comercial y derecho penal, como editor asistente de la 'Harvard Law Review.' Lo que lo situaba extrañamente, valga su apellido, como una de las mejores mentes legales de Oregón. Por quien, literalmente, se habían peleado los más grandes bufetes del país o incluso el departamento de justicia de Oregón, pero él prefirió la vida tranquila y sin prisas de su pueblo natal.

-"Bien podemos hacer una cosa, pero ya que eres mi cliente, Grenda tendrá que apartarse del teléfono."

-"Pero Tanto!" Dijo la mencionada.

-"Señor Tanto aun no hemos hablado de sus honorarios, no me puede considerar su clienta aun." Acoto Pacifica.

-"Bien sobre eso Pacífica…" No pudo decirle que se había vuelto abogado para ayudar a las personas, y para él con todo y el peso de su familia necesitaba ayuda, pero parecía que la niña tenía ideas claras de cómo comportarse en el ámbito legal, posiblemente algo habría aprendido por ser hija de quien era.

-"Grenda me hablo de lo de la 'economía de canje,' podría necesitar un valuador, tengo joyería que me han regalado, así que legalmente es mía con eso podría cubrir sus honorarios." Dijo sin chistar.

-"Apuesto a que si, la joyería del centro comercial suele ayudarme con eso, incluso me hay ayudado con pepitas o monedas antiguas, así que por la valuación no te preocupes Pacífica."

-"Entonces cuento con usted como mi abogado?" Dijo resuelta.

-"Aun tengo que saber tu historia… y me refiero a toda."

-"Bien no hay problema con eso, según creo esta línea es segura." Para que una niña de 12 años se preocupara por lo 'segura' o no que podía ser una línea telefónica era muy preocupante.

-"Ahora viene la parte interesante." Dijo la tercera en esta conferencia.

-"Grenda, disculpa pero ahora voy a pedirte que dejes el teléfono y salgas de la habitación, me gustaría que pudieras colgar, pero ya que tu teléfono es el que hace la conferencia no podemos."

-"Pero Tanto…" Dijo extrañada la castaña. "Puedes confiar en mí, en que no le diré a nadie."

-"Si señor Extraño, confió en Grenda totalmente."

-"Y las entiendo niñas, si estuvieran juntas o, en este caso, llamándome desde la misma línea no sería problema, pero las normativas para este tipo de llamadas son así, incluso voy a tener que usar un aparato que estará pendiente de cualquier ruido. De hecho te pediría que te despidas de Pacífica ahora, pues incluso que toques la puerta o que estés cerca podría afectar la llamada." Dijo otra vez en su tono de negocios.

-"Bien si lo dices Tanto no me queda más iré abajo."

-"Una vez que acabe la conversación y colguemos, la teleconferencia terminaría y, creo, que tu teléfono se cortara. Entonces te hablo cuando termine con Pacífica para que puedas entrar de nuevo a tu habitación."

-"Si así funciona ese teléfono Tanto. Si dejan el tono de espera por un minuto se corta y puedo contestar con el de abajo. Entonces Paz buenas noches…" Dijo despidiéndose, aun teniendo mucho que hablar con su amiga. "Espera dijiste que no podía llamarte, pero entonces a qué hora podrás llamarme de nuevo?"

-"Dejarme ver… en unas nueve horas." Sera un poco temprano, pero que tal si te hablo a las 7 a.m.?"

-"Perfecto, yo también creo que necesitare descansar."

-"Hasta mañana amiga."

-"Hasta mañana Paz, fue un gusto oírte y veras que con Tanto de tu lado todo saldrá bien." Dijo ligeramente triste. "Señor Tanto se que usted es muy responsable, pero aun así cuide bien de Pacífica."

-"Te lo prometo Grenda. La cuidare no solo porque será mi obligación como abogado, además como podría fallarte la más simpática de mis alumnas?"

-"Bien Tanto, Paz… espero que puedan hacer algo, Buenas noches a ambos." Se escucho como dejaba e teléfono en alguna superficie dura, el rumor de unos pasos alejándose y una puerta cerrándose."

-"Parece que tienes una gran amiga Pacifica."

-"No solo parece, ella lo es." Dijo y poniéndose de nuevo en modo de negocios continúo. "Por donde quiere que empiece señor Extraño?"

-"Tu lo dirás pero por ahora tengo que conectar un aparato a la línea." Dijo mientras se oía como parecía buscar algo en unos cajonees. "En muchas cosas la legislación del condado es futurista, en otras es confusa y en otras casi demencial. Hace más de treinta años el alcalde Befufflefumpter, se entero que existían las maquinas grabadoras y las grabadoras de llamadas telefónicas, pensando que alguien podría decir algo importante por teléfono y desconfiando un poco de la gente promovió una ley para reglamentar y legitimar las llamadas con peso legal." Seguían escuchándose los cajones y Pacífica le pareció oír un 'ahí está.' "Salve decir que, en los años de práctica profesional que llevo en el pueblo, solo lo he tenido que usar este aparato pocas veces, pero es que ahora muchas cosas lo hacen por internet. Que tienen su legislación aparte. Ahora déjame conectar esto a la línea. Puede que escuches un ruido fuerte como chirridos de modem, luego podremos seguir hablando."

Pacifica no entendió muy bien lo que su abogado le decía, pero espero mientras terminaba, fuera lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. De repente una serie de chirridos electrónicos, que casi le hacen doler los oídos, parecidos a cuando la máquina de fax de su padre, o a algo que le recordaba una película que había visto sobre hackers que se conectaban a internet por teléfono. Mientras esperaba podía oír muy, muy bajo como seguían los chirridos.

"Este es Tanto Extraño, abogado residente en Gravity Falls, condado Tronco suelto, Oregón, la fecha es 12 de agosto de 2012, estoy al habla con mi posible clienta, Pacífica Noroeste. Se va a discutir sobre un posible caso de asesoría y representación judicial, para la Corte General del Condado. Esta grabación tiene valor legal, el cual expilare a mi clienta, bajo el acta del condado numero 19820234. 'Esas Cosas que Repiten lo que Uno Dijo Como Pericos, Pero Con tu Misma Voz y Sin Cometer Errores, Aunque se Usen por ese Como Telégrafo que Habla' propuesta por el alcalde Eustace "Huckabone" Befufftlefumpter, el 17 de febrero de 1981 y Validada por el alcalde Eustace "Huckabone" Befufftlefumpter y el Consejo del Pueblo, el 22 de mayo de 1981. Como dicta el acta se usa un 'Legimitizador de Llamadas Telefónicas,' Patente Pendiente de F. McD. y S. P. Numero de serie 002. Procedo a explicarle a la mi posible cliente, Pacífica Noroeste, el funcionamiento y peso legal del mismo. Pacifica este 'Legimitizador de Llamadas Telefónicas' envía una serie de números en forma de tonos de baja frecuencia, que ese es ruido de fondo que escuchamos, esos números son creados por una fórmula matemática para hacerlos únicos e irrepetibles mientras hablamos, si alguna persona edita esta llamada la serie no será válida y el contenido de la llamada no tendrá ningún valor legal, además si se produce algún ruido fuerte puede que se altere el sonido y, con eso, el tono del 'Legimitizador de Llamadas Telefónicas' por lo que la llamada tampoco tendrá ningún valor legal. Entiendes lo que quiero decir con esto u ocupas que lo explique de nuevo?" Dijo el abogado como si estuviera leyéndolo de alguna tarjeta impresa. Era un poco extraño pero sonaba en cierta forma lógico.

-"Creo que si." Respondió ligeramente confusa.

-"Disculpa, pero por ser una grabación legal debes estar segura o no, no se puede decir 'Creo.' Por lo que te lo pregunto de nuevo entendiste la explicación sobre el 'Legimitizador de Llamadas Telefónicas' y el acta 19820234?" Respondió el abogado en un tono como suplicándole que confiara en él y dijera simplemente si."

-"Perdón por eso… Si yo, Pacífica Noroeste, entendí la explicación."

-"Con eso dicho y grabado, Pacífica empieza a relatarme lo que sucedió para que necesites mis servicios profesionales desde un principio." A lo que la chica no entendió pues esto había tomado un aire demasiado extraño. "Para mayores referencias." Agrego el abogado como si pidiera perdón. "Según una conversación previa solicitaste mi ayuda por un problema sobre tus padres. Cuando empezarte a darte cuenta de que tenias ese problema?

-"En el día de la gala Noroeste del viernes antepasado."

-"Perfecto continua."

-"Pero debo hablar del fantasma…" Que ella supiera, si mencionaba esto en cualquier corte de justicia podría ser remitida a ayuda psicológica.

-"No te preocupes, si se da el caso que ese fantasma sea relevante y por ende entre en el acta 19430905, 'Entidades Fantasmagóricas Vaporosas, Espíritus Traslucidos o Visibles o Cosas Raras y Fangosas, Con o Sin Dientes, Garras, Cuernos o Tentáculos, Manos, Pinzas, Garfios o Tenazas.' Hare las respectivas modificaciones luego de pedir tu permiso." La niña logro oír un leve suspiro al otro lado de la línea. En verdad las leyes del pueblo eran 'peculiares.' Pero aparentemente el señor Extraño estaba familiarizado con todo eso.

"Si como dije ese día el fantasma de un leñador trato de cumplir una maldición contra mi familia por lo que mis padres decidieron llamar a Dipper Pines para detenerlo…" De repente se sintió mal al no saber el nombre del chico. "Disculpe Tanto no se cual sea el nombre de Dipper."

-"No te preocupes. La persona conocida como 'Dipper Pines,' es un residente temporal del pueblo por lo que, siendo residente legal del pueblo, yo mismo doy fe de su existencia."

-"Si es así Dipper llego en la tarde y tras ser perseguidos por el fantasma y salvarme de él…" Pacifica tardo cerca de una hora en llegar al final de la historia sobre los últimos 10 días, siendo absolutamente honesta, pero sin mencionar nada sobre que ahora Archivald era su amigo y sus sentimientos por Dipper, que pensó no vendrían al caso. Pero si confeso su chantaje con el encubrimiento de Nataniel Noroeste, y por que la premura de sus padres, que el martes se cumplía el plazo para la siguiente entrega de documentos a la prensa y el intento de arreglo matrimonial, su retención en la mansión, resumiendo la forma en que la habían educado y obligado a obedecer por medio la campanilla, como se había dado cuenta de la verdad para romper la maldición y todo lo demás.

-"Así fue como logre evitar cualquier intervención telefónica para hablar con Grenda, y comentando con ella lo menciono a usted señor Extraño."

-"Bien ahora permíteme pensar un momento…" Dijo sin dejar notar su estado por lo que había pasado esa niña, pero sus sentimientos eran secundarios en ese momento tenía que concentrarse en pensar como abotagado. "O sea aceptas que estas chantajeando a tus padres bajo la amenaza de hacer pública la verdadera historia del fundador del pueblo… pero eso en vedad no es un secreto que cumpla alguna acta o cláusula sobre secretos a nivel de Condado, Estado o Nacional. También se podría ver como defensa propia, ya que como dices tus padres han estado atentando contra tu seguridad tanto física como emocional desde hace años. Así que sopesando los pros y los contras." Dijo mientras Pacífica empezaba a tensarse. "Sera un honor acepar tu caso." Dijo con una sonrisa sacándole una sonrisa a la niña. "Estás de acuerdo en que te represente legalmente Pacífica Noroeste?" Por el tono Pacífica supo que ese era el equivalente a la firma bajo un contrato.

-"Lo estoy Señor Tanto Extraño."

-"Bien con esto queda asentado en actas para una posible investigación bajo las Ordenanzas de la Ley del Condado Tronco Suelto." Dijo Tanto mientras el incomodo ruido de fondo desaparecía. "Al fin pude desconectar esa máquina." Dijo con un tono animado. "Desde ahora eres mi cliente y yo tu representante ante la ley, pero lo que me dijiste está demasiado pesado para ser de utilidad. Así que disculpa, pero te voy a pedir que declares de nuevo que quieres que sea tu abogado y yo lo aceptare, para resumir todo. De esa forma me será más fácil trabajar en tu nombre, luego harás una solicitud de 'Habeas Corpus,' ante la corte del condado, para que cualquier decisión de tus padres hagan tenga que ser revisada por un juez, de ser necesario. Y además solicitaras una orden judicial que me permita entrar a tu casa para hablar contigo. Presentare esas grabaciones ante el juez a primera hora mañana y antes de las ocho podré ir a hablar contigo en persona. Como aun no cumples con los requisitos para ser declarada emancipada de tus padres, tendrás que seguir viviendo en la mansión, al menos mientras logramos hacer algunos arreglos." Iba a mencionar que según la ley del pueblo se podía casar para evitar el control paternal, pero se sentía muy mal con eso en especial por la edad de la niña. Además hacia poco había hecho una broma con ese mismo argumento y al parecer no había sido graciosa.

-"Me parece que eso está bien. Además estamos abusando mucho de Grenda"

-"No te preocupes será cosa de unos 10 minutos a lo mas. Te diré que decir." Así lo hizo y volviendo a conectar el 'Legimitizador de Llamadas Telefónicas,' hicieron las grabaciones que Tanto necesitaba, repitiéndolas por si había algún problema.

-"Bien entonces hasta mañana Pacifica, te prometo hare todo lo que pueda para que todo salga bien."

-"Gracias señor Extraño…"

-"Llámame Tanto"

-"Bien gracias Tanto, pero aun así hay algo más que me preocupa."

-"Dime si te puedo ayudar será un placer."

-"Como entenderá cualquiera que se involucre, podría verse en problemas con mis padres, podríamos mantener todo esto lo mas secreto posible?"

-"Estás en tu derecho de decirme con quien y con quien no discutir tu caso, si así lo deseas esto quedara como secreto abogado-cliente y no lo podre comentar con nadie, a menos que necesite hacerlo legalmente público o me des tu permiso."

-"Eso estará bien, espero."

-"Entonces mañana te daré un teléfono celular desechable para que estemos en contacto, así si tus padres quieren hacer juego sucio lo sabré." Pacifica no podía decirle que sus padres creían que si hacían juego sucio, cierto fantasma los convertiría en adornos de madera. "Así me estarás llamando cada media hora, si no me llamas sabré que algo malo está pasando e iré a la mansión."

-"Buena idea Tanto."

-"No es nada lo vi en un programa de televisión. Con eso dicho ya no podemos hacer más por ahora, solo nos falta esperar a que sea mañana y abran los juzgados."

-"Entonces hasta mañana Tanto, no sabe cuando espero conocerlo en persona."

-"Igualmente Pacifica, con un poco de suerte todo esto se volverá un mal recuerdo." No dijo que si fuera por él los Noroeste debería pagar por algo que iba más allá que el maltrato infantil. "Buenas noches."

-"Buenas noches Tanto."

Terminaron la llamada. Con las grabaciones que había hecho una vez que fueran presentadas y procesaras por el 'Legimitizador de Llamadas Telefónicas' del tribunal, que era el número de serie 001, Tanto sabía que no había más de diez de esos aparatos, que databan de cuando se promulgo la ley y el alcalde Befufftlefumpter pidió asesoramiento de dos ingenieros, que vivían en el pueblo en ese entonces, los tales S. P. y F. McD. que también habían construido los aparatos. Eso le dio tiempo suficiente para que la llamada se cortara y la línea quedara libre. Llamo a casa de Grenda para que pudiera ir a su habitación.

-"Grenda?"

-"Hola Tanto, vas a ayudar a Paz?" Dijo la chica algo preocupada.

-"Si desde ahora tengo la autoridad legal para ayudarla."

-"Pero incluso a mi me parece extraño… digo… entiendes raro." Dijo al darse cuenta que sin querer había hecho un juego de palabras con el apellido del abogado.

-"No te preocupes es mi apellido así que ya los comentarios sobre el no me incomodan, menos en tu caso que se que lo hiciste sin mala intención… Qué te parece extraño?

-"Que Pacífica solo tiene 12 años y puede contratar un abogado."

-"En realidad cualquier persona, sin importar, su edad, raza condición y todo eso, pude tener ayuda legal, es uno de los derechos de la constitución. En el caso de los menores de edad se pone un poco complicado. Pues una suelen ser tratados en forma distinta, a veces es más complicado necesitan autorización de la corte o cosas así. Pero aquí en el valle es distinto. La carta del Pueblo dice y cito 'Cualquier persona puede pedir un abogado mientras lo diga, lo escriba o así lo de a entender medio de gestos y movimientos corporales.' Además que el pueblo fue el primero en aprobar la ley de que toda persona tiene derecho un abogado, un representante o alguien que sepa al menos leer si va a la corte, de ser necesario pagado por el mismo pueblo."

-"Entonces las leyes del pueblo son distintas a las del resto del país?"

-"En cierta forma, pero no te preocupes por eso, mañana iré a su mansión con una orden del juzgado del pueblo y con eso podremos empezar a trabajar." Dijo para tranquilizar a la niña. "Confía en mí, tu amiga se verá fuera de la influencia de sus padres pronto."

-"Podrías llevarme? Desde que se llevaron a Paz no la veo."

-"Tal vez otro día, según me dijo Pacífica mañana va a ser un día muy ocupado." Dijo sonriendo, una expresión que hubiese sorprendió a su antigua alumna. "Parece que voy a estar muy ocupado con los Noroeste." Se sentía como un caballo de carreras antes de que dieran la salida, tan ansioso por entrar en la competencia que se pregunto si podría dormir. "No te preocupes mas, descansa por hoy. Ya mañana empezaremos a arreglar ese asunto de Pacifica Noroeste contra Preston y Prisilla Noroeste."

-"Pareces emocionado Tanto."

-"Y lo estoy, hace tiempo que no tengo un reto así de interesante. Pero ya debo irme tengo algunas cosas que preparar para mañana, además se está poniendo un poco tarde."

-"Tienes razón al menos sé que Paz está en buenas manos. Buenas noches."

-"Descansa Grenda." Y colgaron

Poco menos de una hora después, ya cuando la hora de dormir de Grenda estaba por llegar, volvió a sonar el teléfono.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	52. Chapter 51

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Ya es tarde el domingo llega a su fin, pero aun la felicidad de Pacífica Noroeste preocupa a sus conocidos en el valle. El destino parece haber puesto su casino en Grenda, o al menos una casa de apuestas por teléfono, la última llamada de la noche, le permitirá a la niña pasar la noche tranquila por el futuro de su amiga rubia. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (18 de Julio de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

-A Joseph: Gracias, no había visto esos emojis, Alex y sus cosas. Gracias por el tip.

Mis teorías:

1\. Dipper y Paz otra historia de fantasmas.

2\. Zoos hace algo con los Diarios y se vuelve un lio.

3\. Mabel y Ford en una aventura espacial/dimensional con o 'buscando a' McGucket.

4\. Dipper y McGucket contra algún demonio o ente de igual fuerza.

Aunque son ya bastante cripticas, no me convenzo de la primera pues en vez de usar una 'rubia' para representar a Pacífica, debió usar una 'llama,' o algún otro cuadrúpedo, incluso hay un camello en Twitter, que es creo lo suficientemente cercano a una llama. Así que me seque el cerebro, pero nada más se me ocurrió. No queda más que esperar.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **51\. Tranquilidad.**

-"Aló aquí, yo allá quien?

-"Hola Grenda creo que necesitamos hablar." Dijo una voz conocida.

-"No me sorprende, pero como te enteraste tan rápido que hable con ella?"

-"Ocupaba hacerle una consulta a Tanto sobre… sobre algo y salió su nombre."

-"O sea ya sabes todo? Que tanto te dijo Tanto… Por favor no le digas que le hago bromas con su nombre." Dijo de nuevo inquieta por hacer juegos de palabras con el nombre del abogado.

-"No creo que se moleste, además lo único extraño de Tanto es su nombre… Pero no cambiemos de tema. Él no me dijo nada, por eso sé que es el abogado de Pacífica."

-"He?" Dijo confusa la chica.

-"De la forma en que 'no me dijo nada,' solo puede significar que ella lo contrato. Y eres la única persona en quien ella confía del pueblo, además de que conoces a ambos." Dijo tranquilamente el californiano. Grenda puro notar el cambio de voz cuando dijo 'en quien ella confía.'

-"A decir verdad me llamo solo para hablar, cuando llegue de la Cabaña, incluso estaba con Candy aun, hubo un problema con Candy así que quedo en llamarme luego, no puede usar el teléfono de la mansión o su móvil, no sé cómo me llamo, pero me dijo que solo puede llamar que no hay forma de que la llamen."

-"Parece que debió usar algún servicio de llamadas, pero aun así te llamo a ti nada más."

-"Tu lo sabrás mejor que yo como lo hizo…" Comento, sin doble sentido, resentimiento o celos, para ella cada persona tenia ciertas habilidades en mayor o menor medida, también ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser del californiano. "Luego seguimos hablando hasta que menciono que sus padres harían alguna cosa legal con ella, como un contrato, y que ella estaba en desventaja al no saber nada de leyes, en eso me acorde de Tanto, y le dije. Ella ya no podía hacer otra llamada, hasta mañana. Hicimos conferencia con Tanto y luego ellos se quedaron hablando solos. No sé que dijeron, solo sé que ahora Tanto es el abogado de Paz." Le explico para que no se sintiera mal porque no lo había llamado, aunque lamentablemente estaba segura que Pacífica no lo llamaría.

-"Entonces eso fue todo, no hay forma de comunicarse con ella?"

-"Parece que solo puede hacer una cierta cantidad de llamadas o no sé, pero quedamos en que me llamaría mañana temprano." Dijo tratando de minimizar el asunto.

-"Creo que entiendo, no le será fácil hablar por teléfono. Al menos su situación parece que empieza a mejorar." Dijo mas animado. "Con Tanto como abogado los Noroeste podrían llevarse una sorpresa."

-"Si Tanto es buena persona." Dijo sinceramente, ella no sabía que su maestro sustituto era uno de los mejores egresados en leyes de su universidad. Incluso cuando Dipper lo descubrió, más temprano, se quedo impresionado. Sin poder dejar de pensar en que sería otra de las 'rarezas' de Gravity Falls.

-"Bien pero es importante que… que hable con ella." Dipper se quedo extrañado, había pensado en decir otra cosa, pero al abrir la boca eso fue lo que salió. Seguramente era por toda la tensión que había acumulado ese día. Cosa que la castaña entendió mejor que el chico. Sonriendo pensando que tan obtuso podía ser.

-"Le diré, pero de una vez te digo que es difícil. Apenas y puede llamar, dijo algo de créditos de llamada.

-"Debe haber alguna forma, en vedad es importante que hable con ella… o con Tanto."

-"Bien, mañana le diré que te llame si puede, creo que tiene que hablar temprano con Tanto." Dijo forzando un poco la verdad. "Así que puede que no le queden de esos créditos."

-"Dile entonces que por favor me llame… o que le diga a Tanto que me llame y que me de permiso de hablar de su caso." Dijo sintiéndose algo extraño, como abatido.

-"Lo prometo."

-"Gracias Grenda… Como la oíste?"

-"A que te refieres?"

-"La oíste animada, preocupada ya sabes. Cómo estaba?"

-"La oí bien, aunque hablamos de muchas cosas, pero era la misma Pacífica de siempre, o sea de siempre después de la fiesta… bien tu me entiendes."

-"Si te entiendo." Dijo pero sin saber porque dejo salir un suspiro que pensó que era de alivio.

-"Se alegro mucho al saber que tan preocupado estabas por ella, que la lograste localizar después de que salió de Maine." Dijo sin poder dejar caer esa pequeña bomba.

-"P… Pero no es nada que no hiciera por una amiga."

-"Y que dije?... Se alegro como amiga." Dejo que el chico pensara en eso a ver si lograba entrarle entre ceja y ceja, aunque lo dudaba. "También debo decirte que ella sigue preocupada de que te metas en líos con su familia."

-"Pero que tanto podría hacer soy solo un chico?" Trato de minimizar.

-"Si solo eres un chico…" Dijo usando sin intención el tono más irónico Dipper había oído.

-"Que quiere dar a entender?"

-"Nada que tienes razón eres solo un 'chico.'" Dijo en el mismo tono, pero con énfasis en la palabra chico. "A quién crees que engañas, nadie que te conozca aceptaría eso. Y menos Paz que tiene tanto lio y parece que te conoce mejor que yo."

-"En verdad eso pare... Digo que quieres decir?"

-"Que Pacífica conoce a su familia, la ha sufrido, sabe de lo que son capaces. Incluso mira como la tratan, tomando en cuenta que sea su propia sangre." Dijo ya sin soportar la fachada ingenua del castaño. "Crees que es fácil para ella saber que vas a ir de frente contra su familia, acaso piensas que puede estar tranquila, de seguro tu sabes mas de las de la personalidad y costumbres de los Noroeste que yo… Crees que Paz es tan tonta como para no preocuparse?"

-"No ella no es nada tonta." Dijo pensativo.

-"Entonces para ya con eso de 'solo soy un chico,' por favor, no sabes cómo puedes llegar a preocuparla… a preocuparnos, pero ahora piensa en ella está sola y asustada." Dijo recordando todo lo que la rubia le había contado hacia poco por teléfono. "Y además tiene que preocuparse por ti…"

-"Tienes razón Grenda." Dijo disculpándose. "No niego que estaba listo para en ir contra los padres de Pacífica, pero ya no pensé mejor las cosas y creo que esa no es la solución, tampoco la podría proteger con eso. Mañana dile que le doy mi promesa no hare nada contra Preston o Prisilla Noroeste." Técnicamente no mentía, ahora su objetivo era la fortuna Noroeste, aunque aun no encontraba la forma de arruinar a los Noroeste, sin que, de paso, el mundo callera en una depresión económica. Ya fuera porque se dejara de confiar en la seguridad de internet o, simplemente, porque su fortuna era más grande que la deuda nacional de varios países.

-"Eres sincero… creo. Si no te metes en líos con sus padres, seguro estará más aliviada… no me imagino que haría yo si Marius estuviera jugando con fuego como tú." Dijo lo ultimo sin querer, afortunadamente solo fue un murmullo de un pensamiento en voz alta.

-"Disculpa no te entendí que Marius qué?"

-"A Marius…?" Dijo aun confusa, sin saber si lo de recién lo había solo pensado o lo había dicho. "… Que el ahora esta menos preocupado, parece que hizo las paces con su abuela."

-"A si lo supuse, me llamo más temprano, le dije que tenía que hablar con la condesa." Respondió el chico, afortunadamente parecía que había logrado camuflar su desliz.

-"Al menos las cosas empiezan a arreglarse."

-"Si Marius con su abuela y Pacífica con sus padres, es raro los niños ricos tienen muchos problemas no crees?"

-"Algunos aunque en este caso, al menos, fue todo a causa de los Noroeste."

-"Pero mañana seguro las cosas van a cambiar para mejor."

-"Eso espero… Pero que harán los padres de Paz."

-"Buscaran a los mejores abogados que el dinero pueda comprar para engañar a Pacífica y no soltarla."

-"Y lo dices tan tranquilamente?"

-"Confía en mi… o si no confía en Tanto y en el sistema judicial de Gravity Falls." La seguridad que lo dijo fue suficiente para ella, estaba confiada en que pronto su amiga se vería libre de esos monstruos que tenía como padres.

-"Pero de todas formas cuando hables con ella recuérdale que me llame… o que al menos le diga a Tanto que lo haga, es muy importante."

-"Debes entenderla, nunca ha tenido amigos de verdad, por lo no sabe cuando dar su brazo a torcer, mas si están en medio sus padres. Tiene pavor a que ellos utilicen sus amistades, amenazándolas o algo para obligarla a obedecerlos."

-"Pues parece que tendré que ser un poco rudo con ella…" Dijo de repente algo molesto. "Dile que si no hace lo que le pedí acampare al lado del portón de la mansión, hasta que me deje entrar."

-"Esta bien eso le diré, pero no te enojes tanto es solo una 'amiga.'"

-"Si claro como amigo no puedo dejar que le pase algo y es importante que hable con Tanto."

-"Le diré exactamente lo que me dijiste, pierde cuidado."

-"Gracias Grenda y perdona si te hice entrar en tanto lio."

-Lo dices por el favor que me pediste en la fiesta? No debo perdonarte nada. Más bien debo agradecerte, nunca pensé que Paz fuera tan buena chica." Dijo alegremente. "Apenas hace poco más de una semana que la conocí, o bien que conocí a la verdadera Pacífica. En ese tiempo paso de ser la más snob y pedante del pueblo a ser una de mis mejores amigas. Debo aceptar que ha sido una semana muy fea, para todos y en especial para ella. Por eso te pido que soluciones este lio para poder disfrutar el resto del verano, todos, incluso ella."

-"No me sobreestimes solo soy…"

-"Si acabas esa frase la próxima vez que te vea, aunque Mabel y Paz no me perdonen, te voy a arrancar la cabeza." Dijo ya empezando a sentirse harta de esa actitud.

-"... Muy bien. Entonces descansa Grenda que ya se hizo un poco tarde." Dijo cambiando diplomáticamente de tema.

-"Buenas noches Dipper. Gracias por ayudarla." Dijo tranquila más allá de cualquier explicación.

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Buenas noches."

Luego de esto ambos debían irse a dormir. Como hizo Grenda, aunque Dipper estaba demasiado ansioso, mañana seria sin lugar a dudas la primera batalla importante en la guerra de liberación de Pacífica Noroeste. Debía prepararse, ya había leído 'La Carta del Pueblo,' pero ahora debía de entrar donde nunca antes había imaginado, encendió la computadora y empezó a buscar páginas sobre derecho… Varias horas después se fue a acosar, si todo salía como él esperaba y lograba coordinarse con Tanto, esa batalla sería una masacre para Preston y Prisilla.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	53. Chapter 52

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. La noche llega al pueblo, pero, aun así, las historias de ese aparentemente tranquilo y normal pueblo de Oregón no acaban. Un pequeño vistazo a la noche antes del inicio de la pelea por la felicidad de Pacífica. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (25 de Julio de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

-Nota es Especial-

Con este capítulo llego al año de publicación, a un capítulo por semana, de este Fic., sin tomar las dos semanas que tome libres en diciembre. Nunca imagine que llegaría a tanto, pero la historia se volvió un ser vivo que empezó a enredarse y llevar más temas, desde los empleados de la mansión Noroeste a nobles austriacos y una conspiración internacional, entre otros. Espero que les gustaran.

Me gusta escribir, lo hago para relajarme y apartar mi mente de los problemas cotidianos. Gracias a los que me ha leído hasta ahora y a los que han pasado y dado un vistazo, a unos y a los otros espero que sigan pasando por aquí en este sitio donde comparta parte de mi ser. En especial a aquellos que me han ayudado tomando el tiempo de dar sus comentarios, pero sin olvidar a ninguno.

GRACIAS!

-Fin de Nota-

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

-A Joseph: Alex es un gran troll, pero no creo que sea suicida, si no pone algo de Dipper con Pacífica podría morir en la siguiente convención lol. Que espero de la novela gráfica pues no creo que ponga nada de después de que el autobús se perdió en la carretera, hay varios días desde el final del raromagedón a cuando los gemelos regresaron a California, así que creo que esta novela usara esos días. Me gustaría que esta sea la primera de varias, o más bien muchas, novelas gráficas de los personajes o que Alex empiece a preparar una nueva serie tipo spin off, no una tercera temporada, para mi Gravity Falls quedo perfecta, pero no quita que desee saber más de sus personajes.

Sobre Pacífica trabajando en la cafetería, sería interesante, podría haberse dado cuenta que no estaba bien ser una superficial niña rica y mimada, o sea ya los Noroeste no son multimillonarios, solo millonarios, así que creo que podría mantenerse con una vida lujosa sin necesidad de trabajar, a menos que lo desee. Y entre esos días contando la fiesta de los Pines pudieron pasar muchas cosas, entre ellas la razón de que la rubia no se fuera a despedir.

Tu comentario después del 'que tal si…' sobre los dardos, el bot del sitio lo corto y no se siquiera si haya una forma de ver el comentario entero, busque pero no encontré nada. Aunque una de las versiones que más ruedan por el fandom es la de una Pacífica tsundere, aunque no sé si el término se pueda aplicar al comic. Sería divertido ver esa faceta. Solo queda esperar, a que salga la novela gráfica. O algún otro mensaje de Alex.

He dejado uno pocos huevos de pascua, como siempre. Espero que les guste buscarlos.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **52\. Preludio.**

El ejército enemigo rodeaba el castillo, ella usaba un uniforme que no hacia desmerecer la mayoría de los vestidos en su guardarropa, miraba preocupada las aparentemente infinitas tropas que rodeaban la fortaleza en la que se había refugiado del avance enemigo. El grueso de su ejército estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente y no en suficiente cantidad como para salvarla a ella y a la rebelión. Tras ella con sus más de dos metros, su barba tupida, su permanentemente mal encarada expresión y su amplio pecho, lleno de medallas, su ministro de guerra la acompañaba.

-"Es imposible… mi niñ… mi princesa." Decía el militar en un tono triste. "Solo nos queda capitular para salvar al reino de esos bárbaros…" Más que nadie él debía saber el estado de las cosas, aunque ella misma había llegado a esa conclusión. "Nuestras fuerzas pueden contra ellos, pero nos limita el tiempo, fue mi error el dejarlos avanzar tan rápido." Con eso anunciaba el final de la revolución, la familia real volvería a dominar todo el reino, toda la lucha, todo lo ganado caería a manos de ellos y sus mercenarios.

-"No es su culpa general, yo misma pensé que su táctica era la correcta, por eso la autorice. No se culpe a usted solamente, ambos caímos en sus trucos." Respondió la princesa mirando con cariño al militar. "No queda más… solo me queda entregarme, aun podría negociar con ellos y pedir un salvoconducto para todos ustedes mis camaradas."

-"Pero mi niña nosotros nunca la abandonaríamos…"

-"Lo sé… pero quedarse a pelear y morir no vale la pena, no podría vivir sabiendo que ustedes se sacrificaron por mí."

-"Pero…" Dijo en tono indignado el militar.

-"General…" dijo la niña-princesa rebelde. "Siempre que ustedes y yo quedemos vivos habrá esperanza, si ellos me atrapan y ustedes mueren…"

-"Es lamentable que el rey del reino Extraño no llegara a tiempo…"

-"Tampoco es algo seguro que con su ayuda habrían cambiado las cosas…" Dijo fingiendo más confianza de la que sentía. "Envíe un emisario para parlamentar con la familia Real."

-"Sus palabras mis órdenes son." Dijo saliendo de la sala de mando, una de las paredes era de cristal y gracias a que estaban a varios cientos de metros del suelo, podía ver a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Lo suficiente para poder ver a los miles y miles de mercenarios que formaban, en su totalidad, al Ejército Real. Haciendo maniobras de práctica con su infantería, armaduras motorizaras, tanques, helicópteros y aerodeslizadores. Relajados, sin disparar un solo tiro, en una demostración de fuerza. Como recordándole lo tonta que había sido al iniciar esa rebelión.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para la reunión donde declararía su rendición.

Los dos jefes del ejército enemigo, el rey y la reina, más una guardia de armaduras motorizaras estaban frente a ella sin importarles mucho estar en el cuartel enemigo, su guardia personal tenia la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlos seguros de la guarnición rebelde en la fortaleza, al menos suficiente tiempo para que el grueso del ejercito avanzara.

Ellos mismos solo llevaban sus uniformes, sin armas pesadas, no las necesitaban, tenían su guardia, 12 soldaros en armadura motorizada de elite. Ambos soldados y armaduras eran lo mejor que el dinero podía conseguir.

-"Y bien la rebelión parece que termino, no lo crees?" le dijo el general en su traje negro con insignias en forma de triangulo amarillo. "O querrás dar una heroica lucha final y morir como una mártir?"

-"Piénsalo bien malcriada." Dijo la mujer con el mismo uniforme negro.

-"Serán mis padres, pero no me conocen si creen que sacrificaría a mi gente…"

-"Por eso es mejor contratar mercenarios, si les pagas lo suficiente harán cualquier cosa. Sin preguntar." Dijo su padre con ese leve tono amarillo repugnante en los ojos.

-"Pero ya es tarde para salvarlos, si vinimos aquí podría ser porque deseamos que tu cuerpo no sufra daño, aun serias una buena pieza de negociación con otros reinos." Acoto su madre frente a ella. "Los rebeldes se atrevieron a enfrentarse a nosotros, a la familia Real Noroeste, solo merecen la muerte." Pacifica entendió lo que significaba todos sus amigos, todos los que habían peleado con ella estarían muertos tan pronto depusiera las armas. "O puede que no… podríamos ordenarles a los guaridas de la frontera ver a otro lado, claro si propones algo que valga más que esos miserables rebeldes." Dijo tirando un arma a sus pies. "O si deseas desentenderte de todo…"

-"…No lo sabemos… Qué crees que sea lo que más nos agradaría?" Termino la frase su padre. Mirándola con un gesto que podría considerarse una sonrisa, si no fuera por el sadismo que reflejaba. "Anda toma el arma… podrías dispararnos… a si claro si la apuntas a nosotros, nuestra guardia le disparara a tu amigo el general Archivald, si le disparan no creo que quede lo suficiente como para convertirlo en abono." Dijo sin cambiar de expresión mientras la niña rebelde se inclinaba para tomar el arma. Pensando que valdría mas para ese par de monstruos que eran sus padres. Verla ahí sacrificándose… Que se rindiera… Humillarse… que podría hacerlos perdonarles la vida a sus amigos y aliados, a los que habían confiado en ella para iniciar esta fallida revolución.

Los Noroeste en sus uniformes idénticos disfrutaban de ver el fin de la llamada 'Revolución de la Campañilla de Plata' y de la confusión su hija preguntándose a si misma que los haría más felices si morir frente a ellos o humillarse de por vida, temblando mientras levantaba un arma, preparada con balas de salva, fuera cual fuera su decisión no la dejarían escapar y, de igual forma, ningún rebelde espalaría con vida. También disfrutaban de los ojos fúricos del general Archivald, el más leal protector de su hija, parecía querer matarlos. Se adelanto amenazante, pero fue rodeado por sus guardias e inmovilizado… gentilmente. Cada una de las armaduras de ese cuerpo elite era capaz de destrozar una fortaleza como esta.

-"Quédese quieto general, verá como todo se soluciona." Le dijo uno de los soldados en armadura, con tono reconfortante. Ninguno de los presentes noto como las pupilas del barbudo militar se dilataba mientras dejaba de forcejear. La renuncia a la esperanza del militar fue seguida de la risa de los demás, incluidos los dos Noroeste de uniforme.

Las risas por la humillación del militar fueron acalladas por una detonación…

Rápidamente volvieron a ver a su hija, pero ella, confundida por el ruido, mantenía en sus manos el arma, aun sin acercar el dedo al gatillo. Detrás de ellos el vidrio de seguridad de ventanal se resquebrajo partiendo de un único punto, de tal forma que perdió su transparencia pareciendo vidrio esmerilado. En ese segundo de distracción el general relajo su cuerpo dejándose caer y rodando hasta poner su cuerpo cubriendo a la princesa. Mientras ambos retrocedían lentamente hacia una de las paredes laterales. Del cañón de asalto del soldado que le había aconsejado relajarse salía una pequeña nube de humo, si se hacia una línea entre el arma y el hueco en la ventana, la trayectoria de la bala anti blindaje rozaba a Preston Noroeste. Mientras este pensaba en la suerte que había tenido, el soldado en armadura no se había quedado quieto.

La segunda detonación destrozo a quemarropa el casco de la otra armadura que había sostenido al general, el tercer disparo acabo con la más alejada de las armaduras a su derecha, mientras un puñetazo con la metalizada mano libre se hacía cargo de la más cercana. Ahora parecía haber una línea invisible en la habitación de un lado los Noroeste y lo que quedaba de su guardia, del otro estaba el soldado de armadura ahora moviéndose lentamente de cara a los Noroeste, colocándose entre ellos y el general y la princesa. Por reflejo tres de los soldados habían tomado una posición defensiva en una cerrada formación de arco apuntando aun sin entender que pasaba a la armadura rebelde. Cubriendo los 180 grados restantes de la habitación, una buena táctica en combate, pero inútil si el enemigo contaba con un una armadura de ese tipo.

El soldado solitario salto frente a los tres, disparando su arma en el aire, los proyectiles anti blindaje atravesaron el piso como si no existiera, la sección de piso alrededor de esos soldados no aguanto el peso y se precipito junto a las armaduras a la planta de abajo, aun en el aire el rebelde disparo los misiles que portaba la armadura hacia ese agujero, los misiles auto guiados no hicieron grandes explosiones, pero ninguno de los presentes pensó que sería buena idea el ver que había quedado de esos mercenarios. La armadura rebelde aterrizo dando la espalda al militar y la niña, los cinco mercenarios restantes entendieron que estaba pasando y emperezaron a mover sus armas hacia el rebelde, la niña y el militar. Pero el solitario rebelde les apuntaba a los mercenarios, ahora estaba a una distancia segura de sus compañeros, su cañón apuntaba a los Noroeste.

-"Alguna última palabra? Si esos tipos se mueven un centímetro más, no va a quedar lo suficiente de ustedes como para valga la pena desperdiciar el agua de un retrete."

-"Ahora que lo dices si." Agrego Prisilla…

-"…'Desconexión nivel A' Termino la frase Preston. Tanto la armadura rebelde como los 5 guardias restantes dejaron de moverse y las luces de los sensores activos se apagaron. "Crees que confiaríamos en esos mercenarios…"

-"… Si les pagamos para matar, puede que alguien más les pague para que nos maten…" Agrego Prisilla.

-"… O como parece en este caso. Alguno de esos inútiles se dejo atrapar por un rebelde…" prosiguió Preston, mientras sacaba un revolver.

-"… Parece que no pensaste en eso en rebelde…" Agrego Prisilla al sacar su propio revolver.

-"...Las armaduras perderán toda energía por 10 minutos…"

-"…Te vas a sofocar y por nada, o tal vez será mejor que, antes de morir,…"

-"… Veas morir a alguno de tus amigos."

-"De hecho contaba con algo así…" Se escucho desde la armadura. "'Ábrete Sésamo.'" Y los seguros de la misma se empezaron a soltar por pequeñas explosiones, cayendo a pedazos y dejando ver a su tripulante. "Así que tome medidas solo por si acaso…" Decía mientras la armadura parte por parte caía al suelo. "Podrían dejar de hacer ese truquito de ventriloquía, es incomodo no saber a cuál de los dos ver." Dijo el soldado rebelde ya sin armadura en un traje al cuerpo semejante al de un buzo.

-"Nunca confundiría tu voz Cazador." Dijo el general Archivald sonriente.

-"Di… Di Dipper" Agrego la princesa, confundida.

-"Perdonen no saludarlos antes, pero no se puede decir hola a los buenos mientras se finge ser uno de los malos." Dijo sonriendo sin quitarles un ojo de encima a sus enemigos. "Pero aún quedan negocios por hacer… No saben lo que me costó conseguir esa armadura."

-"Muy gracioso el señor Pines…"

-"… Pero aun así somos dos contra uno."

-"Entonces la pregunta es cuál de los dos se sacrificara por el otro. Y, es en serio, ya dejen ese truquito, están empezando a marearme." Dijo caminando lentamente, aun con su cuerpo entre ellos y sus amigos. Sus enemigos lo miraron y apuntaron sus armas hacia el militar y la joven.

-"No es necesario para nosotros hacer sacrificios…"

-"… el general esta desarmado y la arma de la niña tiene salvas."

-"Sonara algo engreído decir que también esperaba eso?" Dijo metiendo la mano por una abertura de su traje. "Lo más incomodo de estos trajes es que no puedes andar ni una cartera o algo así." Dijo mostrando algo parecido a un limón, pero negro y con líneas amarillo chillón. "Saben que es esto?"

-"Un detonador…" Dijeron ambos Noroeste a la vez.

-"Eso está mejor, así no tengo que estar mirando de uno al otro." Dijo ya a menos de cinco metros de la pareja, mientras los generales caminaban hacia atrás, hacia la ventana. "Tienen razón, me sorprende que lo sepan. Esto se pone en las bombas y proyectiles, al recibir un impacto causa una 'pequeña' explosión, lo que produce que el resto del explosivo estalle." Dijo mientras tiraba y atrapaba en el aire el detonador. "Bien dije pequeña, pero algunos, como este, tienen un alcance de un metro, en ciertos casos un metro de alcance puede parecer pequeño… Ahora que lo digo era radio de un metro o perímetro de un metro? Estaba con prisas así que no leí bien el instructivo."

-"Pero mientras lo lanzas…"

-"…quien morirá él o ella?"

-"Pensé que habíamos quedado en algo con ese truco." Dijo sin dejar de jugar a las atrapadas con el explosivo. "Pero, adivinen... También imagine que podían hacer algo así."

Esta vez no lanzo el detonador al aire. Lo lanzo en una parábola que pasaba justo entre ambos Noroeste, un poco más arriba de sus cabezas.

En un acto reflejo ambos trataron de atrapar el explosivo antes que cayera y explotara, si el radio de acción era de un metro los alcanzaría a ambos.

Estaban a punto de atraparlo, pero sus manos solo lo rozaron.

Ninguno llego a atraparlo.

Cayó al piso… y reboto, sin explotar. Ambos se quedaron mirándolo, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-"En serio me creen tan tonto para tener un explosivo activo, mas metido en una de esas latas?" Dijo el castaño.

El primer disparo no había fallado. Había sido el primer paso en un plan para que la princesa y el general no fueran heridos por fuego intencional o cruzado.

Desde el principio el soldado había orquestado esa escena, o más bien esa coreografía.

Por eso había ido interponiendo su cuerpo entre ellos y sus enemigos.

Había confiado en las personalidades de sus enemigos para conducirlos a su trampa.

Después de tratar de atrapar el detonador, habían quedado de espalda y apenas se empezaban a levantar precariamente sin equilibrio.

El castaño salto con los brazos abiertos, empujando al par contra la ventana astillada.

Ahora los tres eran impulsados por la fuerza del salto.

La ventana no opondría resistencia, los tres cuerpos la atravesarían, a más de 100 metros del piso.

-"Ya sin quien les pague los mercenarios se desbandaran, aprovecha y huye. Desde ahora serás libre." Grito el castaño, antes atravesar la ventana, llevándose consigo a los villanos.

Pacifica se despertó por los gritos. Le costó unos instantes darse cuenta que era ella la que gritaba una y otra vez, pero solo algo era más que silabas sueltas… "Dipper" era la única palabra que podía entender entre sus gritos. Estaba cubierta de sudor frio. El pobre Archivald, confundido, trato de tranquilizarla hasta que, afortunadamente, se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Ya era casi de día, la claridad que se filtraba por su ventana así lo delataba, no se desvelaba mucho y con la fuerza que le prestaba el fantasma estaría bien, sabía que después de ese sueño no podría dormir.

El sueño fue extraño, ella había ido dejado de ser una niña al final del sueño, tenía la altura de su madre. El mismo Dipper, en el sueño sabía quién era, pero era mayor, por más que quiso no pudo recordar nada de su forma adulta. También sabía que el Dipper real no haría nada así. La salvaría, de eso no tenía dudas, pero sin morir, intencionalmente, en el intento. Aun así se dio cuenta de porque había soñado eso, sus padres podrían hacerle algo a él, si sabían lo que significaba para ella. Por eso tomo una decisión muy difícil, el sueño le había mostrado una posibilidad que no quería pensar, pero sabía qué hacer.

Era definitivo se alejaría de Dipper Pines.

Se levanto de la cama, su ropa de dormir empapada en sudor la incomodaba y ese día habría una verdadera batalla. Aun era un poco temprano, se había ido a dormir luego de hablar con el señor Extraño, su abogado, y aunque le costó, pues su cuerpo no sentía el cansancio como antes de estar ligada a Archivald, descanso lo suficiente antes de ser despertada por su subconsciente. Su decisión la entristecía más de lo que podía decir, pero no deseaba que él se viera arrastrado en la pelea con sus padres. Archivald no se atrevió a preguntar si sus lágrimas eran por el sueño o si le pasaba algo más.

Era la noche del domingo.

El sedan doblo la esquina, la fila de casas aparentemente idénticas se extendía por toda la calle, en verdad si se daba la vuelta a la manzana se verían ordenadas filas de 4 casas idénticas de dos pisos, a excepción de las más cuatro grandes en las esquinas, que solo se diferenciaba de las demás en tener una habitación extra en el primer piso, además de la sala comedor, como si no se hubieran preocupado mucho y solo usaran copias a los planos de una para construir todas las casas de la cuadra, 20 casas en total. Era un desarrollo urbano de clase media alta, realizado por bienes raíces Noroeste, la parte interna de la cuadra, estaba a cubierto de ojos y de invasores externos, por las mismas casas y algunos muros, eran las aéreas recreacionales. Cada casa tenía su pequeño jardín trasero y entre todas compartían un área común. Una cabaña con su parrilla para asados y fiestas, además de una piscina y una cancha de tenis. El uso de estas instalaciones así como su mantenimiento estaba a cargo del comité de vecinos.

El Mercedes Benz, sedan color azul metálico entro en el estacionamiento de una de ellas, los esposos Chiu habían decido comprar esa casa poco menos de 13 años antes, cuando la señora Chiu estaba embarazada. Pensando que sería un ambiente idóneo y, sobre todo, seguro para su hija aun no nata. Ambos se habían conocido en la universidad, siendo él de último año de medicina y ella de primero, él de San Diego y ella de Oregón, él de familia coreana y ella italiana. Si bien el apellido Chiu había sufrido de la barbarización de los servicios de inmigración norteamericanos, durante el siglo XIX, que más acostumbrados a los fonemas chinos habían convertido el nombre coreano original Choi Siwon, '최시원,' en Chiu.

Como la futura señora Chiu había especializado en Medicina Familiar y Comunal, prefirió un pequeño hospital como el del pueblo, donde una prima trabajaba, para hacer su práctica profesional y también el Doctor Chiu fue recibido con los brazos abiertos. Les gusto el lugar, sumando que la doctora Chiu tenía familia en el pueblo, no les pareció mala idea vivir en un ambiente más rural y tranquilo. Pero luego se dieron cuenta que vivían en un pueblo ligueramente extraño, pero en general bueno para criar una familia. Y unos años más tarde había nacido su pequeña 'Mordisco de Caramelo,' Candy. La que, aunque nunca era una niña demasiado vivaz, la habían visto con preocupación dar los primeros pasos en la temida pubertad.

Siendo padres sobreprotectores habrían deseado que esa fecha nunca llegara, pero como todo padre se dieron cuenta de repente cuando el nombre, o más bien apodo, Dipper, empezó a oírse más y más en la casa, y lo peor era que en un tono que la señora Chiu no podía dejar de notar y el señor Chiu empezó a aborrecer. La bomba había explotado hacia pocas semanas y esa palabra, o apodo, se había vuelto poco menos que tabú. Pero para entonces ambos padres que, como el resto del pueblo, habían descubierto que Dipper Pines era, de alguna manera, el menor de los males. Si bien como todos en el pueblo aceptaban el chico era un 'imán' para problemas, pero igual era para solucionarnos, al menos en las pocas semanas que habían pasado desde que llego donde su tío, ya había salvado al pueblo al menos dos veces. Además aparentemente su 'Mordisco de Caramelo' no era correspondida, cosa que no sabían si agradecer o lamentar.

Pero el mismo doctor Chiu noto que su, hija después de pasar casi todo domingo en la cabaña Pines y luego en casa de la familia Faurolo, estaba más ensimismada de lo normal. Ambos padres estaban ligueramente preocupados por la timidez de su hija. Por lo que, en un principio, les pareció que la amistad con la vibrante Mabel Pines seria provechosa para su desarrollo, como cualquier otro no tomaron en cuenta al hermano de la chica. Aun así habían visto como iba superando su timidez en parte, tal vez, por ese susodicho hermano. Todo cambio después de ese fatídico viaje por carretera, parecía que había perdido todo ese progreso, de igual manera era tal vez por ese individuo. Luego con escusa del día de los 'hipos de la tierra,' cuando en contra de toda lógica, la gravedad se había ido de paseo. Habían aprovechado esa escusa para alejar a su princesa del pueblo, enviándola con su abuela materna 'por su seguridad' y alejarla del susodicho Pines.

Ahora recen había vuelto al pueblo y como era lógico, para cualquiera menos sus padres seguía frecuentando a los Pines, lo que significaba a 'ese tipo.' Al ser muy hogareña usualmente guardaba su sonrisa para la casa, pero donde antes solía sonreír ahora suspiraba. Incluso habían pensado que ese día les pediría permiso para pasar la noche donde los Pines, lo cual no dejaba de alarmarlos un poco, o donde los Faurolo, pero por alguna razón había llamado muy temprano, en términos de estar donde su amiga Grenda, por lo que había ido a recogerla.

-"Hola Cariño, pensé que te quedarías donde tus amigas." Dijo la madre a forma de saludo, solían acomodar sus turnos de trabajo para que su niña siempre contara con uno de ellos en casa. Incluso hacían turnos dobles para que al menos uno tuviera libre el fin de semana de no ser que hubiera alguna emergencia. Esa semana, por casualidad, ambos estaban en casa.

-"Pasamos la tarde en la Cabaña, luego de la entrevista de radio del señor Stan." Sus padres eran estrictos y ella había sido educada para respetar mucho a sus mayores, y aunque solo por la edad eso incluía a Stan Pines.

-"Si hubiera algún otro candidato además de esos dos…" Acoto el padre al ser un pueblo conocía a ambos. Stan Pines, bueno era Stan Pines, y Bud Alegría, era la razón por la que su auto era de primera mano y comprado en una agencia de Medford. "Entre ambos al menos Pines no oculta que es un estafador."

-"Recuerda querido también esta Cutebiker…" Acoto la señora Chiu. Para guardar silencio, Cutebiker era otra opción y al menos lo intentaba… lo intentaba y lo intentaba… Pero no demostraba la personalidad necesaria como para ser alcalde. "Pues sí, pero aun es algo confuso, apenas está empezando la elección, habrá que esperar."

-"Bien al menos Stan Pines, fue honesto con sus ideas, aunque algunas dan miedo."

-"Pero el señor Stan tiene a Dipper para ayudarlo, así que Bud aun se puede confiar." Luego de unos segundos. "Que pasa por que se quedaron callados?"

-"No… espera… es que… pensándolo bien en verdad si su sobrino lo ayuda, Stan Pines podría ser buen alcalde." Dijo la madre con cuidado, era la primera vez en semanas que oía a su hija decir ese nombre. "O no cariño?" Dijo jugando a la patata caliente con el nombre de ese individuo.

-"El chico tiene sus cosas, pero suele pensar en el bien común." Dijo en una forma muy políticamente correcta el señor Chiu. El no entendía muy bien a su niña, al menos en ese ámbito, por eso acataba las instrucciones de su esposa.

-"Mas bien lo decía porque el señor Stan no uso su forma normal de hablar, como a los clientes de la cabaña. Según dijo prefería no hacerlo, Dipper va a tratar de convencerlo de hacerlo." Lo había vuelto a decir y sin ruborizarse o en un tono incomodo. Ambos padres estaban alarmados, pero al ser doctores sabían cómo aparentar calma.

-"Si lo hace… bien la elección estaría asegurada para Stan." Dijo el padre mientras intentaba racionalizar el cambio repentino de la chica.

-"No podemos dejar que el señor Alegría gane, según la ley del pueblo podría indultar a Gedeón, por eso Dipper y Mabel necesitan que su tío Gane." Ya era la tercera vez que lo decía.

-"Pensando en esa forma, cualquiera es preferible a Bud…" Dijo extrañado el padre.

-"… Así tienes razón querido." Agrego la madre luego de ser tomada con la guardia baja. "Pero dejemos de hablar de política…" Y para poder cambiar el tema agrego. "No quieres algo de cenar cariño?"

-"No gracias mama, comí algo donde Grenda." Respondió la niña. "Más bien estoy cansada, hoy fue agotador. Estamos de campaña y seguro mañana será parecido, mejor me acuesto de una vez." Respondió respetuosamente. "Buenas noches." Dijo subiendo a su habitación, dejando a sus padres confusos.

-"Buenas noches, cariño"

-"Descansa mi 'Mordisco de Caramelo.'" Dijo el padre sin recordar que esa traducción de su nombre le había empezado a incomodar desde principios de ese año.

-"Buenas noches." Dijo la niña sin inmutarse, mientras subía a su habitación. Lo que produjo una hora o así de comentarios entre sus padres. Pero la niña en verdad estaba cansada, mas por la última hora que había pasado con su mejor amiga que por el resto del día. Y todavía tenía que asimilar todo lo que había pasado, declarar que le gustaba Dipper y saber que ya con Pacífica eran tres las chicas que sufrían de lo mismo. Y aun con lo dicho por Grenda, no le terminaba de convencer 'el cambio' de la niña Noroeste.

Cuando se durmió, tuvo el mismo sueño que la había estado persiguiendo desde ese fin de semana en la casa rodante. Esta vez estaba sentada con él en un parque, el hombro del chico en verdad se sentía bien, nunca había pensado con sus brazos de espagueti fuera un apoyo tan fuerte y al mimo tiempo suave, cuando se dio cuenta que ese era 'su lugar favorito' para apoyar la cabeza… de repente una chica pecosa, rubia con dos colas de caballo lo llamo por su nombre, casi al mismo tiempo otra chica, esta castaña clara con cabello suelto y gafas de sol lo llamo también, no había acabado de decir su nombre cuando otra niña, esta morena de cabello rizado lo llamo.

Hasta ahí era como lo recordaba, pero también era ahí donde su imaginación empezaba a trabajar, de repente y en el mismo orden tres chicas mas, que parecían las gemelas de las primeras tres, lo llamaron también mientras Dipper se encaraba balbuceando sin sentido, trataba de hablar con las 6 al mismo tiempo. En ese momento aparecieran otras tres más. La cara de Dipper se distorsionaba y parecía que una a tener un colapso, cuando de repente escuchaba un 'Hola Amigo…' y una conocida pelirroja entraba en escena abriéndose paso fácilmente en la multitud. 'Sabes que lo pensé bien… en verdad que importan dos años'

Hasta ahí era todo como siempre, pero en eso 'Quítense de mi camino los demandare!' escucho una nueva voz en el sueño y, como si fueran palabras mágicas, la multitud de niñas se apartaba para dejar un pasillo al final del cual logro ver a Pacífica Noroeste, la rubia sobresalía entre las demás por ser la única que no vestía ropa de diario, tenía el mismo vestido de gala de un tono rojo suave o rosa intenso, pendientes, que debían costa más que el auto de su padre, maquillada y zapatos de tacón. Cuando llego al frente solo dijo 'Dipper! Que haces con todas estas… plebeyas?' Como si esa frase fuera la señal a todas las chicas empezaron a discutir entre sí, frente al chico que aun no acataba que decir. Se hizo silencio y la multitud de chicas encaro a un demasiado pálido Dipper para ser saludable, mientras decían a coro 'Cual de nosotras te gusta?'

Nunca podía oír la respuesta del chico, pero era lo suficientemente mala como apara hacer que la muchedumbre se dispersara, cada una por su lado. Menos ella, que lo encaraba y le recriminaba, dejándolo sin siquiera prestarle atención a lo que le decía. De repente, como solo podía suceder en un sueño, todo cambio y estaban sentados en la mesa de la casa rodante, mientras él se disculpaba. Y como paso en realidad tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar abrazarlo e inventar la ridícula escusa de las arañas para evitar… evitar reconciliarse con él, evitar alegrarse, evitar la competencia... Luego cada quien se separaba. De nuevo todo cambiaba y estaban frente ante la Cabaña del Misterio, vándalizada por los dueños de atracciones turísticas, pero esta vez eran las tres chicas que habían encarado a Dipper en el museo.

Pero a diferencia de sus recuerdos la escena del museo se repetía en el porche de la cabaña. Ella estaba sola con Dipper, la Candy del sueño tenía más confianza que ella, e iba a perdonar de verdad al chico, pero aparecía Wendy 'Sabes amigo… Dipper, si lo ves en verdad no son ni dos años…" Decía con un calendario en la mano y una mirada que copiaba las películas, la cara de la femme fatale al encarar al héroe. Y para ponerle una cereza al pastel aparecía la nueva integrante del sueño. 'Apártense de Dipper si no quieren que las demande.'

Se despertó como un rayo ante esa imagen. Algo dentro de ella le decía que ese momento, en la casa rodante, había perdido una oportunidad de oro. Ahora no tenía idea de que hacer, las chicas de la carretera eran solo recuerdos que su imaginación multiplicaba, Wendy seguía lamentándose por haber entrado ella misma en la 'Friend Zone,' pero la incógnita era Pacífica. Al volver de la casa de su abuela había notado a Dipper distinto, pero cuando conoció al señor Ford. El autor de los diarios y, para darle más gusto a misterios, el hermano perdido entre mundos del señor Stan, como le gustaban las cosas a Dipper. Pensó que esa extraña actitud del castaño era por causa de su recién descubierto tío.

Pero ahora sabia la verdad, la causa era Pacífica. No podía negarlo, como tampoco podía entender porque lo sabía, pero sin duda era la Noroeste. Con su vida que se había vuelto una mentira y sus padres, la que tenía más problemas, la que hacía que Dipper cambiara su forma de ser, según le había dicho Grenda, incluso de alguna forma llego a cuidarla mientras estaba fuera del valle.

-"Eres un tonto Dipper Pines." Dijo mientras se desquitaba su frustración a golpes contra la almohada, mientras sin quererlo, se le humedecían los ojos… al final volvió a quedarse dormida.

La noche fue pesada también para Dipper. Al empezar a soñar estaba al pie de una colina, como otras muchas veces una multitud de Dippers llenaba la colina, y el Dipper-del-sueño tenía que subir, atravesando esa multitud. Aunque esta vez el sitio le parecía algo familiar no lo reconocía, tampoco el Dipper consiente, que veía a su otro yo como un mero espectador, supo donde se había ambientado su sueño esta vez. Otro cambio era que sus dobles tenían números, no supo si era nuevo o nunca lo había notado, los dos primeros con los que choco tenían los números 611611 y 1161161 en sus gorras. Dipper-del-sueño empezó a forzar su paso entre los más de un millón de Dippers para escalar la colina, no sabía que había en la cima, lo único que sabía era que debía subir, el Dipper-observador si sabía que había o, más bien quien estaba del oro lado de la multitud. Por algo lo llamaba 'el sueño de Wendy,' era lo que siempre y como en todas las ocasiones que había tenido ese sueño, antes de siquiera acercarse al final de la multitud, cuando los arboles de la colina empezaron a espaciarse y logro ver un edificio se despertó. Había llegado a media colina, el último Dipper que aparto tenía el número 116116 en su gorra, aun así nunca cumplía su objetivo. Pero como todos los días se puso de pie, tomo sus cosas, bajo las escaleras y fue a cortar la leña.

Estaba mas despierto de lo que solía estar, aunque eran las poco mas de 4 de la mañana, sabía que hoy era un día importante, hoy el ejercito de abogados de los noroeste se enfrentaría a Tanto y a Pacífica, era crucial que hablara con ella. Cuando pensó en la rubia sin intención bajo muy fuerte el hacha dejándola atascada en el tocón. Hacía poco más de dos meses que había empezado a cortar la leña y esa primera vez cada le leño había sido un reto, ahora ya ni le oponían resistencia. "Parece que tío Stan quería poner algo de fibra en mis brazos." Pensó al notar las siluetas de músculos bajo su piel, ligueramente bronceada, mientras jalaba con cuidado el hacha para desprenderla del tocón. Poco después termino con los troncos.

Volvió a su habitación, como se había hecho costumbre saludo a sus tíos que estaban en la cocina. No recordó que era posible que ese día no pudiera ejercitar con el tío Ford, además de las clases de meditación, para aprender a entrar a estado 'Mushin,' había practicado en la noche antes de dormirse, como había aconsejado tío Ford. Se había dejado de preocupar de la respiración de su hermana en la cama contigua, de la agradable presión que ejercía su cama en su cuerpo o de los sonidos del bosque en la noche, había rozado el segundo nivel. Pero no había pasado de relajarse, ese 'algo' que su tío le dijo que pensaría espontáneamente, para centrar su concentración, lo había eludido. "Seguramente aun estoy algo impactado por todo lo de os mayordomos ese lord inglés y el empleado de los Noroeste." Pensó mientras se volvía a dormir.

No soñó más al, menos no el sueño de Wendy, se relajo en sueños esperando al fin poder volver a hablar con ella.

En Portland, el señor y la señora Noroeste no habían dormido, junto con más de cien integrantes del departamento legal de Industrias Noroeste y varios especialistas, que habían contratado para esa ocasión. Habían preparado un documento de unas doscientas páginas, obviamente un solo abogado no podría hacer algo así en una sola noche, pero siguiendo las indicaciones de sus patrones los abogados especialistas se habían dividido y cada uno tenía una pequeña legión de los abogados del departamento. Cada especialista y sus subordinados se encargaron de una parte del contrato, cada parte tenía los suficientes huecos y clausulas de ruptura ocultos, para ser considerado un colador. También había hablado con un juez estatal para que, cuando la niña entregara los documentos y detuviera el escándalo, volver nulo ese papel. Incluso ya habían hablado con el internado en Austria para que reservaran un lugar para su hija.

Por su parte Tanto se despertó fresco y animado el lunes, estaba Ansioso por lo que parecía seria su mayor reto, pero como sabia debía estar descansado. Supuso que los Noroeste traerían a los mejores abogados de Oregón, o incluso la costa Oeste, pero eso solo le daba más interés. Como todo 'abogado de pueblo' conocía al juez de toda la vida, así que lo llamo, pidiéndole perdón por molestarlo tan temprano. Le dijo que ocupaba una audiencia a primera hora. El juez acepto y a las 7 a.m. estaba en el mismo salón del pueblo donde había sido la reunión que dio inicio a la carrera por el puesto de Alcalde, al oír las grabaciones y comprobarlas con el 'Legimitizador de Llamadas Telefónicas' estas se convirtieron en 'documentos' legales, el juez miro con desconfianza a Tanto.

-"Sabia que alguien como tú no se quedaría tranquilo mucho tiempo."

-"No es eso su señoría, solo paso como lo indican las grabaciones, ahora debo darle la mejor asesoría legal posible a mi cliente." El juez lo miro, en verdad sabia como era Tanto, no por nada él le había ayudado a conseguir la beca y había sido de los más sorprendidos cuando el abogado decidió volver y establecerse en ese pequeño pueblo. Sabía que no había nada que hacer cuando su pupilo entraba en modo batalla, siguiendo las ordenanzas del pueblo le dio a Tanto el documento que necesitaba para, de ser necesario, forzar las puertas de la mansión Noroeste y le indico que hacer al Sheriff Blubs. Junto con el despistado oficial acordaron que antes de las nueve pasaría a recogerlo para ir a la mansión Noroeste.

 **Continuara**.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	54. Chapter 53

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Es la mañana del lunes, el día en que Pacifica y sus padres se enfrentaran por primera vez. Pero la rubia no está sola durante su odisea, aun siendo arrastrada y escondida por sus padres ha conseguido valiosos aliados y por más que desee no involucrarlos, por lo peligrosa que describió que es su familia, ya es tarde para eso. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (1° de Junio de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

-A Joseph: Si podría ser pero según fuentes confiables, pero no confirmadas. No podría decir que la foto de Dipper existe, lo que sé es que en caso de que exista serian surikens en vez de dardos, digamos que Mabel tuvo suerte de no llegar a las manos con Pacífica, al menos aun ;). Y sobre lo que va a hacer Alex es mucho más impactante que códigos secretos. Además que no solo implican a la rubia y al chico de la gorra.

Por el momento creo que Alex se aseguro de salir vivo y caminando de la siguiente convención. Y también, aunque no sé si sea para mejor o para peor, dejarnos con ganas de saber más sobre esos personajes que lograron sobrevivir las vacaciones en Gravity Falls. Como siempre gracias por tus comentarios.

A si, olvide decirte sobre los mayordomos y la segunda guerra mundial. Lo que sé de ellos es que Justin Roland, antes de ser Sir Justin, cuando empezó a trabajar para los Hohehauser, se entero que para los mayordomos la segunda guerra mundial había sido su peor fracaso. Por eso fue que le hicieron caso cuando él empezó a reorganizarlos para formar lo que actualmente es La Escuela. Eso y pasar la idea del sus patrones de sacar a MacArthur de Corea, antes que empezara a bombardear Corea del Norte y posiblemente China con armas atómicas. Que hayan ayudado a poner más loco a Hitler… eso amigo es otra historia, que por cierto suena que sería muy entretenida.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **53\. Amanecer.**

Ese lunes Pacífica estaba lista y arreglada desde las cinco y media de la mañana, cuando entro a bañarse no se preocupo por ver si tenía toallas, cosa normal si en su vida esas cosas siempre estaban listas, cuando salió de la regadera inconscientemente fue a tomar una y no la encontró solo se quedo ahí mirando la percha sin saber qué hacer, preguntándose qué habría pasado con sus toallas, antes que pudiera reaccionar escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-"Buenos días, madrugaste hoy Pacífica." Se ilumino con una sonrisa, era una voz muy conocida.

-"Buenos días Jackie, me desperté temprano y me aburrí de estar en la cama."

-"Te dejare las toallas aquí en el vestidor, perdona por no haberlas dejado antes."

-"A si gracias, no te preocupes por eso. Entonces salgo." Al salir el vestidor estaba vacío, vio varias toallas limpias y dobladas en la silla de su tocador.

-"No te apures, si lo deseas puedo ir haciendo tu cama?"

-"Te lo agradecería." Dijo pensando que ella nunca había hecho su cama, era como las toallas, simplemente siempre pasaba. Mientras escogió como vestirse, otra de las constantes de su mañana era planear su look para el día, eso lo había aprendido de su madre y algunos especialistas en 'moda, estilo y look,' cosas como la época del año, el día de la semana, la ropa que había usado últimamente, que joyería estaba en boga en ese momento, etc. Eran 'importantes' para sus padres que querían que fuera la representante perfecta de su generación, al menos según ellos y los investigadores de mercado. Sin embargo ella se había acostumbrado a tomar todo eso en cuenta, aun si el estilo que debía usar no fuera de su gusto. Al darse cuenta de eso pensó que no estaría ni en un aparador o una pasarela. Aun con el buen gusto que tenia prefirió unos pantalones largos y una camiseta, más cómodos y sencillos sin dejar de estar a la moda, aunque tenía una idea de que tan 'movido' seria ese día, seguía siendo una niña y vestirse bien la hacía sentirse mejor.

-"Aun no acabo Pacífica, disculpa." Dijo la mucama cuando la vio salir del vestidor, las sabanas ese día estaban inusualmente sudadas, tanto que incluso se preocupo si la niña se habría enfermado, pero el semblante que tenía cuando la vio estaba… bien. Algo le dijo a la joven que su pequeña amiga no era la de siempre, pero no tenía más que una corazonada. "Preferí llevar tus sabanas a la lavandería de una vez, parece que tuviste algo de fiebre en la noche, te sientes bien?" Dijo mientras desdoblaba un juego de cama limpio.

-"Si estoy bien, no sé qué pasaría, pero por eso preferí bañarme temprano." Dijo tratando de sonar casual y no preocupar a su amiga, en cierta forma también para no dar explicaciones.

-"Bien ya que estas despierta pediré que te preparen el desayuno, sabes a todos nos hiciste falta estos días." La noche del sábado Jackie junto a los empleados de la casa, se dieron cuenta que algo había pasado, pero gracias a la experiencia fantasmagórica de la fiesta y al siempre acertado señor Kimble estaba tranquila con su joven patrona y amiga, sin sospechar de ella. Como ese era el primer día laboral los 'empleados de seguridad,' que habían escapado, y a su vez habían sido arrestados por varias agencias policiacas, recibirán ayuda legal por parte de las empresas Noroeste y en la mayoría de los casos simplemente se pagaría una fianza, sobre su jefe 'Tim,' el señor Kimble había ido a identificarlo al hospital, pero el inglés no dio ninguna noticia de él, simplemente que estaría indispuesto por unos días. Cosa que empezó la usual cadena de rumores en la mansión. Que fueron acallados, en parte, por Jason Ritter ya que su 'amiga,' la paramédico Linda Cardellini, dijo que el tal 'Tim' aparentemente había sufrido un colapso nervioso grave y aun no se recuperaba, estando en lo que llamo u 'coma vigil', estada despierto, pero aparentemente sin consciencia. La mucama, como todos, pensaba que era 'raro' que la única no afectara fuera la niña, pero el mismo señor Kimble explico. 'La Señorita había roto la maldición original, lo más seguro era que el fantasma no tuvieran nada contra la niña.'

-"Ustedes también me hacían falta, mas desde que me trajeron de vuelta. Disculpa por no querer saludarlos, pero no quería que mis padres sospecharan de ustedes, tu sabes…" No tuvo que terminarla explicación ante la sonrisa sincera de la joven. "Me estaba preguntando es difícil hacer la cama?" Se apresuro a cambiar de tema, al sentirse un poco incomoda.

-"No me cuesta nada." No tienes que preocuparte, dijo la joven entendiendo mal

-"Per no me enseñarías?" Dijo casi de inmediato. Lo que puso a la mucama en un aprieto pues aun recordaba la orden del señor Kimble de mantener las distancias, pero era la primera vez que la veía después de sufrir por ella toda una semana y 'ese' fin de semana, además de todo lo que había pasado incluso había pensado que no la volverían a ver.

-"Bueno toma esta punta y extiéndela." Dijo luego de meditar un momento. "Pero no le digas a nadie, ok?" Agrego cerrando un ojo. Y así fue como por primera vez en su vida, Pacifica Noroeste, ayudo a hacer su propia cama. Mientras ella y la mucama iban arreglando la cama la joven le dio a entender que esperaba, o no solo ella sino que todos los empleados, que compartiera el desayuno con ellos. Así al acabar de alistar su cama y ordenar también un poco su habitación. Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina.

Ese día el señor Ramos, había cambiado turnos otra vez y, para celebración de todos, había preparado sus, autoproclamados, 'mundialmente famosos' tamales, para los cuales había despertado desde mucho antes de Pacifica pera preparar las hojas donde se cocinarían. Para todos en la mansión, en parte por la presencia de Kimble y el cariño que le tenían a la niña, habían acordado no mencionar los eventos fuera de lo común de ese fin de semana o la ausencia de sus padres. El desayuno estuvo lleno de risas y de saludos. En verdad sentían que con la niña la mansión era un lugar distinto, incluso el señor Kimble parecía un poco menos serio de lo normal.

Era extraño comer sin hambre, pero Pacífica ya se estaba acostumbrando, o al menos eso esperaba. Ya era cerca de las siete a.m. y el lujo de desayunar en la cocina, junto con el personal de la mansión, y el sabor de los tamales, le ayudo un poco a subir el ánimo. Aunque su actitud alegre y animada era una actuación, cualquier cosa la hacía recordar esa pesadilla y la decisión que había tomado sobre el chico de la gorra. Al terminar el segundo tamal, si bien era lo apropiado para una adolescente, no era ni cerca de la cantidad que había comido en el último desayuno. Pidió permiso pues debería de hacer 'algunas cosas,' pero mientras se excusaba había visto al señor Kimble, y para su sorpresa el caballero le sonrió cerrando un ojo, dándole a entender que no debía explicar nada más. Seguramente el inglés sabía o suponía que debiera usar el teléfono por internet. Apenas subió a su habitación empezó a llenar encuestas con las mismas medidas de seguridad que la noche anterior.

-"Que le pasara a la Señorita?" Dijo la señora Kristen, mirando a Jackie. Lo que atrajo miradas de sorpresa de algunos de los empleados. Pacifica era buena actriz, pero no lo suficiente.

-"No tengo idea, pero desde que la vi temprano esta así, además sus sabanas estaban sudadas y también dijo que no durmió bien." Extrañamente el señor Kimble no se sorprendió mucho. Aunque él era mejor actor. O eso suponía.

-"O no te parece Jonathan?" Dijo la señora Kristen mirándolo con esa mirara que hacía que fuera inútil tratar de engañarla.

-"Esta claro que sus padres no solo salieron de la mansión por los daños en sus habitaciones..." Dijo en su tono normal. "La Señorita debe estar preocupada, por lo que harán cuando regresen." Dijo sabiendo, gracias a los empleados del penthouse en Portland, que los señores no solo no habían dormido, sino que todo el departamento legal y algunos refuerzos habían pasado trabajando la noche entera. Pero solo esa declaración no fue suficiente para River Kristen. "Y también que previniendo cualquier sorpresa por parte de los señores sobre las líneas telefónicas recordé una película sobre espías y le dije como evadir las líneas normales de teléfono."

-"Sera eso entonces." Dijo la señora Kristen para tranquilizar a los demás. "Estará ansiosa por hablar con sus amigos." Pero para el inglés su forma de mirarlo le decía 'tienes algo que explicarme y no te vas a escapar.' Con la preocupación del personal saciada, el señor Kimble dio por terminado el turno extendido de desayuno y cada quien continuo con sus labores diarias. A excepción de él, que tuvo que explicarle a la señora Kristen. Sobre lo que temía, era una movida legal de parte de los señores.

-"Hasta donde estarán depuestos a llegar con su hija." Dijo la mujer a medidas casi iguales entre el enfado y la preocupación. "Estas seguro que solo sabes eso?"

-"Podría haber algunos problemas con el escándalo del viernes pasado y además nunca podemos dejar de tomar en cuenta al joven Pines."

-"Pero todo ese trabajo legal y en esas circunstancias puede ser malo para la Señorita." Dijo tristemente. "Tu o tus amigos no saben nada mas?"

-"…"

-"Tú y tus amigos pueden hacer algo más?"

-"…" Lo que le saco un suspiro a la señora Kristen.

-"Perdona sé que no puedes hablar de ellos…" Dijo en un tono comprensivo. "La Niña esta sola, sola e indefensa contra sus padres…" El señor Kimble no pudo evitar pensar. 'Esta sola, pero con Dipper Pines apoyándola, que tan indefensa puede estar?' Sin estar consciente de eso, pero notando algo en la expresión del inglés la mujer agrego. "Hay algo que no me quieres decir?"

-"…" El señor Kimble empezaba a pensar que la mujer tenía alguna forma de leerle la mente. En ese pueblo creía que había pocas cosas que lo sorprendieran, esperaba que no pues a veces, en sus pensamientos, esa barrera que se auto imponían, como un mayordomo y un ama de llaves, desaparecía.

-"Jonathan…" Dijo River con otro tono de voz y con otra mirada, que hicieron que una pluma de hielo recorriera la espalda del inglés. "Sé que no me puedes hablar de esos amigos tuyos, pero todo lo que necesito, para estar tranquila, es tu palabra de que harás lo posible para defender a esa niña de sus padres?" esa pregunta lo hizo suspirar mentalmente.

-"Te lo prometo River… hare todo lo que pueda." Dijo aun sin saber muy bien porque lo había hecho. Pero por la sonrisa sincera de la dama, supo que había dicho lo correcto. Más aun, no solo lo dijo, sino que en verdad estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por la sonrisa que tenía frente a sus ojos y la sonrisa que había visto la tarde anterior, cuando hablo de películas de espías con cierta pequeña rubia. El Ama de llaves, o como prefería la Jefa de Mucamas de la mansión, casi abraza al mayordomo pero también era consciente de que esa barrera no la debían cruzar.

-"Confió en ti Jonathan… te dejo seguro debes estar ansioso por empezar las reparaciones a la mansión."

-"Eh… si gracias." Dijo el mayordomo aun con la sensación extraña en su espalda. Mientras la mujer se alejaba por el pasillo sin voltear.

La pequeña rubia había puesto en práctica esa conversación sobre películas de la tarde anterior y ahora había aparecido el mensaje de 'Recuerde recargar diariamente su teléfono, próxima encuesta en 11:59:59 horas. Otro servicio cortesía de ' en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Mientras el segundero iba decreciendo la rubia pensaba en qué hacer. Reviso y según la aplicación tenia los suficientes créditos para una hora de llamadas locales. Había quedado en hablar con Grenda y tenía que hablar con el señor Extraño. Lo malo era que cualquiera de las dos llamadas podía ser de más de una hora. Y por más que busco no encontró nada de la política de mantener la última llamada que la había ayudado la noche anterior, por lo que sabía podría ser alguna promoción de fin de semana, así que tenía que ser cuidadosa con esa hora al teléfono. Puso la función cuenta regresiva en el reloj del teléfono en 00:55:00, así al menos tendría 5 minutos antes de que se acabaran sus créditos. Y como los negocios eran más importantes llamo a Grenda para decirle que la llamaría luego de hablar con Tanto. Arranco la cuenta regresiva y marco el teléfono de su amiga.

-"Aló, Paz?"

-"Grenda amiga Buenos días!" Dijo algo extrañada por el cambio en la forma normal de contestar el teléfono de la chica.

-"Estaba esperando tu llamada, ayer hable un poco con Tanto, no dijo mucho… por el secreto cliente-abogado o algo así. Al menos ya tienes ayuda…" Dijo la castaña tan ansiosa como su amiga rubia.

-"Si, gracias a tu ayuda, el señor Extraño ahora es formalmente mi abogado, afortunadamente. Quedamos que le hablaría temprano y no quiero que pase lo de ayer, que se acabo mi tiempo de llamada, así que te pido por favor me dejas llamarlo a él y después te prometo hablar de nuevo contigo si puedo, si no te hablo en la noche a mas tardar en 12 horas. No te molestaría verdad?"

-"Por supuesto que no, pero hay algo que tengo que decirte…"

-"No podría esperar?"

-"No le prometí que te lo diría…" Ese tono en 'le' solo podía significar una persona.

-"Gracias, pero decidí que no lo voy a involucrar mas." Dijo en un suspiro que era imposible que su amiga mal interpretara.

-"Creo que te conoce más de lo que supones."

-"Como?"

-"Dijo y cito." Continúo la castaña. "'Dile que si no hace lo que le pedí acampare al lado del portón de la mansión, hasta que me deje entrar.' Amiga él hablaba en serio. Aunque no quieras que se involucre, ya está involucrado. Además prometió que no intentaría hacer nada contra tus padres." Cosa que Grenda lamentaba, si Marius se había alterado con la posibilidad de tener al californiano enemistado con su familia, los Noroeste sufrirían como se lo merecían por tratar así a su hija, si en verdad se decidía a enfrentarlos.

-"Bien." Dijo suspirando entre entristecida y feliz, ni ella entendía como podía sentirse así, por la reacción del chico de la gorra. "Sera mejor que al menos sepa que desea."

-"Desea hablar contigo…" Dejo caer la castaña. Sonriendo. Mientras oía como se sobresaltaba su amiga al teléfono. "O bien con Tanto si tú no puedes. Si ocupas el tiempo de ese teléfono para hablar con él, no te preocupes por llamarme hasta que puedas." Mientras la rubia pensaba agrego. "Pero pasare todo el día en la Cabaña." Dijo sonriendo esperando que su amiga se decidiera a tomar la iniciativa. Pacífica no supo que decir mientras pensaba que hacer.

-"Hablare con Tanto." Concluyo. "Por más que quiera hablar con él, Dipper tendrá que esperar. Incluso no sé cuando me lleve hablar con Tanto, podría no poder llamar a nadie hasta la noche."

-"Entonces esperare por tu llamada. Pero Paz en verdad Dipper se oía muy serio anoche. Si no hablas con él, lo siguiente que sabrás es que está tocando a tu puerta." Dijo deseando que de todas formas el californiano fuera donde la rubia.

-"Si lo sé." Dijo temerosa que cumpliera su amenaza, pero deseando verlo. "Entonces nos hablamos en la noche a mas tardar Grenda."

-"Estaré esperando por tu llamada. Paz no entiendo mucho de esas cosas de leyes y abogados, pero sé que hoy será un día importante para ti, estaré deseándote toda la suerte del mundo."

-"Gracias amiga, te lo agradezco. Nos hablamos en la noche."

-"Con suerte será más temprano, pero igual hasta la noche." Y colgó ella misma, sabiendo que a su amiga rubia le sería difícil colgarle. "Dipper ahora más que nunca ocupamos uno de esos rescates de película que haces." Pensó antes de ir a desayunar, había preferido esperar la llamada de su amiga para luego empezar con su rutina diaria. Estaría en la Cabaña en poco más de una hora. Sabría cual era la versión del chico sobre esa conversación con el abogado apenas pudiera.

En su cuarto, en la mansión, Pacifica se quedo con el teléfono en el oído, al ser una aplicación al colgar no daba el tono intermitente distintivo, en vez de eso empezaba a dar anuncios comerciales del servicio de llamadas, servicios de internet y otras cosas más. Cuando marco el teléfono del abogado estaba en medio de un comercial de una agencia de automóviles.

-"Buenos días! Extraño al habla."

-"Señor Tanto?"

-"A Pacífica, esperaba tu llamada. Hable con el juez y tendremos lista la orden para ir a tu casa cerca de las ocho. Pero de todas formas quería hablar contigo lo antes posible. Tenemos que organizar la estrategia, al menos en parte. No sabemos a qué hora lleguen tus padres, así que es mejor tener prisa."

-"Como la estrategia?"

-"Si imagina que es una pelea o, más grande aun, una batalla, seremos tu y yo contra tus padres y sus abogados, Me gustaría explicarte mejor las cosas, pero por el momento será mejor aprovechar y, aunque no me gusta, decirte que hacer." Se escucho un suspiro. "Siempre pensé que eso es un truco sucio, pero en este caso no nos queda tiempo para otra cosa. Debo prepararte, como se prepara a un testigo."

-"Preparar un testigo?"

-"Posiblemente te van a preguntar algunas cosas o que dirán algunas cosas, ya sea tus padres o algún abogado. No quiero que memorices lo que te voy a decir, solo quiero que sepas que te podrían decir y la forma más… efectiva de responderles. Tenemos que tomar en cuenta que podrían incluso grabarte o filmarte, para que en caso de que tengas un desliz puedan usarlo a su favor."

-"Bien si us… usted lo dice Tanto." Dijo notablemente nerviosa.

-"Pacífica puede que sientas mucha presión, pero debes estar lo más relajada posible, eso es otra de las razones que tus respuestas deben ser espontaneas." Continúo como si diera una cátedra para tranquilizarla. "Una cosa que nunca debes hacer es darle a un abogado mas información de la que pide." Dijo riendo. "Así de despreciables podemos ser. Pero tú no te preocupes me tienes a mí para ayudarte, siempre que hables con un abogado debes pensar bien tu respuesta, la gente tiende a decir más de la cuenta y con eso no hacen más que ponerse la propia soga al cuello."

-"Lo intentare, Señor Tanto." Dijo mas relaja, lo que animo a Tanto, si ella se ponía nerviosa podría caerse toda la estrategia que había pensado. "Y como lo haremos?"

-"Antes de enseñarte como responder y ya que sabes que puedes confiar en mí, te diré que vamos a intentar hacer."

-"No diga eso señor Tanto, confió en usted desde que me lo presento Grenda." Tanto sonrió, era distinto 'pensar que se confía en alguien' a en verdad 'confiar en ese alguien,' al menos ahora la niña estaba más en la segunda posición que en la primera.

-"Gracias, bien si también confió en Grenda por eso acepte en oírte en primer lugar." Dijo sinceramente. "Pacifica como tu abogado no puedo hacer nada sin tu permiso, así que te diré que intentare hacer, al menos un esquema, para aprovechar el tiempo. Usaremos este momento, en que tus padres están presionados por la opinión pública, para hacer que ellos mismos acepten y firmen una 'Orden de Restricción,' es una herramienta legal para proteger a una persona contra el maltrato, porque eres una niña maltratada." Se quedo en silencio para que la niña captara sus palabras, muchas víctimas de maltrato no saben que son víctimas. "Vamos a hacer que tus padres lo firmen, aceptando que tienen problemas de ira y así te mantendrían a salvo si te mantienen alejada, con eso lo manejaremos de forma local en la corte del condado. Así también estará la amenaza escondida de que si tratan de contravenir esa orden, ya sea en una corte estatal o de apelación. Haremos publico el caso, los medios amarían saber algo como eso, sería un escando varias veces más grande que el del encubrimiento. Con eso creo que podríamos mantenerlos alejados de ti, pero al hacer esto tendrías que abandonar la mansión, quedarías a cargo de los servicios sociales del condado." Dejo otro momento para que la niña captara lo que decía. "Entiendes lo que te digo?"

-"Creo que sí, pero eso de que 'quedar a cargo del condado' que significa?"

-"En otros condados más grandes y con más población, te alojarían en un albergue, pero como casi no se dan esos casos en el valle se nombrara alguna familia, existen varias familia que están deseosas de prestar ayuda. A esa familia se le daría el costo de tu manutención por todo lo que dure la orden de restricción. O sea tendrías que abandonar tu casa, la mayoría de tus cosas y, claro, olvídate de los lujos o de ir a internados." Simplifico el abogado, pues él, al igual que la niña, sabía que no tenían tiempo. Para Pacífica seria decirles adiós a sus amigos de la mansión, no sabía qué hacer sin algunos los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada, siguiera sabia que eran esos lujos. Tenia presente esa mañana con las toallas, pero el solo hecho de no tener que dejar el valle para ir a Maine era ya una ganancia que valía la pena el esfuerzo.

-"Debo decirle si estoy de acuerdo?"

-"Esencialmente si, o eso espero." Había pocas herramientas legales que no tomaran a Pacifica Noroeste como una niña mimada que se había pelado con sus padres. Inclusive esta 'estrategia' dependía mas de que los Noroeste quisieran mantener un acuerdo extra judicial, en vez de llevarlo todo a juicio.

-"Le doy mi permiso para eso señor Tanto." Dijo Pacifica después de un suspiro.

-"Bien ahora que acoramos eso vamos a practicar yo seré el abogado de tus padres y tú me responderás, suena un poco infantil pero es la manera más rápida que tenemos de alistar todo."

-"Lo entiendo."

-"Bien entonces…." Dijo como si recordara algo de repente. "Antes de eso como no sabemos cuándo tiempo tenemos antes que tus padres vuelvan. Vamos a improvisar un código."

-"Código?" Dijo la niña entendiendo que Tanto era más que un simple 'abogado de pueblo.'

-"Pacifica, estamos suponiendo que van a grabar de alguna manera la negociación y la firma de ese documento, ellos deben haber preparado su propio documento, como yo prepare la orden de restricción. Pero tus padres pueden negarse a firmar la orden, lo bueno es que controlas ese escándalo. Estoy seguro que solo un puñado de sus abogados saben lo que en verdad está pasando, incluso dudo que lo mencionen directamente, inclusive yo tendré que hacer como si no supiera nada. Por eso tú serias la única que puede aceptar o negar algunas de sus propuestas. Hasta ahí estamos claros?"

-"Si… Y me tranquiliza que ellos no creerán que usted no sabe nada sobre el encubrimiento." El abogado sabía que era bastante difícil que no sospecharan, pero, incluso los Noroeste, no se guiarían por solo un rumor. Para tranquilidad de su pequeña cliente prefirió no ahondar en el asunto con la niña.

-"Si bueno eso es un beneficio adicional." Dijo tanto aun en modo abogado, de forma que su voz se mantenía tranquila. "Ahora no me gusta usar estos trucos como te dije, pero lo más seguro es que tenga que pedir tu consejo, tu aprobación o tus comentarios. Eso también es un truco si no sabes que responder o respondes a medias solo les harás su juego, podría incluso decir que no estabas consciente de lo que hacías, con lo que cualquier acto después de demostrar eso sería nulo ante los ojos de la ley. Y Para evitar que te confundan vamos a, como dije, hacer algo de trampa." Su voz había cambiando un poco, para Tanto usar un truco así era como para un cirujano amputar una mano para salvar el brazo, algo necesario pero no agradable.

"Sera una clave entre nosotros. Al ser tu representante legal yo podre escuchar todo lo que te tengan que decir, si te piden hablar en privado solo di que ocupas asesoría legal, con eso no hay nada que puedan hacer para separarnos. Bien cuando hablen o cuando te den algo para leer, estás en tu derecho de esperar por mi opinión o que yo lo lea, luego de leerlo te lo pasare o te hare una pregunta. El código será si digo el verbo 'pensar,' por ejemplo 'qué piensas de esto Pacifica?' o 'pienso que esto debes considerarlo' te estaré diciendo que a lo que sea que esté hablando responde que estas en desacuerdo. En el otro lado estaría el verbo 'creer,' para usar los mismos ejemplos serian como 'qué crees de esto Pacifica?' o 'creo que esto debes considerarlo' no importa que sea debes decir que estás de acuerdo."

-"O sea Pensar es No y Creer es Si" Resumió la niña.

-"Si pero no debe ser así de inmediato, lee lo que sea que te dé o piensa un momento, o pide que te lo expliquen. Después de tomarte tu tiempo sigues el código. Además si no uso ni creer o pensar, como en 'qué opinas de esto Pacifica?' o 'esto puede necesitar explicarlo un poco mas' no importa lo que digas estará bien." La niña solo asintió con la cabeza. "Lo entiendes?"

-"Si Tanto."

-"Bien ahora como te dije vamos a simular que yo soy el abogado de tus padres…" Luego de eso siguió una práctica intensiva para que Pacífica supiera o, al menos, tuviese una idea de cómo podría ser esa reunión, con ocasionales intervenciones de Tanto, como instructor para orientar a la niña y ayudarla a tranquilizarse. Después de un rato la alarma del teléfono de la rubia.

-"Señor Tanto disculpe el crédito de teléfono ya se está acabando y no sé si pueda seguir conversando."

-"Bien hemos cubierto mucho, además también debo arreglar las cosas para recoger la orden legal y coordinar todo son el Sheriff Blubs. Así que si se corta ya estamos casi listos."

-"Si sobre eso…" Había tomado una decisión esa madrugada por el sueño que tuvo, pero al parecer como decía Grenda era tarde él ya estaba involucrado. "Recuerda que te pedí que no involucrara a nadie más?"

-"Si no quise incomodarte con eso, pero justamente anoche alguien me pregunto sobre ti, tuve que decirle que no podía hablar de tu caso."

-"Lo sé… fue Dipper…" Dijo suspirando deseando hacer lo correcto, pero entre dos males era preferible que el único directamente involucrado fuera el abogado ya que ambos la habían puesto contra la pared con casi la misma facilidad. "En el caso de él vera… pues… tiene mi permiso de que se involucre, pero por favor que sea lo más discretamente posible."

-"Oh vaya!" De repente muchas cosas, que ni siquiera había pensado cayeron en su lugar dándole una vista de toda la imagen, siendo la tercera persona que sabía lo que tenían esos niños. Aun así continuo con el mismo tono. "O sea él puede saber todo?"

-"No todo no, claro debe ser según crea usted. Le dijo a Grenda que me dijera que tenía información importante, conociéndolo no creo que exagere." Sobre eso Tanto, como muchos en el pueblo, confiaba en el chico Pines.

-"Eso me hace tener menos tiempo aun, debo hablar con Dipper además de todo lo demás, no sé cuando lleve, le hablare a ver qué es esa información que tiene. Pero entonces mejor cortamos aquí. Espero estar antes de las nueve en la mansión."

-"Gracias señor Tanto y disculpe de antemano que se complicaran las cosas."

-"A qué hora será, Pacifica tienes reloj?" Dijo el abogado en un tono normal.

-"Si, si tengo reloj." Dijo la niña sonriente. Con lo que el abogado supo que toda esa platica no había sido en vano.

-"Bien respondido, si sigues así aun con tus padres y sus abogados presentes estaremos bien."

-"Eso espero."

-"No te preocupes Pacífica, además si Dipper Pines tiene algo que decir… en el pueblo hemos aprendido a dejar que lo diga." Sin quererlo la chica sonrió y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro.

-"Entonces lo veré más tarde, señor Tanto."

-"En un par de horas a lo sumo, hasta pronto Pacifica."

-"Hasta pronto Tanto." Dijo cortando la llamada. El abogado guardo su teléfono. No podía decir que esperaba ese giro en los acontecimientos, pero viéndolo en prospectiva era obvio. Aunque era bien conocida la rencilla Noroeste-Pines, y como Dipper salía en defensa de su hermana. Pero la reacción de Dipper a la broma del matrimonio, el que pensara que podría solucionar los problemas de Pacífica con que se casara y otra serie de pequeños datos que había captado solo dejaban lugar a la pregunta de 'dónde?' El porqué no importaba, en algún lugar ese par se había reunido y arreglado sus diferencias… incluso más que eso. De todas formas era la vida privada de su cliente, así que mantendría fuera de contexto ese tema, aunque no dejaba de darle curiosidad. Colgó el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-"Aló?" Dieron antes que terminara el primer tono de la campana. "Cabaña del Misterio donde la realidad supera la ficción… era por un 'precio justo' o por un 'costo justo' tío Stan?'…a Cierto… Oficina de Campaña de Stan Pines! Habla Mabel!" Respondieron vibrantemente el teléfono

-"Buenos días Mabel…"

-"Tanto que gusto oírte, pero si quieres hablar con el tío Stan sobre la escultura del 'ciervonejo,' no se admiten devoluciones."

-"No Mabel, quería hablar con Dipper, se encuentra por ahí?"

-"Aun esta desayunado pero espera le diré…" Antes de poder agregar algo más solo escucho el golpe del teléfono en la mesa. "Dice que va a contestar en la oficina, desde que compraron esa computadora pasa medio día ahí adentro. Sabes que le pasa estos días Dipper? No es tan Dipper como de costumbre." Dijo algo triste cosa que sorprendió a Tanto, Mabel no era su hermano pero tenía una capacidad de deducción que rayaba en la adivinación, era posible que no quisiera aceptar que su hermano ya no era el mismo niño que a había acompañado en el viaje desde California, a principios del verano. Aunque posiblemente algo sospecharía.

-"Tanto?" Dijo otra voz luego de oír como descolgaban el otro aparato.

-"Dipper…"

-"Y Mabel los gemelos del misterio!" Interrumpió la alegre voz de niña

-"Mabel perdona, pero tengo algo que hablar en privado con Dipper, tu sabes cosas del pueblo." Decidió darle una pequeña ayuda al chico con su hermana.

-"A bueno si es un asunto oficial… Bien adiós Tanto."

-"Hasta pronto Mabel."

-"A dice tío Stan que tiene una estatua de un 'lebrílope,' te la puede vender con un 10% de descuento, solo por ser semana electoral… perdón un 5%, para que así tengas el juego completo con tu 'ciervonejo.'

-"Dile a tu tío que lo pensare, gracias Mabel."

-"Mabel…no trates de vender ese 'jackalope.'" Dijo la tercera voz.

-"'Jackalope' Vaya que no entiendes de zoología hermano. Ahora si hasta pronto Tanto." Y sonó como colgaba el teléfono.

-"Disculpa Tanto, ahora estamos muy pendientes del teléfono… en especial Mabel." Dijo el californiano a modo de escusa. "Un amigo extranjero a veces me llama por teléfono... y está decidida a hablar con él."

-"No te preocupes por eso, así es tu maravillosa hermana." Dijo Tanto en tono normal.

-"Espero que esta llamada no sea sobre las chucherías de la tienda."

-"No Dipper es algo mucho más serio." Dijo tomando el tono de abogado, un cambio tan rotundo que el chico se sorprendió. "Bien mi cliente, Pacífica Noroeste, me pidió hablar contigo sobre alguna información que puedas tener con respecto a ella y sus problemas familiares."

-"Bien eso supuse, pero esperaba hablar con ella."

-"No es culpa de ella." Dijo sabiendo que era tener esa edad, no saber qué estaba sintiendo y la confusión y ansiedad que todo eso podía causar. "No entiendo bien como llama así sin pasar por las líneas de teléfono de su casa o su teléfono móvil, pero tiene tiempo muy limitado, y era fundamental que me hablara hoy."

-"Si supongo que ocupas algo de información…"

-"No Dipper, ocupo toda la información que tengas sobre los Noroeste." A lo que siguió un casi interminable segundo de silencio.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	55. Chapter 54

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Es el día en que los abogados de los Noroeste y el abogado de Pacífica se enfrentaran por el futuro de la niña. El día en que Tanto Extraño vislumbrara el alcance del paladín de Pacifica. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (8 de Junio de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.  
 _Nota Aclaratoria: Menciono a cierto personaje histórico aquí, pero cualquier referencia a este es dada por uno de los personajes ficticios de la obra original, por lo tanto no debe ser tomada en cuenta como mi opinión propia. Gracias!_

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

-A Joseph: No seas espiolero que yo aun no sé nada de nada, igual estaré digiriendo cómo conseguir el libro. Según sé hay revelaciones sobre Dipper y Pacifica y, también, algo de la reacción de ambas de la rubia y de la posible cuñada.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **54\. Declaración.**

El café de la tarde se sirvió más temprano de lo normal, dados los acontecimientos del día, los miembros de la familia así como sus abogados decidieron hacer un descanso y para eso aprovecharon el café. Ya se habían preparado los documentos y estaban firmados y avalados. La familia, los abogados y los testigos pasaron a un salón para estar un poco más en privado, con órdenes de no ser molestados. Por eso se extrañaron cuando uno de los mayordomos entro.

-"Una llamada telefónica." Dijo susurrando.

-"Quien sea que no puedo contestar, que deje un mensaje…"

-"Así le dije, pero es el joven Pines. Dice que es urgente." Si bien no era muy cortes dejar a los invitados y demás personas en el salón, ese nombre había hecho encenderse algunas luces, unas de felicidad y otras de alarma en su cabeza.

-"Si me disculpan debo atender al teléfono." Dijo levantándose, para luego salir del salón. Si era el castaño, era mejor responder en privado.

-"Dipper?"

-"Hola perdona por interrumpir… necesito un favor." Era obvio que le iba a ayudar, aunque era intrigante que el californiano pidiera favores.

-"Si puedo ayudarte será un placer."

-"No sé como pedírtelo, involucra a tu familia, pero…" El californiano espero un momento mientras acomodaba sus ideas. "Ocupo… más bien Pacífica ocupa tu ayuda." Marius se quedo extrañado.

-"Se ha comunicado contigo?" Dijo animado el austriaco. "Grenda me dijo que de alguna forma podía usar el teléfono."

-"No exactamente, o sea ella puede usar el teléfono, de una forma muy limitada… Pero me estoy saliendo del punto." Respiro hondo de nuevo y continuo. "En realidad hable con su abogado." Dijo con un deje de frustración en su voz. "Es algo largo de contar, pero en resumen la pelea entre ella y sus padres ahora la manejan legalmente y le estoy ayudando un poco a su abogado."

-"A causa del escándalo?"

-"Si y como te imaginas debe aprovechar el momento. Su abogado es conocido mío. Ocupa algunas cosas y le ofrecí mi ayuda."

-"Que clase de cosas, si necesita apoyo legal déjame hacer unas llamadas, puedo hacer que el bufete que nos representa en América este en el valle para la tarde."

-"Gracias, pero no te preocupes por eso, el abogado de Pacifica es el mejor calificado, además dudo que tus abogados lleguen antes que los padres de Pacífica, de todas formas le diré nunca está de más un poco de ayuda creo."

-"Gracias si no los envió a ayudarte se enfadada mi oma…"

-"Antes de eso… es más urgente lo del favor." Dijo seriamente. "Ocupamos un testimonio donde digan lo que planeaba hacer tu tío, si pueden."

-"Eso habrá que hablarlo con mi abuela, ya que es algo sobre la familia." Digo pensativo.

-"Lo entiendo, pero según me dijo el abogado no es necesario que sea una declaración legal, en términos que ustedes conozcan, con una simple declaración y ciertos documentos para su autentificación. Será suficiente según la ley del pueblo..."

-"Ley del pueblo?"

-"Si veras el condado es algo peculiar, como imagino que te habrás dado cuenta. Eso incluye la parte legal, afortunadamente el abogado de Pacífica es un experto en esas peculiaridades."

-"Espera para que no tengas que repetir la explicación, mi Abuela está conmigo, incluso están los abogados de la familia. Lo mejor sería que nos explicaras a todos a la vez."

-"Veo que ya te arreglaste con la condesa, me alegra, pero con abogados?"

-"Aquí también paso algo un poco complicado, pero mejor te lo puedo explicar después, lo más urgente es ahora es ayudar a Pacífica y para eso necesitamos a mi abuela." Dijo mientras recorría el castillo hasta el salón y le susurraba al oído algo antes de pasarle el teléfono.

-"Joven Pines que inesperada sorpresa, ya Marius me explico, algo pero sería mejor si conecto el altavoz así podrán oírlo los demás presentes…"

"Para mí el placer es doble, veo que ya su nieto entro en razón. Y como desee condesa, si usted confía en los presentes no tengo objeciones." El mismo pudo oír como Mechthild Von Hohehauser llamaba la atención de los presentes, en total eran cinco además de Marius y su abuela, según se fueron presentando, tres abogados, el actual mayordomo de la casa Hohehauser, Herr Bauman, y el antiguo, Sir Justin Roland. Al oír ese nombre dio un sobresalto, sabía que estaba 'de visita' en el castillo Fundshauser, pero aun no sabía cómo tomar esa organización de Mayordomos.

Luego de respirar un par de veces para enfocarse, como si tuviera que recordar el mensaje, el chico americano repitió lo que le había pedido Tanto. Lo que hizo que los letrados empezaran una conversación entre ellos, sobre lo estrafalario de su pedido, que pronto llego a ser discusión. Aunque Dipper no entendió nada, recordando de nuevo su interés por aprender alemán.

-"EL señor Extraño, el abogado de Pacífica, menciono que el valle se rige de forma que cumple por estatutos de la corte suprema de 1832 y 1831, sobre reservaciones indígenas." Dijo para tratar de agilizar las cosas, pero no sirvió la discusión entre los letrados parecía aumentar.

-"No te preocupes Dipper." Dijo una inconfundible voz femenina. "Si es solo eso, ahora mismo empezaremos a hacerlo, no veo que sea ningún problema para la familia, además, ese inútil de Brandeis ya no cuenta como parte de la casa." Al oír a la condesa el debate entre los abogados acabo, lo solicitaba el joven Pines, además por más… fuera de lo común que fuera, no atentaba contra la dignidad ni el buen nombre de la familia. Además era lo mínimo que podía hacer para ayudar a esa niña, como mujer y como madre no podía abandonarla. Entonces esperamos noticias Dipper." Dijo la condesa tomando de nuevo el teléfono. "Por favor quédate en línea así, podrías ayudarnos con esos requerimientos."

"Sera un placer, aun así debo aprovechar el tiempo para preparar algunas cosas."

"Solo ten el teléfono donde puedas oírnos, si quieres ponlo en modo conferencia también." Antes que se decidiera a aceptar o no estar ahí, sin nada más que gastar teléfono la condesa agrego. "Por la factura no te incomodes, en verdad esta llamada es por internet, aunque no sé muy bien que quiere decir eso, es casi que gratuita." Dado eso y que había pocas personas que le pudieran decir que no a la condesa. Conecto el modo conferencia del teléfono. Mientras empezaba con los demás documentos que Tanto necesitaba.

Más temprano esa mañana en la Cabaña del Misterio, Dipper se había quedado en silencio lo que para él fue un largo rato, aunque Tanto siquiera lo noto. Pero, dentro de la cabeza del chico, las palabras del abogado habían desatado una tormenta, pedirle todo lo que supiera sobre los Noroeste, era delicado por decir poco. En los últimos días se había vuelto un experto sobre el clan, creía que sabia mas de los negocios, de los negocios oscuros y de los absolutamente ilegales de las industrias Noroeste, que el mismo Preston Noroeste. Incluso mucho de lo que sabía, lo había averiguado por medio de internet, de una forma absolutamente ilegal, que sobrepasaba los sueños más febriles de cualquier hacker.

Y ahí estaba el problema, para poder responderle a Tanto tenía que evaluar todo lo que había averiguado del clan Noroeste, sus industrias y sus empleados. Debía de separarlo no solo en 'lo legal' o 'lo ilegal,' sino en lo 'posible de conseguir' y en lo 'imposible de conseguir,' en sus manos había información que, teóricamente, absolutamente nadie, aparte de los directamente involucrados, podía conocer. Además Tanto mismo era un peligro, nunca había hablado con un abogado, claro que había hablado con Tanto, pero nunca había oído ese 'tono de negocios.' Estaba seguro que podría darse cuenta de cualquier desliz, por pequeño que fuera, y podría ser capaz de hacer las preguntas más incomodas al respecto. No podría evaluarlo todo con la certeza suficiente para estar tranquilo. Por su seguridad, la del mismo tanto o, en el peor de los casos, que saliera a la luz que internet ya no era 'segura' debía encontrar una forma de ayudar al abogado y la niña, sin tantos riesgos.

-"Asume que sé todo." Respondió de manera ligeramente críptica.

-"Oh Vaya…" Había respondido el abogado. "Podrías ser un poco mas especifico?"

-"Antes de decir cualquier cosa quería hacerte una consulta legal… digamos que alguien sabe algunas cosas, pero las descubrió por medios no exactamente legales por internet." Lo cual era absolutamente cierto, y aun se quedaba corto. "Como eres oficial de la corte que tendrías que hacer al respecto?" Dijo en un cierto tono de voz. "Claro hipotéticamente."

-"Ah Vaya… es cierto soy oficial del condado, así que si 'hipotéticamente' supiera de que alguien ha usado métodos ilegales para conseguir información, es una felonía. Podría entrar en falsedad ideológica o espionaje. Eso sin contar con la ley SOPA, pero 'afortunadamente todo esto es hipotético.' Porque sería un problema, pues ningún abogado podría interrogar a esa persona, porque podría auto incriminarse. Y aun con eso dependiendo de cómo o donde consiguiera… la información podría no ser admisible en la corte. En este caso tal vez como punto de presión bajo la mesa, pero no me gustaría hacerlo, además si empezara a jugar sucio no sé cómo podrían responder los Noroeste." Dejo pasar un instante y agrego. "Claro hipotéticamente…"

-"Entonces cambiemos el enfoque, dime qué piensas hacer y que necesitarías para lograrlo." Ante lo cual el tono de Tanto no pudo ocultar su decepción, aunque confiaba en la estrategia que había hecho. La ayuda de Dipper, si fuese legal, seria invaluable. "Anoche estuve leyendo un poco sobre todo eso después de hablar con Grenda."

-"Leyendo de qué?" Dijo el abogado sentía como si le acabaran de quebrar la mano en un juego de póker. Pero aun sentía como si faltara una carta por tirar, así que no se había acabado todo.

-"Algo de leyes… ya sabes resúmenes de juicios, artículos, alegatos y cosas así sobre casos parecidos al de Pacífica." Bien confiaba en el chico con los ojos cerrados, incluso le había advertido sobre esa 'hipotética información.'

-"Alguna vez te intereso el derecho?"

-"A decir verdad no, pero leo rápido." Dijo como giñando un ojo. "Y que vas a hacer, pedir una Orden de Restricción?"

-"Si esa es la idea, según lo que me conto Pacífica y corrobore con Grenda, sus padres han estado abusando de ella por… bien por toda su vida." Ese era el procedimiento normal en casos como el de la niña.

-"Pero… ellos son Noroeste." Dijo el chico, remarcando la dificultad del caso.

-"De todas formas eso me daría más tiempo para hablar con Pacífica." Dijo tranquilamente. "No sería un caso fácil, pero si nos da tiempo de hablar estoy seguro que tendría las suficientes pruebas, además de que entre más tiempo pase, claro sin pasar del martes, solo aumentara la presión por el escándalo." Para confusión del Abogado el chico no pareció sorprenderse por la fecha límite.

-"Seguro van a tratar de minimizarlo todo." Agrego el chico. "Dirán desde que es un simple berrinche de niña mimada, a no sé… conseguir un certificado de incompetencia mental sobre Pacifica."

-"También pensé eso. Dipper no niego que seas listo, pero como podrías ayudarme? Quitando lo que hipotéticamente no deberías saber."

-"Ambos sabemos que no sé nada de derecho en comparación contigo, pero se me ocurre, por ejemplo, que esa 'Orden de Restricción' es solo un señuelo para que se distraigan y se confíen. Para tomaros con la guardia baja usando el sistema legal del pueblo, que seguro ninguno de los abogados de Preston o Prisilla conoce y mucho menos espera?" Tanto se quedo callado ni siquiera le había dicho eso aun a su joven cliente, era demasiado complicado para hacerlo con las limitaciones de teléfono.

-"Sigue ahora tienes toda mi atención."

-"Pues hasta ahí puedo llegar. Acepto que no entiendo mucho mas, pero supongo que la ley del pueblo sobre esos alegatos podría diferir un poco de la ley estatal, además que los padres de Pacífica, no querrán que se haga pública toda esa información, por ejemplo acudiendo a una Corte Estatal o incluso a la De Apelaciones. Pero dime que como piensas preparar esa trampa…"

-"Algunos términos son algo complicados…"

-"No te pido que confíes en mí en eso, solo te pido que hagas la prueba. Soy el primero en aceptar que no sé de leyes, si crees que seré una traba o, incluso, me siento confundido, yo mismo te lo diré y pensare en otra forma de ayudarla." Era extraño aun para el chico el decir eso, pero Tanto aun tenía un poco de tiempo, apenas el suficiente y sabia el valor de la información que tenía, como había dicho podía ser ilegal, pero también podía ser fundamental.

-"Bien pero entiende en menos de una hora van a expedir la orden y no sabemos cuándo puedan llegar los padres de Pacífica. Tienes razón mi idea es confiarlos con los pasos normales, cuando sepa cuál va a ser su movimiento…" Los siguientes 45 minutos fueron, para Tanto, como dictar una conferencia diciendo su estrategia y las posibles fallas que sabía que tenía, 'huecos' por donde podían colarse los abogados de los Noroeste. Solía dar una o dos conferencias al año a alumnos de Harvard. Dipper nada mas oía y hacia preguntas sobre puntos clave o conceptos que no tenía claros. Para sorpresa del mismo Tanto, estaba seguro que el chico había entendido su estrategia. Pero por sus preguntas se dio cuenta que el chico solo sabía sobre problemas como el que tenían ahora, era como si su mete hubiera evaluado toda la información y solo se hubiese preocupado por la que la interesaba.

-"Creo que te podría ayudar con esos huecos que tienes. Primero te podría dar un pequeño resumen, además del Curriculum Vitae de los empleados de la mansión, eso te podría ayudar si necesitas refutaciones, testigos o lo que surja."

-"Si necesitamos mucha evidencia para cuestionar un certificado médico." Dijo sin notar que había empezado a hablar en plural. "Yo pensaba usar la ausencia del alcalde, pidiendo un peritaje a una corte superior y lo único que está entre la corte local y la federal es la oficina del Alcalde, lo que los obligara a ir a una corte federal, si desean un fallo más rápido, pero dudo mucho que lo hagan si desean evitar un escándalo. Como la elección es hasta el viernes y sea quien sea que gane asumiría el cargo el lunes, eso los presionaría."

-"Una cosa más podrías explicarme bien el Acta 'Dios Salve a la Patria, a la Constitución, al Presidente, al Rey, al Primer Ministro, Emperador o Quien Sea que Este al Mando y Todas Esas Cosas (menos a ese cretino de Washington).'"

-"Esa acta es una de esas rarezas legales que no ha sido derogada, no sé si alguna vez has visto una de esas listas de leyes absurdas. Pues La Carta del Pueblo podría tener su sección aparte, pero por raro que suene es poco lo que se conoce de ellas fuera del pueblo. Ese estatuto está desde la fundación del pueblo, en ese tiempo había más monarquías que democracias por lo que tendría algo de sentido. Pero actualmente…" Tanto le explico que mas por falta de oportunidad o, simplemente, por la imposibilidad de cumplir los requerimientos que dicha acta pedía. El documento no era muy democrático exactamente, pues valoraba más la palabra de un noble a la de un ciudadano común, pero aun así seguía existiendo.

-"Pero eso es porque nadie conoce un noble, como lo es mi amigo Marius, que estoy seguro que querrá ayudar a Pacífica." Fue cuando el abogado descubrió otra arma y le explico cómo debía ser validada una prueba según esa Acta para que le pidiera el favor a su amigo austriaco.

-"Como ves las clausulas en esa Acta son extremadamente peculiares, de ahí que nadie esperaría que alguien las cumpla." Y luego más pensativo agrego. "De todas formas aunque sea por un formulismo, sería como tener toda una unidad de artillería posible y mantenerla oculta."

-"Eso mismo me parece. Aunque habrá que esperar a preguntarle a Marius."

-"Dile exactamente lo que te dije y como ocupamos que… este presentado. Sobre los certificados, pídele permiso para hacerlos yo, estoy seguro que será suficiente presentar copias de los archivos públicos sobre bienes de los Fundshauser, podría tenerlo listo en un par de días. Me gustaría tenerlo de una vez, pero hay que pensar que todo lo que haga perder tiempo sirve."

-"En cierto sitio leí que 'Un juicio es, si cabe la comparación, como una guerra. Hay veces que hay que soportar al enemigo, otras hacer emboscadas. Pero cuando tienes la oportunidad de hacer un ataque, que sea como la Blitzkrieg alemana o la guerra total, no dejes que el contrario se recupere ni siguiera déjale tiempo para pensar. Ataca con todo o que tengas.'" Tanto se sorprendió al reconocer un extracto de uno de sus propios artículos para la revista de leyes. "Así que usemos ambas tácticas la del peritaje y la del Acta. También aun no es seguro que consiga esa evidencia, o si la consigo podría tardar en llegar desde Europa."

-"Eso sería fantástico pero ya debo colgar. Envíame los curriculums por correo. Si consigues esa evidencia que envíen una copia por internet al consulado en Portland para que la certifique, incluidos la declaración de testigos, los materiales en que está hecha y como fue hecha. De ser necesario en la tarde empezare a redactar una declaración de bienes externa sobre la familia Fundshauser, con eso como apoyo los haremos trizas."

-"Así lo hare." Sobre los gastos de los 'documentos' que solicitaba el acta, estos podían ser asumidos como gastos del juicio, por lo que sería pagado por los perdedores, si todo seguía como lo habían pensado serian Preston y Prisilla."Una cosa más Tanto…"

-"Dime rápido que en cualquier momento pasa por mí el sheriff."

-"Si necesitas a alguien que esté de parte de Pacífica, entre los empleados, ten en mente al jefe de mayordomos Jonathan Kimble."

-"Me puedes decir porque tan seguro?"

-"En parte es una corazonada, pero está basada en mucha información 'hipotética.'"

-"O sea confiarías en ese mayordomo." Dipper no sabía si su corazonada era cierta, pero dada la historia personal de Kimble y de su alter ego, declarado muerto, era lo más cercano a una certeza.

-"Confía en mí. Si lo necesitas, Kimble es de confianza, pero evalúalo tu mismo yo ni siquiera lo conozco en persona."

Mientras el chico recordaba toda esa conversación, había redactado los documentos sobre cinco de los empleados de la mansión que suponía tenían más contacto con Pacifica y consideraba más leales a la niña o menos sospechosos de colaborar son Preston o Prisilla, el mismo Señor Kimble, otro mayordomo Jason Ritter, la jefa de mucamas o ama de llaves River Kristen, la mucama personal de Pacífica, Jackie Buscarino, y uno de los choferes, Kevin Richardson, que tenía una impecable hoja de servicio en la policía de caminos de Oregón. Al terminar con cada documento agregaba unas líneas de comentarios y lo había estado la enviando al correo del abogado. Estaba tan absorto en eso que no fue hasta apareció el mensaje de 'Correo Enviado,' que noto que lo llamaban.

-"Disculpe estaba algo distraído."

-"No tienes de que disculparte imagino que será difícil empezar de ayudante legal." Dijo amablemente la mujer.

-"Debo aceptar que es algo tedioso…"

-"Por lo que tardaste en responder veo que pones todo tu empeño en ayudar…"

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer…" La Condesa prefirió no decir nada sobre eso, la edad le habían hecho entender que era mejor que el mismo llegara a entender lo que en verdad hacia y el porqué. Al menos esperar hasta cierto punto.

-"Ya los documentos están listos, que tu amigo el abogado no se preocupe por los certificados mis abogados los enviaran también a América. Marius será el que denuncie a Brandies, una vez que lo firme, yo lo sellare y con eso cumplirá todo lo que solicita esa acta."

-"Gracias condesa y, saliendo un poco del tema, de nuevo me alegro de que arreglara las cosas con Marius."

-"En parte fue gracias a ti Dipper."

-"Menos de lo que cree, era cosa de que ese cabeza dura de su nieto, si me lo permite, entendiera las cosas nada mas."

-"Claro que te lo permito, de no ser por sus amigos seguiría de cabeza dura."

El documento era una 'Clausula de Caída en Desgracia.' Donde, bajo los estatutos de Gravity Falls, un noble podía dar fe de las causas de la caída en desgracia de otro, con solo decir la o las causas ante un juez o presentar un documento al respecto, siempre que el documento cumpliera con ciertos requisitos. Ser escrito a mano por el mismo noble que declara la caída en desgracia. Firmado por el noble, siempre que demostrara que era por su propia voluntad al estar sin pantalones al momento de la firma. Con al menos dos testigos de clase baja. Escrito con tinta negra, en pergamino y estar sellado por un rey, jefe de estado o cualquiera con el control de terrenos de tamaño igual o mayor al condado de Tronco Suelto, Oregón. Todo bajo el Acta de 'Dios Salve a la Patria, a la Constitución, al Presidente, al Rey, al Primer Ministro, Emperador o Quien Sea que Este al Mando y Todas Esas Cosas (menos a ese cretino de Washington).' Acreditada por el mismo Sir Lord Q. Trembley III, Esq. Que había redactado el resto y que databa o, al menos, estaba en el mismo pergamino que la Carta del Pueblo.

Los abogados redactarían un documento donde enlistarían todos los terrenos a nombre o bajo control de la condesa. Castillos, reservas, edificios, fábricas, parques y otros terrenos que sumaban más que todo el valle. Y Marius, en su estatus de noble escribiría una carta explicando que su tío Brandeis, había puesto en ridículo a la familia al pedir una 'compensación económica aparte de una dote' a la familia Noroeste, a saber Preston Noroeste, para hacer el arreglo matrimonial entre él, Marius Augustus Wenceslao Ferdinand Jindrich Wilhelm Von Fundshauser und Hohehauser, y la señorita Pacífica Noroeste, por lo que su tío había 'Caído en Desgracia'. El pergamino sería sellado por la Condesa y eso lo haría una prueba válida en la corte del valle de Gravity Falls. Sería enviado por cárter especial al consulado de Portland, de forma que en menos de 2 horas, las copias estarían en manos del abogado de Pacífica. Mientras los originales tomaban un camino más largo que pasaba por la embajada austriaca en Washington

-"Dadas las especificaciones del documento vamos a tardarnos un poco en tenerlo listo, ya tenemos varios pliegues de pergamino y la pluma y tinta para que Marius lo escriba y o firme. Una vez que este hecho el lo firmara y yo lo sellare y firmare."

-"Así que Marius lo firmara en calzoncillos?" Dijo el castaño sonriendo ante la imagen.

-"Dice sin pantalones, así que si usara de esos pantaloncillos deportivos y como testigos tendremos a Herr Bauman y a Sir Justin. Creo que nadie podrá poner en duda la valides de ese… documento."

-"No creo que haya más de diez personas, contando a Tanto, que sepan sobre esa acta, pero la idea es que aun si saben no puedan objetarlo."

-"Eso es lo que creen mis abogados…" Dijo la dama sonriendo un poco. "Además enviaremos una imagen del… pergamino, de los documentos de acreditación de bienes y la declaración de los testigos al consulado de Portland, pero podían pasar unas horas para que sea validado como mínimo, supongo. También tendrán que esperar un poco más para los originales, deben ir por valija diplomática. Serán tres o cuatro días dependiendo de los canales diplomáticos"

-"Gracias condesa." Dijo el californiano. "Es mas o menos lo que suponíamos. Pero si tenemos las copias nos bastara, el abogado cree que tendrían el suficiente peso legal.¨

-"No habrá ningún problema, te los enviaremos apenas estén listos, pero como te dije no creo que podamos hacerlo en menos de una hora."

-"De todas formas gracias y dele mis gracias a todos los presentes y a Marius."

-"De nada Dipper, entonces te dejo debes estar aun muy ocupado."

-"En verdad si, entonces hablamos en una hora. Me despido."

-"Hasta luego Dipper y cuídala bien…" Dijo Mechthild Von Hohehauser acabando en un suspiro que el americano no logro oír bien.

Ya con eso hecho Dipper siguió con sus mandados para Tanto, además debía darse prisa, pues hoy empezarían los discursos del tío Stan para su campaña como alcalde. Y tomando en cuenta su funesta entrevista por radio, sería un milagro si Bud no ganaba la elección. Aunque que podían hacer ellos si su tío seguía con la idea de 'decir lo que pensara' y ni siquiera discutía el asunto. Esa faceta de testarudez del anciano era de admirar por sus principios, pero la política no tiene principios. Todos los del 'Comité de Campaña de Stan Pines' habían intentado persuadirlo, pero habían fracasado. Solo había alguien más a quien acudir pero dadas las relaciones… algo tirantes, entre ambos no sabía como reaccionaria el tío Ford.

Mientras seguía con los documentos sobre los miembros del personal de la mansión cayó en cuenta de algo.

-"Los problemas en Austria no había empezado cuando Marius había dejado de ser noble?"

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	56. Chapter 55

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. El telón del proceso de Pacífica contra sus padres se abre al fin Tanto se reúne con ella, mientras esperan la llegada de sus padres. Mientras en ayudante de último minuto de Tanto empieza con su labor para liberar a su amiga. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (15 de Junio de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **55\. Entrevista.**

Ese lunes el señor Kimble pensó que iba a estar muy ocupado, pero ni de cerca pensó que la jornada se desarrollaría de la manera en que lo hizo. Justo después del animado desayuno de bienvenida de la Señorita, llego el contratista de la mansión, entre los mismos empleados habían reparado la mayoría de los daños causados por los empleados de seguridad Noroeste durante la… interesante noche entre el sábado y el domingo. Pero cosas como el portón principal y la puerta de seguridad que había sido destrozada de la habitación de la señorita estaban más allá de sus posibilidades.

Según el contratista portón había sido golpeado por algún auto mientras se abría. De tal forma que el golpe, además de dañar la estructura del portón, había dañado el motor que lo abría y los soportes en las columnas. Por lo que arreglarlo sería reconstruir casi toda la estructura, momentáneamente podrían un portón de madera, pero para eso deberían de reconstruir las columnas que servían de marco. El portón, capaz de soportar el empuje de una multitud o el impacto de un camión o un auto lindado, había sido golpeado en el peor momento.

Sobre la puerta de seguridad, incrustada aun en el pasillo a pocos metros de la habitación de la Señorita, el contratista determino que dado la posición el peso y otros factores, sería imposible de retirar. Lo más práctico era usar cierras especiales para cortarla en pedazos y luego reconstruir el pasillo y posiblemente reforzar las columnas que habían recibido el daño colateral del impacto y del peso. También evaluaron la habitación de los señores, aunque no tenia tantos daños solo el costo del candelabro destrozado alcanzaba las cinco cifras y, además, estaba el costo de reconstruir la montura y la instalación eléctrica.

Cuando cuadrilla del contratista algunos estaban instalando el generador diesel, para las herramientas pesadas, mientras otros ponían los soportes y desmontaban el motor eléctrico del portón llego la patrulla, que por lo mismo debió de estacionar en la calle frente a la mansión, el Sheriff Daryl Blubs, bajo junto con su acompañante para presentar los documentos necesarios para ver y hablar con a la señorita Pacífica Elizabeth Noroeste. Afortunadamente el señor Kimble estaba supervisando los trabajos de la entrada, pero eso pudo evitar que empezaran los rumores del porque la presencia policial. Desde a entrega de un citatorio para testificar por alguno de los 'empleados de seguridad' que se habían dado a la fuga, hasta para comunicar la muerte del tal Tim, quien había acabado en el hospital local.

-"Buenos días." Saludo el ligeramente obeso oficial. "Soy, el Sheriff Blubs del condado. Se encuentra el señor Preston Noroeste o su esposa?"

-"Ninguno de los señores estará en casa por unos días." Respondió el inglés.

-"Entonces podríamos volver otr…" Un carrasqueo del hombre detrás del oficial le hizo recapacitar su decisión. Era un hombre relativamente joven vestido como un oficinista camisa blanca de manga corta, pantalones negros, corbata y un maletín. Lo que le hacía destacar más que un payaso en un funeral, al menos en ese valle. "A Dado el caso será usted al que le presente esto entonces…" Dijo el moreno oficial entregándole un sobre sellado y con timbres legales. "Podría firmar aquí y aquí?"

-"Es una orden para que me permitan hablar con la señorita Noroeste, mi cliente." Dijo el oficinista detrás del oficial, entregando una tarjeta. "Un mi nombre es Tanto Extraño y soy el abogado de la señorita Noroeste." Esa simple presentación casi hizo que el inglés perdiera la compostura, y gracias a la atención que los demás empleados habían puesto en la escena. En menos de un minuto toda la mansión se entero de la existencia del abogado. Al fin la señorita tendría algo de ayuda. También muchos de los empleados que solían frecuentar el pueblo o los pocos que eran del valle habían reconocido a Tanto, pero ninguno se esperaba ese giro en el desarrollo.

-"Un placer, Jonathan Kimble, mayordomo en jefe de la mansión Noroeste." Dijo estrechando la mano del abogado, luego de firmar el acuse de recibido de los documentos.

Por lo tanto antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de leer la orden legal, varias docenas de ojos estaban mirando al mayordomo y al abogado desde la mansión. El señor Kimble sentía el silencio que lo rodeaba. Era una clase especial de silencio donde podía oír desde los estertores del motor diesel a la respiración de los demás empleados. Y muy premisamente una respiración que sentía en la nuca, sabia sin necesidad de volverse que River Kristen estaba en la puerta mirándolo. Debía dejaros pasar? Era a la vez lo más fácil y lo más peligroso, no deseaba imaginar la reacción que tendría su patrón cuando se enterara. En el momento en que se diera cuenta que todo el esfuerzo hecho para ocultar a la Señorita, había acabado de una de las peores formas que podía para el siempre triunfante Preston Noroeste.

Había muchas otros caminos además de simplemente dejarlos pasar. Como por ejemplo aprovechar que la Señorita era aun menor y según la ley debía tener a alguno de sus tutores legales presente, incluso con esa orden. Pero la presión de las miradas en su espalda era demasiada, además ninguna persona, aparte de Ritter o de la misma Señora Kristren sabían que él sabía ese pequeño recurso legal. Así que muy británicamente tomo su decisión.

-"Por favor síganme caballeros." Sintió, más que escucho, el suspiro que los empleados dejaban salir cuando dio media vuelta y se encamino, junto al oficial y al abogado, hacia la puerta de la mansión. "Imagino que desearan hablar con la Señorita en privado, aunque tendría que pedir asesoría en eso, creo que al menos uno de los miembros del personal debería de acompañarlos."

-"No creo que sea problema mientras el Sheriff Blubs esté presente, a menos que se comente algo que entre bajo los estatutos del secreto abogado-cliente, en cuyo caso se los hare saber." Adelanto el abogado.

-"De ser así y dados algunos… percances que recientemente sucedieron en la mansión, creo que el lugar mas cómodo seria el salón de lectura del primer piso." Para entonces estaban frente a la puerta de la mansión. "Señora Kristen, podría decirle a la Señorita el señor Extraño y el sheriff la esperan?"

-"Sera un verdadero placer Señor Kimble." Respondió antes de desaparecer dentro de la mansión.

-"Señor Ritter, señorita Coolidge podrían alistar el salón de lectura del primer piso, el señor Extraño, aquí presente, y la Señorita creo que ocuparan donde sentarse y posiblemente donde tomar notas." Nadie noto el intercambio de miradas entre ambos mayordomos, antes que el menor, aun aparentemente confundido, se adentrada en el edificio. "Señorita Coolidge, además de eso." Dijo deteniendo a la mucama. Y volteándose a los 'invitados' "Los señores querrán algún refrigerio. Imagino que ya habrán desayunado, pero si desean comer algo considérense invitados de la casa."

-"Gracias, solo agua o zumo de frutas para mí." Acoto el abogado.

-"Tendrán donas?" Agrego, muy estereotípicamente, el sheriff.

-"Ya los escucho, señorita Coolidge, podría hacernos el favor. Aunque no creo que tengamos donas, pero habrá algunas pastas dulces. Si al sheriff no le molesta."

-"No me molesta en lo absoluto." Dijo el aludido. "Que son pastas?" Agrego mientras el abogado se sonrojaba un poco por la actitud del representante del orden público.

-"Podría llamarles repostería o pastelería." Respondió el mayordomo sin mostrar nada más que la famosa flema británica. "Señorita Coolidge, prepare también un servicio de café, con jarras además de tasas. Por aquí señores…" Dijo mi entras la joven empleada desaparecía sin haber dicho una sola palabra

El salón de lectura del primer piso tenia las dimensiones de la sala de estar de la casa de Tanto, estaba aparentemente en una de las esquinas del edificio, pues dos de sus paredes eran ventanales, dándole al salón una iluminación perfecta por casi todo el día y casi todo el año, también a través de los ventanales se podía salir al jardín, pero solo tenía una entrada por el interior del edificio. Tuvieron que esperar un poco mientras el mayordomo Ritter y otro hombre vestido de mayordomo, armaban una mesa plegable de madera y acomodaban cuatro sillas libretas y otros materiales. Antes que terminaran la señorita Coolidge llego con un carrito con refrescos, café y pastas, que el sheriff no tardo en empezar a degustar. Cuando había cargado un plato con una selección de pastas y tomado una jarra de café, la señora Kristen toco la puerta abierta. Mientras junto a ella aparentemente tranquila Pacífica noroeste miraba a ambos hombres.

-"Señor Extraño?"

-"Hola Pacífica un gusto verte." Dijo el abogado sintiendo como mujer lo miraba literalmente como una osa defendiendo a sus cachorros. Sabía lo que se sentía, se había criado en esos bosques, se pregunto que había pasado con el ánimo con que la había viso ir a buscar a la niña. "Disculpe señorita… Kristen? Debo habar con mi cliente en privado." Agrego demostrando valor ante esa presencia.

-"Señora Kristen… por favor." Dijo incomoda la mujer.

-"Discúlpeme, en mi defensa solo puedo decir que simplemente me parece muy joven para ese titulo." Dijo animadamente, con lo que logro solo una débil sonrisa de la mujer. "Entiendo que les preocupe Pacífica, pero debemos hablar en privado."

-"Si señor Extraño." Dijo la mujer acercándose a la pared e intentando mimetizarse con ella. El primer impulso de Tanto fue pedirle gentilmente que abandonara el salón, pero recordó que nunca, nunca, pero nunca debía ponerse entre una osa y sus cachorros.

-"Señor Tanto." Dijo la niña.

-"Si, Pacifica?"

-"Como habíamos acordado le pagare por medio de la economía de canje, como dice Grenda." Dijo mientras mostraba una delicadamente decorada caja de plata. "Este es mi alhajero escoja la pieza que más le guste para cubrir sus gastos." Abriendo la tapa que desplego varias repisas en su inferior, como una pequeña caja de pesca. Solo que en cada compartimiento había anillos, aretes, collares, dijes, brazaletes. Y cada pieza competía con las demás por ser la más deslumbrante. Tanto no supo que decir, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, el defendería a la niña no por ningún sueldo o premio, la defendería porque eso era lo correcto.

Angustiado volvió a ver a los presentes el sheriff seguía en su cata de pastas finas lamiéndose ocasionalmente los dedos o tomando un sorbo de café ya con medio plato vacio, la señora Kristen… la señora Kristen lo miraba de nuevo como una osa, pero ya no como si se acercara a sus cachorros lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de golpearlos.

-"Pacífica me parece que…"

-"No solo es forma de pagarle es mi forma de expresar mi agradecimiento…"

-"Pero aun no hemos hecho nada, espera hasta que esté todo arreglado y entonces podremos hablar de cuanto me debes."

-"Se de peleas legales, de tratos y de juicios. Aunque nunca había entendido su verdadero significado, era una conversación de sobremesa cuando mis padres me trían del internado y querían aparentar que éramos una familia. También entiendo que aun no tenemos nada en firme y, aun, no es seguro que podamos ganar… por esa posibilidad de que todo salga mal y luego mis padres me tengan de nuevo encerrada, le pido que desde ahora tome lo que le corresponde por ayudarme…" Dijo con una sombra en sus ojos. "Ya que ganemos piensa que le pague de mas, puede tomarlo como un bono o devolvérmelo de otra forma." Dijo con más esperanza en su voz y una pequeña sonrisa.

Desesperado el abogado busco ayuda, él ayudaría a la niña porque podía y la niña lo necesitaba. Aunque no sabía qué hacer con esa mirada, sabía que ella ofrecía pagar eso más que por su valor monetario, por su propia voluntad. Iba más allá del costo, ella no se sentiría en paz si no luchaba por sí misma, en ese caso de la forma en que la habían educado eso significaba pagar una deuda, si solo la ayudaba sin más ella se sentiría vacía, posiblemente tendría libertad, pero sería una existencia vacía. Dentro de él lo supo, ella deseaba pelar de la única forma que podía, en ese momento. Como hija de los Noroeste eso significaba que debía pagar por su protección. Mientras la niña se distraía sacando las piezas de joyería para mostrárselas, busco apoyo el Sheriff era una nulidad que había acabado con el primer platillo de pastas y la jarra de café y parecía que se serviría otro plato mas. Solo quedaba alguien más en el salón.

La señora Kristen tenía una idea preconcebida de los abogados, por eso al oír que la niña iba a pagar a su abogado con joyería supuso que el hombre seria un charlatán al que le importaría poco la suerte de la pequeña, mientras pudiera tomar parte de la fortuna Noroeste en forma de la joyería de su heredera. No había dicho nada pues no quería romper las esperanzas de la Señorita, pero tenía pensado que hacer, solo ocupaba estar unos minutos a solas con ese abogaduchó para decirle lo que le iba a ocurrir si por un momento decepcionaba o traicionaba a la niña. Pero mientras la Señorita iba acomodando su joyería en la mesa que acababan de montar en el salón pudo ver a ese hombre a los ojos. No era lo que esperaba, no miraba las piezas que la Señorita iba acomodando en la mesa, ni tenía ojos de avaricia. Estaba angustiado, como quien debe hacer algo que no desea, ese no era un abogaduchó. Lo miro y él la miro por un instante, era la cara de un hombre que se ahoga y que grita por una cuerda de donde sostenerse.

Ese Hombre en verdad deseaba ayudar a la Señorita, que razones tendría no las podía imaginar, que capacidad tendría eso era aun mas difícil de saber, pero era sincero en querer salvar a la niña. Y como también conocía a la joven dama sabia que esa era su forma de actuar… que pagando sería la única forma en que de verdad se sentiría como parte activa de la lucha contra sus padres. En ese momento la niña mostraba un broche de esmeraldas, y mirando a los ojos del señor Extraño imperceptiblemente negó con los ojos, como lo esperaba la mirada del hombre se relajo. Mientras la niña seguía exhibiendo sus joyas ella iba negando para la tranquilidad del abogado, escogería una pieza de las que la niña no usara. Cuando la niña saco un dije con una piedra preciosa amarillo rosácea, afortunadamente no demasiado grande y que nunca la había visto usar, con los ojos le indico al abogado que debía pedir esa.

-"Esa me gusta…" Dijo el señor Extraño luego de confirmar la selección de la señora Kristen. "Creo que podremos usarla como material de canje."

-"Son zafiros amarillos, tiene un buen gusto señor Tanto." Comento la niña con una sonrisa, que solo duro unos instantes. "Me lo 'regalo' un socio de padre, un hombre asiático que nunca había visto, creo que él tampoco me había visto, pensó que tendría el tono de cabello de mi madre…" Por la expresión de la niña ambos el abogado y la mucama empezaron a sentir que habían cometido un error. "Pensó que mi cabello seria castaño o al menos no rubio, me encanto al verla siempre me gusto…" Dijo mientras sacaba del alhajero unos aretes y un broche con la misma piedra y estilo. "Es parte de un juego así que no debe separarlo… Siempre me gusto mucho, pero mi madre no me dejaba usarlos, siempre decía que por el color amarillo de las gemas al ser rubia y de piel blanca no se notarían, pero eso no hace que sean de lo más hermoso que haya visto." Acabo de decir mientras colocaba las cuatro piezas en una pequeña caja y para entregárselas al abogado.

Mientras tanto casi sudando volvía a ver a la mucama, para verla en el mismo predicamento, pero logro sobreponerse y por su mirada supo que ya era muy tarde para cambiar de opinión.

-"Entonces con esto hecho ya podemos seguir?" Pregunto el abogado mientras ponía la pequeña caja de tesoro en su bolsillo. Más decidido que nunca a dar lo mejor de si para la felicidad de la niña. Además, estaba seguro que encontraría forma de devolver las joyas.

-"Si señor Tanto." Dijo la niña.

-"Entonces Señorita, Señor Extraño, sheriff." Dijo la señora Kristen acercándose y tomando el alhajero. "Llevare las joyas de vuelta a su habitación. Me tardare un poco, una de las cuadrillas va a aprovechar que no está en la habitación para desmontar la puerta de la pared, Señorita." Ya Tanto no sentía esa tensión, al parecer la parte agresiva o 'bestial' de la personalidad de la mujer había desparecido, la mama osa le permitiría estar junto a su osezna. Mientras el sheriff seguía más entretenido en los bocadillos.

-"Entonces es hora de hablar de negocios." Dijo sentándose ambos a la mesa entrando en modo negocios, por lo que olvido su ligera incomodidad por la pequeña fortuna que tenía en su bolsillo. "Pacífica, ahora podremos hablar un poco más a detalle de que planeo hacer y lo que podrás oír cuando lleguen tus padres…" Ahora debía de poder hablar al menos unos minutos con su cliente, "Sheriff Blubs? Pobre del oficial Durland, seguro le gustaría probar alguna de esas pastas, no cree?

-"Durland…?" Dijo el oficial mientras se atragantaba. "Claro sería injusto que solo yo… pero cómo? No tengo nada donde poder llevarle algo. Además no creo que en esta casa… o sí?"

-"No me pregunte, nunca había estado en esta casa antes. Pacifica podrían alistarle una porción para llevar al señor Sheriff?"

-"No estoy muy segura, pero creo que no habría problema. Solo debe de que preguntar en la cocina."

-"La cocina?"

-"Si señor oficial solo diga que va de mi parte. Tome el pasillo hacia la entrada y en el salón tome a la izquierda…" Luego de darle unas indicaciones de cómo llegar a la cocina, el regordete oficial salió del salón. Ahora si podían tener una seria conversación abogado cliente.

-"Entonces te explicare que vamos a hacer… y lo que creo que harán tus padres. Puede que tengas muchas preguntas, pero como aun no sabemos cuándo llegaran tus padres te pido que confíes en mí, cuando termine de explicarte que haremos, si tenemos tiempo, podrás preguntarme lo que desees. Te parece?

-"Claro señor Tanto"

-"Empecemos lo que te dije ayer de la orden de restricción es verdad a medias…" El abogado explico cómo usaría el sistema legal del valle a su favor, sin decirle quien era su ayudante. Podría ser que saberlo le ayudara a tener más confianza pero aun tenía esa, justificada preocupación, por la reacción de sus padres, creía saber algo de los sentimientos de la niña, ya cuando todo estuviera arreglado seria el momento de decirle toda la verdad. "Otra cosa Pacifica puede que oigas cosas muy feas de ti, creo que tus padres harán todo para declarar nula la orden de restricción eso va desde decir que eres una niña mimada con un berrinche… a decir que no estás cuerda."

-"Pero señor Tanto, yo no…"

-"No tienes que decírmelo lo sé… Es como la otra noche, solo te digo que podrían hacer los abogados para que estés lista. Debes tomarlo tranquilamente, recuerda todas tus reacciones podrían ser gravadas y podrían usarlas para demostrar su punto de vista, solo deben saber cómo presentar tus reacciones lo peor posible ante el juez. Nosotros tenemos las armas que te dije y ellos esperan sorprendernos con alguna bomba. Pero no te preocupes, por decirlo de alguna forma yo soy el comandante de tu tropa y tengo algunas bombas propias en la manga. Perdona por dar ejemplos tan militares, pero tenemos que ver esto como una batalla."

-"Tratare Señor Tanto." Dijo mientras recordaba ese sueño donde precisamente havia una batalla. El abogado sabía que era lo más que podía espera. Por muchas razones confiaba en la niña, había demostrado mucha fuerza al haber pasado por todo lo que paso esos últimos días. Estaba en el transmitirle la confianza que necesitaba, demostrándole que el tenia las garras y los dientes mas filosos que los abogados de sus padres. En eso escucharon al sheriff quien tarareaba por el pasillo. Luego de lo cual entro con una pequeña canasta cubierta con un mantel.

-"Ese tipo ingles sí que es amable, les dijo que prepararan todo un plato para que Durland y yo almorcemos, pero debo ir a esconder la canasta a la patrulla si no les molesta."

-"No claro que no nos molesta para nada sheriff."

-"Gracias." Dijo el agente mientras salía apresuradamente del salón. "Es que ese inglés me dijo que podía ser que el señor Preston se moleste si me ve con la canasta." El abogado y la niña quedaron en silencio mientras miraban al animado oficial. "A Nadie les dijo? Al parecer los señores y algunos otros empelados ya están de camino desde Medford." Sabían que algo como esa canasta no le preocuparía a Preston Noroeste o seria la menor de sus preocupaciones. Eso hizo a Tanto recordar algo. 'Confía en mí. Si lo necesitas, Kimble es de confianza.' El comentarle la llegada de los Noroeste al sheriff debía ser la forma en que el mayordomo les advertía de la llegada de los dueños de la mansión y, además, de su tropa de abogados. El abogado sintió un estremecimiento mientras la niña se ponía algo pálida, no era un estremecimiento de miedo era de ansiedad. Debía de hacer todo, debía de esforzarse al máximo para salvar a esa niña enfrene de él.

-"No te preocupes Pacífica, al menos ya hablamos y podemos decir que estamos listos. Entre más rápido empiece más pronto lo solucionaremos." La niña no había perdido el temple, solo fue sorpresa en momento cuando supo que sus padres estaban por llegar. Podía ver como él no era el único que se estaba preparando para dar lo máximo. En eso vibro su teléfono. Mientras salían al salón para esperar a los señores Noroeste aprovecho para revisarlo, era un correo entrante.

'De: dpines

A: TntExtrano

Titulo: Primeros documentos.

Adjunto: JKimble_

Cuerpo:

Tanto estoy consiguiendo los documentos del acta, afortunadamente Marius estaba con su abuela, creo que lo tendré todo listo pronto. Por ahora te envió la información del Mayordomo. Te seguiré enviando las biográficas apenas las tenga listas. Les pedí que me enviaran una copia del documento que ocupamos de Austria, además de enviar otra copia al consulado en Portland, como pediste.

Olvide decirte algo muy importante. Suena raro, pero has lo posible por no ver a Preston Noroeste directo a los ojos, será mejor que hagas lo mismo con Prisilla. No puedo explicarlo bien, pero sus ojos tienen algo. Confía en mí no lo hagas!

Dipper.

PD: Suerte.'

También tenía de ayudar a la niña por ese chico que los estaba ayudando. Era extraña esa advertencia pero, el había nacido en ese pueblo, y no era lo más raro que había escuchado.

-"Que pasa señor Tanto?"

-"No es nada Pacífica, digamos que me avisan que están poniendo en posición la artillería pesada." Dijo con una sincera sonrisa. La niña no entendió muy bien, pero sabía que podía confiar en su abogado, solo faltaba esperar a que llegaran sus padres.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	57. Chapter 56

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Pacifica y Tanto inician el enfrentamiento contra sus padres y el mejor grupo de abogados que el dinero puede comprar, el abogado de pueblo se enfrenta a la élite de la Costa Este. Aun así no es su mayor preocupación, se preocupa por algo que solo un residente de Gravity Falls tomaría en serio. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (22 de Junio de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

 _Nota: No se si debiera contar esto como un crossover, aun así no lo haré, pero puede que alguien reconozca los nombres de los abogados._

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

-A Joseph: El estatus de Marius es algo que aun me reservo y sobre firmar ese documento en tan singular atuendo tiene un valor especial que descubrirás en los siguientes capítulos. Te falto contar entre los que saben el 'secreto' entre Dipper y Pacífica a los empleados de la mansión y la prima de Marius, Amara. Sobre los 'ojos Noroeste' solo diré que ya tenía escrito el capitulo antes de leer tu comentario, sobre detener a los Noroeste, no comas ansias. Y sobre los valientes de Wroclaw, a veces la mejor forma de enfrentarse a un tirano es el humor, busca el video de Chumel Torres 'Pomedia Colítica'. Gracias por comentar!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **56\. Guerrero.**

La limosina era la misma que los señores Noroeste había tomado la tarde anterior para huir de la mansión luego de haber sido atormentados por el fantasma protector de su hija. Habían hecho los arreglos en el aeropuerto para tener un pequeño espacio donde, de ser necesario, podría dormir un chofer y cumplir con la normativa laboral de horas de manejo continuas. Así que el mismo chofer que los había llevado la tarde anterior los estaba esperando cuando aterrizaron desde Portland. También habían hecho arreglos con un par de compañías locales para transportar a la mansión al resto de los abogados que los habían acompañado.

Preston Noroeste era conocido por sus prácticas de negociación 'agresivas,' algunas veces tachadas de violentas. Para él enfrentarse a una mocosa malcriada sería fácil, por más ayuda sobrenatural que la niña tuviera. Estaba seguro que con solo ver al pelotón de abogados haría recapacitar a la pequeña rubia, era una táctica. La intimidación junto con el engaño solían ser los primeros pasos en una batalla psicológica. Y él había cubierto ambos, si por alguna razón Pacífica se atrevía a enfrentarlo sus abogados tenían el producto de esa noche de insomnio, un documento cuya mera existencia hacia que el valor de la justicia bajara, era consciente que la niña podría no decirles toda la verdad, pero ya todo estaba planeado solo debería mantenerla engañada hasta tener las imágenes y los originales de los documentos. Incluso ya había encontrado a un 'especialista en lo oculto' para que se encargara de castigar a ese leñador fantasma. El Espectro de Ojos Amarillos, que dominaba a los Noroeste, disfrutaba de esa sensación en sus marionetas, gozaba de su desesperación. Incluso iba a dejar sus mentes libres, luego de que todo acabara, para disfrutar esa desesperación.

La niña había pedido un documento legal para 'garantizar' algunas de sus ridículas peticiones. Aunque con los papeles que habían preparado, luego que ella aceptara y les diera la información sobre los documentos del fundador Nataniel y el escándalo se desinflara por sí mismo, Pacífica Noroeste desaparecería de la vida pública. El espectro aun no había decidido si seguir su plan original de enviarla a un internado en Europa o demostrarle cómo comportarse internándola en un manicomio. Muy dentro de la mente de poseída de Preston Noroeste, el verdadero Preston estaba cansado de suplicar pidiendo piedad para su hija, el Espectro de Ojos Amarillos los mantenía consientes a él y a su esposa para disfrutar de su reacción ante el funesto destino de su adorada hija.

La limosina estaba ascendiendo por la colina donde estaba la mansión, la calle privada que apartaba no solo simbólicamente a los Noroeste de la gente común, la primera visión que tuvo Preston y claro el ente que lo dominaba, fue el camión y el generador eléctricos estacionados frente a la mansión, sabían que por causa de el leñador la mansión había sufrido daños y que debían raparla a su esplendor normal. Pero por el tamaño de los vehículos del contratista no vio al otro vehículo aparcado en frente de la mansión hasta sobrepasarlos. El mismo Espectro supo que algo iba mal cuando noto el auto patrulla. Por eso encerró a las mentes de sus marionetas en ese lugar oscuro de donde las solía mantener. Mientras fijándose mejor vio al incompetente Sheriff del pueblo entrando, sin la menor preocupación o respeto, por la puerta principal de la mansión.

-"Kimble!" llamo apenas entro en la mansión sin esperar a Prisilla o incluso antes que llegarán los abogados

-"Como se encuentra… Señor?" Dijo el inglés como si nada estuviera pasando aparentemente listo para recoger el maletín del patriarca Noroeste.

-"Que significa eso?" Dijo mientras señalaba con el mentón al regordete oficial.

-"El sheriff Blubs vino a entregar unos documentos, acompañando a un invitado de la Señorita."

-"Que documentos?" Dijo Preston, fríamente, al no poner atención a la última parte de la respuesta.

-"Esta orden judicial." Decía mostrando el documento que más temprano el mismo Blubs le había entregado. "Para que el señor Extraño el abo…" No pudo acabar de responder, Preston había captado todo el peso de su respuesta anterior tomando el documento de sus manos precipitándose tras el oficial.

-"Como diablos saben que Pacífica se encuentra aquí?" Al recapacitar un poco aún algo cegado por el enfado agrego. "El abogado de Pacífica?" Lo cual lo hizo leer el documento.

'…por la presente bajo los estatutos del condado Tronco Suelto y del estado de Oregón, se ordena que se le permita al señor Tanto Extraño, en su condición de abogado, reunirse con la señorita Pacífica Noroeste, menor de edad, en condición de cliente. Para coordinar con la misma, en miras a un proceso extrajudicial sobre un convenio de mutuo acuerdo entre la señorita y sus padres…'

Decía en resumen apartando mucho lenguaje legal y adornado con sellos y firmas de la corte local. Ella se había atrevido a pedir un acuerdo judicial… Incluso había conseguido de alguna forma un abogado.

-"Si señor." Decía el mayordomo detrás de él. "El Señor Extraño, Tanto Extraño, un abogado local según sé."

-"Donde se encuentran…?" Dijo en un tono que podía bien ser el mismo de una sentencia de muerte.

-"Al parecer lo esperan en el salón principal señor."

-"Me esperan?"

-"Eso dijo el señor Extraño, que cuando llegara le informara que…" No importaba lo que dijera el criado inglés ya Preston no le ponía atención. Toda su atención estaba en esa malcriada y cómo estaba desbaratado sus planes. Y saboreando lo disfrutaría echar a ese abogado de pueblo de la mansión. El espectro solo imaginaba como destruir al abogado seguramente tendría una hipoteca o algún préstamo que podría comprar y cobrar dejándolo como un mero indigente… o decirle a ese tal 'Tim' que se encargara de él. No importaba de todas formas ese abogaduchó sabría lo que costaba enfrentarse a los Noroeste.

-"Lo dejo pasar así nada mas Kimble?"

-"Si señor vino con el Sheriff y según entendí aunque hubiera tenido sus ordenes al respecto, no habría podido impedir su entrada." El señor Kimble mantenía la vista al frente, años de experiencia en trabajar con Preston Noroeste, le habían enseñado a no verlo a los ojos cuando estaba enojado. "Entréguele esto a mi esposa, que espere para entrar junto a los abogados… también dígales que empiecen a revisar el documento." Dijo devolviéndole el documento al su empleado.

-"Ese abogaduchó estaba tratando de hacerme caer en mi propio juego? Ha!" dijo casi deteniéndose en el pasillo, era claro que deseaba que lo echara de su casa. Con esa prueba de su supuesto 'mal genio' el abogado y la malcriada tendrían una prueba fehaciente a su favor. Preston se detuvo ante un espejo para acomodarse el traje y regular su respiración. Poniendo su mejor cara entro al salón.

-"Pacífica no crees que has llevado esto demasiado lejos?" Dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Mientras con una ojeada se daba cuenta que no tenían ningún aparato de grabación, al menos ninguno visible. En cambio el sheriff Blubs estaba presente, reclinado contra la pared con un plato en la mano y lo que parecía una jarra de café, manchado una de las mesas estilo Luis XVI del salón. En otro momento posiblemente habría machacado a quien se atreviera a tratar así una valiosa antigüedad. Pero ahora debía actuar de nuevo como un padre preocupado. "Usted debe ser el señor Extraño, disculpe que mi hija lo enredara en sus berrinches, usted sabe como son los niños." Dijo extendiendo la mano al abogaduchó, que tenía conciencia de haberlo visto en algún momento, una sombra insignificante mas como todos los del pueblo.

-"No es un placer, aunque ya nos conocemos señor Noroeste." Dijo el tipo sin siquiera dignarse a estrechar su mano. "Y sobre su hija, por favor si va a hablar con ella diríjase a mí, no por nada soy su abogado."

-"Así que no puedo hablarle a mi propia hija…" Dijo poniendo una expresión triste, que habría merecido un óscar. "Pero es solo un berrinche usted sabrá…"

-"No, no lo sé señor Noroeste." Interrumpió el abogado. "Lo que sé, es de toda una vida en la que usted y su esposa han hecho sufrir a mi cliente."

-"Pero como podría creer que yo…" Dijo tratando de abrasar a Pacífica. Pero eso era algo de lo que le había advertido Tanto, Pacífica solo aparto la cara para evitar el intenso de beso de su 'amoroso padre.' Dentro de Preston el Espectro rugía de furia asesina si solo estuviesen solos, o al menos sin el sheriff… Pero su momento llegaría. Fue separado de la niña cuidadosa, pero fuertemente por el abogado.

-"Me gustaría que no intente agredir a mi cliente, sheriff Blubs, fue testigo del comportamiento del señor Noroeste?"

-"Si claro…" Dijo, mientras ponía la jarra en la mesa regando parte de su contenido. El solo había visto que Pacífica se llevaba mal con su padre, pero en ese momento sin intención atisbo la mirada de Preston. Su primer impulso fue llevar su mano al arma que tenía en su cinturón, pero se contuvo por esa misma mirada, de alguna manera entendió que sería inútil, que todo sería inútil contra ese hombre… perdió la fuerza de sus dedos, dejando caer un pedazo de pastel de queso. Cuando llego a ese punto Preston se movió y dejo de mirarlo con esos ojos que refulgían en amarillo. Blubs nunca había destacado por su inteligencia, pero por esa sensación se dio cuenta que era primordial alejar a la niña de alguien con esos ojos, aunque fuera su propio padre.

Mientras el espectro trataba de 'mirar' al abogaduchó, quien conscientemente lograba evitar sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que de alguna forma lo sabía, sabía que podía significar verlo a los ojos… Seguramente la niña le habría dicho, aunque solo la había 'visto' así una vez, incluso había usado los ojos de ambos Noroeste a la vez. Pero parecía que no podría encargarse de esto fácilmente.

-"Bien si así lo desea." Dijo tomando el teléfono del salón. Borrando la cara del 'amable y amoroso padre' cambiándola por la más común de 'depredador industrial.' "Díganle a Kimble, que mi esposa y los demás invitados pasen al salón." Y mirando de nuevo hacia su hija y el abogado que seguía evitando el contacto visual agrego. "Me están forzando a tomar medidas por mi hija." Lo que solo le saco una sonrisa vacía al abogaduchó, pero era una pose, Tanto pensaba en la expresión del sheriff. Al evitar la mirada de Preston había visto como el millonario miro de reojo al torpe oficial y como este dejo caer el bocadillo que tenia entre los dedos y la expresión de su rostro, ese era ese 'algo' que le habían advertido evitar. Mientras tanto el mayordomo volvió a entrar al salón seguido de la señora Noroeste y la crema y nata del derecho de la Costa Este según pudo reconocer.

Por decisión de ambas partes pasaron a un lugar más 'cómodo,' El salón de reuniones del primer piso, lo suficientemente cerca del estudio de Preston como para tener una puerta que los comunicaba, así como una mesa de roble con capacidad para 12 personas ocuparon a casi toda su capacidad en un lado de la mesa Preston estaba en el sitial de honor, la cabecera, a su derecha se encontraba su esposa y uno a uno fueron acomodándose los abogados, casi con mayúscula, socios de bufetes, algunos ex candidatos a la suprema corte o cortes estatales y profesores universitarios. Tanto los conocía a todos, al menos había leído sus artículos o libros o había estudiado sus carreras, pero uno en especial le era conocido.

-"A Señor Extraño, es un gusto verlo. Aunque sea como ahora en bandos opuestos." Saludo este ultimo.

-"Lo mismo digo Profesor." Dijo sin más estrechado la mano del más respetado y temido profesor de la escuela de leyes de Harvard, conocido entre los estudiantes como 'el Kaiser' o 'Final Boss,' entre otros apodos no tan decentes. Lo cual era extraño, pues solo daba un curso de primer año. "O Debería llamarlo Doctor, ya que estamos fuera del campus?"

-"Mi estimado muchacho, ahora somos iguales ante la ley. Así que tomemos las cosas como son señor Extraño."

-"Sera un placer… Señor Kingsfield." Lo que dejo a la mesa figurativamente balanceada.

Ese leve intercambio de saludos tuvo un efecto inesperado entre los abogados presentes, los que estaban en la mesa y el resto, sus ayudantes, que se habían acomodado detrás de la misma. El sonido de los cuchicheos entre los ayudantes fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus jefes los volvieran a ver dejando el salón y la mesa en un silencio casi sepulcral. Solo interrumpido por el motor de autoenfoque de las cámaras dispuestas por todo el salón para grabar tanto el proceso como sus integrantes.

-"Bien…" Dijo un ex candidato a juez de la Corte de Estatal de Apelaciones. "Podríamos empezar de una vez las conversaciones, o mejor tomamos un refrigerio antes de empezar? Ya no somos tan jóvenes como el señor extraño y la edad pesa." Era una forma de inclinar la balanza, dado que en derecho la experiencia era fundamental, ponía en perspectiva la superioridad de ellos sobre la niña y su joven abogado.

-"No faltaría más, además nunca se sabe que tan agotadoras pueden ser estas conversaciones." contraataco Tanto. "No podemos saber que tan larga será la jornada." Dijo sin hacer caso a la provocación. Acordaron un retraso en el inicio de la reunión de treinta minutos y se pidió un refrigerio a la cocina, mientras en ambos lados de la recién nivelada mesa empezaban a platicar.

-"Como te sientes?"

-"Algo nerviosa, pero no sé… ellos parecen nerviosos también."

-"Es normal que estés nerviosa y parece que pensaron que estiras sola, soy como una mala sorpresa para ellos. No te preocupes Pacífica… En todo caso deja que me preocupe yo." Dijo cerrándole un ojo en forma cómplice a la niña.

-"Ese es Extraño?" Decía uno de sus colegas al Dr. Kingsfiled.

-"Si, es una agradable sorpresa volver a ver a un buen estudiante."

-"No creo que sea tan agradable, dado que es el enemigo, Charles." Agrego otro de los mayores.

-"Claro que lo es, ahora esto ha pasado de ser un trámite, muy bien pagado, a ser un proceso legal." Respondió el aludido sonriendo como un depredador. "Solo es cosa de aprender a disfrutar el sabor de la sangre en la boca, la tuya o la del enemigo, o no recuerdas mis clases James?"

-"Aun tengo pesadillas con ellas Charles." Respondió James Hart, el más joven de los mayores, pero sin duda no el de menos prestigio. "Afortunadamente Harvard está de vacaciones y te tenemos a ti, entonces."

-"No te menos precies James, tu también fuiste de mis mejores Estudiantes."

-"Pero Charles, no vez lo que causaste." Dijo haciendo silencio, para que se pudieran oír los murmullos que por más que intentaban no podían evitar de sus asistentes. No era la única conversación con ese tópico, el apellido Extraño y miradas hacia el enemigo demostraban que el señor Hart no había sido el único en reconocer el nombre. Con distintos niveles de preocupación entre todo el lado Preston-Prisilla.

-"Déjame hacerte una pregunta James, si se diera el caso de que te van a encerrar con un animal, preferirías no saber si es un caniche o un león, hasta tenerlo ante tus ojos o saber desde un principio a que te vas a enfrentar?"

-"Siempre dices que ya somos iguales, pero cada vez que puedes haces que me sienta tu estudiante, con tu famoso método socrático." Dijo Hart ante la leve sonrisa de Kingsfield. "Tienes razón preferiría saber si debo huir por mi vida con el león o darle una patada al caniche."

-"Bien planteado… pero en esta ocasión, estarían encerrados ambos, no habría a donde huir." Respondió el profesor, con una expresión, que Hart recordaba de cuando alguien decepcionaba al profesor al responder mal una de sus preguntas.

Mientras estas conversaciones se llevaban a cabo. El Señor Kimble y el Señor Ritter, hacían lo que mejor sabían hacer ser invisibles, sirviendo a los presentes mientras ponían atención a sus conversaciones. En ese tipo de reuniones ambos lados eran considerados iguales, pero mientras la mitad de la mesa del lado Preston-Prisilla había una multitud, en el lado de Pacífica, la niña y su abogado estaban frente a frente, sin usar la cabecera de su lado. Así se habían acomodado por sugerencia de Tanto, para demostrar que la niña y él tenían el mismo peso en las pláticas, así como para evitar tener a Preston Noroeste y sus ojos directamente al frente. En medio de la mesa y sentado con la espalda recta, demostrando que era el representante de la ley se encontraba el aun intranquilo Sheriff.

Luego de la prorroga iniciaron de nuevo la reunión. Siendo el lado Preston-Prisilla, el primero en hablar. Uno de los mayores sentado cerca de Prisilla se levanto.

-"Por medio de los señores Noroeste y dada la solicitud de su hija, la señorita Pacífica, se redacto un documento donde los señores Noroeste le dan con gusto a su hija ciertas… garantías que esta pidió. Así que luego de consultarlo con el cuerpo legal de industrias Noroeste y en aras de la felicidad de la menor se preparo el documento pedido por la señorita. El cual solo está pendiente de la firma de las partes."

-"Tiene una copia del documento, no permitiré que mi cliente firme nada hasta revisarlo yo." Dijo Tanto mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara del Dr. Kingsfield.

"Caniches…" Pensó el catedrático.

-"No creo que sea necesario ya que es un asunt…"

-"Bien dado que no desean que se revise el documento, podemos dar por acabada la reunión… Sheriff?"

-"Aj o si… Según la corte del condado Tronco Suelto, dado que las partes no llegaron a un…"

-"Espere señor Extraño…" Dijo el abogado aun de pie, mientras sacaba de su maletín lo que parecía una tesis de grado encuadernada en cuero y se la entregaba al Sheriff. Quien procedió a llevar el 'libro' al otro lado de la mesa. Donde Tanto lo tomo y sin ningún cambio en su expresión, empezó a leerlo. Luego de cerca de 10 minutos en los cuales se había hecho el silencio en la mesa, interrumpido nada mas por el movimiento del lápiz de Tanto anotando algunas cosas en una libreta.

-"Señor Extraño podemos continuar?"

-"Disculpe consejero, pero apenas voy por la sección 6, Párrafo 18." Respondió este levantando la vista del 'documento,' y, como dije, no dejare que mi cliente firme nada a menos que lo revise primero."

-"Pero señor consejero, son más de doscientas páginas, no creo que pueda leerlo en un solo día." Dijo el letrado ocultando una risa.

-"De hecho podría, pero al ser un documento legal le debo poner más atención y como ve también tomo notas." Dijo mientras hacía pasar las hojas de la libreta. "Una vez termine se lo daré a mi cliente, junto con mis notas, para que ella misma lo lea y de su opinión al respecto." Dijo cerrando el 'libro' con un dedo en la página por donde iba. "O que crees de eso Pacífica?" La niña miro el documento en la mano de su abogado y las notas que había hecho.

-"Por mi está bien señor Tanto." Dijo mientras mentalmente recordaba. 'Creo es si… Pienso es no.'

-"Dado que tengo el permiso de mi cliente, creo que tomando notas y adjuntando mis comentarios. Terminare de revisar el documento para el miércoles en la tarde, hasta entonces no se lo daré a mi cliente. Como la discusión quedara en un hiato por eso, la señorita Noroeste pasaría a la custodia momentánea del condado. Con eso dicho." Simplemente se levanto de la mesa. "Creo que nos veremos la semana próxima caballeros. Sheriff Blubs podría tomar en custodia a la señorita Noroeste?"

-"Si… si claro Tan… Señor Extraño." Respondió el oficial.

El Dr. Kingsfield no pudo evitar pensar 'Jaque.' Orgulloso de la movida con que su pupilo había detenido el proceso, desconociendo el porqué Preston Noroeste había presionado con solucionar el problema con 'la malcriada de su hija' para el martes, vio que tanto había usado eso a su favor.

"Alto ahí." Dijo el mismo Preston. "Creo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos por un simple berrinche de una niña demasiado mimada…" El Espectro deseaba hacer sufrirá todos los de la mesa, pero en especial a ese inútil que se había atrevido a cobrarle cien mil dólares por preparar un documento que ningún abogado podría notar que estaba lleno de huecos legales, usando contradicciones en diversos párrafos, tan alejados entre sí que sería imposible notarlos. Tirado todo a la basura por ese maldito abogado de pueblo, que ya había decidido hacer sufrir.

La mesa se quedo en silencio incluso los asistentes que tomaban notas dejaron de hacerlo, en un solo instante ese 'abogado de pueblo' había echado por tierra el trabajo de una noche entera.

-"No señor Noroeste. Si desean usar ese documento puede preguntarle a sus consejeros legales, al quedar en suspenso este arreglo extrajudicial, entra en vigor la ley de protección a menores por lo tanto mi cliente, su hija deberá estar en custodia del condado." El espectro casi se sale de control pero debería guardar calma, no podía dejar que la misma grabación que estaba haciendo para usar contra la pequeña malcriara lo mostrara a él perdiendo el control y dejarse llevar por su desprecio, así cuando viera la vida de ese maldito derrumbarse lo disfrutaría mas, debía encontrar de nuevo a 'Tim,' ese hombre haría que el abogado deseara haber muerto antes de enfrentarse a los Noroeste.

-"En tal caso." Dijo el abogaduchó. Mientras abría su maletín y sacaba varias fotocopias de un documento de cinco hojas. "Sheriff Blubs me haría el favor de pasar esto a los señores, creo que deberán turnarse o leerlo en grupo, solo traje tres copias." Al acercarse el Sheriff Preston mismo tomo las copias dejándose una él y dando una su esposa y los abogaos de su lado y la otra al resto, incluso al incompetente que había cobrado una fortuna por doscientas hojas de basura.

Mientras ellos leían en silencio el documento que había llevado Extraño, en el cuarto del Señor Kimble, Ritter sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras Kimble leía la pantalla de su computador.

-"Ese tal Extraño, por la reacción de los abogados del señor Preston, acaba de destrozarlos…" Desde su propia computadora podía ver la agitación del salón, gracias a las mismas cámaras que habían instalado los abogados y que él y Kimble habían interferido.

-"No me sorprende Jason." dijo Kimble mientras leía un numero antiguo de la revista de leyes de Harvard, que habían encontrado en internet. "Sabes quién es ese hombre, el mayor de todos los abogados, el de traje de tres piezas?"

-"Kingsfield? El que parece más ingles que tú?" Kimble solo dejo pasar la broma.

-"El Dr. Charles Kingsfield es la máxima autoridad del país en derecho, catedrático de Harvard, desde hace mas de 30 años y conocido entre los estudiantes como 'Final Boss.' Ha rechazado la nominación a Juez de la suprema corte al menos ocho veces, aparentemente prefiere enseñar, según este articulo que estoy leyendo."

-"'Final Boss,' sabes que quiere decir eso?"

-"Me lo imagino, lo extraño es que da un curso de primer año."

-"Una eminencia de ese calibre, para darle clases a críos que siquiera saben que van terminar la carrera?"

-"Exactamente…"

-"Como?"

-"Su curso es requisito para todos los cursos de segundo año, está ahí para ser un filtro, un colador. Solo quien soporte la presión, quien sea capaz de dar el máximo esfuerzo y tenga la pericia suficiente es capaz de terminar la carrera, ese hombre es la forma en que la escuela de leyes de Harvard se asegura de no gastar tiempo con estudiantes mediocres." Dijo para quedarse callado un instante. "Su clase tiene un promedio muy bajo de aprobación, pero la gran mayoría de sus estudiantes abandona antes del fin del semestre, esos que dejan el curso no son tomados en cuenta para el promedio de aprobación, según este articulo."

-"Debe ser un maldito."

-"Solo es como yo… no desea gastar esfuerzos en quien no los merece. Mírate a ti mismo en veinte años solo te he recomendado a ti." Sin quererlo el corazón de Ritter dio un salto al sentirse alabado por su mentor. "Pero tampoco te creas demasiado, aun te falta practica. Por ejemplo quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro, no fue para tanto."

-"No lo niego, Jonathan, pero como dijiste practico con el mejor." Recomponiendo su expresión.

-"Deberías practicar por ti mismo."

-"Eso también lo hago."

-"Como digas… Pero no creerás a quien menciona este artículo."

-"A Extraño…"

-"Era lógico, pero lo interesante es el título del artículo. 'Se creía imposible.'"

-"Que se creía imposible?"

-"Sabias que Harvard usa el sistema de calificación alfabético?"

-"Pues no, pero no me extraña es el más usado en el país."

-"Bien en los treinta y tantos años de cátedra de Kingsfield son menos de 10 personas los que han conseguido una A."

-"Ya lo dije es un maldito. Imagino que uno de esos 10 es Extraño?"

-"No exactamente. Hart, otro de los abogados de los señores, fue la primer persona en ganar una A, en verdad una A-, de hecho todos los de la lista tienen la misma calificación, una calificación A- seria entre el 90% y el 93% de la calificación total."

-"Y que es lo que hizo el señor Extraño?"

-"Como el título lo dice algo que se creía imposible."

-"Te gusta mantener el suspenso, verdad?"

-"Manías de la edad, lo descubrirás con el tiempo."

-"Entonces que fue lo que hizo extraño que parecía imposible?"

-"A+"

-"Como?"

-"Lo imposible, aprobó el curso mas difícil con el profesor más difícil de la universidad mas difícil y por si fuera poco con una nota de A+ o sea del 100%." Luego de un suspiro continuo. "Su promedio de graduación es el más alto en la historia de Harvard, con razón todos mencionaban su nombre, es como el Pele del derecho."

-"Como quien?"

-"Pele, es al futbol lo que Kobe Bryant al basket ball, pero mejor."

-"Algo así como Michael Jordan?"

-"Suma a ambos y tendrás a Pele."

-"No era mejor ese argentino?"

-"Gustos personales…"

-"Como sea, que hace un tipo de ese calibre siendo abogado en un pueblo que, por poco, no aparece en los mapas?"

-"Que es lo primero que te viene a la mente al pensar en este pueblo?"

-"Que es raro."

-"Ahí tienes tu respuesta."

Ritter recordó la impresión que había tenido de Extraño su traje de oficinista y no especialmente de una oficina de clase, su maletín que parecía comprado en una tienda de descuento. Mientras los abogados de los señores parecían tener de uniforme trajes a la medida ya fuera nacionales o extranjeros, costosos maletines en piel o metal, pines de corbata de oro, relojes rolex o similares. Quien los viera sabría que solo en ropa ellos levaban en un día lo que Extraño gastaba en un año. Además de su impactante y pesada presencia, en cambio la presencia del abogado de la Señorita era ligera, pero irradiaba cierta tranquila peligrosidad.

Ahora, para Ritter, la mesa le daba una imagen distinta de un lado los acorazados de la segunda guerra Bismarck y Yamato , del otro una moderna fragata rusa Gorshkov, era americano, pero no fanático y en barcos ligeros, los rusos llevaban una enorme ventaja. Las baterías de los acorazados no requerían un impacto directo en el barco ruso para dañarlo o hundirlo, por su parte la fragata podría bailar entre sus disparos mientras apuntaba sus misiles anti buque a los acorazados. La pregunta en la reunión, era quien soportaría más daño y quien podría causar más daño?

Para Kimble la imagen era parecida de un lado el peso de la experiencia del otro un desconocido muy habilidoso, pero lo poco que había hablado con Extraño y de sus reacciones notaba algo, algo que siquiera Rittter podría notar por mejor entrenado que estuviera, era algo que solo alguien como el que había vivido deslizándose entre el borde de la vida y la muerte podría reconocer, era la aseidad por la lucha, ese estado que convertía a una guerra en largos periodos de aburrimiento y breves periodos de terror. También muy adentro del señor Extraño el estaba preocupado, no por los demás abogados era por algo distinto que de todas formas le hacía desconfiar de él. Aun así no sabía cómo tomar a ese abogado.

-"Pero todo acabara si Extraño ve al señor los ojos…" Acoto Ritter sin falta de razón, el mismo Kimble había sentido esa mirada. Sabía que nadie, bien solo una persona, había resistido esos ojos y por lo que había visto desde las cámaras el mismo Extraño hacia lo posible por evitarlo. Era consciente de que Preston en verdad no se esforzaba por verlo, aun no lo veía como una amenaza. Pero con una vez que lo hiciera, un solo vistazo y seria el final para Extraño y, por extensión, para la Señorita. Por más que deseara no tenia forma ayudar en eso. Y cada vez Tanto Extraño se volvía más y más una amenaza real para Preston Noroeste. Con solo ver las caras de los abogados presentes estaba claro que había pasado a la ofensiva con ese documento.

-"Esto es ridículo Abogado." Dijo Preston Noroeste luego de leer el documento.

-"Sabe que si hace esto publico lo podríamos acusar de difamación, o no considero eso?" Acoto otro de los mayores del lado Noroeste.

-"Por mi está bien consejero, no soy yo quien acusa a sus clientes de maltrato. Es la señorita Noroeste aquí presente. Pero si desean presentar un caso en mi contra no puedo evitarlo." Dijo sonriendo. Para los Noroeste, mas en ese momento con el escándalo del encubrimiento tan reciente, algo así solo haría que la prensa se diera un festín. Preston negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

"Otro caniche…" Pensó el Dr. Kingsfield. Mientras el 'consejero' se sentaba y trataba de desaparecer en la silla. El Espectro estaba más allá de la furia, de nuevo un humano lo estaba poniendo a la defensiva, todo desde esa maldita noche de la gala y ese maldito fantasma.

"Acaso piensa que levantar falsas acusaciones contra los señores Noroeste en verdad servirá de algo, es por todos conocido la saludable relación familiar de los Noroeste. Puede que, como bien dice el padre la niña, ella tenga un berrinche. Algo muy propio de su edad, como cualquier psicólogo podría hacerlo constatar.…" Dijo otro de los mayores, tomando la estafeta de su compañero caído. No era necesario ver la cara de Kignsfield para saber que pensaba de ese alegato mientras era pronunciado, o la de Extraño al debatirlo.

Mientras veía la escena, Ritter no pudo evitar pensar en una de esas películas de Kung fu, de bajo presupuesto, o un juego de video donde el héroe entraba a la guarida del villano e iba enfrentando y venciendo a enemigos cada vez más poderosos, acercándose poco a poco al 'Final Boss,' lo que le hizo pensar en el catedrático. Luego de que Extraño destrozara ese nuevo alegato, Ritter noto como, el abogado de la Señorita, leía algo en su teléfono. No podía saber que era la cuarta vez que lo hacía.

Tanto término de ojear el correo de Dipper, era la biografía y notas sobre otro de los empleados, un Chofer, pero no tenía tiempo para leer sobre ese empleado como no lo había tenido de leer sobre el Inglés, sobre la 'mama osa' y sobre la mucama. La buena noticia esa vez era que los documentos estaban casi listos, se alegro pues ya se estaba acabando el tiempo. Eran casi las 11 de la mañana y aunque las cosas se habían complicado un poco, por la mera presencia del Profesor Kingsfield, todo iba casi como lo esperaba, más bien un poco demasiado rápido, era fundamental que le enviaran el documento desde Austria. No era dudara de su que colaborador lo conseguiría, era que lo consiguiera a tiempo.

El abogado ya había sacado su 'armamento pesado.' La orden de restricción donde los mismos Noroeste aceptaban tener 'Problemas de Ira,' y por temor a que su hija se viera afectada, ellos mismos presentaban una solicitud para que la niña pasara a custodia del condado, hasta que lograran controlar esa condición mental. O conseguir un documento que así lo atestiguara, cosa fácil teniendo el dinero suficiente. Claro que no contaban con el acta 'Chalados, Timoratos, Lunáticos y Otros Perturbados que pueden dar Miedo, ser Peligrosos, Molestos o Incómodos.' Que databa de la primera década en el puesto del alcalde Befufftlefumpter, donde la decisión sobre la salud mental de un ciudadano, para el caso de un trámite legal, se dejaba a interpretación del juez. Además de que gracias a la carta del pueblo y dadas las circunstancias, solo necesitaba tiempo para quitarles la custodia de la niña a sus padres, casarse no era la única forma que había de que una niña de 12 años fuera declarada mayor de edad en Gravity falls.

Aunque sabía que al sacar el 'armamento pesado,' obligaba a su contraparte a sacar su propio 'armamento pesado,' que muy posiblemente solo podría ser contrarrestado por esa acta que estaban preparando en Austria. Además como preocupación adicional estaba esa advertencia y los cada vez más frecuentes esfuerzos del matrimonio Noroeste para verlo a los ojos. Sin contar la preocupación de que, hasta el momento, el Profesor Kingsfield no había participado en la discusión.

Poco más de una hora después luego de una leve discusión con otro de los letrados del lado Noroeste sobre lo impropio de la acusación de Maltrato a Pacífica de parte de sus padres, Tanto se mantenía tranquilo, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de los noroeste lograra verlo a los ojos. Y aun no habían sacado la artillería pesada, estaba seguro que iban a usar la condición mental de Pacífica como arma. Al ser casi medio día, por idea de Prisilla Noroeste, se serviría un refrigerio para los presentes. Tanto no se dejo engañar, si se servía ese refrigerio desaparecería la división entre ambos lados y sería imposible evitar quedar frente a frente con alguno de los Noroeste. Fue cuando recibió el quinto correo de Dipper.

'De: dpines()coldmail,com

A: TntExtrano()attoneryGF,com

Titulo: documento Austria y firma.

Adjunto: Declaracion_de_desgracia_jpg; Foto_Firma_sin_pantalones_jpg; Decalaracion_Marius_rtf, Declaracion_Testigos_rtf, Declaracion_propiedades_condesa_rtf

Cuerpo:

Estos son las imágenes del documento y de su firma, enviaran los originales al consulado de Portland, vía embajada en de Austria en Washington, estarán en el país en mínimo un día, pero la embajada durara al menos otros tres en enviarlos a Oregón, no se puede tener hacer más rápido. Las imágenes certificadas estarán en el transcurso de la tarde en el consulado de Portland.

Sobre el otro problema, el de la mirada. Hay una solución, aunque es algo difícil e incomodo. Sus ojos no tendrían efecto si tienes tus ojos irritados y usas anteojos contra el sol del tipo espejo, es fundamental que sean de espejo. Sé que es difícil, pero es la única solución que encontré.

Has evaluado a los empleados? Has hablado con alguno? Qué opinas de ellos?

Dipper.

PD: Como van las cosas? Que piensa ella?'

"Ojos irritados y Anteojos de espejo… Al menos no tendría que untarse la cabeza con grasa de mofeta, pensó algo irritado. Pero era una respuesta ahora 'solo' debía de hacerlo.

-"Que sucede señor tanto?"

-"No te preocupes Pacífica." Respondió el abogado. "Acabo de recibir algunas buenas noticias, pero también… no puedo decir que son malas noticias, pero si algo difícil que hacer." La niña no se dejo engañar, esa forma de decir 'no te preocupes' era suficiente para hacer que se preocupara mas. La niña aun no entendía bien que estaba pasando en esa mesa. Aunque, según creía, Tanto había logrado ganarles a los demás abogados hasta el momento. Pero aún quedaba ese señor, mayor y el más serio de todos, no miraba a Tanto como los demás en vez de mirarlo más bien lo analizaba. Sin saber la razón estaba segura que ese anciano sería el mayor problema para Tanto. Y si Tanto no podía hacer nada para detenerlo todo acabaría y sus padres ganarían. No podría soportar estar de nuevo bajo el control de sus padres. Solo podía hacer algo, volver a ponerse agresiva, sin pensar mucho lo que hacía solo pensó "Archivald…?"

Tanto miraba a la niña que había perdido toda expresión, pensó que alguna forma se había dado cuenta de su preocupación, no sería raro que entrara en shock ante la posibilidad de que siguieran maltratándola. Reafirmo su decisión de hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para ayudarla. Sus mayores preocupaciones eran el señor Kingsfield y los ojos del matrimonio noroeste. Contra Kingsfield sabia como lidiar, pero contra los Noroeste no le quedaba más que seguir el consejo del chico, por lo que releyó ese mensaje para estar seguro de lo que le decía, en esa ocasión leyendo con más cuidado algo le pareció fuera de lugar.

Que pensaba de los empleados solo había tratado levemente con el inglés, mientras había sentido y temido a la 'mama osa,' pero casi nada mas con los demás. 'Que piensa ella?' Por la carta se dio cuenta que su mejor fuente de información estaba junto a él.

-"Pacífica… Pacífica?" le costó unos instantes que la niña saliera de ese estado meditativo. Mientras Prisilla Noroeste los conducía al salón principal para el refrigerio.

-"Perdone señor Tanto, estaba un poco distraída."

-"No te preocupes, dime algo que opinas de la señora Kristen?"

-"La señora Kristen…?" Dijo pensativa la niña. "Es buena persona aunque a veces la noto, o se como melancólica. Sabe una vez me ayudo salir a escondidas de la mansión, el sábado antepasado cuando Grenda me invito a comer Pastel de manzana donde linda Susan, bien no solo ella todos en la casa me ayudaron, en especial el señor Kimble, de alguna forma se le ocurrió disforzarme de chico. Cuando le conté todo eso a Grenda, ella pensó que el señor Kimble parecía uno de esos mayordomos de películas espías…" los minutos en que duraron en ir al salón y esperar a que sirvieran el refrigerio Tanto entendió mucho de lo que Dipper había dado a entender, pero necesitaba más para corroborarlo que los documentos que el chico le había enviado. También seguía el problema de la mirada.

-"Desea algo en especial, señor?" le pregunto una de las empleadas acabando la conversación con Pacífica. Mientras varios empleados, supervisados por el Señor Kimble, servían el refrigerio. Justo como esperaba. Noto como varios de los demás abogados tenían, además de platos, copas de distinto tipo, eso le hizo recordar algo de su tiempo de estudiante, y se le ocurrió que hacer.

-"Me podría servir alguna bebida de aperitivo? Aun no tengo mucho apetito." Había ideado como tener ese 'accidente' que le irritara los ojos, ya luego se ingeniaría para conseguir los lentes.

-"Alguna en particular?" Dijo la joven mientras se volvía al carrito que contenía las bebidas. "Tenemos vermouth, campari, fernet, cynar, dubonnet y pineral." Hasta ese momento Tanto solo esperaba alguna crema u otro licor suave. "Pero si desea algún otro solo háganoslo saber." Dijo la joven con una sonrisa." Era frecuente para los refrigerios, en ese tipo de reuniones, servir bebidas para despertar el apetito, que, tomadas un péquelas cantidades, servían para aligerar un poco la tensión y que la conversación fuera de la mesa oficial también fuera más productiva, además de ayudar a abrir el apetito, pues no se podía saber en qué momento se podría hacer otro receso. Ahora a Tanto, solo le quedaba recordar cuál de los digestivos que le habían ofrecido tenía menos contenido alcohólico, quería irritarse la vista sin demasiado dolor.

"Me podría ayudar, podría decirme cual es el más suave?"

"Personalmente no lo sé… pero deme un momento" Dijo la joven mientras se dirigía hacia el inglés que atendía y supervisaba junto a la mesa del buffet. Al volver con una sonrisa respondió. "El señor Kimble le aconseja el dubonnet o el cynar, también dijo que si desea algo más suave tenemos cremas dulces, aunque no serian buenos aperitivos." Era un callejón sin salida el preguntarle a la señorita, y el no conocía ninguna de esas bebidas, así que opto por la de nombre más atrayente. "Entonces optare por el dubonnet, gracias." Tras lo cual recibió una copa amplía con un líquido rojo, que no le pareció de mal gusto… Probablemente debería de dejar la degustación para otra ocasión ese día tendría un accidente...

-"Aggg" Dijo cuando 'accidentalmente' al llevarse la copa a los labios golpeo el descansabrazos del sofá donde estaba con el codo, empapando su cara y sus ojos con la bebida, un poco tarde se dio cuenta que no tendría que actuar mientras unas gotas del licor se filtraban por entre sus parpados cerrados. Dejando en silencio a todo el salón, mientras la misma joven que le había servido le indicaba que no se limpiara los ojos y lo sacaba del salón, sosteniéndole las manos para que no tocara sus ojos. Mientras alguien le limpiaba los ojos con lo que parecía agua carbonatada.

A ciegas lo condujeron a algún cuarto, podía oír a Pacífica, que había decidido acompañarlo, tanto por preocupación como para no quedar sola tras las líneas enemigas, también ayudaba a mantener sus manos alejadas de sus ojos, tapados ahora con una servilleta de tela limpia.

-"No permitan que se toque los ojos." Dijo una voz que no habría reconoció, de no ser por el acento inglés. Dijo mientras le indicaban que se sentara y luego se recostara en lo que supuso seria un sofá. "Señoritas déjenme solo, no es un procedimiento muy complicado, pero necesito espacio." Dijo la misma voz en tono neutro, como Tanto había leído el señor Kimble tenía entrenamiento en primeros auxilios y, afortunadamente, al estar cerca se encargaría de su 'accidente.' "Bien señor Extraño no abra los ojos hasta que le diga." Dijo el inglés quitándole la corbata y poniendo una toalla alrededor de su cuello. "Simplemente debemos de lavarle los ojos con solución salina, eso limpiara el poco alcohol que queda e hidratara sus ojos." Decía mientras limpiaba los ojos del abogado con el agua salada esterilizada. "Con eso estará bien y podrá ver normalmente en unos minutos espero, si no deberemos llevarlo al hospital."

-"En serio es así de peligroso." Dijo tanto al pensar que su 'accidente' había sido más grave de lo que él había planeado.

-"Afortunadamente creo que no, pero al menos así aprenderá a no arriesgarse tanto señor." Dijo el inglés. "Para otra vez que desee simular un accidente con sus ojos le sugeriría que use pimienta, es igual de efectiva y no causa daños colaterales." Al oír eso Tanto dejo de pensar en sus ojos. "Por suerte tenía una botella de agua de soda a mano, tampoco creo que nadie más notara que era casi imposible golpear de esa forma el sofá, así que no se preocupe por que alguien más lo notara."

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Algunos personajes también deben tomarse con las mismas circunstancias y son propiedad de Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.


	58. Chapter 57

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. El proceso continua, ya sin la preocupación del efecto de la mirada de los Noroeste. Se ha vuelto lo que debería ser un proceso donde se debe decidir quién dice la verdad y quién miente, la respuesta será clave para la libertad de nuestra protagonista. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (29 de Junio de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

 _Nota: No se si debiera contar esto como un crossover, aun así no lo haré, pero puede que alguien reconozca los nombres de los abogados._

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **57\. Táctico.**

Cierto chico americano, de casi 13 años, podía decir que actualmente tenía más que las manos llenas. Todo gracias, esencialmente, a la recién iniciada carrera política de su tío, que era candidato para la alcaldía de Gravity Falls, y a los problemas familiares de una… amiga, que habían llegado a punto de casi entrar a juicio contra sus padres y que lo habían mantenido media mañana en una teleconferencia telefónica transatlántica con Austria. Afortunadamente esa teleconferencia había tenido un resultado incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora solo faltaba que el 'acta' que su amiga necesitaba y que él había solicitado a Austria estuviera lista, para que la enviaran por valija diplomática desde Europa, además ese mismo día enviaran las imágenes que concernían al 'acta' y la declaración que contenían por correo electrónico a él, y al consulado en Portland donde serian certificadas. Pero para eso al menos faltaba una hora. Así que el chico californiano cambio de ser 'asistente legal' a 'jefe de campaña.'

Lo cual no le ayudaba a relajarse, en lo mas mínimo, dadas las peculiaridades de su candidato. Quien siendo el estafador más hábil que conocía, el mismo aceptaba solo su tío entraba en esa categoría, pero ver a los turistas pagando alegremente por atracciones falsas, que en algunos casos aún goteaba pegamento, daba una idea de las habilidades de su tío. Lamentablemente, por alguna clase de ataque de moral, su tío había decidido ser sincero y abierto en esa carrera electoral, cosa que para un político normal seria inconcebible y para alguien con las ideas de su tío era un imposible. Aun así se pasó media hora tratando de convencerlo, pero conociéndolo, no podría hacer nada. Por lo que tuvo que darse por vencido, al menos en ese enfoque. Aun le quedaba una oportunidad, la persona que mejor conocía a tío Stan, su gemelo, el tío Ford. El problema era que ambos hermanos estaban en malos términos desde que se habían vuelto a ver hacia poco más de una semana, luego de un pequeño incidente donde Stanley había enviado a Stanford, a un viaje interdimensional por 30 años.

Pero el tío Ford tampoco podía convencer a su hermano de que fuera el estafador y mentiroso que todos amaban y necesitaban. Pero, al parecer, podía tener otra solución, gracias a un dispositivo, uno de sus muchos 'Experimentos,' un sistema de control mental en forma de un par de corbatas. Una debía usarla el controlado y la otra el controlador, el controlado no podría evitar repetir todo lo que el controlador hiciera o dijera. Antes de ponerse a practicar controlar la mente de su tío. El joven se dio cuenta que ese aparato era muy parecido a uno de los problemas con que su amiga y su abogado tenían que enfrentar, la mirada del padre de la niña, Preston Noroeste.

Por lo aprovecho estar ahí para comentar el caso de esa mirada que tanto podía afectar a su amiga.

-"Eh… Tío Ford?"

-"Si sobrino, algún problema con las corbatas son fáciles de usar…"

-"No es exactamente eso… solo recordé algo que leí. Sobre algunas personas que pueden en general que hacen que a gente no se comporte como suele hacerlo solo mirándolas, y pensé si esto tendría alguna semejanza." No le gustaba mentirle a su familia, pero prefería que su hermana no se hiciera ideas extrañas.

-"A si claro los 'Yeux de Sorcier', 'Ojos de Bujo,' los mencionan por primera vez en un manuscrito francés del siglo XII, más bien seria Franco del siglo XII, pues aun no existía Francia." Dijo el anciano tomando uno de los libros de un estante. "Aunque se mencionan habilidades de los ojos en otras fuentes aun más antiguas. Y tienes razón las corbatas usan un principio parecido. Es una estimulación neurológica por medio de los sentidos."

-"Pero…" Dijo el chico mirando la cantidad de circuitos impresos en la tela. "El siglo XII no tenían esta tecnología."

-"No para esas cosas en ese tiempo usaban magia, aunque primero hubo casos de ese tipo de 'poderes' ya sea en los ojos, en la voz u otro método que se desarrollaban naturalmente, no es difícil imaginar que algún erudito de la época vio eso y lo trato de repetirlo con magia."

-"Magia?"

-"Dipper luego de vivir estos meses en el valle, dudas que exista lo que la gente común llama magia?"

-"No es que lo dude, es que nunca lo había pensado en esa forma."

-"Como explicarías un cristal que hace cambiar de tamaño las cosas, o el medallón que usaba este tal Gedeón?"

-"No sé en cierta forma creo que me acostumbre a las rarezas del valle... pero magia?

-"No digas así despectivamente la magia no es ilusionismo." Dijo mientras sacaba una moneda de detrás el oído del chico. "El ilusionismo es usar su agilidad con las manos, las reacciones humanas y algunos trucos para aparentar algún fenómeno, pero una vez que captas el truco ya deja de ser fenómeno." Dijo mientras repetía lentamente el mismo truco esta vez dejando que su sobrino viera como la moneda que 'aparecería' en su oreja, en verdad estaba oculta entre los dedos de su tío, de forma que el no la pudiera ver. "Eso fue un truco simple cualquiera puede hacerlo. Un verdadero mago, llamémosle hechicero, como ese tipo que la semana pasada quiso hacer sopa con nuestros cerebros..." Dijo ahora más seriamente. "Un verdadero hechicero entrena su mente para que lograr controlar, aunque sea un poco, la realidad. Ese el resultado de ese entrenamiento es como el de cualquier otra habilidad." Continúo con su tono catedrático. "Por ejemplo, si te gustara correr sería raro que no puedas correr una maratón, pero es muy difícil que seas tan bueno como un campeón olímpico. Por más que entrenes toda tu vida tu cuerpo no tiene las aptitudes para ser un medallista olímpico."

-"Pero entonces que hace la ciencia?" Pregunto el chico señalando la parte interna de la corbata.

-"Pongamos un ejemplo, digamos que no sé nada de magia, mi cuerpo no es apto para modificar la realidad. Y quiero encender un fuego." Dijo sacando de alguna parte un encendedor y produciendo una pequeña llama. "No hice magia y tengo fuego, aunque si fuera un hechicero de verdad podría fundir metales con solo desearlo. En ese sentido la tecnología es un atajo, por el que una sola persona debe de crear un 'truco' que sea repetible y cualquier otra persona podrá usar lo que el primero creo. Y el creador del atajo es como quien crea un amuleto mágico solo lo crea con ciertos parámetros para recrear alguna acción."

-"O sea es como el método científico, ves un fenómeno, creas la hipótesis que lo explique, la pruebas de alguna forma y la conviertes en teoría?" Dijo el niño sosteniendo la barbilla en los dedos y el codo en la mano contraria. "Ya definida la teoría se puede aplicar de modo practico."

-"Bastante cerca, aunque hay algunas cosas en la magia que se apartan un poco de ese enfoque, esencialmente es válido."

-"Y volviendo al control mental y eso?"

-"Un ejemplo más usual es lo que llaman 'don de la palabra,' seguro has viso o conoces de algún orador que es capaz de convencer a una multitud solo con su voz?" El chico solo asintió con la cabeza, por un momento recordando a su candidato. "Si se sabe cómo se podría tener el mismo efecto con una pócima o un hechizo. O usando tecnología, digamos aplicando los principios de esa corbata a la multitud."

-"Así que esas personas con don de palabra, causan un efecto, pero también alguien más podría causar el mismo efecto ya sea con magia o tecnología?"

-"Lo captaste perfectamente Dipper." Dijo sonriendo el anciano. "Pero el efecto también podría ser nulificado con magia, si alguien con don de voz está dando un discurso, un hechicero con talento podría hacer que nadie que lo oiga le crea o incluso que piensen que es un idiota, aunque esté diciendo lo más razonable del mundo. O hacer que la gente se incomode con el orador por medio de algún aparato. Claro eso sería dependiendo de la capacidad de ambos el orador y el hechicero o el aparato que usen."

-"Para poneros un paso más allá, volvamos a eso de los ' Yeux de Sorcier.' Si alguien usa magia para producir ese efecto como se podría ser nulificado?"

-"Cerrando los ojos, sería mi primera idea, pero estoy seguro que eso ya se te ocurrió." Dijo aún sonriente, solía ser fascinante platicar con su sobrino. "Podrías hacerlo de dos formas, como viste la magia verdadera, y la tecnología no son mutuamente exclusivas. Así que una forma seria usar algo con cualidades mágicas para romper la realidad que el mago trata de imponer y otra forma seria usando algo que cambie los ojos, así la magia que esta calibrada para unos ojos normales, no podría con esos ojos modificados."

-"Un objeto mágico dices algo así como una pócima o verlo a través de algún cristal encantado?"

-"Ese es un error muy común, muchos objetos no tienen que ser hechizados para tener cualidades mágicas." Dijo poniendo su clásica pose de pensar para explicaron con un ejemplo. "De hecho ahora viene muy al caso lo que me dijiste de ese fantasma categoría mayor de 10, recuerdas que ibas a arraparlo en una charola de plata como un espejo pero no funciono?"

-"Créeme tío Ford, por muchas razones no podría olvidar ese fantasma…" Dijo guardando silencio ante la expectativa del científico. "Recuerdo que dijiste que no había sido tanto mi culpa, era más que en verdad la charola no era un espejo?"

-"Acertaste de nuevo, no voy a entrar en detalles ahora, pero por ciertos motivos los espejos y muchos otros objetos de uso común tienen capacidades mágicas."

-"Sera por lo que dijiste de que el mago trata de cambiar la realidad y el espejo en si refleja la realidad, como lo que dicen de los vampiros?"

-"Pues eso mismo. Ya decía que ese ejemplo venía muy al caso…"

-"Porque si se puede reflejar la mirada del mago eso interfiere con su intento de modificar la realidad?"

-"Estas seguro que no tienes algún aparato de lectura mental por ahí escondido Dipper?" Dijo el anciano orgulloso. "Precisamente esa es la razón. Si el mago trata de usar los ojos, pero se ve en un espejo eso interferida como una retroalimentación con un micrófono y un parlante."

-"Entonces por decir algo si la persona a la que trata de controlar tiene algo malo en los ojos, por ejemplo que necesite anteojos y no los lleve puestos eso también interferida con la magia?"

-"Muy bien deducido chico!" Dijo animado el anciano. "Pero también podría ser al revés alguien que no ocupe anteojos que use anteojos con graduación no se vería afectado o si en ese momento tiene algo en los ojos una infección o alguna otra cosa que les cause una irritación."

-"Así que resumiendo en el ejemplo de los ' Yeux de Sorcier' y simulares, si una persona usa lentes de espejo y además tiene irritados los ojos. Entonces estaría a salvo de la mirada del mago." Dijo el chico inusualmente excitado, pero su tío emocionado por la conversación no lo noto.

-"Si con ambos métodos, en definitiva se rompería el efecto."

-"Muchas gracias tío Ford, en verdad fue muy… interesante platicar de eso contigo."

-"Para mi igual Sobrino, imagino que debes ir a ver qué tal le va a Stanley esa corbata." Dijo aun animado guiñándole el ojo.

-"Pasare antes por la oficina y luego hay tener listo a tío Stan para su primer discurso." Dijo el chico despidiéndose de su emocionado tío, que cada vez que pensaba que su sobrino no lo podía sorprender, lo sorprendía de nuevo. Pero una sombra paso por sus ojos. "La pregunta no es si lo hará la pregunta es cuando vendrá por él?" Dijo en voz baja al recordar su más oscuro y peligroso secreto.

Inconsciente de esas preocupaciones el chico estaba feliz. Era difícil, pero esa habilidad de Preston Noroeste no era infalible. Ni siquiera recordó lo otro que había mencionado su tío, la parte donde explico que ese tipo de magia era efectiva dependiendo de la capacidad del mago y de a quien trataba de hechizar, olvidando que una vez había visto a Preston Noroeste a los ojos y en vez de ser afectado por su mirada, el millonario había sido quien no había soportado. Al llegar a la oficina tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos a que llegaran las imágenes de Austria y luego de revisarlas y componer el mensaje para Tanto, con la contramedida a los ojos del matrimonio Noroeste, envió el correo.

Para su pesar, tuvo que desentenderse de ese problema, tenía que concentrarse en convencer al pueblo que el conocido estafador Stan Pines era el mejor Alcalde posible. No podía decir que estaba tranquilo, aunque confiaba en el abogado de su amiga. Además de que lo había armado con todo lo que le había pedido y más. Aun así no sabría que pasaría en la mansión Noroeste hasta la noche. Logro forzar su mente al otro problema que tenía entre manos, pero con todo esa extraña sensación y expectación lo acompañaron durante toda la tarde.

-"Como se dio cuenta…?"

-"Me extraño que usted entre todos los… invitados deseara un aperitivo. Ahora trate de abrir los ojos con cuidado… no se preocupe apague las luces de la habitación." Tanto abrió los ojos animándose al poder distinguir las distintas sombras en la habitación. "Al parecer está haciendo un gran trabajo en esa reunión, desea aplazarla por ese accidente?" La reunión iba bien para Pacífica, pero no significaba necesariamente que fuera del agrado del mayordomo, aunque el mayordomo sabia que Pacifica y Dipper confiar en el abogado.

-"Señor Extraño descanse en la oscuridad por unos minutos." Decía mientras ponía un paño húmedo sobre sus ojos. "No creo que sea grave, aun así sería recomendable que apenas pueda haga que lo revise un especialista." Después de la reprimenda, el mayordomo volvió a ponerle un paño mojado en los ojos. Su ropa se había mojado cuando el mayordomo había limpiado sus ojos en el salón, pero gracias al paño no se mojaría más, escucho el interruptor de las luces. "Me parecía extraño que alguien con su… capacidad quisiera ayuda a la Señorita." Dijo el inglés presionándole el hombro. "Luego me entere de la llamada 'economía de canje.'" El hombro de Tanto empezó a protestar por la presión, el abogado podía jurar como algo sonaba de manera poco natural en su entumecido hombro. "Además no sé si usted es de confianza."

La presión en el hombro del abogado se había vuelto más una llave de sumisión que una muestra de aprecio. "Note que algo le preocupaba y hasta no ver la reacción que tuvo con el Dr. Kingsfield no entendida que era." Tanto ya no sentía los dedos de la mano, pero algo le decía que tratar de moverse sería peor idea de empaparse los ojos en alcohol. "No sería la primer persona que teme tanto al fracaso que prefiere esconderse, por ejemplo poner su oficina en este pueblo, en vez de enfrentar a otros abogados del nivel que Kingsfield." Con la sensación de perder el brazo las palabras del abogado parecían llegar desde algún lugar muy lejano. "Sera que no quiere seguir ayudando a la Señorita, le aconsejo que piense muy bien que hará de ahora en adelante." En la oscuridad Tanto no atinaba a cómo responderle al inglés, al menos no sin gritar de dolor. "Dígame señor extraño, sinceramente porque fingió ese 'accidente'"

-"Solo fue un riesgo que tome por mi cliente." Se atrevió a decir. Mientras alguien entraba a la habitación.

-"Jonath… Señor Kimble?" Dijo una voz de mujer ligeramente alterada. Tanto reconoció la voz de la 'mama osa.' "Que está pasando aquí?" Para Tanto fue milagroso que la presión en su hombro desapareciera, aunque aun sentía dormidas las puntas de sus dedos.

-"River…" Dijo el inglés, como si alguien lo hubiera atrapado tratando de estrangular a otra persona, cosa que no estaba para nada equivocado. La 'mama osa' pensó Tanto. "Solo discutía algunas cosas con el señor Extraño" Fue sorpréndete como cambio a un tono normal de voz tan rápido. "Que hace aquí señora Kristen?"

-"Los señores y sus acompañantes preguntan por el estado del señor Extraño."

-"Es cosa de esperar para confirmar que no hay ningún daño permanente." Y de nuevo con uno de esos cambios de voz agrego. "Verdad señor Extraño?"

-"Si… claro." Dijo en un suspiro el abogado, temiendo que lo anterior solo fuera una demostración de lo que podía pasarle si decía lo que no debía.

-"Entonces no hay porque darle masaje en el hombro o sí?" Dijo la mujer con un tono de 'mama osa' a punto de atacar, que incluso tenso al abogado.

-"Pero Señora Kristen no fue un accidente, el mismo dejo caer la bebita en sus ojos." Otra vez con el tono de voz normal. "Creo que este tipo se escapara con esa escusa, con el rabo entre las piernas y dejara a la Señorita sola contra esos patanes de traje y sus padres."

-"Y por eso tenias que romperle el brazo?" Tanto no podía ver, pero el silencio que siguió le recordó a cuando su padre olvidaba sacar la basura en la noche o lavar los platos y como con un silencio su madre le hacía entender lo decepcionada que estaba.

-"Que tiene que decir a todo eso señor Extraño?" Dijo la mujer aun en tono de 'mama osa' que podía ser más intimidante que el tono tranquilo del mayordomo inglés. "No merece la pena que se Explique señor Kimble?" Dijo mientras sentía como las finas manos de la mujer liberaban su hombro.

-"Vamos a oír la explicación del señor Extraño… Por cierto apagué las luces, ya puede volver a abrir los ojos." Tanto logro distinguir la silueta de la Señora Kristen junto la del señor Kimble, también sintió como la atmosfera había cambiado en algo, y no era solo el leve aroma a perfume de la mujer.

-"Ahora bien señor Extraño…" Continúo la mujer. "Podría explicarlos esa conducta autodestructiva?" Seguía sintiendo la como 'mama osa,' pero no como la 'mama osa' agresiva que había visto por primera vez junto a Pacífica. No tuvo que pensar mucho para decidirse, si pensaban que estaba loco allá ellos. Al menos la presencia de la dama le daba la seguridad.

-"Es para evitar cierto efecto que tienen las miradas de Preston y Prisilla."

-"Así que la señora también puede hacerlo." Dijo la mujer, sin sorprenderse demasiado.

-"Acaso pensó que quedarse ciego era la única manera de contrarrestar ese efecto?" Pregunto el inglés, aun sospechando. Mas sorprendido por la cura que por la enfermedad.

-"No, pero un colaborador me advirtió que no los viera a los ojos… El mismo acaba de escribirme diciendo que si irritaba mis ojos y usaba anteojos para sol de espejo podría nulificar ese efecto… como usted le llama." Aun extrañado continúo. "Cada vez se me hace más difícil evitar sus miradas, me sería imposible hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pero, según vi como afecto al Sheriff, sería catastrófico para el caso que me pasara lo mismo."

-"Y confía tanto en ese colaborador como para cegarse con alcohol?" Pregunto la mujer.

-"En verdad pensé que solo me irritaría los ojos, además el Sheriff Blubs trae lentes oscuros así que se los pediría a él."

-"Aun así confía tanto en ese colaborador?"

-"Dadas las circunstancias confiaría en Dipp… en él con mi vida." Dijo casi delatando su arma secreta, pero noto como la presión en la habitación llegaba a un nivel normal.

-"Acaso su colaborador es el joven Pines?" 'Upps' pensó Tanto. Pero con ese inglés era mejor no arriesgarse.

-"Si se refieren a Dipper, si él es mi colaborador."

-"Señora Kristen creo que algunos choferes usan ese tipo de lentes o me equivoco?" Dijo el inglés cambiando de nuevo su tono de voz.

-"Ahora que lo menciona los usan a ciertas horas cuando hace sol."

-"Entonces…"

-"Iré a decirles a los señores Noroeste y compañía que el señor Tanto estará con ellos en unos minutos, y luego a buscar unos anteojos de espejo, cierre los ojos señor Extraño." Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Por su tono, a Tanto, le pareció que alguien había quitado el hechizo a la 'mama osa' y esta se había convertido en un 'hada del bosque.' Eso le hizo preguntarse en que convertía al inglés? Aun impactado por el giro de los eventos, incluso podía pasar por una alucinación de no ser por el entumecimiento de su hombro hasta llegar a los dedos.

-"Entenderá que era difícil confiar en usted." Dijo el mayordomo aun en tono normal. "Pero si el joven Pines confía en usted." Dijo mientras masajeaba su hombro. "Tiene toda nuestra confianza, espero que no nos decepcione." Mientras le reacomodaba la clavícula, Tanto pensaba que en verdad Kimble era una persona en quien Pacífica podía confiar y que sería muy mala idea decepcionarlo.

Tanto espero en la habitación oscura, el señor Kimble luego de darle primeros auxilios, y casi dislocarle el hombro, el cuello o el hueso que fuera que tenia entre el cuelo y el hombro había salido pidiéndole que esperada a la señora Kristen, mientras él les comunicaba a los demás invitados y los señores Noroeste el ligero retraso del abogado. Llevándose su camisa y corbata para secarlas, como si la 'escena del hombro' nunca hubiera pasado, así que en ese momento Tanto estaba cubierto con lo que parecía un mantel, sentado en la oscuridad en un cuarto desconocido, dentro de la mansión Noroeste. Sin poder dejar de pensar en Kimble y su lapsus, gracias a que aun sentía un incomodo hormigueo en el hombro y el brazo. Aunque no podía decir que el mayordomo le caía bien o perdonarlo, siquiera se disculpo por lo que fuera que había hecho en su brazo, lo entendía.

Tanto, como no se cansaba de repetírselo a sí mismo y a quien le preguntara, estudio derecho para ayudar a las personas, y era cierto. El además de las cualidades que lo habían llevado a ser de los mejores abogados de su generación, o por causa de eso, era empático. Tenía la habilidad de sentir por si mismo lo que las demás personas sentían, no era nada como leer mentes, auras o algún poder extrasensorial. Solo se ponía en los zapatos de la otra persona y según el comportamiento y reacciones de esta, tanto consientes como inconscientes, evaluando todo eso Tanto, de forma que el ni siquiera era consciente, rellenaba lo demás con una aproximación muy certera. Por eso sabia que la agresividad del inglés, o, en su momento, la actitud de 'protectora mama osa' de la señora Kristen, estaban basados en un cariño genuino y preocupación por la niña.

Paso cerca de 10 minutos en la oscuridad. Más preocupado por lo que había hecho, ese accidente provocado, que por cómo iban las conversaciones. Nunca pensó, tal como le había dicho el señor Kimble, lo perjudicial del alcohol en los ojos, aun en pequeñas cantidades. Al menos esperaba que valiera la pena, y fuera la solución a las miradas de los Noroeste, aunque eso le había dado otro sentido a darlo todo por su cliente. Cuando estuvo en la universidad supo por sus amigos de ese método de tomar alcohol más directo y menos detectable, siempre con el peligro de la irritación que provocaba. Incluso una vez había dejado que un amigo de la universidad le dejara caer unas gotas de vodka en los ojos con resultados casi inmediatos, pero que no deseo volver a probar.

Como le había explicado Kimble luego de tratarlo, el dejar caer alcohol en el ojo era ya peligroso, pero en cierta forma su experiencia en la universidad había sido controlada, pues el alcohol que había llegado a la periferia del globo ocular era minino. Pero dejar caer una copa de dubonnet en los ojos podría afectar todo el ojo, no solo el globo ocular, aunque sabia de las gandulas y otras partes casi microscópicas del ojo, nunca pensó que podrían ser tan delicadas o afectadas por el alcohol. Afortunadamente el señor Kimble lo había tratado antes de que pasara a mayores limpiando el alcohol con agua de soda, simplemente porque era el agua mas 'limpia' que tenia a la mano.

En eso tocaron a la puerta, y la oyó abrirse.

-"Como se encuentra señor Extraño?" Dijo la 'mama osa' en su nueva actitud de 'hada del bosque.'

-"Mucho mejor, gracias. Aunque el señor Kimble me dio un buen susto." No especifico que era en parte al decirle lo que le pudo pasar a sus ojos y en parte porque aun sentía el hormigueo en su brazo.

-"Conseguí los lentes de espejo que solicito, pero dice el señor Kimble que debe permanecer una media hora más en este cuarto, de esa forma eliminara cualquier residuo de alcohol en su sistema."

-"Muchas gracias, pero donde está Pacifica?"

-"Esta habitación se usa como sala de descanso para el personal. Por eso tiene estos sofás la Señorita se encuentra en el pasillo justo al lado de la puerta de esa forma la señorita Buscarino, el señor Ritter, yo o incluso el mismo Señor Kimble podemos estar pendientes que ni los señores ni los demás abogados estén a solas con ella." Respondió en tono la 'hada del bosque.' "Gracias por ayudarla no sabe lo que significa la Señorita para todo el personal."

-"No es nada además imagino lo que se preocupan por ella, en especial luego de la pequeña platica que el señor Kimble tuvo conmigo, créame que le hare en lo que diga."

-"No debe pensar mal de él. Jonathan… el Señor Kimble se preocupa mucho por la Señorita, creo que tiene un liguero caso de paranoia con ella." Al oír eso Tanto pensó que afortunadamente era ligero, si fuera más fuerte podía imaginarse en el hospital por revisión ocular y fracturas múltiples en hombro y brazo. "Y luego de todo lo que ha pasado la niña estas últimas semanas, está un poco tenso… y ser inglés tampoco ayuda mucho." Solo el tono daba a entender que la personalidad del mayordomo era más que complicada.

-"Pero parece que pensaba como usted sobre mí, o al menos eso me dio a entender luego de atender mi… accidente."

-"Le pido disculpas de mi parte y de parte del señor Kimble, se que él nunca se disculpara, aunque estoy segura de que lo lamenta."

-"Ye las acepto, creo que habría pensado parecido si estuviera en su caso, simplemente aparecí de la nada y, lo que es peor, tomando la joyería de Pacífica."

-"Bien eso debo aceptar que no decía nada bueno de usted… pero ya que viene de parte del joven Pines…"

-"En eso hay un pequeño error, si me contacte con Pacifica fue gracias a una de mis estudiantes, soy profesor suplente para el condado así que…" Relato la historia de cómo había contactado con Pacífica la noche anterior. Así fue como el personal de la mansión se enteraron de la extraña forma en que había acabado siendo el abogado de la Señorita.

-"Así que fue por parte de la señorita Faurolo… bien es un pueblo pequeño."

-"Al parecer Pacifica sabe hacer amigos más rápido de lo que podía imaginarse."

-"Siempre lo supuse, era difícil no quererla, aunque sus padres se esforzaron en convertirla en alguien que no era."

-"Por todo lo que había oído de ella eso fue lo que más me sorprendió, la contradicción la forma en que se comportaba en público y la forma en que trataba a… bueno a todos mis alumnos." Dijo recordando cómo, aun entre los maestros, sabían que Pacifica Noroeste solía echarles a perder las vacaciones a los niños que no le caían en gracia o no la adulaba lo suficiente.

-"Si eso era como sus padres la educaban, la 'Superioridad Noroeste,' que sus padres le hacían creer. Al menos fue así hasta este año."

-"Cuando abrió las puertas por el fantasma?"

-"No… puede parecer así, pero en verdad no." Dijo en un tono pensativo. "Casi desde que llego a la mansión este verano sentí un cambio en ella. Primero la sentí más agresiva, solía estar enfadada con Mabel Pines y el 'nerd de su hermano,' cosas como que ellos no entendían su lugar o que no tenían clase. Poco a Poco, dejo esa agresividad, parecía celosa por algo y el nombre de Mabel fue sonando menos y 'ese nerd' empezó a oírse más." Dijo sin notar la sonrisa del abogado. "Creo que lo que ocurrió en la gala fue el detonante de algo que venía creciendo durante todo el verano."

-"Dipper Pines, el nerd en cuestión, suele tener ese efecto. Es un imán para problemas, pero hasta la fecha no ha dejado ningún problema sin solución."

-"Esperemos que esa cualidad ayude a la señorita."

-"Ahora con el problema de los ojos de los Noroeste solucionado, nada mas debo preocuparme por los aspectos legales." Dijo en un tono de negocios, terminando la plática social con la 'hada del bosque' y volvía la 'mama osa.' "Créame no los decepcionare."

-"El señor Kimble dio instrucciones de cómo proceder para que no tenga problemas con sus ojos o mareos." Dijo la dama. "Póngase los anteojos, iré aumentado poco a poco la iluminación hasta que sea normal."

-"Listo." Dijo tanto ya con los anteojos. Lentamente la señora Kristen fue aumentando la luminosidad.

-"Puede ver bien?"

-"Si gracias me cuesta un poco enfocar y me siento mareado, pero parece que me estoy acostumbrando."

-"Gracias a este incidente no tuvo oportunidad de comer nada, si lo desea aun hay tiempo y no sería difícil traerle algo de la cocina." Mientras lo volvía a ver. "Además no está vestido de forma adecuada para la ocasión."

-"No se preocupe por mí, desde la universidad mi cuerpo aprendió a vivir a base de café, si no es molestia con una taza de café cargado será suficiente y el señor Kimble insistió en secar mi camisa. De hecho me preocupa más Pacífica."

-"No dejaría que la señorita se salte una comida, no se preocupe por ella." Dijo de nuevo en su tono de 'mama osa.'

"Después de tomar el café seguiremos con la reunión, gracias." Dijo mientras probaba a leer algunos papeles para asegurarse de no tener problemas y la mujer salía de la habitación de descanso. Para que entrara Pacifica visiblemente preocupada. Pero solo con referirse al dictamen del inglés logro que la niña se tranquilara. No habían pasado 5 minutos cuando la señora Kristen toco a la puerta que Pacífica insistió en abrir. En vez de la taza de café o, además de la tasa de café, traía un emparedado de buen tamaño.

-"Cómaselo junto al café señor Extraño, no podemos permitir que solo tome café. Ocupamos que este con todas sus facultades." Digo la dama en tono 'mama osa,' por lo que tanto siquiera pensó en contradecirla. "Pronto estará lista su ropa, pero de todas formas no se apure coma tranquilamente."

Una vez revitalizado, ya con su ropa seca y con los anteojos 'anti Noroeste' puestos se dirigió, junto con su joven cliente, al salón de reuniones. Se había encargado de los pesos ligeros, ahora 'solo' le quedaban los jefes finales. Sin más camino al lado de Pacífica mientras una de las mucamas los acompañaba al salón de reuniones.

-"Me sorprendió ese joven…" Dijo Kimble en voz baja, apareciendo al lado de la señora Kristen. "Además de todo su historial es un guerrero."

-"Por eso casi le rompió el brazo señor Kimble?

-"Tenia mis dudas." Dijo el inglés visiblemente incomodo, ante la sonrisa de la dama.

-"Y con eso se gano tu confianza, Jonathan?"

-"Bien se arriesgo mucho por ayudar a la Señorita, incluso aunque no supiera que lo hacía pudo dañar su vista..." Con solo mirarla se dio cuenta que eso no la engañaba. "Bien tienes razón eso, en parte he aprendido a confiar en el joven Pines, igual que usted señora Kristen."

-"Tenían que ser hombres ambos." Dijo la dama, ligueramente molesta, antes de ir a atender sus asuntos.

-"Debe ser el señor Extraño…" Dijo Preston Noroeste, al oír como tocaban a la puerta. El único que tenía permitido a entrar al salón era el abogado, así que no se preocupo en saber quien esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, mientras se levantaba para ir a recibir al abogado. Se había logrado escapar durante el refrigerio, pero ya no tendría escapatoria. Justo cuando abriera la puerta lo vería directo a los ojos, sin vacilación y con eso todo el problema de la Malcriada llegaría a su fin. Sin anunciar abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo…

El Espectro de ojos Amarillos solo pudo gritar mentalmente, era la contraparte visual a un sonido agudo que resonara en su mente, como si le clavaran agujas calientes en unos ojos que nunca había tenido. Fue tanto el dolor que por unos instantes dejo a sus marionetas libres, mas por relejo que para no hacerlas gritar en su agonía. De repente el verdadero Preston Noroeste se encontró frente a frente con el abogado de su hija.

"Sálvela… Se lo suplico, por lo que más quiera solo salve…" Pero el Espectro logro tomar la mente de de su marioneta nuevamente, antes de que acabara de decir lo que pensaba. "Es un placer tenerlo de nuevo con nosotros." Dijo el señor Noroeste de nuevo con su expresión normal. "Estábamos a punto de declarar nula la reunión, incluso llamamos al juez del condado para que ayudara con el papeleo."

-"Mejor así, de todas formas creo que tendríamos que llamarlo en algún momento. Claro no en su calidad de juez, más bien como asesor." Dijo Tanto recuperándose de ese extraño momento en que Preston Noroeste había parecido otra persona. Era la primera vez que veía a los ojos al millonario, pero por esa cualidad empática le pareció que solo por un instante, mientras suplicaba, era otra persona, pero tan rápido como había aparecido volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Preguntándose si esa suplica habían sido obra de su imaginación, de algún efecto por usar los anteojos o de algo en Preston Noroeste. Miro a los ojos del millonario pensando en Pacífica y nada… El casi mítico poder de la Mirada Noroeste no lo afecto.

Mientras, dentro de Preston y Prisilla, el Espectro se contenía en sus ansias de arrancarle esos anteojos a golpes al maldito que lo había humillado, no solo humillado, que lo habían hecho sufrir a él. "Un simple humano logro lo que nadie más… No, no es así…" pensaba el Espectro, fue cuando estuvo seguro de que pasaba. "Él lo ayudaba, ese insignificante abogaduchó de pueblo no habría podido contra mí, pero el otro sí. Como podían las manos del despreciable Pino llegar incluso a ese maldito abogado. Lo debí hacer ese día, cuando el rumor de esa malnacida había iniciado. Tendría de haber seguido con el plan de acabar con los malditos Pines. Cuando logre encontrar a 'Tim' lo hare. Sin importar que asesinato múltiple quedada como un caso abierto, todos los Pines y en especial el Pino, no volverían a interponerse entre él y sus metas, entre él y reunirse con su Yo Más Poderoso." No quiso, o simplemente no pudo recordar las últimas palabras de un anciano más de 160 años atrás 'La bestia podrá volver, pero del Leñador y del Pino deberá teme…' Ahora solo debía confiar en que esos insignificantes pomposos acabaran con el abogaduchó y todo volviera a como debía ser, con la malcriada en sus manos y fuera del valle, el oráculo no interferiría el camino de su Yo Más Poderoso. Sin más ocupo su lugar mientras los demás saludaban al abogaduchó preguntándole por su salud. Era tiempo de acabar con todo.

-"Señor Hart, no quería llegar a esto pero tiene lo que le entregue?"

-"Si señor Noroeste."

-"Bien debemos hacerlo… es por el bien de mi hija." Al oír esto Tanto capto a ambos a Hart preocupado y abnegado siguiendo el camino que creía mejor para la niña. Y a Preston, ahora que podía fijarse sin reparos en él. Su prepotencia, el aire de superioridad, incluso con sus abogados tratando a Hart como un mono en traje útil y divertido pero nada más que eso, incluso supo que lo veía igual a él. Para el millonario Tanto Extraño una basura que se atrevía a enfrentarse al gran Preston Noroeste, una agresividad que casi hacía daño.

-"Señor Extraño, damas y caballeros." Empezó Hart al ponerse de pie. "Es para mí una pena que todo esto llegara a este punto, pero dado que no hemos solucionado el problema entre mis clientes y su hija debemos hacer público, algo que los mismos señores Noroeste deseaban manejar en privado." Dijo mientras hacía pasar unas copias de un documento entre los presentes." dándole una al Sheriff para que se lo entregara a Tanto. Un documento con la firma y sello de un conocido hospital Psiquiátrico, firmado y fechado un mes antes. Sin mediar palabra el abogado lo leyó en voz alta. Además de muchos términos clínicos que Tanto no se preocupo por entender y varias hojas de análisis y exámenes médicos, resumidamente decía lo siguiente.

'Se declara a la niña Pacífica Noroeste, de 12 años, con un caso de Neurosis Precoz, con los síntomas de una Paranoia contra las figuras de autoridad, en su caso sus padres, con ocasionales episodios de alucinaciones y perdida de conexión con la realidad. Todo esto hace indispensable el tenerla bajo control y vigilancia por su propia seguridad. Se les da permiso a sus padres de mantener a la niña bajo su supervisión a menos que su dolencia empeore y tenga que ser internada en una institución para su propia protección así como la de terceros.' Mientras lo leía, Tanto sintió como la pequeña mano de la Pacífica temblaba levemente, una cosa era advertirle de la posibilidad y otra muy distinta oír todo o lo que el abogado decía de ella.

Tanto conocía a Hart de nombre y a Kingsfield en persona confiaban en esa 'prueba'. Según pudo ver el dictamen no era una falsificación, el papel firmado timbrado y fechado a inicios del verano, estaba seguro que si investigaba un poco encontraría también facturas y registros en los que aparecería esa 'revisión médica' a la que habían llevado a Pacifica, si se tenía suficiente dinero se podían conseguir ese tipo de documentos y sus pruebas. Incluso estaba seguro que algunos miembros del personal de ese hospital declararían que Pacífica había estado internada, los días que el dictamen mencionaba, también habría registros y demás pruebas de la veracidad del dictamen. Mientras del otro lado de la mesa podía ver las caras tristes y preocupadas de los 'amorosos padres' al ser revelado el secreto que marcaria la vida de su hija. Pero Tanto era fácil de engañar bajo esa 'tristeza' estaba oculto el sentimiento victoria y de soberbia como si nunca los hubiera visto como si todos en ese salón, incluyendo su hija, no fueran más que barro que se alegraban de limpiar de sus zapatos.

-"Señor tanto…" dijo la pequeña en una voz apenas audible.

-"Recuerda lo que te dije Pacifica, no te preocupes, deja que me preocupe yo." Dijo en un tono tan confiado que la niña se tranquilizo.

-"Así como ve consejero." Dijo Hart dirigiéndose a él. "Todo el problema con la señorita Noroeste es un lamentable caso en verdad, pero provocado por el estado mental de su cliente. Como era de esperarse, al no querer dañar la integridad de su hija, los señores Noroeste prefirieron mantenerlo en secreto. Hasta que, gracias a las mismas alucinaciones de la pequeña, decidieron que debían sacarlo a la luz, todo en aras del bienestar de su hija." Ambos Hart y Kingsfiel creían esa versión 'oficial' del caso. En la cara de Kingsfield no se podía ver más que una sincera tristeza por el estado de la niña. Pensaba que, seguramente, el mismo Tanto desconocía el estado de la niña, aun así había usado todo su conocimiento y habilidad para desbancar a los mejores abogados de la costa Oeste, que era un logro a la altura de lo que esperaba del mejor estudiante que había pasado por su salón de clases. Pero su ex alumno desconocía el estado de salud de la niña. Así que conociendo de esa neurosis, que había hecho que la niña tratara de alejarse de sus propios padres, de la ayuda que necesitaba, haría que se retirara. Conociéndolo la dejaría en manos de sus padres para que recibiera el tratamiento médico que necesitaba.

-"Entiendo su consternación abogado." Empezó Tanto. "Pero quisiera tener una opinión menos parcial de este dictamen."

-"Pero consejero, necesita algo más? Si usted desea están los registros de vuelo del avión de los señores noroeste, además de los recibos del hotel donde esperaron que terminaran los exámenes de su hija, si lo desea podría darle aun más pruebas, pero con solo ese dictamen es suficiente para que el condado tome cartas en el asunto. Señor sheriff debe tomar bajo custodia a la señorita Noroeste, además dado el estado mental de su cliente ella logro de alguna forma falsificar ciertos documentos que podrían dañar la honra de la familia Noroeste y que como suponemos que no estaría sola en eso no nos queda más que pensar que usted, siendo un genealogista e historiador y con acceso a documentos de esa época, la ayudo en ese intento de presión a mis clientes. Por lo cual, si esos documentos salen a la luz, dada la condición de la señorita Noroeste, usted seria responsable de difamación. Así que todo el peso de la justicia tanto penal, será acusado y llevado a juicio, además de civil, prepararemos una demanda por los daños que le pueda causar a mis clientes, caerá sobre usted." Tanto no pudo evitar pensar 'justicia' con minúscula, era hora de contraatacar con 'Justicia' en mayúscula.

Los Noroeste habían sido muy listos, pensó Extraño. Con ese dictamen falso no solo mantenían a Pacífica bajo su control sino que la obligaban a entregar los documentos del encubrimiento de Nataniel, para protegerlo, o bien convertían todo ese escándalo en los desvaríos de una pobre niña enferma y un abogado inescrupuloso. Pero no era algo que él no hubiera pensado.

-"Entonces señor Hart, pido asesoría de un ente mayor. Como me comento el señor Noroeste, dado a mi retraso, llamaron al juez del condado. Por lo que esperaremos a que el llegue para continuar con los alegatos. Y que el mismo de una opinión de esas pruebas."

-"Si así lo desea." Dijo Hart sin entender, todo estaba ahí en blanco y negro. No podía saber que el dictamen como todas las demás pruebas eran falsas y si bien nadie podría refutarlas todas, al menos no en una tarde, todas eran como una cadena tan resistentes como el eslabón mas débil y en ese caso el eslabón mas débil era el de más peso el mismo dictamen médico.

Pacifica miro a Tanto entendiendo que si ella no entregaba los documentos del encubrimiento el que recibirla el castigo seria él, su preocupación original al no querer involucrarlo cayó sobre ella como una pared, quedo tan indignada con ella misma que no podía ver a Tanto, pero debía hacerlo el solo estaba aquí por su buena voluntad y porque ella había contratado. Se hizo a la idea que eso era todo e inmediatamente lo despediría y les daría toda la información sobre el encubrimiento a sus padres. Pensó que había sido una tonta al tratar de defenderse de ellos y más tonta aun al arriesgar a otros. Con la cabeza inclinada y casi a punto de llorar de frustración, tanto le acaricio la cabeza.

-"Te dije que no te preocuparas aun no he usado… mi artillería."

Poco más de un cuarto de hora después tocaron a la puerta anunciando que el Juez había llegado. El caballero de aparentemente la misma edad que el Dr. Kingsfield saludo a este como viejos conocidos, mientras quedaba algo sorprendido por la calidad de abogados que rodeaban el lado del matrimonio Noroeste, sin excluir a la tropa de asistentes acomodados detrás de ellos. Usando un traje simple de dos piezas tomo asiento a la mitad de la mesa, como si hiciera alusión a la famosa balanza de la justicia, simbolizando que no tendría predilección por ninguno de los lados. De igual forma prefirió que ninguno le hablara del porque lo habían llamado hasta tomar su lugar y seguir el procedimiento. El espectro gracias al daño que había recibió de Tanto y que este no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para mirarlo a los ojos no se arriesgo a usar su mirada de nuevo, con lo que el juez podía estar en paz.

-"Buenas tardes a todos, no me encuentro aquí en mi condición de juez del condado, sino como un asesor legal de ambas partes en este arreglo extra judicial, poniendo en ello todo de forma imparcial mi conocimiento tanto de leyes y jurisprudencia del Estatal como del condado. En otras palabras seré el consejero tanto de la señorita Pacífica E. Noroeste y sus padres los señores Preston y Prisilla Noroeste. Como tal, mis opiniones aquí no tendrán más valor legal que las de otro abogado, salvo que se me considerada una parte neutral en el proceso y mis opiniones, de ser llevadas a la corte del condado, serán reafirmadas por las mismas leyes bajo las que nos amparamos en el condado." Dijo sin referirse a nadie en especial. "Alguna objeción?" Luego de un momento, y no recibir ninguna objeción de ninguno de los lados, volviéndose al lado de la mesa del matrimonio Noroeste continúo. "Así que señores cual es la consulta desean hacer?"

-"Disculpe su señoría." Aunque no estaba ahí como juez debían referirse a el por el título.

-"Si señor Extraño?"

-"Si bien lo llamaron los señores Noroeste ese problema ya fue solucionado, aun así ahora fui yo quien pidió su asesoría."

-"O ya veo…" dijo mirando extrañado a su pupilo con anteojos de sol. "Entonces abogado cual es su consulta."

-"Su señoría los señores Noroeste han agredido psicológicamente a mi cliente durante… bien durante toda su vida. Al no ser especialista en ese tipo de problemas, velando por el bienestar de mi cliente y para no manchar el apellido de la familia. Les presente una orden de restricción, por decirlo de alguna forma auto infringida, o sea para ser firmada por ellos mismos, de manera que mantenga alejada a la señorita, mientras logren superar su condición y así salvaguardar a mi cliente." Cosa que sorprendió al juez. "La orden solo tendría valor si los señores Noroeste la rompen, en tal caso se haría valer legalmente, de no romperla quedaría solo como un arreglo extra judicial de esa forma no perjudicaría el nombre de los padres de mi cliente." El juez volvió a mirar al Dr. Kingsfield.

-"Lo entiendo abogado, veo que sigue con sus ideas algo… radicales. Antes de continuar permítame el documento que preparo." El Sheriff Blubs en su condición de fuerza del orden publico tomo la copia que le ofrecía Tanto y se la entrego al juez. El cual leyó el documento rápidamente tomando apuntes. "Señor Extraño acepto el valor legal de este documento, aunque sugeriría ciertas modificaciones, menores."

-"Gracias su señoría."

-"Su señoría." Intervino Hart.

-"Si señor Hart." Lo había reconocido al saludar al Dr. Kingsfield.

-"Señoría, mis estimados colegas y yo hemos presentado un dictamen médico que…" El juez levanto la mano.

-"Antes de que continúe primero déjenme examinar ese dictamen, sheriff." El sheriff Blubs le dio una copia del dictamen el cual tardo unos minutos en leer.

-"Dada esta prueba la señorita Pacifica Noroeste debe ser entregada a custodia de sus padres." Dijo sorprendido.

-"Su señorita!" Dijeron Hart y Extraño a la vez.

-"Tiene la palabra Señor Hart."

-"Además de lo dicho en ese documento. La señorita Noroeste con, según creemos, la ayuda del señor Extraño, preparo unos documentos que, de volverse públicos, podrían aun siendo falsificaciones, ser prejudiciales para el prestigio de mis Clientes. Solicitamos que se les ordene entregar esas falsificaciones y cualquier copia o documento relacionado ya sea en formato físico o digital."

-"Eso es cierto Señor Extraño?" Dijo el juez sin poder aparentar su sorpresa.

-"En parte Señoría. Mi cliente encontró esos documentos y los uso para obligar a sus padres a detener sus abusos. Como ellos continuaron con las agresiones, mi cliente pasó parte de estos, en forma de imágenes a la prensa. Como lo considere autodefensa preferí no saber que contenían esos documentos. De igual forma no sé donde están los originales, como los consiguió mi cliente o, siquiera, como fueron o serán entregadas las imágenes a la prensa. Supongo, sin confirmación de mi cliente, que están relacionados con el llamado Encubrimiento de la Costa Oeste, que está actualmente en la prensa."

-"Aunque es cuestionable, podría verse, por la edad de la señorita, como que su cliente no vio otra forma de defenderse. De todas formas, se considerada delito si continua con esa 'forma de presión.' Por lo que espero que usted o su cliente entreguen a la corte todo lo referente a esos documentos. Si se prueba que son perjudiciales para la integridad los señores Noroeste, sus empresas o su familia la corte dispondrá de ellos con la celeridad y discreción del caso. Además por la edad y el estado mental de la señorita no se le puede ver como culpable, pero usted, al saber de estos y no denunciarlo, si se le puede culpar señor Extraño. Así que asegúrese que se detenga esa 'forma de presión.'"

-"Me asegundare de eso su señoría, pero pongo en entredicho el dictamen médico, por lo que mantengo la solicitud a los señores Noroeste de firmar la orden de restricción."

 **Continuara.**

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Algunos personajes también deben tomarse con las mismas circunstancias y son propiedad de Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.


	59. Chapter 58

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. El final del proceso legal entre Pacifica Noroeste y sus Padres. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (5 de Septiembre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

 _Nota: No se si debiera contar esto como un crossover, aun así no lo haré, pero puede que alguien reconozca los nombres de los abogados._

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

Para Joseph: Si me di cuenta que usaron mis personajes y me sentí muy honrado, no hago esto por ganar dinero y si a otro autor de fics. le gusta, pues para mí es un honor que lo use.

La máquina de Ford, esa es una broma o un código de la serie, es un experimento de física llamado Maquina de Movimiento Perpetuo y es imposible pues viola la Segunda Ley de la Termodinámica de Newton, en resumen una maquina así no generaría entropía o sea se mueve pero sin pérdida de energía, es un poco complicado explicarlo. Es interesante que menciones a Da Vinci, porque diseño una maquina, unos 200 años antes que naciera Newton, que demostraba que no podía moverse eternamente. En si el experimento de Ford es imposible en la vida real, por eso al ponerlo como creación del Ford adolescente es un guiño a lo inteligente que es Ford. Y sobre el sabotaje el Bebe del Tiempo sabía que iba a pasar y ocupaba a Ford en el valle. Perfectamente pudo iniciar, al arruinar el experimento de Ford, la cadena de sucesos, incluyendo el que cierto chico de gorra azul pasara ahí las vacaciones, que concluyo cuando Stanley 'acabo' con Bill, así que no es imposible. El acabo entre comillas es porque no sabemos si Bill podría volver de alguna forma, como los recuerdos de Stan. A mí también me cae mal Filbrick E. Pines, el padre de los Stan y Ford y bisabuelo de Dipper y Mabel, aunque no es el personaje que mas mal me cae en la serie, aunque podría decirse que fue el que inicio todo el argumento.

El tono de cabello de Pacífica, me fui por lo más fácil, siempre pensé que Prisilla se teñía el cabello. Incluso en los primeros capítulos de este fic. menciono que al casarse Prisilla era rubia. Pero estamos en América así que la mezcla de genes que tenga alguien, incluso en USA, es una caja de sorpresas, que luego descubramos que tiene algún antepasado rubio no me sorprendería. Más bien me encantaría pues significa que aun van a salir más novelas canonícas. Y, no es que me incomode, pero aun no me leo la novela grafica y estoy escapando de los spoilers. Como siempre gracias por tus comentarios.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **58\. Estratega.**

-"Su señoría." Acoto Hart "Témenos los documentos, pruebas incluso facturaras de hotel, bitácoras de vuelo y testimonios de que los señores noroeste llevaron a su hija a los especialistas y ese fue su dictamen, es posible que mi colega lo cuestione, pero no puede ponerlo en duda."

-"Tiene algo que decir señor Extraño?"

-"Si su señoría, pero me gustaría que me permitieran usar el monitor." Dijo Extraño señalando el monitor de 70 pulgadas en una de las paredes.

-"Como esta no es la corte no darle permiso, pero en aras de hacer un proceso transparente, sugiero que lo permitan." Le dijo a los Noroeste.

-"Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo dados los problemas de mi hija, le advierto al señor extraño que, ya que está demostrado el problema mental de Pacífica, espere una demanda por daños y perjuicios."

-"Entonces prepare su prueba señor Extraño y señor Noroeste antes de amenazar con demandar recuerde que aunque que estamos en un proceso extrajudicial, cualquier decisión que se tome aquí es responsabilidad del juez, o sea yo, por lo que antes de decir cualquier cosa consúltelo con sus abogados, creo que tiene suficientes para una pequeña consulta." Mientras Preston Noroeste era reprendido y el Espectro juraba que ese juez iba a tener una prematura jubilación y posiblemente un funeral. Tanto había conectado su teléfono por medio de los cables que encontró en el monitor y encendía este.

-"Si presta atención ya estoy listo, señor juez." Dijo Tanto mientras sostenía el dictamen médico.

-"Presente el caso abogado."

-"Me remito a la pagina 6 apartado 18, donde especifican las alucinaciones de mi cliente." Espero mientras el juez volvía las páginas hasta ese lugar. "Podría leer la sección y la opinión del médico?"

-"A ver." Dijo el letrado. "Para este especialista es en verdad interesante y preocupante que una de las alucinaciones más características de la paciente, en la que sus padres concuerdan un matrimonio por conveniencia con un noble, más específicamente el barón austriaco Marius Von Fundshauser, dicho matrimonio, a tan corta edad, arreglado entre sus padres y el tío del joven barón, Brandeis Fundshauser, es una obvia referencia a los deseos suprimidos de una niña, entrando a la pubertad, que debió conocer al noble en algún momento y solo puede pensar en realizar esa fantasía por medio de un arreglo matrimonial, como en un cuento de hadas. Es preocupante en especial dado que cualquier relación con el barón o cualquier chisme sobre él podrían empujar a la paciente a un estado mental desequilibrado y peligroso, tanto para ella, una fantasía suicida o un 'Pseudo Síndrome de Romeo y Julieta,' o hacia terceros que podrían…"

-"Como eso será suficiente su señoría." Dijo tanto mientras encendía el monitor, conectado por cable con su teléfono. "Como puede ver en esta imagen, buscada en internet, estos son el barón Marius Von Fundshauser y su abuela la condesa Mechthild Von Hohehauser."

-"Su señoría!" Acoto Hart.

-"Llegue al punto abogado." Le instruyo a Tanto.

-"Según ese supuesto dictamen médico, que los señores Noroeste afirman cierto, y lo que acaba de leer. Toda relación con mi cliente y su padre con Marius Von Fundshauser y su tío Brandeis Fundshauser y sobretodo el arreglo matrimonial es una de las alucinaciones, más aun, las mayores preocupaciones y síntomas del problema mental de mi cliente."

-"Señoría todo esto tiene algún caso?" volvió a acotar Hart.

-"Eso espero señor Hart, por favor deje que el señor Extraño exponga su prueba."

-"Gracias señor juez, ya estoy listo." Estaba usando tolo lo que conocía de Hart, tanto de su historia personal como profesional, y usando sin saberlo su empatía para saber que estaba pensando su contrincante, y por ende alguna abertura.

-"Adelante abogado." La imagen del monitor cambio por la imagen lo que parecía algún texto escrito a mano en tinta negra en algún material ligueramente amarillento. Mientras Tanto lo ajustaba para que pudiese leerse bien en el monitor, empezó a aparecer lo que parecía una declaración.

'Por este acto, con mi puño y letra en la libertad de conciencia yo Marius Augustus Wenceslao Ferdinand Jindrich Wilhelm Von Fundshauser und Hohehauser, en mi calidad de noble de la casa Fundshauser y la casa Hohehauser. Debo pasar por la pena de declarar a mi Tío Brandeis Fundshauser como caído en desgracia ante ambas casas y expulsado de las mismas. Dados sus actos de lesa moral.

Estos Actos fueron concretados por Brandeis Fundshauser al arreglar un matrimonio entre mi persona y la señorita Pacifica Noroeste. No solo sin consultar a la cabeza de la familia, la Condesa Von Hohehauser, a mí mismo o contar con aprobación de la señorita Noroeste. Si no que además confabulándose con el padre de la joven, el señor Preston Noroeste, recibiendo la promesa de una remuneración, o más bien soborno, en forma de inversión en las empresas de Brandeis Fundshauser por parte del señor Noroeste, mas una suma en efectivo. Ambos pagos se darían al completar dicho arreglo, cuando la señorita Noreste fuera transferida a una institución de enseñanza en Austria, cuya inscripción y pago de matricula puede verse en los registros de la institución, que no mencionare para no socavar su buen nombre, a menos que se solicite por algún involucrado en los malos manejos de tanto el señor Brandeis Fundshauser o el señor Preston Noroeste.

Al conocer esto renuncie a mi herencia de la baronía Fundshauser, con lo cual se anulaba tanto el contrato matrimonial como el soborno a Brandeis Fundshauser, ahora como actual heredero de la casa Hohehauser, hago publica la deshonra de Brandeis Fundshauser, a quien desde este día se le dejara de tomar como parte de la familia, como la del señor Noroeste al vender a su hija como si de un esclavo se tratara.

Presento esta Clausula con la esperanza de que cualquier mal acaecido por el señor Brandeis Fundshauser, sea rectificado y que tanto yo como las familias Fundshauser y Hohehauser seamos excluidos de toda relación con ese individuo. Confiando en la buena voluntad de cualquiera que fuera afectado y solicitando perdón en su nombre.'

Debajo de la firma del joven noble podía verse lacrados el toro 'guardado' por un ciervo, un jabalí, un zorro y un león, el sello de la familia Hohehauser y la inconfundible firma de la condesa Mechthild Von Hohehauser.

-"Creo que solo esta declaración es suficiente para dejar en duda el certificado médico que presentan mis colegas, pero lambien hago referencia al Acta del Pueblo 'Dios Salve a la Patria, a la Constitución, al Presidente, al Rey, al Primer Ministro, Emperador o Quien Sea que Este al Mando y Todas Esas Cosas (menos a ese cretino de Washington).' Dado que…" Dijo cambiando la imagen, ahora se podía ver al mismo Marius von Fundshauser, en pantaloncillos cortos de deporte, una chaqueta con charreteras y botas de caña alta de caballería, firmando una hoja de pergamino, junto a otros dos caballeros. La imagen hizo salir más de una risa entre los presentes. "El documento cumple con todas las disipaciones del Acta antes dicha, además de la declaración de los testigos y la declaración de bienes que acredita a la condesa Hohehauser para validar el Documento de 'Clausula de Caída en Desgracia' de su nieto hacia su tío Brandeis. Estas imágenes serán enviadas para su acreditación al consulado austriaco en Portland. Los Originales serán traídos para ser presentados a la corte, por valija diplomática, en una semana aproximadamente."

-"Su señoría esto es absurdo…" Dijo el señor Hart aun sin entender muy bien las imágenes que presentaba el monitor." Tanto noto algo en ese momento, lo que hacía dudar a Hart, eta tanto su personalidad como su conocimiento de derecho. Era el estatuto de nadie es culpable asta demostrar lo contrario, que por lógica podía verse como nadie es inocente hasta probar o contrario, para equilibra ambos punto y crear una base del sistema legal, existía el principio de la llamada duda razonable. En otras palabras la veracidad de un alegato depende que no exista nada que lo pueda poner en duda. Era la abertura, Hart le mostraba su yugular a Tanto.

-"Señor Hart es usted es consciente del estatuto especial en que se fundamenta el condado de Tronco suelto?" Le respondió el juez mientras Hart lo miraba, aun sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

"No fue un caniche pero tampoco es competencia para un león." Pensó el Dr. Kingsfield, mientras notaba como la maniobra de Extraño había dejado confundido a Hart.

-"Dígame señor Hart, le parece a usted absurdo que una personalidad pública, como el Barón Fundshauser, permitiría tomarse una foto así de hilarante si no se sintiera en verdad apesadumbrado por lo que su tío había hecho? Cree que se humillaría en esa forma de no ser porque tiene la fuerza moral de hacer lo correcto?" Tanto había olido la sangre y no lo dejaría recuperarse así que no espero respuesta.

-"Señor Hart aparte de los estatutos del pueblo, opinaría usted que un matrimonio como los Noroeste." Continuo Tanto con lo que parecía un alegato de cierre, perdiendo poco a poco tranquilidad. "Que falsificaron un dictamen médico." Dijo levantando un dedo encarando a Hart, que aun no se recuperaba. "Que al parecer lograron conseguir pruebas falsas." Estaba cara a cara con Hart, mientras la tensión aumentaba en el salón.

"Sus clientes gastaron una pequeña fortuna en honorarios legales durante la noche de ayer y la mañana de hoy." Prosiguió Tanto, mientras Hart logro enfocar la vista en su contrincante que lentamente se aproximaba a él. "Solo para demostrar que su hija esta mentalmente incompetente." Ya tanto no hablaba sino que le gritaba en un frio tono bajo directo a Hart, cada palabra como un mazo, cada vez más y más fuerte, destrozando al mayor de los dos. "Solo por el hecho de querer controlarla, aun sabiendo que le hacen daño." Tanto parecía un león frente a un antíope herido o un tiburón que olía sangre. Sus ojos no parecían humanos, su expresión era una mueca de desprecio. Ante él Hart personificaba la 'justicia,' con minúscula, que desacreditaba a la 'Justicia,' con mayúscula. "Dígame señor Hart no es esa la duda razonable que invalida ese dictamen y que, además, hace que la suplica de mi cliente al declarar abuso no solo sea válida sino fundamental." Ambos abogados estaban cara a cara. "Díganmelo abogado. Les confiaría a esas personas una niña de 12 años?" dijo lo último en el tono más frio y con el desprecio más grande que su contrincante había sentido. Mirando a los ojos de Hart. "Responda abogado." Dijo con un tono tan oscuro que no tenía fin, eso rompió el último soporte de la mente de Hart.

-"No…" Respondió Hart con un suspiro y abatido. Para sorpresa de los presentes a excepción de Tanto y del Dr. Kingsfield. "Su señoría me desacredito a mi mismo para este proceso." Agrego con una voz ligeramente más fuerte.

-"Queda asentado consejero. Dado esto, señor Hart podría apartarse de la mesa?"

-"Si su señoría…" Dijo el aludido mientras miraba al más joven, aun con ese desprecio en los ojos. "Muy bien hecho abogado…" No recibió respuesta, pero tampoco la esperaba, sabía que tendría que tomar algún tiempo antes de poner en orden sus prioridades y volver a tener la pasión por la 'Justicia' que ese joven había demostrado. Mientras Tanto noto la forma en que miraba Preston, era como si pare su ex cliente, Hart, no pasara de ser una babosa o alguna alimaña del mismo tipo que había demostrado ser inútil. No era rabia y no solo era dirigida a Hart o a él mismo. Era el genuino odio de alguien que se cree superior a los demás sintiéndose humillado, y ese odio acababa de convertirse en furia.

-"James…Te dije que no habría donde escapar." Dijo Kingsfield mientras Hart tomaba su maletín para apartase de la mesa. Antes de dar un par de pasos noto como Kingsfield, al fin, se ponía en pie. En ese instante supo que debía presenciar lo que podría verse como la lucha del siglo o de la generación, pero el mismo se había desacreditado y sabia que debía arreglar lo que se había roto dentro de él antes de considerarse digno, ver esa demostración seria su primer paso en esa dirección. Sin más quedo de pie junto a la puerta del salón.

Durante más de treinta años la primera clase de cada semestre, el Dr. Kingsfiled les daba a sus nuevos alumnos más o menos el mismo discurso. Que indicaba con una cita, sobre el ejército, de un filósofo griego.

"'De cada cien hombres, diez ni siquiera deberían estar allí, ochenta son solo objetivos, nueve son los verdaderos luchadores y tenemos la suerte de tenerlos, ya que ellos darán batalla. Ah, pero el uno, uno es un guerrero, y él traerá a los otros de vuelta.' Acotaba Heráclito de Éfeso, llamado el Oscuro. Pero en sus días, como bien sabemos la justicia que valía era la que el fuerte imponía, la ley de la espada y el puño."

"Espero que traten de razonar si aun es válida esa declaración? Ahora lo que vale no es quien tiene el brazo mas fuerte o quien sea el más veloz, ahora estamos en una época más razonable, mas pacifica, ahora las disputas no se arreglan con sangre se arreglan con palabras con acuerdos, con el orden público, o eso nos gustaría pensar."

"Pero no! Lo único que ha cambiado es que en vez de un brazo que empuña una espada en nuestros días la justicia depende de una mente que empuña las leyes. Esto hace que el pensamiento de este griego, de la edad de bronce valga todavía? Sinceramente no, aunque en esencia sigue valiendo, ya no contemos a cien hombres, en ese tiempo un ejército podían ser cien hombres, de ahí podemos desglosar el ejercito igual, un decimo no debería estar ahí, 80% son solo carne, 9% son luchadores y solo el 1% en verdad vale la pena. Si eso fuera verdad, tomando en cuenta que son ustedes más de 200 al menos habrá 2 buenos abogados y 18 abogados aceptables, En el caso de los 18 estoy de acuerdo, incluso creo que el 10% de ustedes podrá ser un abogado aceptable. Pero si al menos 1 fuera a convertirse en un buen abogado, cosa que lamentablemente dudo, el mundo sería mucho mejor."

"En esta clase se usa el método socrático, que es el método socrático se preguntaran, pues para muchos será una pesadilla les respondo, pero lo explicare mejor. Mi valor como profesor es el de cuestionarlos y el de ustedes como alumnos es el de aprender. Por lo tanto cada clase supondré que ya han aprendido o al menos conocen la materia y les preguntare sobre ella, ustedes deben encontrar sus respuestas, no serán ni buenas ni malas, pero seguro estarán incompletas de esa forma labrare en sus entumecidos cerebros las pautas por las que la mente de un jurista debe andar. En la carta del curso luego de las lecturas para las clases, hay una lista de autores recomendados, que sugiero lean para tener distintos puntos de vista."

Luego de eso el Catedrático siempre dejaba pasar un momento para que los alumnos revisaran la lista de autores recomendados. Esperando que alguno diera con la siguiente pista, la siguiente pregunta que les encaminaría en su vida como futuros abogados, usualmente nadie lo notaba y el mismo debía encaminar la discusión, eso era una indicación que sería un semestre aburrido. Esa generación no fue aburrida, Tanto Extraño lo noto.

-"Profesor Jan Žižka, Gonzalo Fernández de Córdoba, Gustavus Adolphus Södermanland, Carl Von Clausewitz y Heinz Guderian no fueron Juristas, fueron militares. Revisando la lista me extraña que no aparezcan Sun Tzu, Napoleón o Alejandro Magno."

-"No están en la lista, pero puede ver que al final 'Y cualquier otro autor que tenga a ver con el tema que el estudiante crea conveniente.' Así que si desea leer 'Las Guerras Napoleónicas,' 'El Arte de la Guerra' o 'La Campaña Balcánica' sería muy recomendable."

-"Pero no estamos en una clase de estrategia militar."

-"Señor… Extraño." Dijo luego de buscar su nombre en la lista de clase. "Acaso llego tarde o dormía hace unos momentos?"

-"No señor pero…"

-"Entonces dígame cual es la diferencia entre la justicia en tiempos de Heráclito comparada a la actual?"

-"Como usted dijo la justicia en la Grecia Antigua era impuesta por la fuerza, era un conflicto…"

-"Y ahora como es impuesta la Justicia?"

-"Se basa en el estado de derecho en las cortes y en la ley."

-"Entonces señor Extraño dígame que piensa que es un juicio u otro proceso legal?"

-"Es cuando dos partes en disputa presentan sus alegaros y un juez o un jurado define cual de las partes tiene la razón."

-"En verdad cree ese juez o ese jurado es omnipotente y omniscientemente, por lo cual reconoce cual de las partes tiene la razón?"

-"… No, es responsabilidad de cada abogado el presentar su caso usando todas sus capacidades y conocimiento de la ley para beneficio de su cliente. Para así convencer al juez o al jurado de que su cliente tiene la razón."

-"Exactamente como lo dice en el artículo, tiene usted buena memoria señor Extraño. Pero me podría decir cuál es la diferencia entre usar 'todas sus capacidades y conocimiento de la ley' y entre 'todas sus capacidades y conocimiento del esgrima,' por ejemplo, o de boxeo?"

-"Que un juzgado no es un campo de batalla?"

-"En que se basa para decir eso?"

-"Un juicio es un enfrentamiento, cada lado no solamente debe convencer al juez o al jurado que tiene la razón…" Dijo de repente relacionado el material para ese primer día de clase. "… debe también convencer que el otro lado está equivocado, o sea… es solo un cambio de perspectiva."

-"Entonces dado lo dicho por el señor Extraño cual es la dinámica de un juicio, señorita…" continuo el profesor siguiendo la misma pauta, preguntando a sus estudiantes sobre respuestas de otros estudiantes, forzándolos a pensar como abogados, o sumirse en la desesperación. Pero para el joven Tanto había sido una revelación, todo proceso legal era una lucha así que los principios de ambas eran los mismos. Y en este momento años después de esa primera lección parecía que el momento de su examen final había llegado.

Kingsfield había visto los documentos y la discusión entre Tanto y Hart, pero aun así el seguía las reglas. Por lo tanto, para él, un solo testimonio no alteraba que la niña necesitara estar con sus padres, donde seria cuidada y tratada como necesitaba. A menos que se presentaran pruebas de que, como Tanto decía, esos dictámenes hubieran sido adulterados o la niña estuviera en peligro.

"Su señoría." Inicio pausadamente el abogado. "Como mis colegas han logrado acotar en este… proceso, existen dos puntos de vista diametralmente opuestos y contradictorios. Podríamos aceptar el alegato del señor Extraño, pues se basa en una apreciación clara de lo que su cliente cree que pasa. De igual forma, dejando de lado el sentimentalismo, mis clientes podrían tener la razón, simplemente desean lo mejor para su hija. Pero la diferencia entre ambos casos es el peso de las pruebas, que sin más pruebas, la balanza de la justicia aun no se puede inclinar de cualquier lado, puedo aceptar que tanto los documentos de mis clientes como las pruebas que presento el abogado de la señorita Noroeste son impactantes, y deben ser reevaluados." Dijo en un tono que era la esencia de la racionalidad, practicado en sus muchos años de práctica de leyes. "Pero es innegable que aun no hay pruebas suficientes, de ninguna de las partas, por lo que propongo que, aparte de la entrega de los documentos con que la señorita Noroeste presionaba a sus padres. Dado que no importa si los uso en forma de defensa personal o por una ilusión suya, deben ser entregados y así detener ese escándalo que le podría hacer un daño tremendo a la familia Noroeste. Y dado que mis clientes, los señores Noroeste, tienen una intachable presencia pública y que nunca se ha visto a ninguno actuar de forma violenta si sentido o por ira injustificada." Dijo en una voz más firme como elevándose de entre los demás mortales, una voz tranquila en una tormenta. "Sin embargo existe la duda de la seguridad de la señorita Noroeste. También existen las pruebas de la intachable responsabilidad de los Noroeste como buenos padres, así que como un arreglo de compromiso sugiero que una vez entregados los documentos del escándalo, nos reunamos de nuevo, dando un tiempo prudencial para revisar las pruebas de ambas partes, para llegar a buen puerto estas conversaciones y en esa forma tomar la decisión que menos afecte a la señorita. Y mientras ambas partes conseguimos esas pruebas que la señorita quede en custodia de sus padres bajo una supervisión del condado. O al menos esa es mi opinión, con lo cual descanso su señoría." Y en verdad era la mismísima voz de la razón, tanto así que el mismo Tanto casi lo creyó.

Pero, a diferencia de Kingsfield, él si conocía a los Noroeste, sabía de sus trucos, casi enfermizos, para mantener a Pacífica, primero apartada del mundo y ahora encerrada. Si el juez le hacía caso a su antiguo profesor y dejaba a la niña al aparo de sus padres en menos de 10 minutos la niña estaría saliendo del condado y una hora después estaría en un jet rumbo a otro país. Gracias a ese falso dictamen médico y usándolo a él como chivo expiatorio, podrían acallar el escándalo que la niña había causado. Pero la habilidad de Kingsfield no tenia comparación, era cierto que ni él ni los Noroeste habían probado su punto y ese tiempo prudencial parecía la solución más acertada.

-"Tiene la palabra abogado." Le indico el juez. Tanto se quedo pensando, cualquier cosa que dijera en ese momento contra el consejo de Kingsfield seria vista como necedades, en el mejor de los casos, aunque este proceso no era un juicio su profesor tenía razón, nada podía hacerse gracias a la falta de pruebas. Ni siguiera su idealizada 'Justicia,' podía hacer algo sustentada en la información que se había proporcionado en ese salón, pues la venda en los ojos de la justica indicaba que por mas descorazonada que fuera la situación de Pacifica Noroeste, era verdad que sus padres nunca habían demostrado alguna falta. Para la ley eran personas normales, si se quitaba del medio que eran millonarios, su madre era conocida por sus obras de caridad y se podía decir mucho de Preston Noroeste como empresario, no pasaba de su modo agresiva de hacer negocios…

-"Señor Extraño." Dijo el juez. "Va a hacer uso de la palabra o me dejara dar mis conclusiones del caso?" La sensación de la sala había cambiado, el don de orador de Kingsfield había cambiado la marea, lo único que seguía era esa sensación oscura como el alquitaran proveniente de los padres de la niña.

-"Si su señoría…" No dejaba de recordar las palabras de ese filósofo griego. "Un momento su señoría debo tener una consulta con mi cliente."

-"Adelante abogado."

-"Pacífica…" Tanto se inclino un poco para poder hablar en susurros con la niña. "Sé que las cosas se ven mal ahora y lo que voy a hacer puede que te preocupe, pero te doy mi palabra que no tendrás que pasar un día más pendiente de tus padres."

-"Confió en usted señor Tanto." Pero aun así Archivald estaba listo, era una medida desesperada pero el fantasma crearía una distracción en el salón haciendo que los miedos de todos se volvieran ilusiones y ella escaparía, al bosque de ser necesario, o no sabía donde pero cualquier cosa era preferible que estar en manos de sus padres o como parecían querer recluirla en un manicomio. "Archivald?"

"Si mi pequeña?"

"Estas seguro que podremos hacerlo."

"Mi pequeña como antes he dicho salir de la mansión problema no es. Aunque que tu aun con mi ayuda tu plan de en el bosque ocultarte, es donde muy optimista eres."

"Aun así en el bosque Grenda me podrá ayudar o incluso Dipper."

"No dudo que tu amiga o el joven cazador colaboren, pero ellos de tu salud y bienestar preocupados estarán, incluso a el sheriff podrían llamar."

"Nos preocuparemos de eso cuando pase, pero por el momento empieza a prepararte. Si me dejan sola con mis padres se me sacaran del valle y nunca volveré."

"Como digas te obedeceré, pero si en peligro te encuentras, aunque tu libertad cueste, y tenga que desobedecerte, yo te protegeré."

La mirada ausente de la niña fue lo último que necesito Tanto para decidirse.

-"Su señoría, como el estimado colega ha dicho en verdad no tenemos pruebas de que ni Prisilla ni Preston Noroeste puedan ser violentos." Dijo tanto levantándose de la mesa y caminado lentamente hacia el mismísimo Preston Noroeste.

"Bien Señor Extraño una de las habilidades que les trate de enseñar era saber cuándo retirarse para salvar lo que se ha ganado" Pensó el Dr. Kingsfield.

-"Opino también que mi cliente al menos estará segura físicamente en casa de su padre. Es obvio, mirando la carrera y la vida pública del señor Noroeste, que toda su vida ha sido un niño rico y mimado que nunca tuvo que usar la violencia, para que la necesitaría si se era el más rico siempre…" Se puso junto a Preston. "Quien se atrevería a ir en su contra. Y, gracias a esa infancia, ha crecido para ser el adulto que es ahora alguien sin la personalidad o confianza suficiente para defenderé a sí mismo." Preston Noroeste lo miraba con rabia, mientras el Espectro pensaba "Ese infecto humano me está llamando cobarde?"

-"Muchos han proclamado que su poco ortodoxa manera de hacer negocios. Que algunos llaman agresiva, entre risas, no es más que un reflejo por demostrar su propio valor dada su poca beligerancia gracias a una Infancia protegida y mimada al amparado de su padre, quien en verdad era una personalidad ante la que Preston Noroeste no podía siquiera competir, u luego de ver los actos del señorito… perdón de señor Noroeste, no puedo más que estar de acuerdo en que su personalidad es infantil y, porque no decirlo, también mimada." Tas los impasibles ojos de Preston el Espectro pensaba. 'Compararme con ese maldito viejo… era un pusilánime mayor que el hijo, como puede estar esta basura diciendo eso de mi.' Un indistinguible temblor recorría el cuerpo te de Preston Noroeste, mientras su ira iba en aumento. Y poco a poco iba poniendo más atención en ese miserable humano.

Pero no era el único que le ponía atención la ira, al concentrarse en el discurso de ese abogaduchó de porquería, había hecho que dentro de Preston Noroeste, la mente del verdadero Preston recuperase al menos la conciencia y se dio cuenta de lo que buscaba el abogado de su hija, nunca había tenido la fuerza para implantar su voluntad sobre el Espectro , pero tampoco nunca había tenido la tanta necesidad o tanta motivación, además sabia que el Espectro no ocuparía mucho para hacer lo que el abogado estaba provocando. Uso toda su fuerza y más en ayudar a ese hombre que podría poner a salvo a su hija.

"Además como se ha comprobado en este proceso." Continuaba Tanto. "El señor Noroeste, nunca ha agredido a su hija físicamente, si bien lo ha hecho en forma psicológica, gracias a la personalidad, algo pusilánime del señor, podemos confiar que no se atrevería a agredir a nadie, menos a su hija si está siendo velada por el condado… todos sabemos cómo piensa el señor Noroeste, para que echarse a perder la manicura, si le puedes pagar a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio…"

-"Abogado…" Le reprendió el juez.

-"Perdón señor juez lo retiro, es que en verdad es graciosa la imagen de Preston Noroeste haciendo algo tan masculino como golpear a otra persona." Dijo con una sonrisa. "En verdad me preocuparía, como abogado de la niña, el dejarla en custodia de su padre pero, Preston Noroeste al preparar toda esta feria legal, por miedo a su hija, me demuestra que no sería capaz ni de ser violento con ella."

"Que estas intentando hacer muchacho…" pensó Kingsfield al darse cuenta de a donde se dirigía Tanto.

"Que sabrás de violencia tu pequeño insecto, que sabrás que es estar armado cuando este pueblo estaba en la frontera de lo que llaman salvaje oeste, que sabrás de cazar y matar uno a uno una tribu de indios, puedes imaginar la satisfacción que es tener la vida de una basura humana extinguiéndose entre tus manos mientras aprietas su tráquea hasta romperla y saber que lo último que vera será tu rostro…"

-"Es un pobre monigote que solo puede ser feliz asustando niños…" Dijo Tanto mientras sonreía. "Solo puede ser agresivo en los negocios, quien le podría temer a una persona como lo es el señorito Noroeste." Fue como si de repente todo el salón aguantara la respiración.

Pacifica le ordeno a Archivald no hacer nada.

Preston desde la mente del Espectro uso las memorias del Espectro de sus antepasados hasta llegar a Nataniel, las memorias imágenes y sensaciones de cuando alguno de los Noroeste disfrutaba produciendo dolor, dañando, o solo perjudicando a alguien directamente con sus manos.

Tanto miro a Preston Noroeste mientras le llamaba señorito. Guiñándole el ojo como si dijera 'No me vea así señorito Noroeste me asusta.' Pudo ver como Preston Noroeste parecía saltar de la silla, con una mueca que recordaba a una sonrisa, pero era solo odio lo que se le reflejaba en la cara. Supo que su plan había funcionado y apretó los dientes para no morder su propia lengua.

El Espectro siempre había mantenido a Preston en buena forma, era obvio que deseaba su salud mientras conseguía un sucesor Noroeste, que gracias al nacimiento de la niña que nunca debió nacer, se le había hecho difícil. Esperaba en algún momento usar a esa niña para conseguir un varón adecuado para ser su títere, la cabeza del clan Noroeste. Pero lo olvido todo en ese momento luego de ser humillado una y otra vez por esas basuras deseaba vengarse, disfrutar de la venganza, quería hacer daño, deseaba hacerlo usar los puños de su marioneta para callar a la bolsa de carne que se estaba burlando de él, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia el Espectro preparo y apretó los puños de Preston Noroeste.

La furia que había ido creciendo en el Espectro , fomentada con el placer de recordar lo que se sentía causar dolor con las manos lo inundo, el no era Preston Noroeste, él era el clan Noroeste. Si quisiera podría matar a cualquier humano que deseara, las leyes no importaban cuando se era uno de los seres más ricos del mundo, no importaba nada cuando era él y más si lo había humillado un simple humano. Apretó mas su puño y se sintió el de nuevo el poderoso clan Noroeste, sobre todos los demás humanos como debería ser, el era poderoso Espectro de Ojos Amarillos, dejo de frenarse y disfruto el simple acto… cuando su puño le borro la sonrisa de la cara a Tanto Extraño.

-"Maldito humano como te atreves." Gritaron Preston y Prisilla a la vez, cuando el segundo golpe de izquierda de Preston conectaba brutalmente en el plexo solar del abogado, lanzándolo al piso. Mientras se colocaba sobre el abogado caído y continuaba golpeándolo una y otra vez. Prisilla, manejada por el Espectro , se levanto lista para patear al infecto humano. Así ambos Noroeste habían paralizado al salón, a excepción del llanto y las suplicas de Pacífica. Luego de unos interminables segundos, el Sheriff Blubs recordó su entrenamiento y que tenía un espray de pimienta en su cinturón, rociándolo como se debía, en los ojos del desquiciado Preston Noroeste. Mientras su esposa se dirigía al caído Tanto con la misma expresión desquiciada.

-"Que hace maldito bueno para nada!" Dijo el Espectro a través de Preston, había sentido el dolor en los ojos, pero no le importaba. Para el resto de los presentes era el descontrolado Preston aparentemente sin importarle el dolor del roció irritante en los ojos se levantaba para atacar también al sheriff, para el Espectro solo otro saco de carne estaba frente a él y no iba a permitir mas humillaciones. En ese momento irrumpiendo en el salón, casi salando sobre la mesa de reuniones, dos figuras en traje. Fueron a detener al matrimonio Noroeste, el señor Kimble detenía 'gentilmente' con una llave inmovilizadora a su patrón. Mientras Ritter alzaba a Prisilla quien se preparaba para patear al derrumbado abogado, quien aun en el aire pateaba y maldecía a quien fuera que la detenía.

-"Suéltenme malditos, no saben quién soy si no me sueltan se arrepentirán toda su vida." Muy tarde se dio cuenta el Espectro que habían jugado con el tratando de mirar a Kimble quien, al igual que Ritter, aprovechaba los movimientos para mantener su vista apartada de los ojos de u cegado Preston Y Ritter aun mantenía sujeta a Priscilla desde su espalda, aplicándole presión en el cuello cortando la sangre a su cerebro, lo que la empezaba a dejar dormida.

-"Silencio orden en la sala, Orden…" Empezó a gritar el juez, cuando logro reaccionar, olvidando que no estaba en su tribunal y preguntándose donde estaba el mazo, pero golpeando la mesa con su puño. "Señor Noroeste no permitiré ese comportamiento en mi tribunal… En este salón!"

Kingfield, Hart y el resto de abogados contratados por los Noroeste miraban aun sin creer lo que ese abogado de pueblo había hecho. Una de las empeladas de la casa entro corriendo hacia el caído Tanto.

-"Señor Extraño se encuentra bien? Parecía que 'mama osa' lo había adoptado.

-"No se preocupe señora Kristen, no es la primera vez que tengo una pelea." Decía mientras la mujer le limpiaba la sangre de una hemorragia nasal y el labio roto. El había sido niño viviendo en esos bosques no era la primera vez que tenía que soportar golpes accidentales o se había peleado con otro, pero nunca habían dado una golpiza en la que no debía defenderse y tanto su cara como sus costillas se lo recordaba continuamente.

-"Tanto… Señor Extraño se encuentra bien?" Respondió el Juez. Una vez que el 'orden' había vuelto al salón. Cegado por el espray del sheriff Preston estaba en su lugar, y habían pasado a Prisilla, inconsciente gracias a la maniobra de Ritter a 'reposar' en el estudio al lado del salón.

-"Si su señoría…" Dijo Tanto mientras la mucama le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. "Pero creo que ha quedado asentado el peligro que corre mi cliente si se queda bajo custodia de sus padres." Y era verdad, antes del ataque que había provocado no tenía pruebas para alejar a los noroeste de su hija, por eso se había arriesgado en convertirse en el mismo en una prueba, forzando a Preston Noroeste a atacarlo frente al juez y los presentes. Dejando claro el peligro en que estaba Pacifica.

Mientras en su asiento Preston Noroeste parecía tranquilo, el Espectro aun estaba furioso deseaba matar, acabar a todos los presentes, deseaba borrarlos del mapa. Como testigos que eran de la humillación que estaba sufriendo. Ese miserable había jugado con él, había destrozado todos sus planes. No recordaba que el verdadero Preston lo había provocado también. Lo importante era que ya no importaba nada si lograba contactar a ese tal Tim… todos lo pagarían.

-"Señor Kingsfield?"

-"Su señoría ante este… comportamiento, retiro mi anterior proposición y me desacredito a mi mismo parte este proceso." Dijo el catedrático sin cambiar de expresión, pero más orgulloso de lo que se había sentido nunca por un ex discípulo. Sin esperar la orden del juez se levanto con su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta junto a Hart. Intercambio miraras con su antiguo alumno antes de acomodarse junto a él. No era necesario gastar saliva, había sido derrotado, no importaba como o en qué forma Tanto Extraño había dado todo contra él y había logrado vencerlo. Luego de unos instantes ya con el maltrecho Tanto en su sitio. El proceso continuo.

-"En vista de este incidente." Empezó el juez su alegato final. "Está claro para la corte que, si se queda bajo custodia de sus padres, no se podrá garantizar la integridad y seguridad de la señorita Pacífica Noroeste. Por lo tanto los señores Noroeste deberán firmar el acta de restricción que el Señor Extraño propuso excepto que, dada la condición económica de la familia Noroeste, los señores Noroeste se harán cargo tanto de los gastos de la manutención de niña como de un salario al tutor o tutores, que el condado proporcionara. Esto será en forma de una suma mensual entregada a la corte, la cantidad será discutida oportunamente luego. En caso contrario el condado promulgara una orden de restricción con posibilidad de arresto, si los señores noroeste se acercan a menos de 100 metros de la señorita Pacifica." Y dejando un momento para que todos los presentes entendieran. "Sheriff Blubs confisque todas las cámaras, grabadoras o cualquier otro medio de grabación en la sala, serán tomadas como evidencia es este proceso extrajudicial y validos para procesos subsecuentes. Por lo tanto fallo a favor de la petición de la Señorita Pacífica Noroeste... Caso Cerrado!" Dijo golpeando la mesa con la linterna que había pedido prestada al sheriff, luego de sentir que algo se había roto en su mano.

-"Uuu… Hay… Uuu no tan fuerte pequeña." Pacifica no pudo contenerse y le dio un abrazo a su abogado.

-"Lo logro señor Tanto, gracias."

-"Te dije que no te preocuparas." Dijo Tanto aliviado, luego de que justo antes que Preston lo atacara, por unos instantes pensó que no iba a poder cumplir con la promesa que tenia con la niña.

-"Su señoría eso no prueba nada. Aun deben hacerse las pruebas a mis clientes antes de dar ese veredicto." Dijo uno de los abogados que estaban en el lado contrario de la mesa.

-"Como se dijo desde un principio esto no es un juicio. Si desean que sea llevado a juicio dado que actualmente, por la falta de alcalde. Su única posibilidad es llevarlo ante una corte estatal, donde la grabación del ataque del señor Noroeste y el intento de ataque de su esposa serán admisibles como pruebas." Dijo con una leve sonrisa. "Así que queda como decisión de sus clientes si desean llevar esto a una corte superior." El mismo juez sabía que eso tendría más cobertura mediática que el aterrizaje en la luna. "O bien pueden esperar para llevar a cabo un juicio en la corte del condado."

-"Maldita sea… esperaremos a la corte del condado." Dijo Preston Noroeste con los ojos aun hinchados y llorando por el espray de pimienta. El Espectro había recuperado su control, aun la ira lo consumía más allá que cualquier otra cosa, no sabía cómo o había hecho, pero estaba seguro que el culpable de esa humillación ni estaba siquiera en ese salón.

-"Cuide su vocabulario señor Noroeste." Lo amonesto el Juez. "En tal caso la audiencia en la corte será el miércoles 22 de agosto de 2012 a la 1pm. Sin nada más que decir, consultare con las familias que suplen el servicio de custodios al condado para saber cual estaría dispuesta a recibir a la señorita Noroeste. En mi ausencia que se prepare su equipaje, pues no podemos saber cuánto tiem…" Tanto y Pacífica se vieron el uno al otro sin notar como Preston y Prisilla sonreían, si el juez salía, dejando a la niña sola con sus padres, nada de lo conseguido valdría la pena. En menos de una hora estarían junto con la niña, escapando del país en el jet de la familia. Y para confirmar Tanto miro a Noroeste solo para ver la expresión de triunfo visible aun con los efectos del gas pimienta en su cara.

Exhausto y adolorido tanto física como mentalmente Tanto no supo qué hacer mientras veía las lagrimas formarse en los ojos de la niña. Todo ese trabajo, tanta preparación, luchar con las mejores mentes de la costa este, incluidos Hart y el imbatible Kingsfield. Todo eso echado a la basura, como podría ver a Pacifica a los ojos, como podría darle la noticia que la había perdido a Dipper…

"Es hora? Mi niña" resonó en la mente de Pacífica. Archivald estaba listo para iniciar la distracción que le perimiría escapar y huir al bosque.

"No Archivald"

"En los peligros de vivir al descampado has pensado al fin?"

"No Archivald… mira al señor Tanto, esos son los ojos de alguien que perdió?" Y en verdad el fantasma no vio la desesperación que esperaba, ni la perdida era algo mas, algo distinto… era casi que una risa.

Al recordar el nombre del chico la mente del abogado viajo varios días atrás, hasta una conversación que habían tenido, el chico mismo lo había dicho él era el experto en derecho local… Tanto se dio cuenta que se había engañado a sí mismo, había pensado que había hecho la estrategia para librar a Pacífica de sus padres. Ahora lo veía todo claro, él solo había ganado ese proceso judicial, pero lo había ganado porque alguien más y con miras más amplias había preparado todo. No sabía si lo había hecho consciente o inconscientemente, pero esa era la diferencia entre él, que había imaginado y ejecutado la táctica para ganar las últimas batallas, en su especialidad como abogado, y Dipper Pines, que había planeado la estrategia para ganar ese proceso, para salvar a Pacífica. No se engaño mas fue él quien le dio la artillería que era la declaración del noble austríaco, también quien le indico como evitar los ojos de los Noroeste, para poner en jaque a los Noroeste, eran solo de los ejemplos simples de lo que había hecho.

Por Kingsfield sabia de estrategia militar, y por eso podía comparar. Napoleón nunca supo como disparar un cañón, pero confiaba en que sus generales y capitanes lo supieran. Alejando magno no era bueno con el arco, pero de igual forma confiaba en sus arqueros para cuidar los flancos de su ejército. Guderian no sabía arreglar un motor, pero confiaba que sus tanques estuvieran en perfecto estado. De igual forma Dipper Pines confiaba en Tanto Extraño como abogado, por eso él no tenía que saber nada de leyes. Aun así, ese chico, lo había preparado y ayudado para que supiera que hacer casi en cualquier circunstancia.

-"Su señoría creo que podría ahorrarle el viaje." Dijo Tanto antes que el juez golpeara la mesa con su improvisado mazo.

-"Como abogado?"

-"Perdóneme por no ponerme de pie." Se excuso el abogado. "Creo que conozco a alguien que no solo cuide de la señorita Noroeste, sino que pueda ser declarado su tutor legal."

-"Soy todo oídos, señor Extraño."

-"Señor Kimble, podría ponerse de pie ante el juez?"

-"Si señor Extraño." Dijo Kimble, sintiendo como se alejaba de la política de La Escuela, estaba atrayendo mucha atención.

-"Señor Kimble, debo explicarle que este proceso no es un juicio así que no está obligado a responder ninguna pregunta, eso está claro?" Lo instruyo el juez.

-"Si señor Juez."

-"Tiene la palabra abogado."

-"Gracias señor Juez." Dijo tanto aun sin ponerse de pie, volteando hacia Kimble. "Hace cuantos años trabaja para el señor Preston Noroeste?"

-"He trabajado para la familia noroeste por casi 8 años." Preston Noroeste lo miraba con una expresión nula en los ojos.

-"Tiene alguna forma de probarlo"

-"Estarán en algún documento en manos de las Empresas Noroeste, pero también en las copias de los cheques y comprobantes de mis ahorros, ya que uso el Ulster Bank, de Irlanda. Tengo los documentos de los depósitos."

-"Entonces trabajo para el señor Noroeste este año así como durante el 2008?"

-"Si, no he dejado de trabajar para la familia ni un solo día."

-"Tiene alguna forma de demostrar que ha vivido en el valle desde que trabaja para los Noroeste?"

-"Pues como todo extranjero con residencia mis datos y lugar de residencia están en las oficinas de inmigración."

-"Señor juez todo esto tiene algún sentido?" Acoto uno de los letrados de los Noroeste.

-"Lo tiene y confíe en mi abogado, si no lo tuviera yo sería quien le pida explicaciones al señor Extraño."

-"Cuanto mide usted señor Kimble?" Continúo Tanto.

-"9 pies 11 pulgadas, seria 1,82 metros."

-"Señoría puede quedar asentado que mi cliente mide 1,49 cm."

-"Queda asentado que su cliente mide menos que el Señor Kimble. Abogado creo que se dónde quiere llegar, así que para agilizar el trámite estipulo que el señor Kimble cumple con las clausulas de la carta del pueblo."

-"Gracias su señoria."

-"De nada abogado" Y volviéndose al inglés agrego. "Señor Kimble posiblemente no lo sepa, pero hay una clausula en la legislación del condado donde un empleado de la familia, que cumpla ciertos requisitos, puede ser designado por la corte como tutor legal de los hijos de la familia. De ahí las preguntas que el señor Extraño le está haciendo. Y le informo que usted cumple estos requisitos suponiendo que pueda confirmar lo que ha dicho." Y tomando un leve descanso agrego. "Jonathan Kimble, como funcionario de la corte del condado le pregunto, estaría dispuesto a ser tutor legal de la señorita Pacifica Noroeste, mientras la corte del condado así lo disponga?"

El salón quedo en silencio, todas las miraras se enfocaron en Kimble mientras su cerebro corría en círculos. El era mayordomo pero más que eso era miembro de La Escuela, si aceptaba la propuesta del señor Extraño y de la corte, no solo dejaría su trabajo sino que entraría directo en la lista roja de La Escuela. Pero también sabía que aunque la Señorita había ganado ese proceso, si el juez se iba de la casa, aunque fuera solo unos instantes sus patrones desaparecerían del país junto a la Señorita. Le debía mucho a sus compañeros de La Escuela, en especial a Sir Justin. El haber salido de la lista amarilla. Ahora debía decidir si sería capaz de echar abajo todos esos esfuerzos, dejaría de ayudar a La Escuela, que valía más… Mientras su mente se había congelado sus ojos no, miro al señor Extraño, todo un guerrero mostrando las cicatrices con que había logrado esa victoria, miro a la Señorita que estaba tranquila.

-"Klimble…" Dijo Preston Noroeste en un tono frio pero lleno de furia.

Mas importante fue cuando miro al otro lado de la mesa, la miro. El delantal de su uniforme se había manchado con sangre cuando había ayudado con las heridas del abogado, no lo miraba suplicante, lo miraba tranquila. En sus ojos no había suplica o solicitud alguna, solo lo miraba con confianza. Le decía con los ojos que respondiera lo que respondiera estaría bien. Eso lo decidió.

-"Si señor juez, será un honor ser tutor de la Señorita."

Continuara.

Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Algunos personajes también deben tomarse con las mismas circunstancias y son propiedad de Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.


	60. Chapter 59

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. La justicia se ha cumplido gracias a un valiente abogado y a una mente maestra que trabajo tras bambalinas, pero durante todo ese proceso que sintió la niña. Ahora un vistazo de lo que fue ese día Pacifica y de cómo pudo soportar el juicio y sus consecuencias. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (12 de Setiembre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Nota: No se si debiera contar esto como un crossover, aun así no lo haré, pero puede que alguien reconozca los nombres de los abogados.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **59\. Liberación.**

Ese día no había empezado muy bien para Pacifica. Podía recordar ese sueño y como las cosas se ponían feas, pero parecían arreglarse al final para de repente… se estremecía de solo pensarlo, no recordaba si alguna vez se había despertado gritando por un sueño, o menos aun, sudando. Luego de eso se había decidido a protegerlo, debía apartarse de él si no quería que sus padres le hicieran daño, eso la había deprimido demasiado. Se había convencido a si misma que era lo mejor para él, además si le pasaba algo sabia que nunca se lo perdonaría a sí misma. Pero después de hablar con su Grenda, a regañadientes, tuvo que cambiar de idea. Pensaba que había sido algo tonta al engañarse a sí misma pensando que alguien como él dejaría a un amigo en desgracia.

Además tenía esa sensación incomoda que no lograba identificar, esa opresión en su pecho, que le recordaba los últimos instantes del sueño. Había desayunado poco por lo que en parte dependía de la fuerza de Archivald… Luego de pensarlo un poco decidió que sería una mezcla de ambos y que el comer con desgana la estaba afectando, o al menos se convenció que era eso. Aun seguía con esa sensación cuando Jackie le dijo que su abogado había llegado.

Al ver al señor Extraño, recordó haberlo visto en algún momento, nada raro dado el tamaño del pueblo, pero su forma de ser y de vestir se alejaba mucho de los abogados que había conocido en fiestas, cenas o eventos de caridad con sus padres. Llego a pensar que había cometido un error, incluso cuando Tanto le había explicado lo que pensaba hacer, no podía decir que en ese momento tuviera muy claro como lograría hacerlo, pero la confianza que irradiaba el joven abogado la convenció.

Para el final de la mañana se había dado cuenta de su acierto, de todos los abogados que habían llevado sus padre solo quedaban los que ella había considerado los más peligrosos el mayor y el más joven. Los que parecían brillar con luz propia, a diferencia del resto de la tropa. Esa preocupación y el malestar volvieron a medio día, cuando su madre invito a los presentes en el proceso a un refrigerio. Si bien su abogado había estado genial, no sabía en qué otra forma decirlo, había notado como estaba pendiente del teléfono, leyendo mensajes que le llegaban en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, lo único que pudo pensar fue que desde alguna parte, alguien estaba ayudándolo y en parte por esa ayuda, por ese misterioso colaborador, había sido su increíble actuación. Pero luego de leer el último mensaje, al salir del salón, se había comportado extraño. De la nada empezó a preguntándole sobre los miembros del personal y otros comentarios, que le parecieron totalmente, fuera de lugar. Como… como si quisiera distraerla, pero ella en su tono de voz odia intuir algo más, y no algo bueno.

Lo que fuera que le habían comunicado por teléfono había preocupado en verdad a Tanto, y por ende, era una preocupación un mayor para ella, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que quien fuera que le había estado ayudando a Tanto, se había dado una pésima, no peor aún, una terrible noticia, sin pensar mucho mas, se convenció que debía tomar medidas para estar lista ante la peor eventualidad.

"Archivald?" Dijo angustiada.

"Si mi niña?"

"Creo que vamos a tener problemas, es mejor que nos preparemos para escapar de la casa." Dijo mientras improvisaba un plan de escape. Archivald causaría la distracción usando el truco que uso la noche del sábado y la madrugada del domingo con los hombres que habían llevado sus padres. En la confusión ella se adentraría en el bosque, usando la fuerza de Archivald para alejarse lo más posible.

"De leyes no puedo saber" Le dijo el fantasma. "Pero ese joven tinterillo como un puma se sabe defender."

"Eso creía pero ahora hay algo que lo angustia. No entiendo mucho de lo que hizo hasta ahora pero en la tarde se pondrá peor."

"Pero ni niña. Donde podrías ir o que podrías hacer?"

"Al bosque, me puedes ayudar a esconderme, luego veremos qué hacer, pero todo es preferible a quedarme con ellos."

"Fácil puedes pensar que es, pues nunca en el bosque te has internado, los peligros que afrontarías nunca los has imaginado."

"Puede ser, pero prefiero el bosque que mis padres."

"Mi niña…" Dijo el fantasma tratando de que entrara en razón.

"Busca un buen lugar en el bosque. Me siento un poco mal, pero creo que puedo correr lo suficiente. Por eso necesitare que me guíes a un lugar donde esconderme." Pensó Pacifica, aterrada por sus padres.

"Pero…" Intento protestar el fantasma.

"Sé que deseas cuidarme, pero si algo sale mal y perdemos no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasara..."

"Si tan decidida estas oponerme inútil es, pero si en peligro te veo…"

"Archivald tienes razón, no se qué tan peligroso sea el bosque menos que sera esconderme ahí, solo se que es preferible a quedarme." No pensó en lo que sentía el fantasma o en lo lógica de su preocupación. Solo sabía que su última opción sería escapar, y prefería tener listo el plan de escape.

La sensación que había tenido todo el día se volvió casi dolorosa luego del accidente de su abogado. Lo primero que pensó era uno de los abogados de sus padres podría proponer posponer la reunión, lo mismo debieron pensar sus padres. Mientras el señor Kimble sacaba a Tanto del salón, podía sentir en su expresión de fingida preocupación, un repugnante jubilo anticipado. Estaba segura que con solo unos instantes, unos minutos que la dejaran sola con ellos, ya no les importaría el escándalo, antes de darse cuenta estaría en un avión a Maine, en el mejor de los casos. Se había servido un más que apreciable plato del bufet, aunque en vez de hambre sentía nauseas, pero si tenía que huir, lo mejor era el estar con el estomago lleno, así dependería menos de la energía de Archivald. No se sentía segura lejos de su abogado, dejo el plato en una mesa y fue a buscarlo.

El señor Kimbe habían llevado al abogado al cuarto de descanso de los empleados, pero no le permitieron entrar mientras atendían el accidente, no le quedo más que esperar sola al lado de la puerta por unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, no noto como desde la vuelta del pasillo el señor Ritter la mantenía vigilada, se acomodaba una y otra vez en la silla mientras esperaba las noticias del accidentado sin lograr sentirse cómoda, un poco después llego la señora Kristen junto con el plato que había dejado y un vaso de refresco.

-"Señorita, entiendo su preocupación por el señor Extraño, pero no es bueno que se salte una comida." Dijo mientras ponía el plato y el refresco en una mesa cercana.

-"Gracias, pero no puedo sin saber nada de Tanto." Trato de excusarse para no comer. "Esta ahí con el señor Kimble y no me dejaron quedarme."

-"Ha sabido algo de ellos?" Dijo de forma comprensiva la mujer.

-"Ahora están solos ahí, una de las chicas salió hace unos minutos y me dijo que no entrara aun."

-"Entonces son buenas noticias" Empezó a animar a la niña. "El señor Kimble tiene titulo de paramédico, o un equivalente. Si el señor Extraño no se encontrara bien, habría sido el primero en llamar a un doctor o una ambulancia. Cuando sus padres me enviaron para saber el estado del señor Extraño, aproveche para traerle su almuerzo." Dijo la dama malentendiendo la situación y la expresión de la niña. "Cuando salga tendré algunas noticias, pero por favor acabe su plato." Dijo la dama antes de entrar a la habitación. Pacifica acabo con su plato mientras, empezó a haber movimiento en la habitación, la señora Kristen salió y volvió a entrar presurosa, pero sin decirle nada. Luego esperar un poco pudo entrar, al salir todos Tanto llevaba unos anteojos, según le dijeron para que sus ojos descansaran.

Al volver al salón iba junto a tanto y casi salto al ver a su padre abrir la puerta, asustada pues estaba cara a cara a Tanto. Pero su padre cerró los ojos temblando visiblemente, como paralizado por algo y pareció susurrarle algo a su abogado, que no pudo oír. Más de una vez, en las ocasionales veces que fingían ser una familia 'normal,' o en cuchicheos en el internado en Maine había escuchado hablar de los 'Ojos Noroeste.' Recordó como desde que se presentaron su abogado y su padre, el primero había evitado la mirar de su padre a los ojos. También lo que ella misma había sentido el sábado, recordaba el leve brillo amarillo enfermizo de sus ojos y que luego solo podía pensar que nada tendría sentido, que era demencial enfrentarlos y no le quedaba más opción que rendirse. Ese debía ser el motivo tras esos anteojos, protegerse de esa 'Mirada Noroeste,' por unos instantes se pregunto si había sido idea de de Tanto o del señor Kimble, pero no pudo recordar que algo parecido paso el viernes tras anterior, cuando terminaba la gala, cuando él y su padre se habían visto cara a cara. Ahora con su padre evitando mirar a Tanto, empezó la sesión de la tarde y Hart tomo la palabra.

Y el mundo cayó sobre ella, estaba loca o algo peor según un dictamen que habían conseguido sus padres y por el que debieron gastar un pequeña fortuna en sobornos o bien comprar todo un hospital. No supo como sentirse si enojada, indignada o asustada. Quiso gritar que mentían, que ella jamás había ido con sus padres con algún doctor y menos a un hospital, pero Tanto le había advertido sobre esa trampa. Por eso, aun sintiéndose incomoda, demostró su fuerza de carácter y logro aparentar estar calmada. Su abogado tranquilamente conecto su teléfono a la pantalla mural. Para su sorpresa la primera imagen en aparecer fue de Marius junto una dama que reconoció como su abuela. El mantenerse clamada y prestar atención era difícil, mas por algunos términos que usaban, aun así pocos minutos después el abogado de sus padres, parecía como si hubiera recibido todas las plagas de Egipto sobre él, mirando como un conejo a la serpiente que parecía haber posesionado a Tanto. Congelado y destrozado por lo que había dicho su abogado. La intensidad fue demasiada para ella, ni siquiera se pregunto como habían conseguido esas imágenes.

No tuvo tiempo de reponerse antes de que se diera cuenta, el último de los abogados, el señor Kingsfield se puso en pie. Su voz era calmada llamando a la serenidad de los presentes, era como un techo en una tormenta o un faro entre la niebla. Y lo más aterrador que Pacífica había oído ese día. Con la voz más convincente que la niña había oído, el anciano abogado no pedía, sino que convencía a todos que sus padres podían tener problemas, pero que el amor por su hija era incuestionable. No lo pedía, pero supo que quien no conociera los hechos reales, algo que sería imposible de probar ante el juez, se convencería de que debía quedar en las 'protectoras' manos de sus padres. Supo que si eso pasaba podía despedirse de todo y, por lo que había dicho Hart antes, la realidad superaba sus peores miedos, en el peor de los casos seria internada en un manicomio. Mentalmente le dijo a Archivald que se preparada.

Tanto le dijo algo con intenciones de consolarla, pero no le prestó atención estaba memorizando la ruta que había encontrado Archivald. No reacciono hasta notar como Tanto no rebatía al viejo abogado, aterrorizada vio como estaba desafiando a su padre. No podía entenderlo, no recordaba que le había dicho… algo sobre que 'haría algo que la preocuparía.' Fue como si una aguja se clavara en su cabeza, mientras veía a su abogado mofándose de su padre. Justo cuando pensó que no soportaba más el dolor, su padre salto de la silla y empezó a golpear a Tanto. Quedo paralizada por unos instantes, olvido el dictamen falso, la carta de Marius, a sus padres, a Archivald y su ruta de escape, solo pudo empezar a llorar.

El oficial rocío con un espray antipersonal a padre en los ojos, pero aun así siguió golpeado al abogado. El ruido de los golpes de su padre así como su llanto dieron extinguidos por el juez golpeado la mesa y pidiendo orden a gritos. Sin entender muy bien cómo o de donde el Señor Kimble y el señor Ritter aparecieron, el inglés tomo a su padre inmovilizándolo, mientras el menor parecía intentar tranquilizar a su madre. La señora Kristen los siguió hincándose para atender al herido. No fue consciente de que mientras su padre maldecía al inglés y a toda la sala, su madre se desmallaba en brazos del señor Ritter.

Con moretones y pequeños cortes en la cara y pequeñas manchas de sangre en la pulcra camisa blanca, pero con una sonrisa de triunfo Tanto pidió ayuda para llegar a su asiento. Mientras todos miraban consternados a Kingsfield y a su padre. El anciano abogado le dijo algo al juez que ella no entendió, pues el dolor de cabeza la atacaba mas fuerte que antes y se sentía algo maderada. Con la misma dignidad que había mostrado antes, el abogado se retiro de la mesa y se acomodo al lado del señor Hart. Ni Archivald ni nadie podían sacarla de ese estado de shock. Pero fue más ella misma y logro estar en sus sentidos cuando el juez decía.

"…Por lo tanto fallo a favor de la petición de la Señorita Pacífica Noroeste... Caso Cerrado!" No lo creyó… al fin alguien aparte de sus amigos la protegería de sus padres, esa noticia poco a poco entro en su cabeza. Y no pudo más que saltar y abrazar al responsable de ese milagro, quien aun sentía los puños en su cuerpo.

Así que oír que el juez se saldría de la mansión fue como si le cayera un balde de agua helada por la espalda. Frente a ella pudo ver como por un instante, menos de un segundo, que Tanto se sintió igual que ella. Ambos sabían lo fácil que sus padres podían hacerla desparecer. Pero la duda e su abogado no duro más que un parpadeo. Incluso no supo si en verdad paso o solo era su desesperación. Sin levantarse y con una calma que desacreditaba la pose de victoria de su padre. Tanto llamo al señor Kimble ante el juez. EL interrogatorio del ser Kimble fue tan extraño como todo lo demás de ese proceso. Al final sin poder entender que ley o leyes había usado Tanto, se sintió por fin a salvo. El abogado había hecho que el señor Kimble fuera nombrado su tutor.

-"Señor Kimble ya que cumple los requisitos, debo instruirle en las funciones de un tutor me podría acompañar?" Dijo el juez mientras miraba a la puerta que comunicaba con el estudio de su padre. "O según recuerdo la señora Noroeste está descansando ahí." Dijo el juez mirando a los presentes sin necesitada de preguntar.

-"Acompáñeme por favor." Dijo Kimble mientras indicaba otra puerta casi escondida al otro lado del salón. "Es la oficina del asistente, pero actualmente está en desuso."

-"Perfecto." Luego como percatándose de la tensión entre ambos lados de la mesa agrego. "Sheriff dejo bajo su custodia a la señorita Noroeste."

-"Si su excelencia." Dijo el aludido dando un saludo marcial, acercándose donde estaba Pacífica, acomodándose a su lado. El juez prefirió dejar pasar ese pequeño error del oficial, ya eran casi 20 años que trataba de explicarle como debía de referirse a él dentro de la corte, al menos ya no lo llamaba por su nombre.

-"Bien tomaremos un receso." Continúo el juez. "Instruiré al Señor Kimble y redactare los documentos del caso."

-"Su señoría." Acoto uno de los abogados de los Noroeste. "Sería imposible para mis clientes cumplir esa orden ya que viven en la misma mansión."

-"Cierto consejero, tomare eso en cuenta también." Dijo sacando una computadora portátil de su maletín. "Podrían ayudarme a conectar una impresora?"

-"Sera un placer ayudarle." Intervino Kimble.

-"Gracias… Señor Extraño seguramente alguien del personal puede revisarle esos golpes."

-"Y con esto acabamos..." Dijo aun pensativo Tanto. "Ganamos…" Visiblemente aliado.

-"Pero si el señor Kimble…" Empezó a decir Pacificaba.

-"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que no se echara para atrás."

-"Si Señorita." Intervino la señora Kristen, que aun seguía atendiendo a Tanto. "Confíe en el señor Kimble, si acepto estaba consciente de todas las responsabilidades. Ahora debemos preocuparnos por usted Señor Extraño." Volvía la 'mama osa' mientras señalaba la cara del abogado. "Hay que curarle esas heridas lo antes posible, es orden del juez así que mejor la acatamos." Ambos, escoltados por el oficial, siguieron a la señora Kristen pues Tanto no confiaba en dejar sola a su cliente, aun con Blubs cerca. Cosa que no era necesario pues a pocos pasos de ellos los seguía Ritter.

Ya desalojado el salón y con el juez y KImble dentro. Tanto leyó en su teléfono el archivo sobre Kimble, ahí aparecía el desglose y los demás datos sobre el salario del inglés. Mientras leía iba revisando los datos. "Suelto base, equivalente a ejecutivo de nivel tres o gerente de planta, extra por antigüedad, plus de horario nocturno, doble plus por fines de semana y días festivos, por año, menos 2 semanas de vacaciones, da…" Leyó una jugosa cifra de 5 dígitos en dólares. Toda esa información como lo había prometido el chico… el joven Pines, era accesible de forma legal, incluso había adjuntado los links a la declaración de impuestos de Kimble y a la web de Recursos Humanos de Industrias Noroeste donde aparecía la fórmula de cálculo salarial. El abogado luego de eliminar toda alusión a su procedencia, pues pensó que su ayudante preferiría seguir en el anonimato, al menos en esas circunstancias, le reenvió el archivo al juez. Pacífica los acompañaba caminando en medio de su abogado y del ama de llaves con el oficial frente a ella. Pensado que la pesadilla que había empezado el sábado posterior a la gala parecía que al fin había terminado. Estaba preocupada por el señor Kimble, pero confiaba que podría protegerla aun contra sus padres. Pensó que pasaría luego de ese veredicto, que haría la corte en el verdadero juicio la siguiente semana, pero todo eso le pareció un lejano futuro. Dejo de preocuparse, la presión en su corazón se libero mientras aun caminaba. Su malestar así como el dolor de cabeza iban bajando, pero su mente quedó en blanco, aturdida por los últimos momentos, lo dicho por el juez llego a su mente. Así la tensión de la última semana le pasó la factura. Poco a poco todo lo que veía perdía su contorno hasta fundirse en una mancha blanca, antes de darse cuenta sintió que sus piernas no la soportaban y empezó a caer. Logro sentir como el abogado y la mucama la sostenían y que alguien la sostenía de la espalda. Lograba oír como hablaban, pero no podía entenderlos muy bien.

-"…la tengo no se preocupen…"

-"… debió ser mucha presión para la Señorita…"

-"… Estará bien…?"

-"… Jackie, ven ayúdame a llevar a la Señorita, señora Kristen, por favor acompañe al señor Extraño…"

-"… llévenla a su habitación debe descansar un poco…"

-"… si desea puedo ayudarlo…"

-"… solo síganos sheriff, yo me hare cargo de la señorita, Jackie ve adelante…"

Pacifica sintió como la llevaban en brazos y luego estaba en su cama aun tratando de entender todo lo que había ocurrido.

En la misma habitación donde lo había atendido de su accidente en los ojos. Tanto aun se encontraba preocupado por Pacífica, sin camisa y sin anteojos con los ojos cerrados era revisado por la señora Kristen. La mucama Jackie entro y hablo bajo con su superiora.

-"Según dice el señor Ritter la Señorita estará bien ya tiene el pulso estable de nuevo. Solo era tensión… pobre niña."

-"Sería bueno que esté presente en la lectura final del juez, pero creo que él comprenderá la situación."

-"No se preocupe según Jackie… la señorita Buscarino, ella esta despierta. Creo que sería bueno que sepa que ya todo termino."

-"No puedo entender como soporto hasta ahora." Agrego el abogado. "E visto a adultos desmayarse en un tribunal, sin pasar por todo lo que ella."

-"Con riesgo de oírme feminista, hay hombres que solo porque somos mujeres… no somos el sexo débil."

-"Lo decía mas por su edad que por su sexo. Auch"

-"Perdone debo desinfectar esa cortada bajo su ceja, intente no moverse…" Dijo la dama mientras aplicaba ungüento con un hisopo. "Por la forma en que lo golpearon pensé que estaría peor."

-"Experiencia… Auch" Dijo recordando quedarse quieto. Espero a que acabara de desinfectar la herida y continúo. "Con mi nombre solían molestarme y no tenía tanta paciencia como ahora."

-"Al menos se volvió un hombre de bien luego de todo eso."

-"Digamos que el juez era maestro suplente, como lo soy ahora, y me enseño que había formas pacificas de arreglar los asuntos, como no prestarles atención… desde entonces aprendí el poder de las palabras."

-"Así fue como encontró su vocación?" Decía mientras le ponía una venda.

-"Hay bastante de eso… Pensé que usted iría a atender a Pacífica."

-"No, el señor Ritter manejo bien la situación, él sabe más de primeros auxilios que yo."

-"Entiendo…"

-"Ah… no es porque sea usted o la Señorita…" Dijo algo indignada la mujer. "Solo que con usted son 'solo golpes' y la señorita se desmayo. Será mejor que la llevemos al medico la semana pasada también se desmayo."

-"No se preocupe por mi entonces…" Dijo en seriamente, notando la preocupación de la dama.

-"Señor extraño?" Continuo mientras limpiaban sus heridas. Que afortunadamente se limitaban al corte en la ceja y otro el labio, mas varios moretones tanto en la cara como bajo la camisa. Que según la señora Kristen no debería dejar ninguna cicatriz y estar recuperado en menos de una semana. Se había sabido proteger de los golpes de Noroeste y no parecía tener ninguna fractura, de todas formas era otra razón más para visitar al especialista.

-"Si señora Kristen?"

-"Me confundo o esas imágenes del pergamino, del Barón von Fundshauser y de la condesa Hohehauser los consiguió de la misma fuente que los anteojos?"

-"Si es una forma discreta de preguntar si fue Dipper Pines." Respondió sonriendo. "Para qué negarlo, incluso él fue quien tuvo la idea." Continúo en el mismo tono. "No sé si fue casualidad o lo planeo, pero de todas formas da igual. También fue él quien me hizo darme cuenta que el señor Kimble era el candidato ideal para tutor de Pacífica."

-"Y señor Extraño ha pensado en comentar eso a la Señorita?"

-"No estoy muy seguro de como reaccionaria… Ella misma me pidió cuando hablamos por primera vez que lo mantuviera fuera de todo esto, tiene horror de que sus padres le hagan algo."

-"La desobedeció?"

-"No ella es mi cliente y aun a su edad creo que tenía derecho a decirme que hacer, anoche mismo me lo pidió por teléfono, y lo hizo a tiempo, justo había colgado con ella me llamo Dipper para pedirme consejo legal sobre su caso." Luego con una expresión más pensativa agrego. "No sé que hizo Dipper, pero esta mañana cuando Pacifica me telefoneo de nuevo, afortunadamente, me dio instrucciones de que hablara con él."

-"O sea la Señorita no sabe que tanto ayudo el joven Pines?"

-"Supongo que puede sospechar algo, no creo que sea difícil adivinar que yo no podía conocer ni al barón ni a la condesa."

-"Pero entenderá que con la tensión que soporto, la Señorita podría bien pasar por alto ese detalle." Dijo preocupada. "Por lo que le paso a la Señorita, creo que podría ser muy provechoso para ella saber cómo y quién la ayudo."

-"Esta segura?"

-"Digamos que ella tenía algo que le daba fuerzas."

-"Algo o alguien?" Dijo el abogado recordando lo que había sentido entre ese par.

-"No podría decir que alguien. Aun solo es algo, espero que ese alguien no sea tonto…"

-"No es tonto, tiene 12 años." Agrego aun con esa sensación. "Por eso no sé si decirle a Pacifica."

-"Toda niña es una princesa y toda princesa tiene derecho a ser salvada por su príncipe azul." Dijo con una intrigante y, tuvo que aceptar, maternal sonrisa.

-"Príncipe azul no creo, no confió en los príncipes azules…" Dijo el abogado. "Alguien que defiende siempre lo justo y listo a desenfundar su espada contra el mal, no confiaría en alguien así, me parecería demasiado falso o irreal. Digamos que el caballero de esa doncella está listo con su escudo para proteger a los que le importan."

-"Escudo?"

-"Si créame." Agrego muy serio. "Él es de los que piensan antes de actuar." Dijo recordando la explosión que había sacudido todo el pueblo, como había quedado el robot de Gedeón y el caballero en cuestión aun con su gorra azul, sin un rasguño y desarmado. "No sé que lo obligaría a desenfundar una espada y, definitivamente, no quiero saberlo."

-"Bien creo que tiene razón." Respondió la dama, recordando un comentario similar de otra… persona, lo miro con la mirada de 'hombre tenía que ser.' Que afortunadamente Tanto no pudo ver. Mientras le cerraba el labio con un poco de cinta estéril color piel.

-"Bien con eso estará, pero..." Acoto en el tono de 'mama osa' preocupada.

-"Apenas salga de la mansión iré que me revisen a fondo… gracias señora Kristen." Sin más la dama recogió el maletín de primeros auxilios.

-"Al menos no es tan terco como…" Se corto para agregar. "Suelen serlo los demás hombres."

-"Creo que Dipper no es el único que necesita enterarse de algunas cosas." Menciono tanto mientras se ponía los anteojos y alcanzo a ver por primera sonrojarse a la dama.

-"Pero que está dando a insinuar señor Tanto…" Dijo levemente indignada. Pero como era la primera vez se refería a él por su nombre, era claro que había tocado una fibra sensible.

-"Nada, solo era un comentario." Minimizo el abogado. "Por ahora, señora Kristen me podría escoltar al dormitorio de la princesa?" Decidió cambiar rápido de tema al sentir que estaba pisando hielo delgado. No le costó mucho llegar además ahí estaba el sheriff recostado contra la pared atacando una bandeja que alguno de los empleados había dejado convenientemente cerca. Pero al verlo se puso en posición de firmes, aun con boronas en los bigotes y un pastelillo a medio comer en la mano.

-"Podría hablar con mi cliente?"

-"El juez me ordenó que custodiara a la señorita Noroeste, pero dado que usted es su abogado no veo ningún problema." Dijo más ansioso de que lo dejaran solo con los bocadillos que en verdad estaban buenos.

Tocando suavemente la puerta luego de escuchar un pase el abogado entro a la habitación.

-"Señor Tanto se lo agradezco tan… mucho." Dijo la niña sonrojándose, pero Tanto pudo notar que al darse cuenta que había ganado esa fuerza de lucha la había abandonado y ya no tenía fuerzas, se había dejado caer

-"Eres como Grenda… no te preocupes. No soy un niño que se ofenda por juegos de palabras." Dijo sonriente, pero acabando la sonrisa en una mueca cando el corte en su labio recordó lo que había pasado. Sabía que le sucedía a Pacifica, se podía resumir con la pregunta del veterano una vez que la guerra acabo que mas hacer? Era injusto ver como esa niña, al fin en libertad, era como el pájaro que teme salir de su jaula.

-"Jamás pensé que mi padre haría algo así… no sabe cando lo lamento señor Tanto." Dijo la niña con una lágrima a punto de resbalar por su mejilla.

-"No lo hagas... no debes sentirlo, estoy orgulloso de todo esto." Dijo señalándose la cara y el pecho. "No había otra forma de probar lo peligrosos que son tus padres."

-"Aun así… no sé cómo pudo arriesgarse tanto…"

-"Somos muchos los que no podíamos ver la injusticia en la que vivías y quedarnos sin hacer nada." Decía sin sabe cómo empezar. "Yo solo fui el afortunado que tiene título de abogado."

-"Como?"

-"Que para mí como abogado no hay mayor recompensa que ver a la Justicia en acción." La forma en que dijo 'Justicia' hizo que la rubia supiera que no era 'justicia.'

-"Pero quienes…?"

-"Te preguntas porque hablo en plural?"

-"Pensé que estaba sola…" dijo pensativa.

-"Piénsalo tu amiga Grenda estaba tan preocupada que me llamo ayer apenas colgamos y tu amigo Dipper…"

-"Dipper?" No fue difícil notar el cambio de humor al mencionar ese nombre.

-"Creíste que yo conocía al barón o a su abuela?

-"No supe que pensar."

-"Acaso crees que fue cosa de moda todo esto?" Dijo dándole unos ligueros golpecitos a sus anteojos. "Digamos que es una moda anti Noroeste."

-"Pero él como lo supo?"

-"El mismo se le ocurrió buscar la declaración del Barón, creímos que tus padres usarían un dictamen falso y con esa prueba me permitió enfrentarme a Hart. Y ni me preguntes como supo lo de los antejos, pero gracias a ellos pude dejar de preocuparme por cómo me miraban tus padres y concéntrame en lo mío y con eso pude contra Hart y Kingsfield."

-"Pero como pudo él…?" Dijo la niña aun sorprendida sin poder agregar nada.

-"Incluso me dijo que podía confiar en el señor Kimble, o al menos que considerada la posibilidad… pero supe que sería el adecuado cuando hablaste de él. Dipper es muy listo pero no conoce a Kimble en persona. Por decirlo de alguna forma me dijo a dónde mirar, confiando que yo tomara la decisión adecuada. La próxima vez que lo veas debes agradecérselo. Aunque conociéndolo no te ayudo porque esperaba un agradecimiento, lo hizo porque era lo correcto."

-"Lo hizo por mi…?" Dijo la niña aun con los ojos llorosos, pero que transmitían un sentimiento totalmente distinto.

-"Creo que hay mucho de eso, pero…" No estaba seguro de que sentía o haría Dipper, y alguien debía ser el adulto responsable aquí… pero la niña ocupaba un 'algo' para recuperar esa fuerza que había usado para soportar esa semana. "Eres su amiga, alguna vez se ha quedado quieto y dejar que le pase algo o, más aun, que le hagan daño a alguien que le importe?"

-"No…" Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la lágrima que había nacido en la desesperación corría de júbilo por su mejilla. Lo sabía desde mucho antes de esa gala cuando la salvo, lo sabía desde que se enfrentaba a ella misma para defender a su hermana o defendía a sus amigos, los sabía desde que soñaba con un paladín. No le prestó atención a si solo la veía como amiga, la había salvado de nuevo.

-"Yo solo fui el que estaba aquí, pero como dijo un gran hombre: Solo lo logre porque estoy de pie en los hombros de gigantes…" Dijo sabiendo que había logrado que ella viera el motivo por el que había empezado esa lucha y que se merecía conseguirlo ahora que había ganado. "Vamos abajo ya solo falta la clausura del juez." La niña se seco los ojos, de nuevo con la cara alegre que había recibido esa mañana, sin dejar de sonreír fue con él al salón.

Esperaban en la puerta del salón un poco hasta que el mismo Kimble abrió.

-"Kimble me encargaré que echen del país antes del fin de semana." Amenazo Preston Noroeste interrumpiendo al juez otra vez en su silla y a lado de su esposa ya recuperada de su 'desmallo.' "Maldito inglés."

-"Me parece perfecto." Alardeo el aludido aun sin cambiar el tono de voz, el juez le había explicado las peculiaridades que tenía el cargo de tutor en el valle, sabía que le sería muy difícil salir del condado. "Hace años que no visito la madre patria y creo que a la Señorita le encantara una temporada en Belfast, por cierto señor, no soy inglés, en verdad soy irlandés. Y creo que debo presentar mi renuncia, señor Noroeste." En esa ocasión el señor lo dijo con el acento de Belfast y de manera que nadie en el salón pudo evitar notar que 'señor Noroeste' era un insulto.

-"Señor Noroeste cuide su vocabulario frente a este tribunal… digo este proceso." Intervino el juez. "Lo dejare pasar esta vez, dado que no estamos en una corte y su estado anímico, pero espero que no lo repita a menos que desee pasar la noche en una celda por desacato. Y Señor Kimble al ser tutor de la Señorita, será considerado oficial del condado por lo que su situación migratoria podría cambiar un poco, pero no es mi jurisdicción, le supliré los documentos que necesite y podrá cambiar su estatus migratorio en cosa de días." Dijo mientras esperaba a que se hiciera el orden en la sala. Tanto pensó que luego debería hablar con el mayordomo sobre la situación legal peculiar del condado, debería de tener cuidado ya que si la niña salía de los límites del condado, la sentencia y su cargo como tutor dejarían de tener valor.

Cuando entraron en el salón el juez estaba acabando de fotocopiar los documentos que había redactado, del lado Noroeste no estaban ni Hart ni Kingsfiled, cosa muy lógica después de haber caído de la gracia ante los Noroeste.

El sheriff se acerco al juez mientras este le daba unos papeles, para que los fotocopiara usando el equipo del salón. Después de terminar las fotocopias y de repartir solo una a cada lado, el juez se puso en pie.

-"Dado las circunstancias especiales de este proceso, al ser un arreglo extrajudicial no hare lectura exhaustiva de los documentos que los aquí reunidos Preston y Prisilla Noroeste, su hija Pacífica y Jonathan Kimble deberán firmar. Me limitare a citar los puntos clave del mismo. Como podrán leer en el documento con titulo 'Sinopsis.'"

"Primero: Preston y Prisilla Noroeste, de aquí en adelante llamados los Noroeste. Firmaran tanto el Acta de Restricción Judicial como el Acta de Restricción por Acuerdo. Donde se les prohíbe estar a menos de 100 metros su hija, Pacifica Noroeste. Esto hasta que den pruebas al condado de que han superado su problema de ira, para no manchar el apellido de tan ilustre familia, el Acta Judicial no será usada a menos que incumplan el Acta por Acuerdo. De no firmar el acta de Acuerdo el Acta Judicial entrara en vigor inmediatamente. Por lo que serán escoltados fuera del pueblo con una llamada de atención y una multa por desacato, también en este caso quedara registrado las minutas de este proceso así como los videos y grabaciones del mismo."

"Segundo: Los Noroeste, dada su solvencia económica, también deberán de firmar el Contrato por Servicios junto al Señor Johantan Kimble. En el cual se comprometerán a darle una remuneración mensual como custodio y tutor de su hija hasta no revocar la orden del primer punto, dicha remuneración será igual a la de un ejecutivo de nivel tres o gerente de planta, con las modificaciones presentes en el contrato de trabajo para empleados de Industrias Noroeste. La misma cantidad se le entregara a el señor Kimble, para que la administre como los gastos por manutención de la señorita Noroeste, este pago también será mensual, y supervisado por la corte del condado."

"Tercero: dado que el señor Kimble y la señorita Pacifica viven en la Mansión Noroeste, los señores Noroeste deberá abandonarla para no incumplir la Orden del Primer Punto. Reconociendo que la mansión es el hogar de los Noroeste y tomando de nuevo el nivel económico de la familia, así como su participación en Desarrollos Urbanos Noroeste y en Bienes Raíces Noroeste, tendrán que facilitarles a su hija y a su tutor una vivienda digna en el menor plazo posible."

"Cualquier aclaración se dirá al final abogado." Dijo cuando uno de os abogados del lado de los noroeste se puso en pie.

"Le doy las gracias por recordar ese punto abogado." dijo dirigiéndose al mismo abogado que había hecho mención de ese hecho con anterioridad el cual decidió tratar de hundirse en la silla, ante la aun borrosa mirada de Preston Noroeste.

"Cuarto: Todo esto quedara revocado si los documentos del llamado 'Encubrimiento de la Costa Este' se hacen públicos, por lo que le sugiero a la señorita Noroeste que ponga a disposición de la corte los métodos que seguramente preparo para eliminar dichos documentos. O que los destruya usted misma bajo supervisión de un oficial acreditado por el condado."

"Y por último el señor Jonathan Kimble firmara aceptando el cargo de tutor. Junto a todas sus responsabilidades y beneficios. Las partes tendrán diez días para evaluar el documento. Por lo que nos encontraremos de nuevo, en la corte del condado, como se dijo antes. Para la ratificación de los documentos o su derogación, según sea el caso, así como agregar las clausulas que este proceso no pude abarcar como los términos para visitas supervisadas o sugerencias para el tratamiento de los problemas psicológicos de los Noroeste. El Proceso judicial iniciara el miércoles 22 de agosto de 2012 a la 1pm." Y bajando la fotocopia espero a que alguna de las partes diera su alegato.

-"Su señoría, a que se refiere con vivienda Digna?" pregunto e abogado que se había levantado antes.

-"La señorita Noroeste está acostumbrada a cierto nivel de vida, a eso me refiero. Claro está sin llegar a medidas exorbitantes o ridículas. En caso necesario la corte tomada la decisión."

-"Entonces Señores, tendrían la gentileza firmar y así legalizar todo?" Dio señalando los documentos originales y tres copias. Tanto pudo sentir la atmosfera toxica que rodeaba a los Noroeste mientras firmaban uno tras otro y como se necesitaban dos testigos del hecho tanto la señora Kristen como Jackie también estamparon su firma. Tanto discretamente con su teléfono estaba tomado un video de la clausura y veredicto del juez con el propósito de hacérselo llegar a Dipper, ya que era imposible saber cuándo terminaría su jornada como Asesor de Campaña.

"Y llegados a esto se suspende el Proceso." Dijo una vez reviso los documentos, las firmas y estampo la propia. "Sheriff Blubs escolte a los señores Noroeste a su auto y luego hasta salir del pueblo. Se cierra la Sesión." Dijo golpeado la mesa con la linterna." Se fueron como habían llegado pero esta vez los abogados encontraron buenas escusas para no acompañar a los Noroeste a Portland.

El juez no había terminado de dar el primer golpe cuando rodeando con un brazo a Tanto, Pacifica empezó a llorar de la felicidad. Sin saber muy bien como el flemático mayordomo ingles estaba rodeado por el otro brazo de la niña. Los empleados no tuvieron que ocular sus sentimientos pues Los Noroeste impulsados por la rabia del Espectro se precipitaron fuera de la mansión de forma que el Sheriff tuvo que correr para poder seguirlos con su patrulla.

Kimble logro pensar que debía anunciar lo sucedido a La Escuela, pero para eso tendría tiempo, desde los lados completando un círculo la señora Kristen abrazo al abogado y al mayordomo. Llorando como la niña, pero ambas sonriendo.

Luego de la celebración Tanto guardo el video a un servidor y lo mando con un mensaje. "Ganamos Dipper! Perdona podrías usar algún método, no necesariamente legal, para encontrar una casa apropiada, no me confió que los Noroeste conozcan tan bien esta casa y quiero sacas a la princesa de ella. Gran trabajo con los austriacos. Gracias!"

Más tarde ya de noche Dipper leyó el mensaje y vio el video, Luego de lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír como un verdadero nerd por media hora al saber las buenas noticias, mientras buscaba en las bases de datos 'secretas' de las empresas de bienes raíces de los Noroeste en el valle, una casa que cumpliera con el algo difuso requisito que había dado el juez. Pero encontró tres casas que aparentemente cumplían los requisitos, además de estar listas para habitar. Eran casas grandes incluso para su punto de vista californiano. Una en verdad era un condominio, en uno de los pocos complejos de ese tipo en el pueblo que abarcaba un piso entero, otra era una casa que Desarrollos Urbanos Noroeste acababa de declarar terminada y la tercera un caserón de madera de principios del siglo pasado, que había sido restaurada recientemente y declarada apta por la misma empresa.

Eso era más que la cereza en el pastel de un día perfecto, gracias a la corbata del tío Ford las encuestas habían empezado a subir como la espuma. Sus ideas y a la habilidad escénica de Mabel, parecían ser una combinación perfecta. Incluso cuando tío Stan dio un discurso ante los leñadores 'logro' hacerlos ver que, en la situación de recesión actual, el hacer mas tala solo abarataría los precios de la madera, y así con 'su' propuesta de dejar un año ligeramente modesto, en el que deberían de bajar la producción, permitiendo que los arboles crecieran y se recuperada el bosque, logrando in extra gracias a un bono del gobierno estatal, en dos años o, si tenía suerte, el siguiente año el precio de la madera de calidad subiría y podrían, a costo de ganar un tercio menos por esos años, duplicar las ganancias después. A casi nadie le gusto esa idea, al principio. No fue hasta que unos pocos le prestaron atención y empezaron a comentar entre ellos, esos susurros llegaron a Varonil Dan, que se dio cuenta de que en verdad era una buena idea y después de él los demás empezaron a entender, siguiendo la tendencia que les había dado hasta quedar en su gran mayoría convencidos.

Claro que no era un economista, pero había tenido que aprender después de darse cuenta que Preston y Prisilla Noroeste eran los monstruos feos, malos y grandes que defendía a Pacífica de los demás monstruos feos, malos y grandes. Así si ellos desaparecieran de escena, por ejemplo unos 20 años por evasión fiscal en una prisión estatal, los demás monstruos se abalanzarían sobre el cadáver de Industrias Noroeste, sin la menor preocupación por su amiga o, peor aún, tratando de utilizarla. Por eso había cambiado de objetivo dejando de apuntar a los Noroeste, ahora tenía que ir por un blanco mas difícil y peligroso, la fortuna Noroeste. Mientras revisaba las casas no pudo evitar leer que los bienes raíces también tenían una tendencia a la baja, por eso muchos hacían como lo que había propuesto a los leñadores, soportar un poco ahora para conseguir un precio que valiera la pena después. Esas eran las famosas tendencias económicas que nadie entendía del todo. Había leído un documento sobre el tema donde un economista de Wall Street hablaba sobre un país hipotético en el que cultivan una fruta hipotética llamada Kiwipaya y las Kiwipaya eran su única fuente de ingresos, porque era el único país donde se producía la Kiwipaya. Entonces ese país se vería muy mal si de repente al resto del mundo le dejaba de gustar la Kiwipaya, pero, en cambio le iría muy bien si la gente empezaba a pensar que la kiwipaya servía para curar la resaca, no importaba si en verdad curaba la resaca o no, solo importaba lo que la gente pensara. Eso esencialmente era una tendencia.

No lo que pasaba en verdad sino lo que la gente creía, un ejemplo que había visto había sido cuando apareció el escándalo que había iniciado Pacífica, los inversionistas que pensaron que el escándalo era por los Noroeste habían iniciado a avalancha al vender sus acciones de Industrias Noroeste, el precio de las acciones empezó a bajar y de repente gente que no sabía del escándalo haba empezado a vender también. Pero nada de eso podía ser provocado, si por ejemplo empezaba a vender acciones literalmente a la fuerza, siempre habría quienes recordaran no haber vendido o, peor aún, no aparecerían las órdenes de venta, las bitácoras o cualquier medio físico. Alguien diría que internet no era seguro, luego otro mas y mas y mas y de repente la economía mundial, que se había vuelto dependiente de la seguridad de internet, se haría puré. Y claro seria una recesión peor de la Gran recesión de 1929. Porque ahora las computadoras lo manejaban todo…

"Si todo incluso las compañías de inversiones." Se ilumino con esa idea, mientras empezaba a darse cuenta. "Desde los pequeños inversores que se sentaban frente a su computador en la noche antes de ver la televisión o que revisaban sus inversiones por medio del teléfono cuando iban en el metro, las pequeñas organizaciones a nivel familiar, PyMES, gente como la asociación de Leñadores de Gravity Falls y así subiendo de nivel llegando incluso a los 'Trust,' con sus cientos de millones de dólares y sus carteras de inversión. Todos usan computadoras no solo para llevar control de sus inversiones, también ejecutar sistemas de ayuda a la toma de decisión. Lo interesante era que todos esos sistemas funcionaban de la misma forma, tomando cientos o miles de datos, de toda índole, desde el porcentaje de desempleo del puerto de Frankfurt al costo de la sal en Japón o las tendencias del mercado de acciones. Comparando esos datos con enormes bases de datos históricas, por medio de un complicado proceso matemático. De esa forma trataban de predecir cuantos iban a comprar los conocidos kiwipayas, para bajar la resaca, y por ende si las Kiwipayas iban a tener buen año o no, eran los llamados 'Modelos Predictivos' que se aplicaban con el nombre de 'Sistemas Predictivos.' Tampoco era así de fácil, muchos de los grandes inversionistas, o al menos la mayoría, usaban esos 'Sistemas Predictivos,' pero al final hacían lo que le decían sus instintos, el horóscopo, las hojas de té o cualquier otro método. Pero pasaba como con los leñadores, aunque a mayor escala, es cosa con que muchos de los pequeños atraigan la atención de uno de los grandes."

Sería imposible o impráctico en tan poco tiempo hacer algo con las bases de datos, o los cálculos de los Modelos. Pero los sistemas eran solo código y en alguna parte usaban el resultado de sus modelos de cálculo y tomaban una única decisión, toda esa información se volvía una probabilidad. Un número de cero a uno. Era posible modificar ese único número independientemente de todo el proceso que traía desde atrás, de la comparación de los indicadores actuales a sus bases de datos. Ese número era la probabilidad de que determinada acción subiera o bajara de precio. Dependiendo de ese número era que el sistema daba sus sugerencias.

'Solo' sería cuestión de hacer que esos 'Sistemas Predictivos' empezaran a 'sugerir' vender acciones de Industrias Noroeste, modificar la probabilidad que dieran en sus sistemas predictivos, cambiar un solo numero. Sería como el dicho 'lento pero seguro,' la tendencia de los mini inversores, que manejaban cantidades relativamente pequeñas siguiendo los consejos de los Sistemas, seria notada por los inversores un poco más grandes, que harían lo mismo al ver que sus sistemas también sugerían vender Industrias Noroeste, y esa tendencia iría subiendo por la cadena alimenticia de los mercados de acciones. Al fin tenía un arma para usar contra la fortuna Noroeste. Tampoco menospreciaba a su enemigo, alguien como Preston Noroeste podría invertir esa tendencia en uno o dos días, pero serian días en los que no tendría tiempo, por ejemplo, para presionar a un juez de condado a revocar una orden de restricción. Al parecer tendría unas cuantas noches de poco sueño, de nuevo por Pacifica. Faltaba más de una semana, pero como no sabía cómo las elecciones podrían afectarlo de esa noche al 22 de agosto, era mejor empezar a trabajar de una vez. Sin pensarlo mucho más empezó a preparar sus sabuesos para que buscaran información sobre esos 'Sistemas Predictivos.' Sonriendo sin darse cuenta al recordar su cabello rubio, su sonrisa y el aroma a flores y champagne. Y que esa noche podría dormir al fin libre de sus padres. No le importaba pasar la noche en vela, pensando, casi sin darse cuenta, que 'él la cuidaría para que ella siempre tuviera un sueño tranquilo.'

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Algunos personajes también deben tomarse con las mismas circunstancias y son propiedad de Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.


	61. Chapter 60

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. En vez de ser un final el veredicto sobre la tutoría de Pacifica y la orden de restricción a sus padres es un comienzo. Un cambio en la vida de algunos de los protagonistas de esta Historia. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (19 de Septiembre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

 _Nota: No se si debiera contar esto como un crossover, aun así no lo haré, pero puede que alguien reconozca los nombres de los abogados._

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

Para Joseph: En verdad son buenas noticias, pero al menos esperaba que siguieran con las novelas graficas, esperaba que ni Disney ($) ni Hirsch nos dejaran olvidados, mientras no saquen una segunda saga de baja calidad. También soy más de leer que de ver TV, así que si sale una novela corta de Gravity Falls estaría más que feliz. Como siempre gracias por tus comentarios.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **60\. Encrucijadas.**

-"Me gustaría hacer algo por ustedes." Dijo el señor Kimble. "Pero como comprenderán eso ahora está fuera de mis posibilidades." Se encontraban en el salón principal de la mansión Noroeste y frente a él estaban los últimos cuatro abogados que quedaron luego de que acabara el proceso.

-"No se preocupe de todas formas habría sido algo… incomodo acompañar a los señores Noroeste dadas las circunstancias." Respondió Kingsfield. "Ya me las arreglare, no será la primera noche que pase en un motel de carretera. Ya mañana hare arreglos para ir a la cuidad y será cosa de tomar un avión."

-"Tampoco por mí." Acoto Hart. "Por lo que paso podría ser buena idea pasar en este valle unos días." Dijo de pie mirando la montaña a través de los ventanales. "Parece un sitio tranquilo y ya que ocupo pensar podría aprovechar para hacer algo de senderismo." Tanto tenía el deber de hacerlo cambiar de idea, había una razón que un valle con las bellezas naturales y a cercanía a la carretera estatal como Gravity Falls no era un paraíso turístico… Aun no encontraban rastros del último grupo de 'fuereños' que pensó que sería 'bonito' dar un paseo por esos bosques, tampoco era que después de dos años esperasen encontrar algo.

-"No creo que sea buena idea…" Empezó el juez. Que seguramente había pensado lo mismo. Pero el mismo Hart lo interrumpió ante la mirada de su antiguo profesor.

-"Era broma Charles, solo pasare aquí la noche y te acompañare mañana al aeropuerto… Y ni lo menciones apenas me acomode en el motel, la llamare…" Luego de una leve pausa agrego. "Aunque la idea de tomar unas vacaciones no es mala, espero que Susan tenga tiempo en su agenta. Tengo mucho en que pensar..." Dijo mientras volvía a ver al abogado del pueblo sabiendo que tendría que pasar algún tiempo antes de encontrar esa pasión por la 'Justicia' con que lo había destrozado esa misma tarde. Tanto se dio cuenta que se había perdido de algo, al notar que a los presentes esa insólita conversación le parecía normal.

-"Señor Extraño." Continúo Hart, luego de comprender la expresión del más joven. "Le tengo una consejo, mas como hombre que como abogado. No se le ocurra enamorase de la hija de un ex profesor. Y menos aun casarse con ella." Dijo sonriendo. Tras lo cual Tanto entendió, confirmado una de las 'leyendas' de sus tiempos de estudiante.

-"Bien no será un hotel 5 estrellas, pero el motel del pueblo es bueno camas limpias, sin bichos, no muy lejos del centro y en casi todas las habitaciones hay agua caliente, incluso la mayoría tienen un televisor que funciona, al menos durante la revisión a inicios del verano." Acoto el juez.

-"No asuste a los turistas su señoría." Intervino tanto, aunque hubiera preferido que los dos 'fuereños' salieran ese mismo día del valle, pero ya era difícil que lograran llegar al último autobús. Y en el pueblo no había taxis, al menos ninguno se aventurara a ir y volver a Medford en medio de la noche.

-"No los asusto, tomar una ducha con el agua directo de las montañas es una experiencia inolvidable, mas si es temprano en la mañana." Dijo el juez sonriente.

-"Precisamente esa experiencia preferiría evitarla." Le respondió Kingsfield.

-"O, si lo deseas Charles, podríamos pasar de juerga como cuando estábamos en la facultad." Continúo el juez. "Recuerdas la vez cuando el decano te llamo por el lio con la fontanería, cuando se te ocurrió que Kennedy se vería…" Su voz fue desapareciendo ante la mirara del Profesor. "Bien tienes razón ya no estamos en edad para esos trotes además no creo que le agrade a Lindsay." Dijo el juez apartando la vista. Tanto reconoció la reacción, era la famosa mirada de Kingsfield. Se pregunto si en Harvard aun correría la leyenda del estudiante que fue internado por colapso nervioso luego de hacerle una broma al profesor.

-"A si señor Extraño, lo llama la Señorita." Continúo el señor Kimble. "No sé si tomar eso como la última cosa que hago como mayordomo de la mansión o la primera como tutor de la Señorita." Dijo el inglés sonriendo, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Tanto.

-"Eso tendría que verse según los estatutos de su contrato de trabajo, señor Kimble." Intervino Kingsfield.

-"Según mi contrato, dado que vivo en la mansión, por casi cualquiera razón de que renuncie o sea despedido tengo un día de gracia para organizar mi salida."

-"Pero eso no importa en este caso, Charles." Acoto el juez. "Desde que firme el documento, Kimble es legalmente es el tutor de la señorita Pacífica."

-"No estaría tan seguro su señoría." Intervino Hart. "Estrictamente hablando ese documento seria valido cuando se presente ante la corte, y sea tramitado y archivado en la misma. Aunque siento usted el juez, podría decirse que usted es la representación de la corte, aunque no estuviera en ese cargo durante el proceso."

-"No según los estatutos de legitimización de evidencias." Respondió Kingsfield.

-"Pero Charles, esos documentos no son evidencia, su valor legal depende de la misma corte." Respondió el juez.

-"En tal caso tampoco la orden de restricción seria valida en este momento, así como la aceptación de Kimble a ser tutor, serian validas hasta estar archivadas en la corte." Acoto Hart. Mientras los otros dos abogados pensaban esa última declaración Tanto se levanto y fue con Kimble.

-"Perdónenme caballeros mi cliente me llama."

-"No se preocupe señor Extraño."

-"El deber es el deber."

-"Te esperamos, los llevare a todos al pueblo, no creo que Blubs vaya a volver pronto."

-"Entonces caballeros ya vuelvo." Y cuando juzgo que estaba a una distancia prudencial le menciono a Kimble. "Debí advertirle le que ante ellos, ante 'nerds del derecho' tenga cuidado con lo que dice. Siempre me extraña que hagan bromas sobre fisicomatemáticos o otros profesionales que se pasan horas discutiendo 'si el café se enfría más rápido solo o con leche' o 'cual sistema operativo es mejor para alguna computadora en especifico,' y nadie se diera cuenta de la discusiones ente juristas, puede que esos tres no dejen de discutir toda la noche o que al final lleguen a la concusión que usted no es inglés." Le comento a Kimble.

-"Técnicamente tendrían razón, como dije antes soy irlandés." Dijo sonriendo ente la sorpresa de Tanto, habría jurado que el ex mayordomo no tenía sentido del humor.

Según supo Tanto, Pacífica estaba cenando, con más apetito del que había tenido en días, en la cocina, junto algunos de los empleados. Antes de entrar Kimble se estiro el traje y le pidió unos momentos al abogado para entrar antes.

-"Seria descortés para un invitado entrar sin anunciarse, déjeme entrar primero y espere a que lo llame." Dijo de nuevo en esa actitud que Tanto consideraba normal en el mayordomo. Y luego de dejar sin una sola arruga visible su traje paso a la cocina. "Pase señor extraño." Llamo unos momentos después. Tanto abrió la puerta solo para ser ovacionado por casi dos docenas de personas que, de alguna forma, se habían acomodado en la cocina. Para que primero Pacífica, luego la mama osa y una de las mucamas en nombre del personal femenino de la mansión le dieran un beso en la mejilla y el Señor Ritter y uno de los cocineros le dieran la mano, para sorprenderse con un abrazo del señor Kimble, de parte del personal masculino.

-"Señor Extraño." Dijo 'mama osa' mientras aun seguían aplaudiendo. "No se nos ocurrió otra forma de expresarle nuestra gratitud por lo que hizo usted hoy." Dijo visiblemente afectada. "Nunca esperamos que pasara algo como esto. Ni se pregunte en contar con nosotros para lo que desee."

Luego uno a uno todos los presentes lo felicitaron y le agradecieron. "Eso era para lo que estaban hechas las leyes." Pensó Tanto, para ayudar, pero agradeció de de todas formas. Cada quien a su manera quiso agradecerle desde una invitación a cenar cuando no estuvieran los señores, a arreglarle el jardín o un simpe para lo que necesitara de parte un enorme hombre de color que lo abrazo llorando. Que supo se llamaba Kevin, uno de los choferes de la mansión, aunque él se proclamo a sí mismo como 'chofer de la Señorita.' Quien era la última en la fila para felicitarlo.

-"Gracias señor Tanto."

-"No es solo a mí, recuerda lo que te dije."

-"Lo recuerdo, puede que este parado sobre los hombros de gigantes, pero no se engañe a usted mismo, si me salvo es porque usted es otro gigante." Dijo la niña con la más bella sonrisa que le había visto.

-"La primera vez que oigo que el gigante salva a la princesa." Dijo sonriendo el también. Luego de hacer un brindis en su honor, encabezado por el señor Kimble, con lo que lo dijeron era el vino remanente de la gala de ese año, la pequeña multitud volvió a sus tareas normales. Hasta que al final solo quedaron La señora Kristen, el señor Kimble y la niña, además del cocinero y dos empleados mas limpiando la vajilla.

Tanto tenía que ver cómo llevarse los regalos que los miembros del personal le había dado, desde un pastel hecho por una de las cocineras o un contenedor de plástico, preparado por otro cocinero, con algo llamado 'pozole,' junto con otro con 'mole' y tres frascos pequeños de salsa picante etiquetados, que todos le aconsejaron probar primero la que decía 'suave', si lo soportaba y le gustaba probar luego el que tenia la etiqueta de 'media' y, si le gustaban y además era de espíritu aventurero, la de etiquetada con 'fuerte,' una botella de vino que prefirió no preguntar su procedencia y la invitación a cenar para cuando los señores tomaran sus vacaciones. Más tranquilo al ver que se necesitaría un ejército para sacar a la niña de la casa se dispuso a irse.

-"Muchas gracias a todos, pero el juez me espera y si lo conozco bien no estará tranquilo hasta que me revisen en el hospital. Así que ha sido un gusto conocerlos y Pacifica, fue un placer poderte ayudar."

-"Pero no puede ir al hospital con todo eso, se echara a perder." Dijo la señora Kristen. "Déjeme revisar creo que tenemos cajas térmicas, en uno de los almacenes." En tono 'mama osa,' mientras salía de la cocina.

-"Pacifica creo que estarás bien ahora, así que ya no me necesitaras al menos por unos días, disfruta un poco del verano."

-"Muchas gracias señor Tanto lo haré, si puedo…" Dijo mirando un instante a su nuevo tutor. "Podría ser abuso, pero ocupo otro favor, digo su ayuda." Le pidió que se inclinara susurrándole que sería ese favor, para mantener el secreto. "No sé si con lo que le page antes sea suficiente…"

-"Ni lo menciones." Dijo el abogado sonriente. "Más bien estaba pensando en cómo, por así decirlo, darte el cambio. Dame unos días para revisar los archivos, no creo que sea difícil."

-"Bien Kimble fue un placer y quería pedirle…"

-"Aun debo acompañarlo afuera, me intriga un poco saber a qué conclusión llegaron sus colegas respecto a mi estatus actual. Y debemos darle oportunidad a River… a la señora Kristen, de que traiga la caja." No bien había terminado de mencionarla llego la dama, con una caja de poliestireno.

-"Encontré varias esta será del tamaño perfecto." Dijo la señora Kristen entando con una caja blanca de un material banco bastante grueso. Que sin preguntar empezó a llenar de cubos de hielo. "Por estar lejos de la ciudad algunas carnes y otros productos frescos llegan a la mansión embalados en estas cajas, así que mantendrá sus comida en buen estado al menos un par de horas." Dijo la dama mientras ponía los paquetes en la bolsa acomodándolos entre el hielo.

-"Precisamente no mencione eso de nuevo o les pregunte nada, podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta mañana." Le advirtió. "Entonces Señora Kisten, gracias por todo y disculpe las molestias… Auch." Dijo tanto cuando la mujer sin previo aviso lo abrazo de nuevo.

-"Gracias a usted señor Tanto y no tendrá que esperar mucho para esa cena yo misma lo invitare una vez que se normalice todo un poco. Dijo luego de soltarlo. Tanto no supo que decir, luego de esa explosión de hada la mujer volvió a ser mama osa y tomo la mano de la niña.

-"Señorita creo que ha tenido muchas… impresiones hoy, así que lo mejor será que se vaya temprano a la cama." Pacífica conociendo un poco mejor a la mujer supo que no había forma de negarse a ella.

-"Aun tengo que cargar el teléfono para llamar y avisarle a… Grenda." Dijo la niña, pero todos notaron el cambio en su tono de voz.

-"A lo olvidaba." Dijo Tanto sacando un teléfono 'desechable' de su bolsillo. "No será el último modelo, pero podrás llamar con él sin preocuparte que este interferido, aunque no creo que tenga muchos minutos." A la niña se le abrieron los ojos con emoción y tomo el teléfono como si fuera el mejor regalo que le habían dado, que en cierta forma lo era. "Ya ahora será difícil recargarlo por la elección las oficinas cierran temprano, como casi no hay tiempo todas las empresas y compañías del pueblo cierran temprano, así los candidatos tienen las noches para hacer campaña, si alguno llegara terminar antes de las 10 p.m. me sorprendería." Agrego el abogado, dándole una escusa los miembros de cierto comité de campaña, en el que la mayoría no pasaba de los 12 años.

-"Aun así gracias." Dijo la niña de nuevo.

-"Mañana arreglaremos esa línea." Agrego Kimble. "Ahora como primer acto oficial de tutor, debo estar de acuerdo con que sería mejor que vaya a descansar Señorita."

Tanto volvió a despedirse de Pacifica y tomando la caja en brazos siguió al señor Kimble.

-"Señor Kimble…"

-"Llámeme Jonathan, si no le molesta, Tanto."

-"…Jonathan, no me he disculpado por meterlo en este lio sin avisarle siquiera, en realidad fue literalmente que una emergencia…"

-"Tanto, no le negare me tomo por sorpresa y aun no sé muy bien como me las arreglare, tengo algunos asuntos que terminar ahora que no estaré como mayordomo de los Noroeste y según lo que me dijo el juez para todo efecto ahora tengo una hija preadolescente. Pero no sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo deseaba que alguien evitara los abusos que le hacían a esa niña. Por eso me quede trabajando para los Noroeste, esperaba, al menos, dejarle ver un poco de la realidad. No lo que sus padres le enseñaban… cosa que creo que no hice muy bien tampoco. Pero gracias a usted, termine dándole un sentido a todo ese tiempo."

-"Me gustaría tomar todo el crédito, pero…"

-"Le doy el crédito que merece." Lo interrumpió el irlandés. "Usted fue el que tomo la decisión al final, sea lo que sea que ese 'enfant terrible' hiciera." Lo dijo ligueramente rudo, pero su expresión no cambio, aunque por lo poco que conocía al irlandés no pudo decir si le tenía algún resentimiento contra Dipper.

-"No crea que le tengo ninguna antipatía al joven, Tanto... al menos ya no." Continúo luego de unos instantes de silencio. "Al principio no me agradaba mucho, pero con el tiempo entendí que no era culpa suya, él pudo hacer más por la Señorita en días que yo en ocho años. Y más que enfadarme me hicieron ver que debía agradecérselo, de hecho les agradezco tanto a él como a usted." Pero aun Tanto sentía algo en el mayordomo que no podía explicar. Lo que carcomía a Kimble era la forma en que el castaño había anticipado con tanta certeza como se comportaría, algo que pondría alerta a cualquier ex agente de inteligencia. Antes había pensado en hablar con el joven Pines para evitar que perjudicara a Preston Noroeste, ahora no estaba seguro de que hacer, empezaba a temer que tanto sabía de su pasado y claro si había logrado descubrir algo de La Escuela. Además que, como alguien más estaba entre la Señorita, su fortuna y el mundo, la vida podría ponerse muy interesante para su antiguo patrón. Al menos y todavía no sabía cómo sentirse por eso ya no tenía voto en la escuela, sería solo una voz más en la lista roja. Eso le recordó que tendría que comunicarse con sir Justin, sobre lo que había pasado.

-"Herm…" Tosió Tanto, al legar a la puerta, cargando la caja le iba a ser difícil abrir. Sacando a Kimble de sus pensamientos.

-"A Perdone… estaba pensando que hacer mientras nos facilitan una vivienda, ya mañana tendré que abandonar la mansión y aunque puedo pagar algo pequeño no me gustaría que la señorita este incomoda pero es preferible a dejarla aquí." Improviso Kimble rápidamente, aunque era algo que el mismo Tanto pensaba.

-"Pues…" empezó tanto siendo interrumpida por la conversación del otro lado de la puerta.

."…Y entonces el decano dijo: 'Eso no debería de ser pertinente.' Y Charles respondió: toda prueba es pertinente abogado…" Lo que arranco una carcajada de los dos de los abogados y una risa del Dr. Kingsfield. Tanto tristemente supo que se había perdido uno de esos momentos que cambian la forma de ver al mundo. Mientras sus tres colegas volvían a verlo, lamentablemente guardando silencio.

-"A Tanto que deseaba la señorita?"

-"El juez nos dijo de las noches en este valle son únicas, así que decidimos salir a comprobarlos."

-"Una vista soberbia, con el marco de las montañas."

-"Es algo que suele pasar en este tipo de pueblo, aun no han aprendido temerle a los abogados." Dijo Tanto levantando la caja en forma significativa, mientras sonreía. "Una pequeña muestra de aprecio… Uno se llega a acostumbrar al paisaje, pero cuando le muestra a alguien queda tan impactado como si nunca las hubiese visto." Dijo con sinceridad el abogado aun con la caja en sus manos. Mientras los fuereños lo miraban ligueramente extrañados. "Al ser abogado de pueblo uno se acostumbra que la gente le demuestre su aprecio o page sus deudas de formas algo pintorescas."

-"Al menos no fueron jamones… o salmón ahumado hecho en casa, no es que no me guste, pero luego debo dejar el auto aireando toda la noche." Confirmo el juez quien había pasado por lo mismo antes de ser contratado por el condado. Mientras Tanto ponía la caja en el suelo para compartir la vista con los presentes.

-"Así señor Kim…Jonathan." Agrego. "Como le estaba diciendo no me preocuparía mucho por la vivienda, aunque los Noroeste traten de prolongar los tramites, le encargue a un colaborador que buscara un lugar adecuado." Dijo acomodándose discretamente los anteojos.

-"En tal caso entonces será mejor que haga que mañana, a primera hora, preparen todo para la mudanza." Dijo el ex mayordomo al entender quién era ese colaborador.

-"Por cómo están redactados los documentos, si la propiedad en cuestión pertenece a alguna de las industrias Noroeste, es habitable y no está ocupada. Legalmente ya estaría en manos del señor Kimble, solo seria completar el papeleo, a lo sumo un par de horas antes de que puedan instalarse."

-"Un colaborador interesante." Dijo Kingsfield. "Desde tiempos del padre del señor Noroeste o incluso antes, la 'mirada Noroeste' ha sido un desagradable misterio. Y al parecer logro descubrir como nulificarla."

-"Además, perdóneme Tanto, pero aun dudo mucho que usted conociera al barón o la condesa y mucho menos que pudiera conseguir esas pruebas que vimos. Tampoco pude evitar notar cómo veía una y otra vez su teléfono durante la mañana." Acoto Hart anda la mirada aprobatoria de los otros dos.

-"Y ese giro sorpresa." Agrego el juez. "Que el señor Kimble, aquí presente, fuera un candidato idóneo y, lo más importante, anuente a tomar la tutoría de la señorita. Dudo mucho que tengas tantos colaboradores Tanto." Demostrando que Tanto no era el único jurista con capacidades del valle.

-"Me dejan en un aprieto, tienen razón un colaborador fue pieza fundamental en el proceso de hoy." Dijo dándose cuenta que era difícil negarlo, incluso el juez podía ordenarle dar sus fuentes. "Pero prefiero mantener su identidad en secreto, a menos que la corte disponga lo contrario."

-"Por el momento dudo mucho que soliciten que se revelen tus fuentes." Acoto el juez. "Pero es posible que en el juicio de la próxima semana sea requerido."

-"No creo que a mi colaborador le moleste, lo único es que no se lo he comentado, deme tiempo de al menos pedirle premiso."

-"En tal caso será mejor que tu colaborador que esté listo, sabes que la corte puede ser una jungla." Finalizo el Juez." Mientras el ex mayordomo y el abogado volvieron a verse, sería interesante ver la reacción de los otros tres al saber la identidad y más aun edad de ese colaborador.

-"Pero en tal caso sería mejor que tengamos como comunicarnos." Sugirió Kimble, luego de lo cual los tres de pueblo intercambiaron números de teléfono.

-"Entonces ya podemos marcharlos." Dijo el señor juez dirigiéndose a un vehículo todoterreno. Identificado como perteneciente a la corte del condado. "En verdad no tengo auto, el pueblo es pequeño y según mi doctor es bueno que camine diariamente, pero para algunas de mis responsabilidades debo poder ir a todo el condado." Dijo abriendo la portezuela trasera para que tanto dejara su caja. Dada la altura del vehículo el juez demostró una inusitada agilidad para alguien de su edad al tomar asiento, mientras Hart y Tanto ayudaban a subir al Dr. Kingfield. Quedando acomodados Hart como copiloto y Tanto y el Dr. Kingfield el asiento trasero. Y tras despedirse de Kimble. Salieron por el ya reparado portón principal de la mansión. Al irse los 'invitados' el ahora desplegado irlandés tuvo que hacerle frente s sus deberes verdaderos, pensar en cómo comunicar lo acontecido a la escuela, cosa que no le agradaba. Además debía tener el tacto y, por supuesto pedirle, disculparse con sir Justin.

Pero el mayordomo no era el único que debía enfrentar una desagradable decisión. Tanto solo estaba esperando postergando la inevitable conversación o amonestación de parte de su antiguo profesor. Que supuso el mismo Doctor en derecho, había estado esperando para hacer. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho pues Kingfield empezó a hablarle no bien habían cruzado el portón.

-"Parece que ya no va a poder usar eso de 'vivir tranquilamente' por más tiempo, señor Extraño."

-"Disculpe profesor?"

-"Desde hoy es usted el abogado de una de las herederas más importantes del país, por no mencionar la demostración en la tarde."

-"Por no olvidar que logro ganarle un alegato a Charles." Se unió el juez quien, desde que su pupilo había regresado al pueblo, había intentado hacerlo reaccionar por años.

-"También que hasta donde tengo memoria es la primera vez que alguien logra darle tal golpiza a un Noroeste en un juicio." Se unió al frente Hart.

-"No creo que sea para tanto." Mintió tanto tratando de evitar esa conversación. "Además no fue un juicio, y por lo que no se generada ningún precedente."

-"Lo dudo mucho, puede que no sea un precedente legal, pero para esta hora lo que hizo usted ya debe ser la comidilla en la costa este." Continúo el profesor. "Si no es que más lejos, incluso puedo apostar que será el tema central del próximo numero de la revista de leyes." Al no especificar cual revista todos los presentes sabían que se refería a la Revista de leyes de Harvard.

-"Puede que, al ser un proceso extrajudicial, nadie pueda referirse a quienes participaron en el, pero como Charles dijo, ya quienes importan saben quiénes fueron los involucrados, así que no sería de ninguna forma ilegal presentarlo como un caso teórico." Agrego Hart que en su tiempo de estudiante había sido, como Tanto en su tiempo, editor en jefe de la revista de leyes. "Incluso creo que para mañana algunos estudiantes van a hacer la solicitud de que le dediquen un monumento, claro si Charles sigue teniendo la popularidad de siempre." Intento bromear Hart, pero cualquier intento de risa quedo consumido por la mirada que Kingfield le dedico a todos los presentes.

Esa era la mirara de Kingsfield o al menos Tanto vio como Hart se veía afectado y como el juez se aseguro de no apartar los ojos del camino, pero cuando Kingsfield lo miro con esos, trágicamente, famosos ojos azul hielo, no sintió los más mínimo. Recordando que aun tenía puestas los anteojos anti Noroeste, se dio un momento para pensar si debería de correr la voz entre el alumnado, empezar la moda de antojos oscuros en el primer año de leyes, pero luego de sufrirlo, había entendido cual era la razón de que Kingsfield diera esa clase y para su visión de la Justicia era idóneo.

-"Pero sin divagar más, señor Tanto." Continúo Kingsfield. "Me alegro encontrarlo esta mañana. Usted, con el perdón de James, ha sido mi mejor estudiante, y me sentí muy decepcionado al verlo desparecer, luego de recibir propuestas de literalmente todos los que son algo en nuestra área de experiencia, ya fuera desde el sector público, el gubernamental o el judicial."

-"Preferí volver al pueblo, en verdad eso no me interesaba."

-"Si eso supe o eso proclamo ante todos los que le preguntaron su decisión, pero ya esa escusa no le va a servir, consiguió ocultarse en este pueblo de la mira de todos, pero con lo que sucedió hoy, acaba de perder tan cómodo escondite. Seamos sinceros Tanto… lo supe desde que llego a mi salón es usted un idealista que, desafortunadamente, vio la realidad durante sus estudios." Continúo el catedrático. "Vio que la 'Justicia' con j mayúscula que deseaba seguir, se perdía entre la 'justicia' con j minúscula que se impone en casi todo lugar."

-"Charles creo que estas incomodándolo…" Acoto el juez. Ante la pasividad de Tanto.

-"Ese es mi punto, deseo incomodarlo. Que se deje de ocultar en este cómodo pueblo y que haga algo por imponer su amada 'Justicia', a la 'justicia' que ahora nos rodea." Dicha afirmación hizo sentirse mal a Hart que había visto ambos lados de la moneda y que por eso lo habían destrozado esa tarde. "Pero ahora ya no puede esconderse, ya salió a la luz, pero aunque quisiera esconderse de nuevo podrá vivir con ello?" El silencio que siguió dejo en claro que Tanto no tenia respuesta para eso.

-"Ahora debe aprovechar esta oportunidad, decidir qué hacer, considéreme como su aliado en todo, siempre y cuando decida que va a abandonar esa terquedad infantil y va a luchar para imponer esa visión que tanto nos hace falta a todos." Concluyo el académico.

Tanto no respondió nada, su silencio fue la mejor respuesta… de repente se encontró en una encrucijada de la cual no sabía qué camino tomar.

-"Imagino que todo esto fue casi tan imprevisto para usted como para nosotros y tomar tal decisión no sería fácil para cualquiera." continuo el anciano. "Por eso no le pediré una respuesta inmediata, sin embargo estaré esperándola ansioso."

El auto se detuvo ante la entrada del hospital. Tanto se despidió de los presentes tomo su caja y se interno hacia el puesto de admisión.

-"Charles no crees que fuiste muy rudo con el muchacho?"

-"No, se me logro escapar durante la graduación. Solo aproveche la oportunidad, además estoy seguro que va a darse cuenta de la realidad y espero que al menos en esta ocasión no escape."

El juez cumplió su palabra y les consiguió a ambos habitación con agua caliente a sus colegas, quienes se apresuraron en reservar los boletos para el primer autobús fuera del pueblo, el día siguiente, mas por insistencia de Kingsfield. Quien, al acabar sus negocios con los Noroeste, quería estar listo para el inicio del semestre, no sin antes pasar unos días con su familia, que involucraba al mismo Hart y familia. Así que de la misma forma reservaron dos pasajes a Massachusetts, irónicamente en Líneas Aéreas Noroeste. Con lo que el juez pudo retirarse a su casa con su esposa Lindsay, la cual mantuvo despierta hasta altas horas de la noche contándole la forma en que su pupilo se había desenvuelto.

El médico general reviso a Tanto ocultando sus ojos, su cara y sus costillas, sin encontrar ningún problema grave como le habían dicho más temprano. Aun así eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, seguía recordando las palabras de su antiguo profesor y sabía que tenía razón. El no solo había decidió tener una vida tranquila en su pueblo natal, el había escapado de la realidad que era el sistema legal, escondiéndose en el pueblo. Y sin darse cuenta, por ayudar a una niña, había perdido su escondite, ahora no tenía idea de que hacer. Que podía hacer el un simple abogado, por mejores instintos y reacciones que tuviera, para remediar algo de tal envergadura como era la denigración de a 'Justicia' y la supremacía de la 'justicia,' que lo asqueaba a tal punto.

Mientras esperaba para presentar su carnet de la compañía de seguros, le saco una sonrisa al ver el escudo con la 'NW' en la tarjeta plástica. Mientras esperaba sus comprobantes, daba la hora el servicio recaía solo en una persona, estaba solo en la oficina pudo oír la trasmisión en vivo del discurso de Stan Pines a la asociación de leñadores de Gravity Falls. Cuando anunciaron el discurso pensó que sería Stan Pines siendo el mismo embaucador de siempre, por lo que continuó pensando en que hacer o si podía hacer algo. Veinte minutos después solo escucho el aplauso de los leñadores. Que le recordó cuando entro a la cabaña del misterio por un refresco y salió con un ciervonejo disecado, al cual no era difícil notar las marcas de goma en los cuernos, y sin el refresco.

"Así que Dipper lo logro convencerlo de usar su 'encanto' durante la campaña". Pensó, no le sorprendió pues el mismo se había dado cuenta de las dotes del joven, algo dentro de él evitaba el verlo como un simple niño. El joven que había puesto contra las cuerdas al mimo Preston Noroeste, posiblemente uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo… Fue cuando se dio cuenta y quedo petrificado en el acto. A ese 'niño' no le había importado nada por cumplir con su amiga, sabiendo mejor que nadie a quien se enfrentaba y al final había triunfado. Sin, o al menos eso creía, pensar en darse por vencido.

Y ahí estaba el un hombre adulto, preguntándose si valdría la pena esforzarse, dejándose ganar sin luchar, solo porque lo que el sistema judicial se había perdido en algún momento, el que se consideraba a sí mismo, y con razón, en la elite de su profesión, un adulto. Temía tanto a pelear y perder que se había escondido, sin pelear. Le daría vergüenza ver a ese niño a la cara. Se luego de entender lo que había pasado en ese proceso se había convencido que si el californiano era un general el había sido uno de sus coroneles, y eso estaba bien, no podía negar las dotes que había demostrado el castaño. Y luego de entender mejor al joven esa comparación le resultaba ridícula, si el joven castaño fuera un general, el no merecería estar en su ejército. Si algo había aprendido ese día era que la lucha no acaba hasta que acaba, y él ni siquiera se había atrevido a luchar.

Salió del hospital sin pensar que posiblemente tarde o temprano debía llamar a Kingsfield y decirle que ya no se escondería, pero antes de pedirle consejo a su antiguo profesor debía pensar en que haría para enfrentar su 'Justicia' a la 'justicia' actual, lo pensó mejor y lo replanteo debía pensar en cómo haría que la 'Justicia' se impusiera a la 'justicia' actual. La noche era buena para pensar, al menos si uno no se acercaba mucho al bosque, por lo que decidió caminar a casa.

Al llegar a su casa aun no tenía idea de cómo empezar o qué hacer. Pero al menos sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, antes de irse a acostar. Como la mayoría de los titulados del pueblo su casa hacia también las funciones de su oficina, la oficina legal estaba en el frente de su casa mientras la zona residencial estaba en la parte trasera. Entro por la puerta trasera a su casa, pero recordó el encargo que le había hecho la Pacífica antes de despedirse. Por lo que se encamino a los archivos genealógicos que mantenía, sin poder evitar pasar por su oficina. Por costumbre más que nada encendió el computador para revisar su correo, mientras apuntaba los datos que le había dado la niña para iniciar su investigación, mientras revisaba una copia de los asientos de nacimientos y defunciones del pueblo, escucho la alarma del computador. Nunca había visto que el sistema de correo dijera casilla llena. En la carpeta de trabajos solo tenía un mensaje, como lo supuso Dipper había sido tan eficiente como lo había demostrado en el juicio, en la hora o así que le había llevado caminar desde el hospital a su casa había encontrado tres casas que cumplían con 'ser consistentes con el nivel de vida de Pacifica Noroeste.' Se obligo a enviarle las direcciones al juez y a Kimble, para iniciar desde la mañana con los trámites finales del proceso evitando que la señorita pasara una noche de más en territorio enemigo. Luego reviso la carpeta recibidos, casi todas las cartas parecían tener el mismo patrón: 'Señor Tanto Extraño por la presente le pedimos urgentemente su asesoría/ayuda/consejo como abogado para…'

Supo que no podría dormir mucho esa noche.

Por su parte el señor Kimble, se retiro a su habitación como siempre, una vez que el turno nocturno de la mansión empezó a trabajar. Sin que nada indicara que ese mismo día había renunciado en casi los peores términos posibles de su empleo. Y empaco sus cosas, una docena de trajes enteros, de buena calidad, pero no demasiado caros que había comparado por medio de las industrias de la familia, algunos pares de zapatos, tres trajes de civil que usaba en los pocos días que se daba libre al año que prefirió aun no empacarlos, dos conjuntos de ropa para ejercicio, que usaba para mantenerse en forma, algunos libros y demás implementos de uso personal que apenas llenaban una maleta. Su arma 9 milímetros estaba oculta en su neceser junto con su máquina de afeitar. Lo que faltaba y lo que aun usaría esa noche lo agregaría a su equipaje en la mañana para esperar la llamada del abogado.

Las demás cosas que no podía llevarse de forma tan… publica ya las recogería luego con ayuda de Ritter, quien se había mantenido apartado de él por cuenta propia, una sabia decisión que demostraba que su pupilo iba en buenos pasos. Seria incomodo que los señores supieran que el joven mayordomo, se había puesto 'contra' ellos en ese asunto, mas si como esperaba el Jason recibiría su puesto, una vez se calmaran las aguas. Aun estaba un poco verde, pero confiaba que podría ser útil para La Escuela. Miro su maleta sin remordimientos, en eso se podía volver la vida de un soldado en una simple maleta, lo que en verdad definía a todo buen soldado, por lo tanto a Kimble, era imposible de ponerlo en una maleta. Sin pensar mucho más, se puso un pijama y tardo menos de un minuto en dormirse.

Cuando su reloj interno indico la media noche Kimble abrió los ojos, pasando de 'totalmente dormido' a 'alerta' en menos de un segundo. Serian las 8 de la mañana en Austria y sabía que Sir Justin llevaría varias horas despierto. Perro seria de mala educación hablarle más temprano. Se sentí en la cama tomo la laptop de su maletín. He hizo una llamada internacional. Había tomado su decisión esa tarde y debía dejar atrás todo y estar listo para soportar lo que significaba tomar ese rumbo tras esa encrucijada.

-"Buenos días. Roland al habla."

-"Sir Justin, le habla Jonathan Kimble, quería pedirle ayuda para abrir una acade …."

-"Que acaso no sabe qué estoy de vacaciones?" Dijo su interlocutor enojado. "Llame en otro momento muchacho."

Casi a la una, apareció en la pantalla del computador. 'JRolland desea hablar con usted. Desea contestar… (S/N)'

-"Jonathan muchacho…"

-"Sir Justin creo que tengo malas noticias, verá…."

-"Nada hecho para proteger a una niña inocente puede ser llamada mala noticia." Lo reprendió el inglés.

Continuara.

Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Algunos personajes también deben tomarse con las mismas circunstancias y son propiedad de Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.


	62. Chapter 61

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

PERDON: No me gusta atrasar el día de publicación. En esta ocasión tengo una buena escusa, las fuerzas vivas y algo perezosas en mi país, desean tener menos trabajo y más tiempo libre (con mejores salarios, obviamente). Así que en resumen los que si queremos trabajar estamos sufriendo una huelga general.

Una nueva entrega. Ya la ley ha hablado y por más que los Noroeste quisieron inclinar la balanza a su favor, usando cualquier método, Pacifica al fin se encuentra libre de sus padres, y a punto de iniciar una nueva vida. Pero no solo ella, su nuevo tutor, el señor Kimble deberá afrontar los retos de educar a su querida Señorita. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (26 de Septiembre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

 _Nota: No se si debiera contar esto como un crossover, aun así no lo haré, pero puede que alguien reconozca los nombres de los abogados._

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **61\. Sorpresas.**

Los finales del verano en las 'Cascade Mountains' de Oregón eran simplemente sublimes, nunca se cansaba de decirlo, más si podía disfrutarse antes de que empezara el día con una buena taza de café recién hecho, podía ilusionarse y pensar que la naturaleza le daba ese espectáculo a él, como las hojas iban tomando los tonos naranjas que anunciaban un otoño temprano solo para que el disfrutara de la vista, mientras disfrutaba de la arboleda desde el jardín y mas allá el eterno verdor del bosque de coníferas que se extendía por toda la zona del noroeste. Aunque aun era verano el frio de la mañana hacia visible el vapor que se elevaba de la taza y su respiración. Estaba tranquilo y en paz, algo extraño para ser una mañana entre semana. Cerró los ojos deseando que ese momento nunca acabara, hasta que los gritos lo sacaron de vuelta a la realidad.

Era extraño como el cuerpo podía pasar de ese estado de reposo a alerta o, incluso, a emergencia. No podría decir cuando empezó a correr solo que entro a la casa y subió las escaleras, pues los gritos provenían del segundo piso. Afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta porque iba con intención de derribarla. Después de todo era la habitación de la niña.

-"Que pasa…" Se apresuro a gritar antes de ver a su niña aun en pijama saltando. Lo que le preocupo. Hasta que le vio la cara, estaba feliz. "Pero que pasa?"

-"Es Paz… Es Paz… Lo logro…" Dijo la niña antes de caer con los labios ligeramente azules.

-"Grenda que paso…" seguía preguntando el señor Faurolo antes de correr a detener la caída de su hija. Afortunadamente sabía que su hija sufría de Disnea Psicosomática, una forma elegante de decir que si tenía una emoción fuerte dejaba de respirar, la recostó en la cama y extendió sus brazos sobre la cabeza, el mayor problema de esa condición era que se golpeara al caer, ya que una vez inconsciente recuperaba el ritmo respiratorio, pero aun así su princesa siempre lograba ajustarlo por esa razón. Los cojines puestos estratégicamente en toda la habitación de la niña, daban fe de la preocupación del padre de que su princesa perdiera el conocimiento. Y como evidencia significativa la niña aun mantenía el teléfono en su mano.

-"Grenda no me asustes así… Que paso amiga… Grenda… Grenda respóndeme… Grenda…" Decía una voz que reconoció, pero no logro identificar en el teléfono.

-"Halo…"

-"Señor Faurolo…" Dijo a niña al otro lado del teléfono. Fue cuando el hombre supo de quien se trataba.

-"Pacífica?"

-"Si señor es un gusto oírlo, pero, como está Grenda?"

-"No te preocupes ya pronto estará bien, le dio uno de sus ataques."

-"Eso pensé. Cuando contesto, empezó a preguntarme cosas y antes de darme cuenta ella…"

-"No te preocupes, no diré que nos acostumbramos a sus ataques, pero sabemos que pueden pasar. Además ella ha estado muy preocupada por ti."

-"Disculpe señor, tenía problemas con mi familia."

-"No tienes que disculparte… y espero que se solucionaran." Dijo el hombre en tono paternal.

-"Si… digo no… es complicado. Pero Gracias."

-"No te expliques, me siento feliz por ti, cuando puedas ven a visitarnos, ya Grenda está recuperándose. Fue un placer hablar contigo." Dijo más tranquilo de lo que había supuesto Pacífica. Ella no podía saber que más que tranquilidad era costumbre, teniendo una niña con ese problema y tan emotiva como Grenda había tenido que aprender.

-"Toma princesa y mejor sigue hablando acostada. Hazlo por papa, si?" Así al menos podría terminar en paz su café.

-"Así lo hare papa." Dijo la princesa en su cama.

-"Hasta luego señor Faurolo."

-"Nos vemos Pacífica." Se despidió el hombre mientras intentaba recordar donde había dejado su tasa favorita Dejando a su princesa recostada hablando con su amiga rubia.

-"Estas bien ya?"

-"A sí, no te preocupes." Dijo la castaña. "Pero empieza de nuevo que no quiero que falte ningún detalle." Por lo que Pacifica relato paso a paso y con cuidado el 'juicio.' Sin guardarse nada incluso el apoyo de cierto chico mutuamente conocido. Por lo que Grenda entendió porque el castaño se veía algo inquieto la tarde anterior.

-"Deberías al menos llamaron para darle las gracias, no crees?" dijo en algo más que una insinuación.

-"Lo hare, lo... lo hare. Solo que ahora las cosas están algo complicadas como te dije parece que voy a mudarme de la mansión, no sé porque ya están alistando mis cosas."

-"En verdad crees que vamos a ser vecinas…?" Dijo la castaña mientras le empezaba a faltarle el aire.

-"No sé exactamente donde… incluso no sé cuando sea… solo sé que es en el pueblo, pero nada más." Intentaba evitar que a su amiga le diera otro ataque. "Y como esta…?"

-"Ocupado como nunca antes lo había visto." No tenían que decir quién era ese 'el'. "No es para menos, aunque las cosas se ven mejor cada día para Stan Pines como candidato, aun está casi empatado con Bud, pero si Bud llega a ser alcalde el pueblo se volverá un mal lugar para ser Pines."

-"A… ya veo." Dijo la rubia pensando que tenía razón que sería mal momento para hablarle o intentar visitarlo. Pero no quería que su amiga se diera cuenta de su decepción. "Y como esta Marius."

-"Mas bien te iba a pedir si tienes alguna de esas fotos suyas en short?"

-"No… pero podrías pedírsela a Tanto o le podría decir si te puede pasar alguna." Respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

-"Mmm… mejor no." Dijo la castaña. "Anoche lo llame, fue rápido porque era tarde, me dijo algo de que Dipper le había pedido ayuda, pero no supe que era, hasta ahora." Se interrumpió un momento preparándose para soltar el boom. "Pero no le he dicho a nadie esto parece que su abuela, la condesa o algo así, quiere conocerme así que…" La mejor amiga de Grenda era Candy y así había sido desde niñas, la que podría ocupar el segundo lugar seria Mabel, con quien había congeniado desde que la conoció, pero su confidente en esos temas, y Grenda era la más sorprendida, era Pacífica. Candy no sería de mucha ayuda, ya tenía suficientes problemas con sus sentimientos, por su propia inseguridad. Decirle a Mabel, por más que la quisiera, sería un error, sabía que se comportaría como una niña pequeña y crearía un alboroto. Pero ahí estaba Paz inteligente, segura y posiblemente la más madura de sus amigas, incluso si contaba a Wendy. Si al menos les hiciera caso a sus propios consejos… Siguieron hablando de ese 'pequeño secreto,' la rubia aprovecho para darle algunos consejos sobre qué hacer, como comportarse y prometió ayudarla en todo lo posible. Fue la primera charla que tuvieron sin la sombra del matrimonio Noreste. Y, desde esa tarde en la cafetería, nunca habían disfrutado tanto. Pero eran las elecciones y la castaña tenía que irse a la Cabaña.

-"Ya va siendo hora que me marche Paz, no quieres que de algún recado?"

-"No, pero recuerdas la carta que te di?"

-"La que Dipper no debía leer…?" Dijo algo intrigada, aun tenia la carta y por más que lo había deseado no había abierto y, mucho menos, leído.

-"Esa misma… Podrías… podrías…"

-"No te preocupes, veré como me deshago de eso." Dijo tomando la carta de su escondite y poniéndola sobre la mesa. "Aunque lo hare porque eres amiga, pero en verdad me encantaría entregarla."

-"Grenda!"

-"Es solo que… bien espero estés lista a tiempo…" Dijo escondiendo la carta de nuevo. Una amiga debe hacer, lo que una amiga debía hacer. "Perdona Paz debo dejarte aun no estoy lista y debió ir a ayudar con la campaña… Casi hablamos por una hora."

-"En serio pasamos tanto tiempo hablando… No, ya tome una decisión. Cuando este lista, yo misma le diré… en persona."

-"Espero que estés lista en menos de dos semanas."

-"No lo he olvidado, pero… pero tampoco es cosa de decirle sin más."

-"Solo dije la fecha."

-"Pero tú misma dijiste que ahora está muy ocupado con la campaña."

-"Crees que no lo estuvo ayer?"

-"Bien si, pero... Aun no estoy lista."

-"No diré nada mas… me has dado muchos consejos hoy, pero me gustaría que te preguntaras que me dirías si fuera al revés."

-"Pero no puedo, tu caso fue distinto, el mío bien es… más complicado."

-"No lo puedo negar… que te complicas mas." Dijo riendo. "Eso si recuerda que no eres la única interesada… y las otras dos bien, ahora estamos juntos todo el día."

-"Lo sé, pero tampoco es como si fuera a llegar y darle un golpe para llamar su atención."

-"A mí me funciono..." Dijo la castaña al recordar como había conocido a su casinovio.

-"Pero Marius es Marius."

-"Y Dipper es Dipper…" Dijo la castaña aceptando el punto de vista de la rubia, entendiendo que aunque Marius era el más lindo, Dipper era más… 'complicado.' Pero Paz, más que Candy o incluso Wendy, necesitaba un poco de ayuda, bien a todas se les iban a terminar las vacaciones. A Candy, conociendo a sus padres, la enviarían al mismo campamento musical de siempre, y también estaba Wendy, que según decían una semana cambio de novio tres veces, ahora 'la chica cool,' se veía intimidada luego de 'friendzonerse' a sí misma. De nuevo se pregunto lo mismo. "Como un chico tan inteligente era tan ciego… Chicos!" Pensó, si decidía ayudar a alguna debía ayudar a todas y estaba fuera de cuestión preguntarle a alguien. Empezó a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza.

-"Espera ahora que lo recuerdo no te dije el mayor consejo de todos." Le interrumpió sus pensamientos su amiga. "Recuerda ser tu misma, ser la Grenda amable y la mejor amiga que puede haber."

-"También eres una gran amiga. Entonces nos hablamos luego, pero será hasta tarde."

-"Si ya no hay problema, este es un nuevo número." Dijo la rubia, por lo que su amiga la agrego la agenda de su teléfono."

"Bien ya debo colgar y otra vez estoy feliz por ti. Y gracias por todo"

-"De nada Grenda, gracias por estar conmigo." Y ambas se despidieron, sabían que la otra tenía un día muy ocupado.

Cuando las niñas empezaron su llamada telefónica y mientras el señor Faurolo recogía las piezas de lo que fue su tasa favorita, en la mansión Noroeste el señor Kimble tenía que tomar una decisión muy importante.

-"El azul o el gris…?" Decía pensativo en pijama mientras veía dos de sus trajes de 'civil.' El tercero era negro, pero era bastante parecido al traje de 'trabajo' y no quería que nada desviara la atención de los demás empleados de Ritter. Usualmente el traspaso del cargo de mayordomo en jefe, con todas sus responsabilidades y beneficios, era muy claro. El mayordomo anterior desaparecía de escena dejando al nuevo como único con las cualidades necesarias, ya fuera que desaparecía por enfermedad, por jubilación o incluso muerte. El cargo de mayordomo era esencialmente un cargo vitalicio. Por lo que el nuevo mayordomo podía iniciar su gestión sin la presión de que volvieran a ver al anterior, pero ese no sería el caso, al menos por ese día.

Tampoco podía salir de la mansión o quedarse en su habitación, pues debía empezar sus responsabilidades como tutor de a Señorita. Por eso su dilema, desde hacía más de 20 años la pregunta de 'cómo vestirse' había desparecido de sus preocupaciones. Primero, al ser soldado, era el uniforme ya fuera que usara el de faena, el de diario, el de gala o el equipo de combate sus superiores solían escoger por él. Luego como operativo el debía escoger que usar, pero no era su ropa, era un disfraz para completar su misión. Después de eso, en la peor época de su vida, solo se cambiaba por algo limpio cuando empezara a oler mal lo que llevara, y al final, por más de veinte años, el terno clásico negro con camisa blanca y corbata, el uniforme desde hacía más de un siglo de su profesión.

Ahora con ambos trajes cada uno en su percha y cada percha en una mano no tenía idea de cuál usar. Le habría gustado tener algo menos formal, pues ambos trajes solo diferían de su uniforme anterior en el color y algunos detalles menores. Por lo que aun no podía confiarse en no socavar la autoridad de su pupilo. El azul que era un tono algo oscuro que en un momento de distracción podía confundirse con negro, por lo que después de veinte minutos de deliberación interna se decidió por el gris.

Esa mañana se había permitido dormir de más. No fue porque se sintiera distinto, aunque estar desempleado era una experiencia que nunca pensó en repetir. Después de la plática con sir Justin, durante la madrugada no le vio sentido a despertarse antes del resto del personal del turno de día de la mansión. Una de las máximas de su vida, que databa de los cuando no era Jonathan Kimble, era la máxima del soldado… 'El paraíso es dormir.' Así que había desarrollado la habilidad de tener un despertador interno, un sueño rápido y, además, ligero. Que en palabras normales significaba que podía despertarse a la hora que quisiera sin ocupar un despertador, que no importaba en la situación que estuviera, y había estado en situaciones extremas… por decir poco, con solo cerrar los ojos estaba dormido y que el mínimo ruido podía sacarlo del sueño mas profundo.

Luego de pasar toda la tarde y noche pensando en que le iba a decir a su mentor, por haber arruinado 20 años de esfuerzo, atrayendo demasiada atención, por segunda vez. No debió sorprenderse que su mentor supiera de lo acontecido en la tarde en el proceso de sus patrones contra su actual protegida. Aunque su reacción seguía siendo insólita. Y mientras se iba vistiendo no podía dejar de recordarlo.

-"Nada hecho para proteger a una niña inocente puede ser llamada mala noticia." El tono rígido y formal del lord inglés, rozaba la indignación por esa supuesta 'mala noticia.'

-"Pero señor… lo hice consciente de sus esperanzas en La Escuela."

-"Y de que serviría La Escuela si deja a una criatura en manos de esos monstruos?" respondió su mentor en el mismo tono que antes. "Y no te preocupes Jonathan, ya me preocupare yo."

-"Pero señor..." Decía Kimble bastante confundido. "Atraje una inusitada atención a mi persona, y por ende… por ende yo mismo me excluiré de La Escuela."

-"Te dije que no te preocuparas Jonathan, he estado horas tras esto, no todos los miembros son tan amables como tú, y esperaron que fuera de día." Dijo el inglés ya en un tono normal. "El primero tener la… amabilidad de comunicármelo fue…"

Pero en verdad sir Justin lo supo desde mucho antes que los abogados salieran de la mansión, no quiso comentárselo a Kimble, pero el mismo Ritter le había hablado del proceso. No era que Kimble no lo sospechara, de no haberlo hecho así él lo habría reprendido, por no cumplir con los ideales que ambos seguían. Por eso la odisea del lord inglés había empezado varas horas antes.

La noticia del proceso se esparció como un incendio entre los miembros de la cúpula jurídica americana, así que en cierto momento fue escuchado por quienes estaban ahí para escuchar, al servir brandi o habanos de celebración. Kingsfield había ganado muchos enemigos a lo largo de sus treinta años de docencia, más aun si se consideraba también su práctica profesional. Abogados que habían visto romperse la tradición familiar de cuatro 'Generaciones Graduadas de Harvard,' cuando su retoño, la quinta generación, no habían tenido la capacidad o la determinación de aprobar con Kingsfield. Esos mismos retoños, que en lugar de tener un titulo de Harvard expuesto como sus padres, tenían él de alguna otra universidad escondido en algún lugar de sus oficinas. Padres e hijos celebraron la derrota de Kingsfield.

Otros eran los juristas, ya fuera por amor a su profesión o mero interés en conocer al nuevo gallo del gallinero, que vieron como un joven gigante aparecía de algún lugar, y se había enfrentado de tú a tú con el actual. Consientes que un solo proceso no implicaba mucho, lo que si importaba eran los antecedentes de ese nuevo gigante, antecedentes que los sabían impresionaron más. Y también los simples curiosos y chismosos que por más traje entero de seda y mansión seguían siento tan chismosos como en sus días de parvulario. Además estaban los pro o anti Noroeste, que mas o menos en medidas iguales se molestaron o alegraron por el resultado del proceso. Contando también la no muy poca cantidad que esperaban una oportunidad de sacarle provecho a la heredara o a sus afligidos padres. Pero esas fuentes no importaban, lo que importo era que más o menos a la misma hora los principales de La Escuela supieron lo que había hecho Kimble. Y se apresuraron a comunicarse con Roland.

Sir Justin no menciono que, durante las horas en que fue el único en la academia en saber del proceso. Primero se había preocupado, pensaba que Kimble era fundamental para el futuro de La Escuela, podía ser reemplazado, en parte, por Ritter. El mismo Ritter sería el primero en aceptar que todo lo que sabía se lo debía a Kimble, pero, de igual forma, aceptaría que era un ignorante si se comparaba con su maestro. El lord inglés, durante esa madrugada en Austria, se dio cuenta que el proceso había tenido muchas coincidencias favorables y, como aprendió de un amigo, no le gustaban las coincidencias. Así fue como Ritter confirmo el causante de todas esas coincidencias.

Mason Pibes, un niño de 12 años, posiblemente enamorado de la damisela en cuestión. Había orquestado todo para liberarla de la opresión de los monstruos que tenía como padres, estaba seguro antes que Ritter lo confirmara. El mismo joven que lo había hecho recorrer media Europa donde su antigua amiga para prevenir que tomara medidas más… drásticas contra los Noroeste, lo sabía en sus entrañas. Al no tener pruebas, era una simple corazonada, y buscar confirmación de esa corazonada sería imposible. Fue ahí cuando empezaron a comunicarse los demás miembros, preguntando o reclamando por las medidas que debían tener con Kimble. Sir Justin les pidió calma, pues en verdad había mucho mas tras esa renuncia implícita de Kimble que él solo defender a una niña.

Por lo que atrajo la atención de los miembros a ese valle, perdido en alguna parte del noroeste americano. No solo había irrumpido de repente en sus radares diez días atrás. También era el hogar de una de las diez familias más ricas y más temidas del mundo. Ahí se había originado el problema que llevo a la renuncia al título del barón Von Fundshauser y su desvinculación con su familia. De ahí se había desatado un escándalo que aun repercutía en las bolsas de de todo el mundo. Era el hogar de una jovencita que había 'encantado' a la misma Condesa, la mujer más influyente de Europa. Un ente sobrenatural vengativo había irrumpido en las tranquilas y 'apacibles' vidas del Jet Set, casi condenándolos a morir en el fuego convertidos en madera. Todo en poco más de una semana. El mismo valle donde, el día después de esa terrorífica noche, la gravedad parecía haber perdido su orientación. Ese extraño suceso hizo moverse los engranajes de uno de los miembros, que desde Cambridge, recordó la correspondencia entre su empleador y alguien de ese valle. Poco después la correspondencia entre sir Stephen Hawking y, un desconocido, el Dr. Stanford Pines apareció, las primeras piezas del rompecabezas empezaron a aparecer.

No tardaron en conseguir un informe sobre el Dr. Stanford Pines, un genio entre genios que había formado parte de los consejeros del presidente Reagan, el mismo que había dado el visto bueno a la Iniciativa de Defensa Estratégica como una realidad, no como el complot que termino siendo. Mas y mas correspondencia entre el Dr. Pines con otros eruditos de la época empezó a aparecer, pero en todas ellas se notaba como la mente del Dr. Pines había empezado a descender hacia la locura, al principio con alucinaciones paranoicas. Aun con su mente en caos no dejaba de tener su genialidad, pero esta acabo tras la muerte de su hermano gemelo, Stanley. El genio científico, luego de la pérdida de su gemelo, adopto los hábitos de su hermano fallecido, un estafador consumado y convicto. Como prueba estaba una de sus últimas cartas donde trataba de explicar lo que llamaba La Gran Teoría Unificada de la Rareza de Gravity Falls. Según él, una vez, brillante científico ese valle de alguna forma atraía a lo 'extraño.'

La conclusión, más que obvia, era que luego de la crisis por la muerte de su gemelo, el Dr. Pines había perdido contacto con la realidad y rompió toda relación con la comunidad científica y convirtiendo su laboratorio en una 'trampa para turistas.' El joven Mason junto a su gemela Mabel pasaban las vacaciones con su tío abuelo. Para sir Justin esa que otra de las piezas del rompecabezas, el cual no sabía cómo armar, aunque podía ver ciertos patrones. Era difícil para todos los miembros aceptar lo que ocurría, pero era indudable que algo ocurría en ese valle. Algo que a todas luces no solo involucraba a los Noroeste o a los Pines. El mismo abogado que había ganado el proceso era residente de ese valle. Así que por el momento Kimble había quedado en una zona gris entre las listas verde, amarilla y roja. Por lo que le ordenaron esperar en el valle la decisión de los miembros.

Nada de eso sorprendió a Kimble, pues llevaba lo suficiente en el valle y lambien mas tiempo conociendo al joven Pines, como para saber que era extraño, así sin más que esperar lo mejor luego de oír y, en algunos casos, aclarar las sospechas de su mentor. Cerca de las tres de la mañana acabaron su conversación y se fue a dormir. No sin antes desearles suerte a sus compañeros, pero sabiendo que muy posiblemente a quien encargarían desmarañar todo lo referente a ese extraño valle sería a él, ya fuera como miembro de la escuela a pleno derecho o en la lista roja. Mientras recordaba todo eso ya se había puesto su traje gris. Al ser la hora del último turno de desayunos de la mañana se dirigió a la cocina.

Según pudo notar el traspaso de su titulo no había afectado en mucho las funciones de los empleados, los pisos estaban limpios o estaban listos para ser cepillados, las alfombras que debían ser lavadas según el itinerario estaban recogidas y listas, las ventanas de parecían recién pulidas y el mayordomo en jefe el no parecía estar en ninguna parte, era esencial siempre parecer haber salido junto hace un momento en su ronda para revisar que todo fuera en orden, podía sentir el rastro de la colonia que usaba Ritter. Noto que alguien lo seguía, pero como era el turno de desayuno era normal que varios pasaran desde las habitaciones de los empelados a la cocina.

-"Todo está en orden Jonathan?" dijo alguien su espalda.

-"A Buenos días señora Kristen." Se volvió y espero a la dama. "Jason tomo mi lugar en forma impecable."

-"Si como era de esperarse…" Dijo la dama mirándolo de reojo, pero notando su atuendo. "Veo que te tomaste unos minutos más que de costumbre…" Dijo la dama deteniéndose para platicar con el irlandés.

-"Es la ligereza de no tener la responsabilidad."

-"No es que te quede mal… pero quien se levanta y se pone un traje de tres piezas?" El traje como todos los demás era una versión en otro color de su uniforme.

-"Creo que es la costumbre… Además, tampoco tenía mucho de donde elegir."

-"Tendremos que arreglar tu guardarropa en la primera oportunidad, Jonathan". Dijo en un tono muy significativo.

-"En serio… tiene razón debería de dar una vuelta por las sastrerías del pueblo." Respondió sin entender el tono.

-"Imagino que aún es muy pronto…." Dijo la mujer sin mostrar su incomodidad. "Digo para preguntar por los arreglos que debía hacer el señor Extraño?" Se apresuro a agregar, dejando pasar el atuendo del ex mayordomo. La noche anterior, luego de saber quien estaba organizando la requisición de la nueva casa para él y la Señorita, había pedido que alistaran las pertenecías de la Señorita para mudarse ese mismo día.

-"Todo debe ser por medio de la corte y, gracias a las elecciones no, sabría que horario tienen por ahora, de todas formas el señor Extraño me llamara apenas tenga noticias."

-"Muy conveniente, pero definieron que quiso decir el juez con eso de una casa acorde al nivel de vida al que está acostumbrada la Señorita."

-"No lo entendí yo tampoco, imagino que será algo subjetivo como que se encuentre cómoda en el lugar."

-"Por cómo se pusieron las cosas esta última semana estaría cómoda en un sótano o una cabaña en el bosque." Comento la mujer sin ocultar su enojo.

-"Imagino que el señor Extraño y su 'ayudante' tendrán eso en cuenta." Aunque la señora Kristen conocía la identidad del 'ayudante,' Kimble y Ritter habían acordado con los miembros que conocían su identidad no mencionar su nombre. No desconfiaban del personal, pero un desliz lo podía tener cualquiera.

-"Que gusto tendrá el 'ayudante' en tal caso?" Dijo pensando en una casa cómodamente cerca de la Cabaña del Misterio.

-"No me preocuparía mucho por eso." Dijo como si hubiera pensado lo mismo. "No ha tenido ninguna falta de profesionalismo durante todo el proceso. Además, dudo que esté tranquilo con la señorita de vecina."

-"Eso se lo concedo, parece que al fin está entendiendo al muchacho."

-"Sera muy sorprendente, pero aun es un niño de 12 años... Por cierto señora Kristen no nota algo extraño?"

-"Extraño?"

-"Si, desde que salí de mi habitación hasta ahora, no he visto a nadie con excepción de usted."

-"Debe ser que está acostumbrado a verlos desde una hora antes, otra vez la costumbre suele pasar por aquí mucho más temprano o no?" Dijo la mujer.

-"No lo había pensado así, eso debe ser." Dijo en tono normal agregando "Iba a desayunar?"

-"Si. Desea acompañarme?" Dijo mientras verificaba la hora en el reloj de pared.

-"Vamos pues… señora Kristen" Dijo el irlandés, empezando a caminar.

-"Jonathan…?" Dijo la mujer luego de un momento.

."Dígame…" Dijo a pocos pasos de la puerta de la cocina.

-"Si me vuelves a decir señora Kristen te ahorco…" Dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa en los labios, como si esa frase la hubiera estado practicando y deseando decirla, en el momento indicado, por años.

-"Como señora…" Los reflejos de Kimble le dijeron que no iba a pasar nada bueno si acababa esa frase. "… simplemente River?" Dijo en un tono de voz algo tímido.

-"Si, dijo de nuevo…"

-"River…" Dijo en un tono más natural.

"De nuevo."

-"River." Dijo normalmente.

-"Ya no somos más el ama de llaves y el mayordomo como no te cansabas de decir, es tan difícil aceptarlo?"

-"No para nada seño… River." Dijo ligeramente sonrojado. Algo que River Kristen pensó nunca ver. "Solo deja que me acostumbre un poco, solo eso pido." Pero sin darle tiempo a recuperarse o siquiera darse cuenta ella misma le tomo de la mano. Kimble no evito. Para él esa sensación era algo largamente extrañado, algo normal, natural sentir esa mano en la suya… esas manos se sentían cálidas, como un recuerdo olvidado. No se le ocurrió soltarla y a ella no se le paso por la cabeza hacerlo. Tomados de la mano entraron a la cocina.

Y como la noche anterior cuando habían agradecido al abogado casi todos los empleados estaban presentes.

-"Señor Kimble, Jonathan…" Empezó Ritter. "Creemos que no es la tradición una fiesta de despedida, más bien una péquela reunión, para ti. Pero a quien le importan tanto las tradiciones. Todos en esta mansión tenemos mucho que agradecerte y ahora que empezaras el más importante de los trabajos deberás cuidar a la Señorita aun más. Pero como nos has llegado a cuidar a todos… Empezando por mi quien otro le daría una oportunidad de hacer una carrera como esta a un ex pandillero… Dudo que la Señorita tenga mejor tutor."

-"No hice nada más que lo que debía, tú te ganaste esa oportunidad Jason." Dijo Kimble.

-"O quien confiaría en una chica del pueblo sin experiencia." Dijo Jackie Buscarino.

-"Quien no podría confiar en uste…" empezó a decir mientas notaba como lo miraban todos. "En ti Jackie, demostraste lo más importante dirigencia. Y mírate ahora eres toda una experta." Con lo que la joven lo abrazo, no sin antes mirar a River.

-"O quien contrataría a un oficial expulsado de la fuerza." Continúo Richardson, el chofer.

-"Kevin, ser expulsado por arrestar a un concejal borracho, para mí era la mejor referencia."

-"Pero nadie más se preocupo por oír mi lado de la historia." Dijo el hombre de color, palmeándolo 'afectuosamente,' con lágrimas en los ojos, casi dislocándole el hombro.

Poco a poco, uno a uno los empleados empezaron a recordar lo que había significado tenerlo de jefe en esa casa, apare de sus responsabilidades reales y con los Noroeste. Para muchos no había sido solo un jefe, había sido quien les dio la oportunidad, quien les enseño, quien se pasaba noches enteras ayudándolos. Apretando poco a poco más la mano de la mujer, siendo un flemático inglés hasta el final. Se dio cuenta que en esa mansión, perdida en las montañas, en un pueblo del que casi nadie había oído hablar encontró algo que no sabía que había perdido, muchos años atrás cuando cambio de identidad para entrar el ejercito. Ellos eran su familia.

Así los empleados de la casa le desearon suerte en su nueva vida. Sin necesitar encomendarle a la Señorita, era más que claro para todos que, junto a Kimble, ella estaría a salvo y feliz. Pero era día laboral así que tan ponto lo hacían salían de la cocina a seguir con su trabajo. Poco a poco la cocina se fue vaciando. Estaba tan ocupado evitando mostrar lo conmovido que estaba que no se dio cuenta que no soltaba salvo por unos instantes la mano de River, quien no se había movido de su lado, casi por reflejo. Pero si llego a preguntarse porque la mayoría de las mujeres de la mansión, empezando con la señorita Buscarino, también le deseaba suerte a la dama.

-"No me veas así Jonathan o esperabas que me quedara en la mansión?"

-"Pero Señora… Perdón River… No puedes dejarlo todo solo porque yo esté en malos términos con los Noroeste. Que vas a hacer?"

-"Acaso no es obvio Jonathan?" Dijo presionado su mano mientras le dedicaba una bella sonrisa. "Por mas competente que seas la Señorita, es una niña a punto de entrar en un periodo… difícil y no solo por la presión de sus padres, es casi una adolescente."

-"Te lo agradezco River, pero creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz de hacerme cargo de la Señorita." Dijo ligeramente indignado, pero más preocupado por la decisión de la mujer.

-"Te creíste esa escusa?" Dijo la señora Kristen, en lo que Tanto habría llamado tono de 'mama osa a punto de atacar,' que Kimble no noto. "Pero igual esa capacidad será tan eficaz? Como dije la Señorita está a punto de entrar en la adolescencia. Que harás cuando tenga su primer…" Se detuvo al percatarse de que aun no estaban solos y susurro algo al oído del irlandés. Mientras este se sonrojaba casi hasta preocuparla. Al notar el tono de la mujer y la reacción de su exjefe los cocineros y ayudantes de cocina recordaron que tenían algo muy importante que hacer en otro lugar, dejándolos solos en la cocina.

Aun sonrojado por la revelación de los cambios fisiológicos que tendría Pacífica por la edad y que no había pensado, no pudo decir nada más, guardando silencio ante la inquisitiva mirada de River. Pero fue lo suficientemente observador para notar que ahora estaban solos.

-"Aun así no podrías, el juez fue muy especifico en eso, no es bien visto que un hombre soltero sea el tutor y viva con una niña. Incluso sus padres podrían usar eso para intentar revocar el acta de tutoría. Imagina que harían si saben que, además de la Señorita y yo, en la casa vive una mujer."

-"Ambos problemas se solucionan fácilmente." El tono en que River le hablo hizo que literalmente empezara a sudar, pero al intentar secarse la frente noto que aun la tenía tomada de la mano. "Te casarías conmigo Jonathan?"

Kimble pensó que había oído mal, o que era una broma. Pero su mente se lleno de preguntas. Era un lugar apropiado? No debía ser él quien lo propusiera? No debería haber al menos un anillo? No debería estar hincado? Lo que no pensó era que no debían hacerlo. Kimble hacía años que pensaba que para alguien con su vida, con lo que cargaba, la felicidad el matrimonio estaba descartada. Incluso desde que empezó a ver diferente a la señora Kriste… a River. Pensó que sería algo pasajero, escudándose en la división de trabajo. Pero también recordó que desde el día anterior estaba desempleado.

-"Pero River tu no entiendes. No me conoces… no debes conocerme, me odiaras si sabes que hice…" Empezó a balbucear. La dama puso un dedo en sus labios.

-"Jonathan te parezco ciega?" Digo tiernamente. "Por años te he visto. No solo como hombre o mayordomo te he visto como la maravillosa persona que eres, te he visto hacer cosas que un mayordomo común no tendría ni idea de cómo empezar o siquiera que se pueden hacer. Te he visto ayudar a quien necesite de ti, incluso si no lo saben. Te vi como ayudabas y te decepcionabas de no poder hacer más por la Señorita, de cómo le llegaste a tener celos a un niño, que terminaste admirando. Como contrataste a Jason, que más parecía maleante la primera vez que lo vi, pero demostró ser un buen hombre, aunque se comporta igual que tú, entre secretos. Claro que sé que tienes secretos. Sé de tus amigos, esos de los que nunca hablas directamente, sé de ese lord inglés, sé que a veces no puedes dormir, sé de los días que estabas melancólico, sé de los días que ocultas tu tristeza bajo ese traje de tres piezas y ese bendito carácter inglés, incluso se que no eres así que esa pose de inglés flemático es solo un disfraz, todo eso y más lo sé… y no me importa. Tampoco me importa si puedes o no decírmelo, aceptare tu silencio. No quiero compartir mi vida con quien fuera que eras, quien hizo eso que no me puedes decir. Quiero compartirla con el hombre que echo su trabajo y sus secretos a la basura por proteger a una niña, al hombre que ha sido el pilar de esta mansión desde que legue. Te quiero a ti, no a quien fuiste."

-"Pero River…"

-"Quieres que use el cliché de 'bésame tonto'?"

-"Jamás haría que te rebajes tanto…" Y la beso.

 **Continuara.**

amdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Algunos personajes también deben tomarse con las mismas circunstancias y son propiedad de Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.


	63. Chapter 62

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Una nueva entrega. Las repercusiones del proceso que libero a Pacífica de sus padres aun resuenan, de algunas formas inesperadas. Dipper se entera de algo en su la Cabaña que posiblemente cambie su forma de ver al mundo. Mientras en su mansión Pacifica también pasa por un trance similar. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (3 de Octubre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **62\. Realidades.**

Cuando Grenda llego a los cuarteles de campaña de Stan Pines, también conocida como 'La Cabaña del Misterio, abierta de 11 a.m. a 3 p.m., ̶1̶5̶%̶ ̶̶ 1̶0̶%̶ ̶ 5% de rebaja. Por las elecciones.' Según un mensaje en el, rotulo de entrada, la cual lucia literalmente como una bandera. Estaba casi completo el comité electoral. Desde que Candy y Grenda habían conocido a Mabel era normal para ellas el estar en la Cabaña justo después del desayuno, al principio las dos chicas del pueblo se reunían en la plaza y luego iban juntas donde su nueva e hiperactiva amiga, pero desde unos días atrás Candy solía llegar sola, a sugerencia de su amiga, pues Grenda no sabía si se retrasaría, era mejor que la niña asiática hiciera le camino sola.

No era muy difícil adivinar el porqué, menos aun porque Grenda anunciaba a todo pulmón que la había llamado Marius. Por lo que los demás habían aprendido a estar listos para taparse los oídos. Ese día llego igual de animada, aunque algo mas tarde de lo normal. Cuando entro levanto los brazos para anunciar la noticia que le había alegrado no solo la mañana sino posiblemente el resto de la semana, pero al notar a su amiga asiática volver a verla, y a su no tan amiga, pero amiga al fin, pelirroja, se desanimo sabiendo que significaría para ellas que Pacífica volviera a estar libre.

-"Buenos días Grenda. Esta aquí." Dijo en un tono que intrigo a todos los presentes, menos al gemelo menor, quien solo miro de manera significativa, porque estaba seguro que anunciaría a cierta rubia como próxima adición al grupo. Mientras las demás chicas intrigadas le preguntaban qué había pasado, cosa que la robusta chica no supo cómo responder y empezaba a ponerse ligeramente azul.

-"Que te hizo ese riquillo?"

-"Hay problemas?"

-"Hay problemas en Australia?"

-"Es Austria Mabel…" Dijo su hermano por encima vez, aprovechando corregir a su hermana para unirse a las cuatro chicas.

-"Como va a tener un canguro mascota en Austria, es mas donde queda Austria?"

-"No sé de donde sacaste que Marius tenía un canguro mascota, pero…" Al ver la cara de su hermana se dio cuenta que ella estaría fantaseando con una mascota canguro, posiblemente en pedirle una cría para tenerla de mascota y no estaba muy seguro… tal vez que Pato y Gompers adoptaran al bebe canguro. "… no importa y Austria queda en Europa, recuerdas Italia?"

-"El país de la pizza, con forma de bota?"

-"Ese mismo, si Italia es la bota Austria estaría en la parte de atrás de la rodilla." Dijo Dipper recordando ese dato para el discurso que 'Stan' daría más tarde ante la Junta de Padres y Maestros del Condado, sobre una reforma educativa, pues esa misma explicación se la había dado a Grenda cuando pregunto donde vivía Marius.

-"Si que debe ser rico para tener un canguro mascota en Europa." Comento Mabel, como las últimas seis veces que él había dicho que era Austria no Australia.

-"Ya se arreglaron Marius y su abuela?" Le pregunto Dipper a Grenda, a quien le brillaron los ojos al ver el cable de escape que le había dado.

-"Parece que si… o eso creo." Dijo algo intranquila, no le guastaba mentir, pero debía saber cuándo decir las cosas y decirle a Candy que Pacifica iba a entrar en la carrera, así de golpe, y mas con Mabel y Wendy presentes, seria incomodo por decir poco. Si bien la pelirroja no sabía del interés de la rubia por el castaño, la reacción de Mabel era un misterio, al parecer desde antes de la fiesta había puesto a la Noroeste entre sus noenemigas, pero de ahí a ponerla como posible relación o interés de Dipper era un mundo aparte. "Tienen líos raros."

-"Es el lio con la nobleza." Continúo el castaño. "Es difícil entender tantas tradiciones y costumbres extrañas, pero ayer hable con Marius, así que tengo una idea de lo que paso entre él y su abuela. Si estas confundida te podría ayudar."

-"Deberías aprender de Marius." Interrumpió Mabel. "Así puede que dejes de ser tan nerd." Agrego la niña de frenos con algo de burla. "Bien no es que llegues a ser como Marius, pero cualquier cambio seria para mejorar." Y de repente como si recordara algo agrego. "Por eso te pasaste hablando con él la semana pasada?"

-"Mabel es él tiene un problema con su abuela y como yo vivo con el tío Stan, pensó que podría ayudarlo." Dijo más acostumbrado a maquillarle la realidad a su hermana.

-"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper eso no importa, lo que importa es que me apartaste del chico más guapo de la fiesta Noroeste solo para hablar sobre su abuela. No le dijiste ni una vez que yo, que YO quería hablar con él." Dijo Mabel, olvidando por un instante que el 'chico guapo' era el casinovio de su amiga y que ella estaba presente, en un tono como si su hermano hubiera cometido el peor pecado posible. "Claro cómo eres un nerd, no tienes idea de lo que es el romance." Grenda noto como Dipper estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero se contuvo.

-"Mabel…" Dijo Grenda. "Marius le tiene mucho aprecio a Dipper, dice que lo ayudo mucho. Podrías explicarme lo que pasa, Dipper?" Con un tono levemente confundido, lo suficiente como para hacer que las otras dos chicas la dejaran sola con los gemelos. Durante todo el verano habían visto como Mabel literalmente abusaba de su hermano y ambas pensaron que era mejor no estorbar.

-"Es mas mira como te fue de bien en la fiesta." Dijo Mabel a su amiga sin notar que ahora estaban los tres solos. "Le ganaste al chico guapo a la misma Pacifica. Será por esa vergüenza que no ha vuelto por el pueblo?" Dijo con un tono de sorpresa que casi llego a lastimar a su amiga. "A también sus padres debieron enojarse con ella por dejar entrar a la gente." Dijo la gemela pensativa. "Seguro la castigaron, algo de ricos como cancelarle su tarjeta de crédito, no creen?" Dijo riéndose de su propia broma.

Mientras Grenda empezaba a molestarse, ella misma sufrió por 'el castigo de niña rica' que le habían dado a la rubia. Se quedo callada, sin saber qué hacer, pero con ganas de contarle a Mabel lo que había sido ese 'castigo de niña rica,' incluso si Mabel no le creía estaba ahí Dipper quien en su propia forma había sufrido por la rubia también. Al volver a verlo en busca de ayuda el californiano solo negó casi imperceptiblemente. Diciendo con los ojos que no se alterada.

-"Pero así al menos no nos ha vuelto a incomodar con sus aires de princesa estos días." Continúo la de frenos. "Aunque parecía más simpática luego del partido de golf y en la fiesta. Con todo espero que la dejen salir pronto ya casi acaba el verano, al final parecía buena chica y nadie se merece estar castigado tanto y mas al final de las vacaciones." En eso entro Pato, con los letreros que le habían dibujado a los lados ya muy maltratados. "Espera Pato no puedes ir por ahí tan mal arreglado." Dijo la castaña sacando un marcador y empezando a perseguir al cerdito.

-"Vamos a la oficina así será más fácil explicarte." Dijo mientras su hermana se acomodaba junto a su mascota.

-"Prepárate para aburrirte. Dipper no sabe nada de romance." Dijo Mabel pensando en una trama donde la abuela de Marius, a la cual solo había oído nombrar, era como la malvada madrastra que se interponía entre su nieto, que de seguro había encerrado en una torre, y su amada plebeya. "Si ocupas ayuda para rescatarlo de su castillo cuenta conmigo."

-"Eh… Gracias Mabel…" Dijo mientras seguía chico de la gorra.

-"No nos tardaremos mucho, cada una sabe que hacer… y tío Stan recuerda, estar liso para la reunión con los padres y maestros." Dijo al notar que su tío abuelo no llevaba la corbata.

-"No hay problema ellos amaran a Stan." Dijo el aludido, practicando frases de campaña

Diipper los codujo a la oficina de Stan/cuarto de la computadora/nerdlandia, inconsciente de porque tanto secreto, pero respetando la decisión de su amiga… tomando en cuenta que era perfectamente capaz de arrancarle la cabeza si se molestaba. Era el lugar más idóneo para tener noticias de Pacifica y también le intrigaba porque se guardaba la noticia.

-"Bien no fue con Marius con quien hablaste, verdad?"

-"Bueno si anoche, pero tienes razón hoy en la mañana ella me llamo." Y si poder aguantarse abrazo al castaño, quien ni supo qué hacer, porque primero, era la segunda vez en su vida que lo abrazaba una chica sin avisar, aparte de Mabel, pero ella no contaba. Y segundo por más que fuera una chica sentía como le estaba rompiendo las costillas y sabía que no podría soltarse de ese agarre, al menos no sin hacerle daño a su amiga. "… enda… Grenda." Poco a poco la presa fue disminuyendo mas porque a Grenda le empezaban a dejar correr lagrimas por las mejillas, que porque le hiciera caso a sus suplicas de 'auxilio.'

-"Dipper no se cuanto agradecerte… Pacífica me conto todo lo que la que ayudaste." Eso hizo al castaño sentirse incomodo, mientras recuperaba la agradable sensación de aire llenando sus pulmones.

-"No fue para tanto." Dijo inconsciente que, solo en Austria había hecho moverse a todo un batallón entre abogados, peleteros y un fotógrafo. Y la foto con el documento de bienes de la Condesa y el acta en pergamino ahora recorrían la ruta Viena-embajada de Austria-consulado de Portland. Por más peculiar que había sido el acta una vez el americano explico que ocupaba y la condesa le dio su palabra de conseguirlo 'a la brevedad posible,' fue que debía estar escrita en un pergamino. La técnica de convertir cuero en una delgada lámina o sea en pergamino estaba casi desaparecida. Afortunadamente, uno de los proyectos de restauración, en la biblioteca del castillo Hohehauser, contaba con peletero que podía tratar el cuero de cordero hasta volverlo pergamino. Marius, al no estar acostumbrado a escribir en ese material, había usado varios pliegos de practica antes de atreverse a escribir la 'Clausula de Caída en Desgracia' de su tío Brandeis. "Ella es una amiga no podía quedarme sin hacer nada… Grenda mis costill…" Dijo el castaño.

-"Que parte no fue nada?"

-"…" El chico empezaba a ponerse azul.

-"Ups lo olvide..." Dijo sarcásticamente, soltando el abrazo. "Ahora si explícate Dipper."

-"Bien si fue algo." Dijo tomando una distancia prudencial, o al menos acercándose a la pared más alejada de su amiga. "Pero ocupo algún motivo para ayudarla?" Lo que no era exactamente lo que Grenda deseaba oír, pero quedo satisfecha. "Y eso es todo, no pasa nada con Marius?"

-"Nada dijo que todo se había arreglado, pero que quería decírmelo de sorpresa, tu sabes algo?" Dijo mirando al castaño. "Bien aunque lo supieras no esperaba que me lo dijeras, no eres del tipo chismoso."

-"Ahora te toca responderme. Porque guardar el secreto?"

-"En verdad no lo ves… Dipper tenias que ser chico."

-"¿…?" La cara del castaño le dijo que posiblemente si hacían un documental sobre el tema o, mejor aún, un libro tenía una posibilidad de entender porque guardaba el secreto, y aun así no entendería porque debía preparar a sus dos de sus amigas, para decirles que la 'competencia' se haría más dura.

-"Si Mabel se entera, va a empezar a hacer preguntas y en serio es difícil no responderle." Dijo la chica evitando tener que explicar algo que no tenía idea de cómo, aprovechando las peculiaridades de su amiga. En parte era cierto, pero no le incomodaba decirle a Mabel todo lo que quisiera por otra parte…

-"Si conociéndola lo más seguro es que termine pensando cosas raras." Le respondió poniéndose un poco pálido. Aunque Grenda tenía una muy buena idea de en que 'cosa rara' pensaría su amiga, y que no estaría demasiado equivocada.

-"Ya que estamos preguntando sobre secretos, porque no quisiste que le explicara a Mabel lo del 'castigo de niña rica'?"

-"O no te entendería o si lo hace se sentiría muy mal por ella…"

-"Como?"

-"Mabel es mi hermana la conozco mejor que ustedes." Empezó el castaño. "Es como lo del canguro de Marius, ella cree que Marius tiene un canguro mascota y por mas que le digan que no es así nunca lo aceptaría… Además." Dijo después de una pausa. "Si lo entiende sería peor, posiblemente trate de rescatar a Pacifica de la mansión o alguna cosa igual de peligrosa."

-"Ella es un poco intensa." Dijo la castaña. "Como la soportas?" Dijo al recordar las veces que el chico había tendido que dar su brazo a torcer ante su hermana o tenido que aguantar sus 'bromas.'

-"Soportarla… como?"

-"Bien no sé hacer una pijama sin avisarte, por ejemplo." Dipper se estremeció al recordar a los lobos.

-"Costumbre… creo."

-"Pero recién mira todo lo que dijo, eso no te molesta?" Dijo expresando algo que las amigas de Mabel, incluso en california, se habían preguntado por años.

-"Mabel es mi hermana, recuerdo que mi abuelo decía que yo era el hermano y que debía protegerla."

-"Espera." Dijo algo confusa. "Tu abuelo murió en la guerra, en la del Golfo, verdad?" Dijo sorprendida luego de hacer cuentas, sin darse cuenta que podía ser un tema delicado.

-"Si…" sin más. "Murió como vivió salvando a gente que le importaba, ahora que crecí lo entendí. Por eso no creo que deba lamentar su perdida." Dijo al darse cuenta que Grenda había preguntando sin pensar.

-"Pero debías de tener que cuatro años cuando te dijo eso?"

-"En verdad tenía tres."

-"Me quieres decir que recuerdas algo que te dijeron a los tres años?"

-"Si…" Dijo ligeramente incomodo. "Era nerd desde esa edad, no me gusta decirlo alguna gente se sorprende." Dijo algo incomodo ante la expresión de sorpresa de su amiga.

-"Y desde entonces 'te acostumbraste' a como es Mabel?"

-"Si es mi hermana que podía hacer?" Dijo mientras miraba a su amiga. "Puede llegar a sacarme de mis casillas y sabe que hilos tocar para que me enfade, pero… así es ella, que mas puedo hacer la quiero y no me incomoda… mucho, además debo que protegerla."

-"Una cosa que me intriga desde hace tiempo es que ambos van a las mismas clases, verdad?"

-"Si… Es algo raro?"

-"Dipper…" Dijo de repente muy seria. "Mabel es una de mis mejores amigas y no niego que es muy lista... y además que es una artista. Pero tú eres mucho más listo que ella, no deberías ir a cursos adelantados."

-"Es fácil tener bajas notas." Dijo el castaño sin siquiera pensarlo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-"A ver…" Dijo como si le costara imaginar la escena. "Sacas malas notas a propósito solo para seguir en el mismo curso de Mabel?"

-"Si…" La cara de incomprensión del castaño le respondió todo lo que tenía que preguntarle. Para proteger a su hermana él se privaba de cualquier cosa. "Podría pasarle algo si esta sola."

-"Algo…?"

-"Si veras una vez cuando estábamos en segundo grado y…" Dipper le relato la historia de cuando habían rapado a Mabel porque le habían hecho una broma con un chile y como la alegro.

-"Así que la 'defendiste' rapándote el cabello como ella para que no se sintiera mal?

-"Que iba a hacer? Dejar que siguiera llorando?"

-"Y supongo que tendrás muchas de esas fantásticas anécdotas…?"

-"Pues si la primera vez que a Mabel le gusto un chico…"

-"Pero Dipper con eso no la defiendes…"

-"Es mi hermana y la quiero, supongo que se cómo defenderla…" Dijo ligeramente alterado.

-"Espera que no soy buena en esto, pero sé que no está bien, vas a hacer que me duela la cabeza."

-"Ella también me quiere, en navidad me regalo un skateboard y se ha pasado todo el año pidiéndome que aprenda a usarla, solo para que hiciera más amigos, dice que los 'skaters' son cool."

-"Y tú qué opinas de eso?"

-"Si ser cool es aparentar algo que no eres bien…? Si alguna vez me ves con un skateboard puedes torcerme el cuello."

-"Hay mi cabeza…" Dijo la chica mientras se sostenía el frente. "Pero creo que sé qué te pasa, sabes que es un canario?" Dijo mirándolo. "Claro eres tú, seguro sabes más que yo sobre los canarios, pero digo, sabes lo que les pasa en sus jaulas...?"

-"Mabel no es ninguna jaula, me sorprende que pienses así de mi hermana…" Dijo ya algo molesto.

-"No. Mabel no es la tu jaula, tu eres la jaula de Mabel." Dijo dejando el chico callado. "No le permites caerse y aprender a levantarse, no le permites tener errores y lamentarlos. No creo que eso sea algo bueno. Ahora entiendo mucho de porque Mabel es como es. Ella es, por mucho, la mejor persona que conozco, tanto que parece que no es de este mundo, y es por tu culpa. La proteges tanto que la mantienes encerrada en su mundo."

-"Que yo le hago daño." Dijo molesto. "Disculpa Grenda creo que ese dolor de cabeza no te deja pensar bien, como protegerla puede ser algo malo?"

-"Eres más listo que yo, así que piensa lo que te dije… pero recuerda que pasa cuando un canario se pierde o no puede volver a su jaula." Dipper sabía la respuesta, era la sentencia de muerte para el ave, pues el canario no sabía cómo vivir por su cuenta terminaba muriendo lentamente de sed o de hambre o en las fauces de algún depredador. "Y otra cosa lo que hace Mabel al querer hacerte más 'cool,' no es solo porque te quiera, lo que creo que piensa es que serias más feliz en su mundo… Además lo negare si lo repites y te arrancare la cabeza, después de Marius eres el chico mas 'cool' que conozco, claro a tu manera..." Dijo saliendo de la oficina dejando al castaño pensando.

Grenda no podía saber que para el chico esa revelación era más impactante de lo que imagino y por su personalidad no pudo evitar pensar en lo que su amiga le había dicho. El no era sobreprotectores o celoso, quien podría ponerse celoso con Mabel que perseguía a cualquier chico guapo que veía, si estuvo también Gedeón que le tomo un afecto algo enfermizo… él lo habría arreglado, pero no se imagino que el pequeño albino tuviera ese amuleto mágico. Era lo mismo que había dicho Bill cuando le robo su cuerpo y de no ser por Mabel aun seria una marioneta, aunque en ese momento le preocupo mas una cara bonita que ayudarlo. Como era posible que creyera que proteger a Mabel era perjudicial para ella.

-"Hey Dip ya nos vamos!" Dijo Mabel un rato después desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-"A tan tarde es?"

-"No tanto." Dijo mientras entraba en los dominios de su hermano. "Tío Stan quiere hacer un poco de 'campaña' antes del discurso… Lo acabaste verdad? Dijo Grenda que estabas trabajando en eso."

-"A si lo tengo listo aquí." Dijo señalándose la cabeza. "Pero pensar en maestros y libros me hizo recordar a alguien… Mabel que paso al final con Gabe?" La sonrisa de la chica desapareció.

-"Tu mismo lo viste, dijo que no respetaba su arte y le fue a una cita con sus marionetas… uugh. No le he vuelto a hablar o él a mi desde entonces. Lastima es taaan lindo." Dijo ligeramente triste. "Tanto trabajo para nada. Pero es solo un chicle y hay cientos más allá afuera." Dijo animándose de nuevo. Dipper seguía seguro que no había nada malo en 'proteger' a su hermana, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento por esa forma de comportarse, ya no le parecía tan linda o graciosa como unos momentos antes, ahora veía esa forma de actuar de su gemela algo preocupante, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-"No te me quedes solo mirando o en verdad vamos a llegar tarde." Dijo su hermana sonriendo. En toda la mañana no pudo dejar de pensar en que habría pasado, en las veces en que se había sacrificado por su hermana y si en verdad Mabel no se daba cuenta de la realidad.

Pacifica colgó con Grenda, a diferencia de su amiga, ella ya estaba lista. Luego de volver a dormir como antes, le parecía que había sido una eternidad atrás, cuando no era consciente de la realidad y vivía en la burbuja que habían hecho sus padres. Una feliz ignorancia, hasta que por sí misma, con algo de ayudo logro abrir los ojos a la realidad. Para enterarse de qué clase de familia era la suya y enfrentarse a ellos. Ahora todo había pasado, al menos por el momento, y la sombra de su familia se había apartado de ella. Pero como todos los días, posiblemente por culpa de Archivald, estaba se despertaba a las 6am.

Cuando llego Jackie a recoger su ropa la había encontrado ya arreglada, y como el día anterior le pidió dejarla ayudar a recoger su habitación, no estaba segura, pero eso también debía ser por influencia del fantasma. Aunque le gustaba saber que al menos tenia control sobre su habitación en esa forma y también se sentía útil. Pero su joven amiga estaba… rara. Si debía decirlo de alguna forma estaba demasiado feliz, no era que le importara, su amiga y mucama siempre había sido una chica feliz, pero ese día entro tarareando y así siguió mientras le explicaba como separar la ropa usada, acomodar las cosas y tender la cama.

-"Jackie parecía que estas feliz de que te ayude tan desastrosa soy?" Dijo no aguantándose la curiosidad.

-"A Perdona Pacifica no es por eso, aunque no sé si debería decirte… Aunque si eres muy desastrosa." Dijo riendo mientras le tiraba una almohada en la cara a la niña, la cual solo se le quedo mirando sin saber qué hacer… "Porque me miras así?" Agrego la joven luego de unos momentos de silencio.

-"Perdona, pero no creo que fuera una pregunta tan necia como para que me lanzaras la almohada" Dijo la rubia algo molesta.

-"Nunca has estado en una guerra de almohadas?" Dijo la joven confusa.

-"Una guerra de qué? Dijo más confusa aun la rubia.

-"Se que no has tenido pijamada desde que trabajo aquí, pero tampoco en el internado, o con tu mama…" Empezó a decir la niña mientras su 'jefa' la veía sin entender.

-"O Pacifica… discúlpame no sabía." Dijo perdiendo todo el ánimo que había tenido hasta ese momento. Abrazando a la ahora si totalmente confundida Pacífica. "Una guerra de almohadas es como una broma entre amigas, no se me pareció que estabas muy chistosa con esa cara enfada, te veías tan tierna que me recordaste a mi hermana cuando tenía tu edad y actué sin pensar.

-"Entonces las amigas se golpean con almohadas?" Dijo aun sin entender muy bien.

-"Si Pacifica, nunca has tenido amigas de tu edad verdad?"

-"Mis papas siempre traen a esas dos chicas, cuando estoy por el verano, son hijas o familia de los jefes de la planta que tienen en el pueblo, pero solo andan conmigo. Decían que debía acostumbrarme a rozarme con los de clase baja." Jackie la abrazo más fuerte.

-"O Pacifica, mi niña… Hagamos algo dile a tu amiga Grenda te invite a una pijamada o que la organicen entre las dos, cuando estés en la nueva casa. Si ella no puede yo misma llevare a mi prima y sus amigas, aunque deben ser un poco menores que tú, para que tengamos una. Si no te importa estar con niñas de 10 años y una veinteañera como yo?" Dijo casi llorando.

-"Si se lo que es una pijamada, algunas chicas en el internado las hacían a veces, pero mis padres nunca me dieron permiso de ir con ellas. Y claro que me encantaría tener una pijamada contigo." No supo porque, pero se le nublaron los ojos y al final acabaron ambas llorando en medio de su habitación. Así que ambas pasaron casi una hora hablando de cómo eran las guerras de almohadas, leer revistas de moda, hablar de chicos, todas esas cosas, que le habían negado a la niña. Hasta que Jackie volvió a tener el mismo animo que al llegar o casi…

-"Sabes que, creo que hay alguien más adecuado que yo para ayudarte con todo eso Y así de una vez vas a saber que me puso tan alegre esta mañana." Dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la niña. "Me acompañas al ala de los empleados?"

Mientras Pacífica conocía los dormitorios de los empleados y la habitación de la señora Kristen, aun no sabía si iba deseaba mantener su apellido de soltera una vez casada. Para que ella misma le diera las buenas noticias y de paso poder enseñarle a la pequeña rubia aunque fuera un poco de lo que era la vida real de una niña de su edad.

Mientras en una habitación de la misma ala, pero en el lado para varones, el señor Kimble había alistado lo que faltaba de su equipaje, el podía llevarse sin levantar sospechas. Y había conversado por u buen rato con Ritter hablado de la zona gris donde sir Justin y los demás de La Escuela lo habían dejado. Lo habían acompañando luego de que él y su prometida, aun se le secaba un poco la garganta son solo pensar en el 0inesperado giro que habían tenido los acontecimientos, pero incluso Ritter había estado menos sorprendido que él. Le pidió que no diera la noticia pues era algo personal, cosa que Ritter entendía y no lo haría pues Kimble solo esperaba noticias del abogado para darle la buena nueva al lord inglés. Sin saber muy bien que hacer son lo que llamaban 'tiempo libre.' Afortunadamente su teléfono sonó sacándolo de ese problema. No le sorprendió mucho ver el número.

-"Kimble al habla."

-"Señor Kimble buenos días."

-"Buenos días señor Extraño, supongo que tiene noticias de su colaborador?"

-"De hecho desde anoche me dio noticias." Cosa que no sorprendido a Kimble.

-"Pero aparte de eso ya también hable con el juez y tenemos tres residencias que parecen cumplir con los requerimientos, ahora es cosa de usted y creo que de Pacifica el escoger cual es la más adecuada."

-"Y cuando podríamos hacer esa visita, como le dije ayer el tiempo es un poco apremiante."

-"Pues se me presento un problema y no podre acompañarlos, pero recién hable con el señor juez y me dijo solo ocupaban ir con él, así alisaría los papeles y en unas horas podrían empezar la mudanza. Él Mismo jara los tramites con empresas propietarias, ya tiene los papeles listos y con los documentos que los Noroeste firmaron ayer le llevara minutos el tener las llaves. Liego de eso tendrá toda la mañana libre. Solo llámenlo y se encontrará con ustedes en la primera casa que deseen ver. Espero que Pacífica se despierte temprano, usted sabe como son los niños en vacaciones."

-"Si lo sé, pero afortunadamente la Señorita a empezado a despertarse temprano últimamente. Seguramente ya debe estar despierta."

"Si conozco bien al juez presentara los papeles cuando abran las oficinas eso sería más o menos a las siete, pero sería mejor que lo llamen antes."

-"Así lo hare, pero no tengo el numero del juez."

-"En ese caso le mandare las direcciones y el número del juez por mensaje. Si pueden ver las casas en la mañana, no creo que sea difícil que están instalados para la noche."

-"Eso mismo estaba pensando señor Extraño quería hacerle una consulta… Podría acompañarnos alguien más o solo se nos permite ir a la señorita y a mí?"

-"No hay problema si lo desea puede llevarse a todo el personal de la mansión." Dijo Tanto pero sospechaba muy certeramente quien era ese 'alguien más.' "A lo olvidaba le quería dar las gracias a usted y a la señora Kristen, según los médicos no sufrí nada grave ayer gracias a su ayuda."

-"Como le dijimos anoche, no podríamos agradecerle lo suficiente por lo que hizo."

-"Pero deseo hacerlo, que día tienen libre en la mansión podría invitarlos a el club Trébol, o al Restaurante de Mariscos Francés. Imagino que ustedes podrían darles clases de cocina, pero al menos para cambiar un poco de aire. Incluso podrían llevar a la niña."

-"Tomaremos en cuenta su oferta señor Extraño, no es que desee ser grosero, pero creo que comprenderá que témenos que alistarnos para salir."

-"No se preocupe señor Kimble, ya mismo le envió el mensaje. Espero que alguna de las casas sea de su agrado. Al menos están en buenos vecindarios."

-"Gracias señor Extraño… quiero decir Tanto, creo que por el tamaño del pueblo nos veremos mas como vecinos que como profesionales."

-"Igualmente será un placer tenerlo de vecino Jonathan."

-"A lo olvidaba sus colegas pasaron bien la noche?"

-"Si los llame más temprano tomaron el primer autobús a Medford, afortunadamente no encontraron nada 'extraño' en el pueblo."

-"Es un alivio."

-"Lo mismo pensé cuando vi irse al autobús. Bien si logro organizarme intentare reunirme con ustedes, pero mejor no me esperen."

-"Así lo haremos, pero sería un placer verlo Tanto, hasta luego."

-"Hasta luego Jonathan, pensaba llamar a Pacifica, pero creo que ya tuvo suficientes abogados para lo que le queda de la semana o del verano."

-"No creo que la Señorita lo vea como un abogado Tanto."

-"De todas formas mejor me hago un poco al lado, que disfrute lo mas que pueda del resto del verano."

-"Espero que así sea, saldremos cuando la Señorita lo disponga, aunque insistiré en que sea lo más rápido posible."

-"Entonces nos vemos Jonathan." Dijo tanto percatándose que el irlandés no se había dado cuenta aun que un tutor no era un empleado."

-"Espero verlo pronto Tanto."

Luego de colgar, salió de su habitación antes de ir a la habitación de la Señorita, debía ir a otro lugar pues no solo ellos dos iban a vivir en esa casa. Por lo que se encamino hacia las habitaciones de las mujeres, la señora… River, al igual que él, por su estatus tenía una habitación para ella sola, justo la primera del área femenina. Al entrar al pasillo, sin querer noto ruidos dentro de la habitación. No cualquier tipo de ruido era ruido de una pelea, fue cuando todos sus instintos salieron a flote.

Había pensado que los Noroeste harían algo, pero que no serian tan incautos como para hacer algo tonto, a menos que Preston contaba con otro tipo como ese tal Tim, podría preparar un secuestro en cosa de días. Temiendo lo peor, no se perdió tiempo en lamentarse por dejar su arma en la habitación, llamo a Ritter para que supiera donde estaba. Se para cerciorase de que algo pasaba en la habitación de River. Saco la llave maestra de la mansión, Ritter tenía la propia y el afortunadamente aun no se había desecho de la suya. Con sumo cuidado la metió en la cerradura y le dio vuelta sin permitir que el 'clic' del cerrojo lo delatar. Empujo la puerta con un solo golpe y golpe listo para atacar o ser atacado, ya no pensaba como Jonathan Kimble el mayordomo. Luego de casi 20 años volvía a ser Paddy Williams, desarmado y extremadamente peligroso. Listo para cualquier cosa, a punto de irrumpir en la habitación donde estaban atacando a la mujer que amaba. Pero nada de su entrenamiento lo había preparado para lo que le paso cuando en un solo movimiento abría la puerta y saltaba dentro de la habitación y una almohada le diera en la cara.

Pero gracias a su entrenamiento Kimble logro distinguir lo que pasaba en los pocos momentos antes de que la almohada lo golpeara. River, con una almohada en la mano era perseguida por la Señorita, armada con lo mismo, mientras la señorita Buscarino, parecía estar buscando más munición, otra almohada, detrás de la cama, con una algarabía entre las tres. Justo cuando entro en la habitación la señorita lanzo su arma hacia River, quien ágilmente la evadió, esta fue la que acabo por impactar a Kimble. Mientras River aprovechaba la apertura, o bien la sorpresa, de la Señorita para contraatacar con la almohada que traía en sus manos, con mejores resultados, pues la almohada impacto en la cara de la niña, quien se reía a carcajadas junto con sus dos cómplices, aun o más aun, luego de la súbita aparición del hombre.

Jonathan miraba a River y River miraba a Jonathan, no se dieron cuenta por cuanto tiempo, la mujer lo veía divertida, y él… él la veía aliviado. Durante todo ese tiempo, que le pareció eterno, desde que noto los ruidos dentro de la habitación, cuando simplemente no pudo pensar más que en lo peor, no importaba que pasara detrás de esa puerta o que le costara, él la salvaría. River noto esa mirada especial mezcla de miedo, angustia y amor. Mientras las demás seguían riendo ella se quedo callada y dio unos pasos hacia él, lo tomo de la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Sacando un par de grititos suaves de emoción y casi haciendo que tanto Jackie como Pacífica aplaudieran.

-"Pero…"

-"Es una simple costumbre." Le explico Su futura esposa en una voz tranquila sabiendo del estado en que se encobraba. "Mas americana que el pastel de manzanas, Jonathan. Una guerra de almohadas." Dijo la mujer mientras notaba como estaba nervioso y entendía las razones, tranquilizando al irlandés como si acomodara su saco pero deslizando las manos hasta entrelazarlas con las de él.

-"Si señor Kimble…" Empezó Jackie, al poder acabar de reírse, y ahora, gracias al giro de la situación por la repentina aparición del ex mayordomo, algo nerviosa. "Hace un rato estaba con Pací… con la Señorita en su habitación, ella me estaba ayudando a arreglar su cama, y me dio tanta ternura que le tire una almohada…"

-"Y me quede sorprendida… no sabía que pasaba o porque e habían tirado una almohada…" Interrumpió la niña, con su rostro más rojo que las otras dos, por tener el tono de piel y de cabello más claros, y respirando fuerte.

-"Así que como ya Jackie y al parecer toda la mansión sabe de nuestro compromiso…" Las dos menores no pudieron aguantarse y sonrieron una a la otra. Mientras Kimble enrojecía sin darse cuenta que, gracias al contacto con la piel de la mujer, todas las preocupaciones, toda la ansiedad, todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza, quedaba como un mal sueño y la realidad tenía una dulce sonrisa a su lado. "Pues quien mejor para explicarle a la Seño… no si vamos a vivir juntos afuera formalidades, a Pacifica, que era una guerra de almohadas."

-"Así que entre la señora…. River y Jackie me explicaron, pero de repente…"

-"Pensé que no se podía explicar muy bien, la parte teórica es simple, pero es mejor la parte practica y como estábamos nosotras tres, una más que las necesarias para una guerra de almohadas, y ellas estaban distraídas… bien oportunidades así no aparecen todos los días." Continúo River mirando a Kimble con la misma cara de traviesa que tenia Pacífica.

-"De improviso nos lanzo una almohada a ambas y bien señor Kimble… creo que me necesitan en la cocina." Dijo Jackie apresurándose a ponerse los zapatos y salir de la habitación. "Si me disculpan."

-"Cobarde…" Dijo la mayor. "Y donde quedaron las buenas costumbres Jonathan entrar a la habitación de una dama sin avisar es muy descortés." Dijo en un tono enojado, pero sin dejar de sonreír. "Pero creo que me gustara acostumbrarme a esta faceta tuya menos inglesa."

-"Recuerda en verdad soy irlandés" Dijo cerrándole un ojo. "Entonces señorita ya sabe la noticia?"

-"Oficialmente no la sé." Dijo la niña sonriendo. "Aun es un rumor que me dijo Jackie y River no ha confirmado nada." Decía con la misma expresión. "Así que cual es la noticia?" Dijo la niña haciendo enrojecer a ambos. Pero más a Kimble que se dio cuenta que la niña solo quería verlo 'confesándose.'

-"Señorita..." Dijo Kimble agarrándole la mano más fuerte a River. "Perdón es verdad lo que dice River… Pacífica, te molestaría que River viviera con nosotros? Creo que me apresure un poco, cuando ella me pidió matrimonio no lo pensé mucho y le respondí que si."

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Algunos personajes también deben tomarse con las mismas circunstancias y son propiedad de Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation.


	64. Chapter 63

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Como habrán notado la semana pasada me 'confundí de día,' nunca les ha pasado que se pasan el día entero pensando que por ejemplo es miércoles, por decir algo, y en verdad es martes. En mi caso me fui dando cuenta de que ERA martes en la noche al ver el noticiero, por cierto sigue la huelga en m país :(. Y me dio algo de risa, no es que nunca me pasara antes, pero esta vez entendí la razón. Fue culpa de la misma huelga, jejeje, hasta en eso me incomoda. Bien la explicación a la que llegue es que mi rutina diaria cambio y de ahí que me confundiera de día, como dicen el hombre es un animal de hábitos… o era que tenia hábitos de animal? No sé si alguien se incomodo o pensó que cambie de fecha de publicación, perdón. Igual espero que no incomodara y que, como siempre es mi deseo, disfruten la lectura de esta semana._

 _Su estimado amigo vegano, Y NO, NO ES POR MIS HABITOS ALIMENTICIOS! (Si quieren verme feliz véanme en McD… (no lo escribo completo porque no se cómo estará el copyright fuera del fic.) o un establecimiento parecido, saturando mis venas de colesterol.) Hay que salvar al planeta de las vacas y una buena forma es comiéndoselas._

 _Estoy abierto a discutir el tema. ;( Feliz lectura._

 _-Ahora si la parte seria-_

Una nueva entrega. La vida de Pacífica Noroeste cambio para bien, ahora debe de empezar a caminar por ella, de la mano de su tutor y de la prometida de este. Dipper encuentra una nueva sensación, en lo que ha creído y por lo que se ha esforzado toda su vida parece un error, mas aun el proteger a su hermana parece que le ha hecho daño a esa.. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (10 de Octubre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **63\. Recursos.**

-"Sera fantástico!" Respondió la rubia mientras abrazaba a su tutor.

-"Pacífica, ya que sabemos bien cuantos vamos a vivir, quieres ir a ver casas?"

-"Claro… pero tan rápido?"

-"No te gustaría invitar a Grenda para que ella te enseñe como es una verdadera guerra de almohadas? Le respondió River, sabiendo que aun con todo lo que había sufrido en esa casa, para la niña el cambio sería difícil.

-"Entonces cuando podremos salir?"

-"Apurarte a desayunar, debemos encontrarnos con el juez poco después de las siete. No sería buen tutor si dejo que te saltes el desayuno." Continúo el irlandés siguiendo el ejemplo de River, siendo más tutor que mayordomo.

-"Entonces ya mismo voy, además debo encontrar a Jackie, me gustaría que me ayudara con el cabello." Dijo la niña poniéndose sus zapatos. "Con permiso, creo que los dejare solos un momento." Anuncio con una sonrisa picara antes de salir rumbo a la cocina. Fue cuando Jonathan se relajo totalmente gracias a los labios de River.

-"Es una niña encantadora." Continuo River mientras se ponía los zapatos, hasta ese momento Kimble no se había percatado que las tres guerreras de almohadas habían estado descalzas. "Diversión y disciplina no son excluyentes Jonathan." Dijo la mujer antes de que preguntara la razón. "Claro que puede tener una guerra de almohadas, pero no voy a permitir que arruine los muebles o el piso."

-"Si, creo que para todos será bueno estar juntos."

-"Debemos hacer que lo que le queda de infancia valga por todo lo que no ha podido disfrutar en esta mansión."

-"Sobre eso creo que aprovechare la oportunidad para hablar de nosotros con el juez. La Señorita y yo nos agregaremos con una casa, tu eres la que la convertirás en un hogar."

-"No te conocía ese lado romántico Jonathan." Le dijo la mujer mientras sentía como se le erizaba la piel por lo que dijo, a lo que Kimble no supo responder.

-"Pero aun me preocupa, dijiste que era algo delicado. No me importaría pasar un tiempo en el motel del pueblo."

-"Ya lo sabremos cuando le preguntemos al juez. No me gustaría tener tantas prisas, creo que han sido muchas sorpresas en poco tiempo."

-"Mientras estemos juntos Jonathan…"

-"Aun creo que te mereces algo mas… romántico."

-"No te preocupes… nunca espere una gran ceremonia. Además sería bonito que lo primero que tengamos en esa nueva casa sea una boda, no crees?"

-"Te mereces mucho más que eso."

-"Ya lo tengo más de lo que esperaba te tengo a ti y… la viste alguna vez le viste esa cara u oíste esa risa." Dijo sonriendo. "Pero parece que ya sabemos es la que será estricta y quien el que la mime, o no Jonathan?"

-"Bien… Bueno… Yo… No sabría."

-"Quien diría que debajo de ese traje latía un corazón de caramelo... Por cierto te dije lo guapo que te ves sin chaleco?" El hombre se enrojeció un poco no esperaba que se dieran cuenta tan fácil que ya no usaba su 'uniforme de inglés' al completo. Iba a responder algo, pero los labios de la mujer se lo impidieron y, después de unos segundos, olvido que iba a decir. Poco después cuando salió de la habitación, había que guardar las buenas costumbres. Se encontró a Ritter en la entrada de los dormitorios femeninos.

-"Jason perdona si te alarme, debí de decir que no era nada pero… me distraje." Dijo a su pupilo. Mientras ambos se encaminaban a los dormitorios masculinos.

-"Me encontré con Jackie cuando iba a la habitación de la señora Kristen y debió notar algo porque me explico lo que había pasado." Kimble se fijo en su pupilo y no le sorprendió notar el bulto en su saco provocado por la pistolera en su axila, lo que lo enorgulleció. Después de que lo llamo tuvo la suficiente sangre fría como para ir bien preparado. "Sera mejor que vayas a cambiarte Jason." dijo sin inmutarse.

-"Lo hare, pero aun eres mi jefe…" Ese silencio era para dar a entender algo que no podía ser dicho en voz alta. "Quería cerciorarme de que todo fuera tal y como dijo Jackie, además me pareció de mala educación interrumpirlos." Dijo mientras Kimble se enrojecía levemente. "Y no te culpes, tu no podías saber que pasaba en la habitación, no eres americano además creo que no tuviste hermanas. Incluso yo habría actuado en la misma forma y eso que, al menos en lo que se refiere a costumbres americanas, yo soy el experto."

-"Sera algo a lo que me tendré que acostumbrar. La Señorita, la señora Kristen y yo saldremos por toda la mañana."

-"Acaba de salir la Señorita buscando a Jackie y me lo comento, me parece lo mejor que la saquen de la mansión lo antes posible."

-"Esa es mi idea, con algo de suerte nos habremos mudado para la noche, no creo que ni la Señorita ni la Señora Kristen sean muy exigentes."

-"Les tendré un auto para cuando la Señorita este lista."

-"No será necesario Jason, es mejor apartar lo más posible al personal de mi y creo que de la señora Kristen también, así habrá menos conflictos cuando los Noroeste vuelvan a la casa. También será bueno que la señorita se acostumbre a vivir más modestamente. Llamare al juez para que nos diga con que casa empezaremos e iremos en taxi."

En ese momento el juez estaba en el complejo de oficinas que tenían Industrias Noroeste en el pueblo. Dado que conocía perfectamente a los representantes de Bienes Raíces Noroeste y de Desarrollos Urbanos Noroeste y que se había despertado muy temprano, para despedirse de su antiguo compañero de universidad. Decidió no esperar a que fueran las horas laborales. Por lo que mando al cuerpo policial del condado en lleno a recoger a ambos hombres a sus casas, como solo había una patrulla y dos oficiales, el juez aun no entendía como Durland tenía licencia, habían pasado por las casas ambos ejecutivos, para apresurase a acomodarlos en el asiento trasero.

Teniendo el peso que fueron 'escoltados' a una patrulla, que había llegado por ellos a sus casas, sin más explicación de que el juez los requería y que los oficiales no prestaban mucha atención al conducir. Había causado el efecto deseado por el juez, que llegaran lo suficientemente nerviosos para no poner muchos peros a sus solicitudes. Así que estaba con el represéntate solo esperando que le entregaran los documentos y llaves de dos de las mejores casas que Desarrollos Urbanos Noroeste tenía en el pueblo. Mientras su compañero esperaba afuera de la oficina de Bienes Raíces Noroeste, en el mismo piso del complejo, custodiado por el sheriff Blubs.

-"A Buenos días señor Kimble, ya está listo?"

-"Solo esperamos a que la señorita termine de arreglarse, ya sabe como son las niñas a esa edad."

-"No se preocupe lo sé, o más bien lo sufrí." Dijo el juez riendo. "Pero esperemos que usted lo soporte. Al menos con mis hijos tenia a Lindsay, pero si dudada de su capacidad no habría accedido a la solicitud de Tanto."

-"Sobre eso señor… como explicarle, ha habido un pequeño cambio en mi estado civil, o más bien lo habrá dentro de poco."

-"Explíquese mejor, señor Kimble…"

-"Creo que será más fácil en persona… además seria bueno si me permitiera invitar a alguien más a ver las casas."

-"Por cuantos quiera invitar no hay problema aunque entre más opiniones halla más difícil será escoger."

-"No sé si recordara a la señora Kristen, una de las empleadas de la casa."

-"La que atendió a Tanto luego del ataque de Noroeste, si la recuerdo."

-"Si ella precisamente, es a quien me gustaría invitar." Dijo mientras el juez se ponía serio.

-"Del lado legal no hay problema, así que puede traerla con nosotros."

-"Entonces será cosa de esperar a Pacífica, que casa le convendría visitar primero su señoría?"

-"El condominio es el que está más cerca de aquí, el edificio de Gravity Hills." Mirando al aun nervioso ejecutivo agrego. "Pero no se apure demasiado, aun no me entregan todos los documentos y las llaves."

-"En tal caso saldremos como teníamos pensado, la Señorita suele tardar un poco en arreglarse, espero que no lo hagamos esperar nosotros."

-"No hay problema con eso, no vemos ahí señor Kimble."

-"Nos vemos señor Juez."

Luego de colgar e juez quedo intranquilo, le había explicado la situación delicada en que estaba un 'tutor soltero,' y que quisiera la ayuda de otra de las empleadas 'para buscar casa' era sospechoso por decir poco, si esa dama fuera a vivir con el tutor y la niña, por mas profesionales que fueran, seria mal visto. Era jugar mucho con la suerte, mas tomando en cuenta contra quienes estaban apostando.

A las 7;10 am Pacífica experimento lo que era 'esperar por un taxi," Mientras estaba con Kimble e el salón de la mansión, esperando a la señora Kristen.

Kimble iba a mencionar uno de esos refranes sobre mujeres y que nuca estaban listas cuando River entro en ropa 'civil.' Iba vestida con un jeans cómodo, ni muy ajustado ni muy holgado, camiseta de algodón con cuello y el cabello negro, que siempre mantenía en un moño, lo llevaba suelto, y un poco de maquillaje. Dejando apreciar su figura, mantenida por el trabajo de la casa.

-"Deja de verme así Jonathan o me voy a sonrojar." Dijo algo divertida por la expresión de su prometido. Pero en verdad en sus treintas seria la envidia de la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad y de muchas de 10 o más años menos. "Además no es como si nunca usara ropa cómoda."

-"A, bueno, es que, bien yo." Intento responder el aludido, pero lo cierto era que nunca había prestado atención a cuando usaba 'ropa cómoda' o, lo pensó mejor, prefirió no ponerle atención. Ya era difícil trabajar con ella sin romper la división entre jefe subordinada, como para que hubiera más tentaciones. Afortunadamente llego el taxi y salieron antes de responder cualquier cosa.

Los condominios Gravity Hills contaban de tres edificios con una zona común con piscina y jacuzzi, un gimnasio no muy grande pero si bien equipado, todo bordeado por una cerca de tres metros. Buena seguridad según logro observar Kimble, luego de que el mismo juez tuvo que llamar a la caseta de guardia para dejaros entrar. Y que no podían entrar al sin presentar los documentos y la autorización de un ejecutivo de la empresa, más aun a esa hora de la mañana. Sin más que revisar los alrededores hasta que llegara el juez, River noto que el complejo estaba solo ocupado en parte, un poco menos que la mitad, pero según el guardia que los acompañaba era un complejo nuevo único en su tipo en el valle por lo que no tenía muchos moradores, cosa que no le gusto mucho. Quince minutos después llego el juez en su automóvil oficial.

-"Señor juez es un placer."

-"Kimble, señorita, señora." Saludo el juez no sin antes mirar de reojo a la mujer, no era posible que vieran mal que viviera con el ex mayordomo, era un hecho que se vería mal.

-"Bien vamos allá." Dijo el juez conduciendo al grupo al edificio principal y de ahí al penthouse. Sin llegar a la fastuosidad de la mansión Noroeste el apartamento o piso, pues abarcaba todo el último piso del edificio, era lujoso. Mientras la niña y su futura tutora recorrían las habitaciones. Kimble prefirió quedase atrás para discutir su nuevo, o más bien futuro, estado civil con el juez.

-"Kimble, espero que tenga una buena explicación. Imagino que querrá que la señora Kristen viva con ustedes, pero le dije lo delicada que era su situación como tutor soltero."

-"Eso es lo que cambiaría su señoría… vera la señora Kristen y yo estamos comprometidos." El juez se le quedo mirando como si fuera una broma. "Perdone por no informarle ayer pero lo decidimos hoy."

-"Como, simplemente se despertó con ganas de casarse y le pidió a la dama que se casara con usted?"

-"Mas bien fue al contrario…" Dijo ligeramente sonrojado. "Ella me pidió en compromiso y… Bien no pensara que puedo ser tan tonto para decirle que no a ella." La cara de turbación mas esa declaración hizo que el mal humor del juez desapareciera.

-"Oh…" Dijo con una sonrisa el juez. "Entonces permítame felicitarlo. Cuando estén casados no habría ningún problema, al menos por parte de la corte del pueblo en que vivan con la niña." Dijo para luego agregar pensativo. "Pero cuando formalizarían su estado? No sería bien visto en el pueblo que una pareja soltera viva junta mas con la relación entre usted y Pacífica."

-"De hecho señor juez es una suerte que lo pregunte, quisiéramos formalizar nuestra relación lo antes posible. Y a eso me refiero a hoy."

-"No son mucho requisitos dos testigos y yo mismo podría formalizar la relación." Dijo para quedarse pensativo un momento. "El problema sería la licencia, no es mucho solo 60 dólares, pero el inconveniente, en este caso, es que deben esperar tres días hábiles para poder usarla. Eso y que usted debe demostrar que no se casa para adquirir la ciudadanía."

-"Eso no lo había pensado." Dijo una voz de mujer tras el juez. "No te preocupes Jonathan como te dije no me molesta pasar unos días en el motel." Dijo mientras Pacifica seguía revisando la 'casita.'

-"Y sobre la ciudadanía agrego el juez… Hace cuando trabaja usted en el país?"

-"Quince años este noviembre, antes de trabajar para los Noroeste trabaje para una familia en los Angeles."

-"Además supongo que pueden confirmar que han convivido por más de 2 años…?" Dijo mirándolos a ambos.

-"Nosotros nunca…" empezó a decir River levemente sonrojada.

-"Señor juez siempre mantuvimos nuestra relación a un nivel laboral, fue hasta que deje de trabajar con los Noroeste que… dejamos que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo." Dijo Kimble tomando la mano de su prometida.

-"Lo que digo es que vivían en la misma casa, así que, aunque sea un tecnicismo, es válido como convivencia." Dijo el juez sonriéndole a la feliz pareja. "Déjeme pensar un poco, nadie desea que la señorita River pase la noche en el motel. Además aun tenemos otras dos casas que ver, a menos que esta les guste."

-"No me termina de agradar. Es lujoso, pero según me dijeron los guardias lleva más de un año construido y aun no está totalmente ocupado" Dijo la mujer. "Conociendo el pueblo puede que este sobre un cementerio indio o algo así."

-"Es extraño que lo piense, le puedo asegurar que no hay ningún cementerio indio en el valle. No fue hasta luego de la expansión al oeste que se pobló este valle, según sé los indios pensaban que era algún tipo de lugar sagrado o hechizado."

-"De todas formas déjenos revisar un poco más a fondo." Agrego Kimble.

Unos minutos después Jonathan terminaba de revisaba el apartamento. Descubrió que las cañerías estaban mal instaladas, que el alambrado eléctrico era casi una trampa mortal y que en algunas partes las losas del piso se desprendían, al menos eso era lo más obvio.

-"Creo que encontramos sin querer una de las lavadoras de dinero de los Noroeste." Le dijo por lo bajo a River.

-"Eso pensé también. Lo construyeron con sobre precio y pueden pedir préstamos o hipotecas sobre el edificio, pero es casi imposible que alguien viva aquí, buena forma de blanquear dinero." Dijo ella tachando ese condominio de la lista de posibles.

Al enterarse que iban a ir en taxi a la siguiente casa el juez les ofreció llevarlos a las demás edificaciones. La siguiente era una casa nueva de dos plantas, área social en el piso de abajo, más un área residencial arriba con patio grande que lindaba con el bosque, igual de lujosa en su estilo que el condominio, pero tenía el inconveniente de ser de las primeras de una nueva urbanización no demasiado lejos del pueblo, pe4ro ya dentro del bosque. Lo suficiente como para que a Kimble le pareciera riesgosa por si los Noroeste intentaban algún método no my legal para sacar a Pacifica del valle.

-"De ultima deje la casa con más Historia." Comento el juez al dirigirse de nuevo al pueblo. Eran poco mas de las diez, lamentablemente las dos casas que habían visto habían sido fáciles de descartar para los entrenados ojos de Jonathan y el 'sentido común' de River, solo faltaba la última. Aunque Kimble estaba decidido, si no encontraban una casa de su agrado, tomarían la menos mala de las tres, él vería como la arreglaba. Pasaron por la calle principal del pueblo y luego se dirigieron hacia el lado opuesto de la mansión Noroeste. A lo que se podía llamar el barrio antiguo del pueblo. Donde algunas casas debían tener más de cien años. Kimble pensó que a eso se refería el juez al referirse a una casa 'con historia.'

Y en verdad esa casa tenia historia. Era el clásico caserón de madera estilo Craftsman, tan común en la costa oeste, techo principal a dos aguas, dos pisos, sótano y ático, un corredor techado y de dos columnas un par a cada lado del centro donde estaba la puerta, una chimenea de ladrillo que subía desde el suelo al techo por el costado de la casa, podía muy bien haber estado en ese sitio desde hacía más de un siglo, el garaje para dos autos era una construcción relativamente nueva. Además la propiedad no era muy céntrica, pero tampoco con acceso al bosque, con un jardín que daba a la calle y otro más grande atrás, con una barda de madera, que sería lo único que deberían de 'retocar.'

Luego de una revisión exhaustiva tanto la construcción, el tendido eléctrico, la fontanería y la calefacción pasaron el visto bueno de Kimble, al igual que la seguridad una única entrada a la calle, y estar construida lo suficiente lejos del bosque para que no fuera una opción viable de escape dejando solo la entrada y las cales del pueblo que nunca estaban lo suficientemente transitadas como para impedir que los niños pasearan en bicicleta, pero las calles aun con poco trafico hacían más difícil un plan de escape y con el uso de cámaras podría cubrir perfectamente roda la cuadra. Mientras que la sensación de la casa, la cercanía de las líneas de transporte público y el vecindario ganaba el visto bueno de River.

Internamente estaba dividida simétricamente por la escalera, que daba a la puerta de entrada. El primer piso en un lado de la escalera estaba la cocina, un estudio, un salón comedor. Del otro un salón pequeño, que podía bien usarse para lectura gracias a los ventanales y una habitación grande con baño. Luego al frente a ambos lados de la escalera y la puerta de entrada podía llamarse un área común amplia con la chimenea a un costado, el segundo piso partía en dos alas desde un descansillo como si fuera un salón pequeño alrededor de la escalera, un pasillo central y dos habitaciones por ala, con un baño al final del pasillo. Con un acceso al sótano desde la cocina y una compuerta al ático en el saloncito de la segunda planta.

No les pareció mala la distribución ya que le podrían dejar todo el segundo piso a Pacífica, acostumbrada a una habitación grande, sin contar un vestidor y un baño. Pero que, aun con todo el segundo piso, verían como acostumbrarla a unos gustos más modestos. Y el futuro matrimonio tendría su privacidad en el primer piso. Además de las tres esa 'casita' era la que más entusiasmo a la niña. El único inconveniente era que no estaba amueblada. O al menos eso creía.

-"Al parecer la tercera fue la vencida." Comento el juez al verlos luego de que revisaran el inmueble.

-"De las tres es la mejor y tiene ese gusto de época que tenia la mansión." Respondo River.

-"Buena construcción en buena madera, parece que no fue una obra de desarrollos Noroeste." Acoto Kimble, quien también había probado los servicios de agua electricidad y teléfono fijo, sobre internet noto el cable pero no tenia forma de probar su estado.

-"Quiero el cuarto de la derecha, para mí." No se contuvo Pacifica que por consejo de Archivald tomaba el cuarto que daba directamente al este para que la luz del sol no la molestara en las tardes pero le ayudara a entrar en acción en las mañanas. "Tiene una gran vista de la montaña." Dijo subiendo alegremente las escaleras. Otro punto a favor era que desde ese cuarto no se veía la colina ni la mansión.

-"El único inconfidente que le encuentro es que no está amueblada." Acoto River.

-"Creo que con una ida al centro comercial conseguiremos al menos lo indispensable y ya con tiempo todo lo demás. Tengo mis ahorros así lo compraras a tu gusto y no creo que tengan problemas en traerlo durante la tarde."

-"Eso no será necesario Kimble." Intervino el juez, aprovechando que Pacífica hacia algo en su posible habitación, mostrándoles una llave y un documento. "Según el acta que firmaron los Noroeste debían facilitarle a la usted y a la pequeña una vivienda digna, que vivienda es digna sin muebles? Gracias a la costumbre Noroeste de remodelar su mansión frecuentemente y de no deshacerse de nada, a menos que fueran donaciones deducibles de impuestos. Aproveche que estaba en el complejo de oficinas Noroeste para tomar la llave de sus almacenes y un permiso con eso y tomando en cuenta que los muebles de la señorita, son considerados de su propiedad. Creo que tendrán lo suficiente para amueblar, al menos en gran, parte la casa." Dijo sonriéndoles ladinamente igualmente que River pues ella recordaba las ultimas remodelaciones hechas y ya tenía en mente que ir a buscar entre lo que guardaba el almacén.

"Entonces solo ocuparemos un camión." Dijo River mientras murmuraba sobre una la mesa de roble y un juego de sala rustico.

-"Siempre ocuparemos ir al centro para algunas cosas pero ya serian mínimas una bajilla, cubiertos, ropa de cama…"

-"Pero como les dije esta casa tiene Historia." Intervino e juez las cavilaciones de ambos. "Y Historia con 'H' mayúscula. Esta era la casa de Eustace… digo del alcalde Befufflefumpter." El irlandés y su novia aguantaron la respiración, la casa de un recién fallecido en ese pueblo podía muy bien significar una clase muy peculiar de problemas.

La mañana para Dipper no fue tan movida, pero su mente seguía hecha un caos.

Luego de su conversación con Grenda, no había parado de pensar si en verdad comportarse como lo había hecho durante… durante toda su vida con su hermana estaba bien o mal. Mabel era feliz, pero podría seguir manteniéndola en ese mundo imaginario, ese mundo que giraba en torno a ella, en el cual siempre tenía la razón y nada le hacía verdadero daño? El mundo de Mabel era como su actitud con los chicos, todo eran dispensable. Como ella no se cansaba de decir, chicles que cuando perdían el sabor podrías botarlo y tomar otro. Dipper había aprendido por las malas que algunos chicles que eran dulces, pero al final te dejaban un mal sabor de boca, como lo fue Wendy. Y que, tomando esa analogía de los chicles, uno podía ser el clique de alguien más y entonces uno podía ser el que dejara un mal sabor, como lo fue Candy.

Defender a su hermana aun era lo más importante para él y no encontraba ninguna manera de hacerlo ahora. El mundo de ambos se expandía, lentamente, aun si a Mabel no le gustaba, iban creciendo, ya estaban en agosto, en pocos días dejarían la infancia. No sabía cómo tomaría Mabel la realidad de ser adolecente y menos aun si podría seguir defendiéndola. Sabía que para Mabel la adolecía era como una prolongación de la infancia, pero ahora con chicos más guapos, crecimiento para verse más sexy, fuera lo que fuera que ella entendiera por sexy, todo tal y como lo decían las revistas que leía y las películas de romances adolecentes que adoraba. Pero Dipper sabia la verdad, lo había sabido desde que había empezado a sudar descontroladamente, la adolescencia era volverse un coctel de hormonas a punto de explotar, no era que le temiera crecer, aunque así fuera no quedaba de otra, pero no era el mundo de una película de porristas o de romance en la secundaria que pensaba Mabel.

Aun con ese lio en la cabeza el evento de 'Stan Pines habla con ustedes Maestros y Padres de Gravity Falls' en el gimnasio de la secundaria del pueblo, había sido un éxito, su propuesta o la propuesta de tío Stan para una reforma en el plan educativo alarmo un poco a los maestros y a los padres, pero luego de explicar las nuevas tecnologías que llevaría al salón de clases, como internet, y un modelo pedagógico mas dinámico donde en vez de hacer que los estudiantes aprendieran sus lecciones, hacer que aprendieran a aprender por su cuenta. Recibió la ovación de los todos incluso de la minoría conservadora del valle. Pero aun con la subida en las encuestas que ganaba no estaba tranquilo. Su principal preocupación seguía siendo la misma que en toda su vida, su hermana.

Se dio cuenta que solo pensaba en círculos así que era mejor tomar un poco de aire, decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo, dejando que Mabel se encargara de que tío Stan no hiciera o dijera algo que echara a perder el evento. Recordó que la oficina de Tanto quedaba cerca y como debía irle a agradecer en persona y saber que favor le debía decidió ir donde el abogado. Les dijo a los demás que tenía que hablar con tanto sobre algo de la elección y se encamino a la salida.

Pero entre 'los demás' dos pares de oídos en vez decir 'iré a hablar con Tanto ya vuelvo,' escucharon 'iré a dar un paseo solo.' Ahí la experiencia gano y sin saber muy bien como y ante la mirada algo irritada de la asiática, Wendy se ofreció a acompañarlo, con la escusa que detestaba el lugar y que era una pérdida de tiempo estar en la secundaria en vacaciones. Las otras dos chicas se dieron cuenta que era una escusa de segunda, pero ninguno de los gemelos pareció darse cuenta. Mabel simplemente porque pensaba que un nerd como su hermano no podría provocar ese tipo de reacciones… sin ayuda de alguien como ella, una casamentera consumada. Y él… él mismo había aceptado lo que había dicho la pelirroja de que solo podían ser amigos y aunque aun le dolía, aceptaba esa decisión. Dejando a la pobre Candy con algo más por lo que llorarle a Grenda la única que sabía ser ella misma.

-"No me mires así que escusa podía darle?"

-"Ese es tu problema y el de Wendy, no veo porque ocupan alguna escusa?" le respondió la castaña a su mejor amiga asiática.

Mientras de camino a la oficina casa del abogado ambos chicos caminaban en silencio, Dipper porque no dejaba de pensar y pensar y volver a pensar de nuevo en Mabel y Wendy… Wendy en las últimas semanas se había empezado a comportar así cuando estaba cerca del californiano, se sentía intimidada y molesta con ella misma. No solo por su decisión luego del incidente del bunker, cuando por pensar en lo 'anti cool' que sería tener un niño de 12 años de novio, lo había rechazado. Solo se arrepintió hasta después cuando pensó que ese niño de 12 años valía mas que todos sus ex novios juntos. Había tenido muchos novios, pero una sola mirara del castaño la hacía sentir como una niña, por alguna extraña razón recordaba cuando a los 5 años por primera un chico le pareció 'lindo,' un chico mayor que vio en la calle, se lo dijo a la chismosa de Trambry… no mejor no pensaba en eso porque aun sentía que se ponía roja. De todas formas ese 'chico lindo' seguramente estaba de paso pues esa había sido la única vez que lo había visto, y su memoria hacia que el recuerdo tomara la cara de su enamorado de turno, en estos momentos hasta lo recordaba con la misma gorra con la estampa del pino.

-"Y de que vas a hablar con Tanto? Tu mas que ninguno de los del grupo entendió lo de la elección, el águila y todo eso, amigo." Le dijo mientras pensaba "Y ahí vas por fin esta sola con él y empiezas a hablar tonterías."

-"No es eso, pero no quiero que se pongan todas a preguntar o que, peor aún, lo sepa tío Stan, es un favor que le pedí a Tanto hace unos días."

-"No será que tienes tu expediente criminal o sí?"

-"Claro que lo tengo, dijo sonriendo, por falsificación. Aunque solo me dieron una amonestación verbal. Desafortunadamente ya no podre ser presidente." Dijo de tono de broma, pero la pelirroja no había entendido. "Es algo nerd, pero uno de los requisitos para ser presidente es no tener experimente criminal."

-"Pero en verdad sueñas con ser presidente?" Dijo aun algo extrañada por esa declaración, sin darse cuenta se imagino a sí misma entrando en la casa blanca, como primera dama. Si algo había descubierto del castaño era que si quería algo lo conseguía, a su modo, pero lo conseguía.

-"No, no, no todo esto de la campaña me han demostrado que lo mío no es la política." Dijo tomando la pregunta como una broma.

"Y por eso es que tu tío subió de menos 20% de intención de voto a un 30%, Bud debe estar haciéndose en los pantalones solo por eso." Pensó, pero por milésima vez, o eso le pareció, prefirió quedarse callada.

-"Y entonces que es lo tuyo?"

-"No tengo idea…" Dijo sin pensar. "Pero tengo tiempo para ver que me gusta. Además, como dijiste, aun tengo solo doce años." Dijo el castaño sin malicia, pero fue como si le clavara una estaca en el corazón a la pelirroja. "Viste a ese tipo… el 'bandera americana'? Parece que se volvió fan de tío Stan siempre lo veo en los eventos."

-"No solo él, varios de los amigos de mi papa también estaban en el gimnasio, aun no me lo creo del todo como Stan paso de ser él 'bocazas del domingo' a ser 'la voz de la razón' el lunes. Incluso mira…" Dijo sacando su celular y poniendo un meme en el que salía la foto de Stan en el discurso respondiéndole el insulto de sus orejas a Bud. 'Un alcalde que está listo para escuchar.' "Y luego de su discurso de hoy hasta a mi me dan ganas de ir a clases… naa no fue para tanto. Lo único que quiero es terminar de estudiar para irme del pueblo a vivir a Portland. Amigo" Todos los chicos oían su plan y empezaban a corear 'Portland, Portland, Portland' o 'que Portland se prepare para la chica leñadora!'

-"Y que vas a ser en Portland?"

-"Que?"

-"Eso… no es solo tomar el autobús y llegar a Portland. Ya ahí que harás, de que vivirás. Debes tener algún plan, una meta o algo."

-"Me las arreglare, buscare empleo…"

-"Que empleo le darían a un chica que apenas tiene educación básica, con poca experiencia y sin planes, ni estudios superiores?" Dijo Dipper preocupado por su amiga. "Además tampoco es que seas una trabajadora muy eficiente."

-"Bueno yo no lo sé no lo había visto de esa forma…"

-"No te desanimes, solo no lo habías pensado, eres muy Wendy la chica mas 'cool' del pueblo, ya se te ocurrirá algo, estoy seguro." Dijo el chico esperando que en verdad entendiera su preocupación. "Además quien soy yo, solo un chico nerd y tu amigo." Wendy empezaba a creer que había sido muy mala idea ese paseo a solas con el Castaño. No esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, pero se dio cuenta que él tenía razón, bien debía de tragarse su orgullo estaba a punto de pedirle consejo al 'nerd.'

-"Bien llegamos." Estaban frente a una casa que además tenía el rotulo 'Tanto Extraño Abogado.' En letras grandes y abajo en letras mas chicas 'Genealogista, Tutor, Profesor.' Toco el timbre y nadie contesto.

-"Qué raro no suele salir en las mañanas." dijo Wendy, mientras Dipper tocaba de nuevo el timbre.

-"Quien es?" Dijo Tanto con su voz casi irreconocible por el interfono.

-"Tanto como estas vine por lo del otro día."

-"Dipper?"

-"Hola Tanto, Wendy está conmigo." Era su casa y era mejor no interrumpir nada. Pero la cerradura automática se abrió con un zumbido.

-"Pasen por favor."

Tanto tenía la fama de ser el tipo más 'normal' del pueblo, y era cierto en todo el verano el californiano no lo había visto siquiera con una arruga en su camisa o el cuello de la corbata desacomodado. Y Wendy tenía que pensar un buen rato para recordar a tanto sin su 'traje de oficinista.' Por eso cuando ambos entraron y lo vieron con ojeras, vendas en la cara, el cuello desarreglado y media la camisa fuera del pantalón se sorprendieron.

-"A perdonen mi apariencia." dijo el mayor al ver la expresión en la cara de los más jóvenes. "Digamos que los últimos días han sido un poco fuera de lo normal."

-"Creo que debo pedirte disculpas."

-"No más bien te debería dar las gracias Dipper." Dijo algo más animado. "Pero pasen, quieren tomar algo café, soda, o, no sé, agua?"

-"No te preocupes tanto, pero tú no ocupas algo… una ambulancia tal vez?" Dijo Dipper al ver la apariencia y oír al abogado, lo mismo que pensó la pelirroja.

-"Anoche pase por el hospital, esto se ve peor de lo que parece, en un par de días estaré bien." Dijo señalando las vendas.

-"Pero que te paso?" Pregunto el chico de la gorra, con la corazonada que él tenía parte de la culpa del estado del abogado.

-"A ti te lo puedo decir…" Dijo con el semblante más serio. "Pero disculpa Wendy a ti no puedo."

-"En verdad que puede ser tan serio…" dijo la pelirroja como si fuera una broma hasta que noto la intensidad de la mirada de Tanto, no había que ser un genio para saber que necesitaba que lo dejara solo con Dipper. "Bien los espero aquí afuera."

-"No creo que sea necesario…" Empezó Dipper.

-"Mejor pasa a la sala, Dipper y yo iremos a la oficina." Interrumpió Tanto, entrando a su casa seguido de los jóvenes. "No creo que nos lleve mucho rato, pero puedes ver la TV o tomar algo, creo que debo tener sodas en el refrigerador, si quieres." Dijo el dueño de casa mientras iba con su colaborador a la oficina.

-"Gracias Tanto… aquí te espero Dipper."

-"Perdona Wendy, pero debe ser algo importante." Cosa que la joven tenía más que claro. Nunca, ni cuando les daba clases y ella y los chicos se ponían a hacer alboroto, había visto así de alterado al abogado. Tomo una lata de refresco, mientras esperaba en la sala sentía que debía de saber que pasaba. Diez minutos después la curiosidad y la preocupación la mataban por lo que pensó oír tras la puerta. Cuando se levanto para hacerlo la puerta se abrió y Tanto paso junto a ella volviendo un poco después con su teléfono.

-"Deseabas algo Wendy?"

-"A perdona Tanto pero me tome una soda y veras…" Dijo levantando el rostro algo sonrojada por la pena de que la descubrieran espiando. Tanto estaba muy cansado como para pensar mucho por lo que malentendió. "A si la primera puerta del pasillo…" Eso en verdad puso roja a la pelirroja, pero mejor aceptaba esa escusa

"Gracias." Y se dirigió al baño. Luego de eso prefirió no arriesgarse de nuevo. Pero sin más que hacer, sola en la sala del abogado. No le pudo evitar pensar en la conversación que tuvo en la calle y que haría una vez graduada.

En la oficina Tanto llenaba los huecos que tenia Dipper sobre el proceso de Pacifica contra sus padres. Y le daba las gracias por toda su ayuda, sin atreverse a preguntar que tanto había sido idea suya.

"…Así luego que Kingsfield hablo, iba a ser imposible cambiar la corriente a menos que demostrara que era peligroso para Pacífica. Y como Preston había estado todo el día con mala actitud y un humor cada vez peor, solo se me ocurrió convertirme a mi mismo en la prueba."

-"En verdad o siento Tanto no pensé que llegaran a… a bien a tanto."

-"No Dipper para mí, como abogado y como persona, fue el mejor día de mi vida con todo y lo de mis ojos y los recuerdos de Preston Noroeste." De repente lo miro de una forma distinta. "O dime tú la habrías dejado un solo día mas con ellos?"

-"A… No… Yo… tienes razón." Dijo sonrojándose.

"Aun eres un niño, pero aun así manejándome a mí y a Preston Noroeste." Pensó Tanto. Y recordando a la chica pacientemente esperando en la sala. "Sera posible?"

-"Pero tienes razón creo que Preston reacciono así por las gafas y por lo que paso el fin de semana."

-"Que paso el fin de semana?" Dijo algo preocupado.

-"Dipper te cuento más tarde. Aun me queda mucho trabajo por hacer, te parece? Incluso mejor llámame por teléfono."

-"Claro por mi está bien, pero te vez como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche." Dijo aun preocupado, pero sabía que Tanto se lo habría dicho de ser algo serio.

-"Casi, me dormí entre las dos y las tres de la madrugada."

-"Te molestaban los golpes?"

-"No, como dijo el profesor Kingsfield me encontraron." Dijo en un tono como si los que lo encontraron fueran de la mafia. "Kingsfield me dijo que debía tomar una decisión rápido, me hizo darme cuenta que solo estaba en el pueblo escondiéndome, pero las noticias entre abogados van rápido. Tengo no sé cuantos correos y llamadas de gente que me necesita, de gente que cree necesitarme, de gente que cree que la necesito, de todo el mundo y la mayoría no es más que basura, pero entre tanta basura puede haber alguien que en verdad necesite ayuda, así que debo revisarlos todos y, lo peor, al final se bloqueo mi correo."

-"Déjame probar algo." Dijo castaño mientras el abogado le se hacía a un lado para que se acomodara frente al teclado y empezaba a reconfigurar el lector de correo de Tanto, un bip y otro y otro indicaron que empezaban a entrar mensajes nuevos.

-"Gracias."

-"No fe nada. Ya decidiste que hacer sobre lo que te dijo tu ex profesor?

-"Si creo que Kingsfield se debió sentir como yo en algún momento, su solución fue moldear a los estudiantes de derecho." Y como si eso fuera lo que había descubierto luego de pasare hasta la madrugada despierto agrego. "Pero ahora estamos en la época de internet, de youtube, de Facebook, de Twitter debo hacer ruido, tanto que la gente se fije en mi, que hagan memes de mi, que me vuelva una tendencia por enfrentarme a molinos y a gigantes. Entonces cuando un estudiante o un abogado sienta como yo, que las reglas, los tecnicismos, las falsas pruebas, los testigos y testimonios fraudulentos, todo lo que esa justicia con minúscula aprovecha, esos puntos ciegos en la Justicia de verdad. Sabrá que al menos alguien se enfrenta a la justicia con la verdadera Justicia, al menos sabrán que no están solos y créeme que daré todo por imponer la Justicia y no decepcionarlos."

-"No debes pedirme que lo crea, con solo verte se que lo darías todo por hacer Justicia."

-"En verdad me veo desastroso." Dijo el abogado luego de una risa amarga. "Apenas pueda contratare un asistente legal, pero por ahora será difícil… No te interesa el puesto?"

-"Gracias por el ofrecimiento Tanto, pero no sé nada de leyes y ahora, con las elecciones, casi no tengo tiempo, de hecho estoy escapado. Tío Stan está hablando con los padres y maestros, que es lo que mejor sabe hacer, siempre y cuando los demás lo vigilen para que no diga demasiado."

-"No te preocupes también seria subutilizarte, y no necesito que sepa leyes, por el momento me conformo con alguien que lea los mails o que escuche las llamadas, yo explicaría como sacar el trigo de la paja."

-"O sea es solo seguir tus ordenes…" Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras el abogado asentía. "Aunque no creas, tal vez te pueda ayudar…" Dipper le explico su idea a un exhausto Tanto a quien le pareció muy interesante.

-"Wendy?" Llamo desde la puerta de la oficina. Casi media hora después de que entrara con Tanto.

-"Si Dipper?"

-"Podrías venir un momento?" Un poco extrañada la chica fue a la oficina.

-"Ya acabaron de hablar esa parte secreta?"

-"Si ya, pero ahora ocupo de tu ayuda." Dijo animado. "Tienes el teléfono de Thompson?"

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	65. Chapter 64

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Ya me gusto esto de hablar con ustedes, espero que estén ahí… Juraría que oí una respiración… Hola? Holaaaaa… Espero que no sea solo el eco._

 _Hoy quería hablar del proceso creativo, o así le llamo al proceso de que la historia pase de mi cabeza, de una masa de neuronas que solemos llamar cerebro, primero a mis manos y por último a esta 'hoja.' Como se habrán dado cuenta o eso espero, cuando me pongo a escribir me emociono un poco y literalmente no sé cuando parar. En verdad que intento tener lindos capítulos cortos, pero una cosa lleva a otra, una neurona, en alguna parte entre mis orejas, tiene una idea que le parece genial y se la comenta a sus vecinas neuronas, a algunas les gusta a otras no, supongo habrá de todo, a las que les gusta, creo que no a todas, le agregan un poco para hacer más jugoso el chisme. Entonces pasa lo lógico para qué hacer más jugoso un chime si no tienen a nadie a quien contárselo? Entonces estas neuronas se lo comentan a sus vecinas… iniciando de nuevo el proceso, volviéndolo como un ciclo y lo que empezó por 'seria interesante darle un poco de protagonismo a Thompson' se convierte en lo que espero lean a continuación. Todo eso más o menos es parte fundamental e inconsciente de mi 'proceso creativo.' Y solo doy un ejemplo, por decir algo originalmente Kimble iba a ser un simple ex soldado, pero mírenlo ahora. El quid del asunto es que, si bien me gusta escribir también me encanta leer y su son sus reviews o PM mejor aun. Por eso les hago una pregunta les gustan los capítulos largos o me voy mucho por las ramas?_

 _Espero me hagan llegar su opinión. ;) Feliz lectura._

 _-Ahora si la parte seria-_

Una nueva entrega. Dipper empieza a darse cuenta que lo que él pensaba que era normal o gracioso comportamiento de su hermana no lo es tanto, y a la nueva luz que le dejo ver Grenda empieza a tener dudas de cómo ha tratado a su hermana toda la vida. Mientras la recién formada pareja Kristen-Kimble encentraron una casa aceptable para ellos y su protegida pero debieran lidiar con la posibilidad de un inquilino paranormal, además de que pasar por lo que paso, ha dejado marcada a la niña. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (17 de Octubre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **64\. Protagonismo.**

Thompson le dijo a Dipper que estaba ocupado, por lo que el castaño le paso el teléfono a Wendy.

-"Dijo que tenía que ayudar a su padre en el taller, pero tampoco es que sea mucha ayuda como mecánico, estará aquí en unos minutos." Pero, luego de sonreírle al chico de una forma que solo Tanto entendió, agrego "Estas seguro de eso Dipper? Digo estamos hablando de Thompson."

-"Precisamente porque es Thompson, sé que es el mejor para ayudar a Tanto."

-"Te dije que era una buena idea, pero es el chico un poco relleno, verdad? Era compañero tuyo cuando suplí al profesor de historia." Dijo mirando a la pelirroja. La cual solo asintió. "No parece que sea muy dirigente que digamos." Tanto no podía opinar honestamente del chico, pues aun lo consideraba uno de sus alumnos.

-"Confíen en mí." Dijo el californiano, algo que los otros dos habían descubierto era casi una garantía.

Diez minutos después la camioneta de la mama de Thompson, que tanto habían disfrutado el grupo de amigos de Wendy ese verano, se estacionaba en frente de la oficina del abogado.

-"Hola." Dijo por el interfono, con su tono nervioso de costumbre.

-"A Thompson, pasa a la casa te esperamos en la sala." Respondió Tanto.

-"Con premiso." Dijo el chico regordete al abrir la puerta. Pero le falló la voz en la parte de 'permiso.'

-"Hola Thompson, Tanto tiene algo que hablar contigo." Se adelanto el chico de la gorra.

-"El señor Extraño… conmigo?"

-"Thompson, te interesaría un trabajo por unos días?" Agrego Tanto.

-"Quien… yo?"

-"Vamos Thompson, Dipper te recomendó."

-"Dipper… a mi?" Dijo el chico cada vez mas confundido.

-"Thompson, Tanto necesita ayuda en su oficina, nada del otro mundo. Cuando lo comento pensé en ti." Explico el castaño. "Así podrás conseguir el dinero para arreglar el auto de tu mama." Ante lo cual ambos adolescentes se le quedaron viendo.

-"Como supiste que estaba mal, sabes de mecánica?" Dijo el chico.

-"No pero un auto que usan para salir todo un verano, sería raro que no tenga algún problema, además de las marcas en el techo sin mencionar una limpieza a fondo."

-"Bueno si, pero por eso le pedí a papa que me dejara ayudarlo en el taller." Dijo aceptando lo dicho por el más joven, ante la mirada sorprendida de Wendy.

-"Pero no eres bueno en mecánica, verdad?" Continuo, desde que lo conoció sintió que sus manos eran suaves sin callos, algo que usar herramientas solía remediar, o un hacha pensó sintiendo la aspereza de sus manos.

-"Bien… si papa dice que no es lo mío." Dijo perdiendo un poco el ánimo.

-"Crees que se moleste si buscas otro trabajo?"

-"Papa...? No más bien dice que debo encontrar en lo que sirva."

-"Entonces habla con Tanto, si no te gusta simplemente puedes decir que no." Dijo el castaño, usando un tono de voz que incluso sorprendió, pues incluso el había perdido el pequeño perjuicio que tenia con su ex alumno.

-"Bien si tu lo dices Dipper."

-"No Thompson, yo solo le di tu nombre a Tanto. Sera lo que tú decidas, deja que tanto te explique que necesita. Sin presiones, los chicos no se incomodaran, siempre que sigan teniendo tiempo para salir todos, no crees?" Agrego el californiano, dándole un ligero codazo a su amiga indicándole que debía estar de acuerdo, cosa que no era necesaria luego de oír las razones ella estaba tan convencida como todos los presentes que el californiano tenía razón.

-"Bien… creo… como dices no tengo nada que perder."

-"Entonces nos vamos." Dijo levantándose y como si fuera una señal la pelirroja se levanto también.

-"Pero se van a ir…" Dijo el gordito intranquilo.

-"En verdad estamos desaparecidos, sin permiso." Dijo el chico. "Recuerda quien esta de candidato. Además no ocupas ayuda para hablar con Tanto."

-"Creo que sí… creo que tienes razón Dipper."

-"Bien entonces suerte Thompson, Tanto."

-"Nos vemos luego amigo." Dijo la pelirroja. Había entendido que el chico quería que no presionara a su amigo regordete.

-"Ve pasando a mi oficina." Le dijo tanto al adolescente aun nervioso, mientras señalaba una puerta. "Ya regreso." Y acompaño a Dipper y compañía a la puerta. "Confiare en ti Dipper, espero que no cueste explicarle mucho."

-"Te digo lo mismo que a Thompson, si no te convence no tienes porque contratarlo solo porque lo recomendé."

-"Como digas Dipper, aunque como estoy ahora cualquier ayuda sería bienvenida. Te llamo mas tarde."

-"Suerte entonces Tanto."

-"Nos vemos señor extraño."

-"Nos vemos Wendy."

Tanto no espero mucho pues en verdad tenía mucho trabajo y aun no estaba seguro de que pudiera confiar en ese ayudante, por mejores referencias que tuviese.

El camino de vuelta al edificio de la secundaria fue tan callado como el de ida, por más que le intrigaba a la pelirroja que recomendaran a su amigo, que era obvio era el menos 'cool' del grupo.

-"Dipper aun no entiendo porque Thompson…" Se atrevió a preguntar a medio camino.

-"Es por su forma de ser, nada en especial."

-"Como así?"

-"Porque es confiable, además que sabe cómo seguir ordenes." Prefirió no mencionar que para él quien mantenía unido al grupo era Thompson o las otras cualidades que lo hacían sobresalir entre los demás, para evitar herir susceptibilidades. "Solo piénsalo en todo el verano cuantas veces no ha podido llevarlos a ustedes?" Con lo que la chica luego de pensarlo un poco quedo convencida.

-"Y que has hecho estos días, te vez algo cansado." Dijo la pelirroja. "Perfecto ahora solo se te ocurrió decirle que se ve mal, amigo" pensó.

-"La elección y… otro asunto que me intriga, nada de qué preocuparse. Seguro debo verme peor de lo que me siento."

-"Y que piensas hacer luego de la elección, amigo?" "Perfecto alguna otra idea así de inteligente y me pondré cinta adhesiva en la boca."

-"Si todo va bien evitar que tío Stan, siga con sus… negocios de costumbre desde la oficina del alcalde, al menos hasta que acaben las vacaciones. Una cosa es estafar turistas, creo que ser estafados es parte de los planes vacacionales, y otra es corrupción. Tenia pensado convencerlo para que tomara un asesor, pensaba en Tanto podría ayudarlo, pero parece que estará muy ocupado." Dijo con tono casual. "Si va mal, lo primero que hará Bud de alcalde será liberar a Gedeón… Por eso hay que evitar que gane Bud."

-"Si sueltan Gedeón, seguro podrás meterlo de nuevo a la casa grande y con suerte a su padre también, amigo. "

-"Prefiero no arriesgarnos, además está la fijación de ese enano con Mabel."

-"Mas problemas para él, nadie en su sano juicio se metería con Mabel, luego de conocerte. Digo no es que seas celoso pero…" Prefirió no mencionar nada más.

-"Tu también." Dijo el chico de la gorra de repente incomodo. "Si quiero proteger a Mabel no creo que haya nada malo en eso."

-"No lo hay, a mi me encantaría tener un hermano como tú." "Si perfecto ahora dile que lo ves como un hermano." Pensó. "… No quiero decir, mírame soy la mayor de cuatro, sin contar a papa. A veces me gustaría que alguien se preocupara por mí como o haces tú por Mabel. Me gustaría por una vez ser tan despreocupada como ella." Prefirió no entrar más en la zona de hielo delgado que había descubierto. "Pero, preguntaba a después vasa hacer de que Stan gane las elecciones."

-"Disfrutar el resto del verano, tratar de que no metan a prisión a mi tío por algo grave… tu sabes, lo de siempre." Dijo tranquilizándose.

-"Hola amigos." Los llamaron desde un auto.

-"Soos! Que haces aquí pensé que el evento iba a durar hasta las doce." Dijo algo sorprendido el castaño.

-"El señor Pines estaba hablando con la gente del… con los votantes, cuando de repente se puso muy nervioso. Uno de los votantes le comento que estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas sobre la… la inflación… la devaluación…" Dijo el hombre algo confuso.

-"No habrá dicho 'la recesión'?" Interrumpió el castaño.

-"Si eso… la recesión, gracias amigo. De lo mismo que hablo anoche con los leñadores, pero ahora se puso pálido y dijo que tenía que ir a la Cabaña a revisar unas cosas. Que él lo había advertido, pero nadie le había hecho caso, me pregunto dónde estaba la pala… también menciono algo de revisar las latas de carme marrón…" Dijo rosándose el mentón para tratar de recordar algo más. "Lo importante es que decidió terminar temprano con la política, se llevo a las chicas y dijo que como vivía cerca los levara a ustedes a la Cabaña en mi camioneta… aunque estoy seguro que el señor Pines sabe que vivo al otro lado del pueblo, bien un error lo comente cualquiera." Dijo abriendo la puerta de su camioneta. "Todos abordo." Wendy subió sentándose en el asiento adicional de la parte trasera mientras Dipper y Soos se acomodaron adelante.

"Perfecto todo este tiempo y nada mas pude decir tonterías." Pensó Wendy mientras se acomodaba. "La próxima vez seré mas directa… no creo que nadie lo haya besado aun..." Pensó y se sonrojo sin comprender la razón, al igual que las otras veces que había consideraron ese plan de acción. Para sonreír un poco al pensar en que seria besar a un chico de esa edad… y luego extrañada por lo mismo, se sentía molesta consigo misma por la forma en que ese chico la hacía perder su compostura. Afortunadamente para ella ni Soos ni Dipper notaron su reacción. Seguía con esa discusión interna cuando llegaron frente a la Cabaña, Soos freno el auto y dio tres pitidos largos y dos cortos con la bocina.

-"Procedimiento normal, cuando el señor Pines pide una pala." Dijo mientras su amigo lo miraba intrigado. "Nunca lo vi tan preocupado por eso, sin contar la vez que llegaron los hombres del gobierno." Dijo mirando su reloj. "Bien unos 5 minutos más."

-"Wendy te sientes bien?"

-"A… yo… que… porque lo dices Dipper?"

-"Bien estabas algo pálida y ahora te pusiste roja."

-"Segura que no te estás resfriando?" Acoto Soos, mientras buscaba algo en la guantera.

-"Lo dudo nunca me he resfria…" No pudo terminar de hablar porque el hispano le pasó la tapa de un termo con una bebida caliente.

-"Es el kit de emergencia por resfriado de mi abuelita, caldo de pollo. Tómalo te hará sentir mejor." Así hizo la pelirroja antes de que todo pasara a mayores. "Ahora tu dosis amiguito."

-"No gracias en verdad me siento bien…"

-"Pero te ves mal así que mejor tómalo, además esta bueno o no Wendy?"

-"Pues no lo niego la sopa de la abuelita es muy buena." Por lo que obedientemente y para no desairar a su amigo Dipper tomo su taza de caldo de pollo, que tuvo que admitir estaba buena.

-"Bien creo que ya podemos bajarnos." Dijo luego de acomodar el Kit anti resfriados de su abuela, en la guatera.

Al entrar en la cabaña, esta estaba vacía, aparte del ruido de cosas rompiéndose de la sala, donde encontraron a Mabel con una venda en los ojos.

-"Puedo sentir como veo con mis manos." Dijo antes de que pudieran decir algo. "Tío Stan ya me puedo quitar la venda?" Menciono al oírlos.

-"No somos el tío." Dijo su hermano.

-"A Dipper sabía que eras tú, déjame mirarte con mis manos. Humm creciste? Dijo mientras recorría con sus manos la barriga de Soos.

-"No Mabel ese no soy yo…"

-"Shhh no me dejas ver con tanto ruido, quédate quieto." Trato de detenerla, pero era tarde, quien estaba junto a Soos era Wendy y todos se imaginaron lo que iba a ocurrir.

-"Dipper usas Bra… pero como si yo soy la mayor?" Dijo mientras el tono da la cara de Wendy hacía difícil saber donde empezaba su cabello y donde su piel.

-"No Mabel." Dijo el castaño tratando de no acongojarse como los demás. Más acostumbrado a esos 'errores' de parte de su hermana. "A quien 'ves' ahora es a Wendy…" Dijo entendiendo que pasaba y sonrojándose un poco. Sin atreverse a tomar las manos de Mabel. "Hem… mejor te quito a venda…"

-"Espera. Dijo tío Stan que solo dejara que él me quitara la venda." Dijo mientras se sostenía la venda. "Además todo es todo un mundo nuevo si dejas el ancla de la visión." Afortunadamente ya no estaba 'viendo' a la pelirroja, quien rápidamente dio un paso hacia aras cruzando los brazos en el pecho, cada vez mas sonrojada." En ese momento entro Stan con una pala en las manos y la ropa llena de tierra

-"Todo está justo como lo…" Dijo mirando a los demás. "Quien dijo oro… me refiero a la carne en lata, sigue tan marrón como siempre y el agua sigue en sus latas todo listo para cualquier recesión apocalíptica." Dipper noto que su tío había corrido a revisar 'sus provisiones' al llegar, pero afortunadamente la corbata y el saco estaban colgados en una silla.

-"Aprovechemos para comer algo." Dijo a los demás mientras Stan retiraba la venda de los ojos de su sobrina, tratando de actuar normal para evitar más congojas de parte de su amiga. "Tienes un evento en la tarde en la casa de retiro, tío Stan." Dijo esperando que Mabel se distrajera de Wendy.

-"En verdad debo ir? Qué tal si quieren dejarme encerrado?"

-"No lo permitiríamos." Salto Mabel una vez libre de la venda. "Y si lo hacen planearemos y ejecutaremos un ridículamente complicado plan de escape."

"Tío Stan cada uno de esos ansíanos es un experto en alimentar aves en el parque." Menciono Dipper antes que su gemela empezara a detallar el ridículamente complicado plan de escape, haciéndole recordar el ridículamente complicado sistema electoral del pueblo.

-"O si esas almas nobles de nuestros ancestros, como podría olvidar sus semillas… digo su experiencia y sabiduría." Respondió tío Stan, con la misma cara que ponía al ver un autobús de turistas.

-"Entonces comamos algo, imagino que dejaste a las chicas en sus casas."

-"Si no quería que hubiera testigos…"

-"Pasaremos por ellas de camino, además tenemos tu el auto y la camioneta de Soos así que no habrá problemas de espacio." Volviéndose a la aun acongojada adolescente agrego. "Entonces Wendy te quedas a almorzar o vas a tu casa y nos encontramos en la casa de retiro?"

-"A me invitas a almorzar?" Dijo con un tono soñador, sin querer por lo que se empezó a sonrojar de nuevo.

-"Desde que edad lo usas?" Interrumpió Mabel intrigada por su reciente descubrimiento, por lo que todos los presentes, menos Stan, a quien no le importaba, pensaron que el enrojecimiento facial de la pelirroja era por ese motivo. Pero la pelirroja no era la única, Dipper también estaba visiblemente incomodo y Soos hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no ver al pecho de su amiga. El anciano sin saber muy bien que pasaba, pero evaluando el ambiente, a sus sobrinos nietos y a su estimaba 'empleada de confianza.' Se dio cuenta que era necesario huir.

-"Vamos Soos ocupo que me ayudes a acomodar las herramientas." Dijo pasándole la pala.

-"Si señor Pines, es peligroso dejar las herramientas desacomodadas." Dijo siguiendo a Stan como si lo condujera a salvo fuera de un pampo minado, saliendo de la cabaña. Mientas Mabel continuaba con la mirara fija en el pecho de Wendy. Que aun mantenía 'protegido y oculto' por sus brazos, desesperada por no encontrar ninguna buena escusa para irse, la castaña estaba entre ella y la puerta.

"Aun es un poco difícil usar las manos como ojos, pero que talla us… Pfff" La cara de Mabel desapareció bajo su largo cabello. Dipper, con una maestría que solo podía dar la experiencia, en un solo movimiento había tomado la melena de su hermana, levantándola y volteándola sobre la cara, para distraerla. Esforzándose por no sonrojarse le hizo la señal "mis labios están sellados" a la pelirroja, quien respondió de la misma forma. Aun sin muestras de que disminuyera su congoja.

-"Pff Dipper era algo importante…" Dijo Mabel al reacomodar su cabello. Con toda la intención de no medir la incomodidad de la pelirroja.

-"Mabel… será mejor que te alistes."

-"Estoy bien así, los ancianos son simpáticos, pero con mi nivel de lindura normal estarán satisfechos. Wendy volviendo al tema…" Dijo con lo que la chica solo pudo resignarse y esperar lo peor.

-"Según sé esos ancianos tienen nietos y sobrinos nietos, que van a visitarlos todos los días..." Dijo el castaño como de pasada.

-"Apenas me da tiempo ya regreso…" Dijo la niña cuando se dio cuenta de algo más importante que el 'desarrollo' de su amiga. "No se vayan a ir sin mi…" Grito mientras subía de a dos en dos los escalones. Ante la visible tranquilidad de la adolescente. Cuando escucharon a la niña subir al segundo piso tanto Soos como su jefe volvieron a la cabaña, sabiendo que había pasado la 'emergencia por Mabel.'

-"Así vamos a estar más tranquilos por un rato…" Agrego el gemelo restante en un susurro a la pelirroja. Quien parecía que iba a llorar. "No te preocupes seguro cuando baje se le habrá olvidado todo."

-"Así es Mabel… fue culpa mía por no detenerla a tiempo." Dijo la pelirroja fallando en parecer animada. 'La proteges tanto que la mantienes encerrada en su mundo.' La imagen de Grenda apareció en su mente. No podía entender bien, pero sabía que Mabel había hecho pasar un muy mal rato a Wendy y lo peor era que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

En la parte antigua del pueblo todavía no llegaban a una solución.

-"De todas, es la mejor casa."

-"Pero, con lo que dijo el juez…"

-"No creo que sea de preocuparse." Intervino el juez. "Eustace no vivió en esta casa desde hace más de diez años, cuando se termino la casa de retiro 'Huckabone' él fue el primer inquilino. Solía ir de ahí a la alcaldía… cuando iba a la alcaldía." Dijo como si las visitas a la alcaldía del anterior alcalde fueran algo menos que esporádicas.

-"Creo que entenderá señor juez que tenemos una saludable miedo a los fantasmas, en especial en las últimas semanas." Respondió River.

-"Llámeme Todd, Todd Joseph Miller, ya que nos vamos a ver más seguido el trato de señor juez es algo incomodo fuera de la corte."

-"Bien muchas gracias Todd, puede llamarme River."

-"Un placer entonces señorita, o señora River, señor Jonathan." Dijo animado el juez. "Parece que tienen un problema. Hay algo extraño en la casa, ¿a quién van a llamar? Díganme?" agrego cantando la última parte. Ante el asombro del irlandés y su prometida. "A Ninguno le gusta el cine?" La pareja se volvió a ver confusa. Por lo que el juez empezó a cantar y bailar.

"If there's something strange in your neighborhood

Who you gonna call? - Ghostbusters!

If there's something weird and it don't look good

Who you gonna call? - Ghostbusters!

I ain't afraid of no ghost

I ain't afraid of no ghost

Who you gonna call

Who you gonna call"

-"Ah la película de los ochentas!" Dijo River entendiendo la 'referencia,' que se le escapaba a Jonathan, mientras el juez repetía cada vez, mas bajo la última frase. "Dudo mucho que Egon, Peter, Ray o Ernie estén aun en el negocio."

-"Perdonen soy cinéfilo no pude aguantar la tentación…" Dijo el juez acomodándose el saco. "Sobre eso, ustedes conocen otro caza fantasmas algo más real y contemporáneo. Y lo mejor es que no les destruirá la casa en el proceso… o eso espero. Además no tienen mucho de donde escoger. Dipper Pines único que se atrevería a hacer algo así todo el pueblo"

-"Habría que comentarlo con la señorita, es un tema algo delicado." Agrego de nuevo River.

-"Aunque de todas formas sería buena idea, además es mucho menos trabajo y podríamos mudarnos mas rápido."

-"A olvidaba que ahora es el jefe de campaña de Stanford Pines." Recordó el juez. "no creo que tenga mucho tiempo libre."

-"No se preocupe Todd. Algo me dice que encontrara un hueco en su agenta." Acoto River.

-"Seria cosa de preguntarle, pero de seguro estará ocupado con la campaña." Dijo Jonathan.

-"Podeos ir arreglando las cosas aquí, lo peor sería tener que pasar la noche en el motel o con un fantasma, y si lo piensas bien ese leñador estuvo en la mansión los últimos 150 años y no molesto a nadie."

-"Pero cuando se molesto…"

-"No creo que sea tan peligroso, además no creo que el acalde fuera del tipo vengativo."

-"De eso puedo dar fe." Agrego el juez Miller. "Incluso los encargados de la casa dijeron que Eustace simplemente se fue a dormir y no despertó." Dijo con un poco de nostalgia.

-"Nada perdemos con probar al menos una noche Jonathan." Dijo River convencida.

-"Si lo dices así no puedo negarme." Si algo le agradaba de su novia y había aprendido a escuchar era a su casi increíble intuición. "Pero sería lo mejor que tu le dijeras a Pacífica. Es la única que lo conoce y sería incomodo que fuéramos a pedirle ayuda, con lo ocupado que debe estar."

-"Primero tendríamos que encontrarlo, y es difícil que au como favor a Pacífica pueda ayudarnos hoy mismo."

-"Si lo desean les puedo dar el teléfono de la Cabaña del Misterio." Agrego el juez sin entender cuál era el 'problema.' "Pero incluso podrían hablar con Tanto, de quienes tengo confianza él es el que más se ha relacionado con el chico Pines."

-"Hable con el señor Extraño esta mañana, si no lo hemos visto hasta ahora es que está ocupado."

-"Tiene razón, olvide lo que dijo Charles." Dijo el juez rascándose la cabeza. "Lo llamaremos más tarde, como podemos confiar en el chico para asegurarse de que la casa no tenga fantasmas, lo mejor sería apresurar un poco los demás tramites."

Ante lo que la pareja estuvo de acuerdo.

-"Si tienen razón en consultarlo con la señorita Noroeste, si ella acepta podemos empezar con la mudanza."

-"Y el asunto de la licencia de matrimonio?" Pregunto Kimble, deseaba sacar a la niña de la mansión, pero si River insistía en salir también, con su idea de irse a un motel, cosa que no podía permitir, en todo caso sería más cómodo que él se fuera a pasar la noche en el motel, claro si el juez estaba de acuerdo o si no pasaba nada sobre el difunto alcalde.

-"No se preocupe Jonathan que recordé que las oficinas del condado están cerradas desde que murió Eustace, por la campaña. O sea desde el domingo en la mañana." Dijo con una sonrisa ladina. "Desde el viernes nadie entra en la alcaldía y adivinen quien tiene las llaves, al menos por esta semana." De repente recordó algo. "Cuando fue que Tanto supo de sus planes?"

-"Bien no le dije nada, aunque lo oí algo sospechoso."

-"Da lo mismo. Tanto tiene una habilidad que sorprende a veces parece que lee la mente, si ninguno de ustedes le dijo lo contario, va a sospechar de una licencia de matrimonio ligueramente adulterada, y es mejor no tenerlo en contra."

-"Pero entonces nos arriesgamos a pasar la noche en la casa?" Acoto River. "O probamos ir al motel?"

-"Sigo pensando que no tendrán problemas." Dijo el juez Todd, luego de pensar un momento. "Pero si tanto les preocupa y como no pueblo pensar en dejar a la señorita Noroeste y la señorita River en el motel, aprovechando que soy oficial del condado, ambas podrían quedarse en mi casa unos días, sin incumplir las normas de la tutoría, mientras que Kimble se queda en el motel, así damos tiempo a la licencia y no deben apurarse tanto en alistar la casa."

-"No podemos abusar así de su amabilidad." Respondió River.

-"Que abuso ni que nada, desde hace tiempo, Lindsay mi esposa, tiene la idea de poner un 'bed and breakfast.' Cuando los chicos se independizaron la casa nos queda grande, aunque nunca hay mucho turismo por Gravity Falls, la habitación con baño esta lista, a un precio cómodo y con desayuno incluido." Dijo cerrando el ojo.

-"Entonces todo arreglado o no crees Jonathan?"

-"Por mi está bien, pero debemos hablar con Pacífica, buscar los muebles y recoger nuestras cosas de la mansión."

-"Bien debemos ir al almacén primero. Creo que recuerdo algunos muebles que nos servirían, debe haber más es solo cosa de ir. No creo que tengan todo lo que ocuparemos, pero, con lo que dijo el juez, podemos ir de compras, eso podemos dejarlo para mañana.

Acordaron pasar por la alcaldía para tener la licencia con todas las de la ley, así Tanto no pondría ninguna objeción, y el juez los dejaría en el almacén que la familia Noroeste tenía en el valle, el mismo juez conocía a una 'compañía' de mudanzas en el valle. Por lo que el transporte no iba a ser problema.

Así que lo único que quedaba era decirle a la señorita los arreglos a los que habían llegado.

"Estas seguro Archivald?" Hablaba sin provocar ningún sonido la rubia, sentada en el piso de madera, con la espalda contra la pared, en el segundo piso de la casa, en la habitación de la derecha que tenía una increíble vista a las montanas por la ventana y que, además, estaba del lado de la casa que ocultaba la mansión Noroeste. Ella sabía por el fantasma que los adultos estaban hablando, Jonathan y River parecían conformes con revisión habían hecho a las habitaciones, por lo que no esperaba que subieran hasta tener arreglado todo. Pero mientras trataba de hacerse a la idea de que posiblemente desde ese mismo día viviría en esa habitación. Archivald le había dicho que había algo o, más bien, alguien más en la 'casita.'

"Pues seguro no estaré hasta que verlo pueda, pero si he de decir en esta casa una persona más se siente, pero de ser así de alguna forma de mi se esconde."

"Crees que es alguien como tú?"

"Pues como yo a nadie he conocido, pero tampoco nadie de mi se ha escondido. Acaso es miedo lo que por esa persona sientes?"

"Después de cómo te conocí a ti creo que es difícil que un fantasma me asuste, mas si está escondido." Pensó con una sonrisa. Pero recordar a cuando conoció a Archivald era recordarlo a él. "Es raro nunca me había sentido así será por él?"

"Ese 'él' es el joven cazador?"

"A lo pensé en 'voz alta'" Pensó sonrojándose.

"O sea ese cazador te ha capturado?" Trato de bromear el fantasma.

"No lo sé Archivald, no he sabido mucho de él en más de una semana."

"Si en toda esa semana libre no has estado. Pero al parecer nunca de su mente te alejas, o negaras que desde lejos te protege?"

"De ser otro pensaría que me acosa." Pensó sin evitar reír. "Pero él es así… así es con su hermana, así es con sus amigos. El protege a los que le importan, pero… pero no sé si le importo de la misma forma en que el me importa a mí."

"Mi niña, poder ayudarte mi deseo es, pero solo consiente de algo estoy. De lo noble y valiente que es su corazón."

"Pero que debería hacer Archivald?"

"Muy alejado de todo eso ahora estoy y ni memorias de mi vida tengo, ningún consejo más que ser tu misma te puedo dar." Pensó el fantasma triste.

"Gracias de todas formas Archivald."

"Ahora en la mansión no vivirás y en el mismo pueblo viven, porque a su casa no vas?"

"Solo llegar y tocar la puerta de su casa, no sabes lo sucio que es ese lugar."

"Mi niña…"

"Bien… si es una escusa, pero como ir solo así sin más a su casa?"

"También llamarlo podrías"

"Y que le diré? Él sabe que ya no estoy encerrada, no sería difícil para él saber donde viviré, en parte deseo que me venga a buscar…"

"Y que tan segura puedes estar que él de ti lo mismo no desea, que le dejes saber que ta importante para ti es? Además nada te costaría hablarle"

"Si le pero di mi numero, bien mi numero antiguo, si quisiera solo debería preguntarle a Grenda."

"Pero para hablar con él no ocupas preguntar nada solo usar ese aparato."

"Lo sé… lo sé… lo sé Archivald pero no sé cómo me siento, me siento 'rara' desde que el juicio acabo."

"Entenderte no puedo mi niña… pero es difícil por lo que has pasado."

-"Pacífica me dejas pasar?" dijo River mientras le daba unos golpecitos a la puerta.

"Ya deben haber decidido que hacer, quédate cerca y ponte atento por si sientes a esa otra 'persona' que se esconde."

"No te preocupes mi niña que cuidarte es mi destino."

-"Puedes entrar River."

-"Gracias, parece que te gusto la habitación."

-"Es cómoda aunque algo pequeña."

-"No es pequeña, es que estas acostumbrada a la de la mansión, la gente normal pensaría que esta habitación es grande, recuerdas la de tu amiga Grenda?"

-"Pues tienes razón no puedo calcular muy bien… pero sí creo que es más grande."

-"Lo que pasa es que se ve así porque no tiene muebles. Te gusta la casa?"

-"Supongo…" Dijo la niña algo confundida.

-"Jonathan y yo penamos que esta es la mejor de las casas que vimos hoy. Pero es importante tu opinión, te gustaría la casa en el bosque o el apartamento?"

-"Mi opinión?" Dijo confusa.

-"Claro es una decisión que debemos tomar todos juntos." Ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a que tomaran en cuenta su opinión, por lo que esa declaración la tomo desprevenida.

-"Me gusta aquí, estamos en el pueblo y se siente más una casa que el departamento…" En verdad el departamento le recordaba el penthouse de la torre Noroeste, en Portland.

-"Pero antes que tomes una decisión es mejor que sepas algo… puede que esta casa tenga un fantasma ni Jonathan ni yo estamos muy tranquilos con eso." Pacifica estuvo a punto de decir que ya lo sabía, pero aun no se sentía lista para revelar la existencia de Archivald.

-"Un fantasma?"

-"Si aunque hay forma de cerciorarnos que no pase a mayores…" Dijo la mujer mirándola de una manera muy especial.

-"Llamar a Dipper…?" Dijo luego de un momento. "Pero no vendrá hoy o sí?"

-"No claro. Pero si tenemos pensado dejar la mansión hoy. Tu y yo pasaremos unos días donde el juez, así no habrá problemas con que te alejes de tu tutor, y Jonathan ira al motel. Mientras terminamos de arreglar unas cosas además del fantasma." Dijo sonrojándose. "Teníamos pensado casarnos hoy, pero los tramites duran unos días." La niña sonrió ante la reacción de la mujer.

Pero como siempre las cosas pasaban a su alrededor, por dentro temía a encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, y también la entusiasmaba. Parecía que todo en su vida pasaba sin que ella lo supiera, le dijeran o tomara parte activa. Era como ser un personaje secundario en su propia vida. Y Ella era Pacifica Noroeste, no era ningún personaje secundario… o así pensaba la semana anterior, antes de la gala y de saber lo engañada que la habían mantenido sus padres.

-"Pacifica." Empezó la mujer. "Sé que han sido muchos cambios en poco tiempo, muchas cosas muy difíciles. No te obligamos a nada, si quieres quedarte en la mansión para pensar que hacer o dar tiempo mientras alistamos esta casa es tu decisión. Ya veremos cómo lo organizamos con el juez." Dijo mentiras se sentaba en el piso junto a ella.

-"No… no te preocupes River, creo que está bien. Según entendí como el señor Kimble es mi tutor sería malo que no viva con él. Así que si el juez dice que no habrá problemas me parece bien estar en su casa unos días. Y además de lo del matrimonio y el fantasma que mas hay que hacer?" Dijo mas animada, o así la sintió River.

-"Pues tenemos que amueblar la casa y conseguir el resto del menaje de casa." Dijo sonriéndole. "Dime como te gustaría amueblar tu habitación?" Eso también sorprendió a la niña, los muebles eran cosas que solo aparecían en su habitación ya fuera en la mansión o en el internado. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en que le deberían 'gustar' solo que lo debía 'usar.'

-"Como?"

-"Tu vivirás aquí, será tu habitación." Dijo la mujer entendiendo un poco como a su protegida. "Tus amigas, que seguro pronto tendrás muchas, vendrán a meterse aquí hasta quien sabe a qué hora. Así que mientras no la quieras pintar de negro y tapiar las ventanas… o pintarla de naranja y amarillo y poner un tobogán al jardín…" Dijo sonriendo. "Lo que te quiero decir es que tu arreglaras tu habitación a tu gusto, pero con ciertos límites, nada más."

-"En serio…?" Dijo más entusiasmada, levantándose. "Podría poner mi cama aquí y el escritorio por acá para aprovechar la ventana, mientras mi tocador por acá…" Decía recorriendo la habitación. "Podría usar la habitación de junto como vestidor…" Esa parte del vestidor no le parecía muy normal a River, pero como la niña tendría que arreglar su habitación, o habitaciones, se daría cuenta de que tan conveniente eran las mucamas, pero prefirió no frenar el impulso con que se había animado, mas tarde tendría que explicare las reglas de la casa. Luego de la lluvia de ideas de decoración, debían de pensar en el otro punto delicado.

-"Entonces estás de acuerdo?"

-"Si… y quiero poner más luces y tal vez unos posters como tenia Grenda."

-"Entonces empezaremos consiguiendo los muebles y apenas el joven Pines diga que es seguro nos mudaremos." Dijo y como lo esperaba la niña se congelo pensando.

-"A Dipper? Cuando?"

-"Lo más pronto posible." Respondió la mujer. "Pero estará ocupado por las elecciones, es el jefe de campaña de su tío. Pensamos que lo mejor es decirle a Tanto, el esta mas al tanto de la campaña por lo que le será mas fácil encontrarlo. Espero que tenga un rato libre antes del fin de semana." Dijo sabiendo muy bien que era más una advertencia que una noticia.

Pacifica no pensó que, de nuevo, era una espectadora. Estaba experimentando que le pidieran su opinión y, lo mejor, ya no tendría que pensar alguna escusa para ver al castaño.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	66. Chapter 65

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores._

 _En este capítulo me pasó algo raro. Ya lo había marcado como 'terminado' cuando recordé algo, en un primer momento me pareció insignificante, que había olvidado. Así que digerí un poco esa idea y, gracias a las neuronas chismosas que comente antes, el agregar ese olvido se volvió en la escena que más me gusto de lo que les ofrezco esta semana. Alguna apuesta de que escena es?_

 _Además esta semana es 'musical,' no es la primera vez que agrego música a algún relato, entre mis one shots ya probé ponerle música a uno, 'Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Wendy.' si bien me encantaría decirles los datos de esa parte 'musical,' para que al menos la imaginen al leer no lo haré… Como podría decir que soy un fan de Gravity Falls y no dejar algún misterio. Si alguien descubre de donde salió, en verdad me encantaría que lo pusieran en un Review._

 _Espero no aburriros con estos comentarios. ;) Feliz lectura._

 _-Ahora si la parte seria-_

Una nueva entrega. Pacífica y sus nuevos tutores siguen con las prisas por salir de la mansión, aun con problemas de tiempo y posibles fantasmas. También empiezan a darse cuenta de las ventajas y desventajas de vivir en u pueblo pequeño. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (24 de Octubre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **65\. Ajetreos.**

Luego de que River hablara con Pacífica los tres se reunieron en el jardín de la casa, posiblemente hechizada, del lado antiguo del pueblo. Mientras la niña se quedado un momento a 'solas' en la casa. Por mas posibilidad de fantasmas, a River no le pareció que por unos momentos y mas durante la mañana que la niña estuviera en peligro.

-"Entonces que deberíamos hacer ahora?" Pregunto Kimble.

-"Salimos muy temprano y nos llevo menos tiempo del que imagine." Le Respondió River, mientras le tomaba la mano.

-"Podríamos iniciar los trámites y firmar los papeles, o no le parece juez Miller?

-"Sobre los documentos de la casa ahí los traigo." Dijo señalando el todo terreno. "Aunque debemos ir a la alcaldía para hacer la solicitud de la licencia de matrimonio, con suerte para final de semana estará todo en orden, así Tanto no objetara nada." Dijo sonriendo. "Es mejor desde todo punto de vista un tutor casado, aunque sea tan reciente, que uno soltero. Y sin que existan acusaciones de lesa moral por convivir sin estar casados." El juez noto la misma expresión que había visto en cientos o miles de parejas durante sus años como oficial del condado, reafirmando que ese matrimonio, casi sacado de la manga, estaba fuera de toda sospecha. "Supongo que la niña está de acuerdo?" Le pregunto a la futura esposa.

-"Fue un poco difícil de explicarle, pero le gusta la casa y parece que de todos es la que menos teme a que tenga algún… inquilino paranormal."

-"Créame Eustace no era del tipo que se vuelve fantasma, pero tampoco es que sepa mucho del tema."

-"Tampoco nosotros." Intervino Kimble. "Pero, luego de lo de la semana pasada, es mejor prevenir."

-"Además." Dijo la mujer. "Entiendo la prisa por salir de la mansión, pero aun así es mejor tomar tiempo."

-"Suele costar más el dejar de pensar en el 'yo' y empezar a pensar en el 'nosotros.'" Comento el juez. "Además en su caso es más difícil, pues ese nosotros incluye a una niña."

-"Es algo que nos tomo de sorpresa." Acoto River. "Pero creo que todo ese cambio es para mejorar."

-"De todas formas, creo que hablo por ambos cuando digo que entendemos la situación de Pacífica." continuo Kimble.

-"No hay que ser un especialista para saber que tantos cambios y en tan poco tiempo es más difícil para ella."

-"Tiene razón señorita River. Afortunadamente hasta ahora nunca se había dado un caso de maltrato de ese tipo en el pueblo." Dijo Todd pensativo. "Pero antes de volver al pueblo fui fiscal en Portland." Con solo ver su expresión los otros dos prefirieron no ahondar en el tema. "Cuando un niño es agredido en esa forma siempre deja alguna marca en su psique." Dijo ligueramente triste. "Mas con lo impactante que acabo todo."

En eso ambos no podían más que darle la razón. Aun no habían tenido tiempo de discutirlo, pero sin saberlo compartían la misma opinión.

Para Kimble, la niña aun no se recuperaba, había demostrado ser más valiente y resistente que muchos que él había visto derrumbarse en media campaña durante… sus días oscuros, pero todo tenía un límite y la niña se había roto. Y no era para menos, en menos de dos semanas había pasado de vivir tranquila en su burbuja a pelear por una libertad que no conocía, de creerse 'diferente, distinguida y superior,' solo por haber nacido con su apellido, a darse cuenta que sus padres eran monstruos y toda la historia familiar una farsa, de ser una princesa a volverse una prisionera, salvada por algo que no podía llameársele de otra forma que un juicio. Además ahora estaba a punto de abandonar todo para iniciar una nueva vida. Y ella aun no podía o no sabía cómo empezar a rearmarse. Tomar todo lo que había sido, las cenizas de la princesa Noroeste, y ser de nuevo solo Pacífica.

River, sin la experiencia 'especial' que tenía su novio, y desconociendo esa parte de su vida, había tenido una familia grande y algo fuera de lo común, así que la situación de la niña no le era desconocía. Ella no se cegaba al recordar cómo era la 'antigua' Pacífica, toda una 'princesita,' exactamente el tipo de niña que odiaba a esa edad, pero multiplicado varias veces, y la razón era simple sus padres, la forma en que siempre acentuaban su estatus, su 'clase superior,' a no codearse con la clase baja y sobre todo… 'Los Noroeste Nunca Pierden.'

Ambos habían visto como la 'educación de sus padres' acostumbro a la Señorita a ser un icono, una cara bonita, borrando toda su personalidad convirtiéndola en la represéntate de los Noroeste para la nueva generación. Apoyando las cualidades de la niña, con los mejores tutores y maestros que el dinero podía pagar, con el único fin de desvirtuar esas cualidades. Convirtiéndola en una competidora arrogante, tomando del lado más negativo posible, festejando todos sus 'triunfos,' aunque fueran triunfos vacios. Y no soportando un fracaso. Que, para los Noroeste, era cualquiera cosa que no fuera el primer lugar.

Como cuando gano el concurso Señorita Gravity Falls, donde todo el jurado tenia puestos altos en las empresas Noroeste del valle y, además, el centro comercial que era de su propiedad era el patrocinador o festejar el triunfo como Reina de la Fiesta de del Verano, aun cuando la niña acepto que tuvo que pagar por el voto decisivo. Ese modo de ganar había sido contraproducente para los Noroeste al final. Fue gracias a la rivalidad con la fuereña Mabel Pines, que su 'princesita' conoció al hermano de la misma, de alguna forma los Noroeste habían iniciado la cadena de hechos que había sacado a la niña de sus garras.

Y, como si fueran una pareja por años, ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Demostrarle a la niña la realidad, y tratar de encausar la 'educación Noroeste' hacia el lado Positivo. De todas formas la niña sobresalía lo suficiente para no tener que comprar un triunfo o hacer trampa. Además tratar de evitar que esas ansias por ganar se volvieran tan enfermizas como parecía que los Noroeste deseaban.

Pero para ayudarla a olvidar todo eso debían primero ayudarla a rehacerse. Era obvio para ambos, incluso para el juez, el cambio en la señorita. Ya no era la altiva Pacífica Noroeste, en torno a quien giraba el mundo. Quien volvió a la mansión hacia días de Maine y quien había estado con ellos desde entonces era la sombra Pacífica. No tenían que lidiar con una niña estirada, sarcástica y arrogante, era peor. Una niña que no sabía qué hacer, asustada, y confundida. El juez no tenia que mencionar que ese estado era normal en victimas de agresión infantil, pues para River y Jonathan era claro, tenían que recordarle a Pacífica quien era Pacífica.

-"Bien…" Dijo Kimble, calculando la hora sin necesidad de comprobar su reloj. "Conociendo a los demás en la mansión seria de mala educación ir antes de medio día." Asumía, no sin razón, que le estarían preparando una fiesta de despedida.

-"Lo mejor será arreglar los asuntos con el juez, comer en el pueblo, aprovechar la tarde para buscar el menaje de casa y de ultimo ir por nuestras cosas y las de la Pacífica, incluyendo según creo los muebles de su habitación." Respondió la mujer mientras Pacífica se distraía mirando una llanta vieja colgando a manera de columpio de una de las ramas de los arboles del jardín frontal.

-"Lo mismo pensé." Acoto Kimble, en voz baja, mientras veía a la niña tratando de limpiar la llanta para subirse, notando que no estaba acostumbrada a pedir permiso. "Pero la última vez que vino al pueblo, sin contar la vez que salió con la señorita Faurolo, ella era la heredera Noroeste. Creo que sería difícil para ella afrontar de repente su nueva situación."

-"Creo que entiendo la situación." Intervino Todd. "Los invito a almorzar a mi casa, como les comente mi esposa, mas ahora en verano, desea montar un B&B. Por eso tomo cursos de cocina, creo que le gustaría tener la opinión de unos expertos como ustedes."

-"Pero Todd…"

-"Créame Lindsay estará feliz, le hablare ahora para que lo tenga listo todo. Además será útil con su problema." Dijo señalando a la niña que, luego de darse por vencida en limpiar la llanta, había puesto su pañuelo en la misma, sentándose y solo dar vueltas sin columpiarse, sonriendo ante la nueva experiencia. "Lindsay es maestra, más aun es la directora de la primaria del pueblo, nadie mejor que ella para dales algunos consejos." Ambos aceptaron y mientras el juez hablaba con su esposa, la señora Miller no se negó, tal como esperaba el juez. Solo pidió tiempo, pues una cosa era alistar el almuerzo para su esposo y otra alistarlo para dos ex empleados de la mansión Noroeste. Aprovechando el tiempo River y Kimble fueron a jugar con la niña en el columpio. Ante la mirada del juez que sintió que la solución al problema del 'tutor soltero' podía ser más acertada de lo que la futura pareja pensaba.

Poco después de las once llegaron a la casa del juez que, al ser un pueblo pequeño no quedaba muy alejada de la que sería su nueva casa. Con todo y el tiempo que le dieron a la señora Miller, ella aun no había terminado en la cocina, así que luego de una rápida presentación, porque quien en el pueblo no conocía a Pacífica Noroeste. Bajo una protesta, no muy fuerte de señora de la casa, acepto la ayuda de los invitados en la cocina, eso sí insistiendo en que la niña ayudara. Lindsay Miller no era una chef, pero supo como arreglárselas muy bien. Aprovechando el verano decidió hacer una barbacoa, por lo que las preparaciones se limitaron a adobar varios filetes, algunas costillas y vegetales para preparar en la parilla y una ensalada y un postre. Del cual encargo River, mientras Kimble alistaba los aderezos y preparaba la ensalada con Pacífica como ayudante de los que necesitaran, pero acabo ayudando casi exclusivamente a la señora Miller.

-"Tómenlo como una fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos." Dijo cuando su esposo hizo las presentaciones, ella como era la 'dueña de esa cocina' repartió las labores. El postre no era nada muy complicado helados con galletas y frutas, River y Pacífica cortaron las frutas y las mezclaban con el helado para que tomaran la temperatura requerida, el juez y Kimble preparaban la parrilla y la señora de casa alistaba la carne y los vegetales.

"Pacífica, alguna vez has ayudado a encender una parrilla?" Dijo una vez estaba todo listo, si quieres ayuda a Todd con la parrilla y dile al señor Kimble que venga, necesito un poco de fuerza aquí."

-"El carbón no me ensuciara...?" Dijo la niña, con cara de desagrado.

-"No te preocupes con el bosque cerca es más cómodo y da mejor sabor el usar leña." Respondió la señora. "Pero de todas formas ten esto." Le dijo pasándole unos guantes para evitar astillas y que las chispas dañaran la piel de la pequeña rubia. Un momento después entraba el irlandés a la cocina. Mirando de forma significativa a su novia.

-"Disculpen todo eso, pero deseaba hablar con ustedes a solas…" Empezó la señora Miller. "Todd nunca me da detalles de un juicio, un proceso o lo que sea que pase en su trabajo, pero me pidió que viera un poco a la niña." Dijo tomando un tono de voz distinto ya no era la dueña de casa era una profesional y ese 'ver' era más que una simple observación.

-"Si creemos que ha pasado por mucho." Dijo River mientras su futuro esposo asentía.

-"Lo note… ella está asustada, los cabios, mas cuando son así de repentinos, tienen ese efecto en los niños. Además se puede notar, como me dio a entender Todd, que no ha recibido mucho apoyo positivo. No seré irresponsable y les daré alguna clase de diagnostico y menos un tratamiento. Pero lo están haciendo muy bien sin mi ayuda, en este momento la niña esta mejor así. Creo que, después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo es mejor que pase un tiempo tranquila, para que se adapte al cambio. Creo que si la llevan ahora con un psicólogo sería contraproducente. Solo sigan dándole amor, ya en unas semanas la tendré en mis aulas espero..." Dijo mirándolos interrogativamente.

-"Si. Señora." Salto River al enfrentarse por primera vez con un maestro sin ser estudiante. "Esperamos matricularla en la secundaria del pueblo, ella siempre ha ido a clases en internados y…"

-"Solo me cercioraba, y no se preocupen, Todd me dijo que por el momento es mejor que no salga del condado." Luego cambiando de tono continúo. "No saben la cantidad de mis niños que han sido objetivo del bulling por causa de ella en vacaciones. Espero que ahora que la tengan en clase no siga con sus costumbres..."

-"Es buena niña…" "Era culpa de sus padres…" Dijeron Jonathan y River a la vez.

-"Es buena chica o al menos lo ha sido desde que empezó a ser ella misma…" Decidió reafirmar Kimble.

-"Oí lo de la gala de hace unos días, todo el pueblo lo sabe o, más bien, oí varias versiones, en lo que todas las versiones concuerdan es que Pacífica salvo a todos en la fiesta, Pacífica y el chico Pines, ahí las versiones se mezclan. Tener amigos de su edad y de lo que ella llamaría 'clase baja,' será bueno para se conecte con la realidad."

-"Tiene a Grenda…" Agrego River.

-"Y en alguna forma a Pines… el chico, no a su hermana." Agrego Kimble.

-"Grenda la gigante de buen corazón… Esa chica es un amor…" Dijo la maestra sonriente. "Y Sobre Dipper Pines, quien en el pueblo no lo conoce… algo arriesgado para mi gusto, pero parece que tiene las ideas claras." Dijo de nuevo con el tono de ama de casa. "Es un buen inicio. Como les dije solo denle tiempo… tiempo, amor y buenos ejemplos la base de un hogar feliz." Dijo con una sonrisa y una expresión comprensiva, mientras ambos se tranquilizaban. Hasta que entendieron lo de 'el hogar feliz.' Ellos eran casi esposos y tendrían una casi hija o, más bien, una casi hija preadolescente. Algo les dijo que la cara de comprensión de la señora Lindsay era más para ellos que para la niña.

Sin más preámbulo volvió a ser el ama de casa le dijo a Kimble que cargara el recipiente con las piezas de carne para la parrilla mientras ella y River llevaban la ensalada y los vegetales. Se sorprendieron al notar a Pacífica algo llena de hollín y polvo usando una raqueta para avivar las llamas, ante la vigilante mirada de Todd mientras cantaba.

"… La fête va enfin commencer !

Sortez les bouteilles, finis les ennuis.

Je dresse la table de ma nouvelle vie.

Je suis heureux à l'idée de ce nouveau destin.

Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin.

Le festin est sur mon chemin.

Une vie à me cacheret puis libre enfin.

Le festin est sur mon chemin."

Por lo que la pareja se volvió a ver intrigada.

-"Cuando uno lo conoce se acostumbra." Menciono Lindsay al verlos. "Suele tener su cabeza en las nubes o, más bien, en películas." Dejándolos intrigados mientras el juez continuaba cantando en francés.

"¡La fiesta al fin va comenzar!... Sacad las botellas, se acabaron los problemas… Estoy preparando la mesa de mi nueva vida..." Empezó Kimble tarareando la letra lentamente, traduciéndola.

"Me alegra pensar en este nuevo destino.

Toda una vida escondiéndome y ahora libre al fin.

El banquete se encuentra en mi camino."

Lo acompaño River con un poco mas de ritmo, haciendo un dueto.

"Toda una vida escondiéndome y ahora libre al fin.

El banquete se encuentra en mi camino."

Hizo el trió la aun infantil y bella voz Pacífica, olvidando sus tristezas, aunque fuera por un momento al fin. A lo que al final, luego de que los tres repitieran esa estrofa traducida desde el principio. Los presentes aplaudieron sonriendo incluidos el juez y su esposa. Para luego seguir preparando ese improvisado almuerzo de bienvenida que ya tenía la sensación de fiesta de bienvenida.

-"Wow… así la encienden." Dijo unos momentos después algo sorprendida Pacífica, pues encender una pila de leños solo con fósforos y unos periódicos viejos le había parecido un truco sorpréndete. No era como las veces en que había ido con sus padres a 'barbacoas' ya fuera restaurantes o eventos donde literalmente se cocinaban animales enteros, aunque nunca había visto como encender una.

-"No, todo depende del tipo de parrilla que se tenga, a mi me gusta más el tipo clásico." Le explico el juez, que se había cambiado su traje por unos jeans y una camiseta. "Otros usan esas parrillas de gas, piedras de volcán y botellas con 'sabores de madera'…" Callo dejando que su cara expresara su opinión sobre esos advenedizos. Para luego esparcir las brasas y poner la parrilla sobre estas, para empezar con los filetes. Así fue como empezó la primera comida de River y Jonathan como pareja y, junto a Pacífica, como una familia.

Pero si algo no tenían era tiempo, sin dejar de saborear la comida arreglaron con la dueña de casa, quien estaba feliz por inaugurar su D&B, su estadía dejando todo listo para verse de nuevo esa noche. Una vez terminada la improvisada fiesta fueron a ver la habitación donde River y Pacífica pasarían las siguientes noches. Pacífica, aun algo inquieta por compartir la cama, no se opuso, pero pareció más resignada que desacuerdo, la señora Lindsay logro convencer y animar a la niña, pensando, acertadamente, que nunca había compartido su cama con nadie, siquiera sus padres. Luego los tres elogiaron a señora por la sazón para la carne y planear un almuerzo en tan poco tiempo. A lo que la dama invito a sus nuevos vecinos de nuevo una vez que estuvieran instalados. Al oír esa invitación apretaron fuerte sus manos y no era uno o dos, eran tres y considerados buenos vecinos.

Esa tarde aun tenían muchas tareas pendientes debían empezar a alistar la casa, lo que significaba tanto ir a los almacenes de la Familia Noroeste como hablar con Tanto, pues no deseaban alterar mas a Pacífica diciéndole que debía ir d nuevo a buscar al joven Pines. Además apremiaba arreglar su estado civil lo que significaba conseguir la licencia de matrimonio y también debían asistir a la fiesta de despedida, supuestamente secreta, que les darían los empleados de la mansión.

Al oír eso de parte de Kimble Lindsay opino que era mejor que no hicieran dicha fiesta dado el estado de la niña. No podía negársele o negárseles el despedirla y desearle buena suerte, pero que no hicieran una celebración muy grande. Pues solo aumentaría el sentimiento de Pacífica de ruptura, además luego podrían hacer alguna celebración cuando la niña fuera más 'ella misma.' Kimble solo llamo a Ritter para decirle que en vez de fiesta de despedida hicieran una simple despedida, a lo que el joven mayordomo ni siquiera pudo fingir asombro, el tono de su mentor no daba lugar a malentendidos o divagaciones. Para Lindsay fue algo esperanzador ver como la niña y su futura tutora iban de la mano y esta del brazo de su novio, hacia el todoterreno. Esa imagen y los recuerdos de ese almuerzo le dieron a entender que la niña, fuera lo que fuera que había sufrido, tenía muy buenas bases donde soportarse en el difícil camino para rehacerse.

Luego de pasar a llenar la solicitud de licencia matrimonial, el juez Todd acompaño a los tres al almacén Noroeste, dejándolos con el teléfono de la compañía de mudanzas y transportes del pueblo, mientras prometía encontrar a Tanto, cuyo teléfono había permanecido ocupado todo el día, para que él se comunicara con el joven caza fantasmas. Así con un plano para ayudar con las medidas y aun en la memoria la casa. Empezaron a revisar las pertenencias almacenadas de una familia que lo tenía todo y en verdad no tenían nada, para conseguir los muebles que convertirían su hogar en una casa.

El almacén Noroeste, no era como esos clásicos almacenes de renta. Esos por los que por una suma conveniente rentaban una especie de armario que podía ir de los dos metros cuadrados a, en algunos casos, doscientos ese tipo de almacén era para la plebe, para los que tenían que guardar el menaje de casa, de una sola casa. Los Noroeste tenían almacenes donde guardaban el menaje de varias casas y de la misma casa en épocas o generaciones distintas. Mas si, como en el caso de los Noroeste, preferirían quemar algo a dejarlo por ahí para que alguien más aparte de ellos le sacaran provecho. Pero el almacenar pertenencias había demostrado no ser mala idea cuando el juego de capa de Edwen Noroeste, hijo del infame Nataniel y primer Noroeste en nacer en la mansión, fue vendido a un coleccionista anónimo por casi cien mil dólares o la vajilla de porcelana de Raelyn Noroeste, tatarabuela de Pacífica, fue comprado por un museo de Nueva York por casi un cuarto de millón.

Pero el trió no había ido a buscar tesoros o antigüedades, River y Jonathan sabían muy bien el valor de las cosas y además que, para tener muebles que rondaran mas de cuatro cifras deberían invertir demasiado dinero como para que el lujo valiera la pena. Por lo que, luego de que el juez 'convenciera' al encargado de que podían tomar lo que necesitaran, gracias al documento firmado no solo por Preston sino que por su esposa. La pareja se había centrado en los últimos ingresos al almacén y ni siquiera los que habían estado en las habitaciones principales, además, en parte eso le serviría de ejemplo a Pacífica de que una cosa era vivir cómodamente y otra lujosamente.

El almacén Noroeste era eso y nada más. 'Solo' un edificio en una montaña a las afueras del pueblo, que asemejaba el techar y cerrar una cuadra completa, rodearla de guarias armados y una alambrada, junto con un espacio de carga, estacionamiento y oficinas al frente, aunque el alancen era mayor parte subterráneo para facilitar su climatización y aislación. Pues los muebles, en especial los de madera, tenían la mala costumbre de echarse a perder ya fuera a causa del clima o algún otro inconveniente. Y también porque ahí estaba el 'Refugio Noroeste,' listo desde que la sombra de una guerra nuclear había calado en los huesos el padre de Preston, ningún empleado estaba muy seguro de lo que habría en esa 'zona' del edificio, aunque se sabía que el viejo Noroeste había dicho, más de una vez, que después de la tercera guerra mundial él saldría con su propio ejército de ese valle.

EL encargado de la instalación condujo a la heredera del clan y sus 'acompañantes' a una oficina con varias terminales de computadora. En las que podían ver fotografías de las 'piezas' de la colección Noroeste, así como sus dimensiones y algunos detalles. Las 'piezas' estaban embaladas en los confines del edificio, bajo un sistema de inventariado y con equipos para facilitar su movilización dentro del mismo o prepararlas para el transporte. Afortunadamente para todos y gracias a Tecnologías Noroeste el sistema de inventario era una joya que se había basado en el sistema de venda en línea de Tiendas Noroeste, que tanto Kimble como su prometida sabían usar a la perfección.

Luego de usar mucho la imaginación, los esquemas a escala de su nueva casa y las dimensiones de las 'piezas,' limitándose a las de menos de veinte años de almacenamiento. Con la ayuda del sistema informático y la experticia en esas lides de la pareja a media tarde habían acomodado en su 'carrito de compra' todo lo necesario para amueblar una casa del tamaño y proporciones de la antigua casa del alcalde. Si bien faltaban los implementos de cocina, electrodomésticos varios, vajillas y algunos extras como televisiones y fusilerías por el estilo. Para eso tendrían tiempo el día siguiente, en el centro comercial del pueblo gracias a los ahorros de la pareja.

Mientras Pacífica, en otra terminal y con cierto aire culpable, revisaba algunas de las 'piezas' más valiosas y emblemáticas, leyendo sus descrispaciones y 'pruebas de autenticidad,' sabiendo que eran otra prueba más del legado corrupto de la 'peor cadena del mundo,' una cadena cuyo último eslabón era ella. Y, despertándole un poco su verdadero carácter, sentías las ansias de dedicar el resto de su vida a terminar esa cadena. Y un buen primer paso, al menos eso pensaba la niña, era usar esas piezas para la casa donde vivirían River y Jonathan, quienes la acogerían, cosa que aun no lograba entender del todo. Luego de unas horas de buscar y acomodar, y revisar de nuevo todo la futura pareja estaba satisfecha, no deseaban tener que volver a ese lugar o seguir con algún lazo que los uniera más de lo estrictamente necesario y legal a los Noroeste. Por lo que enviaron el 'carrito de compra' informático al sistema de envíos. Lo que, sin el más mínimo ruido en las oficinas, inicio el movimiento de los paquetes y encargados del almacén, junto a sus grúas y cargadores.

-"Buenas tardes Transportes Gravity Falls, habla Will."

-"Hola mi nombre es River Kristen, el juez Miller me recomendó su compañía"

-"Ah si, el juez nos hablo más temprano seria transportar muebles del depósito Noroeste a la casa del alcalde?"

-"Si de aquí a… la casa del alcalde." Había lugares o casas que literalmente se volvían puntos de referencia.

-"Ahora tenemos solo un camión libre, ya sabe por las elecciones, pero mi socio estará ahí en menos de media hora."

-"Si claro, pero calculo serán varios viajes es todo el menaje para la casa." A River le extraño que no requiera ningún adelanto, un número de tarjeta de creidito o algo así.

-"Si el juez nos explico mas o menos que pasaba por cierto bienvenida al pueblo." Dijo el desconocido Will con amabilidad. Ahí estaba, otra vez, la maravilla de un pueblo pequeño. "Solo dígale al encargado que llegaremos nosotros, si pone peros dígale que soy Will Forte el me conoce."

-"Entonces aquí estaremos gracias y un gusto señor Forte."

-"Un Gusto señora River, que pase buena tarde." Y sin más papeleo o preámbulo colgó.

-"Todo listo, parece que el juez nos dio una mano… de nuevo. Ya viene el camión." Le comento a Kimble.

Pronto arreglaron los asuntos con el encarado del almacén. Quien, como bien lo había dicho el señor Forte, no puso ningún pero luego de oír su nombre.

Pronto un camión ni nuevo ni viejo, pero si extremadamente cuidado con rútulos simples a los lados con la leyenda 'Transportes Gravity Falls." Apareció en la entrada del edifico, acomodándose en el área de carga.

-"Señora Kristen?" Se sorprendió chofer apenas bajo del vehículo.

-"O Señor Faurolo." Respondió la aludida. "Que sorpresa."

-"Lo mismo digo, el señor Miller a veces exagera en eso de la discreción por asuntos oficiales, si desde el principio supiera que era usted me habida apurado un poco más para no hacerla esperar, según le entendí al juez era una pareja de fuereños." Aunque rascándose la cabeza sin mala intención no pudo más que preguntar. "No sabía que estaba casada."

-"Y no lo estoy." Dijo mientras Kimble, dadas las proporciones del señor Faurolo se acercaba sin ser visto desde atrás. "Jonathan ven acá, señor Faurolo permítame presentarle a mi prometido Jonathan Kimble." Luego de lo cual y ya desbaratado su aproximación sigilosa Kimble vio su mano desaparecer entre las enormes manos del transportista. "Permítame felicitarlo señor pocos tienen la suerte de encontrar una dama como a señora Kristen." Decía mientras saludaba efusivamente Kimble, quien calculo que con esa complexión le sería fácil quebrarle la mano, por lo que el hombre se estaba conteniendo sin dejar de ser efusivo.

-"Un Gusto señor Faurolo… el padre de la señorita Grenda si mal no recuerdo verdad." Dijo el irlandés lo mas ingles posible. "Mi nombre es Kimble, Jonathan Kimble. River y yo trabajábamos hasta hace poco en la mansión."

-"Solo Carlo, Kimble, que a fin de cuentas seremos vecinos."

-"Entonces que sea Jonathan, Carlo…" Agrego ya menos inglés, al ver que para el hombre cosas como el acento eran superfluas.

-"No sé si el juez ya les abra dicho pero bienvenidos al pueblo…" Dijo Carlo Faurolo mientras la niña rubia salía de las oficinas. "Pacífica?" La niña solo tuvo oportunidad de volver a ver al oír su nombre cuando el hombretón la tenía abrazada.

-"Señor Faurolo." Dijo sin más. Quitándole la preocupación a la pareja, pues era fácil que en su efusividad el hombre aplastara a la niña. "Niña no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos en casa por ti… pero que haces aquí?" A lo que la niña no supo responder. Afortunadamente Faurolo era más sensible de lo que parecía y tomo el silencio de la rubia como una respuesta. "Lo importante es que estas bien."

-"Bien entonces veamos donde está la carga." Dijo el transportista, sabiendo cuando era mejor cambiar de tema. Además de hacerles una pregunta con la mirada a sus nuevos vecinos.

"Venga por aquí Carlo, ya los del almacén tienen todo listo…" Empezó Kimble mientras se adentraba en el área de carga del almacén.

-"Ya con todo eso en la casa será cosa de acomodarlo." Le dijo River a la niña. Mañana iremos a comprar lo que hacer falta.

-"Lo que hace falta?" Dijo algo incrédula la niña, luego de recordar la cantidad de cajas de todos tamaños que contenían los muebles.

-"Pues claro, por empezar la cocina, no tenemos cocina, horno, lavavajillas, congelador… Para vivir en una casa ocupamos más que solo muebles." Para Pacífica la comida solo 'aparecía' a ciertas horas, o bien cuando se le antojaba algo, era una revelación, aunque en los últimos días sus mejores momentos los había pasado en la cocina de la mansión. "Te diré lo que haremos mañana iremos al centro comercial y nos ayudaras a escoger lo que hace falta. Te parece?"

Para la niña esas palabras la animaban ya no se sentía una espectadora de su propia vida, le daban algo que no sabía que necesitaba.

-"Me encantaría, pero… no conozco nada de cocinas o de que se ocupa en una."

-"Pero tienes buen gusto, deja que Jonathan o yo no encaremos de la funcionalidad y tu nos ayudas con el estilo." Dijo ante Pacífica que aun no le encontraba la lógica a ese razonamiento. "Ven vamos a ver catálogos por internet y lo entenderás." Era un truco algo barato, pero era mejor que Carlo supiera algunos detalles sobre el porqué estaba ahí Pacífica. Y era mejor que Jonathan se lo explicara.

Algunos minutos después mientras River y la niña miraban las no pocas alternativas para muebles de cocina, electrodomésticos y demás por internet, Kimble le relataba lo indispensable de la situación de la niña a Faurolo.

-"Así que sus padres hicieron eso…" Dijo en un tono incrédulo, pero apretando las manos inconscientemente, con una fuerza que Kimble considero más que suficiente para romperle el cuello a cualquiera y, en ese momento Jonathan sabía que su recién conocido amigo, estaba pensando en el matrimonio Noroeste.

-"Entre otras cosas, pero afortunadamente gracias a la ayuda del señor Extraño y del juez, fui nombrado tutor de la niña, lo que la mantendrá a salvo. Lo malo de todo es que los niños son los que más se recienten mas, pero al menos ya acabo todo y tuvo un final feliz en varios aspectos."

-"Si se le nota cuando la mira… o más bien cuando las mira o piensa en ellas. Pero dime Jonathan como fue que te tardaste tantos años en proponérselo?"

-"Creo que por idiota…" Respondió usando inconscientemente toda la dignidad inglesa que pudo.

-"Un hombre que se conoce lo suficiente para saber que se ha comportado como un idiota merece todo mi respeto." Intervino a su interlocutor.

-"Además no fui yo quien se lo propuse, ella me lo propuso esta mañana, y creo que ya había sido lo suficientemente idiota, por años, como para decirle que no." Dijo con el mismo tono. La afectuosa palmada del gigante a su lado casi le disloca el hombro.

-"En verdad." Dijo riendo Carlo mientras Kimble se preparaba para esquivar la siguiente muestra de aprecio. "Lo dicho esa es una verdadera dama, creo que eres un hombre afortunado."

-"Creo que tarde o temprano se llega al límite de lo idiota que se puede ser…" Dijo sacándole una carcajada al gigante castaño que le hizo temblar hasta el hígado. Para agregar más soñadoramente. "No sé qué sería de mi sin ella, además sin duda será lo mejor para Pacífica también."

-"Tienes razón Jonathan." El tono en que dijo su nombre indicaba que lo había ascendido del nivel de 'recién casado' o 'vecino nuevo' uno muy cercano al de 'padre,' cosa que lo hizo estremecerse. "Pero según mi Grenda, la niña es fuerte y en eso confió en mí princesa, veras que en una nada de tiempo volverá a ser no lo que era sino que mejor." Dijo confiado el transportista. "Volviendo a los negocios calculo que serán unos cuatro viajes, lo podríamos hacer en tres pero mejor tener cuidado."

-"En eso eres el experto Carlo, déjeme llamar a los empleados para que ayuden a cargar el camión."

-"No te preocupes Jonathan, solo estorbarían…" Dijo minado tranquilamente a la pila de cajas.

Luego de recorrer, virtualmente, las cadenas de mueblerías con sucursales en el pueblo, Pacífica y River, habían encontrado un set de cocina que según la niña iba con el estilo rustico que le querían dar a la casa y que el precio no salía de los estimados de la mujer. Las cuatro piezas cocina, horno, refrigerador y lavavajillas tenían un acabado metálico mate que no desentonaría para nada con el resto que tenía pensado River, y luego de una rápida conversación telefónica, apartaron un set en la sucursal del pueblo. Para entonces River pensó que ya Jonathan habría hablado con Carlo Faurolo sobre los detalles de la presencia de la niña y así evitar preguntas o comentarios incómodos. La mujer y su novio sabían que no era bueno meter a su protegida en una burbuja, pero, a diferencia de la burbuja donde la habían metido sus padres, esta existirá solo hasta que Pacífica estuviera en condiciones de salir de ella. Esperaban que con la ayuda apropiada emergiera pronto.

Al salir a ver como iba la carga del camión ambas se quedaron tan mudas como Kimble, pues el transportista soportaba en un brazo una caja con la etiqueta de 'juego de comedor para 8 personas' y en la otra una que rezaba 'Cama King Size.' Jonathan, que había visto como el hombre iba acomodado en el camión caja tras caja de la misma forma, se encontraba apreciando el espectáculo con los trabajadores del almacén. Estaba seguro que, de alguna forma, Faurolo estaba, limpia e inocentemente, rompiendo dos o tres leyes de física para mover las cajas, pero ya el camión estaba cargado casi a la mitad, en una fracción del tiempo que requeridla con ayudantes y montacargas. River y Pacífica no supieron hacer otra cosa más que sumarse a los espectadores, mientras la primera carga del camión estaba lista.

Junto con la primera carga Carlo Faurolo llevo a la futura esposa y a la niña, de vuelta a la mansión donde luego de una liguera despedida del resto del personal ambas tomaron sus equipajes que ya estaban listos junto al de Kimble, para despedirse prometiendo volver para despedirse como debían. Por insistencia de Richardson, el enorme hombre de color autoproclamando chofer de la Señorita, que parecía a punto del llorar. Las llevo en la camioneta de la mansión a casa del juez, Mientras ya Carlo había descargando y guardando en la casa la primera carga, para volver por Kimble quien esperaba en el almacén, después de lo cual Faurolo acepto la ayuda, más que nada simbólica del irlandés, pero al menos en las idas y venidas en la cabina del camión le fue explicando porque le premura de su inminente boda, lo que Faurolo simplemente no creyó, sabia reconocer a un hombre enamorado, aunque Kimble fuera mayor que él. Al menos ambos se hicieron compañía mientras dejaban las cajas de muebles en la espaciosa sala y en la cochera.

Después de terminar con los muebles. Faruolo, que ya había terminado su jornada llevo a Kimble al motel, como conocía al dueño y gerente le consiguió una de las habitaciones con televisión y agua caliente, para después dejarlo donde el juez para tomar una cena 'como todo hombre trabajador se merecía, en familia.'

Mientras el juez escogía que película verían esa noche de un librero abarrotado de discos, e incluso casetes, en la habitación donde tenía su 'home theater' de última generación. En honor a que nunca tenía niños en casa vieron la película 'Ratatouille' de Pixar, gracias a la reacción de Pacífica, Kimble agrego uno de esos aparatos a la lista de pendientes para su nueva casa. Al acabar la película luego que Jonathan le ira las buenas noches a Pacífica, Lindsay Miller le comento a niña sobre la tradición americana de leche y galletas antes de dormir, por lo que aun animada por la velada y la película decidió que era muy interesante probar esas tradiciones. Así le dio a la pareja un tiempo a solas para despedirse.

Y esa noche Pacífica descubrió lo que se le había negado, dormir sintiendo el calor que alguien que la quería y protegería. Pero aun con el calor que le daba River ella sigo un rato despierta, no era tonta, sabía que Jonathan y River la proseguían, también sabía que no era ella misma… no sabía quién era. Era la chica que casi se puso a llorar cuando el padre de Grenda le pregunto qué hacia ahí, la chica que se enfado con su familia al ver la lista de bienes 'robados' o la que había cantado con Krisen y Kimble durante el almuerzo.

Cuando casi había llorado al pensar en todo lo que había perdido y como estaba ahora la relación con sus padres, se lo achacaba a la Pacífica de antes, de la de antes de la gala, de cuando creía en las cosas que siempre le habían dicho sus padres, antes de descubrir la verdad. Cuando estaba convencía que por su mera presencia el mundo debía estarle agradecido e inclinarse ante ella, eso era lo que sus padres le habían enseñado, no pudo evitar recordar por ese entonces sus pesadillas estaban llenas de tintineos de una campanilla de plata y soñaba con un paladín. Al final el paladín no paso de ser un sueño, pero la realidad fue, si se puede mejor… la realidad era él.

Suponía que su yo de cuando se había enfado por tener ese apellido y repudio a toda su familia por no sabía cual vez. Todo por al ver la lista de evidencias del legado Noroeste, era la de los días después de la gala, la misma Pacífica que había urdido el plan para salir del control de sus padres aunque fuera solo por el verano y, no le incomodaba aceptarlo, para estar más con él. La misma Pacífica que no se imagino la tormenta que estaba por golpearla y que había acabado con la sentencia del juez el día anterior, la que sentía que había perdido todo, pero ganado aun más al saber que estaba a un paso de la realidad. La que lucharía hasta limpiar su apellido para romper esa cadena, no por ser el eslabón más débil. Sino por ser el más fuerte, el único que no se oxidaría y pudriría por la sangre e inmundicia que lo rodeaba.

La gran pregunta era cual era la otra, la que empezó a cantar en francés en el almuerzo, a la que no le importo que no fuera con cubiertos de plata, la que ayudo a preparar la comida y disfruto al comerla, la que se enorgullecía de ser ella misma, la que no le importaba donde fuera que vivieran estaba feliz de tener a Jonathan y a River, pensando en esa Pacífica, de la que solo se había dado cuenta por casualidad fue como se quedo dormida.

Por su parte en el motel, Kimble descubrió que aunque nunca habían pasado una noche en la misma habitación extrañaba a River y, para qué negarlo, a Pacífica también, las echaba tanto de menos que le fue le fue fácil no dormirse, tomando en cuenta el cansancio y el estrés del día. Debía hacer una llamada muy importante, una llamada de larga distancia a Austria.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	67. Chapter 66

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, un retraso de unas horas… espero que se notara._

 _Bien mi trama no ha sido la más lineal, que digamos, si como espero han leído las sagas y creo que sub sagas verán que en si metí de todo un poco, y creo que merece una explicación pues a mí mismo me intrigo._

 _Hace varios años me dio por escribir, en parte porque descubrí que era muy entretenido y que me relajaba y en parte según me dijeron no se me daba mal. Pero por cosas del destino, me cayó lo que llamo la 'Maldición de la Página en Blanco,' si alguno le gusta escribir es ver la página en blanco con la cabeza llena de ideas y no saber que como pasar esas ideas a la pagina, un bloqueo de escritor. Y llevaba años con esa maldición. Hasta que, afortunadamente, buscando información en Google sobre 'Gravity Falls,' saber si había datos, chismes o demás sobre que pasaba luego del final de la segunda temporada, me atrajo el nombre de algunos fan fics y me los leí, debo aceptar que hasta ese momento, si bien había leído varios fics de diversas series, ningún fandom me había interesado realmente._

 _Sin darme cuenta muy bien en qué momento, se me ocurrió que sería difícil transportar un cerdo en autobús de un estado a otro de USA. Y De repente estaba con la idea de mi primer Fan Fic 'Dipper y Mabel: en autobús de vuelta a California,' se había roto la maldición. Supongo que como una presa todas las ideas que había tenido durante esos años y estaban en alguna parte de mi cabeza empezaron a salir, al principio como un goteo en la presa, cada one shot hacia más grande el goteo y bien al final hubo una pequeña inundación que es lo que leen ahora._

 _Espero que les gustara esa inundación._

 _Espero les guste nadar en ese lago que se formo. ;) Feliz lectura._

 _-Ahora si la parte seria-_

Una nueva entrega. La campaña política del candidato Stan Pines va viento en popa, después de una salida más que en falso. Pero Para el jefe de campaña las cosas están cada vez más complicadas ahora que, por segunda vez, debe usar sus habilidades como caza fantasmas, mas aun cuando se cuenta un agresivo y viejo conocido podría estar esperándolo. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (24 de Octubre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **66\. Reevaluación.**

Esa tarde en la casa de Retiro 'Memorial Huckabone,' las cosas habían ido bien, el plan de salud que empezaba a proponer el candidato Stan Pines había sido recibido tanto por los residentes como por el personal de la institución de una manera saludablemente ambigua… según lo pensó el chico que había esbozado, calculado, evaluado y por ultima redactado el plan y, por cierto, también era responsable, mas que literariamente, del discurso. El plan de salud era el último paso de la estrategia electoral, por lo que también podía ser el más difícil. La tarde había sido perfecta, en la única manera que podía serlo una tarde para un candidato y su equipo electoral, la gente llego, la gente escucho y la gente aplaudió.

Aunque no todo fue bien para el jefe de campaña. Mabel en sus propias palabras más linda de lo usual para los 'chicos lindos' que visitaban a sus abuelos. No encontró a ninguno y la niña perdió el interés poco después de llegar al lugar. Se concentro en hablar con las abuelitas presentes y conseguir algunos consejos sobre el arte de convertir hilos en suéteres, medias, gorros, guantes e, incluso, ropa de bebe. Otro punto algo incomodo había sido la continua preocupación del candidato. Parecía esperar que alguno de los amables trabajadores de la instituían en vez de ofrecerle su apoyo le ofrecieran una habitación. Pero para el castaño, que solía tener la mente ocupada con más de una cosa la vez, una parte relativamente grande de su mente estaba ´pensando' si en verdad sus 'ansias' o su 'responsabilidad' de proteger a su hermana eran contraproducentes para ella.

Stan no había tratado de escapar o ponerse violento con el personal o los inquilinos y en tanto a Mabel… Dipper no le había mentido, ahí estaban presentes varios nietos y parientes de los inquilinos, lo que no había especificado era las edades de estos, usualmente niños menores de 10 años, solos o junto con sus padres, que habían sido convencidos, seguramente algunos engañados o 'chantajeados,' para pasar una tarde de verano con sus abuelos. Lo que obviamente implicaba que la casa de retiro no era un punto de reunión de 'chicos lindos.' Afortunadamente, como había supuesto, a Mabel se le había olvidado, al menos por el momento, de investigar sobre el desarrollo físico de su amiga pelirroja. Pero de todas formas que tuvo que soportar algunas recriminaciones de su hermana, que se había esmerado en 'verse linda' para algunos chicos que nunca habían aparecido y de su no aparición culpaba directamente a su hermano, hasta que se le olvido.

El día siguiente seria el 'Discurso del Tronco' por la tarde, lo que le dejaba la mañana para el siguiente paso de su campaña la visita al hospital y la proclamación oficial del plan de salud. Como era normal esa noche siguieron 'haciendo política,' en una arriesgada maniobra el candidato se reunió con 'los Castores,' no con los roedores acuáticos, famosos por sus represas. Sino con la asociación pro vida salvaje y conservación 'Salvemos a los Castores,' dada la impopularidad de los castores, en este caso los animales, tenían en un pueblo maderero, como lo era Gravity Falls. Pero todo fue bien también en ese evento. Ya en La Cabaña después de dejar a las chicas en sus casa y cenar en familia, Dipper logro tener tiempo suficiente para atender algo que lo había estado preocupando todo el día.

-"Tanto?" Dijo al teléfono.

-"A hola Dipper, oí un poco el discurso de la noche de tu tío y vi el resumen del de la tarde en el noticiero. El plan de salud me parece un poco ambicioso, pero si queda electo posiblemente acabe su mandado en la casa de retiro. Y fue valiente al apoyar a los Castores. Creo que eso le valió las semillas más de un indeciso."

-"Gracias pensé que así seria…" Dijo de repente traicionado por su preocupación. "O sea… yo propuse eso como soy su jefe de campaña…"

-"Pues lo estás haciendo asombrosamente bien según el noticiero ya está empatado con Bud, y su tendencia sigue a la alza."

-"Eso espero un Gravity Falls con Bud de alcalde y el poder de indulto no es algo que se suene bien."

-"Pues van por buen camino para evitarlo." Dijo dejando el auricular en silencio un momento. "No sabes que buen trabajo está haciendo Thompson, me sorprendió, de hecho se quedo después de su hora de salida. Igual salió con sus amigos, pero tener el auto aquí le ahorro tiempo que prefirió usar para adelantar el trabajo de mañana." No era algo que sorprendiera mucho a Dipper había evaluado a su amigo adolescente durante el festival de Woodstick.

-"Thompson es un buen chico y de los que conozco del pueblo es el más responsable." Acoto el californiano. "Pero bien… Tanto… Este…" Dijo inusualmente intranquilo. El abogado noto como respiraba fuerte un par de veces antes de continuar. "Mencionaste que algo paso el fin de semana en… la mansión Noroeste" Por unos instantes iba a decir 'en casa de Pacífica,' pero por alguna razón que no entendió prefirió no decirlo.

-"Si es raro decir esto, volvieron a tener problemas de fantasmas."

-"De nuevo, vaya los Noroeste sí que saben ser populares, los fantasmas deben hacer fila para cumplir sus maldiciones." Dijo tranquilo. "Supongo que nada le paso a Pacífica."

-"No ella está bien, sino te lo habría dicho ayer y creo que fue un viejo conocido, según lo que dijeron los empleados fue el mismo fantasma de la gala."

-"El leñador?"

-"Si aunque no tan… intenso, tal vez solo llego para 'saludar' a los noroeste…" Tanto le relato, tal como había oído de los empleados de la mansión, lo que sucedió el día en que la Señorita volvió a la mansión. Con todos los detalles que sabía, incluidos los 'accidentes' con los equipos de seguridad, y, como cierre, el que salieran huyendo de casa a durante la noche, con el matrimonio Noroeste apresado en su propia habitación." En parte por eso era que, según suponía el abogado, los Noroeste prefirieron irse el domingo a Portland. Pero ya sin ellos en la mansión el fantasma no volvió a verse hasta el momento."

-"Y dices que ninguno de esos 'hombres de seguridad' salió herido..."

-"Sin heridas… no exactamente, algunos se estrellaron cuando intentaban huir, otros ataques de ansiedad y pánico, nada grave, con excepción de su jefe."

-"O sea que el leñador no hirió a ninguno..." El chico tenía más que una buena idea de el tipo de comportamiento del fantasma, por lo que su 'no violencia' le daba algo en que pensar. "Pero es raro nadie ha dicho nada de eso en el pueblo."

-"Fue el mismo domingo en que empezó la elección, cuando ya dejen de interesarse en elegir una alcalde, seguro que empezaran hablar del tema, además desde hace unas semanas las leyendas urbanas del pueblo se están volviendo más urbanas y menos leyendas por así decirlo, y la mayoría de la gente prefiere no comentar nada, al menos no públicamente. También no fue tan impactante como dicen que fue la gala. Nada de animales disecados moviéndose, gente convirtiéndose en madera o incendios, con excepción de los equipos que aseguran que explotaron gracias al fantasma."

-"Y a ese hombre… el jefe que le paso?"

-"Nadie lo sabe con certeza, apareció en el bosque y ha estado desde entonces en el hospital en estado catatónico."

-"Eso suena un poco más a la actitud del fantasma."

-"Tienes razón pero en comparación a más de doscientas personas convertidas en madera y todas en una casa en llamas. Creo que estaba más tranquilo, de todas los empleados de seguridad Noroeste ya fueron atendidos, el único que sigue sin dar muestras de recuperación es ese, se presentaba como el jefe, pero según me dijeron así se comparaba y lo obedecían los demás de 'seguridad.'

-"Puede que en verdad el fantasma estuviera más tranquilo con el mundo y solo enojado con los Noroeste… creo." Dijo luego de pensar un poco. "Lo extraño, si cabe la palabra, es que volviera, Pacifica había deshecho la maldición." Dijo sin más ahora no hablaba el Dipper de costumbre, era su faceta curiosa, pues el fantasma contradecía todo lo que creía saber y todo lo que decía el diario.

-"Si sirve de explicación, Pacifica fue la única en la mansión que no sufrió por el fantasma esa noche, o sea los empleados viven en un anexo separado de la casa principal, por eso los 'empleados de seguridad,' Pacífica y sus Padres eran los únicos que estaban esa noche en la mansión. Y con todo y que el fantasma arranco una la puerta de seguridad que habían puesto fuera de la habitación de Pacífica a ella no le paso nada, incluso dicen que amaneció más animada de lo normal." Eran demasiadas incongruencias, sería buena idea platicar un poco sobre eso con el tío Ford.

-"Creo que investigare un poco así estaremos seguros que nade le pasa… digo nadie quiere que salga herida… o sea un fantasma así de agresivo no creo que sea bueno para el pueblo." Dijo quedándose callado un momento, repasando mentalmente todo lo que conocía sobre ese tipo de eventos paranormales. "Aunque dudo que el fantasma pierda su 'ancla física,' Hable con él sé que su odio, su venganza estaba unida a la mansión, así cuando ella salga del edificio es casi seguro que no tendrá más problemas de ese… tipo."

-"Casualmente sobre eso te quería hablar…" Dijo Tanto sin poder evitar una risa. Luego de lo cual Dipper se entero de la inminente boda y que, sin saber, entre las casas que propuso una tenía la posibilidad de tener su propio fantasma y, como no podía ser de otra forma, en el pueblo, esa era la casa que le mas les convenía al futuro matrimonio y a Pacifica.

-"Entonces quieren que de algo como un 'sello de aprobación' a la casa?"

-"En cierta forma, al menos eso me dijo el juez, sinceramente no creo que el alcalde se volviera fantasma, pero esa gente ha pasado por dos semanas muy… inusuales y no me extraña que confíen en ti para estar seguros."

"Volver a ver a Pacífica sería bueno saber como esta." Estaba pensando mientras el abogado le hablaba. "Además de conocer a el tal Kimble, y ver a Pacifica, será raro… pensara que soy alguna clase de acosador la estuve siguiendo… para cuidar de ella, claro con su familia no hay que confiarse… volver a verla… no será como en la fiesta… que la pasamos solos, bien aparte por que nos perseguía el fantasma… Pacifica y los fantasmas que coincidencia… Pero si seguro que estarán ahí Kimble y esa señora Kristen… como estará ahora… hace más de una semana que no la veo… estará bien después de todo lo que ha pasado…" empezó a pensar como si fuera un torrente de ideas inconexas.

-"…Dipper… Dipper?" Decía tanto mientras el chico volvía a ponerle atención.

-"Perdona Tanto, me distraje que decías?"

-"Por un momento pensé que se había cortado la llamada…" Dijo sonriendo ante el impacto que provoco la posibilidad de volver a ver a la rubia. "Te explicaba los problemas que tendría Kimble como tutor al ser soltero, sin casa apropiada y llevando a su prometida se complican más las cosas. Así que Pacifica y River, la señora Kristen, van a aprovechar una habitación extra en casa del juez, al ser él no habrá problemas legales, mientras Kimble se quedara en el motel hasta que la casa este lista." El castaño sintió una mezcla de alivio y aflicción, porque lo más seguro era que no la vería.

-"Debo investigar un poco, si es el mismo fantasma salía de la escala… literalmente, pero eso es solo la punta de todo, o sea no debería seguir por aquí ya perdió su motivación por así decirlo. Y los fantasmas son motivación, en el caso del leñador venganza, con un algo de personalidad y recuerdos remanentes." De repente la idea de volver a la tienda abandonada le hizo sentir un escalofrió.

-"Tu eres el experto aquí, crees que podrás ayudar?"

-"O si lo eso espero… o lo intentare." Dijo luego de sopesar las cosas, y recordando que tenía al mayor experto que podía necesitar viviendo en la misma casa, o más bien debajo en el sótano secreto.

-"Nadie pide más que eso, todos estanos seguros que darás tu mejor esfuerzo. Además lo más posible es que no sea nada, el mismo juez ha pasado días en esa casa y no ha sentido, oído, visto o olido nada." Dipper prefirió no decir que, según creía, a menos que el fantasma así lo descera nadie se ´percataría de su presencia.' Esa sería otra pregunta que hacerle a su tío, el detector que había construido dejo de percibir al leñador justo antes de que apareciera en su forma 'física' como un esqueleto en llamas siendo de la chimenea.

-"Entonces cuando podrías ir… es un poco urgente."

-"Por mi iría mañana mismo…" Dijo sin darse cuenta. "Pero con el peligro de Bud y su adorable criaturita, no creo que tenga tiempo hasta después de la elección… con suerte." Dijo pensando que tenía que asegurarse que su tío, luego de ser elegido, no fuera arrestado por corrupción.

-"Y el jueves?"

-"Que tiene el jueves, tenía pensado hacer un mitin público, algo así como un desfile con pancartas y todo eso. O bien no sé si lo permita el pueblo."

-"No te dije?"

-"No me dijiste….?"

-"Entonces supongo que tampoco le dije a Bud…"

-"…Tanto, algún otro reglamento, estatuto o sea lo que sea que no mencionaste sobre los pasos de la elección?" Dijo más calmado de lo que estaba el californiano.

-"Algo así… perdona Dipper, sabrás que no he pasado una semana muy tranquila. Ni siquiera le he podido cumplir el encargo a Pacífica." Eso último puso en alerta el chico.

-"Te entiendo vi como estabas esta mañana y ayer tampoco debiste estar muy libre."

-"Te agradezco la comprensión, el caso es que el alcalde en su 'Enmienda al Reglamento de Elección: Para que no Vuelva a Pasarle lo Mismo a Otro Inocente Como Yo.' Dijo de corrido para luego tomar aire. "Hizo del jueves posterior al 'Discurso del Tronco' como un día libre y cito. 'Para pensar bien las cosas y buscar semillas.' Hay que recordar que al alcalde Befufflefumpter, fue electo en invierno y en esos días no era cosa de ir al supermercado a comprar semillas, además de que tampoco había calefacción, la ropa si se mojaba era mejor esperar a que se secara..."

-"Creo que capto el punto."

-"Además según me han dicho el alcalde solía ponerse algo 'quisquilloso' con el tema de que el puesto era vitalicio, mas cuando estaba el cargo se ponía difícil, estaba enojado y tomaba mucha de su receta 'especial' de cidra de manzana, de la cual estaba orgulloso que ni Eliot Ness había encontrado nada para prohibirla." Dijo con un tono de circunstancias. Luego hizo una pausa.

-"Entiendo no te preocupes."

-"En esas ocasiones, que ocurrían, según la estación, de dos a cuatro veces por semana. Tomaba un buen garro de su cidra, para luego en un fervoroso discurso echarle la culpa de todo al jueves antes de la elección. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que paso, todo lo que he descubierto es que hubo un tornado luego del discurso y una plaga de alces… hay que recordar, también que las semillas que se usaban en esos días solían ser de trigo y nadie quería tirar su trigo en medio del invierno, mas después que el tornado haba desbaratado los graneros y con la plaga de alces ahí para aprovechar ese 'festín invernal' que había regado por todos lados en la nieve, lo que me hace sospechar que el alcalde Befufflefumpter fue electo en circunstancias no muy normales… incluso tomando en cuenta el sistema electoral del valle."

-"Y por eso el jueves…?"

-"A si, perdona… cuando estoy cansado a veces divago un poco, me apasiona es la historia y ese es uno de los misterios del pueblo… bien lo importante de todo es que el jueves no se puede hacer campaña."

-"O sea nada de política?"

-"Ni lo más mínimo." Respondió seriamente el abogado. "Es, según la versión oficial, un día para que los votantes se relajen, piensen y tomen todo en consideración para saber bien por quien votaran y busquen sus semillas." Dijo más formalmente. "Originalmente la enmienda también ordenaba disparar a cualquier alce que se viera durante la semana electoral en el valle, pero como la temporada de caza es en otoño, los alces ya no suelen acercarse a los humanos y la presión de algunos grupos ambientalistas esa parte fue eliminada."

Dipper le había dado largas al asunto esperando saber qué hacer, pero ahí estaba después de la 'interesante' lección de historia de Tanto, tan confundido como al principio. Nunca había pensado en qué hacer cuando ella volviera menos se imagino que se sentiría como si quisiera partirse en dos una parte quería verla, literalmente salir corriendo a hacerlo, y la otra pensaba que era verano y un par de semanas solo en el bosque serian una genial idea. Nunca había pensado en eso antes, como tampoco había pensado que la rubia no volvería, no fue una fantasía vana él se había asegurado de hacerlo, de hacer que ella estuviera a sana, a salvo y en el valle. Lo que significaba sacarla de entre las garras de sus padres, permanentemente de ser necesario. Esa parte aun estaba en proceso, pero ya había empezado a moverse contra los Noroeste. Pero ahora porque dudaba que hacer?

-"Entonces el jueves?" agrego Tanto.

-"Si… claro solo ocupo alistar unas cosas, pero estarán listas sin falta el jueves. Solo hazme saber a qué hora les conviene que llegue." Así sin más respondió, aun sin saber porque se preocupaba. Aunque el abogado noto el leve cambio en su tono.

-"Ya es algo tarde supongo que estarán cansados y, conociendo al juez Miller, si lo despierto descubriré lo importante que es dormir bien en una celda de la comisaria." Dijo riéndose levemente para disminuir la tensión. "Apostaría que querrán que te encargues de revisar la casa lo antes posible." Dijo mientras recordaba, 'el que avisa no es traidor.'

-"No importa mucho en la Cabaña somos de madrugar todos los días."

-"Entonces nos vemos y de nuevo gracias por presentarme a Thompson el chico me ayudo mucho."

-"De nada, era lo menos que podía hacer. Fui yo quien te metió en tantos problemas."

-"Pero también nos sacaste de ellos, a mí y a Pacifica."

-"Aun así creo que te debo algo."

-"Conseguiste los documentos de Austria, eso creo que lo compensa."

-"No los conseguí para ti."

-"Sé que fue para ayudar a tu amiga." Dijo el abogado de repente serio, serio de la forma que estaría un adulto frente a un niño perdido, sabiendo que estaba asustado y más que nada confundido. "Aprovecha el tiempo, alístate para buscar a ese fantasma y de paso visitas a Pacifica en su nueva casa, debe estar ansiosa por ver a un amigo, después de todo lo que le ha pasado." Dijo no como abogado, no como adulto responsable, sino como amigo.

-"No me queda de otra creo." Bien pensó Tanto si algo sabia era que cuando 'no le quedaba de otra' a su joven amigo, era cuando daba lo mejor de sí.

-"Entonces piensa que vas a hacer, duerme bien y suerte con todo." Algo en el tono del abogado le dijo al chico que ese 'todo' no contenía a las elecciones.

-"Gracias Tanto, pero aun siento que te debo una."

-"Entonces que sea que me recomendaste a Thompson."

-"No en parte lo hice también por él, así que no cuenta."

-"Bien, pero ahora no se me ocurre nada. Dejémoslo así por ahora, me debes una y cuando se me ocurra como me la puedes pagar te digo." Dijo sinceramente, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-"Entonces nos vemos Tanto."

-"Nos vemos, pero en verdad descansa, hoy no te veías muy bien, has estado durmiendo bien?"

-"Mas o menos, pero no te preocupes debe ser por la campaña." Mintió usando en el mismo tono tranquilo de siempre, que Tanto gracias a su experiencia capto, pero, a falta de más pruebas, le creyó.

Seguramente Tanto aun estaría con el teléfono en la mano, cuando él digitaba el código del pasadizo secreto que llevaba al sotano secreto de la Cabaña y se encaminaba al estudio subterráneo de su Tío Ford, el mismo donde dormía. Sabiendo que mas allá de esa habitación solía ser terreno prohibido, iba con cuidado, esperando que su tío siguiera despierto.

-"Dipper?" Dijo el anciano levantando los ojos de un libro que decía '1990 a 1995: de la caída de la URRS al Resurgimiento del Nacionalismo en Europa del Este.'

-"Bunas noches tío Ford.

-"Buenas, pensé que estarías entretenido con tus cosas en la oficina." El anciano era como su sobrino nieto un adicto al trabajo, por lo tanto era de los pocos que, a menos que el chico se pusiera mal, no le importaba que trasnochara casi a diario.

-"Algo así." Dijo notando el nombre del libro. "Ese es uno de los libros que tío Stan tenía para cuando volvieras?"

-"Si aun me faltan unos 15 años, pero casi me pongo al día con el mundo." Dijo doblando la esquina de la página por donde iba cerrando el libro. "Y dime ocupas la ayuda de este fósil?" Lo bueno o lo malo con el tío Ford era que no solía andarse por las ramas.

-"Veras tío Ford… ocupo me expliques algunas cosas sobre los fantasmas. Ya he tenido varios encuentros muy desagradables con algunos y…"

-"Mejor prevenir que lamentar?

-"En parte… también que un amigo me pidió un favor con un 'posible fantasma.' Y no quiero que sea como la ultima vez casi hago que toda la gente en la mansión Noroeste, incluyéndome, terminara en cenizas."

-"Si incluso me contaste algo tu mismo lo de la charola de plata y el fantasma categoría 10+." Dijo más tranquilo de lo que el chico se esperaba. "Crees que ese nuevo fantasma sea así de fuerte?"

-"No lo creo, si es en verdad un fantasma, todo indica que murió recientemente y además tranquilo."

-"En verdad eso no tiene que ver mucho con la fuerza que tenga el fantasma… Pero si lo supieras no vendrías a preguntarme, así que dime que te preocupa."

-"Que lo único que se de los fantasmas es lo que escribiste en tu diario y ya me ha pasado que lo entendí mal o no fuiste muy especifico en lo que escribías." Dijo algo intranquilo. "No quiero decir que no fuera útil. Esto seguro que yo, Mabel, Wendy y los amigos de Wendy no estamos vivos si no fuera por lo que escribiste. Aunque también cause una invasión de zombis."

-"Imagine algo así por tus anotaciones, aunque lo de la 'chica rica local' se me escapo hasta que pensé en la niña Noroeste." Y por una razón que el anciano no entendió su sobrino se ruborizo. Y luego le costó un poco continuar.

-"Eso fue después de encontrarnos con el categoría 10+." Dijo algo a la defensiva. "Pero por decir algo solo se si un lugar está encantado si el mismo fantasma aparece y para entonces ya suele ser tarde, me terminan convirtiendo en madera o algo peor." Dijo cuando recordó a si mismo disfrazado de borreguito y bailando frente a Wendy. "La única forma que conozco de puedo encargarme de un fantasma es hablando, me sirvió la mitad de las veces y tuve suerte la otra mitad. Y eso que solo me he encontrado fantasmas que hablen mi mismo idioma. En casos como ese no se qué podría hacer… por eso es que vine."

El anciano se rasco el mentón mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en su escritorio, pero sin mirarlo. Había intentado que los niños se mantuvieran alejados de todo eso, pero al parecer en lo concerniente a fantasmas había llegado tarde.

-"Bien empecemos por partes te daré un curso rápido sobre parapsicología practica." Dijo acomodando los libros de una silla en el suelo para que el chico tomara asiento. "Creo que en tu caso es mejor que sepas todo esto o terminaras por cumplir alguna maldición o algo por el estilo, pero no le vayas a decir esto a Stanley."

-"Prometido." Respondió el chico al sentarse.

-"Primero la única forma de deshacerte por las buenas de fantasma es hablando con él, siempre tienen alguna razón, aunque algunas son imposibles de cumplir u otras son algo tontas. Y, en el caso de los categoría 10, podrías estar muerto antes de siquiera saber que desea." Dijo mientras sacaba papel y lápiz. "La única otra forma es hacer un exorcismo, pero creo que ya sabes lo difícil que es." Toda una mansión en llamas, llena de estatuas de madera pasaron por su mente.

-"Pero como habrás adivinado, existen métodos para confinar a un fantasma, pero por lo que dijiste ahora sé que no son del todo confiables, es solo lo mejor que podemos hacer." Dijo el anciano mientras hacia algunos tarsos en el cuaderno.

-"Esto puede ayudar a que un fantasma no te toque." Dijo mostrando un círculo con varios de los símbolos que el chico recordaba del diario. "Este es uno de los famosos círculos o barreras de protección, un fantasma no podrá cruzarlo, pero no son efectivos si el fantasma es medianamente inteligente y lo suficientemente fuerte como, por ejemplo, para tirarte algo pesado mientras estas en la barrera o si se le ocurre usar una vara o una escoba para borrar el desdibujar el circulo, pero lo importante del circulo es que te daría tiempo de pensar que hacer."

-"Así nada mas." El chico ya había memorizado el diagrama que había hecho su tío.

-"También es importante saber cómo hacerlo, el circulo es un hechizo así que debes usar materiales adecuados, antes decían que se debía hacer con sangre fresca, que si bien funciona es algo melodramático." Dijo mientras revisaba una gaveta. "Pero en verdad debe ser hecho con sal, la sal siempre se ha asociado con la vida, de ahí viene la frase 'la sal de la tierra,' si claro que funcionaria con sangre, porque la sangre contiene sal. También servirían otras sustancias si no tienes sal a la mano como sulfuro, yeso, tiza, polvo de huesos…" Después de media hora de hablar sobre barreras y recordarle que siempre tuviera una reserva de mercurio. Dijo mientras sacaba un frasco pequeño y se lo daba. "Toma si vas a ir por fantasmas mejor que tengas esto, yo tengo más si es que se te termina, o al menos tenia… si es que Stan lo guardo, pero el mercurio es fácil de conseguir."

"El mercurio sirve como un acumulador, si se sabe usar puede volver la fuerza del fantasma contra sí mismo, se puede ver como una palanca o una llave de judo, con el mercurio acumulas la fuerza del fantasma, luego con algunos símbolos y el hechizo adecuado la concentras y la rediriges, así le puedes dar una muy espiritual patada en el trasero."

-"Por ejemplo esto." Dijo mostrando otro dibujo de una flecha unida con un círculo con varios otros símbolos del 'alfabeto' que tenía el diario. "Es lo que podrías llamar una trampa para fantasmas, pero hay que saber un poco sobre el fantasma para poder usarla. En esta parte debes poner algo que simbolice al fantasma." Dijo señalando el círculo de que salía la flecha. "En el caso del leñador sería algo que el leñador mismo asocie o relacione con él cuando estaba vivo un tronco, un pedazo de franela, un árbol cualquier cosa por el estilo, incluso si tienes la posibilidad alguna pertenencia del ente cuando estaba vivo o cabello del cadáver del fantasma. Podríamos decir que eso es el 'cebo de la trampa.' Y aquí." Dijo señalando la punta de la flecha. "Debes poner 'el camino,' son dos objetos iguales. Es importante que para ti, el 'conjurador,' represente el lugar al que deseas mandar al fantasma, y que tengas una imagen muy fuerte en la mente de ese lugar, no importa cual dejes en la 'trampa' y cual en 'el destino.' Cuando tengas dibujada 'la trampa,' pones tanto el 'cebo' como el símbolo del 'camino' y anotas el hechizo desde el 'cebo' a la 'punta,' por ambos lados de la flecha, mientras recitas el conjuro, al final le agregas una gota de mercurio al 'cebo' y con eso la trampa esta armada. Si el fantasma se acerca va a ser 'succionado' desde la trampa hasta donde este la señal de final del camino."

-"Bien al menos tendríamos apartado al fantasma."

-"Solo por unos segundos, unos minutos a lo sumo. Mientras el ente se orienta, luego de ser succionado nada el impide al fantasma el volver a la misma velocidad que fue succionado. Como te dije antes sobrino y es algo que nunca debes olvidar, es solo para darte un poco de tiempo, en algunos casos muy, muy poco tiempo." Dijo con una expresión que el chico no había visto desde que lo vio salir del portal. "Y lo peor una vez que el fantasma descubra los símbolos que usaste ya no funcionaran de nuevo, así que poner varias trampas no haría que el fantasma empiece a recorrer el camino desde las trampas al destino como si fuera uno de esos carruseles de feria. Por otra parte si ya conoces al fantasma puedes tener listas las trampas, incluso fotocopias de los símbolos de la flecha, y el 'cebo' y el 'camino' y ya en el lugar armas las trampas al poner el mercurio y recitar el conjuro." Dijo pasándole las hojas donde había hecho los símbolos.

-"Gracias tío Ford" Dijo el niño luego de practicar los conjuros ante el oído atento del anciano.

-"De nada, hay mas formas de hacerle una zancadilla a los fantasmas. A mí también me persiguió un categoría 10 y no me gustaría que se repitiera. Pero para eso necesitaríamos más que unas horas para explicarte y muchas más de práctica, creo que eso si molestaría mucho a Stanley. Lo mejor y a veces lo único que puedes hacer es que si notas que el fantasma es muy fuerte escapa, corre como si literalmente te persiguiera el diablo." Otra vez apareció esa expresión pero distinta como si alguna vez algo así de fuerte o más lo había perseguido.

-"Eso me recuerda otra cosa… hay alguna forma de saber que tan fuerte es un fantasma o al menos de si ay un fantasma cerca?" Pregunto el aprendiz de caza fantasmas.

-"Algo así como un detector de fantasmas?"

-"Pues si…" Dijo algo nervioso. "Hice uno, logro detectar al fantasma del leñador, pero luego nada, y cuando volvió a detectarlo ya lo teníamos encima."

-"Hiciste un detector de fantasmas?" Dijo el anciano más intrigado que otra cosa.

-"Si dame un momento tío Ford." Dijo el castaños saliendo hacia su habitación. Unos minutos después volvió con lo que parecía una caja de plástico derretida unida a un tubo algo chamuscado.

-"Veo que el fantasma dejo su recuerdo en el." Dijo examinado los restos del aparato. "Y como funciona este detector?"

-"A lo largo del mástil tiene una serie de termómetros y anemómetros digitales." Dijo señalando el tubo chamuscado. Ligueramente incomodo. "Tenía un circuito que comparaba los resultados de estos y verificaba la temperatura, dirección y velocidad del viento, si empezaba a tener lecturas anormales… cabios de temperatura muy pronunciados o de en la velocidad o dirección del viento usaba ese dial para decir que tan inusual era… Claro no lo hice yo, solo comente con Soos la idea, después de lo de la tienda, y él se lo comento a uno de sus amigos, creo que mas por aburrimiento que por otra cosa, me ayudo con la parte electrónica y a montarlo."

-"Así que usaste el efecto de un fantasma causa en el ambiente?" Dijo el anciano ligueramente asombrado, sin ponerle atención a lo demás.

-"Si, fue algo que noté hace unos meses en la tienda abandonada."

-"Pues es sorpréndete que hicieras algo así, no es mala idea." Dijo el anciano sin poder ocultar su admiración. "Pero como seguro notaste no funciona siempre, solo funciona si el fantasma interactúa con el plano físico. Pero no por eso deja de ser sorprendente." Dijo mientras miraba el aparato destruido como si fuera un trofeo. Más orgulloso de lo debería, por el bien del niño.

-"Pero… no funciona."

-"Te dio la alama tu mismo lo dijiste. O no?

-"Algo que solo funciona 'a veces…' no funciona." Recito sin querer el credo del ingeniero, tan insensible como la ley de Murphy.

-"Creo que eso te puedo ayudar, déjame ver dónde lo dejo Stanley…" Dijo el científico, ahora en medio de un ansia creativa. Luego de registrar varias cajas que parecían de arreos de pesca, pero en vez de anzuelos tenían componentes electrónicos. Tomo algo del tamaño y forma de una bombilla de árbol de navidad. "Sera un irresponsable pero al menos acomodo todas mis osas." Dijo en tono triunfal con el pequeño tubo de vidrio entre los dedos. "Dipper sabes que es efecto inducción electromagnética?" Se le quedo viendo a su sobrino y recordó el refrán de 'a preguntas tontas…' "Al igual que un campo electromagnético hace brillar a una bombilla. Esto reacciona de forma parecía ante campos mágicos, como los que rodean a un fantasma."

-"También brilla?" Lo cual era una pregunta lógica.

-"Desafortunadamente no es tan fácil como eso, a decir verdad es un filamento muy fino al ser expuesto a un 'campo mágico' empieza a vibrar." Con una lupa que tenia le mostro el filamento a su sobrino.

-"Parece un pelo rodeado de unas laminas de metal?"

-"Si un pelo de Gnomo, de la barba para ser más específicos." Dipper no pudo evitar recordar las costumbres alimenticias de los Gnomos que consocia, que aparente se mosto en su cara. "No te preocupes el recipiente de cristal esta sellado y además está lleno de Argón. De hecho tengo varios, Shmebulock me dejo cortarle un buen mechón."

-"A conoces a Shmebulock?"

-"Conocí a varios Shmebulock, no sé si será algún tipo de alteración genética o una sub especie de Gnomo." Dijo en tono catedrático. "Pero si le caes bien a uno y eres amable con él… va a querer que sigas siendo amable con él toda la vida o bien no sé, pudieron ser varios Shmebulock, de todas formas puede llegar a ser un poco molesto… Pero nos apartamos del tema, lo que hice fue cubrir el pelo con polvo de hierro y pegamento lo que se volvió un conductor, las laminas de metal son dos imanes, así que al vibrar el pelo se produce una pequeña corriente…"

-"…Que se puede medir y así saber si hay una fuente mágica cerca." Capto el chico.

-"Exacto, así que sería cosa de un poco de soldadura, unos componentes más y detectara a cualquier fuente de magia cercana, incluso a un fantasma… aunque dada la intensidad del campo mágico del valle… Bien primero hay que ver si aun funciona." De otra caja saco lo que parecía una batería grande pero con un dial en el frente y dos tronillos, un rojo y otro negro, sobresaliendo en la parte superior. "Creo que con este amiguito podremos salir de dudas. Es un galvanómetro, si el filamento produce una corriente, por pequeña que sea, seguro que lo detectara… espero que aun funcione." Coloco el selector de voltaje del galvanómetro en mínimo y conecto dos cables con pinzas al Shmebulockmetro, y para sorpresa del mismo tío Ford la aguja se movió, un poco pero se movió. Funciona pero apenas no creo que se pueda hacer mucho… si pudiera re imantar las láminas sin que se imante el filamento… También podría hacer otro detector, tengo los materiales…" empezó a murmurar mientras revisaba las diversas gavetas, anaqueles y repisas alrededor de su escritorio

-"No te preocupes tío Ford veré como me las arreglo."

-"Y dejarte por ahí solo fantasmas sin la menos advertencia, no me lo perdonaría." Dijo levemente alterado el anciano. "Hoy tengo que trasnochar, pero no es nada interesante solo vigilar un experimento, así que lo que me sobra es tiempo. Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y hablamos mañana te parece?" Al más joven le sonó raro el tono de voz de su tío, cuando dio su escusa, pero si había alguien que no se preocupaba en inventar escusas, al menos en lo que se refería al trabajo, era el tío Ford.

-"Si no te incomoda solo puedo decir gracias."

-"Tampoco esperes ninguna maravillas… el que era bueno con eso era Fiddleford." Como siempre la voz del anciano se entristecía al recordar a su amigo que de ser un genio se había convertido en el loco del pueblo, posiblemente culpándose.

-"De todas formas gracias tío Ford… pero te tenía otra pregunta…"

-"Tranquilo dispara… es sobre fantasmas verdad?" Dijo previniendo alguna pregunta embarazosa, con lo niños, y por más sorprendente que fuera su sobrino seguía siendo un niño, prefería asegurarse.

-"Si hago que el fantasma cumpla su razón de existir entiendo que se va, pero hay alguna forma que regrese?"

-"Buena pregunta y la respuesta solía ser no, o sea esa razón, por complicada ridícula o imposible que sea es el ancla del fantasma en el mundo. Pero según uno artículo que leí… hace más de treinta años hubo un caso muy particular Un fantasma estaba evitando las remodelaciones en un castillo, el cazador que contrataron para expulsarlo descubrió que, en el silo XII, en ese castillo tuvieron prisionero a un noble hasta que murió y dijo que no descansaría hasta ver el castillo arder, pero el castillo nunca ardió y se fue desmoronando con el tiempo, al final solo quedaron los restos de las paredes y el piso." Dijo masajeándose el puente de la nariz. "El cazador lo pensó u poco y, mando a techar y cerrar las ruinas como una especie de cobertizo, luego le pendió juego a la estructura y con eso se cumplió que el castillo ardiera, lo que libero al fantasma. Mientras la estructura de madera se quemaba, uno de los trabajadores dijo algo como 'Tanto trabajo para que un fantasma que no asusta desparezca.' O no sé, no lo decía exactamente, lo que sea que dijo molesto al fantasma y el fantasma empezó a hechizar la casa de ese hombre hasta que se mudo. Aparentemente con eso quedo tranquilo. Para resumir en casos muy insólitos un fantasma puede encontrar otra 'ancla' en este mundo. Según la hipótesis de ese artículo cuando un fantasma 'realiza su cometido' pasan unos momentos antes de que sea liberado y cabe la posibilidad que en esos momentos encuentre otra 'ancla.'" Dijo con la solemnidad de un profesor al dar por terminado un curso sin percatarse de la cara de preocupación que puso su sobrino.

-"O sea que si puede ser…." Dijo por lo bajo.

-"Si, se puede dar aunque sea casi imposible." Pero el niño no era ciego el fantasma había sobrepasado la escala de su tío. Al parecer debería de tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que estuviera tras Pacífica.

-"Bien tío suerte con tu experimento y gracias por tu ayuda."

-"Esto… si bien buenas noches y recuerda usar lo de la meditación así aprovechas mejor el tiempo de sueño."

-"Lo intentare, aunque aun no logro superar el primer paso."

-"No te preocupes incluso descansar un poco te podría ayudar a pasar del primer paso."

-"Entonces hasta mañana tío Ford."

-"Descansa." Pero eso fue mas una sugerencia que una orden. Ya con lo del fantasma en claro debía de investigar el otro dato que le había dado Tanto, los 'hombres de seguridad de los Noroeste.'

La única pisa era el hombre que estaba en el hospital del pueblo. Lo tenían identificado como 'Tim Doe,' Desde que ingreso al hospital permanecía en estado catatónico, al no saber su identidad el hospital tomo sus huellas digitales, para buscarlo, pero habían dado negativo en todas las agencias donde las buscaron. Por unos papeles que tenía y la visita del mismo Kimble al hospital conocían su nombre y que Empresas Noroeste se iba a ocupar de su hospitalización y tratamiento, el hospital prefirió no hacer más preguntas.

Pero revisando los archivos de personal de Empresas Noroeste, ningún empleado correspondía a ese tal 'Tim Doe.' Y era raro que no apareciera ni en las agencias las públicas ni en las agencias judiciales. Si era así era porque ese 'Tim Doe' debía de ocultar algo, así que el chico lo vio desde el otro lado. Busco en las bases de datos judiciales los casos con 'huellas sin identificar,' gracias al formato único gubernamental convertía en una cadena de números las huellas digitales, no como imagen, para facilitar su búsqueda. Sin embargo aunque optimizada la búsqueda, había miles o cienos de miles de huellas sin identificar. Y aun con un sistema de inteligencia artificial que había 'tomado prestado' del FBI cada archivo se llevaba su tiempo.

Empezó a revisar los archivos de huellas de forma automática, mientras él iba desmembrando la información sobre los sistemas predictivos que sus sabuesos habían encontrado. Había descubierto el punto débil de esos sistemas, el punto donde evaluaban la información actual con el resultado del modelo predictivo que usaba, pero en si el mecanismo con que debía de 'modificar ese resultado' para hacer que Empresas Noroeste tuviera una baja calificación, no importaba mucho el resultado solo un matemático con mucho tiempo podría darse cuenta que pasaba 'algo,' y saber que era ese 'algo' requeriría años de investigación. Lo malo era que ningún sistema era igual y trabajaban en distintos tipos de computadoras. Pero con eso ya sabía qué hacer, debía modificar sus sabuesos, era un trabajo a la medida cada sabueso debería ser modificado para que funcionar con un sistema distinto, y ya que había empezado con los sabuesos, empezó a pensar en esas nuevas versiones de sus programas como 'pulgas,' cada pulga iba 'contagiar' la misma enfermedad a esos sistemas de decisión, una enfermedad que atacaría la fortuna Noroeste. Por lo menos haría que, desde el miércoles de la semana siguiente, Preston Noroeste tuviera más en la cabeza que la custodia de su hija.

Mientras creaba sus 'pulgas' la búsqueda de 'Tim Doe' acabo, la primera coincidencia de las huellas o más bien la ultima era de un 'sospechoso desconocido,' poco menos de diez años antes. Lo interesante era que había sido encontrada en una casa donde, presumiblemente, la familia de un testigo clave en un caso contra 'Minería Noroeste' había sido secuestrada, ya solo el nombre de la empresa era suficientemente revelador. Por la ausencia de ese testigo el caso fue sobreseído, lo que salvo a los Noroeste de pagar varios millones por daños ambientales a las autoridades. Luego, comparando las huellas con otros casos no tan sonados contra empresas Noroeste confirmo sus sospechas, ese tal 'Tim Doe' era quien se encargaba de 'limpiar' la basura de los Noroeste, desde el mismo Preston Noroeste hasta el más simple caso de corrupción de sus empresas.

Debía pensar en algo para poder investigar a ese 'Tim Doe' y que estuviera en el hospital donde mañana seria el evento 'Stan Habla con ustedes Sobre la Salud del Valle,' era un golpe de suerte. Sabia de un método para entrar en los sueños de la gente, era cosa de probar si había algo parecido para entrar en la mente de ese hombre. Esa noche le dio tiempo para ir a su cama y dormirse, eran más de las dos de la madrugada por lo que podría descansar casi hora y media antes de salir a cortar leña.

Mientras abajo en el sótano de su tío Stanford veía las medidas de energía erráticas que despedía el contenedor de la Micro Puerta. Podía no significar nada, podía significar mucho, podía significar que Él estaba a punto de entrar escapar o podía significar que debía revezar los fusibles. Como buen ingeniero que era, entre otras cosas, solía guiarse de la máxima 'Si funciona no lo arregles' y el contenedor funcionaba bien. Si había algún problema aun tenía una solución, Si había algún problema aun tenía una solución, pero si con 30 años menos era peligroso ahora sería un suicidio, con Fiddleford en peor estado que él no tenía a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda… estaba el chico, pero sería una presa demasiado tentadora para Él.

"En fin." Pensó el científico. "Con un poco de suerte se estabilizara en unos días." Aun así no durmió en toda la noche.

 **Continuara**.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	68. Chapter 67

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, un retraso de unas horas… espero que se notara y que no se haga costumbre._

 _Aunque hoy tengo una buena escusa, cuando abrí el archivo con el capítulo de esta semana, digamos que pánico fue poco. De alguna forma, posiblemente por los ataques de inspiración a des horas, dos o tres de la mañana, había grabado el capitulo en que estoy trabajando, o al menos parte, en el archivo de esta semana, en la copa de seguridad y en la copia de la nube. Luego de entrar en pánico, revisando hasta mi teléfono por si hay tenía una copia sin adulterar, cosa que no lo tenía, y antes de volver a entrar en pánico recordé que mi estimado Beta me había dado los comentarios sobre este capítulo, o sea existía aun una copia, a cual les presento con alivio._

 _Y con un suspiro de alivio solo me queda decir. ;) Feliz lectura._

 _-Ahora si la parte seria-_

Una nueva entrega. La campaña política sigue viento en popa, pero para el jefe de campaña es solo una de sus muchas preocupaciones. Un teme por Pacífica, para protegerla necesita información, y una fuente de información clave está n la mete de un paciente desconocido en una habitación de hospital. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (7 de Noviembre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **67\. Sekhmet.**

El bosque había una multitud de chicos de 12 años, todos iguales, todos con la misma ropa lo único que los diferenciaba era el numero en su gorra, obviamente Dipper supo que estaba soñando. Y Era el bendito sueño de Wendy, así que aunque sabía que no era real la conciencia de Dipper vio al Dipper del sueño el entrar en la multitud, le parecía que era el mismo lugar que la última vez que había tenido ese sueño, aunque esta vez estaba bordeando el edificio que aunque les resultaba familiar ni Dipper consciente ni Dipper del sueño lograban identificarlo. La multitud de Dippers rodeaba la cerca del edificio como una segunda pared. Sabia, como solo se pueden saber las cosas en un sueño, que al otro lado de esa masa de 'sí mismo' estaba la cima de la colina, donde debería llegar si es que deseaba que ese sueño recurrente acabara. Miraba si algún árbol pasaba por sobre la multitud, o si había alguna cueva, era un sueño y en un sueño soñar no cuesta nada.

Fue cuando noto el camino y en este un auto, intento seguirlo, pero solo fue capaz de ver como el auto llegaba al final de la calle y doblaba para pasar por entre la multitud. Al llegar vio tras los cuerpos una especie de portón. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue esperar a que el auto saliera o que entrara otro, esa sería la única forma de atravesar la masa de Dippers, y como en un sueño no importa el tiempo se sentó junto al camino. Espero, espero y espero mientras pensaba una y otra vez en lo que le habían dicho de sobre Mabel, pensar en eso no le gustaba nada. No era posible que defender a alguien fuera a final de cuentas perjudicial para esa persona. Escucho a lo lejos un motor y se emociono un poco, para caer en cuenta que era un autobús blanco con rayas azules y rejas en las ventanas, sirenas en el techo e insignias policiacas.

El Dipper consciente había visto antes ese tipo de autobuses más que nada en noticiarios y alguna serie de televisión o película y le dio mala espina, casi que sabía lo que iba a pasar. Al Dipper del sueño no y este solo se levanto esperando su oportunidad para pasar ese muro de sus clones, cuando el autobús estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo vio y a diferencia de lo que él pensaba siguió recto por lo que ahora era una autopista, no pudo evitar ver que uno de sus clones, este en un uniforme policiaco, le saludaba al pasar, y, en la primera línea de asientos, el único ocupante del autobús era Mabel, cuando se alejaba vio el rotulo en la parte de atrás de vehículo 'Prisión M. Pines de máxima seguridad.'

Ambos Dipper el consiente y el del sueño no sabían qué hacer si volver hacia el edificio esperar a que la multitud se moviera o seguir al autobús de la prisión. De repente la masa de Dippers se empezó a separar y pudo ver el mismo auto que había entrado antes saliendo, eso era lo que necesitaba para decidirse, no supo bien porque en ese momento era más importante lo que fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la multitud, o sea Wendy según lo sueños que había tenido antes de la ida al bunker. Pero por más que corrió no llego al auto, pero sin embargo avanzaba y además la multitud de Dippers se cerraba lentamente estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada… Cuando fueron las 4 am y abrió los ojos.

-"Oh Mal... Waffles Belgas Calientes!" Dijo en voz baja, al recordar que su hermana estaba aun en la cama de al lado, deseando tener un lenguaje un poco más florido. Aun ligeramente molesto por ese sueño fue a cortar leña, afortunadamente… así logro desahogarse contra los indefensos e inmóviles troncos, aunque tuvo que despegar varias veces el hacha del tocón que usaba como base para cortarla leña.

Volvió a la cabaña, paso junto al tío Ford y luego por la puerta de la cocina donde estaba el tío Stan, a ambos les dijo una versión distinta de algo que podía muy bien sonar como 'buenos días' y subió a dormir un par de horas más.

-"Crees que se está trasnochando demasiado." Dijo Stanford a su hermano. "Naa olvídalo…" Se respondió a sí mismo se fijo en su gemelo que recién entraba en la cocina. "Deberías dormir un poco mas… hay una cara en las bolsas de tus ojos cerebrito." Y como si recordara algo de repente. "Ahora además de todo eres mal ejemplo." Fort lo miro sin ponerle mucha atención pues en verdad estaba más dormido que despierto. Mientras Stanley le servía el primer café de la mañana.

Para el entrenamiento matutino con el tío Ford, el anciano le propuso practicar técnicas de meditación, dado en parte por cómo se sentía y supuso que igual se sentiría su sobrino, luego de casi una hora en que a duras penas podía Dipper rozaba el primer nivel de meditación, mientras el Tío Ford aprovechaba para relajar su cuerpo con su mente en alguna parte del tercer nivel. Llegando al 'mushin' de la tranquilidad, donde dejaba que su mente fluyera por su cuerpo liberándolo del cansancio. Habría preferido seguir monitoreando el contenedor, pero considero peligroso no tomar un descanso y era mejor para los niños mantenerse alejados. Además, como toda esa semana, seguramente tendría la Cabaña solo para él el resto del día. Luego de recuperase un poco al relajarse y esperando que le hubiera servido a su sobrino, le dijo a este para que se encaminaran a la cabaña.

-"Tío Ford que es un estado catatónico?" Había niños, que según había leído hacían preguntas incomodas por su inocencia, incluso anécdotas graciosas cuando hacían esas preguntas en medio de una multitud, pero su sobrino nieto era diferente, podía hacer preguntas incomodas, sin necesidad de ser inocente y en privado, y no era incomoda porque le diera pena responder sino porque hasta donde el sabia los niños de 12 años no hacían preguntas de ese tipo, y eso que según sabia era una mañana normal de vacaciones, de nuevo pensó que el chico seguro, si le tomaba el gusto, sería el trauma de sus maestros. Pero de todas formas trato de organizar sus ideas.

-"Puede ser muchas cosas, es un trastorno mental por un trauma ya sea sicológico, físico o producido por algunas drogas."

-"Yo pensaba que era algo así como estar dormido muy profundo."

-"Si a veces una persona catatónica entra en un estado que, aunque esta consiente, pierde contacto con la realidad y se queda por largos periodos de tiempo inmóvil, al grado de terminar con algún tipo de atrofia muscular o daño en la piel." Bien así despacio sin decir mucho ni muy poco.

-"O sea es un estado semiconsciente, como un coma vigil?"

-"Se podrían confundir." Dijo perdiendo toda esperanza. "Una persona en estado catatónico puede o no estar consciente, puede o no moverse voluntaria o involuntaria mente, puede sufrir alucinaciones. Habría que ver a la persona y que causo su estado."

-"Se puede dar por miedo o algún trauma así?"

-"Tendría que ser un caso muy especial, tomando en cuenta algo tan grande como para causar un estado catatónico suele llevar tiempo una depresión, ansiedad u otra afección neurológica parecida. Que usualmente tienen una evolución lenta. El miedo por otro lado, es una reacción repentina a algo. Lo más posible es que el miedo cause un desmallo, un problema a circulatorio o reacciones de ese tipo."

-"Tal vez si 'algo' impidiera todo eso y alguna forma que sienta el miedo." Susurro e chico, lo cual era una buena idea, pero ese comentario al fin le dio las bases al anciano para hacer una deducción que le pareció acertada agrego.

-"Ese 'algo' podría tener que con lo que estuvimos hablando anoche?"

-"Si tío Ford… En cierta forma."

-"Ya me lo imaginaba." Dijo serio de repente. "Los fantasmas son entes no exactamente vivos, son un campo de energía con algún grado de consciencia, como creo que habrás adivinado, pero no tienen energía inagotable, ningún campo de energía se comporta así, se deben 'alimentar' para cumplir con su razón de ser."

-"Y ese 'alimento' es el miedo?" Dijo recordando la única sensación que sintió las veces que había encarado fantasmas.

-"No necesariamente, es la energía que dan las emociones el miedo, el valor, la angustia, la compasión, la felicidad, la confusión o a veces la pura y simple incomodidad. Podría hacerse otra escala donde los fantasmas se agrupen por lo que necesitan, pero sería muy complicada algunos fantasmas se 'alimentan' de varias emociones o pueden pasar de alimentarse de una a otra."

-"Entonces el mismo fantasma mantiene a la persona viva para 'alimentarse' de ella como una especie de vampiro?"

-"No necesariamente tampoco, tu agrupas a los fantasmas según lo que has vivido y aprendido. Una historia de fantasmas siempre termina siendo una historia de terror o todo fantasma del que has oído es malo?"

-"No… o sea si la mayoría, pero los fantasmas de 'Un Cuento de Navidad' eran 'buenos,' usaban métodos algo extremistas, pero no deseaban hacer el mal a Scrooge."

-"Es un buen ejemplo, Dickens se inspiro en leyendas de fantasmas 'buenos' para sus personajes."

-"O Ariel y los personajes de Sueño de una noche de verano de Shakespeare."

-"Si esos casos se basan en 'mitología antigua,' y creo que has visto a mucha 'mitología antigua' andando por el valle"

-"Pero volviendo al estado catatónico..."

-"Se dé casos cuando el fantasma se alimenta del miedo de alguien que, por decirlo de alguna forma, teme mucho, teme mucho a sí mismo o a lo que ha hecho. Para entender esto hay que saber que la mayoría de los fantasmas no asustan directamente, sino que usan los miedos subconscientes, las pesadillas recurrentes o esas otras bellezas gordas que se arrastran en los subconscientes de sus víctimas."

-"Es al revés de lo que quien nada debe nada debe?"

-"Buena analogía y cuando el fantasma despierta esos temores y se alimenta de ellos parte de la energía del fantasma queda en la victima, retroalimentándose del mismo miedo que provoco. Pero como la 'victima' en este caso debe mucho sigue alimentando ese ciclo de terror, hasta que desaparece. En esos casos se parece al concepto del 'karma,' entre mas tema la víctima más tiempo dura la retroalimentación."

-"Pero nada dura para siempre." Continúo luego de una pausa. "El único escape de ese círculo de terror auto impuesto es el perdón, no de alguien más el perdón de la única persona que jamás podrías engañar, tú mismo, aceptarte. O sea Arrepentirse de corazón."

-"Así de fácil tío Ford?" Dijo el niño asombrado.

-"Eres aun muy joven para saber que el eso es una de las cosas más difíciles que se le puede pedir a alguien." Y luego mas siendo si mismo agrego "Ese es un estado más parecido al sueño o un coma vigil, pero por sus síntomas es dictaminado como Catatónica ya que el paciente parece despierto, pero sin contacto con el resto del mundo."

-"O sea queda encerrado en su propia mente."

-"Si sufriendo su peor pesadilla…" El chico que dio cuenta que definitivamente era un lugar que no quería visitar.

-"Una vez le paso a Fiddleford… trate de entrar en su mente. Trate de curarlo, pero no pude… estaba en su mente, pero yo no lo captaba lo que él, solo podía verlo sufrir… Trate de sacarlo de ahí… no supe como, por más que le hablaba nunca logre que me prestara atención. Fue por eso término usando la pistola borra memoria…" Dijo recordando lo que le había pasado luego a su amigo.

-"Era lo único que podías hacer tío Ford, además hace unas semanas logramos que recuperase sus recuerdos y creo que cada vez que o veo esta mejor, sea lo que sea que vio se debió acostumbrar." Dio el niño tratando de consolar a su tío.

-"Si fue algo que se me ocurrió después, pero era tarde ya habíamos perdido contacto, entendí que se acostumbraría, el miedo no es tu enemigo Dipper, si sabes cómo domarlo se puede volver tu mejor amigo… No es como el caso de los fantasmas la clase de el miedo que provocan se alimenta, cambia y crece."

-"Pero pudiste soportar su peor miedo y hablar con él?" Dijo de repente la idea que había tenido volvía a ver la luz.

-"Estábamos en su mente claro que podía hablar con él, pero por lo mismo cada cual veía una interpretación del otro, y mi mente bloqueaba sus miedos… Creo que incluso nunca llego a reconocerme."

-"El viejo McGucket cada vez esta mas cuerdo. Parece, cuando este mas recuperado deberías hablar con él, si fue tu amigo es un desperdicio que no lo intentes tío Ford." Eran pocas las veces que se veía así de decaído a Stanford Pines, su sobrino se sienta culpable de sentirse aliviado por esa información que se le había escapado a su tío. Mientras sin darse cuenta estaban justo en frente de la cabaña.

-"Sabes algo creo que tienes razón, pero los viejos somos testarudos." Y como para reafirmar ese hecho el tío Stan salió y miro a su hermano solo como él podía hacerlo. El chico aun sintiéndose como si hubiera engañado a su tío, sabía qué hacer.

Por raro que pareciera al tío Stan no le daban miedo los hospitales, posiblemente la casa de retiro le recordaba su tiempo en prisión o algo así, pero ir al hospital no le incomodaba fue por eso que Dipper le recordó que si alguien estaba contento era más fácil de convencer y la gente se alegraba de que los políticos apoyaran los hospitales, que mejor forma de apoyar al hospital que, además del discurso, dar un recorrido por el hospital. También estaba Mabel, a su hermana le aterraban los hospitales, la mera idea de entrar a uno la hacía pensar que todas las personas que se le acercaban querían ponerle una inyección, como había planeado primero daría el discurso luego sería el recorrido por el hospital y después un almuerzo en el parque frente al hospital, ofrecido por la asociación pro salud del Gravity Falls, eso dejaba algo más de una hora ente el final del discurso y final del almuerzo.

-"Dipper en verdad tengo que ir?"

-"Ambos tenemos que ir, Mabel."

-"Pero no quiero…"

-"Quieres que Gedeón te vuelva a invitar a citas?" Su hermana no dijo nada pero negó fuerte con la cabeza.

-"Te molesta el jardín donde será el almuerzo, no es exactamente el hospital?" Tal como lo esperaba su hermana negó con la cabeza.

-"Se me ocurre que yo podría ir al hospital con el tío y tú te quedas con él durante el almuerzo." Los ojos de Mabel liberablemente chispearon. "Pero será con una condición, vigilaras al tío pero si vez que empieza a… a ser muy tío Stan, sin rechistar, sin ponerle tu toque personal, seguirás las instrucciones que te dé."

-"Mientras este alejada de las inyecciones, lo hare." Había pensado en eso incluso le incomodaba engañar a Mabel, pero, uno, sabía que sería bueno para la campaña y, dos, así nadie sabría lo que iría hacer a la habitación de 'Tim Doe.'

Gracias al cronograma sabía en qué momento tendría el tiempo, por lo que el hospital empezaría a sufrir fallos leves en el sistema de seguridad. Se aseguro de que no interfieran con la atención médica en si, como estática, un cable suelto o algún fusible en las cámaras. Nada que perjudicara a los pacientes y aparentemente al azar, pero dejando siempre una ruta libre a la esa habitación. Una vez hecho esto todo el comité de campaña y el candidato partieron para el hospital usando el auto de tío Stan y la camioneta de Ford. Cuando ellos se fueron Ford bajo tenía que revisar las lecturas del contenedor, pensando en que podría hacer para que su viejo amigo lo perdonara.

Mabel y las demás chicas ayudaron a los organizadores del almuerzo mientras el u su candidato recorrerían el hospital sin acercarse a las zonas delicadas, junto con el Director médico y el Administrativo del mismo. Así mientras el tío Stan, platicaba con ellos, con el personal médico, el de apoyo o el administrativo y con los pacientes menos graves, afortunadme eran pocos paciente, era hospital grande y bastante moderno para un pueblo pequeño, una de las ventajas de que los Noroeste vivieran en el valle.

Prestando atención a lo que debía, noto como técnicos junto con guarias recorrían los paneles de cableadlo o cajas de distribución. Al menos nadie se prendaria cuando, en su momento las cámaras y alarmas en las puertas de emergencia empezaran a fallar. Al pasar por el cuarto de visitantes del área de internados, muy cerca del pasillo de la habitación de Tim Doe, el 'candidato' aprovechando que ahí podían hablar sin molestar a los pacientes internado dio su opinión sobre el hospital y los trabajadores del sector salud del pueblo prometiendo grandes cambios en algunas aéreas que pronto anunciaría. Nadie noto como el chico Pines se había apartado y los miraba desde lejos, ni como parecía hacer la mímica a su tío.

Pero eso también estaba en el plan, obviarte, por buena cortesía y respeto al hospital, ambos se quitaron respectivamente su fez y su gorra, Dipper no se le ocurrió pensar, que solo unos meses atrás la mera idea de estar sin gorra podía causar que no saliera de la casa. De igual forma se sentía incomodo pero supuso que era por lo que tenía planeado hacer. Así que la gorra azul con diseño de un pino quedo entre las sillas de esa sala de visita. Luego del recorrido el candidato pasó directamente al auditorio anexo al hospital a dar su discurso donde anunciaría oficialmente su plan de salud.

-"Dipper Tu gorra! Que la hiciste?" Dijo Mabel que era de las ocas personas que sabían de la aversión que, supuestamente, tenía su hermano a tener la frente al descubierto.

-"La debí dejar en algún lugar del hospital." Dijo sin tener que aparentar mucho su incomodidad.

-"Pronto ve por ella. Yo me hare cargo."

-"No Mabel no tenemos tiempo, la iré a buscar durante el almuerzo, el doctor Foreman o el gerente me darán permiso." Dijo sin tener que ocultar determinación. Año que su hermana lo miro abriendo mucho los ojos.

-"Wow casi ni pareces nerd!"

-"Gracias… creo, Mabel." Dijo levemente alterado perro logrando dejar su mente en blanco por un momento. "Ahora hay que prepararnos." El mismo doctor Foreman, que hacía de maestro de ceremonias había presentado al tío Stan. Y este se dirigía al podio, con su traje y, más importante, la elegante corbata a rayas azul blanco y rojo. Para iniciar su discurso.

El cual fue un éxito, las encuestas de opinión se dispararon, los indecisos se decidieron y algunos partidarios de Bud cambiaron de bando, incluso algunos de los 'candidatos' menores dieron su apoyo oficial 'al futuro alcalde Pines.' La sorpresa fue incluso del jefe de campaña, la reacción fue mejor de lo que había pensado. Incluso los Brochures con los puntos clave del plan de salud y demás promesas de campaña, perro empezaron a escasear mientras la voz se corría por el pueblo. Por lo que los mayores del grupo, o sea Soos y Wendy salieron a un centro de fotocopiado cercano para hacer mas, pero tampoco era algo que complicara los planes del castaño.

Así mientras Mabel vigilaba a Stan, cumpliendo con las instrucciones de si hermano, que era responder con diversas variantes de 'Amigo no te puedo responder ahora déjame algunas cosas para dar el discurso en el debate del viernes.' El castaño, lo más sigilosamente que pudo, regreso al hospital.

Al menos hasta la puerta donde los guardias de seguridad lo detuvieron restándole importancia a la gorra perdida. Ambos guardias habían oído de él, como todos en el pueblo, pero el reglamento era el reglamento y si permiso nadie podía entrar. Incluso pidió que hablaran con el doctor Foreman, que seguramente le daría permiso perro solo indicaron que estaba en el almuerzo junto a su tío. Había arreglado las alarmas de las puertas de emergencia para cuando tuviera que salir, no para entrar, por lo que seguirían funcionado por al menos media hora. Así de fácil se arruino su plan.

-"Hola señores, no se preocupen vamos a buscar algo a las oficinas." Dijo una voz detrás de Dipper, justo en el momento.

-"Candy?" Dijo Dipper al reconocer la voz.

-"Señorita Chiu algún encargo de sus padres?" Comento uno de los guardias.

Unos minutos antes, luego de que Soos y la pelirroja salieran por más brochures, y mientras Mabel 'vigilaba' a su tío. La chica asiática, que solía estar más de consciente de la presencia del castaño, noto que él no estaba.

-"Donde estará Dipper?" Dijo en voz alta.

-"Debió ir fue con Soos y Wendy a buscar más panfletos." Dijo Grenda que ya casi se le habían terminado y aun llegaba gente a buscarlos. Además supuso que esa sería una oportunidad que la pelirroja habría tomado sin pensar.

-"No ella… Soos y Wendy fueron solos." Otra de las cosas que la chica estaba pendiente era de la competencia. "Y desde antes que se fueran que no veo a Dipper."

-"Ve con Mabel, si alguien sabe donde esta será ella." Aunque ahora que lo pensaba los gemelos siempre desparecían durante los discursos y los eventos de campaña.

-"Bien ya vuelvo." Dijo la más pequeña mientras le entregaba los brochures que le quedaban a su amiga. Mientras esta sonreía.

-"Ya te diste cuenta que no ocupas escusas?" Dijo con un tono inconfundible a lo que su amiga se sonrojo.

-"No es eso…" Dijo mirando al suelo. "Nada más me parece raro que no esté." Cosa que ambas sabían que no era raro sino normal al menos durante los discursos de Stan.

-"Bien suerte." Grenda sabia de la mudanza de Pacifica, su padre lo menciono la noche anterior y esa mañana su amiga la había llamado desde la casa del juez. Pero por consideración a la rubia, que había oído extraña, prefirió no mencionar nada aun al resto del grupo. De todos sus conocidos el ubico que sabía de a mudanza de la rubia era cierto noble austriaco que solía llamarla a diario, según él para desearle buenos días. "Chicos son tan tontos…" Dijo a nadie en particular, pero teniendo a dos de los más tontos y desconcertantemente listos que conocía en mente.

Después de un par de minutos encontró a la gemela castaña que parecía jugar o al menos practicar charadas no muy apartada de las mesas.

-"Mabel…?"

-"Candy!" Dijo sobresaltada mientras Stan golpeaba una mesa de refrescos, derramándolos junto con buena cantidad de hielo. Sin que se diera cuenta la castaña desconecto la corbata. Stan en su mejor actuación de político estaba ayudando a recoger la mesa, cuando recupero la consciencia pero como no entendía que hacia siguió en lo mismo.

-"No sabes que paso con Dipper… se acaban los brochures, no tendrá pensado algo?

-"Dipper es nerd siempre tiene pensado algo, a veces piensa demasiado." Dijo mientras recuperaba la compostura y ocultaba la corbata a su espalda.

-"Pero es raro no crees?"

-"En parte son de sus cosas de nerd, no le gusta estar sin gorra, se puede poner histriónico si no la trae puesta."

-"Como?" Dijo la pelinegra.

-"Que se devolvió al hospital a buscar su gorra." Dijo mientras señalaba la entrada lateral a la que se había dirigido su hermano

-"No creo que lo dejen entrar."

-"Pues débenos encontrarle una o se pondrá histriónico."

-"Espera no es tan grave si sabe donde la dejo en el hospital, creo que puedo ayudarle a entrar." Dijo sin poder ocultar su alegría.

-"Candy eres una gran amiga." Dijo la gemela en nombre de su hermano, con tal vez demasiado énfasis en la palabra 'amiga.' Luego de que dejo a su amiga californiana 'practicando charadas,' casi que corrió donde estaban sus padre para pedirles permiso. Los doctores Chiu como la mayoría del personal libre del hospital estaban por disfrutar del almuerzo. Cuando la niña llego a su mesa casi corriendo.

-"Candy nos vas a acompañar a almorzar?"

-"No mama necesito me hagan un favor…"

-"Dime que favor seria? Dijo el padre.

-"Es que Dipper olvido algo muy importante para él dentro del hospital…" Ambos lograron ocultar su sorpresa de nuevo al oírla hablar del innombrable.

-"Así que el chico te pidió ayuda?" Dijo levemente desconfiado el padre.

-"No, él no creo que sepa que no puede entrar, pero si digo que voy las oficinas con él no habrá problema." Su niña sola con el innombrable y por idea de ella. El primer pensamiento del señor Chiu fue u rotundo no, pero alertado por una rápida mirada de su esposa, se contuvo.

-"Candy ayúdalo pero tengan cuidado ya sabes las normas del hospital, que él las siga también."

-"Gracias padre… madre..." Y salió ahora si corriendo hacia la entrada que había señalado Mabel.

-"Que ande sola por ahí con un chico, además tu sabes también como yo lo que… lo que… ya lo sabes entre ellos." Dijo el Dr. Chiu ante su esposa una vez que su hija estaba lo suficientemente alejada. Veía como la pubertad se abalanzaba sobre su 'Mordisco de Caramelo.'

-"Solo tiene 12 años." Respondió su esposa, que tampoco estaba muy conforme, pero así era la vida. "Y el chico también, además creo que podemos confiar en él. Preocúpate en un par de años. Además alguna vez la habías visto así de… animada?"

-"Precisamente eso es lo que más me preocupo…" Dijo el señor Chiu esencialmente al aire pues de alguna forma sabía que su esposa se habría sentido igual, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Viendo su plato se dio cuenta que había perdido el apetito.

Por eso ambos terminaron caminando juntos por un pasillo 'solo para el personal' dentro del hospital. Con el castaño sin saber que hacer no había contado con tener compañía y seguía muy pendiente de la hora.

-"No deberías de preocuparte por la gorra te vez muy bien si ella." Se atrevió a romper el silencio la niña. Acelerando un poco el paso cuando sintió que se sonrojaba. "Vamos por aquí es más rápido, pero si ves una camilla pégate la pared y quédate quieto."

-"Como digas tu eres la que conoce como funciona un hospital." Dijo sin poder evitar pensar que se estaba aprovechando de la amistad de la chica."Y sobre la gorra digamos que es costumbre… cosas mías, pero gracias por ayudarme."

-"Mabel me dijo que te pones histriónico cuando no la usas."

-"O desventura vida que me golpeas con la perdida de mi gorra, que mal día te ensañas conmigo." Dijo ante un reflector imaginario. "Algo así?" Dijo sonriendo, mientras la chica reía ante su ataque de histrionismo.

-"Si desde el principio pensé que Mabel se confundió, pero la vi algo alterada."

-"Estaba preocupada además que vigilaba al tío Stan nada mas." Dijo el Castaño ya sin histrionismo.

-"Ella tiene suerte, contigo como hermano puede ser como quiera, siempre estás ahí para apoyarla." Dijo la chica que la actitud extrovertida de la castaña contrastaba con su timidez. Mientras esperaban un elevador.

-"Tu también crees que la sobreprotejo?" respondió el chico antes de entrar.

-"Como…no, no me refería a eso." Más bien al contrario gracias a ti ella es como es y no creo que la sobreprotejas." Decía mientras caminaban por el pasillo luego de salir del elevador. "Grenda siempre dice que soy muy tímida porque mis papas me sobreprotegen… Mabel seria lo contrario… o no sé." Dijo eso hizo recordar la conversación de Grenda y la jaula en que estaba Mabel y, por lo que logro entender de lo que decía Candy, eso era más grave de la sobreprotección a su amiga asiática. Quiso molestarse con la chica, para defender su derecho y obligación de proteger a su hermana. En eso llegaron a una intercepción del pasillo un rotulo que decía 'Oficinas'.

-"Por aquí llegamos a las áreas de pacientes." Dijo señalando la niña al otro lado aun ligeramente intranquila.

-"Pero le dijiste al guardia que íbamos a las oficinas de rus padres, no es cierto?" Respondió el castaño entendiendo mal el tono de su amiga.

-"Si pero tampoco vamos a retrasarte…"

-"Pero que harás si pasa un guardia y no te ve?"

-"No lo había pensado, pero no creo que mis padres se molesten." Dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-"Tus padres tal vez no, pero los guardias podrían decirle al gerente que te desapareciste con un amigo a pasear por el hospital. Podrían empezar a prohibirte entrar." La chica se puso roja de golpe. Se dio cuenta que era precisamente eso lo que había planeado hacer.

-"No no es eso." Sabía que la preocupación era legitima, pero solo podía ver amistad en la expresión del castaño y el su comportamiento, la mirada de esos profundos ojos cafés que a hacían estremecerse, pero lo que había ahí era solo amistad. Desafortunadamente él no parecía consciente de eso. Por más que había deseado que platicaran de 'otras cosas,' él solo había sido amable y bromista. No sabía mucho de romance, solo la parte 'teórica' que salía en las revistas. Aun con tan pocas bases, supo que, en definitiva, no hubo ni rastro de romance en su conversación. Y le había dado las ocasiones de sobra, después de que, por su propia cuenta habían, caminado juntos varios minutos solos y él no había dicho nada al respecto.

-"Anda vamos un momento a la oficina, por si llega un guardia. Así me sentiré mejor de no abusar tu amistad." Dijo con la fuerza de un martillo clavando un ataúd.

-"Bien si insistes." Dijo algo más nerviosa.

-"Es algo frio aquí." Dijo Dipper después de un rato sentado en la oficina que los doctores Chiu compartían.

-"A bueno es por la asepsia. Mantienen frio el lugar así hay menos probabilidad de que se contamine." Dijo la niña sentada en el otro extremo del sillón sin atreverse a tomar el lugar del medio. El castaño, ya se había despedido de su plan para 'investigar' la mente del tal 'Tim Doe.' Sabía que aun en las oficinas privadas los guardias hacían ronda. Era mejor salir de ahí para no meter a su amiga en un lio.

"Y eso porque traes una mochila?

-"Cosas de la campaña, ya sabes por si querían hacerle otra entrevista a tío Stan." Dijo pensativo "Bien vámonos antes de que pase el guardia, así no tendrás problemas."

"Nada mas eso, nada de ver bonito a los ojos o decir cosas lindas…" Pensó la asiática deprimiéndose un poco. Y como si pensar en él lo hubiera invocado el guardia potoco la puerta.

-"Sigue ahí Señorita Chiu?"

-"Si Frank, aun no encontramos lo que nos pidió mi madre." Dijo levantándose y fingiendo buscar algo en el escritorio mientras el castaño empezaba a mover libros en un estante.

-"No se preocupe señorita, tómese su tiempo." Dijo el hombre entrando en la oficina cerciorándose que todo estuviera en orden. Una vez cerró la puerta la chica se acerco a la puerta.

-"Vamos por tu gorra." Dijo de repente. "Estará haciendo su ronda así que eso nos dará unos minutos."

-"No…" Dijo el castaño. "Si vuelve y no nos encuentra sabrá que mentiste y te podría dar problemas."

-"Pero tu gorra…"

-"Vamos ya dejémosla aquí hay muchas en La Cabaña, con un poco de suerte tío Stan me hará un descuento."

-"No, entonces ve a buscarla yo me quedo aquí. Les diré que fuiste al baño o algo..." Dijo ocultando su decepción.

-"Seguramente tienen los baños cerrados, al menos los de aquí cerca."

-"Con más razón tendrías escusa de estar en el área de pacientes."

-"Esta bien." Dijo rindiéndose al menos tendría ocasión de 'hablar con 'Tim Doe,' pero si llega el guardia. Échame la culpa, de todas formas fui yo quien olvido su gorra." Dijo el chico antes de salir. Dejándola pensativa, sentada en el mismo sofá.

"Dipper Pines como puedes ser tan ciego y tan lindo al mismo tiempo." Pensó la niña. Sola sin saber que mas hacer en la oficina de sus padres.

Como todas las habitaciones en un hospital, la de 'Tim Doe' estaba abierta, el paciente parecía despierto con los ojos abiertos y vacios, de su boca salía un hilillo de lo que indudablemente era saliva y tenía las muñecas sujetas a los barandales de la cama, ese era el procedimiento normal con casos de catatonia era muy posible que pasada de ese estado casi vegetativo a uno de histeria. Si huidera que describirlo de alguna forma era un hombre normal, ni siquiera destacaba por eso como Tanto.

El reloj de la pared indicaba que solo le quedaba media hora antes el sistema de seguridad volviera a funcionar. Con algo de prisa dibujo un círculo que pasaba bajo la cama y la cabeza del paciente, puso las velas alrededor de la cama, había desconectado los detectores de humo. Toco la frente del hombre mientras recitaba de memoria. "Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!"

De repente estaba en una nada blanca… Poco a poco empezó a tomar forma, iba tomando la forma de los pasillos y habitaciones del hospital. Eso lo confundió un poco hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho si tío, era una representación de su mente sobre la mente de 'Tim Doe,' al solo relacionarlo con el hospital, solo podía representarlo así. Veía algo parecido un largo pasillo con letreros 'memorias', 'esperanza', 'miedos', 'sueños', etc. Pero el tío Ford le había dicho que había hablado con el viejo McGucket, en alguna parte debía de estar 'Tim.' Aguantando la respiración hasta que recordó que ahí no tenia pulmones empezó a buscarlo. Adentrándose en la mente del encargado de limpiar toda la porquería que los Noroeste dejaban a su paso.

Y lo que vio no era difícil de describir, veía el mismo cuarto donde estaba antes, pero ahora el hombre estaba hecho un puño en una de las esquinas gritando y lanzando golpes al aire.

-"Tranquilo que solo he venido a hablar." Dijo con mucha más confianza de la que tenía en verdad. "Parece que estas peleando con algo." Por alguna razón le recordó una escena de un ataque de una jauría de perros. Y perros fueron… tal vez media docena de ellos, claro si los perros tuvieran la altura de una caballo, aparecieron alrededor del paciente. "Es como en la mente de Stan aquí tengo el control de todo… ahora si lograra distraer a esos perros…" De repente un gato apareció en sus manos y sin pensarlo mucho lo tiro en frente de los perros, al verlo empezaron a perseguirlo, dejando al paciente en paz mientras el gato salía por la puerta seguido por los perros. La cara que vio en el hombre era la que tendría un condenado a muerte que ya sentado en la silla eléctrica le dieran el perdón.

-"Gracias señorita Winchell." Dijo casi llorando.

-"No te preocupes tengo unas preguntas que… como me dijiste?"

-"No los deje acercarse a mí, le prometo que no peleare mas, pero no los deje acercarse otra vez, señorita Winchell."

-"Espera… espera. Quién crees que soy?

-"Usted es April Winchell, la maestra de segundo grado, señorita Winchell." Dijo ahora con la cara y tono de un niño pequeño. "No me recuerda soy…"

-"Espera espera… Sabes donde estas?" Dijo antes de enterarse de cosas que en verdad no deseaba, como la verdadera identidad de ese hombre.

-"No, pero no me gusta aquí… todo da mucho miedo." Dijo casi llorando.

-"Piensa bien antes de estar aquí no recuerdas un bosque?"

-"El bosque… no… ahí hay cosas muy malas… no por favor quítemelos de encima señorita Winchell…" Dijo mientras cosas como lo que vería un árbol si tuviera una pesadilla, aparecían a su alrededor o, al menos, eso vio el chico.

-"No antes del bosque… dónde estabas." Las sombras de pesadilla cambiaron, ahora pudo reconocer una versión bizarra del decorado de la mansión Noroeste.

-"Aquí también hay cosas muy malas señorita Winchell…" Decía mientras las sombras empezaban a tomar figuras levemente humanas. Dipper las borro de un manotazo.

-"Esos son tus propios miedos, tus propios demonios… Sabes quién es Preston Noroeste?" Una desfigurara cara de pesadilla, que en algo se parecía al magnate empezó a formarse.

-"Es mi jefe, pero es muy malo también. He hecho cosas muy feas porque él me lo ordeno." Dijo de nuevo el hombre, con una voz infantil que conmovió al castaño, la cara de Preston desapareció sin más. Como podía interrogar a ese pobre que suplicaba por ayuda? "Ayúdeme Señorita Winchell... por favor ayúdeme." Dijo llorando.

-"Debes ayudarte a ti mismo…" intento decir para callarse ante la mirada perdida el hombre.

-"No puedo señorita Winchell… No puedo…" Sollozo.

-"Claro que puedes esta es tu mente… esas cosas feas son parte de ti, son lo que has hecho. Debes pelear con ellos, debes perdonarte."

-"Pero señorita Winchell…" Dijo, había más que suplica y miedo.

-"Has hecho cosas terribles ya fuera por tu cuenta o ordenes de otros como Noroeste. Debes de perdonarte a ti mismo para que puedas salir de aquí."

-"Si señorita Winchell ahora que usted está aquí no me pasara nada… nada… seré buen niño créame. Cuídeme… Sálveme."

-"No puedo quedarme…" El hombre empezó a llorar mientras mas y mas sombras empezaban a rodearlo.

-"No señorita Winchell, no… no… no… no me deje solo… hay cosas muy malas aquí."

El hombre estaba aterrado mas allá de toda salvación, era como había dicho el tío Ford, ni siquiera lo veía. Veía a, posiblemente, la única persona que vio algo bueno en él en toda su vida. Encerrado en su mente, que distinta era a la mente de tío Stan. Al pensar en su tío este apareció en una de las ventanas, 'Chico ellos ocupan un show y la cosa es dárselo.' Era un recuerdo del primer autobús con turistas que había llegado a la Cabaña y como su tío se acomodaba el traje y el parche. "Si un show es lo que ocupa…"

-"Piensa en el perdón y en el arrepentimiento…" Le ordeno y dos pequeños ratones aparecieron a cada lado. "No pienses en los tuyos piensa en los míos." Sabía que era solo una ilusión, pero debía ser acto de magia que dejara al público desmallado en sus asientos. Los dos pequeños ratones se elevaron varios metros antes de volverse masas de fuego mientras toda la habitación parecía retumbar, y lo que era una pared detrás de él se destrozaba par dar espacio al fuego en que se habían convertido los ratones, mientras el chico pensaba "Si Bill lo había hecho… porque yo no?"

A las bolas de fuego les salieron patas y rabo, pero no de ratón también aparecieron colmillos, garras y melenas en cada una y lo que había sido dos ratones, que cabían en su mano, ahora eran leones, si a los leones les diera bien el comer elefantes de un bocado. Rugieron a la vez de forma ensordecedora. Y el hombre por primera vez dejo de llorar y algo parecido a la conciencia volvió a sus ojos.

-"Crees en lo Que Ves?" Dijeron el chico y los leones como uno solo haciendo retumbar aparentemente todo el edificio, mientras el horizonte se iluminaba de e rayos.

-"Si señorita Winchell…" El cuerpo de Dipper empezó a flotar, en su cabeza había años de programas, revistas y novelas de héroes, súper héroes, así que solo se dejo llevar. De sus manos y pies salían rayos, sus ojos brillaban como faros.

-"Ellos son Perdón y Arrepentimiento… ellos te ayudaran a pelear contra esas cosas malas…" E hizo una pausa, no solo él. El 'mundo' guardó silencio, no hubo viento y la estática recorría callada la habitación, 'Tim Doe' dejo de sollozar, no era la muerte del ruido era la esperanza del trueno, eran los momentos antes de que la sinfonía que iba componiendo el chico para darle confianza al hombre se preparaba para su clímax, y con un rugido que hizo temblar hasta el corazón del mundo, la figura envuelta en rayos y relámpagos con ojos de estrellas dijo. "Y este… ESTE ES ESPERANZA." Otro león, que empequeñecía a los anteriores, apareció rugiendo detrás de Dipper, que flotaba aferrando un rayo en cada mano. "Pero solo te van a ayudar… has sido malo, sabes que has hecho cosas terribles y tendrás que luchar contra ellas. Perdón, Arrepentimiento y Esperanza solo podrán ayudarte. Lo entiendes." No podía quedarse con él pero si le podía dar la ilusión de que no estaba solo.

-"Si seño… no, no sé qué o quién seas, pero no eres la señorita Winchell."

-"Pero estoy aquí para ayudarte…"

-"Si… Confió en usted y sus leones… señora Sekhmet" Dijo lo sorprendió y molesto en casi la misma medida. Pero era mejor si incluso desconocía su género. La pregunta era porque Sekhmet? 'La más poderosa,' 'La terrible,' la diosa egipcia de la fuerza y el poder, de la guerra y, paradojamente, diosa de la curación. Él podía encontrar la relación entre lo que estaba haciendo y la diosa... Fue cuando se dio cuenta, tanto como él estaba en la mente del hombre el hombre estaba en la suya. Era casi imposible que Tim supiera Sekhmet y no tenía una imagen de Dipper Pines para asociar, lo que veía era como su antigua maestra, controlaba leones, levitaba y quien podía saber que más, los demás detalles los había tomado de la mezcla entre ambas mentes.

-"Ahora estas en una habitación de hospital… estas atado en un cama… creen que perdiste la mente y estas a punto de perderla, pero conmigo y mis amigos, tu… tú fuerza de voluntad podrá redimirte. Crees que podrás redimirte y perdonarte a ti mismo y salir?" Dijo el chico refiriéndose a salir de ese sueño.

-"Si…" Dijo temeroso pero Dipper puso sentir que su mente estaba decidida. "Saldré y le prometo que lo buscare y pasare toda mi vida intentando pagarle lo que me ha dado hoy."

-"Como…?" Dijo confundido el chico aun a coro con los tres leones.

-"Saldré y seré su escl… no usted no quiere esclavos, usted quiere amigos y ayudantes. No sé si alguna vez podrá decirme amigo, pero yo daré mi vida por usted Señora de los Leones."

-"No, no, no eso…"

-"Perdone si la altero, no me salva por un premio y sé que me habría quedado en este infierno… de no ser por su ayuda. Es como si pudiera… no leer su mente… sus sentimientos… usted vino a buscar algo de mí, pero en vez de eso me salvo, le debo más que mi vida."

-"No si solo…" Dijeron a coro los leones. Mientras el rayo empezaba a disminuir de intensidad y los pies del chico tocaron el 'suelo.'

-"Dígame como contactarla, no importa si no me dice quien es. Ahora sé que mi redención, como usted le llama, es ayudarle." Y ese era un problema, ese hombre 'Tim' necesitaba confiar en que saldría de su mente, por eso lo que dijo era verdad, aunque solo fuera verdad para él, era la realidad dentro de su mente. Y también sabía que sabría si le mentía y no podía dejarlo ahí. Al parecer había caído en su propio truco. Debía de pensar en algo y no podía mentirle.

-"Cuando salgas de aquí." Tronaron las cuatro voces a coro. "Busca en los clasificados del periódico del pueblo, habrá un mensaje en personales, April Winchell busca a sus antiguos alumnos y un correo electrónico. Ese será tu correo, la contraseña estará en el crucigrama del periódico, serán las palabras 18 vertical y 6 diagonal." Iba inventando el castaño. "Yo te escribiré ahí."

-"Gracias por todo Señora." Dijo como si los cielos le hubieran dado su bendición y Zeus mismo, o en este caso Sekhmet, hubiera abierto las aguas para darle la ruta de escape. Que, posiblemente, no era muy distinto a lo que había visto. "Y créame que podrá confiar en mí, Señor." Dipper no lo dudaba, no se podía mentir en la mente.

-"Entonces me marcho… estaré esperando tus noticias…"

-"Gracias señora…" Dipper salió de su mente. Mientras 'Tim Doe' esperaba a los 'perros' junto a sus tres gatitos, justo como el chico lo había planeado.

Antes de salir vio que el hombre ya no tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba dormido de verdad. Miro el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta solo habían pasado cerca de cinco minutos, se apresuro por su gorra y fue por su amiga, que lo esperaba en la oficina de sus padres.

-"Gracias por ayudarme." Dijo señalando su gorra.

-"No fue nada." Dijo la niña algo triste. Mientras ambos se encaminaban a la salida, Candy se entristeció de vuelta porque su 'amigo,' tenía un aire ausente y taciturno.

Luego de que la política abandono el hospital, los problemas con el sistema de seguridad desaparecieron tan de repente como habían aparecido. Todo fue normal, hasta pasada la media noche cuando descubrieron que el paciente conocido como 'Tim Doe' había desparecido.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	69. Chapter 68

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores. Ya parezco político digo que no lo voy a volver a hacer y me retraso de nuevo, al menos son solo unas pocas horas._

 _Y hoy no tengo escusa más que estaba leyendo y no era que quería era más que querer, anisaba cual adicto la droga, saber cómo terminaba la novela, de las de leer entiéndase. No deje de pensar en que hoy tenía que publicar, pero veía como solo faltaban unas pocas hojas, unas pocas mas, ya casi, etc. y no tuve la fuerza de voluntad para dejar marcado done iba y publicar. Perdón aunque creo que los que a más de uno le habría pasado lo mismo…_

 _Creo que si hay algo que lo saca a uno del proceso creativo de escribir es leer, o sea puede que uno lea y tome 'ideas,' pero el acto de enfocar la imaginación de lo que lee a lo que está escribiendo es, al menos para mí, casi imposible._

 _Sin más Gracias por la espera y espero me entiendan._

 _Por cierto que envidia me dan algunos escritores. ;) Feliz lectura._

 _Nota: si alguien sabe coreano no se ría hice lo mejor posible, usar el traductor de Google._

 _-Ahora si la parte seria-_

Una nueva entrega. Dipper luego de 'hablar' con Tim Doe, el asistente negro de Preston Noroeste, aun se sintiente algo culpable, por aprovecharse de su amiga Candy, pero aún hay mucho que hacer para la campaña electoral. Por su parte Pacífica tiene que aprender a sobrellevar lo que le paso y los cambios en su vida, afortunadamente tiene gente que la apoya, incluso más de la qué ella misma imagino. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (14 de Noviembre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **68\. Desarrollos.**

Cuando quedo sola, Candy, se quedo sentada y pensando. No le preocupaba haber entrado en el hospital con una escusa falsa. A recoger una gorra, que según parecía, a él no le preocupaba mucho. Lo que la mantenía intranquila era lo que no había pasado, el no se había puesto intranquilo, no se había puesto a tartamudear, decir tonterías o a impresionar, no parecía incomodo ni todas las demás 'señales' que según las revistas tenía un chico cuando estaba solo con una chica que le gustara. Todas esas señales las había dado ella. En lo que acertaron las revistas era en que los chicos no eran observadores, Dipper siquiera se había dado cuenta que pasaba de estar pálida a sonrojarse. Y Ahora no quería pensar en eso así que se puso a ver el librero de su mama.

Ella era hija de médicos, lo que significaba la habían criado en ese mismo hospital. Paso su 'infancia' en la guardería del hospital, donde creía que había conocido a Grenda, era una suposición, pues la madre de Grenda era enfermera en el hospital y eran amigas dese que podía recordar. Conocía a todo el personal médicos a camilleros y de guardias a administrativos, incluso al ser un pueblo chico a algunos pacientes recurrentes. El hospital era figurativa y literalmente su familia, a muchos doctores los consideraba como otros niños consideraban a sus tíos, solo que en la forma que la habían criado no podría jamás llamarlos con tanta confianza. Y también ahí trabajaba parte de su familia de 'verdad,' la hermana de su madre era pediatra y su prima mayor era una de las paramédicos.

Como tal y por costumbre muchas veces tenía que esperar a alguno de sus padres en esa misma oficina así que se dirigió al libero de su madre y tomo un portafolio sobre su trabajo. A ella le gustaba y se sentía orgullosa del trabajo de sus padres como buena hija, no porque así dictara su educación, sino porque en verdad veía que hacían 'una diferencia.' Aun con eso, y algo acongojada, le gustaba más la medicina que ejercía su madre a la que ejercía su padre. Por eso era de las pocas chicas de 12 años que sabía que deseaba hacer cuando fuera grande. Ella seria doctora como su mama. Abrió el portafolio lleno de folletos, con que había vuelto su madre de la convención de médicos auspiciada por la asociación de Veteranos de Guerra del ejército. Aso también apartaba de su mente al castaño, leyendo sobre historias verídicas, no solo de veteranos de guerra, sino de otros muchos pacientes que habían tenido que aprender a vivir por decirlo así una nueva vida.

Dipper corrió, o más bien camino lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a la oficina de los doctores Chiu, nunca se debe correr en un hospital a menos que sea una emergencia, sino de repente eras el centro de atención mientras fuera 'caminando rápido' solo sería un visitante más o así lo pensaba. De todas formas sentía un chico de 12 años rondando por el hospital llamaría mucho la atención, por eso seguía el camino tomando en cuenta los huecos que había dejado en el sistema de seguridad del edificio. Antes de entrar a la oficina recordó acomodarse la gorra para hacer un buen papel. Aun le remordía un poco la conciencia el haber 'abusado' así de la amistad de su la chica asiática. No podía pensar en otro motivo por el que lo había ayudado. Ella misma, luego del desafortunado incidente en la 'Montaña del Misterio,' habían dejado bien claro que había perdido todo interés en él, dado el giro que dio todo incluso antes de lo de las arañas gigantes lo entendía.

Además aun lloraría como bebe si veía una araña del tamaño de un san Bernardo. Una parte de él sabía que sería así, lloraría del miedo… si lo recordaba cuando tuviera tiempo, después de encargarse de la araña san Bernardo y cualquier otra que la acompañara. Pero lo importante era que para él las cosas habían quedado claras en esa conversación en la casa rodante, no había aprendido que no siempre lo que se dice en esos casos era lo que se sentía.

-"Te hice esperar mucho?" Dijo a manera de saludo a la chica que leía algo en uno de los escritorios. "Gracias por ayudarme." Dijo señalando su gorra.

-"No demasiado, además paso mucho tiempo en esta oficina, es más interesante de lo que parece." Dijo cerrando el portafolios, sin pensar que el castaño notaria de que se trataba.

-"La asociación de Veteranos?" Dijo en voz alta, aun recordaba a su abuelo, el coronel Pines. "Recuerdo que el abuelo solía ir a la sede de vez en cuando, si estaba de licencia en casa."

-"Si bueno la Asociación es la que mas maneja algunos asuntos…" Respondió dejando esos 'asuntos' en el aire esperando que murieran o cayeran por su propio peso. Y el peso de la memoria del chico los hizo caer, en forma de imágenes y de la confusión de un niño de tres años al ver a alguien que le faltaban partes del cuerpo. Esa confusión fue solucionada en parte por su mismo abuelo, y una explicación algo confusa de que a veces cosas feas pasaban y que pies y manos no eran como el cabello que volvía a crecer.

-"Prótesis." Dijo el chico a menara de respuesta al silencio. Lo que hizo que la niña se sintiera incomoda la única que sabía de eso era Grenda, por su madre sabia una versión 'para niños' sobre la necesidad de las prótesis. La doctora Chiu especialista en Medicina Familiar, al no haber nadie mas calificado, se había tenido que encargar de esa área algo incomoda en el hospital. Siendo el pueblo un enclave maderero había uno o dos accidentes al año que necesitaban su pericia y experiencia en esa área. Y su hija había quedado influenciada por ella.

-"Bueno si es algo raro pero…"

-"Necesario." Dijo el castaño. "Algunos amigos de mi abuelo las usan." Continúo con la misma voz casual. "Acabo de recordar que Mabel menciono algo sobre llevar tenedores en los dedos y mejoramiento humano." La niña volvió a quedarse en uno de sus silencios, algo muy frecuente en ella desde hacía un tiempo, pero no le dio mucha importancia. "Lo probé y creo que vacié tres tazones de palomitas antes de agarrarle el truco."

Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica, un poco demasiada cerca, como para hacer que ella sintiera su corazón en la garganta. Se planto junto a ella y abrió el portafolio. Pasando las páginas que eran más que nada publicidad de laboratorios y de compañías que hacían ese tipo de equipos. Que iban desde la versión moderna del famoso garfio y pata de palo de los piratas, a brazos y manos robóticos multi articulados con decenas de motores, poleas, pistones y demás todo controlado por un computador.

-"Nunca me había puesto a pensar en esto…" Dijo sin fingir su curiosidad.

-"Bueno funcionan… O más o menos…" Empezó con ánimo la chica para quedarse callada. Mientras el castaño la veía en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo. Era un silencio que deseaba ser llenado, el chico lo hacía sin intención, solo ponía cara de querer saber más, haciendo que el silencio fuera un vacio y la naturaleza aborrece el vacio. Por lo que la chica continúo. "Cada reemplazo o prótesis va con un entrenamiento no es solo de ponérselo y listo, madre suele encargarse de esos casos en el pueblo."

-"Debería haber una manera más fácil…" Acoto el chico. Recordando la forma como una corbata controlaba las acciones de su tío, pero al ser secreto prefirió doblar un poco su comentario. "… Digo es cosa de recordar el robot Gedeón o el Gobblewonker."

-"Pero esas fueron cosas del viejo McGucket…"

-"Aun así están décadas adelantados a lo que presentan esos laboratorios." Dijo pensativo. "Además también está el Tío Ford…" Aunque él era el primero en subrayar que su tío parecía distante desde hacía un tiempo, o sea más distante de lo normal. "Creo que platicando con ellos aprenderías, más que con toda una cátedra de cualquiera de estos laboratorios.

-"Pero no podría interrumpir a tu tío, además bien nunca fui muy amable con el señor McGucket."

-"Al vejo McGucket no le importaría… Además ahora se suele bañar a diario, cada vez vuelve a ser mas él…" Dijo pensativo. "Y sobre el tío Ford, es como tío Stan si escabas lo suficiente encuentras a alguien de lo más amable."

-"Pero aun así como podría yo, pensaran que soy una niña tonta con demasiada imaginación." Dijo sonrojada.

-"No lo creo, lo que hay que hacer con la imaginación es saber encausarla, usar la imaginación no que la imaginación te use a ti."

-"Bueno si lo dices." Dijo entre pensativa e intrigada.

-"Se me acaba de ocurrir algo… a tu mama le incomodaría que te lleves ese portafolio?"

-"No creo, a mi madre le gusta que me interese por sus cosas."

-"Llevémonos el portafolio, si se lo enseñas a tío Ford o McGucket podrían darte una sorpresa."

-"Pensaran que son fantasías mías y no me harán caso." Dijo en medio de un ataque de timidez, pero hablándole de frete al chico.

-"Dudo que lo hagan, además si no pueden ayudarte que pierdes con intentarlo?"

-"Si tu lo dices…"

-"Anímate, además necesitábamos algo que llevarle a tus padres." Dijo recordando la escusa que les habían dado a los guardias.

"Está bien…" Dijo la niña aun no muy convencida tomando el portafolio. Encaminándose a la puerta.

Los guardias no pusieron la más mínima objeción. Y la joven pareja iba de vuelta al parque donde se realizaba el almuerzo. Para Candy era conocimiento general que los chicos eran 'raros,' solían querer presumir de absolutamente todo, decían bromas tontas y además que se ponían nerviosos si una les gustaba, También a veces, una se sentía muy… 'bien' al caminar con alguno.

Pero Dipper Pines… el no presumía, solo contaba cosas con naturalidad, como quien contaría que desayuno, era cosa de ella el sorprenderse, a veces sus chistes eran de un humor sofisticado, o de plano malos, pero su risa era contagiosa, y ella se sentía bien al andar con él, lo malo era que el caminaba normalmente sin que pudiera notar ningún nerviosismo, podía ese factor ser un error como los demás, eso deseaba, pero lo recordaba de sus días de 'enamoramiento' con Wendy, y si se comportaba algo nervioso o del todo tonto, cerca de la pelirroja. Eso era un punzón en su corazón, y no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

Solo conversaban 'normalmente' Dipper no había dicho porque su hermana decía que se ponía histriónico sin gorra y ella no se atrevía a preguntar, su conversación iba de un lado a otro lentamente como una jugar vóley con una pelota de playa. La conversación se puso un poco animada cuando él le conto las dos veces que había visto robots de cerca una con el Gobblewonker y la otra con el robot Gedeón. Que como lo controlaba, captura de movimiento, pero eso no explicaba como podía controlar la fuerza que había levantado el autobús o arrancado su techo como sostenido a Mabel sin aplastarla, ella había oído la historia antes, pero cuando el mismo contaba como había saltado del risco a entrar en la cabina del robot se le acelero el pulso. Estaba tan absorta e la historia que casi choco con una de las mesas donde había tenido lugar el almuerzo y el resto de grupo no se veía.

-"Me haría el favor de sentarse mademoiselle." Dijo mientras acomodaba una de las sillas en una mesa. "Aun hay gente y el servicio de comida aun no se va, vamos a almorzar mientras esperamos a los demás, alguno se dará cuenta que no estamos y regresaran por nosotros… creo." Dijo mientras la chica se sentaba. "Iré a ver qué quedo, alguna cosa en especial que quieras?"

-"Avec plaisir, jeune Monsieur." Le respondió la chica y la cara de confusión del chico no tuvo precio.

-"Perdona? no soy nada bueno en idiomas…" Dijo levemente sonrojado.

-"Que 'será un placer, joven señor'" Dijo sonriente. "No te preocupes yo te acompaño…"

-"No te la debo, te perdiste el almuerzo por ayudarme. O más bien te debo dos me diste la idea de agregar francés a la lista de idiomas que debo aprender."

-"En verdad tienes una lista de idiomas para aprender?" Dijo la niña, se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentario, en cualquier otro chico habría pensado que era alguna broma o que la quería impresionar o presumir, en él era solo un comentario. A ella no era que le gustaran los idiomas, pero sus padres habían mas que insistido en que aprendiera otro idioma además del coreano, él, en cambio, seguramente había visto la necesidad de aprender otro idioma.

-"Ahora la tengo, antes solo creía que sería bueno aprender alemán." Cosa que no la sorprendió sabia, gracias a Grenda, que el californiano y el austriaco habían congeniado desde que se conocieron. "Ahora creo que agregare francés también."

-"나는 널 사랑한다고 생각해." –Naneun neol salanghandago saeng-gaghae. –

-"Ehh…?"

-"Podrías poner coreano en esa lista, también." Dijo sonriente, pero algo sonrojada, le había dicho a la cara lo que no se atrevería a decirle, en parte porque sabía que no entendía coreano y en parte porque deseaba que le diera una sorpresa.

-"Tienes razón, pero déjame acabar los occidentales, luego espero que me ayudadas a practicar." Dijo sin inmutarse.

-"Si ocupas ayuda será un placer ayudarte. Y no te preocupes por alguna cosa en especial, creo que si tienen para hacernos hacer un emparedado estaremos con suerte." El no pregunto que dijo y ella no quiso decirle la traducción.

-"Entonces ya vuelvo." Dijo encaminándose a lo que quedaba del buffet.

Después del viaje por carretera supo, aunque se quiso engañar a si misma, que aun sentía algo por el chico. Siempre preocupada de que sus amigas descubrieran su mentira de las arañas, pero Dipper no dejaba de ser el hermano de Mabel lo cual negaba toda posibilidad de empezar a coquetearle él sin el permiso y bendición de la hermana. Grenda la había hecho sincerarse consigo misma hacia algunas noches.

Luego de que Grenda le dijera que era más que notables sus sentimientos, se preocupo por que Mabel igual la hubiese descubierto. Cosa que también su más antigua amiga le ayudo a despreocuparse, explicándole que Mabel veía a su hermano como un 'nerd' por lo tanto era invisible para las demás chicas. Mabel creía, como acto de fe, que Dipper no podría hacer que una chica tuviera esos sentimientos, de no ser con su ayuda, claro. La californiana tenía tanta confianza en eso que la situación entre su hermano, ella y Wendy, le era totalmente invisible, sin mencionar a Pacífica. Y así seguía feliz, ciega ante todo eso, apartada de la realidad, en lo que Grenda llamo Mabellandia y que incluso pensaba que era culpa del castaño. Ella no había creído del todo lo que decía Grenda, pero empezaba a darse cuenta que tenía razón.

-"Al parecer llegue a tiempo." Dijo el susodicho poniendo un plato en la mesa. "Están por irse así que sería bueno apurarnos… Perdona te asuste?"

-"No solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas."

-"A Sobre eso." Dijo señalando el portafolio. "No sé si sea así con McGucket, pero mi tío a veces se emociona explicando y se le olvida que los demás solo somos simples mortales, no un genio como él. Así que no te asustes si no entiendes algo, y no asustarte es pedirles que te lo expliquen, créeme puede ser peor. Si te pasa mejor diles que ocupas tiempo o algo así y luego te ayudare para que para que los simples mortales podamos entenderlo." La chica solo pensó que clase de 'simple mortal' podría convertir lo que te dijera un 'genio' en lenguaje 'normal.' Aun así eso la alegro, era una forma en que el chico le decía que pasarían tiempo solos, haciendo algo muy parecido a estudiar, pero solos al fin y al cabo. Recordó lo que sentía cuando sus padres trabajan en casa, esa sensación tibia que había en el estudio que compartían… No pudo evitar fantasear un poco entre bocado y bocado lo que seria adentrarse en el mundo de la robótica con Dipper a su lado, como lo hacían sus padres en la medicina.

-"Así que a ti también te interesan los robots." dijo algo ilusionada.

-"Pues…" Dijo mientras pensaba. "No tanto, aun no sé que me interese, o más bien me interesan muchas cosas, y no sé si tenga estomago para algo así como crear prótesis." "Y así sin más, sin siquiera una mentirita blanca para hacerme sentir mejor." Pensó la chica algo decepcionada. Pero se recordó que aún quedaba una semana de vacaciones, muchas cosas podían pasar en se tiempo y se iba a asegurar de tener muchas dudas, si alguno de los genios se interesaba en ayudarla.

"La conversación de sobremesa no paso de ese nivel comentarios sobre robots, algunas cosas que no entendió y demás mientras esperaban al resto del grupo. Llegaron cuando estaban por terminar de comer. Al ver que todo el mundo quería un brochure de campaña, tío Stan tuvo la idea de hacer más, que era buena idea, la mala idea era cobrar cinco dólares por cada uno, no le atraería muchos votantes. Pero habían conseguido que pagara por esas fotocopias, la parte difícil, como solía ocurrir, se la dejaron al castaño. Así que después de hablar con su tío, este casi llorando, tuvo que aceptar la mejor manera de llegar la oficina del alcalde y todo lo que significaba era que 'regalaran' los brochures.

Para la pareja Kristen-Kimble y su protegida el día había empezado temprano. Luego de pasar la noche en el hotel luego de bañarse Jonathan se dirigió a la casa o, más bien, el D&B de los Miller. Esperaba o llegar temprano, habían quedado en verse temprano para seguir preparando la nueva casa, pero al ver las calles aun desiertas, mientras la luz del sol se esparcía como melaza por el pueblo recordó que su definición de temprano era distinta a las de los demás.

En la casa Miller, La señora de la casa también era de los que pensaban que la mejor forma de aprovechar un día era usándolo lo más posible. Por eso se levanto temprano y lo, mas silenciosamente que pudo, empezó a preparar el desayuno. Pero sus intentos por pasar desapercibida despertaron a sus dos huéspedes. Pacífica, se había sentido extraña con la idea de dormir en la misma cama con alguien más, incluso sui ese alguien más fuera la señora Kri… River, pero la habitación D&B de la casa Miller solo tenía una, se despertó sintiendo el calor de alguien mas que se preocupaba en verdad por ella causo, y eso causo un efecto relajante que la hizo dormir como nunca antes. River sintió como se despertaba la niña y le dio los buenos días y la beso, con lo que dejo ligeramente sorprendida a la rubia, aunque esa una forma muy bonita de decir buenos días. Sin mucha ceremonia se alistaron y River salió a ayudar con el desayuno.

Pacífica aprovecho para saludar a Archivald, el fantasma al estar alejado de la mansión parecía un poco débil y como la niña no deseaba 'que se alimentara,' aprovechaba que podía tomar energía de la arboleda que se había nacido de sus restos mortales, por eso había mandado ahí al fantasma para que acumulara recobrara fuerzas, pero se aseguraba de traer 'puesto' algo hecho con el metal del hacha, por lo que, aunque debía concentrarse, podía hablar con el fantasma y en caso de emergencia el mismo estaría inmediatamente a su lado.

Luego de darle los buenos días a su espectral amigo siguió a River, aun estaba un poco confusa con las tres Pacíficas en que parecía haberse dividido, pero como nunca sobran un par de manos y era buena aprendiendo la pusieron a cargo de las tostadas. El resto del desayuno consistía en pescado ahumado, trucha o salmón, casero, tocino casero, o salchichas caseras, huevos, que por su puesto, también eran de granja y por supuesto las omnipresentes manzanas también salidas de varios jardines del pueblo. Lo único que había estado empacado antes del desayuno era el pan, el café y el jugo de naranja.

-"A qué hora crees que llegara Jonathan?"

-"Conociéndolo debe estar en la esquina haciéndose una pregunta parecida." Le respondió. "Todas las mañanas cuando llegaba a la cocina él ya estaba ahí, impecable con su primer traje del día…"

-"Su primer traje del día?" Pregunto la niña.

-"Si… nunca te pareció extraño que pareciera que recién se había puesto el traje o que nunca tuviera ni una arruga?"

-"Ahora que lo dices es cierto… siempre parecía estar recién arreglado…" Dijo la niña después de pensar un momento por mucho tiempo los empleados de la casa eran un poco más que muebles con algunas fusiones útiles. "Más de una vez su padre había comentado que esa era la distinción entre contratar un empleado normal y un Mayordomo de verdad. Por lo que en aras del prestigio familiar les había empezado a poner cuidado a los empleados, o la 'servidumbre como les decía su madre. En su cabeza empezó una, metafórica, discusión a tres bandas entre las 'tres Pacíficas.' Pues Princesa Pacífica sostenía que si su trabajo era servir, estaba bien llamarlos servidumbre, Pacífica Rebelde decía que era un empleo así que debía decirles empleados y Simplemente Pacífica decía que eran Jonathan, River, Jackie, Jason, etc.

-"El gran secreto era que… eso mismo hacia, al menos se cambiaba de traje 5 veces al día, por eso siempre estaba con un traje recién puesto." Dijo entre risas. "La tradición inglesa."

-"Pero como en la esquina?"

-"Se habrá levantado como todos los días y en algún momento se dio cuenta que cambiaron las cosas." Explicaba mientras troceaba las manzanas. "Pero no es de quedarse quieto, seguro salió del motel y ahora estará vigilando la casa desde algún lugar no demasiado lejos, por eso creo que está en la esquina, esperando alguna pista de que ya nos despertamos para tocar la puerta." Se escucho un golpe en el tejado y algo que caía en el patio.

-"No tendrá que esperar mucho." Agrego Lindsay, que parecía contar mentalmente, moviendo levemente la cabeza y cuando termino se escuchó la puerta abrirse. "Todd nunca se pone a desayunar hasta que no ojea el periódico, al menos así no esta, metiendo su nariz por aquí… Como decía mi abuela 'Puede ser que el hogar de un hombre es su castillo, pero debe pedir permiso para entrar a la cocina' y ella debía saberlo, la arrestaron varias veces durante manifestaciones sufragistas." Dijo sonriendo recordando la tradición feminista de su familia. Mientras 'por casualidad' Kimble llegaba en ese justo momento frente a la casa del juez y todas escucharon como se daban los buenos días. Y ambos entraban y pasaban a la mesa del desayuno en un área 'publica' de la cocina.

Al menos el juez, porque Jonathan seguro no había oído esa versión de 'hogar del nombre' o bien pensaba que no se aplicaba a mayordomos, púes mientras el juez se sentaba a la mesa con sus periódicos, él entro a la zona de 'exclusión' de la cocina. Y con su presencia en el área de trabajo provoco una crisis de sobrepoblación en la cocina, para la incomodidad de las presentes. Antes de que River pudiera pensar que hacer, demostrando lo que enseñaban años de matrimonio, Lindsay tomo cartas en el asunto.

-"Jonathan podrías llevarle esto a Todd?" Dijo pasándole un servicio de café con 5 garras. "Le gusta ahogar un poco las noticas." Y mientras el irlandés le hacia ese 'favor,' aprovecho un tipo de 'telepatía conyugal, ' y con una mirada el juez supo que lo mejor sería mantener ocupado a Kimble.

-"El café sabe mejor en compañía, no Jonathan?" Dijo mientras con la más persuasiva de las voces sentando a Kimble con aparente facilidad en la mesa. "Te gusta solo o con leche?" pregunto mientras le servía una taza.

-"No se moleste Juez…" No pudo n decir que él prefería el té.

-"Todd… lo de juez es solo en horas laborales." Dijo poniendo la taza de café caliente y con eso anclando al ex mayordomo a la mesa. El cual, al quedar atrapado por las buenas costumbres, tomo un trago y empezaron a hablar o, más bien, buscar algo en común de lo que hablar. Pronto estaban hablado de las diferencias entre el Futbol, juez que defendía el nombre para el 'futbol americano' y Jonathan lo defendía para el que el juez llamaba 'futbol soccer.' Ya con el incidente controlado la dueña de casa siguió alistando el desayuno con sus dos ayudantes.

-"Lindsay espero que no le moleste, además ya sabe Jonathan y yo somos… podríamos decir que especialistas en esto."

-"Si no me molesta, no te preocupes River… es solo por el espacio, imagino que la cocina en la mansión debe ser más grande que nuestra sala…" Se detuvo antes de agregar el Noroeste a la frase en consideración a la niña. Quien era muy consciente de eso, en su cabeza 'las tres Pacíficas' habían llegado a un acuerdo, con un conteo de 2 a favor y una abstención, que si bien era distinto también era divertido.

Tampoco era que la cocina de la casa Miller fuera pequeña, el juez y su esposa eran los orgullosos padres de tres, así que todo en la casa estaba a la medida de seis, uno nunca sabe, Y con poco de incomodidad podían caber un sétimo, mejor estar preparados. Todos se acomodaron a la mesa una vez que el desayuno estuvo listo. Y empezaron a comentar los planes del día, luego de que ni Kimble ni el juez llegaran a nada con respecto al futbol, por lo que ambos, tácitamente, prefirieron dejar el tema. Mientras la señora Miller, como parecía habitual por el comportamiento del juez, no estaba muy quieta ya fuera rellenando bazos de jugo, ofreciendo más café o recargando los recipientes, pues "a nadie le gusta desayunar frio." Por eso cuando tocaron a la puerta luego de la extrañez general ella fue la que abrió.

-"A Señora Miller… buenos días?" Dijo el adolescente y en tono de pregunta.

-"Si William son buenos días… que haces en mi casa tan temprano y en verano?" Dijo la señora Miller animada, podía jactarse de reconocer a todos sus estudiantes.

-"Bien… este… no es cosa exactamente mía, vera es un asunto de negocios…" Dijo sacando un papel de su pantalón. "Esta el señor Jonathan Kimble y la señorita… River Kristen?" Dijo con más entereza que confianza.

-"Si… están, que negocios tienes con ellos?" Dijo divertid ante la expresión de su alumno, encontrarse con la directora no era algo raro en el pueblo pero si eran las seis de la mañana si.

-"Un encargo de mi papa… Podría hablar con la señorita." Con un buen intento de sonrisa. Mientras murmuraba 'no olvides sonreír.'

-"River?" Volteo hacia la cocina. "River te buscan…"

-"A mí?" Dijo la aludida mirando a Kimble y luego a Pacífica.

-"Lo mismo pensé… es Willy uno de mis chicos… uno de los estudiantes." Dijo con una sonrisilla.

-"Bien veré que quiere…" Dijo la huésped acercándose a la puerta.

-"La Señorita River Kristen?" Dijo Willy.

-"Si…"

-"Me da un momento?" Dijo mientras se apuraba corriendo a una camioneta, y volvía con un paquete grande blanco y con un listón y un moño rojos. Mientras la curiosidad había atraído a lo demás desde la mesa del desayuno al lado de 'adentro' de la puerta.

-"Podría firmar aquí…" Dijo dándole un acuse de recibido. "A Gracias… Por favor tome con los mejores deseos de la floristería." Dijo luego de cambiar el acuse de recibido por el paquete. Que al abrirlo contenía al menos una docena de rosas. Ante el sonrojo de River, la sonrisa general de su dos acompañantes femeninas y la extrañeza de Kimble y el juez.

-"Willy tu padre hace entregas a domicilio?" Pregunto este último.

-"No juez Miller, nunca lo habíamos hecho." Respondió el adolescente algo sonrojado. "Pero dijo papá que siempre hay una primera vez..." Y como si volviera a estar consciente de los presentes luego de recapacitar sobre el sentido de la vida, agrego. "Pero tampoco nos lo habían pedido por llamada internacional… o con esa cantidad de propina…"

-"Ya desayunaste Willy?" Pregunto Lindsay Miller. Dejando de lado la sorpresa volviendo a ser ama de casa.

-"No señora Miller… gracias, pero mejor me apuro antes que papa crea que es buen negocio esto de las entregas a domicilio. Pasen buenos días." Dijo a manera de despedida, levemente temeroso que empezaran a despertarlo a esas horas para hacer entregas a domicilio.

-"Buenos días para ti y saluda a tus padres." Se despidió Lindsay, mientras los demás solo miraban a River con el paquete en sus manos. Casi se odia notar el signo de interrogación volando sobre su cabeza.

-"Desde fuera del país…" Dijo en un murmullo River. Mientras Kimble guardaba un riguroso silencio, pues luego aunque su sentido de alerta se despertó por un paquete entregado a deshoras, se había tranquilizado al notar que el mensajero era conocido de los Miller. "Veamos la tarjeta." Concluyo River para acabar con el suspenso.

"Bienvenida a la Familia. Gracias por hacer que Jonathan volviera a poner sus prioridades en orden.

Ansiando el placer de conocerla y con la más alta consideración y estima, Justin Roland."

-"Imagine que sería Sir Justin…" Agrego Kimble, utilizando al máximo su 'personalidad flemática inglesa' atrayendo la atención general.

-"Alguien de la nobleza?" Acoto Lindsay. "Trabajo usted para el Jonathan." Dijo Lindsay sin poder evitar el ponerse ligeramente mas formal.

-"No exactamente el titulo es reciente… lo más correcto sería decir que es mi mentor y un antiguo compañero de trabajo." Dijo mientras el juez hacia aparecer de alguna parte un florero lo suficientemente grande para el regalo.

La conversación durante el resto del desayuno giro alrededor del lord inglés, y su relación con Kimble. El irlandés contó la historia 'oficial' de cómo se había vuelto mayordomo, inclusive su escape de la casa y sus años como trabajador migratorio. Sin embargo para Kimble ese regalo, además de significar lo que la carta decía, era la respuesta a una pregunta que no había hecho al inglés la noche anterior. Aunque sir Justin la había formulado el mismo, de algina forma, "Una mujer notable, Jonathan, pero ningún matrimonio debe empezar con misterios o, al menos, eso opino. De todas formas tendré que hablar con los miembros." Y esas rosas eran su respuesta, o al menos eso pensaba, debería revisar los comunicados de La Escuela ya que la noticia de su próxima y apremiante boda había sido oída por quienes debían. Sintió un peso que le caía de los hombros si era como el pensaba, que aun debería confirmar, Sir Justin había logrado que River, al menos en forma 'honoraria' fuera considerada parte de La Escuela.

Pero eso sería en su momento Kimble sabía que no podía hacer nada mientras su futura esposa viviera en la casa Miller, así que debía seguir con sus planes de mudanza y matrimonio. Así que ese día tenían que ir a comprar el resto del menaje de casa al centro comercial del pueblo. Sobre el fantasma… aprovecho que ya era una buena hora y llamo a Tanto. El chico Pines, como había supuesto, iría a revisar la casa, afortunadamente el jueves. Según dijo el abogado ese día seria un día libre en la presente campaña electoral, 'un día para pensar' le pareció la más sensata de las ordenanzas en el sistema electoral del pueblo. Poco después de acabar su desayuno Kimble, River y Pacífica estaban en el centro comercial algo más temprano de lo que habían pensado, mas aun luego de que Jonathan tuvo que dar detalles del porque el tratamiento nobiliario a… bien a sir Justin, gracias a que el juez los llevo en su auto oficial, porque le 'quedaba de camino.'

Aunque la semana era libre para las oficinas públicas, por la elección, y además la hora, pues algunas tiendas aun no habrían, eso no parecía influenciar a los visitantes el Centro Comercial de Gravity Falls, era el más grande, o más bien el único de la zona, lo que significaba que para todos los habitantes de los otros pueblos, aldeas, caseríos y cabañas en esa área de las Casade Mountains era ir ahí o ir a Medford, que para muchos podía ser el doble del camino. Además, desde hacía algunos años y en el verano era el territorio de Pacífica Noroeste, al haber sido construido por Desarrollos Urbanos Noroeste, solía sentirse, literalmente, como la dueña del lugar. Pero quien la viera esa mañana se extrañaría de verla, posiblemente pensarían que esa 'niña rubia' se parecía mucho a Pacífica Noroeste o que era alguna fan que hacia una buena imitación, se vestía como siempre, pero la actitud, la expresión e inclusive la forma de caminar la hacían verse como otra persona.

Lo cual dado el comité de 'Pacíficas' que había instaurado un régimen democrático en su cabeza era lo esperable. De esa forma las decisiones tenían que pasar primero por una votación. Y si algo se sabía de la democracia es que como idea es buena… pero por algo siempre se elegía a un presidente, alguien que tomara las dediciones, de forma rápida. Lo mismo valía para países, ciudades, pueblos, empresas y niñas de casi trece años.

La Pacífica de antes usaba ocho tarjetas de crédito sin límite, una para cada día de la semana, comprando vestidos, zapatos y otras pequeñeces a las 'amigas' que más en gracia estuvieran ese día. La octava tarjeta era para golosinas, que por supuesto no se rebajaría a tomarlas en el área de comidas del centro, para eso estaban los restaurantes, que aunque ninguno pasaba de 3 tenedores, en sus propias palabras, eran 'pasables para un bocadillo' o para no perder tiempo en volver a la mansión. Era la cliente más bienvenida, mas si andaba 'paseando con sus amigas,' lo que llenaba de codicia a los dueños de las tiendas y, no hay que negar, de buenas comisiones al vendedor que le cayera en gracia, o bien un despido si el vendedor hacia algo reprochable, como por ejemplo dar una opinión equivocada. Pero esa no era la Pacífica que estaba al mando ahora, ninguna lo estaba.

Incluso Pacífica se había llevado sus tarjetas de crédito consigo, no por error o por costumbre. Las había visto antes de salir la tarde anterior de la mansión, y aunque una parte de ella las quería dejar en su antigua habitación al final se las había llevado y estaban ahora su fina tarjetera de platino que siempre andaba encima. La votación en ese casi había quedado dos a favor y una abstención, metafóricamente Princesa Pacífica quería llevárselas, Pacífica Rebelde las quería dejar o, de ser posible, quemarlas y a Simplemente Pacífica le daba igual, pero una tarjeta de crédito, sin límite, en caso de una emergencia era una muy buena idea. Y como la diplomática hábil que había tenido que aprender a ser, Simplemente Pacífica había convencido a Pacífica Rebelde de abstenerse de votar. 'Que importa tener las tarjetas, si no se usan no son más que plástico de colores, y al ver que no gastas ellos sabrán que no te importa el dinero.' Así sin mucho esfuerzo gano algún favor de Princesa Pacífica.

También la tarde anterior Pacífica tenía que decidir que ropa llevarse de la mansión además de su 'ropa de diario,' estaban sus vestidos de gala, zapatos y accesorios de diseñador a lo que Princesa Pacífica había dicho toda, Pacífica Rebelde había pensado en hacer una buena fogata en el jardín y Simplemente Pacífica no le importaba, hasta que pensó en donde pondría toda esa ropa, entraba ella en la casa o toda esa ropa, que además era difícil que usara pero como iría vestida a la boda de River y Jonathan?, convenció a Princesa Pacífica de que lo dejara. 'Que crees que le va a pasar a la tela si la casa no es lo suficientemente seca, imagina como se arruinarían los zapatos sin la humedad adecuada.' Y también había tenido que ganarse a Pacífica Rebelde. 'Si haces una fogata quien tendrá que apagarla y luego tirar las cenizas y crees que ellos dejaran el jardín con la marca de fuego en medio?' Pero de todas formas Pacífica Rebelde le debía un favor. Y se había llevado su vestido favorito, el que no pudo estrenar en la gala de ese año.

Recorrieron una zona del centro comercial que Pacífica, aunque solía estar casi todos los días ahí con sus 'amigos del verano' nunca visitaba las secciones de artículos para el hogar, muebles y electrodomésticos de las tiendas departamentales o las tiendas especializadas. Comparando precios, calidades y gustos en lo que para consuélelo de sus tutores la niña pareció volver a ser sí misma, no la niña malcriada y rica, sino algo más parecido a la Señorita. Ambos se dieron cuenta que entre mas inmiscuían a la niña en las decisiones más se 'animaba,' o como habría dicho Lindsay Miller se iba rearmando. Pero tampoco era cosa de entrar comprar y salir así que les tomo el medio día. Así que se encaminaron al área de comidas.

Ante lo que Princesa Pacífica, iba a protestar. Pacífica Rebelde quería probar un poco de todo y Simplemente Pacífica buscaba la cadena donde habían comprado comida en el viaje que habían hecho a Medford, en su identidad de Percy, hacia lo que parecía una eternidad. Así que usando sus muy pulidas capacidades diplomáticas Simplemente Pacífica convenció a Princesa Pacífica porque que debía dignar a la sus tutores por entretenerla ese día comiendo con ellos, a Pacífica Rebelde que para que apurarse probando de todo mejor aprovechaba la libertad y saboreaba un lugar por vez hasta descubrir sus favoritos. Así que el comité en un acto sin precedentes voto por unanimidad a favor y, además, en una sencilla pero emotiva ceremonia, le dejaron a Simplemente Pacífica decidir que comerían ese día.

Por lo que quedó mirando la aparentemente interminable fila de locales de comida desde las cadenas más reconocidas a puestos donde ofrecían comida de literalmente todo tipo, incluso en un puesto pudo ver lo que parecía una pierna de venado aun con la piel.

Así que puso una cara de 'que hago' que hizo sonreír a River, hasta que vio casi la misma expresión en Jonathan, quien estaba aproximadamente igual de confuso que la niña en ese momento. Así que tomando su papel de 'jefa de hogar,' el título de 'ama de casa' lo le terminaba de caer bien, puso manos a la obra. Tomando a aus

Una vez satisfechos siguieron con su gira ahora por las tiendas de artículos electrónicos. Donde como no ocupaban de su gusto Pacífica se empezó a aburrir. Así que en la tercera tienda que visitaron River, la noto incomoda, le compro una bolsa de nueces para que tuviera que hacer mientras ellos seguían en esa tienda. Lo que le dio tiempo a Pacífica para pensar. Las tres Pacíficas, estaban tranquilas pensando en cómo sería estar ahí con amigos de verdad, no con sus 'amigos de verano' que todas estaban de acuerdo con que eran un poco menos que empleados que sus padres, ellos según Pacífica rebelde, contrataban para mantenerla ocupada cuando alguien la saludo.

-"Eh…?

-"Hola Pacífica…" Dijeron dos chicas una con el cabello teñido de fucsia y la otra morena de cabello rizado. Ariel y Tiffany, pero la rubia nunca se había preocupado mucho por saber quién era quien, eran solo caras ese verano eran parte ser la corte de la princesa.

-"Ahh… Hola…" Dijo sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-"Pensábamos que te había pasado algo… hace más de una semana que nadie sabe de ti." Dijo la del cabello fucsia, ahora que lo veía bien, podría ser magenta y estaba casi segura que su nombre era Ariel. "Tiff y yo pensamos que nos llamarían para acompañarte luego pero fue como que desapareciste. Luego de lo que paso en la gala estábamos algo preocupadas." O sea si ella es Ariel y la otra es Tiffany, pensó la rubia. Entonces se dio cuenta que Tiffany se veía nerviosa y miraba a su alrededor.

-"Si… verán… luego de la fiesta yo…"

-"Ari… que tal si nos ve alguien?" dijo en voz baja la morena, mientras miraba nerviosa a su alrededor. "Ya vimos que es ella y ya la saludamos… ahora vámonos."

-"No te preocupes no es que andemos con ella, solo la encontramos al pasear y seria de mala educación no saludar." Las tres Pacíficas empezaron a sentir algo raro. Que se le noto en la cara.

-"Mira Pacífica, no sabemos qué paso, pero a ambas nos prohibieron verte…" Dijo Ariel al ver la confusión de la rubia. Su amiga más intranquila solo acato a asentir con la cabeza. Las tres Pacíficas se sorprendieron por igual. Pero ella sabía que esas dos eran hijas de empleados de su padre.

-"Bien…" Dijo Pacífica. "Ahora no estoy en los mejores términos con mis padres."

-"Cancelaron tus tarjetas de crédito." Comento Tiffany hablando por primera vez, mientras su amiga Ariel le clavaba el codo en las costillas, un poco más consciente de la cara de la rubia. "Bueno nunca la castigaban…"

-"No… de las tarjetas no sé nada… no las he vuelto a usar…"

-"Cuando te vimos aquí tuvimos que acercarnos para estar seguras no sabíamos si eras tú…" Continuo Ariel que al parecer era la voz del grupo.

-"Han pasado cosas…" Dijo la rubia en casi un susurro mientras Simplemente Pacífica, hacia esfuerzos casi heroicos para evitar que Princesa Pacífica saliera corriendo o Pacífica Rebelde empezara a gritarles a las chicas.

-"Oímos lo de la fiesta lo de la fiesta, es cierto lo del fantasma? O sea todos dicen algo distinto, pero sabemos que paso algo en la gala algo extraño."

-"Bien si el fantasma…" No era ni el momento ni el lugar de entrar en detalles sobre Archivald.

-"Pero no te paso nada verdad." Continúo Ariel. Esa actitud de falsas amistad hizo que Pacífica Rebelde no soportara más.

-"Ya no tengo dinero ya no soy la rica, que les compraba regalos ya pueden dejar de fingir ser mis amigas." Dijo Pacífica Rebelde descubriendo el 'centro de mando' de la chica. Y ganándose una metafórica mirara asesina de sus dos compañeras de comité, aparándose de ese lugar muy lentamente sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

-"Eso pensamos, o sea a ambas nos dijeron que tus padres te estaban castigando. Que ibas a vivir como pobre hasta que aprendieras a ser obediente. Y que era mejor que no te viéramos de nuevo."

-"Y Van a castigarlas o no porque están aquí si saben que ya no puedo darles más cosas."

-"Crees que era fácil andar contigo, no sabes lo que nos hacían pasar las demás los primeros días de clases." Dijo la morena.

-"Pero no te sentías mala gente, el verano pasado cuando quisiste demostrar lo buenas que eran las clases en de arte en Maine y fuimos a comprar acuarelas, pinceles y papel… cuando te aburriste de manchar papel con tu 'estilo abstracto' y me lo regalaste, nunca supe si en verdad sabias que me gustaba pintar y que no podía comprar material de esa calidad. Una de mis pinturas gano el concurso de arte de la escuela del año pasado y la señora Miller lo tiene aun en su oficina con un mac0o bonito y todo." Luego de una discusión las tres Pacíficas recordaron eso y solo pudieron la cara de Ariel ese día y que al querer botarlas solo prefirió regalárselas.

-"O la flauta…" Dijo Tiffany para volver a ver si nadie la veía.

-"La flauta?" dijeron las tres Pacíficas a la vez.

-"Si de hace un par de veranos que quisiste demostrar que bien tocabas la flauta, pero solo tocaste una vez y se la diste a Tiff… Ella ahora es la primer flauta en la banda de la escuela."

-"Y no recuerdo que te dijera que te gustaba la música…" Agrego Tiff. Pero era obvio, recordaron las tres Pacíficas, las veces que desentono la única que se dio cuenta era la chica morena.

-"Bien había que aguantar tus aires de princesa."

-"O tus capiruchos."

-"O cuando te ponías mandona."

-"Pero bien los reglaos ayudaban a soportarte cuando te ponías así." Dijo avergonzada Tiffany. Mientras Ariel asentía.

-"Además tampoco como que nuestros papas nos dieran otra opción." Continúo la morena. "Pero quitándote tus aires de hermanastra malvada… no parecías tan mala, bien al menos no hasta este verano y empezaste a pelarte con los Pines."

-"Si creo era como si fuera una bruja…" Dijo la rubia.

-"Como lo descubriste…" Dijo de repente Tiff.

-"Describir qué?" la rubia, la chica morena pensaba que había llegado a su límite de meter la pata en un día, así que prefirió callarse.

-"Bien que entre nosotros, o sea nosotras y los demás… empezamos a decirte la aprendiz de bruja." Dijo Ariel apenada. Por lo que la risa de Pacífica la sorprendió. Simplemente Pacífica aprovechando la confusión que habían tenido sus 'otras yo' probó el truco de entrar al núcleo de Pacífica. Y recordaba como más o menos lo mismo le había dicho Grenda en su momento. La risa dejo a las cuatro Ariel, Tiffany, Princesa Pacífica y Pacífica Rebelde impactadas.

-"No te molesta...?" Dijo en un hilillo de voz la morena.

-"Un poco." Dijo Pacífica con Simplemente Pacífica aun en el 'centro de mando.' "Pero o me rio o me pongo a llorar." Llorar era la opción de las otras dos Pacíficas. "Y se vería feo llorar en medio del centro comercial." Lo cual aprobaron tanto Princesa Pacífica como Pacífica Rebelde por lo que, solo por esa vez, dejarían a su aire a Simplemente Pacífica. "Y que otras cosas decían de mi a mis espaldas?" Dijo aún sonriente, por lo que las otras chicas se sintieron relajadas.

-"Pues estaba lo de…"

Al ir a salir de la tienda River y Jonathan se sorprendieron mucho por las risas de las tres niñas. Y, entre risa y risa, vieron atisbos de alguien muy parecido a la antigua Señorita, pero sin el peso de su apellido. Parecía que la magia que envolvía a Pacífica empezaba a volver.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	70. Chapter 69

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores. Y al fin cumplí con publicar un poco más temprano._

 _Creo que puedo decir que muchos andamos de luto hoy 14 de Noviembre de 2018, una estrella cayo, una luz se apago, pero un recuerdo o, más bien, muchos recuerdos quedan. Creo que algunos ya sabrán a me refiero a el fallecimiento de Stanley Martin Lieber, mejor conocido como_ _ **Stan Lee**_ _. Quien se podría imaginar que alguien que revoluciono el arte del comic, empezó igual que muchos de los que estamos en e Fandom, con sueños de seguir los pasos de sus autores favoritos Robert Louis Stevenson, Arthur Conan Doyle o Edgar Rice Burroughs, entre otros –A ver si alguno me dice una obra de cada uno de esos tres sin ir a Google ;) –_

 _Pero por cosas del destino a los 17 años empezó a trabajar con un pariente, dueño de una pequeña editorial de las llamadas Pulp Fiction, la 'Timely' –con el tiempo cambio de nombre, ahora es conocida como Marvel–, y en comics, imagínense que golpe… de suerte para las comics. Y ni siquiera empezó como escritor era el 'traidor de la oficina' del editorial. O sea el tráeme eso, tráeme aquello, mensajero por toda Nueva York, además de barrer y ordenar un poco. Siempre con mala actitud pues pensaba que los comics eran un 'arte menor,' en el mejor de los casos._

 _Pero alguien vio que 'ese adolescente con mala actitud' tenía mucha creatividad y le pidió escribir un guion, ese alguien fue Joe Simon y el guion era para uno de sus personajes 'el Capitan America,' no sé si habrán oído, leído o visto algo de ese personaje. Como Stanley aun quería volverse escritor 'serio', firmo sus trabajos con un seudónimo y como sonaba parecido uso '_ _ **Stan Lee**_ _,' y el resto es historia._

 _De nuevo UN GRANDE nos ha abandonado, pero cada vez que vean un tipo por ahí tirando telarañas de edificio en edificio, un dios nórdico invocando rayos con su martillo, el hombre con el peor problema de mal carácter imaginable además una reacción a la 'radiación gamma,' un hombre elástico su esposa que se hace invisible, el cuñado del elástico que se vuelve una antorcha y su mejor amigo que es de piedra anaranjada y por solo decir algunos, creo que pensar gracias Stanley no estaría de más._

 _En verdad muchos lo admiramos, que descanse. ;) Feliz lectura._

 _-Ahora si la parte seria-_

Una nueva entrega. Pacífica con sus amigas de verano, que me permito nombrar Ariel y Tiffany, que en verdad eran sus amigas mas allá de su dinero, están como cualquier grupo de niñas en un centro comercial disfrutando del tiempo libre, platicando sobre los de ese verano tan extraño que están viviendo y tan especial para la rubia. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (21 de Noviembre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **69\. Añoranzas.**

Tres niñas hacían lo que la cualquier grupo de amigas hacia en un centro comercial, cuando no tenían nada que comprar, hablaban, reían… en fin ser niñas, estar con amigas y disfrutar de las vacaciones. Una era morena, otra rubia y la ultima… su color de cabello era una buena pregunta los entendidos en el tema podrían discutir un rato en que si era fucsia o magenta. Esos mismos entendidos podían decir que la rubia se parecía mucho pero mucho a Pacífica Noroeste, pero en fin nadie les ponía demasiada atención solo eran tres chicas mas entre la multitud el centro comercial.

-"Vamos por la otra salida…" Dijo River. "Creo que es bueno que este con chicas de su edad."

-"Pero en un centro comercial con una multitud así… no sales lo peligroso que puede ser…"

-"Jonathan, la estuviste vigilando desde que salió…" Dijo mirando a su prometido. "Ella es la chica mas conocía del pueblo, pero hasta que no aparecieron esas chicas nadie la había notado." Dijo algo triste. "Sabemos que ella no es la misma de siempre, es como si de alguna forma negara quien es tan fuerte que la demás gente no la nota."

-"Bien si no ha sido la misma toda la semana…"

-"Pero mírala ahora, hace cuando no la vez sonreír así?"

-"Bien, pero no nos alejemos mucho…"

-"Solo quedan un par de tiendas no te preocupes." Dijo sonriendo ante la faceta sobreprotectora de su novio. Por lo que la pareja salió por la otra puerta del local.

-"Cada vez el pueblo es más raro." Comentaba Ariel la chica de cabello magenta. "O sea, siempre había esos rumores y cuentos, pero cada vez son más… reales. O sea, Tiffany cuéntale lo de la Pizzería…" Dijo mirando a su amiga morena.

-"Si, papá había pedido una pizza para llevar, en esa pizzería, no sé si la conozcas la el show de animales mecánicos…" La rubia negó con la cabeza, pero era claro que estaba interesada en la historia. "No es que me gusten ni nada, pero papá siempre las pide ahí…" Dijo dando un momento para que sus amigas no pensaran que a ella le gustaba esa pizzería para niños. "Y de repente los animales empezaron a moverse solos y salir del escenario y perseguir al chico, el gordito que trabaja en la Cabaña del Misterio, No supimos que paso porque salimos corriendo y las puertas se cerraron, pero esos animales mecánicos que se mueven solos al menos no así caminaban…"

-"Y no solo eso." Dijo Ariel, el campo de mini golf… Luego de tu competencia con la chica Pines, empezaron a perderse cosas, lo cerraron para fumigar, todos pensaron que era una plaga de ratones o algo así pero nada de eso. O sea, me contaron que los equipos y las trampas aparecían destruidos y que uno de los exterminadores salió corriendo diciendo que las bolas de golf estaban vivas."

Pacífica, quien llevaba más de una semana viviendo con un 'fantasma protector,' no lo encontró difícil de creer. Pero…

-"Yo? Una partida de Golf con Mabel Pines?" Dijo extrañada. "Una vez los vi en el mini golf, pero una competencia…?"

-"Que!" Dijo Ariel sorprendida. "Si te pasaste toda la tarde practicando para la ese partido, incluso te dijimos que era mala idea ir a la cancha de noche… Pero estabas en uno de tus momentos Noroeste, así que menor no insistimos mucho."

-"Es la primera vez que lo escucho, pero si esa tarde esta algo… no sé como borrosa."

-"No me extraña eso siempre pasaba, había rumores o cosas así, pero al preguntarle a quien le había empezado el rumor ni siquiera se acordaba…" Acoto la morena.

-"O sea, ahora si preguntas te dicen lo que paso y muchas veces no es un buen recuerdo…" Interrumpió Ariel.

-"Y lo más raro en las historias más extrañas hay al menos un Pines en medio… en la pizzería estaban los gemelos Pines también y si no recuerdas lo del golf… El chico siempre anda cerca de su hermana."

-"O sea, parece que ellos trajeron mala suerte al pueblo…" Mencionó la peli magenta nerviosa.

-"No eso no…" Dijo de repente la rubia más seria. "Recuerdan la gala, saben lo del fantasma verdad?" Ambas chicas asintieron.

-"O sea, mucha gente lo vio, es más que un simple rumor…"

-"Si eso y lo de las estatuas de madera. Algunos de los invitados a la fiesta decían que la gente se había convertido en madera…"

-"Ese fantasma era real, lo de la madera fue real, mas aun iba a incendiar la mansión…" Dijo la rubia recordando el momento que había marcado su vida. "De no ser por Dipper Pines…" Dijo y por alguna razón no se sonrojo. "…Si de no ser también por Dipper el fantasma me habría atrapado." Dijo con un estremecimiento recordando esa vez en la habitación secreta de la mansión. Y ahora si sonrojándose, al recordarlo en traje. "De no haber estado ahí Dipper seguro que la mansión se habría incendiado con toda la gente dentro, y ese fantasma maldijo a la mansión hace 150 años. La maldición estaba ahí, no fue culpa de Dipper… o de su hermana, de no haberlos llevado nadie habría salido con vida."

-"Así que Dipper…eh? Dijo Ariel, el tono del 'eh' era inconfundible. "Desde cuando no es 'Diptorpe'?

-"Siempre pensamos que había algo raro." Se sumo la morena. "te veías distinta cuando discutías con él."

"Upps" pensó la rubia.

-"Me salvo la vida… el fantasma casi había puesto sus asquerosas garras en mi." Dijo Princesa Pacífica, mientras las otras metafóricas Pacíficas la miraban… 'Sé que ahora es bueno, pero toda esa sangre. Hiuggg.' Dijo para contentar al resto del comité. Las tres Pacíficas se dieron cuenta que las cosas se podrían salir de control, luego que habían dejado a Simplemente Pacífica al mando. "Y sobre lo de la Pizzería, me entere de todo lo que paso esa vez…" Las tres Pacíficas por unanimidad prefirieron intentar cambiar de tema. "Aunque es más extraño de lo de la mansión o casi…" Pacífica les conto lo que en su momento le había contado Grenda.

-"O sea… Ese chico gordito…"

-"Se llama Soos." Interrumpió Pacífica.

-"O sea, bien como sea… Soos, había 'practicado coquetear' con un simulador de citas hechizado o algo así…" Rectifico Ariel. "Y ese simulador de citas se enamoro de él…"

-"Como todo un perdedor…" Acoto Tiffany. "Pero cuando la policía los saco del restaurante parecía que el gor… que Soos y su amiga se habían entendido muy bien." Dijo con una risita.

-"… y al simulador de citas le vino un ataque de celos cuando lo vio o su amiga o novia? O sea, ya salen…" Dijo algo sonrojada.

-"Tanto así no se, creo que siguen hablando por video. No se me ocurrió preguntar en el momento."

-"Bien pero eso solo hace que se cumpla lo que dije si pasa algo raro hay cerca algún Pines… o al menos el chico." Continúo la peli magenta.

-"Sera suerte mas bien, al final él es quien lo resuelve todo." Contradijo Pacífica.

-"Bueno en eso tienes razón… Pero como sabes todo eso?"

-"Grenda me conto…"

-"Grenda?"

-"La Chica Lagarto?

-"Si ella… y no me lo recuerden si me siento mal cada vez que recuerdo como le inventaba apodos…"

-"Pero…"

-"Desde cuando hicieron las paces?"

-"Eras la única que se atrevía a decirle apodos… bien ella además del tamaño… es muy amable."

-"En la misma Gala, pues ella termino… como saliendo con uno de los invitados." Y mirando los ojos de sus redescubiertas amigas agrego. "Si quieren saber más de eso, tienen que hablar con ella."

-"Entendemos… 'cosas de amigas.'"

-"Pero recuerdas como te hicieron dejar de llamarlas chica tenedor y chica lagarto." Dijo Ariel.

-"O si nunca te había visto tan furiosa…" Agrego Tiff.

-"Agg ni me lo recuerden." Se había sentido tan extraña ese día… nunca se había sentido de esa forma, desde entonces empezó a notar al hermano de la chica Pines. Y a notar que el mundo no era como sus padres decían.

-"Como iba ese reto… era de no decir colores y que mas…" Dijo una de las amigas.

-"O sea no eran todos los colores."

Lo que las chicas habían recordado y Pacífica trataba de no pensar, había ocurrido hacía varias semanas, casi dos meses. Fue par de días después de la fiesta de principio del verano. Las amigas de Pacífica estaban en su punto de reunión, donde solía pasar a recogerlas una limosina de los Noroeste. Y mientras ellas esperaban a Pacífica para ir al centro comercial, Mabel Pines, Candy –la chica tenedor– y Grenda –la chica lagarto– pasaban por ahí, las dos chicas locales enseñándole el pueblo a su nueva amiga y, un poco más atrás, venia el chico. Recordando lo mala idea que era pasar una pijamada en la misma habitación de su hermana.

-"O sea, que buena fue la fiesta en el barco de los señores Noroeste?" Comentaba Ariel.

-"Si mi papa dice que ese barco lo trajeron desarmado y lo rearmaron aquí solo ara poder ir a navegar al lago."

-"Los Noroeste son tremendamente ricos."

-"Lo suficiente como para comprar una corona de plástico barato…" Dijo una nueva voz.

-"Como?... Ah eres la de la fiesta… la chica nueva, la nieta del viejo de la Cabaña." La reconoció la morena.

-"Me llamo Mabel Pines."

-"O sea, mira Mabel Pines, será porque eres nueva en el pueblo, pero nadie le gana a Pacífica, es casi como una ley." Dijo la otra chica.

-"Déjalo así Mabel, todas sabemos que tu debiste ganar esa corona…" Acoto Grenda.

-"Si los que importamos lo sabemos." Acoto la niña asiática.

-"Pero no la ganaste, las cosas son así. Pacífica gana o gana… siempre." Dijo Ariel con aire de superioridad. "O sea, en el verano o eres su amiga..." Dijo señalándose a sí misma y a la morena. "O no eres nadie…" Dijo señalando a las dos amigas de Mabel. "O sea, no es cosa mía chicas, pero así son las cosas."

-"O si es la perdedora de anoche…" Dijo una petulante voz desde una limosina.

-"O si es la tramposa de anoche." Arremetió la castaña.

-"Pues esto dice lo contrario." Dijo mientras salía de la limosina con la corona de plástico dorado puesta.

-"No importa… esas cuesta 1,99$... perdón 19,99$ en la tienda de regalos."

-"Podría valer su precio en oro o no valer nada, lo importante es que no te la dieron… per-de-do-ra." Dijo mirando al trió de chicas como si olieran mal. "Deberías aprender la diferencia entre los de tu clase y yo."

-"Solo porque tienes dinero no eres superior."

-"Que extraño…" Dijo tomando la corona y mirándola. "Esto dice que si lo soy. Y no es dinero, es clase."

-"Anda Pacífica, vamos se hace tarde."

-"Si, o sea, recuerdas esas zapatillas que vimos ayer, mejor nos apuramos antes que…"

-"En eso los de la tienda saben su lugar." Dijo volteando para hacer muy patente que no desperdiciaba su tiempo en ver a la castaña y su grupo. "No se atreverán a vender algo que saben que atrajo mi atención." Dijo con el tono de toda una reina. "Ellos saben la diferencia…"

-"Y cuál es exactamente esa diferencia?" Dijo una voz que era un proyecto de voz masculina. "Teñirse el cabello? O ponerse medio kilo de maquillaje?" Para la Pacífica Noroeste de ese entonces, era algo nuevo que se atrevieran a rebatirla o, peor, a burlarse de ella. Sin saber empezó a giñar el ojo inconscientemente.

-"Y tu quien se supone que eres su novio o algo así?

-"Ella es mi hermana y, por tu corona, supongo que eres la tramposa de la otra noche." Y bajando la voz, de manera que todos lo escucharan agrego. "Aquí entre nos, ya ni los reyes andan corona a no ser algún evento oficial. Y como no hay ni evento ni realeza presente te ves un poco ridícula."

-"Como te atreves… Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando?"

-"Con una rubia tenida con aires de grandeza?"

-"Mira no sé cómo te llames, pero tú y tu hermana Mariel, deben aprender a respetar a sus superiores."

-"Vamos chicos esto se está pasando de la raya un poco." Dijo Grenda que sabía lo que el enojo de la rubia podía causar.

-"Si calabaza, calabaza cada quien para su casa, o sea déjenlo ahí y vámonos." Quiso detener la tempestad Ariel.

-"Irnos?" Dijo la rubia. "Mientras miraba al castaño. "Estos torpes van a tener que aprender cómo se deben comportar." En su voz podía sentirse con toda petulancia la confianza de generación tras generación del clan Noroeste.

-"Pero no se enoje, no fue como si te preguntáramos tu color de cabello original." Dijo el chico sin inmutare.

-"Que dijiste de mi cabello?"

-"Nada, nada… dejémoslo en que eres… rubia?"

-"Como te atreves?" Dijo la chica volviéndose al desvergonzado. "Quien te crees que eres?"

-"Solo un chico… que prefiere en verdad merecerse lo que gana."

-"No de doy una cacheada porque no tienes clase suficiente para saber que soy una dama." Dijo volviendo a ver a la limosina, al chofer que a duras penas cavia en el asiento, no parecía importarle mucho que tanta clase tenía el chico.

-"Espera para que empezar con la violencia… Qué tal si nos ponemos civilizados… propongo una apuesta, te parece 'posiblemente rubia'?" Dijo esperando que el chofer no se le ocurriera salir a hablar de lo civilizado que era.

-"Que cosa?" Dijo la chica tratada en esa forma por primera vez y, peor aún, en público.

-"Una apuesta, si gano dejaras de usar esa ridícula corona y también dejaras de decirles apodos a mis amigas o a mi hermana."

-"De acuerdo pero entonces que harán si pierdes?"

-"Te preocupa perder con gente de clase inferior?"

-"Sé que ganare, lo que quiero es que aprendas a que con los Noroeste no se juega…" Aunque median casi lo mismo de alguna forma se las arreglo para ver al chico desde arriba.

-"Ok si tienes miedo… lo entiendo." Dijo el castaño. "Clooc… Cloooc…. Cloc."

-"Mira ve con tus imitaciones de animales con alguien que las aprecie o ahora el que tiene miedo eres tú?" Dijo la rubia.

-"Ok señorita Noroeste… que se le ocurren a ti y a tu oxigenado cabello como apuesta?"

-"Que mi que…" Dijo segura que se iba a divertir humillando a ese par de pueblerinos. "Con ellas dos será igual serán 'chica tenedor' y 'chica lagarto.' Pero tú y tu hermana Mariel…"

-"Me llamo Mabel y mi hermano Dipper."

-"Dipper… en serio." Dijo burlándose. "Espero que sea un apodo."

-"Mira el tinte no causa daño cerebral, que afortunada." Siguió el chico.

-"Vas a aprender torpe." La forma en que pronuncio torpe era ligueramente mejor a como le diría gusano, pero muy poco. "En cuanto a… Mabel de ahora en adelante deberá llamarme 'Su Alteza Pacífica'…"

-"Dipper…" Dijo la castaña asustada. "Mejor dejémoslo así…"

-"No te preocupes Mabel conozco a las de su tipo, mucho ruido y pocas nueces." Aunque no podía negar que nunca nadie había soportado el truco de la gallina. "Y no estamos en casa así que si se meten contigo se meten conmigo."

-"Bien a ver que se me ocurre…" Dijo con una mirada que parecía la de una serpiente hambrienta. "Chofer… Tiene un marcador?"

-"Si señorita." Dijo el chofer, al volverse notaron que era de tez negra, sacando varios de la guantera. "Hay de dos colores y también permanentes y lavables." La rubia tomo los marcadores. Se escucho un cierre. Y después de unos instantes tenía una camiseta rosa con las letras 'N' y 'O' como escudo sobre el pecho y la palabra 'PERDEDOR' escrita con marcador. Venia de su clase de golf.

-"En cuando a ti, Dipper Pines, además de lo que tu hermana, usaras esto todo el verano y si se borra te daré otra igual." Dijo sonriendo.

"Seguro que se va a acobardar, todos se acobardan si saben quién eres. Como dice padre." Pensó la rubia, mostrando la camiseta.

-"Es un trato. Pero…" Le respondió en seguida.

-"Pero Dipper..." Dijeron a coro las demás, se callaron cuando las volvió a ver. Las nuevas amigas de Mabel notaron o, más bien, sintieron algo nuevo, desconocido y fascinante en esos ojos que, por primera vez, relacionaron con la palabra 'masculinos,' que se habían vuelto infinitamente profundos, fríos y tranquilos como estrellas.

-"No se preocupen, sé lo que hago." Su voz era tan firme que podrían doblar rieles de ferrocarril con ella. Ambas sorprendidas por ese cambio de actitud solo lograron asentir con la cabeza. Al igual que las otras dos chicas, la única no afectada por esa mirada o esa voz parecía ser la gemela. Que solo acataba a ver intranquila a la niña rica.

-"Entonces Diptorpe, cuál es tu 'pero'? Acobardaste, no tiene nada de malo, solo di que lo sientes y reconsideraré si tienen que cumplir o no la apuesta." Dijo la rubia de nuevo con aires de superioridad.

"Ya entendiste verdad… seguro nunca habías visto a alguien de mi clase, pequeño marginal. Es inferior como todos, padre nunca se equivoca."

-"Si claro estoy temblando…?" Dijo fungiendo miedo, cosa que enervo un mas a la rubia. "Pero, ya que usted dijo el castigo, me toca dar a mí el reto." Pacífica lo miro por primera vez y quedo unos instantes atrapada por esos hipnóticos ojos cafés y una sonrisa insolente. "O te da miedo…"

-"Oiré cual es el reto, lo aceptare si es algo que apto para una dama." Conociendo a los chicos podría ser algo asqueroso.

"Trato de usar el truco de la gallina y se le resistió por segunda vez… Esto se podría poner interesante." Pensó el castaño.

-"Entonces la preguntaras a alguna dama antes de aceptar?" Dijo calmado.

"Si me mantengo calmado la otra persona siempre se pone nerviosa." Pensó el chico preparándose.

-"Que sabrá alguien de 'tu clase' que es ser una dama. Pero no me hagas perder el tiempo cuál es tu reto." Ese 'tu clase' sonó como algo saldría arrastrándose debajo de una piedra, una piedra no muy limpia. Aunque a él solo le pareció interesante la forma en que la chica, posiblemente rubia, podía cambiar el significado de una frase con solo su tono de voz.

-"Perfecto..." Por un instante le tuvo lastima, pero recordó la reacción de las nuevas amigas de su hermana y supo que se merecía que se pusiera 'serio' con ella. "El reto es fácil solo hablaremos. El objetivo es hacer que el otro diga alguna de las palabras 'no,' 'si,' 'blanco,' o 'negro.'" Dijo inventando las reglas sobre la marcha. "Si alguien dice exactamente alguna de esas palabras tres veces pierde. Pero debemos ser honrados y prometer por lo que más le importe que cumpliéremos la apuesta… Yo lo prometo por mi hermana y mis padres y usted que dice señorita?"

-"'Si.' Lo prometo en nombre del clan Noroeste."

-"Lo dijo punto en contra." Dijo con una mueca insolente que a la chica no le parecía una sonrisa, mientras la rubia se quedaba con la boca abierta de la impresión, quien era ese chico?

-"'No' espera… 'no' es justo… 'no' estaba lista."

"La había tomado por sorpresa y estaba furiosa, trucos a ella… claro el nuevo sabía que no podría ganar de otra forma."

-"Nunca ha oído que la justicia es ciega?" Dijo sin dejar de mirarla o de 'sonreír.'

"Que era lo que tenía ese chico que ponía tan nerviosa, no era más que un pueblerino."

-"Pero." Continúo el castaño. "Así sabrá que sienten los demás cuando se aprovechas de ellos, pero como soy 'mejor' que usted lo dejare pasar y como, además, soy un caballero le aviso que ya empezamos y es su turno."

"Se atreve a decir que es mejor que yo… que yo Pacífica Noroeste."

-"Bien Dipper Pines…" Dijo, no era nada tonta y ese chico lamentaría querer pasarse de listo. "Así que en verdad sabes que soy mejor que tu, por eso usas trucos baratos para ocultarlo?"

-"Negativo, pienso que todo el mundo es igual."

-"A perdiste un punto."

-"Las reglas son muy simples hay unas palabras que debes evitar, exactamente esas palabras. Usar palabras parecidas, que si no sabe se llaman parónimos, o palabras que signifiquen lo mismo, esas son sinónimos, está permitido, es muy difícil para usted."

-"'No' es difícil, pero, 'no' es justo…"

-"Punto en contra, deberían ser dos, pero tampoco queremos que la diversión acabe tan pronto." Dijo con una sonrisa ladina, nada en su forma de comportarse, inclusive su expresión, coincidía en cómo se había comportado solo unos instantes antes.

"Se atrevía a ser condescendiente con ella, si había caído en un truco barato pero no volvería a pasar."

-"Que te parece las nubes estén amarillas?" Arremetió la rubia.

"Primero algunas generalidades… será cosa de que se distraiga y sabrá que sus trucos le sirven, sabrá cual es la diferencia entre un Noroeste y los demás…" Pensó la niña sonriendo, segura de lo que sus padres decían. 'Un Noroeste siempre gana,' porque nadie es mejor que un Noroeste. Por algo la educaban como lo hacían para ser una digna Noroeste, no como su abuelo que la llamaba 'la niña que no debía haber nacido,' eran rígidos y estrictos. Con la campanilla, para que supiera cuando no era lo suficientemente buena para ser una Noroeste. Por eso sabía que era mejor que cualquier otro, mucho mejor que ese chico que no dejaba de sonreír.

-"Que por el contraste casi se ve bien el tono de su tinte."

-"Que 'no' uso…" Dijo mientas el tic de su ojo se volvía más intenso. Sus 'amigas' empezaron a preocuparse, pensando que muy bien luego podría desquitarse con ellas, pero si algo tenía la chica Noroeste era la lengua afilada como un chuchillo.

-"Punto en contra." La estaba humillando, frente a todos y era solo… era solo un pueblerino y se vestía como todo un nerd. Ella misma acepto esa apuesta, como había caído tan bajo como para ir perdiendo. En su mente la voz de su padre repetía. 'Un Noroeste nunca pierde.'

-"Vamos dos a cero, la próxima frase que diga podría ser la última… o que paso con la clase superior señorita Noroeste?"

-"Espere a que me ponga seria, entre más confiado este Dipper Pines, más fuerte será el golpe cuando se dé cuenta de la diferencia entre usted y yo."

-"Una diferencia como entre cielo y tierra?"

-"Exacto señor Pines."

-"Y que se siente ser tierra?"

-"Aquí la tierra es usted n…" Dijo sonriendo. "Casi me hace caer de nuevo, pero va a ver que es muy difícil engañarme, señor Pines."

-"Engañarla? Pero eso nunca ha pasado por mi cabeza. Es solo una competencia justa y simple." Has que se confíe, que se altere y cuando crea que esa en control solo déjala caer, pensaba al ver como la chica recuperaba la compostura. "Por lo que dicen su familia es la más antigua del valle incluso fueron los fundadores del pueblo?"

-"Puede verlo usted mismo señor Pines, a su izquierda está la estatua del Fundador." Dijo sonriendo sinceramente. "Puede que le cueste leerlo, pero fue Nataniel Noroeste mi Tátara-Tátara abuelo." Y con un tono de que si pudiera lo tatuaría en su frente agrego. "El fundador del pueblo."

"A ver señor Pines, si es que vale la pena decirle señor, que hará contra el peso de una familia en verdad importante?"

"Que fue eso… orgullo, si parece muy orgullosa ese cambio en el tono cuando hablo de su familia. A quien le importa lo que hizo alguien hace mas de 100 años." Pensó el californiano. "Con eso no solo cavo su propia tumba sino que entra en ella. Ahora es cosa tapar el agujero."

-"Así que esa es su ilustre familia, lástima que la 'negra estela' que tienen." Ya que pensó en tumbas…

"Que mi familia que, como se atreve ese zopenco a hablar mal de nosotros los Noroeste, donde estaba su familia hace cien años siquiera lo sabrá siquiera le importara. Generación tras generación de pobretones incultos, seguro no valían ni para limpiabotas de mis abuelos."

-"Como te atreves aprende a respetar… pero igual perdiste un punto." Sabía que no estabas a la altura es hora de que aprendas pobretón.

-"Como voy a perder un punto, es por lo de la 'negra estela' de su familia?" Dijo el castaño sin inmutarse sin dejar de sonreír.

"Ya no puedes más que ofenderme a mí y a mi familia, pero no importa desespérate por saber que vas a perder, insúltanos si no puedes decir nada más. Solo demuestras lo superiores que somos." Pensó sin dejar de sonreír pero tanto su mirada como el tic en su ojo delataban lo furiosa que la estaba poniendo.

-"Y ya van dos puntos menos…" Dijo. Los demás, incluso el chofer estaban pendientes de un hilo aguantando la respiración.

-"Para nada he perdido ni un punto solo he hablado de la 'negra estela' de su familia, o acaso nunca la ha querido ver?"

"Está a punto ya no lo soporta, esta decimado indignada para pensar correctamente, bien creo que lo tiene mereció…" Pensó el castaño que se estaba divirtiendo como nunca con esa competencia, aunque le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

-"Ya son tres veces." Dijo entre eufórica y fúrica. "Perdió señor Pines, chofer páseme la camiseta, que se la ponga de una vez."

-"No tengo que ponérmela, solo pregunto por la 'negra estela' de su familia."

-"Ya calumnio tres veces a mi familia, así que puede estar agradecido que solo lo haga cumplir con la apuesta y no tomar otras medidas. No hay nada 'negro' en el ilustre pasado Noroeste, somos una familia de renombre, de la más alta clase, de las más importantes en la Costa Este."

-"Pero como le dije no me importa nada de su familia, y, por cierto, no dije nada de una 'negra' historia familiar y menos un 'negro pasado.' Dije 'negra estela,' cosa que invente, no sé como sea el monumento fúnebre de su familia, su estela familiar. La que dijo que no había nada 'negro' en su pasado, fue usted señorita Noroeste y, por cierto, ese fue el tercer punto en contra, espero que al menos sepa reconocer que perdió y cumpla su promesa."

La niña dejo de sonreír o al menos la mueca que hacia desapareció, su cara quedo inexpresiva mientras repetía una y otra vez la conversación… Era verdad, la había derrotado, incluso se dio cuenta que había perdido más veces de las que el mismo chico había dicho, acaso le había tenido lastima. Él… a ella… a una Noroeste.

-"Espero que no olvide señorita Noroeste." Dijo con una sonrisa que en cierta forma la intrigaba, pero estaba demasiado enojada, indignada y preocupada para pensar en eso. No había forma que su influencia o dinero la ayudaran… ella, una Noroeste, perdió contra un don nadie.

-"A quien le importan esos trucos de nerd. Eso no vale como derrota…"

-"De todas formas perdió la apuesta."

-"Cumpliré… que nadie diga que u Noroeste rompe sus promesas, le demostrare lo que es tener clase." Dijo entrando al auto. "A la mansión, rápido, me siento indispuesta." Un par de segundos después la limosina doblo la esquina.

-"Y ustedes no tienen nada que decir?" Se volvió hacia las abandonadas amigas de la rubia.

-"Bien claro… no se… es que…" Dijo la morena mientras seguía congelada por la mirada del desconocido.

-"O sea, lo que Tiffany trata de decir es que perdón por lo de anoche, pero igual debemos seguir del lado de Pacífica, en verdad no es cosa nuestra..." Dijo mientras sentía si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda al ver de nuevo esos ojos, la marea llamada Pacífica Noroeste había desaparecido consumida por el fuego de ese chico nuevo. "O sea, nos vemos después." Agrego tomando a su nerviosa amiga del hombro y cruzando la calle.

-"Wow…" dijeron las amigas de Mabel, al recordar que debían respirar. Era la primera vez que alguien ponía en su sitio a la ricachona, con su dinero, sus trampas o sus engaños. Ni siquiera su nueva amiga había podido vencerla.

-"No fue para tanto, ella se lo busco por enfrentarse al rey de los nerds." Dijo esta última con sorna.

-"Esto… si… supongo..." Dijo Dipper en su tono y actitud 'normal,' cosa que intrigo a las dos amigas de su hermana, era como si el fuego que había tenido hasta hacia pocos segundos se hubiera apagado.

Pacífica nunca acepto ser derrotada, por un nerd, en una apuesta que estaba segura de ganar, como podía ser de otra forma… era una Noroeste. Tampoco les dijo a sus padres cómo había deshonrado a su apellido. Al menos tenía que demostrar que era mejor que Mabel Pines, sin perder ninguna oportunidad para humillar a la californiana, pero siempre estaba su hermano listo a salir a defenderla, como un paladín a su dama. Y se volvió una pared o un escudo contra el que chocaba, una fuerza inamovible que defendía a sus amigas y a su hermana. Algo dentro de ella se sentía distinto cuando discutía con Dipper Pines, ese fuego que veía en sus ojos, esa necesidad de proteger a su hermana o de proteger a quien tuviese que ser protegido. Pero empezó a escuchar rumores y cotorreos imposibles, hechos increíbles, fantasmas, monstruos, dinosaurios, disparates y más disparates, pero no podía dejar de interesarse, porque, en medio de todas esas historias, siempre aparecía la figura de Dipper Pines. Por su parte el castaño, nunca había encontrado alguien contra quien discutir fuera tan… estimulante. Eso había empezado entonces y el ahora era casi un verano después, un verano donde habían ocurrido muchas cosas más.

-"Perdonen niñas pero ya Pacífica y nosotros debemos irnos…" Dijo River, trayéndola de nuevo al presente.

-"Perdona River…" Dijo la rubia. "Me olvide que los tenía ayudar."

-"No te preocupes Pacífica. Al parecer no tienen muchas ideas de diseño, todo es de algún tono de negro." Dijo sonriente. "Pero ya se nos hace tarde, así que despídete de tus amigas que tenemos que llevar todo a la nueva casa."

-"A mis amigas…"

-"Si, o sea, nos prohibieron verte pero ya sabes cómo son los padres…" Pacífica no lo sabía sus padres nunca le prohibían nada, absolutamente todo lo que hacía era decisión de ellos. "Así que nueva casa?"

-"Que ya no vas a vivir en…Auch." Dijo la morena al sentir el codazo de su amiga. Y como solo las amigas podían hacerlo con una mirada le dijo que 'calladita te vez más bonita.'

-"O sea, Tiff quiere decir que donde vas a vivir ahora?" Pero la Pacífica que era no era la de siempre había vuelto. Junto con el comité que había empezado la deliberación sobre de que responder, afortunadamente River se le adelanto.

-"Nos estamos murando a la antigua casa del Acalde."

-"O sea, casi que serán vecinas entonces o Tiff?"

-"Bien pues si… vivo como a dos cuadras…" Dijo la chica. "A usted la conozco no era de las emplea…" No siguió porque sintió la mirada de su amiga.

-"Si lo era, pero ahora Pacífica, yo y mi esposo vamos a vivir juntos." Dijo con una sonrisa que al menos Ariel entendió.

-"Entonces cuando ya se les pase lo de prohibir vernos a nuestros papas, iremos a verte ok Pacífica?" Dijo la niña, River no supo como decirle que, mientras la rubia fuera quien era, sus padres no se atreverían a ir contra la familia Noroeste. Las dos niñas eran las hijas de edad adecuada de dos altos cargos de industrias Noroeste en el valle y los padres de la rubia las habían escogido por esa razón, al tener controlados a sus padres tendrían controladas a sus hijas. Con la idea de que sirve ser una princesa si no se tiene su corte. Y ahora la princesa había 'caído en desgracia.'

-"Si lo deseas podemos llamarte por teléfono…" Dijo tímidamente la morena.

-"Si tenemos tu numero."

-"No ese no es, podría darles problemas si me llaman a ese número." Las tres Pacíficas, respondieron de forma automática a eso.

Luego de intercambiar teléfonos la rubia se alejo con su tutora mientras Ariel y Tiffany se quedaron sentadas mirándolas.

-"Pero que paso porque no me dejabas hablar?

-"O sea Tiff, para ser lista eres algo lenta, nunca pensaste que le paso a Pacífica, que ni siquiera la podíamos reconocer?

-"Cosas de ricos supongo."

-"Recuerdas a mi prima de Portland, la que vino el verano pasado?"

-"Si, la hija de la hermana de tu papa, que sus papas… en ese accidente de auto y solo ella sobrevivió?"

-"Si ella misma, no la conocías antes de que viniera, pero antes era una chica distinta, ese accidente la cambió... Como que la vació y así es como se ve Pacífica."

-"Pero los señores Noroeste no habrán…"

-"No Tiff, o sea, si eso pasara seria noticia nacional… pero algo igual de feo le debió pasar." Luego de un momento para que su amiga captara a situación continúo. "Con mi prima decían que solo había que darle tiempo y, o sea, ahora vive con sus abuelos, los padres de su papa. Dicen que ya esa mejor, pero aun se ve rara cuando sonríe…" Dijo encaminándose lejos de la salida, seguida por la morena. Ambas sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse con su amiga rubia.

Carlo Faurolo estaba afuera cargando su camión con todo lo que habían comprado ese día. Cosa que siempre impresionaba ver.

-"Hola… estas bien Pacífica?" Saludo Kimble.

-"Sil, pero me sorprendió un poco encontrarme con Ariel y Tiffany…"

-"A ya cuando nos instalemos podrás invitarlas a la casa…" Su voz desapareció mientras miraba la muy significativa mirada de River. "Dice Carlo que luego de esta entrega tiene libre así que nos va a ayudar a acomodar las cosas en las habitaciones y mañana, como es 'el día para pensar,' él y su familia vendrán a ayudarnos después de que…" prefirió no acabar la frase mirando a su prometía por un relevo.

-"Deseamos empezar en la mañana, pero esperamos que ´rimero llegue Dipper Pines a revisar lo del fantasma." Sabía que para la niña eso sería difícil, por eso era mejor decir esas cosas rápido solo afectarían una vez.

-"Dipper… a qué hora?"

-"Hable con Tanto nos conviene que sea en la mañana, pero el chico está manejando una campaña así que, lo más seguro es que llegara temprano por la tarde…" Pacífica no los escucho después de eso, las tres Pacíficas dejaron de discutir y solo podían sentirse felices y aterradas al mismo tiempo, que haría, que le dirían, como se comportarían. Y la duda seguía la habría ayudado por ser su 'amiga,' como a cualquier otra, o había algo más… Quiso correr, quiso esconderse. Le pasaron mil escusas para no estar en la casa el día siguiente. Fue cuando Simplemente Pacífica se cobro todos los favores que las otras dos le debían, si solo se había entusiasmado por una fantasía era mejor darse cuenta de una vez y superarlo, si era todo lo contrario ya casi acababa el verano y era mejor disfrutar con él, la última semana del verano.

Apenas se había encendido el alumbrado público, cuando, gracias a la ayuda de Marco Faurolo, que valía por toda una compañía de mudanzas, todos los muebles, aun en sus embalajes, estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, los electrodomésticos en sus lugares y los electrónicos acomodados en el piso. Todo listo solo para armar y acomodar el día siguiente, después de que se aseguraran que no había ningún fantasma en la casa. Pero aun con lo cansada que estaba luego de ayudar con las compras y a acomodar los muebles, de no haber sido por la relajante respiración de River esa noche, la confundida niña rica no habría podido dormir.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Fandom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	71. Chapter 70

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Y por increíble que parezca escribí un poco mas tempano esta vez, espero que se me haga costumbre._

 _Hola mis queridos Lectores._

 _Porque me preocupa retrasarme unas horas, cuando hay otros que se pasan días, semanas, meses o etc. de su fecha normal, incluso que parece que sus fic quedaron abandonados y te llega el mail de que apareció un nuevo capítulo y claro para saber que pasaba tienes que releerte los últimos dos para saber de que era y que era lo que te gustaba. El publicar semanalmente es una de mis 'pequeñas' obsesiones, y, para los que se pregunten, si me tomo mis medicinas :)._

 _Nunca criticare a otros autores que te dejan 'colgado,' al menos gente del Fandom, tampoco diré que no es incomodo, pero todos los que escribimos aquí y en sitios parecidos lo hacemos por placer y en nuestro_ _ **TIEMPO LIBRE**_ _, y si 'tiempo libre' en mayúsculas, negrita y subrayado. Porque es un hobby, una forma de pasar el tiempo, forma de lidiar con la presión, ganas de compartir tu visión de tus series favoritas y un grandioso etcétera, creo que hay tantas razones como autores de fics y por lo tanto tantas como fics. Y qué decir de los fics mismos algunos increíbles y otros no tanto. Por eso, por esa maravillosa diversidad, puntos de vista, realidades alternas, 'versiones' de personajes, personajes propios –OCs–, estilos y otro enorme etcétera, creo que el fenómeno del fanfiction es lo mejor que le ha pasado a la creatividad, iba a escribir literatura pero el fandom existe en los 7 artes, 8 o 9 no sé como ira el conteo ahora. Como sea es lo mejor que ha pasado desde que a algún anónimo y olvidado troglodita, o sea ser que vivía en cuevas, se le ocurrió que su cueva se vería más bonita si ponía rayas de colores en las paredes._

 _Sobre los escritores 'pagados,' no es ser despectivo solo no encuentro otra forma de decirles, también merecen mi admiración, pero a ellos si critico el dejarnos 'colgados.' –Detesto a George R. R. Martin, el escritor de la saga 'Canción de Fuego y Hielo' alias 'Juego de Tronos,' titulo del primer libro de la saga y de la serie de HBO, ya ni espero el siguiente libro de la saga, el ultimo se publico en el 2011, y por mi puede quedar inconclusa.– Y es porque ellos no usan su tiempo libre, en su caso ni en mayúsculas, ni negrita y ni subrayado. Por la simple razón que viven de lo que escriben. Y así ha sido desde tiempo antes de que en algún lugar de la mancha de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme. Es su forma de vivir y se los agradezco, con sus excepciones claro._

 _De todas formas antes de escritor, si me puedo considerar así, fui lector y creo que para cualquier lector –Otra de mis obsesiones es leer– esta es la mejor época en que se tiene la suerte de vivir._

 _Así mis compañeros lectores agradezcamos a ese anónimo troglodita por todo lo que empezó. ;) Feliz lectura._

Una nueva entrega. El pobre Dipper aun no sabe como manejar su tiempo y luego del 'Discurso del Tronco' debe prepararse para lo que hará en el 'Día para Pensar.' Que obviamente no es descansar aunque si tendrá que pensar u hacer mucho esta noche de miércoles, pues el jueves es posible que vuelva a ver a cierta niña rubia que, aunque el propio chico no entienda aun, es la causante de sus desvelos. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (28 de Noviembre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **70\. Trampa.**

Aun con una discusión metafórica en su cabeza Pacífica logro dormir. No así el causante de sus desvelos, él se desvelo como lo venía haciendo desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Después del discurso en el tronco y de que Dipper le explicara que era apoteósico, apabullante y contundente… varias veces, al resto del comité de campaña. Volvieron a la Cabaña para quedar sorprendidos por el candidato, que invito la cena como celebración… encargó pizza. Había sido el clásico 'vini, vidi, vinci,' cita que también tuvo que explicar el jefe de campaña, luego que Toby Decidido titulara así el artículo que publicaría el día siguiente, proclamando la inminente victoria de Stanford Pines en la carrera por la alcaldía. 'Vine, vi y vencí' pues era más que clara una victoria segura. Luego de terminar la pizza, antes que tío Stan volviera a ser el de siempre y empezara a cobrar la cena y, además, por estar exhaustos por toda una semana de trabajo el resto del comité se despidió de los gemelos.

-"Buenas noches Mabel. Dipper descansa."

-"Buenas noches Amiga. Amigo tienes una cara que parece que te aporreo un oso."

-"Buenas noches Mabel. Tienen razón Dipper mis padres dicen que no es saludable que los niños trasnochen."

-"Buenas noches Calabacita. Tienen razón amiguito, mejor duérmete temprano, además ya oíste a Toby, la elección está ganada."

-"Lo intentare Soos. Buenas noches."

-"Buenas noches Soos, chicas me gustaría que se quedaran, pero ocupo mi sueño de lindura…"

-"No te preocupes calabacita buenas noches."

-"Buenas noches todas… Buenas noches Sooossss." Dijo la castaña subiendo las escaleras.

Soos, dejo su camioneta en la Cabaña, pues, en otro acto sin precedentes Stan le había prestado su auto, por ser más cómodo, para llevar a las chicas a sus casas.

-"Volveré como en una hora Amigo, espero que ya duermas para entonces." Mientras esperaba que las chicas se acomodaran.

-"No prometo nada, pero si lo ves bien aún es temprano."

-"Si lo ves bien debiste de despertarte tarde, en serio amigo te ves peor de cuando estabas con aquella computadora." Dijo mientras miraba sospechosamente. "Seguro que es solo por la campaña?"

-"Que mas podría ser? Debe ser todo paso tan rápido lo del tío Ford y ahora las elecciones…" Dijo sin pensar, mintiéndole a su amigo… Racionalizo que si le decía de cómo estaba ayudando a Pacifica Noroeste, dada su incapacidad para guardar secretos el día siguiente ya lo sabrían todos y empezarían a hacerse ideas extrañas, mas aun porque ella fue la niña rica e insoportable había estado tras ellos todo el verano… en especial Mabel. Se sintió algo alterado por eso, porque le ocultaba algo de Mabel… Para entonces ya Soos y las demás se estaban despidiendo desde el auto en marcha, por lo que ese pensamiento pasó a ser otra idea inconexa en su apabilada mente. Conociendo a Mabel ya estaría dormida en la habitación y tío Stan se había ido a dormir también. Dipper se dirigió al pasadizo secreto.

-"Ah Dipper oí tu discurso en la radio casi me dan ganas de salir y tirarle mis semillas a Stan… no sonaba tan raro cuando lo pensé." Dijo el anciano sonriendo.

-"Gracias tío Ford, pero no fue para tanto."

-"Vas a convertir a un conocido estafador en alcalde, no lo niegues conozco a Stan desde antes que tu, y dices que no es para tanto?"

-"La mayoría de los políticos son conocidos estafadores…" "Yo y mis preguntas tontas." Pensó el anciano. "Al menos no lo hace para burlarse."

-"Pero pocos lo aceptan en publico."

-"Bien podría ser, pero no deseo ni por asomo volver a hacer política."

-"Aun eres muy joven, pero deberías empezar a pensar en tu futuro, tienes mucha capacidad."

-"Gracias de nuevo tío Ford."

-"Lo que deberías hacer ahora es irte a dormir. Stanley me echo la culpa a mí, pero sé que es tener las manos ocupadas y robar horas de sueño. Aun así creo que te estás excediendo."

-"Dudo que pueda dormir tranquilo mientras Bud aun tenga posibilidad de ganar las elecciones." Mintió el chico.

-"Bien… pero no me engañas." Lo miro seriamente. "No sé que sea, pero no solo estas así por esas elecciones." Noto que el chico iba a decir algo. "No te preocupes tus razones tendrás, creo que no debo inmiscuirme… al menos aun, pero debes descansar o tendré que tomar medidas." El niño no se preocupo en imaginar las mil y un maneras en que su tío podía ponerlo a dormir, sin siquiera usar las manos. "Pero es mejor que aprendas a descansar antes que en verdad necesites trasnochar."

-"Bien tío Ford, te lo prometo el viernes dormiré, aunque sea en el autobús de vuelta a Piedmont." Dijo y sin darse cuenta bostezo.

-"Al menos tienes un 'plan B,' aunque no me gusta tampoco creo que pueda sacarte algo mejor que eso."

-"Si el 'plan B,' es huir de aquí." Dijo sabiendo que nunca dejaría al pueblo en manos de ese albino maniático. "Lograste hacer algo sobre lo que hablamos anoche?"

-"Como pensé ninguno de los detectores de magia, como les dijiste… los 'Shmebulockmetros,' funcionaba, pero no fue problema poner a algunos a trabajar." Dijo registrando una de sus gavetas, sacando una tarjeta impresa, que tenia pegada con cables una bocina y estaba conectada a una especie de batería. "Al menos aun se usan las tarjetas para circuitos." Entre una multitud de componentes electrónicos Dipper reconoció el que parecía una bombilla, el que detectaba magia. "La bocina está conectada al Shmebulockmetro y a la fuente de poder, cuanto detecta un campo mágico los circuitos aumentan la señal del Shmebulockmetro, la pasan a la bocina como estática y con eso se puede 'escuchar' el campo mágico. Entre más fuerte el campo más fuerte el sonido y entre más rápida, el campo está más cerca." Dijo el anciano señalando los componentes.

"Algo tosco pero funcionara muy bien." Pensó el menor.

-"Pero…" Continúo el científico. "Es increíble lo que venden ahora. Dijo sacando una caja de plástico que aun olía a pegamento. "Como ocupaba unas partes llame al centro comercial, y me dieron la dirección de su WEB… te imaginas ahora venden hasta microprocesadores, y como tenía tiempo me puse a jugar un poco o, más bien, a hacer un juguete…" El juguete era esa caja de plástico, con algunos diales, un par de botones y lo que parecía la pantalla LCD de un viejo teléfono móvil.

-Mira esto. "Dijo sacando varias hojas de papel donde había diseñado ese 'juguete.' "Use cuatro Shmebulockmetros, con estos circuitos mido la respuesta eléctrica de cada uno, esas mediciones entran a este microprocesador, ni te imaginas lo fácil que es programarlos, dependiendo de la potencia y frecuencia de cada Shmebulockmetro, el procesador calcula la distancia y la dirección." Dijo encendiendo el 'juguete,' un número y varias lechas parpadeantes aparecieron en la pantalla. "El campo mágico del valle es muy fuerte y variable por eso debes ajustarlo antes de usarlo." Dijo moviendo el dial mientras el número empezaba a cambiar y las flechas parpadeaban o mas fuerte o más lento, hasta que se apagaron."

\- "Una vez que se ajusta al ruido de fondo cualquier variación en el entorno mágico, en este caso sería un fantasma u otro ente parecido, las flechas lo señalaran y parpadearan más rápido entre más cerca estés y a menos de un metro quedaran fijas. Y funciona con una batería tripe 'A'" Dijo pasándole el aparato a su sobrino, como si eso fuera lo más importante.

-"Wow tío Ford esto es increíble… Gracias"

-"No tienes porque darlas, solo me emocione un poco." Dijo con cara de satisfacción. "Además, en parte, tú me diste la idea."

-"Y ese no funciono?" Dijo el chico señalando la tarjeta de circuitos.

-"Si pero solo avisa si hay un campo mágico cerca, sería más bien como una alarma en vez de un detector." Dijo conectándole una batería, empezó a salir un ruido rasposo. "Esa estática es el campo mágico que rodea la cabaña… déjame hacer unos ajustes." Tomo un dial y lo empalmo entre la bocina y la alarma. Lo graduó hasta que la estática desapareció." Bien ahora fíjate en ambos. Dijo mientras sacaba una cajita de la gaveta. Abriendo la caja con cuidado que no le diera un rayo de luz directa. Apenas la abrió las flechas en la pantalla del detector como la estática cambiaron a sentir la fuente de magia cercana.

-"Un cristal de cambio de tamaño?"

-"Exacto… ese tiene un campo mágico aproximado al de un fantasma de baja categoría." Dijo cerrando la caja mientras sus juguetes quedaban tranquilos. "Crees que te servirá?"

-"Claro, es más de lo que imaginaba."

-"Bien tómalo, ya me hare otro, me pareció interesante."

-"Gracias, buenas noches."

-"Buenas noches y recuerda debes dormir mas."

-"Si lo recordare." Dijo subiendo las escaleras. Y lo recordó aunque no le hizo mucho caso. Tenía una lista de pendientes primero debía cumplir una promesa. Busco el crucigrama, no podía defraudar a 'Tim Doe,' pero al escoger las palabras 18 vertical y 6 diagonal no le quedo más que resolver todo el crucigrama. Nunca le había interesado hacer un crucigrama, como cualquiera sabia 'las reglas' de mismo ir sacando las palabras según sus definiciones, pero deberían coincidir con las letras que ya había puesto, Se sento0 en el escritorio con el crucigrama, un lápiz y varias hojas de papel.

1\. Horizontal. Cigarro puro elaborado en la isla de Cuba, 6 letras. HABANO.

Para hacer coincidir las palabras se le ocurrió que lo mejor era hacer en orden una horizontal y luego otra vertical

1\. Vertical. Que hace alguna cosa. Co letras HACEDOR.

Además su mente no trabajaba como otras, cada pensamiento tenia 'vida propia' y hacer el crucigrama no era demasiado reto para él así que además pensaba.

Esa alarma de fantasmas del tío podría ser útil… solo con que muestre la aparición de un fantasma.

14\. Horizontal. Enemistad, ojeriza. Empieza con A y 12 letras. ANIMADVERSIÓN.

2\. Vertical. Ser orgánico que vive, siente y se mueve por propio impulso. Empieza con A y de 6 letras. ANIMAL.

Detecta al fantasma en cierto radio. Entonces como un disparador?

16\. Horizontal. Prefijo que significa cibernético. Empieza con C y de 5 letras CIBER.

3\. Vertical. Figura pequeña de adorno. Comienza con BIB y de 7 letras. Dejémosla por ahora. Detectar algo para hacer funcionar otra cosa más eso es un gatillo o un disparador.

17\. Horizontal. Une. Empieza con A y de 7 letras. También hay que dejarla

4\. Vertical. Quise. La palabra que se forma es AME. Está bien entonces.

Si hubiera una forma de aprovechar saber que un fantasma esta en un lugar determinado… Podemos saber que un fantasma no va a estar en un lugar… si ponemos una de las barreras que dijo el tío Ford. Ya apareció la primera parte de la contraseña.

18\. Horizontal. Símbolo del Cloro. Empieza con C y de 2 letras. CL.

Las Barreras mantienen fuera a los fantasmas, y en verdad son fáciles de hacer…

5\. Vertical. Planta de la familia de la valeriana, nativa del Himalaya, apreciada desde la antigüedad por sus propiedades aromáticas y medicinales. Comienza con NAR y de 5 letras. NARDO? Es del Himalaya? Dejémosla por ahora...

Mientras pensaba en la siguiente palabra, al ser ambidiestro, su mano izquierda iba trazando sus ideas en el papel.

19\. Horizontal. Nombre de letra. Empieza con EM y de 3 letras. EME.

Las Barreras son cilíndricas, pero solo sirven cuando hay alguien dentro, debe ser parecido al mercurio y los fantasmas usan la energía de quien este dentro para funcionar.

6\. Vertical. Dios que dio su ojo Izquierdo. Empieza con OD y de 4 letras. ODIN.

Las Barreras rodean a quien este dentro desde el 'piso,' así que si entro yo tendría mi altura, si entra el tío Ford tendería la altura del tío Ford. Pero si algo no tiene cuerpo físico, solo es energía… Ocuparía un 'piso' y un 'techo.'

20\. Horizontal. De dar. 5 letras si acerté con NARDO, empieza con D, seria DARÍA.

No el 'piso' es el circulo de invocación el techo es la altura de quien lo invoca, es como una especie de vaso…

7\. Vertical. Los mamíferos cazadores más sigilosos. Segunda letra una E y de 7 letras. FELINOS

Un vaso sin tapa pues no tendría cuerpo Físico, aunque… un vaso puede tapar a otro si se saben acomodar.

21\. Horizontal. Dios Vikingo de la Lluvia. Cinco letras. FREYR.

En otras palabras seria poner dos círculos, uno para el 'techo' del otro el 'piso.' Así las barreras de ambos se solaparían… un fantasma no puede atravesar una barrera.

Luego mientras pensaba llego al final del crucigrama.

71-Horzontal. Invertebrado de pequeño tamaño que vive fijo en el fondo del mar Empieza con C y tiene una R en el tercer puesto y de 5 letras. CORAL.

67-Vertical. Antes de Cristo. 2 letras. AC.

Última palabra.

Reviso lo espacios que había dejado y acabo el crucigrama, y tomo nota de la contraseña que tendría que usar CL y ODÍN. Sin dejar rastros creo la cuenta de correo gratuita, 'Teacher_Winchell002' con contraseña 'clodin' y una cuenta para él, 'Sekhmet1967.' Afortunadamente el diario del pueblo tenía una página web para sus clasificados que eran gratis, solo pedían una identificación la cual creo en línea.

'April Winchell busca a sus antiguos alumnos, comunicarse a Teacher_Winchell002…'

Ya con eso le envió un mensaje simple 'Si lograste despertar tu ya estas redimido, pero recuerda que causo tu caída y trata de remediarlo, te ayudare a remediarlo."

Luego con tiempo vería como hacer que 'Tim Doe' siguiera su vida, por ahora tenía una noche larga por delante. Y más aun tenía varias hojas de notas y bosquejos que había ido haciendo mientras resolvía el crucigrama. Los primeros tenían forma de cilindros, seguían otros con cilindros con fondo dentro de cilindros con fondo, luego esa estructura en una especie de cubo, la Palabras Alarma, Sal y Mercurio. Abrió mucho los ojos y supo que debía ir a hablar con su tío Ford

-"Bien no esperaba que me hicieras caso, aunque aún es temprano." Dijo su tío al abrirle la puerta.

-"Disculpa tío Ford, pero quería ver si me podías ayudar en algo…?" Dijo el chico quedándose callado al ver la cara de preocupación de su tío, que sabía que no era porque aun estuviera despierto..

-"Adelante dime si puedo ayudarte lo hare. Aunque me tomaste en un mal momento."

-"Me prestarías la alarma contra fantasmas?" Había pensado en pedirle ayuda con su idea, pero por su expresión sabia que algo lo tenía muy ocupado.

-"No veo para que la necesites pero, déjame adaptarle una batería así te la puedes llevar, y no ocuparas mi fuente de poder." Dijo el anciano tomando la tarjeta que ya había visto antes un portabatería cuadrada, unos cables, un cautín, soldadura y unos alicates.

-"Y para que ocupas esta alarma?" Dijo el anciano Mientras el olor a plástico quemado y soldadura empezaba a sentirse.

-"Una idea que se me ocurrió, es algo loca… Puede que no sea nada."

-"Pero vale la pena probarla…" Dijo sonriendo. "Te diré algo que mi padre nunca me dijo… posiblemente porque pensara que podría pasar. 'Esa idea no va a quemar la Cabaña…?'"

-"No… al menos no lo creo."

-"Quemarla, hacerla explotar, levitar o bien sabes la cantidad de cosas que pasan por aquí."

-"Bien no creo que sea peligrosa… pero tiene que ver con el fantasma."

-"Eso pensé, será mejor que lo hagas en un lugar… no tan frecuentado como la oficina." Dijo dándole la tarjeta y saliendo de su oficina. Abriendo una puerta al frente del almacén donde tío Stan había guardado sus cosas..

-"Este era el cuarto de trabajo de Fiddleford, así que está lo suficientemente aislado como para que si algo pasara aquí no afecte al resto de la cabaña, Stanley recogió todo lo del viejo Fil, pero aun queda el banco de trabajo y las luces y el sistema eléctrico está bien. Stanley incluso mantuvo en buenas condiciones los extintores automáticos, así que por un incendio no te preocupes y por las 'cosas peculiares' del valle toda esta habitación tiene una barrera de sal, capaz de aguantar magia de nivel de un fantasma categoría 10, o superior…" Dijo señalando un interruptor. "Como en su momento podíamos ocupar no estar tan aislados de la magia del valle, esa palanca sirve para desactivarla. Aun así si vas a tratar de hacer algo con un fantasma tan fuerte como aquel, será mejor que me lo digas de una vez."

-"Gracias tío… Aun nadie sabe si en verdad un fantasma ronda la casa, ni han sentido su presencia ni visto objetos levitando, pero el antiguo dueño era el alcalde y como acaba de morir prefieren no arriesgarse…"

-"Recuerdo al alcalde una vez nos pidió a Fiddleford y a mí que hiciéramos un codificador de teléfono… no parecía de los que guardan rencores. Pero por su edad al morir hay una posibilidad de que se convirtiera en fantasma, un fantasma de categoría baja, no podría hacer nada con la barrera…" Dijo masajeándose el puente de la nariz. "Me gustaría darte una mano pero ahora estoy muy ocupado como para hacerlo… perdona sobrino." Era fácil ver que algo incomodaba al anciano.

-"Si veo que es algo tan fuerte como la ultima vez, te prometo escaparme y desalojar esa casa hasta que puedas ayudarnos…" Solo se había salvado por suerte la ultima vez… suerte de que Pacífica se enfrentara a sus padres, sintió un escalofrió, lo atribuyo a sentirse culpable de todo lo que le había pasado a su 'amiga' luego de esa velada. "Gracias por prestarme esa habitación."

-"Digamos que heredaste este espacio, pero aun así avísame antes de usarlo. No quería que tu o tu hermana bajaran aquí, pero creo que en tu caso es más seguro tenerte vigilado." Le dijo entregándole una llave. "Las reglas son simples. Nunca dejes abierto mientras no estés y cierra desde dentro cuando estés. Todos esos botones rojos harán sonar una alarma, si algo pasa así que no te preocupes por quedarte encerrado o algo peor. Si quieres que alguien más entre o siquiera que baje debes pedirme permiso. Yo tengo otra llave y podre entrar con o sin permiso, obviamente solo lo hare por una buena razón. Si ocupas alguna cosa dime, creo que en casi todo puedo ayudarte, si tengo tiempo… aunque eso también significa que puedo limitar o supervisar lo que harás. Y no le digas a Stanley yo veré como hacerle entender que esta es la solución que te mantendrá mas a salvo." Dijo encaminándose a la puerta. "Otra cosa esto no es un cuarto de juegos o para haraganear, si te tengo aquí cerca es para vigilarte y en la primera que vea que no tomas en serio este lugar te lo quito. Otra cosa adoro a tu hermana, pero por favor no le digas nada, podría querer su propia habitación… aquí no estamos para jugar y no quiero que se enfade conmigo."

-"De acuerdo, gracias tío Ford." Dijo el chico mirando la llave como si fuera de oro. Aun sin creerse del todo lo que estaba pasando.

-"Ya sé que queda poco tiempo antes de que acabe el verano, pero cuando termine en lo que estoy trabajando te daré un curso de cómo mantener un laboratorio." Dijo sonriendo. "Y por cierto a diferencia de la oficina y la computadora este lugar se cierra a las 10pm…"

-"No hay problema tío Ford."

-"Por ahora estará bien, ya mañana te pasare algo del equipo de Fiddleford veremos si te sirve o si lo sabes usar, aunque tenga ya de tres décadas de antigüedad."

-"Sería increíble." No tenía idea de qué tipo de equipo usara Fiddleford McGucket antes de volverse adicto al borrador de memoria y volverse el viejo McGucket, o si podría usarlo. Pero la sola idea hacia que se sintiera mareado, o era el cansancio?

-"Bien este es tu lugar y yo estaré en el mío, en esta clase de lugares se toca a las puertas antes de entrar, no sea que estemos con alguna cosa peligrosa en las manos. Y por cierto sobre cosas peligrosas, si usas magia, aun la más simple, tu cuerpo lo va a resentir, entre mas fuerte sea más resentirá tu cuerpo, así que n debo decirte cual sería el peor caso. Si alguna vez te preguntaste por que en las leyendas los magos y las brujas son descritos como ancianos o decrépitos esa es la razón, así que te aconsejo que tengas algo para llenarte el estomago…" desde el marco de la puerta le lanzo una barra de granola, la puerta se cerro y el cierre se aseguro automáticamente, Dipper podía ver que aunque el lugar era tan antiguo como el resto de la cabaña su tío lo había renovado. Por un momento pensó si desde antes había pensado en darle un 'espacio,' pero estaba seguro que no era así.

Al volver a su oficina Stanford Pines siguió configurando los circuitos de su 'Visor de Memoria' para convertirlo en un 'Codificador Mental,' que volvería la mente en un galimatías que ni siquiera Él podría entender o influenciar. Desde que había vuelto a esta dimensión sabía que debía prepararse, primero contener 'La Puerta'… que aun lo tenía preocupado. Pero luego de conocer al chico, supo que debía protegerlo de Él, desde que volvió de 'su viaje' sabía que tarde o temprano lo encontraría. También que, al vivir en la misma casa, la prodigiosa e inmadura mente de su sobrino, lo atraería con más fuerza que la sangre a un tiburón. Por eso pensó en darle el antiguo taller de Fiddleford, que Stanley lo había mantenido como nuevo. Volvió a crear las Barreras, las más fuertes posibles, sin tener que lidiar con frustrantes equinos, aun así sería el equivalente a tratar de frenar una bala con papel periódico. Serían una 'cortina de papel' que mantendría oculto a su sobrino. Pero al conocer mejor al chico supo que ese plan no sería muy útil.

Sonrió al pensar que eran tipos distintos de Nerds, su sobrino sabía a esa edad algo que él solo pudo aprender después de abandonar esta dimensión. Literalmente casi había destruido el mundo al concentrarse más en sus investigaciones que en las personas. Incluso el accidente del portal había sido su culpa, por más que deseara culpar a Stanley. Había tenido treinta años para darse cuenta que Stanley había tenido razón, debió de quemar sus diarios, destruir el portal y, posiblemente, borrarse la memoria. Algo le decía que Dipper habría hecho eso sin chistar, que ante una amenaza de ese nivel habría pensado primero en los demás su hermana, sus amigos, posiblemente todo el valle y más allá.

Pero esa misma diferencia hacia que su intención de tenerlo oculto fuera en vano. De niño no le preocupaba pasar todo el día encerrado mientras tuviera algo en que pensar o un buen libro que leer, y a Stanley cerca ocasionalmente para distraerse. Muchas veces, por no decir siempre, quien lo sacaba de casa era el mismo Stanley. Al conocer a Dipper pensó que sería parecido que no saldría en todo el día de esa habitación, pero él quería pasar tiempo, disfrutar del tiempo con sus amigos, aprender experimentando en persona no leyendo lo que otros habían experimentado. Pero ahora al menos podría tenerlo cerca y oculto mientras acababa el verano.

Lo más fácil habría sido convencer a Stanley y enviar a los niños con sus padres, pero eso significaría hacer público su secreto más oscuro y su peor vergüenza, paso unos instantes tratando de pensar que haría Dipper en esa situación y se dio cuenta que había cosas en que su sobrino de 12 años lo superaba. Para colmo las lecturas en el contenedor de 'La Puerta' aun no se estabilizaban… el destino solo le estaba dejando una salida para reforzar el contenedor, se sentía viejo pero tendría que ir. Si no lo último que podría usar estaba en su caja fuerte, en un maletín de metal con el código 618, su mayor y más pavoroso invento, la única arma que había creado… el Desestabilizador Cuántico. Si todo salía mal, sería su última esperanza.

Mientras Stanford trabajaba, Dipper ya no estaba en su recién adquirido lugar de trabajo, estaba buscando por toda la Cabaña los materiales que necesitaría para su idea, había ido a su habitación y llenado un frasco con el pegamento de su hermana, sus padres solían comprarlo por botellas, conociendo la creatividad de su hija. Así que un frasco de goma blanca, agua, una bolsa de sal, marcadores y un saco de manta que encontró en la cocina fueron los primeros materiales que ocuparía, el mercurio lo tenía en el frasquito que le había dado su tío, un cúter, un pincel, velas y unas tijeras. Junto con las notas sobre fantasmas que le había dado su tío era todo lo que ocupaba por el momento. El marco en forma de cubo bien podía usar alguna caja, era cosa de revisar por la Cabaña, lo difícil seria modificar la alarma.

Mezclo la sal en agua hasta que ya no se disolvió más y luego con cuidado lo mezclo con el pegamento. Ahora tenía conseguir el marco. Reviso la Cabaña y su última esperanza, la caja donde había llegado empacado el computador, no estaba. No necesitaba mucha resistencia o, al menos, eso creía, pero de todas formas hacerlo en una caja era su última opción, podía intentar hacer la estructura con cartón, pegado con goma, grapas o cinta adhesiva o las tres a la vez. Pero no era tan hábil en las manualidades como su hermana, además de que la estructura debía mantener su forma. Tampoco se le ocurría como poder adaptar la alarma… pero no se preocupo, por el momento, había aprendido a cruzar los puentes al encontrarlos y no planear todo a la vez. Cuando pensó que no le quedaba más que usar los pedazos de cartón que había encontrado y esperar lo mejor, escucho el auto de tío Stan llegar a la cabaña. Como pudo olvidarlo, en verdad debía estar embotado por el cansancio, si alguien podía ayudarlo ahora era su amigo Soos. Salió corriendo antes de que tomara su camioneta y se fuera.

-"Soos, Amigo!"

-"Dipper. Amigo, que haces aun vestido a esta hora." Dijo antes de ver su reloj, no pasaban de las diez pm. "Bien no es tan tarde, pero aun así deberías…o ya deberías estar dormido."

-"Si Soos lo sé, pero me quede pensando en algo y estaba tratando de hacerlo veras ocupo…" le Mostro el diagrama de la estructura y lo de la alarma, sin decirle que era una alarma de fantasmas.

-"Ese marco que no debe ser muy grande, podría ser de unos 20 cm por lado?"

-"Con 20 cm seria más que suficiente."

-"Entonces es pan comido, amiguito, tengo los materiales en casa y puedo tenerlo listo en menos de media hora… y la parte electrónica tengo algo en casa que te podría servir."

-"En serio?"

"Si amiguito, lo tengo hace años, nunca le encontré el chiste. Aunque creo que es lo que necesitas te traeré todo mañana temprano. Eso si prométeme que vas a dormir bien hoy."

-"Lo intentare Soos, Justo termino de hacer un par de cosas y me voy a la cama."

-"Es un trato entonces, amiguito." Dijo Soos mientras le daba la mano. "Ahora si buenas noches, que mi abuelita no le gusta irse a dormir sin que la arrope." Así se volvió a su nuevo cuarto de trabajo, como ya tenía todo planeado cortó el saco en dos piezas de poco más de 20 cm, reviso la goma salada y con cuidado escribió y dibujo con marcador algunas de las formulas que le había dado su tío para lidiar con fantasmas, para después aplico una capa de goma salada a una de las piezas de tela, agregando mas sal en el círculo de la formula, termino la pieza de tela empapada en pegamento salado con la figura del circulo en un relieve formado por una capa de sal en relieve, lo dejo secando. Si la sangre servía, eso sería idóneo.

Después de dejar todo listo, incluida la figura y las velas en el centro de las cuales donde pondría la caja una vez terminada subió, pero no a su habitación aun debía terminar de ponerle las patas a sus pulgas de computadora. Le hacían falta más de la mitad, acabó con par mas hasta empezó a ver doble y pensó que mejor lo dejaba para el día siguiente y Se fue a dormir. No bien había metido bajo las cobijas cuando durante un parpadeo, al abrir de nuevo los ojos habían pasado unas horas y eran las 4 am, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido sin ser consciente de que estaba dormido. Como todos los días se alisto y fue a cortar leña. Al volver vio a sus tíos tomando café en un incomodo silencio, pero aun con el eco de la discusión que su llegada había interrumpido y aparentemente no deseaban que estuviera presente, por lo que subió a robar un par de horas de sueño.

Luego del desayuno, como todos los días llego Soos. Traía el marco de madera en forma de cubo y un recipiente. Como ninguna de las chicas había llegado aun, ya que no habría más política seguro iban a tomar un respiro ese día y Wendy, como de costumbre, llegaba tarde al trabajo. Soos estaba por el momento en la caja mientras llegaba la pelirroja.

-"Hola amiguito… Qué te parece?" Dijo mostrándole el marco de madera, se veía muy resistente. Aunque no estaba muy detallado. "Pensé en barnizarlo, pero solo esperar a que secara el barniz llevaría casi otra media hora y sabes cómo se pone el señor Pines si llego tarde."

-"Buenos días. Soos. No te preocupes así quedo mejor de lo que esperaba." Dijo el castaño tomando la estructura de madera. Presionándola un poco para constatar su firmeza. "Mejor de lo que podría haber hecho. Gracias amigo."

-"No fue nada…" Dijo mirando alrededor en busca de alguno de los señores Pines. "Dormiste mejor anoche?"

-"Si creo que un poco mejor, Soos, ya mañana dormiré como se debe."

-"Tengo lo demás que me pediste, dijo abriendo el recipiente, estaba lleno de pequeñas bolsas transparentes con bloques de plástico para armar muy reconocibles.

-"Piezas de Lego?" Dijo el californiano, algo sorprendido.

-"Si me las regalaron hace años y las tenía por ahí, desde que hice todos los planos, no les encontré mucho chiste." Dijo excusándose. "Soy bueno siguiendo planos, pero parea la parte de diseñar cosas no sirvo. Eso es mas para gente como tu amiguito."

-"Pero Lego?" Dijo algo incrédulo.

-"Si, pero ese Lego es de la línea 'Technic,' tiene motores, controles, baterías y cosas así." Dijo sacando una de las bolsitas con un motor eléctrico enfundado en plástico. "Así que arme lo que me pediste usando esas partes 'Technic.' Fue fácil seguir tus ideas."

Dijo sacando un pequeño tren-tractor, o eso parecía porque tenía una 'pala,' y sus ruedas estaban en unas vías de plástico. Poniéndolo sobre el aparador junto a la registradora, sacando luego una caja, de la que sobresalían una especie de conectores para cabes, y otra pieza gruesa con muchas de esas uniones y salidas de cables, del mismo material, con unos tornillos y tuercas, también con el inconfundible patrón de las piezas de Lego, una roja y la otra negra. Junto con barios cables.

-"Conectas el cable del motor del tren aquí al conmutador y luego el conmutador a la caja de batearías. Cierras el circuito con el otro cable y listo…" El juguete no se movió. "Ocupas que se mueva si hay la alarma suena verdad?" Dijo ante la extrañeza de su amigo.

-"Esa era la idea… creo."

-"Solo espera…" Dijo sacando una batería y unos cables comunes. "Aquí pones el cable de la señal, empalmas al conmutador, que sea el positivo…" Dijo empalándolo en un tornillo que salía del conmutador de juguete. "Y Listo…" Al tocar el otro tornillo con el cable suelto de la batería el trencito empezó a moverse por las vías dejo de dar corriente con la batería, pero el trencito llego al final de las vías, frenado por la estructura y sus ruedas siguieron rodando. "Si empalmas la bocina de la alarma aquí, sería bueno que usaras una resistencia, apenas pase la corriente hará que el conmutador funcione y le pase corriente, los motores funcionaran y listo era lo que ocupabas, verdad amigo?" Dijo mientras el chico no podía creer lo fácil que se había solucionado su problema.

-"Soos eres un genio…"

-"No es para tanto, solo seguí tu diseño." Aunque era verdad a él californiano no se le habría ocurrido y ahora no había entendido la idea de su amigo hasta verla funcionar. Por primera vez pensó que en verdad necesitaba dormir. Pero como a todos se convenció que el viernes, luego de que Bud perdiera la elección, podría dormir todo el fin de semana si quería. Ese día tampoco práctico con sus tíos fue al claro del bosque y solo estaba el tío Ford.

-"Vamos a practicar de nuevo meditación, creo que ambos ocupamos relajarnos un poco." Aunque no logro ni llegar al estado uno, mientras la respiración de su tío se volvía rítmica pero casi esporádica. Tenía que armar en su cabeza todo lo que había traído Soos. Luego de eso sin siquiera tomar una ducha, pues ninguno había sudado. Bajo al cuarto de trabajo a armar la 'caja.' Acomodo el trozo de tela, que al secarse la goma había quedado rígido aunque flexible, junto con el otro que solo tenía dibujado el hechizo de la barrera, de manera que los círculos estuvieran lo mas alineados posibles pegando la tela a la madera con misma goma salada, de esa forma las barreras que crearían se sellarían una a la otra.

El "techo" era la pieza de tela engomada, en vez de usar un circulo de sal tenía el 'relieve en sal' gracias a sal mas capa y capa de pegamento. El circulo del 'piso' si era de sal, solo que dejo una abertura, pero con un montoncito de sal listo para cerrar esa brecha, acomodo el tractor de Lego para que empujara la sal y cerrara el circulo, lo probo varias veces antes de conectarlo a la alarma y poner la gota de mercurio que necesitaba. Con eso el hechizo de ambas barreras estaba casi listo Así que lo invoco en voz, ambas barreras al estar incomplejas no se activaron. Justo como le había indicado su tío. Ahí era donde la alarma de Fantasmas y las figuras de Lego entraban.

Dentro del cubo de madera puso todas las señales de 'Final del camino' que había hecho. El plan era dejar las trampas por toda la casa de Pacifica, así cuando el fantasma fuera atrapado por alguna, seria transportado dentro de la 'caja,' la alarma lo detectaría accionando el tractor y la polea de Lego, activando las barreras una sobre la otra, de esa forma con las dos barreras sobrepuestas e invertidas la misma fuerza que evitaba que un fantasma atravesara una barrera lo mantendría encerrado dentro de dos.

Dipper no podía saberlo, pero había creado el primer método automático para atrapar fantasmas. Desde que existía la magia se podía capturar fantasmas en espejos, vasijas, pinturas y toda clase de cosas, pero era solo por las propiedades mágicas de estas o gracias a un invocador, además siempre necesitaba que el caza fantasmas estuviera presente y fuera consciente de la presencia de fantasma para invocar el hechizo o atrapar al fantasma, pero esa 'caja' solo aplicaba el mismo principio de usar la energía del fantasma contra el sí mismo y el Shmebulockmetro de su tío a manera de gatillo.

Con eso ya listo solo era cosa de ir a la nueva casa de Pacífica. Había estado eufórico, como todo inventor, por un nuevo invento… por su trampa para fantasmas. Por lo que el ir donde su amiga rubia había pasado a un segundo plano, pero ahora que todo estaba listo, su corazón empezó a bombear más fuerte y se le ablandaron las rodillas, lo único que se le ocurrió pensar era que en definitiva debía dormir un poco más. Por más que recordara el aroma de flores y champagne. No sabía si en verdad encontraría al fantasma del alcalde, pero sospechaba que un fantasma rondaba a su 'amiga' Pacífica. Uno mucho más peligroso, gracias a su caja y a lo que le había explicado su tío eliminaría ese peligro.

Pero eso no era lo más difícil, lo más difícil era salir de la cabaña sin que su hermana lo supiera, aun sin entender muy bien porque le guardaba secretos a su hermana, no quería que su hermana saltara a conclusiones equivocadas y, ahora iba a ayudar a Pacifica, podía ser el peor escenario, no deseaba estar envuelto en uno de los 'planes' de Mabel. Guardo todo lo que se iba a llevar en su mochila una botella de agua purificadora, un repuesto de la botella de agua purificadora, las trampas con el 'Inicio del Camino,' las notas que había tomado cuando hablo con el tío Ford y el detector de fantasmas, pero dejo la barra de granola en la mesa. Al menos cuando se mantenía ocupado podía ignorar esa 'sensación extraña.' Luego de pensar un poco elimino las escusas 'paseo por el bosque' y 'la ir a dar una vuelta' Si lo pensaba mucho, como le 'hacia antes,' al final no haría nada, mejor tener una idea en la cabeza y en su momento adaptarse. No entendió muy bien porque decidió tomarse una ducha, no había sudado… al menos no mucho esa mañana, pero racionalizo que como todos los días después de la práctica matutina él y sus tíos tomaban una ducha era mejor que lo hiciera así Mabel no sospecharía.

Ya limpio bajo de nuevo tomo su mochila, desconecto la barrera con la palanca que el tío Ford le había indicado y fue a la oficina del anciano.

-"Deje la barrera del cuarto de trabajo desconectada."

-"Alzare las del resto del sótano entonces sobrino… confió en que tienes razón y no es un fantasma fuerte, pero algunos pueden ser molestos y de todas formas mejor prevenir que lamentar. Ya vas a ir donde revisar esa casa?" Se sorprendió ante la reacción de su sobrino, no pensó que fuera nada que mereciera que se sonrojara.

-"Desean mudarse lo antes posible y han tenido malas experiencias con fantasmas."

-"Estaré ocupado en mi laboratorio toda la tarde, pero si necesitas mi ayuda llámame."

-"Gracias tío Ford, pero espero no interrumpirte." Con eso se despidió del anciano, y subió lo más sigilosamente posible hasta la Cabaña. Si pudiera hablar con Soos antes de que Mabel notara la mochila, ojeo la puerta a la tienda de regalos y ya la pelirroja estaba en su ligar leyendo una de las revistas, Soos pasaba el día entero moviéndose por la Cabaña desde acomodando repisas a reparando goteras era cosa de buscarlo, sin hacer ruido y alerta a la aparición de su hermana paso unos minutos buscándolo.

-"Soos!" Susurro.

-"Si Amiguito…"

-"Shhh" interrumpió el chico. "Más bajo ocupo u favor, me podrías llevar a la antigua casa del alcalde?"

-"Creo que si." Dijo halando de lado aculando sus labios con la palma de su mano. "Porque tanto secreto?"

-"Digamos que es un favor que debo y sería algo incomodo si Mabel me acompaña."

-"Bien puedo ser el señor sigiloso si o deseo, pero primero debo ir a pedirle permiso al señor Pines."

Ese aun no habían turistas, así que tío Stan estaría en su oficina o arreglando alguna atracción o componiendo una nueva. Pero era mejor que Soos fuera solo nadie le prestaría mucha atención, claro a menos que empezara a caminar de puntillas, como lo estaba haciendo.

-"Hola Dip" Dijo Mabel a su espalda, sobresaltándolo, al menos así podía explicar la impresión y palidez que tenia.

-"Mabel? Veras yo… solo levaba unas cosas en mi mochila a la habitación... no es que fuera a salir ni nada."

-"A ya no vamos a salir amiguito?" Dijo Soos seguido de cerca por tío Stan. Mientras el chico en verdad se ponía pálido.

-"Bueno si Soos… es que…"

-"Te llamo Tanto, dijo si ibas a llegar a las 10?" Agrego la castaña. "Algo de una casa embrujada."

-"Fantasmas de nuevo? Debiste pedir permiso no creo que te deje ir imagina si vuelve a pasar lo de los Noroeste." Agrego Stan.

-"No se eso fijo Tanto y los nuevos dueños creen que hay un fantasma y quieren que Dipper revise una casa." Agrego la niña. "Como un tipo de favor que le debía Dipper."

-"Tanto, el abogado… Dipper será mejor que vayas, no es bueno deberle favores a los abogados." Cambio de parecer Stan. "Además no va a ser algo como lo de la mansión o sí?"

-"No tío Stan."

-"Si seguro solo será Dipper haciendo cosas de nerd con Tanto." Agrego la gemela.

-"En tal caso si puedes ir, es bueno estar en buenos términos con los abogados."

-"Vas a usar tu traje y ponerte a bailar? Agrego la castaña.

-"No lo creo Mabel…"

-"Aburrido! Prefiero quedarme en la Cabaña." Dijo encaminándose a la puerta de la tienda de regalos. "Ver a un nerd bailando en traje de corderito eso si es interesante, lo recuerdas Wendy como iba…" empezaba a entonar y moverse al son de.

"Bien... ¿Quién quiere... Lana, lana, lana?

¡Tengo! ¡Tengo!

Dale un beso a tu mami, mami, mami

¡Hola! ¡Hola!

¡Y bailo y bailo entre las flores!

¡Con un lindo arcoíris de colores!"

La mera canción sonrojo al castaño. Mientras la pelirroja prefirió no decir nada. Se fue a sentar a la caja, escondiendo el sonrojo de su cara con la revista que tenía en la mano, sonrojada como cada vez que recordaba la primera vez que ese 'niño' había hecho que se le acelerara el corazón. Al encarar no solo a unos fantasmas sino a la vergüenza, para salvarla, en esas ocasiones olvidaba que había más personas aparte de ellos dos.

-"O chico." Dijo el tío Stan sonriendo. "Lo que daría por ponerlo en exposición, estás seguro que no quieres dar aunque sea una función al…"

-"No tío Stan, fue parte del trato de lo de usar el traje de hombre lobo. Recuerdas…"

-"Si pero solo seria hasta final del verano…" Dijo con su tono más convincente, ante lo que el chico siquiera parpadeo. "Nunca serás un buen empresario si te niegas así a las oportunidades. Bien ya que van al pueblo, Soos podrías conseguirme el abrillantador de oro?"

-"Si señor Pines." Dijo poniéndose firmes, o casi. Pocos minutos después estaban en la camioneta de Soos.

-"Como dijiste que no querías que se enterada Mabel pensé que ya la ibas a empezar a dejarla un poco a su aire." Dijo mientras conducía.

-"Como a su aire." Respondió el castaño algo a la defensiva, presentía que sería como lo que le había dicho Grenda hacia unos días parecía que todos se esforzaban en recordárselo una y otra vez.

-"Si, amiguito." Dijo el gordito sin notar el cambio de humor de chico. "Siempre estas con Mabel es raro no verlos juntos… debe ser lindo que alguien se preocupe así por uno… pero también debe ser difícil."

-"Tu también Soos." Respondió de repente enfadado. "Porque todos se meten en como cuido o no a Mabel. Acaso saben que es estar con ella y lo especial que es… por lo que debo cuidarla." Soos estaba casi sudando nunca había visto a su amigo de ese humor. "Solo nos conocen desde hace unos meses, como pueden decir que es importante y que no, además yo sé muy bien cómo cuidarla, no por nada es mi hermana. La he cuidado desde mucho antes de que siquiera supieran de ella, desde siempre. Y siempre la cuidare…" Al decir eso su mente quedo en blanco.

-"Espera tranquilo Dipper." Dijo Soos con la voz agitada, asustado por esa reacción del chico. "No dije nada de eso. Es solo que soy hijo único, no sé que es tener hermanos, me gustaría saber que se siente." Dijo preocupado por la reacción de su amigo. "Dipper… Dipper…"

-"Ah… Si… perdona Soos es que hace días dicen cosas de cómo trato a Mabel y ya… ya me están hartando."

-"Pero no explotes así eres más listo que eso sabes que el que se enoja pierde y estas enojándote sin razones." Respondió algo angustiado aun. "No puedo decirte nada la calabacita, es un sol y eso es porque confía en ti más que en nadie." Luego de un incomodo silencio agrego. "Debe ser que estas más cansado de lo que pareces en verdad debes de dormir un poco mas…"

Pero el chico no le prestó atención, su voz o más bien un coro de sus formado por varias veces su propia voz repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza partes de algunas conversaciones que había tenido en los últimos días '…tu eres la jaula de Mabel…' '…La proteges tanto que la mantienes encerrada en su mundo…' '…Mabeladia…' '…nadie en su sano juicio se metería con Mabel…' '…fue culpa mía por no detenerla a tiempo…' '…contigo como hermano puede ser como quiera…' '…Mabeladia…' '…Mabeladia…'

Estaba tan concentrado que casi salto cuando Soos le tomo del brazo.

-"Amiguito ya llegamos, esta es la cuadra te llevaría pero si entro me retrasaría para ir por el encargo del señor Pines."

\- "No te preocupes." Dijo bajándose del auto. " Ve a hacer el encargo para el tío, yo volveré a casa cuando termine." Dijo acallando las voces que repetían una y otra vez lo que, subconscientemente, sabía que era cierto aunque se negaba a aceptar.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Fandom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	72. Chapter 71

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Dos semanas publicando a buena hora y hoy me retraso, perdón._

 _Hola mis queridos lectores, una cosa divertida de escribir fics., al menos para mí es tomar 'prestados,' con todo respeto claro, personajes, lugares, sucesos del fandom o de cualquier parte. Algunos van más allá y hacen un crossover, tal vez en algún posible futuro lo intente yo mismo. Cosa divertida es encontrar crossovers fuera del fandom El primer ejemplo que se me ocurre es Marvel Comics o DC, donde aunque cada uno de sus personajes suele andar por su propia cuenta repetidamente se mezclan unos con otros en alguna medida, luego claro el MCU, es una maravilla, y el DCEU, bien… esperemos a ver la película SHAZAM. –Por el momento DC lo hace muy bien en sus películas animadas y series.–_

 _Otro 'mundo,' 'universo' o, ya que estamos, 'multiverso,' es el de las series de TV, aquí hago excepción con el arrowverso que para mí es una sola serie dividida en distintos títulos semanales. –Muy a lo revistas de comics– Estas series algunas como 'CSI:Nombre usted la ciudad,' otras que se 'unen' por uno o dos capítulos, Ley y orden: UVE' y 'Chicago PD' , o 'préstamo de personajes' 'Los Griffin en Springfield.' Y sin olvidar los spinoff de otras, NCSI empezó como un Spin off de JAG, una de esas series que no dejan de repetir y que uno sigue disfrutando, sin ir muy lejos o yendo más lejos 'Buffy, la caza Vampiros' y 'Angel' o 'Hércules: Los Viajes Legendarios' y 'Xera: La Princesa Guerrera.'_

 _En literatura es mucho más difícil ver este tipo de interacción. A veces a un autor le hace falta más de un libro para narrar alguna historia –A ver cuántos sabían que 'Los Tres Mosqueteros' es el primer libro de una trilogía?– O como se ha vuelto cada vez más normal en tiempos recientes los escritores piensan de antemano en sagas o al menos trilogías. En algunos casos más por efecto del mercadeo, de ahí que cierta Bella Swan sea famosa, ande el lamento de Bram Stoker. Pero el mercadeo no es irremediablemente malo, Harry Potter es un ejemplo de eso, al menos sus libros, o las obras de Rick Riordan, que logro mezclar las mitologías más famosas en una forma que no hay que negar que es interesante y entretenida. Pero va a haber crossovers que nunca se darían en la literatura normal, en cierta forma es lamentable._

 _Ahí irrumpe, para felicidad de un público cada vez más grande, el fandom, si bien afectado por la moda, llena ese espacio, y, en su enorme complejidad, no solo tomando a la literatura, sino de oros artes más jóvenes, del Cine a los Video Juegos. Así puedes leer varias versiones, de diversa calidad y estilo, de tus personajes favoritos de libros, series de TV –tanto animadas como live action–, juegos y sigue la lista. Porque se da este fenómeno, no solo escribir los crossovers sino el público que los consume, creo que es porque nos 'gustan' los personajes y queremos saber más, simplemente más de ellos. Una vez, hace mucho, le comente con mi padre que un personaje de un libro que había leído aparecía en el libro que leía en ese momento, mi padre me dijo que leer y encontrar un personaje ya conocido era como encontrarse con un viejo amigo y creo que esa sensación, ese 'reencuentro,' es lo que impulsa a los crossovers. Así que a aprovechar los crossovers del fandom, este fenómeno sin precedentes que vivimos ahora. No siempre veras a tus queridos personajes como los imaginaste o incluso te puede llegar a molestar como los presentan, pero en un mar de fandom por que preocuparse por una gota de agua? Solo pasa al siguiente crossover o, mejor aún, escribe el tuyo._

 _Feliz lectura._

Una nueva entrega. Una hermosa mañana el sol brilla, el viento sopla, la gente disfrutando de la tranquilidad del verano, el mejor momento para una cacería de fantasmas, una mañana de verano normal en Gravity Falls. Además con una desaparición del hospital local, nada demasiado fuera de lo común en ese lindo verano. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (5 Octubre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **71\. Presas.**

Era imposible saber cómo se sentía, siquiera como expresarlo a un nivel que ella misma lo entendiera, Pacífica despertó esa mañana sintiendo que solo había cerrado los ojos un instante, descansada, pero con la sensación y los trazos de algún sueño, que se le termino de escapar de entre los dedos justo en los antes de abrir los ojos, dejando solo la sensación de que había soñado. No había mucho debate en su cabeza, al menos a esas horas, las tres Pacíficas parecían estar todas igual de dormidas. Luego de unos instantes de maravilloso desconcierto, recordó que estaba en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa Miller, que River se había despertado y levantado, que como compartían la cama la había despertado y, que ese día, después de posiblemente las peores semanas de su vida lo volvería a ver. Ese pensamiento fue con el que salió de la cama.

El desayuno fue como el día anterior aunque esta vez Jonathan había llegado más temprano, solo para ser 'gentilmente apartado' de la cocina por Lindsay Miller, mientras la niña se adentraba más y más en los secretos de cocinar, disfrutando el simple placer de ver la cara de satisfacción de los demás por comer lo había preparado. Además, concentrarse en un plato como crepas le ayudaba a no ponerse a pensar mucho en lo que le deparaba ese día. La esposa del juez, madre de tres hijos, ya todos adultos e independizados, sabía organizar el desayuno. Había dividido el trabajo, una preparaba la masa de las crepas, otra el relleno dulce y otra el salado. Un hornillo en la mesa les daría el punto una vez listas, para que cada quien se sirviera a su gusto.

Ese día no hubo sorpresas como el anterior nadie interrumpió el desayuno, el juez y Jonathan empezaron a platicar sobre la intención de este ultimo de convertir uno de los salones del primer piso de la nueva casa en un home theater, para lo que debía tomar medias para preparar la habitación para alinear tanto el sistema de sonido como el de video y, posiblemente, aislar el salón para un resultado optimo. River y Lindsay, totalmente apáticas con los 'juguetes' de sus respectivas parejas, comentaban sobre los vecinos, la vida en el pueblo y la inminente elección del alcalde, en la cual ni River ni Kimble podían intervenir, ninguno era residente oficial del valle y, más aun, Kimble aun mantenía su nacionalidad irlandesa.

Pacífica estaba muy entretenida decidiendo que comer si las crepas dulces, de queso y jalea de moras, o una saldadas de pollo y hongos. Tratando de no poner mucha atención y, por votación unánime del comité en su mente, de no pensar en que lo volvería a ver. En la conversación de las mujeres apareció el tema de los Faurolo, que se habían ofrecido a ayudar con la mudanza una vez que estuvieran seguros de que no había ningún regalo paranormal del alcalde en la casa que le había pertenecido por más de medio siglo.

Logrando solo rozar quien se aseguraría de la inexistencia de fantasmas o, en caso contrario, libraría la casa de ese problema, Pacífica, luego de tomar una solución salomónica y decidir desayunar una crepa de cada tipo, se aventuro a hablar de su amiga Grenda que muy posiblemente acompañaría a sus padres, Carlo Faurolo había prometido que los ayudarían a terminar la mudanza. La conversación divergió hacia la niña, al ser conocida de las tres Lindsay comento sobre su papel en la escuela, no sobresalía en letras, aunque en artes, más en costura, y economía domestica era una maravilla, mientras que se mantenía como barrera entre los abusadores de la escuela y los más débiles, sin nada más que su presencia. La fama de la fuerza de los Faurolo era más que suficiente para atemorizar al niño más desubicado o confundido, la señora Miller sostenía fervientemente que ninguno de sus niños, o, ya puestos, ningún niño era 'malo.'

Al oír esa explicación River pensaba que afortunadamente el valle estaba lo suficientemente apartado para no atraer el interés de esos niños que, por golpes del destino, se torcían a muy tierna edad. Aunque, por lo que conocía a Lindsay Miller, estaba casi segura que si alguno llegaba la señora Miller lo enderezaría. River conocía mejor que era ir a la escuela con esos 'niños torcidos,' no sabía que pensar, aunque la atmosfera del valle con sus 'peculiaridades,' hacia que el 'cuerpo de policía' de dos hombres del valle fuera más que suficiente, aun sabiendo que era visitado, como muchos otros pueblos apartados, por pandillas de motociclistas. Aceptaba que eso era algo extraño, pero tomando de cuenta el ambiente del valle no se sorprendía… mucho.

Pacífica seguía en ese estado de letargo que había tenido desde que el mismo Juez Miller la salvara de sus padres y sus planes de mandarla al otro lado del mundo, en el mejor de los casos. Según La Señora Miller su caso era triste, pero normal dado lo que le había ocurrido. Poco a poco la niña empezaba a rearmarse, las dos mujeres la habían oído con detenimiento hablar de sus redescubiertas amigas, Tiffany y Ariel, con quienes se había encontrado la tarde anterior y de su gran amiga Grenda, que por el ajetreo de esos días se había convertido en cortas llamadas telefónicas, pero aun así sabían que se emocionaba porque ese día la volvería a ver. Para ambas mujeres el silencio después de mencionar a Grenda era reconocible, pues su amiga no era la única persona con quien se reencontraría ese día.

Una cosa en que la mayoría de dictadores destronados estaba de acuerdo era que los amigos se podían volver en los más terribles enemigos, y por desdicha ese era casi el caso con la antigua niña rica. Aunque Pacífica era la proclamada la niña más popular y conocida del valle, en verdad ese 'titulo' era gracias a algunas medidas del departamento de relaciones públicas de las compañías de su familia. El dogma de la 'Superioridad Noroeste' tenía que ser mantenido, aun en cosas tan simples como un pueblo en que pasaba algo más de tres meses al año. Su popularidad era en parte creada por sus 'amigos de verano,' la forma en que su padres organizaban a algunos niños, cuyos padres eran empleados de los Noroeste, para mantener convenientemente alejada y distraída a su hija, sin olvidar el recalcarle a ella que era una Noroeste y por lo tanto, superior a los demás. Pero esa burbuja en que la habían mantenido se había roto, en gran medida gracias a la otra persona que verían ese día, Dipper Pines, que en su calidad de caza fantasmas debía de revisar la antigua casa del alcalde, para asegurarse que el mismo alcalde no siguiera por ahí, aunque había muerto a principios de esa semana.

Pero los 'amigos de verano' de Pacífica preocupaban algo a Lindsay Miller, pues no era un secreto que el sequito de verano de Pacífica debía usar mil y un trucos para que los demás niños los aceptaran de nuevo, una vez terminado el verano y desaparecida Pacífica. Esos mismos niños iban a ser los primeros en atosigar a la niña Noroeste una vez la vieran desprotegida. Pero con la ayuda de Grenda e, inclusive, de Tiffany y Ariel, tendría la oportunidad de no sufrir del rechazo. Aunque su propia forma de ser actual la haría una 'presa' más fácil más y eso la afectaría una vez empezaran las clases. No sorprendía a ninguna que la niña ahora se mostrada insegura e indecisa, después de lo que había pasado, pero tampoco ninguna de las mujeres podía imaginar alguna forma posible de que pudiera cambiar.

Ese día tenían pensado empezar temprano y así terminar la mudanza, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos. Aun siendo un día libre en el pueblo, la justicia siempre vigila y por eso el juez nunca se apartaba de su teléfono. Aunque era como un recordatorio, las cosas en el valle solían ser 'tranquilas,' al menos lo suficientemente como para solucionarse por sí mismas o con la ayuda de Blubs y Durland, que en opinión del juez era prácticamente lo mismo, la fuerza policial del valle era más que nada simbólica y el mismo juez se preguntaba donde mas podría trabajar ese par sin tenerlos supervisados. Precisamente fue Blubs quien le informo de la desaparición de un paciente del hospital. Un paciente solo conocido como 'Tim Doe.' La rubia pudo sentir como el nivel de tensión subía en toda la casa, esa desaparición estaba más que ligada a ella y a su familia, y, por si fuera poco, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica que recorriera el cuerpo, Archivald, siempre pendiente había entrado en modo fantasma guardián. Fue consciente que la gente en la casa y de más de doscientas personas que estaban en el 'perímetro' que había hecho el fantasma. Luego de unos momentos, en los que el fantasma reviso a todo ser consciente en los alrededores y descarto que ese empleado de sus padres estuviera cerca.

Kimble le pidió le pidió al juez cuanto detalle pudo, intentando no revelar todo el interés que tenía en ese sujeto, pues ahora no tenía ninguna escusa factible más que estar, por una coincidencia algo compleja, en la casa del juez en el momento de la llamada. Ya no tenía ninguna relación con la familia Noroeste o sus empleados, aparte de ser tutor de la heredera del clan. Por lo que sus manos estaban atadas. Para colmo de males había dejado su 'equipo' custodiado por Ritter en la misma mansión. Por estar ahora en una 'zona gris' de La Escuela tampoco podía obtener ayuda por esa vía, se tuvo que contentar con llamar a su antiguo subordinado, para comunicarle la desaparición, mientras pensaba y descartaba varias escusas para mantener a River y a Pacífica ocultas en la casa del juez. River también entendió que pasaba, Kimble aun no había tenido tiempo ni de empezar a relatarle sobre su 'verdadero trabajo.' Pero si noto que llamo a Ritter, por lo que ella desplego su propia red de inteligencia, llamando a Jackie Buscarino.

Tampoco para Todd Miller el cambio en la actitud de Kimble paso desapercibido. Por lo que había oído en el proceso, ese paciente desaparecido podía ser una clara amenaza para la niña, que tanto legal como moralmente estaba bajo su protección. También noto, sorprendido, algo que recordaba de sus días en Portland, la mirada del irlandés había pasado de ser la de su jovial huésped a la misma que una vez vio durante una situación de rehenes en los ojos del jefe de la unidad SWAT de la policía de Portland, un ex SEAL de la marina. Y ese cambio de actitud a su vez fue sentido por su esposa.

-"Lo olvidaba." Dijo esta ultima rompiendo el silencio. "Debemos apresurarnos con los tramites de traslado de Pacífica, aun falta tiempo, pero como será un cambio estatal los documentos deben estar debidamente confirmados y sellados. Es mejor empezar con tiempo, claro si no te incomoda River." Esta comprendiendo la actitud de Lindsay, solo asintió, para que su voz no alterara a la niña, que parecía inconsciente de lo que podía significar la desaparición de 'Tim.' "Pacífica cuando termines de comer dime todo lo que recuerdes del internado así podremos empezar con los tramites."

-"Es la 'Escuela e Internado de Damas Jóvenes de Maine,' Ciudad de Castle Rock, Condado de Penobscot, Maine. Señora Miller." Dijo después de tragar, para prepararse una tercera crepa, no tenia apetito, pero como Archivald no se había 'alimentado' en días, sabía que esa vigilancia le iba a cobrar factura. No intento 'parecer tranquila,' a ella no le preocupaba 'Tim', los adultos de la casa podían pensar que se encontraba en peligro, pero ella sabía que si ese hombre se acercaba lo sabría, pues Archivald lo sabría y, además, el fantasma tomaría las medidas necesarias. Pero tener un guardaespaldas fantasma no era algo que les pudiera decir a los demás.

Mientras Lindsay empezaba a buscar los documentos para los trámites con su computadora, aunque en última instancia solo ocupaban que Pacífica se matriculara y se presentara a clases en la escuela del pueblo, dejando que las burocracias del Departamento de Educación y de los Distritos Escolares se ganaran el sueldo. Su esposo se preparaba para marcharse, aparte de sus sospechas el desconocido era legalmente dependiente del condado, así que debía de llevarse a cabo una investigación y era algo que no deseaba dejar a los oficiales de policía del pueblo. Pero todos sus instintos como abogado le decían quien si podía ayudarlo.

-"Jonathan… pensando en esos equipos que deseas comprar, porque no aprovechamos que me acerco al centro comercial y te llevo a la tienda, así al menos podrás saber que esperar al instarlo en tu nueva casa y luego paso a recogerte?" Dijo sin más, con el tono de voz normal, una habilidad que todo buen abogado sabe cultivar.

-"Seria buena idea, pero tenemos mucho que hacer esta mañana…" Respondió el irlandés. Como por ejemplo vigilar la casa.

-"No nos llevara mucho, además las señoras y la señorita van a estar ocupadas, por algún tiempo." Dijo desde la puerta mirando al irlandés, pero desviando la vista al rotulo que anunciaba que la casa tenía contrato con la única compañía de seguridad privada del valle.

-"River no te importaría…?"

-"Tranquilo con eso, anda a divertirte Jonathan." Dijo después de ver el casi imperceptible asentimiento de la señora Miller. "Mientras están fuera Lindsay, Pacífica y yo acabamos con esto."

-"Y a Ti Pacífica?" Agrego el irlandés, aunque confiaba que la niña no se percatara del peligro en que estaba, era mejor mantener las cosas lo más normales posible.

-"Gracias." Dijo esta terminando su ultima Crepa. "Pero si la señora Miller y River creen que es necesario, es mejor hacerlo… Creo." Las tres Pacíficas habían empezado un protocolo de emergencia que aceleraba, un poco, sus procesos mentales, además así tenían tiempo para prepararse para volver a verlo. Cuando el todo terreno del juez doblo la esquina freno, Miller llamo a la compañía de seguridad para que apostaran un par de guardias extra para vigilar su casa ante un posible malhechor no identificado. Eso tranquilizo a Kimble, el mismo había ido a reconocer a 'Tim' y sabia que nadie podía fingir así de 'bien' un estado catatónico, por lo que estaría débil. Mientras el juez llamaba a la compañía de seguridad Kimble llamo a Ritter, este le informo que, gracias a los miembros de confianza del personal del penthouse del edificio Noroeste, había confirmado que los Noroeste estaban consultando con los políticos como revertir el fallo del juez, en Salem la Capital del estado.

Kimble acompaño al juez al hospital, afortunadamente nadie lo reconoció en el momento y pasando como un 'amigo del juez' pudo revisar la habitación. El paciente había escapado solo, lo cual no era difícil, nadie esperaba que su situación mejorada de golpe y aunque estaba amarrado a la cama, una cosa era amarrar a alguien para evitar que se dañara y otra evitar que conscientemente escapara. En lavandería dijeron que parecía haberse extraviado un uniforme de enfermero. Además habían abierto el almacén de cosas perdidas, se llevaría un tiempo saber que faltaba de entre todo lo que la gente dejaba olvidado en el hospital, para Kimble era claro serian ropa y unos zapatos, tal vez algo de efectivo pero no mucho. En la mente de Kimble 'Tim' pasó de peligro inminente a peligro potencial, por lo que se permitió relajarse. Si 'Tim' era lo suficientemente hábil para seguir vivo en su 'línea de trabajo,' lo primero que haría sería averiguar qué había pasado y, conociendo al tipo de gente que contrataría Noroeste, el mismo 'Tim' sabría que ya había sido desechado por su jefe. Además que era mejor no dejarse ver, Noroeste no era de los que daban segundas oportunidades. Le dio una explicación al juez Todd que fuera más verosímil, que al buscar su identidad habían sacado a la luz datos sobre el desparecido, que este deseara que siguieran ocultas, por lo que simplemente se iría del valle y era más que difícil que volvieran a saber de él, aunque era mejor mantener alerta a la seguridad, al menos por una semana. Para Kimble era claro que 'Tim' se estaba alejando más y más del pueblo y de los Noroeste, contando a Pacífica, a cada minuto.

Para entonces ya habían pasado algunas horas desde el desayuno, los papeles de traslado de Pacífica a la escuela del pueblo ya estarían listos y solo faltaría esperar a que el chico Pines 'revisara' la casa para terminar la mudanza, tal y como lo habían planeado de antemano. Si todo iba bien y ningún fantasma maniático del alcalde aparecía, lo más posible era que ese mismo día terminaran la mudanza y se podrían mudar el día siguiente, como había dicho, River que mejor manera de inaugurar una casa que con una boda. La licencia de matrimonio ya estaría en regla para el viernes y así no habría problemas por ser un tutor soltero o lesa moral por convivencia prematrimonial. Luego de comentar con el juez sus deducciones sobre la desaparición, ambos ya más tranquilos fueron al todo terreno para volver a la casa Miller. Absolutamente nadie noto que, en una de las salas de estar, había desaparecido la hoja con el crucigrama del periódico del día anterior.

Cuando iban de camino llamaron a Ritter para informarle sobre 'Tim Doe,' al menos ya no era problema de Kimble. Y, aprovechando, se comunicaron con Tanto Extraño, que se había vuelto su contacto con el chico Pines, como eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana quedaron en que tratarían que el chico Pines llegara a las diez. Con un poco de suerte, sin la amenaza fantasma, tendrían toda la tarde para armar los muebles y terminar de acondicionar la casa.

En la casa ya habían terminado de llenar los documentos y las dos mujeres empezaban a preocuparse, pues la preadolescente no había dejado de comer. Restos del desayuno, galletas, frutas, golosinas o lo que encontrara, a un ritmo verdaderamente alarmante, que podía significar que era su forma de lidiar contra el estrés, que intuían que sentía por reencontrarse con el chico Pines. También dado que esa tarde estarían ocupadas con la mudanza, las tres se habían puesto 'ropa de trabajo' jeans, camisetas y zapatos cómodos, en el caso de Pacífica los jeans eran marca Gucci, y rosados de un tono más oscuro que el de su camiseta, también Gucci. A la niña esa reunión en verdad la hacía sentir una especie de coctel molotov sentimental, pero no comía por eso, en ese momento estaba haciendo lo posible por darle energía al preocupado fantasma que recorría como bólido las inmediaciones de la casa, en verdad no sabía cómo sentirse por volver a verlo, pero, y en eso concordaban las tres Pacíficas, no deseaba quedarse dormida.

Cuando Archivald escucho la conversación con Kimble y el juez, se tranquilizo y como solía hacerlo tomo su puesto cerca de su protegida. Por lo que la niña dejo de comer, haciendo prometer a Archivald que la ayudaría a quemar todas las calorías que recién había ingerido. Y en ese momento el comité de su mente luego de votar unánime para evitar ese sobrepeso, se puso a deliberar en ambos, Archivald y Dipper Pines. Pacífica no sabía cómo iba a actuar o que iba a hacer en ese reencuentro, pero tener un fantasma guardián y a un caza fantasmas cerca en el mejor de los casos la haría tener que dar muchas explicaciones incomodas y en el peor se tendría que despedir de Archivald, a quien consideraba uno de sus pocos verdaderos amigos.

Dejando en paz la cocina, para sosiego de su tutora y de la anfitriona, fue a la habitación y tomo las piezas de metal en que había divido la 'esfera' que era el 'cuerpo físico' de Archivald, incluyendo los aros que se había acostumbrado a usar de aretes y pidió permiso para salir a tomar aire. Que le fue concedido en aras de que ya no había ningún peligro y si deseaba un 'momento a solas' era mejor que lo tuviera. Así la niña salió con Archivald al jardín de los Miller. Pensando cómo mantener a salvo a su amigo de… de Dipper. Al menos así se mantendría ocupada y distraída un poco más.

"Archivald donde te podrías esconder?"

"Esconderme no puedo, pues vigilarte debo."

"No creo que tenga que recordarte que vamos a hacer hoy…"

"A la nueva casa iremos, pues cerciorarnos debemos, que esa persona a quien sentí peligrosa no sea."

"Archivald ese es el problema quien va a buscar a esa 'otra' persona?"

"Según lo que me has dicho seria el joven caz…" El fantasma dejo de 'hablar' un momento, entendiendo que tan peligroso podría volverse todo.

"Exacto Archivald y tu existencia es un secreto que no sé cómo decirle o siquiera sé si deba saberlo." Pensó la rubia. Mientras iba agregando objetos y la esfera de metal creía en sus manos.

"En buen apuro estaré si el joven Pines me atrapa, pues dudo que la suerte a sonreírme vuelva, aunque un espejo de plata no sé si pueda conseguir..." Luego de quedarse 'callado' unos instantes agrego. "Pero es del Pequeño Cazador de quien hablamos…"

"Por eso mismo no se que pasara luego de revise la nueva casa, pero es mejor tomar todas las precauciones posibles, y lo primero es esconder tu esfera." Estaban en el borde del jardín de los Miller donde una cerca baja de madera marcaba la división con la casa de los vecinos, cerca que por estar en el pueblo solo tenía un pasador. Y en el jardín de al lado se veían varios árboles, uno que parecía que había estado en ese lugar antes que el mismo pueblo. "Archivald, si mal no recuerdo el bosque te da energía… te alimenta verdad?"

"Eso he sentido."

"Que tal eres… digo que tal es tu esfera para trepar arboles?"

"Nunca lo he intentado."

"Alguna vez viste como subía una serpiente un árbol?" Dijo la niña tomando la espera y poniéndola junto al tronco del árbol.

"De verlo lo vi, pero en ser una serpiente nunca pensé." Dijo el fantasma mientras su esfera se volvía una serpiente plateada que intentaba enroscarse en la corteza. Cayó varias veces antes de darse por vencido. "Los movimientos imito, aunque el agarre pierdo." La rubia pensó que una cosa era una serpiente hecha de carne y hueso que otra hecha de metal.

"Las serpientes suben los arboles al distribuir su peso por todo su cuerpo y sus escamas se aferran a las irregularidades de la corteza por péquelas que sean." Repitió lo que había leído un libro de texto. "Pero sería más fácil si no tuviera forma de serpientes… trata de hacerte delgado como puedas y empieza a subir de nuevo, sujetándote de tanta corteza como puedas." La esfera se extendió, lentamente al principio, se extendió por la corteza del árbol, para empezar a subir como una mancha de pintura plateada y perderse entre las hojas.

"Subir no ha costado y un nido de búho he encontrado." Dijo el fantasma.

"Espero que eso sea suficiente para que no encuentre tu esfera, pero eso era la parte fácil…"

"Fácil? Comprenderte no puedo?"

"Si he entendido bien tu estas ligado a mi… si es cierto eso como podemos estar seguros de que no lograra detectar esa unión?"

"Un vinculo compartimos y no se siquiera si cortarlo se pueda."

"Creo que entre nosotros dos lo que existe es como un teléfono… para que entiendas un telégrafo, como si un hilo invisible nos uniera, intenta cortar ese hilo para que no lo descubra y te espero en la noche. Tendremos que arriesgarnos a eso, pero tampoco podemos tenerte en las cercanías…" Era la única explicación que había se le había ocurrido, al tener que 'llamar' primero al fantasma antes de 'compartir' sus pensamientos con él.

"Además mucha fuerza he usado hoy…"

"Eso también lo pensé no quiero quedarme dormida de repente…" Dijo acariciando la corteza del árbol. "Archivald si vas a la arboleda cerca de la mansión tu sabes… la que creció sobre tu… sobre ti?"

"Dejarte desprotegida no me gustaría..." Pensó el fantasma, pero antes que la niña pudiera decir algo agrego. "Aunque tranquilo me quedo ya que el inglés y el cazador contigo estarán." Cosa que sorprendió un poco a la rubia que sería lo que Archivald vería en Jonathan?

"Entonces mejor te marchas ahora no se si Dipper venga a la casa…" Las tres Pacíficas empezaron toda una protesta por ese descubrimiento.

"Cuídate mi pequeña…" Escucho decir a Archivald pero de repente se sintió llena a reventar, algo que no había ocurrido desde que se había conocido al fantasma. Al parecer su idea del 'teléfono' era correcta. Cuando volvía a la casa vio el todo terreno cruzar la esquina.

Dipper por primera vez en su vida se preocupo por el sudor, el clima era aun lo suficientemente caliente como para quedarse a esperar en la calle o al menos eso pensaba mientras la camioneta de Soos desaparecía en el pueblo, y pasar sin premiso a la casa del alcalde estaba fuera de discusión. Además Aun estaba alarmado, porque se había comportado así con Soos… desde la vez con los dinosaurios había temido mucho cuidado al comportarse con su amigo.

-"Hola Dipper perdona te hice esperar mucho." escucho a su espalda.

-"Como estas Tanto… no te preocupes recién acabo de llegar." Le respondió al abogado mientras este cruzaba la calle.

-"Bien gracias, me acaban de hablar así que esperemos en el corredor." Dijo después de saludar al chico. "Espero aprovechar la hora para de almuerzo tomar un poco el aire y ayudar en algo a la mudanza, luego que hagas tu parte. Aun con la ayuda de Thompson, mi oficina ha estado de locos estos días."

-"Estaba seguro que iba a ser de ayuda." Dijo mientras acompañaba al abogado al resguardo del corredor frontal de la casa.

-"Incluso a mi me sorprendió, aunque hoy es día libre en el pueblo no le molesto en tener que trabajar, pensábamos que podríamos darnos medio día libre y así podría venir a ayudar con la mudanza… luego que te aseguradas que no hay nada que temer, claro. Pero ahora no controlo mi tiempo como antes, creo que tendré que dejar mis trabajos a medio tiempo al menos hasta que me acostumbre." Dijo pensativo.

-"Disculpa si te expusiste mucho por mi culpa, no se me ocurrió que…" El abogado levanto la mano para evitar que continuara.

-"Creo que el profesor tenía razón… no quería salir de mi zona de confort, o, para ser sincero, me ocultaba en el pueblo. Es mejor enfrentarse a las cosas. Así que no te culpo, creo que si no fuera por ese empujón que me diste tarde o temprano me habría dado cuenta de lo que hacía y me habría sentido mal por desperdiciar así mi tiempo."

-"De todas formas lo hice sin preguntarte…"

-"En eso te equivocas yo había aceptado representar a Pacífica antes de hablar contigo, me ayudaste para ganar el proceso." El chico supuso lo que sintió en ese momento era por meter en problemas al abogado.

-"De todas formas ya te dije te debo una."

-"Y no soy ningún tonto, en su momento te la cobrare, pero igual aun te debo tus honorarios como asesor en ese proceso." Noto como el hico se iba a negar. "Debo ser justo en todo, así que ya tengo lista tu paga… pasa por mi oficina luego de las elecciones por ella." Dijo en un tono que convenció al californiano que no valía la pena negarse.

-"No es necesario, pero si insistes…" Como estaba contra el sol el reflejo impidió que el castaño notara la sonrisa picara que tenía el abogado

-"Hablando de las elecciones, te están pasando factura verdad, se te ve algo agotado, no eres de los que trasnochan o has tenido insomnio, nunca te había visto con ojeras."

-"Algo de todo un poco de repente me llene de cosas que hacer y luego empezó la campaña por lo que tuve que ayudar al tío Stan…" Empezó a responder pero se detuvo cuando el todo terreno del juez freno en la calle distrayendo a ambos. Tanto saludo al juez mientras este estacionaba y ambos salieron a recibir a los nuevos dueños de la casa.

-"A Señor Pines es bueno volver a verlo y mas fuera del tribunal." Saludo el juez, quien fue el primero en llegar al corredor. "Las cosas de la vida de falsificador en pocos meses ahora es caza fantasmas y su tío Stanford está de candidato a alcalde." Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Si su señoría." dijo el chico recordando la noche que él, su hermana y su tío habían pasado en prisión.

-"Tranquilo señor Pines ya lo pasado, pasado. Al menos claro que reincida." Dijo aún sonriente.

-"No creo que conocieras al señor Kimble." Lo presento Tanto. Y ahí estaba frente a él, el santo grial de cualquier conspiranoico, la prueba viviente de que una organización internacional había estado detrás de algunos de los acontecimientos más importantes del mundo por más de medio siglo.

-"No nos presentaron, pero si lo recuerdo de la Gala." Dijo saludando al irlandés, poniendo una cara de póker que habría hecho llorar de orgullo al tío Stan.

-"Un placer verlo de nuevo joven Pines, lastima estas circunstancias." Contesto al saludo alegremente, sabia actuar mucho mejor. Aunque no lo conocía formalmente al chico, si pudo notar que parecía no haber tenido una buena noche de sueño en semanas. "Una coincidencia interesante," pensó y anoto el dato en alguna parte de su mente. "Le presento a mi prometida la señorita Kristen, River Kristen." Dijo moviéndose.

-"Un gusto, y felicidades… usted estaba también en la gala?"

-"Que buena memoria joven Pines, si hasta hace poco trabajaba como jefa de mucamas en la mansión." Dijo mientras le daba la mano.

-"Por favor solo soy Dipper eso de joven pines no va conmigo…" Empezó a decir el castaño.

"Y esto es de parte de todos en la mansión…" Dijo la mujer hincándose y abrazándolo. "Gracias, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho y… de no ser por ti Dipper no quiero ni pensar lo que nos habría pasado a todos."

-"Señorita River… este no sé qué decir… no fui yo… el fantasma se me escapo y cuando llegue no pude hacer nada..." Dijo sonrojándose ante la inesperada muestra de gratitud. "Si quieren agradecerle a alguien fue Pacífica quien rompió la maldición yo no hice nada…"

-"Salvarme no fue nada Dipper…?" Dijo tímidamente la rubia, luego de una acalorada discusión del comité en su cabeza.

-"Pacífica…" Dijo el castaño aun abrazado por River. De repente no le importo mucho que pasara o que la mujer aun lo abrazara, solo dejo de pensar. "No… dijo si…. Dijo claro que fue algo… fue mucho…" Respiro fuerte un par de veces mientras River, con una leve sonrisa, lo soltaba. "Si claro que fue mucho… pero tu venciste al fantasma, yo ya estaba hecho madera." Sintiendo la cara enrojecida mientras se perdía en esos ojos que no recordaba que fueran tan… azules. "Me alegra ver que estas bien…" "Que linda se ve, el rosado siempre le ha quedado bien… porque pensé eso y porque me apretaba el pecho?" pensó.

-"Tu también te ves… bien." Dijo la rubia, luego de otro debate en su cabeza. Pero inmediatamente mirando al piso. "Solo le importo como amiga, que mas iba a decir."

-"Bien joven…Dipper." Empezó el River, luego de notar como la conversación entre su protegida y el chico iba en una dirección funesta. "Tú eres el experto hasta ahora solo hemos entrado de día a la casa y acomodado los muebles, pero aun falta armarlos…. No nos hemos atrevido a pasar la noche aquí… creo que entenderás nuestra precaución luego de cómo se volvieron las cosas en la mansión."

-"Ehh… a claro si el fantasma..." Dijo apartando la mirada de la rubia. "Porque todos pensaban que los fantasmas solo podan actuar de noche?" "Estará enojada conmigo?" "Bonita casa si fuera fantasma seguro que me gustaría hechizarla." "Porque se quedo callada?" "Que le pasa se ve bien… pero diferente." No pudo evitar que varios pensamientos empezaran a aglomerarse e su cabeza.

-"Dipper…?" Agrego Jonathan.

-"A nada solo pensaba que hacer, debo revisar la casa." "Claro que debo revisar la casa a eso vine… pero que me pasa?" pensó. Cuando de repente salto al oír un teléfono.

-"A disculpen es de mi oficina se presento algo, no creo que pueda quedarme." Dijo Tanto. Luego que se despidieron del abogado volvió ese incomodo silencio.

-"Lo mejor sería que alguien me acompañe alguien que conozca la casa…" Dijo esforzándose por centrarse en el problema actual, luego pensaría que le pasaba.

-"Entonces te acompañare yo, si no te molesta." Respondió Jonathan, si había algún fantasma no arriesgaría a River o a Pacífica, por más que, en ese momento, confiara en el chico. "Está nervioso… pero sabe cómo comportarse, no le teme a mostrar miedo… De alguna forma tomo todo ese cansancio y lo escondió para cuando tenga tiempo de dormir, verdaderamente hábil." Pensó evaluando al chico por primera vez en persona.

-"Muy bien entonces Señor Kimble…"

-"Jonathan por favor."

-"Muy bien entonces Jonathan, primero usaremos esto." Dijo sacando el detector de su mochila. "Es un detector de fantasmas, primero tengo que ajustarlo y es mejor hacerlo dentro de la casa." Volviendo a ver a los demás, noto otra mujer mayor junto a Pacífica, no tenía idea de quién era. Ya se había vuelto a concentrar por lo que miro tranquilamente al pequeño grupo. Debía tener cuidado, había sobrevivido y sin ningún perjudicado casi por mera suerte a sus anteriores encuentros con fantasmas. No creía que el fantasma del alcalde, si existía, fuera peligroso, pero si creía que otro fantasma estaba rondando a Pacífica, uno que había mandado al menos a una persona al hospital y aterrado a todo el equipo de seguridad Noroeste, era peligroso. Esa era la razón de que estuviera ahí, asegurarse nada le hiciera daño a la rubia. "Jonathan y yo entraremos, es mejor que los demás salgan de la propiedad." Era mejor prevenir, dio tiempo a que los demás estuvieran a una distancia segura, y con una seña hizo que Kimble abriera la puerta.

-"Ahora que lo vi de cerca… pensé que era más alto." Menciono Lindsay Miller al grupo que esperaba en la acera, de los presentes era la única que no conocía al californiano.

-"Suele pasar cuando se idealiza a alguien, querida." Respondió su esposo. "La mente asume que la persona está a la altura de sus expectativas, por decirlo de alguna forma." Pacífica se enrojeció un poco, cuando estuvieron frente a frente se extrañó porque tenía que ver hacia abajo para mirarlo a los ojos, ella recordaba que en la fiesta igual lo veía desde arriba, pero había pensado que era porque estaba usando zapatos con tacón. El comité en su cabeza empezó a hacer una investigación sobre qué otras cosas había idealizado del chico.

Una vez dentro empezó a ajustar el del detector poco a poco la pantalla se fue limpiando y una flecha empezó a notarse parpadeando firmemente casi directo al frente, estaba aun en la puerta de entrada, si había un fantasma y ahora el problema era saber quién era. Kimble esperaba sus órdenes, la sensación que irradiaba el chico se volvió diferente de repente y, aunque había cruzado muchas veces esa puerta, se sintió como si se infiltrar en territorio hostil y peligroso.

-"Hay una señal, casi al frente a unos cuantos metros…" Dijo el chico en voy neutral. Kimble muy a su pesar trago saliva.

-"Le diré que haremos Jonathan." Empezó el chico. "Vamos a acorralar al fantasma y luego iremos por él…"

-"Ir por el fantasma…?" Dijo el ex mayordomo.

-"Solo existen dos formas, una buena y otra mala, de deshacerse de fantasma. La mala es lo que podríamos llamar un exorcismo. Sacaría al fantasma de la casa, pero lo condenaría a vagar por toda la eternidad por el mundo siendo una sombra, personalmente preferiría solo hacerlo como último recurso. La otra es saber que lo mantiene de este 'lado'… por decirlo de alguna forma. Y ayudarlo a pasar."

-"Ser como un psicólogo de fantasmas?"

-"No tiene tanta ciencia, pero podría decirle así." Le respondió. "Jonathan dos cosas." Empezó el chico con la voz lo suficientemente tensa para alertar al ex soldado. "Una es que hará exactamente lo que le diga, si le digo que se quede quieto se volverá una estatua o si le digo que corra no me preguntara nada, solo saldrá lo más rápido posible de la casa y se llevara a todos a la Cabaña de mi tío y le dirá que paso, mi tío sabrá que hacer…"

-"No puedo aceptar eso, aquí yo soy el adulto…"

-"No es cosa de que lo acepte o no." Dijo con la voz tan calmada que podía dar miedo. "No es por ser irrespetuoso, entienda aquí el que sabe que hacer soy yo, le agradezco que se preocupe por mí, pero no sería la primera vez que un fantasma quiere volverme fantasma a mí. Usted estuvo en la fiesta, sabe que tan fuertes pueden ser… Si le digo corra será por algo. Créame, no quiero quedarme solo con un fantasma, pero nuestra prioridad son ellas." Dijo sin darse cuenta que se había delatado. "Así que lo acepta o puede quedarse afuera o bien salimos ambos." Kimble se dio cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración. "Tampoco es que espere que ese fantasma sea de lejos tan peligroso como el de la mansión, pero nunca está de más ser precavido y tener un plan de contingencia, usted que decide?" Jonathan solo le había oído ese tono de mando a un par de verdaderos oficiales en toda su vida, y a Sir Justin cuando se ponía serio.

-"De acuerdo Dipper te dejare si es necesario." Miro al chico que estaba por decir algo. "Bien si me lo ordenas lo hare… te doy mi palabra."

-"Entonces la segunda es saber si sabe como limpiar mercurio." Dijo para extrañeza del ex mayordomo.

-"Claro…" El mercurio es un material toxico y peligroso si no se sabía manejar.

-"Perfecto." Dijo sacando un dibujo de algo parecido a una flecha. Con eso al menos el castaño estaba tranquilo por dejar materiales peligrosos. "Esto es una trampa para fantasmas, ocupa una gota de mercurio para funcionar." Dijo colocándola junto a la pared y dejando caer una gota del metal liquido. "Vamos a poner de estas en las habitaciones, para cerrarle todas las vías de escape al fantasma."

Colocaron trampas en todo el primer piso, sin señales del fantasma, ni siquiera en el detector, hizo una nota mental de que debía decirle al tío Ford que además de la dirección, el detector debía de marcar la altura a la que estaba el fantasma.

-"No hay nada en el primer piso…" no tuvo que preguntar que había arriba, en todas las habitaciones había un acomodado montón de muebles desarmados, pero ninguno parecía ser de Pacífica.

-"La lectura esta justo ahí." Le advirtió a Kimble, señalando una de las puertas del pasillo." En el saloncito de la escalera del segundo piso. Poniendo otra trampa en el último escalón. "Primero pongamos trampas en las otras habitaciones y dejemos esta para el final."

Guiado por Kimble recorrió las habitaciones superiores en orden desde la escalera. La primera habitación estaba vacía, la segunda tenía como las de abajo muebles desarmados entre ellos una cama, abajo la habitación principal tenía el mismo tipo de muebles, así que no debía pensar mucho para saber que esa iba a ser la habitación de Pacífica. Como con las otras empezó a poner trampas junto a la pared cerca de puertas y ventanas, según tío Ford los fantasmas, aunque podían atravesar las paredes, preferían usar las puertas y ventanas. Le dijo a Kimble que avisara a los demás que todo iba bien y mientras este se distraía en la ventana que daba a la calle, pego una de sus trampas en la parte externa del marco de la ventana que daba a la montaña. Recordaba la reacción del fantasma leñador en el bosque, por lo que supuso que, aunque la propiedad no lindaba con el bosque, seguramente el fantasma entraría por ahí si lo que quería era acercarse a Pacífica. Si ese fantasma leñador rondaba a su amiga lo atraparía y esta vez no dudaría en exorcizarlo.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Fandom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	73. Chapter 72

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Que tal su semana mis queridos lectores._

 _Hoy en la mañana, revise mi cuenta en Deviantart, creo que no seré el único que disfruta viendo las creaciones de los demás, una de tantas es un dibujo de una castaña al parecer alta, estilo anime, con el título Feliz Cumpleaños Makoto. Lo primero que pensé fue: 'El único Makoto que me acuerdo es el malo de 'Sarurai X,' para mí la mejor pelea de la serie ya de por si magnifica. Pero era una chica y aunque no me sorprendería algún AU o algo así, creo que en el fandom hay espacio para todo. Y me gano mas la curiosidad y para eso existe Google, en Japón Makoto debe ser un nombre muy usado pero bien... Refine la lista, 'Makoto anime chica' me dio el mismo resultado._

 _Usando 'Makoto chica anime 8 diciembre' di con una página donde aparecían como 200 personales de anime según su fecha de cumpleaños y ahí encontré a 'Makoto Kino' alias 'Sailor Jupiter' de Sailor Moon, la misma de la felicitación de cumpleaños. Recuerdo que en algún momento vi la serie, incluso creo que tengo al menos la tonada de su intro y recuerdo que no la vi por internet, pues me perdí los finales de dos de sus sagas, a sea fue hace mucho tiempo, y luego no le preste más atención, y dudo que ahora lo haga más allá de, cómo en este caso, alguna curiosidad. Según la Wiki es el anime con más doblajes a otros idiomas –42–, cosa que al menos a mi me sorprendió, pero aun así los animes de 'Chicas Mágicas' no son de mi interés, a excepción de 'Madoca Magica,' obra que digamos es nieta o biznieta de 'Sailor Moon.'_

 _Si alguno ha seguido a mis comentarios sabrán que, para mí, el Fandom es uno de los mejores fenómenos culturales de internet. No es solo decirles al mundo lo que piezas, lo que haces o lo que deseas. Sino lo que le dices al mundo lo que sueñas, lo que imaginas de una forma 'artística.' Tengo algunos conocidos dibujantes, a quienes envidio, pues si dibujo una vaca debo ponerle el rotulo 'VACA' para que sepan que es. No conozco ningún escultor, donde englobo todos los que hacen obras tridimensionales con los materiales que sean desde tejidos a resinas plásticas o madera. Tampoco conozco cosplayers, tengo amigos y conocidos que se ha disfrazado, pero sin llegar a las alturas que he visto solo en fotos o convenciones. Y si empiezo una lista de formas en que nos gusta expresar esa creatividad quedaría de forma forzosa incompleta, porque por el mismo fenómeno del Fandom siempre a alguien se le ocurrirá alguna forma diferente o poco usada de expresarse._

 _Formas, estilos, métodos una desbordante y fascinante aglomeración de todo eso es lo que una pequeña zambullida en el fandom te puede dar. Y eso cuando tiene el fandom, según Wiki Deviant tiene poco mas de 18 años, pero el fandom empezó, sorprendentemente, a principios del siglo pasado, gracias a algunos fanáticos continuaron la vida de Sherlock Holmes luego de que su autor, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, decidiera matarlo. Causando que muchos fans incluso se vistieran de luto y algunos llegaran a amenazar al autor, cosa que hoy en día no es de sorprenderse, pero en ese tiempo aun la radio era lo que podríamos llamar ahora 'ciencia ficción' y la luz eléctrica era una novedad. Pero volviendo al tema, esos fans de Holmes, llamados Sherlockrianos o Holmesianos, pues cuando aparecieron aun la palabra inglesa 'fanatic' no había sido convertida en 'fan,' presionaron tanto que el estimado detective reapareció, a desgana de Doyle que quería dedicarse a 'novelas de verdad.'_

 _Pero antes de la reaparición canoníca del detective, sus fans escribieron sus obras –sus fics–, según investigue el honor de ser el primer fanficter recae en James M. Barrie, amigo de Conan Doyle y escritor por merito propio, escribió la obra de teatro 'Peter Pan y Wendy,' si ese Peter Pan, no logre encontrar mucho de su fanfic solo su titulo 'My everything with Sherlock Holmes,' publicado en 1891, antes de Doyle matara a Holmes. Pero seguir los fans del detective es imposible escribieron sus propios fics, se disfrazaron, jugaron a los detectives, visitaron Baker Street, –Antes de que el 221B existiera, puede que suene raro, pero son ingleses– hicieron grupos y convenciones, etc. Ellos allanaron, o más bien hicieron, el camino y empezaron muchas de las 'tradiciones' que luego con la llegada de internet explotaron en lo que vivimos ahora. Así que aunque sea solo por curiosidad les recomiendo leer 'Un estudio en Escarlata.' Y entrar en el fandom más antiguo. Feliz lectura._

 _Ah y feliz cumpleaños 40 –un aproximado– Salior Jupiter._

 _Y si, hoy me atrase. :(_

Una nueva entrega. Sigue la 'cacería' del fantasma del alcalde y claro el esperado reencuentro entre mis dos protagonistas. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (12 de Diciembre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **72\. Ejecución.**

Ya solo les quedaba la habitación donde sabían estaba el fantasma, Dipper saco un pliego de papel formado al pegar varias hojas de cuaderno con cinta, que tenia doblada en su mochila. La desdoblo dejando ver un círculo con varios símbolos que para Kimble no tenían el menor significado.

"Voy a entrar." Dijo el castaño. "Usted quédese dentro del circulo." Dijo señalando el papel que había puesto en el pasillo frente a la puerta. "Recuerda la parte que le dije que si le decía quieto debía quedase como una estatua, era por esto, ahora debo hablar con el fantasma" Dijo señalando la puerta. "Esto es una barrera, estará a salvo dentro de ella…" Kimble se paro en medio del círculo, mientras Dipper marcaba con sal el dibujo. "Con esto va a quedar activada." Tomo una de sus trampas se la dio al irlandés. "No crea que solo lo traje para que fuera mi guía, usted es mi as bajo la manga. Mientras este dentro de la barrera el fantasma no sabrá de usted o de la trampa."

-"Entonces cuando aparezca lo atrapo?"

-"No, no quiero tener que exorcizar al fantasma, sería una crueldad. Pero tampoco quiero que se ponga violento conmigo. Tratare de irlo acercando a usted para que solo necesite sacar la trampa de la barrera para atraparlo, pero no lo haga a menos que se lo diga."

-"Entendido." Dijo Kimble en voz baja. El chico se inclino toco el papel y dijo algo que le sonó al latín que oía de niño en las iglesias. Sintió como todos los bellos del cuerpo se le erizaban y como la habitación por unos instantes tomaba una tonalidad verdusca.

-"Listo estará a salvo aquí, es como 'camuflaje,' el fantasma no podrá ver o sentir nada que pase dentro de la barrera. De todas formas intente no hacer movimientos bruscos o ruidos." Su voz era calmada, pero sería. Era como ayudar a un especialista a desarmar una bomba, Kimble trato de imaginar cómo podría tener un niño de 12 años esa clase de sangre fría. Supo que era, al menos en parte, que tenía un motivo, su motivo traía jeans rosados de marca y esperaba en la acera. Aun así conocer a Mason 'Dipper' Pines en persona, no lo había defraudado. Ahí estaba él, con varios años de experiencia de campo y de agente, siguiendo las órdenes del niño. Y, lo que le parecía más sorprendente, no se sentía incomodo por eso. Dipper entro en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

-"Alcalde? Alcalde Befufflefumpter? Esta por aquí?" Dijo a la nada en medio de la habitación. "Es algo incomodo hablar sin saber a dónde ver…" La nada empezó a tomar forma, pero el chico se había adelantado y la 'nada' que se empezaba a formar estaba a su espalda. Kimble estuvo por avisarle, pero tenía órdenes de no hacer ruido y al menos eso lo mantuvo callado el tiempo suficiente.

-"Ah… Eres el chico Pines?" Dijo la nada que se iba volviendo un cuerpo translucido. "El nieto de Stanford Pines? Si la memoria no me falla." El ruido sobresalto a ambos, pero el chico solo se dio la vuelta.

-"El es mi tío abuelo." Dijo a la nada aun translucida que ahora tenía la forma del difunto alcalde justo como Kimble lo recordaba desde que había empezado a trabajar para los Noroeste, mientras sentía como si todo un glaciar bajara desde su cuello.

-"El de la fiesta verdad?" El chico solo asintió. "No sabes cuantos años espere que al fin los Noroeste cumplieran esa promesa, casi me muero de risa al ver la reacción de ese presumido de Preston. Tratando de hacer que la gente del pueblo se 'comportara.' Cuando tenía tu edad aun había algunos sobrevivientes de las avalanchas de lodo del 63 y muchos sabían de que había una maldición, aunque los métodos del fantasma fueron algo… extremistas."

-"Alcalde… es un poco incomodo preguntarle esto, pero sabe que ahora usted…?" El tío Ford le había advertido que algunos fantasmas no sabían que habían muerto y no creía tener el ánimo para darle la noticia.

-"Que soy un fantasma? Si lo sé, cualquiera que viva en este pueblo lo sabría… Bien al menos los más viejos, las cosas han estado demasiado tranquilas por muchos años. Puede que los habitantes del bosque prefirieran mantenerse alejados… Con todos esos inventos de cámaras de cine portátiles… o grabadoras… o esas camaritas de televisión con teléfono, pero ni siquiera ha habido un buen avistamiento de monstruos en años, al menos hasta que llegaste al pueblo… Sería que tu tío hacia algo…" Empezó a hablar consigo mismo el fantasma relatando como desde hacía casi treinta años el pueblo se había vuelto 'demasiado tranquilo.'

-"Disculpe Alcalde Befufflefumpter…" Dijo el chico interrumpiendo la perorata en la que se había vuelto la conversación del fantasma. "Me gustaría contarle que paso, pero antes de eso dígame que hace aun por aquí?"

-"Es mi hogar…" Dijo el fantasma con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-"Bien si pero… ahora no creo que en verdad necesite una casa."

-"Una hogar no es solo un edificio… eres joven pero creo que ya sabes a que me refiero."

-"Tiene razón alcalde Befufflefumpter, pero su tiempo ya paso..." Volvió a mirar al irlandés que estaba pálido.

Kimble no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero era sentía que el fantasma no lo notaba, fuera lo que fuera que había hecho el chico estaba funcionando. Aun así apenas podía controlar el miedo que sentía, no era la misma sensación de cuando el leñador, se había impresionado claro, pero se había vuelto madera antes de sentir miedo. Ahora algo antinatural con la forma de un anciano estaba tan cerca que podía tocarlo si estiraba el brazo. Se controlo como lo habían entrenado, dejo de pensar en el miedo, a pura fuerza de voluntad normalizo la respiración y asintió al chico, para luego mirar la mano donde tenía la trampa. Mientras Dipper se acercaba muy lentamente a la puerta atrayendo al fantasma.

-"Lo sé, pero como te dije es mi hogar, no esta casa… el pueblo es mi hogar." Dijo tristemente el fantasma. "Como podría irme tranquilo sin saber quién va a cuidar de mi familia?"

-"Alcalde…"

-"Ya no soy más el alcalde dime Eustace."

-"Señor Eustace.° Dijo el chico algo nervioso. "Que tanto sabe de la elección."

-"No mucho no puedo salir de casa ni siquiera sé cómo es que aparecí aquí."

-"Pues vera…" Y el chico paso media hora hablando, relatándole al fantasma de lo que pasaba, de cómo su tío, posiblemente una de las personas más deshonestas del pueblo, y Bud, que estaba cerca en lo deshonesto, eran los principales candidatos.

-"Así que tu tío…" dijo mientras reía lenta pero alegremente. "Tu tío es un viejo embaucador, cascarrabias de primera, lo sabré yo, pero tiene corazón de oro, solo hay que ver al chico Alzamirano, solo le falto adoptarlo. O todos los empleados temporales que ha tenido esa Cabaña. Sé que estará ahí cuando se le necesite aunque..." El anciano fantasma rio de nuevo "Refunfuñando tanto como pueda, pero sin dar un paso atrás, por lo que se dé ti esa debe ser una característica de los Pines. Sin embargo Bud… No es mala persona, su hijo es quien es un engendro y él siempre lo obedece, pensé que iba a librarme de ese miserable enano enviándolo a prisión, después de que ayudaste a dejarlo en evidencia. Parece que tiene las garras más largas de lo que pensé… como podría dejarle a mi pueblo a ese par?"

-"Usted no es el único tampoco quiero ver a Bud en la oficina del alcalde, ni los demás que trabajan en la campaña del tío Stan, o Tanto, los Faurolo, los doctores Chiu, incluso el masculino Dan y sus amigos leñadores, algunos pueden haber quedado deslumbrados por Bud, pero confió en que la gente del pueblo va a hacer lo mejor y en el peor de los casos Bud no pasara una semana en la oficina."

-"Sabes niño, tienes razón…"

-"Podría estar mal apenas llevo unos meses en el pueblo…"

-"También tienes razón en eso, precisamente porque apenas conoces al pueblo y su gente tu opinión vale más. No me había dado cuenta, el pueblo es mi familia y es mi deber… o era mi deber cuidarlos, pero olvide que también debía confiar más en ellos." Dijo sonriente. "Gracias por hacerme ver eso, mi familia sabrá cuidarse a sí misma… Gracias Dipper…" Y poco a poco la nada que había sido el fantasma del alcalde empezó a desfigurarse de nuevo y una pequeña nube violeta empezó a disiparse en la habitación hasta desparecer.

-"Eustace?" Dijo el chico sacando el detector. "Desapareció…" Agrego relajado de repente. "Creo que ya puede salir Jonathan el fantasma se fue." Dijo con un leve tono de tristeza.

-"Pero…" Dijo el ex mayordomo aun sudando frio.

-"Son cosas de fantasmas, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada que lo detuviera y simplemente paso…" Dijo tranquilamente, luego cerró los ojos y murmuro algo. Kimble sintió de nuevo como si lo recorriera un campo de estática, la habitación se volvió de un tono verde un instante y luego nada. "Creo que ya pueden estar tranquilos, el alcalde ya está descansando." Dijo y bostezo, mientras temblaba débilmente.

-"Ya acabo? Así nada mas?" "Ni un tonto confiado, ni un idiota arriesgado, alguien que sabe cuándo no puede darse el lujo de que el miedo lo controle." Pensó Kimble.

-"Si era un anciano preocupado nada mas, fue alcalde por cien años o más, para él el pueblo debía ser muy importante." Dijo mientras empezaba a ponerse pálido. "Creo… creo que voy a devolver el desayuno…" Dijo mientras salía corriendo al baño más cercano. Para Jonathan su reacción no lo sorprendió, el castaño, al igual que él, habían tenido el así llamado 'subidón' de adrenalina, la manera que el cuerpo reaccionaba ante el peligro al dosificarse un coctel de hormonas, entre ellas la más famosa era la adrenalina, pero no la única. Seguramente el cuerpo, más pequeño, del chico había resultado más afectado, además de que el chico no había estado 'a salvo' en una barrera mágica, por raro que fuera no podía explicarlo de otra forma, el chico había usado magia para tenerlo oculto del fantasma.

Como reaccionaria el cuerpo ante un subidón de adrenalina con magia, sabia del efecto llamado 'fuerza histérica,' cuando en una caso extremo una persona normal podía superar con creses sus facultades normales levantar el equivalente a un campeón mundial de pesas para liberar a alguien de debajo de un auto, caminar herido kilómetros y kilómetros tras las líneas enemigas y vivir para contarlo o salir vivo de un ataque de oso… matando al oso. La explicación era la voluntad, aunque esos casos, aun los confirmados, bordeaban lo sobrehumano, como sería un subidón de adrenalina o su equivalente si la persona usaba magia?

Kimble espero en el pasillo, mientras le permitía tener ese momento de debilidad solo en el baño. Cuando unos minutos después salió pálido y más cansado de lo que recordaba.

-"Perdón por eso de repente…"

-"Perdón de que, no vi nada más que a un chico valiente." Pero mirándolo de nuevo agrego. "Estas bien muchacho?"

-"Aparte de que me muero de cansancio y hambre creo que sí, señor Kimble." Dijo revisando su mochila. "Estaba seguro que había dejado la granola en casa, no me imagine que me daría tanta hambre…" Notando que su acompañante no entendía agrego. "Use mas magia en la barrera y en las trampas de la que creía. Fui descuidado y no traje nada para recuperarme."

-"Vamos abajo." Kimble había visto muchas cosas en su vida… y esta entraba en las que no entendía, había fantasmas y había sentido esa barrera. "La señora Miller debió traer algunos emparedados o algo así, al menos tenía una cesta de picnic…" Parecía que el chico se iba a derrumbar de un momento a otro, podía sentir como temblaba su cuerpo y que solo seguía de pie gracias a su fuerza de voluntad. De alguna forma esa misma fuerza de voluntad hizo que a cada paso estuviera más firme y al llegar al pie de la escalera el irlandés esperaba que los efectos de la adrenalina y la magia fueran desapareciendo. Lentamente se separo del castaño y salieron al corredor.

Mientras intentaba que Dipper se sentara en el suelo del corredor apoyado en la pared, los demás se acercaron. Miro al chico y pensó que si se sentaba en el suelo era muy posible que no se levantara sin ayuda, por lo que no insistió mas, comento que ocupaba algo de comer y fue a la cochera. Volvió con un sillón de madera con cadenas que, entre él y el juez, colgaron del techo en uno de los extremos del corredor. Mientras el chico era custodiado por las damas, en especial cierta damita que insistía en que tomara algo que sirvió de un termo, posiblemente cocoa caliente. El sillón hamaca era el mueble más fácil de instalar, así el joven caza fantasma podía descansar y más importante comer, manteniendo su dignidad, o al menos eso pensaba Kimble. Dipper solo no quería ensuciar su pantalón en el piso.

-"Ya podemos entrar, el fantasmas se fue." Dijo el irlandés

-"En verdad Eustace se volvió un fantasma?" Le pregunto el juez al californiano.

-"Si Todd, pero deja que te cuente yo… creo que nuestro amigo necesita descansar un poco." Dijo Kimble entrando en la casa con la intención de armar muebles. Los demás adultos entendieron la indirecta y empezaron a hacer lo mismo. Dejando a los dos más jóvenes solos en el corredor. Pero Kimble no guardo silencio por mucho rato, todos estaban interesados en la nueva leyenda urbana que acababan de ver nacer.

-"Vaya… espero no volver a hacer algo así nunca." Dijo el castaño con los ojos cerrados apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de madera. Mientras su amiga le rellenaba la tasa de cocoa.

-"Al menos si vuelve a pasar trata de descansar bien antes…" El comité de Pacíficas estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas una vez que se dio cuenta que los habían dejado solos. "Y ese fantasma era como Arh… aquel del leñador?

-"No era un fantasma vengativo… solo uno preocupado, para llamarlo de laguna forma."

-"Preocupado?"

-"Si imagina que has pasado más de 100 años cuidando a todo un pueblo, generación tras generación, más un pueblo pequeño como este… terminas pensando en todos como tu familia, o así lo veía el alcalde." Dijo suspirando al recordar la despedida del fantasma, aun lo suficientemente cansado para no darse cuenta que estaban solos. "Recuerdo que te dije que todo fantasma tiene un motivo por el cual no pude 'irse,' el alcalde no podía dejar a su pueblo, a su gente. Solo había que le hacerle recordar que él prácticamente había educado a todos y que, como toda familia, llegaba el momento que debía dejarlos ir confiando en ellos, en que harían lo mejor." Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados. "El leñador tiene una historia más triste si cabe, su motivo era el odio que cultivo por 150 años hasta que lo liberaste." No le dijo sus sospechas de que el leñador había regresado, no quería asustar a la rubia.

-"Una de las muchas víctimas de los Noroeste…" Dijo entristecida.

-"Yo lo veo como una de las ultimas." Dijo aun algo atontado, pensando que, con suerte, sus 'pulgas' iban a acabar con parte de la fortuna Noroeste, lo que haría disminuir el conteo de victimas que tenía el clan.

-"Una de las ultimas…?" Por rápida votación esa parte de la conversación recayó en Pacífica Rebelde.

-"Si dentro de poco ya los Noroeste no serán lo que fueron…"

-"Aun no entiendo…"

-"Pues si que tu familia ya no volverá a ser la misma…" Dijo casi revelándole lo que planeaba hacer con sus 'pulgas,' recuperándose del cansancio de golpe, si había alguien que podría darse cuenta de lo imposible de hacer algo así, sin la tecnología de ciencia ficción de la máquina de su tío para manejar internet era la rubia. Abrió los ojos y se acomodo de en el sillón. "Tú misma me dijiste que el fantasma dijo que no eras como ningún Noroeste…" Desvió la conversación a una zona menos complicada, tendría que decirle que había dicho, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar, se pregunto por qué pensaba eso. Hasta que noto que la niña estaba frente a él, con esos preciosos ojos azules abiertos como platos. "Además que estés aquí solo confirma lo que dijo el fantasma." Logro decir luego de una pausa.

-"Gracias Dipper… creo." Dijo sin notar como la había visto el chico. Aunque sonrojándose un poco por sus palabras. "Aunque si estoy aquí, según Tanto, es por mucho gracias a ti." El chico trago la cocoa que le quedaba de un trago, pensaría que él la estaba acosando o algo por el estilo? Y donde se habían ido todos?

-"Bien cuando Marius me dijo lo que pensaban hacer..."

-"Espera… Marius?" Dijo sorprendida.

-"Si él fue el primero en enterarse de lo que planeaba su tío y… y tus padres..." Dijo mientras la rubia no sabía cómo responder. "En ese tiempo tú estabas en Maine…" Fue en Maine donde ella había empezado a aprovechar las cualidades de Archivald, pero aun no sabía cómo decirle que el antiguo fantasma vengador ahora era su amigo y guarda espaldas, todas las Pacíficas estaban de acuerdo que debían decirle, en el momento adecuado claro.

Sin desear guardarse secretos, pero sin otro remedio más que hacerlo empezaron una conversación, distante como si ambos contaran que le había pasado a otras personas, cada uno relatando hasta donde podía, Dipper no quería que la niña supiera como se había vuelto el 'amo' de internet y Pacífica enviaba hablar de que tenía un guarda espaldas fantasma. Aunque no duro mucho la conversación justo cuando hablaban de la abdicación de Marius a la baronía. Apareció la señora Miller.

-"Así que aquí está el héroe del día y en buena compañía." Aguanto sonreír al ver como ambos se sonrojaban.

-"Dipper ella es la señora Miller, la esposa del juez."

-"Un gusto señora Miller. Perdone por no presentarme antes si la vi pero…"

-"Pero tenias que ayudar al viejo Eustace, no podía creer que se volviera fantasma, pero gracias a ti al menos sabemos que ya descansa en paz." Dijo pensativa.

-"No conocí al alcalde, creo que solo lo vi un par de veces de cerca, pero en cierta forma pude sentir como amaba a ese pueblo y a todas las personas que viven en el."

-"Si era un viejo cascarrabias desde que recuerdo, pero un cascarrabias en el buen sentido, si me entiendes." Dijo mas animada. "Ya armamos una de las mesas y nos pusimos a merendar, por eso les traigo esto." Dijo pasándoles varios emparedados. "Pacífica, asegúrate de que mastique y que no solo trague."

-"Si… señora Miller." Dijo esta apenada. Mientras poco a poco el agregado de hormonas que tenía el chico en su sistema a diluir y perdía su efecto, para dejar paso a los afectos colaterales.

"Bien nosotros seguimos con los muebles… tu descansa Dipper, al menos ya recuperaste algo de color, te lo encargo Pacífica." Les dijo antes de entrar de nuevo, porque había hecho prometer a Kimble que la esperaría para seguir contando la cacería del alcalde, aunque le parecía más una liberación que una cacería. Dipper ni se entero de que eran los emparedaros, aunque la presencia de la rubia lo obligaba a masticar, se sorprendió de lo rápido que mastico y que su lengua saliera ilesa. Ya con dos emparedaros, cerca de medio termo de cocoa y tranquilo, el efecto del subidón de 'adrenalina mágico,' como lo había llamado Jonathan, empezaba a pasar y, como solía pasar en esos casos, el efecto revote lo estaba sacando de esa isla de tranquilidad donde estaba con su amiga.

-"Entonces una prima de Marius estaba en Maine contigo? Siguió el chico para 'ponerse al día' con su amiga rubia

-"Si, Amana, no la había tratado mucho, pero creo que no había tratado mucho a nadie del internado, creo que el personal tenían instrucciones de mis padres para ser muy estrictos conmigo, hacerme guardar distancias…" Dijo amargada. "Tú sabes eso de que Los Noroeste Somos los Mejores, los que Nunca Pierden."

Luego de una deliberación y varias votaciones y revisiones el comité de Pacíficas había tomado la decisión de sentarse junto al chico, porque estaría mal visto solo estar ahí de pie y que así era más fácil comer el emparedado y mientras el chico se distraía relatando su parte de la historia ella lo estudiaría con ojo crítico para saber que partes había idealizado y cuales verdad, la rubia no entendía muy bien porque cuando el chico doblaba sus 'brazos de espagueti,' haciendo ver las 'albóndigas' de puro musculo que tenia bajo la piel, sentía una comezón en la espalda. Mientras Dipper hacia esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos para mirar al frente y no prestarle demasiada atención a su amiga, mientras el aroma a champagne y flores hacia que fuera difícil no distraerse. Ambos confundidos por lo que le estaba pasando.

Adentro como ya los muebles estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones y Kimble había terminado de contar la liberación del fantasma del alcalde, sin ocultar como había sido obligado a dejarle el trabajo pesado el chico. La mudanza iba a buen ritmo, habían tomado los emparedados y refrescos que la señora Miller, con una previsión que solo un militar o una maestra tendría había llevado. La mudanza iba bastante rápido, si bien preferían dejar a los chicos solos en el corredor las sutiles sonrisas que se veían todos sabían que afuera ambos niños, paso a paso, estaban madurando. Cuando sonó un teléfono y River contesto no se sorprendió mucho de la voz al otro lado.

-"Grenda como te va linda."

-"Serñora Kristen, ya estamos por ir a ayudarles, mi papa quiere saber si llego Dipper.

-"Llego a las diez y ya no hay problemas en la casa, logro que el alcalde descansara."

-"Entonces si había un fantasma?"

-"Si, pero según Jonathan… el señor Kimble, Dipper dijo que no era peligroso…"

-"Vamos a almorzar primero y luego iremos a ayudarles, con los muebles, además según mis padres también hay que alistar las casa para una boda." La mujer casi puso sentir como la niña sonreía del otro lado de la línea. Sin evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-"Bueno si, pero Jonathan y yo no queremos una ceremonia muy grande…"

-"De todas formas la casa se debe ver bien… y además tengo el encargo que me pidió Pacífica… Podría ayudarla a planear la ceremonia? Se me ocurre que como ha habido tan buen clima lo mejor sería hacerla en el jardín…" Para entonces la conversación ya había atraído la atención de Lindsay Miller.

-"Es Grenda?" River solo asintió, conectando el altavoz, mientras la niña le daba su opinión de cómo debían arreglar el jardín para la ceremonia.

-"Hola Grenda."

-"Señora Miller?"

-"Sabes este par de ni se habían preocupado por eso, creo que deberíamos encárganos nosotras dos… Se me ocurre que le diré Todd, que vallamos por ustedes, así nos dejan a nosotras en el centro comercial y vemos que nos podría servir mientras terminan de acomodar todo aquí."

-"Pues claro señora Miller." Dijo la niña emocionada. "Es cosa de pedir permiso a mis papas." Empezaron a planear mientras River se sonrojaba, con lo de simple ceremonia ella había pensado en ir a la alcaldía, con los testigos, sus amigos nuevos del pueblo que podía contarlos con la mano, además el día siguiente serian las elecciones. Y así se lo dijo a Lindsay.

-"Mira River lo más posible es que solo te cases una vez, es mejor hacerlo en un lugar lindo, que te traiga buenos recuerdos, tampoco vamos a invitar a doscientas personas y poner cestos de rosas y un altar con un arco de flores… aunque…" Dijo la mujer mayor pensativa. "Mejor dame el teléfono y déjanos esto a Grenda y a mí." Y sin poder negarse River y aun algo intranquila le paso el aparato.

-"Todd, podríamos ir a recoger a los Faurolo?" Dijo una vez había cortado la llamada. "Además Grenda y yo debemos hacer unos encargos así que puedes dejarnos en el centro?" A lo que nadie se opuso, aun con la congoja en la cara de River.

-"Pensé que Grenda estaría más interesara en venir a ver a Pacífica." Acoto Jonathan.

-"Ahora que ya está casi todo listo aquí podrá verla más a menudo…" Y con una sonrisa entre picara y graciosa agrego. "Además en sus propias palabras 'El onceavo es no estorbar.'" Ante ese comentario todos, incluyendo River, sonrieron.

-"…cuando llame a Marius para decirle si podía hacer la 'Clausula de Caída en Desgracia' afortunadamente estaba con su abuela y con los bogados de la familia, por lo que se tardaron poco en tenerla lista."

En eso el juez y su esposa salieron de la casa.

-"Ya veo que se encuentra mejor joven Pines."

-"Si gracias su señoría."

-"Gracias a usted, Eustace fue un gran amigo y si no fuera por usted aun no podría descansar."

-"Ni lo mencione su señoría… que mas podía hacer?"

-"Su señorita es para cuando trabajo, me llamo Todd Miller seria un placer que quedemos así no crees que es mejor Dipper?"

-"Si señor Miller."

-"Entones debemos ir a recoger a los Faurolo, pero Grenda y yo debemos hacer unas compras antes, así que tardaremos un poco más en volver." Noto que la rubia iba a decir algo. "Dijo Grenda que tenía una sorpresa para ti así que mejor espérala, además ahora casi que serán vecinas."

-"Y con Carlo Faurolo aquí sea como tener una compañía de mudanzas, creo que tendremos todo listo para la noche." Agrego el juez Miller. Mientras ambos se dirigían al todo terreno. Luego de la interrupción los jóvenes siguieron con su conversación. Mientras el auto desaparecía entre las calles del pueblo.

-"Y cuando me di cuenta mi padre salto sobre Tanto y empezó a golpearlo hasta que Jonathan y el señor Ritter, otro de los mayordomos, los separaron."

-"Nunca pensé que las cosas se volverían así, y aun le debo eso a Tanto. Pero me alegra que estés bien." Dijo sonriéndole a la rubia lo cual causo todo un caos entre el comité de Pacíficas.

-"Claro nunca dejarías a una amiga en problemas…" Dijo la rubia tanteando el terreno.

-"Pues en parte fui responsable que empezaran los problemas con tus padres."

Al salir los Miller, River y Jonathan acabaron de acomodar lo que ya se veía como una sala, y decidieron esperar por la ayuda de sus amigos, la sala estaba dividía en dos por la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios superiores, los sofás estaban del lado interno mientras unas sillas y un sofá estaban la pared que daba a la calle, posiblemente para aprovechar la luz natural, cerca de las ventanas, y al no tener mucho que hacer se sentaron juntos disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

-"Ya empieza a parecer un hogar no crees, Jonathan?"

-"Me ha parecido un hogar desde que estas en el River, y, además, a Pacífica le gusta."

-"Debemos seguir con el primer piso le pediremos a Carlo que se encargue de la cocina, no creo que tenga mucho problema en mover la cocina o el refrigerador."

-"Todavía me sorprende hace una semana estábamos preocupados por lo que tenían pensado hacer con ella, y ahora creo que estamos practicando para estar de chaperones." Dijo sonriendo.

-"Las niñas crecen más rápido que los niños, no me preocuparía por eso al menos no con Dipper, creo que el aun no sabe que siente y lo ve como una amistad."

-"Porque las mujeres siempre nos echan eso en cara."

River no dijo nada y lo beso, despacio, sin prisas y disfrutando. Luego de lo cual Jonathan quedo agradablemente atontado.

-"Creo que capte el punto…" Dijo el irlandés cuando se recupero, pensando que no solo se debía sorprender por los cambios que habían tenido con Pacífica, el mismo se había dado de golpe con saber quién sería su futura esposa solo unos días atrás.

-"Shh… Dijo" River. Jonathan se alegro al pensar que le tocaría otro beso, lamentablemente se equivocaba. "Puedes oírlos?" agrego River en voz baja. Por lo que el irlandés puso atención y pudo oír los murmullos, no palabras sino el sonido de una conversación al otro lado de la ventana.

-"Tanto que ha cambiado la Señorita desde la última vez que hablaron... "No pudo evitar llamar a pacifica como solía hacerlo antes del 'juicio.' "Tanto que le ha pasado." Dijo River en voz baja.

-"No creo que solo sea Pacífica." Dijo en el mismo tono bajo. "Luego te explicare cómo lo sé, pero el chico la ha estado cuidando desde entonces… Incluso llegue a temer por Preston Noroeste."

-"Como?" Dijo de repente la mujer olvidando que tenía que hablar en voz baja.

-"Ese chico es una de las personas más sorprendentes que conozco." Dijo midiendo sus palabras. "No creerías lo que es capaz de hacer si se lo propone… supongo que también era porque estaba muy motivado."

-"Eso que me explicaras luego tiene que ver con esos amigos tuyos de los que nunca hablas?"

-"Si 'esos amigos' como les llamas tu, quieren que te cuente todo, por eso fue que Sir Justin mando ese regalo ayer, el es uno de esos amigos."

-"Creo que ya lo savia."

-"Témenos que hablar de todo eso, pero es mucho tema del cual hablar, me dijiste que no te importaban mis secretos, pero a mi si me importa guardarte secretos a ti." River lo beso de nuevo.

-"Esta bien, cundo pienses que sea el momento prometo ponerte toda mi atención."

-"Gracias…" Dijo mirando a la mujer. "Pero no crees que estamos irrespetando la privacidad de esos chicos?"

-"No es como si entendiéramos lo que están hablando, además tampoco es como si pegáramos la oreja a la pared…" Dijo pensativa, como si esperara que Jonathan sacara un estetoscopio o algo parecido, mirando su cara se notaba que su vena sobreprotectora estaba palpitando.

Mientras al otro lado de la pared seguían conversando, pero ya totalmente recuperado de su encuentro con el fantasma, el peso de varias semanas durmiendo mal, de una campaña electoral y otras varias cosas se habían cernido sobre el castaño.

-"No fuiste el culpable. Dipper, logro agregar pacifica que aun se veía complicada por el comité en su mente. "Me hiciste darme cuenta a tiempo de cómo era en verdad mi familia."

-"Recuerdo esa campanilla."

-"Y no era solo la campanilla, la campanilla era cando hacia algo impropio, incorrecto para un Noroeste. Me mantenían vigilada todo el tiempo hasta en sueños le temía a la campana. Y lo peor pensaba que eso estaba bien que debía ser todo lo que esperaban de mí."

-"Por eso a principio del verano, cuando conocí a Mabel no la soportaba. Ella hacia exactamente todo lo que yo no podía hacer, y para colmo estabas tú para defenderla."

-"En ese entonces no eras muy cordial con ella…"

-"Lo sé y cuando pueda le pediré perdón, ahora sé que era que mis padres me mantenían en una especie de jaula, donde solo podía entrar lo que ellos perimieran, para 'educarme' como una Noroeste y ahí aparecieron ustedes dos, exactamente lo contrario…"

-"Como lo contrario?" Dijo el chico subiendo el tono de voz sin querer.

-"Si, tu protegiéndola de todo y de todos, de mi incluso, no podía hacer nada contra Mabel porque o a ella no le importaba o estabas tú, una pared que entre ella yo…"

-"O no… Espera… tu también?" Dijo el chico con cara de fastidio.

-"Yo… también? Dijo confundida la rubia.

-"Toda la semana, todo el mundo se ha estado metiendo por como trato a Mabel… esperaba que al menos tu no lo hicieras." Dijo empezando a alzar la voz.

-"No eso no es lo que quiero decir." Dijo la chica angustiada mientras el comité de Pacíficas se volvía un caos.

-"Acabas de decirlo que yo era una pared entre ella y tu… entre ella y el mundo, claro que lo soy no dejare que nadie la haga sufrir y si te incomoda eso allá tu, por que seguiré protegiéndola."

-"No Dipper no entiendes, no hablo de Mabel, digo que mis padres me tenían a mí en una jaula como una burbuja de la que no…"

-"Y ahora soy como tus padres acaso me comparas con Preston?" Una voz dentro de él dijo "Si te comportas como Preston, no por los mismos motivos, pero igual has encerrado a Mabel toda su vida." Pero en vez de oírla se enfado más.

-"No Dipper eso nunca… yo no…"

-"Mira si quieres hacerte la mártir, la pobre niña rica, la incomprendida allá tu, pero saca a mi hermana de esas fantasías, yo la protejo porque la quiero y la protegeré siempre." Dijo enfadado.

"Proteges tanto a Mable que no la dejas vivir, no la dejas caerse así que nunca aprendió a levantarse, eso no es proteger." Dijo la voz en su cabeza.

-"No Dipper eso no es…" Dijo la niña cada vez más angustiada por la reacción del chico.

-"Deja de tratar de engañarme, de engañarte a ti misma. Sé que lo que pasa… es que le tienes envidia nunca pudiste superarla sin usar tu dinero…"

-"Dipper ya dije que me arrepiento de eso…"

-"Te arrepientes y lo primero que haces es decir que no sé cómo cuidarla, que le hago daño, que no la dejo crecer."

-"Nunca dije eso Dipper." Dijo Pacífica tratando de tranquilizar al chico.

-"Mira ya lo dijiste y no trates de hacerte pasar por quien no eres… nunca soportaste a Mabel y ahora solo quieres que la deje de cuidar."

"Ella no ha dicho nada de eso acaso no ves le estamos poniendo las palabras en la boca."

-"Lo único que dije era que Mabel tenia suerte de tenerte como hermano."

-"Lo que quieres es hacerte la mártir, la pobre niña rica que sus padres malcriaron."

"Eso exactamente fue lo que paso igual a como malcriamos a Mabel." Decía esa parte de su subconsciente que lo hacía enfadarse.

-"Deja de actuar y si tanto sufres por estar aquí ahora vuelve con ellos."

"Ella no actúa sabemos como la trataron, como si fuera una cosa, un producto mal hecho."

-"Dipper yo no…"

-"Por qué no haces algo en vez de recriminar a como trato a Mabel porque no…"

"Ella no ha dicho nada de eso, es que al fin te estás dando cuenta de lo que hiciste, has sido un Preston Noroeste para Mabel"

La niña había pasado más allá de la desesperación y empezaban a notarse las lagrimas a punto de correr por sus mejillas, como podía estar pasando esto, como podía él decir esto, como podía, como, como…

-"… por qué no dejas de actuar como una mártir y te devuelves seguro que estarán felices de tener de nuevo a su malcriada princesita..."

Y paso de repente en la mente de la niña, Simplemente Pacífica se arto de no hacer nada y tomando el control total, mientras las otras dos no podían más que llorar de la pena y de la rabia. Actuó. Sin darse cuenta sintió como su mano cortaba el aire…

-"…princesita…"

"Acaso no sabes lo que ha sufrido," Gritaba el subconsciente de Dipper. "Acaso olvidaste que tanto has hecho por ella, acaso no te mereces lo que va a pasar…" Y ese pensamiento, esa parte de la conciencia de Dipper supo que pasaría… el mundo empezó a desacelerar, la mano de la niña parecía pavorosamente lenta e irreversible como un asteroide a punto de golpear un planeta, el chico sentía su cuerpo increíblemente pesado y lento, su cuello tardaba eras en moverse, en ese instante casi eterno, por reflejo su mano iba a bloquear la mano que se le acercaba, sabía que lo merecía y, peor aún, si lo hacia la dañaría más de lo que lo había hecho, sería como golpearla… sabía que podía detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde para no haberle daño. Solo empezó a cerrar los ojos y a apretar la mandíbula en lo que sintió como cámara lenta. Aun así pudo oír el eco de su propia voz.

-"Porque no vueles a la man…"

La puerta se abrió, Jonathan y River alertados por la discusión salieron de la casa.

-ZAS-

La cachetada de la niña se escucho como una detonación.

-"Lárgate de aquí Dipper Pines, no quiero volver a verte nunca y da gracias que soy una dama."

El chico solo acato a sobarse la mejilla. Consciente al fin de lo que hacía una semana se negaba a aceptar, desde, que sin desearlo, descubrió lo que él le había hecho a su hermana. Pero además de eso sentía que había perdido a una amiga. El golpe casi no le dolió, pero aun así le costaba respirar, más cuando veía la cara inexpresiva mirada de la rubia.

-"Jonathan sabe donde deje las trampas, recójalas y tenga cuidado con el mercurio." Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir del corredor.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Fandom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	74. Chapter 73

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Hola mis queridos lectores. Los últimos libros que leí 'La Tierra Larga, I y II', de Terry Pratchett y Stephen Baxter, me hicieron recordar la cantidad de novelas sobre universos paralelos. Pratchett y Baxter llaman 'Tierra Larga' a la infinita cantidad de 'tierras' en universos paralelos, como dicen en las novelas 'a la distancia del ancho de una sombra una de otra'. Donde cada tierra es un mundo parecido a sus vecinos pero distinto e inmaculado, y con aparentemente una única 'tierra' donde apareció una especie pensante, si adivinaron los humanos, que muy convenientemente llaman, en esa serie de novelas, a 'nuestra Tierra' Tierra 0 o Tierra Datum, y las demás, como dije son infinitas las enumeran y les dan dirección, el aparato que permite pasar de un universo a otro tenía dos sentidos así que había universos 'al este' y 'al oeste' del nuestro. Muy buena lectura les recomiendo la primera y, si se enganchan, es una saga._

 _La idea de universos enteros o solo tierras paralelas no es nada nueva, pero si muy entretenida. Hoy me concentrare en las llamadas ucronías, en esta categoría los universos están separados y, normalmente, es imposible pasar entre ellos. Suelen empezar con la idea de 'Que tal si… Agregue la alteración histórica de su elección,' ese hecho tiene el nombre de punto Jombar hace referencia a una novela de la década de 1930 donde el personaje Jhon Barr debe elegir entre una piedra y un imán y se ven ambos resultados, al escoger la piedra el mundo acaba en una tiranía mundial y si escoge el imán lleva a una utopía científica, más 'recientemente' si alguno vio 'El Hombre en el Castillo' –'The Man in the High Castle'– en Amazon sabrá a lo que me refiero. En esa obra no es un 'Qué tal si…' pequeño o muy antiguo, la historia se basa en el punto Jombar 'Que tal si los aliados perdieron la segunda guerra mundial.' No he visto la serie de TV, pero la novela mereció premio Hugo a la mejor novela de 1963, con eso ya gana una recomendación además de la mía propia._

 _Y hay ucronías de ucronías, algunas que le dan la vuelta a la idea y pasan de un mundo paralelo a este, 'Lo Que el Tiempo se Llevó' de Ward Moore, 1953, es un buen ejemplo. Esta novela empieza en los 'Estados Confederados de América,' el sur gano la guerra de secesión Norteamericana, separándose del Norte y empezando la conquista de América Latina. –En esa ucronía México D.F. se llama Leesburg en honor al general Lee. Y luego hay gente que se queja de que USA sea imperialista.– En esta novela 'el cambio que nos volvió realidad' es a causa de una máquina del tiempo, un elemento muy común en este sub genero. No siempre están ambientadas en el presente o ocupan una máquina del tiempo, algunas son 'históricas,' como 'Britania Conquistada,' de Harry Turtledove, 2002, ambientada en Londres del 1597, los personajes principales son William Shakespeare y Lope de Vega, luego de que la hereje y anglicana Inglaterra fuera conquistada por su majestad Católica Felipe II en 1588. –Solo escribir esa frase me dio escalofríos– También, porque no, hay algunas ucranias que tuercen un poco más los acontecimientos históricos Un ejemplo de esto es la serie Worldwar, también de Tuttlelove, –un autor con título universitario de Historiador– donde en medio de la segunda guerra mundial aliados y eje se unen contra un enemigo común… acertaron extraterrestres._

 _Incluso existe el 'Sidewise Awards for Alternate History' un premio a la mejor historia alternativa de ficción desde 1995,_

 _Bien me pase un poco con las ucronias de ciencia ficción, debo aceptar que es un tema que me encanta. Sé que existen también en fantasía, –sin ir muy lejos los fans del anime 'Fullmetal Archemist' es una ucronía o un mundo paralelo donde la alquimia existe, incluso 'Van Hohenheim' tiene su versión en 'este universo' un alquimista suizo del siglo XVI conocido como Paracelso o Theophrastus Phillippus Aureolus Bombastus von Hohenheim– pero no he leído tantas. Si es de mundos paralelos hablamos casi todas las historias de fantasía están ambientadas en un mundo paralelo donde existe la magia. Si alguien sabe de alguna me gustaría que me la recomendaran, Gracias._

 _Feliz lectura._

Una nueva entrega. Dipper convirtió su reencuentro con Pacífica en un hecho poco menos que traumático, para ambos. Que ninguno de los dos llega a comprender del todo. Aun así la vida sigue la boda de Jonathan y River está por efectuarse y todavía están en medio de la mudanza. Ahora queda en el aire que pasara con ambos. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (19 de Diciembre de 2018), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **73\. Zaz.**

Para Jonathan Kimble y River Kristen, estar sentados ahí, en el salón de su casa, con mucho énfasis en el concepto de 'su,' les hacía sentir felicidad y miedo al mismo tiempo. En esas paredes se albergaba todo un universo nuevo, desconocido. Hasta hacia poco la mera idea de formar una familia les habría parecido un sueño, una pesadilla o una broma cruel. Pero ahí estaban en su casa a un día de su boda. Además luego de su estadía con los Miller, River, se había hecho muy consciente de lo que no podía llamarse de otra forma que 'telepatía matrimonial,' sorprendida de que con una mirada, un gesto o simplemente 'porque si' los Miller parecían saber exactamente que pensaba el otro. Y no era solo en ese valle, recordaba esa habilidad aunque nunca le había prestado atención, en su momento se pregunto si ella y Jonathan también llegarían a desarrollarla.

Pero en ese momento solos sentados en la sala, abrazados en un sillón y sin más ruido que el sonido del viendo y el leve murmullo de la conversación entre su protegida y el chico Pines, al otro lado de la pared, ambos pensaban casi lo mismo, ambos estaban felices y ambos sabían que esa felicidad estaba embotando el impacto de que todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Y no tenía nada que ver con telepatía, aunque en ese valle no les habría sorprendido. Eran dos personas que habían llegado al punto máximo de la confianza, ese sentimiento los había hecho desear compartir sus vidas. Casarse era un bonito agregado, pero no era indispensable tener en papel algo que ya ase tenia mas que grabado en el corazón. Y además estaba ella, la niña que había sido el detonante de esa situación, quien ahora pensaban que estaría 'poniéndose al día' con el californiano, el sonido de su conversación pasando la pared era algo que, estaban seguros, iban a disfrutar lo que quedaba de las vacaciones, cuando la parejita se tendría que separar…

Al menos eso pensaban antes de que el volumen de sus voces empezara a subir. De ese placido letargo en el que estaban, pasaron a estar en alerta, la desaparición de 'Tim' todavía estaba fresca en sus mentes. Sin notarlo y como un solo ser de dos cuerpos corrieron a la puerta. Se dieron cuenta que los niños estaban solos, solo para ver el momento en que la mano de Pacífica empezaba el movimiento circular…

ZAZ

River y Jonathan, por un latido de corazón no entendieron que veían, para luego al unisonó calificar al chico Pines de amenaza, ninguno llego a preguntarse qué había pasado, lo único en sus mentes era el proteger a la Señorita. Pero si bien compartían esos sentimientos cada uno había tenido una vida distinta así que igual de distintas fueron sus reacciones.

River se dejo llevar por el instinto, su preocupación se centro en la rubia, aun antes del golpe, logro ver su frustración, su enojo, su tristeza... y más que nada su decepción, el sentimiento de ser traicionada. Por lo que califico de agresor al chico y estaba lista para tratarlo como tal, como una amenaza. Cuando dio el golpe, no noto ganas de llorar o tal vez si, lo que vio además de la tristeza era indignación. Ese carácter fuerte de Pacífica que había desaparecido desde hacía una semana.

Jonathan, gracias a su entrenamiento, se concentro en 'la fuerza agresora,' en el chico, desde un principio. Y le sorprendió lo que vio, tenía la mirada firme, algo confusa y arrepentida, pero con la misma concentración que lo había visto minutos antes, al enfrentarse al peligro del fantasma, también noto como movía el cuello y la cara para encajar el golpe y evitaba el reflejo de mover su la mano para bloquear la de la niña. El golpe, aunque sonoro y llamativo, no había sido tan fuerte como se podría pensar, al menos no físicamente. Luego del golpe solo vio confusión, tristeza y desanimo. Pero también noto como el chico que se había enfrentado a un fantasma apartando su miedo, estaba asustado, no de la Señorita, alguna cosa en su mente lo había asustado.

Ese instante lo rompió la niña.

-"Lárgate de aquí Dipper Pines, no quiero volver a verte nunca y da gracias que soy una dama."

El tiempo volvió a tomar el ritmo normal para todos los presentes, River y Jonathan se miraron de reojo. Supo que River haría algo, de alguna forma se detuvo al verlo.

-"Jonathan sabe donde deje las trampas, recójalas y tenga cuidado con el mercurio." Dijo el chico para recoger su mochila y salir del corredor. Ante ese tipo de crisis no supieron que hacer, el chico salió de la propiedad, y empezó a alejarse por la calle. La niña lo miro alejarse y pidiendo permiso entro para subir a su habitación. No pudo más que sentirse mal por el chico parecía como si el peso del mundo hubiera caído sobre sus hombros. Por más que lo sorprendiera su mente y su carácter, era un niño que ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía o porque. Sintió la mano de River apretar la suya.

-"No se lo merecían… ninguno de los dos se merecía lo que acaba de pasarles." Respondió su futura esposa a la pregunta que no había formulado.

-"Son niños que han pasado por mucho, ahora es cosa de esperar y ver de que esta hecho en vedad Dipper." Dijo a la nada mirando la silueta del niño doblar la esquina. "Vas a hablar con Pacifica o quieres que yo lo haga?"

-"Creo que va siendo hora de que tengamos nuestra primera conversación de mujer a mujer." Dijo River soltando su mano y entrando a la casa. Así que Jonathan estaba solo cuando el chico se detuvo un momento en la esquina, estaba demasiado lejos como para distinguir algo de su cara.

-"Di algo…" "Reclámame…" "Usa ese tono de niña rica…" "Porque me ignoras…" Pensaba el castaño mientras sentía un hueco en su pecho que lo consumía, caminaba despacio alejándose de la casa de Pacífica. '…lárgate de aquí…' Por alguna razón que no entendía prefería cualquier cosa a ese silencio, incluso se habría sentido mejor si lo insultara, si le decía lo baja que era su clase, que era un nerd, cualquier cosa. '… no quiero volver a verte nunca…' Con cada paso que lo alejaba de su casa se sentía peor. "Porque, porque lo hice, porque no solo me quede callado… Anda reclámamelo… di algo… lo que sea..." Se dio cuenta que estaba en la esquina y por mas que no deseaba volver a ver, lo hizo… ella ya no estaba en el corredor. '…a verte nunca…' Siguió caminado aumentando el ritmo poco a poco hasta que el bloque de casas y cercas bloquearon la vista de la casa, no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a correr como si quisiera alejarse de ese silencio. '…nunca'

No había pensado que la casa tenía ventanas en el segundo piso y una de las ventanas de la habitación de Pacífica daba a la calle, la chica aun sin saber que pensar lo vio alejarse caminando y luego noto el manchón azul de su chaleco, que se entreveía alejándose rápido por los huecos que dejaban las bardas y jardines de la manzana del frente. Volvió su miraba a su mano como si nunca la hubiera notado, aun sentía el hormigueo del golpe, cuando trato de ver los rastros del chico no lo encontró. Repetía instante a instante lo que había pasado, lo que había sentido y como, no entendía porque, no se arrepentía… o su orgullo no le permitía arrepentirse. Él era el que se había pasado, por mucho, de la raya. De lo único que se arrepentía era de haber dicho que no lo quería volver a ver nunca, en ese momento quería verlo, quería que le explicara, entender que había pasado, preguntarle porque había dicho lo que había dicho. También quería que el pidiera disculpas, que dijera algo incluso alguna cosa tonta de nerd. Que al menos se hubiera molestado en esquivar la cachetada, que se enojara. Porque tenía que ser tan Dipper en ese momento.

-"Quieres hablar?" Escucho la voz de River del otro lado de la puerta. Recordó que esa era su habitación, suya como nunca lo había sido nada en la mansión. Sabía que River estaba preocupada, pero que no pasaría sin su permiso, al menos no por el momento. Aunque quería hablar, quería que le explicaran porque había pasado todo eso, porque Dipper se había comportado así, que le dijeran que todo iba a volver a estar bien. En su cabeza ya no había comité, ya no había las discusiones y votaciones de las tres Pacíficas, solo había quedado una. No fue que Simplemente Pacifica hiciera una revolución y desterrado a las otras dos, ahí estaban las tres partes de ella la que fue toda la vida, la que fue cuando descubrió a verdad y la que se había estado gestando desde siempre, que había 'nacido' como Simplemente Pacífica, un contrapeso y una unión de las otras dos más algo nuevo y, ahora, solo era Pacífica.

Fue a abrir la puerta pero noto que estaba entreabierta, mentalmente le dio las gracias a River por pedir permiso para entrar.

-"Por favor, pasa River." La mujer no las tenía todas consigo, hacia mucho que había pasado 'esa' edad y hasta hacia unos días no había pensado en tener que hablar de eso, no tenía idea de cómo ayudar a una niña a convertirse en mujer, aun así respiro hondo y entro con la niña.

Dipper lo había dado todo corriendo, así que llego al linde del bosque antes de que se diera cuenta, cruzando medio pueblo. Se apoyo en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, al menos al correr no sentía ese 'hueco en su pecho,' pero por más que quiso escapar de esa sensación lo alcanzo antes que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Frente a él estaba el bosque de Gravity Falls, Oregón, lugar de los más grandes misterios y secretos que cualquiera podía pensar, pero ahora solo tenía un misterio en mente. Porque la forma en que lo había mirado cuando lo abofeteo dolía más que nada que hubiera sentido antes? '…no quiero volver a verte nunca…' Se adentro en el bosque, esa zona no la conocía, pero deseaba escapar de todo.

Se sentía dolido y exhausto, Su cuerpo le pesaba mientras se adentraba en el bosque, en algún momento supo que no podía escapar de sí mismo se encontró de frente con un árbol, a causa de esa frustración cerro su puños con toda la intención de desquitarse con el inocente árbol. Fue como si el árbol le hablara 'Anda hazlo a ver quien aguanta más mi corteza o tu mano, anda dame un golpe.' La verdad se pensó esa advertencia, si había alguien que merecía ser castigado era él, por unos instantes trato de pensar que era culpa de ella, pero no, él lo sabía desde que no pudo cerrar la boca a tiempo. O culpa de Mabel, pero tampoco, ella siquiera sabía que pasaba, el único responsable era, por más que le costara admitirlo era el mismo. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda al mismo árbol contra el que se quiso desquitar. Dejándose alcanzar por lo que haba tratado de escapar lo que había dicho, porque lo había dicho y a quien se lo había dicho. Y como de costumbre no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos empezaran a correr todos en distinta dirección.

En el segundo piso de la antigua casa del alcalde, en la habitación que miraba a la calle, pero no a colina de la mansión, Pacífica y River estaban sentadas en el suelo ambas sin mirar a ninguna parte en realidad. River se había molestado mucho cuando la niña le había contado todo lo que paso, pero mantuvo la calma, en ese momento Pacífica ocupaba desahogarse y de lo que conocía a Dipper Pines algo no cuadraba, había aprendido a seguir esas intuiciones, además según lo que había oído el chico Pines no era de los que explotaban así, al menos no sin una buena razón. También sabía que él estaba en esa edad, era otro coctel altamente inestable de hormonas en ebullición y, al menos eso si concordaba con lo que sabía de él, altamente peligroso, pero nunca se pondría violento. Ambas guardaban silencio, pues Pacífica había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir, o todo lo que le importaba en ese momento, la mujer no insistió pensaba que si tenía que decir algo lo diría. Y River estaba callada tratando de encontrar que decir. Sabía que había pasado, pero no podía dar más que consejos vagos o clichés, como 'así son los chicos' o 'veras que ya mañana sale el sol.' Y algo que la intrigaba era la actitud de la niña, ella recordaba su primer encontronazo amoroso y como había sufrido por eso. En el caso de Pacífica ni siquiera había algo 'amoroso,' sabía que le 'gustaba' el chico y, aunque fuera pura intuición, pensaba que el sentimiento era mutuo. Aun así la niña, no podía pensar en ella de otra forma, parecía más tranquila de lo que podría esperar, no era que solo ocultara sus sentimientos.

-"Llorar por algo así no es malo." Dijo en voz baja.

-"Lo sé… tal vez lo haga, pero ahora sigo queriendo saber que paso." Dijo con un susurro inexpresivo la joven rubia. "Además fue su culpa…" River quiso abrazarla, ayudarle un poco, pero tenía en claro que no era una madre, menos 'su madre,' no tenía la capacidad, la habilidad o la experiencia para ayudarla, incluso una 'madre de verdad' se vería en aprietos ante esa situación. Y, para colmo, Pacífica había pasado la etapa que las galletas con leche de chocolate eran la cura universal.

-"Los chicos son raros." Se atrevió a empezar con un cliché. "Mas a esa edad, puedes pasar toda una vida intentando saber porque hacen lo que hacen y aun así nunca lo sabrías."

-"Pero fue… insensible… como si en verdad quisiera hacerme sentir mal." Fue la primera vez que noto como su voz se quiebro, pero aun así no lloro.

-"Un chico es difícil de entender… pero serás la primera en aceptar que Dipper Pines supera con creses a cualquier otro." Y era cierto ella sabía que el chico Pines no solo era brillante, o brillante sería un buen comienzo para describirlo.

-"Es el rey de los nerds… pero no es nerd." Dijo la niña sonriendo por unos instantes, solo volver a perder toda expresión. "Grenda también dice que los chicos son raros, pero creo que aun para ella Dipper está en otro nivel de rareza." River pensó que raro sería una forma de describirlo, una forma muy simple, también pensó que decir que Pacifica Noroeste era 'solo' brillante era quedarse cortos. Lo que complicaba más la situación.

"Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres… pero nos gustaría que nos ayudaras con la mudanza…" Dijo poniéndose de pie ante la Señorita, que ahora veía más como una hermana menor. "Baja si te sientes animada." De alguna forma sabía que no sería bueno que la niña se quedara ahí sola, pero también que sería peor obligarla a hacer como si no pasara nada. Y salió de la habitación, era una etapa, todos debían pasar por eso, y la primera vez siempre era la peor y la más confusa. Al estar sola Pacífica dejo salir unas lágrimas, se dio cuenta que ella había idealizado a Dipper como lo había dicho más temprano el señor Miller, por eso la discusión la había afectado mas. No era como si saber eso la hacía sentirse mejor, pero al menos no era el fin del mundo… Se sentía herida, aun así no podía negar que le debía mucho, que le había abierto los ojos, que la había ayudado… entonces porque se había comportado así.

"Tonto" "Insensible" "Bocazas" Eran algunas de las cosas que el mismo Dipper se decía en voz baja, aun sentado con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, en algún lugar lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo como para sentirse solo. Sintió que se había recriminado lo suficiente, que era el momento de hacer algo más constructivo. Había llegado a una conclusión, había echado a perder su amistad con Pacifica. De tal forma que incluso no podía siquiera imaginar cómo arreglarla, logro comprimir ese sentimiento lo mejor que pudo en alguna esquina de su mente, aunque aun sentía un hueco en su pecho, intento no prestarle atención. Había tocado fondo lo único que quedaba era ahogarse o subir. Aunque él, conscientemente, no lo supiera no era de los que se dejaban ahogar.

Al menos al fin era consciente de lo que le había hecho a Mabel, que también era preocupante, pero se extraño en no pensar en su hermana hasta ese momento. Ya un poco desahogado se levanto con toda la intención de volver a La Cabaña, solo para darse cuenta no sabía dónde estaba, tenía la idea de que no se había caminado más de media hora apartándose del pueblo, aunque siquiera tenía idea de en qué dirección estaba el pueblo. Y en el bosque media hora de caminata era una medida engañosa.

Solo sonrió sin humor, pensando lo perturbado que había estado cuando entro al bosque. No era algo por lo cual reírse, pero no era la peor idiotez que había hecho ese día y por eso se sintió extrañamente aliviado. Una de las razones por las que podía entrar y salir del bosque a su antojo era que recordaba que camino, cosas como 'todos los arboles son iguales' eran ajenas a él, desde algo tan simple como la especie, la forma de las ramas o la cantidad de musgo en el tronco hacía a los arboles tan únicos como los rostros de las personas, por si fuera poco estaba la distancia, la distribución, la dirección del viento y muchas otras cosas que no podía especificar.

Incluso ahora no estaba preocupado, más que por llegar tarde a la cabaña. 'Perderse' eran dos cosas distintas, una no saber dónde estabas y no saber orientarse. Ahora ese lugar donde estaba era el 'centro,' caminara hacia donde caminara, sabía que no podía estar a más de media hora, mejor pensó unos 40 minutos, del pueblo. En el peor de los casos podía tomar la dirección contraria y alejarse otros 40 minutos del pueblo, en tal caso solo daría la vuelta y volvería a ese lugar. Además tenía su navaja suiza.

No saber donde estaba no era el único peligro del bosque, podía lastimarse, también podía haber animales peligrosos o 'cosas' peligrosas no necesariamente animales o naturales. Recordó la charla de media hora que les había dado el tío Stan, el primer día que llegaron a la Cabaña, sobre qué hacer si te pierdes en el bosque. Que empezaba con manteen la calma y espera puede que ya te estén buscando, pero no tenía tiempo, para cuando se empezaran a preocupar porque no aparecía ya seria de noche. Saco su navaja y marco el árbol donde estaba sentado, su 'centro'. Para seguir caminando y marcando arboles cada tantos pasos. Si algo pasaba, encontrarían sus marcas y podrían llegar a él, por los animales feroces no se preocupo, había cosas más feroces que ellos en el bosque así que solían mantener una saludable distancia de los suculentos basureros y aéreas concurridas. Había que caminar mucho más que una hora para encontrar animales salvajes y, sobre las otras 'cosas,' tenía el Diario 3 para ayudarse, también que las cosas más peligrosas no solían acercarse mucho al pueblo de día, dejando la zona para los más pequeños.

Había purgado, al menos en su mayor parte, como había arruinado su amistad con Pacífica. Pero aun tenía otro gran problema, había sobreprotegido a Mabel, y no era tan simple como dejar de hacerlo, sería como dejar a un niño perdido en el bosque… posiblemente esa no era la mejor analogía dada su situación actual, pero era mejor pensar en cómo 'rehabilitar a Mabel' que dejar que esa sensación que tenía en su pecho lo volviera a consumir. Al menos sabía que no sería fácil pensar en una forma de reintegrar a su hermana a la sociedad sin traumatizarla. Al menos así podría dejar de pensar tanto en Pacífica.

-"Bien al menos ahora podre usar el tiempo en pesar como solucionar eso…" Dijo mientras sequia una dirección cualquiera en el bosque. "Si ella así lo quiere, falta poco más de una semana de vacaciones, al menos en eso la podre complacer, me habría encantado al menos decirle adiós, pero creo que ya le dije demasiado." Sintió un mal sabor de boca al decir eso, pero qué más podía hacer. Y lo peor era que mirara donde mirara algo le había recordar a la niña rubia que aun consideraba su amiga.

Pacifica escucho el todoterreno, pero aun no se sentía con ánimos para ayudar. Además que no tenía idea de cómo decirle a Grenda que había pasado, pero Grenda no llego o se escucho, recordó que la señora Miller la había reclutado para hacer ciertos encargos en el centro comercial. Aunque escucho voces abajo y reconoció el vocerón característico de Carlo Faurolo. Mientras sin ningún disimulo Carlo Faurolo miraba a los novios obviamente buscando a alguien.

-"Carlo si buscas a Dipper ya se fue…" Respondió Jonathan antes que el preguntara.

-"Me perdí toda la cacería de fantasmas, me lo dijo el señor Todd, pero se negó a contarme nada, dijo que era mejor oír la historia de primera mano."

-"Un gusto, me llamo Vanina, la madre de Grenda, nunca tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos." Saludo a River, la sorprendentemente menuda, Vanina Faurolo, que parecía que no le llagaba a los hombros a su esposo. Con la tradición de buenos vecinos le entrego otra cesta de picnic. "Creí que no tendrían tiempo para hacer la cena. Grenda habla maravillas de usted señorita Kristen."

-"Es un placer Señora Faurolo…" Dijo River interrumpida por un efusivo abrazo.

-"Grenda nos conto todo lo que han hecho por esa niña." Dijo la mujer obviamente conmovida, para congoja de River.

-"Y como supondrás, él es Jonathan Kimble." Le dijo Carlo Faurolo a su esposa mientras le daba una cariñosa palmada en la espalda al irlandés." Instantes antes de recibir su abrazo de bienvenida al pueblo. "Que no te engañe esa forma tan estirara es un tipo con todas las de la ley."

-"Si les contara como ha estado Grenda de preocupada por Pacifica y como se animo desde que supo que ustedes la iban a cuidar." Le dijo Vanina luego de su abrazo de bienvenida.

-"Bien ahí el verdadero héroe es Tanto."

-"Pero nada habría salido bien si usted no acepta, hay que ser más que un 'tipo con todas las de la ley' para enfrentarse a los Noroeste."

-"Puede ser pero no me puedo llevar todo el crédito."

-"Ves te dije que es con todas las de la ley…"

-"Si son tres héroes usted, Tanto y claro Dipper… por cierto va a volver? Es increíble como ese niño parece estar en todo." Lo que ocasiono otro caso de la recién descubierta 'telepatía matrimonial' entre River y Jonathan.

-"Me gustaría que volviera… pero tuvo una discusión con Pacifica así que no creo verlo por lo menos por hoy..." Ambos prefirieron que la cachetada quedara como secreto. Pero el tono en que lo dijo era más que evidente para los presentes.

-"O…" Dijo el matrimonio Farolo a una sola voz, para luego quedar callados.

-"Supongo que fue la tensión del momento, a mí casi se me revientan los nervios por solo ayudarlo con el fantasma… ya se arreglaran." Agrego Kimble con más seguridad de la que sentía al respecto.

-"En eso tiene razón, además de toda la semana haciendo campaña junto a Stan Pines."

-"Bien es Dipper Pines después de todo." Dijo Carlo como si eso zanjada la cuestión.

-"Mi esposo es uno de los Fans de Dipper…" Dijo Vanina medio en broma y medio en serio.

-"Casi como la mitad del pueblo." Intervino Todd. "Estoy seguro que muchos opinan que él sería mejor alcalde que su tío y Bud juntos."

-"Bien pero empecemos con los muebles…" Desvío el tema Carlo. "Mientras lo hacemos puedes contarme lo de la cacería."

-"Es seguro ahora que ya que recogí todas sus trampas…" Dijo el irlandés mostrando una bolsa llena de papeles con dibujos de flechas en ellas, y el mercurio que se había depositado en la parte más baja de la bolsa, solo había quedado una en la ventana en la habitación de Panifica, justo como Dipper había planeado. Aparte de volver a relatar la cacería o, como se tuvo que corregir, la 'liberación' del fantasma del alcalde, todos prefirieron no mencionar al chico, al menos no en voz alta, porque era claro que se había vuelto un tema delicado en esa casa. No paso mucho antes que la previsión cobrara frutos cuando la niña bajo para ayudar, luego de las presentaciones, y abrazos de rigor. Ayudo con su 'buen gusto' a decorar y organizar la casa, acomodar los muebles que como una especie de cargador humano Carlo no se inmutaba al mover. Aunque innecesario los Faurolo excusaron a su hija pues tenía algunos 'encargos' que hacer con la señora Miller.

En ese momento Linday Miller y Grenda estaban en el centro comercial. Al ser la bolsa de regalo que tenia Grenda un 'regalo especial' para Pacífica no tomo riesgos y la guardo en la paquetería del centro comercial. Así estaba más tranquila en La 'reunión estratégica,' donde apresuradamente, organizaban la boda del día siguiente, en una de las cafeterías del centro comercial. Afortunadamente, dado que tenía la señora Miller casi tanto de ser maestra en el pueblo como de casada, era una experta, al menos teóricamente, en bodas. Al ser un pueblo pequeño y ella una buena maestra, había sido invitada casi toda una generación de bodas, un ejemplo de esa experiencia era la misma Grenda, pues ella les había dado lecciones tanto al reservado Carlo como a la inquieta Vanina. Aunque por su diferencia de edad nunca habían tenido clases juntos, el corazón de la maestra sentía una rara comezón cuando los hijos de sus 'niños' empezaban a ir a sus clases.

-"No llegamos la docena…" Dijo luego de hacer mentalmente cálculos. "River quiere una ceremonia pequeña, pero aunque quisiera no podrían hacer una grande." Al menos no en dos días. La pareja era casi desconocida en el pueblo. "Estaríamos yo y Todd." Ninguno de sus hijos vivía en el pueblo. "Y Todd también será el oficiante de la ceremonia, tú y tus padres, Tanto Extraño, sin acompañante si no es que daba alguna sorpresa y la misma pareja. Obviamente Dipper Pines y si iba Dipper ira su hermana." Miro a la chica un momento antes de continuar. "Si van Mabel y tu, seguramente iría Candy, por lo que invitaremos a los Doctores Chiu." Si Pacifica iba a entrar en el grupo de amigas de Grenda, como la misma Grenda deseaba. Tarde o temprano los recién casados terminarían conociendo a los padres de sus amigas. "Y como posibles están Will Forte y familia, Stanford Pines, Jesús Alzamirano y su abuela, la chica Corduroy... no creo que su padre acepte la invitación, pero no sé si tendría novio en ese momento."

Al oír la posible lista de invitados Grenda se preocupo por poner en el mismo lugar a Dipper, Pacífica, Candy y Wendy, mas si el lugar era una boda, pensaba que podrían salir chispas, si además Mabel tenia alguno de sus 'ideas,' ahí sí sería un incendio forestal. Sin nada que pudiera detenerlo.

-"Grenda?... Grenda?..."

-"Disculpe señora Miller, también estaba haciendo cuentas…" La mejor forma de evitar cualquier eventualidad incomoda, era poner más gente, adulta, en medio de esos cuatro, cinco contando a Mabel. "Y que dice de los empleados de la mansión?"

La Mansión Noroeste, aunque literalmente estaba continua al pueblo no era parte del mismo, una frontera de facto propiciada por el padre de Preston, en su etapa de paranoia anticomunista. Que de todas formas no sirvió dado que Preston acabo casándose en secreto con una, en su momento, belleza local. De todas formas el contacto entre el pueblo y la mansión solo empezaba a reconstruirse, los empleaos tenían días libres, lo que los había ir al pueblo en vez de al más lejano Medford, aun así solían verlos como una especia de 'turistas' en el pueblo.

-"Sabes no sé cómo no se me había ocurrido." Dijo la señora Miller tomando su teléfono. En unos 20 minutos y, gracias a esas damas tan omnipresentes en un pueblo pequeño como los parques, que al parecer lo sabían todo de todas, todos, de sus familias y otras relaciones, había conseguido gracias, a la amiga de la prima de una vecina, un nombre y un número telefónico pertenecientes a un chico del pueblo que se 'entendía,' muy seriamente, con una de las mucamas de la mansión. Lindsay reconoció en nombre de uno de sus niños, así que comunicarse con el no fue difícil y como tampoco lo fue el pedirle el favor de ponerse en contacto con su novia en la mansión, para pedirle a esta a su vez que se comunicara con ellas. Mientras esperaban la llamada tenían una lluvia de ideas sobre cómo decorar el patio. Diez minutos después sonó el teléfono.

-"Aló?"

-"La señora Miller?"

-"Con ella habla."

-"Un gusto señora, mi novio me acaba de llamar, dice que usted fue su maestra y que ocupaba un favor mío…"

-"A Señorita Buscarino, verdad?

-"Si señora." Dijo algo intranquila Jackie.

-"Me llamo Lindsay Miller y ocupaba… o más bien ocupamos su ayuda para algo." Dijo mirando a Grenda. Para luego contarle a la mucama sobre la ceremonia del día siguiente y su intención de hacer algo 'bonito y para recordar.'

-"No pensé que se apurarían tanto."

-"Debe conocer a mi esposo, el juez Miller, el mismo que fue a la mansión el lunes. El les aconsejo a Jonathan y Kristen casarse, a la brevedad posible, una pareja de casados tendría menos problemas legales que un tutor soltero o una pareja en convivencia, para la tutoría de Pacifica."

-"Para mi será un placer ir, cuenten conmigo también para ayudarlas, tendré que cambiar de turno con alguna de las chicas, pero no habrá mayor problema." Dijo la mucama notablemente sorprendida y emocionada. "Sobre otros miembros del personal mejor le diré al señor Ritter, el nuevo jefe de personal, el sabrá que hacer, le aseguro que todos en la mansión querrían ir, pero aun nadie sabe como reaccionaran los señores Noroeste, incluso algunos están preocupados por su empleo, pero a mí me hace mucha falta verlos, a ellos y a la Señorita."

-"Entonces cuando sabría cuantos podrían venir?" Agrego la señora Miller. "No me gusta presionar, pero decir que apenas y tenemos tiempo es exagerar.

-"Hablare ya mismo con el señor Ritter…"

-"Gracias señorita Buscarino."

-"Jackie por favor, le diré al señor irte que hable con ustedes cuando sepa que hacer."

-"Llámame solo Lindsay, seguiremos preparando todo por aquí mientras Jackie."

-"Cuenten conmigo mañana sin falta entonces… y no sé que dirá el señor Ritter"

-"Sera un placer, Jackie. Gracias por toda la ayuda, cualquier cosa me llamas."

-"Y yo también los espero." Agrego Grenda relajada un poco, al menos habría un adulto más para contener los roces que le preocupaban.

-"Gracias por ayudarlos a los tres, ahora mismo iré con el señor Ritter. Nos hablamos." Con la agilidad que da la práctica la señora Miller agrego el número a su lista de contactos.

-"Ni te imaginas lo que era tener todos los teléfonos de mis chicos en libretas, estos aparatos son una maravilla." Le dijo a Grenda antes que ella pudiese preguntar.

Siguieron recorriendo el centro comercial, aun sin saber el número de invitados había cosas que se necesitarían, flores, un toldo, algunos arreglos mas para decorar el podio donde el juez casaría a Jonathan y a River. Por fortuna al ser el único centro comercial en la zona podía competir en ese tipo de servicios con cualquiera de una gran ciudad, y, dado que todos los vendedores y muchos dueños de locales, eran del pueblo, no se podían imaginar no darle crédito a su antigua maestra. Mientras veían muestras y fotografías de decoración para bodas en una tienda especializada en globos, Jackie les llamo.

Hablo con Lindsay mientras volvían al centro de planificación, la misma cafetería donde habían estado antes. Sin dejar de hablar con la desconocida mucama, dio las señas de donde estaban.

-"Ese tal Ritter debe ser un clon o algo así de Jonathan." Le dijo a la niña, luego de colgar. "Organizo a los empleados de la mansión para una 'sorpresa de matrimonio,' ahora mismo esa chica Jackie y alguien más de la mansión vienen para acá. Parece que al final seremos más de una docena de invitados, bastantes más. Diez minutos después el celular volvió a sonar mientras una veinteañera rubia y una mujer algo mayor asiática entraban en la cafetería, a lo que Lindsay las llamo. Y de repente Grenda no era más que un peso muerto, aunque con mucha motivación al ver como entre la mujer asiática, la señora Yang, la mucama Jackie y la maestra Lindsay, hacia malabares con la lista provisional de invitados, que había subido a de más de treinta personas. La señora Yang tomando en cuenta las instalaciones y recursos de la mansión y 'los remantes' de la gala de ese año dijo que sería pan comido. Ella y los encargados de la cocina se ocuparían de toda la comida y bebidas desde bocadillos hasta la cena. Las mesas, manteles y cubertería saldrían de la mansión, con la venia de Ritter y todos los integrantes del servicio, se asegurarían de desaparecer todo ese movimiento de los libros de cuentas de la mansión, en forma de regalo de bodas, lamentablemente no todos los empleados para estar presentes, pero al menos en espíritu estarían junto a la feliz pareja. El único problema era como mover ese material ida y vuelta de la mansión.

-"Seria fácil para papa…" Interrumpió la niña mientras las mayores seguían con sus planes.

-"Claro Carlo…" Dijo Lindsay quien, literalmente, había visto crecer al padre de Grenda. "Sería solo de llamarlo y preguntarle… seguirán en la casa del Alcalde."

-"Eso dijeron en casa, la idea es querían acabar con la mudanza hoy." Respondió la niña, pero si querían que la sorpresa que estaban preparando siguiera siendo sorpresa sería muy 'sospechoso' que siguieran desapareciendo personas durante la mudanza, además sin Carlo era difícil que acabaran la mudanza a tiempo, o al menos eso pensaba Lindsay.

-"Grenda, perdona creo que vas a tener que ir a ayudar a la casa." Dijo mientras las demás miraban algo extrañadas. "Debes decirle a tu padre que lo ocupamos para darles una sorpresa a River y a Jonathan… que se invente alguna escusa, luego lo llamare y ninguno sospecharan nada." Otra razón que no quiso decir era que, aunque la niña aun no llegaba a una fracción de la fuerza de su padre seria suficiente para no retrasar mucho la mudanza.

-"No será ningún problema." Respondió sin sentirse decepcionada por ser apartada de la planeación, la niña ya despreocupada pues la cantidad de adulos en la boda hacía que una fricción entre Dipper y sus… ¿admiradoras? No pasara a más. Deseaba ver a su amiga luego de tanto tiempo y, además, no podía ocultar la curiosidad que sentía por el reencuentro de la rubia y el castaño. Como la señora Yang también debía irse, para empezar a alistar las cosas en la mansión, uno de los choferes la estaba esperando cerca de las puertas del centro comercial, lamentablemente no en una limosina sino en muy funcional camioneta. Aprovecharon para acercar a la niña a la nueva casa de Pacifica. Lo extraño fue que la dejaron a dos cuadras.

-"Cuando conozcas mejor al señor Kimble lo entenderás." Dijo sonriente el chofer, un hombre de tez oscura casi del tamaño de su padre. Ella recordaba ese nombre de la vez que había salido con Pacífica a comer pastel, con su amiga en su encarnación de 'Perci,' la cual le debía a ese mismo señor Kimble, con sus pastillas de 'cambio de voz,' que en su momento imagino como un mayordomo ingles a lo James Bond.

Afortunadamente en la casa, habían acomodado lo más difícil y pesado, la cocina, además de varias estancias del primer piso. Así que la fuerza de Carlo Faurolo ya no era tan necesaria, aunque era muy conveniente que estuviera cerca para acomodar los muebles ya armados, nunca sobran músculos en una mudanza. Para cuando Grenda toco a la puerta todos habían espontáneamente decidido que era hora del café, con lo que estaban inaugurando la cocina y el comedor adjunto. La mudanza hasta el momento había sido 'normal,' o al menos dentro de lo esperable tomando en cuenta que lo primero sucedió fue una 'cacería' de fantasmas.

Cuanto Grenda toco la puerta se sorprendió un poco de que propia madre le abriera y en vez de hacerla pasar la acompañara por un momento al corredor.

-"Hija, parece que tu amiga Pacífica..." A Vanina Faurolo le parecía raro poner en la misma frase 'Pacifica' y 'amiga,' después que cada verano su hija sufría por la 'niña rica' local, pero al igual que su hija era de las que confiaban en las personas y, gracias a lo que le habían contado y la tarde estaba pasando con la rubia, conoció a la que la propia Grenda llamaba 'la verdadera Pacífica.' "Parece que ella y Dipper se pelearon, ella… bien es como dijiste que era, no lo aparenta, pero está afectada por esa discusión, sería mejor que guardaras tu regalo… al menos hasta que pase un poco de tiempo."

-"Si mamá…" A Grenda le pareció extraño. Confiando en su madre y como en el pueblo la criminalidad era casi 0, a excepción de Stan Pines, dejo la dejo la bolsa, con el regalo que le había hecho a Pacífica, en el mismo sillón de hamaca donde pocas horas antes habían estado sus dos amigos. "También hay algo… ocupan a papá en la mansión Noroeste…" luego le conto su madre cómo se había empezado a organizar la 'sorpresa de matrimonio'.

-"Fantástico." dijo Vanina a su hija, al igual que esta solía ser muy emotiva. "No te preocupes yo me encargo de todo." Dijo mientras entraban. Solo para ver a la niña rubia abrazar a su amiga y levantada del suelo por los brazos de su hija en el mismo instante en que pasaron a la cocina.

-"Grenda…"

-"Paz…" Mientras los Fuarolo miraban preocupados, en esas ocasiones no era extraño que su hija sufriera uno de sus 'ataques.' River y Jonathan sabían que significaba la niña castaña para Pacífica así que y el juez miraba consiente, de nuevo, que su decisión en el proceso Noroeste había sido un acierto.

Luego de que llegara Grenda, por sugerencia de Jonathan las niñas fueron a organizar el cuarto de Pacífica y que la misma Vanina le dijera que no tenía inconveniente. Poco después que las niñas subieran Carlo recibió una llamada y se vio obligado a excusarse. Así los adultos quedaron solos en el primer piso mientras las niñas empezaban a armar los mueles de la rubia.

-"Pacifica?" Dijo River en la puerta sin pasar, aunque la puerta estuviera abierta.

-"Si River?"

-"La mama de Grenda trajo unas galletas y tenemos leche así que porque no inauguran el cuarto?" En sus manos tenía una bandeja con galletas y dos garras de cocoa recién hecha. Que además de una tradición, creía que era un buen lubricante en conversaciones de chicas. Le paso la bandeja a Pacífica y se cercioro de cerrar la puerta antes de bajar. Pero no fue a la cocina, donde aun estaban los demás, fue a la habitación principal. Apago la radio que había dejado a todo volumen. Quería que Pacífica lograra desahogarse un poco con su amiga, pero también aprovecho para chequear que tan privada sería su habitación una vez casados. Animada por el resultado volvió a la cocina. Vivir con una niña de doce años era algo que la mayoría de las recién casadas no se preocuparan.

De todas formas en el segundo piso, el sentarse a tomar cocoa y comer galletas les permitió a las niñas tiempo para hablar.

-"Y Dipper?" Empezó Grenda. Mientras ambas estaban sentadas en el piso con la bandeja y lo demás en una mesita de noche.

-"Se fue temprano…" Dijo la otra niña.

-"Paz, podríamos pasarnos un en rato dándole vueltas al asunto, pero estas rara y no sé cuanto más se vaya quedar mama, por lo que si quieres hablar empieza. Sé que hoy viste a Dipper y paso algo feo entre ustedes." Dijo la niña mientras su amiga mordisqueaba una galleta. "Quieres hablar de lo que paso?"

-"No paso nada…" dijo la rubia al parecer más interesada en las migas sobre su ropa que en la conversación. Solo para mirar a su amiga, a su querida primer amiga, a la amiga que había conocido gracias a él. "Dipper es un tonto."

-"Dime algo que no sepa?" Para ser un chico tan listo, pensó Grenda, la forma en que se comportaba con las tres, no solo con la rubia sino con la asiática y la pelirroja, solo lo hacía más tonto, más ciego o ambos.

-"Es un idiota bocazas…" Dijo mientras los ojos se le enturbiaban. "No quiero volver a verlo…" se tomo de un trago lo que le quedaba de cocoa. "Me dijo cosas terribles…" Dijo con la cabeza baja. "Por eso le di una… una cachetada…" Y la niña empezó a contarle que paso, sin poder evitarlo lloro por el chico, por el sueño que el bocazas había destruido, por todo lo que había sufrido, incluso por haberlo golpeado. No solo lloraba sino que, entre sollozo y sollozo daba una descripción muy detallada de la personalidad, inteligencia, clase y tacto del antedicho 'idiota bocazas.' Luego de un tiempo termino abrazando a su amiga, entre las lágrimas de ambas. Pero Grenda conocía esa 'clave,' si a una no quería ver de nuevo a un chico con decirle un solo insulto era suficiente, pero entre más le insultos decía… el 'no quiero volver a verlo' perdía mas y mas su valor y luego de cierto punto se invertía volviéndose en 'quiero verlo.' Grenda había perdido la cuenta de cuantos insultos le había dicho la rubia antes de que no pudiera entenderla por los sollozos. Y lloro con ella, abrazándola, diciéndole que todo se pondría bien… sin ninguna base. Pero que más podía hacer por su amiga, algo tenía claro si el 'Bocazas de Pines' no se disculpaba…

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Fandom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	75. Chapter 74

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Hola mis queridos lectores. Gracias por la recomendación de 'Multiverso,' de Patrignani, una saga sobre universos paralelos. Recomiendo la primera novela, son tres, aunque es algo juvenil, pero entretenida, así que leeré la siguiente. También debo agradecer pues llevaba más de un año que no leía novelas de ciencia ficción o fantasía, de un autor no angloparlante._

 _Ya estamos con la navidad encima con todo lo que significa, carreras, os días parecen tener menos horas y esas horas menos minutos y así. Algarabía , presas, compras, reuniones fiestas. Algo de nostalgia , algo de tristeza también. Pero asa son estas fechas, espero que la pasen bien las disfruten y, en cierta, forma las sobrevivan lo mejor que puedan con las tradiciones de cada uno, pues vi que me ha leído y espero que sigan leyéndome gente de España a Chile. Como tenemos navidad entere este miércoles y el próximo no sé si tenga tiempo de escribir el siguiente capítulo, después de eso, bien son las dos semanas de vacaciones de rigor, no sé si los vuelva a 'ver' en lo que resta del año, pero no se preocupen que no voy a dejarlos por mucho tiempo. De todas formas y ya sin más que decir, wow aunque no lo crean sé cuando no hay más que decir._

 _Feliz lectura. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo._

Una nueva entrega. El día de la elección, el día de la boda, finales y principios para muchos de los habitantes del valle. Y dos niños que aun avanzan, a trompicones, madurando hacia la adolescencia. Espero te guste este capítulo, no sé si sea el ultimo de este 2018, pero esperen al lunes 9 de enero del 2018, si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Este es mi quinto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **74\. Recomenzar.**

El bocazas más grande del valle, posiblemente del estado, semifinalista a nivel nacional y muy posiblemente uno de primeros cien a nivel mundial, al menos en su propia opinión, llego a su casa justo antes de las siete. Justo antes que su tío Stanley se empezara a preocupar, que su hermana se pusiera a curiosear y para tranquilidad de su tío Stanford. Al ser día feriado Stan pines había insistido en que sus empleados trabajaran medio día, aunque le habían prometido no cobrar ese día como extra, él no era de las personas que confiaba en pactos orales.

Aun así el bocazas tuvo que dar explicaciones, nadie en la cabaña había sabido nada de él en toda la tarde y la última noticia que tenían fue que Soos lo dejo para hacer su 'trabajo' cerca de la casa supuestamente hechizada.

-"Si había un fantasma." "No, no cante, baile ni use un disfraz." "Era un fantasma categoría uno, dos lo sumo." "No, Tanto se tuvo que ir tenía trabajo en la oficina." "No posesiono a nadie y, ya dije, no tuve que hacer ningún número musical." "Era el fantasma del alcalde… le hice recordar que debía confiar en la gente del pueblo." "A decir verdad acabe empezando la tarde." "Me pase la tarde en el bosque, al otro lado del pueblo, como no conozco la zona perdí el rumbo, por eso me tarde en volver." "No Mabel, no creo que sea buena idea tener un fantasma de mascota."

Siguió respondiendo preguntas con desgana, hasta que los demás estuvieron satisfechos, no preguntaron porque entro al bosque por el otro lado del pueblo, o porque no había vuelto directamente a la Cabaña. Todos sabían que le gustara conocer lugares, caminar por el bosque y que no era difícil que perdiera el sentido del tiempo si encontraba algo interesante que ver o que le picara la curiosidad. Así que incluso Mabel quedo conforme y lo más importante no tuvo que decirles el incidente de la cachetada o que en verdad se había quedado caminando sin rumbo en el bosque. Ni como había logrado salir.

Luego de eso ya era hora de la cena y se forzó a comer algo, aunque su 'caminata' por el bosque le había ayudado a organizar su mente aun había una pieza que no encajaba. '…no quiero volver a verte nunca…' Su mente seguía rebobinando y presentándole esa escena una y otra vez. No era que esa pieza no encajara, pero lo que le confundía mas, ese algo que no encajaría nunca, era no poder verla, lo hacía sentirse… mal. Luego de la cena tío Stan y Mabel fueron a ver televisión, el tío Ford volvió al sótano y él a la computadora, pero fue como si sus pies tomaran la iniciativa, de repente se vio en frente del monitor, sin pensarlo. Una vez ahí empezó a trabajar de nuevo con toda la intención de sumirse en el trabajo para no sentirse así, para no pensar en ella y que nunca la volvería a ver.

Sonó el teléfono, Mabel contesto.

-"Si ya volvió… cosas de nerd… ya sabes cómo es, se habrá quedado viendo un bicho, una piedra o algo… buenas noches a ti Wendy." Por un momento la castaña vio el teléfono extrañada, hizo una cara de sorpresa e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. "Naa debo de estar más aburrida de lo que pensé, Wendy no sonaría así por solo saber que mi hermano llego casa." Aunque era raro había creído oír como un suspiro de alivio y luego un tono más relajado en la voz de la pelirroja, cuando le dijo que estaba en casa. No se le ocurrió pensar que Wendy era una de las personas en la Cabaña, aparte de ella, que sabía lo peligroso que podía ser un fantasma. Ella no se había preocupado por su hermano, ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza hacerlo, no era que no le importara, ella confiaba que su hermano podría con cualquier fantasma.

Al otro lado de la línea la pelirroja logro relajarse, habría querido quedarse en la cabaña, pero sabía que no angustiarse por él la habría delatado ante los de la cabaña, y no se le había ocurrido ninguna escusa para esperarlo o preguntar qué casa había ido a exorcizar. Pero ella no podía escapar de la razón de su preocupación y no sabía cuántas veces se había sonrojado al pensar en eso. Ella había tenido muchos novios, demasiados tal vez, al menos mucho más que sus amigas. Pero hasta que no se enfrento a lo que la hacía pensar y sentir el californiano, a esa realidad con la que entendió lo que sus 'ex' habían sentido. Incluso hablo con Mark Epston para preguntarle rompió formalmente con él. No lo había hecho y eso le rompió el corazón a Mark, ella trato de animarlo, había descubierto como se sentía Mark. Ahora estaba en su habitación angustiada por un niño de 12… 13 años, se pregunto si Mark se había sentido como ella ahora.

La otra persona en la cabaña que sabía lo peligroso que podía ser un fantasma y, por lo tanto, se había preocupado por Dipper, era su tío Ford. En la tarde usando su llave había entrado en el cuarto de trabajo del chico, y se molesto. Lo primero que vio fueron las piezas de lego, juguetes nada más, había quedado con que ese no era un cuarto de juegos. Pensó en botar todo, hasta que noto los símbolos en la tela del marco de madera, sin tocar nada, vio como un cable salía de su alarma de fantasmas a una caja de lego, la forma en que estaban acomodados la caja, las telas, la sal y la polea de lego tenia mercurio, como última pieza vio los papeles que había dentro de lo que llamo el 'cubo,' fines del camino para las trapas que el mismo le había enseñado a hacer.

Cuando logro juntar todas las piezas en su cerebro y las acomodo, mentalmente se disculpo con su sobrino. Algo improvisado, un trabajo que podría mejorarse, pero no podía negar que estaba frente a una trampa de fantasmas y automática además. Salió de la habitación esperando no haber alterado nada. Volvió a revisar varias veces el aparato para saber si se había activado. Al no entender que 'plan de caza' tenía su sobrino se alarmo cuando se atraso, iba a llamar al abogado. En ese momento volvió el chico, algo más taciturno y cansado de cuando se fue, pero quien no lo estaría luego de vérselas con un fantasma.

Pensó que sería bueno platicar con él, enfrentarse a un fantasma debió ser difícil, podía parecer fácil, pero el miedo visceral que daba la mera presencia de un fantasma o el esfuerzo de ponerse en 'los zapatos' del fantasma para saber que lo ataba a este mundo eran agotadores. Sería bueno que platicaran un poco, tal vez jugar una de sus partidas de CC&+C, para dejar salir un poco de presión. Lo espero por en el sótano y no llego. Esperaba que al menos descansara, pero estaba seguro que no lo haría. Cuando estuviera listo hablarían, de todas formas las lecturas del contenedor aun no se estabilizaban, todo lo contrario se ponían más y más inestables. Por milésima vez se pregunto si debía buscar su arma magnética. Y de paso empezar a convencer a Stanley, casi estaba seguro que el chico era la única persona que lo podría ayudar.

En la antigua casa del alcalde, la feliz pareja y sus amigos del pueblo terminaron de acomodar los muebles, las niñas habían bajado luego de un buen rato, si alguien noto que habían llorado se lo guardo para sí mismo. Aunque podían sentir que la tensión en la rubia había bajado mientras la castaña estaba algo inquieta, de lo que Vanina Faurolo tomo nota mental. Lindsay Miller llego poco después de las siete, justo para cenar con los demás del estofado que habían llevado los Faurolo. La niña rubia comió poco cosa que no paso desapercibida para los presentes, las niñas volvieron a subir con lo que River tuvo oportunidad de pedir consejo a Lindsay, aprovechando su experiencia con niños de esa edad y con sus propios hijos.

-"Solo dale tiempo, apóyala y déjala sufrir." Le respondió la señora Miller, mas como madre que como maestra. "Es algo muy duro, pero no hay mejor forma de hacerlo. Debe de recuperase ella sola y confía en que se recuperara. Tampoco peques de sobreprotectora o de liberal. También hay que pensar que no fue una decepción amorosa, ella aun no sabe que es el amor. Dipper Pines la impresiono, por primera vez en su vida la niña se enfrento a ese sensación que sin llegar al amor llega a doler. Además el chico es buena persona, no creo que fuera cruel a propósito, dudo se el chico supiera que paso…" Las demás tomaron nota de esas palabras River, quien se había topado con esta crisis solo días después de aceptar la responsabilidad de educar a la niña, y Vanina, cuya hija parecía ir muy en serio con un chico que apenas conocían por teléfono y, ahora que sabia donde buscar, por las noticas.

-"En parte eso me intriga, Dipper… es impresionante, incluso Jonathan lo había dice y no solo por lo del fantasma. Pensé que el también sentía algo… pero hoy…" Se detuvo justo antes de decir que le habían dado una bofetada.

-"En muchos aspectos es muy maduro y muy listo, en otros es un niño. Porque exploto así… podrán ser muchas las razones. Puede que las descubra puede que no… en su caso también habrá que esperar." Dijo Lindsay mientras entre las tres acomodaban una mesa. Mientras el Jonathan y el juez revisaban las luces y el alambrado eléctrico. Jonathan no se atrevió a pedirle ayuda al juez y el juez no se metió donde no lo llamaron. Las niñas seguían en la habitación de Pacífica.

Poco después de las ocho la casa ya estaba lista para mudarse, aun faltaban los pequeños detalles sin los cuales el edificio se sentía más como una habitación de hotel que como una casa. Adornos, recuerdos, marcas en el piso, manchas en las paredes, esa sensación presente de humanidad detalles que convertían cuatro paredes en un hogar. Eso era lo de menos, poco a poco irían agregando esas cosas, irían dándole un 'alma' al lugar. No era de extrañarse que las dos estancias que más se sentían como una casa fueran el cuarto del segundo piso y la cocina. En uno se habían relajado la feliz y próxima pareja de recién casados con sus nuevos vecinos y amigos. En la otra los sentimientos de las dos niñas habían llenado las paredes.

La señora Faurolo había pedido disculpas a los demás pues su esposo no había podido volver, empezó a explicar cómo en un negocio como el de transportista era difícil que pudiera tener un horario de trabajo normal, pero no fue necesario eran vecinos y sobraban las explicaciones… Más bien Jonathan y River se sentían incómodos con Carlo, debía serle difícil tener días libres con su familia. Aun así había gastado uno de esos días para ayudarlos, cosa que los hizo muy conscientes que ese era un pueblo perfecto para tener una familia. Con sus peculiaridades claro, eran pocos los pueblos donde había que tener cuidado con los fantasmas, la gravedad a veces se ponía juguetona o podían negarle la custodia de su propia hija a una de las parejas más poderosas del mundo.

Al no estar casados aun y para no dejar ningún mal precedente, el juez, 'aconsejado' por su esposa, les pidió que esa noche la pasaran como las anteriores Jonathan en el motel y River yPacífica en la casa Miller. Todos salieron de la casa a excepción de los futuros esposos, quienes habían tenido poco tiempo 'a solas,' así que tomando como escusa el tamaño del todo terreno y que debía llevar a Vanina y a Grenda a su casa, el juez, se las arreglo para que pasaran al menos una media hora solos. A manera de despedida de solteros para ambos, La pareja quedo en la casa en el mismo sofá donde habían oído el inicio de la discusión entre los niños, esperando a oscuras y simplemente disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Luego de ese momento a solas el juez pasó por ellos. Ya para entonces la juez sabia de los planes de su esposa por lo que había arreglado que Jonathan no se presentara a su casa para desayunar o que saliera del Motel antes de las once de la mañana.

Al cuarto para las diez, Carlo Faurolo estaciono su camión frente a la casa, no estaba solo lo acompañaba Jason Ritter y varias personas más de la mansión. Quienes empezaron a preparar, bajo las ordenes de Ritter, la sorpresa que le tendrían a sus antiguos jefes. Descargaron el camión con lo necesario para recibir a los invitados en el jardín. Dejando libre el camión y a Carlo, pues la señora Yang se había encargado de que todo estuviera listo para la fiesta de bodas del día siguiente y esa era la primera de las dos entregas que haría esa noche. La precisión de todos hizo que el mismo Carlo se sorprendiera, al estar antes de las once en su casa. Como tenían una copia de las llaves, lo que no pudieron dejar listo esa noche, porque se arruinaría si no se alistaba el mismo día, lo levarían el día siguiente. Además a Carlo no le importaba despertare temprano.

Desde que el auto del juez la dejo a las puertas de su casa, el ánimo de Grenda se había ensombresido, no era porque esa noche no había habado con su 'casi novio' austriaco, en la mañana le había dicho al germano que estaría hasta tarde ayudando con la mudanza y posiblemente no podrían hablar la mañana siguiente, él, compresivo, no había dicho más que saludos a Dipper yPacífica, no había comunicado esos saludos al igual que no había comentado nada sobre Marius, sentía que sería como comer un banquete frente a un hambriento. Había tenido mucho cuidado en que Paz no se fijara en la bolsa de regalo, seguramente sabría que contenía y, como su madre dijo, no era el mejor momento. Luego de subir a su habitación se acomodo en el rincón de su máquina de coser, tenía un vestido casi terminado y con pocas modificaciones y detalles podía usarlo para la boda del día siguiente, con el permiso de su mama empozo a darle los toques finales. El 'tru-tru-tru' de la maquina siempre la relajaba y, gracias a años de experiencia, sus manos se movían solas. La cadencia de las puntadas y el compas según la maquina iba clavando la ajuga la relajaron lo suficiente para permitirle pensar.

No fue raro que empezara a pensar en el problema de Pacífica, con la rubia ya eran tres de sus amigas, ya contaba a Wendy, sin darse cuenta había aceptado la amistad de la chica mayor, aparte de Mabel ese verano había encontrado nuevas amigas una mayor, la más 'cool' del pueblo, y la misma Pacífica. Grenda casi nunca se preguntaba como la que por años había sido la más antipática del pueblo, en pocos días había escalado a ser de sus mejores amigas, a veces no sabía quien se había hecho amiga de quien. Fue Pacífica quien al sentirse apartada la había buscado y ella la había aceptado, al sentir esa soledad. O fue la personalidad hasta hace poco oculta de la rubia lo que la había atraído a ella. O bien una mezcla de ambas. No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba.

El 'problema' no era con sus nuevas amigas. El problema era su nuevo amigo, Dipper.

Dipper Pines pasó del anonimato a ser algo así como una celebridad local. Con el problema que en el camino a ese pedestal, había dejado, sin darse cuenta, un rastro de corazones rotos. Primero había sido Wendy, en su caso ella misma era la culpable, aun no entendía muy bien cómo o porque, luego de la declaración del chico habían quedado 'solo como amigos,' la propia pelirroja había entrado en la temida frienzone. Luego había sido Candy, y todo lo que paso en ese viaje en carretera, esa fue la primera vez que vio el 'encanto Pines' en acción, el castaño había entendido, posiblemente porque los perseguían arañas gigantes, que había jugado con los sentimientos de su amiga asiática. Y le pidió perdón… de una forma que volvió a encender el mismo sentimiento que había apagado, y, de vuelta del viaje, su amiga no había tenido el valor de sincerarse de nuevo con el californiano.

Pero el peor caso había sido con Paz.

Ahí si no entendía que había pasado, Dipper había demostrado tener un carácter fuerte, pero ese tipo de 'explosiones' las tenía muy controladas. La rubia le había relatado la 'discusión,' incluso Grenda se había llegado a sentir culpable cuando su amiga relato como justo antes de que el chico explotara, la conversación se torciera de alguna forma a lo de Mabel y la jaula. Unos pocos días atrás ella misma había discutido eso con el castaño, también que él era de los que no dejaban una idea hasta estar conformes. Había notado como el chico parecía mas tenso, incluso si tomaba en cuenta las elecciones y todo lo que una victoria de Bud podía acarrear, en forma del enano albino de su hijo. Pero de ahí a discutir con Pacífica y ganarse una cachetada… el cliché de 'es un chico' quedaba corto.

También supo que el castaño después de la discusión y la bofetada simplemente se había ido, sin más, sin enojarse, sin discutir solo se dio la vuelta y se fue de la propiedad,Pacífica no estaba segura, pero le pareció verlo corriendo desde la ventana de su habitación. Pero Dipper Pines huyendo era algo difícil de ver, a menos que escapara de algo…

-"… de Pacífica?" Dijo en voz baja. "Sera posible..." Dejo de coser, ella había notado todas las señales habidas y por haber del chico Pines paraPacífica… pero, como lo decían algunas de sus revistas, el inteligente de Dipper Pines las había notado…? Esa era una pregunta más que difícil, y que no sabía si tendría repuesta, aun seguía molesta con el chico, pero dado que otras dos amigas estaban interesaras en él y, por si fuera poco, era el hermano de una tercera, prefirió esperar un poco, además el día siguiente iría a una boda, nada menos, y tenía que verse bien. Reviso el vestido al que recién le había hecho el dobladillo, era Beige, de falda holgada con un tirante al hombro derecho, un poco debajo de sus rodillas. Así más tranquila luego de relajarse con su máquina de coser se acostó antes de que volviera su padre.

En la casa del juez, también se acostaron algo tarde, River, asesorada por Lindsay y la niña, a ninguna de las mujeres les sorprendió que la niña supiera tanto de moda, escogió que usar el día siguiente, River no solía ir a muchas fiestas, pero sus gusto en ropa de 'civil,' como lo recordabaPacífica de la vez en que habían ido a Medford, era simple pero elegante. Así que no hubo mucho que hacer para volver uno de esos vestidos en un vestido apropiado para la ocasión. Luego de una llamada Lindsay había acordado una cita para peinado y maquillaje de último momento con una de sus antiguas 'niñas,' que luego de graduarse había estudiado estética. Así también se aseguraba que ni la novia ni la niña descubrieran la sorpresa que suponía estaban preparando en la nueva casa. Afortunadamente luego de hablar con Grenda y gracias a mantenerse ocupada Pacífica había logrado apartar de su mente el incidente de la tarde. Se acostó con River, así mientras River simulaba dormir, pues sin desearlo los 'nervios prenupciales' se habían apoderado de ella, Pacífica simulaba dormir, mientras seguía confundida. En algún momento de la noche ambas se durmieron, River pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida yPacífica pensando en el 'idiota de Dipper.'

Jonathan había dormido en trincheras, en fríos desiertos, en lluviosas y calurosas selvas tropicales, en las calles de varias ciudades donde su cabeza tenía precio aun así conto ovejas, se imagino flotando en un fio, en una playa, se enojo se alegro y en algún momento entre de las dos y las tres am se durmió.

En la Cabaña las cosas estaban como siempre Mabel dormida, Stan abrillantando su colección de cadenas de oro y escogiendo que look usaría para las elecciones, como todo buen estafador sabia que la gente se dejaba llevar más por lo que veía. Y Dipper sentado ante el monitor, pero solo sentado, era casi la media noche y por más que lo intentaba no podía trabajar en sus 'pulgas,' no podía evitar cometer errores tontos, era como si algo le evitara ver lo obvio. Fue como cuando se dio cuenta que se había perdido en el bosque. Siguió todos los pasos: había pensado como había llegado ahí, había localizado su centro y planificado como salir del bosque. El método S.T.O.P. – Stay calm – Think – Observe – Plan – Maten la calma, Piensa, Observa y Planifica. – Aun así le había llevado horas salir del bosque.

Lo que se le escapaba, lo que no podía entender era que no estaba calmado. Cada cosa, cada ruido le hacía recordar a su amiga rubia o la estúpida discusión que mismo había provocado. Era verdad que no era bueno teniendo amigos, era un solitario, en parte por cuidar de Mabel, en parte porque a veces se aburría. Sabía que era un nerd entre los nerds no sobresalía en clases, en deportes o en artes, era el que todos olvidaban cuando tenían que hacer trabajo en grupo, el ultimo que elegían cuando armaban equipos, quien nunca recibía, ni por compromiso, una tarjeta de San Valentín, pero no le importaba, había abrazado esa soledad en pos de cuidar de su hermana, y, hasta esa tarde, no había terminado de entender que no solo se había hecho daño a sí mismo, también a había dañado a Mabel.

En parte le agradecía aPacífica la cachetada, un método algo extremo, pero parecía que le había acomodado las ideas. Supuso que esa sensación era por desconocimiento, nunca había tenido amigos de verdad, así que tampoco había peleado con ellos, aunque lo que más le dolía era la forma en que su amiga lo había visto, cuando lo recordaba la tristeza lo hacía pensar 'Soy un idiota.' Incluso recordaba la mano acercándose a su cara, como no había podido detenerse antes de decirle cosas terribles a Pacífica, y como la mano de la niña se acercaba a su cara muy, muy lentamente.

"Demasiado lentamente…" La cachetada debió de ser cosa de menos de un segundo, pero para él fue más tiempo, tuvo tiempo de pensar que se lo merecía, de detenerle, de saber que al detenerla la lastimaría, de decidir no detenla, de aceptar su castigo y de mover el cuello todo en un parpadeo. Lo supo o, tal vez ya lo sabía, era el 'Mushin,' el tercer estado al que solo había oído mencionar al tío Ford. Había llegado al mushin justo cuando noto la desesperación en los ojos de su amiga, fue una aceptación, como si ella le gritara un silencioso cállate, pero que él no entendió. En ese momento una parte de él se había unido al flujo, la parte que ansiaba disculparse por lo que había dicho, esa parte de su conciencia que sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver con su frustración, esa parte de su conciencia que sabía que lo que le habían dicho sobre como 'cuidaba' a Mabel estaba mal. Paso las siguientes horas tratando de recrear ese momento, pero no pudo.

Faltaba algo, como siempre rozaba la zona en el que debía enfocar su mente en una sola idea, el segundo estado, pero algo lo evitaba, aun no descubría cual pensamiento podía alinear su mente, mil imágenes y pensamientos diferentes la mayoría sobre Pacífica lo distraían. Al menos esa noche logro dormir una hora más, pero como un recordatorio de lo que había perdido esa tarde antes de dormirse recordó que ella aun olía a flores y champagne. Al dormirse su estado de ánimo lo siguió e sueño era la misma multitud, en el mismo lugar de antes, pero con todos los Dippers sentados, el 'Dipper en el sueño' no pudo hacer otra cosa que buscar su lugar y sentarse también, hasta que se despertó para ir a cortar la leña. Al tomar desayuno con su familia. Ya resignado decidió que no la iría a ver de nuevo como ella deseaba… "Ni siquiera tengo la oportunidad de despedirme."

Ese era el Gran Día de su Tío Stan, así que resignado, acongojado y aun algo molesto solo siguió con lo que tenía que hacer, al menos si se ocupaba mucho no la recordaba tan constantemente.

EL desayuno en la casa Miller, fue menos caótico de lo que se podría esperar. La niña rubia había decidido apartar a 'ese idiota' de su mente, para no agriar el día especial de River, ya se había resignado. Ella tenía más vestidos de fiesta que River, pero la idea era no atraer más atención que la novia, así que se decidió por llevarse un vestido de verano rosado claro, sandalias bajas y un sombrero, por si hacía mucho sol, lo había tomado la noche anterior de sus cosas en la nueva casa, pero antes de vestirse para la ocasión fue a 'recoger' a Archivald en su escondite.

"Archivald?" Pensó lo mas 'fuerte' que pudo, al lado del árbol, donde había escondido a Archivald del 'idiota que no quería recordar.'

"Si mi niña?" Respondió el fantasma volviendo a conectar el 'teléfono espiritual' que la unía al fantasma.

"Como pasaste el día?"

"Entre mi bosque y este sitio, algo aburrido estaba." Escucho la fuerte voz del fantasma en su cabeza. "Y tu día? El joven cazador deshacerse pudo de la otra persona que en la casa estaba?"

"Si era el antiguo alcalde…"

"Animada no te veo, pensé que verlo deseabas?"

"Archivald… dejemos eso para otro día sí, ahora no quiero hablar de ese." El fantasma había perdido casi todos los recuerdos de su vida y aun se confundía de cómo funcionaban las cosas en esos tiempos modernos… Pero sintió el dolor que guardaba la niña. De repente un escalofrió recorrió aPacífica.

"Ese desdichado… lo que sea que te haya hecho, pagarme a mi va a tener." Dijo el fantasma, Materializándose en sus dos metros de altura con su cabello y ojos en llamas.

"No Archivald… no lo merece." Dijo la rubia mientras empezaba a sentirse mareada por el repentino ataque de ira de su amigo fantasma. "El no me hizo nada… solo dijo cosas… pero ya todo acabó, no trates de hacerle nada." El fantasma se volvió invisible de nuevo, por el tono triste de su protegida sabia que ella le ocultaba algo. "Además…" Dijo la niña sonriendo sin humor, el no sabe que eres mi amigo, es mejor olvidarlo… Ya no quiero que me quite nada mas." Dijo tomando la esfera del suelo y dirigiéndose a la casa. No tuvo que decir lo que ambos sabían, por más enojado que estuviera el fantasma era casi imposible que pudiera cumplir su amenaza.

"La ceremonia será en la mañana." Empezó la niña. "Nos cambiaremos de casa después de la ceremonia, vendré por tu esfera por la tarde."

"Entonces a mi bosque iré pues invitado a la celebración no estoy, aunque a la dama y al inglés mis mejores deseos doy. En la noche sentirte podre y a esa casa fácilmente llegare"

"No sé si podre decirles pero lo intentare." El fantasma, aun sin sus recuerdos, imaginaba que pensaba su amiga, así que aun enojado con el muchacho, guardo silencio. La niña pensó que esa demostración del fantasma la pondría famélica, pero se recupero antes de llegar a la cocina. Al parecer estar en el bosque en verdad recargaba a Archivald.

Separo la esfera de Archivald, la acomodo en sus maletas, se termino de arreglar y bajo a desayunar. Y despidiéndose del fantasma volvió a desconectar el 'teléfono espiritual.'

En el motel como era su costumbre Jonathan se había despertado temprano, al menos el no tenía el problema de cómo vestirse, Tenia el traje y solo debía alistarlo, para eso había pedido una plancha a la gerencia del motel, que, para su sorpresa, le entregaron. Sin embargo quería dar buena impresión, se lo llevaría y se cambiaria antes de la ceremonia. Como dijo el juez iba a esperar para llegar a las 11 a la nueva casa. Lo que lo hizo sospechar fue que Tanto toco a la puerta de su habitación.

-"Buenos días Jonathan." Dijo apenas este había abierto la puerta. "Listo para el gran día?" Dijo mientras entraba con una bolsa de supermercado.

-"Tanto como pueda esperarse… a disculpa."

-"No te preocupes." Dijo abogado en tono normal. Pero aun así una alerta había encendido en la cabeza de Kimble. "Todd me llamo para que viniera a ayudarte en lo que pueda, dice que las damas están ahora alistándose para ir al estilista." Era una mala escusa, pero Kimble hizo como si la creyera.

-"Estaba alistando el traje nada mas." Dijo con su carácter flemático normal.

-"Y pareces tranquilo como suenas. Creo que, en tu lugar, yo estaría temblando."

-"Estoy nervioso, aunque aun mas sorprendido, para serte sincero el casarme había salido de mis expectativas…" Dijo mientras sienta un liguero estremecimiento por su espalda. "Hasta hace unos días."

-"Si lastima las prisas no pudimos ni hacer una despedida de soltero decente… menos una de verdad." Dijo sonriendo mientras le sacaba una sonrisa al irlandés.

-"En cierta forma es culpa tuya…" Dijo levantando la mano. "Nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente."

-"No es tanto culpa mía, incluso solo sabía que existías."

-"El chico…?"

-"Justo él me dio tu nombre, creo que se merece el crédito, además no estoy infligiendo ningún estatuto al menos no del condado, es raro pero el ya puede ser tomado como adulto." Dijo acomodándose en el pequeño sofá de la habitación. "A veces me parece que lo planeo todo, pensó que ocuparía a alguien más 'apegado' a Pacífica que a sus padres y me dio una lista y adivina cual era el primer nombre de la lista…" A lo que Kimble no respondió. "Además estaba River, una Jackie Buscarino y Ritter." Creo que lo único que hice fue escoger cual me parecía el más apropiado.

-"Pero igual tú fuiste quien 'gano' el proceso…"

-"Al principio no sabía si agradecer o no, pero luego me sentí como en la universidad, como si me hubieran liberado de algo." Dijo con tono cansado sacando una lata de la bolsa. "No es una Guinness, y puede que sea algo temprano, pero hoy te casas así que puede que sea tu ultima oportunidad de desayunar con cerveza."

-"Aun no he desayunado, además la cerveza de la mañana es una tradición irlandesa, gracias." Dijo abriendo la lata, y dándole un sorbo, en verdad no era una gran cerveza, pero tenía más cuerpo del que esperaba, siendo una cerveza americana. Recordando la última vez que había tomado cerveza de desayuno, en una licencia con su antiguo pelotón en algún pueblo de Gales, cuyo nombre no se había preocupado preguntar.

-"Eso pensé, por eso envié a Thompson por comida." Como si esa fuera su entrabada alguien toco a la puerta. "Hablando del césar…"

-"A media cuadra hay un restaurante de comida chica muy bueno…" dijo el adolescente cuando se abrió la puerta con esa expresión de estar pidiendo perdón. Además me encontré con el señor Faurolo, dijo que les dejáramos una cerveza…" Con lo que se gano una mirara algo reprobatoria del abogado. "Yo traje Pitt de naranja para mí." Si bien 'legalmente' podía tomar cerveza, a Tanto no le parecía buena idea que empezara a beber tan joven.

-"Jonathan te presento a mi nuevo ayudante Thompson, Thompson este es el futuro esposo."

-"Un placer señor…"

-"El gusto es mío joven."

Ponto acomodaron tanto las cervezas, una botella de refresco Pitt y los clásicos paquetes de comida china para llevar en minúscula mesa que tenía la habitación, y los tres se sentaron en el sofá. Poco después la habitación se congestiono cuando Carlo y, su amigo y socio, Will Forte llegaron, ambos parecían salidos si bien no del mismo molde, si salidos del mismo concepto y que los moldes se habían roto por el esfuerzo, entraron llevando dos órdenes grandes de pollo frito, una picante y receta original de cierta cadena, junto con más refrescos.

Luego de las presentaciones y acomodándose como pudieron en la habitación, empezó la tardía y muy 'decente' despedida de soltero de Jonathan Kimble. En un nuevo pueblo, con nuevos amigos y un adolescente con cara de no saber por qué estaba ahí o qué hacer, con bromas de que de lo extraño que ver a Tanto volverse el soltero más cotizado del pueblo. Poco después de las 10 y de que entre Carlo y Will, acabaran con casi todo el pollo y gran parte del arroz frito, los rollos de huevo y el pollo en salsa agridulce. Y Jonathan Kimble se sintió feliz de una forma que tampoco había esperado. Silenciando a los demás Carlo Faurolo con toda la solemnidad que su tamaño podía darle se puso de pie y limpio su garganta un par de veces.

"Jonathan, sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho, pero confió en conocer a las personas y se que eres un hombre con todas las de la ley. Así que permíteme darte un consejo para la vida que te espera." Y mientras todos guardaban silencio continuo. "Si pretendes una felicidad y sabiduría constantes, deberás acomodarte a cambios frecuentes." Nunca pensó que pudiera encontrar una frase con tanto sentido en especial para ese día.

-"Gracias Carlo…"

-"Espera espera aun hay mas…" Dijo el hombretón sosteniendo una tira de papel entre sus dedos "Usa el blanco en estos días y tus números de la suerte son el 45, el 21 y el 93." Dijo mostrando el cascaron de una tradicional galleta de la fortuna. Lo cual saco una carcajada general, incluido Thompson. Luego de eso repartieron las galletas de la fortuna entre los presentes. El único que pareció no apreciar la broma fue el propio Thompson pues en su galleta decía "Eso no era Pollo." Lo que saco otra carcajada general cuando volvió a ver acusadoramente el paquete, ahora vacio, que había contenido el pollo en salsa agridulce. Ya para entonces eran casi las 10 y tanto Carlo como Will se despidieron, pues debían ir a cambiarse para la ceremonia.

-"Entonces te esperamos ve haciendo la salida del motel." Le dijo Tanto a Jonathan. "Cámbiate, luego vamos a mi casa me arreglo y de ahí a tu casa a celebrar la ceremonia. Así aprovechamos y le damos la tarde libre a Thompson."

-"No tengo mejor plan…" Dijo el ex mayordomo. "El juez o alguien más te pidió entretenerme?"

-"Algo hubo de eso, pero también los chicos querían reunirse contigo." Dijo sin cambiar de tono. "Además por más que lo desee no podre quedarme mucho luego de la ceremonia, pensé que al menos pasaría un buen rato con el novio, no creo que me acepten en el salón de belleza... Thompson y yo nos iremos apenas podamos a Medford y volveremos hasta mañana." Como todo abogado sabía que la mejor mentira era no decir toda la verdad, uno de los posibles clientes había concordado una cita para la mañana siguiente en Medford, de forma que apenas le daba tiempo de presentar su renuncia de los Oficiales Electorales. Estaba al tanto de la sorpresa, pero como le había dicho Ritter más temprano, tomar desprevenido a Jonathan seria en el mejor de los casos difícil.

Durante 'la matutina y decente despedida de soltero' de Jonathan. Su futura esposa, junto con Lindsay Miller yPacífica había ido a la casa de una ex alumna, la mejor estilista del pueblo. Mostrando la misma seguridad y buen gusto que cualquier profesional en un ciudad como Los Angeles o Nueva York, la 'niña' de Lindsay, que debía ser de pocos años menor que River, dio su visto bueno a los vestidos que las tres habían iban a usar para la ocasión, habían ido en 'ropa civil' y se habían cambiado ahí, ya cuando salieran estarían listas para la ceremonia. Aun así la estilista empezó a jugar un poco con los accesorios, para luego enviarlas a ponerse batas para empezar a arreglarlas. Un par de asistentes estaban listas para llevar a las damas a limpieza, tonificación e hidratación del cutis y enjagüe del cabello, así estarían listas para que su jefa empezara con su trabajo.

Para River no fue ninguna sorpresa que aparecieran Grenda y su madre, luego de los saludos y abrazos de rigor por parte de la efusiva Vanina y su no menos efusiva hija, luego darle las gracias a Lindsay por ayudarlas a conseguir una 'cita' sin previo aviso.

-"Es para tanto." Le había dicho la estilista, sonriendo. Después de lo cual tanto Vanina como su hija posaron sus vestidos. "Grenda aun me sorprendes, los hiciste tu?"

-"El mío sí, con el de mama… solo la ayude un poco."

-"Un poco? Le bajaste la falda, le cambiaste el cuello y la idea del fajón fue tuya." Dijo Vanina orgullosa.

-"Bueno si…" Dijo la niña sonrojándose.

-"Bien Vanina… sabes el camino, ve a que te alisten para el maquillaje." Agregó la especialista. Mientras miraba a ambas niñas con cuidado. "Chicas no sé si debería o no maquillarlas…"

-"Si quiere le podría dar unas ideas." Dijo la rubia. "Con que se encargue de la limpieza, incluso podría maquillar yo a Grenda, si no le molesta que use su material." Dijo con seguridad la rubia. "Te sentarías para explicarle a la señora?" Le dijo a su amiga.

-"Estoy en tus manos." Dijo sentándose.

-"No creo que sea bueno usar mucho maquillaje, como vamos a estar al sol, tal vez algo de rubor un tono tenue por acá, un poco de brillo en los labios…" Empezó la niña mientras iba indicando sus ideas en la cara de su amiga.

-"Claro si me permite." Dijo al acabar de dar su opinión ante la mirara animada de la estilista. Prisilla consideraba que el deber de una Noroeste era verse bien, así que cada vez que la maquillaban era como una clase de estilo y moda. 'Nunca sabia cuando no habría un empleado cerca.'

La especialista siempre había visto con malos ojos el que una niña usara maquillaje, pero ese par estaban en 'esa' edad y con la seguridad y buen gusto con que hablo la niña, le pareció bien en ese caso.

-"Wow! Hablaste como una profesional Paz." Dijo la castaña.

-"Que esperabas, no voy a dejar que mi mejor amiga no este lo más linda posible." Dijo en un tono que le hizo recordar a la 'antigua' Pacífica.

-"Bien déjame ver si tu madre y River están de acuerdo, además por ahora los lavados deben estar llenos." Dijo la mujer encaminándose a los lavados.

-"Ambas están de acuerdo." Dijo al volver. "Aun no hay lugres libres." Y poniendo aPacífica frente a un espejo agrego. "Mientras esperamos dame tus ideas, así yo misma te maquillarle a ti."

-"Todo esto para distraerme?" Dijo poco después River a sus acompañantes en la sala de preparación, las tres con los ojos cerrados mientras las preparaban con una toalla ligueramente caliente en la cara.

-"En parte, pero porque no disfrutar de la distracción?" Le respondió sin más Lindsay, mientras Vanina reía calladamente, era cierto lo que la señorita Buscarino les había dicho sobre ocultarle algo a su ex jefa.

Y así, entre amigas, River pasó sus últimas horas de soltería.

Todo cuadraba con el plan que Lindsay y la señora Yang habían ideado para la sorpresa. Mientras mantenían distraídos a los novios, como en un ejercicio militar, Jason Ritter y la Señora Yang, terminaban los preparativos para la sorpresa. Sincronizándose con cada 'equipo de distracción' por medio del teléfono. Ya todo estaba listo y arreglado, los congeladores y la comida fresca preparara y los invitados congregados en el jardín trasero de la casa, no esperaron mucho.

Ambos equipos de distracción, el equipo River y el equipo Jonathan. Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo mientras las damas esperaban el juez entro para alistarse y los caballeros bajaban de la camioneta de la mama de Thompson. Los novios no se preocuparon por tradiciones o nada más solo se miraron y muy despacio entraron a la casa, sin pensar en que, desde ese día, sería SU casa, las niñas los seguían, con los Faurolo, los Forte y Lindsay con Tanto como acompañante y en línea detrás, formando un improvisado cortejo nupcial.

Al cruzar la puerta de entrada de la casa tanto Jason Ritter como Jackie Buscarino aparecieron para saludar a la feliz pareja, cada uno con su acompañante, en el caso de Jackie no sabían quién era, pero ambos reconocieron a la paramédico Linda Cardellini del brazo de Ritter.

-"Lindsay te dije que no quería nada muy grande." Dijo River mientras veía a sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo y amigos, listos para acompañarlos en esa feliz ocasión. Los recién llegados se unieron al cortejo luego de saludarse y las presentaciones de rigor.

Kimble miro seriamente a Ritter, pero al ver su mirara relajada entendió que 'tenía permiso oficial' o una escusa factible para que no peligrara su puesto en la familia Noroeste. Era una sorpresa muy especial pues los novios no contaban con familiares para la ocasión, en el caso de Kimble le había dado la notica a su padre nada mas, pero sin poder darle el tiempo para viajar, y lo mismo iba con River, aunque su familia era más numerosa y vivía más cerca, habían prometido visitarla, pero ninguno podía llegar a la ceremonia, más un día entre semana.

La sorpresa de los novios fue suprema al ver a todos los demás invitados, la decoración y los abrazos de felicitación, parecía que toda la mansión se había presentado. Antes que se recuperaran de la impresión empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial. Los invitados dieron unos pasos atrás formando un pasillo al final del cual, en un podio debajo un arco decorado con flores, los esperaba Todd Miller ya con una toga tradicional. No hubo que hacer ensayos, siquiera pensaron en hacerlos, Jonathan y River entrelazaron sus brazos hasta sostenerse las manos y el improvisado cortejo empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el juez. Quien llamando a la atención a todos los presentes inicio la ceremonia.

-"Que se presenten los testigos." Dijo solemnemente. En de caso de River se había hecho un 'sorteo' entre las presentes, el cual gano Jackie. El testigo del novio fue más fácil, nadie le negó ese honor a Jason Ritter. Una vez los cuatro encararon al juez este mirándolos y luego a los invitados, empezó.

"Cuando dos personas están bajo la influencia de la más violenta, la más insana, la más ilusoria y la más fugaz de las pasiones, la sociedad les pide que juren que seguirán continuamente en esa condición excitada, anormal y agotadora hasta que la muerte los separe. Dudo que ellos dos ocupen jurar nada, pero aun así es mi privilegio el oficiar… no el atestiguar junto con todos los presentes, la unión entre nuestros queridos Jonathan y River."

Y así las vidas de Jonathan Kimble y River Kristen se unieron.

No hubo anillos más que el que cada uno sentía que lo unía con el otro. No hicieron votos complicados o graciosos todo lo que tenían que decirse ya se lo habían dicho y para los invitados era una boda más que esperada. Con todo hubo llantos de alegría, brindis, abrazos y apretones de mano. La ceremonia fue rápida, para empezar con la sorpresa la fiesta de bodas en que la señora Yang y los demás habían esforzado, la música del mismo equipo de sonido que hacia las delicias del juez en su casa, una alfombra sirvió como improvisada pista de baile para no dañar mucho el jardín. Los amigos del pueblo, las familias que habían empezado a conocer, sus nuevos vecinos, la nuevas parejas, como Jackie y su novio o Ritter y Linda, y los propios novios o ya más bien los recién casados. Jasón saco a bailar a Grenda y Jonathan a Pacífica, de repente el mismo Tanto se vio en brazos de algunas de las empleadas de la mansión, más que nada empujado por un animado Carlo Faurolo, animado por el mismo Ritter. Tanto siguió bailando hasta que se tuvo que marchar cerca de las dos.

Antes de partir hacia Medford debía acabar sus funciones como Oficial de la Elección. Luego cuando los del pueblo se fueron para el Debate Final, la fiesta siguió 'al cargo' de los empleados de mansión que, al no ser ciudadanos inscritos en el pueblo estaban extensos de esa responsabilidad. Incluso parecían seguir turnos y cada cierto tiempo algunos regresaban a su trabajo y otros se unían, todos deseaban estar ahí con sus antiguos jefes y la Señorita. A Tanto le extraño no ver al castaño en la fiesta, pero fue el único que lo echo de menos. Al menos esa tarde Pacífica lo había borrado de su mente.

Tanto solo sabía que Dipper yPacífica habían discutido, así que ahora era el mejor momento para poner en práctica la idea con la que había estado jugando toda la semana. De cómo ayudar a su joven amigo por lo que paso a buscarlo a la Cabaña, al no encontrarlo deslizo una carpeta bajo la puerta.

Mientras la fiesta seguía cada vez mejor en la casa del alcalde, en la cafetería del pueblo otra vez el poco sueño y la sensación de pérdida de Dipper lo habían hecho explotar, contándole la verdad sobre la corbata a su tío Stan, para la indignación de este al sentirse traicionado no solo por sus sobrinos sino que, otra vez, por su hermano. Pero el chico no tenía tiempo de sentirse idiota y bocazas, para él era claro lo que pasaría si el tío Stan hablaba por sí mismo en el debate final. Solo podía ver una solución, recordó que tanto le había mencionado algo al respecto. Así que estaba buscándolo para confirmar.

-"Hola Dipper, Mabel."

-"Tanto, mencionaste algo sobre presentar nuevos candidatos?" Dijo Dipper notablemente alterado. Sin saludar.

-"A sobre eso lamentablemente renuncie a la Junta de Oficiales Electorales."

-"Puede que sea mejor así, recuerdas que me dijiste que aun se podían inscribir nuevos candidatos?"

-"Si, esencialmente la carta del pueblo no dice nada, así que mientras el cargo de alcalde este vacío cualquiera que cumpla con lo del aro y el sombrero puede presentarse para la elección. Cuando un candidato es avalado por la Junta de Oficiales, se le considera alcalde así que la elección acaba. Cambiaste de opinión sobre empezar tu carrera política?" Dijo el abogado, el chico no pido saber su en broma o en serio.

-"No yo pero he tenido desavenencias con mi candidato. Y creo que hay alguien más que podría oponerse a Bud."

-"Espero que así sea, eso me hace sentirme mas culpable por no poder quedarme a votar."

-"Aun estas con esos problemas del trabajo?"

-"Si exactamente mañana mismo debo estar temprano en Medford por lo que me tengo que ir hoy."

-"Te deseo suerte gracias Tanto."

-"Gracias… Dipper recuerdas lo que me dijiste de que me debías un favor?" El chico solo asintió. "Te deje una carpeta en la Cabaña, tenía que entregar esos documentos mañana, pero obviamente no podre podrías entregarlos de mi parte?"

-"Si claro." Dijo el castaño pensando que era un favor muy fácil.

-"Bien te lo encargo y nos vemos el lunes en la oficina, y suerte con Bud…"

-"Gracias Tanto."

-"Gracias a ti y esfuérzate, si alguien puede evitar que Bud gane eres tú." Dijo para encaminarse a la conocida camioneta de la mama de Thompson.

Pero no pudo, al final de todo su planeación, de todos los discursos, de toda la política había quedado encerrado en una nariz de piedra gigante con varias cajas de explosivos y fuegos artificiales. Nunca le paso por la mente que Gedeón trataría de hacer trampa, aun usando magia. Al final su tío gano las elecciones más por hechos que por política, no lo necesito y era más justo, la gente apoyo a Stan Pines por lo como era, no por lo que su sobrinos habían hecho parecer que era. Esa semana había sido muy extraña y se había dado cuenta que debía evaluar no solo como trataba a su hermana sino a su tío y, posiblemente, a sí mismo.

Aun tenia eso en mente cuando llego a la cabaña, seguía impactado, así que no se preocupo por revisar el sobre que le había dejado Tanto. Se sentía Impactado, suponía que eso pasaba cuando te encerraban en una habitación llena de explosivos. Era lo mejor que Stanley fuera alcalde por méritos propios, aunque aun no sabía cómo evitar que se metiera en líos de verdad, pero conociendo a su tío se apañaría de alguna forma. No había contado con que sin Tanto en la Junta de Oficiales Electorales, nadie apoyo a Stan Pines y luego de revisar su expediente criminal fue descalificado, aun con las extremadamente extrañas leyes del pueblo, aun ganando la elección no llego al cargo.

Eso lo tranquilizo un poco, de todas formas sintió una extraña satisfacción mientras lanzaba royos de papel higiénico y huevos a la casa del Tyler Ruedabueno, el nuevo alcalde. Hasta que apareció la policía. Después de hablar con el nuevo alcalde y conseguir que no presentara cargos aunque eso significaba seguir un poco más en política, volvieron a la Cabaña. Sin recordar el favor que le había dicho Tanto. Ya tarde en la noche se fijo en la carpeta que seguramente su tío Ford había acomodado en el escritorio de la computadora, con la cultivada caligrafía de Tanto se leía 'Para Dipper Pines' con los documentos que debía entregar el día siguiente. Adentro había un par de sobres con direcciones, el primero quedaba cerca de la cabaña así que no le preocupaba, pero se quedo de piedra al leer la dirección del segundo.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Fandom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	76. Chapter 75

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Hola mis queridos lectores. Espero que todos tengan un grandioso año._

 _Espero que no les incomodara mi ausencia. Parece que tome una semana de más, pero tengo la escusa más sincera, tenía un leve bloqueo. Cosas de todo autor a veces las ideas están ahí pero pasarlas a palabras es difícil, esta vez era un poco más difícil. Un evento que, en la serie original, no fue tan importante o difícil, como me gusta un poco más realistas las cosas que en la serie en me costo, espero entiendan que evento fue ese y que les guste mi solución._

 _Sin más de nuevo les deseo un buen año y espero que disfruten la lectura._

Una nueva entrega. Ya acabaron las elecciones y su sorprendente resultado, ahora luego de una semana muy ajetreada la vida empieza a tomar el paso 'normal' para nuestros personajes. Espero te guste este capítulo y el próximo miércoles (23 de Enero de 2019), si todo sale bien, publicare el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **75\. Desayuno.**

Archivald había esperado en 'su bosque' desde temprano, totalmente aislado del mundo pues 'el teléfono,' como lo había llamado Pacífica, solo funcionaba cuando ellos dos se ponían de acuerdo. Poco a poco su preocupación por la niña había ido aumentando, llego la tarde y espero aun más hasta el anochecer, no tener noticias de su protegida lo volvía loco. Nunca fue alguien que pensara muy bien, eso el mismo lo sabia así que tenia cuidado, pero ahora estaba desesperado, pensó que ir a verla desde lejos, solo de pasada, no sería problema, sabía a la perfección como llegar a la nueva casa. Si aun no lo había hecho era por respetar los deseos de la niña, cuando paso de media noche ya no pudo soportar la angustia.

Solo iba a echar una ojeada, ver si ella estaba bien. Pensó que aunque era difícil que lo vieran era mejor ir por el bosque, que por el pueblo. Todo había cambiado mucho desde que estuvo por última vez, hacia más de 150 años, pero un bosque siempre seria un bosque, en cambio el pueblo le parecía confuso y extraño, así que rodeo desde la colina de la mansión hasta el pueblo. Llegando a unas manzanas, como les decía Pacífica a esos cuadrados formados por las calles, de la nueva casa.

Solo debía atravesar ese trecho de pueblo donde las casas eran más o menos como él las recordaba, aunque ahora iluminado por las casas y luces en postes, no sentía a casi nadie despierto. Espero un poco, confiando que todo siguiera así, pasaron un par carruajes sin caballos, esos autos, pero nada más y se arriesgo a entrar en las calles. Volaba lo suficientemente alto para no toparse con nadie o con un auto de improvisto, a la altura de un segundo piso. Directo a la ventana de la niña. En el peor de los casos estaría dormida ahora, por lo que no vería nada que no debía ver, ella era una señorita después de todo. La luz de su habitación estaba apagada. Siguió su viaje… solo hacía falta una cuadra… media… la calle… el patio.

Dudo antes de acercarse. Estaría bien ver si ya dormía? Se pregunto, pero ya había llegado hasta ahí que mas podría hacer, tampoco la sentía, como no la había sentido durante todo el día o la vez anterior que habían cortado esa conexión. Sentía a tres personas dormidas dentro de la casa y una estaba en esa habitación. Solo vería si estaba bien desde la ventana y volvería a 'su bosque' cruzo el patio se acerco a la ventana y… Fue como la vez que casi se ahogo en el lago, de repente algo lo succionaba, el arriba y abajo se confundieron por unos instantes y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un lugar oscuro, trato de moverse, pero era como golpear una pared invisible, que lo rodeaba como un túnel. Recorrió todo ese túnel, se dio cuenta que la pared invisible lo rodeaba todo. Quedo confundido desde que recordaba, todos esos años en la mansión Noroeste nunca había pasado nada así o, al menos, eso recordaba. Fue cuando un recuerdo emergió en su mente. No de esos 150 años sino de la fiesta y un espejo.

Solo una vez había estado atrapado, solo una vez su 'cuerpo' de fantasma había sido encerrado, solo una vez en un espejo de plata, solo por alguien. Intento 'sentir,' desde que era fantasma si se concentraba podía sentir en la oscuridad más absoluta, era como si viera, pero esa visón era distinta no podía explicarlo. Ahora solo podía sentir ese túnel mas allá de esa ´pared invisible' reinaba la más absoluta oscuridad. De nuevo se sentía atrapado. Golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pero la pared era tan fuerte como invisible.

Luego de unos momentos noto papeles, enormes piezas de papel. Mientas golpeaba y golpeaba intentando romper esa pared o atravesarla, su fuerza se rebalso y empezó a incendiar los papeles, el fuego no lo ajustaba, pero el humo salía y traspasaba esa pared invisible por el 'techo' desapareciendo en la oscuridad, mientras las cenizas y algunas brasas traspasaban el 'suelo' sin problemas, la pared solo lo mantenía confinado a él. Por la luz del pequeño fuego logro ver que estaba en una superficie plana en un espacio inmenso. Era como encontrarse en un abismo infinitamente profundo, el fantasma no quería pensar en esa posibilidad que había 'cruzado' al otro lado y este era su premio por los 150 años de odio mortal contra los Noroeste. Siguió tratando de escapar hasta empezó a cansarse, sin darse cuenta había gastado toda la fuerza que había acumulado en 'su bosque,' recordando como afectaba esa situación a Pacífica se sentó en la pared cilíndrica del túnel. Y espero estaba listo para esperar una eternidad, pero no supo si unos minutos o algunas horas después escucho una puerta abrirse y de repente todo se ilumino. Fue entonces cuando se sintió perdido.

La luz del sol se coló por la ventana, la brillantez y el calorcito en su piel empezaron a arrancarla de la de bruma del sueño, entreabrió los ojos saliendo del sueño, en ese instante donde no estaba ni dormida ni despierta trato de aferrarse al recuerdo del sueño y, de nuevo, no pudo hacerlo. Eso la incomodo y la frustro, ya eran varios días en que tenía 'ese' sueño, de alguna forma sabía que era el mismo siempre, y no lo podía recordarlo. Se sintió así por unos instantes, hasta que el conocido impacto de no saber dónde estaba término de despertarla. Desorientada abrió completamente los ojos para asegurarse que no era la habitación del internado, ni en la mansión y tampoco compartía la cama con River. Siguió un poco desorientada notando más cosas que no encajaban los muebles eran los suyos, pero estaban algo apiñados, podía oír el ruido de… autos y voces y que hubiera tanta luz era raro... Era tarde, por eso el sol había despertado, se extraño un poco, llevaba varias semanas despertándose cuando el día empezaba a clarear, cerca del las seis, era extraño que no la despertara temprano, aun sin estar totalmente despierta eso se convirtió en su principal preocupación.

-"Archivald?" Dijo de repente. Llamándolo en voz alta olvidando que no era necesario… "Archivald?" pensó de nuevo ya mas consiente, su desorientación paso a segundo plano. Le pareció recordar que el día anterior había decidido mantener cortado el 'teléfono espiritual' con su amigo. Recordó algo de la 'cacería de fantasmas,' eso le recordó que podía ser peligroso para su amigo fantasma. Algo sobre el mercurio, aun con todo lo que haba pasado, por más que no deseara recordar esa discusión… Él había mencionado mercurio. Por eso decidido ir con cuidado, era imposible saber si su amigo fantasma estaría seguro en la nueva casa, sumado a lo poco que sabía sobre esa conexión que existía entre ambos. No había conectado de nuevo 'el teléfono' con su amigo incluso eso podía ser peligroso, no quería que le pasara nada a su amigo y menos que él fuera el culpable.

Gracias ese pequeño susto logro orientarse, estaba en su nueva habitación, en el segundo piso de la antigua casa del alcalde. Abajo estarían River y Jonathan, ayer se habían casado, y, aunque ella misma creía que debía dejarlos solos, el señor Miller, en su calidad de abogado, había aconsejado que, dada su peculiar situación legal, era mejor formalizar la tutoría compartida del nuevo matrimonio sobre ella. La ceremonia simple de matrimonio y fiesta sorpresa de habían sido hermosas y con demasiadas emociones para pensar en quien faltaba. Se desperezo y empezó a arreglarse, le pareció chistoso tener que salir de su habitación para bañarse. Aun asÍ las imágenes del día anterior le siguieron llegando.

La ceremonia simple que habían esperado Jonathan y River se había vuelto, gracias a la sorpresa preparada entre sus nuevos amigos y vecinos del pueblo y sus antiguos amigos de la mansión, en una verdadera boda con fiesta, justo como lo deseaban. Aunque al principio, luego de la ceremonia, era my palpable la división entre la gente del pueblo y los de la mansión se lograron integrar rápido, los pocos que tenían amigos en el pueblo, o más que amigos, pronto sirvieron de puente y al final la fiesta acabo con diversos grupos de invitados, siempre con una mayoría marcada de los empleados de la mansión, para todos era una ocasión para celebrar y eso hacía que la buena voluntad de todos estuviera en lo máximo. Y Claro ella paso de ser Pacífica a ser la Señorita, de nuevo, pero tampoco le preocupaba mucho.

El único problema era los pocos puntos en común así que las conversaciones divergían a estos, así que entre más se adentraba la tarde mas se enfocaban en el tema de moda en el pueblo, las elecciones, posiblemente las únicas que verían dado que las anteriores habían sido hacia más de 100 años. Hablar de las elecciones era hablar de los candidatos, el candidato que llevaba la delantera era Stan Pines y si hablaban de un Pines el nombre Dipper no tardaba mucho en emerger. 'Como si no fuera suficiente además de ser idiota es famoso.' Se había dicho en el momento aunque lograba no desanimarse pensando mucho en él.

Fue cuando más por casualidad que por espiar, La Señora Yang quien aun estando en la fiesta mantenía, de alguna forma, un ojos siempre en la mesa de 'bufet' noto que se estaba acabando los bocadillos y la niña se ofreció a ir al congelador, que habían instalado en la cocina por mas. Estando en la cocina, por la ventana abierta escucho a la señora Miller y la madre de Grenda, que se habían apartado de la fiesta platicando.

-"…Vanina no te preocupes, es normal a su edad, además un chico europeo, por si fuera poco un aristócrata con titulo y todo, es el sueño de la mayoría de las niñas, solo déjala ser. Además él está en Europa y según Carlo ha sido todo un caballero y conociendo a tu esposo, me sorprende que pudiera siquiera hablar tranquilamente con él, ni que decir que el acepte esa amistad. Ese chico es valiente e ingenioso, como mínimo." Era obvio de quien estaban hablando, aunque Grenda era su mejor amiga, era mejor no meterse en su 'romance,' además ya tenía muchos problemas con su propia 'vida sentimental' intento desaparecer antes de oír algo que no debía, pero no pudo.

-"Pero señora Mi… Lindsay." Dijo Vanina era difícil hablar como adulta con una de sus profesoras. "Luego de lo que paso ayer… bien es difícil para River estar en esa situación, igual lo seria para mi si entre Grenda y él… si alguno de los dos solo se impresionara con el otro…" Eso freno el plan de desparecer de la rubia. La señora Faurolo no había dicho ningún nombre, pero era muy claro que se referían a ella y al idiota. Por un instante deseo con todo su preadolescente cuerpo, ya con las hormonas a punto de ebullición, irle a reclamar a River.

-"Primero." Dijo la señora Miller usando un tono de maestra que hizo que la misma Pacífica pusiera atención. "Vanina no puedes comparar a las dos, cada niño es único. Luego tampoco puedes compararte a ti y a Carlo con River y Jonathan, ustedes tienen 12 años de experiencia como padres, ellos aun no sé como verán a la niña, es más que obvio que la quieren… pero creo que aún hay mucho de la sensación de que ella es 'la Señorita' antes de que es Pacífica. Claro que pueden lograr ser más que solo eso, aunque no es algo que se construya en unos días. Solo recuerda como te sentiste cando saliste de maternidad con la niña en tus brazos, y trata de comparar esa sensación con la que tienes ahora, no es que ese camino es el que está empezando River, pero si uno muy parecido."

Vanina solo acato a asentir con la cabeza, mientras Pacífica parecía congelada sin saber qué hacer, ya con su preadolescente indignación hacia su… ¿tutora? totalmente diluida.

-"Tu hija se debió impresionar con el chico austriaco." Continúo Lindsay. "Además el chico debió notar algo en ella, no podría decirlo como profesional. Lo que debes aceptar es que mayor, solo un par de años mayor, pero a esa edad dos años es mucho y además… es huertano. Eso hace que los niños maduren más rápido, no podría saber cómo fue educado. Que quisiera hablar primero directamente con Carlo es muy revelador. Así que no te preocupes y déjala seguir, deja que disfrute esa sensación o, si es el caso, deja que la sufra. Es una etapa por la que debe pasar y no sabemos que podría pasar luego."

-"Es raro como todo se mezcla." Dijo Vanina. "Carlo acepto hablar con Marius luego de que Dipper le dijera que era un buen chico. Es un poco cabezotas lo sé desde que empezamos a salir, pero parece que sabe a quién ponerle atención."

-"Si es raro en menos de un verano ese chico…" Empezó la maestra, para volver a centrarse en lo que su ex alumna necesitaba. "Creo que entre él y Pacífica paso más que una discusión, pero mientras no me repregunten prefiero no meterme. Ambos son únicos, cada uno a su manera se salen de cualquier molde, la niña es sorprendente, la conocí en mi casa y él… bien ahora está metido de lleno en la política del condado. Por eso solo puedo ayudar dando generalidades, es como ver una fotografía, no sabes que paso antes de ese instante o que paso después. Solo puedes decir que pasa en ese momento..." Carlo Faurolo llego para invitar a su esposa a bailar y ambas mujeres se alejaron dejando a una muy confundida niña aun sin saber que pensar.

Pacífica no se movió, que diferencia había entre estar impresionada y enamorada, ella creía que quería al idiota, aun luego de lo que le había dicho no podía negar ese sentimiento, pero también que sabia ella del amor? Además cual era la diferencia entre Dipper y Marius, aceptando que Dipper era el más joven de los dos, el menos refinado y el más idiota. Cuando hablan uno del otro se sentía un respeto mutuo, o más que respeto del lado de Marius, aunque no sabía si eso se debía al carácter del germano, más rígido, ante el californiano, más liberal.

Ella misma aceptaba que para las chicas que conocía y como había confirmado su amiga Amana, la prima de Marius, él austriaco era considerado el más guapo de los dos… se sonrojo al pensar eso pues ella no compartía esa opinión, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo más importante que había dicho la señora Miller era que Marius era que Marius era más maduro, si lo pensaba bien no se imaginaba a Dipper haciendo lo que Marius en la fiesta, presentarse a sí mismo con Grenda… fantaseo con eso alguna vez, aunque sabía que el castaño nunca haría eso con ella, y hasta ese momento había pensado la razón era porque era un idiota, pero lo que ella había llamado 'idiotez' no sería 'inmadurez'? Sin dase cuenta ya estaba frente a la señora Yang con el recipiente de canapés.

Eso le había abierto los ojos a algo, aunque no sabía muy bien que era, podría ser esa inmadurez la que lo había hecho decirle todas esas cosa, seria ella inmadura por haberlo callado de una cachetada… no la cachetada se la merecía. Pero quitando eso del medio volvía a lo que pensaba antes de esa 'discusión.' Ella sabía como Dipper la había cuidado desde la gala, empezando por ayudarla a conocer mejor a Grenda y siendo una especie de ángel guardián cuando sus padres la habían sacado del valle. Pero en el pueblo había ayudado, salvado o aconsejado a quien necesitara, en su caso fue por ser ella especial para él o por su, aparente, necesidad de ayudar a todos. Prefirió dejar esa línea de pensamiento sino se deprimiría en la fiesta de River y Jonathan, pero solo lo puso en un compartimiento en su mente, luego de la fiesta sabía que volvería a pensar en eso.

Se 'puso' la cara de niña alegre y despreocupada que usaba cuando acompañaba a sus padres a algún evento. Pensando que no podría animarse de nuevo tal y como estaba antes, hasta que poco después Grenda la encontró. Una cosa era ponerse la cara alegre, otra mantenerla y sentirse triste con su amiga cerca, así que Pacífica no necesitó aparentar estar alegre, lo bueno de los amigos era que te aceptaban si estabas triste, te aceptaban si estabas alegre y en ese momento esa sensación fue lo suficiente como para volver a meter al idot… al posiblemente inmaduro Dipper en una esquina de su mente sin que le dejara disfrutar la fiesta.

La fiesta iba muy bien y con planes de seguir por la noche, pero los vecinos debían ir al debate donde un 'beso de águila' declararía el nuevo alcalde. Los primeros en irse fueron el juez Todd y Tanto, que eran parte de los oficiales electorales. Incluso algunos de los empleados de la mansión decidieron ir a ver 'el desenlace de la campaña electoral más extraña de la historia,' aun con ellos fuera la fiesta continuo. Vieron fuegos artificiales que debían anunciar el final de la elección. Intrigada por el destino de los Pines, fue a ver la televisión no se sorprendió ver que no había sido la primera en interesarse, lo que no esperaba era las caras de preocupación que vio.

La noticia del angustiante final de la elección se esparció como pólvora por el patio de la nueva casa. Antes de que Shandra Jiménez, la locutora, terminaba la nota, donde las imágenes de un confundido Bud, en un traje bastante ridículo para su edad, era llevado esposado por Blubs y Durland, Jonathan y River entraron para congelarse al verla, sola entre todos, en el sofá frente al televisor, la cara de la niña perdía toda expresión mientras veía a Stan Pines, aferrando a sus sobrinos bajo sus brazos, en la nariz del monumento del alcalde y saltando de ella, justo antes de que explotara entre los fuegos artificiales, luego la cámara se movía buscando a los Pines, para enfocarlos justo en el momento en que el águila besaba a Stan Pines y el público, aparentemente ajeno o sin importarle el intento de asesinato, lo ovacionaba como nuevo alcalde.

Pacífica recordó esto justo cuando se limpiaba los dientes y se golpeo la encía con el cepillo. Aun no entendía como se había sentido en ese momento, asustada, furiosa, melancólica, una mezcla de todo? Podría ser que estuviera en shock? El no preocuparse cuando vio a Dipper colgando de la cuerda era por el shock? El shock le había hecho pensar que, aunque en esa ocasión, no era que Dipper desinteresadamente se enfrentaba a la muerte, sino que el peligro llegaba por sorpresa, el iba a estar bien. Sabía que no eran en directo al ver la noticia ya estaba oscureciendo, y había sido filmado con luz natural, pero eso no era certeza. No fue a verlo porque estaba segura de que estaba bien, aunque deseaba verlo más que antes, ya no solo para saber porque se había comportado como un idiota, solo quería saber que estaba bien. Aunque al final, aun no sabía si por miedo o que no salió de la casa.

Poco después de que terminara el noticiero, los Faurolo volvieron y Grenda la acompaño a su habitación, no se dio cuenta en ese momento que la fiesta de River y Jonathan había acabado, o como había legado con Grenda a su habitación, mientras su amiga la acompañaba en silencio, las cosas de la fiesta fueron recogidas el día siguiente las devolverían a la mansión. La única cosa de la que se entero luego fue de qué, gracias a su expediente criminal, habían descalificado Stan Pines y el nuevo alcalde era alguien que ni siquiera podía recordar. Cuando acabaron de acomodar todo lo de la fiesta los Faurolo volvieron a su casa así como los Miller y los Forte a las suyas, y los empleados a la mansión, ella había bajado a despedirse de ellos. Recordaba cómo se veían preocupados por ella, pero esa preocupación nunca llego a entenderla del todo, Grenda había sugerido una pijamada solo ellas dos, antes de que River o Jonathan pudieran decir algo Vanina Faruolo había cambiado el tema dejando la pijamada de inauguración para otra ocasión, cuando ambas estuvieran menos cansadas. Luego se acostó y se durmió, aunque aun se sentía cansada como si no hubiera dormido.

Después de tanto, aunque ella misma creía que no era la única causa o, aunque le costaba admitir que en verdad fuera así, ayer estuvo a punto de perder la oportunidad de arreglar o, al menos, entender que había ido tan mal la última vez que se habían visto, sin mucho más en la cabeza se empezó a vestir, no lo pensó mucho se puso su ropa favorita, su madre se habría molestado con ella porque lo había usado dos veces ya, el vestido rosa claro de una sola pieza y mallas negras. Al notarlo, solo por el placer de ser ella misma, busco sus botas de piel, el cinturón y la chaquetilla rosa que iban juego. Por un par de segundos pensó ponerse todo el atuendo y tomarse una selfie y enviársela a su madre, pero era mejor que no supieran su nuevo número móvil. Además no era como en la mansión no debía verse siempre como para un desfile así que no se maquillo y dejo la chaquetilla y los accesorios donde estaban, solo poniéndose unas pantuflas para salir de la habitación. La casa no era el silencio de la mansión, que la hacían sentirse en un templo o en un mausoleo, era interesante como la casa se oía viva. Mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras buscaba alguna escusa para poder ir a hablar con él, conocía el pueblo y La Cabaña del Misterio solo estaba a unos pocos minutos. Incluso podía averiguar qué tan segura era la casa para que volviera Archivald. Además tenía hambre y desde las escaleras lo que fuera que estuviera cocinando River olía delicioso.

-"Buenos días!" Dijo mientras entraba la cocina.

-"Buenos días linda, descansaste?" La saludo River desde la mesa, frente a una tasa que olía deliciosamente a café recién hecho.

-"Buenos días Pacífica. Que tal tu primera noche en la nueva casa?" Dijo Jonathan desde la cocina. "Espera un poco y tendré listo el desayuno, al parecer todos estábamos un poco cansados anoche." Dijo mientras seguía cocinando algo, el aroma dulzón de la fritura en mantequilla caliente le abrío más el apetito.

-"Si un poco…" Dijo la niña bostezando." Pero aun así River noto que veía extrañada a Jonathan, inconscientemente hizo girar el anillo que desde ayer tenía puesto. "Jonathan fue el primero en entrar en la cocina hoy…"

-"Me parece injusto que Lindsay… la señora Miller no me dejara entrar a la cocina, pero ahora esta es 'mi cocina.'"

-"Tu cocina…?" Dijo River en un tono falsamente enojado, sonriendo levemente y tomando un sorbo de café.

-"Nuestra?" Respondió sonriendo su esposo.

-"Aun tenemos que ver cómo nos organizamos no crees Pacífica?" Introdujo a la niña a la conversación dejándola un poco pérdida.

-"Bueno sobre la cocina pues… bien… yo… este…" Dijo mientras se ponía ligueramente roja, aparte de unas pocas ocasiones, para ella la cocina era un territorio desconocido. "Creo que eso está algo fuera de mis limites." Para entonces Jonathan había dejado el sartén y se había acercado a la mesa.

-"Pues creo saber que podemos hacer." Dijo con una sonrisa entendiendo a la niña. "Quieres ayudarme con el desayuno?" Pacífica había ayudado en la cocina de los Miller, nada muy complicado, pero la cara que tenia Jonathan le decía que hoy sería distinto.

-"Si me dices que hacer…"

-"Pues será un honor darle clases señorita." Dijo de repente más formal de cuando trabaja en la mansión, además Pacífica noto el cambio de tono en la palabra 'señorita,' no la dijo en la misma forma que decía 'Señorita' solo una semana atrás. Y para completar el irlandés extendió un poco sobreactuadamente la mano, como si fuera un baile formal y le pidiera una pieza.

-"Sera un honor caballero." Dijo Pacífica siguiendo con la broma se levanto, tomó los costados de su falda e hizo una pequeña reverencia, para luego poner la mano en la mano extendida de Jonathan para que este la condujera a la cocina. Y le pusiera un mandil.

River, que estaba pensando en las cosas por hacer ese día, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la broma con que su… ¿familia? Había empezado el día. Más aun tomando en cuenta que solo unos minutos antes Jonathan le había evitado entrar, muy cortésmente, a la cocina. Al verlos no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior, no… 'la noche de bodas,' sino en cómo habían decidido actuar respecto a Dipper Pines. Si la cocina era territorio desconocido para la niña, el educarla era todo un universo nuevo y, por si fuera poco, peligroso y, debía aceptarlo, aterrador para ellos.

La noche anterior ya era niña se había ido a acostar y antes de ir a su propia habitación, aun preocupada por lo que había pasado durante el debate decidió subir a ver como estaba. Como la niña no solía cerrar las puertas, en la mansión las puertas de la familia Noroeste eran automáticas y 'privacidad' era un lujo que, al parecer, solo tenían los empleados, pensó un rato entre solo cerrar la puerta o ver como estaba, al oír como la respiración pausada y rítmica de la niña, decidió entrar sigilosamente. Siempre había un ejército de mucamas en la mansión y, supuso, en el internado, pero aun así el vestido de fiesta estaba pulcramente acomodado. Aun sintiéndose algo culpable por irrumpir, le acomodo la cama, se extraño que la niña se hubiera movido tanto como para desabrigarse y ahora estuviera tan profundamente dormida. Pensándolo mejor era lógico, ese día había sido agotador tanto física como mentalmente, mas aun para la niña y sin saber porque le dio un beso en la frete, mientras niña seguía respirando pausadamente. Sin más salió de la habitación.

Kimble aun no se había cambiado y estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, moviendo la mano haciendo brillar la pequeña cinta dorada, única pieza de joyería que aceptaba a usar, como si aun no captara bien como había cambiado su vida ese día, cosa que River comprendió absolutamente.

-"Lo aceptó mejor de lo que pensé." Dijo al cerrar la puerta, quien fuera que había diseñado esa casa sabía que los padres a veces necesitaban 'intimidad,' como había confirmado ella misma, la habitación principal además de estar en el piso de abajo estaba muy bien aislada acústicamente.

-"No sé si lo aceptó o solo se está negando a aceptarlo…" Respondió su esposo, sin alterarse dejando de ver la alianza. "Es normal que ante algo tan… contundente la mente se niegue a ver la realidad. Creo que mas que tranquila aun esta en shock."

-"Incluso a mi me cuesta entender cómo pudo ese hombre… sabia que Bud y los Pines no tenían relaciones exactamente cordiales pero llegar a eso, es demasiado."

-"El problema no es Bud o sea sí, pero es el problema de 'turno,' es la otra cara de decir que el chico es un imán para problemas, que pasara si la próxima vez el 'loco de turno' tiene un arma."

-"No creo que sea para tanto…" Era difícil pensar en que en verdad alguien quisiera hacerle daño a un niño de 12 años.

-"En verdad lo crees?" Entendió por su forma de hablar su punto o, al menos, lo suficiente. "Has oído lo mismo que yo sobre ese chico… Es más que un imán para problemas, el suele solucionarlos. Aunque no es el príncipe azul, el caballero de la noche o alguno por el estilo y está bien que no sea así… bien y mal. Solo tiene 12 años y es admirable, cuantas veces se ha enfrentado a cosas que van más allá de lo que otro niño soñaría con manejar. Diez, veinte o más veces, acepto que este pueblo es extraño, pero él es más extraño aun. River temo por Pacífica…" Dijo con un hilo de voz, River lo miro y vio una expresión que nunca se habría imaginado en el. "Te dije que no habría más secretos… bien yo fui soldado y… no ahora no importa que mas." River tomo su mano cariñosamente.

-"Ese chico no lo puede evitar." Continúo el irlandés. "Ni siquiera debe ser consciente de ello, posiblemente esté en su personalidad o algo. Él es, aunque no lo quiera o lo sepa, un héroe, es hábil, inteligente, desinteresado y todo lo que un héroe debe ser, pero es solo un chico de 12 años. Temo que Pacífica sufra el lado silencioso de los héroes, el que nunca tiene publicidad o no la suficiente. El de quienes esperaban en casa, no a los héroes, los que esperan a los padres, esposos, novios y seres queridos. Los que esperan que todo salga bien, pero se ponen a temblar al pensar que noticias podría traer la siguiente persona que tocará a la puerta… Yo mismo lo he vivido, le di el adiós definitivo a un héroe de guerra, cuando era joven, era mi amigo. Salió de su casa para el atlántico sur y volvió en un ataúd. Aun recuerdo a su familia, a ellos no les importaba que él fuera un héroe, que los altos mandos e inclusive la reina dieran su pésame, sus reconocimientos o sus medallas. A esa familia poco le importaba que mi amigo fuera un héroe, a ellos les importo que muriera. Y ahora me enfrento a esa misma sensación. No niego que el muchacho sea de admirarse, pero igual admire a muchos compañeros que ahora descasan bajo lapidas, con la palabra 'HÉROE,' volviéndose un recuerdo cada vez más lejano, pero aun doloroso. No quiero que Pacífica pase por eso, mucho menos aun siendo una niña. Podría decir que ahora me alegro que el mismo chico le rompiera el corazón, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde." Era la primera vez que River lo veía así casi llorando, que mas secretos tristes podría tener el hombre que ella amaba, no lo sabía.

Por eso no beso no con pasión, sino con ternura. Ella había notado que el señor Kimble era más que un simple mayordomo, antes aun de que se atreviera a llamarlo Jonathan. Había entrevisto lo mismo, pero se negaba a creer que un niño pudiera tener esa suerte, o ese destino tan cruel. Aunque Jonathan estaba en lo cierto, no podría saber que sentiría la niña o que había sentido en ese momento durante el noticiero. Abrazo más fuerte a Jonathan.

-"Yo tuve un amigo…" Empezó a decir calmadamente. "Nos conocimos en la primaria, no sobresalía mucho en nada, no era deportista tampoco era un gran estudiante, pero éramos amigos… un día luego de salir de clases hubo un accidente de esos sin sentido, de esos que simplemente pasan… el estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, nunca llego a graduarse. O nada." Dijo un momento mientras miraba al infinito o a sus recuerdos. "Nunca pensé mucho en él antes del accidente, ahora lo recuerdo de vez en cuando. Era solo un amigo y murió." Jonathan sintió como temblaba levemente y ahora fue su turno de abrazarla fuerte. "No es que no me importe lo que pasaste o por lo que paso la familia de esos amigos tuyos, solo que la vida pasa y tanto los héroes como los demás no tienen la vida comprada. También ahora estamos muy afectados por lo que hizo ese Bud, pero no se puede vivir temiendo el futuro."

Después de eso habían platicado un poco más, y era cierto. Al final las palabras de la señora Miller le parecieron las más razonables a River. No debían intentar controlar a Pacífica, ya había sufrido mucho por el control de sus padres, debían estar ahí para aconsejarla y guiarla, pero no controlarla. Decidieron no tocar el tema Pines, esperar a que la niña quisiera abrirse, o, en último caso, confrontarla, aunque confiaban que Pacífica fuera de las que enfrentaban sus problemas de frente.

Así había empezado su 'noche de bodas.' Lo que paso después no venia al caso en ese momento o así peso River. Mientras Jonathan seguía preparando lo más parecido a un desayuno irlandés, con los ingredientes que tenían y, de paso, dándole una lección de cocina a Pacífica.

River conocía el desayuno irlandés, lo era buena noticia para su doctor, o, al menos, eso pensaba. Decir que el desayuno irlandés o 'completo' era copioso podía quedarse corto, usualmente solo se preparaba algun un fin de semana o día feriado, para poder comer una sola vez durante el día y seguir con energías hasta la tarde, en Irlanda había locales que vendían este desayuno como plato del día, todo el día, los 365 días de año. La versión, pues era una tradición que cada ciudad o incluso cada barrio tuviera su propio desayuno, que había empezado a preparar su esposo parecía ser huevos fritos, tocino, frijoles rojos en una 'sopa' o crema de tomate, vegetales y hongos fritos y, al menos, una variedad de queso. Sin contar pan fresco o tostado, tortas de papa, té, café, mantequilla, pasta para untar de anchoas o caviar, cocoa, leche, jugo u otro complemento. Afortunadamente entre los 'regalos' que habían recibido en la boda estaba todo un surtido de especias y los suficientes ingredientes para mantener su despensa y refrigerador por unos días, 'mientras se acostumbraban' al vecindario.

Cuando Jonathan le había dicho que no se molestara por levantarse temprano que él se encargaría del desayuno, por su mente paso un desayuno normal en la cama, perro al volver a abrir los ojos un rato después se dio cuenta que no sería así. Al ir a la cocina lo encontró quejándose un poco de no tener los dos tipos de morcilla tradicionales irlandeses (el Black y el White Puddin), pero, como buen mayordomo, eso no era algo que lo detuviera, mas teniendo a la mano los remanentes de los canapés de la fiesta. Se había arreglado con salchichas para tener los encurtidos, y de la misma forma, usando la licuadora, atún y con papas tenia los ingredientes listos para hacer una pasta para untar, tortitas de papa, los frijoles que estaban casi listos y, amablemente, la saco de la cocina mientras le serbia una taza de café.

-"Así que Pacífica." Dijo el mayordomo a la niña después de decirle la receta de los frijoles y la crema de tomate a la niña. "Debes tratar de seguir la receta, pero no es rigurosa, aun no tenemos muchos ingredientes en casa, tenemos que ir de compras… así que usa tu imaginación, intenta mezclar los sabores en tu cabeza antes de agregarlos en la olla, y pero como hoy es la primera vez antes pregúntame." Dijo mientras revisaba la olla donde de madrugada había puesto a cocinar los frijoles. "Ya están listos, ahora debes condimentarlos y hacer la pasta de tomate." La niña empezó a mover ocasionalmente los frijoles mientras preparaba los vegétales, todo siguiendo las instrucciones tanto de seguridad como de cocina que le había dado Jonathan.

Durante esos días con el matrimonio Miller, Pacífica había descubierto lo feliz que hacía a la gente el simple acto de comer, más si comían algo delicioso, algo que ella nunca había pensado antes... Y ella sentía esa felicidad, o más bien provocar esa felicidad, como uno de los placeres más grandes de ese nuevo mundo. Por lo que mientras tomaba a su cargo parte del desayuno lo hacía como si esos frijoles fueran lo más preciado del mundo además de que tenía un apetito voraz, cosa que pensaba que era por tener que imaginar como sabría lo que estaba preparando. Estaba muy ocupada en cocinar como para poder recordar lo que había pasado anoche y también para recordar que, desde que había conocido a Archivald, su apetito era un reflejo de la fuerza del fantasma.

Fue cuando lo impensable paso o, al menos a ojos de Kimble, no había té. Había preparado primero el café tomando en cuenta el gusto de su esposa, pero mientras todo lo demás estaba listo, había decidido empezar con su té de la mañana y para su horror el té no formaba parte de las provisiones que habían preparado para esos días. Algo tan fundamental, al menos para el irlandés, que siquiera estaba en duda que debían tener. Para la niña sus padres nunca habían ordenado darle café o té, por lo que mientras ella no se interesara estaría bien con jugo. Para River el café estaba servido, pero Jonathan tenía una cara que hizo a River apurar su tasa.

-"Iré a la tienda de la esquina, pero no esperes mucho más que té de bolsita." Dijo caminando a la puerta. "Por la cara de agradecimiento no tuvo que decir mas mientras Pacífica dejaba salir una sonrisa sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que cocinaba.

-"Ya que vas a la tienda…" Agrego Jonathan desde la cocina. "Podrías el periódico?"

-"Si querido…" Dijo sonriente mientras Pacífica sin dejar de cocinar sonreía y Jonathan miraba extrañado como la puerta se cerraba. De todas formas aunque aun en ayunas River sabía que el desayuno no estaría listo en al menos otra media hora, y en cierta forma el conseguir té era una de sus obligaciones como esposa, será bueno tener algo de fruta, el desayuno que preparaba Jonathan estaba mal balanceado para la niña. Tampoco confiaba mucho en eso la tienda más cercana era solo una tienda de conveniencia.

La tienda era de la cadena 'Dusk 2 Dawn,' perteneciente a industrias Noroeste, lo que le pareció un poco irónico a River, aunque debía acostumbrarse, desde el Centro Comercial a el hospital, casi todo en el pueblo se relacionaba con sus antiguos patrones, de una u otra manera. Eso podía afectar su relación con los vecinos aunque, hasta el momento, tanto ella como Jonathan y Pacífica habían estado 'apadrinados' por los Miller, los Faurolo y Tanto. El problema podría ser para la niña ya que entraría a clases en poco más de una semana, pero eso era dentro de una semana tenían tiempo, por lo que había visto, aparte del 'incidente Pines' tenia al menos dos amigas en el pueblo además de Grenda.

-"Buenos días." El encargado un hombre de mediana edad la saludo de una forma animada y natural. "Que se le ofrece?"

-"Buenos días." Respondió River de la misma forma. "Tiene té?"

-"Al fondo en las hieleras…"

-"A perdone no refresco sino para hacer…" Dijo algo incomoda. "Ya sabe para tomar caliente."

-"Ahhh… Si claro perdone señora…"

-"River, River Kristen." River pensó unos instantes ya que ahora era una mujer casada, debía dar su apellido o el de Jonathan, todo había sido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso. "Perdón River Kimble…" Dijo enrojeciendo un poco. "Aun no me acostumbro."

-"Ah usted es la de la boda de ayer, en la vieja casa del alcalde o me equivoco?"

-"No, digo si…" Respondió ante el interrogatorio. 'Pueblo chico.' Pensó. "Nos mudamos ayer y también ayer fue la boda. Señor…"

-"Un gusto señora Kimble me llamo Aarón Springer." River se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que la llamaban 'señora Kimble' y en verdad no sonaba mal. "Bienvenida al pueblo." Continuo Aarón, pasando la mano por sobre el mostrador. "Y Felicidades."

-"Gracias Señor Springer."

-"Somos vecinos solo Aarón, por favor."

-"Gracias Aarón. Y yo River."

-"De nada River, si busca té en bolsitas están el pasillo tres."

-"A Muchas gracias, mi esposo lo prefiere al café…" Dijo mirando detrás del, tal vez demasiado, cordial dependiente. "Podría darle un periódico también, aun no contratamos uno para entrega a la casa." Era divertido decirle a Jonathan esposo le había salido tan natural que casi ni se dio cuenta.

-"Bien si lo desea aquí podemos hacerle la subscripción al Gravity Falls Gossiper."

-"Si sería buena idea." Pensó River en voz alta. Con lo que el dependiente saco de debajo del mostrador una cartulina con la suscripción. "Solo ocuparemos sus datos, en dirección solo ponga antigua casa del alcalde."

-"Gracias señ… digo Aarón." Dijo mientras empezaba a llenar la boleta.

-"Ni usted ni su esposo son de aquí verdad?"

-"No." Respondió River malentendiendo la pregunta. "Yo soy de Colorado, pero mi esposo es irlandés."

-"A interesante…" Rectifico Aarón. "Pero me refería a que ninguno es del pueblo… Ustedes… y su niña son la primera familia en mudarse al pueblo desde hace varios años." Al parecer aun no se había corrido la voz sobre Pacífica, cosa que era buena, por lo que River no corrigió a Aarón. "Pero ahora que lo menciona si su esposo es irlandés no creo que quede conforme con una bolsita de té común."

-"Bien tiene algo de razón, recién nos mudamos así que ni siquiera hemos ido de compras."

-"Déjeme revisar…" Tras buscar en la trastienda volvió con una cajita de te ingles en bolsitas. "Al menos es mejor que el normal o eso creo, es mi favorito por eso lo vendemos acá."

-"Gracias Aarón creo que a Jonathan le encantara… Tendrá también frutas?

-"No se preocupe señora River, somos vecinos, además creo que son amigos de Todd Miller, y recuerde tenemos un amplio surtido, nos gusta pensar que somos más que una tienda de conveniencia." Dijo Aarón cuando su nueva vecina salía de la tienda.

Jonathan casi lloro al ver la marca del té, para cuando River volvió ya estaba preparando los huevos fritos, ante la inquisitiva mirada de Pacífica quien había tomado muy en serio lo de la lección de cocina, así que supuso el desayuno ya estaría por servirse. Afortunadamente tenían platos grandes, y, todos, empezaron el desayuno con las frutas que había comprado River. El desayuno completo no era lo que se podría llamar 'comida rápida,' todo lo contrario se debía comer despacio, dando tiempo para hablar en familia. Los platos parecían desbordar con huevos fritos, tocino, tortas de Papa, hongos, tomates y chiles fritos en rodajas. Además de un plato con tajadas de queso y una canasta con pan y tostadas. Cada uno tenía una tasa de frijoles en sopa de tomate espesa, de la cual Pacífica estaba particularmente orgullosa.

Si bien Jonathan había calculado las porciones para adecuarlas a cada uno, él y River se sorprendieron ante la niña, pero no era la primera vez que veían a la niña comer en esa forma, sin una palabra decidieron que era por la edad, aunque la sombra del noticiero del día anterior también les preocupaba, aunque durante todo el desayuno el 'tema Pines' no había sido tocado, aun les preocupaba. No sabían cómo afrontar los trastornos sentimentales de una adolescente, y solo esperaron por lo mejor.

Eran casi las nueve y aun continuaban con su desayuno y platicando, tenían una lista algo ajetreada de cosas por hacer. Lo primero era ir a la casa Miller, debían acreditar a River como co-tutora de Pacífica, luego de eso debían pasar al banco para hacer una cuenta mancomunada y otras transacciones que el mismo Todd había aconsejado, facilidades que toda 'familia debía tener,' por ejemplo tarjetas tanto de debito o creditito, además de una para la niña, esperaban que se acostumbrara a la una vida de clase media sin mucho problema. Luego de eso River pensaba pasar el día en el centro comercial, primero porque Jonathan un guarda ropa muy limitado y además ir al mercado para terminar de suplir la despensa, lo que sería una tarde alejada lejos de casa, y, esperaban, muy ocupada para la niña, de manera que fuera asimilando el 'asunto Pines.'

Luego de recoger los platos del desayuno y, esta vez, River fue la que 'invito' a Pacífica a ayudarla a lavar la vajilla. Jonathan empezó a leer el diario, como era natural la noticia del día era el resultado de la elección, seguido por la descalificación de Stan Pines y como una nota aparte estaba el atentado de Bud a los gemelos Pines. Jonathan se volvió a sentir ligueramente incomodo de que en ese pueblo algo así no fuera tomado más seriamente, pero al menos eso podía indicar que la niña tendría más tiempo. Jonathan no podía explicar más tiempo para que pero era bueno que al menos tuviera oportunidad de asimilar lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Sonó el timbre y como era el que estaba más cerca fue a abrir.

-"Buenos días Jonathan… espero no sea muy temprano."

-"Para nada…" Dijo con la mente algo bloqueada. "Buenos días Dipper."

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Fandom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	77. Chapter 76

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Hola mis queridos lectores, un Hola de nuevo, Hola y perdón, Hola y gracias por estar ahí. Espero que pasaran estos meses lo mejor posible._

 _Me siento incomodo por haber tardado tanto, en verdad. Puedo decir que la perdida de mi PC, Trasto siempre te recordare –puede que sea porque uso tu disco como unidad externa–, y una lagrima se desliza por mi cara y ya la espera de Trasto II –Ya está en camino, o al menos eso me dijeron en la tienda, aunque podría ser para evitar que los llamara tantas veces al día– Aun así jamás pensé me que fuera tan difícil escribir en tablet._

 _Y Aquí viene la parte más incomoda del asunto, antes de la perdida de Trasto, me era relativamente fácil el escribir un capitulo a la semana, no se díganle que estaba con la imaginación a máximo, poco trabajo, mucha tensión –No sé si sea raro pero escribo para relajarme–, manejaba bien mi tiempo libre, etc. Pero porque escribo en pasado, en 'me era'? Pues que no logro hacerlo de nuevo. Para dar un ejemplo, algo nerd, podría decir que tenía mucha 'inercia creativa,' me robo la inercia de física y la aplico a escribir. Ok y, como en física, si un cuerpo tiene mucha inercia y choca contra otro, en este caso la perdida de Trasto, toda esa inercia se pierde se vuelve entropía, se que en física no es así pero ya que estoy tonteando con las leyes de Newton pues sigo. Así que debo recuperar esa 'inercia creativa,' o al menos intentarlo._

 _Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que: No sé si pueda seguir con un capitulo a la semana. Lo lamento lo he intentado, con la tablet, y no he podido. En el sentido que veo la página en blanco y no sé qué hacer para llenarla (A eso le llamo la Maldición de la Pagina en Blanco o bloqueo creativo, si alguno ha tenido que escribir algo sabrá a lo que me refiero)_

 _Sé que mi Fic. es 'algo' largo y mis capítulos también. Aunque me relajo al escribirlos, lo hago con todo el deseo que lo disfruten. Sin más, como dije antes, 'El Fic no ha muerto, solo se ha ralentizado un poco.' Solo denme un poco más de tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo, perdón de nuevo y gracias. Espero que disfruten la lectura._

Una nueva entrega. Luego de las elecciones y de un pequeño problema muy a lo Stan Pines, Dipper tiene que afrontar sus consecuencias. Pero una persona debe saber escuchar además de actuar y el poder hacer algo no implica que puedas hacerlo sin medir las consecuencias. Espero te guste este capítulo y espero en menos de 10 días publicar el siguiente capítulo, espero que comprendan mi retraso. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Espero disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **76\. Deciciones.**

Si solo unas horas antes le hubieran preguntado donde estaría en la noche lo último que diría seria 'sentado en la sala de espera de la comisaria de Gravity Falls.' Vandalizar una casa no entraba entre sus aficiones, aunque pensó que sería divertido, casi había muerto esa tarde por lo que no pensó seriamente o al menos así lo racionalizaba. También el tío Stan era un experto, incluso tenía todo lo necesario, catones de huevos, rollos de papel pintura en espray y otras cajas y bolsas que prefirió no preguntar que eran listos para la eventualidad. El problema fue en la casa Cutebiker, mientras él y su tío empezaron a lanzar papel a los arboles y al tejado y Mabel afinaba su puntería lanzando huevos contra la puerta. Un solo toque de la sirena de la patrulla fue suficiente para dejarlos quietos, antes que los faros del vehículo y el faro buscador del techo enfocaran a los tres. Mabel lo volvió a ver con cara de '¿Corremos?' Cuando la vos del sheriff los llamo a los tres por su nombre, pueblo chico además de ser 'celebridades locales' hacia la pregunta innecesaria. No corrieron para que huir.

Al menos era una suerte que el juez Miller estuviera aun en la comisaria, la ultima vez, cuando los arrestaron por falsificación, habían tenido que pasar la noche en una de las celdas esperando al juez, tampoco era que los oficiales fueran inhumanos, las celdas eran tan poco usadas que estaban casi en abandono. Por el momento no había más que esperar, tío Stan, Tyler Cutebiker y el mismo juez estaban en el despacho de este último, desde donde estaba sentado en un pasillo podía ver la puerta a las celdas y gracias a la ventana central que dejaba ver las celdas, había visto a Bud sentado contra los barrotes, aun con el ridículo traje, al estilo Gedeón, que llevaba en la tarde cuando los secuestro. Mabel había cabeceado por media hora antes de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y ahora roncaba débilmente, lo que lo inmovilizaba. Y aparte de esperar lo ponía a pensar.

Esa tarde Bud, había intentado matarlos a él y a su hermana, no era tan simple como eso, para que entrar en detalles, lo único que tenía claro ahora era que Bud no era culpable. Sentía lastima por el hombre en ese momento. Ahora se daba cuenta que desde hacía días no era 'él mismo,' todos decían que se veía cansado y empezaba a pensar que tenían razón, se había dejado engañar y atrapar por Gedeón, incluso se sorprendió cundo supo que controlaba el cuerpo de su padre. En ese momento luego de pensarlo mucho no se sentía muy superior a ese pigmeo pálido, de alguna forma ambos habían pensado lo mismo, jugar con la mente de las personas. Ahí en la comisaria del pueblo, otra vez, las cosas no se veían muy bien, lo más posible era pasar otro fin de semana, 'familiar' en la cárcel. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era poder dormir un poco. Seguía divagando en todo lo que había hecho esa semana cuando el juez Miller abrió la puerta.

-"Dipper podrías pasar?" Dijo el juez sobresaltándolo, haciendo que Mabel se despertara.

-"Si su señoría." Dijo levantándose, su hermana estaba de pie también, aunque aun algo adormilada.

-"Dipper… soñé que nos habían arrestado de nuev…" Dijo la niña volviendo a ver para todos lados al reconocer el lugar y al juez. "Solicito a mi abogado es un aseas corpus, es un pluribus uno!"

-"No Mabel tampoco esta vez sirve eso. Vuelve a acomodarte, creo que el juez solo quiere hablar."

-"No a la tortura! Derechos humanos... Ya!"

-"Tranquila señorita todo se solucionara, pero debo primero debemos hablar." Dijo el juez en un tono tranquilizador aunque enérgico, mirando al castaño.

-"El juez solo quiere hablar, tranquila seguro podremos pasar la noche en la Cabaña."

-"Entonces será todos o ninguno, por 'Alons Enfants de Patrie!'" Dijo la niña encaminándose a la puerta. En algún momento había oído la marsellesa, le había gustado y la había entendido totalmente mal. Al menos sonaba parecido a 'Allons enfants de la Patrie.'

-"Disculpa… te llamas Mabel verdad, pero solo necesitamos a tu hermano." Dijo el juez como si le hablara a una nieta.

-"A donde vaya uno va el otro, somos hermanos, yo y Dipper, los Gemelos del Misterio." Dijo encarando al juez.

-"Pero a veces harán cosas solos o no? Esa es una de esas veces solo serán unos minutos." Dijo el juez en el mismo tono mientras Mabel parecía pensar en algo.

-¨Ah ya veo. Es cosa de nerds…" Dijo mientras se volvía a su hermano. "Para eso el mejor Nerd es Dipper, sé todo lo nerd que puedas Dip."

-"Lo intentare… Gracias Mabel." Aun debía empezar a cambiar el enfoque de su hermana, cada vez que pensaba en como ella se había separado de la realidad se sentía miserable y debería dedicar mucho tiempo para que ella aceptara la realidad y no sufriera.

-"Pero de todas formas." Dijo la niña luego de pensarlo un poco. "No puedes entrar tu solo, soy tu hermana mayor y la gemela Alfa. Esta decido seré tu defensora." De alguna parte haba sacado un marco de anteojos y se lo había puesto. Para el horror del hermano menor y no alfa del dúo.

-"Vamos a hablar a solas con tu hermano. Es muy bueno que lo quieras acompañar, pero como dije solo lo ocupamos a él."

-"Está en sus derechos que tenga un abogado y que mejor abogado que yo, eso es un atropello, le está negando la ayuda legal insustituible su Honorableza."

-"Mabel." Le dijo su hermano al oído. "Recuerdas que dice el tío Stan de las cortes?"

-"Espera Dipper que estoy defendiendo tus derechos inconstitucionales aquí."

-"Solo recuerda que dice el tío." Empezaba a ver a su hermana sin el velo que había tenido por tantos años y estaba a punto de enojarse con ella. Pero esa actitud era culpa suya, así que se obligo mantener la calma.

-"Lo de 'entre más alejados estemos de una corte mejor, porque solo quieren meterse en los asuntos de los honrados empresarios'?"

-"Exacto Mabel y aunque el señor es el juez no vamos a la corte sino a su despacho."

-"Eso que quiere decir?"

-"Dime las cortes abren en fin de semana?"

-"…No se Dip, pero porque debería importar eso en tus nivelables derechos?"

-"Que si entras como mi abogado seria ir a la corte… que no abre hasta el lunes."

-"Hasta el lunes…?"

-"Si señorita." Agrego el juez que aunque no era exactamente cierto, decidió apoyar al gemelo en lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Si eres mi abogado pasaremos aquí hasta el lunes, cuando vuelvan a abrir la corte. Como la otra vez, pero en ese entonces solo éramos nosotros… no estaba Pato." La niña abrió mucho los ojos.

-"Su Honorableza le ruego que reconsidere su decisión, el bienestar de un cerdito inocente de todo está en juego." Dijo cayendo de rodillas frente un asombrado juez. No podía confiar en el tío Ford para cuidar de Pato hasta el lunes.

-"Eh?" Dijo el juez, sin entender en qué momento entro un cerdito en la discusión y la suplica de la niña. "Si claro lo tendré en cuenta…" Para su fortuna la niña se levanto para discutir algo con su 'cliente.'

-"Dipper." Dijo en susurros. "Sé que no debo decírtelo, pero no podemos permitir que Pato sufra. Has todo lo posible, échate la culpa si es necesario, y dile al tío que lo haga también, para que me liberen. Así podre cuidarlo."

-"Si claro Mabel… todo sea por el bien de Pato." Contesto el chico en susurros, Mabel no se sentiría mal por ser excluida y tampoco el juez se pondría enérgico con ella, pero no sabía cómo sentirse con que su hermana pusiera a un cerdo antes que a él y a tío Stan.

La niña volvió a tomar asiento y el paso junto al juez entrando en la oficina. Tío Stan estaba de pie y en una de las sillas estaba Tyler Cutebiker, aun con el listón de alcalde, aunque no sabía si su cargo era oficial o no. Y la otra silla estaba vacía.

-"Por favor, toma asiento Dipper."

-"Gracias señor Juez… Alcalde Tyler." Saludo, sintiendo las miradas de los tres adultos.

-"El Señor Pines… tu tío Stanford. Nos conto una historia sobre algo de control mental y que tú y tu hermana habían prácticamente… o más bien tu habías planeado toda su campaña." Dijo el juez algo renuente aun a la idea.

-"O Valla…" Las cosas se habían puesto peliagudas en este punto, pero el juez había llamado a tío Stan 'Stanford' así que aun se mantenía el secreto de sus tíos, si tío Stan había mantenido el anonimato de su hermano por alguna razón, el debía hacer lo mismo. "Hace algún tiempo registrando la cabaña encontramos esto." Dijo sacando dos corbatas una a rayas rojas y otra a rayas azules. "El tío Stan dijo que eran un viejo proyecto de antes de fundar la 'Atracción Turística,' nos pusimos a jugar y notamos que lo que fuera que hiciera el que tuviera la corbata roja quien tuviera la azul lo hacía sin darse cuenta y parecía que no recordaba que había pasado."

-"Hace mucho era un nerd también… pero me cure." Dijo tranquilamente el tío.

-"Recuerdo cuando usted y McGucket trabajaban juntos…" Acoto el juez. "Decir que se curó… al menos no esta tan mal como el viejo." Y volviéndose a Dipper agrego. "Puedes demostrar lo que me dices?" Dipper había recogido las corbatas mientras el alboroto por la elección de su tío aun estaba en su apogeo, estaba seguro que algo les había pasado, pero eran muy peligrosas para simplemente dejarlas por ahí.

-"El tío no recordaba bien cómo funcionaban y ahora ya no funcionan bien…" Dijo moviendo la corbata azul mirando los circuitos, las luces que tenia entre las capas de tela, parecía que se iluminaba tenuemente un poco. "Señor juez…" Dijo ofreciéndole la corbata roja mientras él se ponía la azul. "La única forma de que este seguro es que las vea funcionando." Si él no solo permitía, sino que deseara ese control menta la corbata podía tener un último fogonazo. "Cuando le diga conecte ese interruptor y fíjeseme en mi reacción."

Se aparto de la silla y de los presentes y le indico al juez que empezara. Empezó a cantar y a moverse al compás.

'Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one ti…'

La sensación fue como si otra persona, con su misma voz cantara, el ser incapaz de controlar sus movimientos lo había perturbado, y bailar, no solo con los pies sino como una coreografía fue más que incomodo. Pero solo porque sabía lo que iba a pasar, por lo demás se había sentido normal. Cuando recupero el control de su cuerpo pensó que la corbata estaba estropeada o sin energía del todo, estaba hincado en una rodilla con los brazos abiertos, ante el juez con la misma posición.

El juez siguió con la canción un poco más.

'Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone'

Cuando el juez acabo la estrofa se dio cuenta que Dipper ya no lo seguía. Se puso de pie.

-"Nunca me gusto mucho 'Titanic,' pero su tema es uno de mis favoritos." Dijo mirando a los otros dos adultos. Stan intentaba aparentar no haber visto nada mientras Tyler estaba a punto de aplaudir. Luego encaro a Dipper quien mas acongojado que el juez se había puesto de pie. "Dudo mucho que supieras esa canción, la película se estreno antes de que nacieras y menos aun usaras los mismos pasos, para mi es suficiente prueba sobre el control mental." Dijo sentándose en su escritorio. "Esos aparatos son demasiado peligrosos, y sería muy incomodo, mas ahora, poner algo así en actas." Extendió la mano a Dipper mientras se retiraba la corbata roja. "Bien ya con eso pueden seguir con el trato que propuso el señor Pines."

-"Que trato?" Se aventuro a decir el chico.

-"Dipper…" Dijo el recién electo alcalde, con una voz tan menuda como su físico. "El domingo pasado cuando iniciaron las elecciones fue más por seguir al resto del pueblo que por decisión propia el entrar en la elección. Luego me di cuenta que no o había pensado bien y los discursos de tu tío me convencieron que él sería mejor alcalde que yo. Aun así, aunque sabía que no tenía oportunidad, me dije inténtalo, inténtalo, inténtalo. No pude dejar la elección, me habría traicionado a mí mismo, pero para entonces era consciente que sería demasiado para mí."

-"Bien señor Cutebiker…" Dipper había visto antes al nuevo alcalde, sobresalía por no sobresalir, era un hombre de contextura demasiado menuda y algo amanerado, más si lo comparaba con los demás residentes, en su mayoría de familias de leñadores y mineros. No pudo evitar recordar que alguien había dicho que se necesitaba una clase muy especial de valor para aceptar las limitaciones propias.

-"Dipper…" Interrumpió el juez. "Te iras del pueblo al final del verano. Tu tío dice que no solo eras su jefe de campaña, sino que, gracias a esas corbatas, eras tú el que daba los discursos o al menos la parte importante. Estamos en lo correcto?"

-"Si señor juez." No deseaba disminuir el papel de Mabel pero supuso que la parte importante eran las propuestas de campaña.

-"Esas propuestas de campaña eran solo ideas o promesas electorales sin fundamento?" Dipper había intuido algo así desde que tuvo que demostrar el funcionamiento de las corbatas.

-"No señor juez… Sabía que al tío Stan le sería difícil ser alcalde, por eso prepare instrucciones o, más bien, consejos y advertencias sobre todo lo que prometimos en campaña." Dipper aun algo nervioso sintió como aumentaba el ánimo en la oficina.

-"El señor Cutebiker." Continúo el juez. "Está de acuerdo en no presentar cargos si le das ese 'manual.'" No era algo que no se le había ocurrido, aunque se sentía mal por tío Stan.

-"Ven, les dije que teníamos algo con que negociar." Dijo el tío con un poco de ese encanto que usaba para los turistas. "Sabía que el chico se prepararía para cualquier eventualidad." Agrego guiñándole un ojo. Tranquilizando a su sobrino.

-"Me encantaría dárselo, pero me gustaría hacerle unas correcciones primero…"

-"Que clase de correcciones?" Pregunto el juez.

-"Nada importante solo cosas de familia, usted sabe." Dijo mirando a su tío y la cara de millón de dólares que usaba al 'negociar,' Todd Miller, el juez entendió que esos 'asuntos familiares' serian advertencias para Stan Pines, como futuro alcalde, para evitar cargos de corrupción. Como juez no sabía nada, prefería no hacer conjeturas sin fundamento, así debía ser su trabajo sin tener ideas preconcebidas. Pero siendo un hombre mayor y con hijos, se dio cuenta que el chico aun ocultaba algo o también, en parte, porque había trabajado con testigos, quería decir algo más, pero no lo haría si no encontraba la ocasión.

-"Ese 'manual' lo tienes en la Cabaña tendrías que ir a recogerlo?" Agrego el magistrado.

-"No, es necesario tengo una copia en internet…" El juez encendió su computadora y dejándolo en modo 'invitado.'

-"Crees que tardes mucho?" Dijo mientras le hacía lugar frente al monitor.

-"No será mucho…" Dijo pasando al lado del juez y abriendo el explorador. Descargando el archivo y empezando a escribir.

-"Entonces está todo arreglado… O tienen algo más que decir?" Los dos hombres negaron con la cabeza, mientras el juez tomaba el teléfono. "Blubs no habrá cargos solo tramite el caso como una alteración del orden publico y una reprimenda verbal a los Pines…" Stan solo pudo suspirar mientras Tyler no se movió. "Señores el sheriff Blubs necesitara de que estén presentes para acabar con el papeleo." De esa forma ambos salieron de su oficina. Obviamente eso era lo que estaba esperando tanto él como el chico. Que solo iba borrando algunas secciones del texto, del tipo 'no tomes nada de esto' o 'solo un poco de esto' para su tío.

-"Sabes Dipper creo que tengo un sexto sentido sobre la gente, querías comentarme algo más?"

-"Es sobre Bud..." Dijo aparatando la vista del monitor.

-"Como?" Hasta ese momento que Bud siguiera en la celda y no lo hubiesen enviado a la prisión, era solo un tecnicismo, había sido encontrado in fraganti. Podía ser que apelara por una disminución de pena, el clásico alegato de 'demencia temporal,' pero había sido un intento de asesinato después de todo. Si alguien, aun con una locura temporal, cruzaba esa línea sería fácil que la cruzara de nuevo.

-"Señor juez, como ya vio el control mental es posible, y no solo por medio de esas corbatas. No sabría cómo explicarle, pero fue Gedeón. Logro controlar la mente de su padre."

-"Quieres decir que Bud usaba algo parecido a esas corbatas?"

-"No juez…" Dipper sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja ahí, no era como si pudiera decir que había sido cosa de magia, aunque tampoco había otra forma de decirlo, recordaba que en el monitor que tenía Bud había visto que Gedeón sostenía lo que parecía una hoja del diario dos. Suspiro algo pesadamente. "…Se que puede sonar extraño fue cosa de magia."

-"A Ya veo…" Dijo el juez, tranquilamente. Y lo más extraño fue que sintió como si el juez en verdad le creerá, posiblemente parte de esa extrañeza se reflejara en su rostro. "Nací y me crie en el pueblo, pero tambien viví en Portland muchos años, incluso ahí conocí a mi esposa. Cuando supimos que íbamos a ser padres decidimos que la cuidad no era buen lugar para criar a un hijo así que nos mudamos aquí de nuevo… Siempre me mantuve en contacto con la el pueblo y su gente, pero después de algunos años era poco más que un 'fuereño' que volvía de vez en cuando, y como tal supuse que había cosas de las que no me hablaban. Creo que te habrás dado cuenta de lo 'peculiar' del valle, por decir poco." Dijo mas serio. "Esas peculiaridades eran normales para nosotros o, al menos, no tan extrañas, en fin de cuentas la mayoría son poco más peligrosas que una ardilla y pocas más peligrosas que un oso. Simplemente pasaban, al menos sabíamos que podrían pasar. O así era cuando salí del valle, cuando volví años después ya nadie parecía saber nada. Claro que había lo que ahora llaman leyendas urbanas, pero nunca pasaban mas allá de eso, era como si de repente todo lo extraño del valle despareciera o la gente no quisiera recordarlo siquiera. Lo que volvió más peligroso al valle, algo extraño pasaba y a gente simplemente ya no sabía."

-"Seguro te sorprendiste de que creyera tan fácil en la magia." Continuó el juez. "No puedo entender aun porque, incluso mis amigos de joven, ya no recuerdan cosas como los gnomos, los unicornios, Orugas de 10 metros de largo o venados que caben en la mano. Cuando crecí este pueblo la magia era cosa de todos los días. Me educaron para mantener esos secretos y para defenderme de ellos. Ahora no hay secreto que mantener, es como si nada de eso ocurriera, que todo había cambiado cuando viva en Portland. Incluso llegue a pensar que estaba perdiendo la mente, hasta que Esutace… el alcalde Befufflefumptert, me dijo que pensaba como yo. Era otro misterio más del pueblo. Al menos hasta este verano, no sé si se deba a que llegaste o que solo estuviste en el lugar correcto y el momento correcto, empezaron los avistamientos de nuevo, a decir verdad se disparo en las últimas semanas… No sé si tu tendrás algo que ver en todo eso…" Dijo al notar la cara que había puesto Dipper.

-"Pues en cierta forma tiene razón y creo que sé que fue lo que paso, pero para serle sincero sería mejor si el viejo McGucket estuviera aquí para explicarlo todo."

-"Siempre me sorprendió el cambio en McGucket incluso más que en tu tío, cuando me fui a Medford, ellos eran los genios locos del pueblo, tu tío siempre apartado en su cabaña y McGucket recién casado y cuando volví… bien tu tío se había vuelto un 'empresario' y McGucket bien…"

-"Se sorprendería del cambio en el señor McGucket."

-"De hecho lo estoy, aun no está en sus cabales, pero ya no esta tan ido…" Dijo el juez mientras la expresión del castaño cambio. "Creo que la próxima semana debemos hablar seriamente tu, yo, el nuevo alcalde y creo que McGucket o tu tío." Por fortuna el juez pensó que la sorpresa que tenía en la cara Dipper era por estar en esa reunión, no se podía imaginar el secreto de la familia Pines. "Entonces…" Continuo con volviendo a entrar en negocios. "Gedeón controla a su padre desde prisión?"

-"Si de eso no tengo dudas, aun tengo que investigar como lo hace, pero al menos puedo asegurarle que no era intención de Bud el… 'secuestrarme.'" Gedeón de alguna forma uso algo del diarios dos, así que si alguien podía decir si Bud era ahora un peligro o si tenía alguna 'cura' era su tío Ford.

-"Lo más que puedo hacer en este momento es darte… o más bien darles el beneficio de la duda, voy a mantener a Bud en la celda este fin de semana. Tendrás hasta el lunes, si para entonces no has descubierto como evitar que Gedeón lo controle. No podre hacer nada por él y para la ley él seguirá siendo un peligro para la sociedad, por lo que no podre dejarlo libre." El juez solo podía ver a ese 'niño' ahí defendiendo a quien lo había tratado de hacerlo volar, empezaba a sentirse como muchos en el pueblo… Qué clase de persona era ese niño californiano? Se había extrañado bastante de que ni él ni su hermana estuvieran traumados luego de lo que casi les había pasado. Pero parecía que la niña no le había puesto más atención que cruzar una calle, algo peligroso pero controlado. El chico era distinto había visto el peligro, lo había superado y se había recuperado. De nuevo la imagen del jefe del escuadrón SWAT de Portland le vino a la mente. "Luego hablaremos con el alcalde y los demás para tener esa reunión."

-"Me parece justo…" Respondió anormalmente tranquilo. "Veré como romper el hechizo de control de Gedeón." Tendría que convencer a sus tíos y a McGucket de que siguieran con la farsa dudaba que sus tíos estuvieran preparados para desarmar la red de mentiras que había formado tío Stan durante los últimos treinta años. Pero el juez interpreto mal ese silencio, ese silencio que causaba el chico, que provocaba la insoportable necesidad de llenarlo. Y si saber muy bien como empezó a hablar.

-"Es lo difícil de ser juez." Empezó el juez. "Me deje llevar por mis sentimientos, al dar un veredicto debes tratar de que tus emociones no empañen u razón. Tienes el control del futuro de alguien, si cometes el más mínimo error, la mayoría de las veces no puedes retractarte, ya sea porque fuiste suave o por ser muy estricto." El juez quedo en silencio unos cuantos latidos de corazón. "Me acabas de salvar, para mi Bud era culpable, puede que aun sea peligroso, pero me apresure al no conocer todos los hechos. Afortunadamente nunca me he visto en una situación tan compleja como la de hoy, incluso ya había condenado a Bud. Aunque fuera culpable a mis ojos, habría sido un error por lo que te estoy agradecido."

-"En parte es mi culpa, por no querer que Bud fuera electo alcalde… Tampoco es que me sienta orgulloso de haber manipulado a mi tío."

-"Ahí es otra área donde ser juez es difícil, de hecho tampoco habría estado feliz de que él fuera electo, otra vez tendríamos que lidiar con Gedeón. Así que aunque no estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos de hacer 'fraude electoral,' al menos pensaste en que sería lo mejor para el pueblo, por lo que tampoco podría ser muy rígido contigo. Incluso si no estuviéramos presionados preferiría tener a tu tío como alcalde que a Cutebiker..." Dijo el juez, pero prefirió callarse antes de seguir esa línea de pensamiento.

Poco después el chico acabo de arreglar el archivo y el juez y Cutebiker se quedaron con una copia. Y los Pines volvieron libres, solo con una amonestación menor en sus expedientes, a la Cabaña. Cuando el juez volvió a su casa y ojeo el 'manual' se sorprendió. El documento, al ser imposible predecir que pasaría, dejaba mucho espacio para que el alcalde se moviera según las circunstancias, algunas no muy legales, pero, aun con esas decisiones, el documento estaba encaminado a cumplir las promesas electorales. Cutebiker solo debía de tener el coraje de hacerlo y, aunque Miller no tenía muy en alta estima al nuevo alcalde, en la última hoja leyó. 'Señor Cutebiker al pedirme ayuda se gano mi respeto, por eso creo que será buen alcalde. En lo que pueda ayudarlo, por poco que sea, lo ayudare. Cuente conmigo! Dipper.' Y se sorprendió porque era verdad, no había sido imparcial con Cutebiker, no vio el valor para pedir ayuda o esfuerzo que ponía para prepararse para su nuevo cargo. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar que 'el chico' había vuelto a sorprenderlo.

Cuando volvieron a la Cabaña, luego de relatar al tío Ford, que sabiamente prefirió no acompañarlos, su estadía en la comisaria. La familia se dio las buenas noches y, como de costumbre, Dipper acabo frente al computador, preocupado por lo atrasado que estaba con sus 'pulgas,' pero aun sin poder concentrarse. Pensó en su conversación con el juez, era mejor dejar que los demás no se enteraran de los detalles sobre el incidente del control mental de Bud, la relación entre sus tíos se había puesto peor y, conociendo al tío Stan, acabaría culpando a su hermano por lo que casi había hecho Bud y decirle a Mabel, pues Mabel era Mabel, aunque fuera por error podía decir algo y decirle que era secreto al final podría ser peor, así que decidió mantener privada, o más bien en secreto, su conversación con el juez. Después de un tiempo sin lograr concentrarse, cada vez que intentaba hacer algo luego de teclear unas pocas líneas los recuerdos de sus discusión con Pacífica y la sentencia de por vida que había recibido, terminaba sin darse cuenta rozándose la mejilla.

Luego de un tiempo su tren de pensamientos lo llevo de Pacífica a la discusión y de porque había ido a la nueva casa de la rubia, por todos los líos del día no había revisado su trampa, decidió ir a la sala de trabajo, además así podría refrescarse un poco la mente. Le costó mucho calibrar el detector, lo que supuso era lógico. Estaba justo sobre lo que había sido el portal, la fuente de 'potencia mágica' más intensa del valle. Una vez que las lecturas quedaron emparejaras con el nivel de la 'magia de fondo' bajo al cuarto de trabajo. Al abrir la puerta hermética de seguridad noto un olor a humo.

Ese cuarto era de los laboratorios secretos de su tío Ford, antes de que tío Stan convirtiera el lugar en la Cabaña del Misterio, más concretamente su anterior ocupante había sido Fiddleford McGucket, pero como le había explicado su tío, las habitaciones secretas del sótano tenían una normativa de seguridad muy alta tanto física como parafísica y metafísica. Un ejemplo de eso era las barreras contra magia en cada habitación otro era que las habitaciones cuando se cerraban, automáticamente, se volvían herméticas. Claro para todo caso había formas de eliminar esas capas de seguridad. Para las investigaciones sobre Gravity Falls, podían necesitar lo que llamaban la 'magia de fondo.' También sería peligroso el estar en una habitación hermética, pero sería peligroso solo abrir una ventila. Así que inmediatamente después de encender las luces conecto el sistema de purificación y circulación de aire. Aunque el detector no marcara nada extraño decidió también conectar la barrera mágica. Inmediatamente el detector hizo sonar la alarma, al desaparecer la 'magia de fondo,' pero fue fácil nivelarlo para un área de cero magia.

El humo desapareció por las ventilas del techo mientras se acercaba con cuidado a la mesa de trabajo, aunque su detector no marcaba nada extraño. La trampa que había dejado había sido activada, incluso el humo fue producido por las 'señales de fin del camino' en papel que habían formado una pequeña pila de cenizas en la mesa, los dos mecanismos de LEGO de la trampa habían sido activados. Tomando en cuenta su reciente experiencia con el fantasma del alcalde prefirió ir con cuidado, así que sin más pistas de eso asumió que dentro del la trampa, en un espacio no mayor que un vaso se encontraba un fantasma. Si estaba pasando lo creía, era un viejo conocido que casi causa una masacre. Estaba seguro que ese fantasma no solo había tratado de matar a los Noroeste, si no a sus amigos y a el mismo.

Esa vez solo se había salvado porque se había equivocado con Pacífica. Lentamente empezó a encender las velas que estaban colocadas en un círculo alrededor del fantasma, el círculo también contenía los símbolos de una barrera y a diferencia de la última vez lo había dibujado con sal, no se preocupo por ponerle una 'tapa,' como a la trampa, el cilindro del campo de protección llegaría hasta el 'techo' de la barrera mágica del cuarto y con eso quedaría sellada. Cancelaria las barreras que formaban la trampa una vez activara el circulo de protección de la mesa, así cuando terminada de recitar el exorcismo el fantasma quedaría reducido a una sombra, ya no le podría hacer daño a nadie y, aunque no la volviera a ver, ella estaría segura. Al menos en ese sentido.

-"Exodus demonus, spookus scarus, aintafraidus no…" Trato de empezar el cantico que eliminaría ese peligro encerrado en la caja. Pero algo lo incomodaba.

-"Exodus demonus, spookus scarus …" Ese ente había mandado a aquel hombre al hospital, incluso él mismo tuvo que salvarlo, ya por el pueblo empezaba a correr la historia de la segunda noche maldita en la Misión Noroeste.

-"Exodus demonus, spook…" La ultima vez había intentado cobrar venganza a su familia eso la incluía a ella. Cuando el puso la trampa era para esto para liberarla, para protegerla. No importaba que ahora ella lo odiara, él no la dejaría de proteger…

'…Ser juez es difícil…'

Eso había dicho el juez Miller.

'… La mayoría de las veces no puedes retractarte…'

Eso también lo había dicho, si terminaba ese cantico el fantasma quedaría varado entre los mundos, una eternidad de soledad hasta volverse nada.

'No, no quiero tener que exorcizar al fantasma, sería una crueldad.' Eso le había dicho a Jonathan sobre el fantasma del alcalde. Eran sus propias palabras las que lo detenían. No entendía porque se había enfadado tanto, esa ira contra el fantasma, no lo había dejado pensar se estaba volviendo juez, jurado y ejecutor… no peor que ejecutor. Por lo que su tío le había dicho el destino de un fantasma al ser exorcizado era irse olvidando de si mimo por cientos o miles de años, solo pensar en una agonía así podía estremecerse. Si era para protegerla no le importaba pero…

'Me apresure al no conocer todos los hechos' Eso también lo había dicho el juez, que no estaba viendo se había centrado tanto en protegerla que había pasado algo por alto…

-"La Puerta…" Dijo de repente en voz baja, el mismo Tanto le había dicho que habían tenido que usar equipo pesado para quitar la puerta de seguridad de la pared, después de que ese fantasma la arrancara de la habitación de Pacífica, y también, según el abogado, los empleados de la casa, entre ellos Jonathan y River, no habían siquiera sentido al fantasma, fue algo que solo les paso a los empleados 'malos' de los Noroeste. Y pensando, ya con la cabeza un poco más fría, el abogado no había mencionado nada de que Pacífica se viera alterada, aparte de la situación con sus padres… bien había tenido un desmallo pero era algo completamente normal… o no tan normal? Eso no le permita tomar una decisión. Solo había una forma de descubrir que pasaba.

-"No importa mucho que no te pueda ver, sé que estas ahí adentro." Dijo mirando la caja. "No sé qué tan buena memoria tengas, pero creo que deberías recordar este hechizo o al menos el circulo… de la vez en que te me escapaste en el bosque."

Se quedo mirando de cerca unos minutos a la trampa, bien solo había una cosa más por probar, había supuesto que la barrera bloqueaba la presencia del fantasma. Posiblemente dentro fuera distinto por lo que tomo una hoja de papel y la hizo pasar entre los confines de la trampa. "Vi que puedes quemar cosas ahí dentro, si quieres hablar esta es tu última oportunidad." Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-"Exodus demonus, spookus scarus, aintafra…" El papel empezó a tomar un tono marrón antes de que empezara a quemarse, como si enfocaran la luz del sol en él con una lupa, dejando ir un hilillo de humo, mientras los lados empezaran a quemarse lentamente. El chico espero un momento para dejar salir un suspiro. "Ahora que hare contigo…?"

Sabía que tan peligroso podía ser el fantasma, pero mientras estuviera dentro de los círculos de protección en la trampa estaba encerrado. Pero eso también iba a hacer difícil comunicarse con él. No era tan simple como solo dejarlo salir, solo pensar en el estado en que había dejado a Tim o la puerta de seguridad era suficiente para tenerle mucho cuidado. Espero un poco mientras el humo era succionado por la ventilación y los restos del papel, que no había prendido en llamas, atravesaron la prisión del fantasma. No sabía que pasaba en realidad y era posible que se hubiese apresurado en condenar al fantasma. Y no podía confiar en el fantasma, simplemente no podía pasar de ahí… o podría? Su tío le había dicho que un fantasma trataría de cumplir con su objetivo a todo costo, incluso siento irracional, en eso era parecido a un adicto. En ese caso podría usar esa ansia a su favor. Para bien o para mal el fantasma debía estar ansioso por estar cerca de la rubia.

-"No hay mayor experto en fantasmas que mi tío." Le dijo a la caja. "Hay veces que los fantasmas son poco comunicativos, así que con un solo hechizo podrá hacerte cantar como un canario, no te podrás callar o mentir. Así sabré si eres un peligro, sé que por alguna razón sigues cerca de Pacífica… Y no te permitiré hacerle daño." Coloco el detector dentro del círculo de la mesa encendido y apuntando a la puerta, 'accidentalmente' golpeando la caja. "Si quieres hacerle daño lo sabré…" Dijo mientras se apartaba de la mesa. "Y aunque logres escapar de aquí te encontrare y créeme lo lamentaras… Sera mejor que no te muevas de donde estas." Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y en un susurro recitaba el hechizo que activaba la barrera de la mesa, y el que desactivaba los de la trampa.

Sintió el golpe en la caja mientras seguía invisible y logro 'sentir' la habitación, no solo verla, era como si la pared tuviera un orificio, apenas el chico salió por la puerta se apresuro. Había perdido las esperanzas al iluminarse el cuadro y ver a su captor, el joven cazador, entrar. Así que esa era su oportunidad, para escapar…

"Pero…" Pensó el fantasma. "Sabe que existo, mas aun quien soy…"Dijo al detenerse antes de salir de la trampa. Aun no podía imaginar cómo lo había atrapado, estaba demasiado confundido como para pensar que era extraño poder escapar. Pero se forzó a calmarse. Le había llamado Pequeño Cazador por su forma de ver, no era una forma de ver normal, era como fuera consciente de todo lo que veía por pequeño o, aparentemente, insignificante que fuera. Esa forma de ver lo había hecho recordar, unir algunas imágenes y sensaciones, retazos de conversaciones de mucho antes de quedar atrapado por la avalancha de lodo. Le recordó a un viejo amigo, que miraba de la misma forma, que era considerado el mejor rastreador de la región, un anciano indio llamado Cazador de Sueños.

Lo había conocido por años, pero de repente tanto él como su tribu con todo y aldea desaparecieron. Antes de dejar de verse, cuando los leñadores quisieron fundar el campamento en el valle, Cazador de Sueños le había advertido sobre el mal que asechaba en el valle, un mal que veía lo más profundo del espíritu y ofrecía los sueños más deseados, hasta el más fuerte podía caer en sus trucos hasta ser absorbido por ese mal. El valle entero era prohibido para los indios de la región. Aunque respetaba al indio, no le dio atención a sus palabras, a pesar de todas sus virtudes no era más que un pagano.

Años después cuando en el campamento ya habían algunas construcciones de madera además de las tiendas e incluso tenía una caballeriza. En un viaje por provisiones al depósito del ferrocarril de Medford encontró a uno de los miembros de la tribu de Cazador y supo que Cazador de Sueños había muerto al enfrentarse a un 'espíritu malvado,' supuso entonces que murió por alguna enfermedad. Se lamento por su amigo, pero no era el primero que perdía, en ese tiempo estaban construyendo la mansión Noroeste y había perdió muchos amigos. La vida en la frontera en ese tiempo era difícil.

Por eso prefirió no moverse, estando vivo había visto a Cazador seguir huellas mejor que nadie y si el chico tenía ese tipo de mirada, su… ¿vida? desde ese momento seria solo escapar de él hasta que finalmente lo encontrara y lo exorcizara, no sabía muy bien que era eso, pero incluso podía sentir que era algo muy, muy malo. Por eso aunque había salido de la caja prefirió volver a ella, si le preguntaba que si le quería hacer daño a Pacífica no mentiría al negarlo. Si ese Joven Cazador se convencía que no era un peligro la espera valdría la pena y podría volver a proteger a la niña.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Antes de entrar en el cuarto y penetrar el límite de la barrera del mismo, Dipper miro el detector, señalaba al fantasma. Era tiempo de probar al fantasma, activó la barrera de la mesa el detector siguió señalando hacia la trampa, cuando recito hechizo que la activaba la señal desapareció. Para su sorpresa el fantasma le había hecho caso, esperando a que volviera con su tío y ese hechizo que se había sacado de la manga. Había salido de la habitación, confiando en que el fantasma no podría salir de ella. Si el fantasma en verdad temía ser obligado a decir la verdad y confesar que le haría algo habría intentado escapar. El hecho que esperarse a que volviera era una señal, aun no podía confiar en el fantasma, pero, al menos, podría trabajar sobre esa base.

-"Si te hubieras escapado habría sido tu fin leñador." Dijo acercándose a la mesa. "Ahora tratemos de hablar." Retiro el hechizo de la trampa. "No sé si intentaste hablar antes, pero en esa caja tan pequeña tu voz no habría sido muy fuerte, pero ahora puedes salir de la caja puedes llegar hasta el techo así que creo que podre oírte, trata de decirme algo." Pero antes de acabar de decirlo pudo oír la risa del fantasma desde la mesa.

-"Pequeño Cazador, al diablo mismo podrías embaucar." Dijo una voz baja apenas audible.

-"Así que si eres el leñador."

-"Archivald es mi nombre y tu niño me sorprendiste, lo que me aquí mantiene rodea la habitación?"

-"Te habrías llevado una sorpresa al tratar de salir de ella." Archivald no intento sentir fuera de la habitación o, más bien, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello. "Incuso pudiste haber chocado contra esa barrera y vuelto a tu caja para engañarme. Pero ahora tenemos tiempo. Convénceme de no exorcizarte."

-"Convencerte nunca podría, seguro nunca confiar en mi podrías?"

-"Entonces respóndeme con toda sinceridad, porque sigues rondando a Pacífica?

-"A Pacífica rondo." Dijo el fantasma recordando que la misma niña pensaba que no era buena idea decirle de que tenían una amistad. "En la mansión Noroeste estaba y ella mi cadena rompió, pero irme no pude, y el día siguiente que sus padres a la niña trataron de dañar mi furia no pude controlar, y defenderla quise y para mi sorpresa a los Noroeste espante." Esencialmente eso había pasado, también paso que Pacífica se había desmallado por el esfuerzo, pero temía la reacción del chico al saberlo, aun así. "Pero al usar mi fuerza la fuerza de la niña también gaste… no lo sabía lo juro, la fuerza compartimos, el porqué desconozco." Extrañamente el chico no se sorprendió.

-"Mi tío me hablo de eso, si dices la verdad tu razón para quedarte en este lado debió pasar de ser el odio a ser la gratitud, el respeto o algo así, no podría saberlo. Después de odiar los Noroeste por tantos años, cuando al fin quien te libero fuera ella, una Noroeste, debió haberte impactado. Claro aun debo confirmarlo."

-"Preguntar a tu tío por esa poción no puedes?" Dijo el fantasma que no le gustaba la cara que tenía el chico.

-"Podría preguntarle si hay algo así. Aunque lo dudo porque lo invente, también era parte de tu prueba. Así tendrías que escapar si mentías. Y ella que tanto sabe de tu existencia?"

Archivald lo pensó un poco lo habían atrapado, pero la niña no deseaba que el castaño supiera sobre la relación entre ambos así que se arriesgo.

-"La niña tonta no es y desde entonces cansada o con más energía sin razón se habrá sentido, y varias veces ante ella mi fuerza he mostrado."

-"Cosas como la puerta y el fin de semana del terror?" El fantasma soltó otra carcajada.

-"Ahora famoso me he hecho, nuevamente los mortales de mi temen…" La carcajada acabo ante la vista de un moral que, al contrario, el fantasma temía. "Esos hombres y sus patrones encerrada la tenían y mandarla lejos querían…"

-"Y aterraste a todos, uno al punto de que tuve que… Bien no importa, aunque deberías haberte contenido un poco." Si lo que decía el fantasma era cierto, y eso esperaba lo que mantenía al fantasma en este lado era protegerla. De repente se sintió relajado, para recordar que no debía de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

-"Por ciento cincuenta años mi ira y la venganza fuerza me dieron… Pero al liberarme la niña todo desapareció. Me encontré en este estado. Al ayudar a la niña cuenta me di que el miedo en los mortales fuerza me daba y así a la niña no afectaba. También está mi bosque donde mi fuerza recupero."

-"Tu bosque?" Dijo el castaño mientras el fantasma, recordaba lo peligroso que era abrir la boca. "Eso explicaría lo que paso con el espejo de plata… fue como si de repente te volvieras más fuerte, debió ser el bosque, me engañaste para poder escapar."

-"En verdad perdido me creí, Dipper." Dijo el fantasma, casi conmoviendo al chico. "Creía que nunca al bosque volvería a ver, por eso mi última voluntad fue verlo, en eso no te mentí, no sabía que así mi fuerza y mas recobraría. El bosque sentí como mi cuerpo. Por un momento, cada rama, cada animal, el musgo bajo los troncos, los hongos, lo fui todo y todo eso fue mi fuerza."

-"Algo así dijo mi tío de lugares que 'pertenecían al fantasma,' sería interesante investigar ese bosque." Dijo pensativo. "Pero nos desviamos del tema, dime porque debería confiaren ti?"

-"Convencerte no puedo así que a tu misericordia apelo, en verdad crees que a la niña algún daño podría hacer?"

-"No se trata de lo que yo crea o no, alguien más sabio que yo me dijo que para tomar una decisión lo mas imparcial posible se deben dejar de lado los sentimientos…"

-"Me expulsaras? desataras ese exorcismo sobre mi Dipper?"

-"Tampoco dije eso… pero no te puedo dejar libre sin saber que no serás un peligro para ella… para las personas."

-"Desde la fiesta la he seguido y daño no le he hecho… Crees que oportunidades no he tenido?"

-"Eso sería una prueba de tu inocencia… Pero es solo lo que dices y no creo que exista esa poción de la verdad para fantasmas."

-"A la niña podrá decir si cansada o no ha estado…"

-"Como si pudiera decirle 'Pacífica no has sentido cansada últimamente? O muy energética? Crees que te ronde un fantasma?' Primero se asustaría, el día de la fiesta estabas muy animado jugando a corre que te pillo con un hacha." Dijo para cambiar de semblante. "Además ella misma dijo que nunca la vuelva a ver, al menos voy a tratar de respetar su decisión."

-"Dipper. Aunque solo imágenes de mi vida recordar he podido. Imágenes de amigos, familiares… a veces sentimientos, a veces conversaciones, pero mi vida se oculta de mi, alguna imagen que tengo será de mi esposa, habré tenido una? Podría ser. También debí tener padres, hermanos o incluso hijos… pero ni sus nombres o caras recordar puedo. Volver a hablarles o verlos es algo que ni siquiera sé si podre hacer. Nunca es muchísimo tiempo." Dijo el fantasma. "Tú solo debes ir a ver a la niña, que puedes perder?"

-"Mañana debo ir a entregarle unos documentos, pero pensaba en dárselos a Jonathan o a River. Me porte mal con ella, por eso debe odiarme…" Dijo el chico en pensando en esa tristeza en la voz del fantasma.

-"Si en verdad la niña te odia, pierdes algo en tratar de disculparte…?"

-"Pero…" Dijo de repente, pensando en lo que le había dicho el fantasma, sin importar si le mentía o no, debía ser una sensación horrible. "Tienes razón si me odia me odia y al menos me podre disculpar. Aun así no te voy a dejar ir, si es necesario le preguntare directamente, sobre si se ha sentido como dices." Se dirigió a la puerta. "Por ahora deberemos… deberás esperar. Prefieres que deje la luz encendida?"

Al final aunque al fantasma no le importaba dejo la luz encendida, volvió a la computadora y se quedo un rato frente al monitor sin poder concentrarse. No sabía que era, pero lo que había dicho el fantasma le había calado muy hondo.

Sintió como que pestañeo, pero al fijarse ya eran las tres. Le dolía el cuello, se había vuelto a dormir sin darse cuenta, subió a su habitación y logro dormitar bordeando la conciencia pensando que hacer con el fantasma y sin darse cuenta tomo una decisión. A las cuatro bajo, tomo el hacha, corto la leña y les dio los buenos días a sus tíos. Volvió a bajar al sótano antes del desayuno. Ya había tomado una decisión, solo le hacían falta unos detalles. Ese día haría las paces con ella o nunca la volvería a ver...

Continuara.


	78. Chapter 77

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí sigo tratando de entretenernos un poco, algo más lento que antes, pero espero que con igual calidad._

 _Tengo buenas noticias, al menos para mí, estoy estrenando portátil, les escribo desde Trasto II. Aun extrañando a Trasto, perro conociendo a Trasto II. Es una cosa rara como nosotros, simples monos sin pelo un poco evolucionados, nos da por 'humanizar' cosas, no me di cuenta en qué momento le empecé a decir Trasto a mi anterior computadora o, aun antes de desempacarla, está en mi mente ya era Trasto II.Y si caigo en cuenta siempre lo he hecho y creo que es algo general. Puede ser cosa de facilidad es más fácil decirle 'Matilde' o 'Brutus' que 'Dell PowerEdge C del Primer Piso' o 'Dell PowerEdge C del Segundo Piso,' respectivamente, pero quien no nombro a algún juguete, tampoco sé de ningún barco que no tenga nombre oficial, apodo o ambos, lo mismo va con casi cualquier vehículo, mi primera moto se llamo 'Mafalda' en honor al personaje de Quino, y los ejemplos sin demasiados para nombrarlos._

 _Esta costumbre es incluso histórica. Objetos inanimados reciben nombres, la primera que me viene a la mente es 'Excalibur' la famosa espada del rey Arturo, que si bien era de ficción indica una costumbre, menos de ficción y de la misma época, uno o dos siglos más o menos, están otras espadas como 'Joyosa' y 'Tizona,' propiedad de Carlomagno y el Cid respectivamente. Y ya que estoy con espadas 'Zulfiqar,' supuestamente propiedad de Mahoma que se preserva en la Meca, o 'Honjo Masamune,' catana declarada tesoro nacional del Japón desparecida después de la segunda guerra mundial. En parte escogí espadas por un punto al que volveré luego. La costumbre sigue no es raro que los portadores de armas de fuego 'bauticen a sus armas,' por mi parte si sé que alguien tiene un arma de fuego en una habitación, prefiero salir de la misma, díganme cobarde._

 _Pensando en esto es como un sentimiento de 'cariño.' Volviendo a las espadas si la vida depende de la espada es muy difícil, creo yo, no tenerle carriño, sobre armas de fuego no tengo una opinión imparcial por eso no opino. Así que como nos es más fácil agarrarle cariño a algo con nombre le ponemos nombre o le ponemos nombre a algo porque le agarramos cariño. Por eso Trasto, en vez de la Toshiba, o Trasto, II en vez de la Lenovo. Igual no le tengo tanto cariño a la cocina o el refrigerador por eso, al menos yo, no les di nombre, podría jurar que habrá más de una cocina o un refrigerador con nombre propio._

 _Bien con eso un saludo mío y de parte de Trasto II. Espero que disfruten la lectura_

Una nueva entrega. Dipper se debe enfrentar a algo que incluso los más grandes han temido, aceptar que cometió un error, ligueramente forzado por su amigo abogado. Eso sin contar que es la primera vez que hablara con quien fue afectada por ese error. Espero te guste este capítulo y en menos de 10 días publicar el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Que disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **77\. Valentía.**

-"Pasa Dipper." El Tío Ford, no tuvo que pensar mucho en quien era cuando escucho la puerta, no había sonado ninguna alarma y el único en la cabaña que estaría por ahí, más aun a esa hora, sería su sobrino.

-"Tío Ford quería preguntarte unas cosas… sobre fantasmas." Dijo a anciano que por primera vez en días parecía más cansado que él. "Me dijiste que no solo podías atraparlos en un espejo de plata verdad?"

-"Si es un poco más complicado y requiere alguna preparación, son mas unas 'jaulas,' no como tú 'trampa'…"

-"Si algo así, aunque mi trampa es un poco grande."

-"Cosas de diseño. Es normal que los prototipos o diseños de trabajo sean más grandes de lo necesario." Dijo el tío mostrando un plano. "Anoche tenía tiempo y se me ocurrió esto." Era muy parecido al bosquejo con que había construido la trampa donde ahora encerraba al fantasma. Era un corte transversal con las dos barreras en forma de cilindro contrapuestas, dentro de lo que parecía un tubo de metal. Le pareció normal hasta que noto la escala. "Esto mide…"

-"Una pulgada, aun me acostumbro al sistema métrico decimal, un poco más de dos y medio centímetros, el mecanismo para cerrar los círculos y activar las barreras usa la misma potencia que genera el shmebulockmetro, en vez de usar sal en grano usaría cristales de sal toroidales o sea en forma de..." Iba a decir que en forma de dona, pero recordó con quien estaba hablando, y prefirió no pasar un momento incomodo. "El tamaño no importa, al ser los fantasmas energía pura, uso un hechizo algo distinto al de los de 'inicio y fin de camino,' pero, cuando esté terminado, será simplemente una versión mejorada de tu invento." Dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo, que hizo sentir feliz e incomodo a Dipper casi en las mismas medidas.

-"No me sobrevalores tío Ford, si solo fue acomodar el shmebulockmetro y los hechizos que me enseñaste en verdad no hice nada."

-"No te menosprecies todo invento es saber acomodar las cosas de una manera nueva para que cumplan un objetivo. Ya sea de ponerle un motor de combustión a un carruaje a soldar circuitos en una tarjeta." La explicación no hizo sentirse mejor al chico. "Tampoco es que sea tan complejo, pero es un muy buen primer paso." Ya con eso el chico se sintió mejor, afortunadamente su tío no sabía de cómo había desarrollado sus sabuesos y había extendido estos por internet.

-"Gracias tío Ford, pero volviendo a esas jaulas para fantasmas?"

-"Bien todo depende del fantasma, pero para uno de categoría baja no es un hechizo difícil, lo difícil es hacer que el fantasma entre a la jaula, tomas algún objeto. Pero para iniciar no cualquier objeto debe ser un objeto creado para contener algo."

-"Por lo mismo que una charola aunque refleje igual no es un espejo?"

-"Buena comparación, también debes tener en cuenta que para estos hechizos siempre ocuparas mercurio, para que el fantasma quede encerrado por su propio poder. Una vez agregues el mercurio…" Explico los pasos para hacer esa jaula y luego recito el hechizo. Que no era exactamente corto. "Es por eso que solo los hechiceros más competentes pueden conjurarlos de manera que puedan atrapar a un fantasma, y entre más poderoso es el fantasma más complicados son la jaula y el hechizo."

-"Como evita que el fantasma se escape?"

-"Por eso es que el mercurio va dentro de la jaula, crea una barrera más o menos cilíndrica alrededor de sí mismo que se inicia al recitar el hechizo y sigue alimentándose del fantasma, mientras el mercurio siga en la jaula."

-"Perfecto."

-"Lograste atrapar algo en la trampa?"

-"Si…" No le gustaba mentirle a su tío, pero, para evitar explicaciones incomodas, debía 'torcer' un poco la verdad. "Descubrí que lo que lo mantiene aquí es una especié de promesa, creo que todo irá bien si le ayudo con esa promesa, aun así prefiero no confiar del todo en el fantasma."

-"Ten cuidado aun los fantasmas de bajo nivel pueden darte sorpresas."

-"No te preocupes tío Ford, iré con pies de plomo." El científico se tranquilizo, un fantasma podía ser peligroso, pero manejable y había aprendido a confiar en el chico.

Esa mañana a Stan, algo agradecido por no haber terminado en la cárcel, de nuevo, y aun medianamente feliz por ganar las elecciones, aunque luego ser descalificado el mismo día, decidió invitar a la familia, exceptuando explícitamente a Ford, a desayunar a donde Linda Susan.

-"Tanto me pidió un favor, así que no podre acompañarlos." Dijo el castaño mostrando el sobre con los documentos.

-"Bien mejor me saldrá más barato…" Dijo Stan como si no le importara, aunque era bueno siempre estar en buenos términos con los abogados, mientras Dipper se sirvió un poco de cereal.

-"No te preocupes por eso Dip, también te traeremos pastel. O mejor te esperamos, así cuando termines acabamos de desayunar juntos."

-"Gracias Mabel, es mejor que no me esperen, no tengo idea de que tanto pueda tardarme." Respondió, ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de la tensión en su voz. Si ella en verdad no lo quería ver… la última vez se había pedido en el bosque, y, aunque todo saliera bien, no tenía idea de cómo peguntarle sobre el fantasma sin que se asustara.

Una vez se habían ido y tío Ford estaba en su laboratorio. Se levanto de la mesa luego de jugar un rato con su cereal, no tenia apetito esa mañana. Busco algún frasco para convertirlo en la 'jaula' para el leñador. Pero todos eran muy grandes. Al final paso el mercurio del frasquito que le había dado su tío a uno tubo de ensayo. Luego preparo el frasco, con una gota de mercurio y lo puso dentro de la barrera junto al detector. Le dijo al fantasma que entrara al frasco, quito la barrera de la trampa, al hacerlo el detector señalo la posición del frasco, y empezó a recitar el hechizo. Supo que todo estaba bien cundo la señal desapareció del detector.

Con el frasquito con Archivald en un bolsillo. Fue a despedirse de su tío.

-"Dipper Imagino delo que 'no tienes idea cuanto te tardaras' es por el del asunto del fantasma?" Dijo seriamente a su sobrino. Noto al chico ligueramente tenso, pero tomando en cuenta el 'asunto' que creía debía de hacer era normal.

-"Bien tío Ford…" No había contado con la mente de su tío al escaparse del desayuno familiar. Aunque en cierta forma tenía razón.

-"No hace falta que digas nada, pero para mí tranquilidad llama cuando acabes… estaré pendiente al teléfono."

-"Así lo hare tío Ford." No tenía más que decir el anciano solo se preocupaba. Además si le volvía a ocurrir lo de última vez que la vio, bien debería de intentar no perderse o al menos llamar, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía si el tío Ford tenía una extensión en su laboratorio.

-"De todas formas estarás en casa del antiguo alcalde, la casa de la chica Noroeste?"

-"…Si tío Ford." Dijo tratando de controlar su tono de voz.

-"Disculpa que me meta en tus cosas, pero Stan ni yo mismo me perdonaría que algo te fuera a pasar. Bien no te preocupes por este viejo. Ve a cumplir con tus obligaciones." El chico salió del laboratorio y lo siguió por el sistema de seguridad hasta que se perdió por el camino hacia el pueblo. Por un momento pensó en que aun tomando en cuenta el fantasma lo sintió extraño, pero tener que lidiar con un ente aun clase uno no era para menos.

Luego de salir de casa y para dar un poco de tiempo decidió entregar el otro documento antes de ir a casa de Pacífica. Una vez entregado se aventuro a la casa del anterior alcalde. Sin tener idea de que iba a decir, pero dejando toda la ansiedad en la cabaña sabia que debía al menos intentar verla.

Aunque aun era temprano y sábado, las calles del pueblo no estaban desiertas, el verano ya había entrado en la recta final luego de la cual estaba el inicio de clases, así que chicos de toda edad y por consiguiente sus padres, si bien no llenaban las calles las apartaban mucho de ser desiertas. La ruta se le había alargado en vez de pasar primero por la casa de Pacífica había tenido que ir casi al otro lado del pueblo a dejar el primer paquete.

-"Hola Dipper"

-"Que mal me supo lo de ayer. Nunca pensé que pudiera pasar, que crees que le harán a Bud?"

-"Como lo tomo Stan?"

-"Que bien que ni a ti ni a tu hermana les paso nada, ella está bien verdad?"

-"Que raro es verte por ahí solo, tu hermana se siente bien?

-"Me supo mal que sacara a Stan, bien todos sabíamos cómo es y aun así le dimos nuestras semillas."

-"Hola Buenos días..." Respondía el castaño mientras hacia la entrega de Tanto, no podía decir que los que lo saludaba eran extraños, porque los recordaba aunque no sabía sus nombres. "Si, pero no fue cosa de Bud, el no era el mismo…""Bien al menos está contento por como lo aprecian, además fue alcalde electo por cerca de dos horas…""…Mabel está muy bien gracias…""Tengo unos encargos que hacer, ella esta como si nada, gracias por preguntar…" "A todos nos sorprendió eso, los oficiales fueron tajantes, no se puede hacer nada…" "El Señor Cutebiker será buen alcalde, tiene toda mi confianza…"

No mentía, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior el alcalde electo le demostró tener al menos potencial, tenía que respetarlo por pedir ayuda. No era eso lo que le inquietaba o lo que no calzaba. De los oficiales electorales, solo conocía a Tanto y al juez Miller personalmente, parecía que habían esperado a que su tío ganara para descalificarlo, un expediente criminal del tamaño del de su tío no era difícil conocer, era más bien raro que no estuviera en el Libro Guinness de Récords. Según tenía entendido no había ninguna limitante de antecedentes legales o penales, como en el caso de su tío, para asumir un cargo público en el pueblo, tampoco era un experto y el único experto al que le tenía confianza lo había metido en este lio, saliendo de la cuidad. Podía esperar a preguntarle a Tanto, pero su mente no pudo esperar el regreso del abogado, su inconsciente empezó a 'trabajar' en el asunto.

Y para una mente despierta y atenta al detalle tenía mucho con que trabajar. Primero estaba la conversación con el juez Miller la noche anterior en su oficina. Podía recordar perfectamente lo que se le había escapado al juez. Había dicho que en ese momento estaban 'presionados.' Quien podía presionar al pueblo y a su estatus 'especial,' quien y porque. Era entendible visto desde fuera tener a alguien con un pasado tan… singular como su tío, no le importaría a nadie del valle, pero era porque todos en el valle conocían a su tío. Sintió la apestosa presencia de la política, los grupos de presión y los lobistas en todo el asunto. Alguien, posiblemente en el gobierno estatal, estaba revolviendo todo para ver que caía del valle. Y ese alguien solo podía tener un nombre.

"Noroeste." Dijo en un susurro, habían derrotado a Preston y Prisilla una vez, eso no significaba que iban a estar dispuestos a dejar ir a su hija. No entendía bien qué clase de capricho o demostración de poder podía haber atrás, pero, además de alistarse para el juicio que empezaría la próxima semana, debían estar cobrando o comprando favores en Salem, la capital del estado. Lo había estudiado sabia que sus agresivas 'estrategias empresariales' eran del tipo 'guerra total,' atacando todos los frentes posibles, legales o ilegales, a la vez. Y él aun no tenia listas las defensas, sus pulgas podrían mantenerlos ocupado durante el juicio, pero debía hacer algo contra el 'frente político.' Y no se detendrían ahí, la restricción y demás órdenes dadas por el juez Miller eran validas solo dentro de los límites del valle, conociendo los métodos Noroeste eso era una invitación a que la secuestraran, sin embargo pensaba que primero agotarían las otras vías, un secuestro, aunque fuera de su propia hija, sería muy mala propaganda más si se hacían publico el 'proceso' y demás evidencias que había usado Tanto, contando el ataque del mismo Preston. Y ahí entraba el fantasma, si bien Jonathan era capaz de cuidarla hasta cierto punto, con el fantasma de su lado seria intocable.

O al menos así había racionalizado todo.

Ahora solo quedaba la parte incomoda, la parte difícil de presentarse frente a ella, pedirle perdón y confirmar, en el mejor caso, la historia del fantasma solo eso, pero aunque se había decidido no entendía la razón de que hablar con ella, seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza. Antes de darse cuenta estaba en la acera frete a la casa de Pacífica, solo unos pasos, no le costó mucho el llegar frente a la puerta, pero cuando iba a tocar noto extrañado que le temblaba la mano. Creía haber aceptado el peor escenario, que no lo quisiera ver, pero al estar ahí, junto al sillón hamaca, en mismo lugar donde paso todo, donde la vio por última vez. Se dio cuenta que tenía miedo. Hasta ese momento creyó que lo peor sería que le dijera 'lárgate,' que no sería muy distinto a como se sentía ahora, pero lo que no había tomado en cuenta era no quisiera hablarle o, siquiera, verlo. Era por el bien de ella se repetía, pero su mano no le parecía obedecer.

'…Nunca es muchísimo tiempo…'

Eso le había dicho el fantasma, e incluso la débil esperanza de despedirse de ella al final de las vacaciones era mejor que enfrentarla ahora. Podría ser que para el final de las vacaciones fuera tarde, sin pensarlo mucho había preferido creerle al fantasma, pensar que ese leñador estaría cuidándola, de la forma en que él no podría. No solo estaba asustado, además estaba confundido. A que le temía? Porque temía? Podían parecer preguntas fáciles, pero en ese momento eran imposibles de responder. Siquiera se le ocurrió pensar en cómo confirmar lo dicho por el fantasma en caso de no poder verla. Respiro profundo un par de veces debía aclarar sus ideas. Pero no logro responder esas preguntas, más bien encontró otra respuesta saltándoselas. Debía protegerla de los Noroeste, de lo que pudieran hacer para controlar a su hija o hacerle a Pacífica una vez la tuvieran de vuelta. Y antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, de saber porque temía, porque estaba confundido toco la puerta, debía, ante todo, defenderla. No supo si sentirse aliviado o no cuando Jonathan le abrió.

Kimble solo acato a saludar al chico en voz alta, esperando que River lo escuchara, manejar un drama preadolescente era algo que ni con su entrenamiento podía manejar y su esposa era la única quien podía ayudarlo. Aun así estaba entrenado para evaluar a las personas y su entrenamiento tomo las riendas, el chico que tenía en frente no era el mismo chico que solo un par de días atrás, con la misma actitud que un especialista en explosivos, había manejado al fantasma del alcalde. No quien estaba frente a él era un niño asustado y confuso. Mientras evaluaba todo eso escucho como alguien corría a sus espaldas y como los pasos cambiaban de tono indicando que subía las escaleras. Eran pasos cortos, demasiado cortos para ser River.

Y Lo mismo podía decirse de Dipper. Jonathan se había acomodado, inconscientemente, bloqueando la puerta. No impidió que escuchara la carrera y ver, sobre los hombros del irlandés, como una preciosa cabellera rubia subía corriendo la escalera. "No me quiere ver" al sentir como se confirmaba el peor caso sintió un vacío por dentro, sintió que no podía respirar bien, quiso correr, fue como en esos sueños lucidos cuando podía ver al Dipper-en-el-sueño, saber que pensaba y no poder controlarlo. Hizo lo que pudo guardando la compostura frente a Jonathan, y olvidándose por completo del fantasma.

-"Jonathan…" Lo primero antes de poder irse era cumplir con el encargo. "Tanto me pidió que le entregara esto a Pacífica… como parece que ella no…"

-"Hola Dipper! Te vas a quedar ahí afuera?" Dijo River apareciendo junto a Jonathan, con una sonrisa y un tono de voz que congelo a ambos, el castaño habían oído distintos tipos de preguntas, desde las preguntas capciosas, formuladas para confundir, a las preguntas retoricas, que no necesitaban una respuesta. En ese momento River uso un 'nuevo tipo' de pregunta, 'la imperativa,' lo que sonaba como una simple pregunta era, en verdad, una orden. Dipper, sin saber que hacer luego de ver a Pacífica correr al segundo piso, no pudo evitar seguir a Jonathan quien, en más o menos su mismo estado, seguía a River dentro de la casa.

-"Imagino que vendrás a ver a Pacífica, verdad?" Volvió a preguntar River en ese tono. Antes de poder hacer otra cosa el castaño empezó a hablar… o lo intento.

-"Eh…" Respondió el aludido, quien parecía tener problemas con conectar la lengua al cerebro. "Verla…? Este… si… Tanto me pidió que le entregar unos documentos." Dijo abriendo su mochila y mostrando el sobre.

-"Entonces Jonathan podrías acompañar a Dipper un momento, mientras Pacífica esta lista?"

-"Si querida." Dijo el ex SAS, evitando el reflejo de ponerse de pie y tomar la posición de Firmes.

-"Ya desayunaste Dipper?"

-"No tengo mucha hambre River…" Respondió como por reflejo. "Gracias…" Agrego mientras recuperaba un poco el control de su lengua.

-"Entonces esperen aquí, seguro tendrán algo de que hablar." Dijo en ese mismo tono dulce que no daba espacio para negarse. Ante el cual Jonathan entendió una nueva faceta en su vida de casado. Dejando a su esposo casi tan confundido como a su invitado, River, muy elegantemente, subió las escaleras.

Y ya desaparecida la presión que había ejercido River y sentados en los sofás de la sala solo pudieron verse confundidos el uno al otro.

-"Y como has pasado la mañana…?" Logro vocalizar el irlandés.

Cuando Jonathan fue a abrir la puerta, River y Pacífica terminaban de limpiar los platos, a River le gustaba que la niña no se incomodara con el trabajo manual, no podía saber que deparara el futuro, pero aún era la heredera del clan Noroeste y, luego de cómo la habían educado sus padres, era bueno que supiera lo que era vivir en el otro extremo de la 'pirámide social,' sin pensarlo mucho le había dado un mandil y guantes para que la ayuda con la vajilla. Con el ritmo de 'yo enjuago y tú secas' casi habían terminado. Por lo que ambas, Pacífica aun en pantuflas y con el mandil, fueron a ver quién estaba en la puerta.

-"Buenos días Dipper" Escucho a su esposo, por una vez el irlandés pareció perder un poco la calma y levantar la voz. Volvió a ver a la niña mientras esta miraba sin creer.

-"No puede verme así." Dijo la niña mirando hacia abajo y señalando su atuendo, para salir corriendo hacia las escaleras. River sonrió, estaba segura de que ni la misma niña se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y mucho menos el tono. Sorpresa mezclada con felicidad y angustia, inconscientemente la niña no deseaba quedar mal en frente del chico que le gustaba o mucho menos que la viera desarreglada. Antes de poder decirle algo ya Pacífica había desparecido.

Lo que le dejo a River con la responsabilidad de la sorpresiva visita del chico Pines. Igual que Jonathan no sabía muy bien que penar sobre la repentina visita el que el chico, aunque el que se presentara en su casa, a la mayor brevedad sumado a como habían discutido y que lo echaran de una bofetada, le dio buen impresión. Los hombres que se arriesgarían tanto, eran difíciles de encontrar, mas tomando en cuenta que esa había sido su primera discusión con una chica. Era difícil pensar que no era un hombre, era un niño de doce años, y más por intuición que por otro motivo, pensó en darles un pequeño empujón para que resolvieran sus asuntos. Luego de dejar a su esposo y su invitado confundidos en la sala se subió a la puerta de la habitación de la niña.

-"Paz…?

-"Si River?"

-"Dipper te está esperando abajo, no lo hagas esperar mucho si?"

-"…"

-"Ah y otra cosa… No me gusta imponerme, pero te ves muy linda como eres, a tu edad no ocupas ponerte mucho maquillaje."

-"… Gracias River…" Dijo mirando a la puerta, luego de llegar su habitación y quitarse las pantuflas, el mandil y los guantes, su mente había quedado saturara con preguntas, respuestas, ideas, porqués y cómos. No entendía porque había aparecido de improviso, de cómo se habría sentido cuando el secuestro, de que estaba haciendo ahí tan tranquilo, y otros cientos de preguntas que no la dejaban hacer nada. La mención del maquillaje la sacó de ese círculo infinito. Sabía que a una visita no debía dejársela esperando más de lo necesario… se puso las botas de piel, el cinturón y decidió no ponerse los aros. Solo se puso un poco de colorete y brillo en los labios. En verdad usar ese 'look' le gustaba más que maquillase, lo que no podía apresurar mucho era cepillarse el cabello, además recordó que todo había sido culpa de Dipper, hacerlo esperar un poco mas no sería de malos modales.

En la sala del primer piso, el implicado estaba platicando con los recién casados, como era de esperarse, luego de felicitar a la pareja por su matrimonio, la conversación gravito entre las elecciones del día anterior y, claro, de lo que había hecho Bud. Así que la sorpresa a fue mayúscula cuando el chico defendió a Bud, y, aunque ya se estaban acostumbrando a las 'peculiaridades' del valle, les costó aceptar la idea de que el secuestrador era controlado mágicamente por Gedeón, su hijo. El californiano, tenía una 'facilidad de palabra' parecida a la de su tío Stan, así que no pusieron evitar creerle. Aun con eso la conversación era, y los tres lo sabían, intrascendente. Tanto el chico sabia que lo estaban evaluando, como la pareja sabía que él era consciente de la situación. Ambos lados aceptaban eso, Dipper entendió que ellos solo se preocupaban por Pacífica, en ese momento él y ella no estaban en términos cordiales. Y ellos, entendiendo que la situación, preferían no toca el porqué de la visita del californiano. La conversación siguió de un tema a otro mientras oían la historia de la enemistad entre el enano albino y los Pines y los problemas que los había hecho pasar, salvo los donde se ponía demasiado extraño, aun para ese valle.

Cuanto River considero suficiente, ya que le parecía que el chico estaba nervioso, aunque al parecer Jonathan no. En ese momento estaban platicando sobre la elección del alcalde anterior y el porqué el interés de los alces en el sistema electoral. Pidiéndole permiso a los presentes subió de nuevo.

-"Paz?" Dijo después de tocar la puerta de la habitación.

-"Si River?"

-"Segura que no estás usando mucho maquillaje?" Ella estaba segura de que no era así, pero era una forma sutil para, aun respetando el espacio de la niña, inmiscuirse.

-"Pasa River." Tal como esperaba la puerta se abrió. Para ver a Pacífica ya vestida cepillándose el cabello, contando en silencio.

-"Paz ya tienes el cabello precioso no necesitas cepillarlo cien veces." Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación, y recibía permiso para sentase en la cama. Al parecer el chico no era el único que deseaba dar más tiempo para la pensar.

-"Ven acércate para ayudarte…" Así sentada en la cama recibió el cepillo y empezó a acomodar la cabellera rubia. "Dipper parece que tiene algo importante que decirte." Empezó a decir calmadamente. "Aunque no sé si el mismo sepa que es… Ahora están hablando de política y, de alguna, forma alces… lo más extraño es como Jonathan parecía muy entusiasmado con el tema…" Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Eso era algo que detestaba de Dipper…" Dijo la chica mientras recordaba los primeros días del verano. "Cualquier cosa que diga parece interesante, creo que lo heredo de Stan Pines, por eso me incomodaba mas." Dijo aparentemente tranquila pero River logro captar muchos matices en su voz.

-"Si incluso me dejo con curiosidad de saber que tienen que ver los alces en las elecciones." Continuo riendo un poco. "Es muy listo pero tiende a divagar..." Si era capaz de entretenerlos hablando sobre alces, semillas y elecciones. Era posible que no lograra llegar a temas importantes con la niña. "Eso a veces le pasa a Jonathan… Hay veces que le cuesta que diga las cosas, como si los arboles no le dejaran ver el bosque." Dijo mientras dejaba el cepillo en la cama, acomodándole el cabello con una cinta. "Ya lista, te ves preciosa." Le habría gustado ayudarla más, pero luego de cómo había sido controlada toda su vida no se atrevía a ser más directa, al menos aun no. Además la niña seria lista y si el californiano empezaba a divagar seguro que tomaría en cuenta esa sugerencia. "Termina de arreglarte te esperamos abajo."

-"Si… Te sigo River."

-"Entonces… crees que fue por eso que quedo electo el alcalde?" Decía Jonathan luego de oír sobre la elección anterior, pero se tuvo que quedar con la duda al aparecer su esposa y su protegida. Casi le pareció oír como el chico evitaba morderse la lengua. "Bien luego seguimos con el tema." Dijo al notar la cara de 'mejor les damos espacio' de River.

-"Bien Jonathan y yo debemos salir así que los dejamos solos…"

-"Tenemos que ir Donde Todd… el juez Miller." Dijo el irlandés, luego de intercambiar una mirada, a ambos chicos se sentados cada en uno de los extremos del sofá, ella con una expresión ligeramente molesta y el con cara preocupada. Si su esposa decía que era mejor dejarlos solos, no podía más que declararse incompetente en esos temas y darle la razón.

Cinco minutos después.

Seguían ambos, sentados de igual forma y, esencialmente, mirando a la nada.

"… Ehh" Dijo el chico que parecía que había olvidado cómo hablar. El sin desearlo había hecho una 'lista' de lo que debía hacer, pero lo siguiente, luego de entrar a la casa y sentirse cómodo con Jonathan y River, era disculparse con Pacífica. Aunque ese paso, aun no entendía muy bien, era más difícil de lo que pensó, por lo que había divido en otros y el primero era saludarla, pero para saludarla debía hablar con ella, pero para hablar con ella debía verla, para verla debía mover el cuello, para eso debía acomodar su peso… y la lista seguía aumentando a cada momento.

-"Tienes algo que decirme?" Dijo Paz, pensando que si Jonathan no podía ver el bosque Dipper tendría problemas para ver el árbol. Tratando de controlar la voz al punto de sonar fría.

-"Ehh… Si…?"

-"Y me lo podrías decir?" Dijo con el mismo tono, sonriendo y volviendo a ver al castaño, quien seguía muy interesado en la pared del frente.

-"…Si…?"

-"Dipper Pines me estas tomando de tonta?" Dijo luego de unos segundos.

-"Si... Dijo no… Dijo si… No, no eres tonta... Digo." Pacífica se levanto, se paro frente a él tomo la gorra azul con el Pino y se la quito, era el momento de un poco de presión. El chico ni siquiera reacciono para taparse la marca de su frente.

-"Ahora bien Dipper Pines que me vas a decir...?"

-"Pacíficadisculpameporelotrodianoerayoenseriololamentomuchonosupecomomesalióloque…"

-"Dipper…" Dijo la chica sonriendo un poco, alzando la voz y, sin tener que controlar el tono, ligeramente divertida. "Pudrías decírmelo de una forma que entienda?"

-"Pacífica…" Dijo alzando la vista, respirando un par de veces y mirando directamente a sus ojos azules, sintiéndose de alguna forma tranquilo. "Discúlpame por el otro día. No era yo, o sea debió ser una semana muy pesada o algo así, en serio lo lamento mucho. No supe cómo o porque dije lo que te dije… incluso cuando lo dije sabía que no era verdad."

-"Y Crees que con un simple 'discúlpame' lo arreglaras todo?"

-"No sé… Lo hará?"

-"No…" Dijo mientras la miraba más intensamente. "Pero es un buen principio…" Agrego haciendo que Dipper se sintiera agitado, al ver lo más lo que le pareció lo más lindo del verano. Su sonrisa.

-"En serio ahora como que, qué cosa." Decía aun sin saber que estaba pasando y porque se sentía animado.

-"Dipper…" Dijo perdiendo la sonrisa. "Me heriste mucho con lo que me dijiste… incluso nunca pensé que podría darle una cachetada a nadie y mucho menos a ti…"

-"Perdóname…" Dijo cabizbajo. "…Pero en verdad no sé ni cómo paso, incluso no quería, pero no pude evitarlo solo abrí la boca y salió."

-"En eso estamos parejos, no me di cuenta de cuando te di la cachetada hasta que sentí el golpe."

-"Pues para no haberlo pensado tienes buena derecha…" Dijo sin darse cuenta, incluso no recordaba cuando le había dolido el golpe.

-"No te burles o quieres probar mi izquierda también, Pines." Dijo de repente seria. Mirando esos ojos cafés que había encontrado en la gala hacia menos de dos semanas. Sintiendo un hormigueo al notar como él la miraba también. Ninguno supo quien empezó, pero ambos se pusieron a reír.

-"No, para nada quiero probar tu izquierda…" dijo aun riendo.

-"Solo lo dices porque sabes que te puedo romper la quijada."

-"Solo lo digo porque no quiero que te enfades de nuevo conmigo." Y aun así mientras el sonreía Pacífica, de repente en silencio, le dio puñetazo en el hombro. "Hey…"

-"Te dije que era solo un principio… Ahora dime porque dices que no eras tú?" Dijo la niña mientras Dipper se frotaba el hombro.

-"Fue una semana difícil…" Dijo mientras esos ojos que hacía unos instantes eran dos mares tranquilos y tibios se habían convertido en hermosos témpanos, era mejor empezar a hablar. "Si… bien… todo empezó con Grenda el martes…"

-"Grenda?"

-"… o más bien con Mabel…"

-"Mabel?"

-"… si, pero sería ir muy atrás…"

-"Espera, Pines, que tienen que ver ellas en todo esto y con lo que me dijiste?"

-"Creo que sería muy complicado contarlo todo…"

-"No te preocupes…" Dijo pensando un momento. "Espera aquí." Y sin siquiera esperar respuesta se dirigió a la habitación principal.

Mientras, en la habitación, luego de explicarle a Jonathan que era darles a los niños espacio. Ambos estaban casi listos para ir a firmar los papeles que harían de River oficial y legalmente, al menos en el valle, tutora de la niña. Fue cuando toco la puerta.

-"Disculpen… No soy buena en eso de pedir permiso… pero ese 'tonto de Dipper' tiene que explicarme algunas cosas. Podrían ir ustedes solos y… este… y…"

-"Claro..." Interrumpió River, entendiendo perfectamente el tono con que la niña dijo 'ese tonto de Dipper.' "Y, como parece que tienen mucho de qué hablar, no nos molesta que te quedes con Dipper." Mientras Jonathan veía a su esposa con una cara de 'No nos molesta qué?'

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Fandom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	79. Chapter 78

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí sigo tratando de entretenernos un poco, Esta vez si me atrase pero tengo una buena escusa._

 _Mi escusa es la historia de una guerra, un ataque sin advertencias y muchas batallas perdidas entre ejércitos de millones, por ende millones de víctimas, pues ningún lado entendía el concepto de prisionero de guerra o de rendición, cada batalla era a muerte y acababa en masacre. Donde el bando atacado se fue frenando al invasor, pero con pocas probabilidades de una victoria rápida. Hasta que, gracias a un inesperado aliado, obtuvo las armas para salir triunfante venciendo batalla tras batalla hasta la aniquilación total del enemigo._

 _En otras palabras me dio una infección marca diablo, que me mando al hospital con suero y antibiótico intravenoso. Por más hambre que tengan no coman en lugares que no conozcan. Ahí acostado me imaginaba al ejercito defensor, mi sistema inmunológico, contra el ejecito de bacterias invasoras. Y para colmo cuando me dieron la salida un paciente de mi salón dio positivo en una bacteria con nombre impronunciable, lo que me hizo pasar en cuarentena varios días más, pero afortunadamente esa guerra no la libre. Y al final de la cuarentena volví a casa._

 _No sé si fuera que tenía demasiado tiempo libre ahí en la cama de hospital, no me sentía tan mal como para no salir de ella, un doctor hace años me comento el peligro de 'visitar' a otros pacientes, como lo demostró ni exitosa cuarentena. Pero igual que maravilla es el sistema inmune._

 _Ya estoy de nuevo aquí, al pie del refranesco cañón Gracias por esperar espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Espero que disfruten la lectura_

Una nueva entrega. Empieza la mañana del sábado donde Dipper al in habla con Pacífica, donde la chica empieza a conocerlo. Con todo y las buenas intensiones la personalidad del chico hace de esta conversación algo difícil. Espero te guste este capítulo y en menos de 10 días publicar el siguiente capítulo, se que lo prometo siempre y siempre me siento mal por incumplir. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Que disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **Historia.**

Dipper se sentía extraño, sin darse cuenta aun se frotaba el hombro, no era mentira ella tenía buena izquierda, para ser una niña. Además que por estar pensando en… en que ya no estaba tan molesta. No lo vio venir el puño e impacto con toda la fuerza, que no se comparaba ni en fuerza ni en velocidad a un golpe 'amistoso' de tío Stan o el toque de la muerte del tío Ford. Aun así lo había goleado y él no se dio cuenta hasta que golpeo, le extrañaba eso y la sensación distinta, aun podía sentir su puño, incluso la cara que había puesto al golpearlo le pareció… tierna? linda? Aun no se sentía capaz de entenderlo, por lo que se obligo a dejarlo para después. Ni siquiera recordó que estaba sin gorra y con su cabello castaño, capaz de doblegar a cualquier peine, despeinado, como siempre.

-"Ya hable con Jonathan y River…" Dijo Pacífica saliendo del pasillo.

-"Ajá?"

-"Ellos me dieron permiso, así que tienes tiempo de explicarme todo de una vez." Dijo con el mismo tono de Noroeste de antes. "Digo si tienes tiempo, perdona por no preguntarte… Si quieres puedes hacerlo otro día… aun falta tiempo para que terminen las vacaciones."

-"Creo que es mejor explicarte de una vez… Y si a ellos no les molesta." Respondió sin dudarlo o pensarlo mucho.

-"A vaya… Así que por eso te llaman Dipper." Dijo el irlandés, ya con saco y corbata. Era el de los pocos en el pueblo, aparte de su familia, que sabían su verdadero nombre, pero nunca espero que su apodo fuera tan evidente.

-"Se puede decir que naciste con tu apodo listo." Agrego River con su bolso en las manos. Mientras Dipper los miraba algo confuso.

-"Van a salir…?"

-"Tenemos que ir a firmar unos papeles donde el señor Miller. No será mucho tiempo."

-"Debemos normalizar mi situación con Pacífica."

-"A entonces cuando…?" Dijo el castaño volviéndose a la rubia.

-"Bien si no te molestas… pues…"

-"Va a ser muy aburrido, como todo trámite legal." Agrego River. "Ya que Pacífica es nueva en el pueblo, la podrías acompañar?"

-"A si claro… Solos?" Dijo alarmado.

-"Si, solos." Agrego Jonathan con un tono que Dipper no entendió, pero casi le heló la sangre. "Será un par de horas a lo sumo." Agrego sonriendo. Ese tono y esa, no sabía si se le podía llamar, sonrisa fue suficiente para que, de una manera instintiva, se diera cuenta que esas podrían ser las dos horas más peligrosas de sus casi 13 años, contando el paseo en el robot de Gedeón o las otras minucias de ese verano.

-"Así que nos ayudas a cuidar de nuestra princesa?" Dijo River divertida.

-"River…!"

-"Nos ayudas acompañando a Pacífica?" Rectifico luego de la protesta de esta última.

-"Solo acompañarla por dos horas." Ratifico Jonathan. Lo que convenció a Dipper que solo dos horas podía ser algo aterrador, de alguna forma.

-"La nevera, no puedo decir que esté llena, pero si quieren comer o tomar algo la tienen la cocina a su disposición."

-"Si por dos Horas." Dijo Jonathan ganándose una mirada de River. La mención de comida hizo que el, hasta entonces, cortocircuitado metabolismo preadolescente de Dipper, tomara otra vez el control de su apetito y le hiciera recordar que solo había desayunado dos cucharadas de cereal. Ya sin la preocupación el metabolismo de Dipper tomo el control, y su estomago e intestino al ser liberados del yugo del cerebro contrajeron sus músculos, provocando un muy notable efecto sonoro.

-"Parece que… Dipper quieres desayunar?" Agrego River. Mientras Dipper pensaba en la mejor manera en que lo tragara la tierra.

-"Ehh… no te preocupes River."

-"Que desayunaste?" Dijo el irlandés, el discurso sobre las dos horas de Kimble, entro en suspensión o bien recordó lo que era ser adolescente.

-"Un poco de cereal y leche…"

Cinco minutos después y aun sin entender muy bien las razones, el californiano estaba junto a la mesa de la cocina. Ya se había despedido de River y Jonathan, mientras Pacífica los acompañaba a la puerta. El aroma de la cocina lo dejo sin ganas de resistiese a la invitación… debía aceptarlo lo que habían dejado calentando, antes de despedirse de él, olía delicioso. También  
estaba ligeramente en shock, no sabía cuando sus planes para el día se habían descontrolado. Y, lo más importante, se debía mentalizar a estar solo por 'dos horas,' como Jonathan no se canso de recordarle, con Pacífica.

-"Piensas desayunar de pie?" Dijo una voz, aparentemente enfadada, a su espalda.

-"A no… claro…" Logro decir mientras se sentaba.

-"Tienes suerte hoy Jonathan decidió a hacerle el desayuno a River, creo que regalo de recién casados o algo. Y en verdad él no se mide en dar regalos." Dijo Pacífica sonriente, pero usando el tono usual de 'heredera Noroeste,' Dipper noto como en su voz y en sus gestos, que volvía a ser la Pacífica de antes, de antes de irse a Maine y todo lo demás. La que, según podía recordar de su funesta última conversación, extrañaba.

-"Gracias, pero déjame ayudarte…" Dijo levantándose de nuevo.

-"Quieto ahí Pines, esta es mi cocina…" Recordó que River y Jonathan ya estaban detrás de la posesión de ese sagrado lugar, por lo que mejor no se hacía muchas esperanzas. "La cocina de mi casa, así que aquí mando yo. Cuando me invites a tu Cabaña, claro si la limpian bien primero, podrás decirme que hacer. Dijo volteando rápido, pues estaba segura que se había sonrojado. "Tampoco es que quiera que me invites a desayunar o a ir a ese lugar…"

-"Perdona tienes razón." Dijo el chico tomando asiento de nuevo. Sin notar el estado de la rubia. Que seguía ocupada con calentar y preparar el desayuno, teniendo todo el cuidado y siguiendo las instrucciones que sus tutores le habían dado. Sin darse cuenta olvido su incomodidad al quedarse a solas con un chico… no un chico cualquiera quedarse a solas con ÉL. "Al tío Stan le salen muy bien los waffles belgas, o al menos casi siempre…" Y sabiendo que esa mención a 'la cabaña sucia' era parte de la personalidad de la rubia, no le dio mucha atención. "Así que considérate invitada, solo avísame antes de llegar para acomodar un poco." Respondió, sin pensar, para sonrojarse al darse cuenta que era la primera vez en su vida que invitaba a un amigo a su casa… más aun a una chica… y, no entendía porque, solo por ser a Pacífica, se preocupaba más.

-"Así que Jonathan lo preparo?" Dijo tratando de desviar ese tren de pensamientos.

-"Aja." Respondió aun sin voltearse, pues no sabía si estaba o no enrojecida, demasiado preocupada para oír la invitación a la Cabaña.

-"Sera un desayuno completo inglés?" Agrego el invitado ya mas consiente del hambre, que se acentuaba entre mas olía la comida, que por la situación de 'solos' y su invitación que al parecer la niña no había oído.

-"Si Jonathan dijo algo de eso… un desayuno tradicional… aunque él es irlandés no inglés."

-"El Desayuno Completo, al menos en su cantidad, no cambia mucho entre Inglaterra e Irlanda, cambian algunos platillos nada mas." Dijo recordando una serie de programas acerca de la cultura culinaria del mundo que vio en 'El Canal que Solía Ser Sobre Historia,' antes que cambiara de nombre. "Aunque donde consiguió Jonathan la morcilla?"

-"Él dijo que había tenido que improvisar un poco…"

-"Bien parece que será interesante, pero en verdad no quieres que te ayude?"

-"Tranquilo, Pines, quédate ahí sentado y déjamelo todo a mí." Dijo con el tono de autosuficiencia que el chico extrañaba. "Y Como es eso del desayuno ingles y el desayuno irlandés?"

-"En vedad hay mas o sea hay una 'versión' de desayuno completo dependiendo de qué reino del Reino Unido sea…" Dijo deteniéndose, pues se dio cuenta que había hablado su lado nerd por lo que inconscientemente continuo. "Lo que todos llaman Inglaterra es el 'Reino Unido,' e Inglaterra es uno de los cuatro 'reinos' los demás…

-"Unieron sus 'coronas' a la del Reino de Inglaterra por las 'Actas de Unión.' Gales en 1284, Escocia en 1652 y en 1707 y, por último, Irlanda en 1800, Irlanda en si se separo en 1922. Irlanda del Norte, sigue siendo parte del Reino Unido e Irlanda del Sur es un país autónomo…" Acoto la chica, sin dejar de atender la cocina. "Escocia y Gales también tienen su propios desayunos?" Agrego mientras revolvía los frijoles.

-"Ah sí claro…" Dijo el chico algo ofuscado, hasta que había empezado a hablar con el tío Ford siempre había tenido que medir sus palabras o ir explicando para que los demás le siguieran el ritmo, y la reacción de la rubia, sin presumir solo siguiendo su conversación, le encanto, de una forma que no podía explicar. "Es aun más localizado cada ciudad, cada barrio incluso, tiene su propia versión del Desayuno Completo. Mientras cosas como el té, el tocino y los huevos son casi que una norma, lo demás puede variar de puré de patatas a torta de papa frita. O por ejemplo en de Londres y otras ciudades costeras puede incluir anchoas, pescado o, incluso, mariscos…" Sin darse cuenta empezó a dar 'una pequeña cátedra' sobre el Desayuno Completo. Pacífica lo escuchaba, interesada comentando las 'improvisaciones' de Jonathan. Con lo que, para ambos, el nivel de tención por 'estar solos en casa' se fue diluyendo.

Jonathan y River iban en silencio hacia la casa del juez, afortunadamente no tenían auto pues así tenían oportunidad de hablar, o eso pensaba River. Aunque Jonathan, muy británicamente, se había mantenido en silencio…

-"Estas segura de que es buena idea?" Dijo al cruzar la segunda cuadra. "O sea dos chicos solos en casa, aun a esta hora… podría ponerse…" Y ni siquiera el viento logro oír cómo podría ponerse pues enrojeció de repente.

-"Tienes toda la razón." Acoto River haciendo que Jonathan se detuviera en el acto, considerando si debía correr de vuelta a la casa. "Pero no son chicos, son niños." Agrego la esposa sin siquiera dejar de caminar. "En un año o así ya no podremos darle ese lujo a Pacífica, pero por ahora es distinto, incluso se veían tiernos." Suponía que en ese tiempo la pubertad golpearía a Pacífica y, al haber sido criada como lo fue, deseaba que lo poco que le quedaba de infancia lo disfrutara al máximo.

-"Aun así dejarla sola con un chico… un niño?" Arremetió Kimble de nuevo. "Más si ese chico es precisamente Dipper Pines." Hasta el jueves, cuando lo abofeteo, Pacífica sufría de su primer 'enamoramiento' precisamente con ese aspirante a gandul, o así lo gritaba su subconsciente.

-"Precisamente porque es Dipper, es que debemos darle espacio." Dijo la dama ante el asombro de su cónyuge. "El primer 'enamoramiento' suele ser solo una impresión, ella de repente se dio cuenta que los niños y las niñas son 'distintos' y por cosas del destino el chico que le hizo darse cuenta de eso y que mas sobresalía a su alrededor fue Dipper. Y vaya que tenía que sobresalir para romper esa falsa superioridad que mantenían los Noroeste." Dijo tomando la mano del irlandés. "Ella lo idealizo, aun mas allá de lo que en verdad es, cosa bastante normal, incluso tu y yo nos dimos cuenta lo sobresaliente que es Dipper, con lo que creo que hasta nosotros lo idealizamos un poco, y olvidamos que solo tiene doce años."

-"Cumplirá trece el próximo mes." Agrego Kimble, olvidando que esa información la había conseguido gracias a La Escuela. Pero gracias a eso sabia que tan sobresaliente era el chico Pines.

-"Para el caso es lo mismo, es un niño inmaduro. Él y Pacífica solo han pasado juntos el viernes de la gala y más de la mitad de ese tiempo estaban corriendo por sus vidas." Dijo mientras sonreía, esa había sido la primera vez que vio a la verdadera Pacífica. "Así esa experiencia es nueva para ambos, no creo que Dipper entienda que pasa, es bueno que se conozcan y, de paso, le desmostáramos a Paz que confiamos en ella… esa experiencia tampoco será mala para él."

-"Él no es quien me preocupa…"

-"Pues mal hecho… somos los adultos aquí. Los responsables, me sentiría muy mal si ellos no llegan a arreglarse, incluso si no es más que volver a ser amigos, sería fantástico para ambos, pero algo me dice que Pacífica no es la única que se impresiono.".

-"Ehh…"

-"Y antes que digas algo, que pensabas de las chicas cuando tenias 12 años?" Dijo usando ese tono que volvía orden una pregunta.

-"Que las faldas no les dejaban jugar bien al futbol." Tuvo que sincerarse Kimble. "Aun así, no recuerdo muy bien cuando, pero poco después me dejo e importar si jugaban bien o mal."

-"Bien igual es con las chicas, además dudo que Dipper intente algo, tan poca confianza tienes en Paz?"

-"Ahora que lo dices…" Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Jonathan has oído el dicho 'quien que solo se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda'?"

-"A este…" dijo solo para ver los ojos de River. "Está bien no confío del todo en él, pero confiare en Paz."

-"Nada de eso señor Kimble." Dijo River aparentemente enojada. "De que te acordaste?"

Y Kimble acorralado tuvo que contar como fue la primera vez que le trato de 'robarle' un beso a una chica y de cómo término con un ojo morado. Cuando acabo la historia estaban en la calle de la casa Miller y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que había hablado de Paddy sin sentir como le carcomía el corazón. Al entrar en la casa Miller tuvieron, que muy gentilmente, declinar desayunar aunque no pudieron negarse a una taza de café.

-"Pensé que la niña vendría con ustedes." Dijo Lindsay luego de servir cuatro cafés en la mesa de la cocina."

-"Esa era la idea, pero tuvimos un visitante sorpresa y ella prefirió quedarse." Respondió el irlandés, aun no muy feliz por el hecho. A oídos de Lindsay Miller era más que suficiente.

-"Dipper? A esta hora y en sábado?"

-"Tenían algunas cosas que arreglar… y ya sabes es Dipper Pines." Respondió River, zanjando la cuestión.

-"En cierta forma los entiendo… al fin." Acoto Todd, quien dándose cuenta que se había vuelto el centro de atención prosiguió. "Anoche los Pines fueron descubiertos 'in fraganti' vandalizando la casa del alcalde electo Cutebiker…" Empezó a relatar la noche anterior y de cómo 'el chico' había defendido a Bud y ayudado al nuevo alcalde.

Mientras los adulos estaban donde el juez, y sin darse cuenta Kimble sus dos horas se iban volviendo tres. Dipper tenía ante sí un, casi, genuino desayuno Completo Irlandés. El cual ataco como solo un preadolescente en ayunas podría, apenas Pacífica lo sirvió en la mesa de la cocina, sin poder siquiera protestar o intentar ayudarla.

-"Nunca había tomado té para el desayuno, pero no está mal." Dijo luego de terminar la primera de las tortas de papa, y tomando el tazón de frijoles.

-"Al menos no le ponen tanta traba como al café… aunque la teína y la cafeína son lo mismo."

-"Aun así se siente distinto." Dipper aun no terminaba de creer o fácil que era hablar con Paz. Quien, al haber desayunado ya, lo acompañaba con una taza de té.

-"Estos frijoles están deliciosos, creo no podría dejar de comer si viviera con Jonathan y River." Dijo si notar la sonrisa oculta tras la taza de la niña.

-"Solo por los frijoles?" Pregunto ella, disfrutando del simple placer de ver al castaño saboreando su comida.

-"Por todo, pero ahora toda mi atención está en estos frijoles." Dijo para acompañar los frijoles con pan tostado. Mientras Pacífica, no sabía si decirle quien se merecía esos elogios por ese plato. "Tú también ayudaste, verdad?"

-"No podía dejar a Jonathan prepararlo todo solo y me estoy dando cuenta que cocinar es…" dijo mientras Dipper se terminaba los frijoles y seguía con la segunda torta de papa.

-"Quien habría dicho que Pacífica Noroeste sabia cocinar." Dijo para romper el, misterioso, encanto que los ojos de la niña tenían sobre él.

-"Como que quien? Pines, acaso no te has dado cuenta que todo lo hago bien?" Dijo levemente indignada.

-"Disculpa no lo quise decir de esa forma es que… bien cocinar arruina las uñas, creo."

-"Quieres que te vuelva a golpear?"

-"Al menos dame tiempo de terminar de desayunar, antes de ponerte violenta."

-"Hunf…" Suspiro la chica realmente enfadada mientras golpeaba la mesa con su tasa.

-"Sabes? Cuando te enojas y te tiembla el parpado te ves linda." Dijo por reflejo, solo para atragantarse al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-"En verdad quieres que me enoje, no Pines?" Continúo la rubia dando la vuelta para servirse más té. Evitando, con poco éxito, pensar en que le había dicho 'linda.' Sin evitar preguntarse si ella era linda o simplemente una amiga linda? Mientras Dipper también se preguntaba de donde había salido esa última línea, recordando la anotación que había hecho en el diario. Aun sin lograr descifrar eso y gracias al metabolismo preadolescente el desayuno había desparecido, algunos minutos después. Ya ambos otra vez más tranquilos. La rubia se sentó frente a él.

-"Bien pines es hora de que empieces a hablar y sin rodeos…"

-"O Vaya, deja que acomode un poco las ideas…" Dijo mientras pensaba que lo que no le dijera no la preocuparía. "Como dije fue una semana muy pesada…" No menciono la parte en que no había dormido bien, preparando sus pulgas para distraer a Preston Noroeste, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella si mencionaba a sus padres. "Todo empezó o, más bien, se disparo por Grenda, el martes llego algo alterada, feliz por cómo había acabado en el proceso con tus padres y quiso hablar conmigo, y de alguna forma las cosas cambiaron…"

-"O sea fue por Grenda?"

-"No ella solo me hizo darme cuenta de cómo trataba a Mabel…"

-"Y ahora entra Mabel?"

-"En verdad fue algo que me dijo mi abuelo…" Pacífica dejo de escuchar en ese momento, para ella el decir que el chico que la acompañaba era muy importante se quedaba corto, pero no se había dado cuenta lo poco que lo conocía. Solo conocía lo que la mayoría del pueblo, todos sabían que él y su hermana no tenían más hermanos, y que eran nietos del hermano menor de Stan Pines. Vivían en alguna parte de California, ni siquiera tenía una idea aproximada de donde, ahí estarían sus padres, posiblemente abuelos, primos…"

-"… y por eso Grenda me comparo con tus padres y luego fue como si toda la semana todos se pusieran de acuerdo en decirme lo mismo. Y cuando… Pacífica?" Al volver a ver a su amiga el castaño noto que miraba a la nada.

"… Tendría amigos, compañeros." Y no pudo evitar pensar en el siguiente paso lógico. "El tendría alguna amiga aunque fuera un poco especial… a alguna chica que le gustara?"

-"Pacífica estas bien?" Dijo el castaño alarmado.

-"A… Dipper si perdona me distraje que decías de tu abuelo…"

-"Bien no te preocupes." Dijo confundiendo la expresión de la chica. "Sé que es un poco difícil de creer, debe ser lo más nerd que habrás escuchado."

-"No… no fue eso de repente solo me sentí como cansada, disculpa…" Dijo un poco a la defensiva, no podía decirle porque se había distraído. "Creo que será que también estos días han sido pesados para mí." En verdad se sentía más cansada que de costumbre, suponía que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a ese impulso extra que le daba el fantasma, pero mientras el californiano estuviera en la casa tratar de llamar a Archivald sería peligroso para el fantasma. Y el chico noto lo que ella decía y no como lo decía, en parte le daba pistas sobre la veracidad de lo que el fantasma le había dicho. "Y como es eso de lo mas nerd que he escuchado?"

-"La parte en que recuerdo que mi abuelo me dijera era mi responsabilidad cuidar a Mabel…" Dijo el chico algo incomodo. Para ella recordar a su abuelo siempre había sido incomodo, aunque supuso que no era por la misma razón, ella siempre recordaba la quebrada voz del anciano Noroeste llamándola una y otra vez 'la niña que no debió haber nacido.'

-"Al menos tu abuelo no es como el mío… Tu abuelo se preocupa por ustedes, el mío nunca me dijo nada bueno." Dijo entristecida.

-"Espera…" Dijo el chico, había investigado a la familia Noroeste desde mucho antes de conocer como era Pacífica en verdad. "Tu recuerdas a tu abuelo?"

-"Si… es raro verdad, creo que siempre me sentí mal por lo que me decía, por eso, aunque murió cuando tenía cuatro años aun lo recuerdo." Dijo cabizbaja. "El siempre decía que no debí de nacer, que nunca sería una verdadera Noroeste o que no me merecía estar en la familia." Continúo con los ojos algo empañados.

-"Bien me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta… pero tu abuelo tenía razón." Dijo el castaño sonriente, sin darse cuenta apoyando la mano en el hombro de la niña, pero ella no lo noto pues pensó que era como si esas palabras le helaran el corazón. "Tú no eres una Noroeste y claro que no mereces estar en la familia." Pacífica lo miro confundida a los ojos, para ver esa expresión tan Dipper Pines de total sinceridad. "Tú eres millones de veces mejor que cualquier Noroeste y no es que no merezcas ser una Noroeste, es que tu familia no te merece a ti. Y, para que sepas, somos muchos los que estamos agradecidos con que nacieras, con que estés viva, con que estés con nosotros." Y fue como si un ángel pasara por esa cocina y, por unos instantes, todo hasta el sonido de la calle y los arboles del jardín se silencio. No supo cuando el hechizo se rompió, el chico aparto la mirada de ella y quito su mano como si de repente sintiera una quemada.

-"Digo eres mejor que eso…" dijo Dipper sintiendo un hormigueo en los dedos. Aun confundido por ese instante.

-"Podría ser, pero no es algo que se acepte en unos pocos días…" Dijo ella sonrojada. Sin poder evitar pensar. "Está feliz porque soy solo yo o porque soy su amiga?"

-"Lo que me sorprendió… al principio." Dijo el chico para cambiar el tema, que lo hacía sentir extraño. "Es que solo digas que es raro, tu abuelo murió cuando tenias cuatro años."

-"Si por eso digo que es raro, poca gente me cree que lo pueda recordar."

-"A mí me pasa lo mismo." Dijo algo más serio. "Cierto tu no lo debes saber… mi abuelo murió. El estaba en el ejército y murió en la guerra del golfo."

-"Perona por hacerte recordar cosas feas, no quería…"

-"No es feo… mi abuelo siempre me quiso, a mí y a Mabel. Claro que lo echo de menos, pero solo recuerdo cosas buenas de él..." Antes de seguir con el tema de los abuelos. Pacífica hizo una resta.

-"Espera… dices la segunda Guerra del Golfo?" Lo dijo aunque sabía la respuesta. "Qué edad tenias cuando… cuando…" Dijo sin saber cómo continuar.

-"Cuatro años, recuerdo cuando llegaron a dar el pésame." Dijo para evitar la congoja de la rubia. "Aunque cuando me dijo que debía cuidar a Mabel teníamos tres."

-"Eso es raro…"

-"Bien pues… más o menos todos allá en casa piensan que soy algo raro." Dijo el castaño al malentender a su amiga.

-"No, no veo raro que recuerdes a tu abuelo, creo que es fantástico. Lo raro es que nunca he conocido a nadie que tenga recuerdos así de viejos como yo."

-"Mabel dice que es cosa de nerds."

-"Ella se equivoca, yo soy la prueba, o crees que soy nerd?" Sin esperar o siquiera dar tiempo a que pensara en responder continúo. "No lo soy… pero tampoco es malo ser nerd… o sea en tu caso no… eres simpático y eres nerd…" Dijo la niña sin medir lo que dijo hasta que lo dijo y mordiéndose la lengua a tiempo. Mientras el chico la miraba sonriendo. "Solo debes aprender a vestirte, aprender a usar un peine, algo de no ponerte a hablar como profesor en el desayuno… Aunque no es que dijeras nada aburrido o algo así… pero… muchos no… podrías dejar de verme así?

-"Perdona es que cuando tú me dices nerd, suena mucho mejor de cuando me lo dice Mabel."

-"Ves por eso no dejas de ser nerd y además suenas cursi." Dijo para evitar sonrojarse. "Repíteme todo eso de la promesa con tu abuelo."

-"Bien teníamos 3 años y Mabel… Mabel siempre ha sido Mabel entonces…"

-"Espera vas a decir algo cursi o alguna cosa así?"

-"Cursi no se… te diré lo que paso, será cosa tuya pensar si es cursi o no."

-"Me prometes que no me vas a mentir?" Dijo la rubia para sorpresa del castaño. "Detesto que me mientan, a veces siento que me han mentido toda la vida…" Dijo en tono de escusa.

-"Por eso no te preocupes. Yo Dipper Pines prometo no mentirle a Pacífica Noroeste." Dijo mirando a la chica. Usando un el tono de voz que había aprendido del tío Stan, pero totalmente sincero. "Por mas cursis o nerds que sean las cosas no le mentiré." Solo debía de no tocar algunos temas, los que creía serian muy cursis o incómodos, como sus sabuesos, los que la podrían enfadar, como los experimentos del tío Ford y cosas que la podrían asustar que incluso el preferiría que fueran invenciones

-"Es un trato, Pines..." Dijo animada. "Y está bien voy a perdonarte que seas cursi."

-"Trato Pacífica."

-"A ver le prometiste que cuidarías a Mabel y luego que paso?"

-"Pues la cuide o, al menos, creía que lo hacía." Dijo más pensativo. "Fue hasta que Grenda se entero que me dijo que la había metido en una jaula…" Y así empezó a relatar esa semana, mientras más hablaba, más difícil era rodear los temas que le deseaba ocultar, pero la tranquilidad y atención que le daba o forma en que ella lo oía, lo relajaba. Era cómodo incluso, para ambos, en algún momento dejo de importar que ella fuera una chica, que él un chico y que estaban solos… al menos no tanto. Así Pacífica supo lo que había pasado esa semana, pero para la niña no fue suficiente, había empezado a conocer más de él y no pudo evitar tomar esa oportunidad, ya que había empezado a conversar y se sentían cómoda estando con él, pudo ver pinceladas de su vida, no de Dipper Pines el héroe del pueblo, el paladín de su hermana y, aun lo recordaba de esa manera, el suyo. Conoció un poco sobre el Dipper Pines que había subido a un autobús en California rumbo a Oregón a principios del verano y de enterarse desde el propio protagonista de las andanzas. Para él era mejor y más fácil contarle de antes de llegar al valle pues no se debía preocupar por ocultar ningún tema, siempre volviendo a lo que ambos conocían, ese verano, y debía de cuidar sus palabras. Aun así la chica descubrió desde Gnomos con intereses románticos a minotauros con complejo 'de macho', del día a día en la Cabaña del misterio a atrapar un gremloblin, de juegos de video que cobraban cuerpo físico a el motivo porque su banda favorita haba desparecido. Enfrentado las rarezas del valle solo con su ingenio y ese 'libro nerd' que siempre tenía a mano, que en palabras del chico 'había sido el mayor misterio del valle,' ella no pudo evitar el oír el 'había' o sea que de alguna forma lo tenía resuelto.

El chico deseaba hablar y, por alguna clase de instinto, la chica guio la conversación a donde le interesaba, aunque él no se quejo, logro mantener sus secretos, bajo la idea de lo que no supiera ella no le haría daño. Ella supo sobre como era su vida en Piedmont, California, como había mantenido sus notas bajas para no adelantar cursos y engañar pruebas de IQ para mantenerse siempre en el mismo nivel que su hermana, como se había aislado, como se tuvo que suprimir a sí mismo para no opacar a su Mabel, como la 'cuidaba,' como soporto la forma en que lo trababa ella, la gemela mayor. Inconsciente de que tras bambalinas su hermano velaba por ella. Y esa rara tendencia, del castaño que tenía de culparse y minimizar sus logros. También aprendió sobre Mabel Pines, en la misma medida en que Dipper sobresalía en muchos temas, su hermana sobresalía en otras, no pudo evitar pensar que en verdad eran un dúo fantástico. Supo que Mabel fue capaz de recrear a su tío Stan en cera en solo un par de días, de componer toda una obra musical para marionetas, incluyendo hacer las mismas marionetas, la escenografía, la música y la trama en una semana, de los disfraces de halloween, de su pasión por la costura y de su creatividad. Y por eso entendió a los gemelos, eran las caras de una misma moneda. También comprendió que lo que Grenda decía era cierto, al 'protegerla,' al malentender lo que su abuelo dijo a un niño de tres años, había creado una jaula alrededor de ella. Todo bajo la idea de dejar que Mabel fuera Mabel.

-"… Y creo que por eso explote tan mal contigo y créeme, créeme en verdad que lo siento mucho." Concluyo el castaño. Con la mirara esperanzadora ante una muy pensativa Pacífica.

-"Parecen puras patrañas…" Dijo, pero el tono de su voz no concordaba con lo que decía. "Si no fuera que eres tu… si en verdad no supiera que eres capaz de hacer todo eso, pensaría que eres el mayor mentiroso de la costa oeste."

-"Entonces…?"

-"Si te perdono…" Dijo ante la sonrisa tonta del castaño. "Pero si me tratas así de nuevo…"

-"No lo hare a menos que este lo suficientemente lejos de tu derecha… Hey" Dijo cuando recibió otro amistoso golpe en su hombro. "Podrías avisar antes de ponerte violenta?"

-"Y tú podrías dejar ese 'humor Pines' fuera de una conversación seria?"

-"No creo me sale muy natural…" Dijo el chico levantándose para quedar fuera del rango de su amiga.

-"Quieres que reconsidere tu disculpa?"

-"Pues no…" Dijo sentándose, pero el anunciado golpe nunca llego.

-"Y ya que solucionaste las cosas conmigo… que vas a hacer con tu hermana?" Dijo preocupada por la única otra persona en el valle que se le había enfrentado.

-"Eso costara mucho tiempo, no quiero que sufra. Si de repente se da cuenta de todo, podría ser muy malo para ella." Y mirando de nuevo a los ojos azules de su amiga agrego. "Sé que nunca se llevaron muy bien, pero me harías el favor de…"

-"No te preocupes Dipper no le diré nada a nadie." Lo interrumpió. "Además si tú te metiste en ese lio, eres el único que puede salir de él."

-"Gracias… en lo que cabe." Dijo frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Al final no fui mucho mejor que Pres…" Se calló luego de recordar que estaba frente a la hija de Preston Noroeste.

La niña Suspiro.

"No…" dijo de nuevo algo triste. "Gracias por no decirlo, pero, aunque aun no me gusta aceptarlo, sé que mi padre… mis padres no son buenas perdonas. Creo que también me metieron en una jaula con todo el dinero y lujos que mi familia podía dar." Dio otro pequeño suspiro. "Lo que jamás entenderé cual es su ansia por controlarme, a veces me paralizo al oír una campañilla… No puedes comparar lo que hiciste a lo que mis padres hicieron. Ellos me tenían engañada, si tal vez como has engañado a Mabel, pero en mi caso era para controlarme. Y tú lo que deseabas era que tu hermana fuera ella misma. Tu y ellos son totalmente opuestos." Ademas pensó "opuestos y equilibrados," ella conocía el poder de su familia, pero todo ese poder había sido destrozado por el castaño, si no fuera así ella no sería libre. El peor enemigo del clan Noroeste estaba platicando como si nada con ella.

"Pero…" se dijo a si misma que ese no era 'su clan Noroeste,' el clan Noroeste de sus padres había acabado el día de la fiesta. Todo lo que paso después, incluyendo la forma en que la había ayudado a liberarse, eran los cimientos del 'clan Noroeste' que ella fundaría. Sin querer su mente volvió a quedarse en blanco cuando pensó que un clan debía tener un patriarca…

-"Pacífica?" Dijo el Castaño al notar que su amiga se había puesto pálida. Para enrojecer de repente.

En la casa Miller tanto los dueños como sus invitados estaban en la mesa de la cocina Los papeles que conferían a River los mimos derechos y obligaciones, como tutora de Pacífica Noroeste en calidad de conyugue de Jonathan estaban ya firmados y autentificados en la bóveda de la oficina de Todd Miller. El tramite no era largo, pero las dos horas que había dado de limite Kimble antes de salir de casa ya habían pasado. Se habían retrasado hablando sobre el imputado de costumbre y su arresto la noche anterior junto a su familia, las elecciones, los vecinos, el té de la mañana, de la sorpresa de matrimonio, de los vecinos y mil cosas más que los amigos hablan.

-"Y, no es por imponerme, pero creo que es tiempo que Jonathan actualice un poco su guardarropa." Acoto River luego de que le preguntaran que tenía pensado para la tarde. Y como coreografiado el juez, su esposa y River volvieron a ver a Kimble y su traje, que, aunque había dejado el chaleco, era un poco demasiado formal.

-"Como mi trabajo era de todos los días no tengo mucho e donde escoger." Dijo este mientras acomodaba su saco, ni River ni Lindsay pudieron evitar notar como el fisco del ex agente especial, aun con algunos años encima, se marcaba en el traje entero. "Por lo que concuerdo con River, teníamos pensado ir al centro comercial por la tarde."

-"…También tenemos que hacer la compra." Dijo River de repente. "Como en la mansión se compraba todo por suplidores olvidamos ese detalle… y pensando en que hay dos chicos en casa ahora, creo que el refrigerador va a quedar algo vacio."

-"Otra razón más para ir al centro comercial." Acoto el juez. "Igual hoy es día de compra o más bien la tarde para nosotros así que sería un gusto ayudarlos a conocer el lugar."

-"Pues no nos gustaría imponernos, pero cualquier ayuda es bien recibida." Sonrió River, para fijarse en la cara de su recién estrenado esposo, que miraba el reloj de la pared. Se dio cuenta que habían pasado más de dos horas.

-"Entonces no se diga mas pasamos por Pacífica, almorzamos en el centro y vamos de compras." Ante esa declaración tanto Lindsay como River identificaron el problema.

-"Como crees que la va sentirse la niña después de esta semana, tendrá ánimos de ir de compras con unos ancianos." Dijo Todd sintiendo el ambiente.

-"Tampoco la podemos dejar sola, ella es muy ella y muy lista, pero no conoce a casi nadie del pueblo."

-"Creo que sería mejor no hablar de Pacífica como si fuera una bebe." Dicto Lindsay con su tono magistral, evitando cualquier intento de comentario al menos hasta terminar su explicación. "Porque, además, tampoco está sola, no podemos simplemente asumir que es lo que quiere hacer o lo que hará Dipper." Prefirió no mencionar que Dipper podrá tener otros planes, porque eso podría causar mas daño que bien, mas tomando en cuenta el recién y repentino instinto paternal del irlandés y que la frase podía ser muy bien mal interpretada.

-"Lo más práctico seria llevar el auto." Intervino Todd. "Podrían comprar un refrigerador nuevo que aun podríamos ir cómodos. Llamemos a Pacífica y su puedes la pasamos a recoger, incluso a Dipper si quiere acompañarnos." El juez no era tonto y, además, el había educado a sus hijos, por lo que sabía que la posibilidad que dos niños quisieran pasar la tarde con adultos, aun si era al centro comercial era minúscula, aun así sabía que tenía que considerar a su amigo. También, no se podía engañar a sí mismo, tenia curiosidad de lo que haría el chico Pines.

La sensación para los presentes, incluyendo a Jonathan, era casi la misma de la última jugada de un equipo, o al lanzar una moneda al aire. River, quien tomo su teléfono para llamar a la casa, ni siquiera sabía que le iba a decir a la niña.

Dipper se sentía muy cómodo, no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan relajado. Cuando empezó a hablar con Pacífica nunca imagino que, de nuevo, no podría controlar su lengua y llego a asustarse de cargar de problemas a su amiga, pero logrando no decirle todo. La presión, que había aumentado desde el martes, había desaparecido. Era como hablar con el tío Ford, pero distinto. Pacífica era una amiga mas, no un genio con 8 doctorados y sobreviviente de 30 años en otras dimensiones. Recordaba la gala y como fue hablar con ella, luego del fantasma, acompañados por Marius y Grenda. En cierta forma estar solo con ella también era 'raro,' pero al final no tan incomodo. Ahora estaba, luego de aprovechar que la niña se había distraído, ayudando a lavar la vajilla. Era algo que solía hacer, aunque sin entender porque era más divertido esta vez. Incluso olvido su gorra, que solo se la quitaba para dormir, era como si de repente o, al menos, en ese momento nada le incomodara, siquiera tener a la osa mayor dibujada en su frente.

A su lado Pacífica limpiaba la vajilla, mientras el enjuagaba.

La chica también estaba callada. El momento incomodo de hacer un clan sin patriarca había pasado al recordar a otras mujeres que habían manejado solas un gran poder, la dama de hierro inglesa Margaret Thatcher y a la misma abuela de Marius, la Condesa. Aun así analizo todo lo que había oído y deducido. Pensando aun en como ese chico había 'protegido' tanto a su hermana… Hasta entonces la única que se había beneficiado de la capacidad del chico era su Mabel…? No. Ella también se había beneficiado, el pueblo entero se había beneficiado, ese verano. Y no solo en la cantidad de historias sobre el californiano, muchas eran exageraciones, como pudo averiguar en esa charla, como otras casi nadie las sabía. Capturar a algo tan peligroso como el Cambia Forma o ser acogido por una tribu de no tan mitológicos minotauros, solo para rehusarse a ser unirse a ellos luego de pasar todas sus pruebas, por mantener sus ideales.

Si también la forma de ser de Mabel era única, pero era gracias a su hermano. No solo un lado se había beneficiado, y entendió que al pasar la infancia dejando que Mabel fuera Mabel, era lo que había hecho que Dipper fuera Dipper, el chico que tenia junto a ella… a veces demasiado cerca. Dipper no solo daba el cien por cien, siempre iba más allá, no solo protegiendo a su hermana, la había protegido a ella, a los chicos de la tienda, a sus amigos de la cabaña, claro que se equivocaba y ella no era ciega como la vez de los zombis. Aun con eso, posiblemente todo el pueblo le debía algo, esa popularidad que tenía era como si, subconscientemente, el pueblo entero supiera que ese verano habían estado más seguros, él los había protegido. Luchando con criaturas mitológicas, fantasmas, con locos o, incluso, con sus padres. Aun así se dio cuenta que, de nuevo, lo que más le preocupaba era saber si para él ella era 'Pacífica' o 'la amiga Pacífica'… y no tenía idea de cómo averiguarlo o de si averiguarlo sería bueno. Incluso no sabía si él haría esa distinción?

-"Ehh Dipper…?" Dijo pasándole el ultimo baso.

-"Si dime…" Dijo sin molestarse secando y acomodándolo a un lado.

-"Que piensas de…" Esa pregunta la había hecho miles de veces en su cabeza, pero ahora que solo podía verlo, demasiado cerca, y perderse en el café castaño de sus ojos, no podía coordinar las palabras. "Que piensas de... de… m…" El teléfono sonó justo en ese momento. "Que piensas de mi." Pensó mientras el chico volvía a ver el teléfono preocupado, de forma que no noto su expresión.

-"Pasaron las dos horas." Corto alarmado, dejando a su amiga con la pregunta sin formular. Aun no entendía porque Jonathan había usado ese tono, pero todo lo ocurrido en ese verano le enseño a sentir el peligro. Y sin más que lamentarse por la oportunidad perdida Pacífica se seco las manos y fue a contestar la llamada.

-"Aló… River..." Dijo antes que el teléfono sonara por cuarta vez. "Si estamos bien… pues si… se podría decir que nos arreglamos… Si desayuno bien… Pasar la tarde en el centro comercial?... Con el señor y la señora Miller… Le peguntare…" Dijo para volver a ver al preocupado chico. "Dice River… que si quiero acompañarlos al centro comercial… y también que, si tu vienes… digo si lo deseas, puedes venir con nosotros."

-"Dile que sería un placer…" Respondió el castaño, forzando un poco una sonrisa, luego de pensarlo un momento. Al oír el teléfono y pensar que el periodo extendido, especial y punitivo de dos horas había acabado se preocupo, con la invitación volvió un poco a ser el mismo y recordó que, en su mochila, había un frasco con un fantasma dentro. Debía confirmar o refutar la historia del fantasma. Y ya que, sinceramente, lo había olvidado durante toda la mañana, la única oportunidad que tenia era acompañar a Pacífica, y su 'nueva familia' de compras. "Primero tengo que pedir permiso."

-"… Si dice que tiene que pedir permiso… Bien entonces te llamo de vuelta." Y colgó, mientras se hacia la idea de 'salir' con él. "Toma estas en mi casa… Dijo tu casa… ya lo entiendes… verdad?" Dijo mas alterada de lo que esperaba ella misma pasándole el teléfono o, más bien, sosteniéndolo donde lo pudiera alcanzar.

-"Gracias." Dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono, pensando más en el fantasma que en que saldría con Pacífica, como esperaba le contesto el tío Ford. "Hola si todo va bien gracias… aun no pero he estado ocupado… si en lo mismo toda la mañana… si lo sé… No aun no pero pronto creo que podría irme… Me están invitando a ir al centro comercial… no de hecho me viene bien… si con ella y todos los de la casa, creo que va el juez del pueblo también… Entonces puedo… A gracias tío Ford... Perfecto para la cena entonces… Si dile a los demás que volveré para… cosas de nerd con eso no preguntaran nada." Y colgó.

-"El tío me dio permiso hasta la hora de la cena." Dijo volviendo a ver a la rubia, para descubrir que estaba sonriendo de una forma que lo hacia estremecerse. Pacífica se había calmado… y esa sonrisa no era nada fea, pero recordaba esa sonrisa de la gala…

-"Dipper recuerdas que me prometiste que no me ibas a mentir?"

-"Si…" Respondió preocupado cada vez más por esa mirada.

-"Es algo que me pareció raro. Cuando me contaste lo de la promesa y como has estado cuidando a tu hermana y lo que te paso este verano." Y como si de repente lo estuviera interrogando agrego. "Ahora que llamaste caí en cuenta de algo... tu tío Stan, es por Stanford Pines. Verdad?"

-"Este… si." No le gustaba por donde iba esa conversación.

-"Entonces porque cuando me contaste lo de los hombretauros, todo lo de Gedeón o esa fiesta con zombis, desde el principio del verano, lo llamas siempre tío Stan, pero cuando hablas de cosas más recientes, le dices tío Stan o tío Ford?"

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Fandom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	80. Chapter 79

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

 _Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí sigo tratando de entretenernos un poco._

 _Este lo iba a publicar ayer (domingo) pero se me complico._

 _Porque dirán, solo un vicioso de la lectura entenderá lo que es dejar un libro –novela – en una parte interesante y, yo, a veces afortunada otras desafortunadamente, soy de esos. Y entre una página más y ya, me pase hasta las nueve de la noche, si es un vicio afortunadamente barato pues leo con la tablet, el móvil o, pocas veces, en el pc –Gracias almacenamiento en la nube. Vivan OneDrive, MEGA y las demás opciones.– De todas formas si encuentran novelas o lo que sea de Lois McMaster Bujold, léanlas no tiene perdida._

 _Una trama que parece algo militarista, desde soldados valientes a geniales estrategas, con toques detectivescos, política y nociones diversas de moral, como solo un genio de la Ciencia ficción os puede dar. Además del mejor personaje de ciencia ficción que he leído, para no hacer spoiler solo diré que su nombre es Miles. Y si bien había leído varias de la autora, legaron a mis manos todos menos uno :( de sus novelas en ese universo 'Nexo del Agujero de Gusano.'_

 _Si no te gusta la ciencia ficción créeme te van a gustar estos relataos y esa autora, Lois es nombre de niña, y si te gustan tienes como 20 libros de la autora, que ambientados en el mismo 'universo' no giran siempre en los mismo personajes, temáticas y locaciones y que hacen a cada libro un ente independiente, es difícil encontrar un lugar donde debas saber 'algo' de lo acontecido en los libros anteriores. Hay que reconocer, eso refréscate en una serie de ese tamaño. Incluso yo, al empezar a leerlos, inicie por el 14, pero al terminarlo me entere que faltaban muchos más, y fui feliz, para estar esperando algún tiempo para leerme los más nuevos, otro día daré mi opinión sobre las editoras, lo que nos hacen sufrir con las traducciones y lo algunos héroes, algunos algo chapuceros otros excepcionales, que al ser poliglotas nos dan la oportunidad de leer esas obras._

 _Espero que disfruten la lectura. También no haberme tardado demasiado._

Una nueva entrega. Empieza la mañana del sábado donde Dipper al in habla con Pacífica, donde la chica empieza a conocerlo. Con todo y las buenas intensiones la personalidad del chico hace de esta conversación algo difícil. Espero te guste este capítulo y en menos de 10 días publicar el siguiente capítulo, se que lo prometo siempre y siempre me siento mal por incumplir. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Que disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado.**

 **Detalles.**

Dipper solo quiso sentarse y desaparecer en el sofá de la sala, ya no le importaba Jonathan, que las dos horas habían pasado y olvidó al pobre de Archivald, que aun estaba en un frasco. La 'existencia de tío Ford' aun estaba en secreto, contando a la familia y amigos no habría diez personas en el valle, o en el mundo, que supieran del 'cambio' que sus tíos habían hecho treinta años atrás. Tampoco iba a ser permanente tío Stan ya estaba pensando en cómo volver a la vida a Stanley Pines, sin levantar muchas sospechas, y retomar su verdadero nombre. Por la tranquilidad o, más bien, por esa mezcla de sensaciones 'rara' que tenia al platicar con la chica, termino confiándole casi todas sus preocupaciones, 'casi' pues había cosas que, no podía contarle o no quería que supiera, por la propia seguridad de ella. Pero con todo, había cometido un pequeño desliz.

-"Además..." Ella para bien o para mal era la hija de los Noroeste y cuando veía la arteria expuesta, inconscientemente, iba a por ella. "Me contaste que a veces le ganas a tu tío en ese 'juego de nerds.' No puedo imaginar a Stan Pines jugando 'algo' que no le de ganancias."

Tampoco menciono a Probavilitor El Insufrible o de su 'paso' por esta dimensión, pero no pudo evitar comentar que le había ganado algunas partidas de CC&C a tío Ford, en parte porque estaba más orgulloso de eso que de algunos de sus andares del verano. Esos olvidos voluntarios eran para evitar, precisamente, la situación donde estaba ahora. No quería mentirle a la niña, pero 'ocultar' y 'mentir,' no eran lo mismo además fue para protegerla lo que no menciono eran las partes del verano, que aun, le daban escalofríos. También le preocupaba que pensara mal del tío Ford, el autor de los diarios, el creador del Portal y, ya lo había aceptado, quien casi había destruido el mundo.

-"También Pines, yo no soy la única demuestra cuando se alterada." Dijo al ver como al castaño se le perlaba la frente de sudor.

Tenía que salir de ese lio, de alguna forma sin inmiscuir a nadie más, en especial a ella. No quería mentirle, pero además de preocuparla, el día de la activación del Portal el pueblo había sufrido mucho, contando a un empleado de la mansión que había resultado herido en el hospital y no quería que ella culpara por eso a sus tíos. Además eso era un paso o, más bien, todo un mundo más allá de las rarezas normales del pueblo, incluso podía perder todo lo que había recuperado esa mañana. Debía pensar en cómo mantener el secreto y no mentirle a la rubia, logro ver una única y pequeña luz al final de ese túnel. Cuando fuera seguro le explicaría todo y se disculparía, o al menos eso esperaba.

-"Bien tienes razón, pero es un secreto Familiar…"

-"Entonces está bien que tu conoz…" Interrumpió la chica alterada.

-"Así que te doy a escoger, en la fiesta te había dicho que te diría mi nombre real la próxima vez que nos viéramos. Esa siguiente vez fue el jueves y acepto que fue culpa mía como acabaron las cosas ese día. Así que te doy a escoger te digo mi nombre, serias de las pocas personas en conocerlo en el valle. O respondo a esa pregunta?" Dijo usando todo el 'encanto Pines' que pudo, era la única posibilidad de esquivar ese tiro.

-"No has aprendido a no subestimarme, Pines?" Dijo la rubia algo enfadada, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-"… Disculpa?" Pregunto sorprendido.

-"Que te disculpes es buena idea, no trates de confundirme y respóndeme." Dijo algo molesta. "Si quisiera averiguar tu nombre lo sabría, como no me lo has dicho, te respeto en eso." Lo dijo seria y sin enfadarse, aun con eso la presión de sus ojos no varió, en parte le incomodaba que él no confiara en ella, en parte se sentía traicionada por que le ocultara ese 'Secreto Familiar,' en parte dolida pues había entendido que los demás amigos, en especial esas dos 'amigas,' de los Pines lo sabían, se sentía apartada, que él muy conscientemente la estaba apartando. De alguna forma todas esas emociones se concentraron en sus ojos.

-"Es algo que no puedo contarte porque… porque no te quiero involucrar, podría ser algo peligroso… podrías enfadarte con mi familia..." Dijo rindiéndose a esa mirada que parecía atravesarlo de punta a puna. Cerró la boca antes de continuar, pero no evito pensar "podrías enfadarte conmigo."

-"Pero estoy segura que ese 'secreto familiar' lo conocen tus demás amigos…" Lo interrumpió y por un instante la presión en sus ojos aumento.

-"No sabes cuánto me gustaría que nunca lo hubieran sabido…" Dijo alterado, incapaz de mentir o divagar por esa extraña intensidad azul. No podía entender esos ojos, era dolor, pero no por ser engañada. Era algo más que escapaba a su comprensión

-"Pero ya lo saben…"

-"Incluso pensé en borrarles la memoria…" Se cayó de repente alarmado, tampoco había mencionado a la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado. Antes menciono las habilidades de Mabel en mini golf, la rubia comento que le gustaría ver que tan buena era en verdad y, con su competitividad característica, propuso un partido amistoso. Dipper apenas pudo disimular su sorpresa, era claro que la Sociedad había 'tratado' a Pacífica. A nadie le gustaría descubrir que habían jugado con su mente, por lo que prefirió no contarle sobre esa sociedad secreta.

-"Eso no lo puedes hacer, además de que no importa" Dijo de nuevo enfadada, estudiándolo ahí frente a ella, pero fue más allá. El parecía no entender nada… O que algo le evitaba entenderla. "Es ese no sé cómo llamarlo instinto, característica, cualidad, debilidad tan tuyo que te hace literalmente saltar de un precipicio sin pensar si es por salvar a alguien…" Dijo enfada, pero sus propias palabras hicieron eco en su mente, las dijo, casi en un arranque, las había dicho molesta, pero se dio cuenta que eran ciertas. "En vez de proteger aislaste a tu hermana…" Se dio cuenta que ese era el núcleo, el centro de la personalidad de Dipper Pines. 'Proteger.' Al rededor de lo que Dipper se había ido construyendo a sí mismo. Y ahí estaba lo que él se había ocultado a sí mismo, la chica lo no solo lo descubrió para ella sino que se lo revelo a él. Había ocultado lo 'peor del verano' para 'protegerla,' como en su momento protegió a Mabel… Como deseaba proteger a la gente del valle, no solo las personas 'humanas' le preocupaban, estaban esas otras personas 'no tan humanas.'

-"Dipper… me lo ocultaste para protegerme? …para protegernos?" Con esa última frase la presión de su mirada se había vuelto algo físico que le hacía difícil respirar, intento decir algo pero no pudo. Pensó que pronto se iría del valle… Sus tíos sabían de todo, eran las dos personas más capaces que podía imaginar y confiaba en ellos, pero la situación entre los mayores Pines no era buena y no parecía ir a mejor. Era algo que había considerado cuando el tío Stan se postulo como alcalde, un beneficio extra, mucho de lo que había eliminado del documento que le había entregado al alcalde Cutebiker se refería a lo extraño del valle e ideas de cómo lidiar con eso.

-"Este verano me parece que ha sido el más extraño de todos." Continúo la chica, mirándolo sin ese mismo tipo de presión que había tenido antes. "O bien lo sentí así porque me afecto directamente a mí." Dijo notando el cambio de expresión del chico. "Pero no en forma negativa, solo había que prestar atención a la gente. En la mansión a veces me acercaba cuando limpiaban o trabajaban en alguna de las habitaciones o salones, sin hacer ruido, para oír a los empleados de la casa, hasta hace poco me di cuenta de lo incomoda que es una casa tan grande sin nadie que hable, por reflejo los empleados guardaban silencio cuando alguno de la familia aparecía. Por eso los tenía que espiar, de vez en cuando el tema de conversación era sobre el pueblo. Y no solo comentaban este verano, sino que comparaban con antes del verano, tiempo atrás, cosas que pasaban desde siempre. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero antes, antes de que aparecieras en el valle, a veces sucedía una tragedia y aparecía alguna extraña leyenda urbana a su alrededor… este verano de lo que hablaban era de alguna de tus rarezas…" Se interrumpió considerando lo que iba a decir. "… Ahora entiendo mejor, sé que no eran rarezas, aunque lo son, pero… tú entiendes… Y lo que hacia sorprenderse a todos, lo más importante, este verano no hubo ninguna tragedia."

-"Puedes tener razón, pero…" Trato de interrumpir, con solo su mirara la chica lo detuvo.

-"Pero que haremos en el pueblo cuanto vuelvas a casa, bien es lo mismo que cuando protegías a Mabel, o cuando mis padres me apartaron de todos. Es mejor saber y estar listo que estar en una 'bendita ignorancia'… o al menos eso creo." Ante eso el californiano recordó que había considerando mucho esa cuestión antes de la gala, los peligros del pueblo y había barajado varias posibles soluciones, pero después de eso se centro más en los problemas de la rubia. Aun así era una espina que no se podía quitar. Era el legado de la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado, al ocultar y eliminar toda prueba y recuerdo de las peculiaridades del valle, habían puesto a toda la gente y a la no tan gente en peligro. Tampoco podía culpar a McGucket, quien la fundo, originalmente su intención era buena, pero, como muchas ideas, la 'bendita Ignorancia,' como llamaba la niña se había vuelto una compulsión, la compulsión fanática de borrar todo rastro de lo que pasaba… Y entendió que al igual que la Sociedad Del Ojo Cegado, Dipper Pines solo sería un paliativo para el valle.

-"Bien pero…" respondió apartando la mirara rompiendo ese hechizo azul que la rubia tenia sobre él.

-"Te entiendo Dipper…" Volvió a interrumpirlo. "No voy a presionarte mas con eso. Solo no nos subestimes… a mí, a mis amigos de la mansión, ese chicos Soos y… esa chica Wendy, a tu tío o las amigas de Mabel. A Tanto, a Jonathan y River, a los señores Faurolo, a los señores Miller y no sé cuantos más, a todo el pueblo. No seas tan egocéntrico, el pueblo estuvo aquí antes de que un Pines llegara y estará aquí cuando tengas que irte. Te agradezco por hacerme abrir los ojos y poder salir de esa mansión… no podría decirte cuanto te agradezco." Mantuvo la respiración un momento, antes de continuar. "Solo lo diré una vez y… si lo repites o siquiera lo mencionas de nuevo, lo negare y te odiare…" Abriendo los ojos mirando directamente al castaño agrego. "…Se que eres más listo que yo, pero eso no te hace más capaz que yo." Una lágrima le enturbiaba los ojos. "Aquí vive la gente más importante para mí Grenda, Jonathan y River, mis amigos, los empleados de la mansión incluso mis padres… Y, según creo, no podre salir del valle hasta tener dieciocho años. Aun si pudiese, si no hay un Pines para el pueblo va a haber una Noroeste para el pueblo. Va a haber un señor Kimble y una señora Kristen, va a haber un Tanto, una familia Faruolo, los Miller y todos. Puedes estar tranquilo, nos abriste los ojos y nos enseñaste el camino, ahora déjanos andar por nosotros mismos, puede que nos caigamos, pero entre todos tomaremos impulso para ponernos de pie de nuevo. Eso es lo que me enseñaste este verano y creo que no fui la única que aprendió." Ese fue el momento de sorprenderse para Dipper. Esa era la duda que lo estaba incomodando, la que ocultaba. Simplemente le sonrió a la rubia, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. No era la Pacífica altanera que había conocido al principio del verano o la Pacífica pasiva que le había dado una cachetada. Esa era Pacífica.

La Noroeste que sus padres habían tratado de ocultar. Y la que, sin entender las consecuencias, acababa de redescubrir.

-"La verdad es que tengo dos tíos…" Suspiro como buscando fuerza para terminar la frase. "Tío Stanley y tío Stanford." Dijo aun sin entender porque.

Ambos se quedaron callados por lo que fue fácil oír al todo terreno del juez cuando se estaciono.

Así que cuando River entro por los niños la atmosfera aun estaba 'algo pesada.' No había que ser un gran observador para ver que Pacífica estaba a punto de llorar, y ni siquiera luego de la cachetada había visto a Dipper tan serio. Afortunadamente, como solo era ir por los chicos, Jonathan se había quedado en el auto con los Miller. La recién legalizada tutora de la niña estaba confundida, podía imaginar muchas situaciones, posiblemente más de las que su esposo, ante esa escena, pero ninguna terminaba de cuadrar con lo que tenía ante sus ojos, cosa que estaba casi segura que Jonathan no entendería.

-"Ocurre algo?" dijo la mujer.

-"No nada… River." Le contesto la chica, animadamente, por lo que poco a poco la recién llegada empezaba a preocuparse. "Es que… el tonto de Dipper me tiene que explicar unas cosas." Ante lo que el tonto aludido hizo una muy buena imitación de una sonrisa.

-"Si cosas del valle y del verano…" Dijo dejando que su voz fuera tragada por la presión del momento.

-"Si ya sabes cosas…" Dijo la chica. "Por eso es muy necesario que los acompañe al centro comercial?" Definitivamente le tenía que dar puntos por esa sonrisa, pero no era del todo falsa.

-"Entonces necesitan más tiempo para hablar?" Dijo luego de lograr sentir el ambiente.

-"Si… este alguna cosas más… Dipper no es bueno explicando cosas…"

-"En verdad soy pésimo explicando… cosas." Dijo el aludido como si leyera un libreto. "…Perdón?"

-"Por mi está bien, pero hay que preguntarle a Jonathan..." Había gato encerrado, pero no era ninguno de los 'gatos' que había pensado. "Pero iré a decirle yo, así que sigan conversando…" Dijo encaminándose hacia afuera.

-"Como se te ocurre soltar una bomba así de la nada Diptorpe!" Le pregunto no bien River salió de la casa.

-"Tu preguntaste…"

-"Pero te dije que entendía que lo guardaras en secreto…"

-"Si pero… tienes razón, tú te vas a quedar y sea lo que sea que pase al final del verano, es mejor que estés al tanto de todo." Eso era lo más inmediato. Su mente había captado lo que la niña le había dicho y en los momentos mientras el auto se estaciono y River entro a la casa, se adapto a esa realidad.

En el auto Jonathan no pudo contra River y Lindsay Miller juntas, así que dio su permiso. El único problema que quedaba era que almorzarían los chicos. Debía quedar aun algo del desayuno, como los Miller habían criado a sus hijos en el pueblo, aun tenían los teléfonos de los locales con servicio a domicilio. Y entre os arreglos bancarios que habían echo estaba una tarjeta de crédito infantil para Pacífica.

La sala había quedado en silencio luego de que se fuera River. Dipper se adaptaba a la nueva forma de ver las cosas que la niña le había demostrado. Todo lo que él sabía de ese valle, todo lo que su tío sabía de ese valle, tenía que darse a conocer con cuidado. Primero a ella, pero también debía hablar con sus tíos, pedir su consejo y permiso, luego esperaba que los tres hablaran con el alcalde y el juez y, posiblemente, con Tanto, no confiaba en los dos representantes de la ley del pueblo, polo que entre todos, incluso entre los habitantes del bosque, debían encontrar un compromiso. Era obvio que saber de las peculiaridades del valle sería difícil para muchos, pero, si lo pensaba bien, en la sede de La Sociedades Del Ojo Cegado, estaban los recuerdos borrados, y como McGucket lo estaba demostrando esos recuerdos podían reconstruirse, y al menos ahí había esperanzas para los pobladores. La duda era como la gente del pueblo tomarían que Stan Pines que conocían no era el Stanford Pines que llego al pueblo, pero sabía que podía confiar en su tío Stan para convencerlos.

Mientras el chico balanceaba todo eso ella, no paraba de pensar en el misterioso hermano de Stan Pines, según recordaba el viejo estafador era una de las constantes del pueblo, mas de una vez su impertinencia o irrespeto social, como le decían sus padres, había sido conversación de sobremesa durante los veranos que pasaba en la mansión.

-"Pero… Stan Pines… Tu tío tiene un hermano…" Dijo de confundida.

-"En realidad quien conoces no es Stanford, el es Stanley Pines, sobre tío Ford… Stanford… es algo complicado de explicar." Respondió para encontrarse con ellos maravillosamente hermosos ojos azules. "Pero si tienes tiempo te lo diré…"

-"No Dipper. No dejare que me 'protejas' vas a contármelo todo." Por un momento Dipper pensó si esa habilidad de convertir frases en ordenes la había aprendido de River, de sus padres o era algún tipo de instinto femenino. No estaba prepararlo aun para su primer encontronazo con las fortalezas del sexo débil.

-"Para empezar tío Stan y tío Ford son gemelos…" Se cayó al oír a River en la puerta. Quien no pudo pensar, de nuevo que algo estaba pasando por la cara de sorpresa de la niña.

-"Paso algo?" Dijo la recién llegada.

-"No… es… es cosas de Dipper siendo nerd." Alcanzo a decir la rubia

-"Nunca negaría que soy nerd." Dijo el chico, pero River noto el cambio en el ambiente. Ya la tensión y lo que fuera que había pasado entes se sentía distinto.

-"Bien chicos, Paz toma se que estas acostumbrada a usar una tarjeta de crédito." Dijo pasándole la pieza de plástico. Que a diferencia de las ocho tarjetas que solía usar tenia limite. "Pero nosotros, no podemos hacer esperar a los Miller, es su auto de todas formas. Pero no podemos ser irresponsables y dejarlos sin comer." Al decir esto se volvió al chico. "Así que Dipper sabrás como ordenar comida a la casa verdad?"

-"Si claro… aunque el tío Stan no le gusta, así que no conozco los teléfonos de los restaurantes del pueblo…"

-"Si la señora Miller pensó en eso también… la fama de tu tío tal vez." Dijo sonriente, entregándole un papel con números telefónicos, nombres de locales y anotaciones como china, italiana, hamburguesas o japonesa y otras como 'Excelente chow mein,' 'pídelas a la parrilla,' 'el wasabi es algo fuerte,' o 'La pizza no es tan buena pregunta por el especial del día." Con la ordenada letra de la señora Miller. "Bien tampoco abusen, Paz eres la anfitriona."

-"Si River."

-"Gracias River."

-"Pasen buena tarde entonces volaremos antes de las cinco." Dijo al despedirse de repente ser la adulta responsable se había puesto muy… interesante.

-"Mas gemelos Pines?" Dijo la chica apenas el escucho al auto arrancar.

-"Es una característica genética…" Prefirió detenerse ante la mirara de la rubia. "Son gemelos fraternos, como Mabel y yo. Aunque al menos físicamente casi parecen mellizos."

-"Dipper no se si te desvías a propósito o solo te estás sobre explicando de nuevo. Estas diciendo que cuando ves a Stan Pines en la calle no puedes decir que es Stanford o Stanley y así ha sido por años?

-"No si sabes quién es quién los reconoces de inmediato, además tío Ford tiene una rasgo poco usual…" Y, por como lo veía la rubia, estaba desviándose del tema de nuevo. "Es un poco… no es mucho, mucho más difícil de explicar que eso."

-"Entonces." Continúo la chica luego de mirar al reloj. "Tienes cinco horas con más de treinta minutos para explicármelo." Agrego casi inexpresiva.

-"Bien parece que los gemelos pines somos el clásico cliché de gemelos distintos No debo explicarte mucho de tío Stanley, el es como es." Dijo sonriente. "Pero imagina lo contrario y tendrás una muy buena idea de tío Stanford, bien decir eso es muy general y no el Stan Pines que has visto siempre ha sido Stanford Pines. El tío Ford apenas volvió hace unas semanas, el día después de la gala…"

-"A ver dices que Stanford, el verdadero estuvo de viaje por treinta años y su gemelo, el Stan Pines que todos conocemos Stanley, solo lo suplanto?"

-"Pues si… y no… Como dije es algo más complicado." Suspiro un par de veces ante la mirara impaciente de la rubia. "Tío Ford es un genio, bien a su manera tío Stan lo es también… o sea debes verlo como la gente le entrega su dinero sin pensar… Volviendo a tío Stanford el logro acabar la universidad en tiempo record y con ocho doctorados, fue el asesor científico del presidente Reagan…"

-"Espera eso fue hace treinta años, además si fuera así seria alguien famoso."

-"Eso creo, pero en verdad tío Ford se obsesiono con sus investigaciones, así que prefirió estar en el anonimato hasta terminar su Gran Proyecto." Dijo de repente serio.

-"Su gran proyecto…? Dijo la chica nerviosa, era difícil no estarlo luego de la forma en que el californiano había dicho 'Gran Proyecto.'

"Bien no es por desviarme del tema pero tío Ford tiene un rasgo poco usual… que creo que lo traumo un poco…" Tomo un momento para pensar en cómo sería la mejor forma de decir que tenía seis dedos en cada mano.

-"Que rasgo?" Corto la chica. "Que no puedes contar nada sin esas pausas dramáticas?"

-"Pausas dramáticas… a no es… es que bien tío Ford tiene manos de seis dedos." Respondió mientras hacia la ola con sus dedos.

-"Solo eso seis dedos? Gemelos, polidactilia los Pines parecen tener una buena carga genética." Pensó que el mejor estafador del que tenía noticia, un genio académico… Sin querer volvió a ver al chico frente a ella, la familia Pines era sorprendente.

-"Por esa peculiaridad el tío siempre se intereso en lo extraño, lo fuera de lo común, A principio de los setentas, gano una beca de investigación y tras investigar descubrió que en este valle, por mucho, era el lugar más extraño del planeta.

-"Ni que lo digas…"

-"Cuando llego bien empezó a investigar las peculiaridades del valle y a anotarlo todo en un diario…"

-"Espera ahí Pines." Interrumpió la chica de repente. "Una mano de seis dedos, un diario… No me dirás que es libro nerd que siempre andas?"

-"Pues no es nerd, bien tal vez un poco, pero no era exactamente el libro que encontré es el diario tres, el que empezó al llegar al valle es el diario uno."

-"Así que el misterio que resolviste sobre el del autor del diario era tu propio tío?"

-"Si, no fue como si lo resolviera, fue mas como si la solución más diera en la cara."

-"Pero dices que había otro diario más?"

-"Ese desafortunadamente lo encontró Gedeón."

-"Si parece que no pudo caer en peores manos."

-"No, no es por eso…" Dijo pensando un momento frotándose la nuca. 'El "Diario Dos' es el más 'oscuro.' Imagina a Gedeón, un niño listo con ese libro, además así consiguió el Amuleto Místico, el que le daba poderes." Él le había contado sobre el único romance de verano que parecía funcionarle a Mabel y ella prefirió cortar. "Según el tío ese amuleto te va ennegreciendo el alma y blanqueando tu cabello."

-"Crees que ese loco es así por ese amuleto?" Dijo sorprendida hacia poco se había entrado de la violenta relación entre Gedeón y los Pines.

-"Si será cosa de esperar a que los efectos del Amuleto pasen… pero aun así a su manera siente algo por Mabel. Luego de usar el amuleto tanto tiempo, que sienta algo bueno por alguien es sorprendente."

-"Y ahí va Dipper Pines siendo Dipper Pines." Dijo la rubia. "Estoy segura que ya buscaste la forma de que Gedeón vuelva a ser normal?"

-"Bueno si, en parte no fue su culpa y en parte es culpa de mi tío dejar algo tan peligroso como el 'Diario Dos' o el amuleto." Dijo a la defensiva.

-"Eso es algo que a veces me pone histérica sobre ti, pero también algo que te hace ser especial." Dijo en el momento." O sea el… tu… el… quien trataría de salvar a bien te persiguió con un robot y secuestro a tu hermana." Dijo mientras su voz iba desapareciendo, creía que ya había controlado esos 'episodios de sinceridad cursi' con el castaño.

-"Creo." Dijo el chico sin notar la reacción de su amiga. "Deben raparle el cabello cada semana, una vez que salga normal ya estará fuera de los efectos del amuleto, es cosa de que el juez Miller me crea."

-"bien pero volvamos a tu tío. Que era ese 'Gran Proyecto'?

-"A un portal interdimensional." Respondió dejando callada a su amiga.

-"Supongo que no me tomas el pelo…" Dijo después de unos instantes. "O sea eso es de ciencia ficción…"

-"Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que en este valle términos como ciencia ficción o fantasía pierden su significado." Menciono el castaño para ganarse una congelada mirada de la rubia. "Volviendo al tío Ford, luego de varios años en el valle había encontrado muchos secretos, pero el principal aun se le escapaba. Como científico iba a la raíz de todo. Esa raíz era porque tantos eventos anormales suceden en este valle? Creo que luego de desechar todas las demás posibilidades, se le ocurrió que esos 'fenómenos' eran gracias a una especie de fallo, debilitamiento o grieta en lo que sea que divide las dimensiones, algo así como una pared. Y fue cuando decidió construir el portal…"

La niña siguió callada escuchando la historia de los Pines y del accidente que había desterrado al verdadero Stanford Pines y como su hermano lo había sacrificado todo por traerlo de vuelta. Y de cómo el día que la gravedad se puso graciosa lo había logrado recuperar. Y entendió porque Dipper no se lo quería contar, ese aparato dejaba por los suelos a cualquier otra andanza de los Pines ese verano, se asusto al entender el poder de ese aparato y como por una obsesión científica Stanford Pines había arriesgado a todo el mundo, había sufrido de los 'fallos en la gravedad', el señor RItter, allá en la mansión, había tenido mucha suerte al sobrevivir a ese día. Pero también supo que esos fueron los efectos colaterales que Stan… Stanley Pines había causado al activar el portal, todo por amor a su hermano, luego de treinta años de tratar de reparar una tonta pelea. Al final puso a funcionar ese aparato, que afortunadamente ya estaba casi desmantelado.

-"Creo que ya tío Ford entendió que debe limitarse en sus investigaciones." Acoto el chico cuando noto su expresión. "Esta vez el único dignificado fue él y de alguna forma tío Stan, y bien fue irresponsable del tío Stan el activar el portar él solo, pero lo primero que hizo tío Ford al volver fue empezar a desmantelar el portal, y se guarda toda la investigación para sí mismo, aparte de los diarios, no quiere poner nada en papel para que nadie irresponsable repita su experimento. El efecto frankenstein, cuando una investigación se vuelve peligrosa, de hecho, según internet, que un experimento fallido o no destruya el mundo está entre los 5 primeros miedos de la destrucción del mundo…"

-"Dipper n tienes que defender a tu tío." Lo interrumpió la niña. "Si pudo ser peligroso y creo que aun lo es, pero si tu confías en él, que lo conoces mejor que nadie, quien soy yo para pensar mal de él. Además confió en ti así que confió e él." termino con una sonrisa tranquilizando al chico.

-"Gracias."

-"No digas cosas cursis con esa cara…"

-"Perdón…"

-"Ya deja de ser cursi… dime que mas no me dijiste…"

Desde Probavilitor El Insufrible y el Dado de Posibilidades Infinitas, el control mental, supo de la pistola Borra Mentes y que el loco del pueblo, McGucket, era un genio y el colaborador más cercano de Stanford Pines,.

-"Pero McGucket? Esta loco y siempre anda con esa rata…"

-"Borro tanto su mente que al final la perdió, pero ahora ya está empezando a recuperarse, además lo que anda es un mapache no una rata…" Pacífica lo fulmino con una mirada. Había aprendido a evitar ese tipo de miraras por mas lindas que se vieran, así que no continuo. "Luego de mis tíos y los amigos de la cabaña creo que es de las personas mas confiables en el pueblo, y deberías ir a verlo…"

-"Ir a verlo… el vive en el basurero."

-"Créeme creo que ocupas ir a verlo, más bien que todo el pueblo debería ir a verlo." Dijo acomodando sus ideas un instante. "La Pistola Borra Mentes, no elimina recuerdos solo los extrae, tiene la capacidad de guardar esos recuerdos, claro ocupa una especie de cartucho, sino los recuerdos simplemente desaparecen.

-"Esto… crees que me borraron la memoria?"

-"Si." Dijo incomodo. "Al menos algunos, dijiste querías un partido de mini golf entre tú y Mabel?"

-"Si…" Dijo confusa.

-"En verdad ya lo tuvieron y le ganaste, incluso te hicieron un fiesta en la mansión."

-"… Recuerdo que hicieron una fiesta por la victoria pero… mis padres hacían fiestas incluso si alguna revista decía algo bueno de mi… olvidar algo así… como…porque?" Dijo la niña confusa.

-"Bien el campo de Mini Golf tampoco está libre de peculiaridades, incluso podría decir que está a rebosar de ellas."

-"Espera, espera, espera…" Dijo la chica negando con la cabeza. "Creo que han sido demasiadas cosas para un día y no se tu, pero yo ya tengo hambre." Debía de, al menos, tener una pausa los secretos del valle eran más intensos de lo que había supuesto, era mejor digerir lo que le había contado antes de demostrar alguna debilidad al castaño.

-"Bueno no nos tardamos mucho." Le respondió mirando el espejo, que marcaba poco más de las dos. "Además, tienes razón ya hace hambre."

-"Ok entones esa comida a domicilio es como el servicio a la habitación de un hotel?"

-"Buena pregunta… nunca he pedido servicio a la habitación en un hotel."

-"Entonces será algo interesante." Dijo con media sonrisa. Aun confundida y, sin querer aceptarlo, algo asustada por lo que acababa de descubrir. Aun con todo estaba feliz, la había dejado entrar al círculo interno de los Pines o, al menos, al mismo donde estaban sus amigos. "Hay que pedir alguna carta o menú?"

-"Casi siempre cuando uno llama ya tiene pensado que pedir, por decirlo de alguna forma 'el menú' aparece en la televisión, o en alguna campaña publicitaria… incluso puedes pedir por internet."

-"No van a instalar internet hasta el lunes…"

-"Vamos a lo seguro, has comido alguna vez comida rápida?"

-"Hamburguesas!" Dijo algo orgullosa.

-"Entonces a ver esa lisa que la señora Lindsay dejo…" Dijo tomando el papel sentándose junto al castaño para leerlo. "A ver hamburguesas…"

El restaurante que aparecía en la lista no era de ninguna cadena, al parecer era algún local del pueblo, Luego de oír al operador que pidieron dos combos "Especiales del Leñador' con tocino, acompañadas de papas fritas y un pastel de frutas de la temporada. Además de la incondicional soda Pitt.

-"Estarán aquí en treinta minutos o menos." Dijo el chico cuando colgaron. "Quieres ver tv mientras esperamos?"

-"Aun tengo una duda, no logro entender… si desde que llegaste este verano empezaste a sacar a la luz todos las 'peculiaridades' del valle como no te borraron la memoria?"

-"Esa es una buena pregunta… pero lo olvide" Respondió con un chiste… Y se quedo pensando el no era de hacer chistes… o sí?

-"Pines…" Respondió la niña seria pero 'sonriendo' con los ojos.

-"No." Dijo sonriente. "Los de la sociedad en verdad eran gente rara, sus propios miembros podían borrarse la memoria unos a otros, siquiera sabían que el propio McGucket la había fundado…"

-"Ese loco…" Se detuvo al notar como la veía el chico. "…el señor McGucket la fundo? Pero por que él… nunca me dijiste porqué el mismo se borro la memoria."

-"El tío Ford escribió que tuvo un lamentable encuentro con un gremloblin…"

-"Aso que atrapaste?"

-"Si, si uno no está preparado te hacer sufrir tu peor pesadilla… cosa que te volvería loco. Luego de ese encuentro tío Ford intento ayudarlo como pudo, pero al final lo que se le ocurrió fue borrar su memoria. Aunque dado como acabo McGucket estoy seguro que el tío aun se lamenta de eso."

-"Así que ese Borra Memorias, fue otro invento de tu tío?" Dijo algo sorprendida.

-"Y de la fotocopiadora de Clones y la alfombra cambia mente y la corbata..." El claxon de una motocicleta los interrumpió.

Ambos quedaron un poco sorprendidos por lo que los 'Especial del Leñador' era como lo que una hamburguesa suela ser de grande, pero con tocino. Volvieron a la mesa de la cocina para merendar.

-"Pensé que era solo que tenias hambre en el desayuno." Dijo la niña al ver como el californiano casi desmontaba su quijada para darle un mordisco a la hamburguesa de tres pisos. Ella mas recatada daba mordiscos pequeños como le habían enseñado en clases de modales. "No te duele abrir tanto la boca…?"

-"Eh?" Dijo limpiándose con la muñeca los restos de salsa de los labios.

-"Bien no quiero parecer snob, pero así comes siempre?

-"Agi… omo.?" Dijo con la boca llena, masticando a marchas forzadas y tragando. "Dicen que la mejor manera de comer una hamburguesa es cuando te debes lavar la salsa de las orejas

-"Podría ser pero se ve un poco desagradable…"

-"He porque…?"

-"Saber los modales en la mesa es una de las cualidades de un caballero. Dijo al tomar un mordisco de su "Especiales del Leñador,' masticarlo con paciencia para tragarlo y tomar un poco de soda. Mientras Dipper descubría una de las verdades ultimas del universo. 'Si estas con una chica debes aprender a comportarte.'

Así que trato de repetir la maniobra masticando bien.

-"Bien." Dijo luego de ver los primeros pasos de Dipper. "A que no se saborean mas así, sabe muy bien."

-"Gracias y si, así sabe distinto."

-"Entonces que paso luego McGucket fundara la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado?"

-"Creo que borrándose la memoria escapaba de la realidad, se le volvió algo así como un vicio, y como todo vicio es malo, en algún momento borro más de lo que debía y su mente se quebró. Nadie ni siquiera él sabía que era el fundador, pero antes de perder su cordura, dejo un mensaje, lo único que dejo en la sociedad, en la cacha del arma tenia escrito 'Olvida lo que sea, pero Jamás Apuntes a Pines.' No le pude preguntar porque lo escribió o siquiera si fue él." Dijo pensativo. "Tal vez apunto eso ahí para no arruinar la investigación del tío… luego de que desbandamos a la Sociedad, ya se estaba recuperando, incluso se bañaba a diario, pero despareció el día que se abrió el Portal, debo encontrarlo, creo que el pueblo lo necesita más que nunca."

-"En cierta forma tuvo razón, ustedes fueron los que acabaron con esa gente."

-"Si pero fue más bien por accidente, en verdad buscaba pistas sobre el Autor, pensé que podía ser McGucket." Dijo mientras los dos 'Especiales del Leñador' junto con las papas, iban desapareciendo, aun comiendo despacio como le gustaba a la rubia.

-"Pero eso explica un poco algo que dijo el juez, que ahora están pasando más cosas extrañas en el bosque."

-"Anoche me lo comento también, el hizo su carrera de abogado fuera del valle, así que no vivía aquí cuando empezó el borrado de mentes y al volver prefirió guardar un perfil bajo en ese sentido, creo que entre la gente del pueblo el seria de los pocos que se salvo de ser 'ayudado' a olvidar."

-"Es demasiado para un día… se que aún queda tiempo pero estoy exhausta." Dijo mirando al trozo de pastel que parecía de moras y frambuesas o alguna otra fruta de 'temporada' para las montañas, decidiendo que River tenía razón y una niña nunca debía ponerse a dieta.

-"Te entiendo, pero aun es importante que sepas algo, estaba tan obsesionado por descubrir al Autor que no le di la importancia que debía, ahora creo que es muy importante. Podría ser es lo más peligroso y extraño del valle."

-"Fantasmas, monstruos, Inteligencias Artificiales, criaturas mitológicas… que podría ser más extraño que todo eso."

-"Bill." Dijo dejando de comer. "No entra en ninguna categoría, en su momento no me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba, o de su peligro… Bill, Bill Cipher y el mismo dice que es un 'Demonio de los Sueños,' no tiene forma o más bien puede tomar cualquier forma. La que parece 'gustarle más' es la del 'Ojo de la Providencia,' ya sabes el ojo que todo lo ve, aunque de un amarillo chillón con sombrero de copa, corbata de pajarita, brazos y piernas como dibujados por un niño. Aunque puede tomar la forma que desee o tomar posesión de un cuerpo… Le hizo un resumen rápido de las dos veces en que se había enfrentado a ese ente, una en lo sueños de su tío Stan y la segunda cuando fue tan tonto como para dejarse engañar y aceptar un trato. A la niña le dio mala espina ese tal Bill, pero mucho de lo que supo en ese momento le pareció conocido… casi como u déjà vu.

-"La primera vez, más que vencerlo, le pareció más 'divertido' dejarnos vivos y la segunda, me robo el cuerpo, pero al ser un cuerpo humano tena debilidades y Mabel logro expulsar a Bill. Como 'Demonio de los Sueños' creo que es casi omnipotente pero no tiene cuerpo físico, por eso creo que no es de esta dimensión…" Mientras Pacífica poco a poco perdía las ganas de terminar el pastel, se entero de que se podía 'entrar' en la mente de las personas, o al menos en sus sueños. O como ese tal Bill era más tramposo que los abogados de su padre, pues el mismo Dipper haba caído en sus engaños y hecho un trato con él.

-"Según el diario creo que incluso el tío Ford lo conoció." Continúo el chico. "Y de alguna forma lo engaño, creo que le tiene miedo. Yo mismo me lo he encontrado dos veces en el verano y lo describiría como un bufón sociópata omnipotente, creo que está relacionado con esa falla interdimensional que existe en el valle."

-"Pero aun así lograron vencerlo…" No podía entender la preocupación del chico.

-"Fue más bien que él se dejo vencer… para Bill todo es un tipo de juego o broma sádica, por eso no puedo entenderlo, y para mí eso lo hace lo más peligroso del valle." Pero la niña no entendió bien incluso sabiendo cómo era el castaño, que en verdad le parecía peligroso ese tal Bill, pero, en peligrosidad, pensó que el cariño por su tío Stanford nublaba su juicio. Pero el aun no terminaba su 'Especiales del Leñador' y el pastel.

-"No entiendo muy bien a ese tal Bill, pero ya sé que cualquier cosa es mejor que aceptar uno de sus tratos..." El chico la volvió ver y sonrió, una sonrisa que en comparación la sonrisa patentada de encanto Pines parecía mal maquillaje. Por un momento casi escucho como le palpitaba el corazón.

-"Eso quería oír." Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. "Espero que nunca tengas que verlo pero siempre mantén eso en mente por tu propia seguridad… gracias. Gracias por confiar en mí en eso… bien en todo, perdona no haberte dicho todo desde el principio pero…"

-"No te pongas cursi Pines, aunque parece que eso no se te va a quitar… o lo nerd. Te creo y ya te disculpe, algunas de esas cosas que me dijiste e verdad asustan, pero ya deberías saberlo, soy una chica fuerte."

Prefirió no decir que lo que más la preocupaba era el verdadero Stanford Pines, el científico. Si con solo activar ese portal casi había destruido el pueblo, que mas podría hacer, recordó la histeria que había provocado el CERN hacia unos años por un experimento del fin del mundo, pero en este caso y según entendió no eran solo malos entendidos. En verdad era una 'Maquina del Fin del Mundo.' Lo que la hacía sentirse tranquila era que si Stanford Pines se acercaba mucho a ese nivel de nuevo, con Dipper cerca no habría nada que lamentar, por más familia que fueran Dipper podría detener a su tío.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Fandom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	81. Chapter 80

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Hola mis queridos lectores, esta vez si me retrase pero bien me dio un boqueo, la pesadilla de cualquier persona que le guste escribir, iba a poner escritor pero no creo que aun me ganara el titulo, espero que los siguientes capítulos salgan en poco tiempo, ya supere ese bloqueo se rebalso, Esperemos que se una buena inundación de ideas.

Si no tengo mucho que decir hoy, a los que esperaban este capítulo mis disculpas. Y que sea del agrado de todos.

Espero que disfruten la lectura. Perdón por tanta inactividad..

Una nueva entrega. Sigue la visita del sábado, la sinceridad desahoga el espíritu, más cuando se han tenido tantos secretos guardados, cosas descubiertas y la T.V. de la casa. Espero te guste este capítulo y en menos de 15 días publicar el siguiente capítulo, se que lo prometo siempre y siempre me siento mal por incumplir. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Que disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado. 80**

 **80 . Tarde de T.V.**

-"Captas rápido…" Dijo el castaño mirando significativamente el reloj.

-"La duda ofende Pines! Ya deberías conocerme."

-"…Hay partes de ti que conozco, otras que creía conocer, pero que estaba equivocado y algunas que no conocía." Dijo mientras recogía los envoltorios de comida en las bolsas de papel en que lo habían entregado, sin ponerle mucha atención a como la chica se sonrojaba.

-"Eso fue cursi… Aun así creo que fue lindo que vinieras a disculparte…"

-"Gracias… creo." Dijo mirando al piso y sobándose la nuca. Aunque en parte fue cosa de Tanto."

-"Tanto? No estaba fuera del pueblo."

-"Si precisamente ayer antes de irse… A olvide dártelo…" Dijo mientras se apuraba a la puerta de entrada, junto a la cual había dejado su mochila. "Y aquí está." Le dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre.

-"Y esto?"

-"No sé, me lo dio ayer para que te lo entregara… iba a decirle que ya no me querías ver… pero antes de poder hacerlo se había ido." El sobre decía 'Para la señorita Pacífica Noroeste de Tanto Extraño, Genealogista.'

-"Acaso será…" Dijo la chica mientras abría el sobre y revisaba el contenido. "El día del juicio, luego que la policía sacara a mis padres del pueblo, le pedí a Tanto que me hiciera un favor, me dijo que aun era mi abogado, pero era sobre otro de sus trabajos a medio tiempo."

-"El genealogista del pueblo?"

-"Exacto… Seguro ya lo sabes, pero luego de que volví… de cuando quisieron enviarme a Europa desde Maine, trajeron a un grupo de seguridad de empresas Noroeste. Estaba desesperada y deprimida, mi habitación era en verdad una celda, estar aquí y ni siquiera poder salir, sin poder llamarlos y sin nadie con quien hablar era peor que estar en Maine…" Dijo mientras lo miraba, recordó esa sensación de estar lejos de todo y, en especial, de él, la desesperación del arreglo de bodas con Marius. Esas sensaciones habían estado ahí la semana había sido muy ocupada pero, ahora la golpearon como un torrente, se le empañaron los ojos. "Esa misma noche toda la gente que habían traído mis padres desapareció, escapo, de la mansión, incluso la puerta de mi habitación se destrozo, se que fue el fantasma. Dirás que es loco… no seguro saldrás con alguna explicación…" Dijo sin más, pero aun con esas lagrimas queriendo salir. "El mismo que nos persiguió para matarnos por toda la mansión me estaba ayudando. Y Pensé que lo menos que debía hacer era saber quién era, más bien, quien fue, si había tenido familia, si su familia aun estaba en el valle, esas cosas." Dijo derramando una lágrima para quedar petrificada, nunca lo espero, nunca lo vio venir, pero cuando se dio cuenta él puso la mano en su hombro.

-"Debiste pasar momentos terribles." Dijo el castaño mientras caía en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque era extraño le pareció que era lo que debía hacer. Aun así se le erizo la piel de la nuca cuando ella presiono su rostro contra su mano…

-"Podrías quitar tu mano de ahí?" Dijo luego convencer a su cuello para levantar la cabeza.

-"Si… claro," Dijo pasando la mano a su nuca. "Soportaste todo eso lo menos que podía hacer era felicitarte." Dijo con una risa nerviosa. Aun sintiendo su piel suave y ese calor que era algo distinto y desconoció, pero más que calor en su mano.

Sin volverse a ver el uno al otro, y poniendo la mesa entre ambos por mutuo y tácito acuerdo, Pacífica ojeo el contenido del sobre varias páginas impresas, además de algunas fotocopias de documentos e imágenes. Que, como todo documento legal, eran varias páginas, pero este tenía un resumen. Así que lo leyó en voz alta.

-"Con respecto a las víctimas de las inundaciones de lodo de 1863, y según la descripción: más de 2 metros (6'6 pies), pelirrojo, fornido, de barba, de entre 35 y 45 años, puesto alto como leñador. (Jefe de cuadrilla o de campamento) Estudiando las actas levantadas por el Alcalde Eustace Befufflefumpter, y documentos de iglesias o pastores itinerantes, la única concordancia entre las víctimas o los desaparecidos de esa catástrofe es Archivald Corduroy, quien al momento de morir estaba casado y le sobrevivieron esposa G. Corduroy e hijos A. Corduroy, L. Corduroy y J. Corduroy. La familia Corduroy mantiene presencia en el valle, aunque actualmente sus únicos descendientes directos en el valle son…"

-"Dan Corduroy e hijos." Interrumpió Dipper. Por lo que se gano una mirada de sorpresa de la rubia. "Concuerda pelirrojo, alto, fornido."

-"Lo conoces?"

-"Pocos en el pueblo no conocen a masculino Dan, además Wendy, su hija, trabaja en la Cabaña creo que la habrás visto." Y no pudo evitar pensar en Archivald, aun encerrado en su mochila. Aunque alegre por la noticia, la rubia tuvo que esforzarse por no poner mal gesto, tenía que ser precisamente 'esa' chica.

-"Pues se parece un poco no crees?" Dijo pasándole una fotocopia de una imagen, posiblemente un cuadro. "Dijo si en vez de barba fueran llamas."

-"Nunca he visto a masculino San con barba tan larga… será que ya no es tan masculina o cuidar de ella no es muy masculino… Te importa si me la dejo?" Tenía la sensación de a ver visto esa imagen antes.

-"Si aquí hay algunas otras, no te preocupes."

Después de lo dicho por la propia Pacífica, lo podía contar entre 'los buenos,' pero debía de discutir un par de cosas con el fantasma. Al menos el temor de que los Noroeste trataran de secuestrar a la chica despareció. Solo debía de averiguar que tramaban Preston y Prisilla en Salem y detenerlos, recordó que también debía terminar 'las pulgas' que infectarían las computadoras de las compañías de inversiones y la bolsa de valores el dial de la audiencia. Aunque debía hacer muchas cosas, ni siquiera le paso por la mente volver a casa.

-"Nunca es mucho tiempo" Dijo al recordar la conversación que había tenido con el fantasma.

-"Como?" Dijo la niña.

-"Algo que recordé." Dijo el castaño, no era de los que olvidaban cerrar la boca. "La mayoría de los fantasmas tienen una especie de amnesia. Deberíamos decirle que al menos tuvo familia, y aun la tiene." Pensó que decirle que había tenido encerrado a ese fantasma sería algo incomodo, a menos que le diera tiempo de explicarse, pero ella se había quedado intranquilamente seria.

-"Se lo debo..." Respondió sonriente, mientras pensaba si decirle la verdad sobre Archivald al castaño, pero él tendía a ser sobreprotector, y era mejor para el fantasma no tentar su suerte… Y habría tiempo para decirle. "Me ha ayudado mucho y se lo he agradecido… además se me ocurre algo." dijo para cambiar un poco su tono. "Tienes el teléfono de los Corduroy…"

-"Si… pero… bien…" dijo por lo que la rubia tuvo que esforzarse en mantener la sonrisa. "A Masculino Dan en vedad no le gustan esas cosas, según sé opina que muchas de las factibilidades de la vida moderna no son muy masculinas así que hay que saber cuándo llamar, para que la que conteste sea Wendy. Y… no hay forma fácil de decir esto…" De repente los celos florecieron en Pacífica como el desierto luego de una tempestad, mientras en la isla tropical donde estaban sus sentimientos por Dipper varios volcanes se volvieron activos, a punto de explotar . "Las cosas como son, creo que no le caes bien a Wendy."

-"Ah…?"

-"Desde hace unas semanas Wendy se ha vuelto algo sobreprotectora con Mabel y las demás, algo así como una hermana mayor y si quitas a Grenda nadie aparte de mi sabe que eres una gran chica." El desierto de celos que había empezado a florecer se seco justo como antes y en las islas tropicales reino la paz al apagarse los volcanes.

-"No te pongas cursi, Pines." Dijo sabiendo que estaba sonriendo como boba. "Crees que eres mi único amigo?"

-"Para serte sincero…"

-"Que lo sepas, Pines, aunque Grenda es mi mejor amiga no es mi única amiga…" Dijo recordando a Tiffany y a Ariel. "Aunque si te puedes sentir orgulloso eres el único chico que es mi amigo…" Dijo sonriente para descubrir otra sonrisa Pines versión Dipper. "Que acaso es que vas a decirme algo gracioso…? Conociéndote es imposible que no sea cursi."

-"No, pero me alegra que seas tan buena haciendo amigos."

-"Que quieres decir con eso? Además de ser cursi es incomodo…" Dijo sabiendo que si era amiga de Grenda era, en parte, gracias a él. Ahora o entendía mejor y eso era otra forma de 'cuidarla.' Saber que tenia mas amigas debía ser tranquilizador, o bien, se atrevió a pensar, se alegraba por ella. "Dejemos hasta ahí, porque le caería mal a esa chica?"

-"Para ponerte en perspectiva, si hace solo dos semanas me habrían preguntado 'cómo es Pacífica Noroeste?' No habría sido difícil eras la niña mas creída, orgullosa, presumida, arrogante y sarcástica, que podría pensarse, resumiendo eras la peor…" Pacífica le dio tiempo a acomodar toda esa información, solo porque le gustaba su sonrisa, ok no solo la sonrisa del californiano le gustaba. De todas formas si salía con ese humor Pines se lo iba a pagar.

"Entonces vi, aunque estaba my molesto para notarlo, como reaccionabas a esa campanilla, a tus padres, a la necesidad de ser como ellos deseaban, a ser una verdadera Noroeste…" Dijo con una media sonrisa que Pacífica agradeció estar sentada pues sintió como el mundo se estremecía. "Si eras creída, pero es que no te enseñaron modestia, ok aun no eres exactamente modesta, y como dices han pasado solo días y te será difícil serlo, pero que esperabas? Superas en mucho a los demás, tanto que si no te conocen, con solo ser tu misma puedes incomodar a la gente."

"Como no ser presumida, si no te enseñaron la moderación. Es lo mismo, pero he visto que eres generosa, o acaso creías no notaria que Grenda estaba feliz por esa tela tan fina, aunque Grenda prefirió no decir nada más y es mejor no insistirle mucho."

"Quien podría ser más arrogante que tú? Rica, hermosa e inteligente. Otra vez seguías a cabalidad lo que deseaban tus padres. Pero tienes la humildad de dar las gracias y de guardar tus habilidades. O crees que cambiar de tema sobre quien preparo los frijoles no fue sospechoso cuando solo podían ser Jonathan o tú?"

"Y sarcástica, eres lista y sabes hablar. En verdad me gustaba discutir contigo antes y ahora hablar contigo es aun mejor. Aunque podías ser cruelmente sarcástica, pero que más te quedaba, esa sería una aptitud que alegraría a un Noroeste. Y créeme a veces es difícil no ser sarcástico con la gente que es incapaz de ver su propia nariz. Y lo más increíble tu misma cambiaste, tú misma te desligaste de tu familia, de ser una verdadera Noroeste."

"Pacífica esa noche en la mansión… a quién crees que le pedía ayuda? Cuando supe que había perdido a quien crees que volvía a ver mientras me iba convirtiendo en madera y todo se oscurecía? No podría explicarte lo que sentí al abrir los ojos, ahí estabas sin miedo, frente al leñador, mientras te agradecía y por lo liberarlo de su maldición, con tu padre sosteniendo la campanilla como si eso pudiera detenerte."

Podía decirle que ver como se convertía estatua había sido la gota que colmo el vaso, que si había roto con los Noroeste había sido por sus palabras, una sola frase había destruido el antiguo clan Noroeste. "Que seas la hija de tus padres no te obliga a ser como ellos." Cargada con esa sinceridad Pines y esa mirada. La jaula de oro en que sus padres la habían mantenido no pudo soportarlo. Podía decirle muchas cosas, de la carta que escribió y que esperaba Grenda destruyera, de cómo se sentía al saber que las demás chicas estaban con él, podía decirle muchas cosas y parecía que ese era el momento. Parecía...

Pacífica estaba muda, o, más bien, prefería no decir nada, y lo único que deseaba era abrazarlo… abrazarlo por siempre, pero también se dio cuenta que había respondido lo que ella no se le había atrevido a preguntar.

'Qué opinas de mi Dipper?' 'Qué opinas de mi Dipper?' 'Qué opinas de mi Dipper?' 'Qué opinas de mi Dipper?'

Había estado rondándole la cabeza todo el día. Ya no se preocupo por ser 'Pacífica' o 'la amiga Pacífica,' él le había respondido sin saberlo, o ella lo entendió así. Dipper mismo no sabía la respuesta, y ella no podía obligarlo haciéndole la pregunta. Sonrió para sí misma. 'Como un chico tan listo podía ser tan tonto.' Esperaría, no como una heroína trágica, no como una comediante. Esperaría como era ella, siendo más y mejor cada día, la antigua princesa Noroeste había salido de la jaula de oro, pero aun no podía volar por el mundo, aunque lo haría. Así cuando llegara el momento, si él en verdad era tan listo como creía, podría cumplir con su deseo y abrazarlo por siempre. Sabía que tenía competencia, ahora sabia de dos, y entre más tiempo pasara, entre mas chicas vieran al 'verdadero' Dipper, como lo había hecho ella misma y esas otras dos, habría más competencia y más seria, pero ella tenía la ventaja, ella era… Pacífica.

-"Perdona por desviarme y decirte la mayor cantidad de cursilerías en todo el día." Dijo el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos. "Lo que pasa es que yo se que cambiaste, o más bien eres la verdadera tu, Grenda lo sabe, seguro lo saben esas amigas que dijiste, Jonathan, River, Tanto, los Miller, mucha gente se ha dado cuenta de la gran chica que eres... Lo malo es que solo han pasado un par de semanas, debes dar tiempo a que descubran tu verdadero yo, a la grandiosa tú. No sé si lo veas importante, pero si de algo estoy feliz y orgulloso es que fui testigo, testigo de cuando paso." Bien no fue el único estaban Preston y Prisilla y el mismo Kimble, pero no venia al caso mencionarlos.

-"Si tienes razón." Respondió la rubia. "Es la mayor sarta de cursilerías que he oído… pero gracias por decírmelas."

-"De nada… creo." Dijo confuso. "Pero aun queda lo de los Corduroy."

-"Dipper acaso tengo la cara de olvidadiza?... di algo gracioso y te arrepentirás." Dijo al notar que empezaba a abrir la boca con toda la expresión de humor Pines. "Déjame pensarlo, además no sé si el fantasma me siguió o sigue espantando en la mansión." No le gustaba guardar a Archivald en secreto, pero esperaba poder decírselo con toda la calma posible durante la semana. Archivald había sido un poco demasiado extremo con los hombres de seguridad Noroeste y si el chico lo consideraba peligroso serian muy, pero que muy malas noticas para su amigo fantasmal así que prefirió mantener ese secreto, por el momento.

En ese instante de silencio, sin tener idea de lo que amiga pensaba el meditaba sobre lo mismo, pero desde el otro lado. Definitivamente no podía Simplemente decir. 'Vieras que coincidencia, ese fantasma que te ayudo tanto, lo atrape el otro día y pensaba exorcizarlo, a que no es gracioso?' También podía abrir el frasco, rompiendo el hechizo de la 'jaula,' pero rechazo esa idea, pues tenía que hablar con el fantasma, así que muy diplomáticamente prefirió no decir nada.

-"Si supe lo de la mansión." Dijo algo más serio. "Y luego que aquí podía haber un fantasma me preocupo, según tío Ford es posible que un fantasma 'volviera.' Pero como tú rompiste su maldición, y el fantasma no era muy tranquilo, bien…" Detestaba mentirle así que trato de ser lo más directo posible. Respiro profundo "El otro día deje… podrías decirle una trampa mágica en tu habitación para defenderte del fantasma." Pensando que había esquivado el problema vio la cara de la chica y se estremeció… no tenía idea de que era, pero no era nada bueno. "…No te lo dije antes para no preocuparte."

-"Dipper…" Por ese tono supo que algo estaba mal, pero que muy mal. "Dipper Pines… entraste a mi habitación sin pedirme permiso?"

-"Si." Dijo si con toda la naturalidad del mundo, saber qué pasaba. "Entre a todas las habitaciones de la casa ese día, esa es la forma normal de buscar algo …" Se dio cuenta que estaba cavando su propia tumba, la rubia no dejaba de verlo de 'esa' forma. "Pero iba con Jonathan…" Ella misma no entendió su enfado, pero su habitación era suya, era el único lugar al cual podía llamar propio.

-"Aun así debían pedirme permiso…" Continuo. "No sabes que no se debe entrar a la habitación de una dama sin preguntar?" Dijo más molesta.

-"Perdona no sabía…"

-"Entras sin permiso a la habitación de tu hermana?"

-"Seria un poco incomodo pedirle permiso, Mabel y yo siempre hemos tenido la misma habitación."

-"Pero ya lo sabes." Dijo algo menos enojada, sin querer pensó en si alguna vez llegaba a aprender ese encanto pines… "Nunca se entra a la habitación de una chica sin su permiso. Es irrespetuoso y de mala educación." Al ponerse un poco pesada la atmosfera, Dipper prefirió seguir con la farsa, ya otro día con ella mas tranquila le diría que el había puesto al fantasma en 'prisión preventiva'… También debía disculparse con el fantasma.

-"Entonces vamos…" Dijo la chica mientras se encaminaba a la escalera sin voltear a verlo.

-"… Cómo?"

-"A que quites lo que sea que pusiste en mi habitación…" Dijo desde la escalera. "Si ese fantasma me ayudo no quiero que le pase nada o que le hagas algo." Y era mejor seguirla si usaba ese tono. Esperaba que la marca de 'Inicio del Camino' siguiera en el marco de la ventana. Prometiendo que le contaría todo lo del leñador, apenas supiera cómo hacerlo. Al llegar al segundo piso ella estaba como una guardia apostada en la puerta de su habitación, sin hacer nada para disimular su enfado.

-"Sabes que pensé en algo…" Le dijo mientras se acercaba despacio, muy despacio.

-"Ahora que pensaste?" Le respondió aun fría.

-"Que cuando entramos en la habitación era solo cuatro paredes y una pila de muebles por armar en medio."

-"Que con eso?"

-"Como podría ser tu habitación si ni siquiera tenía una cama?" Pacífica cambio de gesto por primera vez desde que supo lo de la invasión a su privacidad. "La habitación es importante, pero más importante que tenga tu esencia, llámale tu personalidad, llámale tu espíritu o como sea, pero cuando entre sentía el mismo ambiente impersonal que una habitación vacía o de un cuarto de hotel." Por alguna razón esa lógica le hizo sonreír un poco.

-"No trates de confundirme, era mi habitación aunque no tuviera nada." Sin embargo su enojo empezaba a disiparse.

-"De todas formas tienes razón, si es incomodo para ti, entra tu sola. El hechizo está en la parte de afuera el marco de la ventana que da al bosque." Dijo mientras la chica lo miraba a los ojos. "Eso si ten cuidado no será mucho, pero puede tener algo de mercurio."

-"Por eso le dijiste a Jonathan que debía tener cuidado al quitar las trampas?"

-"Si, posiblemente ya se habrá evaporado todo, pero aun así ten cuidado." Dijo mirando como se desaparecía el enojo de su mirada. "Podría ser bueno meter la marca en una bolsa de plástico…"

-"Tonto!"

-"Eh?"

-"No me mires con esa cara tan cursi… Ok creo que me sobrepase un poco. Espera aquí afuera." Dijo mientras entraba y entrecerraba la puerta, aun no se sentía preparada para que él entrara a su habitación. "Y como es esa marca de hechizo?"

-"Es una flecha de papel con unas pegatinas de la Cabaña del Misterio"

-"Es esto?" Dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta un momento después. Lo era, pero con las pegatinas estaban tan deshechas que costaba decir que eran. De alguna parte había sacado una bolsa plástica y lo tenía dentro.

-"Si deja ver… Dijo mientras susurraba el cantico para deshacer el hechizo, Al acabar lo que quedaba de las pegatinas se volvió polvo o cenizas de papel. "Listo."

-"Con eso el fantasma podrá venir?… digo si es que me sigue a mi…"

-"Las pegatinas estaban deshechas, eso quiere decir que el hechizo se activo, es seguro que el fantasma ha estado cerca." Dijo señalando el polvo que habían sido las pegatinas, y aunque le incomodaba un poco no era mentira. "Si te asusta puedo hacer algo para que no se acerque mas."

-"No!" Dijo algo más fuerte de lo que deseaba. "Ese fantasma… siento que es mi amigo, además en este pueblo tener un amigo fantasma no suena tan raro."

-"Como tu digas." Dijo él con media sonrisa, pero ella noto algo más o le pareció notarlo.

-"Entonces quieres que siga contándote lo interesante del valle?" Dijo mientras bajaban la escalera.

-"No, creo que ya tuve mi rasión de secretos para un día."

-"De todas formas ya te conté todo lo importante. Otro día vendré a contarte lo demás… o sea si no te incomoda… digo puede ser aquí o por teléfono… o donde digas." Dijo Dipper para luego concentrarse en poner los en los pies en los escalones correctos. Al verlo Pacífica sonrió, mientras pensaba 'tonto.' Pero no le incomodaba que volviera una, dos, tres, diez, cien o mil veces.

-"Claro, cuando tengas tiempo y si Jonathan y River están de acuerdo… aun no soy muy buena con eso de pedir permisos. Creo que lo mismo va por si quiero ir a la cabaña." Dipper perdió el escalón cuando escucho que ella no le incomodaba ir a la cabaña, sin entender que pasaba logro evitar perder el equilibrio. Eran aun antes de las cuatro y la pequeña rubia, no tenía idea de lo que significaba 'hora de la cena' que era cuando el castaño debía irse, pero en ninguna forma deseaba que se fuera.

-"Y que hacemos ahora?" La sorprendió el castaño. Sin pensar que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en la casa y si mucho que hacer en a Cabaña, pero siquiera recordó eso, o en el fantasma en su mochila mucho menos en irse.

-"Quieres… no se nunca fui buena con eso de tener visitas de amigos, en la mansión eran los empleados los que tenían arreglaban todo…"

-"Que tal si vemos T.V. supongo que no tendrás video juegos o computadora?"

-"Si tienes razón veamos TV, pero no se usarla muy bien." Dijo apenada. "En la mansión solo veía o resúmenes de programas o películas que preparaban para mí o videos de moda, tendencias y eso."

-"Así que la gran Pacífica no sabe usar la…" Una mirada de la rubia evito que continuara con la broma.

-"No te hagas el chistoso con eso Pines." Dijo pasando al cuarto de TV de Jonathan.

-"No iba a hacer ningún chiste de que no supieras usar un simple TV…" Dijo callarse de golpe al ver la pantalla plana de 42 pulgadas que colgaba de la pared. "Wow… esas solo las he visto en tiendas."

-"Si eran las de la sala de conferencia de la mansión, pero decidieron cambiarlas así que pudimos tomar esta… a Jonathan le gusto el home theater del juez. Así que dejo esta habitación para poner uno…"

Pero el chico se le había adelantado y estaba revisando los equipos en la mesa bajo la pantalla." Algo que incomodo un poco a la niña, pero según recordó Jonathan y el juez se comportaban parecido, tal vez sería otra 'cosa de chicos.'

-"O Vaya el cable si llega al valle." Dijo el chico mirando una de las 'cajas.' "El tío Stan, solo usa el sistema de televisión gratuito." Dijo entusiasmado, mientras ella se preguntaba que era la 'televisión gratuita' y cuales otros tipos había.

-"Tienes un servicio premium…" Otra cosa que averiguar después. "En la cabaña solo témenos cinco canales." Dijo tomando dos controles uno que era aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño del otro. Con el chico encendió el TV y con el grande hizo aparecer como una pantalla de menú en el televisor. "Solo debes saber usar los controles, el del TV y el de la caja de cable, apretando este botón podrás ver los horarios de las emisoras y así, por ejemplo a ver que esta por empezar ahora…" Dijo mientras tocaba una serie de botones. "Incluso tienes 'El Canal que Solía Ser Sobre Historia.' Y van a empezar la maratón de final de temporada de 'Ghost Harassers'" Dijo emocionado. "Podemos verlo, podemos?"

-"Bien tu eres el experto aquí, pero… espero que no sea nada nerd"

-"Es mi programa favorito… Bien es sobre dos cazadores de fantasmas que usan proyectores de moléculas para atrapar fantasmas en contenedores electromag…" Su voz se fue debilitando mientras veía la cara de su amiga. "Ok si puede ser un poco nerd." Dijo mientras veía a la chica, lo miraba resignada, pero no molesta, al final parecía que, contra todo lo dicho por Mabel y, según le parecía, casi todos en el valle y en casa, ser nerd no era tan malo.

-"No importa que sea nerd, si tienes tantas ganas de verlo no debe ser tan malo."

-"Gracias, Gracias, Gracias. Me perdí media temporada cuando vine al valle y cuando le dije al tío Stan de poner cable en la cabaña, casi me manda a dormir afuera." Dijo animado. "Ya me había hecho a la idea de ver la temporada nueva sin saber que paso en la anterior. Eres la mejor!"

-"Claro que soy la mejor Pines y es bueno que no lo olvides." Dijo con su tono presuntuoso normal mientras por dentro estaba feliz y sorprendida la vez que le había dicho lo contrario, en la puerta de la Cabaña solo había sido dos semanas atrás.

-"Entonces la próxima vez tú eliges que vemos." Dijo sentándose en el sofá puesto a la distancia idónea, según el juez, para ver la pantalla y el sonido envolvente, aunque por el momento no había ningún equipo de alta fidelidad de audio. Mientras la niña sonreía y se sentaba a su lado, pensando si lo que había oído era otra propuesta para verse.

"Seguro el tonto ni se dio cuenta." Concluyo.

Ambos se sentaron aproximadamente a la mitad del sofá.

Al ser cable antes de que iniciara el maratón había un infomercial, así que la niña no tuvo más pasar unos minutos siendo bombardeada de información del último invento, innecesario e inútil, para adelgazar sin esfuerzo. Sin saber que hacer o que decir mientras era muy consciente de quien estaba sentado a su lado. Mientras de igual forma él no tenía idea de que decir o hacer.

A él también le parecía tonto al no encontrar tema de conversación, además se sentía bien, de una forma que no recordaba, como si todo el verano o aun antes de eso algo le presionara, algo que no podía definir, algo grande e incomodo que había desaparecido cuando acabo de hablar con ella. Años de cuidar a Mabel, meses de enfrentarse a las rarezas del valle, guardando secretos, cuidando sin poder descansar. Siquiera al dormir, hacia poco que había logrado no tener sueños lucidos, pero esa sensación era distinta. La última vez fue durmió fue casi quedando inconsciente por el cansancio, cuando su cerebro decidió no seguir, ahora sentía como si su cerebro mereciera un descanso, parpadeo, y fue como si el infomercial se adelantara, parpadeo otra vez sintiéndose como si flotara en una nube de algodón con aroma a flores y champagne.

-"Dime como es esa serie de atrapar fantasmas en jaulas." Dijo incomoda por ese extraño silencio. "O sea es tu serie favorita y todo, pero al menos es posible digo, habría sido de mucha utilidad en la gala…" Sintió como algo se apoyaba en su hombro. "… Q… Q… Qué crees que haces…" Dijo sin atreverse a voltear, al darse cuenta que era la cabeza del castaño.

-"Quien crees que soy tu almohada?" Dijo en voz baja "Pensé que era demasiado inmaduro." Mientras el movía la cabeza para acomodarse mejor. Aun sin atreverse a volver a verlo. Sintió como la respiración el chico le rozaba las orejas y el cuello. Haciendo que su pulso se disparada sonrojándose tanto que le ardían las orejas. "Pe… pe… pero que crees que haces Pines…" Y se atrevió a voltear la cabeza, para topar su boca a pocos centímetros de los labios del castaño.

Quien respiraba pausadamente y con ritmo, los ojos cerrados y con una expresión casi beata al tener su hombro de almohada, sin reaccionar al movimiento de la rubia, en el más absoluto y profundo sueño. La niña luego de cómo se había sentido y de la impresión final pensó en simplemente mover su hombro de ahí para que se despertara, pensó en qué clase de semana había pasado él, incluso un intento de asesinato, que clase de verano y qué clase de vida siempre en favor de otros su hermana, su familia, sus amigos, la gente del pueblo, ella misma... Tanto peso en un chico que, aun le costaba aceptar, era más bajo que ella, ese pensamiento le saco una sonrisa.

-"Dipper…" Dijo en un susurro. "Dipper despierta… está por comenzar el programa…" No era una sensación tan mala sentir su cabeza en el hombro, ya luego de pasar la primera impresión, y él se veía… en paz… guapo… o, más bien, lindo. Los rasgos del niño que debía ser, no el héroe, no salvador, el protector ni el paladín… solo Dipper Pines de Piedmont, California. "Tanta responsabilidad en solo un chico." Dijo al decidirse a dejarlo dormir, pero también empezaba a hormiguearle el hombro y, pensó, que para él tener el cuello en esa posición no sería nada cómodo tampoco.

Le costó un poco acomodar su brazo a la espalda del durmiente mientras pasaban los primeros momentos del esperado programa, y luego le resulto asombrosamente ligero mientras acomodaba su cabeza en su regazo sobre su falda, al menos pensó que así estaría cómodo y también era mas cómodo que tenerlo en el hombro, miro su cabeza sin pensar mucho, mirando los rasgos de niño que pronto cambiarían, según sabia. Deseo conocer al señor Pines, el sobrino de Stan y padre de Dipper, para tener una idea de cómo sería el chico al crecer, le acomodo un poco el cabello que parecía una maraña de hilo que nunca había sido tocada por un peine, sin pensar que él podría despertarse. Sin saber porque rozo con la yema del dedo el patrón de la marca de las estrellas en su frente… como seria...? Era tonto pensarlo, ya le gustaba y se dio cuenta que eso no cambiaria, fuera como fuera en unos meses o años.

Se quedo congelada cuando el chico movió la mano. "Si se despierta que hago" pensando rápido tomo una decisión, estaba a punto de empezar a regáñalo por acostarse así, pero noto que seguía con los ojos cerrados y la respiración no cambio de ritmo. Había movido la mano a su nuca, frotándose entre sueños, empezando a roncar suavemente. "Hasta dormido me pone de nervios." Pensó mientras el movía la cabeza, lo que provoco que la mano se empezara a deslizar por su cuello y si se caía de ahí… una cosa era dejarlo usar su regazo de almohada, otra muy distinta era que le tocara las piernas. Sin pesarlo le tomo la muñeca, con intención de mover la mano, pero noto algo y la curiosidad pudo más, así que puso su mano sobre la del californiano. Se sorprendió al comprobar que, como pensaba, la mano del chicho era bastante más grande que la de ella. Además de tener uñas mal tratadas, callos en los nudillos y entre los dedos, pero le parecían más intrigantes o fascinantes entre más las 'investigaba.' No eran manos 'lindas…' pero si, de alguna forma, le gustaban. Enrojeció más que antes cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba tomándolo de la mano, con un rápido movimiento acomodo la mano del chico en una zona donde no se resbalaría o movería a alguna parte que no debía, al menos eso esperaba. Ya era indudable que estaba profundamente dormido, por lo que, aun sonrojada, se empezó a tranquilizar.

-"Dipper Pines como pues ser tan tonto…" Le dijo al durmiente. "…Como puedes hacer tanto sin notarlo, como puedes ser tan listo y tan ingenuo… Pero si no fueras así no serias tu…" Siguió un rato acariciándolo siguiendo la forma de su cara… sin saber porque le dijo lo que, por ahora, no podría decirle en otra forma. "Te amo Dipper, pedazo de tonto." El programa empezó, ella no alcanzaba el control remoto y temía despertarlo si lo intentaba empezó a ver la TV, acariciando despacio el enmarañado cabello del chico, como supuso, al no tener idea de que se trataba el programa, se aburrió. Escuchando los débiles ronquidos del chico, empezó a parpadear también… tampoco había sido una semana fácil para ella, al sentirlo así relajado, tanto como para dormirse antes de que su serie favorita empezara, le divertía. Qué pensaría si se despertaba ahora, en su regazo, casi quiso moverse para ver su expresión al despertarse, pero antes de tomar esa decisión, ella también callo dormida. De costado apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, sin quitar la mano del cabello del chico.

El primer programa del maratón empezó y termino mientras la tarde empezaba a teñirse de atardecer, el segundo paso como el primero sin que ninguno de los durmientes le prestara atención, ya el cuarto empezaba a las 5pm.

En el centro comercial Los Miller y sus nuevos vecinos habían acabado sus compras, el juez soportando estoicamente la ida de tiendas dándole apoyo, moral más que nada, a la víctima, Jonathan, y sus verdugos, Lindsay y River. Al menos el guardarropa del irlandés había aumentado y cambiado algo, ya que, aun con las protestas de este no compraron más que dos trajes enteros, unos sacos deportivos, pantalones cómodos de algodón, zapatos de vestir y zapatillas cómodas, algo de ropa para el frio para ambos, camisas para él, y claro la ropa que nunca debía faltar, pero que no se veía.

Para las compras del mes, el habitual trabajo en equipo de los antiguos empleados de la mansión dio sus frutos, revisando, comparando, evaluando y escogiendo lo mejor del supermercado y algunas otras tiendas, ya no pasaría de nuevo el no tener ingredientes, incluso para los platos tradicionales de Jonathan, golosinas y demás ingredientes que usarían, aparentemente, ambos en la cocina. Era mejor así, declarar a esa estancia sacrosanta área una zona neutral sin dueño. Contrataron el pan que llegaría en las mañanas, así como leche y productos únicos de un pueblo en las montañas, como hongos, frutas silvestres o bellotas. Cargaron la compra en el todo terreno del juez y en cosa de minutos estaban en frente de la casa. El juez, más por una vieja costumbre, mas para no 'pasar un momento incomodo' con sus hijos, que por pensar que los dos niños, toco 'accidentalmente' la bocina del auto antes de empezar a parquearlo.

El ruido hizo lo que se esperaba, ambos despertaron. Dipper aun más dormido que consciente se levanto del regazo de la niña, sin tener idea de donde estaba, con un único pensamiento. 'Solo Dos Horas.' Miraba aun con los ojos semi cerrados ligeramente desenfocados el cuarto de TV, la chica, el sofá, todo sin que estas imágenes llegaran completamente a su mente en un estado de confusión, no entendía donde estaba ni que hacia ahí. Confundido y asustado, pues para Dipper hasta ese día solo existían dos estados, estar dormido o estar consciente, nunca había disfrutado de esa sensación de desconexión, la delicia de estar dormido y estar despierto, por eso ni se dio cuenta de cómo estaba acomodado al dormir, mientras poco a poco las sus sentidos se reconectaban en su cabeza y lo último que recordaba era la máquina de ejercicios que anunciaba el infomercial.

Por su lado Pacífica tampoco estaba muy cómoda, preguntándose si él se habría dado cuenta o que tanto recordaría, mirando al chico noto su confusión. Era raro verlo así y casi deseo tener su teléfono para tomarle una foto. Eso le hizo recordar que había hecho antes de dormirse y se enrojeció de inmediato. Aunque ella si estaba acostumbrada a ese estado somnolencia al despertar así que pudo recuperarse antes que su 'amigo.'

-"Dipper…? Dijo si poder evitar bostezar tapando su boca como toda una dama y como le habían enseñado en las lecciones de buenos modelas. "… que pasa parece que viste un fantasma…" Digo para recordar que eso era más que posible en el valle.

-"Pacífica…?" Dijo el chico de pie frente a ella. "…que paso… que hacemos aquí? Donde es aquí?" Dijo aun sin poder enfocar bien los ojos.

-"Parece que estabas muy cansado, íbamos a ver 'Ghost Harassers,' pero te dormiste antes que empezara."

-"Cansado… dormir… contigo?" Dijo mientras bloques de su consciencia empezaban a flotar en la superficie de su mente.

-"No lo digas así que suena raro!" Dijo la chica en protesta. "Aunque es cierto que estaba tan entretenido el programa que también me dormí."

-"Son más de las cinco." Dijo Dipper al ver el reloj del equipo de cable. Y el golpe de 'Solo Dos Horas' lo trajo a la conciencia de una vez por todas. "Ya están por volver…" No bien dijo eso cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió con River cargando la nueva ropa de Jonathan y Jonathan y el juez detrás cargando cada uno un par de bolsas.

-"Dipper podrías ayudar con las bol…" Empezó a decir River atraída por el sonido de la televisión. "Y esa cara?..."

-"No sé que paso pero creo que me dormí." Eso o había quedado inconsciente por mas que se esforzaba lo único que recordaba era el infomercial, luego nada, ni sueños, ni el pensando en su sueño. Una nada total un vacio absoluto… absoluto y tranquilo.

-"Igual yo trate de ver ese programa y caí rendida." Se apuro a responder la niña aun sonrojada, pero menos adormilada.

-"No me extraña… creo que ninguno ha descansado bien estos días." Se comportaban algo extraño, pero conocía a Pacífica, hasta hacia poco le costaba despertarse y esa expresión era difícil de imitar y el chico no tenía ese brillo que solía tener en los ojos, además verse más confundido que preocupado. "Anda a ayudar a descargar la compra, Dipper, así te despiertas, te parece?"

-"Ahh… Si claro River dijo saliendo de la habitación."

-"Supongo que ya arreglaron todo e hicieron las paces verdad?" le pregunto a la niña, haciendo que su sonrojo, que ya empezara a desaparecer, volviera con la misma intensidad.

-"Si... si ya quedo… ese tonto logro decirme que pasaba…" River noto su expresión y el lenguaje corporal de la niña. "Ve a refrescarte la cara mientras acabamos de bajar a compra." Cosa que la niña aprovecho casi corriendo, ante la sonrisa de la mujer. No preguntaría nada, pero estar tan cómoda, como para dormir así era buena señal… y eso iba para ambos. Pero debía explicarle a Jonathan, podría hacer una escena.

El aire del atardecer que traía la promesa de una fresca noche desde las montañas despertó del todo a Dipper, que aun se sentía extrañado por ese lapsus en que había perdido la conciencia. Pero por primera vez desde que llego al valle, se sentía realmente descansado… una relajación que le parecía extraña, un peso que ya no sentía. Entre él, Jonathan y Todd Miller descargaron el auto, con la ayuda de las damas. Y en el proceso River se dedico a explicarle lo ocurrido a su esposo. Que extrañamente lo tomo mucho más tranquilamente de lo que lo esperaba.

-"Hay que estar en el ejército para saber lo valioso que es dar una siesta." Dijo luego de la noticia. Que en si era una de las máximas del soldado. Pero sorprendiendo a su esposa.

La velocidad con que las provisiones iban acomodándose rivalizaba con la velocidad de descarga, teniendo al equipo de Jonathan y River ordenando cada lado la alacena y el refrigerador se fueron llenando dejando una ordenada pila de bolsas. Y ya sin la compulsión sobreprotectora del irlandés, en algún momento el chico había cambiado de 'peligro inminente' a 'peligro futuro.'

Al poco de las seis de la tarde ya estaba organizado todo.

-"Dipper nos acompañas a cenar?" Dijo River quien estaba calculando que tanto preparar, pues los Miller los acompañarían esa vez.

-"Me gustaría River, en verdad aquí cocinan muy bien, pero debo irme, pase todo el día fuera y en casa pueden estar preocupados." Dijo sinceramente aunque le habría gustado quedarse, racionalizando que era por la comida.

-"Entonces otro día será, ya sabes el camino así que solo ven a visitarnos cuando quieras." Agrego River notando que Pacífica no se enrojecía… Ya le habría dado la misma invitación. "Entonces saluda a tu familia y gracias por pasar la tarde y ayudarnos ahora y el otro día." Después de lo cual se despidió de los presentes, pensó en pedirle una cita al juez de una vez, pero era mejor si lo hablaba primero con sus tíos. Cuando le toco despedirse de Pacífica, River había apartado a los demás curiosos para darles intimidad. Pero Dipper no sabía como despedirse de una chica y Pacífica como hacerlo de un chico.

-"Nos vemos luego…"

-"Pues dado el tamaño del pueblo sería difícil..." Dijo mientras notaba esa mirada en los ojos azules de la chica. "Bien no hago bromas… Nos vemos otro día."

-"Hasta pronto Dipper…"

-"Hasta luego Pacífica…" Dijo para bajar los escalones del corredor y encaminarse a las afueras del pueblo donde quedaba la cabaña.

-"Dipper…" Dijo la niña al desear decir más, pero recordó que debía darle tiempo.

-"Dime…" Dijo el chico volviendo la cara para verla en el marco de la puerta, la luz detrás de ella junto a su cabello rubio le hacían estar rodeada de un halo dorado tan hermosa que que casi deja en blanco la mene del californiano. "… Pacífica?"

-"Nada solo prométeme que vas a descansar mas Nerd."

-"Lo prometo.., pero tu también descansa."

-"Bien lo hare… Buenas noches."

-"Buenas noches." Pacífica cerró a puerta, Mientras Dipper aun algo impactado por como vio a su amiga tardo un poco en volver a encaminarse a La Cabaña. La chica fue a ver en que podía ayudar a la cocina. Ninguno de los adultos menciono la cara de felicidad que tenía, pero si intercambiaron sonrisas, aun Jonathan.

Dipper se sentía distinto, energizado, descansado, animado y no entendía porque, sabía que el desayuno completo podía dale más que sufriente energía y a eso había que agregarle las 'Especiales del Leñador,' mucha comida y una semana muy cansada provocarían un sueño así de profundo o al menos eso se dijo a sí mismo. Caminaba hacia la Cabaña, dando un rodeo que lo llevaría a un pequeño parque. Que, como supuso, estaba desierto a esas horas y más siendo domingo. Busco un lugar algo apartado detrás de un tobogán que parecía un elefante. que lo ocultaba de la calle. Hizo un círculo con sal en el piso. Era un círculo de protección, sabia los poderes del fantasma, sabía que al mantenerlo encerrado tanto tiempo estaría débil, entro en el circulo recito el hechizo del circulo de protección y abrió el frasco.

-"Hola de nuevo Archivald."

-"Pequeño Cazador, el día paso y cautivo mi veredicto espero." Dijo e leñador resignado, había pasado suficiente tiempo pensando y si de algo estaba seguro era de la inutilidad de escapar. También confiaba en el niño y en la señorita. "Con mi niña Pacífica has habado?"

-"Si y te debo una disculpa… ella confirmo todo lo que dijiste." Dijo de corazón. "Ella está segura que la cuidas, pensé en decirle que existes y que incluso podría hablar contigo, pero hoy se entero de muchas cosas. Además es tu secreto, no puedo decirle sin avisarte." Lo cual pillo al fantasma con la guardia baja.

-"Bien… no… séase… Si opinas que lo mejor es. En su momento por mi mismo me presentare." Afortunadamente, al ser fantasma, no se podía poner mas pálido o sudar.

-"Ten cuidado en no asustarla… Mejor cuando desees decirle deja que yo te acompañe."

-"Mejor tomar su tiempo y pensar en una solución."

-"como tu digas aunque no me gusta guardarle secretos…" Dijo pensativo el chico. "De nuevo perdona por encerrarte y tratar de exorcizarte." Dijo cambiando el tema, afortunadamente para el leñador.

"Enojarme podría, pues razón no me falta, pero tu afán era de a la niña defender y aceptar que a tus ojos un peligro era, debo aceptar." Dijo sonriendo. "Entonces mi cautiverio acabara ahora?"

-"Si aun estamos dentro de una barrera ambos, quería asegurarme de unas cosas y hablar contigo."

-"Sabes que tu peor miedo hacerte ver puedo?"

-"Si pero con mover mi cabeza…" Archivald dejo de oírlo cuanto saco la cabeza del límite del círculo de protección. "… Solo un poco quedo fuera de tu alcance." Dijo sonriente, mientras el fantasma se reía como un tambor.

-"Dipper Dipper, Dipper, en ti pequeño truhan se puede confiar que ni un hilo desatado dejas." Dijo para verlo de nuevo. "Seguro que en tus venas sangre india no corre?"

-"Que yo sepa no, pero porque la pregunta?" Dijo confundido.

-"Como te dije cuando en tu trampa caí, a un viejo, muy viejo amigo indio me recuerdas."

-"A ese Cazador de Sueños… No creo, además mi familia es de la costa este." Dijo luego de pensarlo un poco. "Pero lo que nos interesa, deseas proteger a Pacífica verdad?"

-"Mi motivo de existir es la bondad de la niña recompensar."

-"Ahora ella está segura en el valle, pero temo lo que sus padres puedan intentar."

-"Si los noroeste un pelo le tratan de tocar sus miedos los acabaran…"

-"Si no tienes que explicarme vi como quedo ese Tim. Tuve que salvarlo de sus pesadillas."

-"A tal monstruo ayudaste…" Se enfureció. Pero comprendió que a ojos del chico él mismo era un monstruo.

-"Bien no importa ahora, lo importante es que la cuides." Por un momento pensó en decirle lo que Pacífica había averiguado sobre su pasado, pero pensó que sería mejor si lo sabía por ella. "Cuídala, pero debemos estar en contacto al menos por unos días. Veré si hay alguna forma más fácil, por ahora, podrías búscame en el cuarto de trabajo, en la Cabaña, estaré ahí en la noches luego de las nueve."

-"Cuidarla es mi deber y si piensas que ayudarte debo… ahí estaré, pero el pueblo mucho ha cambiado y realmente tu cabaña no podría encontrar."

-"A si fuiste tele transportado y estando encerrado…" Dijo para abrir la barrera que mantenía a mantenía al fantasma encerrado junto a él. "… supongo que puedes encontrar a Pacífica?"

-"A la niña siento a corto trecho de aquí."

-"Bien acompáñame a la cabaña y luego vuelve con ella." Dijo mientras tomaba su mochila. El fantasma, luego de días encerrado y de recuperar su tamaño, se encontró de nuevo en lo que se había convertido el campamento de leñadores que él sabía que había conocido, pero no recordaba, solo la forma de las montañas le resulto familiar. A unos pasos el chico salía del parque con extrañas figuras donde le había dado la libertad. Era claro lo cerca que había estado de ese exorcismo, o como se llamara. El chico caminaba tranquilamente, con su cuerpo dando sombra a la luz del atardecer del verano. Y noto algo, pasos firmes, mirada tranquila, respiración calmada, espalda recta y otros detalles que irradiaban tranquilidad. En el peor momento, cuando había descubierto que era él quien lo había encerrado, lo vio muy distinto como si la preocupación no le dejara tranquilo. Supuso que era algo que había aprendido antes de morir y ahora había olvidado, se veía en paz, esa paz que daba el ver la primera mañana soleada después de una tormenta en las montañas o la primera brizna de hierva sobresaliendo de la nieve al terminar el invierno. El chico que había llegado a temer y ahora respetaba estaba en paz.

Continuara.


	82. Chapter 81

Para algunos el verano no es la época para disfrutar, pero para otras personas esos meses significan mucho más. Un punto en la vida donde se marca un hasta aquí, y sabes que ya la vida no será igual, que nada será igual. Mas en ese aparentemente aburrido y normal pueblo de Oregón llamado Gravity Falls.

Hola amigos parece que la ruptura del el bloqueo sirvió y la historia aparece más fácil de mi mente de ahí a mis dedos y al procesador de palabras, espero les gusten esas ideas y la historia que estas formaron.

Primero responder y agradecer unos comentarios:

 **Guest** : Gracias esa es mi intención continuarlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias, ni yo sé como acabara. Siento que 'pedí prestados' a los personajes, así que creo que debo respetar como son.

 **Emilio XD** : Gracias por leerme. Y espero que continúe con la calidad que te gusta.

 **Layo** : Gracias espero seguir con la misma calidad y, como dije antes, no tengo intención de dejarlo sin terminar.

Volviendo a mi bloqueo, del que aun no me recupero, pero espero ir por buen camino, me hizo recordar 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego,' la obra en que está basada la serie 'Juego de Tronos,' de HBO. Cuando termino la primera temporada de la serie en televisión descubrí que era basada en una serie de novelas, que aunque costo u poco conseguirlas las cuales las leí antes de la segunda temporada, bien me leí los cinco primeros libros de un total de siete, y pobre de mí aun espero el sexto, (como supongo muchos lo harán) pero no ha habido muchas noticias desde el 2011. Espere, espere y espere, al final llegue a odiar, aun no es que lo perdone, a George R. R. Martin, el autor. Bien entiendo los bloqueos así que ya entiendo Martin, al menos ya no lo detesto.

En un evento en el 2016 se reunieron Martin y Stephen King, con un promedio de dos libros al año. King le dio permiso a Martin de preguntarle lo que quisiera y Martin le pregunto 'como diablos escribes tan rápido?' a lo que King dio su método era esforzarse por escribir al menos seis páginas al día. Que como lo hace, si no se frustra, si no se Bloquea y otras preguntas que le hizo Martin. Pues la entrevista esta en YT en ingles con subtítulos, también hay varias reseñas en español que no tienen perdida, al menos para esos días en que te quedas viendo el monitor y no sabes cómo pasar tus ideas a él. Lo que cordialmente llamo 'La Maldición de la Página en Blanco.' No es que ayude a desbloquearse, pero al menos te da algo distinto en que pensar, un sentimiento de solidaridad o alguien a quien detestar.

Por si fuera poco existen algunos que superan a King en velocidad, si te gustan las novelas ligeras japonesas o el anime habrás oído de 'To Aru Majutsu no Index,' en español 'Un Cierto Índice Mágico,' escritos bajo el seudónimo de Kazuma Kamachi, que a todas luces es una sola persona, por qué lo menciono? Porque, de alguna forma, este autor desde el 2004 a la fecha ha escrito más de cincuenta libros, varios mangas y libretos de anime, títulos como el antedicho y sus spin offs, Heavy Object y varias más. Si bien el nivel de una novela ligera no es el mismo que una novela de King o de Martin, vale la pena señalar algo que se contrapone al bloqueo: el torrente de ideas. Que debe tener este respetable japonés. Que a veces odio por eso, pero cada quien tiene su forma, y que ese japonés es un maestro, no queda más que aceptarlo, incluso King con sus 'seis páginas al día' me deja por los suelos. Al menos queda el consuelo que no vivo de escribir, como la mayoría de los escritores de Fanfics y otros que escriben de su propia cuenta solo lo hago por el gusto de hacerlo por el gusto de que ustedes me lean.

Así que gracias y buena lectura.

Una nueva entrega. Sigue la visita del sábado, la sinceridad desahoga el espíritu, más cuando se han tenido tantos secretos guardados, cosas descubiertas y la T.V. de la casa. Espero te guste este capítulo y en menos de 15 días publicar el siguiente capítulo, se que lo prometo siempre y siempre me siento mal por incumplir. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Aunque forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de mis historias.

Que disfrutes tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Todo Review positivo, negativo o solo por conversar es bien recibido. Gracias!

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Un Misterio mal Guardado. 81**

 **81 . Normalidad…?.**

En la cena todos se miraban extrañados entre sí, no era que se sintieran incómodos, enojados o que estuvieran preocupados, bien algo podía haber de eso por eso las miradas de soslayo entre ellos y a él. Incluso había estado tardeando una canción, y casi parecida resplandecer, como no se habían visto por todo el domingo, y con su personalidad pensaron que estaría taciturno, pero al contrario estaba animado y se había lavado las manos, por cuenta propia, así que al sentarse a la mesa la familia Pines pleno miraba extrañada al menor de los gemelos. Que como tampoco se sentía muy normal entendió su actitud.

Afortunadamente Mabel quiso recuperar el centro de atención, el cual consideraba propio. Por lo que las preguntas se limitaron a si había cumplido con el favor de Tanto y si se había entretenido el domingo, pero fue interrumpido por el tío Ford cada vez que se acercaban al tema. No sabía porque decir 'Pase el día con Pacífica en su nueva casa,' le costaba tanto, supuso que era por la opinión general en la casa sobre su amiga rubia. A tío Stan le caía abiertamente mal, a su hermana no estaba seguro, pero había tenido roces con la rubia desde que se habían conocido y tío Ford no tenia opiniones sobre ella, a favor o en contra.

Luego de terminar la cena el tío Ford le pidió urgentemente que bajara un momento con él al laboratorio.

-"Es mejor que Stanley no se entere del asunto del fantasma…" Le dijo el científico mientas bajaban las escaleras. "Ese viejo gruñón sigue enfadado, quien sabe porque, y si sabe que estabas enredado con fantasmas estoy seguro que terminara echándome la culpa y ahora no estoy con tiempo para discusiones inútiles." No por primera vez noto como el anciano parecía cansado. "Como terminaste arreglando lo de ese fantasma?" Agrego, por alguna razón Dipper se alegro del cambio de tema.

-"Es un viejo conocido… al menos en parte…" Y le explico la casi masacre e incendio en la mansión Noroeste y, aun no tenía claro como, ese mismo ente ahora velaba por la heredera Noroeste, al punto de mandar a un hombre al hospital. Aunque también, para evitar problemas por no pedir permiso, prefirió no mencionar como lo había sacarlo del estado catatónico.

-"Interesante, una migración ectoplasmática bipolar… Confirmada. Si tan solo pudiéramos segur el caso, hacer unas cuantas pruebas…" Dijo con ese brillo en los ojos que indicaba que, en ese momento, todo el poder cerebral de Stanford Pines estaba enfocado en algo.

-"El fantasma mismo dice que va a cuidarla, y no es difícil hablar con él, por si fuera poco me perdono por atraparlo y tratar de exorcizarlo." Agrego el chico. "Incluso mira esto." Dijo pasando la fotocopia que había tomado del reporte de Tanto. "Pacífica hizo que un genealogista tratara de identificarlo… parece la amnesia típica de un fantasma. Algunas cosas, hechos o personas las recuerda, pero otras las ha olvidado, por ejemplo sabe que su nombre es 'Archivald,' pero nada más de su vida excepto imágenes o recuerdos sesgados y eso lo hace sentirse mal. La investigación que pidió Pacífica logro encontrar información de él y por esa foto estoy seguro que es la misma persona."

-"Pues es un trabajo formidable… pocas veces se ha logrado identificar certeramente a un fantasma de ese tipo… ese nombre me sueva dijo leyendo el adverso de la fotocopia… Corduroy… Claro Dan, Juvenil Dan, el chico que me construyo la cabaña."

-"Dan Corduroy, ahora lo llaman masculino Dan, además es el padre de Wendy… el fantasma debe ser su tátara tatarabuelo generación más generación menos."

-"Un material de investigación casi imposible de conseguir. Si solo supieras las pruebas y exámenes que se le podrían hacer, imagina medir las hondas mentales de un fantasma con sus descendientes…" Lo volvió a ver pues ya había hecho el tonto demasiadas veces con su sobrino. Afortunadamente ese no era un tema en el que el niño estuviera tan informado. "Sería cuestión de modificar de nuevo el Visor de Recuerdos para que captara también las hondas ectoplasmáticas… " A lo que siguieron varios minutos de pensamiento en voz alta, de los cuales el castaño si bien algunos términos entendía no capto la totalidad.

-"Bien se donde esta, y creo que no le molestaría hablar conmigo… no sé como trate a otros."

-"Podríamos capturarlo de nuevo…" Dijo el anciano paro con solo ver al chico supo que no estaba de acuerdo. "Bien era solo una idea…"

-"Ya lo hice pasar un mal rato y no quiero hacerlo sentirse peor…" Agrego, prefirió callar que además el fantasma era la piedra angular de la defensa anti Noroeste de Pacífica. "Si hubiera alguna forma de llamarlo sería cosa de pedirle que te ayudará… me parece buena persona podría estar dispuesto. Aunque me gustaría esperar un poco, aun no sabe nada de su pasado. Pacífica dijo que quería agradecerle haciéndole saber quien fue y sobre su familia, no me gustaría quitarle ese gusto." Dijo, el anciano noto un pequeño cambio de voz cuando se refería a la niña, pero refirió no decir nada… hasta tener más datos.

-"Contactarse con un fantasma…" Dijo sosteniendo la mandíbula con la mano en el aparentemente universal gesto Pines de 'estoy pensando.' "Eso es algo que se ha ido al garete gracias a todos esos charlatanes que se hacen llamar médiums, pero como la mayoría de las charlatanerías esta tiene una base real… Lo difícil es atraer la atención del fantasma y que esté dispuesto a hablar… Para atraer la atención del fantasma se necesita algo que esté ligado a él, de ahí que muchos de esos charlatanes digan ocupar huesos, una tumba, ropa, o la casa donde el ente vivió…"

-"Una de las cosas que recordaba el Fantasma, era porque y como murió. Fue víctima de una avalancha de lodo en la colina donde está la mansión Noroeste. Y de pertenencias personales… no creo que los Corduroy tengan alguna o si vivan en la misma casa."

-"El mismo Dan me lo dijo hace años, la cabaña de la familia Corduroy aun existe, o existía hace treinta años… Fue donde conseguí toda la información sobre fantasmas… Un lugar peligroso, no pude terminar la investigación, apareció un nivel 10… creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo que lo más sensato era huir." No pudo evitar pensar que el chico, en su momento, no había huido y, además, en su caso el fantasma se salía de la escala, pero en su caso fue mera curiosidad, en el caso del chico fue para salvar a toda la gente de la mansión. Era una sensación que empezaba a sentir con el chico, una rara mezcla entre pena y orgullo.

-"Eso nos deja sin tumba, sin casa, casi seguro que sin huesos…" Acoto el chico. "Que podría estar 'ligado' al fantasma?"

-"Tomémoslo desde otro punto de vista, ese fantasma, aun siendo la misma entidad no es el Fantasma Vengador que era antes, ahora es más bien como un Fantasma Guardián."

-"Eso también lo pensé, pero es un fantasma, así que no pudo dejar nada físico es un callejón sin salida. Podríamos pedir permiso para ir a su casa, no creo que les incomode…"

-"No es necesario, además a pocos les gusta que un fantasma viva en su casa, como te habrás dado cuenta."

-"Si me di cuenta…pero porque no es necesario?"

-"Bien tu venciste dos veces al fantasma. Y el mismo converso contigo amablemente, así que supongo que además de la señorita Noroeste, tu estas ligado al leñador."

-"O sea podría ir a casa de Pacífica, invocar al fantasma y decirle que venga?"

-"No necesariamente… Originalmente los amerindios eran animistas, semejante a sintoísmo japonés con sus 'kamis' o dioses están en todo lo creado, los amerindios los pensaban en 'espíritus,' y el humano era otra de esas creaciones, gracias a algo de arqueología en las cuevas del valle logre descifrar una ceremonia, como un modo rápido de invocación, siempre que el vivo y el 'no vivo' estén de acuerdo."

-"Como ser amigo del fantasma?"

-"En cierta forma. Además por esa ceremonia podrías, por llamarlo de alguna forma, tener una señal por el que ambos se puedan llamar, la ceremonia decía que ese el punto más básico, hasta donde pude entender decía 'reconocerse, compartir alimento, compartir sentimientos y compartir conocimiento.' Reconocerse seria esa 'señal'…"

-"El fantasma menciono que ahora él y Pacífica tenían un lazo que compartían sus fuerzas y, en cierta forma, Pacífica lo confirmo."

-"Eso sería compartir alimento… y los otros dos 'sentimientos y conocimientos' bien es muy pronto para aventurar una explicación, aunque es interesante la reacción con tu amiga…" Dijo para pensar un poco más. "Te podría enseñar la ceremonia, aunque usualmente ese tipo de ceremonias ocupa tanto un estimulo sonoro, en ese caso tambores, y una ofrenda vallas o alguna fruta o producto del bosque… como es una unión entre dos seres, es estricto incluso yo no podría estar presente para ayudarte... pero es fácil y solo ocuparías una grabación de los tambores y algunas bayas o nueces silvestres. Lo más difícil es convocar al fantasma… Déjame que lo investigue un poco." Miro la cara del chico e nuevo estaba tomando sus decisiones sin consultar, algo que había aprendido a no hacer en sus treinta años de viaje. "…Claro si estás dispuesto."

-"Si me interesa, aunque estamos casi al final del verano."

-"Con unos días tendremos más tiempo del que necesitamos… o eso espero." Dijo en la puerta de su estudio. "Ahora cada uno debe hacer lo que debe hacer, por favor anota esos datos en el diario, mientras estén frescos… y recuerda no mencionarle nada a Stanley."

-"Bien tío nos vemos." Dijo dejando al científico, sin saber muy bien a donde ir. Ya no tenía que hacer nada en el cuarto de trabajo y debía encargarse de dos cosas, encontrar toda la información sobre que hacían los Noroeste en Salem y terminar sus pulgas. En otra noche de sábado habría pesado en ver un poco de TV, pero estaba muy retrasado con lo demás. Al darse cuenta estaba digitando su clave en la computadora.

Mientras el computador se iniciaba diagramo mentalmente la estructura general de una 'Pulga,' pues era una por compañía y no todas las compañías usaban los mismos sistemas, tanto en hardware como en software. Ese era el primer frente, podría mantener a Preston Noroeste distraído, con suerte, por unos días. Sabiendo cómo eran los padres de su amiga, aun no podía estar tranquilo al pensar que harían en Salem. Bien podría investigar un poco en secciones de sociales de algunos diarios y así para conseguir pistas, era el problema de tener doce años no podía salir del valle sin dar muchas explicaciones, algunas de las cuales a preguntas que ni siquiera el sabia la respuesta. Conocía sus límites, quien le pondría atención a un niño californiano que no tenía la menor noción de política real y menos la del estado de Oregón.

Empezó a trabajar en sus pulgas, pero donde no había podido avanzar en varios días no encontró trabas, era como si lo tuviera en su cabeza cada pulga para cada sistema de predicción de mercado. Cada proceso, cada línea, era como armar un modelo a escala, solo debía unir lo que tenía en la cabeza. Usando algunos trucos, la maquina del tío Ford y 'el tiempo muerto,' segundos o incluso minutos en que los servidores en línea no hacían ningún trabajo. Probo, depuro, alisto y empaqueto cada pulga.

Decidió descansar un momento, un servidor debía terminar un trabajo y reviso su correo, que él hacía pasar por la red BlackIvan, noto dos correos para 'Sekhmet1967.'

El primero era:

"Señora de los Leones:

Para facilitar la comunicación permítame el atrevimiento de aconsejarse usar correos codificados.

Su agradecido servidor, antes llamado Tim."

Tras lo cual había un link de descarga a un programa llamado Paran01cMail.

El segundo era un enorme e incoherente galimatías con el título 'El nombre de tres leones.' Dipper se sorprendió un poco al recibir un mensaje de Tim. Pensaba que no volvería a saber de él luego de que saliera del pueblo, tuvo que aceptar que de que era peligroso enviar mensajes 'en texto limpio.' Al menos Tim, o como fuera que se llamara, tenía más experiencia que él. Paran01cMail era un lector de correo que, como su nombre lo indicaba, manejaba los mails de una forma paranoica. Usando varias formas de codificación. En vez de eso descargo el pluging de su lector de correo, esencialmente hacia lo mismo, pero si descargaba Para01cMail, había una pequeña probabilidad de que siguieran ese link, aun no sabía que tanto podía confiar en Tim.

El titulo del mensaje era algo que solo Tim o el mismo entenderían. De cuando estaba cataléptico, en el hospital, y sus miedos habían tomado la forma de algo que solo en una pesadilla podría llamar perros. El castaño ya había estado en una mente ajena. Por lo que conocía el truco, usar su imaginación. Imagino a tres enormes leonesa los que llamo Perdón, Arrepentimiento y, el más imponente de todos, Esperanza y convenció a Tim de que los imaginara también. De ahí, y gracias a que en la imaginación del hombre lo veía como una de sus profesoras de primaria, gano el titulo de dama de los leones, la diosa egipcia Sekhmet. Le vendió la idea de los leones como su tío vendía las atracciones en la Cabaña, el hombre hizo suyos a los leones imaginado que un poder mayor lo apoyaba así logro curarse y luego escapar del hospital. Digito los nombres en el campo de contraseña del lector unas cuantas veces hasta que logro la combinación correcta. Entonces pudo leer el mensaje.

"Luego de salir de Gravity Falls, me tarde unos días en ir a una casa segura, ahí tenia lista otra identidad. Actualmente me alojo en Reno, Nevada. Su humilde siervo tiene evidencias de los negocios que hizo con los Noroeste y estoy preparándome para presentarme a la justicia y llevármelos conmigo."

Luego de lo cual tenía un archivo donde aparecía la nueva identidad de Tim, que desde entonces y hasta nuevo aviso se llamaría 'Greg Turkington'. Y otro archivo de texto.

'En mi vida he cometido muchos crímenes de todo tipo, la mayoría a las ordenes de los Noroeste. Creo que el único camino para liberarme de eso será llevar a los Noroeste y posiblemente a mi mismo a la cárcel o, conociendo a los Noroeste, me espere algo peor. Ya viví en un infierno y cualquier cosa es poca para pagar el haber salido de ahí.'

Nunca espero recibir nada a cambio de ayudar a ese hombre, pero si alguien sabia de los negocios sucios de los Noroeste, era él. Y el hecho que aun pensara que era una mujer aunque incomodo, era útil para ocultar su verdadera identidad. Lo preocupante era si tenía éxito, el escudo que formaban los padres de Pacífica entre ella y el resto del mundo desparecería, no podía confiar que Kimble y River la protegieran tan bien, aun con los 'contactos secretos' del irlandés. Se sentía responsable del hombre, no podía ni deseaba pensar en que había causado que esos perros de pesadilla lo atormentaran, pero sabía, por el paseo en su mente, que deseaba redimirse. Su rostro se ilumino un momento para luego responder.

'No te llames mi siervo pues eres un aliado, y como tal debes seguir una senda lo más honesta posible, por tu propio bien.

Tu plan de encarcelar a los Noroeste no sería útil, no puedes acabar con ellos simplemente usando la justicia, debes saberlo mejor que yo. Pero la respuesta es tu último trabajo con Preston, la niña. La niña Noroeste, es la verdadera redención, ella ahora está a salvo, mientras no salga del valle de Gravity Falls y los Noroeste están en Salem por alguna razón. La audiencia para la niña será el próximo miércoles, pero conoces la influencia que puede tener el apellido Noroeste. Consigue toda la información sobre esto y espera instrucciones."

El sistema de intercambiar claves por mensajes era muy efectivo, pero al casi no conocer al hombre hacia que las cosas que solo ambos supieran fueran limitadas, por eso genero un sistema de doble cable. El tendría los datos para codificar y decodificar mientras 'Greg' solo los datos para codificar, le dio las instrucciones de cómo hacer esos archivos y cómo funcionaban en Paran01cMail. Usando el mismo encabezado codifico el mensaje antes de responderlo. Trabajo en terminar otra pulga mas, ya eran casi suficientes para sentirse tranquilo.

Por eso cuando sonó la alarma del correo se sorprendió al ver que solo habían pasado tres horas. Para mas sorpresa el remitente era Greg Turkington.

"Señora de los leones.

Los Noroeste cuentan con cerca de un tercio de los escaños en el senado de Oregón, según logre averiguar están tratando de conseguir más escaños de cualquier forma.

El miércoles pasado se presento una propuesta de Constructora Noroeste, Hoteles y Resorts Noroeste y una, aun no identificada, tribu de Oregón, para la construcción y manejo de un casino y hotel en una reservación, con el apoyo de algunos grupos pro indígenas, amparándose en la 'Ley para la Reglamentación del Juego en las Tierras Indígenas de 1988.' Tratan de modificar el acta de derechos indígenas y reservaciones del estado, pero esa modificación dejara en entredicho el 'estado especial' del condado Tronco Suelto y por ende del valle de Gravity Falls. Están promoviendo dicho casino como un impulso a la economía y autodeterminación de la tribu. Si tienen éxito en eso, el amparo legal de la 'situación especial' del valle donde esta Gravity Falls, quedada anulado.

En Reno no puedo hacer nada, estaré en Salen mañana en la mañana, por el momento le envió los documentos de los políticos que los Noroeste tienen controlados."

En los 13 archivos adjuntos, algunos de políticos que tenían cargos en ese momento tanto otros que aun mantenían una influencia en la política estatal y nacional, de varios partidos. Gracias al sistema de 'favores políticos' la maraña del poder de los Noroeste en Salen era indescifrable. No sería un problema inmediato, como todo proceso político se llevaría varios meses, pero era lo suficiente para que los notables del pueblo, como el juez Miller, estuvieran nerviosos, además él temía no ser capaz de ayudar a la niña al terminar el verano. Pero ese 'negocio' de los Noroeste explicaba porque usaron la ambigüedad de las leyes del valle para evitar que un delincuente y ex convicto como el tío Stan fuera electo alcalde. También podía ser la causa de que Tanto dejara su puesto como oficial electoral además de su repentino viaje a Medford.

La carta terminaba con. 'Obrare como usted me enseño no repetiré los actos que me llevaron al infierno del que me saco.'

Si bien Dipper había participado en política, casi muriendo en el proceso, aceptaba que el nivel de manejo de influencias de Los Noroeste lo superaban, era casi elegante como por un lado ponían a la opinión pública a su favor, o al menos a algunos grupos ruidosos. Mientras, a escondidas, destrozaban todo el proceso que había dado a su amiga esa libertad con que la había visto hoy. También noto que el casino era una buena inversión, pero riesgosa. Le parecía extraño y enfermizo todo lo que hacían solo por tener a su hija bajo su control, y él sabía que no era por un sano amor paternal.

Rápidamente leyó los informes que había mandado Tim… Greg. Algunos de los políticos habían sido investigados, pero la mayoría nunca había dado muestras de corrupción, diez tenían un escaño en ese momento y tres tenían suficientes influencias para conseguir uno, además de eso el informe mencionaba la maraña de favores entre los políticos, algo que no podía desmadejar. Era lo mismo de 'tu rascas mi espalda y yo rasco la tuya,' llevado a su límite. Con eso un político podía apoyar una causa en a que no estaba seguro o bien no compartía y de esa forma luego lo apoyarían en una causa propia. Así los Noroeste cobrarían los favores a sus políticos, estos cobrarían a otros politos y estos a otros, iniciando un efecto domino de favores.

El problema era que no sabía cómo contrarrestarlos o romper esas cadenas de factores, podía hacer públicas ciertas actividades de los políticos que los que en el peor caso los llevarían a prisión y en el menor a una destitución, pero eso tenía muchas posibilidades de arruinar a todo el estado en el camino. Presionar con hacer públicos esos datos era otro callejón sin salida, no sabía la dinámica a la que debía acogerse, tampoco podía causar 'errores' en los sistemas de computación, un error era mala suerte, dos errores eran mala racha, tres errores empezaba a dar sospechas y las repercusiones de eso no solo influirían en Oregón. Debía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, empezar desde cero. Que sabía, que tenía, que podía hacer, que no podía hacer, quienes se opondrían y quienes lo apoyarían.

Sabía bien que no podía hacer, pero aun con eso tenía una cantidad de información sorprendente, solo debía de conseguir respaldarla con pruebas, que también podía conseguir, por ejemplo un par de senadores y un ex senador, pasarían a formar parte de los consejeros de filiales ocultas, o fantasmas de Industrias Noroeste, con sueldos de ensueño, gracias a su ayuda en la adjudicación de varios contratos estatales a Industrias Pesadas Noroeste. Otro había visto hacia otra parte mientras Bienes Raíces Noroeste convertía un recurso acuífero en un residencial de lujo, ese había recibido varios millones de dólares, en sumas pequeñas y anónimas, en sus fondos de campaña.

-"Todo político es tan corrupto como se lo permiten." Dijo en voz baja, mientras pensaba si lo había pensado él o lo había dicho el tío Stan. No importaba mucho, el problema principal era que los Noroeste habían sido atacados varias veces, el intento de chantaje de Pacífica, cuando deshicieron sus planes con Brandeis, el tío de Marius, el mismo proceso en que habían perdido la custodia de Pacífica, y aun faltaba el ataque a Industrias Noroeste que él estaba preparando. Si ahora sus 'amigos' políticos empezaban a tener problemas seria una coincidencia demasiado grande como para pasarla por alto, al menos él no la pasaría por alto y no subestimaba a Preston Noroeste. Él era el primero en aceptar que, hasta el momento, su bajo perfil era el que lo había mantenido a salvo de ellos y que, aun, no podía aparecer en el radar de los Noroeste.

Tomo un lápiz y apunto en el cuaderno que usaba para hacer los diagramas.

-"Políticos corruptos y Cadena de Favores… Todo político es tan corrupto como se lo permiten… Porque cadenas y no cuerdas? Cadenas… eslabones se le paga el favor al siguiente eslabón de la cadena… La cadena tan fuerte como en eslabón más débil, pero si todos son iguales?... Pueden tener más amigos que los Noroeste…! El eslabón débil es donde no están los Noroeste... atacar indirectamente los Noroeste." Y sonrió, no como lo haría un niño de doce años, era la sonrisa de un depredador hambriento que sabia donde había presas.

Dejo de trabajar en las pulgas, que de todas formas les había descubierto el truco, podría terminarlas el domingo en la tarde, ahora soto debía modificar sus sabuesos, sabía que era lo que debía buscar y donde. Gracias a 'Greg' y sus informes sabía cómo los Noroeste compraban favores políticos. A eso apunto, diseño sus sabuesos para que buscaran el olor a corrupción dentro de la política estatal. Desde simples sobornos a enredadas promesas de volverse 'asesores' de empresas fantasmas y otros varios trucos o señales que podría usar. Sus sabuesos seguían sin ser inteligentes en lo más mínimo, solo buscarían esos trazos y los datos adjuntos, luego los retransmitirían, para que por medio de filtros los revisara. Al encontrar esos eslabones en las cadenas de favores, sin conexión con Industrias Noroeste, era cuando entraba en escena 'Greg.'

Armando al ex empleado de Preston con pruebas sobre corrupción, que no tuvieran que ver con los Noroeste, pero si con las 'Cadenas de Favores' que habían formado. Podría usar la experiencia en política y manipulación del antiguo malhechor, estaba seguro que con solo darle los datos podría captar la idea de cómo ayudar a Pacífica, además no podía pensar en otra forma mejor para armar la pila funeraria del poder político que soportaba a los Noroeste. Termino de crear sus sabuesos y los soltó, en los centros políticos y financieros de Salem y de todo Oregón, era más amplio que cuando consiguió la información sobre los Noroeste. Pero no eran entidades tan cerradas como las filiales y sucursales de Empresas Noroeste, esperaba tener al menos alguna información para la noche del domingo así el lunes Greg podría empezar con su trabajo.

Pensó en seguir con sus pulgas, pero recordó que le había prometido descansar y era una promesa que no podía o siquiera pensaba en incumplir, recordó cuando se despidieron, sabía que era la refracción de la luz en su cabello, pero saber que causaba un arcoíris no le quitaba el encanto. Dejo la computadora encendida para recibir datos de los sabuesos. Tomo el diario y agredo la foto y algunos comentarios al respecto, luego subió al ático, se preparo para dormir sin hacer ruido pues su hermana dormía. Ya no era el depredador que destrozaría los corruptos intentos de los Noroeste era solo él, un chico de doce años, algo inmaduro. Lo último que estuvo en su mente, antes de hundirse de nuevo en esa deliciosa inconsciencia, fue la imagen de ella en la puerta de su casa y, por primera vez en varias semanas, se durmió antes de la media noche.

Stanford Pines sabia como era pasar noches sin dormir, estar pendiente de 'la Puerta' era aburrido pero necesario. Cerca de la una a.m. decidió subir por algo para beber y revisar si su sobrino seguía despierto. No había nadie en la oficina, pero la computadora seguía encendida, mas para distraerse por unos instantes que otra cosa entro y encontró el Diario Tres, como tenía poco que hacer mientras una revisión de 'La puerta' seguía a otra tomo el diario, no le había dado más que una ojada a las anotaciones que habían hecho ese verano y sobre todo la información de esa reacción ectoplasmática bipolar. Ya en el laboratorio reviso las anotaciones sobre ese fantasma más detenidamente, para su sorpresa, aparecía el nombre de la chica Noroeste, aunque tachado, Le dio curiosidad y siguió u investigando, no era bueno meterse en la vida privada de otros pero había un fantasma de por medio. Cuando acabo tenía una muy buena idea de lo que le pasaba a su sobrino.

Horas antes al despedirse en la puerta, Pacífica se sintió extraña al sentir como la había visto Dipper. No era incomodidad, era algo distinto, algo en la cara cursi que había puesto ese nerd que la alegraba, pero no entendía muy bien él porque. Aun se sentía algo intranquila por todo lo que había averiguado, en especial sobre ese tío Ford, que en su mente tenía el aspecto de un científico loco obsesionado al punto de casi destruir el pueblo por uno de sus experimentos, pero también confiaba en el californiano, ella confiaba en que por más loco que fuera el tío, confiaba que el sobrino podría detenerlo. Así que confiada en eso no le prestó más atención.

Luego de que el castaño se fuera, se sentía distinta, feliz de una forma nueva, feliz como nunca lo había estado antes, cuando era la heredera del clan Noroeste sin saber la realidad del clan, y mucho más feliz que las semanas después de que se enterada de todo. Ahora parecía que todo eso había sido un mal sueño. Uno en verdad horrible. Irradiaba tanto esa sensación que ni los Miller o sus tutores pudieron ignorarla, y cada quien sonreía, incluso Jonathan, quien empezaba a ver con mejores ojos al gandul de california. Además estaba Archivald, al menos sus sospechas sobre su algo sobreprotector amigo estaban en lo correcto, pero apenas pudiera llamaría a Archivald.

Mientras acaban de acomodar la compra y aprovechando que River platicaba con Lindsay Mientas el juez iba a cerrar su todo terreno, Jonathan tomo posesión de la cocina. Alistando un servicio de té y café, junto con un poco de repostería, pan y dos tipos de mermelada y queso para untar, y las indispensables galletas para el té, las que compro varios paquetes surtidos. Acomodo cinco tazas y y un plato con galletas en una charola y la llevo a la sala. Invitando a las damas a acercarse, pidiendo permiso para terminar de alistar lo demás.

-"Eso fue trampa." Le dijo River, fingiendo estar molesta, unos minutos después al entrar en la cocina.

-"Diría que más bien una aproveche la oportunidad." Le respondió sonriente mientras le daba un beso rápido, mientras alistaba la tetera, la cafetera y, obvio, la leche caliente.

-"No trates de chantajearme irlan..." No pudo terminar pues esta vez la abrazo y la beso en serio. "Bien si puedes tratar, pero te advierto que no negocio con chantajistas." Dijo sonriendo.

-"Buena política, aunque no creo que eso me evite intentarlo…" Dijo acercándose a sus labios de nuevo. Fue gentilmente detenido.

-"Tenemos visitas en casa." Dijo sin apartarse. El beso con abrazo se volvió otro beso rápido.

-"Tiene razón como siempre señora Kristen." Dijo sonriéndole para tomar el chuchillo para el pan

-"Como siempre es usted muy halagador señor Kimble…" Dijo para pensar un momento mientras Kimble se encargada de cortar el pan con la precisión de una maquina. "Jonathan… ahora no soy la señora Kimble?" Dijo intrigada.

-"Pues claro que lo eres." Dijo el tomando sus dedos y acariciando la alianza. "Hace mucho tiempo que te llamo señora Kristen, además no somos unos chicos..."

-"Eso lo serás tú, yo estoy en la flor de la vida." Lo interrumpió.

-"Y eres la flor de mi vida." Dijo sonriente.

-"No me educaron muy a la antigua, aun así señora Kimble no me desagrada."

-"Tenemos que decidir que poner en el buzón de correos." Dijo pensativo, algo que le gustaba de su esposa era su independencia, así que había preferido evitar ese tema hasta que ella lo sacara a la luz. "También por los términos que dio Todd la casa estará a mi nombre, como tutor de Pacífica, hasta que ella sea mayor de edad."

-"Bien mas razón de legalizar todo." Al casarse no se habían puesto en menudencias como un contrato matrimonial y las leyes del valle eran muy laxas en eso.

-"Seria de mal gusto el pedirle ayuda a Todd ahora…"

-"Si ya es algo tarde e ir de compras es pesado…" Dijo con una sonrisa. "Estaba pensando que aun no conocemos a los vecinos, y le debemos una cena a los Miller."

-"Tienes razón… que sería bueno señora Kimble?" Dijo el irlandés abrazándola por la espalda. Mientras River se le aceleraba el pulso tanto por el abrazo como por ser llamada así.

-"Pues con los vecinos esperemos un poco… Démosles tiempo, entre ellos se organizaran y nos darán la bienvenida al vecindario. Eso sí deberíamos tener algo preparado, si no sería mala educación.

-"Lo entiendo, y tener algo listo es normal al menos así recuerdo en casa, claro sin pasarse no queremos que nos tachen de arrogantes."

-"Deberíamos esperar a que nos den la bienvenida." Dijo pensativa. "Aun así le debemos la cena a los Miller, y ya es la última semana de vacaciones… creo que no se verá mal si lo hacemos antes que inicien las clases."

-"En Belfast si se hace una cena se avisa a los vecinos, ya sabes por si se pone ruidoso."

-"En Belfast las casas están más juntas." Dijo sonriendo. "O no señor Kimble?"

-"No puedo negarlo señora Kimble." Dijo el irlandés sabiendo que ella quería esa respuesta.

-"Aun así una cena será aburrida para Pacífica, no será la primera vez que va a una cena de adultos, pero…"

-"Aun no estoy listo para invitar al chico Pines." Dijo sinceramente Jonathan acabando con el ambiente romántico, sacándole una sonrisa a su esposa.

-"Quien pensaría que eres así de sobreprotector…" Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. "Podríamos invitar a los Faurolo, si se lo pedimos vendrían con Grenda."

-"Es mucho más aceptable, insisto incluso."

-"Aunque no sé si Carlo sea buena o mala influencia para ti…" Dijo la dama tomando la bandeja, encaminándose a la puerta. "Lo mejor será preguntarles a Lindsay y Todd antes de hacer mas planes." Kimble deposito el pan en una canasta que tenia lista para la ocasión y siguió a su esposa.

Pacífica en su rol de co-anfitriona, o al menos así se consideraba, había empezado a hablar con Lindsay Miller y el juez, les prestaba la suficiente atención mientras comía su tercera galleta. Al verlos la sonrisa cómplice de todos les hizo entender que entendían el retraso en traer el café. Aunque pronto disimularon que no se habían enterado de nada.

-"Le comentaba a Pacífica que debía hacer examen de ubicación." Le dijo Lindsay a River mientras se servía café y bocadillos. "Como te mencione en la tarde revise los documentos de traslado, ella podría estar a nivel de secundaria." Cosa que no sorprendió a River, los padres de la niña habían elaborado un plan de estudios personalizado, con ayuda de psicólogos que llevaría al límite las capacidades de cualquier niño. Afortunadamente ella había demostrado estar a la altura, a costa de no divertirse en la escuela.

-"Jonathan y yo lo discutimos, antes." Le dijo a la niña. "Creemos que eres lo suficientemente madura para elegir si haces los exámenes de ubicación o no." No dijo mas, sabía que la pequeña Rubia entendería, y decidiría que nivel de presión deseaba llevar, mas conociendo su carácter competitivo.

-"No hay que apurarse." Dijo la señora Miller. "Puedes asistir unos días a los cursos normales, ya luego puedes hacer examen de ubicación en las materias que desees." Lindsay Miller en sus casi treinta años de carrera como maestra, había visto pocos los niños con el potencial que leyó en los papeles de traslado, y ninguno con ese tipo casi sádico de educación. Así que concordaba con River quien conocía mejor a la niña.

-"Si es posible… me gustaría estar en el mismo nivel que Grenda, Tiff y Ariel."Agrego un poco nerviosa.

-"Entiendo que quieras estar con tus amigas." Agrego Lindsay en tono magistral. "Aun así tienes que considerar que estar en clases repetidas por todo un año sería muy aburrido." Dijo haciendo una pausa para saborear el café. "Además si bien a Secundaria y la Primaria del pueblo no comparten el edificio, están una al lado de la otra, solemos dar un pase a los alumnos que adelantan cursos, así que aparte de las lecciones podrías seguir con tus amigas." También estaba preocupada por el bulling, por años los 'amigos del verano de Pacífica' habían sufrido de la revancha de los demás chicos en los primeros meses después de vacaciones. Como la triarían o como reaccionaria ella, era lo que más preocupaba a la maestra. Había sido tranquilizador pensar que Grenda estaría cerca como un muro entre ella y los demás estudiantes, hasta que comprendió que el potencial de la rubia haría que se apartara de la protección de la castaña. Eso y que al ser extremadamente lista de todas formas atraería a atención de los menos dotados.

Solo había conocido a Pacífica y sus tutores por unos días, pero su experiencia como maestra, ya fuera en la ciudad o en el pueblo, le dejaba juzgar, acertada y casi intuitivamente, a los alumnos y sus padres o en este caso tutores. Lo que Jonathan y River estaban creando para la niña le gustaba, no podía imaginar lo que era estar bajo la tutela de Preston Noroeste. Estaba de acuerdo con la necesidad de la niña de ser niña.

Lindsay sostenía que no había niño malo, solo incomprendido y mal influenciado. Incluso conocía mucho de Pacífica Noroeste, antes de ese verano, y de cómo parecía disfrutar atormentando a los 'no populares,' o que no tenían su 'beneplácito.' Imagen que chocaba directamente con la niña con quien compartía el café ahora. No comprendía cómo había sido posible que sus padres le hicieran eso, incluso al recordar a la actual Priscilla Noroeste, quien había sido su alumna, no sobresalía mucho en lo académico, pero la recordaba como la capitana del equipo de porristas y una chica animada y con buena personalidad, era casi increíble que le hiciera eso a su hija. Incluso, luego del proceso, cuando se entero de la forma en que Tanto Extraño había conseguido los moretones, había pensado en denunciar a Preston Noroeste como agresor. Pero al hablar con su esposo se dio cuenta que ahora los Noroeste eran un peligro más grave, y que, al menos por ahora, estaban preparándose para resistirlos. Así que guardo su indignación para cuando fuera más efectiva.

-"Para eso aun tenemos tiempo." Agrego apartando el recuerdo de la madre biológica de la niña, la maestra Miller era de las que pensaba que a los niños como Pacífica era mejor dejarlos un poco a su aire, aunque manteniendo siempre un nivel estable de disciplina.

Luego de la 'batalla del café' entre River y Jonathan, estos propusieron la cena del día siguiente con los Miller y los Faurolo. Afortunadamente o, más bien lógicamente, varios de los vecinos habían pasado por las aulas de Lindsay, por lo que sutilmente ella les comentaría lo de la cena y así no romper con la tradición de dar la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos. Como la niña había sido educada para ser anfitriona, no entendía el principio de 'darles espacio a los adultos,' por lo que hubo mucho que se deseaba comentar, pero que no deseaban comentar con ella presente, Jonathan y River también habían notado que 'algo' estaba incomodando a los notables del pueblo, y ese 'algo' tenía que ver con ellos y, más concretamente, con la niña. Por eso y para no agriarle el sábado, aun tenía esa sonrisa que no la había abandonado desde que se despidió del californiano, ningún adulto toco el tema.

Una vez acabado el café y los bocadillos, al ser ya un poco tarde los Miller se despidieron, lo que Pacífica interpreto como que podía retirarse, se despidió de las visitas y se fue a su habitación, no se sentía culpable por esperar que se fueran, ya se había asegurado que la casa era segura para Archivald, y era tiempo de volver a ver a su amigo leñador. Le comían las ansias por contarle lo que había descubierto.

Abajo Jonathan acompaño a los Miller al auto.

-"Jonathan…" Empezó el juez. "La próxima semana será algo complicada, se reanudara el juicio, pero creo que Lindsay estará de acuerdo conmigo en que tu y River necesitan tiempo solos… son pocos los matrimonios que entran tan rápido a la 'paternidad…'" Kimble trato de decir algo, pero el juez lo detuvo levantando la mano. "No digas nada, así son las cosas. Creo que deben tomar unas 'vacaciones,' o si prefieres llámalas 'Luna de Miel,' cuando las clases empiecen, nosotros estaremos encantados de cuidar a la niña, como soy oficial de la corte se facilita todo. Piénsenlo y planéenlo entre ustedes tres."

-"Bien podría ser bueno, pero la que más ha sufrido es Pacífica y no sé cómo podríamos dejarla sola…"

-"La niña tiene un don… un no sé qué. Es simpática, la gente se siente bien con ella cerca y es muy lista. Aun con todo lo que sus padres hicieron se está recuperando, sinceramente había pensado ordenar una evaluación sicológica, pero Lindsay, me convenció de que no era necesario, y que tendría listo su equivalente en los primeros días de clases. Todo eso es para que te entre en esa cabeza inglesa tuya que niña no estará sola, tiene a sus amigas, a mí y a Lindsay, a los Faurolo, a Tanto, Incluso aunque sea a distancia tendrá al chico Pines. Deja a la niña con nosotros y pasen una semana de vacaciones no se en los Parques nacionales, en las Vegas o solo viajen solos sin rumbo. Es mi consejo como casado con experiencia y mi deber como juez velar por el bienestar de ustedes." Digo sonriente.

-"No prometo nada, pero hablare con River." Dijo el irlandés antes de estrechar la mano de Miller y despedirse de la señora.

-"Le dijiste?" Menciono Lindsay. Una vez el auto estaba en marcha.

-"Si y tu hablaste con River?"

-"Si mientras Jonathan se probaba ropa…" Dijo sonriente. "Son buenas personas y la niña es un amor. Merecen un cambio de aire los tres. Lo mejor es que pasen un tiempo solos, no son jóvenes, les ayudara a que descubran lo no conocen el uno del otro, con mas objetividad. Para Pacífica el ir a una escuela normal será ese soplo de aire fresco." Dijo para endurecer el gesto justo antes de llegar a su casa. "Algo normal, no a esa sala de adoctrinamiento que tenían sus padres." Todd estaba de acuerdo, pero era mejor no hacer movimientos bruscos y respirar muy despacio cuando su esposa se ponía en modo 'Mama Osa.'

-"Recuerdas la cafetería del primer piso del centro comercial?" Se atrevió a decir ya cuando entraron a la casa y el nivel de peligro de ataque de osa disminuyo.

-"Si claro servían un buen café, pero no pudo con la competencia."

-"A Jonathan le gusto, incluso menciono que no sabía qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre."

-"Es algo que yo misma me preguntaba, además sería interesante ver cómo se maneja Jonathan contra las cadenas en la zona de comidas."

-"Pues el suyo fue el mejor café que he probado en…" Se detuvo antes de seguir, no fuera que aun quedada algo de 'Mama Osa.'

-"Acepto que es mejor café que el mío, no te preocupes amor."

-"Aun no pasa más allá de una idea, primero quiere ver el local, tal vez sea la famosa 'flema inglesa'… antes que lo digas estoy consciente que es irlandés."

Pacífica había esperado a que se fueran los Miller para llamar a Archivald, luego llego River, era la hora de la cena y le pregunto si deseaba ayudarla. Tácitamente sus tutores habían llegado a un acuerdo de quien cocinaría, las tres comidas usuales las harían intermitentemente y cosas como él té de la tarde, el 'five o'clock tea' al ser tradición inglesa le tocaría a Jonathan, el café de media mañana y las galletas con leche o cocoa en las noches a River, por ser sus tradiciones, y, en casos especiales, ya verían que hacer. Pacífica estaba feliz pues en todo caso ella podría ayudar a cualquiera de los dos.

Para los mayores no fue sorpresa que la niña deseara ir a acostarse temprano justo luego de la cena, entendían que ese día, además de ser especial para ella, habría sido agotador. Mientras los mayores entraban en contacto con la televisión de la noche del sábado, Pacífica subió a su habitación, los mayores no se equivocaban estaba agotada, pero suponía que pronto estaría más energética.

"Archivald!" Pensó lo más fuerte que pudo, imaginando al fantasma, como cuando se proyectaba en su cabeza. "Archivald" Llamo de nuevo sacando la cabeza por la ventana. Su cabello se movió por una corriente de aire aunque no había viento, sintió algo detrás de ella y como una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, el cansancio del día desapareció. Se dio la vuelta y en medio de su habitación estaba la figura translucida de dos metros de alto.

-"Mi niña! Verte de nuevo mi corazón llena."

-"Archivald te me has hecho tanta falta… han pasado tantas cosas en estos días."

-"Si empezara a contar mi niña, preocupado me he sentido y muy solo he estado."

-"Si pero fue lo mejor, tenía razón en que Dipper se extralimitaría, creerías que puso algo aquí mismo, en mi habitación y sin mi permiso. Suerte que…" Noto como el fantasma evitaba mirarla. "Archivald me ocultas algo?"

-"El Pequeño Cazador… solo quería protegerte y ya lo he perdonado."

-"Protegerme de qué? protegerme cómo?… y más importante porque lo perdonaste."

-"Algo preparo el día que al alcalde ayudo a pasar y en esa trampa por confiarme a una celda fui a parar…" Archivald le relato lo que había pasado desde que fuera transportado a esa habitación oscura a su liberación esa tarde.

-"Como se atreve ese Pines." Dijo realmente molesta e indignada. "Primero entra a mi habitación sin permiso y después te atrapa y te amenaza con exorcizarte." Gracias a Jonathan, aunque no sabía que era un exorcismo, sabía por qué el mismo chico era renuente a hacerlo. "Pero entonces sabe que le mentí sobre ti?" Dijo preocupada. Estaba tan molesta que no se percato que tenía ganas de ahorcar y pedirle perdón al californiano al mismo tiempo.

-"Por tu seguridad velaba, y a mí como amenaza consideraba. Así pues, disculparlo y entenderlo es fácil y después de todo confiar en él he hecho." Respondió el fantasma, entendiendo el porqué de los cambios de humor de su amiga. "Si el caso contrario fuera y yo a él un peligro considerara, no pensaría dos veces en enfrentarme a él, de nuevo."

-"Pero él?... Pero ahora cómo?

-"Conmigo un error él cometió, pero más allá de eso vio y darme una oportunidad accedió." Y viendo la preocupación en la niña agrego. "Mentir no sé, pero de nuestra amistad no sabe, aunque si sospecha no me sorprendería."

-"Entonces él cree que puede hablar contigo, pero yo no?" Dijo enojada por un instante. Como era posible que ese nerd aun la subestimara.

-"Mi niña, si fuera otro te sentirías tan indignada? A hablar con una trampa me obligo, debe creer que mi presencia oculto... supuso que de ti también me escondo, pensando en mi antigua forma prefirió no decirte, por el momento. Por ti se preocupa, no es que más inteligente se crea. Incluso de tu evitaste contarle de mi y mantenerme en secreto preferiste." Sabia que tan protector era el californiano, también ella tuvo sus razones para ocultarle a Archivald, no podía pensar mal de él. Ya había andado por ese camino y no le había gustado, ya luego se las arreglaría para contarle todo. Sabía que era feo ocultar cosas, pero tenía toda la semana para decirle. Aun con Archivald cerca, aunque era temprano se sintió cansada y feliz, no solo por el regreso del fantasma.

No se dio cuenta pero sequia pensando en él cuando se acostó. Ambos habían cometido sin darse cuenta casi el mismo error, pero tendía oportunidad de remediarlo, no se sentía enojada con él y podía apostar que la entendería. Le sorprendía todo lo que había averiguado ese día, pero aun le intrigaba que peculiaridades del valle sabría, si había más que no le quería decir. Y más por intuición que otro motivo, si habría algún secreto que aun el desconociera? Dejo poco a poco todo de lado mientras se iba quedando dormida.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Fandom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


End file.
